Red Hills
by Akame Sora
Summary: Świat Czarodziejski po wojnie powraca do normalności. Harry chce zrealizować swą wizję, Draco dostrzega w niej okazję biznesową. Złośliwy los skazuje ich na siebie. Obaj sądzą, że wiedzą czego się po sobie spodziewać. Czy aby na pewno? DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Krypta z białego marmuru otoczona była bluszczem, który ściśle przylegał do jej ścian, zdobiąc je wonnymi kwiatami powoju niczym pająk swą siecią. Stała tutaj dopiero od tygodnia, ale magiczne rośliny już wzięły ją w swe władanie, być może przyroda sama chciała oddać cześć największemu magowi, jaki tu spoczywał. Smukłe filary podtrzymywały strop w kształcie kopuły. Na kamiennym katafalku litery magicznego cytatu żarzyły się jasnym blaskiem:

_"Ostatecznie dla należycie uporządkowanego umysłu śmierć jest tylko początkiem nowej, wielkiej przygody..." _

Z tłumu stojącego przed wejściem dało się słyszeć pojedyncze odgłosy tłumionego łkania. Błonia zapełniali uczniowie i absolwenci Hogwartu, nauczyciele oraz delegacja z ministerstwa i licznie przybyli reporterzy.

Różnorodna ludzka masa reagowała w zależności od stopnia zażyłości ze zmarłym. Większość manifestowała swój żal płaczem, mocząc trzymane w dłoniach chusteczki, inni stali sztywno, tłumiąc swój ból i pokazując światu maskę bladego oblicza. Byli i tacy, którzy przybyli tylko dla obejrzenia widowiska lub przeprowadzenia wywiadu.

Wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak stał w milczeniu tuż obok katafalku, gładząc opuszkami palców zimny kamień. Przez jego głowę przebiegały setki myśli, które kumulowały się w jedno wielkie wspomnienie. Wspomnienie o największym, najlepszym i najbardziej nieprzewidywalnym człowieku, jakiego dane było mu poznać. Kim byłby bez niego? Czym byłby ten świat gdyby nie jego mądrość? Czy udałoby mu się pokonać Voldemorta, gdyby nie jego wieczne wsparcie i wiara?

Och, nie oszukiwał się. Wiedział, że wiele razy przeklinał starego maga, zarzucał mu, iż był manipulatorem, intrygantem, nigdy nie mówił mu całej prawdy. Jednak pomimo wszystko kochał tego człowieka i traktował go jak dziadka, którego nigdy nie było dane mu poznać.

Harry zawsze myślał, że jeżeli Dumbledore kiedyś umrze, to zrobi to w wielkim stylu. Jakaś walka z ciemnymi mocami, obrona świata przed złem, akt heroicznej odwagi, o którym długo będą pisać i układać ballady.

Albus odszedł w ciszy.

Zmogła go największa zmora mugoli, choroba, na którą nawet czarodziejski świat nie poznał lekarstwa.

Rak.

Odwiedził go tuż przed śmiercią. Po raz pierwszy przekroczył wtedy próg prywatnego apartamentu dyrektora. Nieobce było mu oblicze śmierci, widział jak odchodzą młodzi wojownicy, którzy powinni móc cieszyć się życiem. Ze stoickim spokojem przemierzał pole krwawej rzezi, jaką urządzili Śmierciożercy, broniąc się do ostatka. Sam miał na rękach krew poległych. Zabił Voldemorta i bez większego wzruszenia patrzył na zwłoki, które na jego oczach rozpadały się w pył niesiony wiatrem. Za dużo śmierci, za dużo łez, za dużo cierpienia.

Paradoksalnie widok tego starego człowieka leżącego w za dużym jak na jego kruchą, przeżartą chorobą postać łóżku, obudził w nim uczucia, które wydawałoby się są mu już obce. Najbardziej wstrząsnęły nim zasnute mgiełką cierpienia oczy.

Nie migotały.

A jednak starzec wbrew wszystkiemu uśmiechał się lekko, otumaniony eliksirami, niezdolny do większego ruchu.

- Harry…

- Harry? – ktoś delikatnie szarpnął go za rękaw szaty. Wyrwany ze świata wspomnień, przez chwilę błądził wzrokiem, zanim jego spojrzenie spoczęło na stojącej obok dziewczynie.

Ginny.

- Słucham? – zerknął na nią nieprzytomnie.

- Wszyscy już się rozchodzą, może i my pójdziemy? – popatrzyła na niego z nadzieją. Pomimo wczesnego lata, po błoniach szalał wiatr, jękliwe zawodząc w konarach drzew.

- Tak, masz rację – odwrócił się i zauważył, że z żegnających dyrektora pozostali tylko oni i rodzina Weasleyów. Wyszedł z krypty i dołączył do grona rudzielców. Ktoś poklepał go po plecach. Uśmiechnął się niemrawo na widok Rona.

Stary przyjaciel jak zwykle szedł u jego boku. Dzięki Merlinowi to jedno pozostało bez zmian. Nie wiedział co by zrobił bez jego wsparcia i specyficznego poczucia humoru. Chociaż, jakby głębiej się zastanowić, Ron też się zmienił. Nie był już tym wiecznie uśmiechniętym, zacietrzewionym chłopakiem, który najpierw działał, a potem myślał nad konsekwencjami. Życie uczyniło z niego mężczyznę, nauczyło go ostrożności, a praca wśród aurorów tylko wzmogła nieufność i podejrzliwość.

_Stała czujność… _

Słowa starego Moody'ego zadźwięczały mu w uszach. Kiedyś śmieszyły, teraz stały się mottem przewodnim. Od pięciu lat wyłapywano ukrywających się Śmierciożerców. Żądni zemsty, zeszli do podziemi i walczyli pod przywództwem Avery'ego.

Partyzantka w świecie czarodziei.

Przez nich stracili Colina, Tonks, Hannę… Tyle niepotrzebnych śmierci.

Znów zerknął na Ginny uczepioną jego rękawa. Czasami czuł się przytłoczony jej manifestacją uczuć. Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że mógłby ją pokochać. Z biegiem czasu doszedł do wniosku, że były to tylko marzenia nastolatka zafascynowanego siostrą przyjaciela. Powoli dojrzewał, aby powiedzieć jej, że nic z tego nie będzie, że jest dla niego siostrą, powierniczką, ale… nigdy nie da jej tego, czego pragnie. Czuł się wyprany z uczuć, nie sądził, żeby był jeszcze zdolny do miłości. Nie takiej, o której pisano na kartach romansów. Ginny zasługiwała na kogoś, kto kochałby ją bezwarunkowo. Kto byłby jej oddany, spełniał jej zachcianki i był zdolny do przelania uczuć na przyszłe potomstwo.

Harry nie widział się w roli ojca. Dzieci wymagały czasu, zaangażowania i czułości. On nie posiadał niczego takiego.

Tę rozmowę odwlekał z kilku przyczyn. Kiedy tylko przygotowywał się na wyznania, patrzyła na niego tym smutnym, zakochanym wzrokiem i zrezygnowany odkładał to na następny raz. Kolejnym problemem był Ron. Przyjaciel nie raz i nie dwa pytał go kiedy wreszcie zdecyduje się na ślub i nieodmiennie widział jako swojego szwagra. I ostatnia przyczyna jego obaw, sami Weasleyowie. Uważali go za członka rodziny, Molly zawsze powtarzała, że jest dla niej jak syn i rzeczywiście tak go traktowała. Doszło już do tego, że potrafiła cisnąć za nim ścierką za podkradanie słodkiej masy czy rogalików przed obiadem. Czuł się u nich jak w domu i nie chciał nikogo ranić.

Cholera, westchnął. Jego życie i bez tego, było wystarczająco skomplikowane.

..........

Wielka sala w ogóle się nie zmieniła przez te lata. Stoły poustawiane były w czterech długich rzędach, nad nimi wisiały godła domów. Nakryty białym obrusem stół prezydialny, za którym zasiadali profesorowie, nadal stał na swoim miejscu. Krzesło z wysokim, rzeźbionym oparciem tkwiło samotnie na jego środku. Sufit imitujący niebo nocą był teraz zasnuty chmurami, gwiazdy przyblakły, a księżyc stracił swój blask. Zabrakło unoszących się świec. Pomieszczenie oświetlały magiczne pochodnie, oplecione fioletowym materiałem na znak żałoby.

Ciche rozmowy prowadzone przy stołach przypominały brzęczenie roju pszczół. Co chwilę dało się słyszeć imię Albusa, które ktoś wypowiadał albo z nostalgią, albo ze smutnym śmiechem, przypominając sobie jakąś anegdotę z nim związaną. Harry spokojnie skubał udko kurczaka, praktycznie nie czując jego smaku.

- Myślałem, że przynajmniej w takiej chwili nie będę musiał oglądać tej szczurzej gęby – Ron dźgnął widelcem ziemniaka, jakby atakował niewidzialnego przeciwnika.

- Daj spokój – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą – Nie wierzę, że nadal chowasz w sobie te dziecinne urazy.

- Jasne, bo to nie ty plułaś ślimakami przez tego dupka – skrzywił się rudzielec.

- Pamiętaj, że on walczył po naszej stronie – mruknęła z naciskiem.

- Co nie przeszkadzało jego ojcu płaszczyć się przed tą gadzią mordą – kolejny ziemniak poczuł na sobie ostrze jego widelca.

- Wiesz co – dziewczyna potrząsnęła nerwowo głową – Jeżeli tak na to patrzysz, to niewiele się od niego różnisz – nie zważając na zszokowany wzrok Rona, ciągnęła dalej – On nazywał mnie szlamą, bo mam mugolskich rodziców. Ty obwiniasz go o całe zło tego świata, bo jego ojciec był Śmierciożercą.

- Jak możesz…

- Przestańcie! – Potter spojrzał na nich z wściekłością – Musicie kłócić się nawet w takiej chwili?

- Harry ma rację – Hermiona sięgnęła po szklankę z sokiem – Przepraszam, chyba to miejsce tak na nas działa.

- Taaa… Wybacz, stary – Ron zaczerwienił się lekko i spuścił głowę, wbijając wzrok w talerz – Po prostu…

- Wiem, że go nie lubisz, ja też nie pałam do niego sympatią, ale ma takie samo prawo jak my wszyscy by być tutaj. W końcu sam musisz przyznać, że jego działalność szpiegowska nie raz i nie dwa ratowała nam tyłki.

- Bronisz go?

- Nie, jedynie stwierdzam fakt. Mogę go nie trawić, ale to nie znaczy, że nie zauważam jego zasług.

- Dobra, może masz rację – przyznał niechętnie Weasley i zmieniając temat zapytał – Słyszeliście, że stary nietoperz przeszedł na emeryturę?

- Tak, odszedł ze szkoły wraz ze śmiercią Dumbledore'a – Hermiona odstawiła szklankę i odgarnęła włosy, które uporczywie opadały jej na twarz – Podobno będzie teraz zajmował się tylko warzeniem eliksirów dla Świętego Munga.

- Kto by pomyślał, że zrezygnuje z dręczenia dzieciaków. Możecie uwierzyć, że mi go brakuje?

- Nie wierzę, Ronald Weasley tęskni za Snape'em – Harry parsknął cichym śmiechem.

- Nie tęsknię, po prostu ta jego wampirza peleryna zawsze wiązała się z tą szkołą. Hogwart bez Dumbledore'a i bez Snape'a to już nie będzie to samo miejsce.

- Coś w tym jest – Potter wreszcie zrezygnował z udawania, że je i odsunął talerz – Ktoś chętny na zwiedzanie zakurzonych korytarzy?

- Potter… Doprawdy, ta szkoła nadal posiada woźnego, nie musisz odwalać za niego brudnej roboty.

– Malfoy! – Harry odwrócił się w kierunku dobrze znanego mu głosu i spojrzał z niechęcią na stojącego za nim mężczyznę – Jak miło, że uraczyłeś nas swą obecnością.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o tobie – szare oczy patrzyły na niego z pogardą zmieszaną z ciekawością – Słyszałem, że zostałeś aurorem, świat nigdy nie będzie już taki sam. Chociaż zapewne wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, że ich mały wojownik stanął na czele prawa i rozprawi się z bandytami.

- Jak miło, że mnie doceniasz. – Harry odsunął krzesło i stanął naprzeciw Malfoya. Cholerny blondyn był jego wzrostu, może powinien był założyć te nowe buty na grubszej podeszwie? Nigdy nie lubił akurat tego elementu czarodziejskiej mody, ale jeżeli to dałoby mu możliwość spojrzenia na niego z góry, gotów był się poświęcić – A propos bandytów. Jak się czuje twój ojciec? Słyszałem, że warunki na oddziale dla skazańców w Świętym Mungu ostatnio bardzo się poprawiły.

Wszyscy wiedzieli jak skończył Lucjusz. W czasie ucieczki po nieudanym ataku na Hogwart zdezorientowani Śmierciożercy zostali zapędzeni w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu. Malfoy wpadł w pułapkę zastawioną przez jego własnych współtowarzyszy. Klątwy, które w niego uderzyły, spowodowały całkowity paraliż ciała. Lekarze nie byli w stanie zaradzić tej sytuacji, zatem nie można było stwierdzić czy jego zdrowie psychiczne również doznało urazu. Ten niegdyś niezwykle inteligentny i żywotny mężczyzna leżał teraz w szpitalnej izolatce, nie przejawiając najmniejszych oznak kontaktu z otoczeniem. Ironią losu było, że to sam Draco przyczynił się do klęski, przekazując Zakonowi dane o ataku.

- Przepraszam – bąknął Harry, gdy wokół niego zapadła cisza.

- Nie bądź żałosny, Potter – Draco odwrócił się i odszedł, powiewając swą kosztowną szatą w kolorze ciemnej zieleni.

- To nie było miłe – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z naganą – On musi się obwiniać o to, co stało się z jego ojcem. Przypominanie mu o tym…

- Wiem – warknął zdenerwowany – Po prostu Malfoy wyzwala we mnie najgorsze instynkty, to chyba nigdy się nie zmieni.

- Nie przejmuj się, stary – Ron wreszcie uznał, że jest najedzony i również podniósł się z krzesła – To Ślizgon, tacy nie mają uczuć. Pomiota się i mu przejdzie.

..........

Zamkowe korytarze pełne były zwiedzających. Ludzie z rozrzewnieniem wspominali dni kiedy chodzili po nich jako uczniowie. Niektórzy przystawali i rozmawiali z portretami, dzieląc się z nimi swym życiem, jakby były one co najmniej starymi, dawno nie widzianymi znajomymi, inni zaglądali do pustych klas, głośno komentując minione zajęcia i prowadzących je profesorów.

Harry i jego towarzysze stanęli przed portretem Grubej Damy.

- Hasło? – kobieta zatrzepotała wachlarzem i uchyliła jedno oko – Ach! To wy! – ożywiła się wyraźnie. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile ożywić może się ktoś, kto żyje na portrecie – Pewnie chcielibyście wejść do środka? Niestety – nieznacznie się zmartwiła – Bez hasła nie mogę was wpuścić.

- Szkoda – Harry najwyraźniej był zawiedziony. Odkąd skończył jedenaście lat, uważał Hogwart za swój prawdziwy dom i skrycie marzył o ponownym odwiedzeniu swego dawnego dormitorium. Rozejrzał się dookoła i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na grupce dzieciaków, które przyglądały im się z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem – Hej, wy – krzyknął – Jesteście z Gryffindoru?

- Tak – jeden z chłopców wysunął się do przodu. Mógł mieć najwyżej dwanaście lat, ciemnobrązowe włosy opadały mu w miękkich falach na czoło, a żywe oczy o barwie mlecznej czekolady przyglądały im się z ciekawością, w której nie widać było ani odrobiny strachu. Typowy Gryfon.

- A możesz nas wpuścić? – Potter przykucnął i spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

- No… Nie bardzo, nauczyciele zabronili wpuszczać obcych – chłopiec zaszurał butem po podłodze, splatając ręce na plecach.

- Ej, nie bądź taki – Ron najwyraźniej też się zapalił do pomysłu odwiedzenia swej starej sypialni – Byliśmy Gryfonami, swoich nie wpuścisz?

- No ale…

- Dajcie mu spokój – Hermiona wysunęła się do przodu i uspokajająco poklepała ramię dziecka – To bardzo dobrze, że nie łamie przepisów… Nie to, co niektórzy, których znam.

- O ile pamiętam, brałaś w tym czynny udział – Harry podniósł się zrezygnowany i potargał włosy.

- Ej! – drugi z przyglądających się zaistniałej sytuacji dzieciaków wysunął się do przodu – Ty jesteś Harry Potter!

- Na to wygląda – czarnowłosy wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

- Jaaaa, pokażesz mi bliznę?

Harry roześmiał się i spojrzał na stojącego z tyłu Rona.

- To mi przypomina jak się poznaliśmy – mruknął, pochylając się do przodu i pozwalając chłopcu obejrzeć sławną błyskawicę na swym czole.

- Suuuuper – dzieciak najwyraźniej miał skłonność do ekscytacji – Ja myślę, że nic się nie stanie jak was wpuścimy – usatysfakcjonowany widokiem bohatera, podszedł do portretu – Chrapak krętorogi – powiedział, a portret otworzył się, ukazując ukryte przejście. Ron parsknął śmiechem.

Dormitorium właściwie wcale się nie zmieniło. Ogień wesoło buzował w kominku, obok stały dwa fotele obszyte czerwonym welurem haftowanym w złote kwiaty. Pod oknami ustawiono kilka stołów do nauki, w tej chwili były puste z racji przerwy wakacyjnej. Odprowadzani podekscytowanymi okrzykami dotarli pod drzwi swej dawnej sypialni, które otworzyły się zachęcająco. Ron podszedł do swego starego łóżka i z rozrzewnieniem pogłaskał kolumnę.

- Nic tu się nie zmieniło.

- Jakbyśmy wczoraj stąd wyszli, prawda? – Harry usiadł pod baldachimem i skrzywił się smutno.

- Ja ciee, śpię w łóżku Harrego Pottera – jakiś blondynek zrobił wielkie oczy i wybiegł z sypialni z błogim uśmiechem, obwieszczając nowinę wszystkim po kolei.

- Najpierw wejściówka na bliznę, a teraz święte łóżko Złotego Chłopca, masz bracie branie – Weasley usiadł obok niego – Kurcze, są tak samo wygodne jak pamiętam – podskoczył kilka razy na materacu.

- Pan Potter i pan Weasley – od drzwi dobiegł ich suchy głos, w którym zabrzmiały nutki rozbawienia. Poderwali się do góry jak na komendę.

- Profesor McGonagall.

- Wiedzę, że nadal macie za nic przepisy i bez pozwolenia wchodzicie tam, gdzie nie powinno was być – cmoknęła z dezaprobatą.

- Ale pani profesor, to Harry Potter – brązowowłosy chłopak wyglądał na urażonego.

- Panie Wright – kobieta spojrzała na niego znad okularów – Nawet gdyby sam Merlin prosił o hasło, nikt, powtarzam nikt, nie ma prawda bez zgody nauczyciela na jego udostępnianie.

- Merlin to chyba by go nie potrzebował – mruknął Ron i szybko zamilkł, widząc karcący wzrok dyrektorki.

- Widzę, że dowcip nadal jest pana mocną stroną – mruknęła – Jakkolwiek nie czas na to. Panna Granger czeka już w pokoju wspólnym, zapraszam za mną – dodała i odwróciła się, furkocząc kraciastą spódnicą w kolorach jednego ze szkockich klanów – A pan, panie Wright, powinien się cieszyć, że to nie rok szkolny i nie mogę odebrać punktów domowi.

..........

Gabinet Dumbledore'a przywołał kolejne z szeregu wspomnień.

– _Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to powiedziałem wam, że jeśli któryś z was złamie jeszcze jeden punkt regulaminu szkolnego, to będę musiał wyrzucić go ze szkoły. Co dowodzi, że nawet najlepsi z nas powinni czasami liczyć się ze słowami... _

Niczym echo powróciły słowa dyrektora, wypowiedziane w trakcie ich drugiego roku. Harry wstrząsnął się, jak gdyby przeszedł go zimny dreszcz. Spojrzał na przyjaciół stojących obok niego, oni też mieli niewyraźne miny.

- Zaprosiłam was tutaj w związku z testamentem Albusa. – Minerwa usiadła przy małym stoliczku stojącym obok okna.

- Gdzie jest Fawkes? – Potter wpatrywał się w puste miejsce, które zawsze zajmował feniks.

- Ach, on – McGonagall potarła lekko policzek – Kiedy Albus odszedł, przez długi czas krążył nad jego łóżkiem. Pieśń, którą śpiewał, była najsmutniejszą, a zarazem najpiękniejszą, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam. Potem po prostu wyfrunął przez okno. Myślę, że wraz ze śmiercią właściciela przestał traktować to miejsce jak swój dom.

- To smutne – Hermiona zamrugała kilka razy, odganiając niechciane łzy.

- Zgadzam się z panią, panno Granger. Jednak Fawkes to wolne stworzenie, nie mogliśmy zatrzymać go tutaj na siłę.

- Ciekawe gdzie teraz jest – myśl o pięknym ptaku, który kiedyś uratował mu życie, sprawiła, że Harry posmutniał jeszcze bardziej. Wszystko odchodzi, nawet zdawałoby się nieśmiertelne feniksy. Skończył się pewien okres w ich życiu. Wraz ze śmiercią Dumbledore'a zerwała się ostatnia nić łącząca ich z tym miejscem, teraz widział to wyraźnie.

- Wiem, że w przeciwieństwie do innych gości, postanowiliście wracać jeszcze dziś do siebie. Chciałabym więc przejść do rzeczy – Minerwa podniosła ze stołu teczkę z dokumentami i przez chwilę przyglądała się jej w milczeniu, błądząc gdzieś myślami, po czym jakby wróciła do rzeczywistości, uniosła głowę i spojrzała na nich uważnie – Albus już dawno spisał swój testament. Czas wojny zmusił go do spojrzenia we własną przyszłość, był zapobiegliwym człowiekiem, dlatego uporządkował swoje sprawy najlepiej jak można było. Oczywiście zdajecie sobie sprawę, że uwzględnił was w nim.

- Serio? – Ron poruszył się niespokojnie, a potem zamilkł, gdy Hermiona trąciła go łokciem, obdarzając pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Nie oczekiwaliśmy tego, przyznam, że jestem zaskoczona.

- Nie sądzę, panno Granger – McGonagall poprawiła okulary – Jest pani na tyle inteligentna, że powinna pani założyć, iż jest to możliwe. Oczywiście nie jesteście jedynymi, którzy dziś odwiedzili to biuro. Nie przedłużajmy tego, na pewno chcielibyście spotkać się jeszcze z przyjaciółmi – rozwiązała teczkę i wyjęła z niej trzy listy – Proszę, w razie jakichś wątpliwości pytajcie. Postaram się pomóc jak tylko potrafię.

Kremowe koperty z charakterystycznym pismem dyrektora. Harry ostatni raz miał taką w ręce gdy dostał oceny z OWTMów dwa lata temu. Przez chwilę obracał ją w dłoniach, zanim przełamał magiczną pieczęć chroniącą ich zawartość. Drżącymi palcami wyciągnął ze środka list i spojrzał lekko zamglonym wzrokiem na równe, eleganckie i tak dobrze znajome pismo Albusa.

- Księgi traktujące o białej magii i zaklęciach ochronnych – z boku dało się słyszeć westchnienie Hermiony. To sprawiło, że wreszcie zaczął czytać swój list.

_Drogi Harry. _

_Czas jest dla nas nieubłagany. Wracam wspomnieniami do nocy, kiedy po raz pierwszy cię zobaczyłem. Małe, niewinne dziecko, a już obarczone tak ogromnym zadaniem. Przyznam, że byłem przerażony, nigdy nie opiekowałem się niemowlęciem, więc oddałem Cię tam, gdzie jak sądziłem będzie Ci najlepiej. _

_Merlin wie, że pomimo tego co tam wycierpiałeś, nie żałuję tej decyzji. Przeżyłeś, a to jest dla mnie najważniejsze. _

_Mógłbyś pomyśleć, że traktowałem Cię jako broń. Pamiętam słowa Severusa… _

„_Szpiegowałem dla ciebie, kłamałem dla ciebie, narażałem dla ciebie życie, a wszystko to robiłem, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo synowi Lily. A teraz mi mówisz, że hodowałeś go jak prosiaka na rzeź..." _

_Musisz mi uwierzyć, Harry, że nigdy tak nie było. _

Harry wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Snape go bronił? Przed Dumbledore'm? Niemożliwe! Jakkolwiek Mistrz Eliksirów był jednym z najsławniejszych szpiegów minionej wojny, tak gdyby mógł, sam zabiłby Złotego Chłopca. Harry nie raz widział w jego oczach nienawiść. Z trudem powrócił do czytania.

_Z perspektywy czasu mogę stwierdzić, że godnie wywiązałeś się ze swego zadania. Wierzę, iż James i Lily mają wgląd w Twoje życie i są naprawdę dumni z mężczyzny, na jakiego wyrosłeś. _

_Drogi chłopcze, nigdy nie miałem własnych dzieci, moja praca i oddanie tej szkole nie pozwoliły mi na to. Jednak niczego nie żałuję, zastąpiliście mi godnie rodzinę. Widzisz… każdy człowiek ma taką osobę, do której chce wrócić, którą traktuje jak ojca, brata, bądź syna. Ja też miałem taką osobę. _

_To Ty, Harry. _

_Jestem za stary, abyś nazwał mnie ojcem, jednak przez cały ten czas myślałem o Tobie jako o moim wnuku. _

- Nigdy mi tego nie powiedziałeś – szepnął, mrużąc oczy – Nie sądzisz, że trochę na to za późno? – pokręcił głową gdy napotkał pytający wzrok Hermiony i ponownie spojrzał na trzymaną w ręku kartkę.

_Nigdy nie byłeś samotny, mój chłopcze, chociaż wiem, że nieraz tak właśnie się czułeś. Zapewne jesteś zły, że nie powiedziałem Ci tego wcześniej. Wybacz staremu człowiekowi, już kiedyś Ci mówiłem, nawet najlepsi popełniają błędy, chociaż osobiście uważam, że domowe skrzaty… Mniejsza o to. _

_Pisałem Ci, że nie mam własnych dzieci. Muszę dodać, że w tej chwili jestem też jedynym z mojej rodziny, dlatego w swym zadufaniu ustanawiam Cię moim głównym spadkobiercą. _

_W związku z tym chciałbym, abyś przyjął moją posiadłość po rodzinie ze strony ojca. Znajduje się ona w Irlandii, w nienanoszalnym hrabstwie Red Hills. Zachody słońca są tam naprawdę piękne. _

_Ufam, że mój prezent Ci się spodoba i potraktujesz go jak swój drugi dom. Dawno mnie tam nie było, jednak wierzę, że moje skrzaty nie pozwoliły mu popaść w ruinę. Załączam stosowne zdjęcie. _

_Kochany Harry, żyj tak, aby każdy dzień był dla Ciebie nową przygodą, nie rozpatruj przeszłości w kategorii porażek, nie zasługujesz na to. _

_Twój (we własnym mniemaniu) dziadek, Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry odłożył list do koperty i wyjął znajdujące się tam zdjęcie. Pośród wysokich gór, które w świetle zachodzącego słońca przybrały czerwoną barwę, stał…

- Zamek… Dostałem zamek? – wyjąkał zaszokowany.


	2. Chapter 2

- Stary, zupełnie cię nie rozumiem. – Ron wydeptywał ścieżkę w dywanie w mieszkaniu przy Grimmuald Place 12.

- Kiedy naprawdę mi tu dobrze. – Harry upił łyk gorącej kawy i zmrużył oczy w wyrazie czystej przyjemności. Po całym dniu pracy, polegającym na ściganiu jakiegoś zdziczałego wilkołaka, czuł jakby mógł policzyć wszystkie kości w swym ciele. Jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej nie miał takich problemów, gdyż nabijał kolejne kilometry w ich salonie.

- Rany, kumplu, przecież nie każę ci się tam przeprowadzić. – Ron jęknął i zatrzymał się na chwilę. – Nie wiem jak możesz pić to paskudztwo. – Skrzywił się na widok dzbanka czarnej cieczy. – Moglibyśmy po prostu się tam aportować i obejrzeć z bliska, co nie? Poza tym, jako właściciel przynajmniej powinieneś się tam pokazać.

- Lubię kawę… – Czarnowłosy wzruszył ramionami i przetarł palcami zmęczone powieki. – Słuchaj, wiesz ile mamy roboty. Biurko mam zawalone materiałem na najbliższe pół roku. Wilkołaki, wybuchające kociołki, klątwy w domach byłych aurorów, eksperymentowanie na magicznych zwierzętach. Zapomniałem o czymś? Ach! Śmierciożercy! Właśnie zorganizowali kolejny, całkiem udany atak na dom Moody'ego. I wcale nie jest ważne, że on nie żyje. W końcu w myśl zasady, że grzechy ojców przechodzą na ich synów, panowie w białych maskach postanowili się zabawić z jego siostrą i jej wnukami.

- Harry…

- I ty mi mówisz, żebym zrobił sobie urlop i pojechał na wczasy do Irlandii… – Oparł się wygodniej o krzesło i wyłożył nogi na podłokietnik stojącej obok sofy. – Kiedy, Ron? Powiedz mi, kiedy mam to zrobić? Przed czy po pracy? A może w przerwie na lunch?

- No tak! – Ron dramatycznym gestem uderzył się w czoło. – Jak mogłem! Zapomniałem, że wszystkich aurorów potraktowano zaklęciami Densaugeo i Confudus, biegają teraz wesoło po Zakazanym Lesie, udając króliki i żrąc sałatę. Na straży został tylko wspaniały Złoty Chłopiec, nadzieja czarodziejskiego świata, Wybraniec…

- Przestań!

- …który pokonał Lorda Bez Nosa i… jego przyjaciel i pomocnik Ron Weasley, jedyny i niepowtarzalny… - Ron usiadł wreszcie, spychając z sofy nogi Harry'ego. – Tak tak, kumplu, to wiele tłumaczy. Musisz zostać na warcie, zanim czarodziejski świat legnie w gruzach.

- Bardzo śmieszne.

- Ja bym powiedział „tragiczne", ale skoro tak wolisz… – Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po jabłko leżące na stole, w które wgryzł się z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby co najmniej atakował śmiertelnie jadowitego pająka.

- Aż tak ci zależy na tym wyjeździe do Irlandii?

- Mnie? – Ron spojrzał na niego z ironicznym zdziwieniem. – Ależ skąd, w końcu to nie na mnie czeka zamek.

Harry westchnął, wstał z krzesła i przeczesał ręką włosy, które chociaż dłuższe niż za czasów szkolnych, nadal niesfornie układały się na jego głowie.

- Idę wziąć prysznic. Po tej zabawie w chowanego w lesie czuję, jakby mi za koszulą wyrosła sosna.

- Jasne – Weasley przełknął i wygodniej rozłożył się na sofie. – Pamiętasz, że dziś jesteśmy umówieni z Hermioną i Ginny na Pokątnej? A może to też nieaktualne?

- Pamiętam, wykąpię się i możemy iść. – Powłócząc nogami, Harry skierował się do wyjścia. Przy samych drzwiach przystanął. – Tobie też by się przydało… Masz we włosach pajęczynę – dodał złośliwie i zniknął w holu. Z pokoju dobiegł go rumor, jakby ktoś w popłochu przeskakiwał przez stół.

..........

Ciepłe strumienie wody spływały po ciele stojącego pod prysznicem mężczyzny. Oparty dłońmi o kafelki, z przymkniętymi oczami poddawał się relaksującemu masażowi.

W domu przy Grimmuald Place 12 mieszkali z Ronem od czterech lat. Zaraz po skończeniu szkoły Harry zaproponował przyjacielowi, aby ten przeprowadził się do niego. Nie chciał mieszkać sam w domu Syriusza. Weasley, z miną jakby wcześniej nadeszły święta, od razu przystał na jego propozycję. Po dwóch dniach pojawił się w jego kominku, taszcząc za sobą swój kufer, a zaraz po nim aportowali się w salonie Ginny, Fred i George z resztą jego rzeczy.

Przez jakiś czas żyli we względnym spokoju, całkiem nieźle radząc sobie we dwóch. Dwa miesiące później na progu stanęły Ginewra i Hermiona, które oświadczyły, że mieszkaniu należy się remont, a one zdecydowały się być tak dobre, że chętnie pomogą dwóm samotnym facetom. Sprzeciwianie się zdeterminowanej kobiecie jest trudne, a jeżeli kobiety są dwie… Zupełnie niemożliwe.

Przez następne trzy tygodnie w domu zapanował istny Armagedon. Ron i Harry, wymawiając się ciężką pracą w ministerstwie, ewakuowali się w momencie gdy panie zapragnęły poznać ich ulubione kolory, odcienie i gusta, a na stoliku zaległy tony prospektów z wzorami tapet i płytek.

Z perspektywy czasu Harry musiał jednak przyznać, że dziewczyny wykazały się zadziwiającym wyczuciem i dom wyglądał teraz jak skrzyżowanie mugolsko – czarodziejskiej wizji schizofrenika.

Od razu można było rozpoznać, nad czym pracowała Hermiona, a czym zajęła się Ginny.

Kuchnia stanowiła idealny przykład nowoczesnego wnętrza. Białe płytki ostro kontrastowały z meblami w kolorze ciemnego granatu. Panna Granger postarała się, aby nie zabrakło tutaj takich urządzeń jak lodówka, kuchenka z płytą indukcyjną, mikrofalówka, toster i… ku wielkiej radości Harry'ego, prawdziwy mugolski ekspres do kawy. Całą czwórkę kosztowało to wiele pracy, by umożliwić sprzętom elektrycznym poprawne działanie w magicznym domu.

W salonie niepodzielnie panowała rudowłosa amatorka tradycji. Stylowe meble z ciemnego drewna zdobiły jedną ze ścian. W oknach wisiały klasyczne białe firanki i ciężkie story w miodowym kolorze, pasujące do obitej aksamitem sofy i dwóch foteli. Ogromna biblioteczka dobrana pod kątem stylu do reszty umeblowania zapełniona była książkami, od tych traktujących o magii, po kilkanaście pozycji o ulubionym sporcie właściciela – Quidditchu. Z tej perspektywy duży, plazmowy telewizor zajmujący mały stolik, pasował tutaj jak piąte koło u wozu, ale zarówno Harry, jak i Ron za nic nie dali sobie tego wyperswadować.

W przedpokoju zawisły nowe, bardziej optymistyczne obrazy, a płótno z kłopotliwą Ursulą Black, po wielu jej ogłuszających wrzaskach, zostało wreszcie zdjęte przy pomocy jakiejś rzadko używanej mikstury, którą Fred zdobył na Nokturnie. Tym sposobem była gospodyni domu, owinięta w czarne sukno, spoczęła na wieki w najciemniejszym kącie piwnic, gdzie nie niepokojona przez nikogo zasnęła wreszcie snem wiecznym.

Harry był głęboko wdzięczny Hermionie, że powstrzymała Ginny przed ingerencją w jego własną sypialnię, zdecydowanie wolał zająć się nią sam. Dzięki temu wyglądała ona teraz dokładnie tak, jak wymarzył sobie to dorosły mężczyzna. Efekt końcowy był czymś, o co na pewno nikt nie podejrzewałby Harry'ego Pottera. Na wprost drzwi stało duże łóżko z czterema kolumnami. Zdobiła je ciemnozielona narzuta i kilka poduszek w jaśniejszym odcieniu. Groszkowe ściany ładnie kontrastowały ze stalowoszarymi storami i baldachimem o tej samej barwie. Podłogę zaścielał puchaty, oliwkowy dywan, chroniący od zimna i dający miłe uczucie zapadania się w miękkie włókna. Obok łóżka stał nocny stolik, przylegający do prostego biurka wiecznie zaścielonego tonami papierów. Pod oknem znajdował się szeroki parapet, na którym Harry lubił siadać w bezsenne noce i obserwować niebo. Duża komoda dopełniała całości.

Ron na widok jego sypialni, stanął z szeroko otwartymi ustami i wysapał ciężko:

- Harry… To wygląda jak w dormitorium Ślizgonów, nie będą cię męczyły koszmary?

Ginewra najwyraźniej była tego samego zdania, gdyż nic nie powiedziała, zaciskając usta i potrząsając tylko z dezaprobatą rudymi włosami. Sytuację uratowała Hermiona, twierdząc, że takie kolory jak najbardziej będą służyły pracującemu w stresujących warunkach mężczyźnie, ponieważ uspakajają i wyciszają.

Panna Weasley nie skomentowała tej wypowiedzi, za to wyładowała swą frustrację na sypialni Rona, malując i meblując ją w barwach odpowiadających porządnemu Gryfonowi i obklejając ją przytłaczającą liczbą plakatów przedstawiających drużynę Armat z Chudley.

Harry najbardziej był zachwycony wyposażeniem łazienek. Jego własna była przestronna, wyłożona kremowo-białymi kaflami. Staroświecką, miedzianą wannę zastąpiła nowoczesna, wyposażona w hydromasaż. W rogu stanęła też kabina prysznicowa, w której właśnie w tej chwili mężczyzna oddawał się przyjemności gorącego natrysku.

Czarnowłosy chłopak zakręcił kurek i owinął biodra puszystym ręcznikiem. Podszedł do lustra i przetarł dłonią zaparowaną taflę.

- Twa uroda powoduje drżenie mych ramek – mruknęło seksownym głosem zwierciadło.

- Zamknij się – warknął, przesuwając ręką po brodzie i chwytając za różdżkę, by użyć zaklęcia golącego. Jeżeli komuś miało trafić się lustro o homoseksualnych preferencjach, to właśnie jemu. Westchnął z irytacją – Kiedyś cię zbiję.

- Och, ranisz me uczucia – jęknęło. – Poza tym, nie zrobisz tego, wystarczająco wiele lat miałeś pecha.

- Rozmawiam z przedmiotami nieożywionymi, powinienem sobie zasponsorować wizytę u psychiatry – mruknął Harry, wychodząc z łazienki.

- Jasne, obrażaj mnie, kpij z mego uczucia, brutalu! – wydarło się lustro, zanim zdążył zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi.

Dziesięć minut później stał w salonie przy kominku, czekając na przyjaciela.

..........

Ulica Pokątna nie zmieniła się od czasu, kiedy jedenastoletni Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył ją, gdy przybył tutaj z Hagridem. Może była tylko bardziej zatłoczona. Tak, zdecydowanie dużo bardziej. Złoty Chłopiec jęknął z frustracją, gdy po opuszczeniu Dziurawego Kotła wpadł w potok ludzkiej masy. Zewsząd otoczył go gwar rozmów, zapach ziół i dziwnych substancji. Czarodzieje przepychali się w drodze do sklepów, jedni dzierżyli w rękach duże torby, inni obijali łydki miotłami, pokrzykując do siebie uprzejmie lub wygrażając komuś, kto ośmielił się wpaść na nich znienacka. Witryny mieniły się kolorami i usiłowały przekrzyczeć tłum, reklamując towary.

_- Miotły, najlepsze, najnowocześniejsze! Pełen komfort, amortyzowane! _

_- Tajemne eliksiry, tylko u nas! _

_- Chcesz podbić serce swej wybranki? Wstąp do Madam Malkin! Tylko u nas najmodniejsze szaty sezonu! _

- Rany, skąd oni się biorą? – Ron stanął obok niego, strzepując z szaty resztki popiołu. – Mam wrażenie, że za każdym razem jest ich więcej.

- No… – Potter skrzywił się lekko. – Chodźmy do lodziarni Fortescue, dziewczyny już pewnie czekają.

- Jak znam życie, przybyły już dawno temu, buszując po sklepach. Zupełnie nie rozumiem kobiet. – Weasley przecisnął się pomiędzy jakąś parą, pchającą przed sobą wózek wypełniony rozmaitymi towarami.

- Nawet mi nie mów. – Harry przewrócił oczami. – Są bardziej nieprzewidywalne niż eliksiry na lekcji Snape'a. Niby wszystko robisz dobrze, a nie wiadomo kiedy wybuchnie.

- Taa – zarechotał Ron, nie wiadomo czy z tego co powiedział jego przyjaciel, czy z tego, że Harry właśnie rozłożył się jak długi, popchnięty przez jakiegoś pół-olbrzyma o posturze Hagrida, który wyklinał go w dwóch językach.

Rudzielec westchnął i pomógł Harremu wstać, odruchowo naciągając mu mocniej na czoło bandankę. Odkąd Złoty Chłopiec pokonał Voldemorta, jego sława, o ile to możliwe, przekroczyła wszelkie dopuszczalne granice i ludzie napastowali go wszędzie gdzie się pojawił. Na szczęście Potter potrafił wtopić się w tłum, a kiedy znane wszystkim okulary zniknęły z jego nosa, miał z tym mniej problemów. Każdy, kto wstępował w szeregi aurorów, przechodził kompletne badania. Słaby wzrok Wybrańca mógł mu utrudnić walkę, dlatego też pierwszym, co zrobili ministerialni magomedycy, było skorygowanie wady. Jako że Harry nie lubił magicznych nakryć głowy, nosił zwykłą mugolską chustę, która skutecznie zakrywała bliznę na jego czole, tym samym chroniąc go przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami.

- Dzięki, Ron. – Zielonooki chłopak odsunął się pospiesznie od nadal klnącego mężczyzny i schronił pod daszkiem sklepu Ollivandera, szybkim zaklęciem czyszcząc ubłoconą szatę.

- Spoko, jak już jesteś z powrotem czysty i śliczny to się pospieszmy. – Weasley pociągnął go za rękaw w kierunku lodziarni.

W środku panował tłok, jednak w jednym rudy auror się nie mylił. Jego siostra i przyjaciółka już siedziały przy stoliku, machając do nich prawie desperacko rękami.

- Znowu jesteście spóźnieni. – Hermiona spojrzała na nich z naganą.

- Nie zaczynaj, Mionka. – Ron usiadł ciężko na stołku, uśmiechając się szeroko do kelnera i od razu zamawiając duży puchar lodów czekoladowo – bananowo – truskawkowych. Siedzący obok niego Potter spokojnie zażyczył sobie deser kawowo – śmietankowy.

- Harry, co u ciebie? – Ginny oparła głowę na ręce, patrząc na niego z czułością.

- Od wczoraj? – upewnił się kpiąco. – Raczej nic się nie zmieniło.

- Och, no tak. – Lekko się zarumieniła.

- Jesteś niemiły, Gin się o ciebie po prostu troszczy. – Hermiona założyła włosy za ucho. – Przemyślałeś już tę sprawę, o której dyskutowaliśmy ostatnio?

- Nie przemyślał. – Ron wbił łyżeczkę w swoje lody, uśmiechając się błogo do pucharka. – W ogóle odmawia chociażby zobaczenia swej nowej posiadłości.

- No wiesz…

- Nie odmawiam – warknął Potter, mieszając w lodowym deserze. – Po prostu nie mam czasu.

- Ale Harry, jutro sobota, nie pracujesz, moglibyśmy się aportować prosto pod bramę zamku. – Ginny odsunęła od siebie w połowie opróżniony talerzyk z szarlotką.

- Nie można się aportować w miejsce, którego nie znasz. – Czarnowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem. – Jestem bardzo przywiązany do swojego ciała, zwłaszcza do jego niektórych części, nie chciałbym zgubić czegoś po drodze.

Ginewra zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej, a jej oczy błysnęły, jak gdyby wyobrażała sobie części, o których mówił siedzący naprzeciw niej młodzieniec.

- To żadna wymówka, możemy zrobić świstoklik. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Mam wrażenie, że na siłę wynajdujesz przeciwności.

- Zupełnie nie rozumiem czemu wam tak zależy, zamek jak zamek. – Harry wsunął łyżeczkę do ust i zmrużył oczy, czując na języku kawowy smak lodów. Co jak co, ale desery u Floriana Fortescue były najlepszymi, jakie jadł. – Poza tym, mnie naprawdę dobrze na Grimmuald Place, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy tak wspaniale odnowiłyście dom – dodał, uśmiechając się prawie radośnie.

- Nie podlizuj się. Nikt ci nie kazał od razu tam zamieszkać, po prostu wypada, abyś chociaż odwiedził to miejsce.

- No, to samo mu mówię. – Ron pokiwał głową.

- Harry... – Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i położyła ją na dłoni przyjaciela. – To ogromny dar, Dumbledore musiał naprawdę uważać cię za kogoś bliskiego, skoro uczynił cię spadkobiercą swego domu. Naprawdę, ze względu na jego pamięć, powinieneś okazać wdzięczność i zainteresować się tym.

- Interesuję się. – W zielonych oczach pojawiło się zakłopotanie i poczucie winy. – To nie tak, że nie doceniam. Po prostu… To jego dom, wychował się tam, jest na pewno przesiąknięty jego obecnością.

- Musisz się w końcu pogodzić ze śmiercią dyrektora. Poza tym z tego co wiem, wychował się gdzieś indziej, ten zamek był dziedzictwem jego ojca, nie mieszkali tam. Może wyjeżdżali do Irlandii na wakacje… Nie wiem…

- Fajny domek letniskowy – prychnął Ron. – Niektórym to się żyje.

- Ronaldzie Weasley! – Ginny zatrzęsła się z oburzenia. – Zważ, o kim mówisz!

- Przepraszam. – Rudzielec miał na tyle przyzwoitości, aby spuścić głowę. Znowu coś chlapnął, nie zastanawiając się, cholera.

- Zmieńmy temat, co? – Harry spojrzał na przyjaciół prosząco. – Obiecuję, że to przemyślę, dobrze?

- Oczywiście, Harry.

Trudny temat został zażegnany i reszta popołudnia upłynęła na beztroskiej paplaninie. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą i rozluźnił się. Przyjaciele byli dla niego wszystkim, ale czasami czuł się przytłoczony ich nieustającą troską. Nawet nie mógł na nich powrzeszczeć. Niekiedy łapał się na tym, że brakuje mu czasów, gdy chodził do Hogwartu i mógł na korytarzu wpaść na kogoś, na kim bez problemów wyżywał swoją frustrację i złość. Naprawdę było to w pewien sposób orzeźwiające i pozwalało mu się rozładować. Z Ronem mieszkało mu się dobrze, znali się na tyle, że nie mieli o co się kłócić. Pozostali Weasleyowie, odwiedzający ich często, też nie byli ludźmi, na których mógłby odreagować stresującą pracę, czy jakieś osobiste kłopoty. Czasami po prostu męczyło go wieczne uśmiechanie się i otaczająca go atmosfera przychylności i nieustającej aprobaty. Paradoks? Możliwe. A może po prostu przez tyle lat zawsze miał w pobliżu jakiegoś wroga, kogoś, kto się z nim nie zgadzał? Może w tej sielance, w której przyszło mu teraz żyć, zwyczajnie brakowało mu adrenaliny? Praca – owszem – była ciężka i czasami naprawdę niebezpieczna, ale będąc członkiem tak wykwalifikowanej grupy, Harry właściwie nie narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo. Jestem idiotą, który nie docenia tego, co ma – już dawno doszedł do takiego wniosku i w pewien sposób się z tym pogodził.

- Zamykają. – Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Ginny. Rozejrzał się dookoła i stwierdził, że faktycznie już się ściemniało, a spośród gości odwiedzających lokal zostali tylko oni.

- To już minęło tyle godzin? – zdumiał się, zerkając na zegarek.

- W dobrym towarzystwie czas płynie zupełnie inaczej. – Dziewczyna znowu patrzyła na niego tymi dużymi, brązowymi oczami. Naprawdę będzie musiał z nią w końcu porozmawiać, to już stawało się kłopotliwe.

- A może jeszcze wpadniecie do nas na kawę? – zaproponował nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie.

- Jasne, ja chętnie. – Ginewra rozjaśniła się jak słońce, a Potter przeklął w duchu swoją nadgorliwość.

- Ty byś była chętna, nawet jakby zaprosił cię na Wywar Żywej Śmierci – prychnął Ron, a Harry w duchu zgodził się z nim.

- Zamknij jadaczkę, Roniaczku, naprawdę nadal zachowujesz się jak dziecko. – Siostra spojrzała na niego ze złością.

- Idziemy czy macie zamiar się kłócić? – Hermiona zawiesiła torbę na ramieniu i skierowała się do drzwi, żegnając po drodze właściciela lodziarni.

- Idziemy, idziemy – mruknął Weasley i ruszył za nią. – Albo eliksir skurczający – szepnął złośliwie do wściekłej Ginny. Harry parsknął śmiechem, przypominając sobie adnotację, jaką autor tego eliksiru umieścił w książce: _„Eliksir, który powoduje kurczenie różnych przedmiotów. Nie należy dawać dzieciom do zabawy, nie kłaść w pobliżu cennych rzeczy, a mężczyźni używający eliksiru powinni założyć fartuch, by uchronić część ciała, która znajduje się poniżej pasa." _

..........

Późnym wieczorem ulica zupełnie nie przypominała tej sprzed kilku godzin. Odwiedzający ją ludzie zniknęli, a zamknięte sklepy straszyły mrocznymi oknami. Nikt tutaj nie znał słowa „neon", więc drogę oświetlały tylko rzadko rozstawione magiczne latarnie. Czwórka przyjaciół powoli zmierzała w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, skąd mieli się przenieść za pomocą sieci Fiuu do mieszkania Harry'ego i Rona.

Potter przyglądał się psom, które walczyły o ochłapy w pobliskim śmietniku, a Hermiona krzywiła się z niesmakiem. Ulica Pokątna nocą sprawiała nie mniej straszne wrażenie niż Nokturn i wcale nie pomagało to, że nielegalne interesy i podejrzane typy nie były jej częścią, a przynajmniej nie oficjalnie.

Ginny wrzasnęła, gdy z jakiegoś zaułka z przeraźliwym miauczeniem wypadł czarno-biały kot, przecinając im drogę, a tuż za nim na małych, dziecięcych jeszcze miotełkach, wyleciało pięcioro dzieci w wieku dwunastu, trzynastu lat. Popędzając się okrzykami, skręciły ostro, goniąc przerażone zwierzę.

- Jak tak można, biedne stworzenie! – Hermiona, miłośniczka kotów, obróciła się na pięcie i gdyby nie mocny chwyt Rona, zapewne pobiegłaby za bachorami.

- Daj spokój, to pewnie dzieciaki z sierocińca. – Chłopak przystopował jej zapędy.

- Co one tutaj robią, po zmierzchu, zupełnie bez opieki? – zdziwił się Harry.

- Pewnie to jedne z tych, których rodziców nie stać na szkołę albo to sieroty. – Przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami.

- Czyli uczą się tutaj? – Brunet zatoczył ręką krąg, rozglądając się, jakby szukał ukrytej szkoły.

- Nieee, to samouki, szkoli je ulica. – Ron nie wydawał się przejęty.

- Ale… ale przecież wszystkie dzieci mają prawo do nauki, nie ma czegoś takiego jak obowiązek szkolny? – Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak widać, są równi i równiejsi. Chodźmy już, zrobiłem się głodny.

- Przecież są niepełnoletni. – Potter nadal stał na środku ulicy, nie zważając na Ginny, która ciągnęła go za rękaw w stronę Dziurawego Kotła.

- Harry… – Hermiona westchnęła. – To nie mugolski świat, tutaj jak nie masz pieniędzy lub jesteś z sierocińca, nie przyjmą cię do żadnej szkoły. Wyjątki stanowią dzieciaki o wysokim wskaźniku magicznym.

- Nie rozumiem, przecież to nie ich wina. – Zielone oczy błysnęły w ciemnościach, niczym u mijającego ich chwilę temu kota. – Każde dziecko powinno być tak samo traktowane – spojrzał na Rona. – Twoi rodzice nie byli bogaci, ale jednak wszyscy się uczyliście.

- Ehh… to prawda. – Rudowłosa dziewczyna otuliła się szczelniej szatą, puszczając wreszcie jego zmaltretowany rękaw. – Ale nas stać było na podręczniki, ubrania, wyposażenie, no i… my nie musieliśmy pracować.

- To one pracują? – Z każdym wypowiadanym słowem chłopak spinał się coraz bardziej.

- No oczywiście, pomagają rodzicom w sklepach, sprzątają ulicę, dowożą towary…

- Wiedziałaś? – Harry zerknął w kierunku Hermiony.

- Każdy, kto czyta cokolwiek poza „Quidditchem przez wieki", wie o sytuacji panującej w magicznym świecie – stwierdziła cierpko.

- Wyobraź sobie, że czytam więcej niż gazetki sportowe, a jakoś nie wiedziałem – warknął brunet, ruszając w stronę pubu. – Dlaczego ministerstwo tym się nie zajmie?

- Pff, tak jakby ich interesowało cokolwiek poza ich własnymi stołkami – prychnął Ron.

- Hermi, pracujesz w ministerstwie, w dziale oświaty… Nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, aby poruszyć ten temat? – Pchnął drzwi do pubu i od razu skierował się do kominka, sięgając do dzbana z proszkiem Fiuu. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wrzucił go w ogień, mrucząc pod nosem - Grimmuald Place 12.

Sam wychowany jako dziecko w krytycznych wręcz warunkach, przez tyle lat litował się nad swym własnym losem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że praktycznie tuż pod jego nosem żyją dzieciaki, które mają jeszcze mniej. On przynajmniej mógł chodzić do szkoły, nikt nie kazał mu zarabiać na utrzymanie. Nie wybielał swojego dzieciństwa, nadal twierdził, że było koszmarem, jednak po raz pierwszy spojrzał na nie pod kątem innych osób, które najwyraźniej miały jeszcze gorzej. Opadł ciężko na stojący w pobliżu fotel, nie zważając na swą przybrudzoną popiołem szatę.

- Harry! To nie takie proste. – Panna Granger pojawiła się obok niego z resztą przyjaciół. – Naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ile osób musiałoby zaakceptować nowe ustawy, jakie procedury wymagają…

- Trudniejsze niż twoja kolejna propozycja zmian w ustawie dotyczącej wykorzystywania stworzeń magicznych? – przerwał jej w pół słowa. – Mniej ważna niż WESZ?

- N…Nie… - Zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że odkąd skończyła szkołę, nadal walczyła o wyzwolenie domowych skrzatów. Bezskutecznie, aczkolwiek uporczywie.

- Zajmujesz się tym, wbrew samym zainteresowanym – podniósł lekko głos. – Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że one nie chcą być wyzwolone? Pająki, przychodząc na świat, mają zakorzenione w umyśle, że muszą prząść sieć, gobliny robią interesy i walczą, gnomy instynktownie zamieszkują ogrody, skrzaty pracują dla ludzi, bo tak nakazuje im instynkt. Dlaczego chcesz uszczęśliwiać je na siłę? One czują się szczęśliwe!

- Bo nikt nigdy nie pokazał im, że mogą żyć inaczej! – wrzasnęła.

- Tym dzieciom też nikt nigdy tego nie pokazał – powiedział wolno. W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Harry wpatrywał się w ogień, Ron oparty o stół, wnikliwe badał swą różdżkę, Ginny mięła brzeg szaty, a Hermiona siedziała ze wzrokiem wbitym w dywan. – Dlaczego nie zajmiesz się tak ważnymi sprawami? – zapytał łagodnie.

- Harry, rozumiem, że miałeś ciężkie dzieciństwo i w związku z tym…

- To nie o to chodzi! Po prostu tego nie rozumiem, gdybym wiedział… Gdybym zdawał sobie sprawę…

- To co byś zrobił?

- Nie wiem… Walczyłbym. – Podniósł się z fotela.

Tak, walka – coś, co potrafił robić najlepiej. Czuł jak w żyłach zaczyna krążyć żywiej krew, jak gdyby nagle przed nim zmaterializował się nowy przeciwnik, któremu powinien rzucić wyzwanie. Znowu miał poczucie misji. Co go obchodziły wybuchające kotły, uciekające wilkołaki, ba! Czym było kilku maruderów z manią wyższości?! Tym równie dobrze mogli się zająć inni aurorzy. Ogarnęło go podniecenie – to on, on musiał coś z tym zrobić. Nie wiedział dlaczego właśnie jemu miałby przypaść udział poruszenia spraw, które od wieków były normą w czarodziejskim świecie, ale w głowie jak za dawnych czasów, zaczynał kształtować się plan.

- Wybaczcie, zjedzcie kolację beze mnie, jestem zmęczony. – Powoli skierował się ku korytarzowi. – Ron, przygotuj dziewczynom miejsce do spania, mogą zostać na noc, pogadamy rano.

- Jasne – mruknął Weasley. – Zostaniecie, nie? – Spojrzał na nie z nadzieją. Nie lubił zostawać sam z Harrym, gdy ten był w takim nastroju. Zazwyczaj przyjaciel zamykał się wtedy w sobie, a on nie wiedział jak sobie z tym poradzić.

..........

Słońce powoli przedzierało się przez nieszczelnie zasłonięte okna. Promienie ciekawsko zaglądały do zielonej sypialni, łaskocząc jej śpiącego właściciela w wystający spod kołdry nos. Harry kilka razy potarł palcem podrażnioną skórę, po czym leniwie otworzył oczy, by od razu zmrużyć je przed zalewającym pokój blaskiem. Przez chwilę leżał, rozkoszując się ciszą i tym, że jest sobota i ma wolne, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem wyskoczył z łóżka i popędził do łazienki.

Tej nocy długo nie mógł zasnąć, rozmyślając nad wczorajszą rozmową. Spokój ducha nadszedł dopiero w chwili, gdy elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsca.

- Coś radośni dziś jesteśmy – mruknęło lustro sennym głosem. Brunet nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, tylko od razu wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcając kurek. Po chwili już stał przed zwierciadłem, rozczesując niesforne włosy. – No, co się stało? Daj i mnie się nacieszyć.

- Ciesz się czym innym – wymamrotał ze szczoteczką w ustach.

- Uwielbiam, gdy do mnie seplenisz, misiaczku – zamruczało lustro. Harry wypłukał resztki pasty i rzucił zaklęcie golenia, po czym odwrócił się, schylając po bieliznę i leżące na niskim stołeczku ubrania. – Mrr… Nie podnoś się jeszcze – jęknęło rozanielone widokiem zwierciadło.

- Och! – sapnął chłopak, czym prędzej wciągając bokserki i z lekkim rumieńcem wypadł z łazienki. Z komody wyciągnął czysty podkoszulek i sprane jeansy i ubrawszy się szybko, zbiegł na dół.

Z kuchni dochodziły kuszące zapachy smażonej na boczku jajecznicy i gorących tostów. Najwyraźniej dziewczyny naprawdę zostały na noc. Uśmiechając się radośnie, wszedł do pomieszczenia, omiatając spojrzeniem siedzących przy stole Hermionę i Rona oraz nakładającą śniadanie Ginny.

- Hermi! – wyszczerzył się do zaskoczonej dziewczyny od progu. – Ile zajmie ci zrobienie świstoklika?


	3. Chapter 3

Irlandia – jedna z najpiękniejszych wysp. Od wschodu otoczona Morzem Irlandzkim, na południu jej brzegi obmywają wody Oceanu Atlantyckiego. Ozdobiona pasmami zielonych, starych gór i płaskowyżów. Można powiedzieć o niej wiele, ale na pewno nie to, że jest monotonna. Jeziora, mokradła, wzgórza, przepiękne widoki… dla amatora fotografii kraina mlekiem i miodem płynąca. Ponad osiemdziesiąt procent powierzchni tego kraju stanowią pastwiska i tereny rolnicze, nikogo więc nie dziwi, że nazwana została Zieloną Wyspą. Najwyższym szczytem Irlandii jest Corrain Tuathail w paśmie Kerry, położonym na południowym zachodzie. Północno - wschodnia część wyspy to bazaltowa Wyżyna Antrim, wybiegająca fantastyczną granitową kolumnadą, tzw. Drogą Gigantów, w morze.

W tym właśnie miejscu późnym popołudniem wylądowały cztery osoby.

Red Hills – nienanoszalne hrabstwo, w którym w tej chwili znajdowały się tylko łąki pełne kwiatów i mocno pachnących ziół oraz ogromne pastwiska, gdzie spokojnie pasło się bydło. Otaczały je niezwykłe formacje górskie, z których ścieżka wiodła w kierunku plaży. Kilka szałasów, latem zamieszkanych przez pasterzy, znajdowało się głęboko w lasach, by nie niepokojeni przez nikogo spokojnie mogli zajmować się swoimi sprawami.

- Pięknie – szepnęła Ginny, jak gdyby jej głos mógł zakłócić panującą wokół harmonię.

- No… - Ron podniósł się na nogi, uwalniając tym samym Harry'ego, na którym wylądował, wbijając mu przy okazji łokieć w brzuch – A gdzie ten zamek? – Rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy się udać tym przesmykiem. – Hermiona wskazała przed siebie, gdzie ścieżka wiodła pomiędzy skały.

- Czy nie powinno tutaj być więcej domów? – Brunet rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak cywilizacji. Wszędzie jak okiem sięgnąć, otaczało ich morze zieleni.

- Niekoniecznie. – Ron poprawił plecak i ruszył na wprost przez łąkę, w kierunku, który zasugerowała Granger. – W takich hrabstwach ludzie nie lubią sąsiadów zbyt blisko siebie, czasami pomiędzy posiadłościami rozciąga się niezamieszkana przestrzeń mająca nawet kilkadziesiąt kilometrów.

- Wiwat przyjazne sąsiedztwo – mruknął chłopak, podążając za przyjacielem.

- Wiecie, że tutaj znajduje się kurhan Newgrange? – Hermiona prawie podskakiwała z podekscytowania, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby usiłowała zapamiętać każdy szczegół otaczającej jej przyrody.

- Newgrange? To jakiś grób? – Ron nie wydawał się zachwycony perspektywą odwiedzenia jakiegokolwiek cmentarza.

- Czy ty naprawdę nic nie przeczytałeś o Irlandii?

- A po co? – Obdarzył ją jednym ze swych bezmyślnych spojrzeń.

- Harry dostał tu spadek, to chyba logiczne, że powinniśmy się dowiedzieć czegoś o tym miejscu. – Nawet na niego nie patrzyła, nadal pochłaniając wzrokiem okoliczne wzgórza.

- No dobra… To co to ten kurhan?

- Newgrange jest starsze od Myken, od Stonehenge, czy piramid! – niemal krzyczała podekscytowana. – Ron spojrzał bezradnie na Harry'ego, jego spojrzenie mówiło – Czy ty coś z tego rozumiesz? Brunet wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się cokolwiek niepewnie. – Ani słowa. Ron odetchnął z ulgą, czuł się jakoś pewniej, mając towarzysza w tej ciemnocie.

- … I kiedy chyba w 1962r, nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze, archeolodzy odkryli korytarzowy grobowiec Newgrange, stało się jasne, że już w czwartym wieku przed naszą erą budowniczowie dysponowali imponującą wiedzą astronomiczną. Rozumiecie to? Rozległe cmentarzysko megalityczne w dolinie rzeki Boyne ma olbrzymią wartość historyczną, niewiele europejskich nekropolii z czasów przedchrześcijańskich może się z nim równać. To po prostu niesamowite! – Kontynuowała niezrażona ich milczeniem. Ginny w ogóle się nie odzywała, z jednej strony nie chcąc wchodzić w koalicję tępych spojrzeń z mężczyznami, z drugiej, bojąc się przyznać, że nic, ale to zupełnie nic nie wie o Irlandii.

- To naprawdę bardzo ciekawe, Hermi. – Potter pokiwał głową, uparcie patrząc pod nogi.

- Prawda? – Dziewczyna szczerze się ucieszyła. – Muszę więcej o tym poczytać, tutaj jest tak wiele interesujących miejsc.

Powoli zagłębiali się w coraz bardziej dzikie górskie rejony. Wijąca się ścieżka pięła się wysoko pomiędzy szczytami. Nie przyzwyczajeni do tak długich wędrówek, szli coraz wolniej. Nawet Hermiona w pewnej chwili zamilkła, dysząc ciężko, aż Ron się zlitował i zabrał od niej torbę wypełnioną jedzeniem i mapami. W końcu po trzech godzinach męczącej wyprawy, stanęli na szycie jednego z wzniesień. Ginny oparła ręce na kolanach, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

- Dalej nie idę, zostawcie mnie, umrę tutaj – jęknęła.

- Nie musisz iść dalej. – Harry stanął obok niej. Przed nimi znajdowała się dolina, w której otoczony górami, stał zamek. Z jednej strony ściany budynku scalone były ze skałą, z drugiej – mury schodziły aż do kolejnego przesmyku, za którym majaczyła rozległa plaża. Kształt budowli był się dostosowany do terenu, a to wymuszało niejednorodną strukturę. Ogromna twierdza posiadała trzy strzeliste wieże, z wysokimi, szpiczastymi dachami, na których powiewały czerwone proporce z wizerunkiem złotego lwa.

- Jakby właściciel był w domu… – mruknął Ron.

- Co? – Brunet zwrócił na niego nieco nieprzytomne spojrzenie.

- Proporce. – Mężczyzna wskazał ręką na wieże. – Są podniesione.

- I co z tego?

- Wciąga się je na powitanie gospodarza, wiszą dopóki nie opuści posiadłości. To taki znak dla innych: „Jestem w domu, witaj gościu".

- Ale… Przecież Dumbledore…

- No właśnie. – Weasley wzdrygnął się lekko. – Może oni tutaj nie wiedzą o jego śmierci?

- Ron, on tutaj nie mieszkał, więc powinny być opuszczone, sam to powiedziałeś. – Ginny z ciekawością przyglądała się kamiennej budowli. Zwieńczenia baszt wykończone były blankami, które w mugolskich zamkach stanowiły wspaniałe punkty obronne. W ich przerwach łucznicy skryci przed strzałami wroga mogli bronić się przez długi czas. Zapewne na tej samej zasadzie obwarowywali się też czarodzieje. Dwie flanki pyszniły się po bokach zamku, sugerując, że budowla pierwotnie służyła właścicielowi nie tylko jako wspaniały dom, ale także jako twierdza. W zachodzącym powoli słońcu lśniły miedziane dachy, nad którymi krążyły jazgotliwe mewy.

Zamek otaczał wysoki na osiem metrów mur obronny, a zwodzony most, w tej chwili opuszczony, zapraszał do wejścia.

Powoli zeszli w dół, zmierzając w kierunku tej imponującej budowli. Im bliżej byli, tym bardziej okazała im się wydawała. Kilkusetletni bluszcz obrastał jej ściany, nadając barwę soczystej zieleni. Błyszczące okna, składające się z małych, ośmiokątnych szybek, przeważnie zdobiły ręcznie malowane witraże. Kiedy minęli bramę, ich oczom ukazał się ogromny dziedziniec, poprzecinany alejkami i ścieżkami pełnymi zieleni i kolorowych kwiatów.

- Stary, ale chałupa, to jest większe od Hogwartu! – Ron z uniesioną głową i szeroko otwartymi ustami rozglądał się dookoła.

- Wygląda na średniowieczny. – Hermiona była pełna podziwu dla architektury. – Nieregularne kształty, szerokie mury, no i stołp... – Wskazała ręką na potężną, masywną wieżę, wznoszącą się na mocnej skale. – Jest okrągły, więc stanowił punkt oporu przeciwko taranom. Spójrzcie na wejście, znajduje się kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią, wchodziło się tam po drabinie. Takie wieże służyły jako skarbce lub więzienia, a w razie ataku chroniła się w nich ludność. Harry… – Spojrzenie dziewczyny było pełne zachwytu. – To naprawdę zamek obronny.

Podeszli do ogromnych, bogato rzeźbionych drzwi. Harry wyciągnął rękę aby zapukać, jednak otworzyły się zanim ich dotknął.

- Harry Potter, sir! – Tuż przed nimi pojawił się mały skrzat z wyłupiastymi oczami, ubrany w dziwną, przydługą buzę i skarpetki w różnych kolorach.

- Zgredek? – Harry ze zdumienia otworzył usta. – C… Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Zgredek dobry skrzat, Zgredek usłyszał, że Harry Potter dostał zamek od dyrektora. – Skrzat zamrugał jakby nagle zasmucony. – Zgredek pojawił się, aby służyć Harry'emu Potterowi, musiał przygotować wszystko na jego przybycie i Mrużka też jest i… - Spuścił głowę. – Dużo roboty nie było, skrzaty dyrektora naprawdę dobrzy pracownicy.

- Bardzo się cieszę, że tutaj jesteś. – Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Zgredek też się cieszy, pokaże Harry'emu Potterowi i jego przyjaciołom salę z jedzeniem.

- Nooo, wreszcie coś ciekawego. – Ron przepchnął się do przodu. – Prowadź, umieramy z głodu. – Wyszczerzył się do skrzata.

..........

Jeżeli Harry myślał, że zdąży zapoznać się z swą nową posiadłością w ciągu jednego wieczoru, to grubo się mylił. Po sutym obiedzie, pod przewodnictwem skrzata o imieniu Krostek, łączącego funkcje zarządcy i kamerdynera, ruszyli na obchód włości.

Oczywiście nie obyło się bez krótkiej scysji z Hermioną, która na początku zapytała, czy aby skrzat nie chciałby zmienić imienia. Wiązało się to z tym, że Krostek miał twarz, która wyglądała jakby biedak przebył ospę i dziewczyna uznała, że jego imię mogło być mu nadane w celach prześmiewczych. Jednakże stworzenie wyprostowało się tylko z godnością, twierdząc, że to miano nadał mu ojciec pana Albusa i wolałby je zachować. Jednakże jeżeli pan Potter życzy sobie, to on oczywiście dostosuje się do jego zaleceń.

Harry sobie nie życzył.

Kolejne pytanie panny Granger było łatwe do przewidzenia, gdyż koniecznie chciała się dowiedzieć, ile Krostek zarabia. Skrzat przystanął w zdumieniu, wytrzeszczając na nią już i tak wyłupiaste oczy.

- Czy panna chciała obrazić Krostka?

- Oczywiście, że nie, po prostu chcę się upewnić, czy zostajecie wynagrodzeni za waszą pracę. Każde stworzenie ma prawo do należytych zarobków – obruszyła się dziewczyna.

- Krostek jest uczciwym skrzatem, pracuje dla państwa Dumbledore od lat i nigdy nie zniżyłby się do takich żądań.

- Nie rozumiesz. – Hermiona uniosła palec w nauczycielskim geście, jakby usiłowała wytłumaczyć coś wyjątkowo tępemu uczniowi. – Ciężko pracujecie, każdy człowiek zasługuje na wynagrodzenie.

- Krostek nie jest człowiekiem, Krostek jest skrzatem.

- Jednakże…

- Skrzaty pracujące w zamku wolałyby dostać ubranie, niż brać pieniądze od właścicieli. Mają swoją dumę i tradycję. – Odwrócił się do Harry'ego i spojrzał na niego badawczo. – Czy pan Potter życzy sobie, aby skrzaty opuściły dwór?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – żachnął się chłopak, lekko przestraszony taką możliwością.

- A więc pan Potter nie będzie nas obrażał próbami płacenia? – upewnił się skrzat.

- Absolutnie nie – stwierdził brunet, unikając wzroku Hermiony.

- Krostek od razu wiedział, że wielki pan Dumbledore miał rację, wyznaczając tak mądrego człowieka na nowego właściciela. – Skrzat skinął głową. – Czy możemy ruszać dalej?

- Prowadź. – Harry miał przeczucie, że właśnie zaliczył potężnego minusa u swej przyjaciółki, lecz szczerze mówiąc nie zgadzał się z nią w chęci uszczęśliwiania kogoś na siłę. Hermiona może i miała dobre intencje, jednak najwyraźniej nie rozumiała wiekowych tradycji i przyzwyczajeń niektórych stworzeń. Jednego natomiast był pewien. Skrzaty zamieszkujące zamek różniły się od tych, które znał. Wyglądało na to, że ktokolwiek wybierał ich na pracowników, robił to z dużym rozmysłem. Wstyd mu było przyznać, jednak Zgredek ze swą impulsywnością, manierami i dziwną formą słownictwa nie dorastał do pięt Krostkowi. Nie znaczyło to oczywiście, że Potter nie doceniał oddania i szczególnej więzi, jaka łączyła go z hogwarckim skrzatem.

Emeraldfog zdecydowanie różnił się od tego, co znali w Hogwarcie. Był większy, urządzony w starym, dobrym, angielskim stylu i emanował magią. Właściwie czuć ją było w każdym zakątku. Magia ochronna wprost tchnęła z murów, otaczając wszystko i dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Można powiedzieć, że wrosła w te ściany i żyła własnym życiem.

..........

Harry rozglądał się z ciekawością po ogromnych komnatach z jasnymi, dużymi oknami i wmurowanymi w ściany kominkami. Ilość sypialni przytłoczyła go, zastanawiał się, po co komuś tyle pokoi. Ogromna biblioteka wprawiła w zachwyt Hermionę, na jej twarzy pojawiła się dobrze znana żądza wiedzy i dziewczyna najchętniej rozbiłaby obóz na środku pomieszczenia, aby tylko móc napawać się tą atmosferą. Po kilku godzinach zwiedzania Harry był gotów oddać wszystko za wygodny fotel, w którym mógłby usiąść i dać odpocząć zmęczonym nogom, a nie obejrzeli jeszcze nawet połowy.

- Stary, tutaj jest cudownie! Jak mi powiesz, że chcesz się przeprowadzić, pakuję manatki i w godzinę jesteśmy z powrotem. – Ron najwyraźniej zapałał miłością od pierwszego wejrzenia do tego miejsca.

- A ta biblioteka! Naprawdę, Harry, masz chyba w swym posiadaniu jeden z najbardziej unikalnych zbiorów. – Hermionie wyraźnie błyszczały oczy z podniecenia.

- Wiedzieliście łazienki? – Ginny podparła głowę na dłoniach i przymknęła w rozmarzeniu oczy. – Jak te prefektów.

- Skąd ty możesz wiedzieć jak wyglądają łazienki prefektów? – Prychnął rudzielec.

- Hermi była jednym z nich. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Chodziłyście razem się kąpać? – Ron wytrzeszczył oczy, patrząc nerwowo to na siostrę, to na swą przyjaciółkę.

- Ronaldzie Weasley!

- We dwie? – Chłopak czerwieniał coraz bardziej. – Nie chcę wiedzieć, nie chcę nawet sobie tego wyobrażać. – Potrząsnął przerażony głową. – Jesteś moją siostrą, to mogłoby mi skrzywić psychikę, spowodować trwały uraz…

- Dałam jej hasło, idioto! – Hermiona uciszyła go, uderzając w tył głowy. – Zupełnie nie rozumiem jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że… że… - zająknęła się i wywróciła oczami w wyrazie bezradności.

- Nie mogłeś sobie tego wyobrazić, bo jestem twoją siostrą. – Ginny spojrzała na niego przebiegle. – Czyli z Hermi nie miałbyś takiego problemu?

Harry przysłuchujący się tej rozmowie zachichotał cicho, patrząc jak jego przyjaciel czerwienieje gwałtownie, a siedząca obok niego dziewczyna spuszcza głowę zażenowana.

- Gin – syknęła tylko w stronę przyjaciółki, która zamrugała niewinnie, po czym zerknęła na Pottera. – Więc? Przeprowadzisz się tutaj, prawda?

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. – Brunet pokręcił głową.

- Ale Harry, to jest ogromne, każdy chciałby zamieszkać w zamku!

- Zbyt ogromne, Ginny. Mam wrażenie, że aby dojść na śniadanie, musiałbym wstać godzinę wcześniej.

- Przesadzasz jak zwykle. – Hermiona skręcała na palcu kosmyk włosów. – To byłoby jak powrót do Hogwartu. Spędziłeś pół życia, mieszkając w czymś podobnym i nie miałeś z tym najmniejszych problemów.

- To była spora różnica. Setki ludzi kręciły się wokół, wszędzie można było na kogoś wpaść, z kimś porozmawiać, a tutaj? – Zatoczył ręką wokoło. – Czułbym się jak na wygnaniu.

Cichy trzask sprawił, że wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi, gdzie właśnie pojawił się skrzat trzymający w ręce tacę z parującą kawą, herbatą i talerzem maślanych ciasteczek. Ostrożnie postawił ją na stole, po czym ukłonił się lekko i zniknął równie cicho.

- Za to służbę miałbyś pierwsza klasa – mruknął Ron, nalewając sobie herbaty i sięgając po kruchy smakołyk.

- Ron! – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą, po czym na powrót skierowała uwagę na bruneta. – Więc co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

- Właściwie mam pewien pomysł – zaczął ostrożnie Harry.

- Będziesz urządzał tutaj imprezy? – Weasley przełknął ciastko i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie… Myślę, że to miejsce można wykorzystać zupełnie inaczej.

- Czyli?

- Szkoła.

- Co? – Ron wybałuszył oczy, zastygając z ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku patery.

- Chciałbym tutaj otworzyć kolejną szkołę magii – powiedział wolno Harry.

- Jesteś szalony – sapnął przyjaciel. – Zwariował, powiedzcie mu coś. – Spojrzał błagalnie na dziewczyny.

Ginny wpatrywała się w chłopaka, jakby zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy. To nie do wiary, dostał coś tak pięknego, bogatego, luksusowego wręcz i chce to zamienić w szkołę?! Przecież to chore! Mógłby tutaj zamieszać, a kiedyś… Kiedyś gdy się ożeni, sprowadzić ją tutaj i… Jej wyobraźnia poszybowała w kierunku dość pokaźnej gromadki dzieci, które biegały wesoło pomiędzy komnatami, pokrzykując radośnie. Proszone herbatki, przyjęcia, bale… Wreszcie mogłaby spełnić swe marzenia. Nikt już nie powiedziałby, że Weasley równa się mały, pokrzywiony domek. Przecież od zawsze wiedziała, że kiedyś się pobiorą. Kochała go odkąd zobaczyła po raz pierwszy, był jej bohaterem. Nigdy w niego nie zwątpiła, zawsze wiernie stała u jego boku. Był rycerzem, który uratował ją przed smokiem! No dobra, smok okazał się bazyliszkiem, ale zły lord, który ją więził, także zginął z jego ręki. Nigdy nie wierzyła w plotki, jakie o nim rozsiewano, zawsze go wspierała. Najpierw w Gwardii Dumbledore'a, potem w Ministerstwie Magii, wreszcie podczas ostatecznej walki. To był jej własny, prywatny Złoty Chłopiec. Ufała mu bezgranicznie i wierzyła, że kiedyś naprawdę zabierze ją z Nory i zaprowadzi w blasku zachodzącego słońca do swojego zamku, a teraz… Teraz gdy marzenia były na wyciągnięcie ręki, on…

- To wspaniały pomysł, Harry! – Jej rozmyślania przerwał głos Hermiony. Powoli skierowała wzrok w jej stronę i spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Wspaniały? – wyjąkała cicho.

- Ależ oczywiście! – Panna Granger nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że swymi słowami tylko przekręca ostrze, które nagle pojawiło się w żołądku rudowłosej dziewczyny. – Oczywiście będzie to wymagało ogromnych przygotowań. Trzeba zatrudnić specjalistów, przebudować wnętrza, przygotować klasy, dormitoria, zdobyć nauczycieli, ale… To wszystko da się zrobić! – Jej twarz rozjaśniła się w natchnieniu i Ginewra wiedziała, że właśnie przegrała, że jej nadzieje i marzenia, które tak pięknie sobie poukładała i które nabrały realnego kształtu podczas zwiedzania zamku, legły w gruzach.

- Kumplu, a co z twoją pracą w biurze aurorów? – Zapytał niepewnie Ron.

- Sam mówiłeś, że powinienem dać sobie spokój z obsesją ratowania wszystkich. – Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – W końcu nikogo to nie obejdzie, jeden auror mniej, jeden więcej…

- No, ale to i tak dziwne.

- Dziwne? – Ginny nie wytrzymała. – To zupełnie pokręcony pomył! Dostałeś coś tak cudownego i chcesz tutaj sprowadzić bandę dzieciaków? Pomyśl o swojej przyszłości, o swoich dzieciach! Kiedyś, gdy… - zająknęła się i nabrała powietrza. – Kiedyś gdy wreszcie się ożenisz, mógłbyś stworzyć tutaj wspaniały dom. Tyle przestrzeni, ogrody, miejsce na przyjęcia, bankiety. Harry! Jesteś sławną osobą, musisz myśleć realnie. Dorosnąć i wreszcie pokazać, na co cię stać. Zachowujesz się jak zawsze, coś przychodzi ci do głowy i chcesz od razu wprowadzić to w życie. Szkoła?! Masz dwadzieścia dwa lata! Czego chciałbyś uczyć? Mugoloznawstwa? Latania na miotle?

- Obrony przed czarną magią. – Harry spojrzał na nią ostro. Jego wzrok stwardniał i dziewczyną wstrząsnął zimny dreszcz. – Banda dzieciaków, mówisz. A ja twierdzę, że każde dziecko ma prawo do nauki i jeżeli mogę cokolwiek w tym kierunku zrobić, to wykorzystam każdą możliwość, jaką daje mi los i rozczaruję cię – ja nie mam zamiaru urządzać bankietów! Mam pokazać, na co mnie stać? Myślę, że pokazałem to już wystarczająco. Całe moje życie obracało się wokół walki. Jako dziecko usiłowałem przetrwać u Dursleyów, potem w szkole, gdzie każdy rok obfitował w nowe niebezpieczeństwa, na które tak naprawdę nie byłem gotowy. – Spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę. – Żadne z nas nie było. Na siódmym roku ostateczna rozgrywka i kolejna walka, tym razem pełna krwi i przemocy. Wiesz, że rzucam avadę z równą łatwością jak Śmierciożercy? Jedyne, co mnie od nich różni to wyrzuty sumienia, koszmary, które powracają noc w noc. I na koniec… Nie mam zamiaru się żenić, nie mam zamiaru mieć dzieci. Po tym wszystkim jestem wyprany z uczuć. Nigdy nie dałbym swoim bliskim tego, czego oczekują. Nie ma we mnie pokładów czułości, oddania, namiętności. Żona? Potomstwo? Oczekiwaliby zaangażowania, opieki, troskliwości, a jedyne co by dostali to człowieka, który żyje przeszłością, który wspomina każdego poległego i ciągle zastanawia się, co mógł zrobić, aby do tego nie doszło… – Zamilkł, zmęczony tym nieoczekiwanym wybuchem. Wreszcie to powiedział, wyrzucił z siebie i, o dziwo, wcale nie czuł się z tym lepiej. – Przepraszam…

W komnacie zapadła cisza. Ron niepewnie wpatrywał się w swoje ręce, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Każdy z nich nosił na plecach worek wspomnień, który najchętniej rzuciłby w kąt i pozwolił mu obrosnąć kurzem. Jednak nawet on wiedział, że nie mogą. Muszą pamiętać, bo jest to jedyny wyraz szacunku dla tych, którzy się poświęcili. Jednak do tej pory wierzył, że Harry kiedyś ożeni się z Ginny i stworzą rodzinę. Najwyraźniej się mylił i nie było to przyjemne uczucie.

Hermiona zagryzła usta, uspokajająco przykrywając małą dłonią spoczywającą na stole rękę przyjaciela. Już od jakiegoś czasu przeczuwała, że ta bajka pomiędzy Harrym, a Ginny wcale nie zmierza do szczęśliwego finału. Jednak łudziła się i ciągle żyła nadzieją. Podniosła wzrok na siedzącą bez ruchu rudowłosą dziewczynę.

Ginny siedziała jak spetryfikowana, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w lekko przygarbionego chłopaka, który właśnie roztrzaskał w drobny pył wszystko to, co tak misternie budowała przez lata. Nie mam zamiaru się żenić, nie mam zamiaru mieć dzieci. To żart? Przecież Harry był jej przeznaczeniem, ona zawsze wiedziała, że będą razem. Dlaczego ją zwodził? Dlaczego pozwalał jej marzyć i wierzyć w bajki, skoro okazuje się, że rycerz ratujący księżniczkę wcale nie musi być tym jedynym, a dziewczyna jest po prostu jedną z wielu osób, które w wyniku zbiegu okoliczności znalazły się tam gdzie smok? Powoli podniosła się z krzesła i wyprostowana jak struna ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

- Ja… Przepraszam, muszę chwilę pobyć sama.

- Zraniłeś ją. – Ciszę, która zapadła po wyjściu panny Weasley, przerwał jej brat.

- Wiem. – Harry ukrył twarz w rękach, opierając łokcie na stole. – Cholera, nie chciałem, miałem zamiar inaczej…

- Jakoś ci nie wyszło – prychnął.

- Żaden z was nigdy nie grzeszył delikatnością. – Hermiona wyciągnęła z kieszeni klamrę i spięła włosy w ciasny kucyk. – Nie myśl, że cię winię. Jeżeli naprawdę tak myślisz, kiedyś musiała się o tym dowiedzieć. Po prostu wybrałeś zły moment i raczej mało subtelną formę przekazu.

- Szlag, wiem o tym. – Potter podniósł wreszcie głowę i spojrzał przepraszająco na przyjaciela. – Nigdy nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić. Wiesz o tym, prawda? – Wzruszenie ramion było jedyną odpowiedzią. Ron siedział z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi i tępo wpatrywał się w blat stołu, na którym leżały rozrzucone okruszki zgniecionego ciastka. – Ja… My… Nawet nie byliśmy parą.

- Ona widziała to inaczej. – Głos Weasleya był tak cichy, że trudno go było zrozumieć.

- Wiem, jestem draniem, uderz mnie, zrób coś, nie będę się bronił. – Harry w roztargnieniu drapał się po karku.

- Nie mam zamiaru cię bić. – Ron wywrócił oczami. – Chociaż nie przeczę, że należało by ci się. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i znam cię na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że nigdy jej niczego nie obiecywałeś.

- Nawet nie chodziliście ze sobą – wtrąciła Hermiona.

- Ale ona i tak myślała, że kiedyś się z nią ożenię. – Brunet z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i nerwowym ruchem odpalił jednego.

- Harry! – dziewczyna cofnęła się przed nadlatującym obłoczkiem dymu. – Obiecałeś, że to rzucisz!

- Rzucił. – Rudowłosy mężczyzna wstał z krzesła i podszedł do okna. Przez chwilę stał tam i wpatrywał się w małą, dziewczęcą figurkę, z podkurczonymi nogami siedzącą na ławce. Najwyraźniej płakała. Czuł wściekłość i rozczarowanie, ale już dawno nauczył się, że życie nigdy nie toczy tak, jak to sobie zaplanował. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy na oparcie ławki, na której kuliła się Ginny, wskoczyła wiewiórka. Stworzenie zdecydowanie było magiczne, gdyż nie obawiało się człowieka i ochoczo wskoczyło na wyciągniętą dłoń. Usta Rona drgnęły nieznacznie, gdy ogon zwierzęcia praktycznie zlał się z włosami dziewczyny, a ona sama podniosła się, głaszcząc je po futerku. – Poradzi sobie – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie. – Ginewra zawsze była silna. Dała sobie radę z przeżyciami w Komnacie Tajemnic. Zajęło jej to chwilę, ale wróciła do siebie. Tak samo będzie i tym razem. Musimy po prostu dać jej trochę czasu. – Ostatni raz spojrzał w kierunku siostry, która teraz spacerowała ścieżką wśród kwitnących krzewów i wrócił do stolika. – Ty tak serio z tą szkołą?

- Serio. – Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony zmianą tematu.

- Naprawdę chcesz być nauczycielem?

- Obrona Przed Czarną Magią to coś, co potrafię najlepiej. – Potter uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Sądzę, że mógłbym nauczyć czegoś te dzieciaki.

- Wchodzę w to. – Rudzielec oparł ręce na blacie i spojrzał twardo na przyjaciela.

- Ale… - Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego niedowierzająco.

- Ale co? Myślałeś, że zostawię cię samego? Poza tym… – Błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. – Nie mogę przegapić wyboru nowych nauczycielek. Zapowiada się niezła zabawa, chociaż nadal uważam to za szaleństwo. A teraz pozwolicie, że pójdę do mojej siostry. Myślę, że potrzebne jej męskie ramię – dodał ciszej i wyszedł z komnaty.

- No to jest nas dwóch. – Harry wreszcie odważył się rozluźnić i z ulgą oparł głowę o zagłówek wysokiego krzesła.

- Troje – sprostowała Hermiona.

- Słucham? – Zamrugał w zdziwieniu.

- Troje – powtórzyła dziewczyna. – Chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę dwóm idiotom zająć się tak poważną sprawą?

- Ale Hermi, twoja praca w ministerstwie…

- Zawsze chciałam uczyć, myślę że to niewiele się różni od pracy w dziale oświaty, a będzie bardziej produktywne. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Poza tym, to nowe wyzwanie.

- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – bąknął chłopak, patrząc na nią z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i wdzięczności.

- Och, nie musisz nic mówić. Przemówienia zostaw sobie dla prasy. – Mrugnęła wesoło i również skierowała się do drzwi. – Teraz wybacz. Sądzę, że powinnam wybrać sobie jakąś sypialnię, myślę że ta błękitna w zachodnim skrzydle będzie doskonała.

Harry przez chwilę siedział pogrążony w myślach, usiłując opanować zarówno szok, jak i szeroki uśmiech cisnący mu się na twarz, po czym dał sobie z tym spokój i sięgnął po samopodgrzewający się dzbanek z kawą.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasnowłosy chłopak po raz ostatni spojrzał w lustro i z zadowolonym uśmiechem zszedł po schodach do holu, z którego wolnym krokiem ruszył do jadalni.

Właściwie mógłby się aportować prosto do stołu, jednakże dwie przyczyny skutecznie odwiodły go od tej myśli. Pierwszą z nich była jego matka, która przyjechała na tydzień z Francji i uważała takie zachowanie za gorszące. Druga przyczyna siedziała wygodnie w fotelu, sącząc wino z kryształowego kieliszka. Młody mężczyzna musiał przyznać, że bardziej interesowało go wywarcie dobrego wrażenia na ojcu chrzestnym niż zadowolenie rodzicielki.

- Matko, Severusie. – Skinął głową, wchodząc do salonu.

- Witaj Draco. – Narcyza uniosła wzrok znad wazonu, w którym właśnie układała kompozycję z błękitnych róż. – Sev raczył nas zaszczycić wizytą.

- On nie jest ślepy, moja droga. – Snape uniósł kieliszek w geście pozdrowienia.

- Wino z samego rana? Jak dekadencko. – Młody Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko. Rzadko kto miał okazję zobaczyć jak opada jego maska zimnego arystokraty, a twarz łagodnieje i przybiera zwyczajny, chłopięcy wygląd.

- Dla lepszego trawienia, nic ciężkiego. – Czarnowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał na trzymany w ręku rżnięty kryształ.

- To ja też poproszę. – Draco usiadł w fotelu obok Snape'a. Jak na zawołanie z cichym „pop" pojawił się skrzat z tacą, na której stał trunek.

- Nie powinieneś pić, jesteś za młody. – Narcyza spojrzała na niego karcąco.

- Chłopak ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, nie jest już dzieckiem. – Severus upił łyk i spojrzał na młodzieńca. – Zdecydowałeś już coś odnośnie dalszej kariery?

- Zastanawiałem się nad tym. – Kiwnął głową. – Sądzę, że byłbym niezłym adwokatem, niestety praca w ministerstwie dzięki poczynaniom mego ojca raczej odpada. Ubolewam nad tym, gdyż wierzę, że nadawałbym się na wytrawnego polityka.

- Nie mów źle o ojcu! – Narcyza z trzaskiem odłożyła nożyce do przycinania łodyg. Odkąd Draco zmienił strony, nie mogła mu wybaczyć tego, co stało się z Lucjuszem. Nigdy nie zrozumiała, że tak naprawdę tylko dzięki niemu może nadal prowadzić swoje pełne luksusu życie. Gdyby jej syn wybrał bycie Śmierciożercą, po zwycięstwie Pottera straciliby wszystko, a on sam skończyłby w Azkabanie. Młody Malfoy może i miał na ramieniu Mroczny Znak, jednak szpecił on jego jasną skórę tylko z winy Albusa Dumbledore'a, który zdołał namówić go na bycie szpiegiem.

Wysyłając syna do Hogwartu, Lucjusz chyba nigdy nie przypuszczał, że siedem lat spędzonych z dala od jego wpływów pozwoli chłopakowi zaistnieć samodzielnie, a w końcowym rozrachunku wybrać jasną stronę.

- Kiedy wracasz do Francji? – Draco odstawił pusty kieliszek i rzucił rodzicielce nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

- Pojutrze. Matka Pansy również się wybiera, więc zaproponowałam jej gościnę w naszym dworku. – Narcyza poprawiła misternie upięty kok. – Właściwie pomyślałam, że dobrze by było gdybyś pojechał z nami, twoja koleżanka ze szkoły też…

- Nie – przerwał jej w połowie zdania, udając, że nie widzi zgorszonego spojrzenia, które mu posłała. – Jestem zajęty.

- Czym? – Pokręciła głową. – Powinieneś pomyśleć o rodzinie, nazwisko Malfoy do czegoś zobowiązuje. Gdyby twój ojciec tu był… – Wystudiowanym gestem uniosła do oczu koronkową chusteczkę z monogramem.

- Jego tutaj nie ma i nie masz co liczyć na jego powrót. – Draco wstał i skierował się do jadalni. – Nie mam zamiaru żenić się z Pansy, to moja koleżanka, jak słusznie zauważyłaś. Poza tym… – Odwrócił się i spojrzał złośliwie na matkę. – Wchodzenie do mojej sypialni bez pukania powinno było cię oświecić w niektórych kwestiach.

..........

- Nie powinieneś jej tak denerwować. – Severus posmarował grzankę cienką warstwą masła i położył ją na talerzyku obok plastrów wędzonego łososia.

- Zimna, zapatrzona w siebie egoistka.

- To twoja matka, wyrażaj się z szacunkiem. – Mężczyzna spojrzał surowo na Draco.

- Denerwuje mnie. Zatrzymała się na etapie, gdy jej życie kręciło się wokół tego, co ubrać na kolejny bal. Nie dociera do niej, że czasy się zmieniły.

- Nazwisko Malfoy nadal jest jednym z najbardziej pożądanych w czarodziejskiej społeczności. Ma rację, powinieneś zacząć się zastanawiać nad założeniem rodziny i spłodzeniem dziedzica.

Draco nabił na widelec kawałek ryby i spojrzał na Snape'a z ironią.

- Czy i ciebie mam oświecić co do mojej orientacji?

- Nie musisz, wystarczy na ciebie spojrzeć – prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Wiem. – Machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Jestem doskonały, stanowię idealny przykład elegancji i szyku. Jestem ikoną świata czarodziejskiego, plebs powinien płacić za samą możliwość oglądania mnie. Chyba sam siebie opatentuję.

- Niekoniecznie o to mi chodziło. – Severus przewrócił oczami, powracając do śniadania. – Twoja matka do nas nie dołączy?

- Obraziła się, teraz pewnie żali się starej Parkinson, możne nawet przyspieszy swój wyjazd do Francji? Przynajmniej wyniknęłoby coś pożytecznego z tej sytuacji.

- Doprawdy, Draco… – Snape wytarł usta serwetką i odsunął talerz z niedojedzonym łososiem. – Ktoś powinien cię nauczyć poważania innych.

- Och, uczyli. Niestety nie skorzystałem.

- Cóż za strata.

- Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć, Severusie. – W oczach Draco zamigotało coś dziwnego. Odsunął krzesło i sięgnął po leżącą obok gazetę.

Przez chwilę w jadalni panowało milczenie. Młody Malfoy przeglądał nowinki ze świata mody, które znajdowały się na ostatniej stronie „Proroka Codziennego". Zawsze czytał gazety od końca, było to jego małe skrzywienie, o którym wiedział tylko Snape. Przy Mistrzu Eliksirów Draco mógł sobie pozwolić na rozluźnienie i komfort bycia szczerym. Co nie znaczyło oczywiście, że w jakikolwiek sposób sprawiłby, żeby postrzeganie go jako idealnego arystokraty choć na chwilę zachwiało się w oczach chrzestnego ojca.

Severus złączył dłonie i oparł łokcie na świeżo uprzątniętym przez skrzaty stole. Pogrążył się w myślach, odpływając na chwilę i pozostawiając chłopaka samego. Głośny okrzyk sprawił, że poderwał się i zdumiony spojrzał na chrześniaka.

- To przechodzi wszelkie granice! Co on sobie wyobraża! - Draco potrząsnął trzymaną w rękach gazetą. – Ktoś powinien się tym zająć! Nie można pozwolić aby… Aby… To po prostu nie do zniesienia!

- Cóż znowu zrobił Potter? – Snape z ciekawością przyglądał się wzburzeniu Malfoya.

- Ten zawszony Gryfon… – Umilkł i spojrzał na Severusa. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że o niego chodzi?

- Twój wrzask słychać pewnie w posiadłości Avery – prychnął mężczyzna. – Nic nie słyszałem o żadnym kataklizmie, ani o twoim bankructwie. Więc jeżeli nie chodzi o pieniądze, to musi chodzić o Pottera – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

- Nie kpij, Merlin mi świadkiem, że tym razem to poważna sprawa. – Draco poderwał się z krzesła i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

- Nie mów… - Severus zwiesił głos. – Potter spodziewa się potomka, a ty nie możesz znieść, że jego ród przetrwa, a twój ma na horyzoncie wątpliwą przyszłość. Cóż, zważywszy, że Weasleyowie mnożą się jak króliki, nie widzę w tym niczego dziwnego.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Połowa szkoły zeszłaby na zawał, wiedząc, że ich najgorszy koszmar senny ma poczucie humoru. – Draco zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Snape'a oskarżycielsko. – On otwiera szkołę!

..........

Godzinę i kilka fiolek eliksirów uspokajających później, dwóch mężczyzn siedziało w gabinecie Draco, opróżniając kolejną butelkę wybornego wina.

- Sam więc rozumiesz, że nie można do tego dopuścić – stwierdził podniesionym głosem Malfoy.

- Rzeczywiście, przyszłość czarodziejskiego świata maluje się raczej w czarnych barwach. – Severus skinął głową. – Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić niczego gorszego niż święta trójca wprowadzająca w dorosłe życie kolejne pokolenie.

- Cholerni wielbiciele mugoli!

- Język, Draco – mruknął bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z konieczności były profesor.

- Och, nie pieprz! – Blondyn dolał sobie wina i wyłożył nogi na mały stolik stojący obok jego fotela. – Musimy temu jakoś zapobiec.

- Niby jak? Dumbledore w swej naiwności zapisał mu zamek. Nie, Draco, nie rób min. Wiem, co o tym myślisz.

- Potter to idiota, który mając w rękach coś tak wspaniałego jak Emeraldfog, nie potrafi tego docenić – skrzywił się chłopak.

- Potter to ikona czarodziejskiego świata. Jeżeli mówi, że chce mieć szkołę, to będzie ją miał, bo ci głupcy skaczą w rytm jego klaskania.

- Pewnie zatrudni samych Gryfonów. – Draco zatrząsł się teatralnie. – Pomyśl, setki małych idiotów wychowywanych na naukach szlamy, Wiewióra i kretyna.

- Zawsze istnieje nadzieja, że zatrudni Longbottoma, który wysadzi cały ten kram w powietrze. – Severus położył mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.

- Trzeba mu przeszkodzić.

- Longbottomowi?

- Potterowi. – Malfoy zmrużył oczy i przez chwilę milczał, jakby nad czymś intensywnie się zastanawiał. W końcu uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Snape'a. – Czy ten Gryfon jest bogaty?

- O tyle o ile, na pewno nie jest biedny, ale jego majątek nie umywa się do twojego. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- To dobrze… To bardzo dobrze. – Draco uśmiechnął się radośnie.

- Z irytacją stwierdzam, że nie bardzo nadążam za twym tokiem rozumowania. – Severus nieznacznie poruszył się w fotelu.

- Och, nie musisz. – Chłopak zerwał się i szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi. – Zdecydowanie powinienem porozmawiać z moim prawnikiem.

- Nie rób niczego, czego ja bym nie zrobił - mruknął Snape, gdy młodzieniec zniknął za drzwiami.

..........

„_Potter, ty gryfońska gnido, czy nikt nie nauczył Cię, iż na umówione spotkania się przychodzi? _

_Draco Malfoy" _

Harry zmiął list i wrzucił go do kominka, gdzie kosztowna papeteria w mig zajęła się ogniem. To już druga wiadomość, jaką dostał w przeciągu tygodnia od Malfoya. W pierwszej zażądał natychmiastowego spotkania w jednej z restauracji w Londynie. List napisany był w tak bufonowatym tonie, że Potter po prostu go zignorował. Czuł, że gdyby się tam zjawił, Ślizgon miałby wreszcie powód aby go pozwać, gdyż niechybnie rozkwasiłby mu ten arystokratyczny nos.

Nie miał pojęcia, po co Fretka chciał się z nim widzieć, cokolwiek by to jednak nie było, nie miał czasu na kolejne awantury. Poza tym sama myśl o prywatnym spotkaniu z Malfoyem powodowała u niego natychmiastowy skok ciśnienia.

Westchnął i na powrót zagłębił się w leżące przed nim na stole papiery.

Kiedy w jego głowie narodził się pomysł otwarcia szkoły, nie przypuszczał, że będzie to aż tak trudne przedsięwzięcie. Ministerstwo, owszem, przyklasnęło tej inicjatywie i gorliwie zapewniło go o swoim wsparciu, jednakże od razu został uświadomiony, że ze względu na sytuację panującą na arenie politycznej, nie mają funduszy na sponsorowanie tej inwestycji.

Do Chłopca Który Przeżył powoli zaczynało docierać, że łatwiej było pokonać Voldemorta niż znaleźć odpowiednich inwestorów. Oczywiście każdy ochoczo popierał jego inicjatywę, rozwodząc się nad potrzebą szkolenia jak największej grupy młodych czarodziei, jednakże gdy przychodziło do wsparcia finansowego, wszyscy bezradnie rozkładali ręce, tłumacząc się ciężką powojenną sytuacją.

Harry zamknął kolejną teczkę i oparł się o fotel. Cholera! Potrzebował pieniędzy, dużo pieniędzy. Zamek sam w sobie był środkiem do połowy sukcesu, jednakże cała reszta pozostawała na razie w strefie marzeń.

Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak kosztowne jest utrzymanie szkoły, w dodatku takiej, w której mieściłby się internat. Samo wyżywienie kosztowało fortunę, nie mówiąc już o pensjach dla nauczycieli oraz potrzebnym wyposażeniu i podręcznikach. Nie wszystko można było też transmutować.

Klasa astronomiczna potrzebowała kilkudziesięciu par omnikularów oraz magicznych lunet. Sala do praktycznych zajęć z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – specjalistycznego sprzętu. Szklarnia, w której miały odbywać się zajęcia z zielarstwa, wymagała nauszników, rękawic, sekatorów i wielu innych, wydawałoby się – całkiem prozaicznych rzeczy. Klasa do nauki eliksirów… O, to już była studnia bez dna. Same ingrediencje kosztowały majątek, nie wliczając kociołków, palników i rękawic ze smoczej skóry.

Harry potarł zaczerwienione z braku snu oczy i potargał w roztargnieniu włosy. Szlag, był bogaty, ale chociażby zainwestował cały swój majątek w tę szkołę, wystarczyłoby to może na rok, góra dwa. A co potem? Na Hermionę i Rona nie miał co liczyć. Owszem, Weasley dostał w spadku po Dumbledorze ładną sumkę, jednakże nie była to jakaś kolosalna kwota.

Minister oświaty wygłosił piękną przemowę na temat wspaniałego daru, jaki Potter ofiaruje społeczeństwu, dodając, iż na pewno po kilku latach szkoła sama zacznie na siebie zarabiać, a włożone w nią fundusze zaczną się zwracać i to z procentem, lecz do tego czasu Wybraniec musiał poradzić sobie sam.

Harry wrzucił papiery do szuflady i wstał z fotela. Czuł się zmęczony i przytłoczony tym wszystkim. Hermiona była na kolejnym zebraniu z jakimś inwestorem, ale wszystko co do tej pory zdobyli, było zaledwie kroplą w morzu ich potrzeb. Wspiął się po schodach i ruszył do sypialni, po drodze ściągając podkoszulek. To, czego potrzebował w tej chwili, to długi, gorący prysznic i kilka godzin snu.

..........

Łomotanie do drzwi odezwało się po raz kolejny. Harry zaklął pod nosem, szybko rzucając na siebie zaklęcie suszące i zbiegł po schodach, zawiązując po drodze pasek od długiego, czarnego szlafroka. Zerknął na zegar stojący w holu. Wskazywał dwadzieścia minut po osiemnastej. Ron przeważnie korzystał z sieci fiuu. W tej chwili zresztą przebywał w Irlandii, zarządzając grupą ludzi, którzy mieli za zadanie przekształcić część zbocza prowadzącego w stronę plaży w boisko do quidditcha. Ginny nie odzywała się do niego od ich pamiętnej rozmowy na temat braku zainteresowania Harry'ego związkiem małżeńskim, a Hermiona nigdy nie korzystała z drzwi frontowych. Potter zatrzymał się przed wejściem i poprawił poły szlafroka, po czym zaciskając palce na różdżce ukrytej w rękawie, uwolnił zaklęcie otwierające.

- O nie, mowy nie ma – mruknął, usiłując zatrzasnąć drzwi kilka sekund po tym, jak je otworzył. Ten manewr został utrudniony przez but stojącego na progu mężczyzny, który wsunął go pomiędzy skrzydło i futrynę. – Malfoy, zabierz tę cholerną nogę, albo ci ją złamię – warknął, kolejny raz usiłując zamknąć.

- Naprawdę, zero wychowania. – Blondyn wykorzystał moment, gdy Harry na chwilę zdekoncentrował się na dźwięk jego głosu i pchnął silnie, tym samym wpychając gospodarza w głąb holu i samemu wchodząc do środka. – Ubrałbyś się, gdy podejmujesz gości. – Zmierzył chłopaka ironicznym spojrzeniem.

- Nie spodziewałem się nikogo. – Brunet wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią przed nosem przybysza. – Bądź dobrym Ślizgonem, odwróć się i zniknij mi z oczu.

- Cóż za wspaniały oksymoron – prychnął Malfoy. – Dobry Ślizgon, to tak jakbyś chciał powiedzieć „Chytry Gryfon", co jak wiesz, samo w sobie jest zupełnie niemożliwe.

- Jeżeli przyszedłeś mnie obrażać, to daruj sobie. Nie jestem w nastroju. – Harry przyglądał się stojącemu przed nim mężczyźnie.

Mężczyzna ubrany był w czarne spodnie z jakiegoś szalenie drogiego materiału, który idealnie układał się na jego długich nogach. Biała koszula rozpięta była pod szyją na mugolską modę, grafitowa marynarka również musiała kosztować fortunę. Sam jego wygląd godził w uczucia Pottera, jakby chłopak swym ubiorem naigrywał się z jego problemów finansowych.

- Nie zjawiłeś się w restauracji – rzucił Malfoy oskarżycielskim tonem.

- Nie przypominam sobie, abym mówił, że tam będę. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- Otrzymałeś zaproszenie, etykieta…

- Chciałeś powiedzieć „wezwanie" – przerwał mu Harry. – Wybacz, ale mam ciekawsze zajęcia niż kolacyjki w towarzystwie wroga numer jeden.

- Naprawdę, czuję się doceniony, że stawiasz mnie na pierwszym miejscu. – Blondyn wyminął go, ignorując wciąż wyciągniętą różdżkę i ruszył w głąb domu. – Ciekawa architektura. Druga połowa dziewiętnastego wieku?

- Skąd mam do cholery wiedzieć? – Potter chcąc, nie chcąc podążył za nim.

- Mieszkasz tutaj. – Mężczyzna rozglądał się z ciekawością. – Zawsze lubiłem połączenie bieli z granatem, chłodna elegancja. – Przystanął przy wejściu do kuchni, po czym ignorując posapującego ze złości właściciela, podszedł do mebli. – Co to?

- Mikrofalówka.

- Do czego służy?

- Do podgrzewania jedzenia. Malfoy...

- Od tego są skrzaty, chociaż przyznam, że pomysłowe. – Skinął głową, po czym zajrzał do jednego z garnków stojących na kuchence. – Jagnięcina w sosie miętowym? Obrzydlistwo.

Harry milczał zasadniczo z dwóch powodów. Pierwszym była bezczelność Ślizgona, który nie dość, że wdarł się do jego mieszkania praktycznie przemocą, to jeszcze bez żenady zwiedzał je teraz, komentując głośno to, co mu się nie podobało. Drugim powodem, dla którego nie zripostował ostatniej wypowiedzi blondyna było to, że po prostu się z nim zgadzał. Sos miętowy uważał za obrazę podniebienia i na sam jego zapach dostawał skrętu żołądka. Niestety pani Weasley przepadała za tą typowo angielską potrawą i co dwa tygodnie podsyłała im przez kominek cały garnek tego specjału. Ku zgrozie Pottera, Ron potrafił zjeść za jednym razem połowę i za nic nie mógł zrozumieć, że jego przyjaciel może nie strawić tak wspaniałej jego zdaniem potrawy.

- Potter, czy to ty urządzałeś ten pokój? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos dochodzący z salonu. Zupełnie nie wiedział, kiedy ten przebiegły drań się tam dostał.

- Nie – burknął, stając w drzwiach i opierając się o futrynę. – Powiedz mi, Malfoy, przyszedłeś tutaj, bo czułeś nieodpartą potrzebę zwiedzenia mojego domu?

- Między innymi. – Usta Draco drgnęły nieznacznie. – Przytłaczający.

- Co?

- Ten pokój… – Zatoczył ręką wkoło. – Ciężki. Te meble, zasłony, brak im lekkości, chociaż kolor całkiem niezły.

- Naprawdę… - Harry przewrócił oczami. – Słuchaj, może usiądziesz sobie, skoro jak widzę, nie ma możliwości abyś z własnej woli opuścił moje mieszkanie, a ja w tym czasie się ubiorę?

- Jasne, nie krępuj się. – Malfoy wykonał gest, jakby odprawiał niepotrzebnego już służącego i ku zaskoczeniu bruneta, włączył pilotem telewizor. No cóż, o wszystko można byłoby posądzać Ślizgona, ale na pewno nie o znajomość mugolskiej technologii. Potter jeszcze dobrą minutę stał w drzwiach z otwartymi ustami, dopóki Draco nie obdarzył go kpiącym uśmiechem, przesuwając jednocześnie wzrokiem po jego szlafroku. Harry pozbierał szczękę i ruszył do swej sypialni, dochodząc do jedynego słusznego wniosku, że jeżeli chodzi o Malfoya, nic nie powinno go dziwić.

..........

Harry rozejrzał się po sypialni, szukając spodni. Niestety pomimo tego, że zajrzał do każdej szafki, a nawet w akcie desperacji pod łóżko, jego ulubione jeansy przepadły bez śladu. Zaklął pod nosem i wyjął z szuflady pierwsze z brzegu spodnie. Zmarnował tutaj już wystarczająco dużo czasu, a przecież na dole czekała na niego jego własna, prywatna nemezis. Wciągnął przez głowę czarny podkoszulek z nadrukiem jakiegoś mugolskiego zespołu i wszedł do łazienki. Jego ukochane jeansy leżały spokojnie na szafce, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu gdzie je położył przed pójściem pod prysznic. Rzucił trzymane w ręku spodnie i sięgnął po zgubę, klnąc cicho nad własnym roztargnieniem.

- Cudowny, oszałamiający! Gdzie się ukrywałeś przez całe moje życie, Adonisie?! – Zawyło lustro o oktawę wyżej niż zwykle.

- Miałeś się do mnie nie odzywać – warknął Potter, podskakując na jednej nodze i wsuwając drugą w nogawkę.

- Nie mówię do ciebie – cmoknęło z niesmakiem zwierciadło. Po tym, jak Harry zasłonił je ręcznikiem na czas swej kąpieli, strzeliło efektownego focha, obiecując, że nie odezwie się do niego przez tydzień.

- A niby… Na gacie Merlina! Malfoy, co ty do cholery robisz w mojej łazience! – Wrzasnął, podciągając szybko spodnie i zapinając rozporek.

- Było otwarte. – Chłopak stał nonszalancko oparty o futrynę i z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się poczynaniom bruneta.

- Co nie oznacza, że masz tutaj wchodzić jak do stodoły! – Potter oparł ręce na biodrach, patrząc na niego oskarżycielsko.

- Nie rób z tego dramatu, nie zobaczyłem niczego ciekawego. – Draco nie wykazywał nawet cienia skruchy.

- Malfoy… - Harry wziął głęboki oddech i policzył do dziesięciu, usiłując się uspokoić. – Słuchaj, przychodzisz tutaj bez zaproszenia. Wpychasz się na siłę do mojego domu. Obchodzisz każdy pokój, komentując go jak gdyby nigdy nic, po czym wtarabaniasz się do mojej prywatnej łazienki! Jeżeli istnieją jakieś szczyty bezczelności, to właśnie je pobiłeś, możesz być z siebie dumny. I proszę cię, na przyszłość nie pieprz mi o etykiecie, dobrym wychowaniu, czy czymś równie malfoyowskim, bo sam właśnie złamałeś wszystkie te zasady!

- Auu, ale ci pojechał – mruknęło lustro.

- Skończyłeś? – Zapytał lodowato Ślizgon.

- Och, mógłbym powiedzieć dużo więcej, ale wątpię abyś się tym przejął – prychnął Gryfon, mijając blondyna i wchodząc do sypialni. – Powiedz mi po prostu, po co do cholery tutaj przylazłeś? O ile pamiętam odkąd skończyliśmy szkołę, całkiem nieźle nam wychodziło unikanie się i muszę ci powiedzieć, że ten okres był zajebiście dobry. Naprawdę doceniam możliwość nie widywania twej ślizgońskiej facjaty.

Draco przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Zacisnął zęby, dochodząc do wniosku, że jeżeli chce cokolwiek osiągnąć, musi postępować ostrożnie. Najwyraźniej osoba, którą miał przed sobą, zmieniła się odkąd opuściła szkolne mury. Potter nie był już tym biednym Gryfiątkiem, które robiło wszystko pod dyktando Dumbledore'a. Owszem, nadal wrzeszczał, ale zdecydowanie zyskał przy tym jakąś wewnętrzną siłę, która w dziwny sposób imponowała Malfoyowi. Zdecydowanie powinien zastanowić się, co chce powiedzieć, inaczej ten palant gotów jest wykopać go stąd na zbity pysk, a to wybitnie mu się nie uśmiechało.

- Musimy porozmawiać, Potter.

- Wreszcie mówisz coś sensownego. – Harry zapiął pasek i ruszył w kierunku drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. – Wróćmy do salonu, a potem masz pięć minut, aby wyjaśnić mi dlaczego twój arystokratyczny zadek gniecie moje mieszczańskie fotele.

..........

- Zapomnij! – stwierdził Harry kilka minut później, gdy Draco w szybkim skrócie wyjaśnił mu powody swego przybycia.

- Posłuchaj Potter, wiem, że uważasz mnie za wroga, jednak wojna dawno już się skończyła, a ja…

- Malfoy, to nie ma nic do rzeczy – przerwał mu brunet. – Nie jestem naiwny, dobrze wiem, że walczyłeś po naszej stronie, więc nie mieszaj pojęć. Prawda jest taka, że cię nie lubię, nie znoszę, a nawet nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Jak sądzę, ta antypatia jest obopólna. Niby w jaki sposób wyobrażasz sobie wspólną pracę?

- Potter, dla twojej wiadomości, również piałem hymny wdzięczności, gdy ta głupia szkoła się skończyła, a ja nie musiałem oglądać przez piękne dwa lata ani ciebie, ani twoich wspaniałych przyjaciół z Wiewiórem na czele.

- Więc dlaczego teraz nagle zmieniłeś zdanie?

- Bo tutaj chodzi o większe dobro. – Malfoy odgarnął jakiś niesforny kosmyk, który śmiał się wymsknąć z jego idealnej fryzury. – Chcesz otworzyć szkołę, to naprawdę szczytny cel.

- Co ty nie powiesz. – Ironia w głosie Harry'ego była wręcz namacalna.

- Jednakże… – Draco udał, że nie zauważa zachowania mężczyzny, przysięgając sobie, że kiedyś się zemści i przeciągnie zwłoki Pottera po tłuczonym szkle. – Masz duży problem w postaci braku funduszy.

- Widzę, że odrobiłeś pracę domową. – Chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie, bawiąc się trzymaną w ręce różdżką.

- Owszem, lubię być na bieżąco. – Blondyn skinął głową. – Chcę zainwestować w ten projekt. Ma potencjał i gwarantuje przyszłe zyski, a ja nie lubię tracić takich okazji.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy uczniowie będą mogli płacić za naukę? Niektórym trzeba będzie przyznać stypendia.

- Oczywiście. – Malfoy machnął lekceważącą ręką. – Od początku wiedziałem, że nie kierujesz się zdrowym rozsądkiem, a tym swoim gryfońskim poczuciem sprawiedliwości i chęci ratowania wszystkich pokrzywdzonych przez los. Zupełnie nie rozumiem twego postępowania. – Spojrzał na Pottera, jakby ten był ciekawym eksponatem muzealnym. – Może to jakiś wrodzony defekt? Chłopiec Który Przeżył, Chłopiec Który Pokonał Voldemorta, Chłopiec Który Chce Zbawić Świat…

- Zamknij się, Malfoy! – Harry nienawidził tych określeń, zwłaszcza kiedy padały z ust tego konkretnego Ślizgona.

- Wiesz, jest w tobie coś, co mógłbym określić jako czarodziejską wersję mesjanizmu. – Draco cmoknął z zachwytem, jakby właśnie odkrył coś, czego nikt przed nim nie dostrzegł.

- Przeginasz – syknął Potter, coraz bardziej zirytowany.

- Wracając do tematu… – Malfoy uznał, że może jednak nie warto bardziej denerwować Złotego Chłopca. – Chcę zainwestować w tę szkołę. Co w tym złego?

- Nic? – Uśmiechnął się zimno mężczyzna. – Poza tym, że chcesz równocześnie zostać jednym z jej profesorów.

- I to cię tak przeraża?

- Słuchaj, Malfoy… – Harry oparł ręce na kolanach, pochylając się lekko do przodu. – Ja nawet jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że obliczyłeś sobie, iż możesz zyskać jako jeden z inwestorów. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że twoja rodzina jest łasa na pieniądze i nie przepuści żadnemu dochodowemu interesowi. – Uniósł dłoń, dając znak, aby mu nie przerywał. – Jednak o ile po głębszym zastanowieniu mógłbym przełknąć to, że tym samym trafiłbyś do rady nadzorczej, o tyle zupełnie nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego chcesz w tej szkole uczyć! Jesteś bogatym, leniwym dupkiem, najchętniej wylegiwałbyś się do góry tyłkiem i pozwalał napalonym dziewicom skakać wokół twojej malfoyowskiej osoby. Praca nauczyciela to ciężki chleb. Nie będziesz mógł zrezygnować w połowie, gdy nagle dojdziesz do wniosku, że to zajęcie jest zbyt mało rozrywkowe. To są dzieci, wymagają zaangażowania, oddania, cierpliwości, a ty… Wybacz Fretko, ale jesteś ostatnią osobą, która nadaje się na kogoś, kto mógłby wpoić tym młodym ludziom jakieś wartości.

- Masz o mnie niesłychanie dobre zdanie – wycedził wolno Draco.

- Pracowałeś na nie całe siedem lat. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – W ostatnim roku dostawałem drgawek na widok twojej wyniosłej i aroganckiej postawy. Prawdę powiedziawszy… Zawsze uważałem cię za typowego bufona, któremu w życiu wiedzie się lepiej niż innym i nigdy nie zaznał zwyczajnych, ludzkich problemów.

- Masz rację, Potter. – Chłopak powoli wstał z fotela. – Siódmy rok był dla mnie wyjątkowo łaskawy. Może powinienem wydać książkę na ten temat. Nadałbym jej tytuł „Pamiętnik szpiega – w łóżku z cruciatusem". – Strzepnął z marynarki niewidoczny pyłek i spojrzał na siedzącego zimno. – Robienie z tobą interesów to czysta przyjemność. Dobranoc. – Skłonił sztywno głowę i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Harry przez kilka sekund siedział jak sparaliżowany. Jego twarz lekko pobladła, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jakie konsekwencje niosła za sobą rola szpiega. Dobrze wiedział jak Voldemort traktuje swoich Śmierciożerców. Nie raz widział jak pani Pomfrey podawała Snape'owi eliksiry łagodzące skutki Cruciatusa. Jednakże w życiu nie przyszło mu do głowy, że ten wydelikacony chłopak mógł przeżywać to samo, że poświęcał się dla dobra sprawy. Pod wpływem nagłej myśli zerwał się z fotela i pobiegł w głąb korytarza.

- Czekaj, Malfoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Ulubiony pub Harry'ego był tego wieczoru bardzo cichy i spokojny, co bardzo odpowiadało siedzącemu przy stoliku mężczyźnie. Powoli sączył piwo, pozwalając swobodnie płynąć myślom.

Boisko do Quidditcha zostało ukończone, o czym zawiadomił go pęczniejący z dumy Ron. Ekipa Weasley & Weasley spisywała się znakomicie. Fred i George zajmowali się właśnie urządzaniem sal przeznaczonych do prowadzenia lekcji eliksirów. Na początku Harry protestował przeciwko umiejscowieniu ich w lochach, miał zbyt wiele związanych z nimi nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, ale przyjaciele zgodnym chórem poinformowali go o niebezpieczeństwie, jakie niosły ze sobą niestabilne ingrediencje.

- Harry, czy ty wiesz, co by się stało w razie eksplozji? – Fred przewrócił oczami jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Potter może być aż tak głupi. – Lochy ochronią cały zamek, grube ściany wytrzymają naprawdę wiele, poza tym minimalizują skutki pożaru, gdyż kamień stanowi skuteczną barierę.

No cóż, w tej kwestii auror nie zamierzał się sprzeczać. W przeciwieństwie do bliźniaków, nigdy nie był orłem z eliksirów. Odkąd pamiętał, eksperymentowali z nimi, robiąc coraz to nowe rzeczy do swojego sklepiku.

Tym sposobem przyszłe laboratorium i klasy do nauki tej jakże skomplikowanej dziedziny, zostały zdaniem Pottera oddane w naprawdę sprawne ręce i mógł mieć pewność, że kto jak kto, ale Weasleyowie nie przegapią niczego.

W dalszym ciągu jednak problem stanowiły pieniądze. Urządzenie szkoły tak, aby mogła przyjąć uczniów, stanowiło finansową studnię bez dna. Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że puste sale niczego jeszcze nie dadzą. Trzeba zapełnić je odpowiednim sprzętem, zatrudnić nauczycieli, opłacić pensje… I to znowu sprowadzało go do oferty Draco Malfoya.

Niestety po ich ostatniej rozmowie, jedynej zresztą, wątpił, aby Fretka chciał kiedykolwiek jeszcze się z nim spotkać. Tamtego wieczoru, zanim dobiegł do drzwi, blondyn zdążył się deportować tuż za jego progiem. Harry nie wiedział, czy ma odetchnąć z ulgą, czy może zakląć szpetnie nad własną głupotą. W dodatku dostał się w krzyżowy ogień sprzeczki pomiędzy Ronem a Hermioną. Przyjaciel oczywiście wyraził swoje zadowolenie, że oślizgły dupek zniknął z ich życia, zanim się w nim w ogóle pojawił. Hermiona jednak miała co do tego zupełnie inne zdanie. W jej mniemaniu, zachowanie Harry'ego było niedojrzałe i świadczyło o braku myślenia perspektywicznego. Powinien on odłożyć na bok wszelkie animozje i przyjąć ofertę Malfoya, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy szkoła dzięki jego pieniądzom zdobędzie płynność finansową. Potem mógłby ewentualnie negocjować spłacenie niechcianego wspólnika i tym samym pozbycie się go raz na zawsze.

Wywiązała się kłótnia, która oczywiście zakończyła się ciężką obrazą ze strony zarówno Rona, jak i Hermiony. W tym stanie trwali całe dwa dni, po czym jak zwykle Weasley skruszony przeprosił Granger. Przełknąwszy dumę, poprosił Harry'ego, aby ten jeszcze raz zastanowił się nad propozycją Malfoya, gdyż o ile sam Fretka jest zły i ogólnie skażony, o tyle Fretka z pieniędzmi, pomijając fakt bycia nadal złym, najwyraźniej przeszedł kwarantannę.

Cokolwiek skwaszony Potter poinformował przyjaciółkę, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek podpiszą kontrakt z Ślizgonem, raczej nie mogą liczyć na jego zerwanie, gdyż w momencie gdy szkoła zacznie przynosić dochody, nic nie odciągnie blondyna od zysków.

Po całym zamieszaniu Harry musiał odetchnąć trochę od swych czasami zbyt głośnych przyjaciół i tak oto wylądował w pubie „Pod Smoczym Zębem", wpatrując się w pieniący złoto napój.

Malfoy… Dlaczego gdy przychodziły kłopoty, zawsze musiał być jakoś w nie wplątany jasnowłosy dupek? Przez całe siedem lat się nienawidzili i Harry wcale nie narzekał z tego powodu. Niesnaski z Fretką wrosły wręcz w jego szkolne życie i były czymś równie normalnym i potrzebnym mu do życia jak powietrze. Już jakiś czas temu stwierdził, że gdyby nie wieczne kłótnie, bójki i pojedynki, życie byłoby o wiele nudniejsze.

Bazyliszek, Quirrell, Turniej Trójmagiczny, śmierć Cedrica, poszukiwanie horkruksów, Śmierciożercy, to wszystko przez całe szkolne życie sprowadzało się do jednego – Voldemorta. Harry wciąż podświadomie czuł się zagrożony i spięty, jakby w oczekiwaniu na cios. Malfoy był paradoksalnie bezpiecznym wrogiem, kimś, kto stanowił wyzwanie, jednocześnie nie przedstawiając sobą realnego niebezpieczeństwa. Czym było kilka klątw, złamany nos czy obrzucanie się obelgami naprzeciw czerwonookiego gada, który rozszczepił swą duszę niczym jakaś sklonowana owca? Wprawką przed czymś większym. Harry doceniał Malfoya, a Malfoy w pokrętny sposób doceniał Harry'ego i Złoty Chłopiec dobrze o tym wiedział. Już dawno doszedł do wniosku, patrząc na to wszystko z perspektywy czasu, że tak naprawdę on i Fretka zapewniali sobie jakąś chorą rozrywkę, po prostu lubiąc szczuć na siebie psy.

Jakkolwiek doceniał rolę Ślizgona w swym szkolnym życiu, nie znaczyło to, że go lubił. Przeciwnie, mierziły go te jego ulizane włosy, które zawsze układały się tak, jak tego życzył sobie ich właściciel i nawet po walce prezentowały sobą raczej malowniczy nieład, niż zwyczajne rozczochranie. W dodatku te jego cholerne oczy. Jak normalny człowiek może mieć oczy w wielu kolorach? Powinny być brązowe, niebieskie, szare, zielone lub czarne. Każdy miał jakąś jedną barwę i na tym poprzestawał, ale nie Malfoy! O nie, dla niego byłoby to zbyt pospolite! Oczy dupka zmieniały się wraz z jego nastrojem. Harry, będąc w szóstej klasie, zauważył mimowolnie ten dziwny przypadek i z obsesyjną ciekawością analizował go jak ciekawy obiekt doświadczalny. Zadowolony Ślizgon w otoczeniu swych przyjaciół miał oczy błękitne, lecz gdy czymś się martwił, przechodziły w odcień szarości. W smutku ciemniały i pojawiały się na nich grafitowe plamki.

Odcień rozszalałego morza uzyskiwały w momencie, gdy patrzył na Harry'ego. O tak, wtedy to był istny sztorm, widać w nich było wściekłość, nienawiść i chęć zadania bólu. Czasami Potter zastanawiał się, czy to już wszystkie kolory, jakie oczy Malfoya mogą uzyskać, ale właściwie nie wyobrażał sobie, jakie inne skrajne odczucia mogłyby to sprawić.

Westchnął i upił łyk piwa. Z kieszeni wyciągnął papierosy i odpalił jednego, z błogością zaciągając się dymem. Nawet ten nałóg kojarzył mu się z pieprzonym Ślizgonem. Zaczął palić po wydarzeniach na wieży astronomicznej, kiedy spetryfikowany obserwował drania, który groził Dumbledore'owi. Potem pojawił się Snape, a on mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Avada o mało nie zabiła dyrektora. Co z tego, że potem okazało się, iż wszystko to było wyreżyserowane? Przeżył wtedy taki stres, że następnego dnia wysłał Hedwigę z zamówieniem do Hogsmeade i po raz pierwszy, ukryty na błoniach, upił się Ognistą i zapalił.

W ostatecznym rozrachunku, Malfoy okazał się całkiem sprytnym szpiegiem, który czasami przewyższał swojego mistrza i ojca chrzestnego. Jako syn słynnego Śmierciożercy, miał dostęp do najbardziej sekretnych planów Voldemorta i tylko dzięki temu siła Zakonu wzrosła, a ataki popleczników mrocznej magii zostały ograniczone.

Czy można było nadal nienawidzić Fretkę? Jak bardzo Harry by się nie starał, jego nienawiść skurczyła się do rozmiarów orzeszka. Prawdę powiedziawszy, teraz po prostu nie lubił Ślizgona, nie przepadał za nim, uważał go za przegiętego arcydupka, ale niestety zdanie „Nienawidzę cię, Malfoy" musiało zostać wykreślone z jego słownika.

- Można się przysiąść? – Dobrze znany mu głos przerwał jego rozmyślania. Ostrożnie strzepnął popiół do samoopróżniającej się popielniczki i z uśmiechem odwrócił się w kierunku stojącego za nim chłopaka.

- Witaj, Michael. Nie musisz nawet pytać. – Wstał i uściskał blondyna, który z rozbawieniem potargał mu włosy. – Piwo?

- Chętnie. – Chłopak usiadł i gestem przywołał kelnerkę. – Co tam u ciebie? Słyszałem, że słynny auror odchodzi na emeryturę.

- Powiedzmy. – Skinął głową i spojrzał na towarzysza. – Ściąłeś włosy.

- Acha… – Młodzieniec przesunął ręką po swych krótkich, około dziesięciocentymetrowych kosmykach. – Chyba wyrosłem z kucyka.

- Lubiłem go. – Harry mrugnął i skinął głową kelnerce.

- Wiem, zwłaszcza w jednym momencie – prychnął rozbawiony blondyn. – Niemniej doszedłem do wniosku, że pora na zmiany, poza tym… Dennis nie lubi długich włosów.

- Dennis? Dennis Creevey? – Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jak tego dokonałeś?

- Jestem bardzo przekonujący. – Skosztował piwa i westchnął z zadowoleniem. – To naprawdę świetny facet.

- Wiem, mam nadzieję, że jesteście szczęśliwi. – Harry poklepał go po ręce. – Należy się wam to.

- Taak – przyznał Michael. – Jesteśmy. Wiesz, co jest ciekawe? Uwielbia jeść czekoladę tuż po… - zerknął na bruneta z rozbawieniem.

- Och… - Złoty Chłopiec zaczerwienił się lekko. – Zawsze ci mówiłem, że jesteś wyczerpującym draniem, widać i on to rozumie.

- Najwyraźniej. – Mężczyzna zachichotał cicho. – A co u Ginny? – zapytał, zmieniając temat.

- Nic z tego nie wyszło – przyznał chłopak z kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy. – Zresztą, to od początku było skazane na porażkę. Przez pewien czas myślałem, że z nią będę mógł…

- Wysoka, szczupła, mały biust, wąskie biodra – zakpił blondyn.

- Nie rób ze mnie zboczeńca. – Harry uderzył go lekko w ramię. – Po prostu wydawało mi się, że nadajemy na tych samych falach. Znaliśmy się tak długo, jednak to najwyraźniej nie wystarczyło.

- Coś nowego na oku?

- Nie, doszedłem do wniosku, że nikomu nie będę niszczył życia.

- Przestań! Znowu ta gadka o przeszłości, o tym, że nie potrafisz kochać, że wojna zniszczyła coś w tobie. Bzdura, po prostu unikasz bliższych kontaktów z ludźmi. Boisz się, że przerażą ich twoje koszmary, że nie zrozumieją tego, iż czasami jesteś po prostu zagubiony. Tysiąc razy ci mówiłem, nie ty jeden przeżyłeś wojnę, nie jesteś wyjątkiem, który stracił kogoś bliskiego. Jedyne, co cię od nas różni to to, iż dzięki tobie możemy żyć teraz spokojnie.

- Dzięki, naprawdę doceniam to, co mówisz, ale jak widać to nie pomaga, a ja nadal nie potrafię znaleźć sobie drugiej połówki. – Harry dopił piwo i odsunął od siebie kufel.

- Bo może szukasz w niewłaściwych miejscach? – Michael przysunął krzesło i objął lekko plecy bruneta. – Przeanalizujmy. Pamiętasz swój pierwszy pocałunek? Oczywiście, że tak! Jak to go określiłeś? Mokry! Nie namiętny, nie rozkoszny, nie cudowny, po prostu mokry. Potem próbowałeś z Ginny, po czym z niesmakiem mruczałeś coś o braterskich odczuciach.

- Wniosek z tego?

- Wniosek z tego, mój drogi, że bardzo głośno potrafisz jęczeć w niektórych momentach, oraz… - zawiesił głos. – Ty uwielbiasz się całować!

- Bo widzisz, kochanie, ty masz po prostu talent. – Potter z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową, czując jednocześnie jak ciepły rumieniec zalewa jego policzki.

- Nie, Harry, ja po prostu jestem facetem.

- Och… - Brunet zmrużył oczy w zastanowieniu. – Powiedzmy, że zrozumiałem.

- Niesamowite, w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat Wybraniec zrozumiał – zakpił Michael. – Gdybym nie był twoim przyjacielem, po prostu bym cię teraz bezlitośnie wykpił.

- Właśnie to robisz. – Harry spojrzał na niego kwaśno. – Niemniej, przyjemnie było o sobie myśleć jako o bi.

- Mugolskie stereotypy, powinieneś z nich dawno wyrosnąć. – Mężczyzna poklepał go po plecach i kilkoma łykami opróżnił swój kufel. – Skoro twoje problemy egzystencjonalne właśnie zostały rozwiązane przez mistrza dedukcji…

- Ślizgon!

- Miło, że pamiętasz. Może przejdziemy do dalszej części konwersacji? – Michael splótł ręce na piersiach i spoważniał. – Słyszałem, że otwierasz szkołę.

- Taa – Harry westchnął i przesunął palcem po wyczyszczonym, drewnianym blacie. – Sam nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.

- Moim zdaniem świetny. Będziesz tylko zarządzał, idąc śladami Dumbledore'a, czy może zajmiesz się obroną?

- Mhm, mam zamiar.

- Świetnie, wreszcie dobrze wyszkoleni czarodzieje. Przykro to mówić, ale Hogwart jeżeli chodzi o Obronę Przed Czarną Magią, spisuje się raczej kiepsko. Ty byłeś chlubnym wyjątkiem.

- To nie takie proste. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Okazuje się, że mój górnolotny plan oświaty został brutalnie sprowadzony na ziemię przez kwestie finansowe.

- Ministerstwo?

- Są zachwyceni, ale… „Mój drogi Harry, cudowny, po prostu niesamowity pomysł! Jesteśmy ci niezmiernie wdzięczni za tak altruistyczny gest… Jednakże sam rozumiesz, nasze fundusze po wojnie są mocno ograniczone." – Potter skrzywił się, cytując ministra oświaty.

- Rozumiem… – Michael zamyślił się. – Szkoła to całkiem niezły biznes w tych czasach. Jakbyś odpowiednio to zorganizował, mogłaby być dochodowym interesem.

- Taa, już o tym myśleliśmy. Przede wszystkim hodowla unikalnych gatunków roślin. Wiele aptek ich potrzebuje. Poza tym eliksiry. To też towar, na którym można zarobić.

- Więc w czym problem? – Michael przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- Problem w tym, że zanim do tego dojdzie, musi minąć kilka lat. Uzyskanie pieczęci wysokiej jakości dla eliksirów jest możliwe dopiero wtedy, gdy warząca te mikstury młodzież osiągnie poziom Owutemow. To samo z roślinami, ich wyhodowanie, szczepienia… To też zajmie więcej niż rok czy dwa. Dotyczy to też innych dziedzin. Moglibyśmy stworzyć odpowiednie kluby, które w ramach ćwiczeń i zadań zajmowałyby się na przykład renowacją w celu poprawienia swych kwalifikacji w transmutacji, czy też wyszukiwaniem odpowiednich antyuroków dla szpitali i opracowywaniem ich. Młodzież by się szkoliła w różnych dziedzinach, zdobywała solidne wykształcenie, a szkoła dzięki temu miałaby fundusze. Idealne rozwiązanie, jednakże potrzeba na to co najmniej pięciu lat. Te dzieciaki muszą się wiele nauczyć, zanim cokolwiek będą w stanie zrobić.

- Widzę, że dokładnie to sobie przemyślałeś. Nic nie mówisz o sponsorach. Zastanawiałeś się nad tym?

- Heh… – Harry zaśmiał się gorzko. – Oczywiście, mamy dwóch. Dwóch, rozumiesz? To jakaś żenada.

- I nikogo więcej? Może powinniście złapać jakąś grubą rybę, to przyciągnie innych.

- Malfoy.

- Idealnie! – Michael rozpromienił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego z uznaniem.

- Proszę cię, przynajmniej ty powinieneś zrozumieć moją awersję do tego drania. – Potter z rozczarowaniem zwiesił głowę.

- Kiedy idzie o interesy, prywatne animozje powinieneś odłożyć do najniższej szuflady – zganił go blondyn. – Nazwisko Malfoy się liczy. Draco swoją służbą na rzecz społeczeństwa oczyścił je praktycznie z wszelkiego błota. Poza tym, są najbogatszymi czarodziejami w całej Anglii, jeżeli pozyskasz kogoś takiego, inni od razu zwąchają dobry interes, bo skoro Malfoy w niego wchodzi to… - spojrzał na niego znacząco.

- Jesteś niczym Hermiona.

- Zawsze uważałem ją za niezwykle inteligentną kobietę. – Michael uśmiechnął się wyniośle.

- To cholerna Fretka! W dodatku Ślizgon!

- A teraz osobiście czuję się urażony. – Mężczyzna splótł ręce na piersi.

- Ty to co innego. – Harry spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.

- Wybacz kotku, ale Ślizgonem pozostaje się całe życie, nie wymażesz tego z mojej kartoteki.

- Czyli uważasz, że powinienem zgodzić się na jego propozycję?

- Złożył ci już propozycję? I ty ją odrzuciłeś?! Wiesz, Harry, czasami twoja głupota mnie zadziwia. – Blondyn pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. – Nie mówię, abyś od razu go uściskał i zaczął nazywać swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i zbawcą, ale kiedy dają forsę i kiedy ta forsa jest czysta, to nie przygląda się inicjałom widniejącym na portfelu, tylko bierze zanim się rozmyślą.

- Typowo ślizgońskie podejście.

- A jakie praktyczne!

- Dobra, powiedzmy, że zostałem przekonany. I co mam teraz zrobić? Fretka zapewne wiesza już na mnie psy, po tym jak niemal wystrzelił z mojego domu obrażony na cały świat tylko dlatego, że ja ośmieliłem się skalać go swą obecnością. – Harry zabębnił nerwowo palcami po blacie.

- Musisz z nim porozmawiać. To Malfoy, jakkolwiek by nie czuł się urażony, nigdy nie odrzuci czegoś, co pachnie pieniędzmi. Oczywiście najpierw wygłosi swój słynny monolog, zmiesza cię z błotem i sprowadzi do roli biedaka, któremu on i tylko on łaskawie może pomóc, ale w ostateczności się zgodzi.

- Brzmi optymistycznie – burknął Harry. – Już nie mogę się doczekać.

..........

Przewidywania Michaela sprawdziły się w stu procentach. Harry w bezsilności zaciskał pięści, siedząc w wygodnym fotelu i patrząc na zadowoloną minę Malfoya, który kręcił się w swym obrotowym krześle, tuż za ogromnym biurkiem.

- Potter, naprawdę jestem niesamowicie wstrząśnięty faktem, że po tym jak mnie potraktowałeś, ośmieliłeś się prosić o audiencję.

Harry mocniej zagryzł zęby, aby nie wstać i nie przywalić durnej Fretce. Audiencję! Tylko on mógł to nazwać w ten sposób! Tak jakby był koronowaną głową, a biedny Potter właśnie przyczołgał się do niego na żebry. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że Złoty Chłopiec faktycznie tak się czuł .

- To bezczelne z twej strony, jednak rozumiem, że niektórzy z nas nie otrzymali starannego wychowania i nic nie mogą poradzić na swój brak dobrych manier. – Malfoy z udanym smutkiem pokiwał głową. Jak zauważył Harry, jego oczy miały kolor nieba w najbardziej pogodny poranek. Oznaczało to, że Ślizgon nie posiada się z radości, mając przed sobą Wybrańca, który sam przyszedł do niego z prośbą, którą notabene odrzucił jeszcze niecały tydzień temu.

- Taaak – westchnął przeciągle. – Pieniądze. Właściwie muszę się zastanowić, czy aby nie zadziałałem ostatnio pochopnie, proponując ci je. Widzisz, mój drogi… Mogę tak do ciebie mówić, prawda? – Zapytał Malfoy, jakby w ogóle brał pod uwagę jego zdanie. – Naprawdę praca nauczyciela to, jak sam mówiłeś, bardzo niewdzięczne zadanie. Uczniowie nigdy nie doceniają nakładu sił, które wkłada się w ich edukację. Sam nie wiem…

- Masz rację, Malfoy… – Harry z wysiłkiem rozwarł szczeki, aby się odezwać. – Dlatego uważam, że powinieneś być zadowolony z wysokiej pozycji w zarządzie szkoły. Posada nauczyciela nie jest tym, czego byś chciał, mogłaby zrujnować twoje delikatne zdrowie.

- Och, to bardzo wielkoduszne z twej strony, że tak się o mnie martwisz – zakpił Draco. – Jednakże ja zawsze lubiłem wyzwania. Uczyć te biedne dzieciaki, wprowadzać je w życie, nadać im kierunek, ukształtować młode umysły. Nie sądzisz, że to bardzo altruistyczne? Tak, tak, ta praca to powołanie, niemal misjonarskie! – Palec Malfoya wystrzelił do góry, a jasna skóra odbiła się na tle granatowej szaty. Harry z przerażeniem stwierdził, że Fretka wygląda, jakby właśnie miał wizję. Cholera, facet był nawiedzony!

- Eee… - mruknął lekko wystraszony. – Myślę, że jednak nie powinieneś aż tak się do tego zapalać.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, Potter, wręcz przeciwnie! – Blondyn wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, powiewając swą arcydrogą szatą. – Myślę, że świetnie się do tego nadaję. Byłbym niekwestionowanym mistrzem we wprowadzaniu tych nieudaczników w świat pełen klasy, ogłady i manier. Mam podstawy sądzić, że większość zasad panujących w czystokrwistych rodzinach chyli się niestety ku upadkowi. Dlatego doszedłem do wniosku, że moim obowiązkiem jako patrioty i czarodzieja, jest odbudowanie tego świata z gruzów. Oczywiście na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe.

Harry przymknął oczy, odpędzając wizję legionu małych aryjczyków, podobnych do Ślizgona, defilujących równym krokiem i wykrzykujących „Heil Malfoy!" Przerażające! Na samą myśl poczuł się chory.

- Oczywiście moja oferta nieco się zmieniła, przemyślałem parę spraw – kontynuował blondyn. – Mógłbym czuć pewien dyskomfort, przebywając w szkole pełnej Gryfonów. – Ostatnie słowo prawie wypluł. – Dlatego też uważam, że jako główny inwestor i… – zawiesił głos. – Zastępca dyrektora, powinienem mieć prawo głosu przy decyzjach związanych z zatrudnieniem odpowiednio wykwalifikowanej kadry.

- Zastępca dyrektora? Mój zastępca? – Ręka Harrego odruchowo powędrowała do oczu, aby poprawić okulary, jednak ich tam nie znalazła. Ten ruch pojawiał się w chwilach ogromnego zakłopotania bądź niepewności i chłopak nie potrafił się go oduczyć.

- To chyba rozumie się samo przez się, prawda? – Draco spojrzał na niego jak na wyjątkowo tępą sklątkę. – Ty i ja poniesiemy największe koszta, w dodatku zaraz po tobie, będę miał ogromny wkład w otwarcie tej szkoły. Moja funkcja jako twojego zastępcy jest więc przesądzona.

- Na Merlina! Malfoy, nie zapędzasz się trochę? Owszem, rozumiem twój wkład, ale ty chcesz praktycznie rządzić tą szkołą! – Harry zaczął ogromnie żałować, że nie zabrał ze sobą Hermiony bądź Michaela, który co prawda nie miał z projektem nic wspólnego, jednak jako Ślizgon miał w sobie dość sprytu i inteligencji, aby nie dać się wywieść w pole temu arcydupkowi.

- Uważasz, że twoi przyjaciele będą ci mieli za złe, że to nie któregoś z nich zatrudniłeś? – Malfoy przystanął i oparł się o ścianę, splatając ręce na piersi i patrząc na niego ironicznie. – Widzisz Potty, o ile nie mogę odmówić ci tego, że pokonałeś Czarnego Pana i naprawdę jak nikt inny nadajesz się na posadę Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, o tyle mam naprawdę marne wyobrażenie co do twojej inteligencji. Kogo chciałeś zatrudnić na tę funkcję? Weasleya? Rozum Wiewióra mieści się na końcu jego różdżki, a i wtedy pozostanie jeszcze miejsce dla kurzu.

- Nie obrażaj Rona! – Harry zerwał się z fotela. – Jest lojalny, wierny i zawsze był przy mnie!

- Owszem, Potter, owszem. – Łaskawie zgodził się Malfoy. – Jednakże jego psia wierność wcale nie podnosi poziomu jego wiedzy. Powiedz mi, on ma tam uczyć, prawda? Byłbyś uprzejmy mnie oświecić, czego?

- Bdzietrnewałquidditcha – mruknął niewyraźnie Harry.

- Słucham?

- Będzie szkolił graczy w Quidditchu. Chcemy stworzyć drużynę juniorów.

- Sam widzisz. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. – Nawet ty nie dałbyś mu posady nauczyciela ścisłego przedmiotu.

- To nie tak! – zaperzył się Złoty Chłopiec. – On się na tym zna! Kocha ten sport i będzie idealnym nauczycielem.

- Zgadzam się, jako trener na pewno się sprawdzi. Ba, jestem skłonny przyznać, że sprawdzi się doskonale, znając jego zamiłowanie do gry, jednak zastanów się przez chwilę. Odsuń na bok osobiste uczucia i powiedz szczerze – gdybyś miał mu dać inną pracę, to na jakim stanowisku?

Harry zamyślił się, nerwowo pocierając ręką kark. Ron jako nauczyciel… Mugoloznawstwo? Nie, nie znał się na tym. Zaklęcia? Hmm… nie był zły, ale nie był też orłem. Numerologia odpadała, bo w ogóle się jej nie uczył w szkole, eliksiry to już w ogóle porażka. Może opieka nad zwierzętami? Mowy nie ma, Ron panicznie bał się pająków i niektórych magicznych stworzeń. Cholera! Jakkolwiek kochał swego przyjaciela i naprawdę go doceniał, to jednak jeżeli sam by mu nie oddał Obrony, z której Weasley jako były auror był całkiem niezły, to niestety pozostawał tylko Quidditch lub nauka latania na miotle. Spuścił głowę zrezygnowany.

- Tak myślałem. – Draco pokręcił głową z udanym smutkiem. – Rozczarowujące, prawda?

- Pozostaje jeszcze Hermiona. – Potter postanowił tak łatwo nie dać za wygraną.

- Tak, to bardzo zdolna i inteligentna czarownica – zgodził się Malfoy ku jego zaskoczeniu. –Zastanów się jednak. Kto lepiej by się sprawdził w roli zastępcy? Dziewczyna mądra i inteligenta, ale nie znająca się zupełnie na pewnych zawiłościach rządzących światem czarodziei? Czy może mężczyzna wychowany od dziecka na dziedzica fortuny, uczony zarządzania i inwestycji? Młody, inteligentny, czarujący i przede wszystkim z odpowiednimi koneksjami, dzięki którym może doprowadzić szkołę do rozkwitu?

- Sprawia ci to przyjemność? – Harry opadł z powrotem bezsilnie na fotel.

- Słucham? – Blondyn spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Pytam, czy cieszy cię pozbawianie mnie jakichkolwiek argumentów na ich obronę – warknął Potter.

- Bynajmniej. Przedstawiłem ci sprawy takimi, jakimi są i sam, jak widzę, zgodziłeś się ze mną. – Draco otworzył szufladę i wyjął z niej jakieś dokumenty. – Tutaj są papiery, które przygotował mój adwokat. Nie podpisuj niczego zanim się z tym dokładnie nie zapoznasz, to pierwsza zasada. Przeczytaj uważnie każde słowo, byś potem nie mógł powiedzieć, że czegoś nie wiedziałeś, lub że cię oszukano. Nie dotyczy to tylko mnie. Masz być dyrektorem ogromnej placówki. Musisz nauczyć się, że nikomu nie możesz ufać, a już na pewno nie osobie, która podsuwa ci do podpisania jakieś akta.

Harry skinął głową i przebiegł wzrokiem dość długi tekst.

- Mogę to zabrać do domu? Muszę przestudiować je w spokoju, a twój gabinet raczej się do tego nie nadaje.

- Oczywiście. – Draco wstał i skierował się do wyjścia, przy samych drzwiach odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę i uważnie spojrzał na podążającego w kierunku kominka Harry'ego. – Potter… – mruknął. – Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że nasza współpraca będzie przebiegała spokojnie. Pomyśl nad tym dla dobra uczniów.

Złoty Chłopiec uniósł wzrok zaskoczony jego słowami i zerknął prosto w lekko zmrużone oczy mężczyzny. Miały kolor lekko zachmurzonego nieba. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak skinąć twierdząco głową.


	6. Chapter 6

W mieszkaniu przy Grimmauld Place 12 od kilku minut panowała niczym nie zmącona cisza. Dwójka przyjaciół wpatrywała się w Harry'ego z zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem.

Kiedy oznajmił im, że porozmawiał z Malfoyem, a on zgodził się zostać sponsorem i nauczycielem, Hermiona podskoczyła na stołku i uściskała Harry'ego, wykrzykując, że zawsze wierzyła w jego racjonalizm i to, iż potrafił odłożyć swą niechęć na bok dla dobra całego przedsięwzięcia. Skwaszony Ron opuścił głowę, mrucząc pod nosem gratulacje i jednocześnie sprawiając wrażenie ciężko chorego na samą myśl, że będzie musiał widywać Fretkę częściej, niż by sobie tego życzył, a ściślej mówiąc… codziennie. Momentem przełomowym okazała się chwila, gdy Potter cichym głosem oznajmił im żądania Malfoya.

- Chyba się na to nie zgodzisz? – dzwoniące w uszach milczenie przerwał głos Weasleya.

- Nie widzę innego wyjścia – mruknął Harry ponuro.

- Ale… Ale myślałem, że to Mionka… - Ron nie mógł się wysłowić z powodu szoku, w jaki wprawiły go rewelacje przekazane przez przyjaciela.

- No, ja też tak myślałem – bąknął chłopak.

- To źle myśleliście. – Hermiona, która szybko otrząsnęła się z szoku, posłała im twarde spojrzenie. – Nigdy nie mówiłam, że mam aspiracje być wicedyrektorką. Owszem, kiedyś w przyszłości mogłabym się nad tym zastanowić, ale teraz? Wybacz Harry, ale Malfoy ma rację, do tego trzeba być odpowiednio przygotowanym.

- Ależ Mionka…

- Nie mionkuj mi tutaj, Ron – prychnęła. – Możemy go nie lubić, ale to Malfoy. Myślę, że do rządzenia był przygotowywany odkąd nauczył się chodzić, a jego pierwszym słowem zapewne był „knut" i to tylko dlatego, że słowo „galeon" było za długie. Cokolwiek nie sądzimy o Lucjuszu, doprowadził on fortunę Malfoyów do rozkwitu, miał głowę do inwestycji i na pewno przekazał tę wiedzę synowi. Zważ na to, że od czterech lat to Dr… Draco… – lekko zająknęła się przy jego imieniu, a Ron skrzywił się jakby połknął cytrynę. – Draco zarządza ich finansami i z tego, co piszą gazety, nigdy nie odnotował strat, przeciwnie, z każdym rokiem ich dochody regularnie rosną.

- No ale Malfoy! To jakby wpuścić lisa do kurnika! – Weasley spojrzał na Harry'ego, jakby u niego szukał pocieszenia. Niestety Potter wzruszył tylko ramionami, spuszczając głowę.

- Potrzebujemy pieniędzy.

- A ty? Wiesz, jesteś bogaty – próbował jeszcze rudzielec. – To nie to, żebym ci wypominał, ale fortuna Potterów i Blacków…

- Owszem, jestem – przyznał Złoty Chłopiec. – I gdybym chciał, leżałbym do góry tyłkiem przez całe życie. Jednak… - Uniósł rękę widząc, że Ron z zapałem kiwa głową. – Jednak to nie wystarczy. O ile dla mnie i dla pięciu innych osób byłoby tego dość, aby opływać w bogactwa, o tyle utrzymanie przez kilka lat całej szkoły z setkami uczniów i nauczycielami? Wybacz Ron, ale mimo wszystko nie jestem Rockefellerem.

- Kim? – Chłopak automatycznie przeniósł wzrok na Hermionę.

- John Rockefeller był najbogatszym człowiekiem w historii Mugoli - wyjaśniła spokojnie.

- Kurcze, taki to miał dobrze – westchnął z rozmarzeniem rudzielec. – Nie musiał nawet myśleć o kasie i dupkach pokroju Malfoya.

- Zapewniam cię, Ron, że ciężko pracował na swoje pieniądze. – Granger pokręciła głową. – Poza tym powinniście już przestać patrzeć na Draco przez pryzmat szkoły. – Tym razem jej głos nie zadrżał przy wymawianiu jego imienia.

- Nadal pozostaje synem Lucjusza.

- Który dzięki niemu przebywa w Świętym Mungu z mózgiem wypranym do białości.

- Bronisz go!

- Nie bronię! Po prostu patrzę na to wszystko obiektywnie, nie można wiecznie żyć przeszłością. – Dziewczyna wyglądała na mocno poirytowaną.

- A jeszcze niedawno wszystko wydawało się tak piękne. – Weasley przestał naciskać i jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

- Ron, po prostu postaraj się go zignorować. Pamiętaj, że ty pracujesz w terenie, a on przez cały czas będzie siedział w szkole. Poza tym nie musisz mieć z nim żadnych kontaktów.

- I nie zamierzam. – Chłopak potrząsnął rudymi włosami. – Lepiej niech nie wchodzi mi w drogę.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Najgorsze mieli już za sobą. Najbardziej bał się reakcji Rona, jednak chłopak najwyraźniej bardziej niż Malfoya, obawiał się Hermiony. Biedak sam nie wiedział, że już przepadł. Patrząc na tę dwójkę, Potter zastanawiał się, co powinno się wydarzyć, aby wreszcie odważyli się zrobić ten pierwszy z wielu kroków.

- Dzięki – mruknął. – Chyba bardziej denerwowałem się na rozmowę z wami niż z Fretką – przyznał lekko zażenowany.

- Pff – prychnęła Hermiona w rozbawieniu. – Nie takie rzeczy razem przeszliśmy, prawda?

- No – kiwnął głową Ron, po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu. – Trzeba patrzeć na to pozytywnie.

- Pozytywnie? – Harry niepewnie zerknął na przyjaciela.

- Taa… Pomyśl, nasz trójka i Malfoy, sam i bez pleców tatusia. – Z boku doszedł ich cichy stukot. To Hermiona uderzała głową o blat w wyrazie bezsilności.

..........

Osłony EmeraldFog nie drgnęły, gdy pewnego pięknego poranka dwóch mężczyzn aportowało się tuż przed bramą i spokojnie weszli w obręb szkoły.

Jasnowłosy młodzieniec z zadowoleniem wciągnął rześkie powietrze, pachnące morską bryzą. Pod jego stopami rozciągał się zielony dywan, a kamienna ścieżka wiodła w kierunku majaczącego w oddali zamku.

- Pięknie, prawda? To naprawdę wielka strata, że Dumbledore nigdy nie zapraszał tutaj gości.

- Chciałeś powiedzieć, że to niesłychane, aby stopa Malfoya nie stanęła nigdy na ziemiach jednego z najbogatszych i najpotężniejszych czarodziei stulecia – zakpił jego towarzysz.

- Och, zapewniam cię, Severusie, że to akurat zostanie nadrobione, bo przez najbliższy czas nie zamierzam opuszczać tego miejsca.

- Podekscytowany? – Czarne oczy spojrzały na młodzieńca z ciekawością.

- Pomyśl, ile tajemnic musi skrywać ta twierdza, ile nie odkrytych przejść, może nawet bogactw! – Delikatne rumieńce okrasiły blade policzki. Draco myślami już zwiedzał niezbadane dotąd przez niego korytarze i odkrywał ich sekrety.

- Cóż za młodzieńczy zapał. – Snape skrzywił się lekko, lecz nie było w tym niczego złośliwego.

- Zobaczysz, sam to poczujesz, gdy po raz pierwszy odkryjesz coś, co do tej pory było ukryte. – Chłopak poklepał go konfidencjonalnie po ramieniu.

- Jeszcze się nie zgodziłem. – Starszy czarodziej błądził wzrokiem po idealnym jego zdaniem ogrodzie, któremu jednakże daleko było do perfekcjonizmu, jaki gościł na terenach Malfoy Manor. O ile tam każda ścieżka była dokładnie wytyczona, każdy krzew miał swój odpowiednik po przeciwnej stronie, a każde drzewo zostało posadzone tak, aby nie zachwiać symetrii, o tyle tutaj panowało coś w rodzaju chaosu. Dzikie krzewy porastały okoliczne tereny, pomiędzy nimi kwitły kwiaty, a wonny powój wspinał się po gdzieniegdzie rozsianych posągach. Po lewej stronie majaczyły jakiejś ruiny, porośnięte mchem i ziołami, idealne miejsce dla ciekawskich dzieciaków. Z prawej strony drzewa dawały błogi cień w upalne dni, a pośród nich wił się wąski strumyk, który znikał gdzieś w głębi parku. Severus nigdy nie lubił geometrycznie zaprojektowanych ogrodów, jego zdaniem nie sprzyjało to wypoczynkowi, a wręcz przeciwnie, kierowało myśli w stronę dzieł sztuki. Zdecydowanie, to co zobaczył, podobało mu się. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że wszystko tutaj jest zadbane i troskliwie wypielęgnowane, jednak bez zbytecznej ingerencji w naturę.

- Porównujesz? – Draco spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Trudno się powstrzymać. – Wzruszył ramionami, lecz nie wyraził swych myśli, nie chcąc urazić chrześniaka.

- Sprawia mi to ból, jednak muszę przyznać, że ten element nieładu bardziej do mnie przemawia niż ogrody mojej matki – mruknął młody Malfoy, zatrzymując się przed okazałą fontanną, zdobiącą środek ogrodu i z ciekawością zerkając w kierunku wejścia do labiryntu, które majaczyło w oddali.

- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, zawsze uważałem cię za perfekcjonistę. – Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew w wyrazie zaskoczenia.

- Jestem estetą, osobą wrażliwą na piękno natury, która doskonale rozumie, że pewien stopień nieujarzmienia jest czasami niezbędny.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że różnisz się od swoich rodziców. – Severus wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i pozwolił kroplom wody osiąść na gładkiej, lekko pożółkłej skórze. Odkąd przestał pracować jako nauczyciel, jego cera zyskała nieco opalenizny, której w głębi ducha Draco szczerze mu zazdrościł.

- W jakim sensie?

- Na pozór jesteś chłodny i nieprzystępny, typowy okaz idealnego Malfoya, ale płonie w tobie ogień, żywiołowość i radość życia. Coś, co nigdy nie było mocną stroną twoich rodziców.

- Czy to komplement? – Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się lekko. – Severusie, nie poznaję cię.

- Głupi gówniarz. Traktuj to jak chcesz. – Mężczyzna odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku zamku. – Zobaczmy jak prezentuje się od środka.

- Wierzę, że wywiera odpowiednie wrażenie. Zobaczysz, szybko się tutaj zaklimatyzujesz. – Draco dogonił go i razem przeszli przez ogromne drzwi ozdobione herbem, na którym królował feniks.

- Jak mówiłem wcześniej, jeszcze nie podjąłem decyzji. Twoje argumenty niezbyt mnie przekonują.

- A więc mam nadzieję, że Potter stanął na wysokości zadania i chociaż raz nas czymś zaskoczy. – Malfoy pociągnął wuja za rękaw w kierunku schodów, jego zdaniem najprawdopodobniej prowadzących do lochów.

..........

Sale eliksirów pomalowane były w kolorze bladej zieleni, lecz naturalna barwa kamienia pozostała zachowana przy łukach i sklepieniu. Dwa rzędy drewnianych ławek stały już przygotowane i czekające na uczniów. Duże, mahoniowe biurko i wygodny fotel zapraszały, aby usiąść i z wysokości katedry spojrzeć groźnie na krnąbrne dzieciaki. Pod ścianami ustawione były szafy, na półkach spoczywały poukładane równo ingrediencje potrzebne do nauki. Cynowe kociołki zostały schowane w dolnych szafkach, przy każdym leżała chochla i stał mały moździerz oraz deska do krojenia i ostry srebrny nożyk.

Z tyłu klasy znajdowało się obszerne zaplecze. Magiczne pochodnie zapewniały znakomite oświetlenie i zapalały się w momencie, gdy ktoś przekroczył próg. Tutaj stały też trzy długie stoły. Na jednym spoczywały różnego rodzaju kociołki, cynowe, blaszane oraz ze specjalnego stopu przystosowanego do eliksirów szczególnie żrących lub niebezpiecznych. Na drugim, w małych, szczelnie zamkniętych przejrzystymi wieczkami drewnianych miseczkach pyszniły się wonne zioła, a w szklanych słojach marynowały mniej przyjemne składniki. Trzeci stół służył do przygotowań i był praktycznie pusty, poza kilkoma ostrymi nożami, deskami i moździerzami. Wszystko to urządzone było ze znawstwem i dużą wiedzą o warzeniu eliksirów. Od razu było widać, że zajmował się tym ktoś, kto nie tylko znał tajną sztukę przyrządzania mikstur, ale też kochał to i doskonale wiedział, jak ustawić wszystko pod takim kątem, aby każda potrzebna rzecz znajdowała się w zasięgu ręki. W dodatku zastosowano tutaj wszystkie najnowocześniejsze udogodnienia, znane tylko Mistrzom Eliksirów.

Draco z rękami splecionymi na piersi uważnie przyglądał się swemu wujowi i przyjacielowi. Od razu wychwycił ten błysk pożądania w jego oczach, który wskazywał na to, że taką pracownią nigdy by nie pogardził i najchętniej od razu wypróbowałby działanie niektórych rzadkich składników, oglądanych teraz z niekłamanym zachwytem.

- Jak sądzę, kolejne drzwi prowadzą do prywatnych apartamentów profesorskich. – Blondyn otworzył łukowate przejście, za którym znajdowały się rzeczywiście komnaty przynależne Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

Pomieszczenia urządzone były ze smakiem i bez zbędnego przepychu. Mała, dobrze wyposażona kuchnia, gdzie w każdej chwili można było własnoręcznie zaparzyć herbatę, salon zaopatrzony w kominek, stół, sofę i dwa fotele oraz całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów biblioteczkę, która od razu przykuła wzrok Snape'a, na koniec sypialnię z przyległą do niej łazienką.

- Hmm… - Severus usiadł na łóżku, z przyjemnością odnotowując jego miękkość i dość pokaźnie rozmiary.

- Och, proszę cię, nie rób takiej miny, przecież widzę, że jesteś zachwycony. – Draco usiadł obok niego i złapał go za rękę. – Zgódź się.

- Naprawdę, mój drogi… – Czarnowłosy czarodziej wysunął dłoń z uścisku i spojrzał spokojnie na swego chrześniaka. – Wszystko to bardzo piękne i nawet mógłbym pokusić się o pogratulowanie temu, kto się tym wszystkim zajmował, jednakże… Potter jako dyrektor? Nie sądzę.

- Pomyśl o tych wszystkich uczniach, przerażonych twarzach i rozszerzonych stresem oczach – kusił Draco. – Znowu mógłbyś się tym napawać, uczyć! Przecież wiem, że pomimo zapewnień, że nienawidzisz dzieciaków, kochasz przekazywać wiedzę o tajnikach sztuki warzenia. – Widząc błysk w oczach Severusa, kontynuował z jeszcze większym zapałem. – Poza tym, ja tutaj będę. Jestem jego zastępcą, członkiem rady! Pomyśl, co moglibyśmy zdziałać razem! Zostawisz mnie tutaj samego? Ktoś musi mi pomóc walczyć o prawdziwe tradycje, wychowanie tych głupków na porządnych czarodziei. Nie poradzę sobie sam. – Spuścił głowę, przymykając oczy w udanym smutku.

- Nie nabierzesz mnie, doskonale sobie poradzisz – parsknął krótkim śmiechem mężczyzna i podniósł się z posłania. – Jesteś wybitnym aktorem, jednak takie przedstawienia pozostaw dla naiwnego Pottera i jego świty.

- Jesteś jednym z inwestorów. – Draco chwycił się ostatniej deski ratunku. – Masz prawo głosu.

- Tak, bo przekonałeś mnie, abym zainwestował, a Wybraniec ten jeden raz wykazał się inteligencją i nie odrzucił mej oferty. Chociaż… Pozwolę sobie mniemać, że niejaka panna Granger wybitnie się do tego przyczyniła.

- Ta szla…

- Draco! – Severus spojrzał na niego karcąco. – Pamiętaj, że macie współpracować. Nie po to odwróciłeś się od Czarnego Pana i swego ojca, aby teraz powielać ich stereotypy – westchnął i z niesmakiem potrząsnął głową. – Widzę, że nie tyle potrzebny jestem, jak usiłujesz mnie przekonać, dzieciakom, co właśnie tobie, byś nie wplątał się znowu w coś kompromitującego. Pamiętaj, że jesteś tutaj zastępcą dyrektora, który notabene jest półgłówkiem i…

- Zawsze ceniłem sobie pańskie zdanie na mój temat – zimny głos przerwał mu tyradę, sprawiając, że Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się, gwałtownie powiewając szatami.

- Potter!

- Do usług. –Złoty Chłopiec skłonił się teatralnie. – Jak widzę, Malfoy, oprowadzasz rodzinę po swym nowym miejscu pracy. Naprawdę, nie posądzałem cię o taki sentymentalizm.

- Raczej oprowadzał mnie, jak słusznie pan zauważył, panie Potter, po moim nowym miejscu pracy. – Severus z rozbawioną miną obserwował reakcję Wybrańca, nie omieszkawszy przy okazji uchwycić radosnego wyrazu twarzy Draco.

Harry pobladł lekko i zacisnął usta. Wspomnienia zaatakowały go z pełną siłą. Znienawidzony nauczyciel miałby uczyć w jego szkole? Znęcać się nad kolejnym pokoleniem uczniów? Jego niedoczekanie! Już otworzył usta, aby kategorycznie sprzeciwić się tej decyzji, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie rozmowę, którą przeprowadził uprzedniego wieczoru z Hermioną. Dziewczyna była zaniepokojona brakiem odpowiednio wykwalifikowanego Mistrza Eliksirów, a co jak co, ale Snape był jednym z czterech najlepszych w tym fachu, o ile nie najlepszym. Jego innowacyjny eliksir przeciwko smoczym oparzeniom opiewały wszystkie gazety, a Charlie Weasley nawet kiedyś stwierdził, że dzięki niemu praca badacza smoków stała się bez porównania bezpieczniejsza i mniej bolesna. Z dumą pokazywał im przedramię, na którym do tej pory znajdowały się głębokie blizny. Dzięki pomocy eliksiru pozbył się ich, jego ręka na powrót odzyskała pełną sprawność, a skóra przybrała naturalny kolor. Posiadanie kogoś tak sławnego jak Severus Snape na pewno przyczyniłoby się do wzmocnienia renomy szkoły.

- Kiedy zamierzaliście mnie poinformować? – Warknął z irytacją.

- Właściwie, zanim wparowałeś tutaj uprzykrzając nam życie, mieliśmy iść do twojego gabinetu. – Draco spojrzał na niego złośliwie.

- Jak to dobrze, że możesz sobie darować już tę wizytę. – Potter odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. – Możesz się rozpakować, Severusie. Mam nadzieję, że komnaty odpowiadają twoim standardom – mruknął, specjalnie nazywając Mistrza Eliksirów po imieniu. Cóż, może i zgodził się na zatrudnienie go w tej szkole, ale nich wie, iż to on tutaj rządzi.

- Oczywiście… Potter – prychnął Snape. – Nie omieszkam.

- Malfoy, chodź za mną, pokażę ci twoje apartamenty. – Harry nie czekając na blondyna, ruszył w kierunku bocznego wyjścia na korytarz, nie sprawdzając, czy mężczyzna podąża za nim.

..........

Komnaty Malfoya mieściły się na czwartym piętrze, gdzie też znajdował się gabinet dyrektora oraz prywatne pokoje Harry'ego. Wprost ze schodów prowadził długi korytarz. Potter podszedł do jednego z obrazów, na którym namalowany był imponujących rozmiarów irlandzki smok. Jego łuski były białe, przechodzące na końcach w delikatny błękit. Stworzenie schyliło głowę i spojrzało uważnie na obu mężczyzn.

- Dyrektorze… – mocno ochrypły głos rozniósł się po holu.

- Lorcan, to pan Malfoy, mój zastępca. – Brunet wskazał dłonią na stojącego obok młodzieńca. – Od dziś będziesz strzegł wejścia do jego komnat. Wierzę, że będziesz mu oddany i nie przepuścisz nikogo, kto nie poda odpowiedniego hasła.

- Nawet ciebie? – zakpił Draco.

- Tak, nawet mnie. – Harry skinął głową. – Teraz wpuść nas, abym mógł pokazać wnętrza nowemu właścicielowi.

Smok spojrzał badawczo na Draco i rozpostarł skrzydła, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany tym, co zobaczył. Po chwili obraz się przesunął odsłaniając wysokie, łukowate wejście.

Pokoje były cztery. W jednym, tak jak i w lochach, mieściła się nieduża kuchnia, drugi służył za salon, jednakże umeblowany był z o wiele większym przepychem. Ściany pomalowane zostały w kolorze ecrú, a bogato haftowane arrasy zdobiły lewą stronę pomieszczenia. Sofa i dwa fotele w odcieniu mlecznej czekolady zajmowały środek wnętrza, otaczając mały stolik kawowy. Wysokie okna wpuszczały imponującą ilość światła i wychodziły na morze, co od razu wywołało u Draco szybko stłumiony uśmiech. Boczne drzwi prowadziły do gabinetu, który urządzony był bardzo minimalistycznie, lecz jednocześnie prezentował sobą bardzo elegancki styl. Na blacie dużego, ręcznie rzeźbionego, cedrowego biurka stała mała lampka oliwna i przycisk do papieru. Skórzany, czarny fotel wydawał się bardzo wygodny. Z prawej strony wysoka biblioteczka wypełniona była po brzegi książkami, chociaż dwie najwyższe półki pozostały puste do dyspozycji właściciela. Pod oknem w dużej doniczce stała imponujących rozmiarów palma.

Draco przesunął palcem po blacie i rozejrzał się dookoła, przekładając przycisk na lewo.

- Pasuje?

- Nie jest to co prawa szczyt moich marzeń, ale może być. – Mężczyzna łaskawie skinął głową, nie chcąc zdradzić się z wrażeniem, jakie wywarły na nim dotychczas obejrzane pomieszczenia. – Co nam zostało?

- Sypialnia. – Harry wrócił do salonu i pchnął drzwi ukryte za czymś co wyglądało na barek.

Wystrój pokoju spowodował, że blondyn musiał odwrócić głowę, gdyż tym razem nie potrafił ukryć swego uśmiechu. Na środku królowało duże łoże, otoczone czterem kolumnami, które podtrzymywały baldachim w kolorze lodowego błękitu. Narzuta wykonana była z ręcznie haftowanej, połyskliwej materii i dominowała w niej biel, przecinana delikatnymi nićmi o barwie jasnoniebieskiej. Obok posłania stał mały nocny stolik, na którym leżała jakaś książka i stała kolejna lampka oliwna. Ogromna szafa zajmowała przeciwległą ścianę, a jej przód zdobiło lustro. Każdy mebel pokrywały misterne rzeźbienia i zawijasy. Okno otaczały story w takim samym kolorze jak baldachim, podłogę zaś zaścielały dwie skóry śnieżnych wilków. Wiszący z boku gobelin przedstawiał wzburzone morze, za nim ukryte były drzwi do łazienki.

- Kiedy przyślą twoje rzeczy? – Harry przerwał milczenie panujące w pokoju. – W sumie do rozpoczęcia roku zostały jeszcze trzy tygodnie, więc nie musisz się spieszyć.

- Och, doskonale rozumiem, że wolałbyś, abym zjawił się tu jak najpóźniej, jednakże chciałbym nadzorować zarówno postępujące prace, jak i nabór kadry. W końcu jako główny sponsor wolę wiedzieć, na co przeznaczasz moje fundusze.

Potter zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na niego z furią.

- Co do nauczycieli, chyba już sam się porządziłeś.

- Możesz być ignorantem, Potty, ale nie znalazłbyś bardziej wykwalifikowanego profesora od Severusa i nawet ty musisz sobie z tego zdawać sprawę. Wiele mnie kosztowało przekonanie go, więc może łaskawie doceniłbyś mój wysiłek.

- Doceniłbym, gdybyś najpierw skonsultował to ze mną – wysyczał Harry.

- Jakoś nie radziłeś się mnie, zatrudniając trenera Quidditcha i nauczycielkę numerologii – odciął się Draco.

- To było zanim podpisaliśmy umowę!

- Która gwarantuje mi prawo głosu w każdym aspekcie dotyczącym tej szkoły.

- Prawo głosu, nie podejmowanie samodzielnych decyzji. – Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się ze złości.

- Nie podniecaj się tak, Potter, mózg ci się przegrzeje i możesz dokonać niemożliwego, czyli stać się większym idiotą niż jesteś. – Malfoy wyszedł z sypialni i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. – Idę zwiedzić resztę szkoły. Idziesz ze mną, czy mam to zrobić na własną rękę?

- Idę, wolę wiedzieć, czego dotykają twoje arystokratyczne ręce. – Brunet wyminął go i wyszedł na korytarz.

- Zapewniam cię, Potty, że nikt jeszcze nie narzekał na mój dotyk – odciął się Draco, patrząc na niego wyzywająco. Harry, gdy dotarło do niego znaczenie słów, wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i odruchowo spojrzał na szczupłe dłonie Ślizgona. Ich skóra była jasna i wydawała się delikatna i miękka. Długie, smukłe palce zakończone były kształtnymi, lekko wypukłymi paznokciami. Prawą rękę zdobił rodowy sygnet Malfoyów, poza tym ku zaskoczeniu Pottera, Draco nie nosił żadnych innych pierścieni, w których tak lubowali się czarodzieje. Tak, to była idealna część ciała idealnego arystokraty. Wyobraźnia Złotego Chłopca podsunęła mu obraz tych dłoni, sunących po oliwkowej skórze i ostro z nią kontrastujących. Jakie to mogło być uczucie? Delikatne łaskotanie, czy może dotyk wywołujący dreszcze przyjemności?

- Napatrzyłeś się, Potter? – Rozbawiony głos Fretki przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

- Jakbym nie miał nic innego do roboty – prychnął, dziękując w duchu za swą ciemną karnację, która skutecznie ukryła rumieńce.

Wysoko uniesiona brew Malfoya była bardziej wymowna niż tuzin słów.

Harry odsunął się na bok, umożliwiając Ślizgonowi poinstruowanie smoka o nowym haśle, odwrócił się plecami, udając zainteresowanie wiszącym na ścianie arrasem.

- Nie żebym był ciekawy, jednak dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, gdzie znajdują się twoje pokoje. – Głos Draco sprawił, że spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

- Po co ci to?

- Potter – sapnął mężczyzna. – Rozczarowujesz mnie. Jesteś dyrektorem tej placówki, w razie kłopotów kadra powinna wiedzieć, gdzie cię szukać.

Harry odsunął się i ruchem ręki wskazał na obraz znajdujący się dokładnie naprzeciwko komnat Ślizgona. Ku zaskoczeniu Malfoya prężył się na nim wąż chiński w kolorze ciemnego brązu ze złotawymi plamami.

- Zaskakujące – mruknął.

- Nie tak bardzo. – Potter uśmiechnął się, a Draco zorientował się, że był to pierwszy uśmiech, jaki widział u tego mężczyzny od czasów szkolnych. W dziwny sposób zmiękczał on rysy Gryfona i nadawał im bardziej młodzieńczego wyglądu.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Jestem wężousty, nikt nieproszony nie wejdzie, chociażby jakimś cudem poznał hasło. – Uśmiech Pottera poszerzył się.

- Jesteś paranoikiem. – Ślizgon pokręcił głową, jednocześnie czując pewien rodzaj podziwu i zazdrości.

- Stała czujność. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Więc jak, Fretko, gotowy na obchód włości?

- Prowadź – warknął Draco, udając, że nie słyszy znienawidzonego przezwiska.

..........

Wieczór nastał szybciej, niż Draco się tego spodziewał. Zwiedzanie zamku zabrało mu kilka godzin. Coraz wyraźniej widział potencjał tej posiadłości, jej ogrom i przepych go fascynował. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, prace posuwały się całkiem sprawnie. Ogromna sala, w której uczniowie mieli spożywać posiłki, poniekąd przypominała mu Hogwart. Tak jak i w jego byłej szkole, stały tutaj cztery rzędy długich stołów, a na podwyższeniu znajdowało się miejsce dla kadry w kształcie półkola. Zarówno sufit, jak i dwie ściany były przeszklone, jednakże nie zostały one magicznie zmienione. Draco przez chwilę obserwował czerwony zachód słońca, który zamienił okoliczne wzgórza w płonące pochodnie. Późnym wieczorem, gdy jako jedyny postanowił zjeść tam kolację, z fascynacją przyglądał się gwiazdom i bezchmurnemu niebu. Doszedł do wniosku, że naturalny widok podoba mu się bardziej niż wiszące nad głowami świece. Pomieszczenie oświetlone było zręcznie ukrytymi pod powałą magicznymi lampami, które rzucały łagodne, nie rażące oczu światło.

Tuż przed dwudziestą jeden z skrzatów zameldował, że bagaże dotarły i znajdują się już w jego komnatach. Skinął głową i ruszył powoli w górę ruchomych schodów, które na szczęście nie miały tendencji do zawożenia wędrowców w najmniej spodziewane miejsca.

Nie przejmując się rozpakowywaniem, z eleganckiej walizki wyciągnął tylko pelerynę w perłowoszarym kolorze i narzuciwszy ją na siebie, skierował się w stronę kominka. Zielone płomienie buchnęły wysoko, gdy rzucił w nie garść proszku.

- Różany Dom – powiedział wyraźnie, zanim zniknął.

..........

Mały domek, stojący na przedmieściach jednej z magicznych dzielnic, nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym poza tym, że otoczony był bujnym, różanym żywopłotem, który w upalne noce wydzielał upojny zapach, powodujący, że każdy kto przechodził obok, przystawał na moment, rozkoszując się aromatem kwiatów.

Z kominka w jednym z pokoi wyszedł młody mężczyzna i rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Victoria?

Z bocznych drzwi wyłoniła się postawna kobieta w szacie koloru brzoskwini.

- Pan Draco. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Już straciliśmy nadzieję, że pan się pojawi.

- Przecież obiecałem. – Odpiął pelerynę i przewiesił ją przez poręcz krzesła. – Jak się czuje Samuel?

- O wiele lepiej, eliksiry pomogły. – Przesunęła się, przepuszczając mężczyznę, który wąskim korytarzem udał się do jednej z sypialni znajdujących się na tyłach domu.

W niedużym, dziecięcym łóżku leżał chłopiec, wyglądający na około sześć lat. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się na widok przybysza.

- Przyszedłeś! – krzyknął, wyskakując z posłania i rzucając się w kierunku dorosłego.

- Ostrożnie, Sam, pamiętaj, że musieliśmy wyhodować na nowo kości twojej nogi, nie powinieneś jej przeciążać. – Malfoy przyklęknął i uważnie przyjrzał się dziecku.

- Nic mnie już nie boli, a Viki i tak nie pozwala mi wstawać. – Skrzywił się płaczliwie.

- I ma rację. – Draco wstał, usiadł na pościeli i poklepał ją ręką. – Kładź się z powrotem. – Uśmiechnął się, gdy dziecko posłusznie przykryło się kołdrą.

- Nudzi mi się, od trzech dni nigdzie nie wyszedłem – poskarżył się.

- I nie wyjdziesz przez kolejne trzy. – Malfoy spojrzał na niego surowo. – Może to cię nauczy, żeby nigdy nie uciekać przed nianią do lasu, zwłaszcza po zmroku.

- Ja nie uciekałem – oburzył się Samuel. – Szedłem za śmiechem.

- Sam, erklingi właśnie w ten sposób wabią dzieci – westchnął Ślizgon. – Mimo, że przypominają elfy, są bardzo niebezpiecznie. Na ogół żywią się niedużymi stworzeniami, jednak dzieci to ich ulubione danie. To naprawdę cud, że skończyło się złamaniem, mimo, że tak poważnym. Gdyby nie to, że wpadłeś do studni… - Draco zamilkł i wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o konsekwencjach, jakie mogłyby nastąpić po spotkaniu dzieciaka z tak krwiożerczymi istotami.

- Wiem… – Chłopiec spuścił głowę. – Więcej tego nie zrobię.

- Mam nadzieję. – Draco uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął z kieszeni małą książeczkę. – Przyniosłem ci coś do czytania.

- Super! – Sam podskoczył na łóżku, chcąc dosięgnąć prezentu.

- Nie „super", tylko „dziękuję". – Mężczyzna poprawił go automatycznie. – Co to za dziwny slang, arystokraci tak się nie wyrażają.

- Nie jestem arystokratą – dziecko chwyciło wreszcie książkę i zwycięsko zachichotało. – „Tajemnica trollowego wzgórza"! Suuper!

- Samuelu!

- No dobra, ekstra.

- Nie, nie ekstra, tylko wspaniałe, interesujące lub godne zapoznania się z fabułą. Skąd ty bierzesz takie słownictwo?

- Wszyscy tak mówią. – Malec wzruszył ramionami, przeglądając obrazki.

- Wszyscy to zwyczajny plebs, nie zapominaj kim jesteś.

- Skoro jestem arystokratą, to dlaczego nie mogę zamieszkać z tobą? – Chłopiec spojrzał na niego badawczo. – Inne dzieci mieszkają ze swoimi rodzicami.

- Sam, tłumaczyłem ci, że na razie to niemożliwe. – Malfoy uciekł wzrokiem i podniósł się z posłania. – Muszę już iść, postaram się odwiedzić cię jeszcze w tym tygodniu.

- A przyniesiesz mi coś? – Duże, błękitne oczy spojrzały na mężczyznę.

- Przyniosę. – Draco pochylił się i potargał ręką miękkie, platynowe kosmyki. – Obiecuję.

- Do zobaczenia, tato.

- Do zobaczenia… Synu.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry odłożył miotłę i przygładziwszy włosy, które ostatnimi czasy podrosły tak, że sięgały mu do ramion, przez co wydawały się mniej nastroszone, skierował się do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Otworzył drzwi i omiótł spojrzeniem osoby siedzące przy długim stole.

- Pan Potter…

- Jak miło, że tak ważna osobistość raczyła zaszczycić nasze zgromadzenie – dokończył spokojnie Harry. – Daruj sobie, Severusie, znam to na pamięć. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco i usiadł obok Rona, który wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się, czy scena, w której uczestniczy, nie jest aby kolejnym sennym koszmarem. – Jak widzę, wszyscy już są, możemy więc zacząć zebranie.

- Stary, co robi tutaj Snape? – Weasley szepnął mu do ucha, pochyliwszy się.

- Severus zgodził się objąć posadę profesora eliksirów w naszej szkole – poinformował go Wybraniec, nie troszcząc się o zniżenie głosu. Rudowłosy chłopak przełknął gwałtownie i pozieleniał lekko na twarzy.

- Nie musi się pan obawiać, panie Weasley. – Snape spojrzał na niego z wrednym uśmieszkiem. – Na szczęście pana już nie obowiązuje uczęszczanie na mój przedmiot. Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że dzięki temu uczniowie na lekcjach będą o wiele bezpieczniejsi.

Zielony kolor zastąpiła purpura, gdy Ron poczerwieniał lekko. Z boku dał się słyszeć stłumiony chichot. Snape, nie odwracając się, prychnął pod nosem.

- Panie Longbottom, pański śmiech jest nie na miejscu, zważywszy na to, że dzięki Merlinowi, rośliny nie mają tendencji do wybuchania i szklarnia to jedyne miejsce, gdzie być może nie okaże się pan przyczyną kolejnej spektakularnej katastrofy.

Neville spuścił głowę i wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Harry spojrzał ostrzegawczo na starszego mężczyznę.

- Chciałbym zauważyć, że chyba zapomniałeś, iż nie jesteśmy już twoimi uczniami i obrażanie nas nie będzie tolerowane.

- Najwidoczniej twoi przyjaciele poczuwają się do winy, skoro moje słowa ranią ich uczucia – prychnął Snape.

Zalegającą po jego słowach ciszę przerwał Draco, który do tej pory z rozbawieniem przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań.

- Naprawdę, miło stwierdzić, że niektórzy nadal nie wyrośli z szkolnych uprzedzeń, to dowodzi, że niektórzy dorośli, a inni… cóż poziom szóstoklasisty nie jest powodem do dumy – wytrzymał spojrzenie jakim obdarzył go Potter i kontynuował – Niestety, zebraliśmy się tutaj z zupełnie innego powodu. Do rozpoczęcia roku pozostało naprawdę niewiele czasu, a kadra nauczycielska nadal nie została skompletowana – otworzył leżącą przed nim teczkę i wyciągnął z niej pergamin – Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć wszystkim, jakie przedmioty mamy już obsadzone, a co jeszcze przed nami.

_Ceroo Quarion – Astronomia_

_Finch-Fletchley Justin – Mugoloznawstwo_

_Granger Hermiona – Numerologia_

_Longbottom Neville – Zielarstwo_

_Patil Parvati – Wróżbiarstwo_

_Potter Harry – Obrona Przed Czarną Magią_

_Snape Severus – Eliksiry_

_Weasley Ronald – Quidditch_

Przerwał i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Centaur? Potter, nie wiedziałem, że masz znajomości wśród magicznych stworzeń.

- Hagrid mi go przedstawił. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Masz coś przeciwko?

- Absolutnie nie, wszyscy wiemy, że centaury są najlepsze, jeżeli chodzi o znajomość gwiazd. – Ku jego zaskoczeniu Draco przytaknął. – Nasza lista profesorów kończy się na mnie, postanowiłem, że będę prowadził zajęcia z zaklęć.

Rozejrzał się, jakby oczekiwał, że ktoś się sprzeciwi, jednak wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

- Co więc nam pozostało? – Hermiona spojrzała w swoje notatki. – Historia Magii, Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami, nauka latania na miotle… – Zerknęła na Rona. – Tym mógłbyś zająć się ty, w końcu nauczyciel Quidditcha ma z tym wiele wspólnego.

- Jasne. – Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Latanie to moja specjalność.

Harry spojrzał ostro na Malfoya, chcąc go powstrzymać przed wygłoszeniem jakiejś obraźliwej opinii, jednak młodzieniec nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar to zrobić. Zanotował tylko nazwisko Weasleya i wyczekująco popatrzył na Hermionę, która spokojnie kontynuowała.

- Pozostaje nam zatrudnienie pielęgniarki i bibliotekarki oraz kogoś, kto podejmie się funkcji woźnego, i instruktora aportacji.

- Woźnego czy nadzorcy, panno Granger? – Snape bawił się piórem, przeciągając po nim palcem. – Sądzę, że jak na razie skrzaty zupełnie wystarczą. Och tak, wiem, że jest pani przeciwna wykorzystywaniu tych stworzeń, jednakże pozwólmy im robić to, co potrafią najlepiej. Przynajmniej dopóki pani nieustanna walka o ich wyzwolenie nie przyniesie efektów – dodał kpiąco, ucinając dyskusję zanim Hermiona zdążyła zaprotestować.

- Severus ma rację – zgodził się Draco. – Poza tym wyrażam sprzeciw co do zatrudniania instruktora aportacji. Jak na razie szkoła przyjmie tylko roczniki od jeden do trzy. Nauka aportacji zaczyna się na poziomie Owutemów, mamy zatem czas, aby o tym pomyśleć.

- Co z pilnowaniem uczniów nocą? – Ron odważył się wreszcie wtrącić do dyskusji. – Wszyscy wiemy, że nocnych wędrówek nie można uniknąć. Brak prefektów może utrudnić nadzór, a przecież sami nie będziemy się włóczyć po korytarzach, zwłaszcza mając lekcje następnego dnia.

- Zaklęcie monitorujące. – Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Rzucimy je na dormitoria, będą utrzymywały się od godziny dwudziestej drugiej do szóstej rano. To wzmocni dyscyplinę, brak możliwości powrotu do pokoi po ciszy nocnej zniechęci uczniów do wędrówek o zakazanych porach.

- Co jeżeli ktoś nie zdąży? – Neville miał wątpliwości.

- Zaklęcie to wyłapie i w pokojach nauczycieli rozlegnie się alarm. – I na to panna Granger miała odpowiedź.

- Może ustalmy jakieś dyżury, nie ma sensu, aby alarm zrywał na nogi każdego profesora. – Draco dopisał coś na swoim pergaminie. – Kolejna kwestia. Podział na domy.

- Nie zgadzam się. – Hermiona pokręciła stanowczo głową. – To powoduje tylko wojny międzydomowe. Najważniejsza jest integracja.

- Więc chcesz wsadzić wszystkich do jednego worka? – Ślizgon spojrzał na nią z niechęcią. – Odrzucam.

- Malfoy, chcesz aby na korytarzach odbywały się takie demonstracje jak w Hogwarcie? Nie pamiętasz co się działo pomiędzy Gryfonami, a Ślizgonami? My dwaj wystarczymy za przykład. – Harry był podobnego zdania co jego przyjaciółka.

- Potter… – Draco westchnął i przymknął oczy, jakby zbierał siły do konfrontacji. – Chodziłeś do mugolskiej szkoły, prawda? – spojrzał badawczo na bruneta.

- Owszem… - Złoty Chłopiec postanowił zachować ostrożność. W końcu nie wiadomo, co Fretce chodzi po głowie.

- A więc jak nikt powinieneś wiedzieć, że nawet tam uczniowie wybierają tak zwane profile, w których czują się najlepiej, aby szkolić umiejętności, w których są najzdolniejsi.

- To prawda – niechętnie przyznał Potter. – Jednak co to ma do podziału na domy?

- Każdy człowiek ma indywidualne cechy charakteru, nie możesz zamknąć wszystkich w jednej klatce. Wywołasz większą burzę, niż w ogóle możesz pomyśleć. – Draco pochylił się w jego kierunku, tłumacząc mu jak dziecku. – Zamknij w jednym miejscu tchórzy, odważnych, podstępnych, intelektualistów i nieuków, a od razu powstaną obozy. Doprowadzisz do prześladowań, kłótni i awantur.

- To samo będzie się działo, jeżeli podzielimy ich na domy. – Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego, a Hermiona gorliwie pokiwała głową.

- Owszem… Ale wtedy przynajmniej będą oddzieleni, nie będziesz musiał czuwać nocami nad snem jakiegoś biedaka, na którego uwzięli się uczniowie o bardziej rozwiniętym hmm… darze przekonywania. Awantury w ciągu dnia możemy ucinać, lecz nie zapanujesz nad wszystkim przez całą dobę.

Harry zastanowił się nad argumentami Malfoya. Ślizgon miał rację, nie mogli mieć pieczy nad wszystkim w każdym momencie. Spojrzał pytająco na Rona.

- Też jestem za podziałem na domy – niechętnie przyznał Weasley, nie patrząc przy tym na Hermionę.

- Ależ Ron! – Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby poczuła się zdradzona.

- Mecze Quidditcha – mruknął rudzielec.

- Och… - Potter od razu zrozumiał tok myślenia przyjaciela. Jeden dom uniemożliwiał rozgrywki, a to raczej nie mieściło się w głowie Harry'ego. Quidditch był priorytetem i nie wyobrażał sobie istnienia magicznej szkoły bez niego. Poza tym chcieli w przyszłości szkolić drużynę juniorów, której członkowie mieliby szanse na dostanie się do narodowej reprezentacji, a to wymagało naprawdę dużo pracy.

- Widzę, Potter, że poczułeś się przekonany. Może powinniśmy poddać temat pod głosowanie? – Odezwał się Severus, patrząc rozbawiony na nieszczęśliwą minę Hermiony.

- Nie ma potrzeby – warknęła. – Chyba jasne jest, że tylko ja jestem przeciwna temu pomysłowi.

- A więc wszystko jasne. – Profesor wyprostował się na krześle. – Teraz zastanówmy się, jak chcecie przeprowadzić podział.

Wszyscy nagle spojrzeli w kierunku Draco, jakby miał on już z góry wszystko zaplanowane. Jednakże młodzieniec potrząsnął głową.

- Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym.

- Świetnie – prychnęła Granger. – Kolejny problem.

- Nie denerwuj się, Miona… – Ron spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. – Na pewno coś wymyślimy.

- Jasne. – Przewróciła oczami i zaciekle zaczęła coś notować.

Przez chwilę w komnacie panowało milczenie, każdy zastanawiał się nad rozwiązaniem. Jak się okazało, to co wydawało się proste, naprawdę wymagało przemyślenia.

Hogwart od początku nie miał takich problemów, założyło go czterech wybitnych magów, domy zostały utworzone od ich nazwisk i przetrwały w tym stanie przez wieki. Tutaj niestety nie mieli takiej opcji, przecież nie nazwą domów Potter, Malfoy czy Granger. Zakłopotane spojrzenia mówiły wszystko. Nikt nie miał pomysłu.

- Może od trzech podstawowych kolorów? Żółty, czerwony i niebieski? – Odezwał się w końcu Neville.

- Odpada – westchnął Ron. – Muszą być co najmniej cztery drużyny, trzy nie pasują do rozgrywek.

- Nie wierzę, że patrzymy na podział domów pod kątem Quidditcha. – Hermiona była zdegustowana.

- No sorry, ale to ja prowadzę te zajęcia i muszę brać pod uwagę dobro zawodników – zaperzył się Weasley.

- Oczywiście, bo jakże by inaczej.

- Masz lepszy pomysł?

- W tej chwili nie – warknęła.

- No widzisz. – Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

- Właściwie to nic nie widzę! – Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na przyjaciela jak na wyjątkowo wredną sklątkę.

- Nie kłóćcie się. – Harry spojrzał na nich ostrzegawczo. Dobrze wiedział, że Ron i Hermiona od jednego słowa potrafią wszcząć awanturę, której nie powstydziliby się najgorsi wrogowie. Nie miał zamiaru doświadczać tego w obecności Malfoya i Snape'a. Neville był przyzwyczajony.

Jak na razie spotkanie przebiegało spokojnie i ku jego zdumieniu, zarówno Draco jak i Severus nie obrazili jeszcze nikogo, nie rzucili klątwy ani nie doprowadzili do niczego równie niebezpiecznego.

- Może cztery strony świata? – podsunął niechętnie blondyn.

- Wschodni, zachodni, północni i południowcy? – Spytał Severus, patrząc na niego spod oka.

- Masz rację, to głupi pomysł – przyznał Draco, a Harry ze zdumieniem zauważył, że chłopak nie wyglądał na urażonego, a raczej rozbawionego własnym niepowodzeniem. Czyżby Malfoy przy swoim ojcu chrzestnym nie był aż takim dupkiem?

- Cztery pory roku? – Hermiona wreszcie dołączyła do pozostałych, dochodząc do wniosku, że skoro sprawa domów i tak została przesądzona, to przynajmniej weźmie udział w dyskusji. Stanowczo nie lubiła być pomijana.

- Niezłe… – Potter oparł głowę na ręce, przybierając bardziej rozluźnioną pozę. – Jednak krzywdzące dla tych, którzy trafią do domu lata, wtedy są wakacje.

- Zgadzam się. – Snape zabębnił palcami po blacie.

- Merlinie, to trudniejsze niż myślałem – westchnął Malfoy.

- A może cztery żywioły? – Ron spojrzał na nich pytająco.

- Żywioły? – Harry przeczesał palcami włosy. – No w sumie…

- Niezłe, Weasley. – Draco kiwnął aprobująco głową.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem – przyznał Snape, a Ron pokraśniał z zadowolenia, rzucając pełne dumy spojrzenie w kierunku Hermiony, która prychnęła i wbiła wzrok w stół. Przecież to było takie proste, dlaczego ona na to nie wpadła? Westchnęła i zrugała się w duchu. Powinna pogratulować Ronowi, a struga fochy.

- Gratuluję, Ron. – Podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się lekko, na co uśmiech chłopaka – o ile to było możliwe – stał się jeszcze szerszy.

- A więc żywioły… – Malfoy przez chwilę notował coś szybko, po czym odłożył pióro i przeczytał.

_ziemia - Terra - spokojni, stali, opanowani, altruiści, ciepli, przyjaźni_

_ogień - Ignis - żywiołowi, porywczy, gorący, namiętni, gniewni, zdolności przywódcze_

_woda - Aqua - cierpliwi, wytrwali, chłodni, niebezpieczni, podstępni_

_powietrze - Aeris - energiczni, nieprzewidywalni, dynamiczni, metodyczni, niecierpliwi._

Spojrzał na pozostałych.

- Co o tym sądzicie?

- Dobre – mruknął z podziwem Ron.

- Szybki jesteś. – Hermiona też odłożyła pióro, dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak nic więcej by nie dodała.

- Człowiek uczy się przez całe życie. – Wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, łaskawie przyjmując entuzjazm pozostałych. – Jako wzór proporców proponuję szafirowe tło z magicznymi symbolami żywiołów.

- Dlaczego akurat szafirowe? – Neville spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Na takim tle jest sztandar szkoły, prawda?

- Nie, na czerwonym z lwem. – Harry pokręcił głową.

- Co ty bredzisz, Potter, wyraźnie widzieliśmy wczoraj proporce powiewające na flankach. Feniks na szafirowym tle. – Draco wstał i podszedł do okna, skąd widać było zachodnią wieżę z umieszczonym na jej czubku sztandarem. – Zresztą sam zobacz.

Harry, Hermiona i Ron poderwali się i spojrzeli we wskazanym kierunku. Rzeczywiście, na iglicy powiewał proporzec ze złotym feniksem. Zerknęli po sobie w zdumieniu.

- Jakim cudem!? – Wyjąkał Potter. – Kiedy tutaj przybyliśmy, był to na pewno lew.

- Ignoranci. – Severus poprawił się na krześle, strzepując niewidzialny pyłek ze swej czarnej szaty. – Symbol reprezentujący zamek jest przydzielany magicznie i dostosowuje się do jego właściciela. Godłem rodu Dumbledore rzeczywiście był lew na czerwonym tle. Najwyraźniej… – Spojrzał na Złotego Chłopca z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. – Zmienił się on wraz z panującym. Feniks to jedno z najpotężniejszych magicznych stworzeń. Nie sądzę, abyś zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jakim zaszczytem jest posiadanie jego wizerunku jako symbolu rodu.

- Ale dlaczego właśnie on? – Do Harry'ego nadal nie docierało to, że właśnie ognisty ptak jest od tej pory jego godłem. W ogóle szokiem było to, że on ma własny sztandar. Nigdy nie posiadał żadnego i ciężko było mu się do tego przyzwyczaić.

- Znak reprezentujący ród pokazuje poziom magiczny jego założyciela – mruknął niechętnie Snape. – Obwieszcza wszystkim, jaką potęgą dysponuje patriarcha.

- No, to normalne, że Harry jest potężny, w końcu pokonał Czarnego Pana. – Ron się wyszczerzył.

- Nie jestem potężny. – Wybraniec spłonił się lekko. – Bez waszej pomocy niczego bym nie dokonał.

- I tutaj się zgadzamy, Potter. – Malfoy wyprostował się i wrócił do stołu. – Jeżeli już przestaliście się zachwycać Panem Jestem Wielkim Magiem, może powrócimy do dyskusji? – Warknął. Symbolem jego rodziny był smok, a dokładniej Rogogon Węgierski. Do tej pory był dumny z posiadania herbu z tak potężnym stworzeniem, jednak w tym momencie buzowała w nim złość. Złoty Chłopiec znowu go w czymś przerósł. Nienawidził tego.

- Ktoś tutaj jest zazdrosny – zamruczał pod nosem rudzielec.

- Zamknij się, Weasley – syknął. – Rozmawialiśmy o symbolach domów.

- Więc szafirowe tło – przytaknęła Hermiona. – Wytłumacz, o co chodziło ci z magicznymi symbolami.

- Chciałbym, aby się poruszały. – Machnął różdżką i przed ich oczami zajaśniał wizerunek sztandaru, na którego ciemnym tle niczym diament migotała kropla wody. – Coś takiego.

- Piękne – zachwycił się Neville, a Draco spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- Oczywiście, że piękne, sądzisz, że stworzyłbym coś pośledniego? – Prychnął, a obraz zniknął gdy opuścił różdżkę. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i tak jak przedtem blondyn, wyczarował obraz sztandaru z płonącym symbolem ognia. Snape skinął łaskawie głową i przywołał flagę z opalizującą bryłą granitu. Hermiona przygryzła wargę. To było coś jak rywalizacja, każdy chciał się wykazać. Spojrzała na Rona, który wypiął się dumnie i stworzył ostatni z symboli – wir, przypominający trąbę powietrzną w ruchu.

Neville zaklaskał.

- Mamy sztandary czterech domów. Kto je wykona?

- Zajmę się tym. – Hermiona postanowiła się wreszcie wsławić. – Skoro wiem, jak mają wyglądać, nie będzie z tym problemu.

- Uff… – Harry odchylił się na krześle. – Zrobiliśmy dziś więcej niż myślałem. Mamy coś jeszcze w planach, czy możemy zakończyć posiedzenie?

Ron spojrzał w kierunku okna, gdzie słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Siedzieli już tutaj od kilku godzin i czuł się głodny, chociaż nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że energia rozsadzała go od środka. Do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć, że przebiegło to wszystko tak spokojnie i bez wzajemnego obrzucania się błotem. Nawet nie czuł teraz tak wielkiej niechęci do Malfoya i Snape'a jak dawniej. Czyżby wszyscy dorośli?

..........

Harry leżał w swojej sypialni, wpatrując się w baldachim. Jego twarz zdobił uśmiech pełen satysfakcji i poczucia dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Od dawna tak się nie czuł, jakby nagle świat stanął przed nim otworem, a wszelkie zmartwienia uciekły w niebyt. Miał poczucie, że ta piątka ludzi, którzy dziś razem z nim podejmowali decyzje, potrafi przetrzymać wszystko i zjednoczyć się dla dobra szkoły.

Mógł nie lubić Malfoya, czuć odrazę do Snape'a, ale dziś… Dziś odniósł wrażenie, jakby ktoś stopił lód, który nie pozwalał im na normalne porozumienie. Nie był już uczniem, nie musiał obawiać się Severusa. Nie istniał Voldemort, który przez siedem lat stawiał jego i Draco po przeciwnych stronach, chociaż w końcu chłopak i tak podjął słuszną decyzję i wstąpił do Zakonu Feniksa.

- Draco – wyszeptał cicho i zachichotał w poduszkę. Nie było tak strasznie, nie nastąpiło żadne trzęsienie ziemi ani sufit nie runął mu na głowę. – Draco, Draco, Draco – powtórzył kilka razy, wyszczerzając się radośnie. Po raz pierwszy wymówił imię swego odwiecznego rywala bez nienawiści, bez przykrych uczuć i bez chęci utopienia go za samo istnienie.

Tak, teraz widział to dużo lepiej. Może nie mogli być przyjaciółmi, bo w końcu kto by wytrzymał z Malfoyem, ale na pewno nie musieli już być wrogami. Może nawet mógłby polubić tego arcydupka?

- Panie Potter, Draco Malfoy do pana. – Z salonu dobiegł go syk węża.

- Wpuśśść go – zawołał. Wstał szybko i zapiął guziki rozchełstanej koszuli. Wszedł do pokoju, po którym krążył Ślizgon.

- Co jest? – Zapytał, wymownie patrząc w okno, za którym księżyc oświetlał niebo.

- Potter, w mojej sypialni coś się tłucze! – Malfoy oparł ręce na biodrach i spojrzał na niego z wściekłością.

- Tłucze? – Harry przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się szarej, połyskliwej materii, z której uszyty był szlafrok mężczyzny.

- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! – Wysyczał Draco. – Dałeś mi nawiedzony pokój!

- Oszalałeś? – Złoty Chłopiec patrzył na niego jak na wariata. – Może i w tym zamku są duchy, ba na pewno jakieś są, ale widziałeś kiedyś zjawę robiącą hałas? A może jeszcze pobrzękiwała łańcuchami? – Zakpił.

- To nie jest śmieszne – warknął młodzieniec, chwytając go za nadgarstek i ciągnąc w kierunku wyjścia.

- Dokąd mnie wleczesz?! – Harry usiłował się wyrwać, jednak szczupła i wyglądająca na delikatną dłoń trzymała go w żelaznym uchwycie. Po chwili byli już w sypialni Ślizgona. - A teraz zamknij się i słuchaj!

Harry rozejrzał się po komnacie, w której panowała zupełna cisza, i wywrócił oczami.

- Nic nie słyszę.

- Zamknij się, mówię!

- Ale… - W tym samym momencie nad ich głowami rozległ się przeraźliwy rumor. Draco mocniej zacisnął rękę na jego nadgarstku i, o ile to możliwe, jego twarz stała się jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle.

- Słyszysz? – Wyszeptał.

- Nie jestem głuchy. – Wybraniec zacisnął zęby, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. – To ghul – wyjąkał, usiłując powstrzymać chichot. W czasie gdy sypiał w Norze, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do takich dźwięków i nie były one dla niego niczym dziwnym. Najwyraźniej jednak Malfoy miał co do tego zupełnie inne zdanie.

- Nienawidzę ghuli, zrób coś z tym! – Blondyn w końcu wypuścił jego rękę, a Harry rozmasował ją, czując jak zdrętwiała.

- Te stworzenia nie są niebezpieczne. – Ruszył za nim, widząc jak ten pospiesznie wycofuje się do salonu. – Zamieszkują piwnice lub strychy, robią dużo rabanu, ale nic poza tym.

- Pozbądź się go! – Draco oparł się o ścianę. – Nie będę spał w sypialni, nad którą mieszka coś tak obrzydliwego.

- Jesteś przewrażliwiony.

- Też byś był na moim miejscu. – Draco objął się ramionami, jakby usiłował się przed czymś bronić. – Kiedy byłem mały, zatrzasnąłem się na strychu, na którym mieszkał ghul. Było ciemno, zimno i nie mogłem wyjść, a on przez kilka godzin ciskał we mnie różnymi przedmiotami i jęczał… Jęczał jak potępieniec. Dopiero późno w nocy znalazł mnie jeden ze skrzatów. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego ponuro. – Śmiej się, Potter, ale od tej pory mam uraz do tych stworzeń.

Harry przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu. Znał uczucie strachu, do tej pory odczuwał lęk przed ciasnymi pomieszczeniami. Mieszkanie w komórce pod schodami zrobiło swoje i teraz jako dorosły człowiek cierpiał na lekką klaustrofobię. Bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru się śmiać.

- Twoi rodzice na pewno przegonili go potem – mruknął pocieszająco.

- Matka dała mi szlaban za to, że nie zjawiłem się na kolacji, na której w tym czasie podejmowali ministra – prychnął Malfoy. – Przez miesiąc nie mogłem latać na miotle. I nie, nie przegonili go. Ojciec był zdania, że powinienem hartować swój charakter i przez kolejne tygodnie codziennie musiałem spędzać tam godzinę. Wyjazd do Hogwartu zakończył ten trening osobowości.

- Cholera… – Harry potarł dłonią czoło i sam podskoczył, gdy nad jego głową rozległo się zawodzenie stworzenia. – Wychodzimy stąd. Obiecuję, że się tym zajmę. Dziś prześpisz się u mnie.

- Potter, nie mam zamiaru spać z tobą w jednym łóżku! – Malfoy pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Będziesz spał na kanapie. – Brunet wepchnął go do swej komnaty, a obraz zasunął się za nimi cicho.

- Nie będę spał na kanapie! Rano wstanę obolały, moje ciało nie jest przyzwyczajone do takich plebejskich warunków. – Draco krytycznie spojrzał na wygodną sofę w kolorze jasnego beżu.

- Malfoy, nie wybrzydzaj, bo wrócisz do siebie! – Harry stwierdził, że przestaje mu być żal chłopaka i zaczął czuć irytację.

- Nie ma mowy! Odstąpisz mi swoją sypialnię. – Blondyn wyminął go i ruszył w kierunku komnaty.

- Zapomnij, nie mam zamiaru zasypiać jutro ze świadomością, że twój arystokratyczny tyłek gniótł moje prześcieradło. – Potter wpadł za nim do pomieszczenia i odgrodził go od łóżka, rozłożywszy ramiona.

- Bronisz go jak niepodległości – prychnął mężczyzna, rozglądając się dookoła. – Dlaczego twoja sypialnia jest zielona?

- Tak się składa, że lubię ten kolor. – Harry opuścił ręce i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

- To barwy Ślizgonów. – Brew Malfoya powędrowała do góry.

- Kolor to kolor i nie ma nic do rzeczy, czyje pokoje zdobił w Hogwarcie.

- Dobra, to co z tym łóżkiem? – Draco zerknął na posłanie ponad jego ramieniem.

- Kanapa! – Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i wskazał mebel znajdujący się za plecami blondyna.

- Jestem twoim gościem.

- I dlatego śpisz w pokoju gościnnym. – Harry się wyszczerzył.

- Zapamiętam ci to, Potty. – Ślizgon odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku kanapy. Po chwili w pokoju z głośnym „pyk" aportował się skrzat, który szybko umieścił na niej poduszkę oraz świeży komplet pościeli, po czym ukłonił się i znikł równie szybko jak się pojawił.

- Dobrej nocy, Malfoy – zawołał Harry, wchodząc pod kołdrę. Z pokoju dobiegło go burknięcie.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Budynek przy boisku do Quidditcha pomalowany został na jasny brąz, a tuż przed nim ktoś przezorny postawił kilka ławek i przymocował do ściany uchwyty na miotły. Draco wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się z ciekawością. W pierwszym pomieszczaniu znajdowały się szafki na ubrania i dwie umywalki. Dalej przechodziło się do łazienki, gdzie mieściło się kilkanaście kabin prysznicowych, zasłoniętych kremowymi kotarami. Malfoy z zadowoleniem pokiwał głową. Nigdy nie lubił publicznych łaźni, minimum prywatności było jego zdaniem koniecznością. Wyszedł i skierował się do bocznego pokoju, który najprawdopodobniej był składzikiem na miotły. Nie pomylił się, przestronne pomieszczenie zajmowały wieszaki ze strojami do gry, pod przeciwległą ścianą stało kilkadziesiąt nowych mioteł. Na środku, przy dużym stole siedział Weasley i coś robił ze starym Nimbusem 2002, kilka innych egzemplarzy leżało obok niego na podłodze.

- Rozumiem, że budżet mamy napięty, ale naprawdę, jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Połowie zawodników dasz nowy sprzęt, a resztę wyposażysz w starocie? – Zapytał z przekąsem.

Ron poderwał głowę i rzucił mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, po czym na powrót zajął się swą pracą. Kilka machnięć różdżką i splątane witki wyprostowały się, a chłopak szybkim ruchem okręcił je specjalnym sznurkiem, po czym za pomocą kolejnego czaru zamocował go na stałe.

Draco przyglądał mu się z zaskoczeniem, a rozbawienie przeszło w podziw, gdy po pięciu minutach rudzielec odstawił miotłę obok umieszczonych pod ścianą _nowych _Nimbusów. Odwrócił się w kierunku blondyna i spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Jeszcze jakieś pytania, Malfoy?

- Nie są nowe… - stwierdził Draco, podchodząc bliżej i chwytając jedną z nich.

- Nie, są tylko naprawione i po rzuceniu odpowiednich zaklęć ochronnych będą idealne dla początkujących graczy.

Schylił się, by sięgnąć po kolejną miotłę i z sykiem cofnął rękę. Ze stołu wziął różdżkę i…

- _Ostende! – _Nawet Malfoy musiał zauważyć ciemną aurę, która otoczyła przedmiot, falując lekko. Zerknął na Weasleya. Rudzielec uważnie przyglądał się miotle, po czym wstał i wyciągając różdżkę i dłoń nad przedmiotem, zaczął szybko mamrotać jakieś formułki w takim tempie, że Ślizgon nie mógł nadążyć ze zrozumieniem. Miotła zatrzęsła się i aura z cichym sykiem skumulowała się w kulę, po czym zniknęła.

- Cholerne klątwy – mruknął Ron, chwycił przedmiot i wyszedł z nim na dwór, a Draco podążył za nim w milczeniu. Rudzielec wsiadł na miotłę i oderwał się od ziemi. Blondyn ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak ten wznosi się coraz wyżej, wykonuje kilka pętli, po czym spokojnie opada na dół.

- Co robiłeś?

- Sprawdzałem czy jest bezpieczna. Jakiś gnojek rzucił na nią klątwę wysokości. Osoba, która wsiadłaby na nią i wzniosła się powyżej dwudziestu metrów, zostałaby zrzucona.

- Nie rozumiem, po co tak ryzykujesz. – Draco pokręcił głową nad głupotą Wiewióra.

- Lepiej ja niż jakiś dzieciak, prawda? – Ron spojrzał na niego ze znużeniem.

- Nie byłoby bezpieczniej ją spalić? Przynajmniej miałbyś pewność, że nikogo już nie skrzywdzi.

- Jasne – zakpił Weasley. – Widzisz, Malfoy, niektóre przeklęte przedmioty mają swoją unikalną wartość. Każdy auror musi znać antyuroki oraz rozpoznawać rodzaj przekleństwa. Po czterech latach pracy w ministerstwie ochrony, takie rzeczy to dla mnie chleb powszedni.

- Rozumiem… – Blondyn zamyślił się, obserwując jak chłopak naprawia miotłę. – Gdzie nauczyłeś się reperować miotły?

- Po tysięcznym czytaniu „Quidditcha przez wieki" zna się go na pamięć. – Ron uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Poza tym, mając Freda i George'a jako braci, musisz szybko nauczyć się wielu rzeczy, inaczej zostałbyś goły i wesoły zanim byś się obejrzał.

Draco jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu, po czym machnąwszy ręką na pożegnanie opuścił plac do Quidditcha.

Powoli przemierzał ogród, zastanawiając się nad tym, czego właśnie był świadkiem. Musiał zweryfikować niektóre swoje poglądy. Weasley nie był już głupim Wiewiórem, którego pamiętał ze szkoły. To dorosły mężczyzna doskonale znający się na swej pracy. Pojawiła się w nim pewnego rodzaju odpowiedzialność i stanowczość. Malfoy złapał się na tym, że myśli o tym, iż Wiewiór będzie lepszym nauczycielem i trenerem niż pani Hooch, a na pewno uczniowie będą z nim bezpieczniejsi.

Przesunął ręką po włosach, burząc ich perfekcyjny ład. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, znacząc czerwienią okoliczne wzgórza. Z oddali dobiegał go szum morza. Charakterystyczny zapach nagrzanego słońcem piasku, wodorostów i soli unosił się w powietrzu. Wciągnął go głęboko w siebie, rozkoszując się spokojem panującym dookoła. Niedługo zamek oblegnie chmara dzieciaków i ta cisza się skończy. Wbrew sobie uśmiechnął się lekko i jakby z oczekiwaniem. On, Draco Malfoy, nauczycielem… Nigdy dotąd się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale teraz ogarnęła go nagle chęć przekazania swej wiedzy następnym pokoleniom. Wychowany w czystokrwistej rodzinie, pełnej zasad i poszanowania tradycji, zaklęć znanych tylko nielicznym, reguł, które tak bardzo zakorzeniły się w jego umyśle, czuł jakby musiał to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić, oddać, upewnić się, że nie zostanie to zmarnowane.

Usiadł na jednym ze zwalonych pni, który malowniczo porósł powojem, wystawił twarz do słońca i spod zmrużonych powiek obserwował wieże zamku, teraz błyszczące miedzianym kolorem. Zaskoczyło go to, że poczuł przynależność do tego miejsca, jakby ono na niego czekało. Jakby właśnie tutaj było jego miejsce.

Przygryzł delikatnie dolną wargę… Kto by pomyślał, że właśnie Potter mu to ofiaruje.

..........

Hermiona w roztargnieniu odgarnęła kosmyk włosów i westchnęła ze znużeniem. Kolejna osoba właśnie opuściła gabinet, w którym toczyły się rozmowy z kandydatami na stanowisko nauczyciela transmutacji. Sfrustrowana pokręciła głową, pocierając palcami skronie. Czy naprawdę nikt nie rozumiał podstawowych wymagań? Pierwszy z przybyłych w odpowiedzi na pytanie o transmutację organiczną, wymienił metal i szkło, a przecież każdy pierwszoklasista wiedział, że chodzi o roślinę, zwierzę lub człowieka. Drugi nie miał pojęcia o politransmutacji. Kolejny, usłyszawszy pytanie: „Co to jest Układ Okresowy Symboli Zaklęć Transmutacyjnych", zaczął na nią krzyczeć i wygrażać różdżką. To już ją przerosło i po raz pierwszy straciła nad sobą panowanie, obrzuciła delikwenta złowrogim spojrzeniem i bezceremonialnie wyprosiła go z pokoju.

Drzwi otworzyły się cicho i zamknęły na powrót. Tłumiąc irytację, podniosła głowę i wypranym z emocji głosem zapytała.

- Imię, nazwisko, stopień z Owutemu w zakresie transmutacji?

- Wybitny, panno Granger.

Poderwała głowę i speszona podniosła się ze stołka, przeklinając się sekundę później za ten nawyk, który pozostał jej z czasów szkolnych.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc, profesorze? – Bąknęła, opadając z powrotem na siedzenie.

- Ależ owszem. – Splótł ręce na piersiach, wpatrując się w nią zmrużonymi oczami. – Mogłaby pani w końcu uciszyć tych wrzeszczących na korytarzu ludzi. Doprawdy, warunki, w jakich muszę pracować, są po prostu skandaliczne.

- Znalazł pan nauczyciela Historii Magii? – Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją.

- Ja zawsze znajduję to, czego chcę – prychnął, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi.

- Kim on jest? – Zapytała z ciekawością.

- Panna Calioppe Slyp, uczyła historii jako prywatna nauczycielka w domu państwa Zabini – odpowiedział łaskawie, kładąc rękę na klamce.

- Czy osoba, która zajmowała się jednym dzieckiem, da sobie radę z tłumem młodzieży?

- Poradziła sobie z młodszym kuzynem pana Blaise'a, dla mnie to odpowiednia rekomendacja – mruknął. – Idę teraz pomóc panu Malfoyowi w wyborze nauczyciela Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Sugerowałbym uciszenie motłochu, który tłoczy się pod pani drzwiami. Niektórzy tutaj pracują, panno Granger.

Drzwi zamknęły się cicho, Hermiona przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nie w milczeniu, po czym jęknęła i uderzyła głową w stół. To było ponad jej siły.

..........

Harry obniżył lot i wylądował przed trybunami. Zszedł z miotły i z aprobatą pokiwał głową.

- Świetnie, Ron! Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty. – Wyszczerzył się, dmuchając na opadający mu na oko kosmyk włosów.

- Mów mi mistrzu i kłaniaj mi się na ulicy. – Napuszył się przyjaciel, po czym machnął ręką i dodał. – Twoje zaklęcia ochronne też działają świetnie. Wypróbowałem kilka mioteł i serio, czułem jakbym siedział na wygodnym łóżku, z którego nie ma szans spaść, chyba, że ktoś mnie skopie.

- Nawet wtedy byś sobie nic nie zrobił. – Potter usiadł na ławce, wsuwając miotłę pomiędzy nogi i opierając jej trzonek o swoje ramię. – Zaklęcie bezpieczeństwa działa bezbłędnie, obniża prędkość spadania tak, że bezpiecznie lądujesz na własnych nogach.

- Wiem. – Ron zachichotał. – Rzuciłem je na siebie gdy sprawdzałem jeden przeklęty egzemplarz. Malfoy chyba wziął mnie za bohatera, który wsiada na niepewny sprzęt.

- Raczej za głupca, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że jednak pod tą czupryną kryje się coś poza marchewkową papką.

Chłodny głos przerwał sprawił , że Weasley podskoczył lekko i odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

- Malfoy.

- Weasley.

- Fajnie, że przynajmniej pamiętacie swoje nazwiska. – Harry wyciągnął nogi przed siebie, opierając brodę na wyprofilowanym półpłasko zakończeniu trzonka. – Co tu robisz, Fretko?

- Szukałem cię, musimy porozmawiać. – Spojrzał znacząco na Rona.

- Spadam, Harry. Muszę dokończyć robotę, spotkamy się na obiedzie. – Rudzielec machnął ręką i obrzuciwszy blondyna nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, odszedł w stronę zabudowań.

- Naprawdę musisz go zawsze prowokować? Sprawia ci to jakąś sadystyczną przyjemność? – Potter spojrzał na Draco z zaciekawieniem.

- Po prostu stwierdziłem fakt. – Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami, siadając na ławce naprzeciw niego.

- Byłbyś chory, gdybyś komuś nie dogryzł? Ron naprawdę dobrze wykonuje swoją robotę. – Przesunął palcami po trzonku, czując pod opuszkami wyżłobienia i zawijasy złotych liter.

- Może faktycznie nie jest zupełnym idiotą – zgodził się niespodziewanie Draco. – W końcu Ministerstwo Obrony to jedyny departament, który działa jako tako i nikt nie chce zlinczować jego szefa.

- Przyznaj po prostu, że uważasz, iż każdy, kto nie ma wypchanego po sufit schowka w banku Gringotta, jest dla ciebie człowiekiem gorszej kategorii – prychnął Harry, nieświadomie zsuwając palce ku zgrabnie wygiętym witkom i powracając po chwili do szczytu trzonka.

- Nieprawda, ty masz wypchany schowek – wycedził Ślizgon.

- Malfoy… Nie mów tak do mnie kiedy trzymam miotłę, bo nabieram ochoty, aby zmienić jej przeznaczenie. – Spojrzenie Pottera stwardniało, jednak jego ręka nadal gładziła drewno.

Wzrok Malfoya powędrował w tym kierunku i jego źrenice rozszerzyły się nieznacznie. Cholerny Chłopiec, Który Urodził Się Tylko Po To, Aby Zatruć Mu Życie! Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Potter wie, iż jest gejem i robi to specjalnie, ale odrzucił tę myśl równie szybko jak się pojawiła. Ruchy chłopaka były zbyt nieświadome, a jego spojrzenie wyrażało bardziej złość niż prowokację. W duchu roześmiał się z własnych przemyśleń. Podrywający go Wybraniec był ostatnią rzeczą, jaka mogła się mu przydarzyć i wolał nawet nie myśleć, że kiedykolwiek mogłoby to mieć miejsce.

Przesunął spojrzeniem po sylwetce siedzącego naprzeciw mężczyzny. Potter był przystojny. To odkrycie go zaskoczyło. Nigdy nie patrzył na Gryfona w takich kategoriach. Zgrabny, wysportowany, o smukłej, lekko umięśnionej sylwetce. Długie, szczupłe nogi, lekko wcięta talia i ładnie rozbudowane ramiona. Twarz Złotego Chłopca była nad wyraz interesująca. Nieduże, lecz wyraźnie zarysowane usta, o dolnej wardze nieco grubszej. Prosty nos i oczy… Oczy były zjawiskowe. Duże, otoczone firanką gęstych, długich rzęs i tak cholernie zielone. Lśniły nie jakąś tam zwyczajną, trawiastą zielenią, ale była w nich głębia, odcień szmaragdu i turkusu jednocześnie. Niesforne włosy wyglądały jak potargane wiatrem i kusiły, aby zanurzyć w nich dłoń i sprawdzić, czy w rzeczywistości są tak miękkie, jak się wydają.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie pod jego spojrzeniem i Draco drgnął, wybudzając się ze swoich myśli. Merlinie! Właśnie oceniał Pottera jak potencjalnego kandydata na kochanka i doszedł do wniosku, że chłopak jest cholernie pociągający. Może czas dołączyć do ojca w Świętym Mungu?

- Potter, ty perwersie – mruknął, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że to nie było to, co koniecznie chciał powiedzieć w tej sytuacji. Ten idiota zdecydowanie go rozpraszał.

Brunet przez chwilę zastanawiał się skąd taki wniosek, po czym przypomniał sobie swoje ostatnie zdanie i jego ręka znieruchomiała na trzonku, zaciskając się mocno na jego obłym kształcie.

Draco wzdrygnął się nieznacznie.

- Zamknij się, Malfoy, po prostu się zamknij. – Harry poczerwieniał nieznacznie.

- Potter, może gdybyś uprawiał seks z kimś żywym, a nie tylko ze swoją ręką, nie byłbyś tak zestresowany. Wiesz, łóżko to nie tylko sen i prokreacja, a Weasleyowie bynajmniej nie są autorytetami w tej dziedzinie – rzucił kpiąco Ślizgon.

- Nie mam ochoty z tobą o tym rozmawiać. – Brunet odłożył miotłę i odchylił się, opierając łokcie na ławce znajdującej się o stopień wyżej. – To, że ty zapewne zaliczyłeś każdą uczennicę swego domu, nie znaczy, że i ja powinienem był tak zrobić. Dla mnie seks wiąże się z uczuciem.

Draco uniósł brew, uśmiechając się lekko, nie wyprowadzając go jednak z błędu. W końcu Potter był ostatnią osobą, z którą miał zamiar dzielić się swoimi preferencjami seksualnymi.

- Ach… Miłość, jak patetycznie. – Pokręcił głową, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Nigdy w nią nie wierzyłem. Szybki seks z kimś, kto ci się podoba, bez deklaracji i wiecznych przysiąg. Uczciwe i jakże skuteczne. Dwie osoby, które wiedzą czego chcą. Maksimum rozkoszy, minimum obłudy. Uczucia to coś, co ludzie sobie wmawiają, aby mieć czyste sumienie, gdy idą do łóżka. Potem, kiedy mija fascynacja, ranią się wzajemnie. Dlaczego? Bo wszystko zaczęło się od kłamstwa.

- Współczuję ci. – Harry spojrzał na niego z mieszanką żalu i litości. – Nigdy nikogo nie kochałeś, podchodzisz do życia jak zimna, wyrachowana suka. Bez urazy. – Uniósł rękę. – Nie chciałem przez to powiedzieć, że mam cię za łatwego. Po prostu wydaje mi się to takie obce. Nie rozumiem, jak można być z kimś, do kogo nic się nie czuje. Zero ciepła, zero zaufania. Od zwyczajnego dziwkarstwa różni się to tylko tym, że nie płacisz.

- Nadal uważam, że uczucia to zbędny balast. Co złego w zwykłym seksie? – Draco nie wydawał się ani urażony, ani przekonany, co w pewien sposób zaskoczyło Złotego Chłopca.

- Nic, po prostu ja tak nie robię i koniec. – Potter wzruszył ramionami i wystawił twarz do słońca, przymykając oczy.

Draco bez skrępowania mógł teraz mu się przyglądać. Właściwie… jednego był już pewien. Nie wyrzuciłby Pottera z łóżka. Po tylu kłótniach, nienawiści, wiecznych wojnach powinno to nim wstrząsnąć, przyprawić o mdłości i zgrozę. Ku własnemu zdumieniu, nie czuł żadnej z tych rzeczy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cóż, widział niejednego przystojnego faceta. To, że Wybraniec okazał się również zaliczać do tej grupy, nie jest znowu czymś aż tak dziwacznym. Uczciwa ocena jego walorów to jedno, a zaciągnięcie go łóżka to drugie. Nie zamierzał tego sprawdzać w praktyce.

- Więc? – Potter przerwał jego rozmyślania, unosząc leniwie powieki i patrząc mu w oczy tymi cholernymi zielonymi ślepiami.

_Jak avada - _przebiegło mu przez myśl.

- Co więc? – mruknął w roztargnieniu.

- Po co mnie szukałeś? Mówiłeś, że musimy porozmawiać – przypomniał mu Harry. – No chyba, że chodziło ci o tę jakże pouczającą dyskusję na temat pieprzenia. – Uniósł kącik ust w krzywym uśmiechu.

- Język, panie Potter, zero kultury. Jestem zmuszony stwierdzić, że dobre wychowanie leży u pana całkowicie. – Wzniósł oczy do nieba w geście bezradności. – Jednak jak bardzo temat pieprzenia by nie był interesujący, szukałem cię w zupełnie innej sprawie.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Za trzy dni konferencja prasowa.

- Cholera. – Potter wyprostował się i potargał dłonią włosy. – To już?

- Niestety już, musimy napisać odpowiednie przemówienie.

Brunet zamrugał i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

- Tak myślałem. – Draco westchnął i z kieszeni szaty wyjął zwinięty pergamin, rzucając go w stronę Harry'ego. – To prototyp, daj do sprawdzenia Granger, jak będziecie chcieli coś dopisać, chciałbym o tym wiedzieć.

- Już napisałeś? – Potter był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- Nie jestem tobą, przynajmniej jedna osoba musi tutaj myśleć – prychnął chłopak. – To naprawdę żałosne, że ta szkoła posiada dyrektora, którego poziomem inteligencji można przyrównać do gumochłona.

- Wiesz… - Harry wstał i spojrzał na niego z góry. – Nie dziwię się, że twoja matka nie chciała mieć więcej dzieci. Być skazanym na kolejnego dupka twojego pokroju… Kiepska perspektywa.

- Wal się, Potter!

- A ty znowu o jednym. Może powinieneś się zastanowić, czy praca nauczyciela to naprawdę to, co chcesz w życiu robić. – Brunet pokręcił głową i ruszył w kierunku szkoły, zostawiając rozjuszonego Ślizgona samego.

..........

Dni mijały w szalonym tempie. Neville spędzający całe dnie w szklarni, obserwował robotników, którzy powoli wykruszali się z terenu zamku. Większość sal była już gotowa na przyjęcie uczniów. Jego rośliny dzięki specjalnym, magicznym odżywkom rozwijały się pomyślnie i powoli zazieleniały stojące na półkach donice. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Snape dostarczył kilka naprawdę rzadkich nasion, które pod troskliwą opieką Longbottoma powoli wypuczały pierwsze pędy. Chłopak podejrzewał, że gest Mistrza Eliksirów wynikał bardziej z zapotrzebowania niż z altruizmu, co nie przeszkadzało mu cieszyć się z rozrastających się zbiorów roślin.

Jak na nową szkołę, spis uczniów powiększał się z każdym dniem i już teraz było wiadomo, że wraz z początkiem września zamek przeżyje swoje pierwsze oblężenie młodych, niekoniecznie żądnych wiedzy czarodziejów. Właściwie nie dziwiło go tak wielkie zainteresowanie, nazwisko „Potter" było najlepszą reklamą i rodzice wychodzili z założenia, że ich pociechy pod opieką najsłynniejszego czarodzieja ostatnich czasów ukończą szkołę jako młodzi geniusze, zdolni pokonać każde zło.

Ile w tym było prawdy? Neville uśmiechnął się pod nosem. No cóż, on sam był najlepszym przykładem na to, że bycie przyjacielem Chłopca Który Przeżył Po Raz Drugi umiejętności magicznych raczej nie podnosi.

Potarł zewnętrzną częścią dłoni czoło, starając się nie pobrudzić skóry. Kiedy Harry zaproponował mu posadę nauczyciela zielarstwa, naprawdę się ucieszył. Odkąd skończył szkołę, pracował w firmie, która zajmowała się magicznymi usługami zielarskimi, hodując mało spotykane rośliny na życzenie klienta. Z natury zamknięty w sobie i małomówny, nie nawiązał tam większych przyjaźni i przyglądając się czasie przerw innym pracownikom, czuł jakby coś go omijało, a on sam stał, obserwując to z boku.

Posada w nowej szkole sprawiła, że wreszcie poczuł się potrzebny. Lubił dzieci i łatwo nawiązywał z nimi kontakt, w dodatku teraz mógł przebywać w otoczeniu przyjaciół i ludzi, których znał i dobrze wiedział, czego się po nich spodziewać. Nawet przerażający go zawsze profesor Snape stał się mniej straszny jako współpracownik.

Postawił doniczkę na półce i szybkim zaklęciem oczyścił ręce. Zbliżała się pora kolacji i powoli głód zaczął go dopadać. Otworzył drzwi szklarni i wyszedł na świeże, wieczorne powietrze.

- Neville! – Odwrócił się, słysząc za sobą głos Parvati Patil. – Poczekaj na mnie. – Dziewczyna najwyraźniej wracała z plaży. Białą koszulę miała włożoną niedbale w spodnie, których podwinięte do kolan nogawki sugerowały, iż spędziła wieczór, brodząc w wodzie.

- Jesteś pewna, że powinnaś uczyć wróżbiarstwa? Nie przypominasz nawiedzonej czarownicy w tym stroju. – Uśmiechnął się i zatrzymał, czekając na dziewczynę.

- Nie obrażaj profesor Trelawney, była wspaniałą nauczycielką – prychnęła i przystanęła, aby otrzepać nogi z piasku i nałożyć sandały. Do tej pory trzymała je w ręce i całą drogę przemierzyła boso. – Była cokolwiek ekscentryczna, ale…

- Cokolwiek. – Skinął głową chłopak.

- Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz mnie na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego. – Pogroziła mu palcem.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że założysz ogromne okulary, napuszysz włosy i ubierzesz się w cygańską spódnicę i milion bransolet?

- Może nie aż tak, ale zamierzam wywrzeć wrażenie. – Zachichotała. – Idziesz na kolację?

- Tak, mam zamiar zjeść w wielkiej sali. – Ruszył w stronę zamku, zwalniając nieco kroku, aby dziewczyna mogła za nim nadążyć.

- Dotrzymam ci towarzystwa. – Weszła na schody prowadzące do głównych wrót. – Co sądzisz o wyborze Snape'a na profesora eliksirów? – Zapytała znienacka.

- Mnie na szczęście już uczył nie będzie, więc myślę, że to dobry wybór – stwierdził po krótkim namyśle. – Harry wie co robi.

- Harry czy Malfoy? – Mruknęła. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie mogę uwierzyć, że został zastępcą dyrektora. Byłam pewna, że to miejsce zostało zaklepane dla Hermiony.

- Też byłem zaskoczony – przyznał. – Jednak Malfoy wniósł ogromne fundusze, co automatycznie robi z niego głównego inwestora.

- Tak… – Weszła do ogromnej sali jadalnej i zajęła miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim. – Jednak to i tak dziwne. Przez tyle lat byli zaciętymi wrogami, a teraz Harry pozwala mu się tutaj szarogęsić. Wiedziałeś, że zatrudnił Daphne Greengrass do opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami?

- Lepsza ona niż Pansy. – Wzruszył ramionami i nałożył sobie na talerz słuszną porcję sałatki ze świeżych jarzyn z kawałkami pieczonego kurczaka.

- Słuszna uwaga, chociaż z tego, co słyszałam… – Konfidencjonalnie pochyliła się ku niemu – Jej rodzice są bardzo bogaci i chcieli ją wyswatać z Malfoyem. Zastanawiam się, czy _panicz Draco_ nie załatwił jej tej pracy, by mieć kogoś do grzania łóżka.

- Parvati! – Z trudem przełknął kęs, który utkwił mu w gardle. – Naprawdę, nie sądzę, aby to było naszą sprawą.

- To szkoła, Neville – prychnęła zirytowana jego brakiem entuzjazmu do plotek. – Nowa szkoła! Najmniejszy skandal może nam zaszkodzić. Uwierz mi, rodzice gotowi są zabrać dzieci z byle powodu. Owszem, na razie są zachwyceni tym, że będzie uczyć je sam wielki Wybraniec, ale… Poza Harrym, ta szkoła nie ma żadnej renomy i zanim ją zyska, minie dużo czasu. Naprawdę, niepotrzebne nam żadne romanse ani potajemne schadzki.

Longbottom westchnął cicho i odsunął od siebie talerz z niedokończoną kolacją. Po rewelacjach Patil stracił apetyt. Jeżeli to co mówiła było prawdą, będzie musiał porozmawiać z Harrym. Dziewczyna miała rację. Posądzenie o rozwiązłość byłoby im bardzo nie na rękę. Pruderyjni rodzice od razu zabraliby swoje pociechy, zwłaszcza ci z czystokrwistych rodzin, gdzie zasady moralne były wpajane dzieciom prawie od chwili narodzin.

- Mam nadzieję, że się mylisz – westchnął.

..........

Draco obudził się wczesnym rankiem i przeciągnął z zadowoleniem w swym ogromnym łóżku. Odkąd Potter oczyścił z ghula pomieszczenie nad jego sypialną, mógł przyznać, że sypiał naprawdę dobrze. Spojrzał w okno. Szczebiot ptaków w połączeniu ze świeżym, morskim powietrzem był tym, co sprawiało, że czuł się niezwykle rześki i wypoczęty.

Odrzucił kołdrę i wszedł w do salonu.

- Panie Malfoy… – Smok z obrazu zwrócił na niego swe pionowe źrenice. – Pan Potter jakiś czas temu wzywał pana.

- Wzywał? – Spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- Cóż… Cytując, brzmiało to tak: _„Ty cholerna, ślizgońska Fretko! Rusz swoje cztery litery i natychmiast tutaj je przywlecz!" _– Rozbawiony smok zamachał skrzydłami.

- Myślę, że w takim razie szanowny dyrektor może trochę poczekać. – Draco wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po gazetę, którą skrzaty zdążyły mu już dostarczyć i położyć na stoliku.

- Głos pana Pottera był raczej zdesperowany – mruknął smok, owijając przednie łapy swym długim ogonem. – Sugerowałbym sprawdzenie o co chodzi, zważywszy, że za trzy godziny odbędzie się konferencja prasowa.

Draco westchnął i odłożył „Proroka" na stół. W łazience zapewne już czekała na niego kąpiel. Odkąd tutaj zamieszkał, nauczył skrzaty, że zawsze w weekendy zamiast prysznica powinny mu przygotowywać rano długą, gorącą kąpiel.

Ze zniechęceniem posłał spojrzenie w kierunku swej sypialni, po czym upiwszy trochę herbaty, ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Cokolwiek chciał od niego Złoty Chłopiec, wolał załatwić to szybko, by móc wreszcie zanurzyć się w relaksującej, pachnącej cedrem i jaśminem wodzie. Wyszedł na korytarz i stanąwszy po obrazem przedstawiającym węża, mruknął z pretensją w głosie.

- Przekaż swojemu panu, że cokolwiek ma mi do powiedzenia, niech zrobi to szybko. Lepiej, aby było to coś ważnego, skoro zostałem zmuszony do wyjścia ze swoich komnat w niekompletnym stroju i tuż przed kąpielą.

- _Pana nie ma._ – Na dole obrazu pojawiły się lśniące, złote litery.

- A gdzie jest? – Draco oparł ręce na biodrach, wstrząsając się lekko. Zdecydowanie, paradowanie w samym dole od piżamy po zamkowych korytarzach nie było w jego stylu.

- _W komnacie obok – _przeczytał.

Draco rozejrzał się dookoła. W holu znajdowało się dwoje drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do pokoi Pottera, drugie do jego własnej sypialni. Jeżeli Gryfona nie było u siebie, to musiałby być u niego, co raczej nie wchodziło w grę, skoro przed minutą opuścił swoją komnatę.

- _Za gobelinem z Krakenem. _– Napis zajaśniał ponownie.

Odwrócił się i przeszedł kilka kroków w lewo, gdzie z arrasu łypał na niego potwór wyglądający jak przerośnięta ośmiornica. Malfoy odsunął go zdecydowanie i pchnął znajdujące się za nim drzwi.

Pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazł, miało kształt koła. Znajdowało się tutaj tylko małe biurko, stare drewniane krzesło i wąska biblioteczka, po brzegi zapełniona woluminami. Okno na wprost było wąskie i brudne. Jednak nie ono zwróciło uwagę blondyna. Tym, co sprawiło, że otworzył szeroko oczy i wydał z siebie coś na kształt westchnienia, był Harry, stojący w szlafroku na brzegu parapetu i wychylający się na zewnątrz.

- Potter… Jeżeli masz zamiar popełnić samobójstwo, to może poczekaj do wieczora. Za niecałe trzy godziny mamy konferencję prasową. Naprawdę, trudno byłoby mi skomentować krwawą miazgę tuż przed wejściem do Emeraldfog – wycedził, tłumiąc skutecznie drżenie głosu.

Potter przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, po czym odwrócił się gwałtownie. Draco zadrżał, gdy Złoty Chłopiec zachwiał się i w ostatniej chwili złapał futryny, wyciągając przed siebie rękę w dramatycznym geście.

- Nie pozwól, żeby się zamknęły!

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu, gdy odwrócił się gwałtownie w kierunku drzwi, które w tej samej chwili zamknęły się z cichym, złośliwym kliknięciem tuż przed jego nosem.

- Kurwa! – Dobiegło go z tyłu.


	9. Chapter 9

_IX_

Hermiona po raz kolejny zerknęła na zegarek. Tłum reporterów z coraz bardziej zniecierpliwionymi minami zajmował krzesła ustawione przed stołem prezydialnym w wielkiej sali, która na ten dzień została przerobiona z jadalni w aulę.

Spotkanie miało odbyć się w samo południe, a Harry i Draco spóźniali się już ponad pół godziny.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby i niechętnie spojrzała na siedzącego obok niej Snape'a. Wyraz jego twarzy dokładnie mówił, co zamierza zrobić z kimś tak niepunktualnym jak dwaj dyrektorzy Emeraldfog.

- Panno Granger, czy może mi pani łaskawie wyjaśnić, gdzie do cholery podziewa się Potter? – wysyczał w pewnej chwili. – Jego ego naprawdę cierpi na przerost, skoro uważa, że nie mamy nic innego do roboty, jak czekać, aż jego wysokość Wybraniec pojawi się łaskawie – ostatnie słowa prawie wypluł.

- To samo się tyczy pańskiego ulubieńca – mruknęła. – Malfoyowie chyba uważają, że spóźnienia są w dobrym tonie.

Snape przewrócił oczami i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Nienawidził publicznych wystąpień, zrobił to dzisiaj tylko na prośbę swojego chrześniaka, który uważał, że pojawienie się znanego Mistrza Eliksirów i bohatera wojennego przysporzy szkole odpowiedniej renomy.

Być może popełnił kardynalny błąd, ponownie zgadzając się na nauczanie, w dodatku pod dyrektorstwem Pottera.

Stłumił westchnienie i przybrał najbardziej odpychający wyraz twarzy, gdy jedna z reporterek zwróciła na niego uwagę. Kobieta, która najwyraźniej szykowała się do zadania jakiegoś pytania, szybko zamknęła usta i spłoszona cofnęła się prawie ze swym krzesłem.

_O jedną mniej, _pomyślał.

- Panie Snape, czy może nam pan wyjaśnić, jak długo mamy jeszcze czekać? Proszę mnie poprawić, ale jeżeli punktualność na poziomie kadry zawodzi, to czego możemy oczekiwać od przyszłych uczniów?

_Rita Skeeter. _Obrzucił kobietę zimnym spojrzeniem, szukając w głowie wyjątkowo złośliwej odpowiedzi.

- Drodzy państwo… – Upierdliwa jak zwykle Granger uprzedziła jego wypowiedź. – Najwyraźniej coś ważnego zatrzymało obu dyrektorów. – Uniosła rękę, chcąc uciszyć powstałą wrzawę. – Nie! Nie zamierzamy niczego odwoływać! Zmienimy za to harmonogram. Sądzę, że dobrym wyjściem będzie zwiedzenie szkoły. Zapewne będziecie mieli potem jeszcze więcej pytań, na które chętnie udzielimy odpowiedzi.

Zebrani popatrzyli po sobie, po czym rozległy się odgłosy szurania krzeseł. Podekscytowany tłum ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

- Proszę mi pomóc, profesorze. – Snape poczuł szarpnięcie za rękaw. – Sama nie dam rady tej szarańczy, a na pewno _nie chcemy, _aby zaczęli węszyć na własną rękę.

Severus spojrzał na nią jak na wyjątkowo złośliwy okaz upersonifikowanej klątwy, która miała czelność uderzyć właśnie w niego.

- Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć, zanim pani zaproponowała im pstrykanie zdjęć na prawo i lewo – warknął. – Ja wracam do swoich komnat.

- Cóż… - Odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku reporterów. – Myślę, że jak będą chcieli zwiedzić prywatne kwatery nauczycielskie… Nie będę miała nic przeciwko skierowaniu ich do kilku z nich.

_Co za złośliwa baba!_ Snape przez chwilę przyglądał się jej plecom z zaskoczeniem. Nie ma mowy, aby wpuścił to robactwo do swych komnat!

Odwrócił się i ruszył za nią. Niech tylko dorwie Draco!...

..........

- Ja? Więc to moja wina? – Harry stał na środku komnaty, wpatrując się ze złością w blondyna.

- Po jaką cholerę wchodziłeś do tego pokoju? Każdy normalny człowiek sprawdziłby najpierw co to za komnata, zwłaszcza gdyby pojawiła się znikąd! – Draco nie dbał już o dobry ton, ani o arystokratyczne maniery. Był zły, więcej… Był wściekły! Od kilku godzin tkwił uwięziony w dziwnym pokoju ze swym najgorszym koszmarem w postaci Chłopca Który Nie Zamierzał Przestać Pakować Się w Kłopoty. Spodnie od piżamy, jakkolwiek jedwabne i w świetnym gatunku, niespecjalnie sprzyjały poczuciu wyższości. W dodatku czuł, że ma potargane włosy! Naprawdę, Potter był jak wrzód na dupie, nie dość, że upierdliwy, to jeszcze psujący wizerunek.

- Widać nie każdy, w końcu ty też wpakowałeś do niego swój arystokratyczny tyłek – odciął się Harry.

- Potter, nie wkurwiaj mnie. – Draco zacisnął pięści. – Przyszedłem tutaj za tobą, głąbie! I to tylko dlatego, że tak głośno wrzeszczałeś, że mój strażnik drzwi w końcu cię usłyszał.

- Przynajmniej on ma trochę oleju w głowie.

- To płótno olejne, matole! To, że zostało potraktowane magią, nie zmienia tego faktu. – Malfoy przeciągnął ręką po włosach w geście rezygnacji. – Wytłumacz mi jedno… Widzisz dziwny pokój, z którego słyszysz śpiew. Pominę fakt, że nikt tutaj nie śpiewa, ba, nawet to stare biurko nie skrzypi… Idziesz za głosem i… Jaki kretyn nie bierze w takim przypadku różdżki?!

- A gdzie twoja różdżka? Jakoś jej nie widzę. – Harry odwrócił się w kierunku Ślizgona z ogniem w oczach. – Sam tutaj przyleciałeś półnagi i bez niczego! Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi! – Zamrugał gdy Draco zaczął chichotać. – Czego?!

- Potty, posłuchaj sam siebie.

Złoty Chłopiec przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad swymi słowami, po czym zrozumienie wypłynęło na jego oblicze. Cóż, gra słów była może zbyt dosadna jak na jego gust, jednak nie mógł już tego cofnąć. W dodatku głupia Fretka nie przestawała się śmiać.

- Mógłbyś się zamknąć? Denerwuje mnie twój rechot – warknął.

- Niby dlaczego? Na dole trwa konferencja prasowa, wszyscy oczekują naszego wystąpienia. To, że tkwię tutaj w piżamie, usiłując rozmawiać ze szlafrokowym durniem… - zamilkł na chwilę, po czym zerknął na Harry'ego spod pół przymkniętych powiek. – Wiesz, Potter, doszedłem do wniosku, że to naprawdę cud, że ty i twoi pokręceni przyjaciele nadal żyjecie. Wystarczy zbliżyć się do ciebie i człowiek od razu wpada w kłopoty.

- Powiedziałem, żebyś się zamknął ! Usiłuję myśleć. – Harry był coraz bardziej wnerwiony.

- Myśleć? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Ty nie myślisz! Ty idziesz przez życie jak zombie, podtrzymywany za rączki przez szlamę i Wiewióra. – Draco spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

- Dosyć!

- Bo co mi zrobisz, Potty? Wyrzucisz mnie przez okno? Nic z tego, wyższe piętra są zabezpieczone magią. Nakrzyczysz na mnie? Pogrozisz mi? Jesteś żałosny. – Ślizgon oparł ręce na biodrach i wyzywająco wysunął podbródek.

- Wynoś się stąd, nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć – wrzasnął Harry i uderzył pięścią w biurko.

- I wzajemnie! Poszedłbym jak najdalej od ciebie, gdybym tylko mógł opuścić ten cholerny pokój! Wiesz, co zrobiłeś? Zawaliłeś najważniejszą konferencję prasową i to tuż przed rozpoczęciem roku w nowej, nikomu nie znanej szkole! Jak myślisz, co napiszą o nas jutro w gazetach? Mówią, że czasami facet myśli penisem, jednak jeżeli chodzi o ciebie, mam wrażenie, że jesteś wykastrowany. A może to ta szlama dzieli się z tobą mózgiem?

- Przeginasz, Malfoy! Odwal się od Hermiony i przestań ją obrażać! – Harry zbliżył się o krok do Ślizgona. – Ty zimny, wredny wężu, może i w czasie wojny byłeś po naszej stronie, ale widać, że nadal myślisz jak Śmierciożeca. Tatuś dobrze cię wyszkolił – syknął.

- Nie mieszaj w to mojego ojca! – Draco aż cały się zatrząsł. – Zimny, mówisz? Przynajmniej potrafię chłodno rozważyć każdą rzecz. Przeklęci Gryfoni, myślicie, że wygralibyśmy tę wojnę, nosząc serce na dłoni?!

- Przynajmniej mamy serca! Potrafimy czuć!

- Nie bądź melodramatyczny, dzięki dramaturgii niczego nie osiągniesz. – Draco nie zauważył, że już jakiś czas temu zeszli z głównego tematu. Robił się coraz bardziej wściekły, czuł znajomą adrenalinę, która zaczynała szybko krążyć w jego żyłach. Walka, kłótnia, nienawiść. Rozpierała go energia. Właśnie przeżywał coś, o czym wydawałoby się, dawno już zapomniał.

- Żal mi ciebie. Mały, zimny gnojek, który postanowił zostać bohaterem. Powiedz mi, Malfoy, przeszedłeś na naszą stronę, bo wiedziałeś, że wygramy? Chciałeś mieć zabezpieczone plecy? A może po prostu pasowało ci to, że twoje imię i nazwisko spoczęło w księdze honorowych wojowników? Chciałeś wprowadzić równowagę? Tatuś Śmierciożerca i synek bojownik o światło? – Z niewiadomych powodów Harry coraz bardziej tracił nad sobą panowanie. Jakby te lata, gdy nie miał obok siebie Malfoya, kumulowały w sobie całą jego złość, pozwalając jej teraz wybuchnąć. Gdzieś podświadomie czuł, że coś jest nie tak, jednak czerwona mgła już przysłoniła mu oczy, a jad sączył się z jego ust.

- Nienawidzę cię! – Draco doskoczył do Harry'ego, łapiąc go za przód szlafroka.

- Nic nowego, dupku – Harry popchnął go ze złością.

..........

- Przed sobą mają państwo wieżę astronomiczną. – Hermiona otworzyła podwójne wrota, prowadzące na szeroki balkon, na którym stało kilkanaście lunet. Pod balustradą umieszczone były składane stołki. – Piękny widok, prawda? – Wskazała ręką w kierunku plaży, zalewanej w tej chwili wzburzonymi falami.

- Dormitoria umieściliście zgodnie z ich nazwami? Terran w lochach, Aerisan w wieży? – zaśmiał się jeden z dziennikarzy.

- Niestety, ża…

- To, gdzie znajdują się dormitoria, nie powinno nikogo obchodzić – przerwał jej dotąd milczący Snape.

- Dziennikarze mają prawo zadawać pytania – zaperzył się mężczyzna z dużym aparatem udoskonalonym dzięki magii.

- A profesorzy mają obowiązek chronić dzieci. – Snape splótł ręce na piersi, chowając dłonie w rękawach czarnej szaty.

- Obawiacie się ataku? – zaciekawiła się kolejna reporterka.

- Absolutnie nie! – Hermiona kategorycznie pokręciła głową.

- Więc skąd takie zabezpieczenia?

- W żadnej ze szkół nie jest podane do publicznej wiadomości miejsce, gdzie śpią uczniowie. A może interesuje to państwa z jakichś szczególnych względów? – Zmrużył oczy, rzucając im pełne jadu, wyzywające spojrzenie.

Hermiona wsunęła się pomiędzy tłum a profesora, chcąc zapobiec nadciągającej awanturze.

- Może obejrzymy dalszą część zamku? – zasugerowała delikatnie.

- A może poszukamy dyrektorów w ich komnatach? Zapewne pan Potter już powrócił i być może poszukuje nas… – Rita długim, pomalowanym na czerwono paznokciem, poprawiła okulary.

- Nie sądzę…

- Bardzo dobry pomysł – poparli ją inni. – W końcu to nie jest nasza ostatnia wizyta w zamku, gabinet dyrektora to serce szkoły.

Wspomnienie o Wybrańcu wywołało zbiorową euforię i wyrwało soczyste przekleństwo z ust Snape'a. Hermiona zgromiła go wzrokiem i poprowadziła rozochocony tłumek błyskający fleszami na prawo i lewo w kierunku komnat dyrektorskich. W końcu co mogło być złego w pokazaniu im, gdzie rezyduje Harry?

..........

- Najchętniej rozkwasiłbym ten twój arystokratyczny nos – wysapał leżący na podłodze brunet, przyciskany do ziemi przez rozzłoszczonego Ślizgona.

- Spróbuj szczęścia, Potty – warknął Draco, mocniej wbijając kolano w jego żołądek i wydając przy tym jęk, gdy Harry wykręcił mu rękę, usiłując się obrócić.

- W szkole dokopałem ci wystarczającą ilość razy, aby pokazać, kto z nas jest silniejszy – prychnął Złoty Chłopiec, usiłując złapać oddech po tym, jak kolano mężczyzny niechcący zsunęło się niżej. Cholera! To zabolało, naprawdę!

- Potter, czyżbym uszkodził jaką ważną część twojego ciała? – zakpił Draco i niemal od razu pisnął, gdy Harry wcale nie po męsku pociągnął go za włosy.

- Przynajmniej mam ważną część ciała, w przeciwieństwie do mikroskopijnych Fretek. – Potter zaplótł nogi na jego biodrach, usiłując przeturlać się, by przycisnąć przeciwnika do podłogi .

- Jeszcze bym cię zawstydził, Gryfonku. – Draco przylgnął czołem do jego ramienia, dysząc mu w szyję. Cholerny Potter, jak śmiał targać go za włosy! Co za babskie zapasy odstawiał!

- Facet to nie tylko rozmiar jego fiuta, Malfoy, zasadniczo interesuje mnie grubość twojego portfela – warknął Potter, odsuwając głowę, gdyż gorący oddech rywala zdekoncentrował go na chwilę.

- Brzmisz jak tania dziwka… – Ślizgon poczuł jakby powrócił do czasów szkoły. Pomijając fakt, że gdy wtedy toczyli bójki, zarówno on, jak i Potter byli kompletnie ubrani. Rozchełstany podczas bójki szlafrok Wybrańca rozpraszał go i skutecznie odwodził od efektywnego kontrataku.

- Malfoy… Złaź ze mnie – warknął w pewnym momencie Harry, czując się coraz bardziej nieswojo.

- Zszedłbym, durniu, gdybyś zabrał nogi z mojego tyłka – wycharczał Draco.

- Ja nie…

W tym momencie przeklęte drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a pokój rozświetlił błysk fleszy, któremu towarzyszył zbiorowy okrzyk zaskoczenia.

Obydwaj mężczyźni gwałtownie zmrużyli oczy, odwracając głowy w kierunku przejścia, w którym stał… tłum reporterów.

- Ach, więc mamy przyczynę nieobecności dyrektorów na konferencji prasowej! – Głos znienawidzonej dziennikarki Proroka sprawił, że obaj zamarli.

- Panie Malfoy, czy mógłby pan łaskawie zejść z pana Pottera? – jadowity szept Severusa zabrzmiał głośniej, niż gdyby ten krzyczał. Harry opuścił nogi, a Draco poderwał się w tej samej chwili, wskakując za biurko i z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że ogniście czerwony Potter w zdenerwowaniu poprawia swój szlafrok. Ślizgon zerknął w dół, dziękując wszystkim bogom za to, że mebel był wystarczająco wysoki.

- Od jak dawna trwa ten związek?

- Czy pomysł powstania szkoły był wasz wspólny?

- Spotykaliście się już w szkole?

- Czy wasza wzajemna niechęć była tylko przykrywką dla ukrytego związku?

Pytania posypały się z szybkością lawiny.

- Czy niemoralne prowadzenie się dyrekcji nie wpłynie negatywnie na nieletnich uczniów? – Pytanie Rity zmroziło wszystkich.

Draco po raz pierwszy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wszelkie usprawiedliwienia i tak zabrzmiałyby co najmniej niestosownie. W końcu bójka pomiędzy nauczycielami, w dodatku zarządzającymi szkołą, była jednym z najgorszych tłumaczeń. Spojrzał na Pottera. No tak, czego on oczekiwał. Chłopak stał w szoku, nie odzywając się i wpatrując nerwowo w błyskającą fleszami publikę.

- Nasza dyrekcja nie prowadzi się niemoralnie.

Chłodny, lekko drżący głos Hermiony sprawił, że przeniósł na nią spojrzenie. Granger! Tak, jeżeli ktoś mógł ich z tego wyplątać, to tylko pani Wiem Wszystko. Na pewno wymyśli coś, co…

- Panowie Potter i Malfoy są parą od dłuższego czasu i obnoszą się z tym na forum publicznym.

_Co ona pieprzy? _Draco przyglądał się jej z pewnym zafascynowaniem, spowodowanym najprawdopodobniej szokiem, gdyż, gdyby miał świeży umysł, na pewno już dawno wykrzyczałby swój sprzeciw.

- Niemniej, uczniowie biorą przykład z kadry, związki pomiędzy nauczycielami są źle widziane – prychnęła Skeeter. – Przyzna pani, że to rzutuje na obraz szkoły. Chyba… Chyba, że taki związek zostałby sformalizowany – dokończyła z tryumfem.

_Sformalizowany?! _Draco spojrzał z przerażeniem na pobladłą twarz swego ojca chrzestnego, po czym przeniósł wzrok na stojącego obok Pottera. Ten jakby wyczuwając jego spojrzenie, odwrócił się i ich oczy spotkały się na moment. _No cóż…_ Przez lata czekał, aby przeklęty Wybraniec patrzył na niego z przerażeniem, jednak zdecydowanie nie o taki moment mu chodziło i wbrew sobie, poczuł coś na kształt solidarności z Gryfonem.

- Ależ oczywiście. – Hermiona sztywno skinęła głową.

- Jak rozumiem, przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego? – indagowała nadal Rita, a jej samonotujące pióro poruszało się po pergaminie z szybkością błyskawicy.

- To nie pani interes. – Severus wreszcie się poruszył i stanął przed tłumem, odgradzając ich tym samym od winowajców, którzy wciąż stali jak spetryfikowani.

- Opinia publiczna ma prawo wiedzieć, co dzieje się za murami tej szkoły. – Oczy reporterki błyszczały radością. Najwyraźniej była podekscytowana nowo odkrytą sensacją.

- To prywatna sprawa, opinia publiczna nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy. – Severus postąpił krok do przodu.

- Jednakże przyzna pan, że społeczeństwo czarodziejskie jest dość pruderyjne i nie toleruje rozwiązłości, zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o nauczycieli, którzy winni dawać przykład ich dzieciom – głos zabrał dziennikarz jakiegoś podrzędnego pisma. Severus zerknął na jego plakietkę. Na fotografii mężczyzna szczerzył się idiotycznie.

- Panie Anderson, pragnę pana zapewnić, że w tej szkole _nie będzie_ to miało miejsca. Jak już wspomniała panna Granger, związek obydwóch panów trwa już dość długo i zostanie zalegalizowany w najbliższym czasie. – Rozsadzała go wściekłość. Miał ochotę odwrócić się i sprawić, by obydwaj winowajcy zapłacili za to, przez co musi przechodzić i to bynajmniej nie z użyciem różdżki!

- Przed czy po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego? – inny głos przebił się przez jazgot tłumu.

- Przed – wycedził przez zęby Snape. Cóż, pomimo, że Draco był jego chrześniakiem, sam wpakował się w ten bajzel i nawet Severus nie wiedział, jak ma interpretować widok, który zastali po wejściu.

- Dlaczego do tej pory ukrywali fakt, że są razem? – zapytała jakaś jasnowłosa dziewczyna, pisząc na kartce mugolskim ołówkiem.

- Może dlatego, droga pani, że pan Potter jest osobą publiczną i nie miał zamiaru wywoływać zamieszania w mediach? – odpowiedział zgryźliwym tonem. – Sądzę, że zobaczyli państwo już dosyć dzisiejszego dnia. Dalsze informacje prześlemy pocztą. Dziękuję za przybycie i żegnam – zakończył konferencję głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Wypchnął protestujących reporterów z pokoju, po czym odwrócił się i morderczym wzrokiem obrzucił dwójkę stojącą w pomieszczeniu – Was widzę za piętnaście minut w pokoju nauczycielskim. Ubranych!

..........

- Zwariowaliście? Nie pobiorę się z tym… Tym… - zająknął się, wskazując palcem na Draco, który z pobladłą twarzą siedział milczący przy stole.

- Nie masz innego wyjścia. – Severus spojrzał na niego zimno. – Skoro tak wam było spieszno do konsumpcji waszej długoletniej _przyjaźni_, teraz musicie ponieść tego wszelkie konsekwencje.

- Ile razy mam powtarzać?! Biliśmy się! – wrzasnął roztrzęsionym głosem Harry.

- Leżąc roznegliżowani na podłodze? – zakpił Snape.

- Niedobrze mi chyba. – Zielony na twarzy Ron podpierał głowę ręką, jakby ta zaraz miała mu odlecieć.

- Tłumaczyłem już, drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć – wysapał Gryfon. – Pokłóciliśmy się i…

- Harry… - Hermiona ze zbolałą miną spojrzała na przyjaciela. – Od naszej strony to naprawdę wyglądało inaczej. Nawet ja byłam pewna, że… - zająknęła się. – No wiesz… – Spuściła głowę lekko zaczerwieniona.

- Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę, że mogłaś pomyśleć, że ja z nim… - Chwycił się za głowę i opadł na fotel.

- Harry nie jest nawet gejem – mruknął Ron.

_No cóż, _wspomniany Harry miał na tyle przyzwoitości, aby odwrócić wzrok.

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy – rzeczowo stwierdziła Hermiona. – Jutro w każdej gazecie na pierwszej stronie będzie zdjęcie tarzających się po podłodze Malfoya i Pottera. I nie, nie przesadzam – warknęła na widok zdegustowanej miny Harry'ego. – Jeżeli nie chcecie zniszczyć tej szkoły zanim w ogóle została otwarta, w przeciągu czternastu dni musicie podpisać dokumenty ślubne.

- Przesada – Draco wreszcie postanowił się odezwać. – Popiszą i przestaną, ja…

Głośny huk przerwał mu w pół zdania. Ze zgrozą stwierdził, że jego ojciec chrzestny podnosi się i zmierza w jego stronę. Twarz Severusa przypominała teraz chmurę gradową. Gdy oparł ręce na blacie, pochylając się przez stół w stronę młodego czarodzieja, jego oczy żarzyły się mrocznym płomieniem. Draco zamrugał i odruchowo cofnął się, przylegając mocniej do oparcia fotela.

- Przesada? – aksamitny głos Severusa wstrząsnął wszystkimi. – Przesada, mówisz, więc ci to wytłumaczę. Tłum rządnych sensacji szaleńców obejrzał dziś interesujący spektakl, gdzie w rolach głównych wystąpiło dwóch bardzo znanych mężczyzn. Jeden to słynny Harry Potter, Wybraniec, Zbawca Czarodziejskiego Świata. Ktoś, o kim pisze się zawsze i wszędzie. Wystarczy, że pan Potter kichnie, a już rozrasta się to do katastrofy, bo być może bożyszcze jest chore? Wiesz, co się wtedy dzieje? Tłum magomedyków zbiera się, aby debatować nad nowymi lekami, które być może będą skuteczne na przeziębienie biednego Wybrańca. Myślisz, że to śmieszne? – warknął do Rona, który odważył się zachichotać. – A teraz przypatrzmy się drugiej stronie. Draco Malfoy. Bohater wojenny, słynny szpieg w szeregach Voldemorta. Syn Śmierciożercy, znanego wszystkim Lucjusza Malfoya. Mężczyzna, który gdy wychodzi na ulice, jest oblegany przez tłum dziennikarzy albo rozentuzjazmowanych kobiet, które w przeważającej części też zapewne są reporterkami. Tajemnicą Poliszynela jest to, że obydwaj panowie szczerze się nie cierpią. I teraz podsumujmy – złowieszczo obniżył głos – Te dwie osoby zostają przyłapane praktycznie _in flagranti_, w dodatku zrobiono im zdjęcia. Jeżeli myślisz, że opinia publiczna zapomni… Jesteś głupszy niż Weasley. – zignorował oburzone prychnięcie Rona. – A więc, albo za tydzień powiesz „tak" i pobierzecie się z Potterem, albo możesz rzucić avadę na tę szkołę, bo skandal, jaki rozpętają media, osiągnie rozmiary apokalipsy i zrobi z tego zamku przybytek wszelkich rozkoszy. To zaś, zapewniam cię, nie spodoba się rodzicom nieletnich, którzy jakkolwiek gorąco uwielbiają Wybrańca, tak jak większość czarodziei, są jeszcze bardziej pruderyjni i zakłamani w swej cnotliwości.

- Naprawdę nic nie możemy zrobić? To jakiś nonsens… – Draco poczuł się nagle złapany w pułapkę bez wyjścia.

- Owszem, możemy. Zamykacie szkołę, Potter wraca do pracy aurora, a ty tracisz pieniądze.

- Mowy nie ma! – warknął Ślizgon, który na wspomnienie utraty funduszy zjeżył się i wyprostował dumnie. – Potter, włożyłem w ten interes połowę majątku, nie dam ci tego zaprzepaścić.

- Och jasne, bo to moja wina – rozdarł się Harry. – Niby ja się na ciebie rzuciłem!

- Sprowokowałeś mnie!

- Gówno prawda!

- Wspomniałeś o moim ojcu!

- A ty jesteś tak sentymentalny, że musiałeś go pomścić, waląc mnie w żołądek?!

- Ty bliznowaty padalcu!

- Oślizgły dupek!

- Spokój! – głos Hermiony przebił się ponad ich wrzaski. – W najbliższą sobotę weźmiecie ślub. Nikt wam nie każe trwać w tym związku wiecznie, za rok możecie się rozejść, a po następnych trzech miesiącach wystąpić o rozwód. Wszystko zgodnie z prawem, wtedy nikt do niczego się nie przyczepi.

- Merlinie, Miona, my się nawet nie lubimy… – Harry spojrzał na nią zbolałym wzrokiem.

- Więc czeka cię rok niezłego aktorstwa – rzuciła przez ramię i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

- Współczuję, stary… Nie dość, że facet, to jeszcze Fretka. To nawet trudno nazwać pechem. – Ron poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. – Zero dziewczynek, zero seksu. Naprawdę, paskudnie wdepnąłeś.

- Och, zamknij się, Ron. – Harry potarł skronie palcami, czując zbliżający się ból głowy. To było chore. Złe i w ogóle irracjonalne. Czuł się tak, jakby trwał w koszmarze, z którego nie może się obudzić. Nigdy nie myślał o małżeństwie. W ogóle jego dotychczasowe związki, nie licząc tego z Michaelem, były raczej niewypałami. Zawsze myślał, że coś czuje, angażował się po to tylko, aby kilka tygodni później stwierdzić, że to nie to, że czegoś mu brakuje. Teraz nie tylko miał żyć w fikcyjnym małżeństwie, ale też jako Harry Potter Malfoy… A może Harry Malfoy Potter? Wszystko jedno, każde jedno połączenie tych dwóch nazwisk brzmiało równie źle. Czy mieli mieszkać razem? Spać w jednym łóżku? Zerknął spod oka za Ślizgona, który tępo wpatrywał się w blat stołu. _Cholera, nie ma mowy!_ Dziś podczas bójki z przerażeniem odkrył, że jego reakcje na bliskość Fretki są zdecydowanie nienormalne. Złożył to na karb tego, że dawno z nikim nie był. W momencie gdyby przyszło im sypiać razem… Otrząsnął się na samą myśl o tym. Tylko tego brakowało, aby Malfoy odkrył, że Wybraniec woli chłopców niż dziewczynki. Jakkolwiek w świecie czarodziejów nie było to niczym niezwykłym, Harry widział już oczami wyobraźni ironiczny uśmieszek Ślizgona.

Nie chciał tego małżeństwa, nie tak to sobie wyobrażał. Dlaczego wszystko co złe, musi przytrafiać się właśnie jemu? Czy już nie dosyć wycierpiał? Jego życie było jednym wielkim piekłem, ciągłym podporządkowywaniem się woli innych. Teraz, gdy wreszcie zaznał wolności, znowu ktoś odgórnie zadecydował o jego losie. Czuł się brudny i osaczony. Jak ma wytrzymać ze Ślizgonem przez rok? Przecież to niemożliwe, nikt chyba nie pomyślał o tym, jak bardzo się od siebie różnią.

Podniósł się i spojrzał na Rona. Potrzebował oddechu, czegoś, co pozwoli mu chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o całej tej popapranej sytuacji. Nie chciał być sam, wiedział, że jeżeli pójdzie do siebie, natłok myśli spowoduje, że zacznie wrzeszczeć i rzucać wszystkim, co wpadnie mu w ręce.

- Ron, pójdziesz ze mną na boisko?

- Jasne, stary. – Weasley spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem.

..........

W komnacie panowała cisza. Draco wpatrywał się w stół, błądząc palcami po gładkim obszyciu swej szaty. Sprawy nie przedstawiały się zbyt ciekawie. Musieli pobrać się z Potterem. Gdyby sytuacja nie była tragiczna, parsknąłby głośnym śmiechem.

Malfoy i Potter. Od zawsze byli jak ogień i woda, wiecznie skłóceni, pałający do siebie niechęcią i nagle mają być małżeństwem? Na Merlina, co za poroniony pomysł. Widać jego ojcu pisane było zakończyć życie jako roślina, bo gdyby wcześniej się nią nie stał, to na pewno teraz postradałby zmysły. Druga opcja była taka, że zabiłby go bez wahania. Lepsza śmierć niż taki mezalians.

Chociaż z drugiej strony… Kto go tam wie, może uznałby taki mariaż za bardzo sprzyjający Malfoyom? Potter był bogaty, sławny i Draco mógłby zrobić z niego doskonałego pionka w drodze po szczeblach politycznej kariery.

_Kurwa, co za pojebana sytuacja. Matka pewnie dołączy do ojca w Świętym Mungu, _jęknął bezgłośnie.

_W łóżku z Potterem…_ Westchnął. _Nie oszukujmy się, będzie ciężko._ W dodatku przez ten rok nie będzie się mógł z nikim spotykać, aby nie zaliczyć kolejnej wpadki. Chociaż dobrze wiedział, że żadna inna nie byłaby tak spektakularna jak ta dzisiejsza.

Rok wycięty z życiorysu, a raczej rok odgrywania dobrego małżonka… _Życie jest zdrowo popierdolone._

- Draco? – głos Severusa wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał chmurnie na wuja.

- Spieprzyłem, prawda? – mruknął cicho.

- Nie da się ukryć. – Snape przymknął oczy, a jego twarz przybrała nieodgadniony wyraz. – Wiesz, że wszystkie gazety ogłoszą twój ślub? To będzie najbardziej medialna uroczystość, odkąd Potter pokonał Czarnego Pana.

- Dobitnie mi to uświadomiłeś – prychnął z goryczą.

- Pozostaje maleńki problem.

- Nie rozumiem… – Spojrzał na mężczyznę pytającym wzrokiem. – Czy może być jeszcze gorzej?

- Samuel – To jedno imię spowodowało większe spustoszenie w umyśle Draco niż wydarzenia całego dnia. – Musisz powiedzieć Potterowi.

- Nie ma mowy!

- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Będziesz wymykał się nocami, kilka razy w tygodniu? Potter wbrew wszystkiemu nie jest głupcem, to były Auror. – Snape uniósł powieki, jego spojrzenie było przenikliwe i emanowało szczerą troską. Było zarezerwowane tylko dla Draco i chłopak poczuł jak robi mu się dzięki niemu cieplej.

- Nie mogę mu powiedzieć… Wiesz, że nie mogę… Matka… - szepnął przerażony.

- Wiem – Spokojnie kiwnął głową. – Jeżeli poprosisz go o milczenie…

- Myślisz, że się zgodzi? Nie żartuj. – Potarł ręką lekko bolące po bójce ramię. – Poleci z nowiną do Weasleya i Granger.

- Nie sądzę. – Severus pokręcił głową. – Jest Gryfonem, ma swój honor. Jeżeli przysięgnie dotrzymać tajemnicy, zrobi to. W dodatku to Potter, zbawca ludzkości, nosi w sobie ogromne pokłady altruizmu. Jakkolwiek obydwaj go nie znosimy, trudno odmówić mu niektórych rzeczy. Zwłaszcza poczucia obowiązku, zbytniego heroizmu i nadmiernej opiekuńczości.

- To się tyczy jego przyjaciół, mnie nienawidzi. – Draco potrząsnął głową.

- Owszem, jednak będzie twoim mężem. Znając jego tok myślenia, wierzę, że to zobliguje go do milczenia.

- Severusie… – Malfoy podniósł się z krzesła i powoli podszedł do okna. – Zdawałeś sobie sprawę z tego, że życie to sprzedajna zdzira?

- Ja już to wiem, Draco, ty dopiero odkrywasz jej oblicza.

* * *

**Night - **miło mi przeczytać Twój komentarz, chciałabym się odnieść do jednego z zarzutów ;)

Kwestia obrazu – W Hogwarcie wstępu do gabinetu Dumbledore broniła himera. Trzeba było znać hasło, inaczej nikt nie mógł się dostać. Dyrektor mógł być u siebie, a i tak nic to nie dawało, ponieważ bez hasła można było sterczeć pod posągiem, aż ktoś się nie zlitował i go nie udostępnił. Tutaj jest obraz, który nie przepuści nikogo… chyba, że Harry będzie w gabinecie. Wówczas wąż poinformuje go o gościu i Potter będzie mógł sam zezwolić na wejście. To skutecznie ochroni go przed lepkimi palcami, a także nie spowoduje tego, że interesant będzie sterczał pod obrazem, no chyba, że go nie będzie i nie zezwoli na wejście ;) Mam nadzieję, że nie namieszałam zbytnio :D Co do Draco… zgadzam się z Tobą, jednak tłumaczę to sobie tym, że biedak był w szoku ;)

**Fasha** – sama jestem zdziwiona, ale chodziło to za mną od miesięcy :) Prezent gwiazdkowy będzie na pewno.

**Tiria** – Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba, mam nadzieję, że i kolejne rozdziały Cię zadowolą.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Szpital Świętego Munga nigdy nie był ulubionym miejscem Draco. Tłumy ludzi przewalały się tam i z powrotem, otaczając go nieprzyjemnymi zapachami i podniesionymi głosami. Zewsząd rozlegały się pojękiwania i pokrzykiwania chorych. Czasami z którejś z odległych sal dochodził wrzask kogoś porażonego klątwą, poparzonego lub poranionego przez jakieś magiczne stworzenie.

Białe ściany korytarzy, szare podłogi i duże zakratowane okna również nie poprawiały nastroju.

Młody mężczyzna szybkim krokiem przemierzył drogę do windy i z ulgą wysiadł na czwartym piętrze. Rozejrzał się dookoła i pchnął drzwi do jednej z bocznych separatek.

Pokój pomalowany był na mdły, lawendowy kolor, na podłodze leżał wyblakły dywan przedstawiający jakiś skomplikowany wzór, w oknie ktoś powiesił białą firankę, która powiewała delikatnie, poruszana sierpniowym wiatrem.

Draco kilka razy odetchnął, zanim podszedł do stojącego pod ścianą łóżka. Przysunął sobie twarde, niewygodne krzesło i usiadł na nim zdecydowanie. Przez chwilę poprawiał szaty, wygładzając je na kolanach, po czym podniósł głowę i spojrzał na leżącego na posłaniu mężczyznę.

- Witaj, ojcze. Zapewne zastanawiasz się, co tutaj robię… – Spróbował nadać tonowi swego głosu spokojnie brzmienie, lecz kolejne spojrzenie na jasnowłosego mężczyznę leżącego bez ruchu pod białą kołdrą spowodowało, że zacisnął usta i gwałtownie wstał z krzesła, by podejść do okna.

- Zabawne, jestem dorosłym człowiekiem, nawet nie możesz mnie skarcić, a nadal gdy patrzę na ciebie, nie potrafię sklecić żadnego sensownego zdania. – Usiadł na parapecie i spojrzał w dół na równo przycięte trawniki. – Właściwie nie wiem, po co tutaj przyszedłem, nawet nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz… – Zacisnął dłonie na pręcie kraty. – Wstępuję w związek małżeński… Cieszysz się? Zawsze mówiłeś mi, że ród Malfoyów jest silny, dumny i moim obowiązkiem jest go przedłużyć. Cóż… Niekoniecznie odbędzie się to po twojej myśli. Zostanę mężem i będę miał męża. Brzmi znajomo? Tak, idę w ślady twego niegodnego kuzyna, który przez to został wyklęty z rodziny. Nie żeby małżeństwa pomiędzy mężczyznami były czymś dziwnym, prawda? Jednak nie dotyczy to rodziny Malfoy, w końcu my rządzimy się własnymi prawami. – Zaśmiał się ponuro. – Zapewne chcesz wiedzieć, kto jest moim wybrankiem? To naprawdę długa i zawiła historia, gdybyś mógł się ruszać, przeczytałbyś o niej na pierwszych stronach wszystkich gazet. – Zeskoczył z okna i podszedł do łóżka, przez chwilę patrzył z góry na ojca, po czym usiadł obok niego i pochylił się nad leżącym. – Widzisz, ojcze… – Przesunął pomiędzy palcami długi, prawie biały kosmyk. – Przyłapano mnie… przyłapano praktycznie nagiego w uścisku innego mężczyzny. Zawiłość pewnych spraw, o których nie będę się rozwodził, sprawiła, że niestety muszę sformalizować ten związek. To chyba było kuriozum wczorajszego dnia. Jednak diabeł tkwi w szczegółach, jak zawsze mówiłeś, i zabawne jest to, iż my się nie pieprzyliśmy… - Spojrzał na swoje ręce, w których trzymał nadal kosmyk włosów Lucjusza. – Oczywiście, gdybyś mógł mówić, usłyszałbym zapewne, że Malfoy tak się nie wyraża, ale skoro nie możesz… A więc tłum reporterów zastał nas w pozycji – przyznam – dość niewybrednej. Dzisiejsze zdjęcia w gazetach raczej nie nasuwają żadnych wątpliwości. Ironią losu jest to, że tak naprawdę nie miało to nic wspólnego z seksem, dałem się ponieść emocjom i biłem się. Na pięści, jak zwykły mugol, z całym tym tarzaniem się po podłodze, przekrzykiwaniem i ciągnięciem się za włosy. Widzisz więc, że zaszła horrendalna pomyłka, jednakże… gdyby przyszli później… - Zamilkł na chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym potrząsnął głową i przysunął się bliżej, prawie wyszeptując do ucha leżącego ostatnie słowa – Harry Potter. Czy to cię dziwi? – Odsunął się gwałtownie i stanął na środku pokoju. – Harry Potter… mój przyszły mąż. Życie jest zabawne, nie sądzisz? Możesz być spokojny, matka przysłała mi już wyjca. Odniosłem wrażenie, że lekko straciła nad sobą panowanie. Było dużo płaczu, krzyku i rozpaczy nad tym, że nie może mnie wydziedziczyć. Czasami naprawdę opłaca się być głową rodu. Można popełniać błędy, być ostatnim dupkiem, a nikt nie może nic z tym zrobić, ale ty o tym wiesz, prawda?

Zawiodłem cię po raz drugi, ojcze, ale nie po raz ostatni. Jak to mówią, do trzech razy sztuka, a ja już zrobiłem ten trzeci krok. Ród Malfoyów wbrew pozorom nie wyginie, gdyż muszę cię poinformować, że już wyznaczyłem swojego dziedzica.

Zamilkł, jakby się z czymś zmagał, po czym zaczął nerwowo przemierzać pokój.

- Ma na imię Samuel. Piękne imię, nie sądzisz? Arystokratyczne, ty zapewne byś mu takiego nie nadał. Nie, ty w ogóle go nie nazwałeś… Dziecko z przypadku, porzucone i odtrącone, przez rok wychowywane w najgorszym z sierocińców. Alecto przed śmiercią głośno się śmiała, opowiadając mi o nim. Była taka szczęśliwa, mogąc mnie pognębić. Zapewne myślała, że już nie żyje, w końcu mały chłopiec raczej ma marne szanse w takich warunkach, zwłaszcza przez tak długi czas. Myliła się, nawet nie wiedziała jak bardzo. Odnalazłem go… Nie miał imienia, ani nazwiska, a jednak nie było żadnej wątpliwości, że to Malfoy. Ma moje włosy i kolor oczu. Nawet maleńkie znamię pod lewą łopatką jest takie same jak u mnie. Wspaniały chłopak. Inteligentny, ciekawy świata i, co najważniejsze… Nie jest zimny, nie zna słowa „maska", nie ubiera jej, wstając rano i nie zdejmuje przed snem. Nie nauczyłem go tego i nie mam takiego zamiaru. Wystarczy już skrzywdzonych dzieci w tej rodzinie.

Mówi do mnie „tato"…

Przerwał i niespokojnie spojrzał na ojca.

- Powinienem zapewne go nienawidzić. Szedłem tam z przeświadczeniem, że zabiorę go z tego miejsca, zapewnię mu opiekę w jakiejś rodzinie i zapomnę, że istnieje.

Stał na korytarzu, ubrany w coś szarego i brudnego, a jednak jego oblicze lśniło, odróżniało się tak bardzo od umorusanych twarzy innych dzieci. Spojrzał na mnie i już wiedziałem, że to on. A potem zapytał… „Czy ty jesteś moim tatą?" Wiesz, jak się poczułem? Wiesz, jakie wrażenie to na mnie wywarło? Po raz pierwszy nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć! Zabrałem go i nie oddałem nikomu! Chociaż nie mogę być z nim cały czas… pozwalam mu mówić tak do mnie. Kiedyś, już niedługo, będę musiał mu powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć i odkładam tę chwilę, odwlekam ją, bo wiem, iż go to zrani…

Zamknąłem ten ośrodek, użyłem wszystkich swoich wpływów, aby te dzieci trafiły pod opiekę ludzi, którzy będą potrafili się nimi zająć. Czarodzieje, nawet ci odrzuceni, nie zasługują na taki los.

Zapewne powiedziałbyś mi, że źle postępuję, że miłosierdzie to cecha ludzi słabych. Ale dzieci, ojcze?

Przystanął przy stole i nalał sobie wody z dzbanka. Przez chwilę ciszę zakłócał tylko śpiew ptaków za oknem. Wesoły i odległy, nie mający nic wspólnego z tym ponurym pokojem.

- Rozgadałem się, ale nigdy nie miałem odwagi wykrzyczeć ci tego w twarz. Wybrałeś mi doskonałego ojca chrzestnego. Świetnie mnie rozumie, ale rozmowa z nim nie jest tym, czego w tej chwili potrzebuję.

Myślę, że tak wiele zmian w moim życiu spowodowało, iż czuję się, jakbym stał przed nową, nieznaną drogą. Zanim na nią wejdę, potrzebuję wyrzucić z siebie to, co zżera mnie od środka. To, co ty sam zasiałeś i patrzyłeś, jak puszcza pędy. Jeżeli mam zacząć od początku, muszę się tego pozbyć, a na pewno doskonale wiesz, że chwasty najlepiej wyrywać pod okiem ogrodnika, nawet takiego, który dopuścił do zaniedbania ogrodu.

Czasami myślę, że normalny syn powinien czuć wyrzuty sumienia, patrząc na własnego ojca, będącego dzięki niemu pustą skorupą. Wiesz, co ja czuję, patrząc na ciebie? Wściekłość. Rozsadza mnie złość na to, że tak bardzo się myliłeś.

Zawsze uważałem cię za kogoś wielkiego, kogoś, kto zawsze ma rację. Byłem dumny z bycia Malfoyem, a ty to zniszczyłeś.

Nigdy nie pozostawiałeś mi wyboru, zawsze chciałeś decydować o moim życiu. Myliłeś się… Bo to cholerne życie było moje! Tylko moje! I to ja miałem prawo pokierować nim tak, a nie inaczej! Nigdy nie chciałem służyć Voldemortowi! Dla mnie był popieprzonym, spaczonym sukinsynem! Nie rozumiałem jego obsesji czystości krwi, bo on sam nie był niczym więcej jak bękartem mugola!

Merlinie, nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem, nie potrafię patrzeć na szlamy jak na równych sobie. Mugole to dla mnie niższy gatunek, o tak, tutaj się zgadzamy. Jednak masowe morderstwa? Fascynacja torturami? Cruciatus w ramach podziękowań za lojalność? Jak bardzo trzeba być chorym? A ty mu służyłeś, położyłeś przed nim naszą rodzinę na srebrnej tacy i sądziłeś, że ja na równi z innymi dam się pożreć. Komu?! Facetowi wyglądającemu jak gad, któremu przerwano proces ewolucji?! Maniakowi na tronie z kości?! Jak widzisz, nigdy nie pociągało mnie sekciarstwo.

Mogłem cię uratować, mogłem zrobić coś, co wykluczyłoby cię z ataku na Hogwart, ale nie zrobiłem tego. – Objął się ramionami jakby nagle zrobiło mu się zimno. – Znowu dzieci, ojcze. Pamiętasz noc przed atakiem? Zapytałem cię: „Dlaczego Hogwart? Tam jest tylko chmara dzieciaków". Twoja odpowiedź… „Cel uświęca środki." – Pokręcił głową, jakby nie mógł czemuś uwierzyć. – Poświęciłbyś wszystkie te dzieci, nie mogące się bronić, nie znające czarnej magii, tylko dlatego, że on chciał Hogwart… Zamek, mury, cegły i magia. Bastion, który nigdy mu się nie poddał. Iluzję.

Wtedy zrozumiałem, że jesteś taki sam jak oni wszyscy, zaślepiony, zły, nie masz uczuć, a jeżeli kogoś kochasz, to jest to tylko ten cholerny gad! Więc pozwoliłem ci pójść. Ironią losu jest to, że to nie obrońcy zamku cię zniszczyli, a klątwy twoich własnych Śmierciożerców.

Podszedł do łóżka i ostatni raz spojrzał na Lucjusza.

- Nigdy więcej tutaj nie przyjdę. Nie odczuwam takiej potrzeby. Chciałem tylko, abyś wiedział, że nie zniszczyłeś naszej rodziny. Nie żebyś nie chciał, po prostu nie udało ci się to. Pobierzemy się z Potterem, wprowadzę nemezis do naszej rodziny. Samuel zostanie moim spadkobiercą.

Tylko tyle chciałem, abyś wiedział. Zostań tutaj, bezwładny, bezbronny i umarły za życia. Poczuj, jak smakuje twoja własna porażka.

Przez moment wpatrywał się w nieruchomą twarz ojca, jakby usiłował utrwalić sobie jego wizerunek. Po czym odwrócił się i opuścił pokój.

Po kamiennej twarzy leżącego mężczyzny spłynęła jedna, samotna łza bezsilności i nikt nie byłby w stanie stwierdzić, czy wywołała to wściekłość, czy może ogromny żal za tym, co stracił.

..........

Ciche pukanie do drzwi spowodowało, że skulony w rogu kanapy chłopak podskoczył i spojrzał pytająco na węża.

- **Panna Granger prosssssi o wpussszczenie jej do śśśrodka** – zasyczał gad.

- Niech wjedzie – mruknął Harry i mocniej otulił się kremowym kocem.

Obraz przesunął się, przepuszczając drobną dziewczęcą postać. Hermiona ubrana była w ciemną, śliwkową szatę z drobnym haftem przy mankietach. Szeroki kołnierz miękko układał się na jej ramionach, a drobne guziczki migotały połyskliwą czernią przy każdym ruchu.

- Hej, Herm – jęknął cicho, patrząc podejrzliwie na pokrowiec spoczywający w zgięciu jej ramienia.

- Harry, jak długo masz zamiar się ukrywać? – Spojrzała na niego karcąco.

- Jak długo będzie trzeba. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Żadna radocha patrzeć na wasze grobowe miny.

- Bardzo mi przykro, że się o ciebie martwimy – prychnęła i położyła pokrowiec na oparciu fotela.

- Wiem, wiem. – Machnął ręką i opuścił nogi na podłogę, odrzucając pled. – Co to?

- Umm… - Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się lekko. – Przysłano twoją szatę ślubną.

- Ślubna szata… - Harry podniósł się i podszedł do fotela z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. – Powiedz, jest czarna, a na ramieniu ma opaskę żałobną?

- Raczej nie. – pokręciła głową. – Posłuchaj, Harry. - Usiadła na kanapie i spojrzała na niego smutno. – Naprawdę rozumiem, że możesz czuć się przytłoczony i zdenerwowany, ale…

- Przytłoczony? Zdenerwowany? – Odwrócił się szybko w jej stronę i roześmiał się gorzko. – Herm, ja jestem przerażony! Mam zostać mężem Malfoya! Czy może być coś gorszego? To tak… to tak… - zawahał się, szukając odpowiedniego porównania – Jakby tobie kazano związać się z Parkinson. – Westchnął, gdy Hermiona wzdrygnęła się na jego słowa. – Sama widzisz. Moje życie to jakaś jedna wielka pomyłka i ktoś tam najwyraźniej świetnie się bawi, mieszając w nim raz za razem. Czasami mam wrażenie, że kieruje nim jakiś redaktor bardzo poczytnego szmatławca, goniącego za sensacją. Najpierw zabił mi rodziców, potem uczynił mnie zbawcą, następnie przeczołgał kolejno przez etapy niedowierzania, upokorzenia i prawie banicji, po to tylko, aby znowu wsadzić mnie na piedestał. Musi być zachwycony, popularność jego kukiełki osiągnęła szczyty!

- Harry...

- Ale nie, to mu nie wystarczyło. Złoty Chłopiec wypełnił swoje przeznaczenie – ciągnął dalej, jakby nie usłyszał przyjaciółki. – W końcu ileż można pisać ciągle o tym, jak zabił Voldemorta, prawda? Z czasem stałoby się to nudne, a na nudę nie można sobie pozwolić, o nie. Draco Malfoy! Jedna z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych osób, syn Śmierciożercy, super szpieg, bohater wojenny! Połączmy ich, przecież pomimo tego, że walczyli po tej samej stronie, w życiu prywatnym stoją na przeciwległych brzegach przepaści, więc… zbudujmy im most! Czy może być coś bardziej spektakularnego niż małżeństwo pomiędzy wrogami? – Spojrzał na nią ze złością. – A co ja jestem, pieprzona kukiełka? Można pociągać za sznurki i patrzeć jak podskakuje?

- Przestań, wiesz dobrze, że to był wypadek. – Hermiona nerwowo zacisnęła ręce na kolanach.

- Walę takie wypadki! – wrzasnął. – Moim życiem rządzą wypadki, a może ja chcę wreszcie robić coś sam? Decydować o sobie? Dlaczego każdy ma wybór, a moja droga jest wyrysowana jak na jakiejś cholernej mapie?! Dlaczego taki Malfoy może robić co chce, a ja…

- Oszalałeś?! – Dziewczyna zerwała się z kanapy. – Zastanów się, co mówisz! Sądzisz, że dla niego to jest proste? Myślisz, że marzył o tym, aby cię poślubić? Jest mu tak samo ciężko jak tobie!

- Bronisz go! Bronisz cholernego Malfoya?! Nawet ty jesteś przeciwko mnie – zawył, tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

- Nie bronię, po prostu patrzę na to racjonalnie. – Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego błagalnie. – Pomyśl, Harry. On też musi być zdruzgotany, on też ma uczucia…

- Merlinie! Zapomniałaś już, jak nazywał cię szlamą? Zapomniałaś, jak miał cię za śmiecia w Hogwarcie? A może jest inny powód? Może po prostu on ci się podoba, chciałabyś być na moim miejscu? Zazdrościsz, że to nie ty staniesz na ślubnym kobiercu? Wyobrażasz sobie, jak wyglądałabym wasza noc poślubna? Draco Malfoy jako kochanek. Ciekawe czy byłby delikatny, czy może wziął cię jak zwykłą…

Piekący ból zaatakował jego policzek, gdy z trzaskiem wylądowała na nim ręka Hermiony. Odruchowo złapał się za niego i zamilkł wpatrując się w przyjaciółkę z przerażeniem. Jego oczy powoli rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział.

- Wybacz mi, Herm, naprawdę przepraszam, taki mi przykro – wymamrotał, opadając zrezygnowany na fotel.

- Powinno ci być przykro – wyszeptała drżącym ze złości głosem. – Gdybyś chociaż chwilę się zastanowił… Gdybyś spojrzał na to chłodno i z dystansem…

- Nie mogę. – Harry z ogromnym wysiłkiem powstrzymał łzy złości, rozgoryczenia i bezsilności. – Po prostu nie mogę. Czuję, jakby ktoś zamknął mnie w klatce, z której nie ma wyjścia.

- Harry… – Uklękła i oparła chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie. – Spójrz na mnie. Dobrze, a teraz posłuchaj. Nie powiem już nic o Malfoyu, może kiedyś zrozumiesz jak bardzo jesteście do siebie podobni. – Westchnęła, gdy w zielonych oczach błysnął gniew. - Wiem, że trudno ci się uspokoić, że ogarnia cię panika, ale musisz to zrobić. Jutro powiesz „tak", potem wytrzymasz w tym związku przez rok, a potem zaczniesz swoje własne życie, bez zobowiązań. Pomyśl, że robisz to dla tych dzieci, dla sierot, które tutaj znajdą dom i będą mogły dzięki tobie z czystą kartą wejść w dorosłość. To naprawdę gra warta świeczki.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej, obserwując emocje malujące się na jej twarzy, po czym pochylił się i ukrył twarz w jej włosach, wdychając ich migdałowy zapach.

- Postaram się.

..........

- Jak on się czuje? – Ron oderwał wzrok od skrzynki, w której znajdował się kafel, dwa tłuczki i maleńki złoty znicz. Właśnie rzucał na nią zaklęcie, które miało spowodować, że tylko on mógł ją otwierać. Inkantacja zawierała hasło i reagowała na indywidualną strukturę magii Weasleya. Od rana krzątał się po boisku, usiłując pracą zająć myśli, które nieustannie wędrowały w stronę przyjaciela.

Hermiona usiadła na ławce i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Jest źle, zupełnie stracił nad sobą panowanie, im bliżej ślubu, tym bardziej jest przerażony. Jutro przed ceremonią ktoś będzie mu musiał podać eliksir uspokajający, bo inaczej nic z tego nie będzie.

- Dziwisz mu się? – Ron odstawił skrzynkę i usiadł obok dziewczyny. – Pobierają się z Malfoyem, to chyba najgorsze co mogło go spotkać. Wiesz, jak się nienawidzą.

- Nienawiść to złe słowo, Ron. – Pokręciła głową, nerwowo skubiąc rąbek szaty. – Tak naprawdę, oni nie mają już za co się nienawidzić. Kiedyś, gdy traktowaliśmy Draco jako przyszłego Śmierciożercę, wszystko było proste. On był czarny, my biali, ale teraz? Jedynym, co skłania nas do patrzenia na niego jak na zło konieczne, jest to, iż żyjemy przeszłością. On się zmienił, my się zmieniliśmy i rozpamiętywanie tego, co było, nie przyniesie niczego dobrego.

- Naprawdę mnie zaskakujesz. – Chłopak potargał ręką rude włosy. – Mogę zrozumieć, że nie widzisz w nim już tego wroga, którym był dawniej, ale to nadal Malfoy. Zła Fretka, oślizgły drań patrzący tylko na siebie. Nie wiem, jakim cudem potrafisz widzieć w nim coś dobrego.

- Mam dosyć nienawiści… – Spojrzała na niego smutno, a zarazem jej wzrok nabrał intensywności. – Przez tyle lat żyliśmy zastanawiając się, czy kolejny dzień nie będzie tym ostatnim. Wszędzie widzieliśmy wrogów, pułapki i zdradę. Ja już naprawdę nie mogę. Muszę znaleźć w każdym coś dobrego, bo inaczej to wszystko, o co walczyliśmy, nie będzie miało sensu. Draco nie jest potworem. Voldemort był zły. Malfoy… to zwykły facet, mający wady i zalety. Dorósł tak jak i my i czasami kiedy go widzę, wydaje mi się, że dźwiga na swych plecach taki sam bagaż doświadczeń jak nasza trójka. Gdy myśli, że nikt na niego nie patrzy, z jego twarzy opada maska. Wtedy mogę dostrzec to samo piętno, jakie na nas odcisnęła wojna i to sprawia, iż wierzę, że niczym się od nas tak naprawdę nie różni.

_Malfoy…_ Ron przymknął oczy, usiłując wyobrazić sobie chłopaka takim, jakim widziała go Hermiona. To było trudne, trudniejsze niż sądził. Ślizgon był zawsze ich wrogiem. To przez niego pluł ślimakami, to on doniósł na nich, gdy oddawali Norberta, należał do Inkwizycji i wraz z Umbridge śledził ich zaciekle. To cholerny Malfoy był na wieży w noc, gdy Dumbledore postanowił zagrać z nimi w kolejną grę – „umieram i zmartwychwstaję". _Swoją drogą, to było podłe._ Jednakże Draco dał sobie wypalić znak, oszpecając się na całe życie tylko po to, aby móc dla nich szpiegować. Zdradził swoją rodzinę, ryzykując wszystkim, co miał. Odrzucił więzy krwi, postawił na szali majątek i szlachectwo. Był po ich stronie, ryzykując co dzień odkrycie i śmierć. _I niech mnie szlag, wywiązał się z tego zadania._

Ron powrócił myślami do dnia ataku na Hogwart. Draco zdradził im plany Śmierciożerców, spokojnie stał z pobladłą twarzą na szczycie wieży i obserwował walkę, z ukrycia wydając rozkazy i wskazując na mapie położenie wroga. Weasley myślał wtedy, że to z jego strony tchórzostwo. W końcu oni byli tam, na otwartym polu, czynnie walczyli, narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo, a cholerna Fretka siedziała bezpieczna w wieży Dumbledore'a. Z perspektywy czasu niechętnie przyznał, że Malfoy wykazał się niesamowitą odwagą i determinacją. Nie mógł się ujawnić, gdyż zdradziłby swą rolę szpiega. Jednak ani razu nie zawahał się i prowadził ich pomiędzy pułapkami z iście ślizgońską precyzją. Merlinie, nawet gdy jego ojca trafiły klątwy, on nadal trwał na posterunku. Być może z jeszcze bardziej pobladłą twarzą i z potarganymi włosami. Ron uświadomił sobie, że wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył w Draco człowieka. Nie Ślizgona, nie Fretkę, nie dupka, ale po prostu człowieka, z którym walczy ramię w ramię. Po wszystkim wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy i powrócił do oskarżania go o wszystko.

- Nie wiem, czy bym potrafił – mruknął.

- Potrafił co? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego uważnie i dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że powiedział to na głos. Odwrócił twarz w stronę przesmyku, wbijając wzrok w odległą plażę.

- Zdradzić swojego ojca.

- On był Śmierciożercą. – Gryfonka od razu zorientowała się, o czym mówi przyjaciel.

- Pomimo wszystko nie wiem, czy bym był do tego zdolny.

- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co musiał wtedy czuć? – Odgarnęła włosy, które opadły jej na twarz.

- Nigdy tak naprawdę, czasami tylko było coś na kształt zdumienia. Raczej nie chciałem się w to zagłębiać.

- To chyba wiele o nim mówi, prawda?

- Myślisz, że nie skrzywdzi Harry'ego?

- Obawiam się, że mogą skrzywdzić się nawzajem – westchnęła z rezygnacją.

..........

Przy niedużym stole, nakrytym haftowanym obrusem, siedziały trzy osoby. Mały, jasnowłosy chłopiec przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem dwojgu dorosłym, których oblicza wyrażały zaniepokojenie.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał niepewnie.

- Draco chciał ci coś powiedzieć. – Severus nigdy nie mówił o chrześniaku jako o ojcu dziecka.

- To będzie coś złego? – Niepokój przemknął przez twarz Samuela.

- Zależy jak na to spojrzeć – mruknął blondyn, uciekając spojrzeniem przed karcącym wzrokiem Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Nie, Sam, to nic złego, po prostu pewnie sprawy się zmieniły i uznaliśmy, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. – Snape siłą woli powstrzymał się od kopnięcia starszego Malfoya pod stołem. Cholera, nigdy nie był dobry w rozmowach z dziećmi, a chłopak najwyraźniej chciał zwalić całą rozmowę na niego. – Draco? – powiedział z naciskiem.

- Eee… Tak. – Ślizgon wyprostował się i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. – Samuelu, w życiu każdego mężczyzny przychodzi taki czas… – Zarumienił się lekko, widząc, jak ojciec chrzestny przewraca oczami. – Przychodzi czas, gdy trzeba pomyśleć o przyszłości i o tym, że żaden człowiek nie powinien być sam – kontynuował dzielnie.

- Nie jesteś sam, masz mnie i wujka Severusa. – Niebieskie oczy uważnie obserwowały dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn.

- Oczywiście, ale to nie wystarczy, każdy człowiek chce mieć kogoś, kto będzie z nim jeszcze bliżej, jako przyjaciel i ktoś bardzo mu drogi – powiedział. _Potter jako ktoś bardzo drogi. __Merlinie, powinienem sobie odgryźć język_. – Dlatego też postanowiłem wziąć ślub – dokończył szybko.

- Brawo – parsknął Severus. – A teraz powiedz mi, to ty, czy Potter pod działaniem eliksiru wieloskokowego.

- Bardzo zabawne. – Draco z niesmakiem pokręcił głową. Przed przyjściem tutaj, przygotował sobie mowę, jednak kiedy usiadł już przy stole naprzeciwko dziecka, uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie wie co mu powiedzieć.

- Żenisz się? – chłopiec wytrzeszczył oczy. – Będę miał mamę?

- Świetnie… – Blondyn miał ochotę uderzyć głową w stół. Severus jako wsparcie moralne wcale się nie sprawdzał, a już na pewno nie teraz, gdy zaciskał usta, usiłując powstrzymać śmiech. – Tatę – mruknął cicho.

- Tatę już mam – stwierdził rezolutnie chłopiec.

- To będziesz miał dwóch – warknął Draco.

- Och… - Dziecko przez chwilę przetrawiało informację. – To dziwne – stwierdziło w końcu.

- Zupełnie nie wiem, jak ty go wychowałeś. – Snape splótł ręce na piersi i po raz kolejny zmierzył chrześniaka wzrokiem, w którym kryło się rozczarowanie nad jego nieudolnością.

- Jest jeszcze za młody na takie tematy – żachnął się Draco. – Chciałem poczekać, aż będzie starszy.

- Jestem już duży – zaperzył się Sam. – Zrozumiałem, będę miał dwie taty.

- Dwóch ojców – poprawił go automatycznie blondyn.

- Jak ma na imię?

- Ha… Harry. – Malfoy czuł jak w gardle rośnie mu wielka gula.

- O, tak samo jak dupek Harry Potter. – Samuel uśmiechnął się radośnie.

Obydwaj mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie z przerażeniem.

- Samuelu, skąd znasz takie słowa? – Severus poprawił się na krześle, lekko pochylając się w kierunku dziecka.

- No, sami mówiliście nie raz o cholernym dupku Potterze. Jak się leży w łóżku, to wszystko słychać przez drzwi. – Chłopiec wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej. Niezmiernie go bawiło zakłopotanie ojca i wuja.

- Mój drogi, może czasami w zdenerwowaniu wyrwało nam się coś takiego… – Draco dziękował bogom, że siedzi, bo czuł jak po wypowiedzi Sama robi mu się słabo. – Jednak musisz pamiętać, że Harry Potter to zbawca czarodziejskiego świata. – _Merlinie! Wychwalam cholernego Pottera. Gdzie jest Trelawney?! Ktoś powinien teraz przepowiedzieć koniec świata! _– To ktoś bardzo ważny, o kim kiedyś będziesz uczył się na lekcjach historii. Powinieneś wyrażać się o nim z szacunkiem.

- Ty go nie lubisz – rzucił oskarżycielsko Samuel.

- O…oczywiście, że go lubię. – _Kłamstwo, kłamstwo, kłamstwo_.

- Akurat – prychnęło dziecko.

- Jest naprawdę inteligentny. – Snape stwierdził, że dawno tak dobrze się nie bawił. Zdenerwowanie malujące się na twarzy chrześniaka i jego nieudolna rozmowa z młodym Malfoyem odbywała się na naprawdę żenującym poziomie.

- Zamknij się – syknął Draco.

- Nic nie mówiłem! – Sam spojrzał na ojca urażony.

- Nie mówiłem do ciebie!

Dziwny odgłos dobiegł ze strony, gdzie siedział Severus. Ślizgon przysiągłby, że Mistrz Eliksirów się dusi.

- Dobrze się bawisz? – zapytał wściekły.

- Jak dawno nie – przyznał bez cienia skruchy mężczyzna.

- Świetnie!

- Wspaniale.

- Mam ochotę cię uderzyć.

- Przemoc przy dzieciach jest wysoce niestosowna.

- Kto to jest?

Obydwaj mężczyźni przerwali kłótnię i spojrzeli w kierunku chłopca, który zadał ostanie pytanie.

- Mężczyzna, już ci mówiłem – westchnął Draco.

- No, to wiem, ale kim jest, co robi? Jak się nazywa?

- Jest dyrektorem nowej szkoły i nazywa się… Właściwie to… - Ślizgon przesunął ręką po włosach, zapomniawszy, że burzy tym samym idealną fryzurę. – Harry Potter.

Przy stole zapadła cisza. Chłopiec przez chwilę wpatrywał się w twarze ojca i wuja z niedowierzaniem, jakby wiadomość powoli torowała sobie drogę do jego umysłu, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Harry Potter? Ten Harry Potter? Dupek Potter?

- Nie obrażamy członków rodziny. – Draco spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. – Nawet tych przyszłych.

- Jasne – zgodził się chłopiec. – Będę miał dwóch ojców, a jeden z nich to słynny Złoty Chłopiec, o którym piszą w gazetach. – Pomyślał przez chwilę, po czym uśmiech znów rozjaśnił jego twarz. – Fajnie!

- Cieszę się, że podchodzisz do tego z takim entuzjazmem. – Mięśnie twarzy blondyna zaprotestowały przeciwko jakiejkolwiek wymuszonej formie uśmiechu.

- No, chłopaki będą mi zazdrościć, nie raz bawiliśmy się w wojnę i nigdy nie mogłem być Potterem – poskarżył się. – Mówili, że mam za jasne włosy, a teraz on będzie moim tatą. Super!

- Zadziwiające jak dzieciom niewiele potrzeba do szczęścia. – Snape przyglądał się chłopcu z pewną dozą fascynacji. – Może powinieneś zaadaptować jego punkt widzenia?

- Proszę cię. – Draco wzdrygnął się teatralnie.

- To kiedy go poznam? Będę mógł teraz mieszkać z tobą? – pytanie na chwilę zawisło w powietrzu, sprowadzając wszystkich na ziemię.

- Eee…

- Doprawdy, zaczynam się obawiać, że potteryzm jest zaraźliwy. – Severus po raz kolejny wywrócił oczami. – Jeszcze nie jesteście po ślubie, a już przejmujesz niektóre jego nawyki.

- Niedługo nabawisz się oczopląsu – warknął Draco.

- Bynajmniej, panuję nad sytuacją.

- To kiedy? – wysoki dziecięcy głos przerwał po raz kolejny zbliżającą się sprzeczkę.

- W odpowiednim czasie. – Malfoy stanowczym ruchem odsunął krzesło i wstał od stołu.

- Czyli jeszcze długo nie. – Chłopiec spuścił oczy w wyrazie rezygnacji. – Nigdy mnie nigdzie nie zabierasz, nie znam nikogo z twoich znajomych poza wujkiem Severusem.

- Tłumaczyłem ci już…

- Czy ty się mnie wstydzisz?

Draco odwrócił się zdumiony w stronę dziecka.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć?

- To dlaczego? Wszyscy moi koledzy mieszkają z rodzicami, a ty tylko mnie odwiedzasz. – W oczach chłopca zabłysły łzy. – Teraz się ożenisz i w ogóle nie będziesz o mnie pamiętał – ostatnie zdanie wyszeptał cicho.

Malfoy przez chwilę stał w milczeniu, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, po czym jakby kierowany jakimś wewnętrznym instynktem, podszedł do dziecka i przyklęknął obok jego krzesła.

- Sam, nigdy nie możesz myśleć, że o tobie zapomnę. – Odgarnął z czoła malucha jasne kosmyki. – Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu i nic tego nie zmieni. Zabrałbym cię ze sobą już teraz, ale najpierw muszę uporządkować pewne sprawy. Nigdy nie chciałbym narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo, dlatego musisz tu zostać. Moje małżeństwo niczego nie zmieni, nadal będę odwiedzał cię tak często jak mogę. Obiecuję, że porozmawiam z Potterem o tobie i… - zawahał się chwilę – Może będziesz mógł go poznać osobiście.

- Naprawdę? – Samuel spojrzał w zatroskane oczy ojca, a niebieskie tęczówki błysnęły niespokojnie. – Obiecujesz, że mnie nie zostawisz?

- Nigdy. – Przyciągnął główkę dziecka do swej piersi i zanurzył twarz w miękkich włosach. – Jestem dumny, że mam takiego syna, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.

..........

Pół godziny później, po położeniu chłopca spać i rozmowie z opiekunką, Draco stanął cicho obok Severusa, który czekał na niego przy kominku.

- Okazywanie uczuć nie jest godne Malfoya, zapewne myślisz, że jestem żałosny. – Spojrzał wyzywająco na wuja.

- Prawdziwy mężczyzna nigdy nie jest żałosny, Draco. Jest czas na siew i czas na zbiory. Dziś zasiałeś coś bardzo ważnego, kiedyś zbierzesz tego plony. To coś, czego twój ojciec nigdy nie rozumiał.

W oczach starszego czarodzieja dało się dostrzec dumę i Draco po raz pierwszy od wielu dni poczuł, że ciężar uciskający jego ramiona jest odrobinę lżejszy.

* * *

**Fasha1993** - Nie bardzo wiem o co chodzi z komentowaniem normalnie. Nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, wystarczy wcisnąć "Review this Story/Chapter" u dołu i można komentować. Czy Draco na jeden dzień stał się dziewczyną? Hmm... wszystko w swoim czasie, mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział cokolwiek wyjaśnił :) Co do regularności, staram się jak mogę ;)

**Tiria** - Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba i jak zwykle odnalazłaś się w moim humorze ;) Mówisz, że masz podejrzenia co do Samuela? Cóż, zobaczymy czy się spełnią :D Co do Snape'a, uwielbiam tę postać i zawsze się boję, iż wykrzaczę się właśnie na niej i nie oddam go takim jakiego bym chciała :) W ogóle to chciałam powiedzieć, że miło mi iż czytasz. Znam Twoje podejście do fandomu potterowskiego i tym bardziej jest mi przyjemnie, że przełamałaś się jednak ;)

**suuzi**. - Bardzo mi miło, że dla tego tekstu przeszłaś proces rejestracji. Naprawdę miło mi, iż podoba Ci się moje opowiadanie. Niestety, nie jest to tłumaczenie i na każdą część trzeba poczekać, na szczęście jestem na tyle do przodu z rozdziałami, że na pewno będę dodawać je co tydzień, w soboty lub w niedziele. Mówisz, że cierpisz na niedosyt Drarry? Ja też, łączę się więc z Tobą w bólu ;). Wytrzymywanie z Tobą, będzie dla mnie przyjemnością, więc tym się nie przejmuj. Mam nadzieję, że i ten rozdział przypadnie Ci do gustu.


	11. Chapter 11

_Na początek chciałabym podziękować za wszystkie komentarze, które ukazały się pod tym rozdziałem. Naprawdę bardzo mi było miło je czytać i przyznam, że nic innego tak nie pobudza weny jak wiedza, że komuś podoba się to co robimy :)_

_Chciałabym też przeprosić za zamieszanie z komentarzami dla niezarejestrowanych. Mea Culpa! Napisałam, że można komentować bez rejestracji, a w profilu nie odznaczyłam tej opcji. Dziękuję za zwrócenie mi uwagi, oczywiście opcja została odhaczona i spokojnie można już komentować – ku mojej wielkiej radości, widzę że działa poprawnie ;)_

_Pozdrawiam i zapraszam na kolejną część._

_Każdy rozdział betowała niezastąpiona Aubrey, dla niej szczególne podziękowania :*_

_

* * *

_

_**XI**_

Ciemny korytarz rozświetlały magiczne pochodnie. Powoli powłócząc nogami, Harry wracał do swoich komnat po wyczerpującej grze z Ronem. Musiał jakoś odreagować stres po rozmowie z Hermioną, a quidditch jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł. Wilgotne po prysznicu włosy zaczesał do tyłu, by przyjemnie chłodziły jego rozgrzany kark. Jedyne, na co teraz miał ochotę, to rzucić się na łóżko i pozwolić marzeniom sennym porwać go daleko od rzeczywistości. Niestety widok wysokiej postaci, opartej o ścianę tuż obok wejścia do jego komnat, skutecznie rozproszył nadzieję na odpoczynek.

- Malfoy, nie możesz spać? – przystanął i spojrzał na chłopaka podejrzliwie.

- O osiemnastej? Wybacz, Potter, niektórzy z nas dorośli na tyle, by nie chodzić do łóżka zaraz po kolacji. Chyba, że mają ku temu szczególny cel. – Draco odsunął się od ściany i spojrzał na niego badawczo. – Musimy porozmawiać.

- To co ty musisz, a czego ja chcę, to najwyraźniej dwie różne rzeczy. – Harry wymruczał hasło i obraz przesunął się bezszelestnie. – Słuchaj, jestem zmęczony. Przez następny rok będziemy na siebie skazani, daj mi ostatni wieczór luzu. Miło by było pomarzyć, że to nie twoja twarz oszpeci moją ślubną fotografię.

- Nie bądź idiotą, Potty. Naprawdę, przebywanie w twoim towarzystwie dłużej niż to konieczne nie jest czymś, o czym marzę i najchętniej ograniczyłbym to do minimum, jednak to bardzo ważne.

Coś w wyrazie twarzy i postawie Draco skłoniło bruneta do zatrzymania się. To rzeczywiście musiała być poważna sprawa. Wbrew sobie poczuł się zaintrygowany.

- Właź i streszczaj się.

- Uwierz, że chciałbym. – Malfoy minął go i wolnym krokiem wszedł do salonu. – Masz coś mocniejszego? Przyda się nam.

- Chcesz mnie upić? Tak przed nocą poślubną? – zakpił Złoty Chłopiec.

- Tak, o niczym bardziej nie marzę, jak o dobraniu się do twojego tyłka, w końcu kto nie chciałby przelecieć Wybrańca – zaszydził Ślizgon, a Harry przeklął się w duchu za prowokowanie go.

Z szafki stojącej pod ścianą wyciągnął dwa pękate kieliszki i nalał do nich sporą porcję koniaku.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał, siadając na kanapie z trunkiem w dłoni.

Draco podniósł kieliszek i od razu upił duży łyk, zagłębiając się jednocześnie w fotelu stojącym naprzeciwko.

- Chciałbym ci opowiedzieć pewną historię.

- Zamieniam się w słuch. – Ciekawość Harry'ego wzrosła. Cóż, Malfoy raczej nigdy nie dzielił się z nim żadnymi opowieściami, a sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, było to coś szczególnego.

- Zanim zacznę, chcę abyś obiecał mi, że cokolwiek powiem, nie opuści tego pokoju.

- Jasne.

- Mówię poważnie, Potter. – Draco pochylił się do przodu i wbił w niego przenikliwe spojrzenie. – Przysięgnij. Nie chcę, aby Weasley lub Granger dowiedzieli się o tym. W ogóle gdyby nie okoliczności, ta rozmowa nigdy nie miałaby miejsca.

- Ron i Hermiona są moimi przyjaciółmi, nie mam przed nimi tajemnic – żachnął się brunet.

- Przysięgnij na honor Gryfona, albo po prostu zapomnij, że w ogóle tutaj byłem. – Szare oczy zwęziły się nieznacznie. – Nie ufam ci, a ty nie ufasz mnie, co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Wbrew sobie chcę wierzyć, że postępuję słusznie, wyjawiając ci to teraz. Jednakże reszta… – Zakręcił kieliszkiem, przenosząc wzrok na miodowy płyn. – Wiewiór ma za długi język, czasami się nie hamuje, a Granger jest zbyt dociekliwa. Nie chcę, aby ktoś drążył w moim życiu prywatnym.

Harry spoważniał i wyprostował się na kanapie.

- Jaki szkielet ukrywasz w szafie, Malfoy?

- Taki, o którym głośno się nie mówi. – Draco upił kolejny łyk koniaku.

- Pytanie brzmi: dlaczego chcesz mi wyjawić swoje ciemne sprawki? – Harry wstał i dolał alkoholu do kieliszka Malfoya, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce.

- Pech chciał, że będziemy małżeństwem. – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się smętnie. – Severus przekonał mnie, że nie powinienem…

- Więc to Snape cię do mnie przysłał? – Spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Powiedzmy, że odpowiednio mnie ukierunkował. – Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobra… – Harry czuł coraz większą ciekawość. Nigdy nie przeszedł obojętnie obok żadnej tajemnicy, a sekret Malfoya to naprawdę było coś. – Przysięgam na honor Gryfona, na Złotego Chłopca, czy co tam jeszcze chcesz.

Draco spojrzał na niego ze złością.

- Nie kpij! Jeżeli nie potrafisz uszanować mojego żądania, to najlepiej będzie, jak od razu wyjdę. – Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał podnieść się z fotela.

- Przysięgam na mój honor, że cokolwiek powiesz, nie opuści tego pokoju. – Brunet momentalnie spoważniał. Ponownie wstał, uzupełnił swój kieliszek, po czym rzucił na pomieszczenie Muflliato_. – _Czy to cię satysfakcjonuje?

- Tak. – Draco skinął głową. – Widzisz, Potter, jesteś ostatnią osobą, której chciałbym zdradzić ten sekret. Jesteś też, o ironio, moim przyszłym mężem i byłym aurorem, węszenie masz we krwi, więc prędzej czy później sam być go odkrył. – Zamyślił się. – Właściwie zakładam, że stałoby się to szybciej, niż bym chciał. Poza tym jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która skłania mnie do wyjawienia ci go. Ktoś chciałby cię poznać.

- Kto? – W Harrym obudziła się czujność.

- Sam się domyślisz, kiedy zakończę opowieść. – Draco podniósł się i podszedł do okna, stając tyłem do Gryfona. Przez chwilę milczał, jakby zastanawiał się, od czego zacząć, po czym cichym, stłumionym głosem rozpoczął opowieść.

- Historia stara jak świat. Bogaty arystokrata zdradza żonę. Nic nowego, prawda? Jednak tym razem dzieje się coś, do czego nie powinien był nigdy dopuścić. Kobieta zachodzi w ciążę. Zapewne pomyślisz: jak na razie to żaden wielki szok, to się zdarza. Jednak ta opowieść ma swoje drugie dno. Mężczyzna i kobieta należą do mrocznej organizacji, która służy bardzo potężnemu i okrutnemu panu. Widzisz, Potter, ciąża u Śmierciożerczyni to rzecz mocno niepożądana. Ogranicza kobietę na długi czas, a przecież służba u Czarnego Pana niesie za sobą szereg obowiązków. Zapewne większość z nich pozbyłaby się niechcianego balastu, jednak ta jedna postanowiła urodzić dziecko. Nie kierowały nią żadne pobudki uczuciowe, bynajmniej, nigdy nie poczuwała się do bycia matką. Jednakże w jej chorym umyśle zrodził się zupełnie nieprawdopodobny pomysł. Dziecko gorliwych Śmierciożerców, potomek czystej krwi, idealne geny na równie idealnego przyszłego sługę. Jeżeli tylko można by było zapewnić mu odpowiednie wychowanie, pozbawić wszelkich hamulców, to wyrósłby z niego ktoś, kogo Czarny Pan na pewno by docenił.

Draco zamilkł na moment, a Harry zorientował się, że przez cały ten czas siedział z uchylonymi lekko ustami, kurczowo zaciskając rękę na szkle. Przez chwilę w głowie zaświtała mu myśl, że Malfoy opowiada o sobie, ale zaraz odrzucił ją jako absurdalną. Ślizgon był prawowitym potomkiem Lucjusza, nie został poczęty poza małżeństwem. Więc o kim, do diabła, mówił?

- Co się stało z tym dzieckiem? – zapytał cicho.

- Och… oczywiście. – Blondyn ocknął się z zamyślenia, nadal wpatrując się w okno. – Urodził się chłopiec. Na razie był za mały, aby cokolwiek można było w nim ukształtować. Matka oddała go na wychowanie swoim rodzicom. Nie potrzebowała go przy sobie, przecież nic do niego nie czuła. Ojciec również nie wyobrażał sobie, aby mógł się nim zajmować. Był arystokratą, miał żonę i własne dziecko, to byłaby skaza na jego honorze. Tak więc maluch przez trzy lata mieszkał z zimnymi i oschłymi dziadkami, którzy zatrudnili niańkę i umyli ręce, tak naprawdę nie chcąc mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Być może plany jego matki spełniłyby się w pełni, jednak coś stanęło im na przeszkodzie. Czarny Pan zginął z ręki Wybrańca, a tym samym dziecko straciło jakąkolwiek wartość. Jego matka trafiła przed sąd i została skazana na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Ojciec… ojciec chyba zupełnie zapomniał, że istniało, nigdy nawet go nie widział, nie życzył sobie tego. Dziecko trafiło do sierocińca, dziadkowie nie chcieli go dłużej utrzymywać. Rok później aurorzy złapali kilku ważnych Śmierciożerców i kobieta została sprowadzona w roli świadka na przesłuchanie. Tak się stało, że jej zeznania zostały poddane konfrontacji i w lochach ministerstwa pojawił się zupełnie nieoczekiwany gość. Syn jej byłego kochanka.

Można śmiało założyć, że matka chłopca oszalała. W akcie zemsty, śmiejąc się przeraźliwie, opowiedziała młodzieńcowi o niewierności jego ojca. Najprawdopodobniej chciała go zranić, upokorzyć. I odniosła zwycięstwo. – Draco dopił koniak i odstawił szkło na parapet. – Nastolatek był zaszokowany, okazało się, że ma brata, o którym do tej pory nie wiedział. Nie myśl, że nagle zapałał do niego wielkim uczuciem. Nic bardziej mylnego, tak naprawdę nie czuł nic poza ogromnym zawodem. Ojciec do końca pogrążył się w jego oczach. To była kropla, która przepełniła czarę goryczy. Przedtem czuł do niego żal, niechęć, teraz po prostu go znienawidził. Jednakże chłopak był arystokratą, miał swoją dumę. Dziecko, jakkolwiek bękart, miało jego krew. Postanowił więc odnaleźć je i zabrać z sierocińca, a potem oddać komuś na wychowanie, oczywiście za odpowiednią zapłatą. To spowodowałoby, że miałby poczucie dobrze spełnionego obowiązku i w jakiś sposób naprawiłby błędy ojca. Po miesięcznych poszukiwaniach znalazł się w jednym z najgorszych czarodziejskich przytułków. Na korytarzu w tym czasie przebywało kilkanaścioro dzieci, a wszystkie jednakowo brudne i zaniedbanie. Jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby spośród tłumu szarych postaci wyłowić tę jedną. Naprawdę, nie dało się jej przegapić, to było jak spojrzenie w lustro. Dzieciak chyba odniósł to samo wrażenie, gdyż na widok młodzieńca wyprostował się i zadał jedno pytanie: czy jesteś moim tatą?

Harry wstrzymał oddech. Ta historia przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał. Zbrodni? Krwi? Czegoś wstydliwego? Na pewno wszystkiego po trochu, jednak na pewno nie tego. Czuł się zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi, w głowie kłębiły mu się tysiące pytań, jednak nie śmiał się odezwać. Bał się przerwać Malfoyowi, aby ten przez przypadek nie zatrzymał się, nie pozostawił go w zawieszeniu. Na szczęście Draco po chwili milczenia podjął przerwany wątek.

- Co może odpowiedzieć człowiek na takie pytanie? Co można poczuć, patrząc na miniaturkę samego siebie? Czy można pozostać niewzruszonym, gdy spojrzenie dziecka wyraża tak ogromną nadzieję? Być może ojciec chłopca odwróciłby się bez słowa, jednak jego brat tak nie potrafił. Nie umiał zostawić go komuś obcemu, odebrać mu tego, na co tak naprawdę zasługiwał. Przecież nie było winą tego wpatrzonego w niego dzieciaka, że pojawił się na świecie w takich okolicznościach. Zrobił więc jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy. Zabrał stamtąd malucha i ukrył go, wynająwszy opiekunkę. Odwiedzał go tak często jak mógł, nigdy nie wyprowadzając chłopca z błędu i pozwalając mu nazywać się ojcem.

- Czy dziecko nie mogło zamieszkać z nim? – odważył się zapytać Harry.

- Niestety, to nie było możliwe. Matka młodzieńca nigdy by tego nie zaakceptowała. Malec znalazłby się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Był przecież skazą na honorze rodziny, dowodem zdrady. Czymś zupełnie niepożądanym, a więc zbytecznym. Znając swoją rodzicielkę, chłopak dobrze wiedział, że pozbyłaby się malucha przy najbliższej okazji.

Draco odwrócił się od okna. Wyglądał na zmęczonego tą długą opowieścią. Jasna twarz była blada, a oczy straciły cały swój blask. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby po raz pierwszy zobaczył Malfoya pokonanego.

- Kim byli rodzice chłopca?

- Alecto Carrow i Lucjusz Malfoy.

To było zbyt wiele dla Gryfona. Drżącą ręką odstawił kieliszek na stół i wstał z kanapy. Właściwie rozumiał, dlaczego Draco opowiedział mu tę historię. Mieli być małżeństwem i trudno byłoby mu ukryć istnienie chłopca, zwłaszcza gdyby, jak sam mówił, chciał go często odwiedzać. Jednakże kiedy mężczyzna zaczynał opowiadać, Harry spodziewał się… teraz już naprawdę sam nie wiedział czego.

- Chcę go poznać. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na blondyna.

- Jesteś tego pewien? – Ślizgon przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. – Nie chcę, abyś go zranił. To nie jego wina, kim byli jego rodzice, to tylko niczego nieświadome dziecko – powiedział ostro, a Harry po raz pierwszy poczuł coś na kształt podziwu, szacunku i sympatii dla stojącego przed nim mężczyzny. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie on kiedyś bronił kogoś, kto… Właściwie kogo? Swojego brata? Merlinie, co za pokręcona historia.

- Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Sądzisz, że oceniłbym dziecko tylko po tym, kto był jego rodzicem?

- Mnie tak oceniłeś. – Draco nie wydawał się przekonany. – Wystarczyło kilka słów Weasleya i już mnie sklasyfikowałeś.

- Nie. – Harry podszedł do niego i spojrzał stanowczo. – To nieprawda. Opinia Rona tak naprawdę nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Sam to spowodowałeś swoimi słowami.

- Niczego złego nie powiedziałem – zaperzył się Malfoy. – Oferowałem ci przyjaźń!

- Przyjaźń? Przypomnij sobie swoje słowa: pewne rodziny czarodziejów są o wiele lepsze od innych. Pamiętasz? To mnie zniechęciło, bo ja nigdy nie czułem się lepszy. Powiedziałeś to do chłopca, który wychował się w komórce pod schodami. Jak myślisz, co sobie mogłem pomyśleć?

- Niefortunny zbieg okoliczności. – Ślizgon skrzywił się.

- Najwyraźniej. Wracając do tematu, nadal chcę go poznać.

- Jesteś tego pewien?

- Jak niczego innego w tej chwili.

..........

Jasnowłosy chłopiec siedział na łóżku i czytał książkę. Na widok otwierających się drzwi uniósł głowę, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zeskoczywszy z posłania, podbiegł do wchodzącego mężczyzny, ciasno obejmując go w pasie.

- Przyszedłeś wcześniej niż zwykle, tato.

- Przecież obiecałem, że będę cię często odwiedzać. – Draco szybko objął chłopca, po czym dosunął go delikatnie od siebie. – Chciałbym, abyś kogoś poznał.

Oczy dziecka zaskrzyły się ciekawością, jednak nie przyzwyczajony do wizyt, odruchowo cofnął się i niepewnie zerknął w kierunku drzwi.

- To Harry Potter. – Malfoy wskazał ręką na wchodzącego do pokoju bruneta.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby Harry był pewien, że naprawdę ma przed sobą brata Ślizgona. Dziecko wyglądało jak miniaturka Draco, a właściwie jak on sam, kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Jedyną różnicą było to, że chłopiec był młodszy, wyglądał na około osiem lat i nie miał ulizanych włosów. Wręcz przeciwnie, miękko opadały na jego ramiona, nadając mu wyraz delikatności i niewinności. Niebieskie oczy otoczone firanką ciemnych rzęs patrzyły z ciekawością i pewną obawą. Czyżby bał się, że zostanie odrzucony?

Harry przyklęknął na jedno kolano i wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku.

- Mów mi Harry. – Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, czując na sobie uważny wzrok Draco, który wyglądał, jakby był gotowy wyrzucić go, gdyby w jakikolwiek sposób zranił dziecko.

- Samuel… Samuel Gra… - Spojrzał na Draco, a gdy ten skinął głową, dokończył cicho. - Malfoy.

- Miło mi w końcu cię poznać. Twój tata dużo mi o tobie opowiadał. – Brunet podświadomie oceniał chłopca. Było w nim coś, co bardzo różniło go od reszty Malfoyów. Pomijając niezaprzeczalne podobieństwo, Sam wydawał się pozbawiony sztywności i arogancji. Cech, które wydawały się przypisane tej rodzinie. – Masz piękne imię, Samuelu.

- Tata mi je nadał. – Dziecko uśmiechnęło się, uszczęśliwione komplementem. Pierwsze lody najwyraźniej zostały przełamane. Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni pudełko czekoladowych żab i wręczył je chłopcu, który przyjął je z piskiem radości. Jak to dobrze, że sam uwielbiał słodycze i że zawsze miał u siebie ich spory zapas.

- Może usiądziemy? Po… Harry'emu na pewno jest niewygodnie klęczeć na podłodze. – Draco delikatnie popchnął chłopca w głąb pokoju. – Podziękuj za prezent, Sam – upomniał go łagodnie.

- Dzięki! – Dziecko ponownie rozjaśniło się w uśmiechu, niecierpliwie rozrywając pudełko.

- Dziękuję. – Poprawianie chłopca było czymś, co Malfoy robił już automatycznie.

- Przecież podziękowałem! – Sam spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, wpychając do buzi żabę.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, po czym zamilkł gwałtownie, gdy Draco obrzucił go morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Znis się s foim fatom? – Samuel spojrzał pytająco na Pottera.

- Nie mówimy z pełnymi ustami – znowu upomniał go blondyn. – Połknij, a potem zadaj pytanie.

Maluch skinął głową, pospiesznie przełykając smakołyk.

- Żenisz się z moim tatą?

- Eee… tak, pobieramy się – mruknął Harry.

- Fajnie, tata jest dobry. – Poważnie skinął głową. – Ty też musisz być dobry, jesteś bohaterem.

- Staram się, Sam, jednak to inni ocenią, czy mi się udało. - Potter wziął ze stołu jedną z papierowych serwetek i wytarł ubrudzony czekoladą kącik ust chłopca. – Co takiego? – spojrzał pytająco na Draco, który poruszył się na krześle niespokojnie.

- Nic. – Malfoy odwrócił wzrok. Widok Przeklętego Złotego Chłopca zajmującego się troskliwie Samuelem, dzieckiem, które poznał przed chwilą, coś w nim poruszył.

- Będziecie mieszkać razem? – Malec przekrzywił główkę, oczekując odpowiedzi.

- Cóż, zapewne tak… – Harry nie bardzo chciał odpowiadać na takie pytania. – W końcu będziemy małżeństwem.

- Acha, będziesz moim tatą. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. – Szkoda, że ja nie będę mógł z wami mieszkać. Tata mówi, że to niebezpiecznie.

- Tata ma rację, jednak mogę cię zapewnić, że postaramy się, aby to nie trwało długo i będziemy często cię odwiedzać.

- Naprawdę?

Gryfon poczochrał włosy dziecka i spojrzał na Draco. Szare oczy mówiły wyraźnie: _Nie obiecuj czegoś, czego nie będziesz chciał dotrzymać. _Wytrzymał jego spojrzenie i, nie odwracając wzroku, powiedział.

- Naprawdę, to będzie dla mnie przyjemność. W końcu musimy się lepiej poznać, prawda?

Z niewiadomych przyczyn Draco poczuł, jakby odnosiło się to do relacji pomiędzy nimi i odwrócił głowę, wbijając wzrok w ścianę. Harry zmieszał się lekko i ponownie przeniósł spojrzenie na chłopca.

- Jak poznałeś tatę? – Nieświadomy napięcia panującego pomiędzy dorosłymi Samuel patrzył wyczekująco na Wybrańca.

- Chodziliśmy do jednej szkoły. – Uśmiechnął się do dziecka.

- I tam się pokochaliście?

- Eee… - Harry z paniką na powrót wbił wzrok w Draco, który poczerwieniał i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. _Kurwa mać, poproszę nowy zestaw pytań!_

- Sam, ludzie nie zakochują się na zawołanie. – Malfoy pierwszy odzyskał głos. – Miłość wiąże się z zaufaniem i trzeba dobrze kogoś poznać, aby móc go obdarzyć tak mocnym uczuciem.

- No, ale chyba się znacie dobrze... – Mały wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

- To prawda, znamy się. – Harry zerknął na Malfoya spod oka. – Wiesz jak to jest pomiędzy chłopakami, czasami się kłóciliśmy… – _Niech żyją niedomówienia! – _Jednak zazwyczaj się dogadujemy. – _Harry, jesteś obłudnym Ślizgonem! – _Na pewno jednak będziemy wszyscy świetną rodziną.

- To dlatego tata nazywa cię dupkiem. – Pokiwał ze zrozumieniem chłopiec.

Harry z rozbawieniem spojrzał na Malfoya, który z udaną nonszalancją wzruszył ramionami. _A czego oczekiwałeś, Potter? _mówiły jego oczy. _Hymnów pochwalnych?_

- To takie nasze prywatne powiedzonko, wcale nie oznacza, że się nie lubimy.

- Ja nie nazywam swoich kolegów dupkami. – Sam zamrugał i ziewnął szeroko, po czym spojrzał na Draco i po niewczasie zasłonił buzię dłonią.

- I bardzo dobrze, nie należy naśladować we wszystkim dorosłych, czasami musisz podejmować własne decyzje, jeżeli uważasz, że są słuszne. – Potter uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał po pokoju. – Myślę, że najwyższy czas położyć się spać, my też powinniśmy już iść.

- Jeszcze chwileczkę. – Chłopiec zrobił maślane oczy i zerknął na ojca.

- Nic z tego, Sam, może ty juto będziesz mógł pospać dłużej, ale nas czeka bardzo wczesna pobudka.

- No tak, ślub… – Dziecko zeskoczyło ze stołka i podbiegło do Draco. – Odwiedzisz mnie szybko?

- Oczywiście. – Malfoy pochylił się nad nim, czule głaskając go po twarzy. – Teraz zmykaj do łazienki, a potem do łóżka, niania zapewne już przygotowała kąpiel.

Chłopiec skinął główką i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się i odwrócił z wahaniem.

- Ty też przyjdziesz? – Spojrzał niepewnie na Harry'ego.

- Jeżeli tylko chcesz.

Oczy dziecka rozjaśniły się i szeroki uśmiech wypłynął na jego twarz.

.........

Pół godziny później dwóch mężczyzn wynurzyło się z kominka, otrzepując popiół. Przez chwilę dało się słyszeć tylko furkot materiału, po czym zaległa kłopotliwa cisza.

Draco uniósł głowę i napotkał badawcze spojrzenie Harry'ego, który przyglądał mu się z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.

- Masz jakiś problem, Potter?

- Absolutnie żadnego. – Gryfon nadal nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

- Cóż… Pamiętaj, że przysięgłeś, iż nikomu nie zdradzisz tego, o czym dziś się dowiedziałeś – mruknął, poprawiając szatę i kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

- Nie rób ze mnie głupca, Malfoy. Nigdy nie naraziłbym dziecka na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Oczywiście, jednak zrobiłeś coś równie złego.

Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Za dużo mu obiecałeś! Powiedz mi, Potter, co sobie myślałeś, mówiąc mu, że postaramy się, by szybko zamieszkał z nami? Kiedy? Teraz na pewno nie, więc może po rozwodzie?

- A co miałem powiedzieć? – Harry oparł się o gzyms kominka i splótł ręce na piersi. – Samuel to inteligentny chłopak, zadawał proste i trafne pytania. Gdybym zaczął unikać odpowiedzi, potraktowałby mnie jak oszusta.

- Mogłeś to jakoś inaczej ująć. Najpierw działasz, a potem myślisz. – Malfoy odwrócił się do niego plecami, wpatrując się w wijącego się na obrazie węża. – Nie chcę, aby kiedyś przez to cierpiał.

- Wiem, przepraszam. Naprawdę go polubiłem. – Harry wpatrywał się w plecy mężczyzny ze smutkiem.

- Tak... – Draco zatrzymał się jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał, po czym wyprostował ramiona jakby podjął jakąś decyzję. – Mimo wszystko dziękuję – mruknął, nie odwracając się.

Harry od razu pojął, o co chodzi Ślizgonowi.

- To świetny dzieciak, Malfoy.

- Wiem.

- Nie zepsuj go.

- Nie ucz mnie, jak mam go wychowywać. Robię to od czterech lat, Potter.

- Oczywiście, robisz to.

Czy mu się wydawało, czy głos Pottera zabrzmiał niespodziewanie miękko? Odepchnął od siebie tę myśl i opuścił komnaty Złotego Chłopca.

..........

Wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna stał lekko zgarbiony przed lustrem i przyglądał się sobie krytycznie. Nieprzespana noc na pewno nie wpłynęła na niego korzystnie. Rewelacje, jakimi uraczył go Malfoy dzień wcześniej, spowodowały, że długo siedział w salonie, rozmyślając nad tym, co się wydarzyło. Samuel wywrócił o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni to, co wedle własnego mniemania wiedział o Ślizgonie. Facet był nieprzewidywalny i chociaż nadal go nie lubił, to jednego był pewien. Na nudę nie miał co liczyć.

Westchnął i powrócił do rzeczywistości, krytycznie przyglądając się ślubnemu ubraniu.

- Wyglądam jak kretyn.

- Wyglądasz wspaniale. – Hermiona obeszła go dookoła, poprawiając zapinaną pod szyją pelerynę.

- Dlaczego to ja mam biały strój? To mi się bezsprzecznie wiąże z panną młodą – zrzędził młodzieniec. – Malfoy na pewno wystąpi w czymś ciemnym i stylowym.

- Po pierwsze, to nie jest białe tylko écru, po drugie, ten kolor obowiązuje w świecie czarodziei. Zapewniam cię, że Draco też będzie miał jasny strój.

- W ogóle dlaczego musimy to zrobić w ministerstwie? Nie można zwyczajnie wziąć ślubu w szkole? Przecież ten związek to kpina.

- O tym wiesz ty, ja i kilka innych osób, reszta jest przekonana, że to związek z miłości – tłumaczyła spokojnie dziewczyna. – Jeżeli nie chcesz, aby w gazetach pojawiły się jakieś plotki, musisz zrobić to zgodnie ze zwyczajem. Komnata ślubów nie powstała przypadkiem, służy konkretnemu celowi.

- Taa, jasne. – Wyszedł z łazienki i stanął na środku pokoju. – Czuję się jak przebieraniec – jęknął ponownie.

- Jeżeli to dla ciebie będzie pocieszeniem, powiem ci w sekrecie, że na pewno wyglądasz lepiej niż Malfoy. Masz ciemną karnację i czarne włosy, to wspaniale pasuje do jasnego stroju. Według mnie wyglądasz oszałamiająco. – Hermiona rzeczywiście wpatrywała się w przyjaciela cielęcym wzrokiem.

Wykończona stójką jasna koszula uszyta była najdelikatniejszego lnu, bufiaste rękawy kończyły się mankietem, który zdobiły złote spinki w kształcie liści powoju. Bladozłota atłasowa kamizelka idealnie podkreślała ładnie rzeźbiony tors. Dopasowane kolorystycznie spodnie z wysokogatunkowej wełny opinały smukłe nogi chłopaka, akcentując szczupłe biodra. Długa peleryna o tej samej barwie obszyta była złotą lamówką, zapięta pod szyją misternie zdobioną zapinką, zakończoną łańcuszkiem i delikatnie falowała przy każdym jego ruchu. Jej dół zdobił wąski haft wykonany pojedynczą połyskliwą nicią, przedstawiający pnącza powoju. Wysokie buty uszyte z miękkiego, jasnego zamszu stanowiły dopełnienie całości stroju.

- Mam nadzieję, że tego, co projektował to ubranie, spalono na stosie. Nikt normalny nie chciałby w tym chodzić.

- Faceci – dziewczyna westchnęła i wypchnęła chłopaka z pokoju. – Chodźmy już, robi się późno.

- Na śmierć nigdy nie jest za późno – mruknął, podążając za nią z miną skazańca.

..........

Droga do głównego holu minęła Harry'emu nadspodziewanie szybko, ledwo opuścił swoje komnaty, już stał na miejscu. Z rezygnacją oparł się o kolumnę, czekając na tradycyjne spóźnienie Malfoya.

Za chwilę miał wziąć ślub, a czuł się tak, jakby ktoś prowadził go na szafot. To zdecydowanie nie był jego dzień i nic nie mogło poprawić mu humoru.

Ciche kroki dobiegły go od strony lochów. Odwrócił się, oczekując Mistrza Eliksirów, jednakże jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy obok ubranego na czarno Snape'a zobaczył jego przeciwieństwo.

Strój Malfoya nie różnił się niczym od jego własnego, pomijając srebrne wykończenia. Jednakże to, jak prezentował się w nim młodzieniec, było zupełnie inną bajką. Będąc w czwartej klasie na mistrzostwach świata w quidditchu, Harry widział wile i do dziś pamiętał, jakie wrażenie wywarły na nim jako chłopcu. W tej chwili patrząc na Draco, czuł jak owo wspomnienie rozsypuje się w pył, a jego miejsce zajmuje wysoki, szczupły młodzieniec. Jasne włosy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej miękkie niż zazwyczaj i otulały delikatną twarz. Ślizgon z niewiadomych przyczyn nie nałożył na nie żelu, ale pozwolił im opadać swobodnie jedwabistymi pasmami. Srebrna lamówka odbijała światło pochodni, nadając kosmykom lekko platynową barwę oraz sprawiając, że oczy chłopaka nabrały intensywniejszego stalowego koloru. Dopasowane spodnie podkreślały smukłe uda. Draco podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Wybrańca z niechęcią, która w chwilę później ustąpiła wyrazowi zupełnej bezbronności, a na blade policzki wpełzł zdradziecki rumieniec.

- Cholera – wyrwało się Harry'emu.

- Ocknij się, masz cokolwiek nieprzytomny wyraz twarzy. – Ron trącił go w ramię, powodując, że poczuł się, jakby wracając do rzeczywistości, z hukiem uderzył o ziemię.

- Eee… - Spojrzał na przyjaciela błędnym wzrokiem. – Co mówiłeś?

- Mionka, miałaś mu podać eliksir zaraz po deportacji w ministerstwie. – Weasley pokręcił z rezygnacją głową.

- Wyobraź sobie, że jeszcze go nie wypił – prychnęła w roztargnieniu dziewczyna. Przed chwilą jej wzrok błądził pomiędzy Draco a Harrym i zaczęła obawiać się, że prędzej czy później nabawi się potężnego zeza. Jednakże było warto, miała wrażenie, że zdążyła uchwycić coś dziwnego. Zdecydowanie musiała przemyśleć sobie parę spraw.

* * *

_Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, nie będę odpowiadać na każdy, chociaż oczywiście każdy sobie bardzo cenię, postaram się jednak odpowiedzieć na wszelkie pytania, czy też sugestie :)_

**Tiria** – dziękuję bardzo za zwrócenie uwagi na problem z komentarzami, jak pisałam wyżej, już został naprawiony :) Cieszę się, że podobała Ci się rozmowa z Samuelem, przyznam, że jej obawiałam się najbardziej :D Co do przerażenia Harry'ego, trudno mu się dziwić, ma poślubić kogoś, kogo całe życie nie znosił, też bym była wystraszona ;P

**Fen** – miło mi, że rozdział Ci się podobał. Co do konstrukcji językowej… czasami mogę mieć takie wpadki-nie wpadki, po prostu niekiedy trudno się ustrzec przed napisaniem czegoś, co należy do potocznych, codziennych zwrotów ;)

**Lumiale** – biel stron można zmienić na czerń, po prawej stronie u góry jest odpowiednia opcja :) Co do zachowania obydwóch panów… Harry i Draco raczej nie darzą się sympatią. To, że nagle mają stać się małżeństwem i to wbrew własnej woli, raczej nie sprzyja zacieśnianiu związków. Myślę, że czują się chorzy na samą myśl o tym ;) Co do ich charakterów, cóż to już nie nastolatki ze szkoły, to faceci, którzy przeżyli wojnę, trudno aby nadal skakali sobie do oczu jak dwa koguciki z tym samym zapałem co w Hogwarcie. Dorośli, trochę zmądrzeli, zobaczymy co dalej ;)

**Matty Russel** – Matty, nie jestem pionierką w dziedzinie łączenia Draco z Harrym, inni zrobili to już przede mną i to dzięki nim pojawiło się moje zafascynowanie tą parą. Mam nadzieję, że przeczytasz jeszcze nie jedno ciekawe opowiadanie z tą parą. Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba :)

**Suuzi** – ja po prostu uwielbiam Snape'a, właśnie dlatego nie mogłam sobie odpuścić i umieściłam go w tej opowieści. Pozostaje mi tylko mieć nadzieję, że poradzę sobie z przedstawieniem jego trudnego charakterku ;) Naprawdę mi miło, że opowiadanie Ci się podoba, co do wybiegania z rodziałami… cóż, na razie piszą się całkiem szybko, jestem w połowie osiemnastego, więc nie jest źle :)

Za komentarze dziękuję też: **Arle, Inez, at, Sephiroth, ELL, Fasha1993, nata90r** i **marzik87 **. Pozdrawiam serdecznie :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**XII**_

Hol ministerstwa przepełniony był fotografami i znajomymi Harry'ego i Draco. Pojawiła się Luna, Neville, Seamus, przybył nawet Oliver, który na ten czas uzyskał zwolnienie od swojego trenera quidditcha. W kącie stała rodzina Weasleyów, wszyscy ubrani w swe najlepsze stroje i machający do Pottera niepewnie. Na ławce pod odbudowaną fontanną siedziała Ginny i wielkimi, zdziwionymi oczami przypatrywała się zmierzającej do komnaty ślubów parze. Lupin, rozmawiający z jakimś aurorem, uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i uniósł do góry kciuk.

Mieli jeszcze około dziesięciu minut do przybycia czarodzieja, który miał udzielić im ślubu. Draco witał się ze swoimi znajomymi, nie okazując po sobie wzburzenia, ani zaniepokojenia zbliżającym się małżeństwem. Ze spokojem i cynicznym uśmiechem malującym się na twarzy przyjmował niepewne gratulacje Zabiniego, Goyle'a oraz Pansy i kilku innych Ślizgonów. Dla Złotego Chłopca wszystko to wyglądało sztucznie i na pokaz. Fałszywa oprawa do fałszywego związku.

- Harry! – Dobrze znany mu głos przebił się przez tłum i nagle młodzieniec znalazł się w ścisku silnych ramion. Poczuł znajomy zapach i instynktownie poddał się objęciom, zastygając w nich na dłużej.

- Michael, cieszę się, że tu jesteś – wyszeptał z twarzą schowaną w zagłębieniu szyi swojego byłego chłopaka.

- Gdzie indziej mógłbym być? – Mężczyzna odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jego twarzy, przyglądając mu się badawczo. – Co jest grane?

- Zgadnij… – Harry pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się jednak dzielnie, gdyż naokoło co chwilę błyskały lampy aparatów.

- Nie wiem, co skłania cię do tego, ale to co robisz jest złe – szepnął mu Michael do ucha, lekko pochylony. Tuż za nim stał Dennis Creevey, przyglądając im się zazdrośnie.

- Nie wierzysz w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? – Potter wyszczerzył zęby w imitacji śmiechu.

- Nie wierzę w miłość od kolejnego ciosu – prychnął blondyn. – Poza tym, wejrzeń mieliście tysiące. Doprawdy, cud, że was dotąd nie zabiły.

- Wiesz, to powinien być radosny dzień, weź ze mnie przykład i uśmiechaj się do publiczności. – Harry bezwiednie przekrzywił głowę, gdy palce chłopaka musnęły jego wrażliwy kark.

- Nie płacą mi za aktorstwo, tobie też nie. – Michael spojrzał na niego ponuro. – Musisz mi wytłumaczyć, co to za maskarada.

- Po prostu odnalazłem swoje przeznaczenie…

- W mojej osobie. – Brunet drgnął, gdy nagle obok jego boku zmaterializował się Draco, zatrzymując znaczące spojrzenie na ręce mężczyzny. – Po prostu [i]_Harry[/i]_, wraz z pozbyciem się okularów, wreszcie przejrzał na oczy i dostrzegł, co dla niego najlepsze.

- Draco… – Michael cofnął się, obejmując ramieniem Dennisa, który momentalnie przylgnął do jego boku. – Miło cię widzieć.

- Jeżeli jeszcze zapytasz, co tutaj robię, pomyślę że tłuczek walnął cię o jeden raz za dużo – prychnął Malfoy, spod oka obserwując swego byłego kolegę. Przez długi czas mieszkali w jednym dormitorium, jednak nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi.

- Sądząc po twoim stroju, przyszedłeś jako towarzystwo dla Harry'ego. Powiedz mi, ten ślub to zabezpieczenie dla pieniędzy, które włożyłeś w szkołę?

Draco zacisnął pięści, siłą woli powstrzymując się od czegoś, czego potem mógłby żałować. Pochylił się w kierunku przeciwnika i zniżył głos, szepcząc mu prawie do ucha.

- Nie. Widzisz, Miki, powiem ci w sekrecie, że odkryłem, iż Potter jest cholernie ognistym kochankiem i doszedłem do wniosku, że żal marnować tak wprawne usta dla innych.

- Ty…

- Przestańcie! – Harry co prawda nie dosłyszał ostatniego zdania wypowiedzianego przez Draco, ale widząc blednącą ze złości twarz Michaela, postanowił interweniować. – Naprawdę, doceniam to, że przyszedłeś, mam nadzieję, że wraz z Dennisem pojawicie się na przyjęciu.

- Oczywiście, nie przepuścilibyśmy takiej okazji. – Michael łypnął na Draco złowrogo. – Porozmawiamy później.

- Wątpię, Harry jako dyrektor szkoły jest bardzo zajęty, poza tym… – tu uśmiechnął się kpiąco – będzie miał wiele bardzo absorbujących zajęć – wycedził, z satysfakcją odnotowując, że policzki Pottera pokryły się czerwienią.

- Insynuujesz, że…

- Bierzemy ślub, Michael, zrozumienie tego może ci pomóc uporządkować sobie pewne sprawy. Poza tym, twój kochanek wygląda na zaniepokojonego, powinieneś się nim zająć.

- Malfoy, przeginasz – syknął Harry, jednocześnie posyłając szeroki uśmiech jakiemuś reporterowi, który zdołał się przecisnąć przez tłum.

- _Draco_ – Ślizgon zaakcentował swoje imię, posyłając mu zirytowane spojrzenie. – Myślę, że powinniśmy się zbierać. Właśnie otworzono komnatę.

Harry westchnął i pożegnał skinieniem głowy swojego byłego partnera. Nadeszła chwila, której bał się najbardziej. Czy on wczoraj myślał, że Malfoy się zmienił? Merlinie, jak bardzo można być naiwnym?

Przekroczyli próg pokoju, zanurzając się w morzu zapachów. Komnata zapełniona była kwiatami. Pośrodku stało kilka ławek, na których zasiąść mieli świadkowie i najbliżsi przyszłych małżonków. Gryfon bezradnie rozejrzał się za Hermioną, która obiecała dać mu eliksir uspokajający, jednak dziewczyny nigdzie w pobliżu nie było. Mężczyzna stojący na podwyższeniu dał znak, aby zbliżyli się do niego.

Ubrany w szaty w kolorze burgunda, uśmiechał się szeroko, prezentując otoczeniu swoje nieskazitelne uzębienie. W pewien sposób przypominał Gilderoya Lockharta. Harry'ego przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

Powoli podeszli ku niemu i wstąpili na zaokrąglone podium, wyścielone czerwonym dywanem.

- Stańcie naprzeciwko siebie – zagrzmiał tubalnym głosem czarodziej.

Harry odwrócił się w kierunku Draco, kątem oka obserwował zebranych w sali ludzi.

Na przedzie siedziała Narcyza Malfoy, przyglądając im się zimnym, odpychającym spojrzeniem. Tuż obok niej miejsce zajął Severus. Z tyłu tłoczyli się Pansy, Zabini i Goyle.

Po drugiej stronie, w pierwszym rzędzie zasiadali Hermiona, Ron i Remus. Kolejną ławkę zajęli rudowłosi Weasleyowie, z minami bardziej odpowiednimi na pogrzeb niż na ślub.

Donośny głos mężczyzny stojącego przed nimi odwrócił jego uwagę od gości.

- Moi drodzy, przybyliście, aby dzielić tę doniosłą i radosną chwilę z tymi oto dwoma wspaniałymi mężczyznami. W dzisiejszych liberalnych czasach, gdy tak niewiele osób decyduje się sformalizować związki, ci młodzi ludzie zapragnęli kultywować jakże piękną tradycję czystokrwistych rodów, z których się wywodzą.

Draco westchnął bezgłośnie, prawie słysząc, jak jego ojciec chrzestny wywraca oczami, słuchając tego nadętego monologu.

- W obliczu ich wielkiej miłości…

Harry opuścił powieki zrezygnowany i jego spojrzenie padło na dłoń Malfoya, który właśnie na swoim udzie wystukiwał palcami sobie tylko znany rytm. Przekrzywił głowę i uważniej zaczął przyglądać się chłopakowi.

- … jaśniejącej na ich młodych twarzach, serca każdego z nas wypełnia szczęście i oczekiwanie.

Powieka Draco wyraźnie drgnęła i nagle Harry poczuł, że za chwilę po prostu wybuchnie śmiechem. Przygryzł policzek, zaciskając usta i w tym momencie ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się.

- Oczekiwanie na ten cudowny moment, który wreszcie połączy ich gorejące serca i pozwoli im w pełni radować się swą bliskością, stąpając po ścieżce pełnej nadziei…

Brew Malfoya uniosła się, a kącik ust skrzywił nieznacznie. Harry zacisnął pięści, gdy jego ramiona zaczęły nagle dygotać od powstrzymywanego z trudem śmiechu.

- …Chwały i cudownej pieśni poranka, który symbolizuje ich nowo rozpoczęte życie. Czyż nie wspaniały jest fakt, że tak ogromne pokłady uczuć, kiedyś, być może nieodległej przyszłości, zaowocują nowym, poczętym w tym związku…

- Merlinie – jęknął Draco i Harry w tym momencie nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem.

Pompatyczny czarodziej jakby ocknął się i przypomniał sobie, że stoją przed nim dwaj młodzieńcy, po czym poczerwieniał mocno. Jednak w sekundzie jego oczy przybrały ponownie nieco nieobecny, szklisty wyraz. Kontynuował tubalnym głosem.

- Spełnijmy zatem ich marzenie i niech przysięgi połączą tych dwóch na wieczność. – Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę Draco i spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Powtarzaj za mną. Mój dom będzie twoim domem.

- Mój dom będzie twoim domem – powiedział chłopak, mimowolnie nadal patrząc na Harry'ego, któremu nagle zupełnie przeszła ochota do śmiechu.

- Mój chleb będzie twoim chlebem.

- Mój chleb będzie twoim chlebem – blondyn nadal mówił spokojnie, co niezmiernie zaskakiwało Gryfona.

- Moje ciało będzie twoim ciałem.

- Moje ciało będzie twoim ciałem. – Myśli Harry'ego poszybowały w kierunku sypialni i jego mięśnie mimowolnie zesztywniały.

- Moja magia będzie twoją magią. – Po sali rozeszło się zbiorowe westchnienie.

Severus wstrzymał oddech, a jego usta uchyliły się w niedowierzaniu. Co to za formuła? Nikt nigdy nie odważył się jej wypowiadać w aranżowanych małżeństwach. Dzielenie magii było bardziej intymne niż seks. Dotykało rdzenia magicznego czarodziei i łączyło ich na zawsze, powodując, że od tej pory mogli współczarować. Przysięgi takie składali sobie tylko magowie pewni swojego uczucia i przeznaczenia, inaczej magia odrzucała ich z ogromną siłą, powodując niejednokrotnie trwałe uszkodzenia w ich zasobach energii. Niektórzy na zawsze zostawali charłakami. Draco nie mógł wypowiedzieć tej przysięgi, znał konsekwencje! On i Potter nie byli sobie przeznaczeni, połączył ich fatalny zbieg okoliczności. Najwyraźniej nie tyko on zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje. Wśród Weasleyów zapanowało ogromne poruszenie, a Ronald szeptał coś nerwowo stojącej obok niego Granger.

- Moja magia będzie twoją magią – wyszeptał Draco z nagle pobladłą twarzą, jego głos zadrżał mimowolnie, co nie uszło uwadze Harry'ego.

- Moje życie będzie twoim życiem. Klnę się na mój honor, że tak się stanie – dokończył czarodziej, a Malfoy powtórzył za nim cicho. Mężczyzna skinął głową i odwrócił się w kierunku Harry'ego, powtarzając znajome już formułki.

- Niech ktoś powstrzyma Pottera – syknął Snape. – Nie wolno mu dokończyć przysięgi!

- Milcz, Severusie. – Stojąca obok Narcyza wyglądała na niezwykle spokojną. – Nie wolno ci przerwać ceremonii.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Jeżeli przysięga się dopełni, Draco może zostać charłakiem lub zginąć! Nie możemy do tego dopuścić.

- Nic mu nie będzie, Malfoyowie są zbyt potężni. – Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze złością. – Ten ślub to farsa! Lepiej byłoby, gdyby teraz został przerwany, zanim mój syn popełni mezalians.

Severus przyglądał się jej ze zgrozą. Narcyza była szalona, wierzyła, że Draco będzie mógł się obronić przed pradawną magią. Był jeszcze czas, on mógł to przerwać, on mógł…

- Moje życie będzie twoim życiem. Klnę się na mój honor, że tak się stanie. – Głos Gryfona przerwał jego rozważania. Spojrzał na podwyższenie. Jeszcze chyba nigdy w swoim życiu tak bardzo się nie bał.

Za późno.

Powietrze wokół nich zafalowało wyraźnie. Atmosfera zagęściła się, a po komnacie rozszedł się dziwny, słodki zapach. Sylwetki młodzieńców zauważalnie straciły kontury, jakby zostali oddzieleni od realnego świata jakąś niematerialną barierą. Stojący przed nimi mężczyzna połączył ich lewe dłonie i uniósł różdżkę.

- Zatem niech się stanie! – Białe światło oślepiło na moment siedzących w komnacie. Gdy fala blasku minęła, wszyscy po raz pierwszy mogli zobaczyć pierwotną formę magii. Falowała dookoła dwóch połączonych dłońmi młodzieńców. Energia Draco miała odcień srebrzysty i otaczała go jak żywa materia. Potter stał w miejscu otulony jasną, gdzieniegdzie jarzącą się szmaragdowo poświatą. Przenikały się one powoli, tworząc całość, która rozbłyskała złotymi refleksami.

Magia powoli wchłaniała się w ich ciała, rozpływając się i niknąc z oczu zdumionych ludzi. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy, tylko włosy Draco i Harry'ego nadal falowały, jakby targane niewidocznym wiatrem.

..........

Harry stał na środku wielkiej sali jadalnej, która na ten dzień została przekształcona na potrzeby uroczystości i z przylepionym do ust uśmiechem przyjmował życzenia napływających gości. Do zamku zostali wpuszczeni tylko trzej reporterzy, „Proroka Codziennego", „Magazynu Czarodziejskiego Faktu" oraz „Żonglera". Ostatni dostał wejściówkę raczej ze względu na Lunę, niż na oferowane wiadomości. Wszyscy byli wyjątkowo podnieceni i Potter nie bardzo wiedział, dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo ekscytują się tym ślubem. Kilka życzeń naprawdę nim wstrząsnęło.

- Chłopie, naprawdę nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale masz moje pełne poparcie. Wiesz, to ciągle Fretka i Malfoy, jednak skoro jesteście sobie przeznaczeni… Z tym nie można walczyć. – Ron poklepał go niezdarnie po ramieniu. – Wiem, że będzie ci trudno i w ogóle, w końcu to facet, a ty… - Jego twarz była równie czerwona jak włosy. – No, ale magia wie, co robi, nie?

Potter patrzył na niego jak na wariata.

- Harry… – Chwilę później palce Ginny jak szpony wbijały się w jego ramię. – Ja naprawdę nie wiedziałam i cieszę się twoim szczęściem. – Dziewczyna siąknęła głośno nosem, po czym odwróciła się i uciekła, pozostawiając zdezorientowanego chłopaka z coraz bardziej mieszanymi uczuciami.

- Cóż, drogi chłopcze, to wielki dar i prawdziwa rzadkość. Merlin wie, że komu jak komu, ale tobie należało się trochę szczęścia. – Lupin jowialnie poczochrał jego włosy, jakby nadal miał przed sobą dziecko.

Twarz Harry'ego stanowiła żywy obraz niedowierzania i zdezorientowania.

Jego wzrok spoczął na Michaelu, który przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, gdy zobaczył, że na niego patrzy, uśmiechnął się lekko i podszedł szybkim krokiem.

- Malfoy ze wszystkich ludzi? Harry, mój drogi, nie powiem, iż nie jestem zaskoczony. Jesteście jak ogień i woda. – Tym razem nie przytulił go, tylko potrząsnął jego ręką, zachowując dystans. – Zawsze potrafiłeś spaść na cztery łapy. I jeżeli znam kogoś, kto szczególnie zasłużył na miłość, to właśnie ciebie.

Złoty Chłopiec otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, jednak został otoczony przez tłum i pociągnięty w stronę stołu nowożeńców. W jego głowie panował chaos. Coś było zupełnie nie tak! Dlaczego nawet najbliżsi składali mu gratulacje, jakby osiągnął pełnię szczęścia? Przecież przyjaciele wiedzieli, że ten ślub był farsą. _Co jest grane, do cholery?_

Draco unikał go, odkąd opuścili ministerstwo. Umiejętnie lawirował pomiędzy gośćmi, jednak ani razu nie podszedł do swojego świeżo poślubionego męża. Harry przyglądał mu się ukradkiem i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Malfoy jest czymś wystraszony, chociaż z uśmiechem grał swoją rolę.

- Panie Potter… – Młody człowiek, którego widział dziś w otoczeniu aurorów, stanął przed nim i podał mu jakąś teczkę. – To kopie dokumentów potwierdzających zawarcie małżeństwa. Mieliśmy wręczyć je państwu na miejscu, jednak zbyt szybko opuściliście ministerstwo.

- Dziękuję. – Harry ostrożnie wziął teczkę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z sali. To był idealny moment, aby wreszcie dowiedzieć się czegoś. – Ron! – krzyknął na widok przyjaciela. – Przejdziesz się ze mną? Muszę odnieść te papiery.

- Jasne. – Weasley odstawił na stolik talerzyk z niedojedzonym ciastem i ruszył za nim.

Kiedy tylko za ich plecami ucichł gwar dobiegający z jadalni, nie zwalniając kroku, Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela i zapytał.

- Co się do diabła dzieje?

- Niby co? – Ron wszedł za Potterem na schody prowadzące do jego komnat.

- Czemu wszyscy odstawiają szopkę? Te gratulacje i w ogóle, jakbym połączył się z nim na wieczność. Ja rozumiem, że musimy odgrywać swoje role, ale tak między sobą możemy być szczerzy.

Ron spojrzał na niego dziwnie, przystając pod obrazem węża, który na dźwięk głosu Harry'ego odsunął się, wpuszczając ich do środka.

- Harry, ty wiesz co się dzisiaj stało, prawda? – zaczął ostrożnie.

- Wziąłem ślub z Malfoyem i tym samym wyciąłem sobie rok z życiorysu? – Potter oparł się o ścianę, obracając w dłoniach teczkę z dokumentami.

- Nie wiesz… - Ron usiadł na kanapie, nerwowo pocierając skronie.

- Możesz jaśniej? Zaczynam się denerwować.

- Usiądź może lepiej, co? – Weasley westchnął z rezygnacją. – Nie wiem, od czego zacząć.

- Może od początku? – podpowiedział Potter, osuwając się po ścianie i siadając na miękkim dywanie.

- Cholera… Widzisz, są dwa rodzaje przysiąg małżeńskich. Zazwyczaj ludzie przysięgają sobie, że będą dzielić dom, życie, pomagać sobie nawzajem, zapewniać opiekę w potrzebie.

- Nie widzę różnicy w tym, co przysięgaliśmy sobie z Malfoyem.

- Niby wszystko tak samo, ale w waszej przysiędze pojawiła się deklaracja dzielenia ze sobą magii. Harry, to ewenement, starożytna formuła, prawie nikt się na to nie decyduje. Wasza magia jest teraz połączona, możecie współczarować!

- Co? – Oczy Wybrańca rozszerzyły się w szoku.

- Podzieliłeś z nim moc. Można powiedzieć, że wasza magia jest teraz kompatybilna, uzupełnia się. To bardzo niebezpieczna przysięga, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, mogliście zginąć lub stać się charłakami. Jeżeli masz zamiar zabić teraz Fretkę, to odpuść sobie. Był przerażony, od razu było widać, że nie nic nie wiedział i został postawiony przed tym zupełnie bezwiednie.

- Rozwód? – Pottera ogarnęło złe przeczucie.

- Nie wiem, Harry. To magia, raz połączona… Nigdy nie było rozwodów w czystomagicznych związkach. Nawet nie wiem, czy wasza moc może być rozdzielona, a jeżeli tak, to czy nie wpłynie to na was. To ingerencja w rdzeń, a z tym nie ma żartów.

- Ja pierdolę… – Brunet pobladł i ze złością zerknął na trzymaną w ręku teczkę. – Dlaczego akurat na mnie musiało to trafić? – Wyciągnął papiery i w zdenerwowaniu przebiegł po nich wzrokiem. – Nie chcę teraz o tym myśleć, porozmawiam z Hermioną, ona na pewno znajdzie na to sposób.

- Kurcze, słuchaj, nie obraź się albo coś… – Ron bawił się rękami, wykręcając sobie palce. – Może to przeznaczenie? Nie wściekaj się, po prostu to przemyśl.

- Ron! – Harry patrzył na niego z przerażeniem. – To Malfoy! Fretka! Wredny Ślizgon! Nie lubimy go, nie trawimy jego osoby, pamiętasz?

- Wiem, ale cholera… Takie coś zdarza się bardzo rzadko, wszyscy wierzą, że to jak odnalezienie drugiej połówki czy jakoś tak, nazwij to jak chcesz.

- Nie poznaję cię! – Potter pokręcił głową. – Zresztą… – spojrzał na papiery. – Może da się to jakoś odkręcić. Najwyraźniej coś z piórem było nie tak, bo nie widzę naszych podpisów.

Ron wsunął palce pomiędzy swoje rude włosy i jęknął coś niezrozumiale.

- Co znowu? – Harry spojrzał na niego niespokojnie.

- Pióro nie było zepsute – wymamrotał przyjaciel. – Wiesz, te podpisy, no… One się pojawią.

- Kiedy? – Potter przełknął ślinę, tknięty złym przeczuciem.

- No, kurde Harry, wiesz…

- Właśnie problem w tym, że nie wiem! – Brunet mocniej zacisnął palce na dokumencie.

- Pojawią się, jak… Cholera no, musisz się z nim przespać – wysapał Ron i odwrócił twarz w kierunku okna, unikając wzroku Złotego Chłopca.

- Jak to prze… przespać? – Wybraniec pobladł lekko.

- Ja pierdzielę, normalnie, skonsumować małżeństwo. Takie jest prawo.

- Czyli że co? Noc poślubna? – Harry poczuł, jak robi mu się słabo. _To paranoja czy tylko zły sen?_

- Wiesz, małżonkowie zwykle ze sobą śpią – mruknął Ron.

- Ale my nie jesteśmy normalnym małżeństwem! – wrzasnął chłopak. – Nie mów mi, że wiedzieliście o tym od samego początku, że Malfoy wiedział!

- Myślałem, że wiesz – zaperzył się przyjaciel. – Zawsze tak było!

- Wyobraź sobie, że nigdy dotąd nie brałem ślubu! Skąd do diabła miałem znać takie szczegóły? W mugolskich małżeństwach nie ma takich rzeczy, nikt nikomu do sypialni nie zagląda!

- Nie wrzeszcz na mnie! To nie moja wina, ja tego nie ustalałem! Dawniej sprawdzano prześcieradła, albo magicznie wykrywano takie rzeczy, jednak za dużo z tym było zachodu, więc zaczarowano dokumenty tak, że pokazują one nazwiska w momencie, gdy związek staje się ważny.

- Ron, ale Merlinie, ja i Malfoy… Razem?! – jęknął Harry.

- No wiem, kurcze, ty nawet nie jesteś gejem, rozumiem jak musi być ci trudno – westchnął Weasley.

- Powiedzmy. – Potter podniósł się z podłogi i powlókł do sypialni, gdzie wrzucił papiery na dno szuflady. Odwrócił się i jego wzrok padł na łóżko. _Kurwa, to będzie ciężka noc – _jęknął w duchu.

..........

Severus błądził po sali, obserwując otaczających go ludzi. Widział, jak Potter zniknął z Weasleyem i zastanawiał się, gdzie mogą tak długo być. Szlag, reporterzy już rozglądali się za Wybrańcem. Czy on nie mógł przynajmniej raz stanąć na wysokości zdania? Przez całe popołudnie zastanawiał się nad tym, co wydarzyło się w ministerstwie i doszedł do wniosku, że to nie było dziełem przypadku. Skierował swe kroki w stronę siedzącej przy stoliku Narcyzy, która z zaciętą miną sączyła wino.

- Jak to zrobiłaś? – zapytał bez ogródek, siadając obok niej.

- Nie wierzysz w mój dar przekonywania? – Kobieta nawet nie udawała, że nie wie o co chodzi.

- Wierzę w Imperiusa – warknął. – Jak mogłaś zrobić to własnemu synowi?!

- Zrobiłam to dla niego! – Skrzywiła się ze złością. – Ten facet był oporny Imperio i delikatna modyfikacja pamięci nie są niczym złym, kiedy działa się w dobrej sprawie.

- Niczym złym? – syknął zdenerwowany. Narcyza go przerażała. – Przez ciebie odczytano starożytną formułę, Draco mógł zginąć!

- Przesadzasz, nic by się mu nie stało, jego moc jest zbyt wielka, poza tym… – spojrzała na niego beznamiętnie – Czasami śmierć jest lepsza niż wstyd, który sprowadził na rodzinę tym małżeństwem.

- Jesteś szalona! To Potter! Wiesz, ile osób marzyło o tym, aby oddać mu rękę swej córki? Ludzie uważaliby to za zaszczyt, a ty…

- Ten człowiek zniszczył moją rodzinę, to przez niego Lucjusz leży teraz w szpitalu. To on sprowadził Draco na złą drogę – warknęła, gwałtownie odsuwając od siebie kieliszek.

- Nie rób ze swego syna marionetki w rękach Pottera. Draco sam wybrał, co było optymalne w tej sytuacji.

- Nie będę o tym z tobą rozmawiała. Jesteś takim samym zdrajcą jak on, a ja muszę dbać o honor rodziny, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Lucjusz już nie może. – Odsunęła krzesło i wstała, poprawiając szatę. – Mam dosyć tej farsy, wracam do siebie.

Patrzył jak lawirowała pomiędzy ludźmi z fałszywym uśmiechem na twarzy, po czym stanęła przy kominku i wrzuciła do niego proszek Fiuu. Musiał porozmawiać z Draco. Narcyza była niebezpieczna i osłony nie powinny wpuszczać jej do zamku bez uprzedzenia.

- A więc Imperius. – Jasnowłosy chłopak usiadł ciężko na krześle, które dopiero co opuściła jego matka.

- Słyszałeś.

Draco ruchem głowy wskazał biały muślin, który ozdabiał ścianę obok stolika i przy okazji zasłaniał ukryte za nią drzwi.

- Byłem w odpowiednim miejscu i o odpowiedniej porze. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To wariatka. – Spojrzał na ojca chrzestnego z rozgoryczeniem.

- Powiedziałbym raczej, że jest bardzo zdeterminowana i nienawidzi Pottera.

- Mogła nas zabić – warknął. – Mnie mogła zabić! Przedłożyła własne dyktatorskie zapędy nad moje życie. Od dawna wiedziałem, że jest opętana na punkcie swego nazwiska, ale nie sądziłem, że do tego stopnia.

- Mogłeś to przerwać, mogłeś nie wypowiadać tych słów. – Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Mogłem, ale to by zniszczyło to, nad czym pracowaliśmy. Gazety nie dałyby nam żyć. Poza tym, nie jestem tchórzem.

- Nie jesteś – zgodził się Snape. – Co teraz?

- Noc poślubna. – Draco rozparł się na krześle i skrzywił się, widząc wchodzącego do sali Pottera. – Ale najpierw dajmy ludziom to, czego oczekują. – Wstał i podszedł do wyraźnie zdenerwowanego Harry'ego.

- Przedstawienie musi trwać – mruknął, nachylając się nad nim, łapiąc go za rękę i wyciągając oszołomionego mężczyznę na środek pomieszczenia. – Grają naszą melodię.

* * *

_**Sephiroth – **__na początku faktycznie chciałam zrobić z Samuela syna Malfoya, ale doszłam do wniosku, że „błądzących" Draco było już kilku, a Lucjusz jakoś tak mi wpadł do głowy, poza tym, stwierdziłam, iż Sam, może okazać się ciekawym dodatkiem ;)_

_**Wysoka – **__zarówno Aubrey jak i ja dziękujemy :) Prawdę powiedziawszy nie wiem co zrobiłabym bez mojej bety. Cała fabuła została przez nas omówiona i Aubrey jak zwykle jest nieocenioną pomocą nie tylko w poprawianiu moich pląsających przecinków, ale też w wyszukiwaniu dziur w fabule i czasami nadawaniu jakiejś mojej galopującej myśli kształtu :) Bardzo się cieszę, że opowiadanie Ci się spodobało._

_**Lilu – **__nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi miło, że jednak czytasz moje opowiadanie, oraz że spodobało Ci się. Staram się jak mogę oddawać rzeczywiste charaktery bohaterów, ale też muszę ich trochę zmienić, w końcu są dorośli, to już nie nastolatki okładający się pięściami na szkolnych korytarzach. Na ile mi to wyjdzie, sami ocenicie :)_

_**suuzi. – **__taaak, dla mnie oni też zawsze byli piękni i uroczy :D ale jak to faceci, wolniej myślą, więc trochę im to zajęło, aż sami odkryli prawdę, która nam była znana od dawna ;) Akcja faktycznie toczy się powoli, ale chcę przekazać wszystko co chodzi mi po głowie, a przyspieszanie jak sama mówisz, niczego dobrego nie przynosi, a czasami opowiadanie wiele traci :)_

_**Matty Russel – **__Samuel to Malfoy, on po prostu musi być inteligentny, a poza tym to dzieciak, dzieci z zasady są brutalnie szczere i nieraz potrafią uświadomić dorosłym, że widzą więcej niż im się wydaje ;) Co do Hermiony… ja też bym miała cielęcy wzrok, chociaż pewnie bardziej na widok Malfoya :D_

_**Tiria – **__cieszę się, że mogłam Cię jeszcze czymś zaskoczyć, mam nadzieję, że to nie ostatni raz ;) Masz zupełną rację, dzieciaki i czekolada to idealne przekupstwo, wiemy to z autopsji prawda ;P Co do nocy poślubnej… a to już niedługo i taaak, będzie zupełnie inna niż się spodziewają, a ja będę z nerwów obgryzała znów paznokcie, wiesz jak się denerwuję kiedy piszę… coś :D Lusterko Harry'ego kocham, wielbię i w ogóle chcę takie mieć, chociaż… nie wiem czy by mnie zaakceptowało ;)_

_Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, naprawdę karmią moją wenę i skłaniają mnie do szybszego pisania i dodawania w terminie :) Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytających i komentujących. Nie na wszystkie komentarze odpisuję, ale wszystkie czytam i za każdy jestem ogromnie wdzięczna. Pozdrawiam więc również - __**nata90r, Fen, Fasha1993, Inez i Arle**__. Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie pominęłam :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_**XIII**_

Zbliżała się druga, gdy goście wreszcie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Sieć Fiuu na tę noc została otwarta i większość z zaproszonych mogła wrócić do domów. Byli też tacy, którzy zdecydowali się zostać i skorzystać z zamkowych sypialni, między innymi rodzina Weasleyów i Lupin.

Harry rzucił niespokojne spojrzenie w kierunku Draco. Przez cały wieczór obserwował chłopaka, próbując wyobrazić sobie ich noc poślubną i w żaden sposób nie mógł znaleźć wyjścia z zaistniałej sytuacji.

Oparł się o ścianę i spod półprzymkniętych powiek przypatrywał się mężowi.

_Mąż._

No cóż, jak absurdalnym by to nie było, Malfoy był jego mężem i nosił jego nazwisko, tak jak i on nosił jego. Draco Lucjusz Apollo Malfoy-Potter i Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Uznali, iż takie rozwiązanie będzie najmniej krzywdzące i żaden z nich nie sprzeciwił się tej propozycji.

Ślizgon przez większą cześć życia był jego wrogiem. Potter nie lubił go, uważał za egoistycznego i rozwydrzonego dupka, traktował jak wcielone zło i naprawdę ciężko było o tym zapomnieć.

Harry znalazł się w cokolwiek nieciekawym położeniu i jeżeli ta noc nie miała skończyć się śmiercią jednego z nich, to musiał zmienić swoje nastawienie i w jakiś sposób zaakceptować zbliżający się kataklizm.

Westchnął i uważniej zaczął przyglądać się Ślizgonowi, szukając czegoś, co zadziałałoby na jego korzyść.

_Malfoy był szpiegiem podczas minionej wojny._

Dobrze, punkt dla niego. Tajny agent w szeregach Voldemorta to nie byle kto. Niezaprzeczalnie pomógł wygrać tę wojnę, jego informacje były dla Zakonu bezcenne i wiele osób spało dziś snem sprawiedliwych tylko dlatego, że dzięki Draco mogli w porę zadziałać. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że misja, której podjął się jako siedemnastolatek, była ciężka i niebezpieczna, a tylko wrodzony spryt uchronił go przed okrutną śmiercią, przeznaczoną dla zdrajców. W dodatku chłopak poświęcił dla sprawy własnego ojca i tym samym odciął się od rodziny. Harry nie wiedział, czy sam zdobyłby się na taki krok. Musiał przyznać, że czuł pewien rodzaj podziwu dla determinacji młodego mężczyzny i siły jego przekonań. Jedno było pewne – jeżeli Draco czegoś się podejmował, doprowadzał to do końca, nie zważając na koszty.

_Draco zaopiekował się bratem._

Kolejny punkt. Dziecko było bękartem i przyjęcie go do rodziny stanowiło ryzyko, że kiedyś w przyszłości zagrozi ono pozycji Malfoya jako jedynego dziedzica, a jednak chłopak zdecydował się nim zająć i robił to naprawdę dobrze. Harry długo nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak Ślizgon potrafi być tak dobrym i czułym opiekunem. Najwyraźniej pod maską cynicznego arystokraty kryło się dużo więcej, niż do tej pory sądził.

_Draco był przystojny._

Właściwie odkrył to dopiero dziś, widząc go stojącego w holu. Do tej pory nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad walorami zewnętrznymi Malfoya. Ba, nie zastanawiał się nad jego żadnymi walorami! Jednak jeżeli miał być obiektywny, to musiał przyznać, że widok mężczyzny ubranego w ślubny strój naprawdę zadziałał na jego wyobraźnię. Tak, Draco był facetem, na którym ciężko było nie zawiesić wzroku. Wysoki, smukły, ładnie zbudowany… Wbrew sobie Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego mąż w łóżku jest tak samo chłodny i opanowany jak na co dzień i przewrotny uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. Nie! Na pewno nie. Malfoy zdecydowanie potrafił być żywiołowy, a kiedy tracił nad sobą kontrolę... Tak, ich bójki były spektakularne.

_Draco był hetero._

Cholera, i całe jego przemyślenia diabli wzięli. Po co on się w ogóle zastanawiał nad dobrymi stronami Ślizgona, skoro i tak nic z tego nie będzie?! Mężczyzna prędzej go przeklnie, niż pozwoli się dotknąć, a Harry nie był już taki pewien, czy zadowoliłby się jednym dotknięciem.

Przesunął wzrokiem po całej sylwetce Malfoya, który akurat w tym momencie odwrócił się tylko po to, aby uchwycić taksujące spojrzenie. Najpierw jego twarz wyrażała zaskoczenie, a potem uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Potter skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok, wychodząc z sali i po drodze żegnając stojącego w przy stoliku Lupina.

Szlag, powinien był się z kimś przespać, kiedy jeszcze miał czas. Od kilku miesięcy był sam, a to na pewno nie było korzystne. Obawiał się, że kiedy znajdzie się z Malfoyem w jednym łóżku, może mieć problem z powstrzymaniem się. W końcu kto by nie chciał sprawdzić, czy włosy Draco wszędzie mają ten niesamowity odcień platyny? Poza tym, on po prostu musiał to zrobić, bo inaczej te durne dokumenty nie uzyskają mocy prawnej, siła wyższa. [i]_Tak sobie tłumacz, Potter, w pokoju jest butelka koniaku, może ona sprawi, że sam w to uwierzysz.[/i] _Warknął cicho i zaczął powoli wspinać się po schodach.

W momencie, gdy skręcał do swoich komnat, z korytarza obok wynurzył się Malfoy. Harry zamrugał, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że mężczyzna zdołał się przebrać w czarne spodnie i niebieską koszulę. Szybki był, musiał wyjść zaraz po nim bocznymi drzwiami i znaleźć jakieś tajne przejście.

Doprawdy, powinien przestać się zastanawiać, bo traci przez to poczucie czasu.

Draco minął go bez słowa i stanął w przejściu, rzucając mu dziwne spojrzenie. No tak, wybór sypialni. Harry, podrapał się po karku i wzruszając ramionami, wysyczał hasło, jednocześnie instruując węża, że od tej pory powinien wpuszczać pana Malfoya, nawet kiedy jego nie ma w komnatach. Gad skinął głową i przejście otworzyło się cicho. Potter cofnął się o krok, przepuszczając blondyna przed sobą i wszedł za nim do swojego salonu.

- Proponuję napić się czegoś – mruknął, podchodząc do barku.

Malfoy skinął głową, nie spuszczając z niego uważnego spojrzenia. Harry odwrócił się i sięgnął do barku. To już druga noc, gdy raczył się z Draco koniakiem, czyżby miało im to wejść w nawyk? Powoli napełnił kieliszki i odstawił butelkę na blat, po czym odwrócił się, chcąc podejść do chłopaka. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, ten stał tuż przed nim.

- Eee… - Inteligentnie otworzył usta, przyglądając się rozpiętej koszuli. – Malfoy, naprawdę uważam…

Draco przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i delikatnie wyjął z jego rąk kieliszki, odstawiając je na barek. Ich ciała niemal się stykały i Harry poczuł, jak jego nozdrza wypełnia kwiatowy zapach słodkiej konwalii. _Co do cholery… _zdążył pomyśleć, zanim pochłonęły go usta Malfoya. Pocałunek był gwałtowny, niemal desperacki. Dłonie mężczyzny błądziły po jego ciele w szalonym tempie, zrzucając kamizelkę i rozrywając koszulę. Kilka guzików potoczyło się po podłodze.

Ślizgon smakował bananem i czymś, czego Harry nie potrafił zidentyfikować, a co zdecydowanie mu nie odpowiadało. Jego usta były suche i jakby niewprawne, a jednak nie pozwalały odpowiedzieć na pocałunek, dominując go w sposób graniczący z gwałtem.

Potter szarpnął się i odepchnął blondyna, instynktownie wyciągając przed siebie ręce.

- Mal… Draco, przestań! – warknął, patrząc na niego ze złością. – Powinniśmy najpierw porozmawiać.

Malfoy zmrużył oczy, jakby go nie dosłyszał, na powrót przylgnął do jego ciała, ocierając się i gładząc tors zimnymi dłońmi. Jego język prześlizgnął się po obojczyku, zmierzając w dół.

Potter sapnął i chwycił go za ramiona, potrząsając nim gwałtownie.

- Kurwa, dosyć! – krzyknął rozeźlony. – Pogięło cię do reszty?

Blondyn spojrzał na niego zranionym wzrokiem i jęknął coś cicho. Złoty Chłopiec potrząsnął głową, nadal trzymając go na dystans.

- Nie rozumiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło – powiedział, przyglądając mu się w szoku. Wbrew temu, co czuł, jego ciało zdążyło zareagować na bliskość chłopaka. Malfoy w rozpiętej koszuli, z potarganymi włosami i zaczerwienionymi policzkami, prezentował sobą obraz istnej rozpusty i Harry musiałby być ze stali, aby nie zacząć odczuwać pożądania. Jednak… nie potrafił. Nie w ten sposób, nie kiedy Ślizgon rzucał się na niego jak zwierzę.

Natrętna myśl wtargnęła do jego umysłu. Czy Draco był aż tak zdesperowany, aby zrobić to szybko i bez słowa? Poczuł się poniżony w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Jego mąż musiał uważać seks z nim za odrażający. _On jest hetero! To zupełnie normalne. _Usiłował jakoś się uspokoić, jednak poczucie poniżenia było silniejsze.

..........

Draco obserwował wyjście Pottera z niejakim zdenerwowaniem. Pożegnał już ostatnich gości w sali i na pozór spokojnie skierował się w stronę drzwi. Zaraz po ślubie skorzystał z myślodsiewni Severusa i pozbył się natrętnej myśli o wydarzeniach w ministerstwie. To wyciszyło chociaż trochę jego skołatany umysł.

W żołądku czuł supeł, który od kilku godzin nie chciał się poluźnić. Jak miał niby sprawić, żeby Złota Zakała Ludzkości się z nim przespała? Przecież ten narwany Gryfon w momencie, gdy go dotknie, rzuci na niego klątwę i będzie miał cholerne szczęście, jeżeli nie straci przy tym żadnej części ciała. Może powinien zastosować na sobie czar zmiany płci? W jakiejś księdze widział to zaklęcie, jednak na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie! Musi przekonać Pottera, że dobro ich wszystkich wymaga poświęcenia. Znając jego bohaterski charakter, przełknie on niechęć i pozwoli mu na konsumpcję.

Konsumpcja – to słowo było takie zimne i pozbawione finezji. Musi przestać o nim myśleć, bo nawet widok Wybrańca mu nie pomoże.

Draco nie oszukiwał się. Od czasu ich rozmowy na boisku uważnie obserwował mężczyznę i znajdował go nader pociągającym. Potter był wysoki, umięśniony w odpowiednich miejscach. Miał przystojną twarz, której ozdobą były duże szmaragdowe oczy i pełne usta. Gryfon poruszał się w nieświadomie zmysłowy sposób, było w nim coś z dużego kota. Ślizgon zakładał, że był to efekt ciężkiej pracy jako szukającego i późniejszego aurora. Jednym słowem, jego mąż to ktoś, kogo chętnie widziałby w swoim łóżku, a że przy okazji był to Złoty Chłopiec? Cóż, zaliczeniem Pottera naprawdę nie każdy mógł się pochwalić.

- Draco, gotowy na noc poślubną? – Głos Michaela spowodował, że zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

- Czy to cię dziwi? – Spojrzał na niego, opierając się niedbale o futrynę.

- Właściwie to nie, jednak nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego Potter. – Na jego twarzy zagościł cyniczny uśmieszek, lecz oczy pozostały poważne. Widać było, że zależy mu na odpowiedzi, co niezmiernie dziwiło Malfoya. Owszem, zauważył, że jego świeżo poślubiony małżonek był w dość bliskiej przyjaźni ze Ślizgonem, jednak to nie usprawiedliwiało jego ciekawości.

- Pomyśl chwilę, Złoty Chłopiec, Wybraniec, Zbawca Świata. To ikona. – Draco uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. – Malfoy nigdy nie przegapi czegoś, na czym można zarobić.

- Czyli to związek z czysto materialistycznych pobudek? – Michael zesztywniał, lecz na jego twarzy nadal gościł ten sam wyraz. – Dlaczego w takim razie zdecydowaliście się na połączenie mocy? Nie jesteś takim głupcem, aby ryzykować własne życie bez potrzeby.

- Hmm… Przyłapałeś mnie. – Draco potarł w zamyśleniu brodę. – Właściwie łączy nas bardzo silne uczucie. Odkrycie tego było jak uderzenie tłuczkiem, potem już nic nie było takie samo. – Strzepnął z szaty jakiś niewidoczny okruch. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że _Harry _jest, kim jest. Miłość i biznes, czy to się nie dopełnia?

Michael przyglądał mu się z namysłem. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że nie wszystko tutaj jest takie, na jakie wygląda. Przez całe wesele obserwował obu mężczyzn i było widać, że przebywają ze sobą dostatecznie długo, aby nie powstały plotki. Harry był wyraźnie spięty, a na twarzy gościł fałszywy uśmiech. Znał go na tyle, aby wiedzieć kiedy chłopak kłamie. Malfoy zdecydowanie coś ukrywał.

- Jeżeli go skrzywdzisz…

- To co mi zrobisz, Miki? Możesz być jego przyjacielem, ale ja jestem jego mężem. – W oczach Draco błysnęła groźba. – Nie zbliżaj się do niego, jeżeli masz zamiar mieszać. Uwierz, nie chcesz mieć we mnie wroga.

- Nie groź mi, Draco. – Mężczyzna rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, gdzie czekał na niego wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony Dennis. Mijając blondyna, przystanął i spojrzał na niego złośliwie. – Tak między nami, jego kark jest wyjątkowo wrażliwy, niemal ci zazdroszczę. Ciekawe czy płomień płonący w Złotym Chłopcu zdoła stopić sopel lodu, jakim jesteś. - Zniknął za drzwiami, pozostawiając Malfoya, w stanie całkowitego osłupienia.

Draco przez chwilę stał jak spetryfikowany. _Co to, do cholery, było? _Jego myśli pędziły jak szalone. Potter lubił kobiety, skąd więc Michael znał takie szczegóły? A może coś przegapił? Czyżby nie wiedział czegoś o swoim mężu? Wbrew sobie poczuł, jak zalewa go fala złości. Gryfon najwyraźniej był kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem Ślizgona. Z jednej strony miałoby to swoje plusy, gdyż niwelowało problemy łóżkowe, z drugiej… Draco czuł zawód. To było bardzo przewrotne uczucie.

Powoli wszedł na schody, kierując się do swej sypialni. Przystanął pod obrazem smoka i z namysłem spojrzał ku komnatom Harry'ego. To była jego noc poślubna, poświecił naprawdę wiele dla tej szkoły i niech go diabli, jeżeli czegoś z tego nie będzie miał. Zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do przejścia prowadzącego do pokoi Pottera i groźnym spojrzeniem zmierzył wijącego się gada. Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, obraz przesunął się, wpuszczając go do środka.

..........

Widok stojącego w przejściu Malfoya spowodował, że w dłoni Harry'ego instynktownie pojawiła się różdżka, a on sam cofnął się za barek. _Co jest, kurwa?!_

- **Pan Draco sssgodnie z poleceniem sssossstał wpusssszczony **- zasyczał wąż, przerywając ciszę.

- **Jesssteśśś pewien, że to Malfoy?**

- **Ssstruktura wassszej magii jessst terasss połączona, nie mylę sssię, to barssso wyraźne.** – Gad zwinął się w kłębek.

Harry momentalnie skierował różdżkę na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę.

- Kim. Ty. Do. Cholery. Jesteś! – wysyczał, jednak teraz zdecydowanie był to język angielski.

Fałszywy Malfoy cofnął się o krok z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Harry, ja… - Głos blondyna był cichy i niepewny, po bladych policzkach zaczęły toczyć się łzy. Całe ciało zatrzęsło się i chłopak wybuchnął płaczem, powodując tym samym, że Wybraniec nerwowo spojrzał na stojącego pod ścianą Draco, jakby u niego poszukiwał pomocy.

- Widzę, że niewiele brakowało, a nie byłoby mnie przy mojej własnej nocy poślubnej – wycedził Malfoy, gdy otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku.

- Nie bądź śmieszny. – Harry nadal nie opuszczał różdżki. – Mam nadzieję, że to naprawdę ty.

- Jeżeli chodzi ci o osobę z którą spędziłeś wczorajszy wieczór na dość niecodziennej wizycie, to tak, ja. – Widok ulgi na twarzy bruneta spowodował, że ruszył w jego kierunku, przystając dopiero obok niego. – Więc kim jest to coś? – Wskazał z obrzydzeniem na swego sobowtóra.

- Dobre pytanie. – Potter, który przez cały ten czas patrzył na Draco, odwrócił głowę w stronę intruza. – Eliksir wielosokowy, prawda? Masz dwa wyjścia: albo mówisz od razu, kim jesteś i co chciałeś zrobić, albo poczekamy tutaj w trójkę, aż przestanie działać.

- Mam u siebie antidotum. – Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, widząc zdziwiony wzrok Harry'ego. – Korzyści płynące z bycia chrześniakiem Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Przydatne koligacje. – Wybraniec uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym jego spojrzenie na powrót stwardniało. Oparł się o barek i jakby od niechcenia zaczął bawić się różdżką. – Widzisz, mój tajemniczy nieznajomy, my aurorzy mamy takie powiedzenie: „Kiedy perswazja zawodzi, sięgnij po _Tormente", _inaczej: cel uświęca środki. - Skrzywił się złośliwie. – Wiesz, że człowiek potrafi znieść zaskakującą ilość bólu? – Szybkim ruchem rzucił na pokój _Silencio. – _Nie chcemy nikogo obudzić, prawda?

- Przestań! – chłopak jęknął cicho, cofając się ze strachu. - Nie zrobisz tego! Nie jesteś już aurorem, a Malfoy będzie świadkiem!

- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Harry. – Draco, czy dzisiejszej nocy wydarzyło się coś, co skłoniłoby cię do zeznań przeciwko własnemu mężowi? – Spojrzał na mężczyznę pytająco.

- Niedopełnienie obowiązków małżeńskich? – prychnął kpiąco blondyn, usiłując ukryć zaskoczenie wynikające z zachowania Pottera. Czy on naprawdę miał zamiar rzucić zaklęcie torturujące? Ten wieczór zapowiadał się wyjątkowo interesująco, a jego nowo poślubiony małżonek okazał się osobą zdecydowanie wartą bliższego poznania.

- Myślę, że winę za to zwalimy na naszego nieproszonego gościa. – Wybraniec zaśmiał się zimno, z satysfakcją patrząc, jak pod fałszywym Draco uginają się nogi i cofa się on praktycznie na czworaka, byle dalej od niego. Kucnął, przykładając różdżkę do ust i przekrzywił głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Wiesz, myślę, że pominiemy perswazję, zniszczyłeś moją koszulę. – Podniósł z ziemi oderwany guzik, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem.

- Dlaczego to robisz? – Cichy głos sprawił, że spojrzał w stronę intruza. – Dlaczego jesteś taki okrutny? Chciałam ten jeden raz… ostatni raz spróbować, poczuć jak to jest być kimś, kogo kochasz. Nawet jeżeli musiałabym poświęcić to, kim jestem. Dlaczego on, Harry? – Blondyn wyciągnął oskarżycielsko palec w kierunku Malfoya. – Co w nim jest takiego czego zabrakło mnie? Wredny, zimny, egoistyczny Ślizgon! – Głos podnosił się z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. – Byłam z tobą zawsze! Czekałam na ciebie! Stałam u twego boku w najgorszych chwilach! I co? Co za to dostałam?! Odrzuciłeś mnie jak zużytą, niepotrzebną rzecz!

- Ginny? – Harry podniósł się, patrząc z niedowierzaniem. – Coś ty zrobiła?

- Co ja zrobiłam?! – wrzasnęła, ręką rozmazując na twarzy łzy. – Chciałam jeden raz poczuć się kochana! To wszystko! Chciałam, abyś zrobił to ze mną, chciałam mieć co wspominać… - Zająknęła się, łkając rozpaczliwie. – Co ty wyprawiasz, Harry?! To Malfoy! Mężczyzna! Jak możesz chcieć z nim być?! Ty nie jesteś taki!

- Jaki, Ginny? – Głos Harry'ego nagle stał się odległy i zimny. Draco spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Wykreowałaś sobie obraz idealnego faceta, a to z rzeczywistością nie ma nic wspólnego. Wiesz, dlaczego nigdy nam się nie układało? Dlaczego nigdy z tobą nie byłem w ten sposób?

- Nie… - Spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem – To niemożliwe…

- Potter lubi chłopców. – Malfoy postanowił zaryzykować.

- Nieprawda! – Spojrzała na niego, w jej wzroku czaiła się histeria. – Nie masz niczego, czego ja bym nie mogła mu ofiarować.

- Właściwie, wydaje mi się, że mam coś czego ty nie masz – wycedził ironicznie. – Eliksir wielosokowy być może ofiarował ci to… jednak wątpię, abyś potrafiła się [i]_nim[/i]_ odpowiednio posłużyć.

Czerwony rumieniec zalał blade policzki, kiedy do Ginny dotarło, o czym mówił blondyn.

- Harry, myślę, że najwyższy czas na antidotum. Dochodzi trzecia w nocy, a przed nami ta najprzyjemniejsza część wieczoru. – Spojrzał na Pottera sugestywnie.

Nerwy Harry'ego były napięte do granic możliwości. Aluzja Malfoya co do jego orientacji zupełnie wytrąciła go z równowagi. Właściwie bał się konfrontacji. Czy Draco zarzuci mu kłamstwo, gdy Ginny opuści to pomieszczenie? Do tej pory nie potwierdził domysłu Ślizgona, ale też nie zaprzeczył. Ciche _Accio _spowodowało, że podniósł głowę i ujrzał w ręce męża buteleczkę z żółtawym płynem. Mężczyzna podszedł do swojego sobowtóra i wręczył mu eliksir.

- Pij i wynoś się. Podawanie ci tego to czyste marnotrawstwo, ale nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, żebyś paradowała w mojej postaci po korytarzach. To uwłacza nazwisku Malfoy.

Dziewczyna wyrwała fiolkę z jego ręki i bez namysłu połknęła jej zawartość. Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby okazała się ona trucizną, jednak szybko uznał, iż zadziałała tutaj nabyta podejrzliwość aurora. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, na podłodze, w za dużym męskim ubraniu siedziała drobna, rudowłosa dziewczyna, patrząc na niego rozpaczliwie. Draco szarpnął ją za ramię i postawił na nogi, po czym pchnął w kierunku drzwi. Potter otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu kobiety, jednak w tej samej chwili przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo go zraniła swym zachowaniem. Podniósł się i bez słowa odwrócił w kierunku barku, jednym haustem opróżniając napełniony kieliszek.

- Potter, frapuje mnie jedno… Przyszedłem za wcześnie, czy za późno? – Głos Draco zabrzmiał tuż za jego plecami.

- Wiesz dobrze, że na początku myślałem, że to ty – odgryzł się Harry.

- Dlatego wyglądasz jak ktoś po całkiem udanej grze wstępnej? - Ślizgon stanął tuż obok niego i sięgnął po drugi kieliszek.

- Masz z tym jakiś problem, Malfoy? Sam przed chwilą stwierdziłeś, że jestem gejem, więc dlaczego sądzisz, że odrzuciłbym _taką_ możliwość?

- Bo to nie byłem ja! – Draco upił trochę trunku i spojrzał na niego zirytowany, ale też częściowo rozbawiony. Złoty Chłopiec o mało nie pieprzył się z jego sobowtórem. Doprawdy, intrygujące.

- Zakładam, że była to jedyna możliwość zaciągnięcia cię do łóżka – odpowiedział sucho Gryfon. – Może powinienem zacząć żałować straconej okazji.

- O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? – Blondyn dokończył koniak i odstawił szkło na blat.

- Malfoy, do tanga trzeba dwojga, a ja zdecydowanie nie jestem kobietą! – Harry wywrócił oczami.

- Merlinie, Potter... – Draco wystudiowanym ruchem przeciągnął ręką po włosach, odrzucając do tyłu głowę. – Czy naprawdę muszę zadeklarować się jeszcze bardziej jednoznacznie?

- Ty…

- Och, zdecydowanie ja. – Ślizgon uniósł brew, patrząc na niego kpiąco.

- Hmm…

- Tak, pomijając ten jakże przykry incydent sprzed chwili, na czym skończyliście? – Malfoy postąpił krok w kierunku Harry'ego. Brunet wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Nie, to zdecydowanie nie były konwalie. Malfoy pachniał jak dojrzałe cytrusy, świeżo zerwany jaśmin, delikatny cedr i szczypta wanilii. Nie wiedział, jakiej wody używa mężczyzna, ale w tej chwili to nie było ważne. Najbardziej interesowało go to, że zapach pomimo swej intensywności nie przytłaczał, lecz działał na jego zmysły w sposób bardzo zadowalający.

- Właściwie trudno to nazwać jakimkolwiek początkiem – wyksztusił, zastanawiając się, do czego to wszystko prowadzi.

- Cóż, zabrało finezji. – Kącik ust Draco uniósł się w ironicznym uśmieszku.

- Najwyraźniej. – Harry przełknął ślinę. Merlinie, świat oszalał, chciał tego Ślizgona tu i teraz. Tak, naprawdę powinien był przespać się z kimś, kiedy jeszcze był ku temu czas, może teraz nie odczuwałby tak palącej potrzeby.

- Niszczenie tak wspaniałych ubrań powinno być karalne. – Mężczyzna dotknął koszuli Pottera w miejscu, gdzie została naderwana i przesunął palcem wzdłuż poszarpanego szwu.

Brunet wciągnął powietrze, gdy palce Malfoya zetknęły się z jego skórą. Wbrew sobie poczuł, jak jego ciało powlekło się drobniutką gęsią skórką. Nie może! Nie może przecież iść do łóżka z Draco! Na Merlina! Są chyba na tym świecie jakieś bariery, których nie powinno się przekraczać, prawda? To Fretka, a on jako dobry Gryfon ma swoje zasady i nigdy ich nie złamie. Nie ma mowy!

Ręka Draco cofnęła się i Harry poczuł się nagle bardzo osamotniony. Ślizgon przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z rozbawieniem, po czym oparł dłonie na blacie, po obu stronach jego bioder, więżąc go pomiędzy sobą a barkiem. Zagryzł wargę, gdy poczuł, jak dzięki temu manewrowi ich biodra się zetknęły. Penis Pottera drgnął radośnie. _Zdrajca! _Odwrócił głowę, uciekając spojrzeniem od jasnoniebieskich oczu i koncentrując się obrazie. Wąż… Węże z natury są chłodne, syczące i mają ostre zęby, w dodatku atakują swoją ofiarę z zaskoczenia. Te gady wiją się pośród traw, są długie, śliskie, a ich ciało pręży się i… _Ja pierdolę! _Jego prywatny wąż podskoczył w momencie, gdy Ślizgon dotknął językiem wyeksponowanej szyi. Spojrzał w dół. Kiedy jego ręce spoczęły na biodrach blondyna? Merlinie, tracił kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Podniósł wzrok i uchwycił zaciekawione spojrzenie Draco.

- Wyglądasz jakbyś szedł na stracenie. Nie jesteś prawiczkiem, prawda? – Oczy Malfoya przybrały barwę zachmurzonego nieba.

- Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata – warknął Harry, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

- Weasley też ma, a jakoś wątpię, aby łóżko kojarzyło mu się z czymś innym niż sen i polucje. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Proszę cię, nie mów o Ronie w takiej chwili. – Potter z ulgą stwierdził, że jego _gad_ rozluźnił się nieznacznie.

- Masz rację, to zabija wszelką romantyczność. – Draco skinął głową.

- My nie jesteśmy _romantyczni_, Malfoy. – Spojrzał na niego z pobłażaniem.

- Potter, to nasza noc poślubna. Chcesz czy nie, musimy to zaakceptować. Pozwól, że nakreślę ci obraz sytuacji. Ty jesteś gejem i ja jestem gejem, ty masz penisa i ja mam penisa. Pytanie brzmi: co z tym zrobimy? Dodam tylko, że wspólne rękodzielnictwo, jakkolwiek wyuzdanie by to nie zabrzmiało, nie sprawi, że magia uzna ten związek za skonsumowany.

- Więc proponujesz mi seks – skwitował Harry, mimowolnie uśmiechając się lekko.

- Bardzo dobry seks, przynajmniej z mojej strony. – Oczy Draco pociemniały.

- Raczej nie mam możliwości odmówić, prawda? – Gryfon oblizał wyschnięte usta, co nie umknęło uwadze blondyna.

- Jeżeli tak bardzo brzydzi cię myśl, że masz to zrobić ze mną… - Twarz Malfoya stężała, a on sam postąpił krok do tyłu.

Ręce Harry'ego zatrzymały go i przyciągnęły z powrotem, zaciskając się mocniej na jego biodrach.

- Właściwie to bardzo kusząca myśl.

Ciało Ślizgona wyraźnie się rozluźniło.

- Więc masz zamiar coś z tym zrobić? – zapytał spokojnie.

- Tak myślę. – Dłonie Pottera prześlizgnęły się na jego plecy, powoli wysuwając koszulę ze spodni męża. Ciche westchnienie wyrwało się z piersi mężczyzny, gdy poczuł na skórze chłodne palce Gryfona.

- I nie wycofasz się w połowie, bo nagle dopadną cię wątpliwości?

- Nie sądzę. – Harry z zainteresowaniem gładził linię kręgosłupa Ślizgona. Ciało było ciepłe i gładkie. Poczuł, że bardzo chciałby zbadać je całe, zobaczyć, czy wszędzie jest tak cudownie delikatne.

- Zważ, że nie mam ochoty prowadzić z tobą tej monosylabicznej dyskusji do rana. Zawsze uważałem, że nadmierne gadulstwo jest oznaką zdenerwowania, a to wybitnie nie…

- Zamknij się, Malfoy. – Usta Złotego Chłopca spoczęły na wargach męża, skutecznie go uciszając.

To zdecydowanie było inne przeżycie niż to, którego doświadczył kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej. Usta Draco były miękkie i bez oporów rozchyliły się pod naciskiem, pozwalając mu na pogłębienie pocałunku. Ślizgon smakował kroplą koniaku i słodkich pomarańczy. Jego język zdecydowanie nie miał w sobie niczego z nieśmiałości i chętnie zapraszał do zabawy.

Harry westchnął z przyjemności. _Pieprzyć zasady!_

Koszula łagodnie opadła na podłogę, gdy sprawne palce Draco poradziły sobie ze spinkami przy mankietach. Przesunął opuszkami palców po gładkiej, oliwkowej skórze Gryfona, napawając się widokiem. Miał rację, Potter był naprawdę wspaniale zbudowany. Ciekawe czy wszędzie… Poczuł chłodne powietrze na ciele i zamrugał zdezorientowany. Harry nie bawił się w powolne pozbawianie go garderoby, najwyraźniej posłużył się magią bezróżdżkową, a rozgrzane już dłonie badały krzywiznę bioder blondyna. Draco poczuł się zakłopotany tym, że został tak swobodnie wystawiony na widok głodnych oczu Wybrańca i odruchowo przylgnął do jego piersi, jakby chciał ograniczyć mu pole widzenia. Kontakt skóry ze skórą był elektryzujący.

Gryfon był ciepły, niemal gorący. Jego własne ciało chyba nigdy nie osiągnęło takiej temperatury, jednak Malfoy miał wrażenie, że w tej chwili szybko dostosowywało się do tej gwałtownej zmiany. Rozpaczliwie zapragnął więcej. Więcej ciepła, więcej skóry, więcej dotyku. To, że Potter nadal był w spodniach, zaczęło mu niewiarygodnie przeszkadzać. Chciał poczuć go pod sobą całego, nagiego i rozpalonego.

Dotyk nagich ud Harry'ego był dla niego wstrząsem. Znieruchomiał w momencie, gdy zrozumiał, co się stało.

- Jasna cholera! – wyrwało się z jego ściśniętego gardła. – Jak?

- Mnie nie pytaj, to ty – skwitował krótko Potter, zaciskając jednocześnie dłonie na jego nagich pośladkach. To było dla Draco kolejnym szokiem, nigdy by się nie przyznał, ale do tej pory jego moc opierała się na różdżce, więc jakim cudem…

Harry poruszył się lekko i ich penisy otarły się o siebie. Doznanie było tak intensywne, że skutecznie wypędziło z głowy Ślizgona wszelkie zbyteczne myśli. Cofnął się, pociągając mężczyznę w stronę kanapy, lecz Potter zamiast podążyć za nim, mocniej objął go w pasie, na powrót przyciskając do siebie. Usta bruneta wyznaczały ścieżkę wzdłuż jego szyi, liżąc i kąsając delikatnie. Z gardła Draco wydobył się cichy jęk, a kolana ugięły się pod nim, gdy wargi męża zacisnęły się w miejscu, gdzie można było wyczuć przyspieszony puls.

Powoli osunęli się na miękki dywan. Malfoy objął przygniatające go ciało, prawie krzycząc o więcej pieszczot. Poczuł język kochanka trącający delikatnie jego sutek i wygiął się lekko, ocierając przy tym o udo bruneta, które znalazło się nagle pomiędzy jego nogami.

Harry uniósł głowę, uśmiechając się lekko. Roziskrzonym wzrokiem zmierzył leżące pod nim idealne ciało mężczyzny.

Draco naprawdę wszędzie był blondynem!

Delikatne, jasne włoski pokrywały mleczną skórę jego ud, prawie zlewając się z nią i stając się przez to praktycznie niezauważalnymi.

Pochylił się i wsunął ciekawski język do pępka, wyrywając tym samym z ust Malfoya sapnięcie. Poczuł, jak palce chłopaka zanurzają się w jego włosach, popychając jego głowę niżej.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kąsając płaski brzuch i liżąc biodra. Głaskał wrażliwą skórę ud, przesuwając palcami ku ich wnętrzu.

Przed jego oczami drgał spragniony pieszczot członek Draco, tak jak i on sam smukły i doskonały. Zapragnął nagle sprawdzić, czy jest też tak samo gładki jak reszta tego arystokratycznego ciała. Pochylił głowę i trącił nosem jądra mężczyzny, z radością wsłuchując się w jego ciche, gardłowe jęki.

Kto by pomyślał, że za tą chłodną powłoką kryje się tak namiętny kochanek…

Poczuł aromat piżma. Perfumy Ślizgona, zmieszane z jego naturalnym zapachem, stanowiły połączenie pobudzające zmysły do szaleństwa. Jego własny członek domagał się więcej uwagi, lecz postanowił na razie go zignorować.

Palce Draco zacisnęły się w jego włosach niecierpliwie. Westchnął zadowolony i wreszcie pozwolił sobie skosztować tego, co tak bardzo go kusiło. Tak, penis Malfoya był tak samo gładki jak reszta jego ciała. Przesunął po nim językiem, zbierając z czubka słonawe krople i rozprowadzając je po całej jego długości.

Biodra mężczyzny szarpnęły się ostro. Unieruchomił je dłońmi, mocniej przyciskając do dywanu, po czym spojrzał w górę.

Oczy Draco zasnuwała delikatna mgiełka, sprawiając, że lśniły jak dwie srebrne monety i wpatrywały się w niego desperacko. Uśmiechnął się lubieżnie i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, powoli zanurzył jego domagającą się dalszej uwagi męskość w ciepłym wnętrzu swych ust.

- O, Merlinie – jęknął Ślizgon, zamykając oczy, jednak zaraz na powrót odszukał wzrokiem spojrzenie Pottera.

Głowa Harry'ego unosiła się rytmicznie, a jego język nieprzerwanie sunął po prężącym się z rozkoszy członku. Dłoń Gryfona rozsunęła bardziej uda Draco, pieszcząc delikatnie nabrzmiałe jądra. Uniósł głowę i zassał końcówkę penisa, wsuwając język do szczeliny, po czym znów wsunął go prawie całego do ust.

Zamruczał, a Ślizgon jęknął głośno, czując bardzo pobudzające drgania wokół swej męskości. Jeżeli Harry zrobi to jeszcze raz, dojdzie…

To otrzeźwiło go na tyle, że delikatnie pociągnął czarne włosy, nie pozwalając Gryfonowi na więcej.

Potter spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, jednak posłusznie podsunął się do góry, oddając Draco inicjatywę.

Przez chwilę całowali się namiętnie, przygryzając i ssąc swoje wargi, badając krzywiznę zębów i pozwalając sobie na krótkie, urywane jęki.

Harry poczuł nagle, że leży na dywanie, a Draco przejmuje kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Usta Malfoya znaczyły wilgotną ścieżkę wzdłuż jego szyi, powoli przesuwając się w kierunku sutków. Gdy poczuł, jak zęby chłopaka zaciskają się na jednym z nich, jęknął głośno i przesunął dłońmi po kształtnych ramionach. Pośladki Draco były wypięte do góry, kiedy on sam klęczał pomiędzy jego nogami, teraz badając językiem brzuch.

Harry zacisnął palce, czując, jak bardzo chciałby dotknąć tych mlecznych półkul, zagłębić się pomiędzy nie i…

- Tak, właśnie tak… - wyjęczał, zapominając, o czym myślał przed chwilą. Jego kręgosłup wygiął się konwulsyjnie. Usta Draco były tak niewiarygodnie gorące i utalentowane. Poruszały się wolno, badając każdy milimetr jego członka, pieszcząc go i ssąc raz mocniej, to znowu subtelniej, jakby chciały zapamiętać jego kształt i smak.

Ręce Malfoya gładziły jego pachwiny, przesuwały się na uda, rozchylając je szeroko i wędrowały wzdłuż szczeliny pomiędzy pośladkami Harry'ego, gładząc ją i naciskając delikatnie na ukryte pomiędzy nimi wejście.

Niesamowite usta opuściły nagle drżący z podniecenia członek i przesunęły się niżej, biorąc w posiadanie napięte jądra mężczyzny. Chwilę później Gryfon miał wrażenie, że Draco coś mówi, jednak krew szumiąca w jego uszach skutecznie utrudniała mu skupienie się na jakichkolwiek słowach. Do rzeczywistości przywróciło go poczucie śliskości w najbardziej intymnym miejscu jego ciała. Coś napierało na nie i otwierało wolno i łagodnie, zagłębiając się i badając je ze znawstwem.

- Co ty robisz, Malfoy? – wyjęczał w momencie, gdy jeden z palców Draco wsunął się w niego, budząc uczucie lekkiego dyskomfortu.

- A jak myślisz, Potter? – Ślizgon uniósł głowę, na powrót pochylając się nad jego penisem. W momencie, gdy drugi palec dołączył do pierwszego, jego język przebiegł wzdłuż sączącego się z rozkoszy członka.

- Niby dlaczego ja mam być na dole? – Harry westchnął z przyjemności, jednak nie sprawiło to, że jego wątpliwości zniknęły.

- Bo jesteś dobrym i uległym Gryfonem? – Draco uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, pochylając głowę i zaciskając usta wokół pulsującej męskości.

- To… to… to wcale nie jest… cholera, nie przestawaj… wytłumaczenie – wyjęczał Potter.

- Równie dobre jak inne. – Malfoy lizał teraz główkę członka, jednocześnie krzyżując palce we wnętrzu Harry'ego i rozciągając go powoli. Brunet nie wiedział, czy użył on zaklęcia, czy może przywołał jakiś lubrykant, jednak uczucie śliskości i gorąca było niesamowite.

- Maaalfoy – zawył chłopak, gdy trzeci palec dołączył do pozostałych. – Powinniśmy to… prze… przedyskutować. – Szarpnął biodrami, gdy nagle Draco uniósł głowę i zgiął palce, muskając delikatnie czuły węzeł w jego wnętrzu. – O cholera, zrób to jeszcze raz – wycharczał.

- Jestem starszy, mam pierwszeństwo. – Draco uśmiechnął się radośnie i po raz kolejny dotknął prostaty, pocierając ją mocno. – Przestań, zrób to jeszcze raz… Jesteś taki niezdecydowany, Harry.

- Więcej! – Potter doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie się w tym momencie kłócił. Draco wysunął palce i wytarł je o poszarpaną koszulę Gryfona.

- Odwróć się – mruknął, klepiąc go lekko w pośladek. Harry obdarzył go rozbawionym spojrzeniem, lecz posłusznie przekręcił się na brzuch, klękając i chętnie wypinając pośladki.

Malfoy przez chwilę podziwiał widok, jak miał przed oczami. To było naprawdę ekscytujące. Złoty Chłopiec tak wyeksponowany, tak otwarty, tak… zdeprawowany.

- Taki rozpustny – westchnął z satysfakcją, sięgając po przywołany wcześniej olejek i rozcierając go na swym członku. Podniósł się i chwycił za biodra mężczyzny, pocierając śliskim penisem o jego anus. Potter sapnął i mocniej wypiął biodra, ku wielkiej przyjemności Malfoya. Blondyn pchnął i powoli zagłębił się w ciasne, gorące wejście.

_Jak dobrze…_

Zatrzymał się, czując jak mięśnie Pottera zaciskają się na jego członku w geście protestu.

- Rozluźnij się, Harry – szepnął, pochylając się i liżąc jego łopatkę. Przez chwilę czekał, aż chłopak przyzwyczai się do tego bolesnego, pomimo przygotowania, uczucia wypełnienia, po czym wszedł dalej, aż poczuł, że minął tę najtrudniejszą barierę. Wtedy pchnął biodrami, zagłębiając się do końca. Z jego ust wyrwał się jęk rozkoszy.

Gorące ciało Gryfona otaczało go ciasno, powodując uczucie mrowienia w dole brzucha. Klęczał tak bez ruchu z przymkniętymi oczami, czekając na znak ze strony partnera, iż ten jest już gotowy. Po chwili nastąpił odzew i brunet poruszył się lekko, jakby na próbę.

Draco mocniej zacisnął dłonie na jego pośladkach, dostosowując się do tempa.

Miał świadomość, że długo tak nie wytrzyma. Jego ciało było zbyt napięte i błagało o spełnienie.

Westchnął i nieco przyspieszył ruchy, przylegając jednocześnie do pleców kochanka i zanurzając dłoń pomiędzy jego udami. Sączący się członek Pottera drgnął i wyprężył się na spotkanie palców.

Pieścił go powoli w rytm ruchów bioder, drugą ręką gładząc brzuch i podszczypując wrażliwe i stwardniałe od pieszczot sutki.

Harry czuł, jak męskość Malfoya wsuwa się i wysuwa w jego wnętrza. W pewnej chwili Draco zmienił kąt i chłopak krzyknął głośno, czując, jak twarda główka uderza prosto w jego prostatę, a zręczne palcem mocniej zaciskają się na penisie.

- Szybciej! – Targnął biodrami, przyspieszając i mocniej nabijając się, na tego cudownego członka. Merlinie, to co Ślizgon z nim robił, przechodziło jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Czuł się taki pełny, rozciągnięty. Eforia i uczucie graniczącej z obłędem przyjemności mieszało się z bólem, gdy Draco raz za razem zagłębiał się w nim, uderzając o jego biodra. Jądra ocierały się o jądra, wywołując drżenie i powodując, że czuł, jakby wszystkie końcówki jego nerwów były teraz nastawione na przyjemność i nic poza tym. – Mocniej! Do cholery, zrób to mocniej! – wychrypiał, wiedząc, że jeszcze kilka sekund i osiągnie spełnienie, o jakim nigdy nie marzył.

- Potter, jesteś taki zdeprawowany. – W głosie Draco dało się wychwycić nutkę zachwytu. – Twoi fani byliby mocno zaszokowani, gdyby poznali cię od tej strony.

- Nie pieprz, Malfoy – warknął Harry, jednak przemieniło się to w głośny skowyt, gdy kciuk Ślizgona potarł wrażliwą końcówkę jego penisa, a członek blondyna uderzył naprawdę mocno, sprawiając, że kolana pod nim zadrżały.

- Taki język w ustach obrońcy światła... – Draco pochylił się i polizał go wrażliwym karku, przygryzając skórę. – Tak wyzbyty moralności, namiętny i gorący, cudownie ciasny i drżący z rozkoszy... – Harry warknął coś niezrozumiale. Słowa Malfoya sprawiły, że poczuł, jak jego ciało rozpada się na tysiąc drobnych kawałeczków. – Tylko dla mnie i tylko dzięki mnie.

Zęby Ślizgona zacisnęły się na gładkiej skórze karku i Potter nie wytrzymał. Ochrypły krzyk wyrwał się z jego piersi. Przed oczyma pojawiła się feeria barw i świateł, a ciało napięło, wywołując uczucie, jakby wszystko kumulowało się w dole jego brzucha, biodrach, pachwinach i udach i wybuchło w jednym momencie. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, otwierając usta jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć i wytrysnął, wypełniając dłoń Draco swym gorącym nasieniem. Przez długą chwilę orgazm targał jego ciałem, jakby przelewały się przez niego kolejne fale ognia, paląc jego żyły.

Draco westchnął i poruszył szybciej biodrami, czując jak mięśnie we wnętrzu Pottera zaciskają się spazmatycznie, otulając jego członka gorącą i pulsującą rękawiczką. Wtulił twarz w zagłębienie szyi partnera, zaciskając mocniej zęby na rozgrzanej skórze karku, jakby chciał powstrzymać własny krzyk rozkoszy. W momencie, gdy orgazm wziął go w posiadanie, stracił resztki opanowania i jęknął głośno, drżąc od niesamowitej przyjemności, jaka ogarnęła jego ciało. Męskość wreszcie uwolniona z okowów kontroli, zesztywniała i trysnęła gorącą spermą, wypełniając po brzegi to ciasne i przyjazne wnętrze.

Draco powoli wysunął się z Pottera, sięgając po różdżkę. Przez chwilę z satysfakcją podziwiał, jak wąska stróżka spermy wolno wypływa z wnętrza mężczyzny, torując sobie drogę pomiędzy pośladkami, wzdłuż jąder, aż na udo, po czym szybko rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące, usuwając wszelkie pozostałości po ich niedawno przeżytej euforii.

Wszelkie, poza dwoma drżącymi jeszcze ciałami.

Opadł wyczerpany na dywan i zapatrzył się w sufit. Obok Potter obrócił się na bok i oparłszy głowę na ręce, przyglądał mu się z ciekawością.

- Właśnie eksplorowałem tyłek Wybrańca – mruknął Draco, jakby z pewnym zdziwieniem.

- Właśnie przeleciał mnie Malfoy, uwierz, to równie wstrząsające – prychnął Harry.

- Twoje plebejskie zwyczaje nie mogą wejść nam w nawyk. Chędożenie się na dywanie jest poniżej mojej godności.

Gryfon parsknął śmiechem. Tylko Malfoy mógł użyć słowa „chędożenie" i zachować przy tym kamienną twarz.

- Cóż, czyli kontrakt został dopełniony – zakpił Potter. – Mam nadzieję, że noc poślubna była wystarczająco satysfakcjonująca dla wymogów magicznych ministerialnych papierów.

- Nie wiem. – Draco przygryzł wargę, patrząc na niego spod lekko opuszczonych rzęs. – Mimo wszystko dywan to nie małżeńskie łoże.

- Sugerujesz…

Brew Malfoya uniosła się.

- Sypialnia, mówisz... – Harry odwrócił głowę i zamyślonym wzrokiem spojrzał na drzwi prowadzące do zielonego pokoju. – Cóż… - wycedził, słysząc obok siebie cichy śmiech Ślizgona.

Dwie rozedrgane energie unosiły się, wirując dookoła leżących na dywanie mężczyzn. Rozbudzały pożądanie, drażniły zmysły dotyku, zapachu, smaku. Badały się nawzajem powoli, acz nieustępliwie. Ich działania miały moc jedynego w swoim rodzaju, potężnego afrodyzjaku. Niewidoczne, niewyczuwalne, snuły swą sieć, wprawiając niczego nieświadomych magów w euforię i podniecenie. Rdzenie magiczne mężczyzn jednoczyły się, zespalały. Oddalały problemy, przynosząc na tę jedną noc zapomnienie i wywołując reakcje, które w innych okolicznościach wymagałyby znacznie więcej czasu. Wciąż niezależne moce uczyły się odpowiadać na przeznaczoną tylko sobie sygnaturę, asymilowały się, poznawały, zapamiętywały. Dopiero za kilka godzin nowo powstała wspólna magia miała osiągnąć swój pełny kształt, stać się spójną całością, uspokoić, wyciszyć, a w konsekwencji przywrócić czarodziejom zdolność racjonalnego i chłodnego myślenia. Rytuał synergii dopełniał się i nikt już nie mógł go przerwać.

* * *

_**Zoe**__ – najbardziej żałuję, że wycięło nawiasy, bo uwielbiam Twoje komentarze z cyklu „Gremlin potrafi" ;P chyba muszę odświeżyć hipogryfa ;. Ołkej… więc tak, krew i flaki pozostawiam Tobie, wiem jak wspaniale sobie z tym radzisz i nie będę wchodziła z buciorami do Twojego ogródka, co oczywiście nie znaczy, że będzie zawsze optymistycznie ;P Severus… wiesz jak go uwielbiam. To że tutaj nie będzie panem jurnym, co jak wiem wybaczysz mi i jeszcze postawisz za to flaszkę, nie znaczy, że coś mu odbiorę, ma być wspaniały, jak to będzie, wyjdzie w praniu. Roniaczek, uwielbiamy go obie, może w innym kontekście, ale skrzywdzić go nie dałybyśmy więc jakoś się dogadamy xD Jak na razie pozostaje mi powiedzieć… nadal mam do Ciebie biznes! Ale, to już prywatnie i na skypie najlepiej, mam też nadzieję, że trzynasty rozdział Cię usatysfakcjonował ;P_

_**Matty Russel**__ – ja mam słabość do brunetów, a Draco jest jedynym blondynem, który podbił moje serce i jeżeli chodzi o cały fandom potterowski, on stoi u mnie na piedestale :D Co do formuły, oczywiście zabieg celowy i popełniony z premedytacją, co z tego będzie… zobaczymy ;) Oczywiście wcześniejszy komentarz się znalazł, ja wcale nie płaczę z tego powodu, mam nadzieję, że Ty również nie ;)_

_**Ka**__ – chyba każdy autor lubi rozbudowane komentarze, sama jak się rozpiszę to trochę zajmuje. W Drarry nie da się nie powielać schematów, można się starać wprowadzać coś nowego, odmiennego, ale to zawsze pozostaje Drarry, zmieniają się tylko okoliczności. Jako, że mam do czynienia tylko z tłumaczeniami, bądź polskimi ff, czasami się boję, że może ktoś w innym np. angielskim ff wpadł już na taki pomysł, ale nie znając języka ciężko się upewnić. Noc poślubna… no cóż… ja osobiście lubię jak z powodu oszczędności materiałowych śpią pod jedną kołdrą xD Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, staram się jak mogę uwiarygodniać niektóre zdarzenia i nadać im jak najbardziej realistyczne okoliczności, ale jak mi to wychodzi, tego mogę dowiedzieć się właśnie od Was :)_

_**suuzi.**__ – bo wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałam, że ceremonia poślubna Draco i Harry'ego bez jakiejś wpadki byłaby nudna, więc czemu im życia jeszcze bardziej nie utrudnić? xD Też czekam na noc poślubną, z tym że ja obgryzając paznokcie ze zdenerwowania, zdecydowanie takimi momentami denerwuję się najbardziej, cóż… pisanie o nich jest cokolwiek trudne ;) Świat czarodziejski jak mówiłaś ma w sobie wiele liberalizmu, jednak czasami mam wrażenie, że właśnie u nich zachowało się coś, co można właśnie określić jako średniowieczne naleciałości i postanowiłam właśnie to wykorzystać. Jak to wychodzi? To już nie mnie oceniać ;)_

_**mapple.a**__ – a wiesz, że dla mnie Draco jest właśnie taki? Typowy arystokrata, zmanierowany, czasami wredny, narcystyczny i mały egoista, ale jednak gdy pokopać głębiej, znajduje się w nim pokłady emocji i uczuć, o które nikt by go nie posądzał, bo ukrywa je skrzętnie dla zachowanie pozorów ;) Każda z nas ma swoją wizję idealnego Malfoya, co za tym idzie, każda inaczej by go wykreowała. Dla mnie nigdy nie będzie słodki, milutki i … a w ogóle ja nigdy nie lubiłam słodkich bohaterów, ale przecież nie o takiego Draco Ci chodziło, więc nie będę rozciągać tematu xD Jeżeli chodzi o wiek czytających Drarry, to mogę Cię zapewnić, że jest on baaaardzo rozciągnięty. Na forum mieści się on od 14 do 38 lat i wiesz, gdybyś nie zobaczyła tego pod awatarem, to nie zwróciłabyś uwagi. Sama znam wiele osób z przedziału 30-40, które namiętnie czytają Drarry i Snarry, więc… wiek tutaj jest najmniej istotny, ważne, że się podoba i sprawia przyjemność :) Niemniej witam w klubie, zawsze z moją betą mówimy – O ile lepiej człowiek się czuje, wiedząc, że nie jest sam :D Jak widać Drarry łączy wszystkich :D_

_**Inez**__ – Aubrey bardzo dziękuje za docenienie jej wkładu. Naprawdę wykonuje kawał solidnej i ciężkiej pracy, sama wiem ile jej to zajmuje. Może nie robię błędów ortograficznych i narcystycznie nie uważam się za osobę, która pisze tak, że beta ma z nią urwanie głowy, ale jednak świeże spojrzenie jest bezcenne i zawsze znajdzie się coś do poprawy, czy to przecinki (och na pewno xD), powtórzenia, jakieś zdanie, które trzeba przefasonować, czy po prostu coś w stylu – Słuchaj, jesteś pewna, że on by tak powiedział? Nie wspominając już o długich debatach na temat samej fabuły i dywagacji na temat – Czy ten bohater byłby zdolny do tego czy owego, a jeżeli tak to co by nim kierowało? :) Przysięga ślubna to zresztą dzieło Aubrey, bo ja bym myślała tydzień, więc wkład jej jest oczywisty i nijak nie da się go umniejszyć :) Tak, dobra beta to dar bezcenny i trzeba go pielęgnować, aby ładnie kwitła xD Co do drugiej części pytania, nie, nie jestem pisarką, lubię pisać, ale nie ośmieliłabym się pretendować do tej roli ;)_

_**Romeo**__ – taa ja wiem, że jest dużo opisów, ale ja po prostu tak mam, że wszystko muszę opisać, może dlatego, że sama je lubię? To jednak kwestia gustu i jakbyś nie daj Merlinie miała zasnąć na nich, to po prostu skrzętnie je omijaj, naprawdę się nie obrażę :D Draco ma brata, którego praktycznie usynowił. Wiesz, po prostu on jako gej… ileż można pisać, że coś zrobił po pijanemu? A poza tym… jakby był bi to inaczej, ale on jest konkretnie ukierunkowany, więc nie chciałam go krzywdzić jakąś przygodną znajomością ;P_

_**donnieDonnie**__ – powiedz mi, jak mogłabym nie skomentować Twojego „Obudź mnie zanim skłamiesz"? Dla mnie to był majstersztyk i zakochałam się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Już mówiłam, że dzięki Tobie wreszcie mogę powrócić do „W słowach kłamców w głupców snach" i zdania nie zmieniam. Poza tym… powiem tak, ludzie mało komentują, ale u nas na forum zawrzało po tym sequelu i wszyscy byli po prostu zachwyceni, pełni szczęścia i podziwu, więc to nie tylko ja i moja beta piałyśmy z radości :) Długo w noc trwała debata nad zaletami Twojej opowieści ;) Lustro… tak też je uwielbiam, zresztą ono chyba w ogóle ma wielu zwolenników :D „Transfigurations", masz rację tam też przewija się motyw szkoły i byłych absolwentów jako nauczycieli, w sumie sama nad tym myślałam, jednak sceneria mam nadzieję jest zupełnie inna ;)_

_**at**__ – Draco i ciepłe kluchy… jakoś go takim nigdy nie widziałam, więc bez obaw ;) Masz rację, dzieci w związkach homoseksualnych to kiepski pomysł, jednak po pierwsze – To nie syn, a brat. Po drugie, to świat czarodziei, bardziej liberalny i inaczej na to patrzący. My mamy obraz dziecka z naszym, paskudnym społeczeństwie, gdzie zostałoby zaszczute, potępione i odtrącone przez rówieśników, bo ma dwóch ojców. Taka jest brutalna prawda i może właśnie dlatego, maluch w takim związku, nawet jeżeli to tylko opowiadanie tak nam zgrzyta, jednak jest on moim zamierzonym celem i nie wyprę się go ;)_

_**iwi**__ – bardzo mi miło, że czytasz moje opowiadania, oraz że Drarry przypadło Ci do gustu :) Masz zupełną rację, dorośli i zmienili się, jednak ich najbardziej wyraziste cechy pozostały. Zgadzam się też z Tobą, Samuel wyciąga z Draco to co najlepsze :D Snape zawsze i wszędzie, bez tego pana byłoby źle i nudno, nie mogłam go nie dodać ;) On po prostu był, jest i będzie i… jest jedną z tych rzeczy, za które mam żal do Rowling._

_**Ari **__– Aguś! Nie wiesz nawet jaki mi banan wyskoczył na twarzy na Twój widok, uwielbiam Twoje komentarze i Sasa też oczywiście, pozdrów go koniecznie ;) Snape i Lupin jak już pisałam żyją i mają się dobrze, tak jak i Ty nie akceptuję ich śmierci, oni żyją, a Rowling po prostu się pomyliła i już. Co do tego kto będzie dominował… mam nadzieję, że jak na razie w pełni Cię tym rozdziałem zaspokoiłam ;P Masz zupełną rację, oni są facetami i nic i nikt tego nie zmieni, więc nie wolno im tego odmawiać ;) Wiesz, na czas wakacji w zamku dużo miejsca, więc z Sasem i całą resztą możesz przyjechać :D Kurcze, naprawdę mi brakowało Twoich zakręconych komentarzy, są bezcenne :D_

_**Natsume**__ - *.* borze zielony, zróbmy piknik… a najlepiej umówmy się na forum, jak widzę tylu znajomych to mi się serducho ściska :) Cieszę się, że spodobało Ci się moje Drarry, ja już utonęłam w tym fandomie i nic mnie stąd nie ruszy :D tym bardziej w otoczeniu rodzinki z forum ;)_

_**Koko**__ – trudno się powstrzymać od porównywania opowiadań, sama mam ten nawyk. Zgadzam się z Tobą, Emeraldfog przypomina Hogwart, jednak był to cel zamierzony. Moim zdaniem, bohaterowie są swoją starą szkołą przesiąknięci, była przez długi czas ich domem, kochają ją i trudno im się nie sugerować tym co znają i z czym się utożsamiają. Mogliby oczywiście wymyślić coś własnego, jednak tam czuli się na tyle dobrze, że idą śladem swego dzieciństwa i wieku dorastania. Trudno się oderwać od korzeni. To co najbardziej podobało im się w Hogwarcie, przenoszą do swojej własnej szkoły. Harry z Blemisha był zupełnie inny, stała przed nim perspektywa wojny, był bardziej zestresowany, przygnieciony tym, w ogóle moim zdaniem to zupełnie inna postać. Każdy tworzy pod swój własny pomysł, chociaż również uwielbiam tamtego Pottera. Bardzo mi miło, że opowiadanie Ci się spodobało, mam nadzieję, że podołam i reszcie ;)_

_Wszystkim bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, naprawdę sprawiliście mi najpiękniejszy prezent gwiazdkowy! Nic tak nie cieszy jak czytanie opinii czytelników :) Co do pytań – Nie wiem ile opowiadanie będzie miało części, jednak jedno jest pewne, będzie raczej długie i na pewno zakończone, nienawidzę porzuconych opowieści. Rozdziały dodaję mniej więcej co tydzień, może być dzień, lub dwa poślizgu, niektóre są dłuższe i więcej czasu zajmuje betowanie i dyskusje nad nim. Michael… był w Hogwarcie, jednak nie był w Slytherinie, bezczelnie go do niego przeniosłam. Nie pamiętam jak wyglądał, jednak u mnie jest blondynem, co jest celem zamierzonym. Pozdrawiam wszystkich i każdego z osobna, mam nadzieję, że święta spędziliście radośnie i objedliście się za wszystkie czasy :D Życzę Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, obfitującego z nowe i ciekawe opowiadania, oraz spełnienia marzeń i zamierzeń jakiekolwiek macie :) __**Nameless, Lilu, Chikusho, Kas, xyz, wysoka, Sephiroth, ELL, Arle**__ – dziękuję bardzo za komentarze :) Pozdrawiam wszystkich i… do poczytania ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Słowo wyjaśnienia – Imperius został rzucony nie na Draco, a na pana, który udzielał ślubu, aby wypowiedział niestandardową formułę. Malfoy dobrze wiedział co robi :) Być może niejasno to napisałam, jeżeli tak to przepraszam :) Rozdział betowała niezastąpiona Aubrey :*

XIV

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna mocniej wepchnął pod brzuch zwiniętą poduszkę i naciągnął prześcieradło na głowę, chroniąc twarz przed sierpniowym słońcem. Przeciągnął się z jękiem, czując protestujące mięśnie. Niechętnie otworzył jedno oko i zmrużył je natychmiast od nadmiaru światła. Pomijając ogarniającą go pomimo późnego popołudnia senność, czuł się doskonale. Usiadł i z kolejnym jękiem poczochrał odstające na wszystkie strony włosy, rozglądając się niemrawo za swoim szlafrokiem. Nie znajdując go w zasięgu wzroku, przechylił się w prawo i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że opiera się o czyjąś zwisającą z łóżka nogę. _Co jest? _Powędrował wzrokiem wzdłuż lekko umięśnionej łydki, poprzez jasne udo, aż do mlecznego, jędrnego pośladka i… podniósł się gwałtownie. Nie zważając na swą nagość, popędził do łazienki, gdzie oparł się o ścianę, ciężko dysząc.

- Haaary – zawyło lustro. – Wyglądasz jakbyś pieprzył się do samego świtu!

- Zamknij się z łaski swojej. – Potter błądził myślami wokół ostatniej nocy, usiłując znaleźć jakieś przekonujące wyjaśnienie dla swojego zachowania.

- I biegasz nago. – Zwierciadło zdecydowanie miało gdzieś humory właściciela. – Nie żebym narzekał.

- Odeślę cię do domu Syriusza – ostrzegł Harry.

- Przyznaj, że nie potrafiłbyś zostawić mnie w pustym mieszkaniu, samego, zagubionego, patrzącego w zimne kafelki, zachodzącego kurzem, paty…

- Sprezentuję cię Hermionie. – Mężczyzna wreszcie oderwał się od ściany i zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do prysznica. Odsunął zasłonkę i odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą.

- A to już było wredne! – rozdarło się lustro. – Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! Rama by mi pękła! Poza tym ćwiczyłaby przemowy, patrząc w mą taflę. Jestem bardziej niż pewien, że prowadzi prywatne monologi! Zdecydowanie się nie zgadzam wisieć na ścianie jako odbicie kogoś, kto lubi słuchać swojego głosu! Poza tym… Ona ma biust! To takie nieestetyczne i…

Harry przestał słuchać narzekania zwierciadła, pogrążając się w myślach.

_Uprawiałem seks. Na dywanie, w łóżku i… Merlinie! To była najgorętsza noc w moim życiu! Niech ktoś rzuci na mnie Obliviate… _

Brunet uderzył głową w mokrą ścianę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał skonsumować związek, aby nabrał on mocy prawnej, jednak zdecydowanie nie musiał robić tego w ten sposób.

_I to po tym, jak tłumaczyłem mu, że seks bez uczuć jest zły. Harry, ty hipokryto!_

- To twój mąż!

- Nie mam męża! - w głosie zwierciadła zabrzmiały podejrzane nuty. Potter zorientował się, że ostanie zdanie powiedział na głos. – Jesteś pewien, że w trakcie bzykania nie spadłeś głową w dół? Nie żebym podejrzewał cię o bycie aż taką łamagą, ale w szale zapamiętania…

Ignorując lustro, Harry na powrót zagłębił się w swoje rozważania, nalewając przy tym obficie szamponu na dłoń. Czy powinien się wstydzić? Nie wiedział, jak spojrzy teraz Malfoyowi w oczy.

_Ślizgon raczej nie był stroną bierną._

Może i nie, ale to Fretka! Przyzwyczajony jest do szybkiego seksu, jednak on? On tak nie robi! Z Michaelem było zupełnie inaczej. Lubili się, cenili jako towarzysze. A Draco? Draco nie ceni nikogo poza samym sobą.

Zakręcił wodę i wyszedł spod prysznica, wycierając się energicznie. A co jeżeli teraz żałuje? Może będzie mu wypominał tę noc? Żądał zadośćuczynienia… Na dziurawe skarpety Zgredka, to takie skomplikowane.

- A niech mi tafla trzaśnie! – Głos lustra sprawił, że odsunął ręcznik od twarzy, zerkając na nie pytająco i zamarł w pół ruchu. W zwierciadle odbijała się rozespana twarz jego męża. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, drapując materiał wokół bioder.

- Malfoy! Co ty na Merlina tutaj robisz?!

- Litości, Potter, nie musisz się drzeć od samego rana – mruknął mężczyzna, ciaśniej owijając się prześcieradłem. – Jeżeli zawsze po przebudzeniu jesteś taki wrzaskliwy, to mogę zostać zmuszony do współczucia Weasleyowi, a to naprawdę napawa mnie zgrozą.

Ślizgon patrzył na niego krytycznie. Jego jasne włosy były zmierzwione, usta lekko opuchnięte, a na twarzy malował się odcisk od szwu poduszki. Wyglądał… Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto właśnie przeżył bardzo namiętną noc. I na domiar złego, była to prawda absolutna.

- Harry, wiesz że seks pod prysznicem to jedno z erotycznych marzeń większości dwunożnych? – słodkim głosem zapytało lustro.

- Zapomnij – warknął, nadal nie odrywając wzroku od Malfoya.

- Wstrętny kłamczuch! Już ja dobrze wiem, co robiłeś dziś w nocy z tym bogiem seksu! – jęknęło. – A biednemu wisielcowi nie chcesz ofiarować odrobiny przyjemności.

- Wiesz, Potty… – Draco uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że przytargasz tutaj za sobą to coś. Musisz być naprawdę spragniony uwagi.

- Nie przeginaj! – Wkurzany z dwóch stron, Harry mocniej zacisnął ręcznik na biodrach. – Właściwie co ty tutaj robisz?

- Przyszedłem wziąć prysznic, to chyba naturalna kolej rzeczy. – Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami, wymijając go i idąc w stronę kabiny.

- Nie możesz u siebie?

- Potter, nie mam zamiaru paradować po korytarzu w takim stanie tylko po to, aby cię uszczęśliwić, więc zrób mi tę przyjemność i wyjdź. Chyba… - Przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na niego z jawną prowokacją. – Że chcesz popatrzeć.

Harry prychnął i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Wcale nie chciał patrzeć! W końcu gołej Fretki nie widział?

_Pod prysznicem? Ociekającego wodą? Nie._

- Jasna cholera, to małżeństwo jest takie kłopotliwe – westchnął rozgoryczony. Złapał za klamkę z irytacją, obrzucając tym razem niewinne lustro złowrogim spojrzeniem. W tym momencie za plecami usłyszał szelest upuszczanego materiału.

- Słodki Merlinie – sapnęło lustro i… zaparowało.

Harry ryknął ze złości i wypadł z pomieszczenia, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Mógłby przysiąc, że złocone ramki zwierciadła zadrżały.

..........

Draco szybkim krokiem zmierzał w kierunku lochów. Właściwie nazwa „lochy" kojarzyła mu się z mrocznymi, ponurymi korytarzami, podobnymi do tych w Hogwarcie, tutaj jednak było zupełnie inaczej. Ściany z jasnego kamienia oświetlały magiczne pochodnie, obrazy na ścianach dyskutowały ze sobą, śmiejąc się radośnie. Od czasu do czasu dało się słyszeć szczęk miecza, gdy rycerze ze złotych ram urządzali pojedynki, rozlegały się też pijackie pieśni bardów, przy wtórze chichotu rozochoconych dam. Ślizgon stwierdził, że jak na jego mało towarzyski humor, jest tutaj za jasno i za wesoło.

Magiczne bariery przed kwaterami Snape'a przepuściły go, delikatnie muskając jego skórę. Obraz, na którym dumny orzeł drwiąco spoglądał na stojącego pod drzewem łowcę, przesunął się z szelestem.

Mężczyzna siedzący za biurkiem i przeglądający jakieś papiery podniósł głowę i przyjrzał się uważanie wchodzącemu.

- Wyglądasz jak ofiara losu – rzucił w końcu, wskazując ręką jeden z stojących przed kominkiem foteli.

- Dziękuję, Severusie, też miło mi cię widzieć – prychnął Draco, zajmując miejsce i sięgając od razu po leżący na stoliku egzemplarz Proroka. – Widzę, że reporterzy nie próżnowali – westchnął, przyglądając się pierwszej stronie gazety, na której on i Potter wychodzili z komnaty ślubów. Na fotografii poniżej wirowali w rytmie walca na środku wielkiej sali. – Czy tylko ja sądzę, że nasz Wybraniec wygląda na nieco oszołomionego?

- Potter zawsze wygląda na oszołomionego. – Snape usiadł naprzeciwko z kubkiem parującej kawy. – Załatwiłeś wszystko?

- Oczywiście, za kogo mnie masz. – Draco uniósł gazetę, zasłaniając nią twarz.

- Dziwię się, że nadal możesz chodzić. Czyżby Potter choć raz zachował się normalnie i nie rzucił na ciebie klątwy za samą myśl o deprawacji jego cnotliwej osoby?

- Nie powiedziałbym, że normalnie, jak i nie zakładałbym na twoim miejscu, że święty chłopiec był nieskalany – westchnął i odłożył Proroka na stół.

- Ach, czyli jednak gazety mówiły prawdę o jego podbojach, panna Ginewra wyglądała na cokolwiek załamaną. – Severus upił łyk kawy, krzywiąc się złośliwie.

- Pomińmy kwestię Weasleyówny. – Malfoy poprawił szaty i usiadł wygodniej, zakładając nogę na nogę. – Potter nigdy jej nie dotknął. Delikatnie mówiąc, nie była w jego guście.

Snape uniósł brew, przyglądając się chrześniakowi z ciekawością.

- Nie lubi rudych kobiet?

- Jeżeli wytniesz z tej wypowiedzi „rudych", to reszta się zgadza. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Och…

- Severusie, tak oszczędne formy wypowiedzi ci nie przystoją – spojrzał na niego kpiąco.

- A więc pan Potter woli…

- Mężczyzn – dokończył spokojnie Draco. – Co, nie ukrywam, znacznie ułatwia mi życie.

- I ta noc…

- Była jedną z najlepszych w moim życiu, jakkolwiek sprawia mi pewien dyskomfort psychiczny przyznanie się do tego. – Malfoy uniósł dłoń, przyglądając się swoim wypielęgnowanym paznokciom.

- Cóż, cieszę się, iż widzę cię w dobrym zdrowiu. Twój wyraz twarzy cokolwiek mnie zmylił, nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto właśnie przeżył hmm… jak to określiłeś, najlepszą noc w swym życiu. To dobrze rokuje temu związkowi, chociaż mówię to bardzo niechętnie.

- To niczego nie rokuje. – Draco opuścił rękę i zagryzł nerwowo wargę.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Nie musisz.

- Draco!

- Och, dobrze! – Chłopak wstał i podszedł do biurka podnosząc jeden z pergaminów i przyglądając mu się niedbale. – Potter to niewychowany gbur, rano kazał mi spadać. Rozumiesz to? Mnie!

- Kazał ci opuścić swoją sypialnię, jak rozumiem… – Snape pokiwał głową.

- Nie dokładnie, po prostu zapytał, dlaczego muszę brać prysznic u niego. Poczułem się jak zużyta rzecz, którą się wyrzuca. Uwierz, to nie było miłe. Tylko własnemu opanowaniu zawdzięczam to, że nie rzuciłem w niego żadną klątwą.

Severus przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem oraz lekkim niepokojem czającym się w kącikach oczu.

- Czego oczekiwałeś? Pocałunku na dzień dobry? Wybacz, Draco, ale to, że ku twojemu zaskoczeniu ta noc nie okazała się katastrofą, nie oznacza od razu, że Potter zacznie przynosić ci śniadania do łóżka, oczarowany twoim ciałem.

- Zmieńmy temat, nie mam ochoty na twoją kpinę, zostaw ją dla swoich przyszłych uczniów. – Draco odwrócił się w jego kierunku ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Co teraz?

- Masz problem. – Snape od razu zrozumiał, o czym mówi chrześniak. – Związki magiczne są bardzo rzadkie i praktycznie nierozerwalne.

- Wspaniale! Czyli jestem uwiązany do Pottera na całe życie? – Malfoy pozieleniał lekko na twarzy. – Musi być jakiś sposób!

- Śmierć jednego z małżonków? – zasugerował mężczyzna.

- Och, w sumie to nie taki zły pomysł, poświęcę się i uduszę Pottera poduszką. Nie żartuj, musimy coś zrobić, nie mam zamiaru męczyć się z Wybrańcem u boku przez całe życie.

- Poduszką? – Snape spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem. – Zawsze mówiłem, że te mugolskie książki mają na ciebie zły wpływ. Wracając do tematu… - westchnął i potarł skroń długimi palcami. – Oczywiście sprawdzę w starych księgach wszystko o rytuałach połączeń magicznych, jednak o ile pamiętam, był tylko jeden przypadek rozwodu. Skończył się tragicznie dla obydwóch małżonków.

- Świetnie, to napawa entuzjazmem. – Draco machnął ręką i przywołał do siebie paterę z owocami. – Kiedy jestem zdenerwowany, robię się głodny – mruknął, patrząc na zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Severusa.

- Odkąd to magia bezróżdżkowa nie stanowi dla ciebie problemu?

Malfoy zamrugał i zaskoczony spojrzał na półmisek.

- Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, po prostu chciałem te winogrona… Jednak gdy zapytałeś… Pierwszy raz miał miejsce wczoraj w nocy, rano nie zwracałem na to uwagi, dopiero teraz… Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem tak nagle… - Poderwał się z fotela i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju. – Coś się musiało stać!

- To coś nazywa się Potter. – Snape skrzywił się lekko. – Najwyraźniej w chwili połączenia waszych mocy jego zdolności stały się dostępne również dla ciebie. To na swój sposób fascynujące.

- Czyli Potter…

- Tak, najprawdopodobniej potrafi to co ty, chociaż jeżeli chodzi o niego… - Zawahał się na moment. – Twój mąż już wcześniej był bardzo potężny.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że może nawet nie dostrzec zmian – skwitował kwaśno młodszy Ślizgon.

- Będąc szczerym, tak.

- Przypomnij mi, że mam zwrócić się do ciebie, jeśli kiedyś będę szukał pocieszenia.

Snape przewrócił oczami i sięgnął po winogrono. Obracał je przez chwilę w palcach, zastanawiając się nad czymś, po czym spojrzał na chrześniaka, a w jego czarnych oczach pojawiło się zadowolenie.

- Popatrz na to jak na dar, niejeden czarodziej marzy o mocy Złotego Chłopca.

- Łyżka miodu w beczce dziegciu – prychnął. – Nie wiem czy to godna rekompensata. Muszę się jakoś rozładować, mam wrażenie, jakby coś ciężkiego przygniatało mnie do ziemi. – Wstał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Myślę, że odwiedziny u starego przyjaciela będą idealnym pomysłem.

- Draco! – Głos Severusa zatrzymał go w miejscu. – Najwyraźniej nie wiesz wszystkiego o więzi magicznej. Pozwól, że cię uświadomię…

..........

Harry wszedł do jadalni, nerwowo rozglądając się dookoła. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie dostrzegł nigdzie Ginny. Odkąd Malfoy opuścił jego komnaty, wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczora powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. W głowie miał mętlik i sam nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Zachowanie dziewczyny naprawdę go zaskoczyło. Oczywiście wiedział, że czuła do niego coś głębszego, jednak nigdy nie sądził, że mogłoby to doprowadzić ją do takich zachowań. To, że jej groził, powodowało, że czuł sam do siebie niesmak. Jako auror czasami był zmuszony do nieco brutalniejszych metod, zwłaszcza podczas przesłuchań, jednak nigdy nie torturował nikogo, a _Tormente_ na pewno nie było jego ulubionym środkiem perswazji. Chciał przestraszyć intruza, zmusić go do mówienia. Był zdenerwowany i być może zareagował przesadnie.

Westchnął i usiadł przy stole, krótko witając się z siedzącymi tam bliźniakami i Ronem. Hermiona rozmawiała pod oknem z państwem Weasley i Lupinem.

- I? – Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- I co? – Udał, że nie zrozumiał pytania.

- Żyjesz. – Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami, a Fred z George'em przysunęli się bliżej, nie chcąc uronić ani słowa z tej wybitnie intelektualnej konwersacji.

- Czyżbyś kopał mi już grób? – Harry założył sobie na talerz grzankę i kilka plasterków sera. Nie był głodny.

- Jak rozumiem, Malfoy też ma się dobrze? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

- Kiedy go ostatnio widziałem, był cały i zdrowy.

- Och… – Ron najwyraźniej oczekiwał większych rewelacji i był zawiedziony. – No ale…

Jego wypowiedź przerwała nadlatująca sowa. Ptak miał szaro-czarne upierzenie, a do jego nóżki przywiązana była złota koperta. Wylądował przed Harrym i trącił go lekko dziobem w rękę. Chłopak odwiązał przesyłkę i poczęstował go kawałkiem chleba.

- To z ministerstwa – stwierdził, patrząc na adres nadawcy.

- Wiem. – Ron, lekko zielony na twarzy, odsunął talerz z jedzeniem. – W takich kopertach przysyłają potwierdzenie ważności związku.

- Jak… subtelnie – mruknął Potter, wsuwając przesyłkę do kieszeni. Nie miał zamiaru otwierać jej przy stole.

- Haaarrry... – Fred zamrugał, wachlując się dłonią. – Ty ogierze!

- Zdradź nam, kto był na górze? Mamy panią Potter czy panią Malfoy? – George podparł policzek na ręce, wpatrując się w bruneta maślanymi oczami.

- Było długo i intensywnie, czy założyłeś mu worek na głowę i z okrzykiem „Za ojczyznę" poświęciłeś się dla dobra ludzkości?

Harry nie wiedział, czy ma zacząć się śmiać, czy płakać. Bliźniacy nie znali słowa „takt" i byli gorsi od hiszpańskiej inkwizycji. Zerknął na Rona, który wyglądał jakby zjadł coś wyjątkowo niestrawnego.

- Malfoy wszędzie jest taki blady?

- Wątły?

- Delikatny?

- Jest naturalnym blondynem?

- Widziałeś kiedykolwiek zarost u Fretki?

- Myślisz, że tam też tak ma?

- No… ale że tak za pomocą zaklęcia golącego, czy może mu nie urosło?

- Może arystokraci nie mają?

- Nie wiem, nigdy nie byłem z arystokratą.

- A reszta miała?

- Przeważnie.

- Fred? – Harry wreszcie się ocknął, przerywając tę dziwaczną wymianę zdań.

- Co? – Bliźniak spojrzał na niego pytająco. Obok Ron z zieleni przeszedł w soczysty fiolet.

- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że…

- Sypiam z facetami? Myślałem, że wszyscy wiedzą. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Ja nie wiedziałem! – Jego młodszy brat chyba chciał wrzasnąć, ale wyszło mu tylko zachrypnięte jęknięcie.

- Bo ty, Roniaczku, jesteś jak gumochłon na grządce sałaty. Ślepe to, głuche i ciężko kapujące.

- No… – Fred pokiwał głową. – Kiedyś byłem w mugolskim kinie, tam był taki fajny film o robotach. Ty masz podobnie, reagujesz na słowa: jedzenie i quidditch.

- Byłeś w mugolskim kinie? – Harry był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- Jasne, chodziłem kiedyś z mugolem. – Starszy Weasley wyszczerzył się radośnie.

- Serio? I nie zorientował się, że jesteś czarodziejem? – Potter zapomniał już o wcześniejszych rozmowach bliźniaków, zaaferowany odkryciem.

- Było ciężko, ale dałem sobie radę, potem poznałem Rufusa i rozstaliśmy się.

- Czyli teraz masz faceta czarodzieja?

- To mniej kłopotliwe.

- Jesteś gejem? – Ronowi wreszcie udało się wrzasnąć.

- Tak – odpowiedział automatycznie Harry jednocześnie z Fredem, niezbyt zwracając uwagę na otoczenie.

Przy stole zapanowała cisza.

Trzy pary oczu wpatrywały się w Wybrańca z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem.

- Harry… - Przyjaciel przełknął ślinę i odwrócił się w jego stronę. W jego oczach malował się czysty, niczym nie skalany szok.

- No stary, gdybym wiedział wcześniej… – Fred gwizdnął przeciągle, a George odchylił się na krześle i zaczął chichotać jak opętany.

- Malfoy jednak wiedział, co robi – wysapał, prawie się krztusząc.

- To Fretka też?! – Ron był bliski apopleksji. – Ale Harry, no… Harry…

- Co Harry? – zniecierpliwił się Potter. Zdecydowanie nie tak miał zamiar poinformować przyjaciela o swej orientacji. – I skąd wiecie, że Draco…

- Draco? – wysapał chłopak. To, że Złoty Chłopiec wymówił imię ich największego wroga, najwyraźniej przepełniło czarę, bo zaczął bujać się na krześle, wyglądając przy tym jak osierocone dziecko.

- Potty, mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś osłem? – wycedził Fred, w zupełnie malfoyowski sposób przeciągając samogłoski. – I nie patrz na mnie tymi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami, to sprawia, że się rumienię, a ja nienawidzę rumieńców – dodał, po czym już normalnym głosem stwierdził – Malfoy jest wręcz rasowy.

- Merlinie… – Ron zabujał się mocniej.

- Najwyraźniej dobrze się bawicie. – Do stolika podeszła Hermiona wraz z resztą towarzystwa.

- Harry jest gejem – radośnie poinformował ich George, a Potter w tym momencie miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

- Harry! To cudownie! – Panna Granger uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

Od strony Rona dał się słyszeć głośny huk przewracanego krzesła.

..........

Krótko po ich rozmowie Potter doszedł do wniosku, że o orientacji Malfoya wiedzieli wszyscy poza nim i Ronem. Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że jak do tej pory nikt nie wątpił w to, iż Harry wszedł w ten związek z szeroko otwartymi oczami i dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. On sam nawet nie próbował wyprowadzać ich z błędu. W końcu ile razy w ciągu jednego dnia można z siebie rozbić głupca?

Idąc do swych komnat, zastanawiał się nad swoją przyszłością. Czy to, że był mężem Malfoya znaczyło, że mają razem zamieszkać? Szczerze mówiąc, nie wyobrażał sobie życia z Draco. Wspólne komnaty, śniadania, rozmowy. Nie, to zdecydowanie przekraczało granicę jego wyobraźni. Miał wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób uraził rano Ślizgona, ale analizując całą ich łazienkową rozmowę, nie widział niczego złego w swoim zachowaniu. Przecież Draco nie mógł oczekiwać, że powita go, rzucając mu się na szyję. A może oczekiwał?

- Nie, na pewno nie – mruknął, pokonując ostatnie stopnie schodów.

- Potter, czyżby po wyjeździe Weasleyów samotność zamieszała ci te resztki umysłu, jakie posiadasz?

- O co ci chodzi? – westchnął. Nie chciał walczyć.

- Mówienie do siebie jest pierwszą oznaką szaleństwa. – Draco zaplótł ręce na piersi, czekając, aż Harry zrówna się z nim, po czym ruszyli razem w kierunku komnat.

- Słuchaj, nie mam ochoty na kłótnie. – Brunet wyszeptał hasło i wszedł do swoich pokoi.

- Nie ignoruj mnie! – Malfoy wkroczył za nim i z zaciętą miną stanął na środku salonu.

- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

- Owszem, miałeś! Nie jesteś jedynym pokrzywdzonym przez los. Tkwimy w tym obaj, czy tego chcesz czy nie.

- Wiem o tym aż za dobrze – mruknął.

- Czyli zdajesz sobie sprawę, z tego że…

- Że co? Że jestem uwiązany do ciebie? Oczywiście, napawa mnie to co prawda przerażeniem, jednak wewnętrznie żywię nadzieję, iż jakoś będziemy to mogli odkręcić.

- Połączyła nas magia, to nie takie proste. – Draco zasępił się. – Nie wiem, czy w ogóle jest to możliwe.

- Och… cudownie. – Harry przysiadł na brzegu kanapy i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Powiedz mi, Malfoy, wiedziałeś?

- O zjednoczeniu mocy? Tak – przyznał niechętnie Ślizgon. – To stara rytualna przysięga, bardzo niebezpieczna. Jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, może zabić lub pozbawić zupełnie magii.

- Więc dlaczego? – Potter uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. – Dlaczego nie przerwałeś tej farsy?

- Miałem swoje powody – mruknął blondyn.

- Powody? Jakie kurwa powody były dla ciebie tak ważne, że podjąłeś takie ryzyko?! – głos Harry'ego drżał od tłumionej z trudem wściekłości. – Pieniądze? Tak bardzo żal ci było włożonej w tę szkołę fortuny, że postanowiłeś zniszczyć nasze życie?

- Naprawdę mnie nienawidzisz, prawda? – Draco przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się badawczo. – Jako facet, wbrew temu, co mówiłeś, nie odrzucisz szansy dobrego pieprzenia, ale coś więcej nie mieści ci się w głowie.

- To nie tak!

- A jak?! Jak, do cholery? Myślisz, że mnie z tym dobrze? Sądzisz, że rozpiera mnie szczęście, bo zdobyłem ikonę czarodziejskiego świata? Naprawdę, jakkolwiek mam duże ambicje, tak małżeństwo z tobą jest ostatnią rzeczą, którą zrobiłbym dla pieniędzy czy sławy! – Odwrócił się i podszedł szybko do barku, nalewając sobie kieliszek koniaku. – Kurwa, przez ciebie wpadnę w alkoholizm – warknął, wypijając wszystko jednym łykiem.

- Nie zwalaj winy na mnie, gdybym wiedział… gdybym zdawał sobie sprawę, nigdy bym nie wypowiedział tej przysięgi! – Gryfon trząsł się ze złości. – I nie nienawidzę cię, może kiedyś tak było, teraz po prostu cię nie lubię. Śmiem twierdzić, że ty również najchętniej nie oglądałbyś mojej twarzy codziennie, dlatego nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego podjąłeś tak wiążącą decyzję za na obu. Musiałeś wiedzieć, że nie zdaję sobie sprawy, w co się pakuję!

- W nocy nie narzekałeś. – Malfoy odstawił kieliszek na blat i odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- To był seks! Zwykłe pieprzenie! Nie ważne jak dobre, to nie łączy ludzi! Nie sprawia, że zakochują się w sobie, bo przeżyli najlepszy orgazm w swoim życiu!

- Masz rację, nie sprawia – zgodził się mężczyzna.

- Więc dlaczego?...

- Mówiłem ci, miałem swoje powody.

- Pieprzę twoje powody, nie rozumiem ich, wytłumacz mi to, do cholery! – wrzasnął rozwścieczony.

- Ta szkoła jest ważna, jest bezpieczna…

- Bezpieczna?

- Muszę patrzeć w przyszłość. Kiedyś ci to wytłumaczę.

- Merlinie, jesteś takim egoistą! – Harry westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami. – Myślisz tylko o sobie.

- W tym przypadku nie tylko – szepnął Draco, jakby do siebie.

- I co teraz? Będziemy udawać całe życie, że wszystko jest w porządku? Żyć obok siebie, tak naprawdę nie żyjąc ze sobą? A jeżeli kiedyś naprawdę poznamy kogoś, kogo będziemy w stanie pokochać? Nie wiem, czy będę potrafił zniszczyć takiej osobie życie, spotykając się z nią ukradkiem na chwilę zapomnienia.

- Nie będziesz mógł. – Malfoy odwrócił głowę, wbijając wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę.

- Najprawdopodobniej nie…

- Nie o to mi chodziło. Nie będziesz mógł mieć tych chwil zapomnienia, patetycznie mówiąc, jesteś zmuszony do wierności.

Harry spojrzał na niego spłoszonym wzrokiem.

- Nie zmusisz mnie do…

- Ja? – żachnął się Draco. – Uwierz mi, Potter, gdyby to ode mnie zależało, byłbym teraz u któregoś z moich znajomych i oddawał się chwilom rozkoszy, aby zapomnieć o tym parszywym związku. Magia! Magia nam nie pozwoli. Krótko mówić, jeżeli dobrowolnie nie zdecydujemy się na celibat, co szczerze mówiąc brzmi dla mnie niedorzecznie, jesteśmy skazani na siebie.

- Merlinie… - Harry jęknął zdruzgotany. – To jakaś paranoja.

- Uwierz, jestem tak samo wstrząśnięty jak ty.

- Nie wiedziałeś?

- Dowiedziałem się przed chwilą.

- Nie da się tego jakoś obejść? – Potter nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał.

- Powinienem czuć się urażony – prychnął Draco. – Dzień po ślubie, a ty już myślisz o zdradzie. Nie, nie da się tego obejść. Łączą nas więzy mocy. Jeżeli się z kimś kochasz, uwalniasz swoją energię, nad tym nie da się zapanować. Energia nieodłącznie wiąże się z mocą, a ona nie dopuści do tego, abyś połączył się z kimś, kto nie jest z tobą kompatybilny.

- Ty jesteś…

- Tak, ja jestem, nasze rdzenie magii połączyły się, jestem kluczem do zamka. Przykro mi, ale innych drzwi nie otworzysz. Energia od razu wyczuje sygnaturę innego czarodzieja i odrzuci ją.

- Czyli co? Nie stanie mi? – Harry zaśmiał się histerycznie.

- Nie bądź wulgarny. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to działa. Może skrzywdzić twojego partnera, może skrzywdzić ciebie, może… jak to ująłeś, sprawić, że nie będziesz zdolny.

- Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata, Malfoy, gdybym miał zamiar żyć w celibacie, zostałbym mnichem!

Draco spojrzał na niego ironicznie.

- To naprawdę był najlepszy orgazm w twoim życiu? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

- Bardzo śmieszne. – Harry dziękował Merlinowi za ciemną karnację, która ukryła jego rumieniec.

- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie zostałem stworzony do bycia mnichem – wzruszył ramionami Ślizgon.

- Czyli że co? Mamy…

- Mniej więcej, chyba że masz aspirację wyhodować sobie mięśnie jednej ręki. – Malfoy przewrócił oczami. – Oprzytomniej, Potter, jesteśmy na siebie skazani.

- A ty? – Gryfon spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- Ja? Nie lubię wymuszonego seksu, moi partnerzy zwykle byli entuzjastycznie nastawieni. Jeżeli zdecydujesz się na abstynencję, najwyżej cię przeklnę.

- Cóż… to bardzo motywujące, masz niesamowity dar przekonywania – prychnął brunet.

- Po prostu jestem praktyczny, zawsze potrafiłem oddzielić sypialnię od życia codziennego.

- To cyniczne.

- Nikt nie powiedział, że życie to bajka.

- Z tobą u boku? – Harry wstał i również podszedł do barku, jednak zamiast koniaku nalał sobie soku do wysokiej szklanki. – Niemożliwe.

- Obydwaj jesteśmy zgodni co do tego, że działamy sobie na nerwy. Jednocześnie… cóż, wczorajsza noc pokazała, że hmm… potrafimy współpracować.

- Malfoy, czy ty proponujesz mi zawieszenie broni? – Złoty Chłopiec uniósł napój do ust, przyglądając się mężczyźnie znad szkła.

- Z ogromnym bólem muszę stwierdzić, że twój dziewiczo nieskalany umysł czasami budzi się z letargu. To nie tak, że nagle cię polubię, nie wyobrażaj sobie niczego. Jednak okoliczności, w jakich się znaleźliśmy, zmuszają nas poniekąd do pewnych ustępstw.

- Rozumiem. – Harry skinął głową, uważnie słuchając słów Ślizgona.

- Dlatego, skoro już zdecydowaliśmy się na ten karkołomny krok i tkwimy w tym obydwaj, to życzę sobie, abyś przynajmniej starał się zachować pozory na forum publicznym.

- To oczywiste – mruknął Potter. – Niemniej nie napawa mnie to zbytnim optymizmem.

- W tej kwestii jesteśmy zgodni.

- Masz zamiar wprowadzić się do mnie? – Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od zadania tego pytania.

- Oddzielne sypialnie są wręcz pożądanym elementem w wyższych sferach. – Draco podszedł do barku i nalał sobie szklankę soku. – Sądzę, że możemy sobie pozwolić na odrobinę prywatności i pozostawić nasze komnaty niezmienione.

- Czyli ty u siebie, ja u siebie? – upewnił się Potter.

- Dokładnie, chyba że… - Malfoy odwrócił się do niego, unosząc brew. – Wolałbyś, abym spędzał noce u ciebie.

- Nie wiem, skąd przyszedł ci do głowy taki pomysł – prychnął Harry, odwracając głowę.

- Potter! – To jedno słowo mówiło wszystko.

- Nie pochlebiaj sobie.

- Potter…

- I przestań w kółko powtarzać moje nazwisko!

- Wiesz, w czym tkwi twój problem? Wstydzisz się przyznać, że w nocy było ci dobrze. – Kącik ust Malfoya uniósł się lekko.

- Ostatnia noc…

- Była… - zamruczał Draco.

- Nieporozumieniem.

- Ha!

- To był wypadek przy pracy.

- Ha!

- Draco!

- No proszę, znasz moje imię – prychnął. – Złoty Chłopcze, jakkolwiek byś nie zaprzeczał, ostatnia noc była czymś, czego długo nie zapomnisz.

- Czyżbyś mówił o sobie? – Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie, lecz zaraz spoważniał, widząc jak Malfoy rusza w jego kierunku. Zacisnął pięści, gdy doszedł go znajomy zapach mężczyzny. Ślizgon przystanął tuż przed nim i pochylił się lekko, zbliżając usta do jego ucha i powodując tym samym, że chłopak poczuł coś na kształt wyładowania elektrycznego, które przeszło wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

- Ostatniej nocy wiłeś się w jękach na tym dywanie. Twoje ciało składało się z pożądania, dyszałeś i błagałeś o więcej. Ostatniej nocy pozwoliłem ci się wziąć w łóżku, obejmowałem cię nogami, a ty ponaglałeś mnie, wydając z siebie dźwięki świadczące o nieziemskiej rozkoszy. Ostatniej nocy zawarłeś pakt z diabłem, sprzedając mi swoją duszę, tak jak ja sprzedałem ci swoją, podpisaliśmy cyrograf. Nie ma ucieczki, nie ma zapomnienia. Pytanie brzmi: chcesz więcej, Harry?

* * *

_**Margot**__ – obiecuję, że kiedyś wstawię retrospekcje z walca, może w jakimś wspomnieniu? ;) Tak… pamiętam żółwie i przyznam, że to wspomnienie o nich mnie natchnęło. Widać, że skojarzenia mamy podobne :D Absolutnie nie mam nic przeciwko dodaniu linka, bardzo mi miło :)_

_**Ivi**__ – mam nadzieję, że i tym razem nie skrzywdzę pobocznych bohaterów, chociaż przyznaję, że czasami o nich zapominam :D Michael jeszcze się pojawi, bez obaw, Giny także, mam co do niej pewne plany ;)_

_**Bee**__ – dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi, poprawię jak tylko opanuję panel, jak na razie moje poprawy nie wyświetlają się na głównej stronie :/ Bardzo się cieszę, że Ci się podoba, dodam tylko, że Draco to także mój ulubiony bohater :)_

_**Aliszka**__ – szkoda, że tylko o mało, orgazm to taka przyjemna rzecz ;D Staram się jak mogę, ja i moja beta, naprawdę cieszymy się, że opowiadanie się podoba :)_

_**Ka**__ – bo z tymi zapachami to było tak… znalazłyśmy z moją betą piękną wodę męską, sprawdziłam jakie ma nuty zapachowe… i z rozpędu wymieniłam prawie wszystkie, nie mogąc zdecydować się na jedną… Tym sposobem Potter stał się geniuszem z nosem godnym samego Mistrza Eliksirów xD Wiem, przesadziłam, kajam się w popiele, na przyszłość będę uważniejsza :D Co do Miechaela, oczywiście nie zdradzę co szykuję dla niego, ale powiem tylko, że również bardzo lubię tę postać. Z osoby, która miała tylko pojawić się po to, aby uświadomić czytelników, że orientacja Pottera nie spłynęła na niego nagle, jak błogosławieństwo na widok Draco, stał się kimś, kto na stałe zamieszka w tym opowiadaniu. „Zabrzmiało, jakby właśnie stwierdził, że Ślizgoni RZECZYWIŚCIE są porośnięci mchem ("Ron, widziałeś, mówiłem, że mieszkanie w lochach nie mogło im wyjść na dobre!")" – a tutaj to ja ryknęłam śmiechem :D Dziękuję za życzenia i postaram się nie powielać schematów drarrowych, jak mi wyjdzie? Zobaczymy, strasznie trudno uniknąć ich po przeczytaniu tylu opowiadań, czasami coś wymyślę, a potem zmieniam, bo… to już kurde było! I tak brnę do przodu :)_

_**Tiria**__ – wracaj na ziemię ;) Już o tym rozmawiałyśmy, każda z nas inaczej pisze, więc nie ma co porównywać. Poza tym, Iruś i Kakaś to inne postacie, więc i Twoje opowiadania są inne. Niemniej cudnie, że tak Ci się podobało, a co dla nich szykuję? Niespodzianka :D_

_**Suuzi.**__ – masz świętą rację, autorki są po to, aby rzucać bohaterom kłody pod nogi, a bohaterzy są po to, aby z gracją cyrkowych tygrysów przez nie przeskakiwać :) Naprawdę, bardzo miło jest czytać, że ktoś docenia, bo każdą z tych kłód przerobiłyśmy z Aubrey od podszewki, zastanawiając się czy aby może być :D_

_**Romeo**__ – ano zrobili to, jednak nie do końca świadomie. Obydwaj są pod wpływem magicznego połączenia, które zakłóca racjonalne myślenie i dąży do połączenia. Tutaj oczywiście możesz powiedzieć – Tak sobie tłumacz, po prostu chciałaś ich wsadzić do łóżka! – i będziesz mieć rację ;P To po prostu moje małe wyjaśnienie :) W „Moim Piętaszku" seks był straszny, chyba najgorszy z możliwych i nie mówię tutaj o opisach, a o bardzo realistycznych uczuciach bohaterów. Brr… pamiętam, że przeżywałam ich noce jak stonka oprysk. Czy nie lubię Giny? Na swój sposób ją lubię, po prostu idealnie pasuje do moich planów i dlatego ją krzywdzę ;)_

_**Fasha1993**__ – 1) – Dopisałam, nie pamiętam jak w było w oryginale, o ile pamiętam, albo w ogóle nigdy nie było wymieniane, albo był po prostu Draco Lucjusz Malfoy. 2) – Bo Draco dla mnie właśnie jest taki i takie już moje skrzywienie ;P 3) – Smok nie zwrócił na to uwagi, Giny weszła z Harrym, czyli została wpuszczona przez właściciela, one reaguje tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś bez jego pozwolenia chce wejść i przepuszcza tylko Draco. 4) – duuuuży wór :D_

_**Ari**__ – nie strzelaj! Ona mi jest potrzebna! Jak już z nią skończę to ewentualnie możesz zrobić co uważasz ;P Komentarz wszystkie zamieściło, jak zwykle śmiałam się z nich w głos, Aubrey zresztą też. I powiedz Saskowi i Syriuszowi, żeby Cię nie zabierali, jesteś nam potrzebna do szczęścia i już! :*_

_**Zoe**__ – afrodyzjaczne pachnidło jest boskie, a Gremlin się nie zna :D Nie no, proszę Cię, „Bierz mnie ogierze"? Nieee, to zdecydowanie nie w ich stylu – na szczęście. Zupełnie sobie nie wyobrażam, aby tak mogło być. Cieszę, się, że Ci się podobało, uczyłam się od mistrzyni (Akame wskazuje palcem na Zoe, olewając złowrogie spojrzenie Gremlina). Co do eliksiru wieloskokowego… jak taki dostanę to sama się wpatoczę do czyjejś sypialni i olać desperacje xD_

_**Maharette**__ – dziękuję za komentarz. Mam nadzieję, że nadal będą w miarę kanoniczni, nie lubię jak nagle za bardzo zaczynają odbiegać od swoich własnych zachowań. Owszem, są starsi, myślą już inaczej, ale charaktery raczej ciężko zmienić, więc staram się ich utrzymać nad wodą ;) Co do Snape'a uwielbiam tę postać i to pod każdym względem, dlatego uważam na nią szczególnie, mam więc nadzieję, że niczego nie zmaszczę. Jeżeli chodzi o syczącego Harry'ego, przeszło mi to przez myśl, ale ten fetysz pojawił się już w tylu ff, że po prostu sobie odpuściłam :)_

_**attttttt**__ – (mam nadzieję, że nie zjadłam żadnego „t" ;)) Zgadzam się z krzywdzeniem Giny w ff Drarry, jednak wiążę z nią pewne plany i dlatego musiałam dać jej po głowie. W ogóle to jest w pewnym stopniu zrozumiałe, ludzie którzy widzą Harry'ego w związku z Draco, raczej nie przepadają za nią, gdyż w oryginale jej rola była zupełnie inna i teraz na siłę chcą ją przedstawić w jak najgorszym świetle, aby pokazać, że wcale nie nadaje się na żonę Pottera. Rozumiem to, chociaż sama to zrobiłam, czysta hipokryzja prawda? ;)_

_**Inez**__ – eee… może kiedyś, ale na razie nie czuję się na siłach, aby nawet marzyć o pisarstwie. Jak na tę chwilę czuję się całkowicie usatysfakcjonowana czytają komentarze :) Aubrey i ja bardzo dziękujemy za życzenia, a co do Snape'a obydwie jesteśmy pod jego urokiem i on po prostu musiał być i już :D_

_**Sephiroth**__ – komentarze im dłuższe, tym szerszy nasz uśmiech ;) Ja też nie lubię gdy nagle niż z tąd ni z owąd z wrogów w ciągu jednego dnia robią się pełni miłości i pożądania. Jeszcze lepiej jak pewnego dnia budzą się i stwierdzają – Jestem gejem, ojej! Co teraz będzie… Wiem! Kocham się w Malfoy'u! – to naprawdę mnie przeraża. Alkohol to dobre wytłumaczenie, ale uznałam, że magia będzie lepsza, bardziej wiarygodna, przynajmniej dla mnie :) _

_**Matty Russel**__ – jak uwielbiam brunetów, tak blondyni z ciemnymi oczami są niesamowici, więc rozumiem Cię doskonale ;) Cieszę, się, że rozdział Ci się podobał, a Giny chociaż nawet lubię, to jakoś też mi nie żal ;P_

_Wszystkim bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, naprawdę bardzo je doceniam i czytam każdy, zresztą moja kochana beta też :) Nigdy nie sądziłam, że mogą tak napędzać do pisania, a napędzają i to bardzo. Długo się wahałam przed zamieszczeniem tutaj tego opowiadania, ale dzięki Wam nie żałuję ani trochę :) __**Chikusho, nata90r, Nameless, Kas, xyz**__ – również pozdrawiam. Jak zwykle nie odpisałam na każdy komentarz, ale naprawdę się staram. Pozdrawiam wszystkich serdecznie i do poczytania ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze :)**_

_Betowała jak zwykle nieoceniona, aczkolwiek zmęczona __**Aubrey**__ :*_

* * *

XV

Stół prezydialny zaścielał biały obrus, ozdobiony wzdłuż brzegów haftem przedstawiającym błękitne róże. Harry siedział na środku i obserwował Hermionę, która prowadziła długi rząd uczniów w kierunku miejsca, gdzie miała odbyć się ceremonia przydziału.

Na podwyższeniu kilka metrów od niego stał stary artefakt symbolizujący magię żywiołów.

Długo zastanawiali się nad tym, jak ma przebiegać przydział, aż wreszcie ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich sytuację rozwiązała babka Neville'a, która po rozmowie z wnukiem dostarczyła ten cenny przedmiot. Okazało się, że był on w ich rodzinie od kilkudziesięciu lat, czyli odkąd ojciec pani Longbottom przywiózł go z Egiptu jako prezent od tamtejszego władcy.

Artefakt miał kształt okrągłego talerza, na którego krawędziach umieszczone były kryształowe symbole ziemi, powietrza, wody i ognia. Pośrodku znajdowało się wyżłobienie, gdzie kładło się dłoń. W dawnych czasach na dworach żyli czarodzieje specjalizujący się w określonej formie magii, dzięki temu przedmiotowi adept mógł określić swoje predyspozycje do formy szkolenia, jakie chciał podjąć.

Artefakt był unikalny i niezwykle cenny. Dar pani Longbottom bardzo poruszył Harry'ego, zwłaszcza, że starsza kobieta nie zażądała za niego zapłaty, tłumacząc mu, iż rodzinny skarb nie mógł trafić w lepsze ręce, a teraz wreszcie dopełni się jego przeznaczenie. W dodatku wygłosiła mowę o sile przyjaźni i lojalności, jaką Potter wykazał wobec jej wnuka. Widać było, iż jest niezwykle dumna z tego, że Neville został profesorem w szkole należącej do Wybrańca.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy pierwsza z uczennic podeszła do artefaktu i ostrożnie umieściła dłoń na środku. Symbole zamigotały i zatoczyły kilka kręgów, zanim trzy z nich zgasły, pozwalając zapłonąć jasnym, niebieskim światłem kryształowi symbolizującemu wodę.

Dziewczynka zamrugała zaskoczona i niepewnie rozejrzała się po sali, zatrzymując wzrok na Hermionie, która skinęła głową Daphne. Ślizgonka od razu podeszła do dziecka i poprowadziła je w kierunku stołu, nad którym dumnie powiewał sztandar z migoczącą kroplą wody.

Daphne Greengrass została opiekunką domu wody dzień wcześniej, gdy na zebraniu odbyło się głosowanie w sprawach przydziału. Pieczę nad domem ziemi objął Neville, ognia – Hermiona, a powietrza – Quarion.

Ustanowienie Neville'a opiekunem Terran, Malfoy skomentował w swój własny sposób, stwierdzając, że wreszcie Longbottom znalazł się tam, gdzie od początku być powinien. Jak zwykle stosował swoje własne porównania, a dom ziemi widział jako odpowiednik Hufflepuffu.

Przydział trwał ponad dwie godziny. Trzy roczniki, na które składało się ponad dwustu uczniów, wreszcie zasiadły na swoich miejscach, rozglądając się dookoła i zapoznając z nowymi znajomymi. Jako że nie dojeżdżała tutaj żadna kolej, dzieci przybyły na miejsce za pomocą świstoklików, dołączonych do listów z wykazami podręczników i przedmiotów potrzebnych do nauki. Według Rona listy te nie różniły się niczym od tego, który dostał w wieku jedenastu lat, poza tym, że na dole widniał podpis Harry'ego.

- Od razu widać, które pochodzą z dobrych rodzin, a które zostały wzięte z ulicy – prychnął Draco, przerywając rozmyślania bruneta.

- Masz z tym jakiś problem? – Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością. Mundurki w postaci długich, ciemnogranatowych szat z kapturami i herbem domu na piersi, dostarczono dzień wcześniej i czekały one na dzieci w ich dormitoriach. Potter zdawał sobie sprawę, że niektóre z nich nie mogły sobie pozwolić na ich zakup, a nie chciał, aby powtórzyła się sytuacja z balu po turnieju trójmagicznym, gdy Ron wystąpił w dziwacznej szacie, będącej powodem do kpin niektórych uczniów. Tym sposobem zatrudniono krawcową, która przygotowała identycznie stroje, dzięki czemu biedniejsze maluchy mogły poczuć się bardziej komfortowo. Jeden ze sponsorów dostarczył też odpowiednią ilość podręczników, kociołków i innych rzeczy, które były potrzebne do nauki. Potter postanowił, że nikt nie będzie się śmiał ze zniszczonych książek czy starych piór biedniejszych uczniów. Na ile to było możliwe, wspólnymi siłami z Ronem, Nevillem i Hermioną starali się niwelować te różnice.

Niestety w tej chwili dzieci były jeszcze ubrane w swe domowe ubrania i niechętnie musiał przyznać, że na pierwszy rzut oka widać było ogromną różnicę pomiędzy uczniami z sierocińców oraz ubogich rodzin, a arystokratami. Ku ogromnemu żalowi, nie mógł niestety przyjąć wszystkich, zresztą niektóre rodziny nie chciały pozbyć się darmowej siły roboczej. W szkole znaleźli się więc uczniowie, którzy dysponowali pewną siłą magiczną, pozwalającą im wystartować na równych prawach. Reszta zależała od nich i ich samozaparcia.

Mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie unikną konfliktów. Maluchy wychowane w różnych sferach miały wpojone różne zasady. Jedne rozpieszczone i przyzwyczajone do usługiwania, inne zmuszone do tego, by od najmłodszych lat nauczyć się jak dbać o siebie, niejednokrotnie używając pięści i krzyku. Wiedział, że będzie ciężko, miał jednak nadzieję, że dadzą radę i poradzą sobie wspólnymi siłami.

- Ja? Problem? Żadnego. – Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. – Zastanawiam się tylko, jak bachory z przytułku poradzą sobie w cywilizowanym otoczeniu. Już teraz rozglądają się wokół, jakby wypuszczono je z klatek.

- Przyzwyczają się, a my im w tym pomożemy – warknął Harry. – Nie traktuj ich, jakby były zwierzętami. To, że ktoś wychował się w sierocińcu, nie przekreśla go jako człowieka i nie pozbawia inteligencji. Sądziłem, że kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć najlepiej – szepnął, spoglądając na niego znacząco.

Draco otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak skończyło się tylko na wzruszeniu ramion. Chwilę potem Potter stwierdził, że Ślizgon w zamyśleniu przygląda się jednemu z biedniejszych dzieci, które z zachwytem gładziło drobną dłonią elegancki materiał nieplamiącego się obrusa. Harry mógł tylko przypuszczać, o czym w tej chwili myśli blondyn.

Ich związek był najdziwniejszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się zdarzyła. W dzień nadal kłócili się o każdą rzecz. Malfoy był dupkiem i egoistycznym bufonem, który działał mu na nerwy. Czasami aż ręka świerzbiła, aby wyciągnąć różdżkę i rzucić na niego jakąś klątwę, zwłaszcza gdy ten wygłaszał któryś ze swych narcyzowatych monologów. Jednak w nocy…

Harry właściwie nie wiedział, jak ma to sobie tłumaczyć. Noce były gorące, namiętne i pełne dzikiego seksu. Sama obecność Draco w jego sypialni rozbudzała zmysły i czuł się tak, jakby w momencie, gdy docierał do niego zapach Ślizgona, gdy pod palcami czuł fakturę jego skóry, umysł zalewała myśl tylko o jednym, przyćmiewając całą rzeczywistość.

Czasami odnosił wrażenie, że Malfoy jest tym tak samo zdziwiony jak on, zwłaszcza gdy po wszystkim wpatrywał się w niego swymi zachmurzonymi oczami, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu dał się ponieść i pół nocy spędził w tym szaleństwie. Zdaniem Złotego Chłopca cała ta sytuacja była dziwna i podejrzana.

Niekiedy miał ochotę rzucić czar wykrywający trucizny i afrodyzjaki na własne jedzenie, jednak powstrzymywał się, nie chcąc w ten ostateczny sposób poddać się paranoi.

_- To nie ja!_ – miał ochotę krzyknąć, gdy po raz kolejny z jego gardła wydobywały się błagające jęki o więcej. – _Ja się tak nie zachowuję! Potrzebuję uczucia! Miłości… A to… To tylko zwierzęcy seks dla zaspokojenia, nic więcej!_ – myśli te ulatywały, gdy tylko czuł na skórze dotyk Draco, a zapach jego ciała otumaniał go, doprowadzając do szaleństwa.

Wraz z nadejściem poranka powracała logika, zażenowanie i niezrozumienie dla siebie i swego kochanka. Malfoy ubierał się i wracał do swoich komnat, wyglądając, jakby uciekał przez tym, co robił w nocy. Harry coraz częściej przyłapywał go, gdy przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, jakby winą za wszystko obarczał właśnie jego. Zdecydowanie musiał z kimś o tym porozmawiać, pytanie brzmiało – z kim…

- Potter! – Łokieć Ślizgona wbił mu się w żebro, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

- Co? – Spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.

- Wszyscy czekają. – Draco ruchem głowy wskazał znacząco na salę.

Przemówienie, no tak. Miał wygłosić mowę. Podniósł się z krzesła i rozejrzał po sali, odchrząkując cicho. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę z wyczekiwaniem.

- Eee…

Draco warknął pod nosem coś niepochlebnego. Harry wyłowił z tego tylko dwa słowa: idiota i bogin. Jak to miało się łączyć – nie wiedział. Z lewej strony dobiegło go ciche prychnięcie Snape'a. Zdecydowanie powinien wziąć się w garść.

- Ekhm – odchrząknął, tuszując swą własną niezręczność. – Chciałbym powitać was w Emeraldfog, zamku, który od dziś stanie się waszym nowym domem na kolejne siedem lat. Może na początek przedstawię grono pedagogiczne, od lewej: Terry Boot, profesor transmutacji, za jego sprawą nauczycie się wszystkiego o przemianach. Neville Longbottom będzie was uczył zielarstwa, jak mało kto zna się na wszelkich ziołach i roślinach, Hermiona Granger zapozna was z podstawami Numerologii, Ronald Weasley nauczy was latania na miotle, jak i będzie trenerem drużyn quidditcha. – Po komnacie rozległ się szmer podnieconych głosów, gdy Ron pomachał wesoło. – Justin Finch-Fletchley podzieli się z wami swą wiedzą o mugolach. – Justin uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową. – Draco Malfoy wpoi wam wiedzę o zaklęciach. – Ku jego zaskoczeniu Ślizgon wstał i ukłonił się lekko.

- Nasza współpraca na pewno okaże się sukcesem – stwierdził i usiadł na powrót na krześle.

- Tak, od prawej mamy Severusa Snape'a, najlepszego ze znanych mi mistrzów eliksirów. Dzięki niemu docenicie piękno kipiącego kotła, on pokaże wam jak oczarować umysł i usidli zmysły, nauczy jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jeśli tylko… pozwolicie mu na to. – Wzrok Snape'a wyrażał chęć mordu. Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kontynuując. – Profesor Calioppe Slyp zapozna was z historią magii, a profesor Daphne Greengrass zajmie się opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Poznajcie też Patil Parvati, dzięki której zajrzycie w przyszłość i być może odkryjecie swoje przeznaczenie. – Falując bladozieloną suknią, Parvati podniosła się, posyłając uczniom zamglone spojrzenie i skinęła lekko głową przystrojoną pomarańczowym turbanem. Od kiedy ją zobaczył dzisiejszego ranka, Harry zadawał sobie pytanie, czy dziewczyna aby za bardzo nie wcieliła się w swoją rolę wieszczki. – Quarion Ceroo. – Wskazał ręką stojącego z prawej strony stołu centaura. – Zaznajomi was z astrologią. Ja sam będę was uczył obrony przed czarną magią. – Spojrzał na kartkę, która leżała przed nim na stole, sprawdzając, czy o kimś nie zapomniał. – Opiekę nad biblioteką przejęła pani Meryl Doyle, do niej możecie się zwracać w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej lektury lub pomocy naukowej, zaś nad skrzydłem szpitalnym panują doktor Brian Murray i pielęgniarka Susan Larsen. – Uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się, patrząc na zaciekawione twarze dzieci. – Mam nadzieję, że was nie zanudziłem. Ufam, iż spędzicie tutaj niezapomniane chwile, zdobędziecie wiedzę i nawiążecie wspaniałe przyjaźnie. Lekcje zaczynają się jutro o dziewiątej rano, cisza nocna trwa od dwudziestej drugiej do szóstej. Jeżeli będziecie mieć jakieś pytania, możecie zwrócić się bezpośrednio do opiekunów waszych domów. Po półroczu wybrani zostaną prefekci, oczywiście będą nimi osoby najbardziej wyróżniające się. Na razie nie znamy się na tyle, aby móc zdecydować o wyborze. Profesor Weasley poinformuje was też o tym, kiedy można będzie zacząć się starać o miejsce w drużynie quidditcha. Sądzę jednak, że nie nastąpi to wcześniej niż za miesiąc. To tyle ze spraw organizacyjnych. Teraz zapraszam was na obiad, a potem opiekunowie zaprowadzą was do dormitoriów, gdzie czekają na was szaty i podręczniki szkolne. Każdy z was otrzyma też mapkę z rozkładem poszczególnych klas. Życzę smacznego. – Sala rozbrzmiała oklaskami, a Harry usiadł wreszcie szczęśliwy, że część wstępną ma już za sobą. Przemówienia nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną.

- Powiem ci, Harry – Justin pochylił się w jego stronę. – Że dzięki tobie wreszcie doceniłem krótkie i zwięzłe przemówienia Dumbledore.

- Dzięki, naprawdę nie chciałem przynudzać, mam nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będę musiał przedstawiać każdego z osobna. – Potter spojrzał na stół, na którym przed chwilą pojawiły się potrawy. No cóż, jak widać, pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały. Już jutro miał poprowadzić swoje pierwsze lekcje i musiał przyznać, że pomimo zdenerwowania naprawdę nie mógł się tego doczekać.

..........

Późnym wieczorem, otulony swym czarnym szlafrokiem, Harry rozczesywał wilgotne po prysznicu włosy.

- Wyglądasz jak kupka nieszczęścia. – Lustro oczywiście musiało skomentować jego kwaśną minę.

- Dzięki – prychnął, mocniej ciągnąc jeden z kosmyków i w końcu z uczuciem porażki rzucił na siebie suszący czar. Włosy od razu ułożyły się po swojemu, co chłopak skwitował wzruszeniem ramion.

- Masz faceta, który wygląda jak chodzący koncentrat seksu, pieprzysz się z nim co noc do upadłego, nie rozumiem, skąd ten skrzywiony wyraz twarzy.

- Nie wszystko opiera się na seksie. – Harry mocniej zawiązał pasek od szlafroka i schylił się po rozrzucone na podłodze ubrania.

- Jasne, że nie wszystko. – Jeżeli zwierciadło miałoby ramiona, zapewne by nimi wzruszyło. – Tylko istnienie całego świata. Pragnę cię oświecić, że gdyby nie dobre bzykanko, ta planeta nadal byłby głuchą puszczą, rozrastającą się przez zapylenie. Zresztą to też forma prokreacji.

- Wybacz, ale ja i Malfoy raczej nie przyczynimy się do zwiększenia zaludnienia. – Potter wrzucił do kosza bieliznę, a swoją czarną koszulę powiesił na wieszaku.

- Nieistotne – mruknęło lustro. – Chociaż, gdyby po ziemi chodziło więcej takich boskich blondynów… Och, o ileż świat byłby piękniejszy. Z drugiej strony, gdybyś przyczynił się do zwiększenia szeregów brunetów z minami jak po butelce któregoś z eliksirów Snape'a…

- Nie chcesz tego dokończyć – warknął Harry, a szklana tafla o dziwo zamilkła posłusznie.

Westchnął i wyszedł z łazienki, kierując się do salonu. Za chwilę zapewne przyjdzie Draco i… Nie, nie będzie o tym myślał, sytuacja i tak powoli zaczynała go przerastać.

Usiadł na kanapie i oparł bose stopy o stolik.

Przez te cztery lata zdążył się przyzwyczaić do telewizora, miał ochotę włączyć jakiś kanał i po prostu w spokoju pooglądać komedię czy sport, jak to robili nieraz z Ronem. Niestety, zamek zawierał w sobie tak ogromną ilość magii, że jakikolwiek mugolski sprzęt prędzej wyleciałby w powietrze niż zaczął działać. Poza tym, skąd niby miałby wziąć tutaj prąd?

- _**Panna Hermiona ssstoi za drzwiami**_. – Gad, śpiący do tej pory na obrazie, poruszył się niespokojnie.

- **Wpuśśść ją** – mruknął, szybko ściągając nogi ze stołu i poprawiając poły szlafroka.

Płótno przesunęło się i do pokoju weszła jego przyjaciółka. Spod ciasno upiętego koka wysunęło się kilka kosmyków, sprawiając, że skromna fryzura straciła swój pierwotny kształt.

- Jestem padnięta. – Dziewczyna z westchnieniem usiadła w fotelu i pomasowała palcami skronie.

- Jakieś problemy? – Spojrzał na nią uważnie.

- Nic, z czym nie mogłabym sobie poradzić.

- Co do tego nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Więc?

- Mieliśmy pierwszą bójkę – mruknęła niechętnie. – Aleksander Taylor nazwał Roya Browna śmietnikowym szczurem, na co ten złamał mu nos, wrzeszcząc coś o arystokratycznych dupkach, reszty nie powtórzę. To tak w skrócie.

- Zaczyna się wesoło. – Harry podrapał się po karku. – Wiesz, że to dopiero początek?

- Poradzimy sobie. – Wstała i przesiadła się na sofę, klepiąc go pocieszająco po ręce. – Muszą się do siebie przyzwyczaić.

- Tak, poradzimy, ale wcześniej skrzydło szpitalne będzie miało pełne ręce roboty. – Znów się uśmiechnął, tym razem krzywo.

- Na razie obydwaj mają szlaban. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – To początki, potem będzie lepiej – pocieszyła go niemrawo. – Lepiej powiedz, co u ciebie, ostatnio chodzisz jakiś przybity.

- Uwierz, trudno tryskać humorem, kiedy ma się za męża dupka pokroju Malfoya – prychnął.

- W kwestii słownictwa dogadałbyś się z Royem. – Szturchnęła go łokciem w bok. – Nie może być aż tak źle.

- Jest… - zawahał się – dziwnie.

- Mógłbyś rozwinąć? – Spojrzała na niego zachęcająco.

- Po prostu dziwnie i już. – Odwrócił głowę, wbijając wzrok w barek.

- Hmm… Wiesz, odkąd się pobraliście, dużo czytałam na temat związków magicznych.

- I czego się dowiedziałaś? Można z tego jakoś wyjść? Jakieś nowe szczegóły? – W zielonych oczach błysnęło zainteresowanie.

- Jeżeli pytasz o rozwód… Był tylko jeden przypadek, jednak skończyło się tragicznie. Połączone magią rdzenie reagują na siebie bardzo mocno. Mogłabym to porównać do bliźniąt syjamskich z jednym sercem. Cokolwiek zrobisz, jedno z nich zginie.

- Świetnie, po prostu kurwa świetnie! – Oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Ja nie wytrzymam, Miona, nie dam rady spędzić z nim całego życia, prędzej czy później któryś z nas popadnie w obłęd i zabije drugiego. Raczej prędzej niż później.

- Aż tak go nienawidzisz? – Położyła dłoń na zgarbionych plecach Harry'ego, masując napięte mięśnie.

- Nie nienawidzę go… Po prostu jesteśmy jak dwa bieguny, nadajemy na innych falach. Nienawiść to mocne słowo, kiedyś nie zawahałbym się go użyć. Teraz po prostu go nie lubię, działa mi na nerwy. Odpychamy się.

- Czy… - Zaczerwieniła się lekko. – To dotyczy też strefy intymnej?

- Nieważne. – Wstał i podszedł do okna, spoglądając w dół na ogród oświetlony magicznym światłem.

- Harry, to ważne. – Pokręciła głową, wsuwając za ucho zbłąkany kosmyk. – Jeżeli wszystko poszło dobrze, seks powinien być dla was czymś wspaniałym, niemal nieziemskim.

- Jeżeli wszystko poszło dobrze? – Usiadł na parapecie i spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Tak, w książkach jest napisane, że jeżeli dwie osoby dzielą ze sobą moc, ich przeżycia stają się dużo intensywniejsze. Magia działa na nich jak katalizator, potęguje reakcje na głos, zapach, smak i dotyk tej drugiej osoby. Służy za jedyny w swoim rodzaju afrodyzjak. To dlatego w takich małżeństwach nie ma mowy o niewierności. Po czymś takim inni wydają się dużo mniej atrakcyjni. Owszem, dostrzegasz, gdy ktoś jest przystojny, jednak przy bliższym kontakcie zauważasz różnice. Będziesz porównywał, oceniał i niestety nigdy nie poczujesz tego, czego doświadczasz z partnerem, z którym związany jesteś mocą. Zawsze wypadnie to na niekorzyść tego, z kim nie jesteś związany. To osłabia popęd, moc odwraca się i ciągnie cię tam, gdzie może się połączyć z kompatybilną ci osobą. W twoim przypadku to Malfoy.

- No tak! – wykrzyknął podniecony. – Teraz rozumiem, to nie moja wina, że… No wiesz – zająknął się i nerwowo zamachał rękami. – To przez magię! Jeżeli by jej nie było, nigdy nawet nie zwróciłbym uwagi na Draco! Z jednej strony mi ulżyło, a z drugiej… Cholera! Pieprzę się z Malfoyem wbrew mojej woli!

- Zwariowałeś? – Granger poderwała się z kanapy. – Zupełnie źle mnie zrozumiałeś! Magia tylko wzmacnia działanie bodźców zmysłowych. Gdybyś nie pożądał Darco, wasz związek nigdy nie doszedłby do skutku. Już w trakcie zaślubin zostalibyście okaleczeni przez własną moc, która odrzuciłaby niechcianą ingerencję w swój rdzeń!

- Chcesz mi wmówić, że ja tego chciałem?! – Spojrzał na nią z paniką w oczach.

- Niczego ci nie wmawiam, tak po prostu jest!

- Oszalałaś… Słyszysz samą siebie? To przecież Malfoy! Wredna Fretka! Nigdy się nie lubiliśmy. Już nie pamiętasz tych ciągłych bójek i wyzwisk? Sądzisz, że teraz chciałbym… że Malfoy by chciał… Że chcielibyśmy być razem?! – Zielone oczy ciskały błyskawice w kierunku przyjaciółki. – Nigdy, powtarzam, nigdy świadomie nie zrobiłbym czegoś tak idiotycznego.

- Świadomie może i nie – zgodziła się szybko. – Jednak nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że on ci się podobał, zresztą to musiało działać w obie strony. Może ty jeszcze się nie zorientowałeś, ale twoja podświadomość już o tym wiedziała. Wybacz, Harry, ale nie istnieje inne wytłumaczenie. Magia nie zmusza was do bycia razem, ona tylko wskazuje wam kierunek, działa w połączeniu z waszym wewnętrznym pragnieniem. Nie potraficie się sobie oprzeć, bo w chwili gdy jesteście razem, wszystko inne traci na znaczeniu. Magia odrzuca racjonalizm i uprzedzenia. To istota natury i kieruje się tylko waszymi pierwotnymi instynktami, wydobywając je na powierzchnię.

- A one mówią, że nikogo innego nie chcę pieprzyć tak jak Malfoya?

- Dokładnie.

- Świetnie. Po prostu super. – Harry roześmiał się histerycznie. – To brzmi jak historia z kiepskiego romansu. W dzień wrogowie, w nocy kochankowie. No ale ok, czemu nie? Mój problem to seks, a jeśli nawet nie - to seks przesłania mój problem. Innymi słowy, jestem wrogiem Malfoya, wszędzie poza łóżkiem. A co z miłością? Z oddaniem? Z zaufaniem?

- Harry, jestem pewna, że gdybyś się postarał… Po prostu wierzę, że miłość jest ci jeszcze pisana.

- Jak na razie miłość jest dla mnie pojęciem czysto erotycznym – powiedział z niechęcią.

- Nie mów tak. – Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

- Miona, czuje się jak pies, który nie potrafi powstrzymać swego instynktu na widok kości i od razu zaczyna merdać ogonem.

- Nie musisz być aż tak dosadny – prychnęła, jednak nadal patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.

- Przepraszam… Wiesz, w tym wszystkim Malfoy ma o wiele lepiej niż ja. On uwielbia siebie samego, patrzy w lustro i od razu ma romans.

- Jesteś okrutny, on przeżywa te same rozterki, co ty. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że po tym jak się zmienił, jak opowiedział się po naszej stronie, poświęcił własną rodzinę, odrzucił to, czego uczono go przez całe życie, ty nadal widzisz w nim tylko wrednego gada. Wierzę, że i on ma swoje dobre strony i potrafi okazywać uczucia.

- Nie pomagasz mi… - westchnął.

Hermiona miała rację. Malfoy nie był zimnym i wrednym draniem. Nikt, kto by widział go z Samuelem, nie poważyłby się o takie stwierdzenie. Harry doskonale pamiętał, jak zmieniło się oblicze Draco na widok dziecka. To była ta strona Ślizgona, której nikt nie znał, delikatna, czuła i troskliwa. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że wychował on chłopca wspaniale, a na pewno kosztowało go to wiele trudu. Dzieciak, nie znający dotychczas uczuć rodzicielskich, odrzucony przez matkę, skazany na oziębłych dziadków, w końcu odesłany do sierocińca. Harry raczej nie wierzył, aby ten ufny chłopak o roześmianych oczach był taki sam jeszcze cztery lata temu. To dzięki Draco stał się zwykłym szczęśliwym dzieckiem.

Jednak on to nie Samuel. Jedyne, co ich łączyło, to ciągłe kłótnie i dogryzanie sobie na każdym kroku. Będąc szczerym, musiał przyznać, że Malfoy się zmienił. Z rozwydrzonego kretyna wyrósł inteligentny, bystry mężczyzna. Nadal cyniczny, ironiczny i złośliwy, jednak nie wzbudzał w nim już chęci mordu… _Wzbudza za to zupełnie coś innego._ Parsknął cicho.

- Coś się stało? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego badawczo.

- Nie, po prostu uświadomiłem sobie, że moje życie jest jednym wielkim absurdem.

..........

- Nie, Malfoy! Nie możesz wyrzucić mojego lustra z okna najwyższej wieży. – Harry właśnie naprawił machnięciem różdżki szlochające na kilka głosów odłamki zwierciadła, które leżały na podłodze.

- Mogę i zrobię to, jeżeli jeszcze raz zaproponuje mi indywidualny pokaz tańca erotycznego na środku łazienki. – Draco z godnością pozbył się szlafroka, rzucając go niedbale na poręcz krzesła i wsunął się pod kołdrę, zupełnie nie przejmując się swoją nagością.

- Naprawdę chciało, abyś dla niego zatańczył? – Harry westchnął mimowolnie na widok smukłych kształtów męża.

- Nazwało to tańcem godowym, zakończonym najwyższą ekstazą tryskającą gejzerem rozkoszy. – Blondyn położył się na boku, opierając głowę na ręce. – Będziesz tam tak stał i rechotał, czy ruszysz swój Złoty Tyłek? Przypominam ci, że rano mam lekcję i muszę wcześniej wstać.

- Gejzerem rozkoszy… - Potter zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku posłania i zwinął się na kołdrze wstrząsany spazmami śmiechu. Gdzieś w zakamarkach umysłu miał świadomość, że to znowu się dzieje. W momencie gdy Malfoy wchodził do jego sypialni, rozum opuszczał to pomieszczenie, pozostawiając tylko żądzę i oczekiwanie. Myśl ta jednak uciekła tak szybko jak się pojawiła, gdy poczuł we włosach rękę Ślizgona. Westchnął i zamruczał z rozkoszy.

- Rozmawiałem dziś z Severusem – szepnął Draco, pieszcząc skórę jego głowy.

- Wymyślił jakieś nowe przezwiska dla mnie? – zapytał, szybko pozbywając się okrycia i wpełzając pod kołdrę. – Coś, czego nie znam?

- Naprawdę go nie doceniasz. – Mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej, przylegając do jego boku. Dreszcz wstrząsnął ciałem Harry'ego, gdy gorący i twardy członek otarł się o jego biodro. – Uświadomił mi parę istotnych rzeczy.

- Na przykład? – Potter odwrócił się w jego stronę, pocierając nosem bladą szyję i upajając się zapachem leżącego przy nim kochanka.

- Na przykład to, że nie możemy nic poradzić na to, co dzieje się w tej sypialni. – Blondyn poruszył się lekko, wsuwając nogę pomiędzy uda Pottera, który jęknął cicho, gdy ich penisy otarły się o siebie.

- Bo nasza wspólna magia jest jak magnes, który przyciąga nas do siebie. – Harry przesunął językiem po wrażliwej skórze za uchem blondyna. Merlinie, czuł się jak spragniony, który nagle dotarł do źródła i wreszcie mógł pić z niego do woli, pozwalając, by zaparło mu dech. To zdecydowanie nie było normalne… Tylko kto przejmowałby się normalnością, mając pod sobą to gorące ciało?

- Widzę, że pogodziłeś się z książkami w bibliotece. – Draco odchylił głowę i mocniej przywarł do niego, gładząc napięte mięśnie na jego plecach.

- Od tego mam Hermionę. – Harry wsunął rękę pomiędzy ich splecione ciała, owijając palce wokół naprężonych członków i pocierając je lekko, co wyrwało głośny jęk z ust blondyna, który wygiął się pod nim spragniony dotyku.

- Ignorant – warknął gardłowo Malfoy, chwytając go za dłoń i mocniej zaciskając ją na ich penisach.

- Nie mów, że czujesz się ignorowany – zakpił Potter, przygryzając lekko jego sutek i drażniąc go gorącym oddechem. – W tej chwili masz całą moją uwagę.

- Jeszcze nie do końca. – Draco szarpnął go za włosy, zmuszając go tym samym do uniesienia głowy, po czym uciszył jego protest pocałunkiem.

..........

Korytarze pełne były biegających tam i z powrotem dzieci, którzy z mapkami w dłoniach szukali sal lekcyjnych. Wysoki blondyn wyminął jakąś grupkę spieszącą w kierunku lochów i wszedł do sali, w której miał rozpocząć swoją pierwszą lekcję. Podszedł do dużego dębowego biurka i odwrócił się w kierunku uczniów, opierając się o nie i splatając ręce na piersi. Rozejrzał się po komnacie, przyglądając z uwagą siedzącym przed nim dzieciom.

- Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i będę was uczył zaklęć – powiedział cichym, pewnym głosem, sprawiając, że szepty uciszyły się natychmiastowo. O tak, to zawsze skutkowało. Jedyną pożyteczną rzeczą, którą nauczył go ojciec, było to, jak przyciągnąć uwagę i pokazać pospólstwu, kto tutaj rządzi. – Jak już wczoraj mówiłem, żywię nadzieję, że będzie nam się dobrze współpracowało. Oczekuję, że sprostacie moim wymaganiom. Na swoich lekcjach nie toleruję rozmów, niepotrzebnych pytań i… ignorancji. – Wzdrygnął się lekko, przypominając sobie, w jakich okolicznościach padło ostatnio to słowo. – Nie toleruję również spóźnień! – warknął w kierunku trzech uczniów, którzy zdyszani wpadli do klasy i ze spuszczonymi głowami zajmowali teraz miejsca w ostatnich wolnych ławkach. – Jeżeli chcecie szacunku i mojej uwagi, oczekuję od was tego samego. To działa w obydwie strony. Uwierzcie, nie chcecie mieć we mnie wroga. – Zatrzymał wzrok na drobnym szatynie, który wpatrywał się w niego z jawnym przerażeniem. Tegan Rookwood, bratanek Augusta Rookwoda, szpiega na usługach Czarnego Pana. Co za ironia, ich rodzina była tak źle postrzegana przez społeczeństwo, że zdecydowano się posłać chłopca do szkoły Pottera, aby pokazać swe poparcie dla Wybrańca. Będzie musiał uważniej przyjrzeć się nazwiskom, na pewno to nie jedyne dziecko, które w ten sposób wykorzystano dla poprawy wizerunku rodziny. Oderwał wzrok od chłopca i ponownie skupił się na klasie.

– Przejdźmy do lekcji, dziś poznacie pierwsze z zaklęć. – Wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią w powietrzu. – _Flippendo_! – Krzesło stojące obok biurka przesunęło się w jego kierunku i zatrzymało tuż przed nim. – Proste zaklęcie służące do przesuwania małych lub lekkich przedmiotów. Wyjmijcie różdżki i na razie bez wypowiadania słów machnijcie nią w powietrzu, tworząc kształt dwupoziomowej spirali. Nadgarstek luźno, palce trzymają drewno delikatnie. Nie! Ty w drugiej ławce, jak ci na imię?

- Gilda. – Jasnowłosa dziewczynka z chudymi warkoczykami podskoczyła spłoszona.

- Wiesz, jak wygląda spirala? – Dziecko kiwnęło niepewnie głową. – Więc zanim komuś wybijesz oko, przestań tworzyć ósemki i nie machaj różdżką, jakby to była pałka do quidditcha.

- To córka handlarki ziołami. – Ciemnowłosy chłopiec siedzący w trzecim rzędzie uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. – Mój tata mówi, że jej mama to charłaczka, nikt się z nią nie chciał ożenić, więc wzięła dziecko z przytułku.

- A ty jesteś?... –

- Malcolm Vendell. – Chłopak wstał i ukłonił się z szacunkiem.

- Syn ambasadora Norwegii. – Draco od razu rozpoznał nazwisko.

- Tak, ale moja mama jest Irlandką, panie profesorze. – Malcolm rozejrzał się po sali, chcąc sprawdzić, jakie wrażenie wywarło na pozostałych jego pochodzenie.

- Rozumiem – mruknął Malfoy. – Dziękuję za wyjaśnienia. Następnym razem jednak, jeżeli chcesz coś powiedzieć, podnieś rękę, a teraz wróćmy do lekcji.

..........

Kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego, panował w nim gwar i podniecenie. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawozdania z pierwszych lekcji, jakie mieli okazję prowadzić. Rozejrzał się po komnacie i jego wzrok padł na siedzących w kącie Severusa i Draco.

Snape w ciszy sączył herbatę, a Malfoy w skupieniu przeglądał jakieś papiery. Zaintrygowany podszedł i zajrzał mu przez ramię.

- Spis uczniów i ich pochodzenie? – zapytał kpiąco. – Sprawdzasz koligacje rodzinne?

- Możliwe – mruknął blondyn, przewracając kolejną kartkę papieru. – Dobrze jest poznać swoich podopiecznych.

- Tak, a zwłaszcza tych bogatych z odpowiednimi koneksjami – prychnął Harry, sięgając ponad jego ramieniem po dzbanek z kawą.

- Koneksje są po to, aby je wykorzystywać, ktoś taki jak ty nigdy tego nie zrozumie. – Draco podniósł się i pozbierał dokumenty ze stołu. – A teraz wybacz, za piętnaście minut mam kolejną lekcję, pozwolisz, że czas wolny spędzę w miejscu, gdzie niczyje wścibskie oczy nie będą mi zaglądać w papiery.

- Witamy o poranku – mruknął do siebie Harry, patrząc za oddalającym się Malfoyem. – Co mu jest? – spojrzał na Severusa, który obserwował ich znad filiżanki.

- Twój mąż miał dziś ciekawą pierwszą lekcję. – Mężczyzna oderwał spojrzenie od pleców znikającego za drzwiami blondyna. – Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że przeszłość pokazała mu się w krzywym zwierciadle.

- Nie rozumiem. – Potter spojrzał na Snape'a ze zdziwieniem.

- Nie jestem zaskoczony, nigdy nie byłeś zbyt błyskotliwy. Pociesza mnie fakt, że nasze lekcje to już tylko nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. – Severus wstał i minął go, obrzucając po drodze złośliwym spojrzeniem.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, o co mogło chodzić, po czym wzruszył ramionami i usiadł przy stole. Może Draco miał już za sobą pierwszą lekcję, ale on dopiero się na nią wybierał.

* * *

_**Aliszka**__ – ja cię proszę, nie żryj go, zostaw coś dla Pottera ;) Ja też bym mogła wymieniać jego cechy alfabetycznie, a – arogancki, b – bystry, c – cudowny, d – dekadencki, e – ekscentryczny, f – fantastyczny, g – genialny, h – humorzasty, i – impertynencki, j – jedyny w swoim rodzaju i tak dalej na tę melodię :D Proszę Cię, te cytaty pogrążyły mnie w rozpaczy, nienawidzę jak z Draco robi się takiego uległego, biednego i płaczliwego niedojdę. Ja nie twierdzę, że faceci nie mają prawa do łez, bo na pewno mają, ale niech to będzie z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, a nie bo Potter nie chciał go przytulić O.o Dzięki, staram się jak mogę, ale to że nie ma żadnych poważniejszych zgrzytów, to już zasługa Aubrey, która nie dość, że poprawia, to jeszcze stopuje moje zapędy, czasami spuszczając szlaban i zatrzymując mój pociąg weny na jakimś peronie ;)_

_**marzik87**__ – jak ja to robie?… nie mam zielonego pojęcia :D ja to po prostu widzę. Pisząc mam przed oczami to wszystko, każdy detal i po prostu przelewam to do Worda. Potem wychodzi mniej lub bardziej ;) Co do Rona, dorósł, chyba zmądrzał, ale nadal to nasz Weasley i niektóre rzeczy po prostu się nie zmieniają. Co do eliksiru masz rację, warzy się go prawie miesiąc, ale to wyjdzie później, mogę Cię zapewnić, że nic nie zostanie bez wyjaśnienia :) Pozdrawiam również i dziękuję za ten długi, bynajmniej nie nudny monolog, naprawdę je lubię :)_

_**donnieDonnie**__ – cieszę się, że wyszło zabawnie, takie było założenie :D Co do realizmu, wiesz… czasami po prostu pewne rzeczy trzeba napisać, w ff wszystko przeważnie jest takie sterylne, a jakby na to nie patrzeć, niektóre sprawy są i po prostu przymykamy na nie oczy. Nie wyobrażam sobie (gdybym była facetem), abym mogła dotykać partnera palcami, które przed chwilą trzymałam w jego zadku, po prostu dla mnie wytarcie rąk to odruch i coś co jest temu wszystkiemu przyporządkowane. Jeżeli chodzi o półprodukt, bingo :D Skojarzenie z koroną brytyjską jak najbardziej poprawne, naprawdę długo śmiałyśmy się z tego z Aubrey. Od siebie przyznam, że aż żałuję, że wcześniej na to nie padłam i zamiast worka nie dałam „brytyjskiej flagi i myślenia o Anglii" :D_

_**Lilu **__– autorka czuje się wycałowana i również podobają jej się chłopcy ;P Mam nadzieję, że błędów nie było, Aubrey to prawdziwy terminator jeżeli o nie chodzi. Ron będzie miał jeszcze swoją chwilę, niestety nie jest głównym bohaterem, więc nie będzie pojawiał się w każdym rozdziale, gdyż opowiadanie urosłoby do epickich rozmiarów. Hmm… mówisz, że ma wyznać Mionie miłość? Zastanowię się :D Co do Harry'ego, myślę, że on już zauważył, że jego mąż jest interesujący, tylko za diabła nie chce się do tego przyznać ;)_

_**Nameless**__ – coś w tym jest, można powiedzieć, że to opowiadanie rządzi mną, a nie ja nim ;)_

_**wysoka**__ – mam nadzieję, że tych rozmów będzie dużo więcej, przynajmniej takie jest moje założenie. Thebestbetaever Aubrey, bardzo dziękuje za docenienie, naprawdę miło jak ktoś zauważa jej nieoceniony wkład :) Z okazji urodzin, przesyłamy spóźnione, ale szczere życzenia, wszystkiego co najlepsze, spełnienia marzeń, realizacji w życiu codziennym, cudownych uczuć i wielu zadowalających opowiadań :)_

_**Flamee**__ – też lubię Snape mentors, zwłaszcza jeżeli jest na odpowiednim poziomie literackim. Nie wiem czy Ron jeszcze spadnie z krzesła, ale na pewno damy mu się wykazać ;)_

_**Sephiroth**__ – och, Draco jest zdeprawowany, naprawdę ciężko byłoby mu to ukryć ;) Myślę, że Harry to przeżyje i to całkiem nieźle, w końcu kto by narzekał mając takie ciacho do własnej dyspozycji, po prostu musi jeszcze na to wpaść ;) Wiesz, jak się ma takie lustro, to po prostu nie można się z nim rozstać, to coś jak zwierzątko domowe :D Myślę, że zwierciadełko docenia obydwóch panów, Draco to po prostu dla niego nowość, więc musi się nacieszyć ;) Mnie też się podobał Ron zmieniający kolorki ;P Nie mam stałych dni, wszystko zależy od Aubrey, rozdziały mają po kilkanaście stron Worda, więc dokładne betowanie trochę zajmuje, zwłaszcza, że czasami coś zmieniamy po głębszym zastanowieniu. Kolejne aktualizacje ukazują się tak mniej więcej pomiędzy niedzielą, a wtorkiem :)_

_**Romeo**__ – masz rację, magia nimi w pewien sposób kieruje, jednak nie przejęła całkiem kontroli. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział wyjaśnił twoje wątpliwości, jeżeli nie, postaram się jaśniej wyłuszczyć mój punkt widzenia ;) Hmm… z Michaelem było cokolwiek inaczej, oni naprawdę się lubili, potrafili być czuli w stosunku do siebie. Harry nadal żyje patrząc na Draco w kategoriach „wredny Ślizgon", oczywiście to się zmienia, coraz bardziej uświadamia sobie, że Mafloy z czasów Hogwartu, a ten teraz, to coś innego, tamten był dzieckiem, ten jest facetem, który tak jak i on ma za sobą ciężką przeszłość, ale zanim będzie mógł poczuć to wyraźniej, minie jakiś czas. Myślę, że też trochę się boi wyśmiania, gdyby nagle chciał wprowadzić do seksu coś, co w jakiś sposób wiąże się z jawnym okazywaniem delikatności i troski. Bliźniacy zawsze i wszędzie, myślę, że są niezastąpieni w pewnych chwilach ;) Też myślę, że Harry chce więcej i jak każdy facet jednak pomyśli portkami ;P_

_**Chikusho**__ – nie mam pojęcia skąd Syriusz je miał, ale cieszę się, że gościło w jego domu i myślę, że śmiało można nazwać je postacią, w końcu ma swoją własną świadomość ;) Czy Harry żyłby w celibacie? Nie wiem, wydaje mi się, że jak każdy facet w jego wieku ma swoje potrzeby i chociaż ciężko mu się przyznać, bierze jak dają, zwłaszcza kiedy darczyńcą jest ktoś taki jak Malfoy ;) Naprawdę, ciężko mu się oprzeć. Też jestem na tak :D_

_**Inez**__ – też myślę, że trudno się polubić po jednej nocy. Seks seksem, ale uczucie przyjaźni czy miłości, to coś głębszego i naprawdę nie pojawia się wraz z popędem ;) Więc sądzę, że tutaj się zgadzamy. Skąd ja wzięłam lustro? Hmm… pamiętam jak pierwszy raz przeczytałam „Serię Herbacianą", padło tam takie zdanie „Mój Boże – powiedziało lustro z niedowierzaniem" – był to moment, gdy Harry oglądał swoje naznaczone nocnymi igraszkami ciało. Właściwie nic więcej nie rzekło, ale pamiętam, że tak mi to utkwiło w pamięci, że postanowiłam wprowadzić motyw gadającego lustra i do Red Hills ;)_

_**Ka**__ – masz rację, scena następnego poranka była trudna. Przyznam, że nie bardzo wiedziałam jak ją opisać. Z jednej strony nie chciałam, aby panowie po odzyskaniu pełniej świadomości, jak zwykle pokłócili się, a z drugiej, śniadanie w łóżku też byłoby chybionym pomysłem. Lustro pomogło rozwiązać problem, a jako rozluźniacz, wywiązało się ze swej roli :) Lubię rozmowy Draco – Severus, mogę się tutaj wyżyć i pokazać Mistrza Eliksirów od innej strony, jako mentora, opiekuna i kogoś, kto pomimo sarkastycznego i cynicznego charakteru, potrafi być naprawdę nieocenionym towarzyszem. Fragment jak Draco opowiada o tym, iż poczuł się źle przez zachowanie Harry'ego w łazience, podsunęła mi moja beta Aubrey, jako psycholog jest nieoceniona w wyłapywaniu takich rzeczy i jestem jej za to dozgonnie wdzięczna :) Co do wierności, masz rację, trochę na skróty, ale nie chciałam sobie utrudniać życia, a w innym wypadku, wątpię aby panowie tak po prostu zmusili się do wierności. Draco miał swoje powody zgadzając się na przysięgę i niedługo to wyjdzie. Bardzo zależy mu na tym, aby ta szkoła odniosła sukces i dobrze prosperowała, a co za tym idzie, utrzymała się przez kolejne lata. Oczywiście wyjaśniłam tok jego rozumowania w kolejnych częściach, gdyż jak sądziłam, nasunie to pewne pytania. W tej chwili jestem przy pisaniu dwudziestego rozdziału, a odpowiedź znajduje się w jednym z nich :) Sto procent racji, też myślę, że oni zachowują się tak, jak ktoś, kto dostosowuje swoje wypowiedzi w myśl: On tego oczekuje po mnie, więc nie mogę się wygłupić i go rozczarować. Trochę im zajmie zrozumienie, że nie wszystko jest takie, jak im się wydaje. Taaaak, moja beta jest nieoceniona. Nie dość, że wysłuchuje moich przemyśleń co do dalszych części, to jeszcze czasami zadaje pytania, na które nie mam odpowiedzi i okazuje się, że wzięłam coś z nieba i muszę znaleźć ku temu racjonalne wytłumaczenie. W dodatku jako psycholog, potrafi mi pokazać, że w którymś momencie przegięłam i zachowanie bohatera jest nieadekwatne do sytuacji. Poza tym czasami po prostu pytam ją… co dalej? Utkwiłam w jakimś momencie i żadne rozwiązanie nie wydaje mi się logiczne i uzasadnione, a wtedy ona błyska intelektem :D Tak więc, nie tylko poprawia moje powtórzenia i przecinki, ale też jest kimś, bez kogo na pewno zaliczyłabym kilka nieciekawych wpadek :) Po Twoim ostatnim cytacie, dochodzę do wniosku, że może jednak powinnam zobaczyć „Troje" O.o Przyznaję się bez bicia, że zarówno ten film, jak i „Gladiatora" pominęłam… wiem, że dla większości jest to niezrozumiałe, ale po prostu historyczna wiedza co do tragicznego zakończenia historii Parysa i Heleny, jakoś mnie zniechęciła… „Ostatnia noc TEŻ była nieporozumieniem", wiesz… podoba mi się to zdanie i nie bądź zdziwiona, jak kiedyś je wykorzystam :D Rozpisałam się… Na koniec, perfumy Draco to Allure Homme __Seria: EDT 50 ;)_

_**Suzzi**__ – też tak sądzę, po takiej nocy każdy miałby ochotę na więcej ;) Myślę, że Draco po prostu jest bardziej otwarty na takie sprawy. Harry był związany z Michaelem, ale potrzebuje do tego czegoś więcej niż samo pożądanie, co nie zmienia faktu, że jest tylko facetem, a oni cóż… nie umniejszajmy panom niczego, ale jaki zdrowy na ciele mężczyzna, odmówiłby dobrego seksu? ;) Wychodzi na to, że lustro wyrasta na ulubionego bohatera, chyba muszę częściej zaglądać do łazienki, ostatnio coś je zaniedbałam ;) Taak, bliźniacy nawet nieświadomie, potrafią wiele wyciągnąć z kogoś, a Ron został przez to dość brutalnie uświadomiony ;) _

_**Matty Russel**__ – pomimo tego, że naprawdę nie mam zamiaru wszystkich tam robić odmiennej orientacji, Fred jak na tamtą chwilę wydał mi się całkiem niezłym wyjściem, które miało uświadomić Roniaczka, że nie wszystko jest takie jak mu się wydaje ;) Hermiona… cóż myślę, że ona rozumie o wiele więcej od niego i dla niej bardzo dobrą wiadomością było to, że obydwaj panowie nadają na tych samych falach ;)_

_**attttttt**__ – też myślę, że jak dogadają się w sypialni, to będzie to jakiś początek do przełamania swej niechęci. Tak, chyba każdy z nas przeżywał kryzys bycia mugolem i niemożliwość uczęszczania do Hogwartu. Ze swojej strony pamiętam nawet snucie fantazji jak dostaję taki list, najlepiej w osiemnaste urodziny :D No cóż, doszłam do wniosku, że jako jedenastolatka miałabym ograniczone pole manewru, a taki Hogwart dla pełnoletnich, coś jak studia… oj działo by się :D _

_**agacie**__ – też nie wiem, którego bym wybrała, ciemnowłosego i zielonookiego, czy blondyna o stalowo-niebieskich oczach… ale chyba padłoby na Draco, lubię takich nie do końca grzecznych facetów ;) Roniaczka natomiast wzięłabym jako przyjaciela z nim człowiek nigdy by się nie nudził, a już na pewno miałby z czego się pośmiać ;P Tak! Ron naprawia miotły i wpadł na pomysł z żywiołami :) Postanowiłam, że skoro to dorosły facet, nie będę z niego robiła idioty (no może czasami :D). Narcyza, no cóż, na kogoś musiało trafić jako na zły charakter i padło na nią. Jako dziecko zawsze lubiłam opowieści o Babie Jadze xD Czy Alecto była brzydka? Właściwie nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, była mniej więcej w wieku Lucjusza, a najwyraźniej było coś co skłoniło go do pójścia z nią do łóżka, może kiedyś to się wyjaśni ;) W każdym razie, bycie bratem, wydało mi się bardziej wiarygodne niż gej mający dziecko. Przypadek przymusowego ślubu, wiem, że jest zjadliwy, aczkolwiek nie idealny, ale… nie wpadłam na inny pomysł O.o Zdecydowanie łatwiej w taką sytuacje wmanewrować heteryków, niechciana ciąża itd. ;) Draco w szpitalu u ojca… myślę, że musiał to z siebie wyrzucić, wiesz, wchodził na nową ścieżkę życia i niektóre rzeczy po prostu musiał zostawić za sobą :) Tak poza tym wszystkim, to mnie bardzo podoba się Twój słowotok i stwierdzam (ja i mój szeroki uśmiech), że naprawdę lubimy Twe nieokiełznane palce ;)_

_**Eledhil**__ – cieszę się, że Twój niepokój zniknął, ja przyznam, że po przeczytaniu wielu Snarry , w których Potter i Snape stają się małżeństwem, stwierdziłam… raz kozie śmierć, wsadźmy w to Draco i Pottera ;) Malfoy jako ojciec/brat? Lubię go takim, może pokazać swoje drugie oblicze, a i Harry może przy okazji stwierdzić, że nie taki Ślizgon straszny jak go malują :) Narcyza na pewno się pojawi, co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Lustro… no to zdecydowanie nie potrzeba ankiety, zostało głównym bohaterem tego opowiadania :D_

_Wszystkim bardzo gorąco dziękuję za komentarze. Są naprawdę motywujące i nie tylko karmią, ale wręcz rozpasają mojego wena :) Poza tym dają mi pewien wgląd w Wasze oczekiwania, a pytania i niejasności, zmuszają czasami do myślenia i wprowadzania pewnych wyjaśnień w kolejnych rozdziałach. Naprawdę ma to dla mnie bardzo duże znaczenie. Dziękuję, dziękuję bardzo, za tak wspaniałe przyjęcie mojego, a właściwie naszego (bo wkładu Aubrey nie da się pominąć) opowiadania._


	16. Chapter 16

_Autorki mają swoje bety, a ja mam swoją Autorkę. Przywdzieję purpurę, zostanę Richelieu i poczekam, aż stanie tu dla mnie pomnik z plasteliny. Jestem chyba najgłośniej wychwalaną betą ever O.o Co nie znaczy, że ja ze wszystkich bet najbardziej na to zasługuję. Jak mawiał John Deacon, ja tu tylko gram na basie (kto zna, ten wie). Gra na basie ma to do siebie, że w piosence niemal jej nie słychać, a jak się coś spierniczy, to już wtedy słychać od razu. Po prostu wychodzę z założenia, że dobra beta to korektor, redaktor, czasem copywriter, a także krytyk (byle konstruktywny). Staram się jak mogę spełniać wszystkie te funkcje, to moja pasja i wielka radocha. Przyznaję, że wszelkie opóźnienia są z mojej przyczyny, mój tryb życia nie sprzyja regularnej pracy, dopóki jednak Akame lepiej czuje się z moją pomocą niż bez niej – jesteście na mnie skazani. Jestem zachwycona Waszym uznaniem i uwagą, serdecznie dziękuję za pamięć i wsparcie. Micha mi się okrutnie cieszy, ilekroć czytam komentarze, niezależnie od tego, czy dotyczą mnie. Motywują mnie tak samo jak Akame. A musicie wiedzieć, że właśnie świętujemy naszą drugą rocznicę znajomości i nieformalnej współpracy. To pierwszy rozdział betowany razem w trybie rzeczywistym w realu ;)_

_Z mafijnym pozdrowieniem znad dzielonej z Akame butelki Jacka Danielsa,_

_**Aubrey**_

* * *

XVI

Koniec września w Irlandii był naprawdę piękny. Jesień ozłociła pola i pomalowała drzewa na żółto, czerwono i brązowo. Dni nadal były pogodne i słoneczne, więc zarówno nauczyciele jak i dzieci często spędzali wolny czas na dworze. Harry z pomocą Hermiony rozszerzyli bariery magiczne do plaży, więc dzieci mogły bezpiecznie spacerować nad morzem, a także kąpać się w specjalnie przygotowanym miejscu, którego osłony chroniły od nieprzewidzianych wypadków. Kosztowało ich to wiele pracy, ale wspólne wypady nad wodę skutecznie niwelowały bariery wśród młodzieży, przedkładającej dobrą zabawę nad wojny pomiędzy arystokracją a niższymi warstwami społecznymi.

Nie znaczyło to wcale, że dzięki temu zupełnie uniknięto kłótni i bójek. Nadal trzeba było nie raz i nie dwa rozdzielać walczących uczniów. Dzieci wychowane w sierocińcach i w ubogich rodzinach posługiwały się obfitującą w inwektywy mową ulicy, od których niektórym dosłownie więdły uszy. W dodatku przyzwyczajone do walki o swoje i z kompleksem niższości maluchy często posuwały się do rękoczynów, skutecznie broniąc się przed elokwentnymi, lecz nader złośliwymi przytykami.

Hermiona wraz z Daphne, z którą zaprzyjaźniła się ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, utworzyły coś w rodzaju świetlicy, gdzie uczyły chętnych etykiety i starały się wpoić młodym umysłom, że chłodna inteligencja i poszerzony w odpowiednim kierunku zasób słownictwa są dużo lepszą bronią niż przekleństwa i pięści. Nie przyniosło to oczywiście natychmiastowych efektów, ale dawało nadzieję na przyszłość.

..........

Harry z Justinem siedzieli na trybunach i obserwowali pierwszy trening quidditcha. Ron kilka dni wcześniej ogłosił, że cztery drużyny zostały już skompletowane, co wywołało głośny aplauz wśród pozostałych. Teraz dwóch profesorów z rozbawieniem obserwowało Weasleya uczącego domy wody i ziemi, jak mają się nie pozabijać. Wnioskując po jego czerwonej ze zdenerwowania twarzy, nie przychodziło mu tak łatwo, jak sądził.

Pottera zalała fala wciąż świeżych wspomnień. Jego pierwsza lekcja była przeżyciem bardziej kłopotliwym niż strasznym.

_Po otworzeniu drzwi zatrzymał się w nich, jakby magiczna tarcza chroniła komnatę przed intruzami mającymi powyżej półtora metra wzrostu. _

_Merlinie, jak oni wrzeszczeli… Harry zastanawiał się, czy za jego czasów również pojemność dziecięcych płuc była tak duża. Usiłując zignorować dzwonienie w uszach i mało przyjemne czasami piskliwe okrzyki, które nie miały niczego wspólnego z tak zwanym słodkim szczebiotaniem, zbliżył się do biurka. _

_- Dzień dobry – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że zabrzmiało wystarczająco głośno, aby przebić się przez harmider._

_Zabawnie było patrzeć, jak jego głos powoduje efekt falowy. Najpierw zamilkły pierwsze ławki, potem trącając się łokciami, nogami czy też ciągnąc za szaty, milkli uczniowie w kolejnych rzędach, aż w końcu w komnacie zapadła cisza. Niemal czterdzieści par oczu dwóch domów spojrzało na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Malowały się w nich tak różne emocje, że aż sapnął ze zdziwienia. Jedni patrzyli z ciekawością, drudzy z uwielbieniem, jeszcze inni ze strachem. Co do tych ostatnich, zastanawiał się, czym zasłużył sobie na tak ogromne przerażenie._

_- Witam wszystkich na pierwszej lekcji Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Nazywam się Harry Potter i jak wiecie, będę was uczył. Nie znam jeszcze waszych imion, więc kiedy będę sprawdzał obecność, proszę o jasną odpowiedź i podniesienie się z krzesła. Chciałbym w miarę możliwości zapamiętać wasze twarze. – Nie zrażony dziwnymi spojrzeniami, uśmiechnął się lekko, dyskretnie wycierając w szatę spocone dłonie. – Prosiłbym, aby na lekcjach panował spokój. Obrona to przedmiot, który ściśle wiąże się z zaklęciami, a więc rzadko będziecie sięgać do samych podręczników. – Przez klasę przebiegł szmer podniecenia. – Nauczycie się jak walczyć z ciemnymi mocami, jak poradzić sobie w przypadku klątw czarnomagicznych oraz w jaki sposób obronić się przed stworzeniami, które będą chciały wam zagrozić. Przestaniecie obawiać się boginów, chochlików, golemów. Poznacie tajemnice dotyczące wilkołaków, wampirów, zmiennokształtnych i innych nieludzi. Nauczycie się, że to co nieznane, niekoniecznie musi być złe. Ktoś, kto podczas pełni zamienia się w bestię, nie musi być równocześnie kimś, kto przeraża nas na co dzień. Zapoznam was z zaklęciami, które chronią przed demoentorami, sukubami i innymi stworzeniami, wywołującymi lęk i stanowiącymi zagrożenie. Poznacie prawa rządzące pojedynkami oraz tarcze ochronne i różne rodzaje klątw. Podsumowując, po skończeniu szkoły będziecie zdolni ochronić siebie i wasze rodziny. – Zamilkł i odetchnął głęboko, rozluźniając spięte dotąd mięśnie. Jak na razie nie było tak źle, skupił na sobie uwagę i wzbudził wyraźne zainteresowanie, a to już wiele. – Czy są jakieś pytania? – Kilka rąk wystrzeliło w górę. – Proszę. – Skinął zachęcająco w stronę jednego z uczniów._

_- Czy to prawda, że pokonał pan Czarnego Pana? – Chudy chłopak o dużych, brązowych oczach podniósł się z krzesła._

_- Tak, to prawda – przyznał spokojnie. – Jednak nie zrobiłem tego sam, pomagali mi przyjaciele i wiele osób, dzięki których poświęceniu możemy dziś spokojnie prowadzić lekcje. – Uśmiechem zatuszował nieprzyjemne wspomnienia._

_- Jakim zaklęciem? – Kolejne pytanie padło zanim skończył wypowiedź. Spojrzał w kierunku okna, pod którym siedziała blondynka z włosami upiętymi w ciasny kucyk._

_- Było to zaklęcie stworzone specjalnie na tę okoliczność. Mogło zadziałać tylko na osobę o specyficznych zdolnościach i… Ogólnie, jeżeli rzuciłbym je na któreś z was, nic by się nie stało. Dodatkowo, pomógł mi pewien specjalny eliksir, który na ten czas wzmocnił moją energię._

_- Skąd znał pan to zaklęcie?_

_- Jak już mówiłem, zostało wynalezione specjalnie na tę okoliczność. _

_- To pan je znalazł? _

_- Nie, to zasługa waszej nauczycielki numerologii, Hermiony Granger, oraz kilku innych, bardzo mądrych czarodziei._

_- A ten eliksir? On powiększył pańską magię? – Dziewczyna z tylnego rzędu spojrzała na niego z ciekawością._

_- Nie, on tylko nie pozwolił, aby moja magiczna energia uległa szybkiemu wyczerpaniu. Nie wiedzieliśmy jak długo będzie trwała walka. Uprzedzając kolejne pytania, powstał dzięki doskonałej wiedzy waszego Mistrza Eliksirów, Severusa Snape'a. – Harry mógł zarzucić nietoperzowi naprawdę wiele, ale nie zamierzał umniejszać jego zasług._

_- Opowie nam pan o przebiegu walki?_

_- Innym razem. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. – Zrobimy sobie specjalną lekcję, którą poświęcimy specjalnie na opowieści. – Mrugnął wesoło do dzieci, które wyszczerzyły się z radości. – Teraz ja mam do was kilka pytań, które pozwolą mi sprawdzić parę rzeczy. – Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie z niepokojem. – Bez obaw, to pierwsza lekcja. Nie dam wam za to ocen, ani nie odbiorę punktów, co najwyżej dodam. Zacznijmy od podstawowej rzeczy. Jak sądzicie, czym różni się czarna magia od białej? – Wskazał ręką wysokiego ucznia z trzeciej ławki. – Może ty? Nie musicie wstawać._

_- Czarna jest zła, a biała dobra? – Chłopiec spojrzał na niego niepewnie. _

_- Poniekąd masz rację. Ktoś jeszcze?_

_- Czarna zabija?_

_- Czasami – przyznał._

_- Czarnomagiczne zaklęcia są niewybaczalne? – Zaryzykowała jakaś uczennica._

_- Widzę, że znane jest ci pojęcie niewybaczalnego. – Skinął z uznaniem głową. – Jednak czarna magia ma setki różnych zaklęć, a do wymienionej przez ciebie grupy należą tylko trzy. Kiedyś i o nich będziemy się uczyli. Ktoś jeszcze? _

_- Złe zaklęcie sprawia ból. _

_- Owszem – przyznał. – Wszystkie odpowiedzi w pewien sposób są poprawne. Macie rację, czarna magia przynosi cierpienie, zabija, czyli jest zła. Jednak to nie wszystko. Expulso – zwykłe zaklęcie odrzucające. Spróbujcie je rzucić w kogoś, a osoba ta wyląduje na pobliskiej ścianie. Zapewniam, że nabawi się bolesnych siniaków. Incendio – kolejne proste zaklęcie podpalające. Zapewnie nieraz użyjecie go, chociażby w sali eliksirów czy rozpalając ogień w kominku. Jednak rzucone na kogoś, potrafi wyrządzić mu ogromną krzywdę. Czy ktoś wie, do czego zmierzam? – Rozejrzał się po klasie. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z wyczekiwaniem. Po chwili rękę uniosła ta sama uczennica, która zapytała o niewybaczalne. – Słucham?_

_- Chodzi o intencje rzucającego. Mogą być dobre lub złe, dlatego wiele zwykłych zaklęć może zrobić krzywdę. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wyczekująco._

_- Brawo, dokładnie o to mi chodziło. Dziesięć punktów dla domu powietrza. Nazywasz się?_

_- Marietta Fawcett._

_- Skądś znam twoje nazwisko – mruknął, zastanawiając się chwilę._

_- Moja kuzynka chodziła do Hogwartu, była Krukonką._

_- No tak. – Przez głowę przeleciał mu rozmazany obraz uczennicy z brodą, tuż po tym, jak próbowała oszukać Czarę Ognia. Stłumił śmiech cisnący mu się na usta. – Masz zupełną rację, wszystko zależy od intencji. Walcząc z kimś, musimy być przygotowani na to, że będziemy musieli rzucić wiele zaklęć. Granica pomiędzy tym co dobre, a tym co złe jest bardzo cienka. Wiele czarów uznano za czarnomagiczne tylko dlatego, że w przeszłości posługiwały się nimi osoby wyjątkowo brutalne. Dobrym przykładem jest Morsmordre. Właściwie nie czyni żadnej szkody, jednakże zostało wymyślone przez Toma Riddle'a, pojawiało się nad domami, które zostały zaatakowane przez niego bądź Śmierciożerców, dlatego ministerstwo zakwalifikowało je jako zaklęcie czarnomagiczne i zostało zabronione. Dla odmiany Conjunctivitus jest czarem uznanym za zupełnie nieszkodliwy, a potrafi oślepić przeciwnika na pewien czas. Tak samo zwyczajna Drętwota. Wyobraźcie sobie, że rzucono ją na was i zostawiono wasze nieruchome ciała w lesie pełnym dzikich zwierząt. – Dzwonek uświadomił Harry'emu, że minęła godzina. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nawet nie zauważył upływu czasu. – Mam nadzieję, że zrozumieliście to, co dziś chciałem wam przekazać. Na następną lekcję odszukajcie w bibliotece przykłady nieprawidłowego użycia zaklęć i ich efektów. _

_Uczniowie podnieśli się ze swych miejsc i gwarnie wylegli na korytarz. Gryfon patrzył za nimi z zadowoleniem._

W sumie nie było się czego bać, pierwsza lekcja okazała się całkiem przyjemnym doświadczeniem.

- Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! – krzyk dobiegający z oddali wyrwał Harry'ego z zamyślenia. – To jest pałka! Pałka służy do odbijania tłuczków, a nie do pojedynkowania się! – Ron właśnie rozdzielał dwóch pałkarzy przeciwnych drużyn, którzy urządzili sobie walkę na pseudomiecze w powietrzu. – Już gnomy ogrodowe mojej matki mają więcej rozumu niż wy! – Zrobił efektowny unik, gdy nadlatujący tłuczek o cal minął jego głowę. – Na ziemie! Wszyscy na ziemię! Jak nie potraficie przejść do praktyki, wracamy do wykładów z zasad!

W powietrzu rozległ się zbiorowy jęk i dzieci z ociąganiem skierowały swe miotły ku boisku, ze złością patrząc na dwóch winowajców.

Harry zachichotał i poklepał Justina po ramieniu.

- Myślę, że to koniec gry na dzisiaj. Ron najwyraźniej się zirytował.

- Idziesz? – Justin spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Tak, pomyślałem sobie, że skoro mamy piątkowe popołudnie, a jutro nie czekają nas żadne zajęcia, pozwolę sobie na krótki wypad poza mury szkoły.

- Idziesz na Pokątną? W gruncie rzeczy powinienem się w końcu tam wybrać, mam do kupienia kilka rzeczy.

- Nie, pomyślałem, że odwiedzę znajomego – wykręcił się Harry. – Dawno u niego nie byłem.

- Jasne. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się pogodnie. – To ja tu jeszcze posiedzę, a jutro może zamienię się dyżurem z Nevillem i udam się na zakupy. To co, widzimy się na kolacji?

- Myślę, że dopiero na śniadaniu. – Harry pomachał mu ręką i opuścił trybuny, przeskakując po kilka schodków na raz. Z dołu dobiegło go jeszcze rozdrażnione gderanie Weasleya i głos Hermiony, która najwyraźniej musiała siedzieć gdzieś niżej. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jeżeli ktoś szukał Rona, mógł mieć pewność, że znajdzie i Granger.

..........

Draco wszedł do komnat Severusa, trzymając w ręku dużą podłużną paczkę.

- Gotowy? – zapytał od progu.

- Oczywiście, wiesz, że nie toleruję spóźnień. – Mistrz Eliksirów, ubrany w czarne spodnie i płócienną koszulę tej samej barwy, podniósł się z fotela. – Widzę, że zdążyłeś zrobić już zakupy.

- Przyszło rano, zdecydowanie można polegać na markowych sklepach – Malfoy pogładził dłonią pakunek.

- Więc, jak sądzę, nie mamy na co czekać. – Severus odwrócił się w stronę kominka i z misy stojącej na gzymsie wziął garść proszku Fiuu. – Różany Dom – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, po czym zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Draco uśmiechnął się i szybko podążył za nim.

..........

W domu panowała cisza. Mężczyźni rozejrzeli się dookoła, po czym ruszyli w kierunku pokoju dziecięcego. W środku było pusto. Draco niespokojnie otworzył drzwi do łazienki i odwrócił się do Snape'a.

- Wiedzieli, że mamy być dzisiaj – powiedział zdenerwowany.

- Może wyszli na Pokątną, albo coś ich zatrzymało na spacerze. Nie panikuj. - Severus spokojnie ruszył w głąb domu.

- Spokojnie, łatwo ci mówić. Samuel zawsze czekał, kiedy się umawialiśmy. – Malfoy otwierał kolejne drzwi z coraz większym niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzy. – W dodatku dziś są jego urodziny, od czterech lat popołudnie tego dnia spędzamy razem.

- Może jest w ogrodzie za domem… – Snape uspokajająco położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Nic się nie stało. Gdyby ktoś ich zaatakował, włączyłby się alarm. Pamiętaj, że dom obłożony jest barierami ochronnymi godnymi samego Hogwartu. Nie bądź nadopiekuńczy, Lucjusz nigdy by…

- Nie wspominaj o nim! – Draco spojrzał na niego ostro. – Mam prawo być zdenerwowany, Samuel to mój syn! - Szybko podszedł do tylnych drzwi i wyszedł na taras, skąd zbiegł po trzech stopniach wprost na ścieżkę prowadzącą między krzewy.

- Problem w tym, że nie twój – Snape westchnął i podążył za nim.

Draco minął kilka wysokich krzewów i wyszedł na otwartą przestrzeń, gdzie zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Tuż przed jego oczami rozgrywał się… dwuosobowy mecz quidditcha. Samuel, na starej dziecięcej miotle, przerzucił właśnie kafla przez metalową obręcz i z głośnym krzykiem ogłosił swoje zwycięstwo. Z rozwianymi włosami okrążył ogród przemieniony na ten czas w boisko i zatrzymał się przed swoim przeciwnikiem, robiąc efektownego fikołka. Draco drgnął i odruchowo uniósł rękę, jakby chciał go złapać, gdyby chłopiec miał osunąć się na ziemię, jednak Sam ani na chwilę nie stracił panowania nad miotłą.

- Gratuluję wygranej, byłeś naprawdę świetny. – Czarnowłosy mężczyzna podleciał do dziecka i poczochrał mu włosy pieszczotliwym gestem. – Masz talent i kiedyś na pewno spełnisz swoje marzenie.

- Naprawdę? Myślisz, że będę mógł grać w quidditcha w takiej prawdziwej drużynie? – Niebieskie oczy błysnęły podnieceniem.

- Oczywiście, jednak wcześniej czeka cię dużo pracy. Kariera profesjonalnego gracza wymaga wielu lat ćwiczeń i oczywiście nauki.

- Acha, już nie mogę się doczekać kiedy pójdę do szkoły. Harry, myślisz, że dostanę list z Emeraldfog?

- Zobaczymy, masz jeszcze czas, aby o tym myśleć.

- Wtedy mógłbym być cały czas z tatą i z tobą, a poza tym… - Chłopiec odwrócił miotełkę w stronę domu. – Myślę, że tata mógłby być wreszcie spokojny, zawsze denerwuje się o moje bezpieczeństwo, tam byłbym obok niego… No i byłbym też z tobą.

„_- Ta szkoła jest ważna, jest bezpieczna…_

_- Bezpieczna?_

_- Muszę patrzeć w przyszłość. Kiedyś ci to wytłumaczę."_

Harry przypomniał sobie słowa Draco i jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie. Więc o to chodziło, to dlatego zdecydował się poświęcić i złożył przysięgę. Wcale nie myślał wtedy o pieniądzach. Malfoy widział w tej szkole twierdzę, w której będzie mógł ukryć Samuela i cały czas mieć go na oku. Potter wbrew sobie zaczął się zastanawiać czy obawy Ślizgona są słuszne. Nie znał jego matki, widział ją dwa razy w życiu, raz na Mistrzostwach Świata w quidditchu, a drugi raz na własnym ślubie. W jego ocenie była chłodna, żeby nie powiedzieć zimna, patrząca na wszystkich z góry, przyzwyczajona do rządzenia, wyrafinowana i pewna siebie. Stanowiła idealną żonę dla idealnego arystokraty. Dumna i wyniosła królowa śniegu. Perfekcyjna w każdym calu, przyzwyczajona do bycia na piedestale. Z uniesioną głową zniosła zdradę własnego syna, nigdy nie odcięła się od Lucjusza, przedstawiając go jako wspaniałego ojca i wiernego męża, jednak publicznie potępiła go jako człowieka, który zbłądził, zwiedziony przez największego manipulatora, jakim był Czarny Pan. W oczach świata pozostała niemal nieskalana pomimo otaczającego ją brudu. Kobieta skazana na sukces, przykład wzorowej matki i żony, wzór dla arystokracji. Co zrobiłaby, gdyby okazało się, że jej wspaniały, wierny mąż zdradził ją, przedkładając przyjemności ciała nad ten perfekcyjny związek? Czy nie chciałaby pozbyć się wszelkich dowodów? Zwłaszcza takich, który mógłby zachwiać jej wizerunkiem idealnej żony? Można potępić mężczyznę za zdradę, ale zawsze pozostaje pytanie dlaczego to zrobił? Czy jego małżeństwo na pewno było bez skazy? A może była to wina samej Narcyzy?

Harry przygryzł wargę w zastanowieniu. Coraz bardziej skłaniał się ku temu, aby przyznać rację Draco i rzeczywiście uznać jego matkę za zagrożenie dla życia Samuela.

- To co, wracamy do środka? Tata obiecał, że dziś przyjdzie. – Głos dziecka wyrwał go z zamyślenia i Harry zorientował się, że wciąż wiszą w powietrzu na miotłach.

- Jasne, tak mnie wymęczyłeś tym meczem, że zrobiłem się głodny. – Uśmiechnął się i skierował ku ziemi.

..........

Severus stał obok Draco, obserwując emocje malujące się na jego twarzy. Młody Malfoy rzadko pozwalał, aby jego oblicze go zdradzało, lecz w tej chwili wyglądał na zupełnie wytrąconego z równowagi. Szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwował rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Widać było, że szok powoli ustępuje miejsca niedowierzaniu, zmieszaniu, by na koniec ustąpić pola czułości i wielkiej nadziei.

- Cóż, najwyraźniej Potter nadal przedkłada zabawę nad obowiązki. – Snape przerwał panującą ciszę.

- Dlaczego on to robi? – Malfoy odetchnął głęboko, mocniej zaciskając palce na pakunku, który nadal trzymał w ręce. – Nie rozumiem tego.

- Merlinie, tak jakby Potter kiedykolwiek robił coś, czego od niego oczekiwano. Zawsze podąża własnymi ścieżkami, mając za nic zasady i łamiąc reguły jedna po drugiej. – Severus skrzywił się lekko. – Nie powinieneś brać tego do siebie.

- Zaprzyjaźnił się z Samem, chociaż dobrze wie, że jest Malfoyem, w dodatku z nieprawego łoża. Powinien to wykorzystać. Wreszcie skaza na znienawidzonej rodzinie. Każdy Ślizgon byłby zachwycony. – Chłopak potrząsnął głową, sprawiając, że długa grzywka zasłoniła mu połowę twarzy. Odkąd zrezygnował z żelu, jego włosy zdawały się wreszcie odzyskać własną wolę i teraz delikatnie otaczały jego twarz, pieszcząc ją miękkimi kosmykami.

- Złota Zakała jest Gryfonem. Kieruje się zupełnie innymi prawami niż normalny człowiek – prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Przesadzona dobroć, zdolność do wybaczania, chęć niesienia pomocy, honor…

- Nie kpij z honoru, Severusie. – Draco wreszcie oderwał wzrok od Harry'ego i Samuela i ostro spojrzał na mężczyznę. – Kierowałeś się nim całe życie.

- Byłem szpiegiem, to raczej mało honorowe zajęcie.

- Nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz, dobrze wiem kim byłeś i czym się kierowałeś. Dla złożonej przysięgi gotów byłeś poświęcić własne życie. Dla dobra sprawy cierpiałeś i znosiłeś poniżenie. Pozwalałeś, aby cię szkalowano, odzierano z godności i przypisywano ci najgorsze cechy. Ludzie cię kopali, a ty nadal walczyłeś za nich, zaciskając zęby.

- Draco! – w głosie Snape'a zadźwięczało ostrzeżenie. – Nie wypowiadaj się o rzeczach, o których nie masz pojęcia.

- Rzecz w tym, że mam. – Malfoy odgarnął kosmyk z twarzy i założył go za ucho. – Tylko poczucie honoru i zachowanie własnej dumy pozwoliło mi przetrwać tę wojnę. Byłeś dla mnie najlepszym przykładem, więc proszę cię, nie rób ze mnie głupca.

- Nie czas ani nie miejsce na takie rozmowy. – Severus schował dłonie w fałdach szaty. – Teraz powinieneś zastanowić się, czy przyjaźń Pottera z Samuelem wyjdzie nam na dobre.

- Jeżeli kogoś cenisz, chcesz go chronić. Harry jako przyjaciel Sama to prawdziwa broń przeciwko wszystkim, którzy chcieliby go skrzywdzić.

- Harry? – Brew Snape'a uniosła się. – Jak miło, że jesteście w tak dobrej komitywie, to wspaniale rokuje waszemu małżeństwu. Nawet dziecko już macie, po prostu cudowna, szczęśliwa rodzinka. Nawet zła teściowa pasuje do całokształtu – wycedził.

- Przestań, muszę pomyśleć jak rozwiązać…

- Tata! – Radosny krzyk Samuela sprawił, że Draco uśmiechnął się promiennie, odwracając się w kierunku chłopca. Rozłożył ramiona, pozwalając wpaść w nie rozpędzonemu dziecku. – Wiesz, że Harry przyniósł mi zestaw do quidditcha? Taki prawdziwy, ze zniczem, a nawet nie wiedział, że mam dziś urodziny! A potem graliśmy i wygrałem dwa razy i…

Buzia dziecka nie zamykała się, gdy opowiadał swoje przeżycia z Harrym. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego i podnieconego. Draco uniósł głowę i spojrzał na stojącego z tyłu Pottera, który niedbale opierał się o miotłę. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym Malfoy niedostrzegalnym ruchem skinął mu głową w niemym podziękowaniu. Brunet przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, jednak po chwili jego usta drgnęły w nieznacznym uśmiechu.

Severus stał z boku i obserwował obydwóch mężczyzn z zainteresowaniem i pewną dozą niepokoju, po czym przeniósł wzrok na chłopca stojącego obok Draco. Czyżby to dziecko miało być mostem, który doprowadzi do zgody pomiędzy odwiecznymi wrogami? Jakkolwiek by nie było, sytuacja zaczynała być coraz ciekawsza, a on zamierzał uważnie obserwować rozwój wydarzeń i w razie kłopotów interweniować. Jego chrześniak przeszedł już zbyt wiele. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby po raz kolejny ktoś go skrzywdził. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli tym kimś miał być Potter.

..........

Samuel z niecierpliwością odrywał kolejne warstwy papieru, odsłaniając swój urodzinowy prezent. Ostatnie skrawki opadły na ziemię i z ust chłopca wyrwał się okrzyk zachwytu.

- Miotła! Kupiłeś mi prawdziwą miotłę! – Z nabożną czcią wyjął z pudełka lśniący nowością przedmiot. Po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się zapach drewna i pasty.

- Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba. – Draco uśmiechnął się lekko na widok radości malującej się na twarzy dziecka.

- Jest super! Taka jakie mają prawdziwi gracze w quidditcha! – Chłopiec oglądał prezent, delikatnie gładząc wyprofilowane witki.

Miodowo-czarna miotła wykończona była srebrnymi okuciami. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że jest dużo mniejsza od tych, których używano w szkole i przystosowana została do potrzeb osoby niewielkiego wzrostu. Obłożona specjalnymi zaklęciami chroniącymi przed upadkiem, miała ograniczoną szybkość i wznosiła się tylko na kilka metrów. Ot, zwyczajna miotła dla dziecka. Jednak dla Samuela stanowiła ona w tej chwili centrum wszechświata i była najwspanialszym sprzętem, jaki widział.

- Cieszę się, że zdołałem spełnić twoje oczekiwania. – Malfoy usiadł w fotelu, odsuwając na bok filiżankę z herbatą. Pani Victoria chwilę wcześniej wróciła z ogrodu, gdzie zajmowała się pieleniem grządek. Uznawszy męża Draco za osobę godną zaufania, uspokojona powierzyła mu opiekę nas Samem. Tuż przed wejściem do domu złożyła Draco gratulacje zawarcia udanego związku z tak wspaniałym człowiekiem jak Potter. Krzywy uśmiech Malfoya był wszystkim, na co było go stać w tamtej chwili.

- Harry transmutował tyczki ogrodowe w obręcze i wyglądały jak te prawdziwe na boisku, i graliśmy długo, i Victoria poszła do ogródka, a ja wygrałem i Harry powiedział, że będę kiedyś świetnym graczem i… - potok słów wylewał się z ust podekscytowanego Samuela. Draco słuchał z lekkim uśmiechem, zastanawiając się nad powodami, dla których Potter okazuje zainteresowanie chłopcu. Czyżby naprawdę przejął się rolą męża i chciał zostać dla Sama kimś więcej niż znajomym? Sam nie wiedział czy to dobrze, czy źle. Miał wrażenie, że to jeszcze za wcześnie, w końcu dopóki istniał choćby cień nadziei na rozwód, chłopiec nie powinien przyzwyczajać się do niego. Gryfon jednak najpierw działał, a potem myślał. Co będzie, gdy Samuel go polubi i zaufa mu, a on pewnego dnia zniknie z jego życia? Jak poradzi sobie dziecko, któremu ktoś po raz kolejny złamał serce? A może to nie tak? Może po prostu Potter się poddał? Stwierdził, że skoro będą już razem zawsze, jego obowiązkiem jest lepiej poznać Sama? Nie chciał, aby ktoś uważał chłopca za swój obowiązek, okazywał mu przyjaźń z przymusu. - …A potem powiedziałem Harry'emu, że jak będę starszy to pójdę do waszej szkoły, bo przecież skoro ty tam jesteś, to będzie to dla mnie bezpieczne i będę mógł już podpisywać się Samuel Malfoy, a nie Samuel Grand, bo przecież tak nazywa się niania. No i ty wreszcie nie będziesz się martwił, że coś mi się stanie i będziesz wesoły. – Draco spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- Sam, przy tobie zawsze jestem wesoły – powiedział skonsternowany. Zadziwiające jak to dziecko potrafiło dokładnie go wyczuć.

- No, ale… może wtedy wreszcie będziemy mogli pójść gdzieś razem, na wycieczkę… Nigdy razem nie wychodzimy. Pamiętasz jak opowiadałeś mi o Hogsmeade? Chciałbym je zobaczyć, a z tobą i Harrym na pewno nic by mi się nie stało, prawda?

_Z tobą i Harrym…_

Draco upił łyk herbaty, aby zyskać czas na odpowiedź. Nie chciał rozbudzać w chłopcu fałszywych nadziei.

- Tort upieczony przez Victorię jest naprawdę wspaniały. Słyszałem, że pomagałeś jej przy robieniu czekolady. – Głos Pottera sprawił, że odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku, wdzięczny za zmianę tematu.

- Acha i układałem migdały. – Policzki dziecka okrasił rumieniec samozadowolenia.

- To najlepsze ciasto jakie jadłem. – Brunet nabrał na łyżeczkę trochę bitej śmietany i wsunął ją do ust z błogim wyrazem twarzy. Draco z zafascynowaniem patrzył, jak znika ona pomiędzy jego wargami. Wiele razy, siedząc naprzeciwko Gryfona w wielkiej sali Hogwartu, wiedział go jedzącego, jednak nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na wyraz twarzy, jaki temu towarzyszył. Mrużąc oczy, Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem delektował się ciastem. Cienka warstwa kremu osiadła w kąciku jego ust. Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń i starł ją palcem, który potem dyskretnie oblizał. Ślizgon poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco. Dla niego był to widok na wskroś przesączony erotyzmem. Kiedyś będzie musiał zamówić kolację do pokoju i…

- Rzeczywiście, ciasto jest zacne, chociaż ekscytacja, jaką okazuje pan Potter i szybkość, z jaką je pochłania, kojarzy mi się bardziej z łakomstwem niż czystą przyjemnością należną temu deserowi. – Ironia malująca się na twarzy Severusa sprowadziła Draco na ziemię.

- Łakomstwo byłoby wtedy, gdybym zapytał, czy masz zamiar dokończyć ten kawałek, który tak maltretujesz – mruknął Harry. – Właściwie zastanawiam się, czy powinieneś jeść tę masę. Niestrawność bywa bolesna, a nie mam wątpliwości, że ten puszysty krem zetnie się w momencie, gdy trafi do twego żołądka. Słodka śmietana i nadmiar kwasu nie idą ze sobą w parze.

- Jestem poruszony, iż tak dba pan o moje zdrowie, panie Potter. Proszę uważać, bo mogę pomyśleć, że pańska troska jest szczera.

- Ależ oczywiście, Severusie, moja troska o twe samopoczucie jest równie szczera jak twoje poruszenie. – Harry spokojnie dokończył ciasto i odsunął talerzyk. – Może herbaty?

- Z tojadem? – wycedził Snape.

- Tylko w ostateczności, chyba że ładnie prosisz.

- Obydwaj jesteście uroczy, doprawdy mógłbym dojść do wniosku, że przez te lata przegapiłem coś istotnego. – Draco wodził wzrokiem od Severusa do Pottera. – Mugole mają takie powiedzenie – kto się…

- Draco!

- Malfoy!

Dwa oburzone okrzyki zlały się w jedno. Ślizgon zaśmiał się cicho, po czym wstał i podniósł z krzesła przysypiającego Samuela.

..........

Szpital Świętego Munga był miejscem, którego Severus nie lubił w szczególności. Zwłaszcza w niedzielę, gdy szpital był wyjątkowo zatłoczony, zarówno przez pacjentów, jak i odwiedzających. Snape szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze, zbliżając się do miejsca przeznaczenia.

Tego dnia rano w wydaniu specjalnym Proroka Codziennego ogłoszono śmierć trzech Śmierciożerców. Byli to wyjątkowo długo poszukiwani poplecznicy Czarnego Pana, którzy za jego życia należeli do wewnętrznego kręgu. Rodolphus Lestrange, Mulciber i Carrow byli dobrze znani Snape'owi, zwłaszcza szczerze nienawidził Mulcibera, który był specjalistą w zaklęciu _Imperius_ i nieraz wykorzystywał je, aby zmusić ludzi do niewyobrażalnych czynów. Potem stawiał ofiary przed obliczem ich własnych zbrodni i rozkoszował się ich cierpieniem, a niejednokrotnie obłędem, w który popadali.

Snape pchnął drzwi i wszedł do izolatki, po czym pewnym ruchem przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł przy łóżku pacjenta.

- Witaj, Lucjuszu. Długo mnie tutaj nie było. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałbyś moje opory przed odwiedzaniem ciebie. Nie chciałbym, abyś odniósł mylne wrażenie, że fatygowałem się tutaj specjalnie dla ciebie. Nie jesteś aż tak ważny. Już nie.

Snape oparł się wygodnie o zagłówek krzesła i splatając dłonie na piersi, uważnie przyjrzał się nieruchomemu ciału. Pomimo dobrej opieki medycznej Malfoy widocznie schudł, a jego skóra przybrała wręcz chorobliwie blady kolor. Długie, zawsze wypielęgnowane włosy były teraz lekko splątane i przetłuszczone.

- Wyglądasz fatalnie – stwierdził z niejakim zadowoleniem. Zawsze irytowała go uroda Lucjusza, z którą obnosił się, jakby była jego zasługą, a nie darem natury. – Gdzie ten blask i świetność, którymi tak się szczyciłeś? Żywiłeś aspiracje do zostania prawą ręką króla, chciałeś rządzić i decydować o losach świata. Czy to nie ironia losu, że teraz nie możesz władać nawet własnym ciałem?

Wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i skrzyżował je w kostkach. Przez jakiś czas siedział bez ruchu, nie spuszczając przenikliwych czarnych oczu z leżącego mężczyzny, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy detal jego ciała przykrytego cienką kołdrą. _Żałosne jak kończą wielcy tego świata, _westchnął i długim palcem pogładził cienkie wargi. Właściwie nie wiedział, co go skłoniło do tej wizyty. W szpitalu zjawił się tylko po to, aby przekazać wyjątkowo delikatne eliksiry, które nie mogły być dostarczone przez sowę. Czyżby to stara przyjaźń zmusiła go do odwiedzin? Miał nadzieję, że nie był aż tak sentymentalny. No cóż, skoro już tutaj był, mógł podzielić się z Malfoyem nowinkami.

- Potter i twój syn pobrali się. – Nie miał zamiaru ubarwiać historii. Jeżeli Lucjusz go słyszał i właśnie przeżywał szok, tym lepiej. – Ku mojemu niesmakowi, żyje im się całkiem nieźle. W dzień nadal strzępią sobie języki, usiłując udowodnić, który z nich jest większym głupcem. W byciu idiotą wygrywa Potter, ale to akurat nie powinno cię dziwić. Twój syn to niezwykle inteligentny mężczyzna, chociaż nadal przy Wybrańcu traci całe swoje opanowanie i pakuje się w kłopoty. Nocą oddają się rozkoszom cielesnym i śmiem twierdzić, że Potter – ku memu ogromnemu zażenowaniu – najwyraźniej spełnia wszystkie jego wymagania, co samo w sobie jest wysoce podejrzane, gdyż żaden Gryfon nigdy nie aspirował do bycia kimś więcej niż ofiarą prokreacji.

Westchnął i oparł rękę na podłokietniku, bębniąc palcami w drewno.

- Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że twój nieślubny syn odnalazł się doskonale w tej rodzinie. Uwielbia Draco, co jest zupełnie naturalne, i jest zachwycony Potterem, co jest najprawdopodobniej jakąś wadą genetyczną. Być może Alecto nie była tak doskonała, jak myślałeś.

Pochylił się do przodu i obdarzył mężczyznę złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Na koniec zostawiłem sobie największy smaczek całej tej niestosownej historii. Ślub był magiczny w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Złota Pomyłka i twój syn połączyli moce. Doprowadziła do tego twoja żona, tak więc nie licz na szybki rozwód, gdyż obaj wiemy, iż… - zamilkł nagle. Zerwał się z krzesła i szybkim krokiem zbliżył do łóżka, by pochylić się nad leżącym. Mógłby przysiąc, że dłoń mężczyzny do tej pory spoczywająca spokojnie na łóżku drgnęła, jakby chciała zacisnąć się w pięść i zmiąć wyprasowany materiał pościeli.

- Lucjuszu, czy ty mnie słyszysz? – zapytał ostro, jednak nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, nie będę mógł ci pomóc, jeżeli nie dasz mi żadnego znaku – syknął, przybliżając twarz do nieruchomego oblicza. Instynktownie położył dłoń na jego ręce, sprawdzając puls. Był wyraźnie przyspieszony. Zmrużył oczy i postanowił zaryzykować. – Musisz się cieszyć, wiedząc, że ród Malfoyów nie zaginie, a twojego porzuconego bękarta wychowuje nie kto inny, tylko sam pogromca Voldemorta, w dodatku dzieląc magię z Draco. – Tak! Ręka pod jego palcami wyraźnie drgnęła, a długie, chude palce Lucjusza konwulsyjnie przesunęły się po raz kolejny po materiale. Severus wyprostował się i odsunął od łóżka.

- Niesamowite, a więc słyszysz mnie. Mogłem się domyślić, ty nigdy nie poddawałeś się zbyt łatwo. – Nerwowo przemierzał pokój, zastanawiając się nad przyczynami tej sytuacji.

Malfoy leżał w śpiączce od pięciu lat. Pomimo starań lekarzy nie reagował na żadne próby leczenia. Podane mu dożylnie eliksiry były odrzucane przez jego organizm lub wywoływały wysypkę i inne dolegliwości skórne.

Na początku Narcyza łożyła ogromne kwoty, aby przywrócić męża do zdrowia, jednak z czasem, gdy nie było widać żadnych efektów, odsunęła się i zupełnie przestała go odwiedzać, jakby wegetujący mąż stanowił plamę na honorze rodziny. Malfoyowie nie chorowali, nie byli kalekami i nie było wśród nich osób, które mogły być podejrzane o uszczerbek na zdrowiu psychicznym.

Severus przystanął na środku pokoju i przygryzając wargę, zaczął rozważać wszystkie okoliczności, jakie mogłyby tak nagle wpłynąć na stan Lucjusza. Klątwy, które w niego uderzyły, spowodowały rozległe obrażenia zarówno zewnętrzne, jak i wewnętrzne. Jednak o ile medycy wyleczyli wszystkie rany fizyczne, mężczyzna nadal pozostawał w stanie śpiączki i nie można było stwierdzić ostatecznie, w jakim stanie znajduje się jego mózg. Przez te wszystkie lata, karmiony dożylnie, smarowany maściami przeciwko odleżynom, wegetował w szpitalnej prywatnej izolatce i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby jego stan miał ulec jakiejkolwiek poprawie.

Snape przez kilkanaście minut rozważał możliwości, co mogło spowodować, iż Malfoy po raz pierwszy od lat wykazał jakąkolwiek reakcję na bodźce zewnętrzne. Doszedł do jedynego jego zdaniem słusznego wniosku. Klątwy odpowiedzialne za śpiączkę musiały zostać rzucone przez któregoś z trzech mężczyzn, o których pisał tego ranka „Prorok Codzienny". Najwyraźniej wraz z ich śmiercią moc zaklęć osłabła, a magia, utraciwszy połączenie ze swym źródłem, powoli ulegała dezintegracji. Przekleństwa czasowe były rzadko stosowane, lecz wymagały mniej nakładów energii niż te stałe. Przy tak zmasowanym ataku, jaki miał miejsce w czasie bitwy o Hogwart, Śmierciożercy najwyraźniej oszczędzali siły na ostateczną rozgrywkę i założone przez nich pułapki zawierały klątwy, które zadawały duże obrażenia, jednak nie naruszały wewnętrznej mocy rzucającego.

Severus jeszcze raz spojrzał na leżącego, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie, kierując się prosto do głównego medyka, nadzorującego dział zaburzeń wynikłych po klątwach czarnomagicznych.

* * *

_**donnieDonnie **__– na nasze szczęście śpiewać nie potrafił ;) E… - nie mogłam się powstrzymać, czasami po prostu muszę to wstawiać, bo to takie Potterowskie :D Związek idioty z boginem zna tylko Draco i może lepiej nie wnikać xD Gorące noce, chłodne dnie, masz rację, ale o ile prościej Harry'emu jest zwalić winę na magię, niż przyznać się, że po prostu mu z tym dobrze? Typowy Gryfon, ot co. Sam się pojawi, ma do odegrania swoją rolę, więc to nie tak, że zupełnie o nim zapomniałam. Dziękuję za życzenia NW, na pewno się przyda :D_

_**Inez**__ – bez lustra ani rusz, w końcu ktoś tam musi wychwalać Draco, skoro Potter się nie kwapi ;)_

_**Lae**__ – tak, to moje :) Mam nadzieję, że oczekiwanie nie było aż tak długie, staramy się jak możemy. Cieszę się, że jak dotąd nigdzie nie pojawił się motyw założenia szkoły, mam nadzieję, że jakoś uda im się też ją poprowadzić bez zbędnych wybuchów ;) Eee… transmutacja, mówisz… jak mi podpowiada Aubrey, ona się (transmutacja, nie moja beta xD) wypasała wtedy na błoniach… na szczęście złapałam ją i już jest xD Niemniej dziękuję za przypomnienie, bo mogłaby zostać na tym pastwisku na dłużej xD_

_**Ka**__ - muzykę słyszałam i nawet posiadam gdzieś. Co do Blooma, też uważam, że jako Legolas był genialny, ale ogólnie sam aktor może być, a może też zniknąć w Modzie na s ;) Niemniej, postaram się obejrzeć. Dziękuję za możliwość wykorzystania tekstu, nóż widelec jednak się przyda? ;) Taa, perfumy, pamiętam jak Aubrey przeczytała mi tę reklamę o elegancji i wdzięku, od razu wiedziałam – to dla Draco xD Tak, przyjęli trzy roczniki, wyjaśnienie kiedyś wplotę w jakąś rozmowę. Chodziło w sumie o to, że niektóre dzieci zostały przeniesione, inne nigdy nie chodziły do szkoły, a były już starsze i uczone w jakiś sposób w domu. Szerzej o tym napiszę w którymś z dalszych rozdziałów. Co do przysięgi małżeńskiej… to jeszcze nie koniec szczegółów, tyle tylko powiem ;) Nad śniadaniem do łóżka obiecuję, że się zastanowię xD Aubrey i ja bardzo dziękujemy i również pozdrawiamy :)_

_**Lilu**__ – hmm… najwyraźniej Draco zobaczył coś, co nie bardzo go zachwyciło i wrócił pamięcią do dzieciństwa._

_**Chikusho**__ – mam nadzieję, że nie zabijam Cię na śmierć xD Trudno powiedzieć, że stworzyłam swój światek, usiłując trzymać się kanonu, raczej oparłam go na tym, co znane i lubiane w książkach :) Bardzo się cieszymy, że opowiadanie przypadło Ci do gustu. Cóż… Draco nie da się nie doceniać ;_

_**Matty Russel**__ – też sobie nie wyobrażam ich świergolących, oni po prostu muszą być ironiczni i pełni sprzeczności. Draco i Snape zbyt dobrze razem się dogadują, abym miała to przerwać. _

_**Romeo **__– Cóż… sądzę, że Harry musi dojrzeć, na razie został wepchnięty w ten związek i chociaż seks jest fajny i nie chce z niego rezygnować, chociaż po gryfońsku marudzi, jednak tak naprawdę nie jest zżyty z Draco. To jego były wróg i musi naprawdę upłynąć trochę czasu, aby przełamać tę niechęć. Jak na razie myślę, że nawet słowo „lubić" byłoby tutaj na wyrost. Oni po prostu się powoli poznają. Faceci mają to do siebie, że mogą się seksić z kimś, kogo nie koniecznie lubią i raczej nie mają z tym problemu. To nie mangowe dzieweczki, które uczucie dostają w pakiecie ze wspólnym łóżkiem. _

_**aliszka**__ – nie całuj, bo wycałowana twarz mafii to będzie ostatni widok, jaki zobaczysz w życiu. Nikt nie przeżył po ujrzeniu oblicza bossów ;P Bardzo lubię Snarry! A Aubrey jeszcze bardziej! (Snape to nasze guru i bożyszcze. I bynajmniej nie ma nic strasznego w tym, jak posuwa Pottera, a wręcz przeciwnie – Aubrey.) Dlatego prosimy o nie krytykowanie naszego idola. Inaczej – betonowe buciki (wolność słowa to przesąd w obliczu mafii – Aubrey). Draco jest wspaniały i bardzo go lubimy. „Czerwonych Latarni" nie czytałyśmy. Jeżeli chodzi o orgazmy wielokrotne, proponujemy zapas pampersów ;)_

_**wysoka**__ – bardzo dziękujemy za pozdrowienia i cieszymy się, że w sobotni chill out wplótł się Red Hills :) Mamy nadzieję, że kolejne części nadal będą tak dobrze odbierane :)_

_**vaka **__– bardzo miło nam powitać kolejną czytelniczkę :) Życzymy owocnej sesji, najlepiej prześlizgnij się po ślizgońsku ;)_

_**suuzi.**__ – niektóre rozdziały po prostu muszą być bardziej spokojne i właśnie tak tchnące codzienną rutyną. Trudno, aby co dzień działo się coś spektakularnego, poza tym są rzeczy, które opisać trzeba, a raczej nie są zbyt ekscytujące ;) Myślę, że Harry jeszcze zabłyśnie, to bardzo inteligentny młody człowiek, w dodatku były auror. To, że jak na razie Draco usiłuje go przegadać, nie znaczy, że zawsze tak będzie. Zresztą… Myślę, że Potter niewiele mu ustępuje i jeszcze się wykaże ;) Bardzo dziękujemy za pozdrowienia. Moja beta jest bezcenna i bez jej szlifu i bystrego oka opowiadanie naprawdę nie wyglądało by tak jak wygląda :D_

_Wszystkim bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Naprawdę bardzo nam przyjemnie je czytać, motywują do dalszej pracy. Pozdrawiamy i wracamy do naszej whisky ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_**XVII**_

W momencie gdy Harry wyszedł z kominka, poczuł silne pchnięcie i ułamek sekundy później znalazł się przy ścianie z jedną ręką Malfoya na gardle i drugą boleśnie wbijającą różdżkę w jego obojczyk.

- Co ty kurwa robisz?! – wychrypiał zaskoczony, czując jak palce boleśnie zaciskają się na jego skórze.

- W co ty pogrywasz, Potter? – Draco wbił w niego przenikliwy wzrok, a jego tęczówki przybrały chmurny, burzowy odcień.

- O co ci chodzi? – Harry czuł, jak powoli zaczyna mu brakować powietrza. Szarpnął się, lecz w efekcie blondyn tylko silniej zacisnął palce, pozbawiając go tchu.

- Zjawiasz się u mojego brata, nie pytając mnie wcześniej o pozwolenie. Dajesz mu prezenty, sprawiasz, że zaczyna ci ufać i przywiązywać się do ciebie. Co ty kombinujesz?!

- Opanuj się, Malfoy! – Potter zacisnął dłonie na jego nadgarstkach. – To był po prostu impuls.

- Impuls? Ostrzegałem cię, żebyś nie ważył się go zranić! Twoje miłe gesty sprawiają, że zaczyna się do ciebie przywiązywać. Nie rozumiesz, czym to grozi? – Oczy Ślizgona ciskały błyskawice.

- Dusisz mnie… - Harry usiłował odepchnąć Draco niewerbalnie, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu, chłopak zablokował czar bez najmniejszych problemów.

- Nawet nie próbuj – warknął, lecz opuścił różdżkę i cofnął się o krok, przyglądając się jak Gryfon łapczywie chwyta powietrze, rozmasowując szyję. – Ciekawe, wygląda na to, że nie możemy zrobić sobie krzywdy za pomocą magii. – Jakby usiłując potwierdzić swoją tezę, odłożył różdżkę na stolik i w myślach posłał w kierunku Harry'ego zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg. Jeszcze zanim dokończył, już czuł jak magiczna bariera odpycha je, roztrzaskując, zanim w ogóle do niej dotarło. – Wiedziałeś.

- Ja nie, moja magia jak najbardziej. – Harry był tak zaskoczony, że na moment zapomniał, co działo się przed chwilą.

- Mogłem przypuszczać, że tak będzie. – Draco usiadł w fotelu, uważnie przyglądając się nadal stojącemu pod ścianą chłopakowi. – Połączyliśmy moc. Kiedy jesteśmy razem, w jakiś sposób obydwie energie splatają się ze sobą i odrzucają wszystko co mogłoby stanowić zagrożenie.

- Czyli teraz zamiast rzucić na ciebie klątwę, po prostu rozkwaszę ci nos – westchnął Harry z rezygnacją.

- Jak wyrafinowanie, zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś dżentelmenem, Potter. – Draco skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie kazać skrzatom sprawdzać swojego jedzenia. – Brunet wreszcie odsunął się od ściany i zajął miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko.

- Sugerujesz, że chciałbym cię otruć? – Brew Malfoya powędrowała do góry.

- Twoim ojcem chrzestnym jest Mistrz Eliksirów. – Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego mówił wszystko.

- Tak… - Draco uśmiechnął się lekko. – Założę się, że pierwszą truciznę stworzył arystokrata. To taka subtelna broń. Zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego sądzisz, że chciałbym cię zabić.

- Malfoy, jesteśmy skazani na siebie, nasz związek jest nierozerwalny, to wręcz prowokacja do zbrodni. – Harry pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem twej spostrzegawczości. – Ślizgon skinął z uznaniem. – Wracając do tematu, co chciałeś osiągnąć, pojawiając się u Samuela?

W zielonych oczach zabłysło zdziwienie.

- Nie możesz po prostu założyć, że go polubiłem? Okoliczności są takie, a nie inne. Najprawdopodobniej spędzimy razem całe życie, oczywiście jeżeli wcześniej się nie pozabijamy. Logika nakazuje, abym zaprzyjaźnił się z twoim bratem.

- Więc poszedłeś tam, bo tak ci nakazywała cholerna gryfońska logika… - wycedził zimno Malfoy.

- Nie, poszedłem tam, bo chciałem spędzić z nim trochę czasu, poznać go lepiej. To naprawdę wspaniały chłopiec. Uprzedzając twoje rojenia, nie, nie mam zamiaru go krzywdzić. Przeciwnie, żywię nadzieję na to, iż kiedyś przestanie się ukrywać, a wtedy zamieszka z nami. Wiesz dobrze, że nie możesz wiecznie trzymać go w tym domu. Przyznam, że w pewnym momencie przyszło mi na myśl zaklęcie adopcyjne, jednak to mogłoby tylko wyrządzić większe szkody.

Draco uniósł brew w zdumieniu. Potter myślał o tym, aby adoptować Samuela? Po co? Ledwo go znał, gardził jego ojcem, nienawidził jego brata… Nigdy nie zrozumie sposobu myślenia Gryfonów, a już na pewno nie Złotego Idioty. Jaki człowiek snuje takie plany, po tym jak widział czyjeś dziecko raz w życiu? Nikt! Oczywiście poza stojącym przed nim mężczyzną, który zawsze najpierw robił, a potem myślał nad konsekwencjami. To naprawdę cud, że jeszcze żyje. Może powinien zacząć doceniać Weasleya i Granger? W końcu ktoś musiał przyczynić się do tego, że ziemia nadal nosiła na swym grzebiecie to zgrabne ciało. No chyba że przyjąć, że mugolska religia zawiera w sobie ziarno prawdy i Potter ma naprawdę dobrego Anioła Stróża. W takim wypadku – wyrazy współczucia dla biednego faceta, przez ten czas na pewno zdążył pozbyć się ze zgryzoty wszystkich piór w skrzydłach.

- Większe szkody? – zapytał, chociaż sama idea napawała go czystą niechęcią.

- Jestem osobą publiczną, ośmielę się stwierdzić, że mam więcej wrogów niż ty. Gdybym nagle rozgłosił, że mam syna…

- Ktoś mógłby go wykorzystać jako twoją słabość – dokończył Malfoy.

- Dokładnie.

W komnacie zapadła cisza. Obydwaj mężczyźni zastanawiali się nad złożonością całej sytuacji. Do tej pory Samuelowi zagrażała Narcyza. Teraz, odkąd Draco poślubił Harry'ego, problem stał się bardziej dotkliwy. Po świecie chodziła wystarczając ilość wściekłych Śmieciożerców, którzy nie wahaliby się przez porwaniem dziecka tylko po to, aby dostać w swoje ręce Pottera. Malfoy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż rzecz dotyczy nie tylko Gryfona. On sam jako zdrajca był napiętnowany. Niejedna osoba, chcąc się na nim zemścić, wykorzystałaby do tego chłopca. Miał tę świadomość od dawna, co stanowiło kolejny powód, aby ukrywać Samuela. Teraz w życiu małego było dwóch opiekunów i każdy z nich był osobą publiczną, mającą swoich wrogów. To wcale nie poprawiało sytuacji, jedynie bardziej ją gmatwało.

- Wreszcie zrozumiałem, dlaczego tak naprawdę zgodziłeś się złożyć tę przysięgę – miękki głos bruneta przerwał ciszę. – Nie chodziło o pieniądze, które włożyłeś w tę szkołę, prawda? Pamiętam, że nazwałeś ją _bezpiecznym miejscem_.

- Na razie Samuel jest bezpieczny pod okiem Victorii. Wbrew pozorom nie wybrałem jej tylko dlatego, że lubi dzieci i potrafi się nimi opiekować. To wykwalifikowana czarownica, wybitna specjalistka w dziedzinie zaklęć ochronnych i obronnych. Ma dużą moc, jej korzenie sięgają samej Roweny Ravenclaw. – Napotkawszy zaskoczony wzrok Harry'ego, kontynuował wyjaśnienia. – Właściwie nikt o tym nie wie, ona sama najprawdopodobniej nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Znalazłem ją przez przypadek, gdy przeglądałem jakieś zakurzone papiery w tajnej bibliotece ojca, szukając zaklęć ochronnych. Rowena była specjalistką w tej dziedzinie magii. Jej logika i przenikliwość były naprawdę imponujące. Miała córkę Helenę, zresztą zginęła ona z ręki Krwawego Barona, który później popełnił samobójstwo, lecz to już osobna historia. Ciekawostką jest to, że nikt nie wiedział, iż wcześniej urodziła syna. Wychował go jej kochanek, który nigdy nikomu nie powiedział o pochodzeniu dziecka z linii Ravenclaw.

- Skąd więc wiadomo, iż Victoria jest potomkiem Roweny?

- Mężczyzna pozostawił po sobie pamiętniki. Mój ojciec kolekcjonował stare manuskrypty, jednak biblioteka jest tak ogromna, że prawdopodobnie sam nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki skarb posiada, inaczej na pewno wykorzystałby go.

- Imponujące. Patrząc na Victorię, widziałem tylko miłą starszą panią, nigdy nie domyśliłbym się, że posiada tak wielką moc. – Harry naprawdę był pod wrażeniem, zarówno tego, czego się dowiedział, jak i faktu, że Draco podzielił się z nim tą tajemnicą.

- Ująłbym to inaczej. Pani Grant nie posiada ogromnej mocy, jej potęgą jest niezaprzeczalna inteligencja i siła dedukcji. Gdyby skończyła Hogwart, najprawdopodobniej byłaby Krukonką. Nigdy nie lekceważyłem potęgi tego domu. Inteligentni ludzie to broń sama w sobie. – Malfoy podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w stronę obrazu. – Pójdę do siebie, dzisiejszy dzień był pełen wrażeń, muszę odpocząć. Wrócę po kolacji.

_Oczywiście, że wrócisz, _pomyślał Harry. Czuł, że magia między nimi powoli zaczęła się stabilizować, uspokajać. Jedno było jednak niezmienne. Każdej nocy ciągnęła ich w tym samym kierunku, jakby sama czuła niedosyt.

..........

Krzyk Hermiony poderwał Rona z krzesła, na którym siedział w pustym pokoju nauczycielskim i czytał nowinki ze świata quidditcha. – Jak śmiałeś rzucić na ucznia zaklęcie _Levicorpu_s!

- Uspokój się, Mionka – mruknął, uciekając wzrokiem przed wściekłym spojrzeniem dziewczyny. – Musiałem go jakoś ukarać za nieposłuszeństwo.

- Owszem, dając mu szlaban, a nie trzymając przez dziesięć minut głową w dół. – Granger nerwowo przemierzała komnatę. – Uczymy te dzieci dyscypliny, staramy się, aby nie rzucały w siebie przypadkowymi zaklęciami, a ty niweczysz cały nasz trud, dając im zły przykład!

- Nie moja wina, że ten patałach wziął miotłę i bez pozwolenia latał nad głowami innych uczniów, popisując się. Komuś mogła stać się krzywda!

- O ile pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio jakiś uczeń bez pozwolenia wziął miotłę, został najmłodszym szukającym od stu lat, a ty gorąco mu dopingowałeś – wytknęła.

- Bo to był Harry, poza tym miałem wtedy jedenaście lat – niemrawo bronił się Ron.

- Jeżeli chciałeś przez to powiedzieć, że teraz jesteś mądrzejszy, to raczej ci się to nie udało – prychnęła zniecierpliwiona.

- Ale, Mionka…

- Ostrzegam cię tylko, że jeżeli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, nie omieszkam wyciągnąć konsekwencji – mruknęła i wreszcie usiadła na krześle. – Zrozum, musimy ich uczyć dobrym przykładem.

- Wiem, wiem, zrozumiałem – westchnął i zrezygnowany oparł głowę na ręce.

- No dobra, to ja lecę do Harry'ego, miałam z nim porozmawiać o pierwszym miesiącu nauczania.

- Nie radzę. O tej porze może być zajęty. – Ron wymownie spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał dwudziestą pierwszą trzydzieści.

- On nigdy nie chodzi tak wcześnie spać. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym prosił mnie o to dziś rano, ale potem gdzieś zniknął, więc to nie moja wina, że jestem zmuszona nachodzić go o tej porze.

- Jasne, ale potem nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałem. – Weasley zaczerwienił się i wbił wzrok w gazetę.

- No dobrze, o czym mi nie mówisz? – Dziewczyna wyjęła mu z rąk magazyn i spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Oj, sama się domyśl – bąknął, usiłując odebrać swą własność.

- Ron… - warknęła ostrzegawczo.

Weasley zerknął na nią spod oka i odwrócił głowę zażenowany. Cholera, niby jak miał jej to powiedzieć? Czy ona się nie domyśla, o co mu chodzi? Zawsze była taka spostrzegawcza. Zamyślił się chwilę, wbijając wzrok w nierówne wyżłobienia na stole. Kątem oka zerknął na pochyloną ku niemu przyjaciółkę. Może go podpuszczała?

- Ron, czekam. – Zabębniła palcami po stole.

- Oj no… - Poddał się wreszcie. – Byłem wczoraj u niego późno wieczorem…

- I?

- Malfoy powinien rzucić na swoją komnatę zaklęcie wyciszające, zanim… - zająknął się. – Zanim pójdzie spać.

- Och…

- No… - Pochylił niżej głowę, czując jak jego policzki robią się gorące.

- To może faktycznie odwiedzę go jutro rano – bąknęła Hermiona po chwili ciszy.

- Wydaje mi się, że tak będzie lepiej.

- Ale wiesz… – uśmiechnęła się lekko – to chyba dobrze, że tak im się układa nie?

- Jasne – prychnął. – Układa im się w łóżku, w dzień mijają się na korytarzach praktycznie bez słowa albo kłócą zawzięcie. Nie rozumiem go, jak w ogóle może z nim…

- To jego mąż, nie nasza sprawa, co robią w sypialni. – Hermiona pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

- To Malfoy, cholerna Fretka! – zaperzył się Ron. – Obślizły Ślizgon, który nasze szkolne życie zmienił w koszmar, a on pozwala mu… To obrzydliwe.

- Są ze sobą związani mocą. Sam mówiłeś, że to tak jakby byli sobie przeznaczeni. Uważam, że to wspaniałe, iż próbują ze sobą żyć.

- Wspaniałe? Powinien być z kimś, kogo kocha! Przebolałem to, że mój najbliższy przyjaciel okazał się gejem, ale nie mogę znieść myśli, że chodzi do łóżka z Malfoyem.

- Miłość – prychnęła dziewczyna. – Co ty wiesz o miłości...

- Najwyraźniej więcej niż oni. To, co Harry teraz robi, to zwykłe pieprzenie – warknął, zły, gwałtownie odsuwając od siebie gazetę. – Dużo nad tym myślałem i coś mi tutaj nie gra. Przeznaczenie to nie ślepa kura, która rzuca się na każde ziarno. Sama pomyśl, prawdopodobieństwo, że Malfoy i Złoty Chłopiec to dwie połówki pomarańczy, wynosi mniej niż zero, a tutaj proszę, stają na ślubnym kobiercu i od razu cud. Dla mnie to podejrzane i tyle.

- A ty jesteś alfą i omegą w tych sprawach – Hermiona prychnęła nieco zirytowana. Sama długo zastanawiała się nad tym, jednak ostatnio odpuściła sobie. Szkoła i uczniowie skutecznie absorbowali jej czas. Poza tym, gdy Harry przyznał się, iż jest gejem, uznała to za znak i postanowiła nie ingerować. Westchnęła ciężko i po raz kolejny zabębniła nerwowo palcami po blacie. Z niechęcią musiała przyznać, że Ron na powrót obudził jej wątpliwości, głośno mówiąc o tym, co do tej pory nie dawało jej spokoju. – Masz rację. – Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. – Nawet jeżeli przyjmiemy, że każdy człowiek ma swoją drugą połówkę, towarzysza, partnera – właściwie nieważne jak go nazwiemy - to szansa na to, że Malfoy i Harry to dwa ziarna, które powinny być w tej samej doniczce, są zerowe.

- Chyba, że chcesz wyhodować kwiatka i chwast.

- Poszukam jeszcze trochę w bibliotece, chociaż wydaje mi się, że przeczytałam na ten temat już wszystko. – Uniosła rękę do włosów i zdjęła klamrę spinającą je w zgrabny kok, pozwalając, by opadły wzburzoną falą na plecy. Mruknęła z przyjemności, rozmasowując miejsce z tyłu głowy.

- Nadal mamy dostęp do biblioteki w domu Harry'ego. Z tego co pamiętam, Syriusz posiadał wiele ksiąg, których raczej nie znajdziesz gdzieś indziej. – Ron spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

- Świetnie, zajrzę tam jutro. – Twarz dziewczyny rozjaśnił dobrze znany Weasleyowi rumieniec ekscytacji. – Możne nawet trafię na coś związanego z przerwaniem więzi magicznej.

- W tej kwestii nie licz na wiele, mój ojciec twierdzi, że takie małżeństwa są nie do ruszenia. Raz połączone rdzenie nie dadzą się rozdzielić, chyba że jedno z małżonków umrze. – Skrzywił się ze złością. – Gdyby jeszcze było pewne, że ofiarą będzie Fretka…

- Ron!

- Och no przepraszam, tak mi się powiedziało. – Wzruszył ramionami zniecierpliwiony. – Przecież nie mówię, że mamy go zabić. Ta sytuacja po prostu mnie irytuje.

- Jesteś zazdrosny. Szkoła i Malfoy zabierają Harry'emu wiele czasu. Do tej pory każdą wolną chwilę spędzał z tobą.

- Brakuje mi go… - Rudzielec wbił wzrok w blat stołu. – Czasami chciałbym móc tak zwyczajnie wejść do jego komnat i zabrać go na piwo, mecz, czy po prostu pogadać, włócząc się po plaży. Łapię się na tym, że boję się w ogóle zbliżyć do pokoi własnego kumpla, bo zza zakrętu zawsze może wyskoczyć Malfoy ze swoją wredną gębą. Nie! – Uniósł rękę, widząc, że dziewczyna chce mu przerwać. – Naprawdę się staram. Wiem kim jest Fretka, ile dokonał i co mu zawdzięczamy. Wbrew pozorom doceniam to, podziwiam nawet jego odwagę i to jak bardzo się różni od dupka, którego znaliśmy w szkole, ale to nie znaczy, że muszę go lubić. To silniejsze ode mnie i nie zamierzam z tym walczyć.

- Rozumiem…

- Świetnie. – Weasley odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. – Dość przykrych tematów. Co u ciebie? Słyszałem pewne plotki… - Zawiesił znacząco głos.

- Na jaki temat?

- Finch-Fletchley? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

- Och… - Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko, odwracając głowę i ukrywając twarz za kotarą sprężystych loków.

- Och? Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? – Ron szturchnął ją palcem w ramię. – No, opowiadaj.

- Ale naprawdę nie ma o czym – mruknęła.

- Jak to nie ma? Podobno wychodzicie gdzieś razem w niedzielę.

- Zaprosił mnie na wystawę do mugolskiego muzeum – przyznała niechętnie.

- Mrrau, Mionka, ty kocico. – Ron zachichotał cicho. – Z Justina to prawdziwy lowelas, ileż może się zdarzyć w takiej galerii! Te inspirujące, nieruchome bohomazy, ta cisza, spokój i podniecenie, które was ogarnie na widok portretu jakiegoś dawno zmarłego delikwenta.

- To martwa natura! Paul Cézanne, Giuseppe Recco… Po prostu się nie znasz – prychnęła, jednak chwilę później zaraźliwy śmiech przyjaciela sprawił, że kącik jej ust zaczął drgać podejrzanie.

- Przepraszam, nie doceniłem kolegi. Te śliweczki, banany, wisienki… To na pewno podziała na wyobraźnię. – Weasley odsunął się szybko, widząc zmierzającą w jego stronę pięść Hermiony.

- Ronaldzie Wealsey! To… To nasza pierwsza randka i naprawdę powinieneś docenić pomysł Justina.

- Jasne, jasne. – Ron uniósł ręce w geście poddania. – Doceniam, chociaż dla mnie to nudy. Uciąłbym sobie drzemkę po pięciu minutach, pod jakimś talerzem z owocami czy wazonem z dziwacznym zielskiem.

- Ciekawe gdzie ty byś zabrał dziewczynę. – Hermiona przewróciła oczami. – Na mecz quidditcha?

- Przynajmniej by nie zasnęła z nudów.

- Oczywiście, że nie, wrzaski sąsiadów z ławki co najwyżej by ją ogłuszyły i przyprawiły o trwały uraz słuchu. Poza tym, nie przypominam sobie, abyś kiedyś z kimś chodził tak naprawdę, więc nie pouczaj.

- No tak, zapomniałem, że ty masz w tym doświadczenie. Te ogniste randki z Krumem, jeden bal i kilka listów. - Ron przewrócił oczami, przyglądając się jej spod rudej grzywki.

- Moje życie osobiste…

- Nie istnieje, przynajmniej jeżeli chodzi o facetów. – Wszedł jej w słowo Weasley. – Dlatego mam nadzieję, że pomiędzy tobą a Justinem zaiskrzy. – Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Jednak jeżeli nie… Zawsze możesz pocieszyć się tym, że to Puchon i nie wiedział, co traci.

- Dzięki, Ron. – Odruchowo chwyciła go za rękę i ścisnęła w geście wdzięczności. – Pójdę już, zrobiło się późno, a jutro rano chcę odwiedzić dom Harry'ego.

- Jasne, mam nadzieję, że coś znajdziesz. – Rudzielec spoważniał i podniósł się z krzesła, odprowadzając ją do drzwi. Na korytarzu przystanął i poklepał ją po dłoni, której do tej pory nie puścił, po tym jak dziewczyna go złapała. – I pamiętaj, czekam na sprawozdanie. Zarówno z tego co znajdziesz, jak i z randki.

..........

Severus Snape od kilku godzin krążył po swej komnacie, ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekując na przybycie Draco. Tego dnia rano dostał list ze Świętego Munga o stanie zdrowia Lucjusza i to, co przeczytał, wybitnie mu się nie podobało. Zastanawiał się, jak powinien przekazać nowinę swemu chrześniakowi, ale w jakiekolwiek słowa by tego nie ubrał, sens zawsze pozostawał ten sam. Wiedział, że jego wiadomość wstrząśnie chłopakiem i wolałby, aby ten nigdy nie poznał prawdy, jednak to nie było coś, co mógłby przed nim ukrywać. Prędzej czy później Draco dowiedziałby się i w najlepszym wypadku byłby na niego wściekły za milczenie, w najgorszym po prostu by go znienawidził.

- Severusie? – Obraz przesunął się lekko i w dziurze ukazała się jasna głowa Malfoya. – Chciałeś mnie widzieć?

- Tak! Dwie godziny temu! – warknął, nie przestając krążyć po pomieszczeniu.

- Wybacz, Potter…

- Doprawdy, chyba nie sądzisz, że interesuje mnie, co wyczyniasz ze swoim nieszczęsnym mężem, więc z łaski swojej oszczędź mi tych mizernych tłumaczeń.

Draco przełknął ciętą odpowiedź i usiadł w jednym z foteli, obserwując zmrużonymi oczami swego chrzestnego. Coś musiało wyprowadzić go z równowagi, skoro od rana miał tak kiepski humor. Severus bardzo rzadko mówił do niego tak ostrym tonem, ostatnio było to chyba jeszcze za czasów szkoły. W milczeniu przyglądał się powiewającej za nim szacie. Nieraz zastanawiał się, czy ubrania Mistrza Eliksirów były szyte specjalnie tak, aby łopotały w takt jego kroków, czy była to wyjątkowa cecha mężczyzny, który naturalnie poruszał się w ten zmysłowy i przyciągający spojrzenia sposób. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek patrzył na Snape'a jak na obiekt fascynacji. Severus nie był ładny, ba, nie był nawet przystojny. Pociągłą twarz zdobiły wąskie, wiecznie zaciśnięte usta, czarne włosy zawsze wyglądały na tłuste, a duży orli nos raczej nie dodawał mu urody. Jednak nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że pomimo tego mężczyzna był na swój sposób pociągający. Posiadał coś, za co niejeden przystojniak dałby się pokroić, a mianowicie niebezpieczny urok. Kojarzył się z dzikim zwierzęciem, które mogło zaatakować, gdy ktoś nieostrożnie się do niego zbliżył. Jego ruchy nigdy nie były chaotyczne, przeciwne – pełne gracji i wdzięku, niczym u drapieżnika. Mroczne obsydianowe oczy spoglądały na człowieka przenikliwie, przeszywając go na wskroś i wywołując uczucie obnażenia ze wszystkich sekretów. Jego atutem był głos. W zależności od sytuacji mógł on być ostry i syczący albo miękki, prawie uwodzicielski. Głęboki, wibrujący, czasami aksamitny. O tak, takim głosem mógłby każdego uwieść… Gdyby tylko chciał, a najwyraźniej nie miał takiego zamiaru, bo odkąd Malfoy pamiętał, Severus był sam.

- Mógłbyś łaskawie zwrócić uwagę na to, co mówię? – teraz Mistrz Eliksirów syczał, a to znaczyło, że był zły.

- Niezależnie od tego, co się stało, prosiłbym, abyś nie wyżywał się na mnie – odpowiedział Draco, odchylając się i opierając swobodnie o zagłówek. – Czyżby znowu jakiś tępy uczeń nie spełnił twoich wymagań?

- Lata doświadczenia sprawiają, że potrafię sobie poradzić z niesfornymi bachorami.

- Więc o co chodzi? – młody mężczyzna wreszcie spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Dziś rano dostałem list od lekarza, który zajmuje się przypadkiem twojego ojca.

- Cokolwiek to jest, nie chcę o tym słyszeć. – Malfoy poderwał się z fotela, zmierzając ku wyjściu.

- Siadaj. – Spokojny, zrezygnowany głos chrzestnego zatrzymał chłopaka skuteczniej niż krzyk. Blondyn zacisnął pięści i powrócił na fotel.

- Sev, naprawdę nie chcę o niczym wiedzieć – westchnął ponuro. – Dobrze wiesz, że on już dla mnie nie istnieje.

- To nadal twój ojciec. – Snape oparł się o biurko, splatając ręce przed sobą i tradycyjnie ukrywając dłonie w fałdach rękawów.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, przestał nim być, gdy dowiedziałem się o Samuelu. Znasz go, wiesz kim był i do czego doprowadził. Gdyby nie ty i twoje nauki, skończyłbym tak samo jak on. – Głos Draco był zimny i stanowczy.

- Masz rację, jednak sytuacja się zmieniła…

- Zmieniła? Czyżby szanowny staruszek umarł? Nie bój się, zapłacę za pogrzeb. – Chłopak zacisnął usta i odwrócił głowę. – Jednak nie oczekuj łez nad jego grobem.

- Draco… - Przez twarz Snape'a przebiegł grymas. – Rozumiem twoje rozgoryczenie, jednak lekarze oczekują, że pojawisz się w szpitalu… Ty albo twoja matka, a jak obaj wiemy, na Narcyzę nie mamy co liczyć.

- Severusie, jesteś moim chrzestnym ojcem. – Ślizgon spojrzał na niego prawie błagalnie. – Proszę cię więc jako najbliższą mi osobę. Zrób to za mnie. Odbierz ciało i pochowaj je gdziekolwiek tylko zapragniesz, byle nie w rodowym grobowcu Malfoyów. On na to nie zasłużył, a ja nie chcę kiedyś spocząć w jego towarzystwie.

- Nie mogę spełnić twojego życzenia. – Snape podszedł do barku i nalał whisky do dwóch szklanek. – Pogrzebanie kogoś żywcem jest uważane za jedną z najczarniejszych form magii, a jak wiesz, nie zajmuję się już tym.

Odwrócił się w kierunku chłopaka i spojrzał w jego szeroko otwarte w zaskoczeniu oczy. Jęknął bezgłośnie i podszedł do niego, wręczając mu jedną szklankę.

- Twój ojciec właśnie obudził się ze śpiączki i najwyraźniej jest w pełni władz umysłowych.

- Merlinie… - Malfoy jednym haustem wypił alkohol i podsunął tumbler Severusowi, który bez słowa nalał mu kolejną porcję. – Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem…

- Do końca nie wiadomo, jednak ja mam swoje przypuszczenia. – Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł naprzeciw niego i upił niewielki łyk. – Pamiętasz artykuł o ostatnio zabitych Śmierciożercach? – Draco skinął powoli głową, nie spuszczając z niego przerażonego spojrzenia. – Moim zdaniem pułapka w którą wpadł twój… Lucjusz, obłożona była klątwami czasowymi.

- Czyli wraz ze śmiercią rzucających…

- Dokładnie. – Snape ponownie uniósł szklankę do ust, po czym odstawił ją na stolik.

Draco wstał i powoli podszedł do biurka, odwrócił się i ruszył ku drzwiom. Po kilku rundach zatrzymał się na środku komnaty i w roztargnieniu potarł dłonią czoło.

Nigdy, nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie przewidział, że jego ojciec kiedyś się obudzi. Po tylu latach śpiączki był praktycznie pewien, że kiedyś po prostu odejdzie z tego świata w ciszy i spokoju, nie zakłócając mu już życia. Jak mógł tak się mylić? Jak mógł w ogóle przypuszczać, że pójdzie tak łatwo? Merlinie… Jak miał teraz iść do niego, spojrzeć mu w oczy i zobaczyć w nich oskarżenie? Nie! Nie miał co rozważać odwiedzin, koniec z Lucjuszem. Nieważne, że się obudził, nieważne, że kiedyś uważał go za wspaniałego i godnego szacunku człowieka. Wszystko się zmieniło. Jego ojciec był Śmierciożercą, złym, fałszywym i bezlitosnym człowiekiem, który bez skrupułów słuchał Voldemorta, nie wahając się mordować i torturować. Zdradził matkę, porzucił własnego syna. Okłamał ich wszystkich. Nie, nikt nie mógł oczekiwać, że pójdzie do niego i będzie udawał, że nic się nie stało. Gorzej! Obawiał się, że gdyby stanął teraz z nim twarzą w twarz, po prostu by nie wytrzymał i zrobił coś bardzo, ale to bardzo złego.

- Co teraz? – Odwrócił się w stronę Severusa i spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Na razie pozostanie pod obserwacją lekarzy. Jego izolatka już została obłożona zaklęciami przeciwko aportacji, wszelkim klątwom i oczywiście nie będzie mógł z niej samodzielnie wyjść. Ministerstwo już wysłało dwóch aurorów, którzy nie spuszczają go z oka.

- A co potem?

- Znasz odpowiedź. – Snape oparł łokcie na kolanach i złączył palce dłoni, tworząc z nich wysmukłą piramidę.

- Proces i Azkaban.

- Nie czarujmy się, nic nie wybroni Lucjusza od więzienia. Nie chciałbym cię okłamywać, ten proces nie będzie należał do łatwych. Zdziwiłbym się również, gdyby długo z nim czekali, od lat ostrzyli na niego pazury. Śpiączka była dla nich wielkim rozczarowaniem, dlatego teraz w ministerstwie zapewne wrze od przygotowań.

- Nazwisko Malfoy znowu znajdzie się w gazetach obok takich słów jak „Czarny Pan" i „Śmierciożercy". – Twarz Draco była biała jak kartka papieru. Przeżył to już kiedyś i miał nadzieję, iż nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał do tego powracać.

- Musisz być przygotowany, że zostaniesz wezwany przed oblicze Wizengamotu. – Ślizgon nie wiedział kiedy Severus podniósł się i podszedł do niego, by położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że będą oczekiwali, iż złożę zeznania przeciwko własnemu ojcu? – Chłopak spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Czy już nie dość zrobiłem dla nich? Wyrzekłem się wszystkiego, zostałem uznany za zdrajcę własnej rodziny, przez cały ten czas noszę w sobie poczucie winy, chociaż wiem, że postąpiłem słusznie. A teraz jeszcze i to? – Draco pochylił głowę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Przykro mi. – Snape przymknął oczy, czując gorycz i ból. Mógłby powiedzieć, że wie, co czuje jego chrześniak. Sam nieraz musiał zeznawać przeciwko ludziom, których w jakimś sensie znał i którzy uważali go za przyjaciela. Jednak nigdy nie został zmuszony, aby stanąć naprzeciwko członka własnej rodziny i skazać go na piekło. – Pamiętaj, że zrobię wszystko, aby być tam razem z tobą.

- Dziękuję. – Draco chwycił dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów i uścisnął ją lekko. – To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Snape przez chwilę pozwalał, aby chłopak trzymał go za rękę, po czym zabrał ją delikatnie i odsunął się od niego. Nigdy nie lubił zbytecznego sentymentalizmu i okazywania emocji na oczach innych.

- Co z Potterem? – zapytał rzeczowo.

- Porozmawiam z nim. – Malfoy wstał i otrząsnął się, jakby zrzucał z siebie coś wyjątkowo paskudnego. Na jego twarz powrócił zwykły ironiczny wyraz. Severus odetchnął z ulgą. Koniec użalania się nad sobą, Draco jak zwykle stanął na wysokości zadania i schował emocje głęboko w sobie. Wiedział, że nie jest to dobre rozwiązanie, jednak na tę chwilę najlepsze.

- Sądzisz, że zrozumie? – spytał sceptycznie.

- Będzie zaskoczony, być może na początku zły, ale zrozumie. – Ślizgon odwrócił się w kierunku obrazu.

- Poradzisz sobie z nim? Wiesz, że mogę towarzyszyć ci w tej rozmowie.

- Nie potrzeba. – Draco odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – Prawdziwego mężczyznę podnieca niebezpieczeństwo, hazard i dobra zabawa. I wiesz… Czasami lubię myśleć, że Potter to właśnie bardzo niebezpieczna zabawka.

- Wybraniec to nie zabawka, bądź ostrożny, bo możesz przegrać. – Snape wbił w niego ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Nie bój się, nigdy nie odsłaniam wszystkich kart i zawsze trzymam asa w rękawie. – Blondyn potrząsnął ręką, jakby chciał pokazać ukrytą kartę.

Snape patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym zapytał cicho.

- Nigdy nie ogarniają cię wątpliwości, Draco?

Chłopak otworzył przejście i zrobił krok w kierunku korytarza, po czym zatrzymał się i nie odwracając, szepnął.

- Oczywiście, że ogarniają, po prostu nie mogę sobie pozwolić na ich okazanie.

* * *

_**suuzi**__. – omg… poszłaś na bloga, mam nadzieję, że nie czytasz mojego pierwszego opowiadania, które jest tam tylko z sentymentu, roi się od błędów i jest bardziej niż infantylne O.o Tak naprawdę swoją „twórczość" określam od czasu „Szarej Strefy", do „Naruto" przyznaję się bo muszę :D Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz Severusowi, że nie posłał Avady w kierunku Malfoya seniora, to zdecydowanie nie byłoby dobrze widziane w szpitalnej izolatce, chociaż zieleń to mój ulubiony kolor ;) Dziękujemy bardzo za pozdrowienia i również pozdrawiamy serdecznie, a ja przyłączam się do kawy :)_

_**LiberiHP – **__bardzo nam miło, że podoba Ci się opowiadanie. Opisy faktycznie są oszczędne, jednak staram się, aby wszystko było opisane. Jedni je lubią, inni wręcz przeciwnie, dlatego staram się to jakoś równoważyć, chociaż nie zawsze mi wychodzi tak jak bym chciała. Okazuje się, że każdego niepokoi przebudzenie Lucjusza, zaczynam się bać, czy sama sobie grobu tym nie wykopałam ;) Serdecznie dziękujemy, wena jak najbardziej się przyda i równocześnie witamy._

_**Marogt**__ – ha! Zwlekałaś, ale załapałaś się tuż przed dodaniem nowego rozdziału, czyli w sam raz ;) W tej chwili wg mnie to jest tak… wiedzą, że magia zmusiła ich do wspólnej sypialni i mieli dzięki niej dobre wytłumaczenie dla samych siebie. Czy magia nadal działa w ten sam przymusowy sposób? Tego to nawet ja na tę chwilę nie wiem, jednak zastanawiam się, czy aby nie jest po prostu dobrą wymówką ;) Też uważam, że Draco i Snape są najbardziej intrygującymi postaciami pani JKR. chociaż, mam jej za złe, że tak bardzo ich skrzywdziła. O ile Severusa opisała w miarę szczegółowo, mam wrażenie, ze Draco po prostu sobie odpuściła i jego charakterowi i uczuciom nie poświęciła za wiele uwagi. No właśnie… Lucjusz… o cholera ;)_

_**Sephiroth **__– wszystkie literówki to pewnie moja wina i wina Worda, który czasami się na mnie wypina i zmienia sobie co chce, tuż po tym jak Aubrey prześle mi poprawiony tekst ;) Draco ma być Dracowaty, cieszę się, że mi wychodzi :D Wybaczam dzieciowstręt ;P Samuel jednak nadal będzie się przewijał w opowiadaniu, takie jego los :) Bardzo dziękuję, że będziesz grzecznym czytelnikiem, ja ze swojej strony obiecuję być grzeczną autorką, a Aubrey dobrą betą i nadal będziemy Cię męczyć raz w tygodniu ;)_

_**Eledhil **__– miło mi, że polubiłaś Samuela, to takie wymarzone dziecko, czasami jednak mam ochotę przyprawić mu różki ;) Tak, zaczynają się dogadywać, na ile im to wyjdzie, zobaczymy, w każdym razie, wiecznie kłócić się nie mogą, prawda? Co do Lucjusza… pożyjemy zobaczymy ;P Ja ze swojej strony, bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, naprawdę motywują nas do pracy :)_

_**lucynapilo**__ – bardzo się cieszę, że udało mi się zainteresować się tym pairingiem, mam nadzieję, że to nie minie ;) Wiesz, czasami mam wrażenie, że to faktycznie to postacie dyktują mi co mam pisać, zaczynam z zupełnie inną koncepcją, a kończę i zaskoczona stwierdzam, że wyszło całkowicie inaczej, cóż bywa, najważniejsze, że wychodzi. Za każde PW z błędami z góry dziękujemy, na pewno wszystko poprawimy. Również pozdrawiam i życzę przyjemnego czytania._

_**Romeo **__– zdecydowanie rozumiem o co Ci chodzi. Niestety fabuła nie pozwala na szybkie uczucie, chociaż też wolę jak się kochają, zanim pójdą ze sobą do łóżka. Twój głos jest ważny, jak i każdego innego czytelnika, w końcu nie raz poprawiam coś dzięki Waszym sugestiom. Też zawsze mnie przerażała opcja, że osoby w śpiączce, mogłyby być świadome, chyba nie mogłoby być nic gorszego. Sam jeszcze będzie miał rogi, on się dopiero rozkręca, poza tym na razie jest go zdecydowanie mało i nie może się wykazać. Potter, to Potter, on po prostu działa zanim myśli, polubił dzieciaka i chyba tak jak mówisz, to że chce się do niego zbliżyć ma swoje odzwierciedlenie w jego dzieciństwie. Zapewniam, że będzie się działo. Pozdrawiam i rymuj do woli :D_

_**Inez **__– ja też stanowczo za bardzo lubię Snape'a i pewnie dlatego pojawia się on tak często, bo po prostu nie mogę się bez niego obejść ;) Co do Lucjusza… oj chyba jednak spróbuje… Aubrey bardzo dziękuje za pomnik, ja ze swej strony zobowiązuję się do stawiania pod nim bukietu kwiatów i zapalania kadzidełek… z zaznaczeniem, że jest to pomnik wzniesiony za życia :D:D:D Mnie możesz spokojnie pominąć, wystarczy mi „epitafium" hehe ;) _

_**Kas**__ – miło mi, że tak Ci się podoba, to naprawdę motywujące._

_**Matty Russel**__ – widzę, ze Lucjusz wywołał poruszenie. Przyznam, ze jeszcze do końca nie wiem jaki będzie miał swój udział w historii, ale na pewno nie minie bez echa ;) Maska wrogości i niechęci, masz rację, na razie są zbyt niepewni reakcji drugiej osoby, aby ją zdjąć, ale na wszystko zapewne przyjdzie pora ;) Zgadzamy się co do tego, że łącznikiem pomiędzy relacjami Snape-Potter jest Draco, Samuel za to rządzi w związku Draco-Harry i zmusza ich do pozytywnych relacji, przynajmniej w jego obecności ;) Dziękujemy za gratulację, Aubrey czuje się wzruszona pamięcią o jej osobie, tak jakby można było pominąć kogoś, kto tak dobrze wykonuje swoją pracę ;) Bloga oczywiście skomentuję, w tym tygodniu nie miałam zupełnie czasu, ale obiecuję, że nadrobię :)_

_**Chikusho **__– mówisz, że Lucio i Sev? Heh… no, ciekawie by było, ale na coś takiego nie wiem czy miałabym odwagę, za dużo homoseksualizmu w jednym opowiadaniu to chyba nie zdrowo. Chociaż ja osobiście twierdzę, że połowa Hogwartu to geje, a druga połowa to kobiety – wina fanfików O.o :P Auć… morduję… Mam nadzieję, że nie na śmierć :D W każdym razie, staram się coś wrzucić na żer raz w tygodniu ;) Aubrey dziękuje za podziękowania, ona mówi, że tylko gra na basie, a ja i tak twierdzę, że pierwsze skrzypce :D_

_**donnieDonnie**__ - no tak, lustro ma urlop, zapewne gdzieś na gejowskiej plaży nudystów w przebieralni :D Ja chyba nigdy się nie pozbędę Severusa, on jest do mnie przyrośnięty, tak jak i ja do niego, koniec, end, finito :D Samuel za dnia, nocami sobie sami poradzą, o tak, zgadzam się w stu procentach ;) Co do obrazowych pokazów, no cóż… nie mówię, że już ich nie będzie, ale znudziłoby się, jakbym opisywała każdą noc ;P Wielka konfrontacja… chyba się jej trochę boję, to będzie ta trudna część do opisania, którą łatwo spaprać niestety. Zdecydowanie Jack Daniels dobrze na nas wpływa, jednak tak jak mówisz, tego pana zostawimy sobie na szczególne okazje. Jako, że dzieli nas „tylko" mizerne 500 km. to pijemy go tak dwa razy do roku, więc AA nam nie grozi, jednak jak już świętować spotkanie to z rozmachem ;) Notabene Twoje kolejne opowiadanie podbiło nasze serca, jutro zamieszczę stosowny komentarz, bo ostatnie półtora tygodnia upłynęło mi nie wiem gdzie i kiedy :)_

_**Nameless**__ – wiem, że trudno komentować, kiedy inni napisali wszystko za nas, sama tak mam. Tatuś o ile w ogóle się podniesie, raczej szybko go nie wypuszczą w izolatki, więc na razie krwawych scen z jego udziałem nie przewidujemy ;) Lusterko pojawi się niedługo, jak wróci z wczasów :D_

_**Ka **__– auć… wiesz, nie pomyślałyśmy o tym, że w szkole magii tekst o uszach może nabrać innego wydźwięku i masz rację, to brzmi kolokwialnie, postaram się to zmienić. Co to reszty też jutro przejrzę i poprawię. Dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi, przyznam szczerze, że dopiero jak przeczytałam Twój komentarz, zastanowiłam się nad tym. Czy Draco nie ma nic przeciwko odwiedzinom bez zapowiedzi? Cóż, na pewno nie wyrazi swoich zastrzeżeń w obecności Samuela. Co do samego Pottera, on nie pomyślał, ja nie pomyślałam… Po prostu oboje wpadliśmy na to znienacka, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało. Jeżeli chodzi o lekcje Harry'ego. Jeszcze dzień przed zamieszczeniem rozdziału, w ogóle jej nie było, zupełnie to pominęłam, została dodana w ostatniej chwili i przyznaję, że nie zastanowiłam się nad nią do końca. Fakt pozostaje faktem, Potter się rozgadał jak mało kiedy xD Absolutnie nie pominę przebiegu wojny, jednak to w późniejszych rozdziałach. Wspomnienia o niej ściśle wiążą się z fabułą, a nie chciałabym powtarzać tego samego dwa razy. Metody Mulcibera… wpadło mi to do głowy podczas pisania. Zastanawiałam się nad samym zaklęciem imperius, do czego mogłoby zmusić ludzi, bo wszyscy wiemy, że mało kto poza Potterem potrafił je złamać. Człowiek pod jego wpływem mógłby spokojnie zabić własną rodzinę i dopiero potem zorientować się co zrobił, to dla mnie gorsze od zwyczajnej tortury i ja chyba bym oszalała z taką świadomością. Z Carolina Herrera nie miałam okazji się zapoznać, ale jak tylko gdzieś dorwę, nie omieszkam. Dziękujemy za tak wyczerpujące komentarze, niektóre Twoje wypowiedzi rzucają nam całkiem nowe światło, a ja dzięki nim czasami weryfikuję to, co zamierzałam napisać i zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno tak? ;)_

_Jeszcze raz dziękujemy wszystkim za komentarze. Właściwie nie wiem co powiedzieć jeszcze, bo to, że motywują do dalszej pracy jest po prostu „faktem autentycznym" (moja była profesorka zabiłaby mnie za „fakt autentyczny" ;)) Jest nam naprawdę bardzo miło, że doceniacie naszą pracę i czujemy się zdopingowane do dalszego działania. Pozdrawiamy serdecznie i do poczytania :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**XVIII**_

Drzwi do izolatki były otwarte, lecz doświadczone oko czarodzieja z łatwością wychwyciło falującą energię otaczającą wejście. Bariery ochronne nałożone przez aurorów najwyraźniej miały na celu zarówno zapobieżenie niechcianym wejściom, jak i uniemożliwienie wyjścia więźniowi. Po dokładnym sprawdzeniu pozwolenia na odwiedziny gość został przepuszczony i po chwili znalazł się wewnątrz szpitalnej sali.

Wszedł do środka i uważnym spojrzeniem omiótł siedzącego na łóżku mężczyznę. Malfoy, przykryty cienkim prześcieradłem, czytał jakąś gazetę. Stos innych piętrzył się na krześle obok.

- Widzę, że nadrabiasz stracone lata – powiedział cicho przybysz.

- Severus Snape, słynny szpieg i bohater wojenny. – Lucjusz zaszeleścił trzymanym w ręku magazynem i odłożył go na bok. – Jakże pasuje tu powiedzenie o wyhodowaniu węża na własnym łonie.

- Czyżbyś żywił urazę? – Snape przysunął sobie drugie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

- Raczej ogarnia mnie zdumienie i lekka zazdrość. Z przykrością przyznaję, że okazałeś się naprawdę sprytnym draniem. – Malfoy poprawił ostrożnie prześcieradła i powoli przesunął się w kierunku wezgłowia, po czym oparł się z westchnieniem ulgi o udrapowane poduszki.

- Uznam to za komplement. – Czarne oczy z uwagą przyglądały się poczynaniom pacjenta. – Jak się czujesz?

- Wolny.

- Wolny? To dziwne uczucie jak na kogoś, kto jest więźniem. – Snape wyglądał na cokolwiek zdezorientowanego tym wyznaniem.

- Bycie więźniem we własnym ciele jest o wiele gorsze. – Twarz blondyna zakrywały długie włosy, więc Severus nie mógł zobaczyć jej wyrazu. – Pięć lat to dużo czasu na myślenie i na słuchanie.

- Chcesz powiedzieć… - spojrzał na niego wstrząśnięty.

- Że byłem świadomy? – Wreszcie uniósł głowę i odwrócił ją w kierunku byłego przyjaciela.

Snape ledwo powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie, widząc w pełnym świetle oblicze Malfoya. Najwyraźniej paraliż ustąpił tylko częściowo. Lewa strona ciała zdecydowanie nie funkcjonowała prawidłowo. Kącik ust mężczyzny opadał jakby w wyrazie rezygnacji, a jego oko pozostawało nieruchomo wpatrzone w przestrzeń.

- Podziwiasz efekt ciężkiej pracy mojego syna? – Nawet głos Lucjusza był lekko przytłumiony, na co Mistrz Eliksirów wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi, a co musiało być efektem ubocznym.

- To nie twój syn spowodował twoje kalectwo. – Severus zacisnął pięść na pole swej szaty. – Sam wybrałeś swoją drogę, możesz jedynie siebie obwiniać. Chłopak był na tyle mądry, aby właściwie spojrzeć w przyszłość i opowiedzieć się po wygranej stronie.

- Może masz rację, a może to tylko szumne przemowy szpiega. Zdradził mnie.

- Nie zdradził ciebie – zdradził Voldemorta. Gdybyś nie był tak zaślepiony władzą, jaką rzekomo ofiarował, dostrzegłbyś, że te obietnice były bez pokrycia. Miałeś wybór, nie skorzystałeś z niego.

- Byłeś jednym z nas. – Lucjusz spojrzał na niego ostro. – Kiedy powrócił, zginałeś przed nim kark i przysięgałeś wierność. Czym przekupił się Dumbledore, że stałeś się jego chłopcem na posyłki?

- Nie byłem jednym z was, zmieniłem strony już podczas pierwszej wojny, a kiedy się odrodził, wróciłem do niego nie jako sługa, a…

- Jako zdrajca.

- Szpieg, wolę to określenie. – Snape podniósł jedną z gazet i przebiegł po niej wzrokiem. – Stare miesięczniki?

- Pomimo tego, że byłem świadomy, nadal mam wiele do nadrobienia. – Wzruszył ramionami, przy czym lewe praktycznie pozostało nieruchome. – Draco i Potter? – zmienił nagle temat. – Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić?!

- Nie jestem jego ojcem, a on raczej też nie miał wyboru.

- Narcyza się na to zgodziła? – Dłoń Lucjusza uniosła jeden z magazynów, na którego okładce dwóch młodzieńców wychodziło z ministerstwa tuż po ślubie. Długi, blady palec jakby nieświadomie sunął po twarzy uśmiechającego się blondyna.

- Narcyza rzuciła _Imperio_ na urzędnika. To przez nią Draco jest teraz związany z Potterem związkiem czystomagicznym – wycedził Snape. – Mogła zabić własnego syna!

- Jak wielką zyskał moc? – pytanie zabrzmiało jak rzucone od niechcenia.

- Moc! Tylko to cię zawsze interesowało! – Mistrz Eliksirów poderwał się z krzesła. – Zostaniesz skazany na Azkaban, nawet nie myśl o manipulowaniu Draco!

- Potter pokonał Czarnego Pana, a więc musi być nieprawdopodobnie potężny – stwierdził Malfoy, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał wybuchu stojącego obok mężczyzny.

- A Draco dzieli z nim moc, tak! Jednak w niczym ci to nie pomoże, chłopak nawet nie chce o tobie słyszeć. – Severus stwierdził, że może brutalna prawda oderwie Lucjusza od myśli o korzyściach płynących z posiadania tak ogromnych pokładów magii.

- Wiem. – Malfoy oderwał wzrok od gazety i zdrową ręką odgarną włosy z czoła. – Dobitnie mi to uświadomił podczas ostatniej wizyty.

- Nie rozumiem… - Mistrz Eliksirów na powrót usiadł na krześle, splatając ramiona na piersi.

- Bardzo łatwo jest wykrzyczeć komuś swoje urazy, kiedy ten nie może się bronić. Nienawidzi mnie i wbrew temu, co o mnie sądzisz, rozumiem go.

- On już nie jest tym samym chłopcem, którym był kiedyś. Dorósł, to inteligentny mężczyzna, który potrafi zadbać o siebie i rodzinę. Nie jesteś mu do niczego potrzebny.

- Jestem jego ojcem!

- On nie potrzebuje ojca. Już nie. – Snape pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko. – Był czas, kiedy zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko. Był z ciebie dumny, kochał cię i stawiał na piedestale, jednak niepielęgnowane uczucie ginie. Widziałeś w nim tylko przyszłego sługę Czarnego Pana i dziedzica fortuny Malfoyów, a Draco potrzebował czegoś więcej. Ten chłopak łaknął uwagi, akceptacji, pochwał. Zdradziłeś go, Lucjuszu, zanim on w ogóle pomyślał o zdradzie, a teraz zdradziła go jego własna matka. Na Merlina, aż dziw bierze, że nazwisko Malfoy nadal ma dla niego znaczenie.

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że _moim_ Draco rekompensujesz sobie brak własnych dzieci. – Lucjusz wbił w niego rozgniewany wzrok. – Może i nie byłem idealnym ojcem… – Słysząc prychnięcie, zacisnął pięść na pościeli. – Spieprzyłem to, prawda?

- Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz.

- Miałem całe pięć lat na myślenie. – Pokiwał głową, jakby zgadzał się sam ze sobą. – Odnalazł Samuela…

- Kolejne dziecko, które w swej arogancji skazałeś na cierpienie. Dziwi mnie, że wiesz jak ma na imię.

- Draco mi powiedział. Oczywiście nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jego monolog został usłyszany. Ten bękart był pomyłką, nigdy nie powinien był się urodzić.

- To dziecko to wspaniały chłopak, twój syn wychowuje go tak, jak sam pragnął być wychowywany. Poświęca mu swoją uwagę, uczy i pozwala być sobą, nie narzuca mu tego, co ty usiłowałeś narzucić jemu. – Snape potarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz. – To zadziwiające, jakim wspaniałym ojcem potrafi być ktoś, kto nigdy nie doświadczył takiego uczucia.

- Uczy się na błędach.

- Na twoich błędach.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza, każdy z mężczyzn pogrążył się we własnych myślach. Severus skupił się na tragedii, która za sprawą źle podjętych decyzji tak bardzo rozdzieliła tę rodzinę.

Lucjusz milczał, rozpamiętując swoje błędy i zastanawiając się, czy jeszcze kiedyś będzie potrafił normalnie rozmawiać z własnym potomkiem, który przez jego pychę wyrzekł się wszelkich relacji z nim. To nie tak, że go nie kochał. Przeciwnie, Draco był jego dumą, jego spadkobiercą, ale może to właśnie było złe? Może chłopak wcale nie chciał być kimś, kto służyłby tylko jako przykład kolejnego wspaniałego pokolenia Malfoyów? Może chciał mieć zwyczajną rodzinę, pełną ciepła i tych zwyczajnych gestów świadczących o miłości? Jeżeli tak, to ani on, ani Narcyza nie byli do tego zdolni. Można kochać, jednak bycie Malfoyem do czegoś zobowiązuje. W jego rodzinie nigdy nie było miejsca na czułość, ojciec go tego nauczył, a on wiernie poszedł w jego ślady, nie pamiętając swych dziecięcych pragnień.

- Co teraz? – Snape poderwał głowę, słysząc głos blondyna.

- Wizengamot, a potem Azkaban – odpowiedział cicho.

- Czy… - Na twarzy Lucjusza po raz pierwszy pojawiła się niepewność. – Czy Draco będzie zeznawał?

- Tak, zostanie do tego zmuszony, nawet jeżeli by nie chciał. Jedyne co uzyskałem to tajne przesłuchanie. Nie będzie musiał robić tego w Komnacie Sądowej, ale złoży zeznania przed jednym z aurorów. – Czarne oczy zwęziły się, gdy patrzył na Malfoya. – To będzie dla niego trudne, już raz przez to przechodził i pamiętam jak bardzo to przeżył. Nie sądź, że łatwo mu przyszło poświęcić rodzinę i opowiedzieć się jednoznacznie po jednej ze stron, to zostawiło blizny na jego psychice. Teraz będzie zmuszony zeznawać przeciwko własnemu ojcu, wiedząc, że nie uniknie on więzienia. Chociażby nawet chciał cię oszczędzić, veritaserum mu na to nie pozwoli.

- Ty…

- Niestety.

- Jestem durniem. – Lucjusz zmiął w dłoni prześcieradło. – Zniszczyłem to, z czego byłem najbardziej dumny. Powiedz mi… – spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na byłego przyjaciela. – Co przegapiłem? Kiedy ty się zorientowałeś, że czeka nas klęska?

Snape przymknął oczy i potarł długimi palcami skronie.

- Nigdy. – Uniósł powieki, a jego wzrok na powrót stał się twardy i skupiony. – Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że to przegrana strona. Być może dorosłem, moje ideały stały się zbyt rozbieżne z przekonaniami Voldemorta. Bezpodstawne mordowanie mugoli nigdy mnie nie bawiło, a tym bardziej przelewanie krwi czarodziei. Czarny Pan był potężny, inteligentny i kiedyś – gdy za nim poszliśmy – charyzmatyczny. Obiecywał siłę i potęgę, odbudowanie czystości krwi i umocnienie naszego świata. To co dostaliśmy to poniżenie, ból i bredzenia psychopaty ogarniętego manią wielkości. Ideały, za którymi podążałem, okazały się mrzonką, po której nadeszły gniew i gorycz. Nie brałem pod uwagę walki z dziećmi i bezbronnymi kobietami.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że byłem głupcem.

- Pragnąłeś władzy i potęgi, to zaślepienie stało się twoim przekleństwem.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć Draco. – Lucjusz oparł głowę o poduszki. – Czuję się zmęczony.

- Nie mogę ci niczego obiecać. – Severus wstał i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. – On sam zadecyduje, czy zechce się z tobą spotkać. – W drzwiach przystanął, zaciskając dłoń na futrynie, jakby toczył sam ze sobą walkę. W końcu, nie odwracając się, mruknął – Narcyza nie wie o Samuelu. Jeżeli czujesz się ojcem Draco, będziesz milczał.

Malfoy otworzył oczy i spojrzał w stronę, gdzie zniknął Snape.

..........

Szkolny korytarz był o tej porze wyjątkowo cichy i spokojny. Przerwa obiadowa właśnie się rozpoczęła i wszystkie dzieciaki zgodnie powędrowały do sali jadalnej. Harry szybkim krokiem zmierzał w kierunku komnaty, w której za kilkadziesiąt minut miały się odbyć praktyczne zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią. Skręcił w lewo, chcąc jak najszybciej minąć kwatery Snape'a, gdy pod ścianą dostrzegł stojącego Longbottoma.

- Czekasz na Nietoperza? – Przystanął, wpatrując się w doniczkę, którą przyciskał do piersi chłopak.

- Niestety. – Młody nauczyciel zielarstwa rozejrzał się nerwowo. – Jutro ma mieć zajęcia z eliksirów leczniczych i zażądał tego. To Stapelia grandiflora.

- Kto? – Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Stapelia – powtórzył Longbottom, wyciągając przed siebie donicę z dziwnym kwiatem o purpurowo-brązowych płatkach, kształtem przypominającym gwiazdę.

- Co to, na Merlina?! – Harry cofnął się, zatykając nos. – Śmierdzi, jakby coś zgniło.

- Ehh… - Neville westchnął i na powrót przyciągnął kwiat do siebie. – Jest piękna, ale faktycznie jej zapach przypomina padlinę. To takie krzywdzące dla niej, ludzie zamiast ją podziwiać, uciekają.

- Eee… tak, masz rację, jest niesamowita. Wybacz mój pierwszy odruch. – Potter dzielnie starał się oddychać ustami, usiłując odegnać nadchodzące mdłości. – Po co Snape'owi ten kwiat? Robi jakąś trutkę na szczury czy to jego nowa metoda na torturowanie niewinnych uczniów?

- Magiczna Stapelia grandiflora, w odróżnieniu od tej zwyczajnej, jest niezwykle rzadka. – cichy, jedwabisty głos tuż za plecami Harry'ego sprawił, że ten podskoczył i odruchowo wciągnął powietrze przez nos, krzywiąc się przy tym z odrazą. – Ta roślina ma niezwykłe lecznicze właściwości, a wyciąg z niej jest stosowany w różnego rodzaju eliksirach, o czym powinien pan dobrze wiedzieć, gdyby oczywiście uważał pan na moich lekcjach.

- Przykro mi, nie przypominam sobie żadnej stalepi – mruknął Potter, odsuwając się od kwiatu. W lochach nie było okien, więc cyrkulacja powietrza była znikoma i przykry fetor doprowadzał go do szału. – Jest pan pewien, że to nie żadna trucizna?

- Co do pana, panie Potter, nie jestem nawet pewien, czy istniejemy na tej samej płaszczyźnie świadomości, albowiem pan dryfuje w brodziku intelektualnym. Jeżeli chodzi o stapelię, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości.

- Świetnie – warknął Gryfon. – Przynajmniej już wiem, dlaczego pańskie eliksiry zawsze wywoływały u mnie odruch wymiotny.

- Profesor Snape ma rację, Harry. – Neville wpatrywał się z uwielbieniem w roślinkę, głaszcząc palcem jej mięsiste płatki. – Ten kwiat żyje w bardzo trudnych, pustynnych warunkach. Przystosował się i zawiera wiele mikroelementów, które mają zastosowanie w eliksirach używanych przy silnym zatruciu, w sytuacjach, kiedy chory odwadnia się.

- Brawo, panie Longbottom, jestem pod wrażeniem. – Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Przynajmniej jeżeli chodzi o rośliny, ma pan jakie takie pojęcie o tym, co robi. – Wyciągnął rękę i wziął od chłopaka doniczkę. – Wybaczy pan, że nie zaproszę go do swego gabinetu. Pracownia eliksirów to bardzo niebezpieczne miejsce, szczególnie dla kogoś o tak destrukcyjnych zapędach w tej dziedzinie. – Chwycił za klamkę i skinąwszy obu mężczyznom głową, wszedł do środka.

- Co za dupek! – Harry wściekle wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Nie znoszę go, on nigdy się nie zmieni!

- Cieszę się, że już nie jestem jego uczniem. – Neville mocniej otulił się szatą, jakby nagle zrobiło mu się zimno. – Mimo wszystko nadal mnie przeraża.

- Nie przejmuj się nim. – Potter niezdarnie poklepał kolegę po ramieniu. – Masz teraz lekcje?

- Nie, właśnie skończyłem.

- Który dom? – Harry w końcu ruszył w stronę komnaty ćwiczeń.

- Ignis. – Skrzywił się Longbottom, nieświadomie podążając za brunetem. – Są trudni do opanowania. Chyba nigdy nie widziałem tak ciekawskich dzieci.

- Było aż tak źle? – Mężczyzna pchnął drzwi i wpuścił Neville'a do środka.

- Dziś mieli się uczyć o wiggenie. To takie drzewo, pamiętasz na pewno, jak zbieraliśmy z niego korę w pierwszej klasie.

- Jasne! Korę, oczywiście – przytaknął Harry, rozwijając biały rulon z zaznaczonym pośrodku celem i wieszając go na ścianie.

- No właśnie – ciągnął z entuzjazmem Longbottom. – Jak połączysz tę korę ze śluzem gumochłona, to powstaje eliksir Wiggenowy, który działa na wszelkie niemagiczne urazy. No… oczywiście nie tylko kora i śluz są w tym eliksirze, ale reszty to raczej nie pamiętam. – Podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie.

- Nie szkodzi, Neville, ja też nie bardzo kojarzę. – Harry machnął uspokajająco ręką, wywołując uśmiech ulgi na twarzy kolegi.

- Tylko że dom Ignis bardziej interesowały tentakule… - westchnął.

- Te tentakule? – Harry wreszcie poczuł się dobrze, kojarząc po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy, o czym mówi Gryfon. Zielarstwo nie było jego ulubionym przedmiotem i niewiele z niego pamiętał. Jako auror nieraz korzystał co prawda z różnych eliksirów, ale nigdy nie musiał sam ich przygotowywać. Owszem, aby dostać pracę w tym zawodzie, należało zaliczyć je co najmniej na Powyżej Oczekiwań, jednak w praktyce dostawali gotowy zapas z magazynu przed każdą wyprawą. – Przecież one są niebezpieczne!

- Wiem! – Neville poczerwieniał gwałtownie. – Ale dwóch uczniów chciało się popisać swą odwagą. Zakradli się na tyły szklarni i dźgali je tyczkami.

- Mam nadzieję, że nic im się nie stało. – Potter spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony.

- Trochę ich pogryzły – przyznał Longbottom. – Na szczęście nic poważnego. Musiałem ich odprowadzić do skrzydła szpitalnego i dać szlaban. Kurcze, Harry, to takie dziwne – wlepiać komuś kary. Wiem jak ja się czułem, gdy Snape kazał mi czyścić kociołki. To było straszne.

- Należało im się, nie masz się czym przejmować. – Harry usiadł na ławce, kładąc obok siebie różdżkę. – Wiem, że sprawiają kłopoty, ale pomyśl jacy my byliśmy w ich wieku.

- No… Ja to dopiero wtedy, jak polecieliśmy do ministerstwa… Wcześniej to raczej nie… - zakłopotał się chłopak.

- No tak, ty byłeś spokojny i dlatego świetnie dasz sobie z nimi radę. Bycie nauczycielem to ciężka sprawa, a ty jesteś świetnym profesorem zielarstwa. – Potter uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – Twarz Longbottoma rozjaśniła się na tę pochwałę. – Bo wiesz… - urwał, gdyż w tej chwili drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się i do środka weszli pierwsi uczniowie. – To ja już pójdę, pogadamy później.

- Jasne, odwiedź mnie koniecznie. – Harry zeskoczył z ławki i odprowadził kolegę do drzwi. – Powspominamy stare czasy – dodał na odchodnym, po czym odwrócił się w stronę czekających uczniów.

..........

Harry składał ostatnie papiery na biurku, odprowadzając ostatnich maruderów wzrokiem. Dzieci wychodziły, rozprawiając o ostatnim zaklęciu, którego się nauczyły, chichocząc wesoło, niektóre podskakiwały jeszcze nieskładnie. Tak, _Talanrallegra_ – zaklęcie tańczących nóg – nie było proste, jednak odkąd pamiętał, wywoływało wesołość. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, na zajęciach jak dotąd nie miał żadnych problemów. Owszem, początkowo uczniowie zadawali mu masę pytań, jednak gdy jedną lekcję poświęcił na mocno okrojoną opowieść z ostatniej wojny, ciekawość została zaspokojona, a młodzież patrzyła na niego z respektem.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przypominając sobie zaskoczoną minę Rona, który z podekscytowaniem opowiadał mu ostatnio, jak ktoś na lekcji nazwał go bohaterem. Cóż, nigdy nie miał zamiaru umniejszać roli zarówno przyjaciół, jak i…

- Potter, musimy porozmawiać! – …Tych, których za przyjaciół nie uważał. Draco Malfoy, jeden z uczestników wojny. O tak, jego roli też nie umniejszył.

- Czy to nie może poczekać? – zapytał, przesuwając na środek komnaty stary, trzęsący się podejrzenie zegar. Na następnej lekcji mieli uczyć się o boginach. Dzień wcześniej znajomy auror dostarczył Harry'emu jednego na tę okazję.

- Nie, nie może – warknął Ślizgon. – Za pół godziny w moich komnatach.

Potter zacisnął zęby, aby nie zakląć. Cholerny despota! Czy on w ogóle zastanawia się, że ktoś może mieć na popołudnie inne plany niż spotkania z nim? Ron niedawno odkrył irlandzki odpowiednik Hogsmeade, w dolinie Sanqua, a w nim świetną knajpę „Pod Krasnoludzkim Toporem". Mieli dziś udać się na tamtejsze piwo, zgodnie z lokalną plotką warzone przez owe mityczne istoty, do których nawiązywała nazwa. Cóż, Irlandia była zdecydowanie dziwnym krajem, który obfitował w rozmaite legendy i podania. Dyżur w szkole tego dnia mieli mieć Daphne i Justin, więc wszystko było ustalone. Wszystko… Poza cholerną Fretką!

Usiłując się uspokoić, dokończył przygotowania i udał się do kuchni, gdzie ze stołu zwinął kanapkę głośno protestującym skrzatom, które koniecznie chciały wmusić w niego obiad. Wypił szklankę soku i powoli, jakby chciał komuś zrobić na złość, wspiął się po schodach. Już od zakrętu dobiegł go odgłos kłótni.

- Czy do twojego otępiałego umysłu nie dociera, że to ważna sprawa? – głos Malfoya ociekał jadem.

- A czy tobie nie wystarczy, że zajmujesz wszystkie wieczory Harry'ego i właśnie dzisiaj był umówiony ze mną? – Ron był wyraźnie wściekły.

- Jestem jego mężem, ale ty najwyraźniej tego nie rozumiesz!

- Naprawdę? I to niby ma być wytłumaczenie? To popołudnie Harry spędzi ze mną, pijąc piwo i bawiąc się! Należy mu się jakaś rozrywka, bo od ponad miesiąca spędza czas albo z uczniami, albo z tobą!

- Sugerujesz, że…

- Co się tutaj dzieje? – Potter wynurzył się z cienia, stając przed nimi z zaciętą miną.

- Ta przeklęta Fretka mówi, że nie pójdziemy dziś do pubu! – Weasley odwrócił się z wybitnie nieszczęśliwą miną w kierunku bruneta. – Weź mu coś powiedz, bo zaraz go prasnę w ten ślizgoński łeb.

- Spóźniłeś się! – Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego z naganą.

- Spóźniłem – przyznał spokojnie. – Ron ma rację, jesteśmy umówieni. Cokolwiek chcesz mi przekazać, może poczekać do wieczora.

- Nie może! Jeżeli nie…

- Wieczorem, Malfoy. – Potter podszedł do obrazu, który odsunął się bezszelestnie. – Zaraz będę gotowy, Ron, tylko się przebiorę.

- Jasne. – Weasley spojrzał na Ślizgona z tryumfującą miną.

- A więc nie wysłuchasz mnie? – Draco zacisnął usta, wbijając wzrok w Wybrańca.

- Wysłucham, ale nie w tej chwili. Malfoy, wyobraź sobie, że nie jesteś pępkiem świata, a ja mam już plany. Twoje problemy mogą zaczekać, wątpię, aby było to coś naprawdę istotnego. – Harry odwrócił się z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Skrzaty źle wyprasowały twoją szatę? Obiad nie odpowiadał twym standardom? Ach, już wiem! Płyn do kąpieli był o zapachu wanilii, zamiast cytrusów! Taaak, to faktycznie tragedia.

- Jesteś dupkiem, Potter. – Oczy blondyna zwęziły się nienawistnie.

- No, to przynajmniej w tym jesteśmy do siebie podobni. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Ja w ogóle nie rozumiem, czemu wy jesteście razem. – Ron musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. – Naprawdę, usiłowałem zaakceptować waszą magiczną więź, ale to się w ogóle nie zgadza! Zero logiki.

- Nielogiczne jest to, że przy tak małej objętości mózgu wydajesz się całkiem nieźle funkcjonować, Weasley. Jesteś chodzącym cudem natury, normalnie każdy w takiej sytuacji wegetowałby jak roślina.

- Roślin poszukaj w Świętym Mungu – warknął Ron. – Twój ojciec idealnie się do tego nadaje.

- Ron! – Harry szarpnął przyjaciela, usiłując mu przerwać.

- No co? Mam rację! – Rudy chłopak zacisnął pięści, obrzucając Malfoya nienawistnym spojrzeniem. – Cholera, Harry, to się naprawdę nie trzyma kupy! Hermiona czytała o tych magicznych małżeństwach i wy w ogóle nie pasujecie do schematu!

- Nie bądź głupcem, Wiewiór – głos Draco był zimny i drżał lekko. Od razu było widać, że tylko silna wola powstrzymuje go od zaatakowania Weasleya.

- Sam jesteś idiotą! – zaperzył się chłopak. – Wszystkie te pary coś łączyło! – Odwrócił się w stronę Pottera, patrząc na niego bezradnie. – Zrozum, Harry, szukaliśmy z Mionką rozwiązania i naprawdę nic tutaj nie pasuje.

- Nie rozumiem… - Gryfon nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście nieraz zastanawiał się, czemu magia ich zaakceptowała, kiedy logicznie rzecz biorąc, powinna wściekle zaatakować. W końcu uznał, że z przeznaczeniem walczyć się nie da i ich małżeństwo jest po prostu jakimś idiotycznym żartem losu.

- Posłuchaj. Pierwsze czystomagiczne małżeństwo łączyły więzy krwi. Małżonkowie byli kuzynami, ich magia pochodziła od wspólnego przodka. W drugim przypadku dziewczyna była w ciąży. Hermiona mówi, że posiadała w sobie pierwiastek męża i dlatego moc jej nie skrzywdziła. W kolejnych przypadkach było tak samo, zawsze można było znaleźć w tych parach coś, co mieli wspólnego!

- Co ty bredzisz, Weasley. – Twarz Ślizgona była blada, a na czole skrzyły się krople potu. Gdyby Harry nie uznał tego za absurdalne, mógłby pomyśleć, że Malfoy jest przerażony.

- To nie wszystko. Każdy z tych związków zawierany był z miłości. Czasami tak ogromnej, że poprzedzał je jakiś wzniosły akt. Uratowanie życia, poświęcenie i tak dalej. Nie rozumiecie? Oni wszyscy się kochali! Byli gotowi skoczyć za sobą w ogień, stać ich było na wszystko, aby być tylko razem. – Zamilkł, łapiąc oddech. – Wy… wy razem to jakaś paranoja. Właściwie w trakcie składania przysięgi powinniście byli zginąć za samą próbę zjednoczenia magii. Przecież każdy wie, że zawsze walczyliście ze sobą. Naprawdę, trudno was nazwać dwiema połówkami.

- Ron, na pewno jest na to jakieś wytłumaczenie. – Harry chwycił przyjaciela za rękę i pociągnął w stronę komnaty. W oczach Malfoya było coś dziwnego, szalonego i naprawdę zaczął się obawiać, że jeżeli Wealsey powie jeszcze jedno słowo, chłopak rzuci się na niego i dotkliwie go pobije. – Wiesz, chodziliśmy do jednej szkoły, braliśmy udział w tej samej wojnie, a teraz mamy wspólny interes. To ludzi ze sobą wiąże.

- Ale… - Rudzielec zupełnie nie wydawał się przekonany tymi argumentami. Ba, sam Harry dobrze wiedział, że są to tylko puste słowa. Ucinając kolejną przemowę przyjaciela, wciągnął go do komnaty, pozostawiając wzburzonego Ślizgona na korytarzu. – Pogadamy wieczorem, Malfoy – mruknął, zanim obraz zasunął się za nim.

Draco jeszcze chwilę stał bez ruchu, po czym wolno niczym ślepiec przesunął się wzdłuż ściany, opierając o nią ręką. W chwili gdy dotarł do swojej komnaty, osunął się na kolana i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Było mu niedobrze. Był przerażony i roztrzęsiony.

- Merlinie! – jęknął, powstrzymując mdłości.

Jeżeli Weasley mówił prawdę, a szczerze mówiąc, Malfoy nie miał powodów, aby mu nie wierzyć, wszystko zaczynało się łączyć w logiczną całość. Ich połączenie wcale nie było przypadkiem i to on sam był tym, który nieświadomie stworzył taką możliwość.

„_Zawsze można było znaleźć w tych parach coś, co mieli wspólnego!" _

Słowa mężczyzny dudniły echem w jego głowie.

„_Uratowanie życia, poświęcenie…"_

Jego ciałem wstrząsnęło stłumione łkanie. Gwałtownym ruchem przetarł oczy. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką powinien teraz robić, było rozczulanie się nad sobą. Najwyraźniej dzisiejszy dzień miał być jednym z tych, kiedy wszystko sprzysięgało się przeciwko niemu. Podniósł się i szybkim krokiem podszedł do barku, po czym odsunąwszy na bok koniak, nalał do szklanki whisky. Zacisnął dłoń na szkle i zmrużył oczy, przypominając sobie, co czekało go za godzinę. Westchnął i odsunął od siebie bursztynowy płyn. Niektóre eliksiry źle reagowały w połączeniu z alkoholem. Oparł dłonie o blat, zaciskając place na gładkim drewnie. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, usiłując się uspokoić. Cholera, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio tak się bał. O tym, co powiedział Weasley, porozmawia później z Severusem. Teraz czekało go coś dużo ważniejszego i o wiele bardziej przykrego. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że poradzi sobie z tym sam. W końcu… Po cholerę mu Potter.

* * *

_**suuzi**__. – och bo Sev jest zimnym draniem tylko dla całego świata, Draco jakoś wyłączył z tego grona ;) Przyznam, że nie wyobrażam go sobie bez łopoczących szat ;) Reakcja Malfoya, jest jak słusznie mówisz, całkowicie normalna. On przeciwnie niż Harry, najpierw myśli, potem działa. Poczynania Pottera są dla niego dziwne i nielogicznie, dlatego odzywa się w nim instynkt ochronny. Czy Justin pasuje do Hermiony? Wyjdzie w praniu xD Co do Rona, lubię go takiego dojrzałego, myślę, że wydoroślał, chociaż czasami nadal pozostaje po prostu Roniaczkiem ;) Rozmowa Harry'ego z Draco… nieprzewidywalna jak i oni sami, więcej w rozdziale :D Faworyta? Chętnie o nim poczytam, ale jak mówisz nie tutaj. Pozdrawiam ciepło :)_

_**Fasha 1993**__ – Draco nie zareagował na prezent. On wkurzył się niespodziewanymi odwiedzinami Harry'ego u Samuela. Chce chronić chłopca, boi się, że mały polubi Pottera, a ten kiedyś zniknie i go zrani._

_**Yasna**__ – jakoś mi się ciepło zrobiło jak Cię zobaczyłam, powróciły stare wspomnienia ;) Aubrey twierdzi, że obejdzie się bez bucików. Mafia podobno nie wybacza, ale czasami udaje, że nie widzi występków ;P Podwójny rowerek *.* piękne xD Zawsze jak piszę to musi to być +18 O.o chyba mam jakieś zboczenie. Nie lubię jednak seksu w każdej notce, jak dla mnie jest on dopełnieniem fabuły, a nie jej głównym elementem. Masz rację, opisywanie aktu jest trudne, przynajmniej dla mnie, stanowi swego rodzaju wyzwanie. Zawsze mam problem z synonimami, za dużo skóry, ciała, palców i dłoni, oraz innych inszości ;) Poza tym indywidualne reakcje na dotyk, podniecenie… oj masakra :D Jak nas znasz, tak wiesz, że nienawidzimy wszystkiego co słodkie. Czasami robi się ckliwie, ale naprawdę to odchorowujemy potem :D Lucek… jak to mówię, pożyjemy zobaczymy ; Yasna, bo Snape jest naszym guru i tylko dlatego, że panicznie bałam się napisać Snarry, powstało Drarry O.o no i oczywiście dlatego też, że uwielbiam Draco ;P Hmm… mówisz, że całujesz mafię? No dobra, możesz w sygnet, czego się nie robi dla rodziny :*_

_**Lilu **__– przeważnie dopiero jak coś się dzieje, to dociera do nas, że strata może zaboleć. Jak to będzie u Harry'ego i Draco? Ha! Nie powiem ;P Chyba każdy wolałby aby umarł… byłoby na pewno łatwiej. Ehh to, że mam zaległości na fantazjach, to nawet nie to, że czasu brak. Po prostu opowiadania są tak różne, a bohaterowie mają tak zupełnie inne charaktery, że ciężko mi się przestawia z jednego na drugie ;) Cieszę się, że Drarry, przypadło Ci do gustu. _

_**Sephiroth **__– tarcza chroni ich przed nimi samymi, nie mogą w siebie rzucić żadną klątwą, jednak co do reszty, myślę, że jeszcze nie raz ich zaskoczy ;) Zapewniam Cię, że Samuel nie jest bestią z bagien xD Właściwie co do Hermiony, akcja jest w toku, nie wiadomo do końca z kim będzie. Tak, będzie rozdział z koszmarami, cicho jest o tym z pewnych powodów, ale nie zapomniałam o nich :)_

_**Inez**__ – raczej nie ma co liczyć na to, aby Lucjusz spokojnie położył się na powrót spać. Też mam pomysły, ale jak twierdzi Aubrey, musimy je jeszcze dopracować, żeby nikogo za bardzo nie skrzywdzić, lub nie wprawić w zbyt wielką euforię, wszystko zależy w jakim kierunku to się potoczy. No dobra, może być pomnik… Snape'a… a ja sobie pod nim cichutko stanę i będę baaardzo szczęśliwa xD_

_**lucynapilo**__ – nie kadzić, chociaż laury mi nie grożą, zawsze znajdę coś na co zacznę się krzywić, chociaż jak na złość zawsze po fakcie, kiedy już wstawię ;) Co do postaci, zastanawiam się po prostu, co zrobiłby zwyczajny człowiek w takiej sytuacji, żeby nie było to zbyt absurdalne i pasujące do jego charakteru. Czasami wychodzi, czasami nie, każdemu nie dogodzę :D Dziękuję za życzenia, wena zawsze mile widziana :)_

_**Chikusho**__ – bo ja wiem, dla mnie banany są niezwykle sugestywne xD Hermiona i Ron mówisz… przyznam, że jeszcze nie wiem z kim ta pani się ustatkuje ;) Niemniej na pewno nadal będą przyjaciółmi, jakkolwiek by to się nie potoczyło. Co do błędów, ortów nie popełniam, za to na pewno jestem „miszczem" w przecinkach, chociaż podobno ostatnio mniej pląsają ;) Aubrey bardzo dziękuje za pozdrowienia, naprawdę wzrusza ją, gdy ktoś zauważa jej pracę, zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego, ja ją zawsze doceniam, chyba powinnam się fochnąć ;) Żartuję oczywiście :) A co do „Na przekór przeznaczeniu" kolejna część powinna być szybciej w końcu przerwałam złą passę, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję :)_

_**Ka212**__ – przyznam, że uśmiechnęłam się jak napisałaś o tym, że Draco przyjął zbyt spokojnie to, że Harry odwiedził Samuela. Pomyślałam nawet, że myślimy podobnie, gdyż już kolejny rozdział był napisany od miesiąca i oczywiście Draco musiał zareagować, bo inaczej… to po prostu nie byłby Malfoy, którego znamy i kochamy ;) Przyznaję, zdanie o adopcji z perspektywy czasu brzmi faktycznie nieadekwatnie do sytuacji i sprowadza Samuela do rzeczy, a nie dziecka z uczuciami, które właściwie mogłoby mieć własne zdanie na ten temat, a na pewno nie chciałoby za ojca kogoś, kogo widziało dwa razy w życiu. Hmm… „wpadliśmy", wiesz to brzmi dziwnie, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że to postacie rządzą mną, a nie ja nimi. Wiem szalone, jednak w 90% jest tak… siadam do pisania z konkretnie zarysowanym pomysłem i… w trakcie jakiegoś dialogu, okazuje się, że piszę zupełnie coś innego, bo przecież Draco nie powiedziałby tego co wymyśliłam wcześniej, a Potter nie zareagowałby tak jak to miałam w planach i… wychodzi niekoniecznie to co być miało xD Co do Hermiony, myślę, że dla niej przed dwudziestą drugą to jakoś nie pora na „spanie", poza tym jest sama i chociaż rozumie więź, która ich łączy, niekoniecznie pierwszą jej myślą jest seks. Chciałam aby Ron dorósł. Akcja toczy się pięć lat po szkole, w dodatku obaj brali udział w wojnie, byli Aurorami, to na pewno wpłynęło na ich dojrzałość. Jednak czasami po prostu lubię wrócić do starego, dobrego Roniaczka, który zamiast szlabanu, trzyma ucznia do góry głową, nie myśląc o tym, że to raczej nie wspomaga jego autorytetu :) Myślę, że Ron jest mocno przywiązany do Hermiony, interesuje go wszystko co jej dotyczy. Są wręcz nierozłączni, chociaż sami patrzą na to wszystko przez pryzmat przyjaźni i sama nie wiem, czy zdzierać im te klapki z oczu, czy pozostawić ich takimi… Tutaj jeszcze muszę się zastanowić. Zaklęcia wyciszające… na pewno są rzucone na sypialnie, a to czy panowie zawsze ją wykorzystują… zastanawiam się, może kiedyś się to wyjaśni xD Tak, kok dodaje powagi i kojarzy się z surową nauczycielką. Przyszło mi do głowy, że tak młoda dziewczyna jak ona, chętnie dodałaby sobie autorytetu, chociażby przez pewien image, który sprawi, że uczniowie spojrzą na nią z większym respektem. Eee… opis Seva dodałam sama, mam na jego punkcie fioła i zastanawiałam się nawet nad Snarry, ale… ten pairing wymaga dużo więcej moim skromnym zdaniem. Logiczne połączenie młodego chłopaka i dorosłego mężczyzny jest trudne, łatwo wpaść tutaj w pułapkę i zrobić z tego jedną wielką chałę, więc dopóki nie będę miała porządnego pomysłu, nawet tego nie tykam. Poza tym nie lubię łapać kilku srok za ogon, bo potem człowiek sam zaczyna się gubić. Nie mogłam sobie jednak odmówić opisu Snape'a, chociażby oczami Draco, żeby się zwolenniczkom Snarry nie kojarzyło ;) Jeżeli chodzi o rozmowę Severusa z Draco… może masz rację, reakcja Ślizgona wydaje się być mocno przesadzona i mało w niej szacunku. Sama nie wiem jak to tłumaczyć, może strachem? Dla Draco w pewien sposób było wygodnie wiedzieć, że Lu jest w śpiączce i nigdy się nie obudzi. Trudno mu było pogodzić się z własną zdradą ojca, a co dopiero, gdyby ten rzucił mu to w oczy. Może czuć do niego te wszystkie negatywne emocje, może się zapierać jak żaba wody, ale to nadal jego ojciec. Co do konfrontacji, nie wiem sama, muszę to dobrze przemyśleć. Mam konkretny plan na fabułę, więc jeżeli nie chcę tego zmaścić, muszę podejść do niego ostrożnie. Ostatnio przedstawiłam go Aubrey, sytuacja jest o tyle trudna, że mocno ociera się o reakcje psychologiczne bohaterów, a nie chciałabym stracić na realizmie i odstawić jakieś szopki, która dla mnie samej nie byłaby zbyt przekonywująca. Słowotok? Absolutnie, jak dla mnie rewelacja, uwielbiamy obie czytać Twoje komentarze, a ja jak wpadnę w tras odpisywania… Zresztą widać :D Wcale nie uważamy, że marudzisz, wręcz przeciwnie, naprawdę cenię sobie tak konkretny komentarz. Bardzo często wyłapuję z niego coś, co przydaje się przy pisaniu kolejnych części. Dobrze mieć taki rzut na bohaterów, oczami osoby postronnej. Czasami człowiek myśli, że wszystko jest git, a potem… O rany, no przecież ==" i olśnienie ;) Pozdrawiamy bardzo gorąco i dziękujemy za każde zdanie, które napisałaś, razem i z osobne :D_

_**Matty Russel**__ – Aubrey bardzo dziękuje, że zyskała „Alfę", stwierdziła, że już dawno nie słyszała czegoś tak wspaniałego :D Długo się z tego śmiałyśmy :) Lucjusz przebudził się nie bez powodu, jednak czy to dobrze czy źle… oczywiście nie zdradzę. Niestety przyjdzie Wam się pomęczyć zanim cokolwiek się okaże :) Spaczony mózg? Witamy w klubie :D_

_**LiberiHP**__ – Ronowi trzeba dać czas, to Weasley, jeżeli jest uprzedzony to amen w pacierzu, nikt mu nie przegada. Musi sam się przekonać. To tak jak z Harrym w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, gdzie nagle coś sobie ubzdurał i się obraził. Co do zmiany charakteru Ślizgona, myślę, że znajdzie się wiele okoliczności, które potwierdzą jego przemianę i tych szkolnych, jak i tych w zwykłym życiu :) Dziękuję bardzo za życzenia, mam nadzieję, że się ziszczą :D_

_**Namelsess**__ – doceniam jak najbardziej i bardzo mi miło, że podoba Ci się moje opowiadanie, to naprawdę mobilizuje do dalszej pracy i podtrzymania poprzeczki :) Sama szukam naprawdę dobrego Drarry, czasami wydaje mi się, że już wszystko było, mam nadzieję, że jednak nie i znajdę coś ciekawego. Dziękuję oczywiście za życzenia, Red Hills na pewno będzie kontynuowane :)_

_**wysoka**__ – dziękuję bardzo :)_

_Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Zaczynam się powtarzać, jednak nieustannie twierdzę, że motywują mnie one do pisania, a każdy z nich czytam uważnie, zresztą nie tylko ja, bo Aubrey też :) Pozdrawiamy wszystkich i … jak zwykle, do poczytania ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

_**XIX**_

Harry powoli wciągnął przez głowę czarny golf. Październik nadal był ciepły, ale wieczory robiły się coraz chłodniejsze. Nie miał zamiaru marznąć, włócząc się z Ronem po ulicach miasteczka. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, o czym Malfoy tak bardzo chciał z nim rozmawiać, po czym odrzucił od siebie tę myśl. Nic nie było tak ważne, aby nie mogło poczekać do wieczora. Zaplanował to popołudnie już dawno i miał zamiar dobrze się bawić. Oby tylko Ron znowu nie zaczął truć o ich nieprawdopodobnym połączeniu. To był nieszczęśliwy traf, nic więcej. W końcu co mogłoby go łączyć z Malfoyem? Chyba tylko wzajemna chęć walki i… Nie, seks to już efekt ich wspólnej magii, nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

Wyszedł z sypialni, uśmiechając się szeroko do przyjaciela.

- Gotowy na popołudnie nad szklaneczką krasnoludzkiego piwa? – zapytał głośno.

- Jasne! – Ron podskoczył, słysząc jego głos i wyszczerzył się radośnie. – Nie pamiętam kiedy razem gdzieś wychodziliśmy. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że nauczanie może być tak absorbujące. W dodatku jeszcze Mal…

- Nie! – Harry uniósł rękę, przerywając mu w pół słowa. – Nie będziemy dziś rozmawiać o Malfoyu. Pamiętaj, same radosne rzeczy.

- Masz rację. Ja, ty i duże pieniste kufle. – Weasley uśmiechnął się błogo na samą myśl.

Wyszli z pokoju i szybkim krokiem zbiegli po schodach. Po korytarzach kręciły się dzieci. Kilka dziewcząt z trzeciej, najstarszej obecnie klasy, zachichotało głośno na ich widok.

- Masz branie, chłopie, nawet wśród nastolatek – stwierdził Ron z nutą zazdrości w głosie.

- Skąd wiesz, że nie chodzi im o ciebie? – Harry zmierzył przyjaciela wzrokiem.

W ciemnozielonej koszuli i czarnych mugolskich jeansach rudzielec wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Wysoki, wysportowany, nie był już tylko samym chudym, niezgrabnym nastolatkiem. Lata treningów aurorskich zrobiły swoje, Ron coraz bardziej przypominał Charliego, brakowało mu tylko kurtki ze smoczej skóry. Jednym słowem, mógł się podobać dziewczynom, chociaż raczej nie był w typie Pottera. _I całe szczęście, _pomyślał rozbawiony Harry.

- Profesorze Potter, wychodzi pan gdzieś? – Jedna z odważniejszych nastolatek wystąpiła z grupy i odważyła się zadać pytanie.

Brunet spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się lekko. Była z domu wody, o czym świadczył herb zdobiący jej szatę.

- Tak, mam zamiar zwiedzić wioskę Senqua. Podobno mają tam kilka godnych uwagi sklepów.

- Fajnie, a czy uczniowie kiedyś też będą mogli tam pójść? – zapytała z ciekawością. Jej koleżanki przysunęły się bliżej, uważnie przysłuchując się rozmowie.

- Pomyślimy nad tym. – Skinął głową, zastanawiając się chwilę. Właściwie drugie i trzecie klasy mogłyby spędzać co drugi weekend poza szkołą. To wcale nie był taki zły pomysł, a dzieciaki miałyby dodatkową rozrywkę.

- Super! – Dziewczynka podskoczyła lekko, podekscytowana. – Czy profesor Weasley idzie z panem?

- Pięć punktów dla domu Aqua za spostrzegawczość. – Ron mrugnął wesoło do uczennicy, na co nastolatka spąsowiała.

Harry parsknął śmiechem i klepnął przyjaciela w plecy, popychając go do przodu.

- Pamiętaj, że są nieletnie – mruknął mu do ucha.

- No co ty… - Rudzielec spojrzał na niego, udając zaszokowanego. – Tak w ogóle, przypomnij mi, czy za naszych czasów trzynastolatki też były takie wyrośnięte?

- Za naszych czasów trzynastolatki bawiły się klepsydrami czasu, uwalniały niebezpiecznych więźniów i uciekały przed wilkołakami.

- Czyli były. Cholera, poczułem się staro. – Ron zgarbił się i zrobił kilka kulejących kroków, podpierając się o ścianę.

- Bardzo zabawne. Może jakiś eliksir na wzmocnienie, staruszku? – prychnął Potter, patrząc na wygłupiającego się kolegę.

- Nigdy w życiu, nie wiadomo jakie zielska pakuje Snape do tych swoich pomyj. – Weasley zatrząsł się na samą myśl.

- O właśnie, skoro mowa o zielskach, spotkałem dziś Neville'a, wydawał się trochę osamotniony. Co ty na to, żebyśmy wzięli go ze sobą? – Harry przystanął i spojrzał na Rona prosząco.

- Jasne, nie musisz nawet pytać. – Najwyraźniej chłopak nie miał nic przeciwko.

- Świetnie, dam mu znać przez Fiuu z pokoju nauczycielskiego, powinien być już u siebie. – Potter skręcił w kierunku wspomnianej komnaty i już po chwili rozmawiał z Longbottomem.

- Będzie za piętnaście minut. – Zadowolony usiadł przy stole.

- Zapowiada się udany wypad. – Weasley usiadł obok niego, podpierając głowę na ręce. – Zaczynałem już tęsknić do tych naszych wieczorów.

- Taa, ja też. – Harry sięgnął po stojący na blacie dzbanek i nalał sobie soku jabłkowego do wysokiej szklanki. Drzwi za nimi skrzypnęły cicho, oznajmiając, że ktoś wszedł do środka.

- Nev… Snape. – Uśmiech Wybrańca zamienił się w grymas na widok Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Potter! Co ty tutaj jeszcze, do cholery, robisz?! – Severus przystanął na środku pomieszczenia, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i gniewu.

- Nie rozumiem. – Harry zmieszał się. – Skończyłem już lekcje. To co robię po nich, to chyba moja prywatna sprawa.

- Gdzie jest Draco? – warknął Snape.

- Pewnie w swojej komnacie, ostatnio widziałem go na korytarzu.

- I nic nie mówił? – Mistrz Eliksirów przyglądał mu się badawczo.

- Nic szczególnego. – Harry poczuł się lekko zaniepokojony tą inwigilacją. – Chciał o czymś porozmawiać, ale byłem już umówiony z Ronem i…

W tej jednej chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego Severus Snape był jednym z najlepszych szpiegów i nie zginął przez tyle lat. W ciągu ułamka sekundy Potter został wyrwany z krzesła i rzucony o najbliższą ścianę, z ręką mężczyzny zaciśniętą na gardle.

- Ty pieprzony idioto! – Twarz Snape'a wykrzywił grymas wściekłości. – Ty zapatrzony w czubek własnego nosa Wybrańcze! Czy wiesz, jak ważne było to, co chciał ci powiedzieć? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co zrobiłeś swoją arogancją?!

- Niech mnie pan puści – wychrypiał Potter, usiłując sięgnąć po różdżkę, jednak mężczyzna szybko wykręcił mu rękę.

- Nawet niech pan nie próbuje, panie Weasley – syknął, widząc Rona, który poderwał się i zmierzał z zaciętą miną w jego kierunku. – Jeden ruch i Potter może przez kilka tygodni mieć niesprawny bark.

- O co ci chodzi?! Oszalałeś? – Harry miał dosyć. Po raz drugi w ciągu miesiąca ktoś przyciskał go do ściany, trzymając za gardło. Cholera jasna, nie po to zrezygnował z bycia aurorem, aby być atakowanym we własnej szkole!

Snape spojrzał na niego ponownie, po czym przymknął oczy, jakby usiłował się opanować. Powoli rozluźnił uchwyt i wypuścił chłopaka z uścisku. Gryfon odskoczył, masując szyję i patrząc na niego wściekle.

- Zupełnie ci odwaliło? Teraz będziesz chodził i atakował niewinnych ludzi? – wrzasnął rozzłoszczony.

- Niewinnych – prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Ty i niewinność, Potter? – Westchnął i opadł zrezygnowany na krzesło. – I tak już za późno.

- Za późno na co? – Złe przeczucie targnęło wnętrznościami Złotego Chłopca.

- Trzy dni temu Lucjusz Malfoy wybudził się ze śpiączki. – Widząc pobladłą nagle twarz Gryfona, próbował uśmiechnąć się z satysfakcją, jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się tylko lekki grymas. – Ministerstwo od razu postanowiło działać i po stwierdzeniu przez magomedyków, że jego stan jest stabilny, zarządziło proces. W tej chwili Draco składa zeznania przed jednym z aurorów.

- Merlinie… - Oblicze Harry'ego stało się kredowo białe. – Veritaserum.

- Brawo. Jak widać, aurorskie szkolenie coś po sobie pozostawiło w pańskiej pustej głowie. Wiesz, ile mnie kosztowało skłonienie Draco, aby poszedł z tym do ciebie? Niestety ja nie posiadam odpowiednich koneksji, aby móc uczestniczyć w przesłuchaniu. Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że po raz pierwszy widziałem go naprawdę przestraszonego.

- Będzie zeznawał na niekorzyść własnego ojca? – Ron wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

- A ma jakiś wybór, panie Weasley? – zapytał ironicznie Snape. – Obydwaj, ku memu ciągłemu zdumieniu, osiągnęliście swój cel i pracowaliście jako aurorzy. Dokładnie więc zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda takie przesłuchanie. Jeżeli Draco trafi na kogoś niekompetentnego lub żywiącego urazę do nazwiska Malfoy…

- Muszę tam iść. – Harry odwrócił się do Rona. – Przepraszam, stary, ale to…

- Wynoś się już, zamiast gadać. – Rudzielec pchnął go w kierunku kominka. – To moja wina, że cię tam nie ma.

- Dzięki. – Potter chwycił garść proszku z misy stojącej na gzymsie i wrzucił go do paleniska. – Ministerstwo Magii!

..........

Harry wypadł z kominka w ministerstwie i biegiem rzucił się w kierunku windy, która miała go zawieść do podziemi, gdzie mieściła się Sala Sędziów i komnaty przesłuchań. W tej chwili klął, na czym świat stoi, że wszystko wokół jest obłożone zaklęciami antyaportacyjnymi.

- Pan do kogo? – Jakiś urzędnik zatrzymał go tuż przed windą, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Pośród czarodziei ubranych w tradycyjne szaty jego mugloski strój wzbudzał powszechne zainteresowanie i wszyscy rzucali ukradkowe spojrzenia w jego stronę.

- Na trzecie dolne piętro, do sali przesłuchań – warknął.

- Przepustkę proszę.

- Słucham? – Harry aż się zachłysnął. Czas mijał, a ten urzędas wypytywał go o jakieś bzdury!

- Przepustkę – powtórzył uparcie mężczyzna.

- Nie mam. – Siłą powstrzymał się od krzyku.

- To nie wejdzie. – Z satysfakcją stwierdził urzędnik.

- Jak to nie wejdę? – Krzyk Potter rozniósł się po sali. – Odbiło ci? W tej chwili masz mnie przepuścić!

- Proszę nie wszczynać burd. – Urzędnik wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią w wiszącą przy windzie ulotkę. – Trzecie dolne, tylko dla upoważnionych.

- Do cholery jasnej, wiem o tym! Przez cztery lata byłem tutaj aurorem! – Harry prawie się zagotował, patrząc na wiszący nad drzwiami magiczny zegar. Przesłuchanie musiało już trwać od co najmniej piętnastu minut.

- Co mi tu będzie wyskakiwał z tym, kim był – obruszył się mężczyzna. – Nie ma przepustki, nie ma wejścia.

- Kurwa mać! – Potter rozejrzał się dokoła, szukając kogoś znajomego, jednak na jego nieszczęście nikogo takiego nie było w pobliżu. W zdenerwowaniu uniósł rękę, aby przesunąć nią po włosach, jednak jego palce trafiły na bandankę. No tak, założył ją jak zwykle, gdy miał iść gdzieś w miejsce publiczne. Jednym ruchem zdarł ją z głowy i spojrzał ponownie na urzędnika. – Albo w tej chwili wpuści mnie pan do tej cholernej windy, albo osobiście porozmawiam z ministrem o utrudnieniach, jakie mnie tutaj spotkały – wycedził zimno.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę wpatrywał się w bliznę znaczącą czoło chłopaka, po czym poczerwieniał gwałtownie i odsunął się w bok, opuszczając różdżkę.

- P…Pan Potter, uprzejmie przepraszam, nie poznałem – wymamrotał jękliwie. – Proszę o wy…wybaczenie, naprawdę…

Harry obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem, które mówiło wyraźnie, że jeżeli by mu się tak nie spieszyło, człowiek miałby spore kłopoty. Przeszedł obok niego, umyślnie potrącając go ramieniem i wsiadł do windy.

- Trzecie dolne – mruknął. Winda błyskawicznie ruszyła w wskazane miejsce.

Biegnąc korytarzem, czuł ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Jak mógł być tak egoistyczny, że nie porozmawiał z Draco? Chłopak wyglądał przecież na zdenerwowanego, a on po prostu go olał. I to dlaczego? Bo chciał pokazać, że on, wielki pan Potter, nie musi słuchać Malfoya? Dać mu nauczkę? Na Merlina, co za dziecinada! Powinien sam siebie wytrzaskać po pysku za arogancję.

Otworzył pierwsze z szeregu drzwi, jednak w środku panowała ciemność. Nie trudząc się ponownym ich zamykaniem, pobiegł dalej.

Draco… Gdzieś tutaj był Draco, samotnie odpowiadający na pytania dotyczące jego własnego ojca. Jak musiał się czuć? Już raz zdradził Lucjusza, a teraz musiał uczynić to znów. Szlag, czy nie wystarczyło im ogólne zeznanie po zakończeniu wojny? Czy nie mieli wystarczająco dużo dowodów? Przecież wystarczyło tylko sięgnąć po odpowiednią teczkę! Sam nieraz korzystał z takich zeznań, kiedy kolejni śmierciożercy wpadali w ich ręce. Rzadko był zmuszony do powoływania świadków. Grube tomy zgromadzone po zakończeniu walki mówiły same za siebie. Słudzy Voldemorta odpowiadali pod wpływem Veritaserum, nie pomijając niczego, a szczególnie dużo mieli do powiedzenia na temat swoich towarzyszy. Znacznie łatwiej było obarczyć winą innych.

Pchnął kolejne wrota i biegł dalej, nie zatrzymując się. Cholera, czy te korytarze muszą być tak długie? Tuż przed wejściem do komnaty Wizengamotu zauważył sączące się szparą pod drzwiami światło. Wpadł do środka, pozwalając, by podwoje z hukiem uderzyły o ścianę.

- Panie Potter! – Jeden z siedzących za biurkiem aurorów odruchowo poderwał się z krzesła.

- Chcę zobaczyć protokół zeznań – warknął, podchodząc do stołu i nie zwracając uwagi na spłoszone spojrzenia, sięgnął po leżącą na blacie kartkę.

- To niedozwolone. – Stary, pomarszczony auror z blizną przecinającą policzek spojrzał na swego towarzysza, który do tej pory stał spokojnie oparty o ścianę. – Panie Goldstein, proszę coś powiedzieć.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, dyskretnie spoglądając na olbrzymie lustro wiszące na przeciwległej ścianie.

- Więc to jest to _tajne_ przesłuchanie? – Harry odwrócił się w stronę zwierciadła. – Kłaniam się sędziom Wizengamotu i całej reszcie, która przybyła na przedstawienie.

Usta aurora drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu.

- Harry, jak zwykle zaskakujący. – Uniósł głowę i cmoknął w rozbawieniu. – Wybacz, nie jesteś już aurorem i nie masz prawa tutaj przebywać.

- Jestem mężem przesłuchiwanego, jako najbliższa rodzina…

- Owszem, w sprawach cywilnych, rodzinnych, spadkowych. Nie w karnych, zwłaszcza tych objętych ścisłą tajemnicą. – Stary auror spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem. – Nawet nie został pan zaprzysiężony.

- Czy przesłuchanie już się zaczęło? – Potter nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, nadal skupiając wzrok na młodszym przedstawicielu ministerstwa.

- Właśnie mieliśmy podać panu Malfoyowi Veritaserum.

- Więc możecie mnie zaprzysiąc.

- Harry…

- Cholera, Anthony, jesteś mi to winien… - Poczuł niesmak, jednak wiedział, że postępuje słusznie. Musiał pozostać w pobliżu.

- Panie Goldstein! To niedozwolone! – Blizna na policzku zmarszczyła się, nadając twarzy wyraz złośliwości.

- Naprawdę chce się pan o to kłócić, panie Moreno? – Harry odetchnął z ulgą, czując, że wygrał.

- Procedury…

- To Harry Potter – uciął krótko Anthony. – Poza tym jest byłym aurorem i zna je dokładnie. Nie przedłużajmy tego. – Podszedł do bruneta i spojrzał na niego badawczo. – Czy jesteś gotów do złożenia przysięgi milczenia?

- Tak.

..........

Draco siedział w małym pokoju, czekając na wezwanie. Nerwowo wyginał palce, starając się uspokoić, jednak zdenerwowanie nie chciało ustąpić. Do końca miał nadzieję, że Severus będzie tutaj z nim, jednak podanie Snape'a zostało odrzucone. Cholera! Czuł złość na samego siebie, że tak długo odwlekał rozmowę z Potterem. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn chciał, aby teraz był tutaj ktoś, komu ufa. Przymknął oczy z konsternacją. Odkąd to zaczął ufać Złotemu Chłopcu? Zastanawiał się, czy nastąpiło to już po ślubie, czy może zawsze tak było… Mogli się kłócić, mogli nie zgadzać się w wielu kwestiach, jednak podświadomie wiedział, że Potter nigdy nie zawiódłby jego zaufania. To był cholerny Gryfon, lojalny aż do bólu, mógł go nienawidzić, jednak świadomość iż jest jego mężem, nie pozwoliłaby mu odwrócić się od niego.

A może się mylił? Może Potter miałby to wszystko gdzieś? Powrócił wspomnieniami do ich rozmowy na korytarzu. Zaklął cicho. Święta naiwności, jedno słowo Weasleya wystarczyło, aby go olał i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Kogo on chciał oszukać…

Drzwi otworzyły się bezszelestnie i młody auror, którego Draco pamiętał jeszcze z czasów nauki w Hogwarcie, gestem zaprosił go do środka.

Westchnął ciężko, wstając i ruszając w kierunku wskazanej komnaty. Szlag, wolałby, aby przesłuchiwał go ktoś, kogo nie zna. Znajomi ze szkoły na pewno nie będą obiektywni. Jako uczeń nadepnął na odcisk tylu osobom, że już nawet nie pamiętał ich twarzy. Równie dobrze mógł zaleźć za skórę i temu facetowi. Nie był idiotą, miał pełną świadomość tego, że w Hogwarcie był dupkiem. Obserwując swoich uczniów, a zwłaszcza młodego Vendella, czuł jakby patrzył w lustro i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

Przygryzł wargę, mrużąc oczy, gdy wszedł do jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Za biurkiem siedział jakiś nieprzyjemny typ, który patrzył na niego jak na szczególny okaz robaka.

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa_!

Nie chciał tutaj być! Nie chciał zeznawać przeciwko Lucjuszowi! Merlinie, właściwie ile razy można zabić własnego ojca? Odkąd usunięto z Azkabanu dementorów, świat czarodziejski odrzucił co prawda najwyższą karę śmierci, ale Draco był świadom tego, że dla Lucjusza więzienie będzie tym samym.

- Proszę zająć miejsce. – Starszy mężczyzna wskazał mu krzesło stojące na środku sali. Młody auror natychmiast podszedł, aby przypiąć pasami jego ręce.

- Czy to konieczne? – Już wcześniej odebrano mu różdżkę, naprawdę musiał znosić kolejne upokorzenia?

- Przykro mi, takie są procedury. Veritaserum czasami wywołuje niekontrolowane wybuchy agresji. To dla pańskiego dobra.

- Jasne… - wycedził chłodno. Chyba już wolałby zaklęcie unieruchamiające.

Mężczyzna nie skomentował, dokończył swoją pracę i wrócił do stołu po stojący na nim eliksir.

- Trzy krople. – Wrócił i podał mu esencję na język.

Draco niechętnie przełknął i momentalnie poczuł, jak jego ciało spina się, a myśli wyostrzają. Miał ochotę wyśmiać tych wszystkich, którzy nie znając działania mikstury, opowiadali o niej niesamowite historie, jak to przytępia umysł, powoduje, że człowiek odpowiada samą prawdę, niczym pod zaklęciem Imperio. Gówno prawda! Veritaserum wywoływało coś w rodzaju lawiny wspomnień. Myśli stawały się jasne i klarowne. Przesłuchiwany doskonale pamiętał, co robił i mówił daleko wstecz, gdzie normalnie umysł człowieka zasnuwa już mgła zapomnienia. To cholerstwo doskonale krystalizowało pamięć. Oczywiście, że mógł próbować kłamać, jednak wtedy atakujący głowę ból był tak okrutny, że ciało samo zdradzało winowajcę. Nie sposób było zataić prawdę i jednocześnie nie okazać tego mową ciała.

- Panie Malfoy, przepraszamy za to drobne opóźnienie – głos Goldsteina przerwał jego rozważania.

- Nie szkodzi, jestem gotowy. W końcu wtykanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy to wasza specjalność. – Uniósł podbródek i wyzywająco spojrzał na siedzących przed nim aurorów.

- Draco…

- Panie Malfoy lub ewentualnie panie Potter. – Uśmiechnął się perfidnie, słysząc jak mężczyźni gwałtownie wciągają powietrze. – Nie spoufalajmy się, to nie kolacja przy świecach.

- Panie… Malfoy. Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że próba kłamstwa lub jakiegokolwiek zatajenia prawdy spowoduje ból?

- Tak, już to kiedyś przerabiałem, więc może streszczajcie się. Mój czas jest cenny. – To zdumiewające, że nadal udało mu się utrzymywać maskę zimnego drania, chociaż w środku był przerażony.

- Imię i nazwisko.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Lucjusz Malfoy to pański ojciec, prawda? Proszę odpowiadać tak lub nie, chyba że pytanie będzie wymagało szczegółowych wyjaśnień.

- Tak.

- Czy był śmierciożercą?

- Tak.

- Jak długo?

- Od czasu pierwszego powstania Voldemorta. – Z satysfakcją stwierdził, że to imię nadal wywołuje wzdrygnięcie u innych.

- Czy popełnił morderstwo w służbie Czarnego Pana?

- Tak.

- Ile?

- Nie wiem.

- Ile? – Auror powtórzył pytanie.

- Nie wiem, nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. – Czuł nadchodzący ból głowy.

- Czy w czasie, gdy Tom Riddle na powrót odzyskał ciało, Lucjusz Malfoy był osobą, która mu w tym pomogła?

- Nie, zjawił się na spotkaniu, jednak to Peter Pettigrew był tym, który przywrócił mu hmm… powłokę.

- Powłokę? – Mężczyzna siedzący za biurkiem spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

- Cóż, trudno nazwać to ciałem, prawda? – mruknął ironicznie.

- Za pierwszym razem pan Malfoy senior twierdził, że był pod działaniem zaklęcia _Imperius_. Czy to prawda?

- Nie wiem. Być może. – Cholera, naprawdę nie wiedział, chociaż raczej w to wątpił. Ból głowy wzmógł się.

- Nie wie pan… Cóż, szkoda. – Auror skrzywił się paskudnie. - Czy pański ojciec uczestniczył w ataku na Hogwart?

- Tak.

- Czy to prawda, że w zamian za zabicie dyrektora Dumbledore'a oferowano mu posadę po nim?

- Tak.

- Czy Lucjusz Malfoy torturował i zabijał mugoli?

- Tak.

- Czy brał czynny udział w atakach na czarodziei mieszanej krwi?

- Tak. – Merlinie, niech to już się skończy, dłużej tego nie zniesie. Wbrew sobie rozejrzał się po komnacie. Poza dwójką aurorów nie było tam nikogo. Na jednej ścianie znajdowały się drzwi, prawdopodobnie prowadzące na korytarz. Na drugiej, tuż obok olbrzymiego lustra, przejście gdzieś dalej. Draco uświadomił sobie, że przesłuchanie jest oglądane z drugiej strony. Magiczne zwierciadła nie były niczym dziwnym, już nieraz takie widział.

- Czy nosi pan Mroczny Znak na lewej ręce?

- Tak.

- Czy był pan śmierciożercą, służył Czarnemu Panu? – Ból głowy zaatakował z pełną siłą. Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. _Niech to się skończy_!

..........

Harry siedzący w komnacie obok w zdenerwowaniu przyglądał się przesłuchaniu. Tuż obok niego zajmowało miejsca kilku najwyżej postawionych urzędników oraz dwóch sędziów Wizengamotu. Sześciu aurorów okupowało tylne krzesła. Jak do tej pory, nic szczególnego się nie działo. Nic, poza tym, że Malfoy zeznawał w sprawie Lucjusza… Potter zacisnął ręce na poręczy fotela. Naprawdę współczuł Draco, to musiało być dla niego cholernie trudne.

- Czy był pan śmierciożercą, służył Czarnemu Panu? – Draco skulił się w fotelu i szarpnął rękami, jakby chciał się z niego wyrwać. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i jęknął, boleśnie wykrzywiając twarz. Potter ze złością spojrzał na mężczyznę, który zadał pytanie. Oblicze Estebana Moreno zdobił ponury uśmiech satysfakcji. Och… Więc to o to chodziło! Harry zarwał się z siedzenia.

- Stop! – Potoczył wściekłym spojrzeniem po siedzących obok niego przedstawicieli ministerstwa, którzy zbledli lekko na ten widok. – Co to za pytanie?! On nigdy nie był śmierciożercą z wyboru, nie służył Voldemortowi! – Prawie się ucieszył, gdy najbliżej siedzący mężczyzna drgnął, słysząc to imię. – Niech on do cholery rozdzieli te pytania!

- Panie Potter, proszę się uspokoić.

- Nie! To pytania przeciwstawne, on nie może na nie odpowiedzieć! – Przez salę przeleciało coś, co przypominało wiatr i spowodowało lekkie poruszenie szat.

- Proszę interweniować. – Jeden z sędziów skinął głową siedzącemu z boku aurorowi, który natychmiast poderwał się i zniknął za drzwiami do komnaty przesłuchań.

Harry widział, jak mężczyzna podchodzi do biurka i pochyla się nad siedzącym przy nim aurorem, który skrzywił się zirytowany. Odwrócił głowę i zauważył, jak Anthony ściera chusteczką krew z nosa Draco. Kurwa!

- Czy był pan śmiercożercą? – Moreno niechętnie ponowił pytanie.

- Tak.

- Czy służył pan Czarnemu Panu?

- Nie. – Harry widział, jak Draco z ulgą złapał powietrze i prawie poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, gdy ten wbił oczy w lustro. Sam nie wiedział, czy tylko to sobie wmawia, czy w oczach Malfoya przez chwilę zamigotała wdzięczność dla osoby, która zmusiła aurora do rozdzielenia pytań. Na powrót skupił uwagę na Estebanie. Nigdy nie lubił tego mężczyzny. Był wredny i uwielbiał dręczyć przesłuchiwanych, jakby napawał się swą władzą.

- Dlaczego nosi pan Mroczny Znak? – Moreno patrzył na Draco z jawną pogardą, którą Harry miał ochotę zetrzeć z jego twarzy.

- Z rozkazu dyrektora Dumbledore'a – odpowiedź Ślizgona była spokojna, jednak Potter widział, jak jego palce konwulsyjnie zaciskają się na poręczy fotela.

- Czy Lucjusz Malfoy wiedział, że był pan szpiegiem?

- Nie.

- Te pytania są absurdalne – Harry warknął z wyrzutem.

- Panie Potter, proszę się uspokoić. – Jakiś auror podniósł się i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Gryfon uniósł głowę, rozpoznając jednego ze swych byłych współpracowników. Westchnął, starając się rozluźnić i na powrót spojrzał w lustro.

- Czy pański ojciec stanowił zagrożenie dla czarodziei i mugoli?

- Ja pierdolę, skoro zabijał i służył Voldemortowi, to chyba logiczne, że stanowił zagrożenie. – Potter odtrącił rękę byłego kolegi i zerwał się z fotela.

- Potter, nie utrudniaj, bo będziemy zmuszeni cię wyprowadzić.

- Tak, stanowił zagrożenie – głos Draco lekko drżał i Harry, który właśnie miał coś odburknąć byłemu koledze, zagryzł zęby.

- Czy to prawda, że Lucjusz Malfoy był prawą ręką Czarnego Pana?

- Tak. – I właściwie to wszystko. Jego mąż właśnie skazał swego ojca na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Potwierdził to, co zrobił w przeszłości, zdradził własną krew. Harry zacisnął powieki, oddychając chrapliwie, po czym ponownie skupił się na kredowo białym obliczu Draco. Merlinie, nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, jak chłopak musiał w tej chwili cierpieć…

- Czy coś pan ukrywa, panie Malfoy?

Gwałtowny ból spowodował, że Ślizgon skulił się w fotelu i jęknął rozdzierająco. Czy coś ukrywał? Tak, do kurwy nędzy, całą masę pieprzonych rzeczy, o których nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć! Potter chciał kopnąć w stojący obok stołek. Odwrócił się w kierunku siedzących.

- Dostaliście Lucjusza na srebrnej tacy. Zakończcie tę farsę – szepnął, wskazując w stronę lustra.

- Panie Potter, rozumiemy, że to pański mąż, ale…

- Ja pierdolę, czy do was nie dociera, że on zeznaje na niekorzyść najbliższej rodziny? A może chodzi wam o to, żeby go złamać?! Ostatecznie pogrążyć?! Przecież on już w tej chwili przeżywa agonię! Nie rozumiecie tego? – Potter czuł, że zaczyna dygotać ze zdenerwowania. Niekontrolowana magia rozprzestrzeniła się po komnacie, tym razem w postaci maleńkich wyładowań elektrycznych.

- Dosyć, musisz opuścić to pomieszczenie. – Auror zbliżył się, aby ponownie chwycić go za ramię, jednak dzika moc emanująca ze Złotego Chłopca odrzuciła go na ścianę.

- Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie. – W komnacie obok nadal kontynuowano przesłuchanie.

- Tak, tak! – Draco wrzasnął, pokonany przez ból. Krew z jego nosa zaplamiła szatę.

- Czy jest to związane z pańskim ojcem?

- Dosyć! – Harry szybkim krokiem podszedł drzwi. – Odpowiedział już na wszystkie wasze cholerne pytania! Zabieram go stamtąd!

- Może ukrywać coś istotnego – zaoponował jeden z oficjeli, patrząc to na Wybrańca, to na siedzących obok członków Wizengamotu. – Sam powiedział, że…

- Usłyszeliście wszystko, co dotyczyło Lucjusza. Nie ma szans na to, aby ominął go Azkaban i zapewniam was, że spędzi w nim resztę swego nędznego życia!

- Ale to pytanie dotyczyło bezpośrednio jego ojca!

- A gdybym zapytał pana, czy ukrywa coś o swojej rodzinie, uprzednio podając Veritaserum? Jest pan pewien, że naprawdę niczego nie chciałby pan zachować w sekrecie? – Harry usiłował powstrzymać swą magię, jednak ta powoli zaczynała wymykać się kontroli. Na lustrze pojawiło się pęknięcie. Zza drzwi dobiegały stłumione jęki Ślizgona.

- To raczej nieistotne, prawda? To nie ja jestem przesłuchiwany. – Urzędnik wstał i cofnął się odruchowo. – Proszę się opanować! – Trzech aurorów zbliżyło się do Harry'ego i tylko dzięki zaklęciu tarczy nie zostali powaleni jak ich poprzednik.

- Te pytania są tendencyjne, macie już wszystko, co… - Głośny krzyk Draco sprawił, że Wybraniec pchnął drzwi i ignorując podążających za nim aurorów, wpadł do komnaty przesłuchań. – Koniec! Odpowiedział już na wszystkie pytania – wrzasnął, podbiegając do skulonego z bólu Draco i drżącymi palcami zaczął odpinać skórzane pasy, którymi przytrzymywano jego ręce.

- To, to… nieprawdopodobne. Kim pan jest, aby w ten sposób zakłócać przebieg śledztwa?! – Esteban poderwał się z fotela. – Takie rzeczy w ministerstwie! Niedopuszczalne!

- Niedopuszczalne jest znęcanie się nad kimś, kto nie może się bronić! – Potter spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią. – Chyba zapomniałeś, że ten mężczyzna zeznawał jako świadek, a nie oskarżony! Jednak dla ciebie to nie istotne, prawda? Wystarczy, że nazywa się Malfoy i wydaje ci się, że masz prawo go poniżyć!

- Szacunek…

- Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. – Harry ostrożnie podniósł Draco, łapiąc słaniającego się na nogach chłopaka w pasie. – Uważam przesłuchanie za zakończone.

- Harry… - Anthony bezradnie spojrzał w stronę drzwi, skąd wynurzył się właśnie jeden z sędziów. Przez chwilę mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie, po czym starszy człowiek skinął przyzwalająco głową. – Możesz go zabrać – westchnął z ulgą Goldstein.

- Dziękuję. – Potter przerzucił sobie rękę Draco przez szyję i ostrożnie poprowadził go w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się w progu i wbił nienawistny wzrok w Estebana. – Pytałeś, kim jestem, jakie mam prawo… Odpowiem ci. Jestem Harry Potter, były auror i mąż Draco Malfoya. Niektórzy mówią, że Wybraniec, ale to gruba przesada, nie cenię się aż tak wysoko. Jednakże na pewno jestem tym, kto skopał dupę Voldemortowi. Istocie, bo naprawdę ciężko go nazwać człowiekiem, na dźwięk której imienia podskakujesz jak spłoszony zając. Nie zrobiłbym tego bez pomocy wielu osób, w tym obecnego tutaj pana Malfoya. Zawdzięczacie mu tyle, że nawet nie jesteście w stanie tego ogarnąć. Wątpię, aby kiedykolwiek było cię stać na takie poświęcenie, Moreno.

- Właściwie Veritaserum w tej chwili przestało działać, więc… - Anthony zakaszlał, usiłując ukryć śmiech na widok zaczerwienionej twarzy nadal trzęsącego się w bezsilnej złości Estebana. Nigdy go nie lubił. – Napiszę raport, zrobię kopie i dostarczę je komu trzeba. Dziękuję, panie sędzio. – Skinął głową stojącemu nadal w drzwiach do komnaty Wizengamotu mężczyźnie i wraz z Harrym i Malfoyem opuścił salę.

..........

W oczach Draco nadal malowało się zdumienie, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że Wybraniec jednak się pojawił. Kiedy zostawił go w korytarzu, po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł się nieprawdopodobnie opuszczony. Nienawidził własnej bezsilności. Od momentu kiedy sowa przyniosła list z wezwaniem na przesłuchanie, strach nie opuszczał go ani na moment. Merlinie, nic nigdy nie bolało go tak, jak zdradzenie własnego ojca. Mógł go nienawidzić, mógł nim pogardzać, ale to… To było tak, jakby po raz drugi własnoręcznie go zabijał. Ból rozrywał go od środka. Tylko duma Malfoyów pozwalała mu to znieść, inaczej dawno już zacząłby tam wrzeszczeć i walić głową w mury ministerstwa. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co znajduje się za lustrem. Żądne sensacji staruchy, wielcy sędziowie, urzędnicy i aurorzy, chcący na własne oczy zobaczyć upadek Lucjusza Malfoya, tym bardziej spektakularny, że za sprawą jego własnego syna. Ojcobójca, oto kim był.

- Proszę, to eliksir przeciwbólowy. – Harry usiadł na łóżku, podając Draco fiolkę z ekstraktem. Patrzył jak chłopak bierze ją z jego rąk i wypija bez słowa sprzeciwu. Jego ściągnięta bólem twarz rozluźniła się, a głowa opadła na poduszkę. Z udręczonego gardła wydobyło się westchnienie ulgi. – Przepraszam.

Draco otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na niego uważnie.

- Za co?

- Że cię nie wysłuchałem, wtedy na korytarzu. Zachowałem się jak pieprzony egoista.

- Masz zupełną rację.

- To musiało być dla ciebie trudne. – Harry przełknął ślinę, czując jak coś ściska go w gardle. Wstał i ruszył w kierunku łazienki, skąd zaraz wrócił z mokrym ręcznikiem, po czym ponownie usiadł na łóżku i ostrożnie przetarł twarz Draco, usuwając znad jego górnej wargi zaschniętą krew.

- Byłem na to przygotowany. – Wciąż leżąc, Ślizgon przyglądał mu się spod lekko przymkniętych powiek.

- Nikt nie jest przygotowany na coś takiego. – Potter z niechęcią pokręcił głową.

- Jesteś wściekły, że Lucjusz się obudził – blondyn bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

Harry przez chwilę milczał, jakby zastanawiał się co odpowiedzieć, po czym spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Jestem – przyznał. – Jestem zły, że przez niego znowu musiałeś przechodzić przez to wszystko. To cholernie niesprawiedliwe, gdy dzieci muszą ponosić konsekwencje uczynków własnych rodziców. Jestem wściekły na siebie, że nie wysłuchałem cię i sprowadziłem twoją prośbę o rozmowę do kpin i szyderstw. Jestem rozgoryczony, że znowu ktoś potraktował cię przez pryzmat twojego ojca. Jestem winien tego, że musiałeś przejść przez to sam.

- Dużo tego. – Draco usiadł, a na jego twarzy malowało się coś dziwnego, czego Harry nie potrafił odczytać. – Świat nie jest podzielony na czerń i biel, Potter. Musisz nauczyć się, że są jeszcze szarości. Nie powinieneś się obwiniać o to, że siedziałem tam sam. Cały czas byłeś po drugiej stronie lustra.

- Nie wiedziałeś tego.

- Nie – przyznał. – Interweniowałeś w mojej obronie. Życie musi być zdrowo popierdolone, jeżeli Potter broni Malfoya. – Uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

- Cóż… – Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym spojrzał na Draco z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. – W końcu życie z tobą nie jest losem gorszym od śmierci.

- Mam to uznać za komplement? – Brew Malfoya powędrowała do góry w sposób, który Harry uważał za wyjątkowo seksowny.

- Rób co chcesz. – Potter wstał i podszedł do okna. Otworzył je i oparł się o parapet, odpalając papierosa.

- Palisz? – Ślizgon przyglądał mu się w zdumieniu.

- Tylko kiedy jestem zdenerwowany.

- Dzisiejszy dzień obfituje w niespodzianki. Właśnie upadł ostatni bastion moralności. – Draco przewrócił oczami, opadając z powrotem na poduszki. Przez chwilę patrzył w na rozpięty nad łóżkiem baldachim, jakby zbierał myśli. - Skąd wiedziałeś? – Potter spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Myślałem, że bawisz się w wiosce z Weasleyem, wysuszając kolejny kufel piwa.

- Ach, to. Twój ojciec chrzestny poinformował mnie, używając bardzo przekonujących, żeby nie powiedzieć bolesnych metod. – Skrzywił się lekko.

- Przeklął cię? – Ślizgon otworzył oczy w zdumieniu. – Jest niesamowity, prawda?

- Przydusił, Malfoy, przydusił, nie ekscytuj się. Swoją drogą jak na czarodziei czystej krwi, macie nietypowe metody perswazji. W ciągu miesiąca to już drugi raz, gdy ktoś usiłuje pozbawić mnie oddechu.

- Więc… Zostałeś zmuszony, aby udać się do ministerstwa. - Draco pochylił głowę, wpatrując się w swoje lekko trzęsące się jeszcze ręce i mocno oparł je o kolana. Blask, który przed chwilą pojawił się w jego oczach, zgasł jak zdmuchnięta świeca.

- Nie, po prostu nawrzeszczał na mnie, uświadamiając mi, że twój ojciec się obudził, w związku z czym składasz dziś zeznania. – Potter usiadł na parapecie, obejmując ramionami podkurczone kolana.

- A ty pobiegłeś tam jak po ogień? Po co? – Ślizgon spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

- Zadajesz dziwne pytania, Malfoy. To przecież normalne. – Harry pokręcił głową. – Jesteś moim mężem. Byłem aurorem, znam to od podszewki, wiem, jak czasami wyglądają przesłuchania.

- Więc postanowiłeś się wtrącić, robiąc zamieszanie w iście gryfońskim stylu? – Kącik ust Malfoya drgnął lekko.

- Och, wiesz, jakie są gazety. Potem jakiś nadgorliwy dziennikarzyna napisałby że zostawiłem cię samego, co jest równoznaczne z tym, że nasze małżeństwo się sypie, o ile nie leży już zupełnie w gruzach. – Złoty Chłopiec skrzywił się, jakby już czytał ten straszny artykuł.

- Tak… zwłaszcza, że wszystko, co ma związek ze sprawą Lucjusza, jak na razie jest jedną z najpilniej strzeżonych rzeczy w ministerstwie.

- Nie znasz chyba reporterów, oni są wszędzie – Harry zniżył głos, jakby takowy kulił się gdzieś pod ławą, skwapliwie notując każde jego słowo.

- Hmm… - Malfoy podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Tuż przed drzwiami zawahał się i przystanął na chwilę. – Chciałbym skorzystać z prysznica.

- Jasne, nie krępuj się. – Harry również wstał, wyrzucił niedopałek i podszedł do barku. – Napijesz się czegoś?

- Veritaserum…

- Przestało już działać, bez obaw. –Nie czekając na zgodę, Harry nalał Ognistą Whisky do dwóch szklanek.

- Za chwilę wracam.

Potter spojrzał za nim i po raz pierwszy tego wieczora odetchnął z ulgą. Zdążył na czas, zanim Draco zostałby zmuszony do obnażenia całego swojego życia. Mógłby zabić tych, którzy pracowali przy przesłuchaniach. Zacisnął rękę na szklance. Istniała możliwość, że chcąc dochować niektórych sekretów, Ślizgon wylądowałby w Świętym Mungu z nieodwracalnym urazem mózgu. Tak, eliksir prawdy to zdradliwe świństwo. Na samą myśl zrobiło mu się zimno i szybkim ruchem podniósł szklankę, upijając łyk alkoholu i z zadowoleniem czując, jak palący płyn powoli spływa wzdłuż jego przełyku. Już po wszystkim, mógł się zrelaksować. Draco co prawda nadal był lekko oszołomiony, ale to minie za kilka godzin.

Otworzył oczy i zamknął je z powrotem. Cholera, ta whisky musi być strasznie mocna. Uniósł jedną powiekę i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że obraz sprzed chwili nie zniknął, a nawet stał się wyraźniejszy.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. – Przed nim stał Malfoy w jego prywatnym czarnym szlafroku i wyglądał… Cholera, ten szlafrok prezentował się na nim zdecydowanie inaczej, niż na oglądanym co dzień w lustrze właścicielu.

- Nie, jasne, nie ma problemu, wspólnota majątkowa i…

- Co ty bredzisz, Potter? – Draco pokręcił głową w rozbawieniu, sięgając po szklankę.

- Właściwie doszedłem do wniosku, że prysznic to nie taki zły pomysł. – Gryfon dokończył whisky i ruszył w stronę łazienki.

- Potter.

- Tak? – Zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce.

- Gdybym nie był twoim mężem…

- Też bym tam był. – Podrapał się bezradnie po karku, widząc niedowierzające spojrzenie blondyna. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, jestem Gryfonem – mruknął, jakby to miało cokolwiek tłumaczyć i wszedł do środka.

Zza drzwi dobiegł go cichy śmiech Malfoya. Co dziwne, sprawił on, że Harry rozluźnił się całkowicie, kręcąc głową z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

* * *

_**Romeo**__ – ty nie możesz nastawić się do Drarry? A kto pisze i trzyma ludzi w niepewności ;) Lekarstwo na wena? Żebym to ja wiedziała… Mój sposób jest zwyczajny, dużo czytam, a potem, pod wpływem jednego zdania, nachodzi mnie jakoś pomysł. Czasami wystarczy słowo, a ja dorabiam do niego całą rozmowę i … jest xD Lucek dopiero się wybudził, więc jest lekko otumaniony, poza tym myślę, że zdaje sobie sprawę, że obrażając Snape'a nic by nie zyskał, co najwyżej stracił. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział dostarczył Ci nieco akcji ;) Upadły Anioł – tak, i dlatego tak go kochamy, że jak mówisz, po prostu „och" ;)_

_**sagalilith **__– kolejna część dziś ;) mam nadzieję, że nie zaszkodziła Twojej pracy._

_**Tiriaka**__ – Ti, coś ty za nicka wymyśliła, dla mnie zawsze będziesz Tiria i koniec ;P „W końcu się kochają, nie?" – No, widzę, że wiesz więcej od nich ;) Malfoy chyba w nikim współczucia nie budzi, za to Snape'a kochają wszyscy :) Ehh… wiesz, Malfoy przyznający, że kogoś potrzebuje, otwarcie to przyznający… myślę, że prędzej piekło zamarznie ;P Dzięki za życzenia weny i nawzajem ;)_

_**Matty Russel**__ – Twój brat jest gorszy od Ciebie? To tak się da? :D Żartuję, pozdrów brata ;P Z przysięgą musiało się namieszać, w końcu zawsze znajdzie się taki, który będzie drążył i szukał powodów._

_**Lilu**__ – hmm… podpadł i chyba uniósł się dumą nie w tym momencie co potrzeba. _

_**Lumiale**__ – dziękuję, miło mi, że podoba Ci się opowiadanie. Cieszy mnie, że rozdział wywarł na Tobie wrażenie i wywołał emocje, to znaczy, że jednak osiągnęłam zamierzony efekt ;)_

_**agacie**__ – no wiesz, wolałabyś aby Malfoy skoczył zamiast wyrzucić lustro? Straszna perspektywa ;) Konflikty pomiędzy uczniami zawsze były, zwłaszcza z różnych środowisk, nie da się tego uniknąć. Ja też lubię Rona i Hermionę, są jak dla mnie idealnym przykładem przyjaciela na każdą okazję. Zarówno w trudnych chwilach, jak i tych radosnych :) Gdybym była na miejscu Lucjusza i obudziła się po pięciu latach paraliżu z pełną świadomością… najbliższą taksówkę do pokoju bez klamek by mi zafundowali, na pewno nie byłabym normalna. No wiesz co, wyzywasz biednego Gryfonka, a potem wyznajesz miłość sytuacjom, chłopak może wpaść w kompleksy ;) _

_**Inez**__ – Każdy inaczej widzi Lucjusza, a ja co rusz mam dylematy, co zrobić z nim dalej ;) Dlaczego nie możecie być jednomyślne :D Wiem, wiem za dużo wymagam ;) Masz rację, dla Snape'a koniecznie marmury i napis ze platynowych liter, żeby było wiadomo komu i za co ;)_

_**K**__a – tobie już wysłałam mój słowotok, więc tutaj Ci oszczędzę mędzenia xD Wiesz… masz rację, myślę, że Draco nie byłby zachwycony przytulaniem, zwłaszcza babskim, a szkoda, bo chętnie bym go pokołysała w ramionach ;)_

_**Eledhil **__– w jakimś momencie przerwać musiałam ;) Wiesz, w sumie to mi też go żal, ale nie może każdy być szczęśliwy, byłoby nudno. Masz jednak rację, Draco udaje silnego, od dziecka był uczony dumy i nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na okazywanie słabości. Ron się zastanawia, kombinuje i przez to wywołuje zamieszanie, jednak nie robi tego na złość Draco, a dlatego, że troszczy się o Harry'ego i nie wierzy, aby ten związek był szczęśliwy. Miejmy nadzieję, że się myli :)_

_**Chikusho**__ – to prawda, wydarzenia dzieją się po zabiciu Voldemorta, ale nie tym kanonicznym, ominęłam je. U mnie śmierć Czarnego Pana była zupełnie inna, więc i zabrakło Harry'ego ratującego Draco z płomieni, tak więc nie sugeruj się „Insygniami Śmierci", gdyż zostały przeze mnie zupełnie pominięte. U mnie już niestety po feriach, chociaż nas one niestety już nie dotyczyły ;) Dziękujemy za pozdrowienia i również pozdrawiamy :)_

_**Sephiroth**__ – no, niestety, gdyby się dogadali od razu, to nie byłoby o czym pisać ;) Zgadzam się, życie bywa brutalne, nie wszystko jest takie jakie chcemy, w fickach też nie :) Co do uratowania życia… pożyjemy, zobaczymy ;)_

_**Lucyna **__– nie wiem co zrobię po skończeniu „Red Hills", może napiszę kolejne Drarry? Kto wie xD Miło mi przeczytać, że wyrabiam się zarówno z humorem, jak i z powagą, czasami sama mam wątpliwości :) Staram się dodawać raz w tygodniu, z własnego doświadczenia wiem, jak nieprzyjemnym jest czekanie na coś w nieskończoność. Nie piszę kilkunastu opowiadań na raz, nie wyrobiłabym się – to raz. Dwa, każda opowieść jest inna, zapewne pomieszałabym coś, bo naprawdę trudno byłoby pisać komedię i dramat równocześnie. Zrozumiałam dokładnie o czym mówisz, gdyż sama myślę dokładnie w ten sam sposób :) Niemniej bardzo dziękuję za ciepłe słowa. Mam nadzieję, że dożyłaś do tego rozdziału bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu ;)_

_**suuzi.**__ – to prawda, nie wiemy jaki Malfoy byłby po wojnie, tym bardziej nie wiemy, jakim człowiekiem okaże się po pięciu latach wegetacji. Może czuć do Draco zarówno nienawiść, jak i swego rodzaju dumę, w końcu on nadal jest jego synem. Niestety, za wcześnie na takie spekulacje, ja sama nie bardzo to jeszcze wiem :) Ron i Harry, jeszcze trafią na piwo, bez obaw, na razie jednak Potter ma coś ważniejszego do roboty ;) Chyba każdy ma ochotę trzepnąć Pottera za to jak potraktował Draco i jednocześnie przytulić Malfoya i pokazać mu, że nie jest sam. Przyznam, że i ja miałam taki odruch ;) Bardzo nam miło, że tak dobrze Ci się czyta, mamy nadzieję, że nadal tak będzie :)_

_**LiberilHP**__ – ojej… co do stapeli naprawdę nie mogę odpowiedzieć, gdyż właściwie dopiero się nad tym zastanwiam :) Wiesz, Ron, Harry i Draco razem, to mieszanka wybuchowa, myślę, że tracą nad sobą panowanie, a dawne urazy nadal przebijają się ponad zdrowy rozsądek. Co do poświęcenia… cóż w pewien sposób każdy z nich coś poświęcił, pytanie brzmi; co i w jakich okolicznościach ;)_

_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, każdy staram się czytać uważnie i odpowiadać w miarę sensownie. Czasami jednak pytania i wątpliwości tak się powtarzają, że mam ochotę odpowiedzieć wszystkim na raz w jednej, dłuższej wypowiedzi :) Może kiedyś tak zrobię. Za wszelkie nieścisłości przepraszam, piszę te odpowiedzi o trzeciej w nocy i przyznam, że lecę na nos ;) Pozdrawiam ciepło i do poczytania :* _


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

_Perłowoszara ciecz połyskiwała na dnie czarnego, głębokiego kociołka. Wysoki mężczyzna mieszał ją delikatnie w stronę odwrotną do ruchów wskazówek zegara._

_- Zrobiłeś to? – głos warzącego był dziwnie cichy i spięty._

_- Tak._

_- Podejdź, już czas…_

_Ruszył w kierunku kotła z dłońmi ukrytymi w fałdach ciemnooliwkowej szaty. Przez chwilę stał, wpatrując się w połyskujący eliksir. Czuł strach. Ogromne przerażenie przed tym, co za chwilę miało się stać. Blada twarz miała barwę popiołu gdy wyciągnął rękę, w której trzymał fiolkę z ciemnoczerwoną cieczą._

_- Jedna kropla. Tylko jedna._

_- Wiem._

_Kilka razy zacisnął pięść drugiej ręki, starając się rozluźnić i uspokoić drżące ciało._

_- Jesteś tego pewien?_

_- To jedyny sposób, jednak nadal możesz się jeszcze wycofać. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego uważnie._

_- Nie. Już za późno. – Opanował się i wolno odkorkował buteleczkę, odmierzając jedyną kroplę. Eliksir w kotle zmienił kolor na srebrny._

_- Teraz twoja kolej, pamiętaj o ostrzu._

_Skrzywił się i z fałd szaty wydobył mały srebrny sztylet. Jego ostrze nadal zdobiły rdzawe plamy. Ostrożnie nakłuł nim serdeczny palec, by wycisnąć do kotła kroplę swej krwi. Substancja zawirowała wściekle, a na jej powierzchni utworzyła się krwawo bulgocząca piana._

_- Zamieszaj. Raz w prawo i raz w lewo, od środka po okręgu._

_Chwycił chochlę i wykonał polecenie. Eliksir uspokoił się i przybrał intensywnie zieloną barwę o perłowym połysku. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Jak wymownie._

_Mężczyzna podszedł i ostrożnie przelał gęstą zawiesinę do maleńkiej kryształowej fiolki, po czym do tego, co pozostało w kotle, wlał pół butelki jakiejś białej substancji. Machnął różdżką i kocioł został opróżniony._

_- Ostrożności nigdy za wiele – mruknął, odstawiając środek neutralizujący, po czym skinął głową i szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie._

_Patrzył w ślad za nim, dopóki nie zniknął za drzwiami. Jego wzrok padł na nadal trzymany w dłoni sztylet. Odrzucił go ze wstrętem. Z brzękiem potoczył się po kamiennej podłodze. Magiczny zegar wskazywał siedemnastą. Zacisnął dłonie, wbijając paznokcie w miękką skórę._

_Czekał. _

_Kilkanaście minut później ogromny ból targnął jego ciałem. Najczarniejsza z form magii właśnie się uaktywniła. Krzycząc głośno, upadł na podłogę, usiłując zwinąć się w kłębek, jednak jego członki go nie słuchały i wykręcały się pod dziwnymi kątami. Czuł jak gdyby coś z niego wyrywano, rozdzierano go żywcem. Mdłości targnęły ciałem. Skowycząc, błagał wszystkie moce o śmierć._

..........

Głośny krzyk wyrwał Harry'ego ze snu. Usiadł gwałtownie i spojrzał na rzucającego się w majakach Draco. Ostrożnie dotknął jego ramienia.

- Obudź się – szepnął, pochylając się nad nim.

Chłopak nadal krzyczał. Jego ciało wyginało się, jakby w ogromnej męce. Nagle zagryzł wargę. Wyglądało to jak wewnętrzna walka, próba opanowania się. Krew spłynęła po jego brodzie, znacząc ciemną smugą jasną skórę. Kolejny jęk wyrwał się z jego ust.

- Obudź się! – powtórzył głośniej, mocniej szarpiąc jego ręką. – Draco!

Malfoy wciągnął z sykiem powietrze i odwrócił się gwałtownie w jego stronę, wtulając twarz w miękką skórę brzucha. Przez chwilę oddychał chrapliwie, usiłując się uspokoić.

Harry niepewnie uniósł dłoń, która na moment zawisła nieruchomo nad jasną głową, po czym jakby poddając się, opuścił ją, wplatając palce w jasne kosmyki.

- Już dobrze, to tylko zły sen – zamruczał cicho, przeczesując platynowe pasma. Lubił dotyk włosów Ślizgona. Były miękkie i delikatne. Jak przędza najlepszej jakości… tak jak ich właściciel.

Draco zamruczał coś w odpowiedzi, po czym potarł nosem okolice jego żeber, przerzucając rękę i zaborczo oplatając nią jego biodra. Po chwili oddech wyrównał się i Potter z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że blondyn na powrót zasnął.

Położył się, pozwalając by jego brzuch nadal służył mężczyźnie za poduszkę. Ruch sprawił, że Ślizgon mocniej przywarł do jego boku, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, naciągając kołdrę na nagie jasne ramiona. Leżał w ciszy, nieprzerwanie przeczesując delikatne pasma pomiędzy palcami.

Nagle znieruchomiał, wpatrując się we wzór baldachimu, słabo widoczny w świetle księżyca. Nie miał koszmarów… To zaskakujące, że odkrył to dopiero dziś. Chore, pokręcone senne wizje nawiedzały go przynajmniej dwa, trzy razy w tygodniu, jednak odkąd noce spędzał przy boku Draco, jego sen stał się znacznie spokojniejszy.

Malfoy zamruczał coś, co zabrzmiało jak słaby protest i zacisnął lekko dłoń na jego udzie. Harry spuścił wzrok na jasną czuprynę i wznowił spokojny ruch palców, gładząc delikatnie skórę głowy mężczyzny. Draco rozluźnił uścisk, jakby uspokojony.

Przymknął oczy, zastanawiając się, jaki sen dręczył tej nocy Ślizgona. Jego krzyk brzmiał tak, jakby był w agonii, a cierpienie malowało się na jego twarzy.

Westchnął cicho, czując gorący oddech chłopaka na swej skórze. Naprawdę wiele dziś przeszedł. Niejeden człowiek załamałby się i nie dał rady sprostać temu zadaniu. Bycie świadkiem przeciwko własnemu ojcu to naprawdę olbrzymi stres i wcale się nie dziwił, że Draco tak to przeżył. Niedługo ogłoszą wyrok skazujący. Rozprawa sądowa… Zapewne wymagane będzie, aby Malfoy w niej uczestniczył. Skrzywił się lekko. Może powinien z kimś o tym porozmawiać? Ludzie go słuchali, miał dojścia w wielu miejscach.

Potarł drugą ręką zmęczone oczy, czując jakby ktoś posypał je piaskiem. Tak, zdecydowanie Ślizgon nie powinien uczestniczyć w finałowej rozprawie. Ogłoszenie wyroku tylko przysporzy mu cierpienia, a widok ojca… to mogłoby go załamać. W dodatku na pewno pojawi się tam Narcyza. Do tej pory kobieta siedziała cicho, jednak Harry wolałby, aby Draco jak najrzadziej się z nią widywał, a już na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach.

Malfoy… Miał wrażenie, że coś się między nimi zmieniło. Coś w nim samym. Owszem, nadal kłócili się zawzięcie, nadal denerwowała go jego arogancja i zbytnia pewność siebie, jednak czy aby na pewno wywoływała tę starą, dobrze znaną złość?

Ponownie westchnął, lekko zirytowany kierunkiem, jaki obrały jego myśli.

- Mógłbyś przestać wzdychać? Zaczynam czuć się jak na niestabilnej miotle – głos Draco sprawił, że drgnął zaskoczony.

- Myślałem, że śpisz.

- Choroba morska i inferiusa by obudziła – prychnął.

- Inferiusy są martwe, ich nie da się obudzić. – Harry owinął jedno pasmo wokół palca i patrzył jak srebrna przędza przesuwa się po jego skórze.

- Gratuluję bystrości umysłu o trzeciej w nocy. – Malfoy ziewnął i wygodniej ułożył się na brzuchu Pottera.

- Co ci się śniło?

- Słucham? – Ślizgon przestał się wiercić.

- Krzyczałeś.

- Nie twoja sprawa – głos Draco stał się chłodny i odległy.

- Wiesz… Ja też nieraz mam koszmary… To znaczy, od pewnego czasu rzadziej, ale znam to uczucie. Jeżeli chciałbyś o tym pogadać…

- Przestań, Potter. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. – Ciepły policzek odkleił się od skóry Harry'ego gdy blondyn powrócił na poduszkę, odwracając się do niego tyłem.

- Wojna na każdym z nas odcisnęła piętno, naprawdę rozumiem…

- Zamknij się! – Draco uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Jego oczy były jak chmury gradowe, zimne i nieprzystępne. – Nie mów, że rozumiesz, nie jesteś w stanie.

- Ja tam byłem, nie zapominaj o tym. – Potter delikatnie położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Nie, nie było cię tam. – Malfoy strząsnął jego dłoń. – Tam jestem sam, tylko ja i…

- I?

- Mówiłem ci, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – warknął i skulił się, mocniej owijając kołdrą.

- Draco…

Ciałem chłopaka wstrząsnął dreszcz. Harry podniósł się i opierając na łokciu, spojrzał na zwiniętego w kłębek mężczyznę. Z ust Ślizgona wydobył się cichy jęk. Dłoń zacisnęła się konwulsyjnie na prześcieradle.

- Draco, co ci jest? Boli cię coś? – Potter usiadł i spróbował go odwrócić. Odpowiedzią był tylko głośniejszy jęk i kolejne skurcze. – Mów! Jeżeli mi nie powiesz, nie będę wiedział jak ci pomóc! – Przesunął ręką po napiętej skórze i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jest ona gorąca i wilgotna od potu. – Merlinie, Malfoy, co się dzieje? – Naprawdę wystraszony zerwał się z łóżka i obszedł je naokoło, klęknął na podłodze i pochylił twarz nad mężczyzną.

Oczy blondyna były szeroko otwarte, a usta łapczywie chwytały powietrze. Pod cienką pościelą widać było jak przesuwa stopami, usiłując uciec od wszechobecnego bólu. Przez chwilę Potterowi wydawało się, że chłopak patrzy na niego, jakby w jego wzroku usiłował coś znaleźć. Jakąś nić, która pomogłaby mu na powrót wrócić, jednak chwila ta była tak ulotna, że mogłaby zostać wzięta za przewidzenie.

Harry bezradnie potrząsnął głową i na czworaka podpełzł do kominka.

- Komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów – mruknął, sypiąc garść proszku. Ostrożnie włożył głowę w zielone płomienie i rozejrzał się dookoła.

W środku panowała ciemność, którą rozświetlało tylko blade, ulotne światło księżyca, wpadające przez małe okienko umieszczone pod sufitem.

- Snape! – krzyknął w stronę drzwi prowadzących do sypialni. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. – Snape! – warknął po raz drugi, odrobinę głośniej.

- Mogę pana zapewnić, panie Potter, że mój słuch w dalszym ciągu jest znakomity. Dlatego też chciałbym spytać, dlaczego pańska głowa wrzeszczy w moim salonie o trzeciej w nocy? – Z sypialni niczym duch wynurzył się mężczyzna ubrany w swój zwykły czarny strój. Gdyby moment był ku temu odpowiedni, Harry zapewne zastanowiłby się, czy Mistrz Eliksirów w ogóle sypia, jednak teraz ta myśl jak szybko się pojawiła, tak szybko uciekła.

- Potrzebuję eliksiru przeciwbólowego dla Draco, coś mu się stało…

- Zostaw swój kominek otwarty. – Nie pozwalając mu dokończyć, Snape odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem przeszedł do bocznych drzwi, gdzie znajdowała się pracownia eliksirów.

Potter wynurzył się z kominka i roztrzęsiony powrócił do łóżka. Usiadł na poduszce i uniósł głowę Draco, kładąc ją na własnych kolanach.

- Uspokój się, zaraz będzie po wszystkim – szepnął, obejmując drżące ramiona męża. – Już dobrze, jestem tutaj, nie pozwolę, aby coś się stało… Zaufaj mi… - mruczał cicho, gładząc wilgotną skórę jego pleców.

Uniósł głowę, widząc rozbłysk płomieni i przechodzącego przez kominek Snape'a.

- Jak długo to trwa? – Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, aby Severus ocenił sytuację i wybrał odpowiedni eliksir z kilku trzymanych w ręku.

- Jakieś dziesięć minut. Obudził się z krzykiem, najwyraźniej miał koszmary, a potem… Potem nagle zacząć się trząść i jęczeć.

- Potrzymaj mu głowę i delikatnie masuj szyję na wysokości przełyku, musi to wypić. – Mężczyzna odkorkował buteleczkę i ostrożnie przyłożył ją do ust blondyna. – Pij, Draco. – Chwycił rękę, którą Ślizgon machnął, jakby w obronnym geście. – Nie opieraj się, wiem, że mnie słyszysz.

Harry patrzył jak przezroczysta substancja powoli znika w ustach kochanka. Ostrożnie gładził jego gardło, pomagając mu przełknąć. Przez chwilę Malfoy miotał się bezradnie, powstrzymywany przez silne ramiona Pottera, po czym z cichym jękiem uspokoił się i zwiotczał z głową wtuloną w jego kolana. Spokojny oddech świadczył o tym, że tym razem zapadł w spokojny, relaksujący sen.

- Śpi. – Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Rozprostował nogę i oparł się swobodnie o poduszki, nie przestając gładzić rozluźnionych już mięśni na plecach Draco.

- Owszem – zgodził się Snape, chowając pozostałą część eliksirów do kieszeni.

- Co to było? – Gryfon spojrzał na niego uważnie. – To nie był zwykły koszmar. Wyglądał, jakby coś sprawiało mu ogromny ból, miałem wrażenie, że zaraz się udusi.

- To nie pański interes. – Mistrz Eliksirów stanął obok kominka, przyglądając się Potterowi zmrużonymi lekko oczami, w których czaiła się dobrze skrywana ciekawość.

- Owszem, mój. Draco jest moim mężem, chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje, jak mu pomóc, gdyby to się powtórzyło.

- Odkąd to przejmuje się pan stanem zdrowia Malfoya? – Czarne oczy przewiercały go nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem.

- Przestań, ty rozumiesz co tutaj się stało, prawda? Dokładnie wiedziałeś, jaki eliksir mu podać. – Harry spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo. – Nie jesteśmy już w szkole, a ja nie jestem naiwnym Gryfonem, którego możesz zbyć byle czym.

- Wie pan, czym jest syndrom fantomu?

- Oczywiście, zetknąłem się z tym w Świętym Mungu, po wojnie. Niektórzy pacjenci skarżyli się na ból kończyn, które wcześniej zostały im odjęte z powodu klątw, czy stracili je w wyniku walki. Co to ma wspólnego z Draco? – Spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Pan Malfoy też coś stracił… - Zamilkł, zastanawiając się nad czymś, po czym jakby wbrew sobie podjął przerwaną wypowiedź. – Nie jest to coś materialnego… Innymi słowy, ciało nie zostało uszkodzone. Nazwałbym to raną na duszy.

- Och, to ta zdrada, prawda? – Harry spuścił głowę, przenosząc spojrzenie na śpiącego Ślizgona. – Dzisiejszy dzień przywołał wspomnienia. Veritaserum sprawiło, że jego pamięć wyostrzyła się na kilka godzin. Przesłuchanie tylko rozdrapało stare rany… On czuje się winny. Nikomu tego nie powie, ale bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność za swoją rodzinę, za to co zrobił, po której stronie stanął.

- Panie Potter… sugerowałbym, aby porozmawiał pan na ten temat z mężem. Nie czuję się upoważniony do odpowiadania w jego imieniu. – Snape odwrócił się w stronę kominka, sięgając do stojącej na gzymsie miseczki, jednak zawahał się na moment. – Przesłuchanie… Czy wydarzyło się tam coś…

- Chcesz wiedzieć, czy Draco nie zdradził czegoś, czego nie powinien? – Harry bezwiednie przesunął palcami wzdłuż szczęki Malfoya, gładząc delikatną skórę. – Nie, nic co mogłoby mu zaszkodzić.

- Mam rozumieć, że pytania dotyczyły tylko jego ojca.

- W przeważającej większości.

- W większości. – Harry mógłby przysiąc, że Snape zaklął cicho. – Cierpiał?

Potter oderwał wzrok od twarzy Ślizgona i spojrzał na plecy Mistrza Eliksirów.

- To Veritaserum – powiedział miękko.

- Rozumiem. – Proszek wylądował w kominku, a zielone płomienie objęły sylwetkę mężczyzny, gdy ten opuszczał sypialnię.

..........

Kiedy rano Harry otworzył oczy, Malfoya nie było już w sypialni. Przeciągnął się i jęknął głucho, czując jak coś strzela mu w karku. Spędzenie połowy nocy w pozycji siedzącej na pewno nie przyniosło jego ciału zasłużonego odpoczynku. Podniósł się z trudem i trąc piekące oczy, skierował się do łazienki.

- Merlinie, wyglądasz koszmarnie! Kiedyś zażądam rekompensaty za urazy psychiczne, jakie ponoszę, wisząc tutaj i oglądając wasze zwłoki. – Lustro, gdyby mogło, skrzywiłoby się z niesmakiem.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Potter podszedł do prysznica i odkręcił kurek z wodą.

- Nie wiem, co zrobiłeś swojemu mężowi, ale wtoczył się tutaj rano i z podziwu godną erudycją nawiązywał kontakty towarzyskie z muszlą.

- Cholera. – Harry uderzył ręką w kafelki. Draco zniknął, zanim zdążył z nim porozmawiać na temat nocnych wydarzeń. Wymioty były częstym objawem po zażyciu Veritaserum, zwłaszcza gdy przeciążony umysł wcześniej walczył z napływem wspomnień. Powinien był to przewidzieć.

Umył szybko głowę i nie trudząc się wycieraniem, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie suszące. Po chwili był gotowy do wyjścia.

- Grzebień, Harry! – wrzasnęło za nim zwierciadło. Zignorował je i szybkim krokiem ruszył do gabinetu, skąd zabrał sprawdziany z ostatniej lekcji. Idąc korytarzem, przeglądał pospiesznie swoje uwagi na akapitach wypracowań. Większość uczniów odpowiedziała dobrze na zadane pytania, jednak niektórzy…

Wszedł do klasy i rzucił pergaminy na biurko, chwycił pierwszy z brzegu zwój i jeszcze raz przebiegł po nim wzrokiem. „_Reducto powoduje, że przedmioty się kurczą i można je nosić ze sobą, na przykład w kieszeni_." – Westchnął i chwycił pióro leżące tuż obok kałamarza. _Gratuluję znajomości tematu, mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie wykorzystała pani tego zaklęcia do pomniejszenia czegoś istotnego, np. własnego mózgu, co swoją drogą tłumaczyłoby pani ignorancję._ – Z zadowoleniem spojrzał na czerwony napis, ostro odznaczający się na pergaminie. Cóż, zaczynał rozumieć niektóre z zachowań Snape'a, czasami uczniowie potrafiliby wyprowadzić z równowagi samego Merlina. Złośliwy wpis sprawił mu pewnego rodzaju satysfakcję i to lekko go otrzeźwiło. Potargał ręką włosy i machnięciem różdżki usunął swoją adnotację, po czym ponownie sięgnął po pióro. _Błąd, na następną lekcję jako dodatkowe zadanie proszę wypisać różnice pomiędzy zaklęciami _Reducto_, a _Reducio_. Materiały na ten temat znajdzie Pani w podręcznikach Obrony przed czarną magią oraz Zaklęć. _Zdecydowanie mniej satysfakcjonujące, ale przynajmniej nie obraził uczennicy.

Podniósł głowę, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że uczniowie zajęli już swoje miejsca. Wstał i po krótkim powitaniu rozdał sprawdziany. No cóż, plany lekcji na dzisiejszy dzień należało radykalnie zmienić. Zdecydowanie musiał omówić z nimi niektóre z ich wypowiedzi, zanim – nie daj Merlinie – jakiś idiota rzuci _Reducto_ na coś naprawdę cennego.

..........

Draco wyszedł z klasy, z ulgą kończąc ostatnią lekcję. Nie zszedł na obiad, tylko szybkim krokiem podążył w kierunku lochów. Portret przesunął się, wpuszczając go do prywatnych komnat Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Severusie? – Rozejrzał się po salonie, szukając mężczyzny, jednak najwyraźniej w mieszkaniu nikogo nie było. Z westchnieniem rezygnacji usiadł na sofie i sięgnął po leżącego na stoliku „Proroka". Szybko przerzucił kilka stron, upewniając się, że do tej pory nic na temat jego ojca nie wyciekło do prasy. Przypuszczał, że eskalacja nastąpi dopiero po zebraniu Wizengamotu i ogłoszeniu wyroku w obecności oskarżonego. Nie sądził, aby czekano z tym długo, najpóźniej za tydzień nawet najgorszy szmatławiec będzie opisywał fascynujący proces prawej ręki Czarnego Lorda. Nazwisko Malfoy po raz kolejny zostanie splugawione, zmieszane z błotem i znajdzie się na ustach ostatnich szumowin i charłaków, którzy z satysfakcją będą mogli twierdzić, że są lepsi, że tak nisko nie upadli, by służyć najgorszemu z najgorszych. Hańba i porażka. Tak wiele kosztowało go to, by mógł chodzić z podniesioną głową. Teraz znowu…

- Draco? – Snape pojawił się w bocznych drzwiach, przerywając rozmyślania Ślizgona.

- Gdzie byłeś?

- Niektórzy z nas są zmuszeni do pozostania w sali do momentu, aż ostatni z uczniów ją opuści. Nie mogę pozwolić tym idiotom przebywać bez opieki w klasie pełnej groźnych ingrediencji. – Przeszedł przez pokój, rozpinając po drodze guziki szaty i ku zaskoczeniu Malfoya przewiesił ją niedbale przez poręcz krzesła. – Jadłeś już obiad?

- Nie, nie jestem głodny. – Draco uważnie obserwował swego chrzestnego. Rzadko mógł zobaczyć go w swobodnym stroju, składającym się z białej, płóciennej koszuli i czarnych, dopasowanych spodni. Z lekkim rozbawieniem spojrzał na szerokie rękawy spięte wąskim mankietem. Snape na pewno nie był osobą, która podążałaby za najnowszą modą. – Wyglądasz jak jeden z dżentelmenów z początku wieku, brak ci tylko muślinowego żabotu wykończonego koronką.

- Nonsens, ten rodzaj ozdób wywołuje wrażenie zniewieścienia, żadnych koronek i falban. – Machnięciem różdżki przywołał dwie filiżanki i imbryk parującej czarnej herbaty. – Halsztuk… Mój ojciec go nosił i zapewniam cię, że wyglądał w nim jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. Oczywiście biały, jedwabny i gładki, bez tych wszystkich haftowanych udziwnień, w których tak lubowali się niektórzy czarodzieje. Niemniej ja nigdy nie preferowałem tej podebranej mugolom maniery. Prawdziwa męskość cechuje się prostotą i dobrym smakiem.

- Sugerujesz, że nie jestem męski? – Ślizgon poprawił rękawy swej butelkowo zielonej szaty, wykończonej czarnym, lekko połyskującym haftem.

- Doprawy, Draco, chyba nie przyszedłeś tutaj rozmawiać o modzie.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu i odpowiedz na pytanie. – Malfoy sięgnął po imbryk, by nalać im obu parującego napoju.

- Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty kontynuować tej dyskusji, to uwłacza mojej godności. Jeżeli fascynuje cię rozmawianie o najnowszych kolekcjach, sugeruję zaprosić do dyskusji Daphne.

- Uważasz!

- Jesteś gejem i…

- Ty…

- Zamilcz, zanim powiesz za dużo. – Snape obrzucił go zimnym spojrzeniem. – Uważam temat za skończony. Jak się czujesz?

Draco zgrzytnął zębami, przełykając cisnące mu się na usta słowa. Upił łyk gorącego napoju i odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając się powoli.

- Dziękuję, dobrze.

- Dobrze, po twoich nocnych objawach obawiałem się, iż możesz być nieco rozkojarzony. – Severus odstawił filiżankę i oparł rękę na podłokietniku, gładząc długimi palcami gładką skórę fotela.

- Nocne objawy? – Malfoy spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Nie pamiętasz? Twoje krzyki zmusiły Pottera do wezwania mnie. Muszę przyznać, że wyglądał na nieco przerażonego twoim zachowaniem.

- Mówiłem coś? – Draco pobladł lekko. Pamiętał swój sen, jednak nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Jak przez mgłę kojarzył ciepłe ramiona i uspokajający dotyk, oraz krótką rozmowę. Resztę złożył jednak na karb sennych majaczeń. Czyżby się pomylił?

- Nie przy mnie.

- Miałem sen…

Snape uniósł brew, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.

- Kontynuuj.

- To była tamta noc… Noc przed zabiciem Voldemorta. Pamiętam ból i strach przed tym, co miało nastąpić. Moment rozdarcia.

- Rozumiem. – Mistrz Eliksirów wolno skinął głową. – To by tłumaczyło drgawki i stan, w jakim cię zastałem. Najwyraźniej Veritaserum przywołało nie tylko wspomnienia, ale i zdolność odczuwania. Sen powoduje rozluźnienie i Eliksir Prawdy może wywołać niechciane koszmary. Bardzo realne koszmary. Mogę cię zapewnić, że ekstraktu już nie ma w twojej krwi. Działa przez około kwadrans, jednak musi upłynąć kilkanaście godzin zanim się całkowicie zneutralizuje.

- Wiem. – Malfoy przez chwilę milczał, po czym spojrzał na chrzestnego uważnie. – Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, dlaczego magia zaakceptowała mnie i Pottera?

- Oczywiście. – Snape zacisnął usta, wbijając w niego nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

- Myślę, że to, co zrobiliśmy tamtej nocy, było główną przyczyną bezproblemowego połączenia naszych rdzeni.

- Draco… - Mistrz Eliksirów pochylił się lekko. Jego wbite mocno w skórę fotela palce lekko pobielały. – To było konieczne. Istniało ryzyko… Nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek wahanie.

- Dumbledore by tego nie pochwalił. – Malfoy nie zaprzeczył, po prostu stwierdził fakt.

- Albus był człowiekiem o wielkim umyśle, jednak nigdy nie akceptował czarnej magii. Był wizjonerem, ale czasami bardzo krótkowzrocznym. Widział w Potterze bohatera i jakkolwiek bolesną jest dla mnie ta myśl, być może miał rację. Jednak zawsze uważał, że wystarczy przepowiednia oraz odpowiednie przygotowanie, aby Wybraniec po prostu uniósł różdżkę i zabił Czarnego Pana. Próbowałem mu wytłumaczyć. Potter był, kim był, dlatego musieliśmy wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

- Do pękniętego naczynia niczego się nie naleje.

- Dokładnie.

- Jednak dyrektor mówił, że miłość… Ja wiem oczywiście, że brzmi to absurdalnie, jednak wtedy w Ministerstwie Voldemort…

- Draco, on zabił.

- Przepraszam, chyba masz rację, jestem rozkojarzony. – Odetchnął i oparł głowę o zagłówek kanapy. – Wiesz, czasami śni mi się, że tonę w krwi. Najpierw plami ona moje ręce, skapuje z nich ciężkimi kroplami i jest jej coraz więcej i więcej… Jest gęsta i cuchnąca, a ja brodzę w niej i coraz trudniej mi się poruszać. Taka lepka i gęsta…

- To była wojna, a ty zrobiłeś to, co musiałeś. Jakkolwiek mroczne, było to najwyższe poświęcenie.

- Najczarniejsze z czarnych.

- Być po dobrej stronie nie znaczy mieć czyste ręce. Wojna jest brudna, Draco. Jest jak choroba. Czego nie wyleczą medykamenty, to traktuje się nożem; kiedy i nóż nie pomoże, przypalamy żelazem.

- A jeśli i to nie poskutkuje, wtedy chorobę należy uznać za nieuleczalną.

- Jednak poskutkowało, prawda?

- Wierzysz w to? – Malfoy uniósł powieki i spojrzał na Snape'a, a w jego oczach malowało się tragiczne błaganie. – Wierzysz, że to co zrobiłem – to co zrobiliśmy – było słuszne?

- Wierzę i każdorazowe spotkanie z Potterem utwierdza mnie w tej wierze.

- Nadal jest tym szlachetnym i impulsywnym Gryfonem, prawda? Bohaterem, który przybywa na ratunek w ostatniej chwili. – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Bohaterem, który… - Snape zamrugał kilka razy, po czym jego usta wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek. – Och, jak uroczo. Widzę, że wpływ pana Pottera jest nie do zakwestionowania.

- Przestań. – Draco wyprostował się i rzucił chrzestnemu ostre spojrzenie. – To wręcz amoralne, sugerować coś takiego.

- Amor pochodzi od _amoralny,_ nic nie pochodzi od _moralny_ – zakpił mężczyzna.

- Och! – Malfoy fuknął, podnosząc się z fotela i szybkim krokiem zmierzając ku drzwiom. – Nie jestem już jednym z twoich uczniów. Twój sarkazm mnie nie bawi. Wrócę jak ci przejdzie. – Obraz odsunął się, przepuszczając wychodzącego chłopaka.

Snape przez chwilę patrzył za nim z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym jego twarz ściągnęła się w wyrazie troski, a oczy zasnuła lekka mgiełka żalu. Tak, wojna była brudna. Nie podjąłby się licytacji, kto poświęcił w niej więcej.

* * *

_Musicie mi wybaczyć, dziś nie odpowiem na komentarze. Od tygodnia jestem chora, ten rozdział zmieniałam chyba ze trzy razy, a uwierzcie, naprawdę kiepsko się pisze z gorączką :/ Dlatego też – wszystkie błędy i kulawe zdania, zawdzięczacie mnie i tylko mnie. Miałam już sobie odpuścić, ale jestem z natury uparta i jak miało być raz w tygodniu, to chociażby żabami prało, ma być raz w tygodniu. Niestety całkiem możliwe, że odbiło się to na jakości, bo niestety wena jakoś nie idzie w parze z chorobą. Bardzo serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, naprawdę postaram się nadrobić i odpisać na nie pod kolejnym rozdziałem. Motywujecie mnie jak nikt inny, nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że „Red Hills" doczeka się takiego odzewu. Naprawdę, bardzo się cieszę i czytając Wasze wpisy, wrażenia jakie opisujecie, szczerzę się jak wariatka :) To ogromnie miłe i wspaniałe z Waszej strony, bo powiem Wam, że na każdy rozdział jest ponad siedemset wejść, tak więc to, że są osoby, które poświęcają swój czas, aby napisać o swych wrażeniach, jest dla mnie szczególnie cenne i przyznam też, że pouczające czasami :) Pozdrawiam Was serdecznie i dziękuję, dziękuję bardzo :*_


	21. Chapter 21

_**XXI**_

- … i wtedy tata załatwił jej tę pracę. Oczywiście ja dowiaduję się o wszystkim ostatni, bo podobno to już miesiąc odkąd się przeprowadziła. – Ron zakończył swą opowieść, patrząc na Harry'ego wyczekująco.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że będzie jej to odpowiadało? Prędzej widziałbym Ginny jako aurora niż zwykłego urzędnika. – Potter spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

- Nie wiem. – Weasley wzruszył ramionami. – Ten cały Asmo jest tam księgowym, więc będą razem.

- Dla mnie to i tak dziwne. – Harry uniósł kufel do ust i pociągnął solidny łyk. Od dwóch godzin siedział u Rona w komnacie i właśnie kończyli trzecie piwo. – We wrześniu jeszcze była sama, a teraz mieszka z nie wiadomo kim. Nie podoba mi się to.

- Mamie też nie. W sumie, Gin zawsze była rozważna i w ogóle… - Podrapał się po głowie i przesunął szkło w lewo, po czym popchnął je palcem z powrotem na poprzednie miejsce. – Nie wiem, o co jej chodzi. Poznała faceta i tydzień później się do niego wprowadziła. To do niej zupełnie niepodobne.

- _Imperio_?

- Nie, tata już sprawdził. – Rudzielec pokręcił przecząco głową. – Niczego drań nie użył, sama za nim poszła.

- Może się zakochała. – Harry odchylił się na krześle, sięgając po papierosa. – Kobiety są nieprzewidywalne.

- Zawsze myślałem, że to z tobą kiedyś będzie. – Ron dmuchnął w pusty kufel i przymrużywszy jedno oko, spojrzał na przyjaciela przez denko.

- Uwierz, kocham ją jak siostrę, nie byłaby ze mną szczęśliwa. – Brunet wykrzywił się, pokazując język.

- Może, ale za to miałbym fajnego szwagra. – Weasley odstawił szkło, rzucając Harry'emu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie.

- Ej, nie chodzi ci wcale o Ginny, tylko o to, że miałbyś mnie wreszcie w rodzinie. – Potter cmoknął, udając zdegustowanego. – Poza tym jestem gejem.

- Fred też jest.

- Mam męża.

- Kurde, ty zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć. – Ron przewrócił oczami. – Zrób sobie córkę, a potem ja się z nią ożenię. Będę miał młodą żonę i…

- Mnie i Malfoya za teściów – spokojnie dokończył Harry, uśmiechając się radośnie.

- Rany, chłopie, tego nie musiałeś mi mówić. Właśnie moje marzenia legły w gruzach, roztrzaskane przez Chłopca Który Zawsze Musi Wszystko Spaprać.

- Dzięki, Ron, też cię kocham. – Zielone oczy Wybrańca błyszczały radośnie. Naprawdę brakowało mu tych spokojnych i tych zwariowanych rozmów z przyjacielem.

- Tak, tak, ale wybrałeś Malfoya. Cóż, przeżyję, w końcu w tym nieskonsumowanym związku ktoś musi być mężczyzną. – Ron bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

- Jesteś pewien, że gdzieś tam nie czai się jakieś prawo o możliwości posiadania dwóch mężów? – Harry zachichotał i dokończył piwo, po czym odstawił kufel.

- Nic o tym nie słyszałem, ale czego nie ma, zawsze można stworzyć. Musisz mi jednak wybaczyć, nie ożenię się z tobą. Moja miłość nie jest tak wielka, aby zdzierżyć Fretkę w tym naszym domku z ogródkiem.

- Tym sposobem zostaje ci Hermiona. – Harry śmiał się już głośno.

- No właśnie… - Ron spoważniał i zamachał ręką, odpędzając dym z papierosa bruneta. – Coś się chyba psuje w tym jej związku z Justinem.

- Skąd wiesz? Wydawali się całkiem szczęśliwi.

- Nic nie mówiła, ale… Sam nie wiem, ostatnio jakoś mam wrażenie, że nie spotykają się tak często jak na początku.

- Daj spokój, chodzą ze sobą od dwóch miesięcy. Może mają jakiś kryzys. On jest w porządku. – Potter machnął różdżką, zmieniając butelkę po piwie w szklaną kulę, która potoczyła się po nierównym blacie. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w transmutacji, ale od jakiegoś czasu, ku jego bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu, przestała mu ona sprawiać problemy.

- Może… - Ron nie był tego taki pewien, od jakiegoś czasu uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciółki wydawał mu się wymuszony, a ona jakby zdenerwowana. – No nic, porozmawiam z nią później. Mam nadzieję, że dowiem się czegoś konkretnego.

- Jasne – mruknął Harry.

- Słuchaj, zmieniając temat... – Ron przysunął się z krzesłem do stołu i spojrzał na niego badawczo. – Co z tobą i Fretką?

- A co ma być? – Harry zgasił papierosa w popielniczce transmutowanej naprędce ze szklanej kuli. Wstał i zamknął okno, gdy krople deszczu zaczęły osiadać na parapecie. Był późny listopad i do pomieszczenia zaczęło się wkradać zimne powietrze znad morza.

- Sam nie wiem, zachowujecie się wobec siebie niezwykle układnie.

- To źle? – spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Nie, po prostu wcześniej zawsze się o coś kłóciliście. Nawet po ślubie to było całkiem normalne, że jak rozmawiacie, to wymieniacie równocześnie złośliwości, a teraz… Teraz kłaniacie się sobie na korytarzu, rzucacie pozdrowienia, wymieniacie grzeczności. Wiesz, widziałem wiele małżeństw, ale wasze to jakiś kosmos.

- Wydaje ci się. – Harry szturchał palcem popielniczkę, unikając spojrzenia Rona.

Niestety Weasley miał rację. Od pamiętnej nocy Draco zachowywał się dziwnie. Harry miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna unika kontaktów z nim i zastanawiał się, co zrobił nie tak. Owszem, Malfoy zachowywał się nienagannie, uprzejmie, a nawet grzecznie, jednak to tylko potęgowało podejrzenia Harry'ego. Ślizgon stworzył wokół siebie barierę, przez którą brunet nie mógł się przebić. Nie reagował na zaczepki, nie odpowiadał na prowokacje, unikał rozmów. Wolne popołudnia spędzał u syna, ani razu nie zabierając ze sobą męża.

Potter miał ochotę zgrzytnąć zębami i potrząsnąć tym zimnym draniem, aby dowiedzieć się, o co tak naprawdę chodzi.

Najgorsze były noce. Od miesiąca Draco był u niego tylko dwa razy i za każdym wychodził tuż po tym, jak kończyli się kochać. Zresztą… Harry najchętniej nazwałby to zwykłym pieprzeniem. Prawie wybuchnął ze złości, gdy za drugim razem Malfoy przyszedł już nawilżony i cała akcja trwała pięć minut, po których Ślizgon, mruknąwszy tylko dobranoc, szybko opuścił jego komnaty. Na następny dzień Potter nie wytrzymał i powiedział blondynowi kilka przykrych słów. Od tej pory noce spędzali osobno.

Harry usiłował znaleźć wyjaśnienie dla tej sytuacji. Lucjusz Malfoy nadal przebywał w szpitalu. Pomimo tego, że zeznania świadków zostały już skompletowane, stan zdrowia mężczyzny nie pozwalał na przewiezienie do Azkabanu. Proces już dwukrotnie został odroczony, ku ogólnemu niezadowoleniu zarówno aurorów, jak i samych członków Wizengamotu. Niestety, przepisy które sami kiedyś stworzyli, były nie do obejścia i dopóki Lucjusz samodzielnie nie mógł stanąć przed sądem, dopóty nie można było uznać sprawy za zamkniętą. Drugim problemem był paraliż połowy ciała, który do tej pory nie ustąpił. Malfoy senior przebywał w łóżku i był pod stałą opieką lekarską. Warunki więzienne nie służyły zwłaszcza osobom z takimi obrażeniami.

Potter podejrzewał, że Draco gryzie ta sytuacja i z tego wynika jego zachowanie ostatnimi czasy.

- Nie wydaje mi się, Harry. Nie jestem ślepy i widzę, że coś się dzieje – głos Rona wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Nie chcesz o tym mówić, to nie mów, ale wiesz, że zawsze możesz ze mną pogadać.

- Ron, to wszystko jest takie dziwne, muszę to sobie poukładać... – Potter westchnął i założył kosmyk przydługich włosów za ucho. – Czasami po prostu go nie rozumiem.

- Nikt nie zrozumie Malfoya – prychnął Weasley. – Naprawdę cię podziwiam, ja bym nie wytrzymał z nim ani jednego dnia.

- Nie jest taki zły – zaprotestował Harry. – Ma swoje dobre strony.

- Jakie? – Rudzielec przewrócił oczami. – Jest dobry w łóżku?

- Między innymi.

- Ok, nie chcę tego słuchać, to było pytanie retoryczne. – Ron zamachał rękami, jakby bronił się przed niewidzialnym wrogiem.

- A przynajmniej był. – Gryfon skrzywił się lekko.

- Takie buty. – Weasley gwizdnął cicho, a Harry uświadomił sobie, że ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział na głos.

- Naprawdę, Ron, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Zagrajmy lepiej w Eksplodującego Durnia.

- Jasne. – Przyjaciel ochoczo przystał na ten pomysł, postanawiając jednak uważniej obserwować relacje pomiędzy Potterem a upierdliwą Fretką.

..........

- Nie chce mi się.

- Sam, doprawdy, ostatnio robisz się nieznośny. – Draco spojrzał karcąco na brata. – Ja w twoim wieku…

- Nie chce mi się i już. – Z uporem powtórzył chłopiec, patrząc krytycznie na Podręcznik Młodego Warzyciela. – To jest głupie!

- Eliksiry nie są głupie. Są subtelne i wymagające. Bez nich na przykład twoja noga by się tak szybko nie zrosła. – Malfoy tłumaczył cierpliwie.

- Głupie, głupie, głupie. – Samuel tupnął buntowniczo. – Chcę, żeby przyszedł Harry.

- Po… Harry nie ma czasu. – Ślizgon z westchnieniem zamknął podręcznik i oparł się o zagłówek fotela.

Od dwóch tygodni Sam coraz niecierpliwiej domagał się wizyty Pottera, a jemu coraz trudniej było wynajdywać wymówki. Wiedział, że gdyby poprosił Gryfona o wizytę u dziecka, ten zgodziłby się ochoczo, jednak nie miał siły na przebywanie w obecności męża.

Wewnętrznie spinał się na sam jego widok i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Tamta noc poruszyła w nim więcej, niż gotów był przyznać. Przywołała wszystkie najgorsze chwile, decyzje, których nie można już było cofnąć, a każde spotkanie z Harrym przypominało mu o nich.

Nie winił go za to, w końcu nie można obarczać winą kogoś, kto sam jest nieświadomy tego, co się stało, jednak… Bał się. Bał się zasnąć u jego boku, gdyż istniała możliwość, że sen się powtórzy, a on zdradzi się w jakiś sposób. Bał się rzucić na siebie zaklęcie wyciszające, gdyż Potter na pewno by to odkrył i zaczął znowu zadawać pytania. Bał się tych zielonych oczu, które patrzyły na niego pytająco.

Brakowało mu go.

Brakowało mu wspólnych wieczorów i nocy.

Nigdy by się nikomu nie przyznał, ale przyzwyczaił się do nich. Pierwszy miesiąc ich małżeństwa był wbrew wszelkim przesłankom naprawdę udany. Seks fantastyczny, a rozmowy… Naprawdę je lubił.

Potter okazał się inteligentnym mężczyzną, który nigdy nie pozwalał mu poczuć, że może górować. To dodawało mu skrzydeł. Czuł, że musi się wykazać, wznieść się na wyżyny własnej ironii, kpiny i elokwencji, aby go nie zawieść. Aby po kolejnej okraszonej przyjazną złośliwością kłótni móc zanurzyć się w jego smaku i zapachu. Odpłynąć jak nigdy dotąd.

Gryfon na każdy kroku udowadniał, że nie jest już tym samym chłopcem, którego znał ze szkoły. Naprawdę zaskoczył go gdy pojawił się w ministerstwie i wywołał awanturę, broniąc jego honoru, oszczędzając mu bólu. Gdyby nie on… zdradziłby tak wiele. Merlinie, gdyby nie Potter, mogliby wraz z Severusem gnić w tej chwili w Azkabanie. Jedno nieostrożne pytanie i… Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

Naprawdę się starał, był miły, uprzejmy i chłodny. Wiedział, że dystans pomiędzy nimi jest jego winą, jednak nie potrafił inaczej. Okazał się tchórzem, ale Po… Harry by nie zrozumiał. Potępiłby go, na powrót znienawidził, a on nie potrafił tego sobie wyobrazić. Nie teraz.

Nie kochał go, właściwie nigdy nikogo nie kochał, nie taką miłością. Czuł do niego szacunek, przywiązanie, które pojawiło się wbrew wszelkiej logice. Jeżeli seks zbliża, to on czuł się przykuty do Wybrańca. O mało się nie uśmiechnął do absurdalności swych myśli.

Dystans był bezpieczny.

Dystans był konieczny.

Nie wolno się odkrywać. _Pokonaj wroga, poznając jego słabości…_ Tak, on miał ich zbyt wiele.

- Taaaato! – krzyk Samuela sprawił, że podskoczył na fotelu.

- Podnoszenie głosu naprawdę nie jest konieczne.

- Nie słuchasz mnie! Chcę pograć w quidditcha.

- W weekend, Sam. Na dworze jest już ciemno i zimno.

- Zawsze tak mówisz. – Dziecko nadąsało się. – Nie wyjdziemy razem, Sam, to niebezpieczne. Nie pogramy, Sam, jest za zimno. Nie zapraszamy nikogo, Sam...

- Sam… - Draco przesunął dłonią po twarzy, jakby chciał odegnać zmęczenie. – Obiecuję, że jutro przyjdę wcześniej i zagramy.

Czuł się winny, odmawiając wszystkiego chłopcu. Wiedział, że to co mu zaoferował, nie jest normalne. Dziecko wymagało uwagi, troski. Normalny ojciec zabrałby go na wycieczkę, oprowadził po sklepach, kupił lody. On nie mógł sobie pozwolić, aby widziano ich razem. To było zbyt ryzykowne. Jego brat rósł i zadawał coraz więcej pytań, zauważał różnice pomiędzy ich rodziną, a rodzinami sąsiadów. Buntował się. – W niedzielę…

- Ale przyjdziesz z Harrym? – Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego badawczo.

- Jeżeli Harry będzie miał czas.

- Czy on mnie już nie lubi? – W oczach malca pojawiło się podejrzenie.

- Oczywiście, że cię lubi – zapewnił go pospiesznie.

- Od urodzin nie przyszedł mnie odwiedzić. Nawet w weekend.

- Harry jest dyrektorem szkoły, ma wiele obowiązków. Uczniów, którymi musi się zajmować – usiłował tłumaczyć spokojnie.

- Woli ich ode mnie? – Dziecko stało przed nim, miętoląc w małych dłoniach skrawek szaty.

- Oczywiście, że nie! – Cholera, w końcu będzie musiał przyprowadzić Pottera. Samuela ogarniały wątpliwości, dzieciak cierpiał, a on nie mógł na to pozwolić. – Dobrze, przyprowadzę go niedługo – skapitulował.

- Super! – Oczy Sama rozjaśniły się. – Bo wiesz, on też jest teraz moim tatą.

- Tak… Jest. – Wszystko się komplikowało.

..........

Sobotni wieczór Harry spędzał w swoich komnatach w towarzystwie Michaela. Mężczyzna skontaktował się z nim przez Fiuu niespodziewanie kilka godzin wcześniej i Potter z radością zgodził się na spotkanie. Nie widzieli się od kilku miesięcy i Gryfon stwierdził, że naprawdę stęsknił się za swoim byłym kochankiem.

- Nie rozumiem. Co zrobił Dennis? – Harry odstawił filiżankę z herbatą i spojrzał na chłopaka zaskoczony.

- Dał sobie czas na przemyślenie swojej przyszłości. – Michael bawił się łyżeczką w zdenerwowaniu.

- To jakiś obłęd, ta jego propozycja nie mogła być poważna. – Potter zamrugał zdumiony.

- Nie wiem, Harry. Jest bardzo przywiązany do matki. Jeżeli ona twierdzi, że chce mieć wnuki, to on… - Blondyn przygryzł dolną wargę zakłopotany. – Najgorsze jest to, że naprawdę rozważa poślubienie tej kobiety i jednocześnie pozostanie moim kochankiem.

- To niemoralne. – Gryfon spojrzał na niego oburzony. – Jak on to sobie niby wyobraża?!

- Wiele rodzin czarodziejskich tak żyje. – Michael wzruszył ramionami. – Rodzina na papierze, romans na boku. U homoseksualistów, którzy chcą mieć dzieci, nie jest to niczym nadzwyczajnym.

- Jak możesz mówić o tym tak spokojnie?! – Harry był naprawdę oburzony. Nie wyobrażał sobie, aby sam mógł w ten sposób egzystować. – To chore.

- Dennis twierdzi, że powinienem go zrozumieć.

- A ty?

- Kocham go. – Ślizgon rzucił łyżeczkę na stół, aż zadźwięczała głośno.

- Skoro go kochasz, nie możesz zgodzić się na taki układ. Pomyśl, kim byś był w takiej sytuacji! Dochodzącym? A może to on pojawiałby się u ciebie w wolnych chwilach… Po seksie z żonką albo kiedy ona ma okres?

- Przestań…

- Nie, nie przestanę! Michael, to nienormalne! Nie możesz się na to zgodzić, to cię poniża! – Potter był coraz bardziej zły.

- I nie zgodziłem się, a wtedy on odszedł. Gubię się, Harry. Naprawdę zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy wolę go stracić, czy przystać na jego warunki.

- A co z tobą? Będziesz cierpiał, Mike.

- Ale będzie przy mnie.

- Na jak długo? Najpierw żona, potem dzieci, praca. Będzie przychodził zmęczony, szybki numerek i do następnego razu? Będziesz samotnie siedział w domu i czekał, aż pojawi się w kominku? Zgorzkniały i zazdrosny? Michael! To nie ty, do cholery, ocknij się! Postaw mu się. Jego matka nie może układać mu życia. To nie ona będzie tkwić w tej parodii małżeństwa.

- To co ja mam zrobić? – Spojrzał na niego z rozpaczą.

Harry popatrzył na niego z namysłem. Cholera, to nie był Michael, którego znał. Silny mężczyzna o zdecydowanych poglądach i wspaniałym charakterze. Ironiczny, cyniczny i pewny siebie. Nie raz i nie dwa gasił jego zapędy złośliwym komentarzem. Mocnymi argumentami podważał jego błędne decyzje. Teraz… teraz siedział przed nim chłopak, zagubiony i niepewny siebie. Potter w myślach przeklinał Dennisa za te zmiany, które przez jego uległość wobec matki zaszły w Michaelu.

- Daj mu czas – powiedział twardo. – Postaw go przed faktem, że albo ty, albo żona. Nie pozwól sobą pomiatać.

- A jak odejdzie?

- Wtedy będziesz wiedział, że nie był ciebie wart.

Michael westchnął i pokiwał głową. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, zastanawiając się nad zaistniałą sytuacją. W końcu mężczyzna przerwał ciszę.

- A co z tobą i Draco? Jak wam się układa?

Harry wbił wzrok w stół, zastanawiając się, czy powiedzieć prawdę, czy zbyć przyjaciela słowami „Wszystko w porządku, jestem taki szczęśliwy". Po namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że chłopakowi należy się szczerość.

- Nie wiem, Mike. Nasz związek to pomyłka – mruknął niewyraźnie.

- Nie rozumiem. – Ślizgon spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Zawarliście magiczne małżeństwo, powinno być idealnie.

- Idealnie. – Harry parsknął śmiechem. – Zostaliśmy zmuszeni do ślubu, a potem… Potem nie było już odwrotu.

- Magia nie działa z przypadku. Nie łączy ze sobą pierwszych lepszych osób.

- Wiem, każdy tak mówi i dlatego jest to jeszcze dziwniejsze.

- Aż tak źle?

- Och, w łóżku jest cudownie. Malfoy to fantastyczny kochanek. Kiedy jestem z nim, zapominam o wszystkim, czuję jego dotyk, smak, zapach i zupełnie odpływam. Naprawdę, nigdy nie sądziłem, że może być tak dobrze. – Podniósł głowę i zreflektował się, widząc dziwny wyraz twarzy przyjaciela. – Och, to nie tak, że z tobą było źle. Jesteś wspaniałym partnerem i przeżyliśmy niejedno uniesienie. Przepraszam, nie chciałem, aby zabrzmiało to jakbym deprecjonował to, co było między nami.

- Harry, jesteś w magicznym małżeństwie. Każdy wie, że połączenie mocy działa też na sferę intymną. – Michael uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. – My byliśmy szczęśliwi, ale zdecydowanie lepiej dogadujemy się jako przyjaciele. Łóżko to nie wszystko i możemy być dumni z tego, że byliśmy na tyle dojrzali, aby zauważyć to na czas.

- Dzięki, twoja przyjaźń wiele dla mnie znaczy. – Potter uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Więc? Skoro tak dobrze dogadujecie się w sypialni, to co jest nie tak? – Chłopak sprawiał wrażenie autentycznie zaciekawionego.

- To Malfoy. Powiedzenie, że nie przepadaliśmy za sobą, byłoby eufemizmem. My się po prostu nienawidziliśmy. Jednak… - Gryfon zawahał się, usiłując dobrać odpowiednie słowa – był moment, gdy sądziłem, że do czegoś zmierzamy, że ja zmierzam. To tak jakbym odkrywał go na nowo. Miałem wrażenie, że zaczyna mi zależeć…

- To chyba dobrze, prawda?

- Niekoniecznie. Okazało się to bardzo jednostronne. Dracona nie interesuje małżeństwo. Odsuwa się coraz bardziej – westchnął. Wyciągnął z pudełka kolejnego papierosa i odpalił go końcem różdżki. Zaciągnął się głęboko i spojrzał w okno. – Już nawet nie sypiamy ze sobą.

- Cholera, myślałem, że przynajmniej ty jesteś szczęśliwy. – Michael spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem. – Malfoy to dupek, nie wie, że wygrał, mając ciebie za męża.

- Nie kocham go. – Harry poprzez dym wpatrywał się w księżyc zaglądający w okna. – Nie można nikogo zmusić do miłości. Zacząłem go jednak szanować, doceniać. Przyzwyczaiłem się, że przychodzi co wieczór, patrzy na mnie znad szklanki whisky i mówi te swoje złośliwości. Podświadomie czekałem na to. To nie były przyjacielskie rozmowy, dogryzaliśmy sobie, wytykaliśmy błędy. Jednak jego oczy śmiały się, patrzył na mnie jak na kogoś, kogo chciałby mieć u boku właśnie wtedy i wydawał się zadowolony. To było szalone, im bardziej usiłowaliśmy pokazać kto jest górą, tym bardziej się zbliżaliśmy do siebie… a potem… Potem lądowaliśmy w łóżku, nadal usiłując zdominować się nawzajem i wbrew pozorom nie było to złe. Dodawało temu wszystkiemu smaczku, czegoś perwersyjnego, zakazanego. Merlinie, seks z Malfoyem był jak narkotyk.

- Naprawdę był? – Michael z szeroko otwartymi oczami przysłuchiwał się wyznaniom przyjaciela. Odnosił wrażenie, że Potter zapomniał, że ktoś jeszcze jest w pokoju, jakby mówił sam do siebie. Na dźwięk jego głosu chłopak wzdrygnął się, co potwierdziło tylko jego przypuszczenia.

- Był – mruknął po chwili. – Jak mówiłem, od pewnego czasu nie przychodzi.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie wiem. Mam swoje podejrzenia, ale to tylko domysły i nie chcę o nich rozmawiać. – Potter spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. Naprawdę nie mógł powiedzieć mu o Lucjuszu i zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Rozumiem. Podsumujmy. Draco jest świetnym kochankiem, uwielbiasz z nim rozmawiać, sprzeczacie się, ranicie, a potem lądujecie w łóżku. Coś pominąłem?

- Nie! Nie ranimy. Widzisz, mogę mu powiedzieć, że jest wrednym, aroganckim narcyzem. Mogę w zamian usłyszeć, że jestem cholernym chłopcem, który przeżył, aby doprowadzać go do szału. Jednak nie ma w tym gniewu, nie ma złości. Patrzę na niego, widzę jak jego oczy się śmieją i wiem, że właśnie w tej chwili jest szczęśliwy.

- Rozumiem. – Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. Znał Malfoya na tyle, żeby naprawdę wiedzieć, o co chodziło Harry'emu. – Więc? Co się zmieniło?

- Nabrał dystansu. Przestał przychodzić, nie zabie… nie wychodzimy już razem. Najgorsze jest to, że zachowuje się tak cholernie grzecznie. To nie Draco, którego znamy, to jakaś imitacja. Czasami kiedy kłania mi się na korytarzu, mam wrażenie, że właśnie mijam kogoś, kto podszywa się pod niego, popijając eliksir wielosokowy i śmiejąc mi się prosto w twarz. Jest taki układny, chłodny, obojętny, ale z zachowaniem tych wszystkich arystokratycznych norm. Już nawet mnie nie obraża, po prostu zachowuje się jak obcy nauczyciel, który szanuje dyrektora, jednak tak naprawdę dzielą ich lata świetlne. – Harry oparł brodę na ręce i przygarbił się lekko. – Patrzę na niego i go nie widzę. To ktoś obcy.

- Próbowałeś z nim rozmawiać?

- Kilka razy, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Skutecznie unika wszelkich rozmów. Właściwie mam ochotę sobie odpuścić. Nie zamierzam na siłę go przekonywać. – Potter podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do kominka. Jednym ruchem ręki rozpalił ogień. Stał tak przez chwilę i rozkoszował się ciepłem bijącym od płonących szczap. – Zresztą, nigdy niczego nie oczekiwałem po tym małżeństwie, więc nie powinienem być rozczarowany.

- Ale jesteś – stwierdził Michael, patrząc na niego badawczo.

- Może trochę. – Zagasił niedopałek i objął się ramionami, jakby nagle pomimo żaru bijącego z paleniska zrobiło mu się zimno. – Nie powinienem.

- Harry, każdy chce być szczęśliwy, każdy szuka dobrych stron, nawet w sytuacjach, które wydają się z góry skazane na porażkę. Nie możesz się winić, że gdzieś tam w środku żywiłeś cichą nadzieję. – Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do niego, by położyć mu rękę na ramieniu.

- To naiwne, ja i Malfoy to antagonizm w czystej postaci. – Odwrócił się w kierunku przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego z smutnym uśmiechem. – Jesteś jedyną osobą, przy której mówię rzeczy, do których nie przyznałbym się nawet sam przed sobą. Słowa płyną, zanim mogę je zatrzymać i przefiltrować.

- Mój urok osobisty jest nie do podważenia. Powinienem rozpocząć pracę jako auror. Ludzie nie potrzebowaliby veritaserum, aby wszystko wyśpiewać. – Michael poklepał go po plecach, mrugając zabawnie okiem. – Wybacz, Harry, robi się późno, powinienem już iść.

- Jasne, mam nadzieję, że wpadniesz niedługo. – Potter uniósł rękę, chcąc zagasić ogień w kominku, jednak chłopak powstrzymał go, chwytając za nadgarstek.

- Nie, wolałbym przejść się przez ogród i aportować za bramą. Odprowadzisz mnie?

- Oczywiście. Poczekaj, wezmę tylko szatę. Na dworze jest zimno.

..........

Draco tego wieczora udał się na plażę. Zimny wiatr szarpał jego ubraniem, a rozwiane włosy opadały mu na oczy. Obiecał Samuelowi, że w niedzielę przyprowadzi Pottera, a jak do tej pory nie odważył się zapytać Gryfona o plany na jutrzejszy dzień. Dobrze wiedział, co było tego przyczyną. Obawiał się, że Harry zacznie wypytywać go o jego zachowanie. Widział pytające spojrzenia, jakimi obrzucał go brunet. Sam odczuwał coraz większą frustrację. Chciał po prostu iść do jego komnat i znowu móc poczuć to wszystko co kilka tygodni temu.

Przystanął i spojrzał w niebo. Do licha, nie może uciekać przed przeszłością. Skoro potrafił tyle lat żyć z tym, co zrobił, jeden sen nie powinien przywrócić całego tego koszmaru. Musi znowu patrzeć na Pottera jak na kochanka i przystojnego mężczyznę, a nie na kogoś, kto przez chwilę był… Potrząsnął głową. Koniec. Pójdzie dziś do niego i będzie zachowywał się jak zwykle. Już nawet Severus rzucał mu spojrzenia pełne litości, a tego nie mógł znieść. Nikt, nawet Mistrz Eliksirów, nie będzie go żałował.

Owinął się szczelniej szatą i ruszył w kierunku ścieżki prowadzącej do zamku. Nagie gałęzie drzew kołysały się targane wiatrem.

_Niedługo spadnie śnieg,_ pomyślał, _a za miesiąc będą święta. Pierwsze spędzone z Potterem_. Uśmiechnął się krzywo do własnych myśli. Merlinie, kto by przypuszczał, że kiedyś usiądzie przy jednym stole ze Złotym Chłopcem i być może złoży prezent dla niego pod wspólną choinką. Życie jednak trąci czasami absurdem.

Minął zakole i znalazł się w ogrodzie. Zmierzał już w kierunku fontanny, gdy kątem oka zauważył poruszenie przy bramie. Różdżka bez udziału woli znalazła się w jego ręce. Powoli przesunął się w kierunku intruzów, naciągając kaptur na jasne włosy. Kto do cholery wałęsał się o tej godzinie przy wejściu do szkoły?

Stanął za drzewem, wytężając wzrok i znieruchomiał zaskoczony, obserwując, jak jego mąż ufnie wtula się w szerokie ramiona swego byłego kochanka. Różdżka ostrzegawczo zatrzeszczała w jego dłoni, gdy z całej siły zacisnął na niej palce. Nikt nie dotyka własności Malfoya bez jego zgody. Nikt nie ma do tego prawa. Mroczna mgła zasnuła jego wzrok, a żołądek skręcił mu się z złości. Spod zmrużonych powiek patrzył, jak Michael pochyla twarz i jego jasne włosy na moment zakrywają oblicze Pottera. Zacisnął oczy z gniewu i zagryzł zęby, aby nie warknąć. Cichy trzask aportacji sprawił, że ponownie spojrzał w kierunku wyjścia. Ślizgona już nie było, ale jego mąż nadal stał przy bramie. Klnąc, na czym świat stoi, odwrócił się z furkotem szat i szybkim krokiem ruszył do zamku. Był wściekły. Potter był jego i zamierzał mu to dobitnie uświadomić.

* * *

_**Nameless **__– znaczek? (rozgląda się zdezorientowana Nic nie widzę… jestem albo ślepa, albo nie bardzo wiem osochozi ;) Każdy komentarz motywuje, utwierdza w przekonaniu, że to co piszę jest warte trochę więcej niż funt kłaków i dlatego co tydzień siadam i piszę dalej :) Jeszcze nie wyzdrowiałam, ale już jest lepiej i oby do przodu ;)_

_**Yukiko**__ – witam i bardzo się cieszę, że opowiadanie wywarło na Tobie dobre wrażenie. Epilogu nie lubię, dlatego go pominęłam, tak jak i śmierć niektórych bohaterów. Staram się, aby postacie były w miarę kanoniczne, oczywiście na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe. Jak mi to wychodzi? No cóż, to już pozostawiam Waszej ocenie :)_

_**suuzi**__. – jedni chcą opisy, inni dialogi, muszę to jakoś równoważyć :D Och uwielbiam komplikować, nic nie może pójść zbyt łatwo ;P Zło wcielone, jak ładnie, no ale… bez intryg byłoby nudno, prawda? Ehh Sev… ja zawsze powtarzam, że on jest naj i w ogóle, gdybym umiała pisać Snarry to bym się od niego nie opędziła ;) Co do fragmentów, cóż nie zawsze mogę pisać tylko o tych najważniejszych sprawach, bo po prostu opowiadanie skończyło by się po kilkunastu rozdziałach, wątki poboczne rozwijają też innych bohaterów i to chyba jest dobre :)_

_**LiberilHP**__ – magia krwi, właściwie racja, blisko powiązane. Co było w drugiej fiolce? Ha! Tego dowiesz się w odcinku 12456 Mody na Pottera :D Właściwie miałam zostawić ten złośliwy komentarz Harry'ego, ale stwierdziłam, że to jak na razie byłoby dla niego zbyt mało gryfońskie ;)_

_**Michalina**__ – och, dziękuje bardzo za tak miłe słowa. Mam nadzieję, że jednak sięgnęłaś w końcu po jakąś kanapkę, bo nie chciałabym być przyczyną głodówki, zwłaszcza że ja sama lubię podgryzać przy czytaniu xD Bardzo lubię Draco, dlatego staram się, aby był taki jakiego go sobie wyobrażam. Masz zupełną rację, komentarze motywują, człowiekowi od razu chce się pisać więcej i dalej. Jednak pozytywne wypowiedzi mają też inną stronę, człowiek zaczyna się zastanawiać nad każdym rozdziałem, no bo skoro jest dobrze, to nie wolno obniżyć poprzeczki. Na ile mi się to uda w dalszych częściach? Zobaczymy. Co do tego „acha" – „aha" to już sama się gubię. Jedni twierdzą, że samo h, inni, że ch, przyznam, że lekka dezorientacja ;) Nie padaj, siedź wygodnie, moje ego bez tego puchnie ponad miarę ;)_

_**Matty Russel**__ - no właśnie, co takiego robił Draco, no cóż tego dowiemy się… kiedyś, w niedalekiej przyszłości jak myślę ;) Adnotacja miała zostać, ale jakoś tak pomyślałam, że to nie do końca po potterowemu by było ;P Dziękuję za życzenia, powoli się spełniają :)_

_**Feya **__– diable O.o skąd Ty się tutaj wzięłaś? Nawet nie wiedziałam, że czytasz fandom potterowski :) Wiesz… porównanie tego do tylu dań to dla mnie prawdziwa uczta zmysłów ;) No cóż, akcja toczy się wolno, niestety to nie opowiadanie blogowe i zdecydowanie inaczej je piszę. Seks… będzie, to mogę Ci obiecać zboczuchu ;) Naprawdę cieszę się, widząc Cię tutaj, mam nadzieję, że zagościsz na dłużej :*_

_**Romeo **__– no tak, długość ok., opisów mało, więc norma wyrobiona :D:D Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że ustrzegę się dań odgrzewanych na patelni i dam ludowi tę nowość ;) Tak, mówią do siebie po nazwisku, ale jak mówisz, to takie ich, musi naprawdę zacząć coś do nich docierać, aby wreszcie przełamali tę swoją niechęć i wreszcie zaczęli zwracać się do siebie normalnie. Mam nadzieję, że taki czas nastąpi ;)_

_**Inez**__ – dziękuję bardzo, powoli wracam do zdrowia, jeszcze nie całkiem, ale zmierza ku dobremu :) Są gusta i guściki, o tym się nie dyskutuje. Ja uwielbiam Malfoya i mogę się tylko cieszyć, że Ty również zaczęłaś go trochę lubić ;)_

_**basiek **__– ehh najgorsze to, że u mnie choroba nijak ma się do szkoły, bo ona już za mną, ale pamiętam jaki miało to swój urok :D Dziękuję bardzo, postaram się utrzymać poziom, oczywiście na miarę moich możliwości ;) Mam też nadzieję, że jeszcze nie raz Cię zaskoczę i nadal będziesz odczuwała przyjemność z czytania Red Hills :)_

_**Iku**__ – dziękuję za życzenia i cieszę się, że zyskałaś pozytywną energię :)_

_**wysoka **__– dziękuję, powoli się zbieram, a i chwila lenistwa była poniekąd przyjemna w tym wszystkim :) Forum być może by przyjęło, jednak ja sama pewnie bym zgrzytała zębami. Czasami chyba lepiej się spóźnić, niż oddać kawał kiczu. Niemniej tak jak mówisz, staram się, a jak mi to wychodzi, nie mnie oceniać :)_

_**donnieDonnie**__ – właśnie o to mi chodziło, aby ten rozdział miał w sobie coś z angstu. Miał być mroczny i dający do myślenia. Jestem bardzo zadowolona, że mi się to udało. Amoralny Amor nie należy do mnie, niestety. Zacytowałam tutaj Hugo Steinhausa, oddaję mu honor i nie przywłaszczę sobie jego słów :) Powoli chcę nawiązać do tematu wojny, jest ona w pewien sposób związana z fabułą, więc muszę to odpowiednio wpleść. Przyznam, że ten, jak i obecny rozdział, sprawiły mi nieco kłopotów, gdyż są one jakby przejściowe, a najtrudniej pisze mi się coś, co ma tak naprawdę mało akcji. Co do wpisu Harry'ego, w końcu Tiara chciała uczynić go Ślizgonem, prawda? ;)_

_**Lilu**__ – nie, Harry zerwał kontakty z swoją rodziną. Nigdy się z nimi nie dogadywał i dlatego nie zostali zaproszeni na ślub, zresztą na sto procent by nie przyszli, zwłaszcza na uroczystość homoseksualną. Co innego Draco, może się ze swoją nie zgadzać, jednak jest z nimi związany uczuciowo, jakiekolwiek to uczucie by nie było. Mikstura jest bardzo ważna, niedługo dowiesz się o co chodziło, mam nadzieję, że nie namąciłam za bardzo ;)_

_**Ka**__ – ano, zrobiło się ckliwie, jednak doszłam do wniosku, że przez cały czas nie mogą na siebie warczeć, w końcu trzeba zacząć ich prowadzić w odpowiednim kierunku :) Tak, też stwierdziłam, że nie można zostawić Severusa bez żadnej wiadomości, to by było nie fair w stosunku do niego. Lustro pojawia się niestety tylko na moment, jednak okoliczności raczej nie skłaniały mnie do tego, aby znowu było zabawne, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze przyjdzie czas na humor w jego wydaniu. Dokładnie, o to mi chodziło, aby pokazać, że nauczyciel też człowiek i czasami nerwy go ponoszą. W jakiś sposób usprawiedliwia to też książkowe zachowanie Severusa, czasami naprawdę go rozumiałam ;) Rozmowa Snape'a i Draco, no cóż, nie mogą wiecznie rozmawiać o poważnych tematach, sądzę, że zwyczajna wymiana zdań, chociażby na temat ubioru, od czasu do czasu też im się przyda. Dziękuję, zdrowie powraca powoli i mam nadzieję, że już w następnym rozdziale (bo jeszcze chyba nie w tym) będzie działo się coś… ciekawszego ;)_

_**lucynapilo **__– dziękuję bardzo za życzenia powrotu do zdrowia, naprawdę bardzo mi miło, że tak myślisz :)_

_**ELL**__ – błędów nie widać, bo beta jest genialna, a i ja raczej nie robię ich co słowo, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję ;) Eleganckie… to naprawdę wielkie słowo, tym bardziej zrobiło mi się przyjemnie. Absolutnie nie rozumiem tego źle, wręcz przeciwnie, takie stwierdzenia, chyba każdemu autorowi dodałyby skrzydeł. Wow, widzę, że eliksir wywołał spore zamieszanie, no cóż… każdy ma swoją tezę, jedni trafiają inni nie, okaże się kto miał rację, mam nadzieję, że już nie długo :)_

_Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, oraz życzenia powrotu do zdrowia. Zdrowie powoli wraca, a wraz z nim i wena. Przyznam się Wam, że te dwa rozdziały pisane były z ogromnymi nerwami, gdyż utknęłam. Musiałam rozwiązać pewien problem, a za nic nie mogłam zdecydować się jak. Kombinowałyśmy z Au w każdym kierunku i żaden nie wydawał nam się sensowny. Łatwo coś napisać, trudniej nadać temu realny sens i nie zrobić z tego czegoś, co nawet magią ciężko wytłumaczyć. Na szczęście olśniło mnie i już wiem co z tym zrobić, Au też jest za, a jak ona przytakuje, znaczy, że jest dobrze :D Nie lubię takich momentów, gdyż chociaż to co mnie dręczyło to przyszłość w fabule, jednak musiałam wiedzieć, jak to rozwiązać już teraz, aby potem zgadzało się z treścią wcześniejszych rozdziałów. Wiem, wiem, nudzę niemiłosiernie, ale czasami muszę sobie pogadać :D Pozdrawiam Was wszystkie i jeszcze raz dziękuję za każdy uskrzydlający komentarz. Do poczytania ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

_**XXII**_

Obraz zasunął się za nim bezszelestnie i Draco przez chwilę żałował, iż nie są to drzwi, którymi mógłby trzasnąć, wyrażając tym cały swój gniew i coś, co kłębiło się w jego żołądku i zaciskało niewidzialną pięść na trzewiach. Rozpiął pelerynę i rzucił ją przez pokój, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że delikatny i kosztowny materiał leży tuż obok kominka, a wszędobylski szary popiół zapewne pozostawi na nim brudne ślady.

Szybkim krokiem podszedł do barku i nalał sobie kieliszek koniaku, opróżnił go dwoma dużymi łykami, po czym napełnił szkło ponownie. Oparł łokcie na blacie, wbijając wściekłe spojrzenie w niewinną niczemu butelkę.

_Cholerny Potter sprowadził sobie kochanka! Nie mógł wytrzymać kilku tygodni bez dawania dupy i obciągania?!_

Przez całe swoje pieprzone dorosłe życie sam wybierał sobie partnerów. To on zdobywał, to on był nagrodą, którą łaskawie obdarowywał innych. Teraz był w tym porąbanym związku i starał się, kurwa, naprawdę się starał! Nie próbował ani razu rozwiązać sprawy najłatwiej i znaleźć sobie kogoś. Uznał, że skoro Wybraniec został jego mężem, należy mu się szacunek. Ba! Skoro już są zmuszeni do wspólnej egzystencji, byłoby poniżej jego godności puszczać się na boku! Malfoy nigdy nie da nikomu nabrać chociażby cienia podejrzeń, że nie jest do końca szczęśliwy i nie spełnia się w małżeństwie. Potencjalny partner mógłby sądzić, że Draco nie dostaje wszystkiego, co najlepsze i dlatego szuka przygód. Nikt nie miał prawa tak uważać! Malfoyowie zawsze są idealni, ich rodziny są idealne, ich związki są idealne, ich partnerzy są idealni, do cholery! Więc skoro wszystko jest takie nieskazitelne, nie mają po co szukać nowych wrażeń.

Oczywiście zdarzały się niechlubne wyjątki. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Jednak wyjątek nie stanowi reguły. On nigdy nie będzie jak jego ojciec, chociażby miał do końca życia wsadzać fiuta w dupę Wybrańca.

- Potter… - syknął, wbijając lodowate spojrzenie w obraz.

Byli małżeństwem! Nikt nie ma prawa przyprawiać mu rogów, znieważać go, a już na pewno nie Cholerny Chłopiec Który Przeżył Aby Dawać! Związali się przysięgą, magicznym paktem i…

Draco zamrugał kilka razy, jakby wyrwany z transu i odsunął się od blatu, robiąc kilka nerwowych kroków w kierunku sofy, po czym przystanął, zaciskając palce na miękkim obiciu. Zimny uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. Złość nigdy nie była dobrym doradcą, a tym razem spowodowała nawet, że przez moment przestał myśleć logicznie. Potter nie mógł go zdradzić… Chociażby nawet chciał. Niemniej pozwolił obściskiwać się pod osłoną nocy. Idiota, na co liczył? Zebrało mu się na czułości? Wyznania? Żale? Może wypłakiwał się na ramieniu swego byłego? Może… może nawet w jego durnej głowie zaświtała myśl, że mógłby jakoś obejść rytuał, który ich łączył?

- Niespodzianka, Potter. Nie ma ucieczki, nie ma odwrotu. – Uwolnił obicie od miażdżącego uścisku i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, ktoś w końcu musiał uświadomić Gryfona, że wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Draco.

..........

Harry wracał powoli do swoich komnat. Dochodziła już dwudziesta druga i korytarze były niemal całkiem puste. Ostatni maruderzy szybkimi krokami zmierzali do swych dormitoriów. Popędził ociągających się i skinął głową dyżurującym tego wieczoru centaurowi Ceroo, którego kopyta stukały głucho o kamienną posadzkę i idącej obok niego Parvati. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na jego widok i pomachała mu wesoło ręką.

Po prawie czterech miesiącach nauczania okazało się, że szkoła tak naprawdę niczym nie różni się od tego, co znali jako dzieci. Zaskoczyło ich, że młodzież, pomimo pochodzenia ze skrajnie różnych środowisk, jakoś się dogadywała. Po kilku tygodniach różnice zdawały się zacierać. Jedenastolatki zarówno bogate, jak i biedne, są tak samo skore do brojenia i mają doskonale rozwinięte zdolności stwarzania sytuacji dogodnych dla łamania regulaminu. Oczywiście były też wyjątki. Niektóre dzieci trzymały się razem i tworzyły własne grupy, do których nie dopuszczały nikogo spoza swojego środowiska. Jednak dopóki ich wyskoki ograniczały się do słownego obrażania przeciwnika, nauczyciele rzadko interweniowali w sposób ostrzejszy niż słowne upomnienie i odebranie punktów. Kadra była na tyle młoda, że doskonale pamiętała własne wyskoki, więc tym łatwiej było przewidywać, na co stać nawet najtrudniejszych uczniów.

Harry zatrzymał się tuż przed zakrętem, wpadając na trójkę trzecioklasistów z Domu Wody.

- Brown, Roberts i Peterson, dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczony, widząc was poza dormitorium? – zapytał, zakładając ręce na piersi i przyjmując postawę zagniewanego belfra.

- Panie profesorze, nie ma jeszcze dwudziestej drugiej. – Roberts spojrzał na niego spłoszonym wzrokiem.

- Za pięć minut zaczyna się cisza nocna – mruknął, przyglądając im się badawczo. – Brown, czy mogę wiedzieć, co tak skrzętnie ukrywa pan za plecami? – Wyciągnął rękę i zastygł w oczekiwaniu.

- Nic. – Nastolatek zaczerwienił się i cofnął o krok.

- Czekam.

- Na… naprawdę, panie profesorze, niczego ciekawego tam nie mam. – Chłopiec potrząsnął głową.

- Pozwolisz, że sam to ocenię. – Harry postąpił krok do przodu, miękko kładąc dłoń na ramieniu ucznia i jednym ruchem obrócił go o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, zabierając z jego ręki różdżkę. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się uważnie przedmiotowi. – O ile się nie mylę, twoja różdżka jest cisowa. Pamiętam dokładnie po tym, jak ostatnio podpaliłeś zasłony, usiłując rzucić zaklęcie. Ta jest z modrzewia, więc… Pytanie brzmi: komu ją zabraliście?!

- Nikomu. – Ciemnowłosy chłopiec spuścił wzrok na swoje buty.

- Panie Peterson, nie chciałbym być zmuszony dochodzić prawdy inną drogą. – Potter przybrał marsową minę, spoglądając na drugiego ucznia.

- Sharon Lind. – Roberts wbił spojrzenie w ścianę, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie.

- Czy mogę wiedzieć dlaczego?

- To był taki żart…

- Żart? Różdżka to najbardziej osobisty przedmiot! – Harry z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej zły. – Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie ma prawa zabierać jej właścicielowi! Proszę mi powiedzieć, jak waszym zdaniem panna Lind miała pokazać się jutro bez niej na lekcjach?

- I tak jej nie potrzebuje. – Brown wzruszył ramionami. – Nic nie potrafi, jest prawie jak charłaczka.

- Nie do pana należy ocenianie postępów innych w nauce. O ile sobie przypominam, na ostatniej lekcji cała wasza trójka nie potrafiła rzucić zaklęcia _Ascendio _i nikt nie obrażał was z tego powodu. – Obrzucił ich chmurnym spojrzeniem. – Osobiście zwrócę przedmiot właścicielce. Wszyscy troje macie tydzień szlabanu. Dom Wody traci dwadzieścia punktów za krzywdę wyrządzoną koleżance i… - uśmiechnął się ironicznie – kolejne dziesięć za przebywanie poza dormitorium pięć minut po dozwolonej porze.

Potrójny jęk protestu rozbrzmiał w ciszy korytarza.

- Ale to pan nas zatrzymał, to niesprawiedliwe!

- Tak samo niesprawiedliwe jak napadanie na koleżankę z innego domu. A teraz już was tutaj nie widzę, zmiatajcie do swoich pokoi! – Potter wskazał ręką w stronę wylotu korytarza i patrzył jak chłopcy powoli wleką się w kierunku własnego dormitorium.

- Panie profesorze… - Brown przystanął, odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z lękiem.

- Tak?

- O której mamy zgłosić się na szlaban?

- Profesor Snape poinformuje was o tym na jutrzejszej lekcji eliksirów. – Chóralne westchnienie było jedyną odpowiedzią. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mistrz Eliksirów nadal wzbudzał grozę pośród uczniów. Nie do wiary, ale czasami okazywało się to nad wyraz przydatne.

Potter z tęsknotą spojrzał w kierunku schodów prowadzących do jego własnych komnat, po czym skręcił w prawo, udając się w kierunku dormitorium Domu Ognia. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed obrazem pasterki.

- Czy profesor Granger jest u siebie?

- Tak, mam ją poprosić? – Dziewczę spłoniło się wdzięcznie, patrząc na młodego mężczyznę.

- Tak – mruknął, uciekając spojrzeniem przed rozmarzonym wzrokiem strażniczki komnat przyjaciółki. Uwielbienie postaci z obrazów było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej w tej chwili potrzebował.

- Harry? – Hermiona wyłoniła się z dziury w obrazie, poprawiając rozpuszczone włosy i dyskretnie zapinając guzik tuż przy szerokim kołnierzu.

- Ta różdżka należy do jednej z twoich podopiecznych. Mam nadzieję, że ją zwrócisz właścicielce. Przy okazji… - urwał, usiłując zajrzeć do środka komnaty, lecz dziewczyna przesunęła się natychmiast, zasłaniając mu widok. Uniósł kącik ust, próbując ukryć uśmiech. Hermiona najwyraźniej właśnie przyjmowała u siebie gościa i gotów był się założyć, że jej czas zajmuje nie kto inny jak Justin. – Przy okazji, dowiedz się czy panowie z Domu Wody nie poczynili większych szkód. Dostali już ode mnie szlaban, jednak wolałbym się upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Zabrali jej różdżkę? – Granger spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. – To oburzające! Założę się, że maczali w tym palce Brown i Roberts.

- Przy sporej pomocy Petersona – Harry potwierdził jej przypuszczenia.

- Okropne dzieciaki, same z nimi problemy. Ostatnio rzucili zaklęcie na toaletę dziewcząt. Kilka uczennic nie przyszło na lekcję i dopiero Daphne je znalazła, gdy przechodząc usłyszała ich krzyki. Biedaczki nie mogły otworzyć drzwi. To były pierwszoklasistki i zwykła _Alohomora_ nie zdołała złamać zabezpieczenia.

- Możesz być pewna, że zostali odpowiednio ukarani. Tydzień szlabanu z Nietoperzem jak nic innego pomoże im następnym razem zastanowić się nad swoimi uczynkami.

- Och. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Wysłałeś ich do Snape'a. Czy on o tym wie?

- Poinformuję go jutro przy śniadaniu.

- Na pewno będzie zachwycony. – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową rozbawiona, odbierając od przyjaciela różdżkę. – Pójdę oddać ją od razu właścicielce. – Przesunęła się, pozwalając obrazowi zasunąć się za nią i skierowała w stronę bocznego przejścia do dormitorium. – Znasz nazwisko uczennicy?

- Lind.

- Pierwszoklasistka. Mogłam się domyślić, że zapolują na słabszych od siebie. Zajmę się tym natychmiast. Dziękuję i dobranoc, Harry.

- Dobranoc. – Potter uniósł rękę w geście pożegnania.

..........

W komnacie panował półmrok, jednak mężczyźnie to nie przeszkadzało. Z westchnieniem ulgi zdjął szatę i przewiesił ją przez oparcie fotela. Wziął ze stolika filiżankę z zimną herbatą i upił łyk, krzywiąc się lekko. Stała tak przez godzinę i zrobiła się zdecydowanie za mocna. Rozwiązał krawat i zsunął ze stóp buty i skarpetki. Przeczesał ręką włosy, wolno przeszedł przez salon w kierunku sypialni. Rzucił na łóżko koszulę i rozpiął spodnie, po czym zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

- Wreszcie! – lustro sapnęło na jego widok. – Wiszę tutaj cały dzień i nawet nie ma na kogo spojrzeć!

- Nie mam ochoty na kłótnie. – Harry przewrócił oczami, zdejmując spodnie i odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem.

- Nigdy nie masz na nic ochoty. Nudzi mi się. Odkąd ty i Adonis się posprzeczaliście, nawet nie mam na co popatrzeć. Moje poczucie estetyki jest nie zaspokojone.

- Dzięki, zawsze wiedziałem, że mnie doceniasz – prychnął brunet, pozbywając się bokserek i wchodząc pod ciepły strumień.

- Och, doceniam, zwłaszcza twój zgrabny tyłek. Gdybym miał ręce, pewnie by mnie świerzbiły z pragnienia pomacania go. To naprawdę frustrujące – oglądać, nie mogąc dotknąć.

- Nie powiem, żeby było mi przykro z tego powodu. – Harry nalał na dłoń szamponu o mocno miętowym zapachu i powolnymi ruchami zaczął myć głowę.

- Oczywiście, że ci nie jest – wrzasnęło zwierciadło. – Spróbowałbyś powisieć na ścianie, mogąc tylko wzdychać, kiedy dwa razy dziennie mija cię obiekt twych fascynacji, w dodatku nago. Założę się, że po tygodniu znalazłbyś się na oddziale zamkniętym, gdzie waliłbyś sobie konia, głośno jęcząc jego imię ku uciesze personelu.

- Jesteś zboczeńcem. – Potter spłukał włosy, po czym sięgnął po mydło w płynie. Obficie namydlił ramiona i klatkę piersiową. – Właściwie powinienem trzymać cię gdzieś w lochu, zamiast narażać znajomych na kontakt z tobą, co grozi nieodwracalnym uszkodzeniem mózgu.

- Chciałbym być zboczeńcem, przynajmniej bym sobie użył. Och, gdybym tak mógł dotknąć, pomacać… Mężczyzna, który znalazłby się w moich ramionach, byłby czczony, wielbiony, doświadczyłby przeżyć godnych bogów…

- Erotoman gawędziarz.

- Och, zamknij się, przy tobie można się pociąć – fuknęło lustro i zamilkło.

- Za jakie grzechy… – Harry nalał kolejną porcję mydła na dłoń, by rozprowadzić ją po brzuchu. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, pozwalając sobie odprężyć się i zapomnieć na chwilę o problemach. Ruchem ręki rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające pomieszczenie, nie chcąc aby zwierciadło, gdy już minie mu foch, zakłóciło jego spokój.

Prysznic osłonięty był specjalnym czarem, który nie pozwalał szklanej tafli podglądać kąpiących się. Ze ściany wychodziła niska półka, gdzie stał szampon i inne kosmetyki w samonapełniających się, nietłukących butelkach.

Ręce mężczyzny powoli zsunęły się niżej, palce dotknęły pachwin, gładząc je delikatnymi ruchami. Namydlone ręce powoli dotknęły prężącego się członka, masując go lekko i wprawiając w stan coraz większego pobudzenia. Jedna z dłoni przesunęła się po klatce piersiowej, zatrzymując się w okolicy sutków i ściskając jeden lekko. Z gardła Harry'ego wyrwał się cichy jęk, który nie został jednakże nijak skomentowany. Zaklęcie wyciszenia działało bezbłędnie. Westchnął głośniej, zsuwając palce niżej na napięte jądra.

Mocne ugryzienie w odsłonięty kark sprawiło, że podskoczył i byłby poślizgnął się na mokrej podłodze, gdyby nie czyjeś mocne ręce, które ochroniły go przed bolesnym upadkiem.

- Mogłeś poprosić, frustracja seksualna prowadzi do niepokoju umysłu. – Szept przy jego uchu sprawił, że zamarł z jedną ręką nadal na swoich jądrach, a drugą kurczowo zaciśniętą na rurce prysznica.

- Malfoy. – Miał ochotę krzyknąć, jednak jego głos przeszedł w cichy jęk, gdy palce blondyna uszczypnęły go w sutek.

- Spodziewałeś się kogoś innego? – Ciepły oddech owiał jego szyję, sprawiając że przechylił głowę w lewo, udostępniając mu większy obszar do eksploracji. Miał wrażliwy kark i nigdy nie mógł się oprzeć, gdy ktoś go pieścił.

- Jak bym mógł – sapnął, czując kolejne liźnięcie.

- No właśnie, nie możesz. – Ślizgon zaśmiał się złośliwie, przesuwając usta na jego barki.

O tak, poznał już słabości Gryfona. Wiedział, co sprawia mu największą przyjemność i mógł to wykorzystać. Przejechał paznokciami po jego kręgosłupie, zatrzymując się tuż nad pośladkami. Nabrał w dłonie mydła i okrężnymi ruchami pogładził kształtne półkule. Uwielbiał ich dotyk, były twarde, a jednocześnie delikatne i cudownie gładkie. Jaśniejsze niż reszta ciała Pottera, jednak ciemniejsze niż jego własne arystokratycznie blade dłonie.

Pozwolił, by woda spłukała pienistą substancję, odsłaniając oliwkową skórę. Westchnął, czując, jak powoli przegrywa sam ze sobą i osunął się na kolana. Przez chwilę podziwiał widok, jaki miał teraz tuż przed oczami, nadal ugniatając sprężyste półkule i raz po raz rozsuwając je, dzięki czemu wejście Pottera pojawiało się idealnie na wprost jego twarzy. Wolno przesunął palcem przez środek, zahaczając paznokciem o pierścień mocno zaciśniętych mięśni i wywołując tym samym cichy jęk ich właściciela. Dając sobie mentalny policzek i besztając się w myślach za własną słabość, przysunął się bliżej, delikatnie trącając językiem to, co tak bardzo go kusiło.

- Malfoy! – Harry szarpnął się do przodu, a z jego ust wyrwał się ni to jęk protestu, ni zachęcający skowyt.

- Nie ruszaj się. – Blondyn mocniej złapał biodra kochanka, kreśląc językiem kółka wokół jego wejścia. Czuł odurzający zapach mięty i drzewa sandałowego. Woda nadal spływała po ciele Gryfona, więc przyciągnął go nieco, uniemożliwiając zalewanie własnych ust. Dłońmi pieścił pośladki, jednocześnie wsuwając powoli język do coraz luźniejszego wejścia. Potter jęczał już teraz głośno, oparty rękami o gładkie kafle. Draco mruknął z satysfakcją, gdy mężczyzna mocniej wypiął pośladki, eksponując mokry od śliny i wody punkt. Merlinie, miał ochotę zerżnąć go od razu, nie bawiąc się w subtelne pieszczoty. Jednak to zniweczyłoby jego plany. Musiał doprowadzić go na szczyt, do granic obłędu. Chciał, by Wybraniec go błagał…

Wsunął palec do ust, possał go przez chwilę, po czym wolno wprowadził pomiędzy rozluźnione już mięśnie. Przygryzł skórę prawego pośladka, wsłuchując się w głos mruczącego z przyjemności kochanka. O tak, zacisnął się na nim naprawdę zachęcająco. Czuł jak jego własny penis drga, gubiąc szkliste krople. Naprawdę zbyt długo odmawiał sobie tej przyjemności. Opuszkiem pogładził jedwabiste wnętrze, wzdychając przy tym równie głośno jak brunet. Przez chwilę bawił się, wsuwając i wysuwając palec, dołożył drugi, mocniej naciskając na najczulszy i najbardziej wrażliwy punkt. Harry zajęczał coś niezrozumiale, szarpiąc biodrami w przód, po czym pchnął, samemu nabijając się mocniej na sprawiające mu rozkosz palce.

Draco pozwolił mu na taką zabawę, jednak to mu nie wystarczyło. Ignorując protest Gryfona, wysunął dłoń spomiędzy jego pośladków i obrócił go przodem. Uniósł głowę, wbijając wzrok w naznaczoną rozkoszą twarz bruneta. Spojrzenie mężczyzny było teraz lekko zamglone, a on sam wyglądał tak, jakby całe jego ciało krzyczało o mocne i głębokie rżnięcie. Taak, dokładnie o to mu chodziło.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym blondyn, nie przerywając kontaktu, przysunął głowę do krocza chłopaka i delikatnie przygryzł jedno z jego jąder. Harry sapnął i przymknął oczy, lecz Malfoy nadal obserwował grę emocji na jego twarzy.

Powolnymi liźnięciami pieścił naprężoną skórę, zasysał i wciągał do ust spragnione pieszczot ciało. Gładził brzuch mężczyzny dłońmi, przesuwając je w górę, delikatnie podszczypując wrażliwe sutki.

Powoli sam zatracał się w tej pieszczocie. Językiem wodził wzdłuż napiętego penisa, znaczył dotykiem każdą uwidocznioną żyłkę, aż dotarł na sam szczyt. To naprawdę było niesamowite, jak smak i zapach kochanka potrafiły go odurzyć. W nagrodę za głośniejszy jęk zanurzył go w cieple swych ust, rytmicznie poruszając głową tam i z powrotem. Cholera, kochał to, uwielbiał ssać i jednocześnie obserwować ekspresję oblicza Pottera. Jego twarz można było czytać jak otwartą księgę. Był teraz taki odkryty, bardziej nagi niż kiedykolwiek, znajdował się w zupełnie innym świecie, całkowicie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Liczyło się tu i teraz. Harry należał tylko do niego.

Zassał, pewnie zaciskając wargi na członku kochanka i rozsunął jego uda, wkładając pomiędzy nie dłoń. Wsunął palec do wilgotnej szczeliny, od razu naciskając na wrażliwy splot nerwów i jednocześnie mocniej dociskając język do męskości.

Potter zadrżał i jęknął chrapliwie, usiłując jednocześnie uciec spod jego dotyku i odsunąć głowę Draco od swego krocza. Czuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. To wszystko było zbyt intensywne, zbyt… dobre. Jego uda zaczęły drgać w pierwszym paroksyzmie zbliżającej się rozkoszy. Chciał się cofnąć, odepchnąć od siebie mężczyznę, lecz ten tylko mocniej przywarł ustami do jego krocza i szybciej poruszył palcami. Harry wrzasnął coś gardłowo, odchylając głowę i uderzył o twardą ścianę. Zamiast bólu poczuł, jak ciemnieje mu przed oczami, a dreszcze kumulują się gdzieś na granicy ud i podbrzusza, podążając ku wolności. Oparł ręce na ramionach Ślizgona, zaciskając mocno palce. Potem zapewne pojawią się tam sińce, jednak teraz to do niego nie docierało. Targnął nim ogromny, obezwładniający orgazm. Doszedł ze zduszonym okrzykiem prosto w usta Malfoya, który tylko silniej przytrzymał jego biodra, nie wypuszczając go ani na moment z ust. To było… Merlinie, to było lepsze niż smak piwa kremowego, który zapamiętał z czasów dzieciństwa. To przewyższało wszystko i oddałby za to wszystko. Powoli poluźnił uścisk na skórze Draco i oparł się o ścianę, ciężko dysząc.

- Powiedz, jak bardzo ci dobrze – cichy głos wyrwał bruneta ze świata jego marzeń i sprawił, że otworzył oczy i zobaczył twarz Draco tuż przed swoją. Dłoń mężczyzny obejmowała jego mięknący członek, a lazurowe spojrzenie wbijało się w niego z niezwykłą intensywnością. – Powiedz, Potter…

- Malfoy…

- Powiedz, jak bardzo uwielbiasz gdy cię dotykam, gdy mój język sunie po twoim członku, jak zagłębia się w cieple moich ust.

- Malfoy…

- Powiedz jak marzysz, abym wsunął się w ciebie i wziął cię mocno i do końca, tak abyś poczuł to każdym nerwem, każdą cząstką swego ciała.

- Draco…

- O tak, tak, Harry, a teraz zrób to dla mnie.

Potter czuł się zupełnie odurzony słowami kochanka, jak w transie przysunął twarz, aby sięgnąć po pocałunek, jednak Ślizgon odsunął się, patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

- Zrób to, Harry.

I Harry to zrobił. Powoli opadł na kolana, nie odrywając spojrzenia od tych nieprzyzwoicie błękitnych oczu, zanurzył się w smaku i zapachu Malfoya, pozostając głuchym na własne pragnienia i na to, iż jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej zaklinał się, że po tym, co zaszło między nimi ostatnim razem, miał być chłodny i nieprzystępny, że on tak łatwo nie wybacza. Tylko że w tej chwili jedynym miejscem, gdzie chciał się znaleźć, było właśnie to, na kolanach, przed dumnie stojącym Ślizgonem, z jego członkiem w ustach. Rozkoszując się tym, jak cudownie drga i pręży się pomiędzy jego zębami. Spijając słone krople i napawając się jego gładkością i doskonałością.

Draco patrzył spod przymrużonych powiek na Gryfona, nie mogąc opędzić się od myśli, że to jest właśnie TO. Dokładnie tutaj Potter powinien być, na kolanach, przed nim i nikim innym. Wybraniec, Złoty Chłopiec, ikona czarodziejskiego świata, dogadzająca jemu – Malfoyowi. Tak idealny, tak otwarty i tak rozkosznie bezwstydny. Nie był w stanie pojąć, dlaczego tak długo sobie tego odmawiał. Związek bez seksu był niczym wino bez winogron, nie smakował, nie posiadał tej intensywności, aromatu, smaku.

Wsunął palce w ciemne, mokre włosy Pottera i zacisnął je do granic bólu, narzucając mu idealny dla siebie rytm. Miał ochotę odchylić głowę i poddać się temu intensywnemu doznaniu, jednak nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jadeitowego spojrzenia, którym obdarzał go Wybraniec. Jego męskość znikająca w ustach Harry'ego, wyraz twarzy Złotego Chłopca, teraz już mężczyzny, to wszystko sprowadzało na niego rozkoszną niemoc, chęć poddania się, odsunięcia od siebie wszelkich myśli i planów. Chciał czuć, stać się samym doznaniem, skoncentrować na tych dreszczach, prądzie, który przy każdym liźnięciu kumulował się w podbrzuszu.

Potter przekrzywił głowę i wypuścił z ust śliski i mokry członek Malfoya. Teraz intensywnie pieścił jego jądra, dłonią przesuwając po nierównościach męskości. Czuł jak drga pod jego palcami, pręży się i robi coraz cięższa i twardsza. Brakowało mu tego, brakowało mu jak diabli i miał gdzieś to, że Draco ostatnio potraktował go instrumentalnie, właściwie wykorzystał. Dziś wynagradzał mu to w dwójnasób, pozwalając się pieścić i samemu pieszcząc go do granic obłędu. Czuł jak palce Ślizgona zaciskają się na jego włosach, ból który poczuł, tylko zwielokrotnił doznania. Merlinie! Pragnął go tak bardzo, że aż zakrawało to o obsesję.

Draco szarpnął go lekko za mokre kosmyki, a Gryfon wstał posłusznie. Tak, dokładnie tak. Był w jego dłoniach jak idealnie nastrojone skrzypce. Każde trącenie struny wywoływało pożądaną reakcję. Mógł grać na nim dowoli, a on poddawałby się jego melodii. Był dyrygentem doskonałym, prowadził go, nie pozwalając, aby w ich wspólną muzykę wkradł się jakikolwiek dysonans. Był mistrzem, a Potter – integralną częścią jego własnej symfonii.

- Pragnę cię – zamruczał wprost w jego usta. – Tutaj i teraz.

Przyciągnął go bliżej, zatapiając się w miękkości warg, które rozchyliły się posłusznie pod naporem jego języka. Wybraniec oddał pocałunek, przywierając do niego i ocierając się o jego pobudzone ciało. Przygryzał jego wargi, ssał język i lizał gładkie podniebienie. Raz delikatnie, niemal czule, raz mocno i brutalnie, prawie maltretując delikatne usta.

Woda spływała po ich rozgrzanych ciałach, znacząc lśniący szlak na skórze. Draco objął ramionami szyję bruneta, przyciągając go bliżej i mocniej wpijając się w jego uległe usta. Tak, Potter był jak glina w jego rękach, uległy i - Uderzył plecami o mokre kafle, gdy Harry pchnął go na nie, przyciskając całym sobą – wymykający się spomiędzy palców rzeźbiarza, nieprzewidywalny. Wbrew własnej woli blondyn owinął jedną nogę wokół jego bioder, zwiększając intensywność doznań. Tak, właśnie tak, jeszcze nigdy nie było tak dobrze, jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak odarty ze wszystkiego, poza pragnieniem zjednoczenia się z tym jednym jedynym mężczyzną. Członek Pottera powoli zaczynał się budzić, czuł jak napiera na jego podbrzusze. Jęknął głośno, gdy ich penisy otarły się o siebie w niespiesznej pieszczocie.

Pocałunek stał się głębszy i bardziej chaotyczny. Harry pragnął dominacji, jednak Malfoy nie zamierzał mu ustępować. Języki splatały się ze sobą w zawrotnym tańcu, tak samo jak pobudzone do granic możliwości męskości, ślizgające się po skórze, roniące ciężkie krople. Draco już nie wiedział, kto tutaj prowadzi, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół. Jedyne czego był pewien, to to, że jeżeli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to eksploduje w ramionach Gryfona. Ostatkiem sił odepchnął go od siebie i zmienił ich pozycję, sprawiając, iż Potter przylgnął do ściany, opierając policzek o zaparowane kafle.

- Powiedz, że chcesz, żebym cię teraz wziął. – Draco wsunął palce do jego wilgotnego wnętrza, jednocześnie liżąc napiętą skórę karku. Potter jęknął w odpowiedzi, mocniej wypychając pośladki. – Powiedz to, a zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz. – Poruszył dłonią, mocno naciskając wrażliwą prostatę. Harry syknął coś niezrozumiale, wierzgając dziko i w zapamiętaniu kręcąc biodrami, byle bliżej, byle dokładniej czuć tę cudowną rękę, która sprawiała mu tyle rozkoszy. – Powiedz to, powiedz: Malfoy, błagam cię, chcę żebyś mnie pieprzył, chcę tego jak niczego innego na świecie.

- Zrób to wreszcie – Gryfon prawie już wrzeszczał.

- Powiedz to! Błagaj, a dam ci co tylko zapragniesz.

- Przestań, Malfoy i zrób to wreszcie! – Harry warknął, mocniej rozsuwając uda i prawie nadziewając się teraz samemu na jego palce.

Draco cofnął dłoń, wywołując okrzyk protestu i przylgnął całym ciałem do jego pleców. Oplótł go ramionami, pieszcząc brzuch, trącając twarde sutki, gładząc napięty członek. Jego męskość ocierała się sugestywnie o pośladki, zostawiając na nich wilgotny, śliski ślad. Potter zaczął kląć, wijąc się pod nim i szarpiąc w szaleństwie niespełnienia. Malfoy zacisnął zęby, czuł, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. To gorące, spragnione ciało tuż przy nim, takie głodne rozkoszy, takie otwarte, takie… jego.

- Powiedz to… Harry…

- Weź mnie wreszcie… Draco…

To imię, jego imię w ustach Gryfona, sprawiło, że zapomniał o błaganiu, zapomniał co tak naprawdę chciał osiągnąć, do czego zmierzał. Jednym ruchem wsunął się w chętne wnętrze kochanka, wyrywając z ich ust okrzyk zarówno rozkoszy, jak i bólu. Przez moment zamarł, usiłując wtłoczyć do płuc powietrze, które przez ten jeden ruch zdało się ulecieć z niego zupełnie, po czym powoli poruszył się, czując jak to ciepłe, przyjazne wnętrze go przyjmuje i otacza niczym kokon. Tak dobrze, tak dogłębnie, tak przejmująco. Wsunął się dalej, po czym cofnął, by na powrót zanurzyć się i wyrwać ze swej piersi jęk. Dłońmi błądził po ciele Pottera, gładząc jego napięte plecy, masując wrażliwy kark, wytyczając wilgotną ścieżkę wzdłuż kręgosłupa swoimi własnymi ustami.

- Powiedz, Harry, czy z kimkolwiek było ci tak dobrze? – Szepnął, przygryzając muszelkę jego ucha. – Czy ktokolwiek sprawił, że czułeś się tak cudownie, jakbyś szybował pośród chmur, mając w ręce najcenniejszy złoty znicz?

- Draco… - Potter jęknął, odwracając głowę i odchylając ją do tyłu, aby spragnionymi ustami sięgnąć po pocałunek. – Nie przestawaj, pieprz mnie.

O tak, desakralizacja gryfońskiej niewinności, to było prawie jak potwierdzenie i Malfoy poczuł, że więcej nie chce niczego. Potter był jego i tylko jego. Nic nie mogło temu zaprzeczyć, nic nie mogło tego zmienić…

Nikt nie mógł pragnąć go bardziej…

- Sprawię, że zawsze będziesz o mnie pamiętał, ktokolwiek w przeszłości gościł w twoim łóżku, pozostanie tym drugim. – Słowa niemal sprawiały mu ból, jednak czuł, że musi to powiedzieć, musi to wyryć za pomocą samego siebie na skórze i w umyśle Pottera.

- Tak! O, tak, Draco! – wyjęczał Potter, mocniej naciskając pośladkami na krocze Ślizgona i Malfoy nie wiedział już czy Złoty Chłopiec potwierdzał jego słowa, czy dawał ujście rozkoszy rozdzierającej ciało.

Chwycił go za dłoń i położył ją na jego własnym członku, zaciskając mocno palce. Oparł ręce na biodrach Gryfona, gwałtownie wbijając się w chętne wnętrze. Widział jak ramię mężczyzny porusza się, dogadzając penisowi i podążając za nim. To było ponad jego siły. Zacisnął zęby na łopatce bruneta, usiłując stłumić krzyk, jednak w momencie gdy orgazm targnął jego lędźwiami, odchylił głowę i jęknął rozdzierająco, uwalniając nagromadzoną w sobie rozkosz, która gorącym strumieniem wytrysnęła w ciasne wnętrze kochanka. Poruszył się jeszcze kilka razy, widząc jak ręka Pottera przyspiesza, a mięśnie zaciskają się na jego pulsującym członku. Ostatkiem sił sięgnął i nakrył dłoń Harry'ego własną. W tym samym momencie poczuł jak gorące nasienie zalewa jego palce, zdobiąc ścianę białymi śladami, szybko znikającymi w strugach wody.

Powoli wysunął się z ciepłego wnętrza i czując jak bardzo drżą mu kolana, usiadł na dnie kabiny. Woda rozpryskiwała się na jego udach, obmywała zmęczone ciało. Podniósł głowę i ujrzał wpatrującego się w niego męża. Z wysiłkiem poklepał śliskie kafle obok siebie, a Potter z cichym westchnieniem wsparł się na jego ramieniu, siadając obok i opierając głowę o ścianę.

- Jesteś nienormalny, Malfoy.

- Naprawdę nie sposób przecenić gryfońskiej wdzięczności – prychnął z rozbawieniem.

- Przez miesiąc nie przychodziłeś, a dziś…

- Oczekiwanie wzmaga intensywność doznań.

- Pieprzę oczekiwanie.

- Hmm… - Ślizgon uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – Przyjąłem do wiadomości.

- Mam nadzieję. – Jadeitowe oczy patrzyły na niego z pasją.

Przyjemne uczucie zaspokojenia rozlało się po jego ciele. Naprawdę to zrobił. Niepotrzebne już były słowa i zapewnienia. Potter należał do niego i nic ani nikt nie mógł tego zmienić. Malfoy zawsze dostaje to, czego chce… zwłaszcza, jeżeli pożąda tego ponad wszystko.

* * *

_**suuzi.**__ – tak, Ron i Harry, jak to pisałam to nawet się nie zastanawiałam nad tym co piszę, miało być wesoło, przyjacielsko i czasami głupawo i chyba właśnie tak wyszło ;) Taa… komplikuję, a Michael idealnie się nadaje na faceta, o którego Draco mógłby być zazdrosny, prawda? ;P Sam… lubię malucha, ale jak każdy maluch nie może być zbyt poważny, więc tym razem grymasił i grał bratu na nerwach ;) Myślę, że Draco jakoś się przemoże i zabierze do niego Pottera, w końcu, dzieciakom się nie odmawia xD Miki… sama nie wiem jeszcze jak to rozegram, lubię go i muszę coś zrobić z tym ambarasem w jaki go wpakowałam, zobaczymy :) _

_**hitorizu**__ – taak, zauważyłam, że RH pojawiło się na chomikach, przyznam, że byłam zaskoczona. Bardzo mi miło, że chciało Ci się odnaleźć oryginalny fick i skomentować, nie każdemu się chce, wolą ściągnąć i pozostawić bez odzewu :) Tak, mam wizję przyszłości, nie mam tylko wizji ilości rozdziałów, ale to przyjdzie z czasem ;)_

_**Inez**__ – ehh, też jestem beznadziejną romantyczką, problem w tym, że nie lubię słodkich opowiadań, gdzie bohaterowi wiecznie mówią o miłości, dlatego też mój pokrętny umysł wytycza Draco i Harry'emu tak pokrętne ścieżki xD Co do Freda, zapewne się pojawi jeszcze, jednak jest to postać epizodyczna. Naprawdę trudno byłoby się rozpisywać o każdym bohaterze :)_

_**Ariana Spirit**__ – też lubię tego Rona, jest dokładną kopią moich wyobrażeń o nim, jako dorosłym człowieku. Trudno nie powielać schematów, staram się tego unikać, ale już przecież sam pairing HP/DM to powielanie, któregoś tam z kolei opowiadania. Niemniej, mam nadzieję, że jestem w stanie dodać i coś zupełnie świeżego od siebie :)_

_**Margot**__ – uff egzaminy i studia zabierają mnóstwo czasu, więc bardzo dobrze Cię rozumiem. Zgadzam się z Tobą, każdy z nas ma słabe strony i trudniejsze momenty w życiu, grunt to ich nie pokazywać innym. Na pewno inaczej czuł się Harry, broniąc Malfoya – męża, a inaczej by do tego podszedł, broniąc po prostu Malfoya. Myślę, że ten związek już bardziej na nich wpłynął niż sami by się do tego przyznali. Ach… uchwyciłaś moment rozmowy Snape'a i Draco, no właśnie… tak się zastanawiam co z tym fantem zrobić i… nie mam jak na razie pojęcia. Niemniej to urwane zdanie, było niczym innym jak przyszykowaniem sobie odpowiedniego gruntu, gdybym coś jednak zaplanowała ;) Podoba mi się porównanie z psem ogrodnika, dokładnie o tym samym pomyślałam pisząc to. Pokuty nie będzie, rozgrzeszenie jak najbardziej :)_

_**Yasna**__ – myślisz, że jak zimno to lepiej grzać się we dwójkę? Heh, coś w tym jest xD Yaśniutka, Ty i złośliwość? Wybacz, nie mogę w to uwierzyć, jakoś nie pasuje to do Ciebie, nic a nic xD Ehh… mi też brakuje i dlatego… mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział Cię zadowolił ;P_

_**basiek**__ – ależ nic się nie stało, każdy z nas kiedyś do niej chodził, a to że ja już nie, to akurat nigdzie nie było napisane, więc miałaś prawo tak przypuszczać ;) Tak, rozdział wiele nie wnosił, ale czasami właśnie potrzebne mi są takie momenty przejściowe, aby przygotować się do czegoś ważniejszego. Koniec… hmm… a nie powiem co będzie :P_

_**Eledhil**__ – wracam do zdrowia, na szczęście :) cieszę się, że pomimo mojej choroby, rozdziały nie straciły zbyt wiele. Robi się coraz mroczniej, bo też powoli muszą zacząć wypływać wszystkie sekrety i tajemnice. Sny Draco są ściśle związane z jednym z wątków, co z kolei prowadzi do małżeństwa i magicznej przysięgi. Trudno mi o tym pisać, a nie chcę zdradzać zbyt wiele :) Dziękuję, niby wiem wszystko do końca, a czasami okazuje się, że wpadnę na coś nowego po drodze, tak że pomysły i wena się na pewno przydadzą :)_

_**Chikusho**__ – bo wiesz, jakbym przerwała ciut dalej… to mogłabym paść martwa xD Mam nadzieję, że ta cześć ukazała się w miarę szybko i wybaczyłaś mi już ;) Aubrey na szczęście przypomina, a i ja pamiętam. Na pewno coś podpowie, bo z każdym nowym pomysłem biegnę się z nią podzielić, więc jest na bieżąco. Oczywiście, Aubrey dziękuje za pozdrowienia i pamięć, ja również :)_

_**wysoka**__ – absolutnie tak tego nie zrozumiałam, bez obaw, doskonale wiem o co Ci chodziło :) Co Malfoyowi przyjdzie do główki? Heh, to co każdemu kto chce naznaczyć swoją własność xD_

_**LiberilHP**__ – och bo kurcze się pogubiłam i zanim wybrnęłam co ja właściwie chcę to minęły dwa dni, a potem wiedziałam co chcę, ale nie umiałam tego ubrać w słowa i tak mi się przeciągnęło O.o Co do Malfoy, myślę, że zacznie po swojemu, a skończy, dokładnie tak, aby wszyscy wiedzieli gdzie ich miejsce ;)_

_**Ksaia **__– zbrodnia doskonała ;) Michael jest postacią poboczną, jednak jeszcze się pojawi. Też lubię tego Rona, niemniej trochę go zaniedbałam i muszę mu to jakoś wynagrodzić. No nic, zobaczymy jak sobie z tym poradzę :D_

_**Salomea**__ – moim zdaniem, komentowanie idzie Ci bardzo dobrze ;) Lubię Draco, właśnie takiego Malfoyowatego do szpiku kości, czasami tylko boję się, czy potrafię to jednoznacznie pokazać. Harry, traktuje Sama nie jako swoje dziecko, a po prostu skrzywdzonego brata Malfoya, w pewien sposób chyba się z nim utożsamia. Nie chciał mieć własnych dzieci, co nie przeszkadza mu zaakceptować fakt, że w pewien sposób w jego życiu takie właśnie dziecko się pojawiło, chociaż na razie nie ma z nim większej styczności. Na pełną akceptację, musiałby zapewne poświęcić więcej czasu. Nie porzucę, bez obaw, jeszcze do tej pory nic nie porzuciłam, a bazgram od przeszło dwóch lat, chociaż fandom Potterowski rozpoczęłam właśnie Red Hills :)_

_**sagalilith**__ – masz rację, dopiero teraz się zacznie. Nie pozabijają się, bo w końcu wtedy nie miałabym o kim pisać ;)_

_**Iku**__ – zazdrosny ;) no to się doczekałaś :D_

_**Matty Russel**__ – mam nadzieję, że choroba nie rozwinęła się w co poważniejszego. Chapter faktycznie był trochę spóźniony, czasami niestety się zdarza :) Sama nie wiem co z Gin, być może poszukała zapomnienia w ramionach kogoś innego, po tym jak Harry ją odrzucił. Masz rację, zazdrosny Draco, to właśnie jest to ;)_

_**Feya**__ – diablę, no to kochamy go obie ;) Rozmowa Harry'ego i Rona, właśnie taka miała być, jak pomiędzy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, którzy potrafią się zarówno przekomarzać, wygłupiać, jak i rozmawiać na poważniejsze tematy. Myślę, że Sam jeszcze wiele się nauczy, jednak na razie to po prostu dziecko i jako dziecko potrafi kaprysić i marudzić. Michael kocha Dennisa i nie bardzo wie co ma zrobić. Z jednej strony nie chce go stracić, z drugiej czuje się upokorzony, zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie ;) Och jakże mi przykro, że pozbawiłam Cię okazji na krytykę, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze jakąś znajdziesz paskudo ;P_

_**Nameless**__ – Draco po prostu lubi wiedzieć, że jak coś do niego należy, to tylko do niego i nikt nie rusza tego co nie swoje ;) Dziękuję za minę ;) zarchiwizuję ją sobie i przypomnę w trudniejszych sytuacjach, na pewno pomoże ;)_

_Jak zwykle wszystkim bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Naprawdę niesamowicie mnie dopingujecie nimi i nawet jak mi się nie chce, nie mam czasu, lub po prostu wena mi siada, czytam je i zaczynam pisać. Świadomość, że ktoś na to czeka, jest lepsza niż wszystko inne. Pozdrawiam gorąco i… zapraszam do czytania, rozdział zrodził się z bólach, ja zawsze potem mam ochotę wziąć narty na plecy i emigrować na Alaskę xD_


	23. Chapter 23

_**XXIII**_

Poruszył się i instynktownie przesunął ręką po prześcieradle w poszukiwaniu ciepła drugiego ciała. Gdy go nie znalazł, mruknął coś z irytacją i wtulił twarz w poduszkę, obejmując ją zaborczo. Jasne włosy opadły niesfornie na zarumieniony od snu policzek, łaskocząc go w nos, który zmarszczył zabawnie.

Siedzący na parapecie Potter przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. We śnie Draco wyglądał tak niewinnie. Znikał arogancki i cyniczny wyraz twarzy, zaciśnięte usta rozchylały się miękko, nadając mu coś z wyglądu rozkosznego dziecka. Długa, smukła noga spoczywała na kołdrze, odcinając się bielą skóry od ciemnooliwkowej pościeli.

Harry westchnął i odpalił kolejnego papierosa, uchylając lekko okno. Wczorajszy wieczór, jak i cała noc, należały do tych, które określa się mianem niezapomnianych. Malfoy jako kochanek był niesamowity. Zaborczy, wymagający, ale też troszczący się o potrzeby partnera. Dawał i brał w równym stopniu. Podczas seksu znikały dzielące ich różnice, zatracali się w swych objęciach, zapominając o wszystkim. Jednak dzień bezlitośnie rozjaśniał wszystkie kąty, w które na te kilka godzin poupychali troski i wyganiał je bez miłosierdzia.

Potter zaciągnął się i wydmuchał siną smużkę dymu w szczelinę w oknie. Nie ukrywał, że cieszył się, iż Draco wrócił do jego łóżka. Był młody i miał swoje potrzeby, a blondyn zaspokajał je w stu procentach. Musiał wreszcie skonfrontować się z własnymi odczuciami i przyznać, że brakowało mu Malfoya u boku. Przyzwyczaił się do niego i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, zaczęło mu zależeć na tym bezczelnym Ślizgonie. Po gruntownej introspekcji zrozumiał, że tęsknił nie tylko za tym, aby mieć go w swoim łóżku, ale też za tymi zwykłymi złośliwościami, którymi Draco raczył go co wieczór, za rozmowami, długimi debatami i kłótniami o jakiś zupełnie nieistotny, zapominany chwilę później szczegół. Lubił gdy wieczorem siedzieli w łóżku, rozluźnieni, spokojni, zamknięci na świat zewnętrzny.

Dziś rano zadał sobie pytanie, czy lubi też samego Malfoya i będąc szczerym wobec siebie, stwierdził, że tak. Przy bliższym poznaniu Draco wiele zyskiwał. Był inteligentny, błyskotliwy, miał poczucie humoru i jak nikt inny potrafił sprawić, że Harry w wielu kwestiach zmieniał zdanie, zasypywany argumentami, które stawiały sprawy w zupełnie nowym dla niego świetle. Ślizgon był też tajemniczy, nigdy nie dzielił się z nim swoim życiem, unikał rozmów o rodzinie, co akurat z wielu względów było dla Pottera zrozumiałe. Jednak nadal pozostawało wiele spraw niewyjaśnionych, a Harry nie lubił żyć w niewiedzy.

- Nad czym tak rozmyślasz, Potter? – Poderwał głowę i spojrzał w kierunku łóżka. Malfoy leżał na boku, podpierając głowę na ręce i przyglądał mu się badawczo.

- Musimy porozmawiać. – Zauważył, jak blondyn drgnął i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

- Naprawdę musimy? – westchnął i odwrócił się na plecy, wbijając wzrok w baldachim.

- Unikałeś mnie przez miesiąc, chyba nie sądzisz, że po jednym bzykanku przejdę nad tym do porządku dziennego?

- Żeby być dokładnym, to po trzech. – Z satysfakcją zauważył, jak Gryfon poruszył się niespokojnie. – Do czego ci to potrzebne?

- Do szczęścia – warknął, po czym odwrócił się w stronę okna, zagaszając papierosa w popielniczce stojącej obok. – Chcę odpowiedzi. Wydawało mi się, że jest między nami dobrze. Nie mówię, że nagle staliśmy się przyjaciółmi, seks był dobry – sprostował. – Po tym jak przychodziłeś co wieczór, wnioskuję, że masz zbliżone zdanie na ten temat.

- Potty, seks to nie wszystko, chociaż przyznaję, że jest… satysfakcjonujący.

- Satysfakcjonujący… Malfoy, to diabelnie dobre pieprzenie, nie wciskaj mi kitu. To, że nie noszę już okularów, nie oznacza, iż stałem się ślepy. Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało, że tak nagle zacząłeś mnie unikać.

- Nie możesz przyjąć, że świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie i nie wszystko jest tak, jak ty chcesz? Bycie Wybrańcem nie oznacza, że podadzą ci odpowiedzi na srebrnej tacy.

- Oni? Nie. Ty? Jak najbardziej, bo inaczej nic z tego nie wyjdzie, Draco. – Ukrył uśmiech, widząc, jak oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Co prawda, zwracał się już do niego po imieniu, jednak zdarzało mu się to tylko w trakcie namiętnego seksu. – Sądzę, że obydwaj zasługujemy na szczerość, przynajmniej względem siebie. Zaufałeś mi, opowiadając o Samuelu. Dlaczego nie chcesz teraz?

- Potter, są sprawy…

- Związane z twoim ojcem? Boisz się rozmowy o nim? Naprawdę staram się to zrozumieć. Byłem tam, pamiętasz? – wszedł mu w słowo.

- No właśnie, byłeś. – Malfoy usiadł, pozwalając, by kołdra zsunęła się z jego torsu, okrywając tylko biodra. Przesunął się w tył, opierając o poduszki. – To nie tak, że nie doceniam tego, co zrobiłeś. Jestem… wdzięczny, chociaż nie lubię tego uczucia. Sytuacja jednak trochę się zmieniła, nie uważasz?

- Och tak, twój ojciec raczył się obudzić. To raczej niefortunne wydarzenie, ale nie widzę związku między nim, a naszym małżeństwem i twoim zachowaniem.

- Potter! – Spojrzał na niego ostro. – Jak by na to nie patrzeć, jestem jego synem. Nie lubisz go… przepraszam, to eufemizm. Nienawidzisz Lucjusza, najchętniej widziałbyś go martwego, lub w objęciach dementora. – Widząc poruszenie na twarzy bruneta, westchnął ciężko. – Nie ma co zaprzeczać. Obraziłbyś mnie, twierdząc, że jest inaczej. Nie jestem głupcem.

- Nienawidzę go – w głosie Harry'ego zadźwięczała stal. – Nienawidzę od momentu, gdy przez niego prawie zginęła Ginny. Nienawidzę za to, że był śmierciożercą. Pośrednio przyczynił się do śmierci jedynej rodziny, jaką miałem. Jest zły, podstępny i w moich oczach niewiele różni się od Voldemorta. Czarny Pan był złem absolutnym, miał wypaczony umysł, a twój ojciec go popierał. Torturował, mordował i szedł po trupach, bo władza była dla niego celem ostatecznym. Nie ma dla niego usprawiedliwienia, nic nie zmaże jego win. – Zeskoczył z parapetu i podszedł do łóżka, siadając obok Ślizgona. – Masz rację, najchętniej widziałbym go martwym.

- Dokładnie, Potter. A ja jestem jego synem.

- Jesteś – przyznał. – Ale nie jesteś nim. Nie uważam, aby grzechy ojców przechodziły na dzieci. Wtedy… - Zawahał się chwilę. – Wtedy musiałbym uwierzyć, że to, jak traktował mnie Snape, było usprawiedliwione, a nie było.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Twój ojciec…

- Chcę wierzyć, że był dobrym człowiekiem, jednak nie był bez wad. Kiedy chciał, potrafił być niezłym skurczybykiem. – Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Co takiego zrobił Severusowi? – Draco był autentycznie ciekaw.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Zapytaj swojego chrzestnego, jeżeli musisz. Obiecałem mu, że nikt się o tym nigdy nie dowie. Nie każ mi łamać obietnic.

- Rozumiem.

- Poza tym, powinieneś mi był powiedzieć wcześniej, że Lucjusz się obudził.

- Oczywiście, Potter. Pierwszą myślą, jaka mnie nawiedziła po tym, gdy te fascynujące wieści do mnie dotarły, było poinformowanie cię – sarknął z irytacją. – Jednak zanim się zabiłem na zakręcie, spiesząc z radosną nowiną, przypomniałem sobie, jakim afektem darzysz mego ojca i postanowiłem nie zapalać kolejnej świeczki na twym torcie szczęścia. – Pokręcił głową z politowaniem. – Merlinie, Potter, naprawdę oczekiwałeś, że będę szukał u ciebie wsparcia? Po czym to wnioskujesz? Po tych pięknych latach przyjaźni ze szkolnej ławki? A może powinienem był postawić na szlachetność Gryfona, który oczywiście stanie na wysokości zadania, tuląc mnie do piersi w ramach pocieszenia?

- Cholera, Draco, to było ważne. Wiedziałeś, że będziesz zmuszony do zeznań, było wiele okazji, żeby mi powiedzieć.

- Kiedy? Po kolejnej nocce pełnej namiętnych westchnień? Może coś w stylu: Wiesz, Potter, to było cholernie dobre rżnięcie, a tak przy okazji, twój teść się obudził. – Malfoy wywrócił oczami z irytacją.

- Nie kpij. – Harry stłumił narastającą w nim złość. Jeżeli miał doprowadzić tę rozmowę do końca, nie mógł poddać się niechcianym uczuciom. – Czyli unikałeś mnie tylko ze względu na ojca?

- Tak.

Harry oparł się o kolumnę, przyglądając się siedzącemu przed nim Ślizgonowi. Patrzył na niego hardo, a jego oczy przypominały chmury gradowe. Nie, to nie mogło być wszystko. Za dobrze znał Malfoya, aby w to uwierzyć.

- Jak długo wiedziałeś, że Lucjusz wyszedł ze śpiączki? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie.

- Severus mi powiedział jakiś tydzień przed przesłuchaniem.

- Kłamiesz.

- Słucham? – Draco spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Chyba lepiej wiem, kiedy…

- Kłamiesz, że chodziło tylko o ojca. Wiedziałeś od tygodnia i nadal przychodziłeś co wieczór. Gdyby cudowne przebudzenie miało wpływ na twoją decyzję, zacząłbyś mnie unikać już wtedy. – Potter patrzył na niego z ciekawością i spokojem.

- Ty…

- Co ci się śniło tamtej nocy? – pytanie zaskoczyło Malfoya do tego stopnia, że drgnął niespokojnie.

- Nie chcę o tym mówić – wycedził.

- Oczywiście, że nie chcesz. Nikt nie lubi rozmawiać o swych snach. Pozwól, że coś ci uświadomię. Wojna odcisnęła piętno na każdym z nas. Ja też mam koszmary. Budzę się z krzykiem, widząc martwe, zakrwawione twarze przyjaciół. Poskręcane nienaturalnie ciała ludzi, którzy walczyli u mojego boku. Gębę Voldemorta, szyderczo wykrzywioną, gdy zabijał kolejne ofiary. – Draco milczał, wpatrując się w niego z zaciśniętymi ustami. – Wiesz, co jeszcze mi się śni?

Malfoy nie wiedział i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle chce wiedzieć. Oczy Pottera były takie zimne i odległe, przerażające.

- Tortury. Setki najwymyślniejszych tortur, jakie może stworzyć tylko zupełnie wypaczony umysł sadysty. Nocą, gdy jestem sam, w formie snów powracają wizje. Widzę czarodziei łamiących się po kolejnej porcji _Cruciatus_. _Incarcerous_ tak mocny, że więzy przecinały ofiarę prawie na pół. _Relashio_, powoli robiące z bezbronnego człowieka żywą pochodnię. Szatańską pożogę, która niszczy wszystko, co stanie jej na drodze. _Cutler_, tnący tak głęboko, że tkanka odchodzi od kości. Okrutne gwałty, pośród śmiechu i dopingu na czarno ubranych postaci... – Zamilkł na chwilę i spojrzał na pobladłego Malfoya. – Wiesz, co mnie pociesza? – Blondyn pokręcił przecząco głową. – To, że mieli maski… cholerne maski śmierciożerców, dzięki którym mogę teraz patrzeć na ciebie i Snape'a. Bo widzisz, Draco… jest różnica pomiędzy byciem świadomym, że staliście gdzieś w tym kręgu potworów, a zobaczeniem was tam na własne oczy.

- Byliśmy…

- Szpiegami, wiem o tym. Wiem też równie dobrze, że nic nie mogliście zrobić i cholernie was za to podziwiam. – W oczach Gryfona płonął żar. – Bo nie wiem, czy ja byłbym na tyle silny, aby stać i się przyglądać, będąc świadomym, że jeden ruch może zniszczyć o wiele więcej niż to. – Wstał i podszedł do okna, otwierając je szeroko, jakby nagle zabrakło mu powietrza. Do pokoju wpadł zimny listopadowy powiew. Po chwili mężczyzna odwrócił się i dodał cicho – Wiem to wszystko, Draco, ale cholernie się cieszę, że nigdy tak naprawdę was tam nie widziałem.

- Po… Harry…

- Dlatego możesz mi powiedzieć, możesz podzielić się ze mną każdym swym koszmarem, bo ja tam byłem i rozumiem. Nie musisz uciekać.

Malfoy wbił wzrok w oliwkową pościel, usiłując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu, nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

- Czasami… - zaczął ostrożnie, po czym przerwał, jakby zastanawiając się, jak zacząć. – Czasami wojna zmusza nas do robienia rzeczy, z których nie jesteśmy dumni. Rzeczy tak strasznych, że nikomu nie chcemy o tym mówić.

- Mnie możesz powiedzieć, ja zrozumiem.

- Nie, obawiam się, że nie zrozumiałbyś.

- Spróbuj mi zaufać, jestem twoim mężem, jestem… Cholera, naprawdę się staram, Draco.

- Wiem, może kiedyś… w przyszłości – mruknął niechętnie. – Po prostu niektóre rzeczy lepiej zostawić w spokoju, pogrzebane.

- Co takiego zrobiłeś… Zabiłeś kogoś? – Zaśmiał się głucho. – Merlin świadkiem, że mam na sumieniu śmierć wielu osób.

- Nie w ten sposób… Nie chcę o tym mówić.

- Dobrze. – Harry skapitulował. W oczach Draco zobaczył coś, co nakazało mu zatrzymać się w tym miejscu i nie naciskać. Na razie. – Kiedy zobaczę Samuela? – Zmienił temat, a Malfoy spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Samuela?

- Tak, nie widziałem go od tygodni. Chciałbym go odwiedzić. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale lubię twojego brata.

- Dlaczego? Nie mogę tego zrozumieć. To tylko chłopiec, jedno z wielu dzieci. Litujesz się nad nim?

- Przypomina mi mnie samego. – Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Właściwie sierota, wychowywany przez ludzi, którzy go nienawidzili. Dziecko, które potraktowano jak przedmiot służący do określonego celu. Gdyby nie przysięga, jaką złożyła moja ciotka, ja też wylądowałbym w sierocińcu. Dlatego doceniam jego siłę. Wspaniale go wychowujesz. – Spojrzał na Ślizgona ciepło. – Jest tak żywy, wesoły, inteligentny. Nigdy nie myślałem o dzieciach, zawsze wydawały mi się zbyt odległe. Jestem Harry Potter, Wybawca, który z góry założył, że nie potrafi nikogo obdarzyć uczuciem. Po wojnie sądziłem, że jestem wyprany z emocji, że nie potrafię współistnieć z nikim, bo nikt nie zrozumie… - Przekrzywił głowę, wpatrując się w Malfoya. – Możliwe, że się myliłem.

- Potter, jeszcze chwila, a się wzruszę. – Draco odwrócił wzrok, poprawiając kołdrę. – Czy mam to odczytać jako sugestię… Hmm, czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, Harry? Postaram się być otwarty na propozycje, chociaż naprawdę trudno mi to przychodzi, twój gryfonizm…

- Kpij sobie. – Potter założył ręce na piersi, opierając się o ścianę. Cokolwiek Draco ukrywał, rozbudzało to jego ciekawość. W końcu nic nie mogło być tak straszne jak to, czego sam doświadczył. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek miał się dowiedzieć, nie mógł pozwolić, aby Ślizgon się od niego znowu odsunął. Poza tym… wcale tego nie chciał. Przełknął ślinę i nabrawszy powietrza, mruknął – Chcę, żebyśmy zaryzykowali.

- Słucham? – Malfoy spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Magia i tak nas nie wypuści. Możemy męczyć się ze sobą do końca życia lub postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i spróbować stworzyć z tego coś dobrego.

- Potter, czy ty proponujesz mi związek? – Blondyn ukrył poruszenie pod maską obojętności.

- My jesteśmy już w związku. – Tym razem to Potter przewrócił oczami. – Możemy walczyć lub przynajmniej spróbować być ze sobą. Co nam szkodzi?

- Wspólne śniadanka, obiady i kolacyjki? Wypady i przechadzki w świetle księżyca? Kupowanie kwiatów w Walentynki i obchodzenie rocznicy ślubu z koszem róż w tle? – Brew Draco powędrowała ku górze, a Potter wbrew sobie poczuł na ten widok dreszcz podniecenia.

- Myślę, że kwiaty i czekoladki możemy sobie odpuścić. Serduszkowych kupidynów również. Co do romantycznych spacerów nocami, idzie zima, Malfoy, nie chciałbym, aby twój arystokratyczny tyłek zamarzł. Potem jęczałbyś i wzdychał, że to moja wina. Wolę sobie oszczędzić tych wielkopańskich zawodzeń.

- Dzięki ci, dobry człowieku, przywróciłeś mi właśnie wiarę w ludzi. – Draco patrzył na niego z politowaniem.

Harry poczuł, jak mentalny uśmiech rozlewa się ciepłem po jego ciele. Malfoy nawet nie podejrzewał, jak łatwo było go rozszyfrować. Potter czasami myślał, że powiedzenie, iż oczy są zwierciadłem duszy, zostało stworzone specjalnie dla Ślizgona. Uprzednia szarość i burza odeszły, zastąpione czystym błękitem.

- Powiedzmy, że lubię eksperymenty. Dlatego też, po dogłębnym przemyśleniu wszystkich za i przeciw, a uwierz mi, tych przeciw było tysiąc razy więcej… Postawiłem wyświadczyć ci tę łaskę i dać szansę twemu jakże wątpliwemu pomysłowi.

- Jak wielkodusznie – Harry prychnął, przyglądając się, jak niczym nie skrępowany blondyn podnosi się z łóżka i sięga po jego własny szlafrok.

- Niemniej żądam jednej rzeczy.

- Jakiej? – Gryfon spojrzał na niego badawczo.

- Żadnych nocnych spotkań pod gwiazdami. Nie lubię się dzielić, nawet z byłymi kolegami z dormitorium. – Malfoy spojrzał na niego kpiąco.

- Słucham? – Harry przez chwilę nie wiedział, o czym do diabła bredzi stojący przed nim mężczyzna. Po chwili jego oczy rozwarły się w szoku. – Chodzi ci o Michaela? To mój przyjaciel.

- I lepiej niech nim pozostanie. – Ślizgon niedbałym ruchem odgarnął opadający mu na oczy kosmyk. – Dla dobra was obu.

- Michael ma chłopaka, łączy nas tylko przyjaźń. Twoje insynuacje są absurdalne.

- Jakie by nie były, koniec z obściskiwaniem się w bramie. Coś za coś, Potter. – Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku łazienki.

- Czyżbyś był zazdrosny, Malfoy? – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

- Marz sobie dalej, Gryfiaku. – Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. – Byłbym zapomniał. – Przystanął i spojrzał na niego przez ramię. – Zorganizuj sobie wolne popołudnie, Samuel na nas czeka.

..........

- „Quiddtch przez wieki"! – Szeroko otwarte z podekscytowania oczy dziecka wpatrywały się w książkę, którą właśnie dostał od Harry'ego. – Ale super!

- Nie super, tylko dziękuję. – Draco wziął tacę z herbatą i ciastem z rąk opiekunki i postawił ją na stole.

- Dziękuję za super książkę! – Samuel wpatrywał się w Pottera z zachwytem.

Harry zachichotał, a Malfoy westchnął cierpiętniczo.

- Zupełnie nie rozumiem, skąd u niego zamiłowanie do tego plebejskiego języka.

- Daj mu spokój, nauczy się, a książka jest faktycznie super. – Gryfon mrugnął w kierunku chłopca.

- Tak, tak, pamiętam jak w szkole wszędzie ją za sobą nosiłeś. Stanowiła integralną część ciebie i Weasleya. Nawet Granger nie miała z nią szans.

- Och, pamiętasz takie rzeczy. – Harry spojrzał na niego niewinnie. – Jak miło wiedzieć, że byłem tak intensywnie obserwowany.

- Poznaj swojego wroga. – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Tata powiedział, że dziś zagramy w quidditcha. – Samuel spojrzał na nich z nadzieją.

- Naprawdę z radością znów bym z tobą zagrał, ale na dworze jest prawdziwe oberwanie chmury. To warunki za trudne nawet dla profesjonalistów. – Potter spojrzał na niego z żalem.

- Szkoda. – Chłopiec posmutniał, lecz zaraz na powrót zagłębił się w oglądanie obrazków znanych graczy.

- Następnym razem na pewno będzie lepsza pogoda – pocieszył go Potter.

- Na pewno – zgodził się Sam. – Harry, a ty grałeś w szkole?

- Tak, bardzo lubiłem quidditcha.

- A kim byłeś?

- Szukającym.

- Tata też grał?

- Tata grał i również był szukającym. – Draco nalał herbaty do filiżanek i spojrzał na brata.

- Super! Graliście przeciwko sobie? – Chłopiec sprawiał wrażenie podekscytowanego.

- Bardzo często, Draco był w Slytherinie, a ja w Gryffindorze, byliśmy zaciekłymi rywalami. – Harry z nostalgią wrócił myślami do rozgrywek międzydomowych.

- Łał, tato, wygrywałeś? – Wbił wzrok w Malfoya.

- Ekhm, to były rozgrywki na naprawdę wysokim poziomie. – Uniósł brew, gdy Potter parsknął cichym śmiechem. – Poza tym chodziło o zabawę, a nie o to, kto zwycięży.

- Czyli to Harry wygrywał – dziecko po raz kolejny wykazało się niezwykłą spostrzegawczością.

- Tylko dlatego, że mu na to pozwalałem. Czasami trzeba się ulitować nad słabszymi. – Draco wydawał się bardzo zaabsorbowany rozdzielaniem ciasta.

- Słabszymi? Byliście największymi z oszustów, próbowaliście nas zgnieść na wszystkie możliwe sposoby – prychnął Gryfon.

- To się nazywa motywacja, dzięki nam zyskiwaliście wolę walki. Poza tym, przykro byłoby odbierać wam coś, dzięki czemu cieszyliście się jak stado niuchaczy w beczce z błyskotkami. – Malfoy usiadł i wbił zęby w swoje ciastko.

- I dlatego zawsze to my wygrywaliśmy puchar domów, co idealnie dowodzi, kto był słabszy. – Potter się wyszczerzył.

- O nie. – Ślizgon przełknął i spojrzał na niego oskarżycielsko. – Puchar przegrywaliśmy przez to, że Dumbledore jawnie okazywał wam swoje poparcie. Pamiętam, jak na pierwszym roku odebrał go nam, chociaż uczciwie zwyciężyliśmy.

- Slytherin i uczciwość. Gryffindorze, gdzież miecz twój, broń honoru domu! Otrzymaliśmy punkty w ostatniej chwili i dobrze wiesz za co. Słusznie nam się to należało – Harry udał oburzenie.

- Słusznie to wam się należała kara za niesubordynację i wymykanie się nocami pod peleryną niewidką! Faworyzował was od samego początku. – Draco upił łyk herbaty i skrzywił się, sięgając po cukier.

- Mieliście pelerynę niewidkę? Super! – Oczy Samuela lśniły z ekscytacji, a jego głowa obracała się w szaleńczym tempie, śledząc rozmowę.

Mężczyźni zamilkli, jakby dopiero teraz uświadomili sobie, że chłopiec jest w pokoju i przysłuchuje im się uważnie.

- Absolutnie nie powinieneś nigdy brać przykładu z tak nieprzemyślanych działań – surowo przykazał mu Draco, pomijając tym razem milczeniem słówko „super".

- Co jeszcze robiliście w szkole? – Sam najwyraźniej był żądny sensacji.

- Uczyliśmy się.

- Nuda. – Blask w oczach dziecka lekko przygasł.

- Nauka jest bardzo ważna, Samuelu. – Harry spojrzał na niego, jak mu się wydawało surowo, chociaż w jego oczach nadal tańczyły iskierki rozbawienia.

- Jakbyś ty coś o tym wiedział – mruknął Malfoy na tyle cicho, aby chłopiec go nie usłyszał.

- Miałem wybitny z obrony – odciął się Gryfon.

- I to by było na tyle.

- Bycie kujonem zostawiłem nudziarzom. – Potter miał ochotę pokazać blondynowi język.

- Tak, Granger zawsze była lekko przymulona. – Draco uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, widząc jak Gryfon pierwszy raz podczas tej dyskusji nie wie, co powiedzieć.

- Harry… – Brunet odwrócił głowę, czując jak dziecko ciągnie go lekko za rękaw, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

- Słucham?

- Dlaczego mnie nie odwiedzałeś tak długo?

- Och… - To pytanie musiało paść. Prędzej czy później, ale po prostu musiało.

Draco spojrzał na Pottera z niepokojem, oczekując na jego odpowiedź. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie wykorzysta tego przeciwko niemu i nie powie, że to właśnie Malfoy praktycznie odciął go od Samuela.

- Sam, jesteś inteligentnym i mądrym chłopcem, prawda? – Dziecko szybko pokiwało głową. – Widzisz, czasami są takie sytuacje, na które nawet dorośli nie mają wpływu. Ty mieszkasz tutaj i wiesz, że są różne rzeczy, które z pewnych przyczyn musisz tolerować. Nie możesz wychodzić gdzieś dalej, nie zapraszasz do siebie kolegów i posługujesz się innym nazwiskiem niż twój tata. Wolałbyś zapewne, aby było inaczej, jednak wiesz, że to jest słuszne. – Chłopiec znowu kiwnął główką.

- Tak, bo jakby się dowiedzieli, że tutaj mieszkam, to z powrotem by mnie zabrali do sierocińca i tata mógłby mnie nie znaleźć.

Draco zastygł z uniesioną w połowie drogi do ust filiżanką herbaty, a ręka wyraźnie mu zadrżała. Nie wiedział, że chłopiec właśnie w ten sposób wytłumaczył sobie tę niecodzienną sytuację, w której się znajdował. Nigdy nie chciał, aby Samuel żył w strachu przed powrotem do przytułku, a najwyraźniej tak było. Merlinie, powinien był mu to jakoś wytłumaczyć, jednak żaden racjonalny powód nie przychodził mu w tej chwili do głowy. Uniósł wzrok, widząc, jak Potter przygląda mu się badawczo. Nienawidził czuć się bezradnym, a właśnie tak czuł się w tej chwili.

- Myślę, że nie powinieneś się tym martwić. – Harry oderwał wzrok od Malfoya i spojrzał na Sama. – Twój ojciec odnalazłby cię wszędzie, a ja bym mu w tym pomógł.

- Bo jesteś szukającym. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Najmłodszym w tym stuleciu. – Mrugnął do niego, przywołując na twarz uśmiech. – Wracając do tematu. Bardzo chciałem cię odwiedzić, ale na niektóre sprawy po prostu nie mamy wpływu i musimy się z tym pogodzić. Nigdy jednak nie powinieneś myśleć, że o tobie zapomniałem.

- Sądzę… - Draco odchrząknął, niespodziewanie dumny z tego, jak zręcznie mężczyzna wybrnął z tej kłopotliwej sytuacji. – Sądzę, że od teraz Harry będzie cię częściej odwiedzał. – Poczuł jakieś dziwne ciepło, gdy twarze chłopca i mężczyzny rozjaśniły uśmiechy.

- Super – westchnął uszczęśliwiony Sam.

..........

Korytarze Świętego Munga powoli pustoszały. Zbliżała się godzina dwudziesta i ostatni odwiedzający powoli rozchodzili się do domów, pozostawiając swych krewnych i przyjaciół pod opieką wykwalifikowanych magomedyków.

Bocznym korytarzem w kierunku izolatki, przed którą stało dwóch aurorów, zmierzał wysoki, postawny mężczyzna ubrany w oficjalny strój ministerstwa. Na jego widok mężczyźni wstali i uprzejmie skinęli mu na powitanie.

- Panie Dawlish... – Jeden z nich wysunął się do przodu. – Wybaczy pan, ale musimy zapytać, w jakiej sprawie chce się pan widzieć z oskarżonym i czy ma pan przepustkę.

- Oczywiście. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni pismo i podał je aurorowi. – To oficjalne zezwolenie ministerstwa na odwiedziny. Zostałem wysłany, aby osobiście dostarczyć urzędowe papiery w sprawie wyznaczonego terminu pierwszej rozprawy.

- Papiery są w porządku. – Auror oddał przepustkę, która na powrót wylądowała w kieszeni pracownika ministerstwa. – Procedura nakazuje, aby zostawił pan tutaj różdżkę. Poza tym, musimy sprawdzić, czy nie przenosi pan żadnych magicznych przedmiotów, które mogłyby stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie.

- Doprawdy, to imponujące, że biuro Aurorów posiada tak wykwalifikowaną kadrę. Kiedyś i ja byłem jednym z was. Tak, tak, pamiętam to dokładnie. Panowie, czyńcie swoją powinność. – Uniósł ręce, pozwalając rzucić na siebie kilka standardowych zaklęć śledzących, które jednak niczego nie wykazały.

- To wszystko, może pan wejść, proszę jednak, aby nie zamykał pan drzwi.

- To jasne. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wszedł do środka. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do łóżka mężczyzny i przystanął dopiero tuż obok niego.

- Dawlish. – Malfoy spojrzał na przybysza, a jego twarz przypominała kamienną maskę. – Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt?

- Jestem tutaj z ramienia ministerstwa, aby dostarczyć panu dokument zawierający oficjalne oskarżenie i datę pańskiej rozprawy. – Głośny, urzędowy ton słychać było nawet na korytarzu.

- Rozczaruję pana, dobrze zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, o co mnie oskarżacie. – Lucjusz pokręcił głową, udając rozbawienie. – Czyżby magomedycy wreszcie ulegli presji i wydali zezwolenie na przetransportowanie mnie?

- Z tego, co wiemy, jest pan zdolny do samodzielnego poruszania się, co aż nazbyt wystarczy tam, dokąd pan się uda. Wbrew temu, co zwykło się sądzić o Azkabanie, posiadamy tam też odpowiednio wykwalifikowaną służbę magomedyczną. Nie jesteśmy wami, my nie znęcamy się nad więźniami.

- Oczywiście, zamykacie ich tylko w celach dwa na dwa, czekając, aż oszaleją lub umrą z nudów – prychnął Malfoy. – Proszę dać mi to pismo i nie naprzykrzać się więcej. Wbrew pozorom nie cierpię z powodu braku towarzystwa. – Wyciągnął zdrową rękę po papier.

- Skoro pan nalega. – Dawlish wysunął dłoń z dokumentem w stronę Lucjusza, o cal mijając jego palce i pozwalając kopercie upaść na podłogę. – Cóż, jak widzę, refleks zawodzi, a podobno był pan jednym z najszybszych magów Anglii. Jakie to smutne – mruknął ironicznie, schylając się po papiery i delikatnie podpierając się dłonią o materac łóżka, tuż obok poduszki. – Proszę. – Podniósł się i rzucił na pościel kopertę.

- Jeżeli to wszystko, chciałbym zostać sam. – Lucjusz spojrzał na niego chłodno.

- Och, myślę, że mogę to panu zapewnić, nawet na bardzo długi czas. – Mężczyzna odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Pilnujcie go dobrze – rzucił na odchodnym do strażników. – Może być niebezpieczny nawet w tym stanie.

- Oczywiście. – Jeden z aurorów oddał mu różdżkę i zamknął drzwi prowadzące do izolatki, tak że światło z korytarza wpadało do niej tylko przez małą szybkę służącą do obserwacji. Po chwili mężczyźni na powrót usiedli na swych stołkach i powrócili do przerwanej rozmowy.

..........

Późną nocą długie, blade palce ostrożnie wsunęły się pod poduszkę i wyciągnęły spod niej niewielki, błyszczący przedmiot. Chłodny uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz mężczyzny. Moc. Czuł ją przez skórę, jej dotyk przyprawiał go o dawno zapomniane dreszcze. Magia tak doskonale ukryta, że mogłaby przejść przez każdą kontrolę, a co dopiero przez zwykłe zaklęcie śledzące. Dokonał niezbędnej zamiany i z żalem wsunął przedmiot pomiędzy gąbki materaca. Teraz pozostawało czekać, aż po niego przyjdą.

* * *

_Dziś nie będzie indywidualnych odpowiedzi, bo właściwie wszystkie pisałyście to samo ;) Zresztą, naprawdę nic nowego bym nie powiedziała. Rozdział był praktycznie jednym, wielkim pwp i raczej nie prowokował do zbędnych pytań ;) _

_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, to naprawdę zaszczyt mieć takich czytelników, kłaniam się nisko. Niektóre były poważne i skłoniły mnie do zastanowienia się nad poprzednimi dwoma rozdziałami. Inne rozbawiły mnie do łez. Za wszystkie razem i każdy z osobna, jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję._

_Osobne podziękowania, dla __**Aubrey**__, bez której zapewne poczekałybyście dłużej na kontynuację. Dzięki jej sugestiom, to co kłębiło się w mojej mózgownicy, nabrało wreszcie kształtów i klarowności. Słonko, Ty zawsze wiesz jak naprowadzić mnie na prostą drogę i uspokoić mój niepokój, a także przystopować moje twórcze zapędy. Naprawdę, każdej piszącej osobie, życzyłabym tak wspaniałej bety. Dziękuję :*_


	24. Chapter 24

_**XXIV**_

Drzwi do gabinetu ministra zamknęły się cicho za wychodzącą kobietą. Przez chwilę na jej twarzy widać było malujące się wzburzenie, lecz trwało to zaledwie ułamki sekund, zanim powróciła zwyczajowa maska chłodu i obojętności. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, zatopiona w myślach, nie dostrzegająca otoczenia i mijanych ludzi. Mocne uderzenie sprawiło, że z jej zaciśniętych ust wyrwał się okrzyk zaskoczenia. Zatoczyła się lekko i oparła dłonią o ścianę dla podtrzymania równowagi. Z wyrazem najwyższej irytacji spojrzała na siedzącą na ziemi rudowłosą dziewczynę, która z sykiem rozmasowywała bolący łokieć. Wokół niej walały się rozsypane przy upadku papiery.

- Weasley – warknęła cicho. – Przepraszam to zwyczajowe słowo w takich sytuacjach.

- Jak nie widzi się dalej niż czubek własnego nosa, to raczej nie powinno się oczekiwać przeprosin – odcięła się dziewczyna, przyklękając i zbierając rozrzucone dokumenty.

- Twój ojciec powinien się dwa razy zastanowić, zanim załatwił ci tutaj pracę. Od osób zatrudnionych w ministerstwie wymaga się przynajmniej elementarnej wiedzy na temat dobrego wychowania. – Kobieta wystudiowanym gestem poprawiła kosmyk włosów, który wysunął się z jej idealnej fryzury.

- Jeżeli ma pani jakieś zażalenia, proszę omówić to z moim pracodawcą. – Ginny podniosła się, upychając ostatnią kartkę w teczce i wygładzając jej zagięty róg. Była już spóźniona, a poranna kłótnia z matką poprzez Fiuu przed pracą nie wprawiła jej w dobry humor. Pani Weasley jak zwykle usiłowała ją przekonać o niestosowności mieszkania z młodym mężczyzną bez ślubu. Nie mogła zrozumieć, że dziewczyna w związku z Asmo odnalazła wreszcie równowagę i potrzebne jej wyciszenie. Po burzy sprzecznych uczuć, jakie zafundował jej Harry, ten związek jawił się jej jako oaza spokoju. Upokorzenie, jakiego zaznała w noc po ślubie Pottera, przez długi czas dręczyło ją nie do wytrzymania. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej postępowanie było złe i sprzeczne z jakimikolwiek zasadami moralności. Mogła jedynie usprawiedliwiać się sama przed sobą tym, że działała pod wpływem skrajnych emocji i trzeźwe myślenie odeszło na tę chwilę w zapomnienie.

Eliksir wielosokowy wydawał się jej idealnym rozwiązaniem, a Fred i George mieli go pod dostatkiem w swych zbiorach. Zdobycie włosa Malfoya również nie stanowiło problemu, w trakcie zamieszania związanego z składaniem życzeń młodej parze ciche _Accio_ nie było żadnym wyzwaniem. Po fakcie pozostał wstyd i gorzkie wyrzuty sumienia. Za doświadczone poniżenie mogła winić jedynie siebie.

- Zapewne powinnam to uczynić, napadanie na ludzi w ministerialnych korytarzach nie powinno być puszczone płazem. Strach pomyśleć, że inni mogliby zacząć brać z ciebie przykład. – Kobieta niedbałym ruchem poprawiła fałdy czarnej atłasowej sukni.

- Lepiej żeby ze mnie, niż z pani, prawda? – Ginny była coraz bardziej wściekła.

- Co to niby miało znaczyć? – Jasne, prawie krystaliczne oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie.

- Może to, że za mną nie snuje się długi, mroczny cień przeszłości?

- Ty wredna, mała… - odetchnęła głęboko, przywracając na twarz maskę spokoju. – Ale czego innego mogłam się spodziewać po bękarcie Weasleyów. Mnożycie się jak króliki i nie należy oczekiwać, że w całej tej nędzy i ciasnocie wasza matka będzie w stanie zapewnić wam kogoś, kto nauczyłby was dobrych manier.

- Nie waż się wyzywać mnie od bękartów! – Rudowłosa dziewczyna doskoczyła do niej, zaciskając pięści na delikatnych kartkach papieru. – W mojej rodzinie wszyscy są z prawego łoża. To akurat coś, czym twoja nie może się poszczycić.

- Co za tupet! – Blade policzki kobiety zabarwiły się delikatnym różem. – Śmiesz twierdzić, że kiedykolwiek zdradziłam…

- Nie mówię o tobie. – Ginny potrząsnęła głową. – Jednak może powinnaś porozmawiać z synem, w końcu to on zajmuje się skutkiem ubocznym wyskoku twojego śmierciożerczego męża – prychnęła.

- Kłamiesz! Za takie pomówienia…

- Mnie możesz zarzucić kłamstwo, jednak świadectwo narodzin zawsze mówi prawdę.

- Bezczelne oszustwo!

- Nie można podrobić magicznych dokumentów. – Rudowłosa spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie wiedziałaś? – Gwałtownie pobladłe oblicze kobiety mówiło samo za siebie. – Och… - Ginny zamrugała i zagryzła wargę w zdenerwowaniu. Przez chwilę przyglądała się stojącej naprzeciwko niej blondynce, z niepokojem obserwując, jak jej twarz powoli staje się odległa i na powrót przypomina doskonałe rysy posągu. Można byłoby nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że mało ją obeszły zasłyszane przed chwilą rewelacje, gdyby nie oczy.

Blade tęczówki z każdą sekundą robiły się coraz ciemniejsze i mroczniejsze. Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok, ze strachem obserwując, jak zaczynają przypominać kolorem niebo tuż przed nawałnicą. W tych oczach widać było pogardę, gniew i przeraźliwy chłód, lecz nie to było najgorsze. Ponad to wszystko przebijała się coraz większa i większa nienawiść. Nienawiść tak wielka, że granicząca z szaleństwem. Kobieta bez słowa wyminęła oniemiałą Ginny i wyprostowana jak struna ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

Dziewczyna patrzyła za nią jeszcze przez chwilę, a po jej ciele rozchodziły się dreszcze przerażenia.

- Merlinie – szepnęła, czując ogarniającą ją panikę. Jak mogła aż tak się zapomnieć?! Dokumenty, na które trafiła przypadkiem w trakcie porządków w archiwum, były dla niej zaskoczeniem. Nawet zastanawiała się, czy Harry wie o przybranym synu Malfoya, jednak postanowiła, że nie będzie się odzywała. Już dość zamieszania narobiła swoją osobą. Jednak teraz… teraz podświadomie wiedziała, że niechcący wywołała burzę. Burzę, która może przynieść ogromne zniszczenie. Chciała się tylko odgryźć. Malfoyowie zawsze ją poniżali. Przez Lucjusza o mało nie zginęła jako dziecko, Draco odebrał jej to, co kochała, a Narcyza… Narcyza swymi obelgami sprawiła, że przez chwilę zapragnęła ją uderzyć, zranić, po prostu zemścić się za wszystko. Potarła ramiona, czując niesamowite zimno przenikające ciało. Wiedziała, że zrobiła coś bardzo złego i prędzej czy później ktoś poniesie tego konsekwencje.

..........

- Draco, wyłaź z łazienki, przez ciebie spóźnię się na lekcje! – Harry ze złością kopnął w drzwi, urażając przy tym duży palec u nogi i krzywiąc się lekko. – Co ty tam robisz? Nakładasz sobie maseczkę? Jesteś gorszy niż baba. – Oparł się o ścianę z lekką irytacją.

- Wybacz, Potter, ale bycie najprzystojniejszym nauczycielem w tej szkole do czegoś zobowiązuje. – Nieskazitelnie ubrany blondyn wynurzył się wreszcie z oparów wydobywających się z pomieszczenia i z lekkim uśmieszkiem spojrzał na męża.

- Tak sobie tłumacz, jeżeli to ma zapewnić ci lepsze samopoczucie. – Wyciągnął rękę, chcąc potargać idealnie ułożone włosy Malfoya, lecz ten z wyrazem oburzenia na twarzy uchylił się przed jego zakusami.

- Jesteś potworem, zawsze wiedziałem, że masz niecne zamiary względem mej idealnej fryzury. Nie żebym cię winił, w końcu musisz przeżywać wieczny stres, codziennie obserwując to gniazdo szalonego ptaka na swojej głowie.

- Wolę to nazywać artystycznym nieładem. – Potter uśmiechnął się i wszedł do łazienki, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Artystyczny nieład to określenie, które mógłbym przyjąć, patrząc na ciebie w łóżku po dobrym seksie – mruknął Draco.

- Słucham? – Harry wychylił się z szczoteczką w ustach.

- Nieważne, Potty, nieważne. – Blondyn machnął lekceważąco ręką, przerzucając papiery leżące na biurku. – Gdzie się podziały eseje, nad którymi wczoraj pracowałem?

- Zapewne zostały tam, gdzie je wczoraj położyłeś, czyli w salonie. – Harry zanurzył ręce w wodzie i wilgotnymi przesunął po swoich włosach, usiłując chociaż trochę je przygładzić.

Dzień wcześniej Malfoy przyszedł wieczorem z teczką klasówek, którymi zasypał kawowy stolik, po czym zarządził, aby mu nie przeszkadzać i zabrał się za ich poprawianie. Harry po przełknięciu początkowego zaskoczenia, z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że obecność Ślizgona w niczym mu nie przeszkadza, a nawet wnosi do ich związku posmak zwyczajności. Kilkadziesiąt minut upłynęło im w ciszy, przerywanej złośliwymi komentarzami, rzucanymi przez Draco znad kartek wypracowań. O dwudziestej Potter zamówił kolację, którą zjedli, prowadząc zażartą dyskusję na temat metod nauczania, przy czym Malfoy stawiał na surowość i przestrzeganie reguł, a Harry, na lekkie pobłażanie i… przestrzeganie reguł. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że im dłużej uczy, tym poważniej podchodzi do tego zawodu i zaczyna rozumieć metody postępowania niektórych profesorów. Był tylko człowiekiem i czasami nawet jego cierpliwość zostawała wystawiona na próby przy bardziej niesfornych uczniach. W ten sposób minęły im kolejne trzy godziny. W środku nocy Harry obudził się i z konsternacją przyglądał śpiącemu obok blondynowi, po czym zasnął z niejasnym uczuciem, że jednak związek ze Ślizgonem wcale nie jest losem gorszym od śmierci.

- Obiad jesz w głównej sali, czy przyjdziesz do… tutaj? – zapytał lekko zakłopotany.

Draco uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem zmieszanym z ciekawością. Powoli poskładał rozsypane papiery, umieścił je w czarnej teczce, rzucając na nie zaklęcie poufności.

- Potter, jeżeli w ten druzgocąco nieudolny sposób zapraszasz mnie na wspólny lunch, to tak.

- Tak? – Harry zamrugał niepewnie.

- Tak, zjem z tobą, tutaj.

- Och, super. To znaczy, świetnie, jesteśmy w takim razie umówieni.

Malfoy skinął głową i założył ciemną nauczycielską szatę, skrupulatnie zapinając jej guziki i wygładzając dłonią przód. Zabrał wypracowania i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Tuż przed drzwiami zatrzymał się, odwrócił i spojrzał na Pottera z rozbawieniem.

- Harry.

- Tak? – Brunet uniósł głowę i szybko rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące na jakąś plamę, która znajdowała się na jego todze.

- To szkoła, nie dom, ale… Jeżeli nazywanie tych komnat w ten sposób sprawia, że czujesz się bardziej usatysfakcjonowany, to nie krępuj się. – Uniósł brew, widząc zaszokowaną minę Pottera. – Ja też się staram, Potty – mruknął i szybko opuścił komnatę, pozostawiając chłopaka w stanie permanentnego osłupienia.

..........

Ulice w miasteczku znajdującym się w dolinie Sanqua były zatłoczone. Czarodzieje kręcili się pomiędzy sklepami, bazarami i wystawami, wydając swoje cenne galeony na czasami zupełnie nie potrzebne, lecz wabiące oko rzeczy.

Ron wyszedł ze sklepu z nowym zestawem do konserwacji mioteł i zamówieniem na kilka kolejnych, których właściciel akurat nie miał na składzie. Drużyna quidditcha miała swoje wymagania, a dobry i zadbany sprzęt był podstawą bezpieczeństwa.

Potrząsnął głową, zarzucając na nią kaptur zimowej szaty. Od świąt dzielił ich tydzień, a śnieg leżał już grubą warstwą od kilkunastu dni. Mroźne powietrze sprawiało, że przy każdym oddechu z jego ust wydobywały się obłoczki pary. Z westchnieniem pomyślał o choinkach, które mieli sprowadzić wraz z Neville'em na czas Bożego Narodzenia. Z rozrzewnieniem wspomniał Hagrida. Stary półolbrzym nadal pracował w Hogwarcie i zajmował się właśnie takimi rzeczami. Niestety ich szkoła nie zatrudniała własnego gajowego i tak przyziemne sprawy, jak drzewka w okresie świątecznym, spadały na głowy mniej zajętych pracą nauczycieli. Oczywiście Harry zaproponował swoją pomoc, lecz Ron wspaniałomyślnie odmówił.

Wbrew pozorom praca na stanowisku dyrektora wcale nie było łatwa. Potter uczył i zajmował się szkołą. Ron niechętnie musiał przyznać, że Malfoy stanął na wysokości zadania i naprawdę pomagał mu we wszystkim. Chyba jeszcze żadne spotkanie rady i sponsorów nie odbyło się bez niego. Weasley już dawno przestał być naiwnym, zaślepionym przez złość smarkaczem i przyznawał, że tylko dzięki Ślizgonowi szkoła prosperuje na tak wysokim poziomie. Harry był ikoną, bohaterem, który stanowił fundament bezpieczeństwa. Rodzice chętnie widzieli w Emeraldfog swoje dzieci, już zaczęły napływać podania o przyjęcia na przyszły rok. Jednakże jak wspaniałą osobą nie byłby jego przyjaciel, głowy do interesów nie posiadał. Malfoy idealnie sprawdzał się w roli negocjatora, a także swym ślizgońskim sprytem i lukrowaną mową potrafił przekonać najbardziej upartych inwestorów do kolejnych wydatków na rzecz szkoły.

Wbrew przewidywaniom Rona małżeństwo Harry'ego nie okazało się totalną katastrofą. Minęły już prawie cztery miesiące, a obydwaj panowie nadal byli cali. Weasley nie zauważył też żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu psychicznym Pottera, o czym nie omieszkał go poinformować. Cóż, prawda była taka, że on zwariowałby, mając u swego boku Fretkę i będąc związanym z nim do grobowej deski. W jego przypadku śmierć byłaby zapewne wybawieniem. Harry natomiast wydawał się w jakiś pokrętny sposób szczęśliwy. Czasami przyłapywał go na tym, jak przyglądał się Ślizgonowi z wyrazem rozbawienia, lub jak to on sam określał, rozmaślenia. Oczywiście kiedy podzielił się tym z brunetem, oberwał za to dziennikiem, który ten trzymał akurat w dłoni, po czym Gryfon z całą stanowczością, na jaką było go stać, stwierdził, że obserwuje Malfoya, bo… bo Fretkę trzeba mieć na oku i nie ma to nic wspólnego z żadnym masłem, do jasnej cholery!

Prychnął pod nosem i ruszył w stronę najbliższej kawiarni. Było mu zimno, a miał w planach jeszcze zakup świątecznych prezentów. Filiżanka gorącej herbaty była tym, czego w tej chwili potrzebował najbardziej. Musiał przestać się zastanawiać nad fenomenem związku Potter-Malfoy, bo nic dobrego z tego nie przyjdzie. Istniał on pomimo tego, że istnieć nie powinien, przekraczał granice absurdu i był tak irracjonalny, jak się tylko dało. Skoro jednak ani Harry, ani Fretka nie widzieli w tym już niczego złego, kim był on, aby otwierać im oczy? Przyjął więc, że geje to po prostu odrębny gatunek i postanowił żyć dalej, a ingerować tylko w przypadku zagrożenia. Oczywiście na korzyść Harry'ego, Malfoya mógł szlag trafić, a on najprawdopodobniej palcem by nie kiwnął. Chociaż, z praktycznego punktu widzenia… a diabli nadali!

Pchnął drzwi i wszedł do kawiarni. Od razu uderzył w niego ciepły podmuch powietrza. Rozpiął ciężką zimową szatę i oddał ją dyżurującemu przy drzwiach skrzatowi. Mijając kolejne zajęte stoliki, przeszedł w głąb pomieszczenia, rozglądając się za wolnym miejscem. Jego uwagę przykuła mała wnęka umieszczona tuż za szerokim filarem.

Burzy ciemnobrązowych loków nie dało się nie rozpoznać. Z wesołym uśmiechem podszedł do siedzącej tyłem do niego Hermiony i klepnął ją lekko w plecy.

- Czekasz na mnie, Słońce? – rzucił żartobliwie, jednak jego oblicze spoważniało, gdy dziewczyna podniosła na niego lekko opuchnięte od płaczu oczy, szybko przecierając je trzymaną w ręku chusteczką. – Co się stało? – Usiadł, patrząc na nią uważnie.

- Och, Ron… Co ty tutaj robisz? – mruknęła, upijając łyk gorącej herbaty i grzejąc przy tym dłonie o ścianki filiżanki.

- Robiłem zakupy, dzieciakom skończyły się przybory do konserwacji mioteł i… Mionka, co się dzieje?

- Nic, byłam w księgarni i pomyślałam, że gorąca herbata dobrze mi zrobi. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jasne, a potem okazało się, że zaparzono ją z soku z cebuli i stąd ten wyraz twarzy. – Ron pochylił się i podniósł palcem jej podbródek. – Coś z rodzicami?

- Nie. – Pokręciła głową.

- Któryś z uczniów sprawia problemy?

- Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę, Ron. – Odsunęła jego rękę i schowała nos w filiżance, pijąc małymi łyczkami.

- Nie rodzice i nie uczniowie, czyli… Co, do cholery, zrobił Justin?! – Twarz Weasleya przybrała zacięty wyraz i widać było, że nie zamierza odpuścić przyjaciółce.

Dziewczyna z westchnieniem odstawiła herbatę i wbiła wzrok z blat stolika. Rzadko się rozklejała, starała się być twardą i mocno stąpającą po ziemi osobą. Przyszła tutaj nie po to, aby wylewać łzy, a naprawdę napić się czegoś i uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Jednak ciepło i siedzące przy stolikach pary sprawiły, że nagle poczuła się kimś zupełnie wyobcowanym, odbiegającym od przyjętych standardów.

- To nie jego wina, Ron.

- Co nie jest jego winą? Pozwolisz, że sam to ocenię. – Chwycił jej rękę gniotącą chusteczkę i pochylił głowę w geście oczekiwania.

- Ja po prostu nie nadaję się do związków. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie jestem typem romantycznej osoby, rzadko mówię to, co mężczyźni pragną usłyszeć i wszystko niszczę.

- O czym ty mówisz? Jesteś najlepszą osobą, jaką znam. – Rudzielec mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń.

- Najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale nie dziewczyną. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Nie opowiadaj bzdur. Zawsze można na ciebie liczyć, nigdy jeszcze nie zawiodłaś. Pamiętasz, jak było w szkole? Nigdy nikomu nie odmówiłaś pomocy, nasza trójka była nierozłączna. Jesteś szczera, lojalna i mądra. Nie wiem, jak bym sobie poradził bez ciebie i twojej wiedzy.

- Jednym słowem, jestem świetnym kumplem – skwitowała ze słabym uśmiechem.

- Nie no, serio, jesteś wspaniałą dziewczyną. Mądra, zdolna, inteligentna…

- Ładna? Romantyczna? Seksowna? Zaprosiłbyś mnie na kawę i spędził ze mną wieczór, patrząc głęboko w oczy i prawiąc mi komplementy?

- Emm… no w sumie…

- No właśnie – jęknęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Jestem przemądrzałą Panną Wiem Wszystko i tyle.

- No co ty, przepraszam za to przezwisko, chyba nie rozpamiętujesz tego, co było w szkole... – Weasley naprawdę się zmartwił.

- Nie, po prostu mężczyźni nie chcą być z kimś, kto wszystko wie lepiej od nich i nie może się powstrzymać od poprawiania ich. Ron, ja naprawdę się starałam, ale… to silniejsze ode mnie. Czasami zanim pomyślę, moje usta po prostu wyrzucają z siebie informację i wtedy ludzie patrzą na mnie dziwnie. Justin to naprawdę świetny facet, ale od pewnego czasu zaczął się odsuwać. – Poprawiła opadający na policzek lok i podparła brodę na dłoni. – W końcu zapytałam go, co się dzieje. Lubię jasne sytuacje i… Wiesz, twierdzi, że naprawdę mu się podobam i jestem wspaniałą osobą, ale… Jestem dla niego za mądra.

- Dla każdego jesteś za mądra. – Weasley machnął ręką z irytacją.

- Dzięki, Ron. – Skrzywiła się lekko.

- Emm... Nie to miałem na myśli. – Zaczerwienił się gwałtownie. – No bo to cała ty, wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś od nas mądrzejsza.

- Więc co? Mam czekać aż znajdzie się ktoś, kto dorówna mi wiedzą? W takim razie żałuję, że Malfoy jest gejem i że się z Harrym pobrali. Może ma brata, o którym nie wiemy? Myślisz, że miałabym szanse?

- Przestań. – Ron wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. – To byłoby zbyt przerażające.

- Gdybym wyszła za Malfoya, czy gdyby się okazało, że jest ich więcej?

- Jedno i drugie. Podobno świat ma jeden pępek i Malfoy robi za niego doskonale.

- Ron…

- No?

- Czy ja jestem ładna? – zapytała niespodziewanie.

- Jasne, masz naprawdę super włosy. – Pokiwał głową gorliwie.

- Ech… - Zabębniła palcami po stole. – Może poszukam sobie fryzjera?

- Kurczę, no… jesteś ładna. – Weasley nie bardzo wiedział, jak się zachować. Nigdy nie lubił takich sytuacji i nie potrafił się w nich odnaleźć. Przyjrzał się dziewczynie uważnie i zebrał wszystkie siły, aby powiedzieć coś, co ją zadowoli i podniesie na duchu. – Naprawdę, masz śliczne oczy, takie duże i inte… błyszczące, długie rzęsy, zgrabny nos i piękne usta, takie czerwone i wydatne. Poza tym figury mogłaby ci pozazdrościć niejedna dziewczyna, no i masz fantastyczne nogi. W lecie kiedy chodziłaś w tych mugolskich spódnicach, trudno było oderwać od nich wzrok. – Wraz z kolejnymi słowami na jego twarz wypływał coraz większy marzycielski uśmiech. Po kolei wymieniał więcej pozytywnych cech. W końcu spojrzał na Hermionę i na widok jej twarzy wyrażającej szok zakończył niezgrabnie. - Ręce też masz ładne i uszu nie masz odstających… No, widzisz, jesteś po prostu super.

- Och…

- Och? No dzięki, wiem, że nie jestem typem romantyka. Harry na pewno byłby w stanie powiedzieć więcej – obruszył się lekko.

- Nie o to chodzi. – Poklepała go miękko po ręce, w której nadal trzymał jej dłoń. – Przez chwilę naprawdę byłam gotowa uwierzyć, że podobam ci się jako kobieta. Dziękuję.

- Ej, ale ty naprawdę mi się podobasz, nie jestem ślepy! – Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Cholera, ta rozmowa stawała się coraz dziwniejsza.

- Uważasz, że mogę znaleźć sobie odpowiedniego faceta?

- Mionka, myślę, że każdy mężczyzna byłby szczęśliwy, mając cię za dziewczynę. Ładna i mądra. Czego chcieć więcej? Po prostu ideał. – Mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń. – Nie przejmuj się więc Justinem, mówiłem ci kiedyś, to Puchon, oni nie potrafią docenić prawdziwego skarbu. Poza tym włosy mu rzedną, niedługo zacznie łysieć. Potem pewnie byłby zazdrosny o twoje i kazałby ci się ogolić dla lepszego samopoczucia.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. Dopiła chłodną herbatę i spojrzała na przyjaciela. Wysoki, o urodzie specyficznej dla rudowłosych, jednak jego twarz zdobiło tylko kilka piegów. Kasztanowe rzęsy były krótkie i lekko podwinięte, usta trochę zbyt szerokie, lecz skore do uśmiechu błyskającego białymi, mocnymi zębami. Pod koszulą widać było zarys mięśni, które wyrobił sobie zarówno jako auror, jak i namiętny gracz w quidditcha.

- No co? – Zauważył jej spojrzenie i spłoszył się nieco.

- Nic, ty też jesteś przystojny. – Przewróciła oczami, widząc jego zadowolony wyraz twarzy. Podniosła się i odruchowo poczochrała rude, lekko falujące włosy. Były miękkie i delikatne. – Zbierajmy się, zanim wpadniesz w samozachwyt. Nie mam przy sobie szpilki, aby przekłuć twoje napuchnięte ego.

- Brutalna kobieto, wyrywasz mnie z otchłani marzeń – prychnął, ale posłusznie podniósł się z krzesła. – Niedługo święta i Sylwester, wielu uczniów pozostaje na ten czas w szkole – zmienił temat. – Ponad połowa szkoły.

- Tak, biedactwa, wolą spędzić ten czas z przyjaciółmi, niż wracać do biedy i sierocińców. – Westchnęła ze współczuciem, ubierając płaszcz i zawijając gruby, czerwony szal wokół szyi.

- Ja też chyba zostanę, Harry nie poradzi sobie z nimi sam, nawet jeżeli Malfoy też nigdzie się nie wybiera. – Ron naciągnął kołnierz płaszcza i wyszedł za nią na mróz.

- Tak, też o tym myślałam. – Powoli ruszyli w stronę uliczki prowadzącej w dół wioski.

- Może powinniśmy coś zrobić?

- Jakoś im to zrekompensować – przytaknęła ochoczo. Niedawny smutek ulotnił się i Ron z rozbawieniem zauważył, że już zaczęła intensywnie planować święta. Wypuścił powietrze z zadowoleniem. Nie lubił, kiedy była smutna.

..........

Mistrz Eliksirów odłożył na półkę wyszorowany do czysta kociołek i odwrócił się w kierunku stołu. Do wyłożonej aksamitem skrzyneczki przełożył kilka przygotowanych wcześniej eliksirów pieprzowych. W zimie bachory miały nieprzyjemny zwyczaj chorowania i już zawczasu postarał się, aby skrzydło szpitalne było odpowiednio wyposażone. Nie lubił zostawiać wszystkiego na ostatnią chwilę.

Drzwi od pracowni skrzypnęły cicho i do środka wszedł wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna.

- Czy ty nigdy nie nauczysz się pukać? – Snape skrzywił się lekko, zamykając wieczko.

- Witaj, Severusie. Jak minął dzień? – Draco, nic sobie nie robiąc z marudzenia wuja, zajął miejsce przy jednej z ław.

- Okropnie jak zwykle. Byłoby łatwiej nauczyć trytona mówić ludzkim głosem, niż wpoić tym ignorantom jakąkolwiek wiedzę.

- Trytony nie posiadają ludzkich strun głosowych. – Malfoy podniósł jeden z eliksirów i spojrzał na niego pod światło. Płyn mienił się szkarłatem, a w środku połyskiwały czarne drobinki.

- A głupcy – odrobiny oleju w swych pustych głowach. Czyli jedno i drugie z góry skazane jest na porażkę.

- Cieszę się, że byłem jednym z tych, którzy jednak cokolwiek wynieśli z twoich lekcji. – Ślizgon odstawił eliksir i spojrzał z uśmiechem na mężczyznę.

- Wyjątek potwierdza regułę. – Snape wzruszył ramionami. – Ostatnio rzadko cię widuję, czyżby nauczycielska profesja okazała się aż tak absorbująca?

- Bardziej niż byłbym skłonny przypuszczać, jednak nie narzekam. Świadomość, że dzięki mnie niektórzy z tych – jak ich nazwałeś – pustogłowych bachorów staną się trochę bardziej przystosowani do życia w społeczeństwie, działa na mnie niezwykle mobilizująco.

- Twój idealizm jest naprawdę porywający. – Mężczyzna prychnął sarkastycznie. – Niemniej, kiedy będziesz już w moim wieku, zrozumiesz, że nasza praca niestety należy do syzyfowych.

- Naprawdę żaden z uczniów nie zdobył twoich względów? – Draco przesunął kolejną fiolkę, układając je w równy okrąg.

- Może kilku – przyznał Snape łaskawie. – Kilku na kilkudziesięciu, to doprawdy żenujące.

- Ach, więc istnieje jeszcze przyszłość dla czarodziejskiego świata. – Malfoy przyłożył dłoń do serca w geście świadczącym o bezgranicznej uldze.

- Kpij, kpij, póki możesz, niewdzięczny bachorze.

- Miło mi, że zaliczasz mnie w poczet swej szkółki niedzielnej. – Draco oparł się plecami o blat, obserwując krzątającego się po pomieszczeniu chrzestnego.

- Oczywiście zjesz ze mną obiad? Nie chce mi się wybierać do jadalni. Wrzaski i harmider, jaki czyni ta cała hałastra, skutecznie odbierają mi apetyt.

Draco poruszył się niespokojnie, krzywiąc się lekko.

- Coś nie tak? Nie mów mi, że musisz być obecny przy każdym posiłku. To nie Hogwart.

- Zupełnie nie o to chodzi. – Chłopak z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się śliwkowym wzorom zdobiącym mankiet jego szaty.

- Więc? Oświecisz mnie, co jest ważniejsze od dotrzymania towarzystwa staremu ojcu chrzestnemu? – Snape odstawił ostatnią wypakowaną skrzyneczkę i spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

- Nie jesteś stary.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu.

- Obiecałem Harry'emu, że dziś zjemy razem w naszych komnatach. – Uniósł głowę i hardo zadarł podbródek.

- Ach… - Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, przyglądając się chrześniakowi, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. – Harry i _wasze_ komnaty… Cóż, rozumiem, iż _wasze_ małżeństwo przeżywa okres rozkwitu. Jakże miło wiedzieć, że stanowicie tak zgrany duet.

- Twój sarkazm mnie nie wzrusza. – Draco buntowniczo zmrużył oczy. – Ten związek nie był moim pomysłem. Obydwaj go nie chcieliśmy, ale skoro już w nim utkwiliśmy, to absurdem byłoby palić mosty na własnej rzece po to tylko, aby w niej utonąć.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie każesz mi się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. – Snape prychnął z niesmakiem. – To Potter.

- Z oczami utkwionymi w przeszłości nie zobaczysz przyszłości, aż teraźniejszość cię zabije – mruknął Ślizgon.

- Wolę zginąć niż dać się ponieść potterowskiej fali. – Z biblioteczki stojącej po lewej stronie Severus wyciągnął oprawiony w cienką skórę grymuar i przerzucił kilka kartek. – A więc pan Harry Potter zyskał sobie twoją przychylność.

- Powiedzmy, że nie jest taki zły, jak do tej pory sądziłem.

- Ach, miłość. Pokarm bogów i im podobnych. Bądź choć raz szczery i przyznaj, że Wybraniec ci się podoba.

- Czy mi się podoba? Spore niedopowiedzenie, Severusie. – Kącik ust Malfoya wygiął się w ironicznym uśmiechu.

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że magia i twoje młodzieńcze hormony cokolwiek zakłócają trzeźwość myślenia.

- Chciałeś szczerości. – Wzruszył ramionami chłopak.

- Więc szczerze? – Snape oderwał wzrok od woluminu i spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Jest przystojny, pociągający, oglądnie mówiąc, fascynujący. Na jego widok nie wiem, czy mam się rozpłakać, czy po prostu sobie zwalić.

- Rozpłacz się – Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Malfoyowie nie płaczą.

- W takim razie nie widzę celu w zastanawianiu się nad tym.

- Podtrzymuję konwersację, drogi wuju. – Draco poprawił szatę, wstając z krzesła.

- Rozmowa jest wtedy ciekawa, gdy obie strony są nią zainteresowane w równym stopniu. – Snape odłożył grymuar na swoje miejsce i sięgnął po kolejny.

- Myślę, że temat Pottera jest dla ciebie bardzo interesujący, ale nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. – Blondyn spojrzał na niego kpiąco.

- Tak, uwielbiam rozprawki na temat Wybawiciela Narodów. Czy jest coś jeszcze, co nie zostało na ten temat powiedziane? Nie sądzę.

- Nikt nie wie, jaki jest w łóżku. – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się diabolicznie.

- Oszczędź mi szczegółów, moje stare serce nie zniosłoby takiej ilości informacji. – Spojrzał na zegar stojący w kącie komnaty. – Zbliża się pora lunchu, sądzę, że powinieneś już iść. Mesjasz nie powinien czekać.

- I przeszedł po wodzie, gdyż trytoni podtrzymywali jego stopy – zaintonował Draco śpiewnym głosem, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia. – Jutro zjem z tobą obiad.

- Wątpię – wycedził mężczyzna. – A teraz jeżeli byłbyś łaskaw… Jestem zajętym człowiekiem. – Ruchem ręki wskazał chłopakowi drzwi.

Draco przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, po czym wzruszywszy ramionami opuścił pomieszczenie.

* * *

_**Salomea**__ – Harry i jego zachowanie. Potter przez kilka lat był aurorem, musi umieć rozmawiać z ludźmi, był szkolony do tego, ba był szkolony do przesłuchań, więc na pewno coś z tego wyniósł. Poza tym, to nie uczniak, to dorosły mężczyzna, który po prostu musiał spoważnieć i zyskać kilka dodatkowych cech. Czasami aby kogoś skłonić do zwierzeń, należy działać za pomocą kija i marchewki, coś za coś ;) Miło mi, że rozbudzam głód na więcej, bo będzie więcej… duuużo więcej ;)_

_**Sephiroth**__ – Wcaaaale się nie cieszę, zero radości, a ten głupawy uśmiech to mój defekt wrodzony i w ogóle nie na Twój widok ;) No wiesz, czemu żart? Tak ładnie się zaczęłaś rozpisywać co będzie dalej, że aż miałam ochotę zaproponować napisanie alternatywy :D Następny rozdział niestety nie wyszedł szybko, rzeczywistość nas dopadła z Aubery i sprawy zawodowe przeszkodziły w szybkiej aktualce. Życie ;)_

_**Inez **__– Wszyscy się martwią o Lucjusza i tak ma być ;P Jestem okrutna, jestem zła i jestem Ślizgonką, więc… nic nie jest oczywiste :D_

_**Lucynapilo**__ – Mój mózg jest tak zlasowany, że dla mnie oni sobie faktycznie żyją (w mojej wyobraźni). Widzę każdy ich gest, skrzywienie, czuję wzruszenie, złość i… opisuję bo nie mogę się powstrzymać xD Merlinie, Lucynko, daj tym dzieciom jeść, a jak nie to może ja im udostępnię swoją lodówkę? Wiesz, na pewno dogadałyby się z moim „utrapieniem", a przynajmniej dołączyły do niego w konsumpcji wszystkiego co nie jest pod prądem lub samo nie ucieka ;) Ehh, jak ja Cię dobrze rozumiem, chociaż odkurzacz, pralka i gotowanie… czasami marzy mi się różdżka i „chłoszczyść", to chyba byłoby niebo każdej kobiety ;) Aaa i jeszcze skrzat domowy, który pilnowałby odrabiania zadań i przepytywał…. Czy ja dużo wymagam? ;P_

_**Matty Russel**__ – Na początku przepraszam, nie miałam czasu skomentować u Ciebie, ale nadrobię, obiecuję. Lucjusz i Azkaban… a nic nie powiem. Ha! ;P Panowie musieli porozmawiać, to po prostu było konieczne. Miło, że podobała Ci się rozmowa. Malfoy i słówka „super" i „spoko", on jest na nie zbyt malfoyowaty ;) I na koniec, nie daj mi odczuć gniewu swego ==" naprawdę się poprawię ;)_

_– Ostatnio mam awersję do ciemnowłosych i zielonookich, więc bez obaw, będę ich unikać jak ognia :) Ja lubię opisy, naprawdę staram się je dodawać, ale niektórzy wręcz przeciwnie i dlatego próbuje to jakoś pogodzić, żeby wilk był syty i owca cała, niestety, czasami nie do końca mi to wychodzi. Jeżeli chodzi o ostatni tom. Praktycznie go pominęłam, chociaż może tego nie zaznaczyłam. Dumbledore nie zginął z rąk Severusa, Snape, Lupin, Fred i wiele innych osób żyje. Nie lubię zakończenia tego tomu, boli mnie, że zginęło tyle osób i dlatego przywróciłam ich do życia. To fanfick, dlatego Draco jest tutaj cokolwiek inny, jednak co do jego motywów i życia, to jeszcze znajdzie się w opowiadaniu. Dziękuję za Twój komentarz, cieszę się, że opowieść Ci się podoba, mam nadzieję, że będzie tak dalej. _

_**LiberiHP**__ – Nie lubię różowych Pufków, dlatego raczej nie należy ich się spodziewać. Niemniej zapewne nie raz pojawi się coś romantycznego, w końcu do Drarry ;) Samuel… trochę wzorowany na dzieciach, które znam, może dlatego jest taki a nie inny. Lucjusz… pojawi się jeszcze, w końcu to nasz mroczny charakter… a przynajmniej wszystko na to wskazuje ;) I jest kolejny rozdział, spóźniony, ale jest._

_**Ka**__ – Poprzednie rozdziały… Draco się bał. Z jednej strony dobrze mu w łóżku Pottera, jak chyba i z samym Gryfonem. Z drugie, ukrywa coś mrocznego i piekielnie się tego boi. Myśl, że mógłby zdradzić coś podczas snu, przeraża go, a zdaje sobie sprawę, że zaklęcie wyciszające spowodowałoby szereg pytań. Do tego dochodzi sytuacja z Lucjuszem i sam fakt, że Potter bronił go przed Aurorami. To wszystko nałożyło się na siebie i Draco musiał się z tym uporać, a dystans wydał mu się najlepszą rzeczą ze wszystkich. Motyw zazdrości wykorzystałam z czystą premedytacją. Draco i Harry'ego łączy magia, bardzo silna w dodatku. Widok męża w ramionach innego, musiał wywołać zazdrość i chęć pokazania Potterowi do kogo należy. Raz - Malfoy, który jest egoistą i niczym pies ogrodnika broni swojego terytorium, dwa - podwójny nacisk poprzez magię, która to odczucie zwielokrotniła. Nie chciałam wkręcać Harry'ego i Michaela w cokolwiek, nawet pocałunek. Są przyjaciółmi i tylko przyjaciółmi, bez żadnych podtekstów, zresztą za bardzo lubię Mike'go, aby wkręcać go w coś takiego. Rozmowa Draco i Harry'ego, przyznam, że była dla mnie bardzo trudna. Długo nad nią siedziałam i myślałam, tak naprawdę to przez nią rozdział był później. Bardzo pomogła mi rozmowa z Aubrey, która nadała ostrości niektórym moim przemyśleniom, dopiero po niej wzięłam się do pracy i przyznam, że szybko napisałam. Zdecydowanie musiałam to z kimś obgadać. Wiele rzeczy, które widziałam, że muszą być, nabrało dla mnie jasności i przejrzystości. Nie chciałam aby była słodka, absolutnie nie ostra i nie kłótnia. Od początku widziałam ją jako dialog dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn. Popchnęłam też ich relacje do przodu, gdyż naprawdę trudno ich trzymać cały czas w jednym miejscu, muszą ruszać do przodu. Ich związek musi ewoluować, pomału, acz sukcesywnie. Jeżeli chodzi o zdanie o grzechach ojców, które nie przechodzą na dzieci, wydało mi się to po prostu oczywiste. Zarówno Draco, jak i Harry, nie odpowiadają za poczynania swych rodziców i karanie ich za błędy przodków, nie jest sprawiedliwe. Śniadanie do łóżka? Pamiętam o tym ;) Z Lu nic nie wychodzi tak jak się spodziewamy, to facet o wielu twarzach i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze zaskoczy. Czy pozytywnie, czy negatywnie, to wyjdzie w praniu :) Niemniej, nie obiecuję, że będzie częstą postacią na kartach opowieści. Odegra w niej ważną rolę, jednak kiedy i w jaki sposób, to dalsza historia ;) Obiecuję, że Harry, nie będzie tyle palić xD_

_**Miss Black**__ – Nie powiem ile tekstów tknęłam nocą… jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent? I kończyłam rano z oczami jak królik czerwonymi. Zgadzam się, powinny mieć jakieś oznaczenia. Niestety, jestem nieobiektywna wobec własnego opowiadania i dlatego takich oznaczeń nie dałam ;) Historia toczy się raczej wolno, a przynajmniej jeżeli chodzi o wątek uczuciowy pomiędzy Harrym i Draco. Nie lubię kiedy wszystko leci zbyt szybko. Powiedzenie, że od nienawiści do miłości tylko krok, zupełnie do mnie nie przemawia i gwałtowne rzucanie ich sobie w ramiona z dozgonnymi wyrazami miłości, jest moim zdaniem sztuczne i mocno naciągane. Cieszę się, że i Ty tak uważasz. Lucjusz… powtórzę to co mówię zawsze – Wyjdzie w praniu ;) Naprawdę trudno mi się do niego odnieść, nie zdradzając przyszłych wypadków :) Dziękuję za życzenia, wen to towar deficytowy, dlatego oby jak najwięcej :)_

_**Wszystkim bardzo dziękuję za komentarze**__. Przepraszam też za opóźnienia. Niestety, wen to zdradliwy kochanek, a ja przymierzam się do pewnych konkretnych posunięć i muszę wiele rzeczy przemyśleć. Poza tym, Aubrey była przez pewien czas poza zasięgiem. Czasami praca i życie osobiste nie daje nam wolnego czasu, chociaż bardzo byśmy chcieli. Pozdrawiam wszystkich i na przyszłość postaram się poprawić. Dziękuję też za komentarze i maile, to naprawdę niesamowite i ogromnie miło się je czyta._


	25. Chapter 25

_Chciałabym bardzo przeprosić za opóźnienie. Zeszły tydzień minął mi na cudownym przygotowaniu do świąt i naprawdę, nie ominęło mnie nic, ani sprzątanie, ani gotowanie, ani mycie okien… bycie jedyną kobietą w domu jest czasami naprawdę upierdliwe. Święta w ogóle spędziłam poza domem, więc też nie było czasu. Dopiero we wtorek na spokojnie usiadłam do pisania, a jeszcze przecież musiałam tekst przesłać Aubrey aby powalczyła z moimi przecinkami, które chodziły stadami. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie. Rozdział bardzo domowy, ale to chyba wpływ świąt. Rzucam go na pożarcie, zwłaszcza tym będącym „na głodzie"(chusteczki leżą obok kominka, można się częstować) ;)_

_

* * *

_

_**XXV**_

Harry od kilkunastu minut krążył niespokojnie po salonie. Tuż po wyjściu Draco wezwał do siebie Mrużkę, informując ją, że dzisiejszy obiad zje u siebie w towarzystwie męża. Skrzatka spokojnie przyjęła jego nieskładne wyjaśnienia i skinęła głową, znikając równie cicho jak się pojawiła. Potter miał nadzieję, że sprosta zadaniu i Malfoy nie będzie mógł się do niczego przyczepić. Oczywiście nie pierwszy raz zapraszał kogoś na obiad, jednak przeważnie odbywało się to w restauracjach i Gryfon nie musiał przejmować się ewentualną kompromitacją.

Wszedł do łazienki i jeszcze raz obrzucił swoje odbicie krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Naprawdę sprawiasz mi wielką radość, pojawiając się tutaj co minutę, jednak zaczynam się czuć jak na karuzeli, a feeria barw, jakie zdążyłeś już sobą zaprezentować, powoli staje się przytłaczająca. – Lustro jęknęło, gdy Harry po raz kolejny skrzywił się na swój widok, rozpinając tym razem beżową koszulę.

- Cicho bądź, nie mam co na siebie włożyć – warknął, usiłując przygładzić kosmyki włosów, sięgające już niemal do ramion. – Wyglądam tragicznie.

- Tak, tak, Quasimodo, jesteś gorszy niż dziewczyna. Przez długi czas czekałem, aż przyjdzie ten moment, gdy postanowisz o siebie naprawdę zadbać. Marzyłem o tym, śniłem, snułem fantazje… Cofam je wszystkie! Załóż tę koszulę, którą pierwszą tutaj przyniosłeś i przestań jęczeć, Potter! Pomyślałby ktoś, że idziesz na pierwszą randkę – prychnęło zwierciadło. – Doprawdy, twój mąż widział cię już w stanie całkowitej ruiny, spoconego, zasapanego i lepiącego się. Nic go nie zdziwi.

- Zamknij się. – Harry zapiął kolejną koszulę i obrócił się bokiem, wygładzając kołnierzyk. – Może być?

Lustro sapnęło i nie odpowiedziało.

- Cholera jasna, gadasz przez cały czas, a jak człowiek poprosi o pomoc, to nie masz nic do powiedzenia! – Potter zirytowany spojrzał na zwierciadło, które odpowiedziało mu wkurzonym, zielonym spojrzeniem spod opadającej ciemnej grzywki. Absurdalna sytuacja.

- Kazałeś mi się zamknąć.

- Ale teraz pytam, więc bądź łaskaw mi odpowiedzieć.

- Może być – w głosie lustra dało się wyczuć szczyptę ironii i niecierpliwości. – Jakbyś użył jeszcze czegoś zapachowego, byłoby perfekcyjnie.

- Skąd wiesz, nie możesz tego poczuć. – Harry posłusznie sięgnął do szafki i wyjął z niej czerwoną buteleczkę Christian Dior Fahrenheit, którą dostał na urodziny od Hermiony.

- Nie pytaj. Nie lubię wspomnień. Tylko nie przesadź, masz być subtelny, a nie pachnieć, jakbyś wpadł z hukiem na półkę w perfumerii.

- Och, przepraszam. – Mężczyzna użył wody i odstawił ją na miejsce. Nigdy się nie zastanawiał dlaczego jego lustro mówi i posiada wiadomości, których raczej nie powinno mieć zwierciadło wiszące przez cały czas w łazience. Ktoś kiedyś co prawda wspominał o duszach zaklętych w przedmiotach, ale nigdy nie zagłębiał się w ten temat. – Dobra, koniec.

- Dzięki Merlinowi, kolejna zmiana garderoby i zacząłbym wrzeszczeć. – Tafla zamigotała lekko. - Właściwie czym ty się tak przejmujesz, przecież już nieraz jedliście razem obiad.

- W Hogwarcie, w jadalni szkoły, owszem. To coś innego.

- Racja. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie poprosiłeś tego pomylonego skrzata o dobór dań, bo wtedy nawet twoja aparycja nie uratuje cię przed kompletnym blamażem. – Zwierciadło zachichotało złośliwie.

- Poprosiłem Mrużkę, kiedyś pracowała dla Barty'ego Croucha, który był dyrektorem Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów w Ministerstwie Magii. Zawsze była niezwykle kompetentna. – Harry spojrzał na rozrzucone ubrania i machnięciem różdżki odesłał je do szafy na wieszaki.

- Czasami jednak myślisz. Co prawda rzadko, ale tym bardziej zwraca to uwagę.

- Naprawdę doceniam twój cięty dowcip – Potter prychnął i wyszedł z łazienki.

..........

Draco odłożył swoją nauczycielską szatę i na jej miejsce włożył nową, z delikatnego, niemnącego materiału w kolorze grafitu. Lekko wcięta, zapinana w pasie na jeden guzik, łagodnie spływała miękką materią do kostek. Spojrzał na siebie krytycznie i z westchnieniem zdjął ją i rzucił na oparcie krzesła. Nie, zbyt elegancka. W końcu to tylko obiad z Potterem, nie będzie robił z siebie idioty i ubierał się, jakby szedł na lunch z samym ministrem magii.

Absolutnie się nie denerwował.

W końcu czym? Obiad z Gryfonem, nic nowego. Od czterech miesięcy siedzieli przy jednym stole i w otoczeniu dzieciaków i nauczycieli spożywali posiłek. Nie istniało nic, co mogłoby go zaskoczyć, wszystko to przecież już przeżył. Spojrzał na swoje ciemnografitowe spodnie i z szafy wyjął czarną koszulę, ozdobioną delikatnym, pojedynczym haftem w kolorze starego srebra przy kołnierzu i mankietach. Zrezygnował z krawata, dochodząc do wniosku, że byłby on zbyt oficjalny.

Wcale się nie denerwował.

Po czterech miesiącach małżeństwa nie miał ku temu żadnych powodów. Jedyne co mogłoby wyprowadzić go z równowagi, to gdyby obiad zaserwował im ten pokręcony skrzat, Zgredek, od którego kiedyś Potter uwolnił jego rodzinę. Może powinien przygotować sobie jakiś eliksir na dolegliwości żołądkowe? Nie, nie będzie robił z siebie widowiska, po prostu nie zje niczego, co będzie wyglądało podejrzanie, a potem pokaże Harry'emu, jak podejmują gości Malfoyowie.

Nie denerwował się.

Właściwie o co chodziło Severusowi? Obraził się, że odmówił spożycia z nim obiadu? Nie, na pewno nie. To nie w jego stylu. Naprawdę mógłby się wysilić i postarać się zaakceptować jego związek z Potterem. Draco wiedział, że to trudne, jednak skoro on potrafił, to tym bardziej Snape powinien przynajmniej spróbować. W końcu to nie on musiał spędzić z Gryfonem resztę życia. Malfoy przystanął i pozwolił swojej wyobraźni ponieść się na wyżyny absurdu, w których Potter jest mężem Mistrza Eliksirów i to jego zaprasza na obiad.

Niedorzeczna wizja.

To byłaby katastrofa, wysadziliby szkołę szybciej, niż Longbottom zdążyłby wymówić słowo „eliksiry", zwłaszcza, że zawsze się przy tym jąka. Harry i Severus… trzaskająca magia, wieczne obelgi, różdżki w zaciśniętych dłoniach i mord w oczach. O tak, to byłoby coś. Armagedon w czystej postaci. Nie mówiąc już o sypialni… Draco zamrugał kilkakrotnie, gdy jego wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz dwóch ciemnych głów pochylonych ku sobie i Pottera leżącego w tej swojej ulubionej pozycji rób-co-chcesz z jedną nogą zgiętą i oczami zasnutymi mgiełką rozkoszy z dłońmi mnącymi prześcieradło. Snape pochylony nad nim, jego dłoń błądząca po oliwkowym udzie, długie palce sunące w kierunku…

Irytujące, anormalne, nieziszczalne!

I bardzo dobrze! Na włochate gacie Merlina, co w ogóle przychodzi mu do głowy?! Zdecydowanie ten zbliżający się obiad ma na niego destrukcyjne działanie. Otrząsnął się i stwierdził, że jest już spóźniony. Pokręcił głową, pozwalając pojedynczym kosmykom opaść swobodnie na policzek. Tak, był przystojny, seksowny i młody. Jak bardzo by nie kochał swego ojca chrzestnego, ten nie miał przy nim szans. Nie powinien był w ogóle prowadzić tej rozmowy z Severusem, to przez nią snuje jakieś chore wizje. Obraz przesunął się. Draco wyszedł na korytarz i stanął przed wejściem do komnat Pottera. Wytarł spocone dłonie w spodnie i odetchnął, uspokajając oddech.

To wcale nie znaczyło, że jest zdenerwowany!

..........

Wszedł do środka i przystanął na widok niedużego, okrągłego stolika stojącego obok okna. Najwyraźniej obiad przy ławie umiejscowionej obok sofy nie odpowiadał wymaganiom Pottera. W myślach przyznał mu słuszność.

- Spóźniłeś się. – Odwrócił się w kierunku skąd dochodził głos Harry'ego. Mężczyzna stał niedbale oparty o futrynę drzwi prowadzących do sypialni. Ubrany był w czarne spodnie z jakiejś miękkiej tkaniny i ciemnozieloną koszulę, która w świetle nabierała delikatnych szmaragdowych refleksów, idealnie podkreślając kolor oczu właściciela. Rozpięty pod szyją kołnierzyk odsłaniał oliwkową skórę. – Powinieneś kupić sobie zegarek.

- Po co? Przypominałby mi, że czas ucieka, poza tym spóźnianie się jest w dobrym tonie. – Oderwał wzrok od Gryfona i podążył do stołu.

- Uczniowie muszą być zachwyceni – parsknął Harry, ruszając za nim.

- Jeżeli chodzi o lekcje, jestem nadzwyczaj punktualny. Nie potrzebne mi grande entrée, aby zyskać ich uwagę. – Draco odsunął krzesło i zajął miejsce przy stole.

- Sądzę, że nawet gdybyś zjawiał się jako pierwszy, nikt by cię nie przegapił.

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Malfoy spojrzał na siadającego naprzeciw niego mężczyznę. – Chyba nie miałeś co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

- Absolutnie. – Harry przewrócił oczami ze śmiechem.

- Co na obiad? – Draco przesunął palcami po delikatnym obrusie w kolorze écru z ciemniejszym o ton haftem.

- Szczerze mówiąc…

Z cichym „pop" tuż obok stołu aportowała się Mrużka. Draco uniósł brew na widok jej granatowej sukienki i idealnie wyprasowanego białego fartuszka. Tuż za nią pojawiły się kolejni pracownicy trzymający dużą tacę, na której stała waza z parującą zupą. Skrzatka szybko nalała do dwóch talerzy i obchodząc Harry'ego i Draco z lewej strony, przed każdym z nich postawiła danie, po czym w milczeniu skłoniła się i zniknęła w absolutnej ciszy.

- Interesujące. – Malfoy ze stolika zdjął serwetkę i rozpostarł ją na kolanach. – Najwyraźniej Barty wiedział jak wychowywać swoją służbę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że znasz pochodzenie Mrużki. – Harry zanurzył łyżkę i ostrożnie spróbował. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Delikatny kalafior i groszek stanowiły podstawę zupy, dodatek parmezanu tylko podkreślał jej wyjątkowy smak.

- Kiedyś, jako dziecko, bywałem – stwierdził krótko Ślizgon.

- Rozumiem.

- Hmm… Co sądzisz o pozostaniu w szkole na święta? – Draco ostrożnie wyławiał z zupy groszek, pozostawiając kalafior.

- Nie mamy innego wyjścia, zbyt dużo dzieci nie zgłosiło swojego wyjazdu, a to oznacza, że ponad połowa uczniów ma zamiar spędzić ferie na miejscu.

- W warunkach, w jakich do tej pory mieszkali, to raczej nie powinno dziwić. – Draco odłożył na chwilę łyżkę i sięgnął po wodę stojącą w kieliszku.

- Tak, jednak powinniśmy coś zrobić w tym kierunku. Sądzę, że samo przystrojenie zamku nie wystarczy. Skrzaty już dostały wytyczne co do świątecznej kolacji, myślałem też o jakichś drobnych prezentach. – Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Malfoya, jakby szukał u niego aprobaty dla swojego pomysłu.

- Hmm… - Blondyn podparł brodę na ręce, zastanawiając się chwilę. – Nie wiem czy stać nas na bogate prezenty, jednak jakaś drobnostka pod bożonarodzeniowym drzewkiem na pewno byłaby mile widziana. Zdecydowanie zalecam coś praktycznego, ale nie związanego z nauką. Coś, co ich zajmie.

- Jakieś gry? Książki?

- Tak. Wyposażyliśmy dormitoria, jednak jest zima. Uczniowie spędzają całe dnie w pokojach. Nie bądźmy naiwni, nie uczą się cały czas. Nuda to największa przyjaciółka wyobraźni.

- Wyobraźni… - Harry przypomniał sobie lekcję, na której Edwin Clamp chciał sprawdzić czy działanie zaklęcia _Wingardium Leviosa_ ma coś wspólnego z wysokością, na jakiej dany przedmiot się przemieszcza. W efekcie, gdyby nie bariery magiczne, jego młodszy kolega wypadłby z drugiego piętra przez okno. – Tak, tej im nie brakuje. Nie lubisz kalafiora?

- Lubię. – Draco spokojnie nabrał łyżkę zupy wraz z jarzyną i uniósł do ust, z rozkoszą przymykając oczy. – Najlepsze rzeczy zostawiam sobie na koniec – mruknął po przełknięciu.

Harry przyglądał się, jak Draco je. Było w tym coś niesamowicie intymnego i erotycznego. Pierwszy raz zauważył to, gdy chłopak jadł tort kremowy na urodzinach Samuela. Dziś miał okazję, nie rozpraszany przez nikogo, przyglądać się jaką gracją i manierami się przy tym wykazywał. Nawet gdyby nie widział, jego pierwszą myślą byłoby, że oto spożywa posiłek z prawdziwym arystokratą.

- Zastanawiałeś się już nad balem organizowanym w drugi dzień świąt? – Malfoy lekko przesunął w lewo pusty talerz i spojrzał na Harry'ego pytająco.

- Balem? – Zdezorientowany zamrugał kilka razy.

- Balem bożonarodzeniowym. Gdzie ty żyjesz, Potter… – Draco odsunął rękę, pozwalając by Mrużka, która pojawiła się w momencie gdy skończyli jeść, zabrała jego talerz i postawiła przed nim smakowicie wyglądającą roladę drobiową ze szpinakiem, na aromatycznym grzybowym sosie. Młode ziemniaki pieczone z rozmarynem spoczywały na półmisku obok.

- Pierwsze słyszę. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, chwytając za widelec.

- Dyrektor szkoły – Draco prychnął i odkroił kawałek mięsa.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Granger – krótko stwierdził Malfoy, nabierając dwa kartofle i przekładając je na swój talerz.

- Hermiona ci powiedziała? – Potter zamarł w pół ruchu z uniesionym widelcem. To było dziwne. Sądził, że z takim pomysłem przyjaciółka pierwsze przyszłaby do niego, a nie do Ślizgona.

- Wczoraj przy kolacji. – Skinął głową, odkrawając kawałek mięsa. Wsunął kęs do ust, mrucząc z aprobatą. – Sądziłem, że słuchasz, ale najwyraźniej omawianie z Weasleyem zeszłego sezonu quidditcha było priorytetem.

- Faktycznie, wyłączyłem się na chwilę. – Harry doskonale pamiętał ten moment. Rozmawiali z Ronem o jesiennych rozgrywkach i wygranej Czerwonych Smoków, nowej drużyny, która pojawiła się znikąd i szturmem zdobyła mistrzostwo. Nikt wcześniej o niej nie słyszał. Pochodzili z Węgier i do tej pory nie brali udział w żadnych meczach. Na swoją obronę mógł mieć tylko to, że temat był gorący, a on naprawdę rzadko miał czas, aby poplotkować z przyjacielem. – Zatem co z tym balem?

- Granger go wymyśliła, żeby zapewnić dzieciom rozrywkę. W Hogwarcie bale były organizowane rzadko, jednak według niej, tutaj mogłyby stać się tradycją. – Draco otarł usta serwetką i sięgnął po kieliszek z winem. - Jean Leon Cabernet Sauvignon? – Uniósł brew. – Nie sądzę, abyśmy mieli to na składzie w szkolnej kuchni.

- Nie mamy. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, również sięgając po kieliszek. Był pewien, że Malfoy doceni bogaty bukiet, z aromatami kwiatów, przypraw i świeżych owoców oraz posmakiem dębu.

- Mocne i długie, z eleganckim wykończeniem. – Draco uniósł dłoń jak do toastu. – Niesamowite, Harry Potter koneserem. Jesteś niekończącą się księgą tajemnic.

- Lubisz tajemnice, Draco? Ja uwielbiam, jestem urodzonym odkrywcą. – Harry zaśmiał się zmysłowo, a Malfoy poczuł jak po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz podniecenia. – Jestem Chłopcem Który Przeżył, pamiętasz?

- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć. – Blondyn upił łyk i odstawił kieliszek, przesuwając smukłymi palcami po jego długiej nóżce.

- Przyjęcia, bankiety, spotkania, promocje. – Potter nie odrywał wzroku od jego dłoni. Tak prowokujące, zapraszające i obiecujące rozkosz. – Trudno było się nie nauczyć, zwłaszcza gdy gospodynie prześcigały się w dogadzaniu podniebieniom gości.

- A jak było z podniebieniem Wybrańca? – Malfoy uniósł brew sugestywnie.

- Wybierało tylko najlepsze… bukiety – głos Pottera brzmiał nadzwyczaj gardłowo.

- Och, kapryśni jesteśmy.

- Raczej wymagający. – Harry w roztargnieniu skinął głową Mrużce, która zabrała jego talerz.

- Podać deser, sir?

- Proszę.

Skrzatka skrupulatnie spełnia życzenie i odsunęła się o krok.

- Czy Mrużka będzie jeszcze potrzebna, sir?

- Nie, to wszystko na dzisiaj. Dziękuję, spisałaś się wspaniale. – Potter uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

- Mrużka jest po to, aby służyć. – Dygnęła zgrabnie i aportowała się z salonu.

- _Délicieux_. – Spojrzał na Draco, który z wyrazem błogości na twarzy delektował się właśnie podanym deserem. – Po prostu _magnifique_.

- Muszę zapamiętać, żeby częściej zapraszać cię na obiad.

- Jeżeli będziesz przy tym serwował coś takiego, to być może się skuszę. – Ślizgon przesunął deser, przyglądając mu się z zachwytem.

Tradycyjny talerzyk skrzaty zastąpiły matą bambusową i liściem palmowym. Delikatne lody waniliowe ukryte zostały w ażurowym koszyczku z karmelu, ustawionym na plastrze ananasa, przybrane paskami mango i gwiazdką karamboli. Gdyby jedli go poza zamkiem, szum morza dawałby złudzenie, że znajdują się na rajskiej plaży, położonej gdzieś na jednej z bezludnych wysp.

- Zaprosimy inwestorów i może kogoś z ministerstwa. – Draco zeskrobał łyżeczką trochę słodkiego karmelu.

- Na deser? – Gryfon spojrzał na niego w szoku. Zaproszenie osób trzecich było ostatnią myślą, jaka mogła przyjść mu do głowy.

- Na bal, Harry, na bal. – Malfoy przewrócił oczami. – Jeżeli odpowiednio się tym zajmiemy, wywrzemy dobre wrażenie i być może fundusze zostaną zwiększone.

- Ach, to. – Potter odetchnął z ulgą, jednak pragmatyzm Draco trochę go ubódł. Przejście od zachwytów do prozaicznych problemów finansowych było bardzo w jego stylu. Powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

- Oczywiście, że to, a sądziłeś, że o czym mówiłem? – Ślizgon potrząsnął głową, sprawiając, że grzywka przysłoniła jego lewy policzek. – Poza tym, chciałbym, aby w szkole powstał klub pojedynków.

- Nie zgadzam się. – Harry dokończył lody i odłamał uchwyt koszyczka, by wsunąć do ust słodki karmel. – To za wcześnie, nie znają odpowiednich zaklęć, mogliby się zranić.

- A kto mówi o zaklęciach? – Blondyn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Mówiłem o jakże szlachetnej sztuce władania rapierem.

- Zwariowałeś?! To dzieci! Chcesz, żeby się pozabijały?

- Nie przesadzaj, mają specjalne elastyczne zakończenia. Nic sobie nie zrobią. To nie miecze, nie potną się ostrzem. To sport od wieków preferowany przez czarodziei, jedyny, który nie potrzebuje magii, chociaż nie jest ona odrzucana na bardziej zaawansowanym poziomie.

- Nie wiem po co dzieciaki miałyby się tego uczyć. – Harry nie wydawał się przekonany do tego pomysłu.

- Po co? Może po to, aby w momencie gdy ktoś pozbawi ich różdżki, miały szansę na obronę? – głos Draco zdradzał lekką irytację.

- Jak nie będą miały różdżki, żaden miecz ich nie obroni.

Potter poczuł się syty i sięgnął po wino. Tym razem było to lekko schłodzone Moscatel Oro. W jego aromacie dawało się wyczuć róże, geranium i cytrynę. Harry bardzo je polubił, odkąd dostał butelkę od Michaela, kiedy zdał egzamin na aurora. Było lekkie i idealnie nadawało się do deserów.

- Rapier, Potter, rapier. – Draco zamachał ręką w bardzo wyrazistym geście, który jasno mówił, za kogo w tej chwili uważa siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę. – Myślisz, że Lucjusz nosił laskę tylko dlatego, że dodawała mu uroku?

- Lucjusz nie był uroczy – prychnął Potter.

- Był. Sukinsyn, ale uroczy. Mniejsza o to, w środku laski ukryty był rapier, który nie raz ratował mu życie. – Malfoy oparł się wygodnie o krzesło.

- Rozumiem, jednak uczniowie nagle nie zaczną przecież biegać po korytarzach z laskami.

- Dobrze, nieważne, uznaj to po prostu za sport. Tak jak quidditch, nieszkodliwy, a pozwalający wyładować energię. – Draco przymknął oczy zniechęcony.

- Powiedz mi kto miałby tego uczuć? – Gryfon przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem.

- Mistrz oczywiście, czyli ja. – Blondyn spojrzał na niego z wyższością.

- Oczywiście, po co w ogóle pytałem. – Harry zachichotał cicho. – Więc… Mistrzu, co powiesz na filiżankę dobrej kawy?

- Czuję się nieprawdopodobnie syty, sam nie wiem, Potter. Kusisz niczym wila, a przecież nie masz z nią nic wspólnego. – Draco podniósł się i ruszył w stronę sofy, po czym opadł na nią z wdziękiem. – Jedna filiżanka, z kroplą mleka, szczyptą kardamonu i łyżeczką brązowego cukru.

- Jak pan sobie życzy. – Brunet wstał i zbliżył się do Malfoya z błyskiem w oku.

Draco uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Doprawdy, to zielone spojrzenie powinno być zakazane, zwłaszcza w tak prowokującym wydaniu.

- Och, życzę sobie…

..........

Była godzina piąta po południu. Górny korytarz zachodniego skrzydła Świętego Munga świecił pustkami. Zarówno pielęgniarki, jak i lekarze zostali stamtąd usunięci przez aurorów. Pacjenci, odizolowani w swych salach, spali smacznie pod działaniem eliksiru słodkiego snu.

Wszystko musiało byś przygotowane, nie było miejsca na wypadek czy interwencję z zewnątrz.

Podkute buty aurorów stukały głośno gdy sześcioosobowy oddział zbliżał się do izolatki w której przebywał jeden z najgroźniejszych śmierciożerców. O dziewiętnastej miało się zacząć przesłuchanie za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Poinformowane o nim było bardzo wąskie grono. Ministerstwo zgodnie stwierdziło, że zarówno termin rozprawy, jak i sam wyrok, powinny pozostać w ścisłej tajemnicy i dopiero po przeniesieniu więźnia do Azkabanu można będzie wydać odpowiednie ogłoszenie dla prasy.

Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem, nie uderzyły jednak o ścianę. Dwóch aurorów weszło do środka, a pozostała czwórka została na zewnątrz.

- Cóż za zaszczyt. – Lucjusz siedział na krześle, opierając dłoń na szpitalnej lasce. Niestety jego własna została skonfiskowana. Bardzo tego żałował, gdyż była prawdziwym dziełem sztuki. – Widzę, że ministerstwo chce mnie przyjąć z honorami, wysyłając Cienie – zakpił. Granatowe szaty aurorów świadczyły o ich przynależności do najbardziej elitarnej grupy. Wzywani byli tylko do najniebezpieczniejszych akcji i tak naprawdę nikt nie widział, kto do nich należy. Na twarzach nosili czarne, gładkie maski, a na głowy naciągnięte mieli kaptury. Nigdy się nie odzywali, więc rozpoznanie głosu też nie wchodziło w grę. Za sprawą tego wymogu przyjmowani byli w ich szeregi tylko ci czarodzieje, którzy wykazywali się niesamowitą bystrością, zdolnościami animagicznymi oraz bardzo rzadko spotykanym darem telepatii.

- Przykro mi, jestem legilimentą, a ty bez zezwolenia właściciela nic nie możesz zrobić – zakpił, patrząc, jak jeden z aurorów wbija w niego przenikliwe spojrzenie. – Możesz być mistrzem w odczytywaniu ludzkich myśli, jednak nigdy nie zrobisz tego, gdy ktoś je przed tobą zamknie. Powiedziałbym, że to wielka strata w waszym zawodzie.

Auror stojący przy Malfoyu nawet nie drgnął. Pozostali czterej zajęli po jednym kącie, a piąty z różdżką w dłoni pilnował drzwi. Przez pokój przepłynęła fala energii, gdy powoli zaczęli ściągać zaklęcia ochronne. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie odważyłby się wyprowadzić więźnia poza szpital. Mógł być chory, niepełnosprawny, jednak nadal miał sławę najszybszego i najlepiej wyszkolonego czarodzieja w szeregach Voldemorta.

Lucjusz spod opuszczonych powiek obserwował ich poczynania. Czuł jak magia powoli opada, pomieszczenie robi się neutralne, a energia uchodzi z przesyconych powierzchni. Nie zniknęła ona jednak, a wibrowała nadal jakby z niechęcią wycofywała się z miejsca, w którym dane jej było przebywać przez tak długi czas. Malfoy wolno obracał rodowy pierścień zdobiący zdobił jego palec. Aurorzy sprawdzili go dokładnie tuż po tym, jak go tutaj przyniesiono. Był zwyczajnym sygnetem, zdobionym czarnym onyksem z wygrawerowanym herbem. Jako że nie zdołano go usunąć z jego palca, po sprawdzeniu pozostawiono pierścień jako błyskotkę nie stanowiącą żadnego zagrożenia.

Malfoy odetchnął głęboko, czując jak ostatnia z barier opada powoli. Mocniej zacisnął dłoń na lasce i niespiesznie podniósł się z krzesła, usiłując pewnie stanąć na nogach.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Czuję się zaszczycony twoją podejrzliwością, jednak nawet ja nie zdołałbym znokautować was wszystkich tym obskurnym kijem. – Odrzucił długie włosy na ramię i potrząsnął lekko trzymaną w ręku laską.

Wszystko potoczyło się w ułamku sekundy. Kiedy ostatnia z barier została zniesiona, Cień wyciągnął rękę w stronę Lucjusza, a pozostali ruszyli, by otoczyć go ścisłym kręgiem. W tej samej jednak chwili oślepiające światło rozjarzyło się w pomieszczeniu i dał się słyszeć głośny trzask towarzyszący aportacji za pomocą świstoklika.

Gdy oślepieni aurorzy dopadli do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał niebezpieczny mężczyzna, zastali tam tylko ową nieszczęsną, szpitalną laskę leżącą w unoszącym się lekko nad podłogą dymie. Przez chwilę usiłowali skupić myśli i podążyć za wyraźnie wyczuwalną jeszcze energią Malfoya, jednak dookoła wibrowała magia ze zdjętych osłon, która bardzo wolno się rozpraszała i zakłócała obraz. Deportacja za Lucjuszem w najlepszym wypadku groziła rozszczepieniem, w najgorszym śmiercią. Magia barier i magia aportacyjna, zmieszane ze sobą, otworzyły tysiące potencjalnych tuneli.

W tej chwili prawdopodobieństwo odnalezienia zbiega graniczyło z niemożliwością.

* * *

_**LiberiHP**__ – biedna Ginny, tak od razu Avadą? A kto będzie mieszał? ;) Ron i Hermiona, ja wolę nie wnikać w ich łóżkowe sprawy, jakoś nie ciekawi mnie co będę robili nocą, mogłabym zasnąć razem z nimi i co wtedy? O.o Sev zapewne się obraził za ten spadek formy, w końcu to Ślizgon, oni zawsze są idealni… a jak nawet nie są, cóż o tym głośno się nie mówi ;)_

_**Wookie**__ – lubię facetów, którzy potrafią być ironiczni i cyniczni, aczkolwiek z polotem ;) Dziękuję bardzo, jako pisząca o męskim seksie kobieta, czuję się zaszczycona. Staram się jak mogę, swoją drogą seksu heteryków bym za skarby świata nie potrafiła opisać, dziwne prawda? W końcu powinnam to znać z autopsji ;P Życzę takiego ideału jak Malfoy, na pewno gdzieś taki się czai i tylko czeka na złapanie, zarzucaj sieci bo ktoś Cię wyprzedzi, a nóż się złowi perła ;)_

_**Matty Russel **__– W Severusie można się zakochać zawsze i w każdej sytuacji, sama nie wiem kogo wolę, Draco czy Seva… nie chciałabym zostać postawiona przed wyborem, osiołkowi w żłobie dano… Ron to jeden z moich ulubieńców, jego przemyślenia i zachowanie zawsze mnie bawiły :) Pani Malfoy… cóż, tutaj wszystko się może zdarzyć, ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów ; Alfa i Beta bardzo dziękują za pozdrowienia ;)_

_**basiek**__ – wybaczone i rozgrzeszone ;) Ginny musiała wypaplać, inaczej akcja by się nie rozwinęła. W sumie dobrze, że nie znalazłaś tego w innych opowiadaniach, trudno nie powielać schematów w drarry, niemniej staram się. Giny i Ron? O ile nie zagadają swego związku na śmierć co u nich jest całkiem możliwe ;) _

_**Miss Black**__ – Narcyza… tak, kobieta idealna, ale czasami nawet ideał wypada z ramek i musi na powrót wspinać się na obraz. Sądzę, że zbyt idealnym być nie można, można się w tym zatracić i stracić kontrolę, a wtedy, cóż… wychodzą mroczniejsze strony i traci się blask. Fryzura Draco od zawsze była opiewana w fickach, musisz mi wybaczyć, że i ja się temu nie oparłam, po prostu się nie dało i już xD Borze zielony, dopiero za drugim razem załapałam o co chodzi z kawą… no tak :D Przecież! Faktycznie, można było skojarzyć te sceny, jednak tym razem naprawdę nie miałam takiego zamiaru ;) Nie myślę o kolejnych tygodniach abstynencji obydwu panów, masz absolutną rację, już dość nie rozmawiania. Hermiona ma normalne kobiece dylematy. Czuje się niepewnie przy facetach, a oni tak samo czują się przy niej. Zapewne dlatego takie dowartościowanie jej przez Rona, dobrze na nią wpłynie. W sumie, też jestem ciekawa reakcji Rona na wieść o rodzeństwie Draco. Jeszcze do tego nie doszłam, więc żyję w takiej samej niewiedzy jak Ty ;) Dziękuję bardzo, palenie mostów wymyśliłam w ostatniej chwili, gdy umknęło mi przez dzwoniący telefon to, co wcześniej miałam napisać. Cieszę się, że jednak dobrze wyszło._

_**hitorizu**__ – fakt, dużo wątków było w tym rozdziale. Przyznam, że trochę przez to obawiałam się odbioru, jednak jak widzę, wyszło dobrze, bo nikt nie narzeka ;) Cóż, co do Samuela, nie mogę wiele powiedzieć, inaczej spaliłabym dalsze części, więc milczę xD Ron i Hermiona, pożyjemy, zobaczymy :D Co do Snape'a… och chciałabym mieć kogoś takiego w rodzinie, chociaż na pewno czułby się przeze mnie molestowany ciągłym nachodzeniem :D_

_**Lilu **__– mam nadzieję, że komputer już w pełni sprawny ;) Tak, do Hermiony i Rona wszystko dochodzi z opóźnieniem, zwłaszcza w sferze uczuć. Miejmy nadzieję, że w końcu zobaczą jakieś światełko w tunelu i nie będzie to nadjeżdżający pociąg._

_**Inez **__– auć, od razu zła i okrutna ==" Co powiesz w takim razie teraz, kiedy mam tydzień spóźnienia… strach się bać O.o Draco jest bardzo ludzki, on tylko nie jest przyzwyczajony do okazywania uczuć, a Snape… on tak jak mówisz, jest wspaniały w każdej sytuacji. Ginny, no cóż, ktoś musi mącić, prawda? Dopowiadaj ciągi, ja chętnie posłucham, może się czegoś dowiem? :D_

_**Sephiroth**__ – Wściekła królowa lodu, podoba mi się to porównanie. Wiem o co Ci chodzi, dla mnie też jakoś tak ciepło się zrobiło. A co do seksu, podobno po kłótni jest najlepszy xD Dziękujemy za wybaczenie spóźnienia, mam nadzieję, że i tym razem nas obejmie. _

_**Ka**__ – zadałaś dużo pytań jeżeli chodzi o Draco i Samuela. Sprawa jest prosta, będzie to opisane w dalszych rozdziałach, bo niczego nie chcę zostawić bez wyjaśnienia. Dlatego też jeżeli pozwolisz na razie na nie, nie odpowiem. _

_Nie chciałam z Ginny zrobić czarownicy. To zakochana, młoda dziewczyna, która całe życie marzyła o jednym facecie. Doprowadziło ją to do kilku nierozważnych decyzji i w efekcie sama siebie poniżyła. Myślę, że jest w niej dużo gryfonizmu, czasami najpierw działa, a potem myśli, tak jak w przypadku rozmowy z Narcyzą. _

_Pani Malfoy… Wiesz, też długo się zastanawiałam na tym „Ty wredna, mała…" nie bardzo mi to do niej pasowało, jednak po namyśle stwierdziłam, że nikt tak naprawdę nie jest idealny, a urażona arystokratka, która ma o sobie wysokie mniemanie, jest także człowiekiem i czasami może się zapomnieć, na krótko, ale jednak. To jakoś czyni ją bardziej… ludzką? _

_Śniadanie do łóżka – masz to jak w banku, pamiętam o tym i zaserwuję Ci (im?) je :D_

_Chyba faktycznie to, że moim pierwszym fickiem potterowskim było Światełko, owocuje teraz i Malfoy jest trochę przewrażliwiony na punkcie swojej urody. Już kilka osób to zauważyło, więc trudno się z tym kłócić, zresztą, wcale nie chcę. Często mam tak, że coś wywiera na mnie wpływ i potem mam konkretny obraz danej postaci, trudno naprawdę z tym walczyć. Łazienki… zapewne jest ich tam od groma, ale co łazienka Harry'ego to łazienka Harry'ego, zwłaszcza w duecie z lustrem ;)_

_Przez te nuty zwyczajności, opowiadanie rozrasta się i już powoli przestaję panować nad ilością rozdziałów. Niemniej bardzo lubię właśnie takie zwyczajne motywy, a na akcję zawsze jest czas, nie zawsze niebo musi im się walić na głowy. Również nie przepadam za zwrotem „Potty", a już moja beta go po prostu nie trawi. Jednak czasami brak mi synonimów i dlatego rzadko, bo rzadko, ale Potty jednak się pojawia._

_Cholera, powtórzenie było celowe, najwyraźniej nie wyszło, to się wytnie ;) Kiedyś xD_

_Próbuję zrobić Rona jak najbardziej kanonicznego, a jednocześnie dorosłego. Czasami naprawdę trudno mi połączyć hogwarckiego głupka, który leci do szkoły samochodem, z aurorem, który jednak musi być inteligentny i mieć co nieco w głowie. Ron i Hermiona, tak zamierzam ich pociągnąć, co mi z tego wyjdzie, przyznam, że jeszcze nie wiem. Właściwie oni pasują do siebie i przy nim dziewczyna wyzbyłaby się dylematów, w końcu on jest wychowany na jej encyklopedycznej wiedzy i raczej by go to nie raziło. Masz rację, ja bym się nie obraziła, gdyby mi facet rzucił takimi komplementami, zwłaszcza z uroczą nieporadnością ;)_

_Wplatam gesty odruchowo. Nie można opisać wszystkiego w dialogu. Czasami drobne uściśnięcie dłoni, mówi więcej o uczuciach, przyjaźni, zaufaniu niż cała przemowa. Poza tym, jeżeli czyta się uważnie, gesty świadczą o stanie emocjonalnym w jakim znajduje się dana postać. Wszyscy tak robimy, dlaczego więc odmawiać ich bohaterom literackim? Dla mnie są przez to bardziej autentyczni, żywsi i pewnie dlatego wszędzie je wpycham. Przykładowo, wysunięty podbródek u Draco. Po co pisać, że chłopak pomyślał „mów co chcesz i tak pójdę na ten obiad, nie przekonasz mnie", kiedy właśnie taki gest świadczy o upartości i chęci odparcia jakiegokolwiek ataku ze strony Seva? Wystarczy aby na niego popatrzył i będzie wiedział, że nic co powie nie sprawi, że zmieni zamiary. Cieszę się, że myślimy podobnie._

_Jedno jest pewne, ja się nie uwolnię od Seva, lubię go za bardzo w związku z Draco, oczywiście tylko jako mentora/chrzestnego. Jest idealnym przykładem faceta, który byłby wspaniałym ojcem. _

_Draco na pewno by nie płakał na widok Harry'ego, ale zapewne mina Snape'a była dla niego bezcenna ;)_

_Ach, jestem przeszczęśliwa, że trafiłam w Twoje gusta. Komentarz był naprawdę bardzo konstruktywny i przeczytałam go… no dobra, nie powiem ile razy, bo to by nie świadczyło o mnie dobrze ;) Dość dodać, że osobiście wzięłam szpilkę i przekłułam własne ego, nie dobrze jak zbytnio się napusza, bo potem może legnąć na laurach ;) Aubrey również pozdrawia, a ja macham łapą zza jej pleców :D_

_Wszystkim bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Aż głupio pisać pod każdym rozdziałem jak wiele dla mnie znaczą, jak motywują i jak pokazują mi wiele rzeczy. Wasze odczucia, pytania, zastanawianie się nad różnymi sprawami, sprawia że dokładnie wiem w jakim kierunku podążać. Ot, chociażby śniadanie do łóżka, którego nie było w planach, a które na czerwono wisi teraz w grafiku ;P Wiem już czego nie kupicie, a co przyjmiecie. Oczywiście czasami się mylę, naprawdę trudno dogodzić gustom każdego. Jeden chce słodyczy, drugi seksu, trzeci mocnej akcji, czwarty opisów, a piąty wręcz przeciwnie, nie lubi ich… To prawdziwe wyzwanie, na szczęście ja lubię wyzwania ;) Pozdrawiam Was serdecznie, dziękuję za wszystkie życzenia weny, na pewno się przydadzą :*_


	26. Chapter 26

_Bardzo przepraszam, że nie ma odpowiedzi na komentarze, za które oczywiście dziękuję i kłaniam się nisko. Niestety nie wyrobiłam się z czasem, a chciałam zamieścić jak najszybciej, żeby znowu nie było opóźnień. Jutro postaram się napisać je na spokojnie i dokleję pod rozdziałem. _

_Betowała Aubrey i Liberi. _

_Liberi dziękuję też za pomoc z pewnym problemem. Dzięki jej radom, moje wątpliwości zostały rozwiane, a obraz rozdziału XXIX zupełnie się zmienił :D No, ale to przyszłość ;) zapraszam na aktualną część :)_

* * *

_**XXVI**_

Podziemna komnata oświetlona była światłem magicznych pochodni. Przy stole trzech mężczyzn przyglądało się z niewyraźnymi minami leżącemu na środku blatu sygnetowi.

- Jesteście pewni, że nie ma w nim żadnej magii? – Siwowłosy czarodziej spojrzał uważnie na siedzącego obok Shacklebolta.

- Oczywiście. Kiedy odnaleziono Malfoya, miał go na palcu. Wszyscy wiedzą, że rodowych pierścieni nie da się usunąć bez zgody właściciela, a jako że Lucjusz był w śpiączce, naturalnie takowej nie otrzymaliśmy. Niemniej sygnet został prześwietlony pod każdym kątem i nie znaleziono w nim żadnej mocy, poza zwyczajną sygnaturą właściciela. Pozostawiono go więc, bo nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia.

- Rozumiem. – Starszy czarodziej skinął głową w zamyśleniu. – Wolfie – zwrócił się do drugiego mężczyzny. Jego prawdziwe imię i nazwisko nigdy nie było wypowiadane ze względu na funkcję, jaką sprawował. – Byłeś przy tym, jak pan Malfoy uciekł. Czy jesteś pewien, że miał przy sobie pierścień?

- Oczywiście. – Młody mężczyzna pogładził maskę leżącą przed nim na stole. – Stałem tuż obok i dokładnie go widziałem. Obracał go na palcu, jakby sprawiała mu przyjemność obecność tej błyskotki. Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, gdyż w aktach wyraźnie było podkreślone, że nie posiada żadnej magii.

- Jakim więc cudem, po przeszukaniu izolatki znaleźliście go ukrytego w materacu? – Niewymowny był starym mężczyzną, jednak jego oczy nadal były bystre i przenikliwie wpatrywały się w Cienia.

- Istnieje tylko jedno wyjaśnienie, sygnety były dwa. Ktoś musiał podejrzanemu dostarczyć drugi.

- Tak… - Starzec w zamyśleniu pogładził krótką, siwą bródkę. – Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego aurorzy pełniący straż niczego nie zauważyli. Każdy wchodzący był przecież sprawdzany. W dodatku osłony powinny były zareagować na świstoklik.

- Zgadza się. – Shacklebolt odchylił się na krześle, splatając ramiona na piersi. Jego ciemna twarz była zamyślona. – Wszyscy jednak wiemy, że rzecz dotyczy Malfoyów. To potężna rodzina, jedna z najsilniejszych pod względem poziomu mocy. Sam dwór obłożony jest tak skomplikowanymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, że nawet nam nigdy nie udało się ich złamać. Dopiero dzięki pomocy Draco Malfoya mogliśmy przeszukać go po bitwie o Hogwart. Większość zabezpieczeń oparta jest na magii ofiarnej, stworzonej już przez przodków Lucjusza. Tylko ktoś spokrewniony z rodem mógł bez przeszkód dostać się do środka. Mówiąc spokrewniony, mam na myśli czystą, nie skażoną krew. Na tę chwilę taką mają tylko Draco i Narcyza, która jako żona automatycznie została objęta magią ochronną.

- Jak to się wiąże z sygnetem? – Niewymowny na powrót zwrócił wzrok na okazałą błyskotkę spoczywającą na blacie.

- Zmierzam do tego, że tak silny magicznie ród nie miał większych problemów, aby stworzyć niewykrywalny świstoklik. Ośmieliłbym się nawet założyć, że był w posiadaniu rodziny od dawna, przekazywany z ojca na syna. Jeżeli pierścień reagował tylko na sygnaturę Malfoya, w rękach innych ludzi był po prostu zwykłym kawałkiem złota. Dlatego też spokojnie można było go wnieść do szpitala, a Lucjusz uaktywnił go w momencie, gdy opadły osłony.

- Tak, na tę chwilę to jedyne racjonalne wyjaśnienie. – Cień skinął głową. – Pytanie brzmi, kto mógł to zrobić? O ile wiem, od chwili obudzenia odwiedziły go tylko dwie osoby. Jego syn Draco Malfoy i Severus Snape.

- Obydwaj byli w Zakonie, walczyli przeciwko niemu, nie mamy podstaw do podejrzeń. Pan Draco otwarcie potępił działania ojca i to dzięki jego informacjom…

- To wszystko prawda, Kingsley – Wolfie zgodził się szybko. – Jednak miało to miejsce ponad pięć lat temu. Od tego czasu wiele się zmieniło. Był jego synem. Zagwarantujesz nam, że nie zadziałały tutaj wyrzuty sumienia?

- To mąż Harry'ego Pottera, bohater wojenny!

- Owszem, co nadal nie zmienia faktu, że to Malfoy.

- Nie możesz zwalać winy na chłopaka tylko dlatego, że jego ojciec był Śmierciożercą. Pracowałem z nim podczas wojny i mogę powiedzieć, że poznałem go lepiej niż ty. Nie uwierzę w jego zdradę. Poza tym, Draco był przesłuchiwany niedawno pod veritaserum i nie wykazywał żadnych oznak nagłego wzrostu uczuć rodzinnych względem oskarżonego. – Czarnoskóry mężczyzna potrząsnął w zdenerwowaniu głową.

- Dobrze. – Wolfie uniósł ręce do góry w geście zgody. – Masz prawo do własnego zdania. Jednak pozostaje jeszcze Severus Snape. Nie zaprzeczysz, że w przeszłości był przyjacielem Lucjusza.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Był też szpiegiem przez wiele lat. Gdyby kiedykolwiek chciał ratować skórę Malfoya, zrobiłby to wcześniej. Snape jest uparty i pamiętliwy, on nie zmienia zdania z dnia na dzień. To twardy i nieugięty człowiek, można go nie lubić, jednak nikt nie podważy jego lojalności. Zresztą… - Shlacklebolt skrzywił się lekko. – Mistrz Eliksirów i wyrzuty sumienia… Nie, zbyt niewiarygodne.

- Jak możesz być tak pewien? Byli jedynymi, którzy…

- Znam obu, brałem udział w tej wojnie, kiedy ty – wskazał palcem na Cienia – nadal byłeś w szkółce aurorskiej!

- To tylko znaczy, że masz skrzywione spojrzenie na sprawę, jesteś nieobiektywny i…

- Panowie! – Odgłos dłoni uderzających o blat skutecznie zdusił w zarodku zbliżającą się kłótnię. Obydwaj spojrzeli na Niewymownego z ogniem w oczach. – To nie czas na animozje. Stoimy po tej samej stronie, a rzucanie podejrzeń też niczego dobrego nie przyniesie. Musimy mieć dowody. Niepodważalne dowody. – Klasnął w ręce i do komnaty wszedł jeden z aurorów. Przystanął przy drzwiach, pochylając głowę w powitalnym geście. Na jego widok Cień odwrócił się plecami i pospiesznie założył leżącą na stole maskę.

- Gordonie, byłeś jednym ze strażników pana Malfoya.

- Tak. – Mężczyzna patrzył pewnie i bez skrępowania na siedzących przy stole: Szefa Aurorów, Cienia i Niewymownego.

- Miałeś również wartę w dni, kiedy pojawili się tam panowie Severus Snape i Draco Malfoy.

- Oczywiście. Jednak nie przybyli razem. Ich wizyty dzieliło kilkanaście dni. Draco Malfoy odwiedził ojca w czasie, gdy mężczyzna przebywał jeszcze w śpiączce i nic nie wskazywało na jego powrót do zdrowia.

- A Severus Snape? – Starzec przyglądał mu się uważnie.

- Trzy dni po przebudzeniu, o ile dobrze pamiętam. – Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło, szukając czegoś w pamięci.

- Rozumiem. – Niewymowny zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym ponownie wbił wzrok w aurora. Gordonie, czy istnieje… Hmm… Czy jest jakakolwiek możliwość, że jeden z nich dostarczył więźniowi świstoklik?

Auror zamrugał oczami w geście niedowierzania. Przez moment otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby był zbyt zaszokowany tym, co usłyszał, po czym odetchnął głęboko i zmrużył oczy, jakby nagle coś go zirytowało.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Każdy, kto wchodził, był dokładnie prześwietlany. Nawet magomedycy i pielęgniarki były poddawane procedurze. Mogę zapewnić, że ani pan Draco Malfoy, ani pan Severus Snape nie mieli możliwości dostarczenia jakiegokolwiek świstoklika do środka. – Jego głos był ostry i słychać w nim było głęboką urazę. – Jestem aurorem od dwudziestu jeden lat i mogę panów zapewnić, że nigdy dotąd nie znalazłem się w sytuacji, w której podważono moje kompetencje.

- Spokojnie, Gordonie. – Shacklebolt spojrzał na mężczyznę uspokajająco. – Nikt nie wysuwa przeciwko tobie - ani innym aurorom żadnych oskarżeń. Po prostu musimy uzgodnić, w jaki sposób fałszywy sygnet dostał się w ręce pana Malfoya.

- Rozumiem. – Auror odetchnął i rozluźnił się nieco. Skoro jego szef nie miał żadnych zarzutów pod jego adresem, mógł spokojnie odpowiedzieć na pytania. – Każdy wchodzący musiał oczywiście oddać różdżkę. Nie dotyczyło to służby medycznej, jednak wtedy zawsze przy badaniu asystował któryś z nas. Zarówno Mistrz Eliksirów, jak i syn tego Śmierciożercy, zostali dokładnie sprawdzeni. Zgodnie z procedurą przeszukano ich i rzucono zaklęcie prześwietlenia, które pokazywało dokładnie, co ma przy sobie odwiedzający. W końcu zabić można nie tylko za pomocą różdżki. Bariery zapobiegały rzucaniu klątw i wszelkich zaklęć mających na celu zaszkodzenie zatrzymanemu. Mogę zapewnić, że żaden z nich nie posiadał przy sobie pierścienia. Mogę też z całkowitą pewnością powiedzieć, że poza szatami, nie posiadali oni przy sobie niczego. Najwyraźniej znali przepisy i przygotowali się przed wizytą, opróżniając kieszenie.

- To raczej powinno rozwiać twoje wątpliwości. – Shacklebolt rzucił ostre spojrzenie Cieniowi, który spokojnie wzruszył ramionami. – Zapewniam cię, że moi ludzie są bardzo dobrze wyszkoleni.

- Miałem prawo być podejrzliwy.

- Oczywiście. – Spokojnie zgodził się Kingsley. – To jednak sprowadza nas znowu do punktu wyjścia. Skąd Malfoy miał sygnet, skoro nikt więcej go nie odwiedzał?

Mężczyzna przy drzwiach poruszył się niespokojnie, zwracając tym samym uwagę trzech mężczyzn na swoją osobę.

- Chcesz nam powiedzieć coś jeszcze, Gordonie? – Niewymowny skinął ręką zachęcająco.

- Właściwie to nic takiego – mruknął z wahaniem auror.

- Czasami pozornie zupełnie nieistotna rzecz może stanowić punkt, po którym następuje przełom. – Kingsley wstał i podszedł do podwładnego, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Cokolwiek powiesz, może mieć znaczenie.

- Więc… kilka dni przez datą przeniesienia pana Malfoya, zjawił się pan Dawlish.

- Dawlish? – Kingsley spojrzał zaskoczony na aurora. – Po co?

- Przyniósł dokument dotyczący rozprawy, która miała się odbyć. – Zerknął niepewnie na szefa Biura Aurorów. – Czary potwierdziły autentyczność ministerialnej pieczęci, posiadał też ważną przepustkę. Zgodnie z przepisami pozostawił różdżkę, jednak prawo zakazuje rzucania czarów prześwietlających na wysokich urzędników państwowych. Posłużyliśmy się więc tylko standardową magią śledzącą, ale nie wykryła ona żadnych czarodziejskich przedmiotów. Drzwi były cały czas otwarte, więc mogliśmy obserwować co dzieje się wewnątrz. Nie zauważyliśmy niczego podejrzanego.

- Czyli pan Dawlish podszedł, położył pismo na stole i wyszedł?

- Właściwie to najpierw je upuścił. Pan Malfoy nie jest już tak sprawny ruchowo jak dawniej i nie zdążył go chwycić.

- A więc dostarczył je prosto do rąk podejrzanego. – Shacklebolt potarł w zamyśleniu brodę. – Dziękuję, Gordonie, bardzo nam pomogłeś. Możesz odejść. Pamiętaj jednak, że w dalszym ciągu obejmuje cię przysięga milczenia w sprawie tego dochodzenia.

- Oczywiście. – Mężczyzna skinął przełożonemu, a następnie dwóm siedzącym przy stole, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie. Szef Biura Aurorów odwrócił się wolno w stronę swych rozmówców i spojrzał na nich ponuro.

- Czy któryś z was wie coś o piśmie wystosowanym do Lucjusza Malfoya przez ministerstwo? – Obydwaj pokręcili przecząco głowami.

- Dawlish, co? - Wolfie westchnął ciężko. – Naprawdę, trudno mi uwierzyć.

- Nie rzucajmy pochopnych oskarżeń, zanim nie porozmawiamy z nim osobiście. – Niewymowny zastukał palcami w blat stołu. – Myślę, że spotkamy się tutaj o szesnastej, wraz z podejrzanym i wtedy zadecydujemy, co jest prawdą, a co tylko naszymi domysłami.

- Co z rodziną Lucjusza? Powinniśmy ich powiadomić?

- Nie, na razie ta sprawa jest ściśle tajna. Niech myślą, że Lucjusz jest w naszych rękach.

- Ależ… Powinniśmy uprzedzić chociaż jego syna. Malfoy może chcieć się zemścić za zdradę. – Kingsley nie wydawał się przekonany. – Chłopak może być w niebezpieczeństwie, nie zapominajmy też, czyim jest mężem.

- Dokładnie. Pan Draco ma lepszą ochronę, niż my moglibyśmy mu zapewnić. – Cień uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Poza tym wątpię, aby Lucjusz sobie z nim łatwo poradził. Nie zapominajmy, że teraz Malfoy Junior dzieli magię z najpotężniejszym czarodziejem naszych czasów. – Widząc, że Shacklebolt nadal wygląda, jakby miał wątpliwości, wstał i podszedł do niego. – Rzucimy zaklęcie monitorujące na okolicę przy szkole. Jeżeli Lucjusz pojawi się w jej pobliżu, wpadnie w pułapkę.

- Postanowione. – Niewymowny również podniósł się ze swego miejsca. – Na razie ta sprawa zostaje objęta ścisłą tajemnicą i zajmą się nią Cienie i my dwaj. – Jeżeli Kingsley poczuł się urażony wyłączeniem ze śledztwa swoich aurorów, nikt nie mógłby tego po nim poznać. – Spotkanie uważam za zakończone. Kolejne odbędziemy w towarzystwie pana Dawlisha.

..........

- Accio różdżka Petersona. – Harry zręcznie złapał przedmiot i położył go obok swojego talerza. Widząc gniewny wzrok chłopca, spojrzał na niego ostro. – Otrzyma ją pan po zakończeniu kolacji. Wymachiwanie nią w kierunku kolegów w czasie uczty jest niebezpieczne. – Westchnął i na powrót zaatakował smakowitą pieczeń z zająca.

- Ktoś mógłby żywić złudne nadzieje, że wreszcie stał się pan odpowiedzialny, Panie Potter. – Snape wytarł ręce w serwetkę, sięgając po kielich z wodą.

- Cały czas się uczę, podczas gdy niektórzy stoją w miejscu. To się nazywa rozwój. – Gryfon tego dnia zdecydowanie był nie w humorze.

- Najwyraźniej szacunek dla starszych nie obejmuje pańskiej edukacji.

- Proszę, trochę za późno na lekcję dobrego wychowania, nie uważa pan? – Harry odsunął od siebie talerz, straciwszy apetyt.

- Sprawia wam to przyjemność? – Draco kopnął Pottera pod stołem, posyłając w jego kierunku wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Po prostu nie chcę zawieść twojego chrzestnego. Czasami myślę, że prowokuje mnie specjalnie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że to lubi.

- Tak, przepadam wręcz za obcowaniem z ludźmi na niższym poziomie intelektualnym, to daje mi poczucie komfortu. – Snape spojrzał na niego ironicznie.

- Teraz już wiem, dlaczego tak często rozmawia pan z Malfoyem. – Ron, przysłuchujący się do tej pory rozmowie, rzucił wyzywające spojrzenie w kierunku Draco.

- Ron! – Hermiona spiorunowała go wzrokiem, a Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela z irytacją. – Moglibyście przestać, mamy dawać dobry przykład uczniom.

- Przecież nas nie słyszą. – Rudzielec sam teraz wyglądał jak skarcone dziecko.

- Weasley, gdybyś dostawał knuta za każdy idiotyzm, który wychodzi z twych ust, byłbyś teraz bogatym człowiekiem – Draco nie mógł darować przytyku i jak zwykle odbił piłeczkę.

- Harry, zatrzymaj to, jesteśmy profesorami. – Granger z przylepionym do ust uśmiechem, rzuciła mu spojrzenie mogące kroić lód w kostki.

Potter zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, gdy dobiegł go głos Neville'a.

- Pojutrze wigilia. – Chłopak patrzył na nich dziwnie. – Czasami przez was czuję się, jakbym nadal chodził do Hogwartu. Może porozmawiajmy o tym balu zamiast się kłócić. Parvati, mogłabyś podać mi sól? – Spojrzał z uśmiechem na dziewczynę.

- Proszę. – Hinduska sięgnęła po solniczkę, przysuwając ją bliżej Longbottoma. - Właśnie, miałam zapytać, czy zapraszacie kogoś z zewnątrz. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Tak, pewnego wysokiego, ciemnowłosego pana. Jest naprawdę bogaty, ma poczucie humoru…

- Potter! – Tym razem łokieć Ślizgona trafił go między żebra. Jęknął cicho, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem.

- Ma siedemdziesiąt dwa lata i jest jednym z inwestorów – dokończył spokojnie. – Draco, bo pomyślę, że jesteś zazdrosny.

- O tak, o niczym więcej nie myślę, jak o przeganianiu adoratorów spod twojego okna. – Blondyn przewrócił oczami, a Parvati zachichotała cicho.

- Merlinie… - Cichy jęk dochodzący od strony Snape'a sprawił, że wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów. Potter wbrew sobie zaczął się śmiać. Severus wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał, co właściwie tutaj robi i za jakie grzechy przyszło mu obcować z tak mało rozgarniętym towarzystwem.

- Oczywiście zaszczyci nas pan swoją obecnością. – Harry skinął głową w kierunku profesora.

- O niczym bardziej nie marzę. – Wzrok Snape'a mógłby zabijać.

- Wspaniale. – Justin siedzący obok Hermiony albo był całkowicie ślepy, albo – co było bliższe prawdy – zupełnie zignorował sarkazm Severusa. – Właściwie ty, Harry, jako dyrektor będziesz zmuszony otworzyć bal. Miło by było, gdyby twój drugi taniec należał do ojca chrzestnego Draco, to podkreśliłoby więzi rodzinne.

Harry poczuł jak widelec wysuwa mu się ze zmartwiałej dłoni. Z wyrazem najgłębszego przerażenia spojrzał na kolegę. Zwariował?! Rozpaczliwie rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu pomocy i napotkał roześmiane oczy Draco.

- Odbiło ci? – wrzasnął, a kilku najbliżej siedzących uczniów spojrzało na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Zupełnie postradałeś rozum… nie będę… nie zatańczę… z nim!

- Ależ, panie Potter, nie przystoi odmawiać najbliższej rodzinie. Właściwie… dopóki mój karnet nie jest jeszcze zapełniony… - Snape znacząco zawiesił głos. Obok siebie Harry poczuł, jak Malfoy zaczyna drżeć.

- Ale… ale… pan nie tańczy…

- Oczywiście, że tańczy, Severus jest arystokratą. – Głos Draco był dziwnie stłumiony, jakby mężczyzna z trudem artykułował kolejne wyrazy. To było dziwne, Ślizgon nigdy nie miał problemu z wysłowieniem się.

- Ja… - Harry poczuł jak stróżka potu spływa mu po karku. – Żartujecie, prawda?

- Nie potrafisz tańczyć, Harry? – Malfoy wpatrywał się intensywnie w serwetkę leżącą na swoich kolanach.

- Oczywiście, że potrafię! To nie o to chodzi! Nie będę… nie… Nie będę tańczyć ze Snape'em! – Odgłos upuszczanego widelca sprawił, że spojrzał w kierunku Rona dokładnie w chwili, gdy przyjaciel nurkował pod obrusem.

- Jak widzisz, Draco, naprawdę się starałem, jednak twój mąż odmówił. Wybaczysz mi zatem, że udam się do swych komnat, by w ciszy kontemplować swój zawód. – Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł się z krzesła i w końcu spojrzał na Pottera. - _Quibus deerat inimicus, per amicos oppressi_* – mruknął i wyszedł.

- Co? – Harry zamrugał gwałtownie, przenosząc spojrzenie na męża.

- Litości, ocknij się, Potter i zdejmij ze mnie ten wzrok tęskniący za rozumem. – Draco wreszcie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na bruneta. – Naprawdę uwierzyłeś, że Severus chciałby z tobą tańczyć? Nie sądziłem, że w tym wieku jeszcze dasz się wkręcić Justinowi.

- Czyli on… on nie mówił poważnie? – Gryfon poczuł jak przerażenie go opuszcza, a jego miejsce zastępuje złość na Finch-Fletchleya i wszystkich obecnych przy stole. Wyglądało na to, że świetnie się zabawili jego kosztem.

- Doprawdy, jakkolwiek byłby to niezapomniany widok, bardziej zależy mi na żywym Severusie niż na jego trupie. – Draco przewrócił oczami, tłumiąc śmiech. – Weasley, jeżeli przestałeś już udawać żabę, może wyjdziesz spod stołu. Twój rechot wstrząsa zastawą.

- Bardzo śmieszne, naprawdę baardzo śmieszne. – Harry nie wiedział, czy ma czuć się obrażonym, czy może dołączyć do rozbawionego towarzystwa. Dylemat rozwiązała zaczerwieniona do granic możliwości twarz Rona, który w końcu znalazł widelec i wynurzył się z odmętów białego obrusa.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

..........

- Weasley, zaprosiłeś Granger na bal? – Draco wraz z Harrym i Ronem przemierzali opustoszały korytarz, zmierzając do swoich komnat.

- Niby po co miałbym to robić? – Rudzielec spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, szukając w tym zdaniu ukrytej prowokacji.

- Może dlatego, że byłoby jej miło? – We wzroku Malfoya było coś pomiędzy ciekawością, a pobłażliwością.

- Przecież i tak na nim będzie. – Ron niepewnie zerknął na Harry'ego, szukając u niego ratunku, jednak brunet tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Co nie znaczy, że nie mógłbyś tego zrobić. – Draco uniósł brew, obserwując rumieniec powoli wypełzający na oblicze Gryfona. – Czasami zastanawiam się, czy wy, Gryfoni, jesteście tępi z urodzenia, czy tej sztuki was uczą.

- Ej, nie obrażaj mnie. – Spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem. – Mionka to moja przyjaciółka. Na pewno to wymyśliłeś. Podpuściliście Harry'ego, a teraz chcesz zakpić sobie ze mnie!

– Nie ekscytuj się Weasley. – Oparł się o poręcz schodów i splótł ręce na piersi. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko, jeżeli zaproszę mojego przyjaciela? Chodził do Beauxbatons i zdobył najwyższą ocenę z SUM-ów. Jestem przekonany, że szybko znajdą wspólne tematy.

- To szkolny bal, nie wolno ci zapraszać jakichś znajomków. – Ron spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

- Fabien jest zainteresowany naszą szkołą. Przysłał mi w tej sprawie list, w którym wyraził chęć inwestycji. Chyba nie sądzisz, że to przegapię?

- Harry? - Gryfon spojrzał na przyjaciela pytająco.

- Eee… Wiesz, Ron, im więcej sponsorów tym lepiej dla nas. – Potter podrapał się po karku.

- No ale on chce, żeby Hermiona… Przecież ona wcale nie zna tego Facośtam!

- Bal to idealna okazja, aby go poznała. – Draco spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. - Poza tym myślę, że będzie dla niego idealną partnerką. – Odwrócił się i nie żegnając z Gryfonem, powoli wszedł na schody.

- Tak, no to dobranoc, Ron. – Harry zerknął na przyjaciela współczująco i szybko dogonił męża.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że Hermiona mogłaby spodobać się temu Francuzowi? – zapytał, gdy stanęli pod obrazem, na którym wąż właśnie budził się ze snu.

Draco spojrzał na niego z namysłem. Przez chwilę milczał, po czym pokręcił głową, jakby odganiał niechciane myśli.

- Pod względem intelektualnym? Jak najbardziej.

- Ale tak normalnie, jako kobieta. Przecież jest ładna, nie mów, że tego nie dostrzegasz.

- Oczywiście, że dostrzegam. – Draco przeszedł przez otwarte już przejście do komnat. – Jestem estetą.

- No to o co chodzi? – Gryfon nie dawał za wygraną. – To przez to, że Hermiona pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny? Facet ma jakieś uprzedzenia? – Podparł się pod boki, jakby już szykował się do walki.

- Harry… - Malfoy przystanął i spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. – Nawet gdyby była czarownicą najczystszej krwi, i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło, bo widzisz… Fabien jest gejem.

_*A tych, którzy nie mieli wroga, uciskali przyjaciele._

* * *

_**Feya**__ – zawsze jak pojawia się nowa część ficka, który lubię, najpierw robię sobie kawę, potem zapalam papierosa (wiem, brzydki nałóg), a potem się delektuję. To taka moja mała, prywatna celebracja. Nie opisywałam tego co wydarzyło się po obiedzie celowo, postanowiłam dać czytelnikom pole do popisu, wszak każdy z nas ma bujną wyobraźnię ;) _

_**Liberi**__ – dla mnie to była taka ich pierwsza randka, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało ;) Dlatego też Harry był zdenerwowany. Przebieranie się tysiąc razy może jest i babskie, ALE… ale w końcu to Malfoy, wszystko musiało być perfekcyjne xD Z Lucjuszem miałam największy problem, przyznam że wymyślenie jego ucieczki przysporzyło mi sporych trudności. Chciałam aby było to racjonalne, możliwe do wykonania, w końcu to był bardzo chroniony więzień. Cieszę się, że poczułaś się usatysfakcjonowana :)_

_**Lucynapilo**__ – ja się robiłam głodna grzebiąc w Internecie za przepisami, wgapiając się w opisy win, szukając odpowiedniego deseru… Zajęło mi to ponad dwie godziny, bo za nic w świecie nie mogłam się zdecydować co to ma być. W końcu stwierdziłam, że elegancko, ale nie przesadzone, więc odpuściłam sobie wszelkie homary, owoce morza i inne ślimaczki :D Też bym chciała więcej Snape'a, najchętniej w każdym rozdziale, ale no… niemożebne i już ;) Oj przydałaby się nieraz taka 48godzinna doba i mnie i Aubrey…_

_**Matty Russel**__ – ja myślę, że Draco chętnie by mu przypomniał o obietnicy i zmotywował go odpowiednio do jej wypełnienia ;) A właśnie, Matty, komentowałam Twoje opowiadanie pięć razy i w ogóle mi nie wkleja :/ Ostatnio mam problemy w ogóle z komentarzami, zupełnie nie wiem co się dzieje, nawet na własnym blogu nie mogłam wstawić ani wprowadzenia, ani odpowiedzieć w komentarzach. Jakaś klątwa dosłownie, tak że przepraszam bardzo, mam nadzieję, że niedługo wróci to do normy, już raz tak miałam, że przez dwa miechy nic nie mogłam skomentować, do dziś nie wiem dlaczego :/_

_**Hitorizu**__ – właściwie chciałam aby zaskoczył Draco. Malfoy musiał wreszcie zobaczyć, że Potter to nie ten sam chłopak, którego pamięta ze szkoły, to dorosły i obyty mężczyzna ;) Lucjusz chyba każdego niepokoi, no ale… Po to paskuda jest żeby siać zamęt, prawda? ;)_

_**Wysoka**__ – dla mnie możesz pisać ciągle to samo ;) no chyba, że coś odkryjesz, to chętnie poczytam o tym :D Lamersko, nie lamersko, zabrzmiało dobrze i już :D_

_**Lilu**__ – poprzednia wiadomość nie doszła… czasami net mnie wkurza, ale to szczegół. Cieszę się, że podobały Ci się przygotowania do obiadu, trochę się ich bałam ;) I tym sposobem zostałam filantropką. Widzisz ten błysk? To moje uzębienie się suszy w szerokim uśmiechu :D Dziękuję bardzo :)_

_**Fasha 1993**__ – wydawało mi się, że wyraźnie napisałam, że laskę miał zwykłą szpitalną, bo jego własna została skonfiskowana. Lucjusz nawet wyrażał swój żal wobec tego postępowania. Chyba każdemu wina przypominały MKQ, ale ja po prostu lubię takie dodatki i już nie raz je wykorzystywałam w swojej pisaninie ;)_

_**Miss Black**__ – naprawdę miło mi, że odłożyłaś książkę dla rozdziału RH, poczułam się nagle taaaaka ważna :D:D:D Dobra idę się przekłuć bo napuchnę i będę musiała poszerzać futryny w drzwiach ;) Tak, zarówno obiad jak i ten rozdział niewiele wnoszą, jednak naprawdę czasami musi być spokój, bo jakby co rozdział waliła ich cegła w głowę, to naprawdę byłoby to z serii „Nie do wiary". Lucjusz… och ten Lu, każdemu krew psuje, niemniej taki jego los, że musi odegrać swoją rolę ;)_

_**Zoe**__ – tobie już powiedziałam co miałam powiedzieć na gg, no ale… znaj pańską łaskę, wywnętrzę się jeszcze raz ;P Geez noooo wiesz ile się pisze Hermiona? Długo ;P Poza tym jak rozmawiają przyjaciele to nie mogą posługiwać się nazwiskami. Pisanie piętnaście razy Hermiona, chyba by mnie zabiło, nie lubię powtórzeń, a Miona… to po prostu zdrobnienie. Ja też nie mówię do Ciebie Zośka, tylko Zoe, albo paskudo, albo małpo, widzisz, każdemu potrzebne są synonimy :D ;P Tia, Mionka (:P) ma syndrom wiecznej kumpeli, czasami niestety tak jest, a kobiety mają z tym problemy. Nie jedz owsianki przy czytaniu, zażeraj jabłka, przynajmniej jak się zadławisz, możesz pomarzyć o księciu :P Spadaj mi z Gargamelkiem, Ty naprawdę wiesz jak mnie zdołować i tak nie zmienię zdania, że Snape jest mniam ;P (ofkors w mojej wersji wydarzeń :D). Ano, w małżeństwie się układa, są za młodzi i za seksowni, aby wiecznie ze sobą walczyć, chociaż… podobno najlepszy seks jest po kłótni małżeńskiej ;) Kusi mnie takie coś, oj kusi :D Tak, tak Lucek uciekł, też podskakuję ze szczęścia, bo za nic nie mogłam go wydostać i tak biedak tkwił sobie na białej sali ;) Dlaczego masz nie lubić seniorka, ja go lubię nawet bardzo lubię i to zarówno jako tego całkowicie złego, jak i dobrego Facet ma w sobie to coś za co nie wygoniłabym go z sypialni ;P Dzięki za posoczyste pozdrowienia ;*_

_**Voldermotist**__ – dziękuję, czuję się pochlebiona ;) Wiem, wiem Draco przesadnie o siebie dbający jest bardzo światełkowy, ale jak mówisz, to jedyna słuszna wersja i dla mnie on po prostu taki jest i koniec, kropka, amen xD Nie mam pojęcia czy Harry i Draco zaczną zamykać się półnadzy w podejrzanych pokojach, ale… teraz to już by im za bardzo nie zaszkodziło, prawda? Też nie uważam, że Ginny jest zła, po prostu najpierw działa, a potem myśli. Nie wiem jeszcze co z panną Ginewrą zrobię, ale coś na pewno, na razie leży to w sferze planów na przyszłość ;) Taak, jak bardzo nie chciałabym tego przyznać, niestety kto po zobaczeniu Draco wybrałby Harry'ego? No cóż, nie my, ale skoro Malfoy go zawsze wybiera, to coś musi w nim być i bądźmy szczere, Potter jest przystojny, a lustro po prostu na razie ma nowszy model do oglądania ;) Nie zakończyłam bo… pozostawiłam pole Waszej wyobraźni ;)_

_**Inez**__ – ciągi przyczynowo skutkowe ;P nienawidzę matmy, jestem polonistką. Wiesz, jakby mi ktoś dał dobre jedzonko i Malfoya, też bym zapewne nic konstruktywnego nie wymyśliła ;)_

_**Sephiroth**__ – kochana moja, no naprawdę nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytania o Lucjusza… No jak, przecież spaliłabym całą przyszłą fabułę ;) W ogóle to znowu robię się głodna i chyba sobie zafunduję takie ziemniaczki, a co ;P_

_Drogie Panie. Jak może zauważyłyście w swoich odpowiedziach pominęłam wszelkie pytania o snarry w drarry. Był to zabieg celowy, gdyż musiałabym się powtarzać. Dlatego też napiszę to tutaj do Was wszystkich. __**NIE MOGŁAM SIĘ OPRZEĆ**__ – no to właściwie wszystko :D Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia. Uwielbiam snarry tak samo jak kocham drarry i jakby ktoś kazał mi wybierać, to nie wiedziałabym co wybrać, ot i cała tajemnica. Gdzieś tam na Mirriel widnieją pokryte pajęczynami moje przydługie wypowiedzi na temat pairingu HP/SS, ziejące jadem i złością, pełne świętego oburzenia i gromów niczym z kościelnej ambony. No cóż, tylko krowa na łące zdania nie zmienia, a ja jestem tylko człowiekiem i jak widać zmieniłam je całkowicie. Tutaj sprawdza się powiedzenie: Od nienawiści do miłości… itd. ;) A teraz poproszę Black o tę nalewkę babciną, narobiłaś mi smaka :D Padło kilka stwierdzeń, że wina przypominają MKQ. Oczywiście, ale ja po prostu nie wyobrażam sobie dobrego obiadu bez odpowiedniego wina (co nie znaczy, że jadam tak na co dzień, a szkoda ;)) i już stosowałam ten zabieg w swoich wypocinach dawniej. Niemniej faktycznie przypomina i tego nie da się ukryć. Zarówno ta część jak i poprzednia niewiele wnoszą, jednak nie da się cały czas pisać o jakiejś niezwykłej akcji. Oni prowadzą tez normalne życie, jedzą, piją, śmieją się, pracują. Dla mnie byłoby mocno naciągane, jakby co krok spotykało ich coś spektakularnego, czasami musze być po prostu normalnymi ludźmi, a nie bohaterami. Niestety, tym sposobem zrobi mi się zapewnie z pięćdziesiąt rozdziałów, ale jakoś nie płaczę z tego powodu ;) Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, pozdrawiam pozdrawiających i całą resztę towarzystwa :) Myślę, że Aubrey też pozdrawia ;)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Betowała Aubrey :*_

_**XXVII**_

Harry siedział za biurkiem i spod oka obserwował uczniów ćwiczących właśnie zaklęcie _Protego_. Trzecie klasy miały już pewną wiedzę i nie musiał ich nadzorować przy rzucaniu zwykłej tarczy. Wśród nich z oczywistych przyczyn nie było dzieci, które wcześniej nie chodziły na żadne zajęcia. Uczniowie stanowili swoistą mieszankę wychowanków szkół i prywatnych nauczycieli. Rodzice postanowili ich przenieść do Emeraldfog z różnych przyczyn. Jedni po prostu mieli bliżej, inni – co sugerował Ron – poszli za nazwiskiem Harry'ego. Właściwie trzecioklasiści byli w pewien sposób wyjątkowi. Nie obejmował ich fundusz, gdyż rodziny mogły płacić za ich edukację. Wcześniej szkoła miała przyjąć tylko pierwszaków, a drugie klasy utworzyć z dzieci o ponadprzeciętnych zdolnościach, nauczonych już czegokolwiek przez rodziców. To Malfoy głosował za utworzeniem tej klasy, przekonując radę, która oczywiście szybko przyklasnęła takiemu wsparciu finansowemu.

Malfoy…

Harry wstał i podszedł do jednej z uczennic.

- Panno Bianchi, _Protego_ to nie zaklęcie, które rzuca pani, celując różdżką w przeciwnika. - Ujął jej nadgarstek i kierując nim, zaznaczył w powietrzu odpowiedni wzór. – To czar ochronny, ma stworzyć tarczę, zablokować uderzenie. Musi panią uratować przed klątwą. Jeżeli już chce pani celować w kogoś, proszę przynajmniej rzucać je na sojuszników.

Czarnowłosa czarownica zaczerwieniła się lekko i skinęła głową, nie spuszczając przy tym ciemnych oczu ze swojego profesora.

- Czy istnieje możliwość korepetycji? Obrona przed czarną magią czasami wydaje mi się naprawdę skomplikowana. – Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Profesor jako znawca tej dziedziny… - Smoliste rzęsy znowu zatrzepotały zalotnie.

- Sądzę, że równie skuteczne będą ćwiczenia z przyjaciółmi. – Cofnął się poirytowany.

Doprawdy, niedługo zbliżało się półrocze, a niektórzy uczniowie nadal za punkt honoru obrali sobie podrywanie nauczycieli. Ron śmiał się z tego, uważając takie wybryki za nieszkodliwe, acz niewątpliwie podbudowujące jego ego. Malfoy kwitował to wzruszeniem ramion, twierdząc, że dla niego to żadna nowość, więc właściwie nie ma o czym mówić. Harry nie lubił takich rzeczy. Na początku chichoczące panienki i wodzący za nim oczami niektórzy chłopcy bardzo go krępowali, potem zaczęli irytować. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu zaprzestaną bezsensownie marnować jego czas, a on sam nauczy się odróżniać, kiedy uczennica czy uczeń naprawdę ma trudności z pojęciem istoty zaklęcia, a kiedy po prostu prowokuje go do zajęcia się nim osobiście. Najwyraźniej nadal miał problemy z przejrzeniem nastolatków, gdyż odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że znowu został sprowokowany, zwłaszcza, że panna Bianchi tuż po jego powrocie do biurka bez problemu odparła zaklęcie przeciwnika.

Westchnął i potarł skronie, z ulgą witając zakończenie ostatniej lekcji w tym dniu. Szybko pożegnał uczniów, życząc im miłego dnia i aportował się do swych komnat. Możliwość przemieszczania się w ten sposób była dostępna tylko dla nauczycieli. Hermiona dostosowała magiczne bariery zaraz po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, motywując to tym, że mogli szybko reagować w kryzysowych sytuacjach. Harry przyjął z radością jej zapobiegliwość – aportacja została zorganizowana tak, że do prywatnych komnat mógł się aportować tylko ich właściciel. Wolał, aby nikt go nie zaskoczył w jego własnej sypialni. Inna sprawa, że Malfoy jako jego małżonek mógł dostać się do jego pokoi bez przeszkód, ale na szczęście korzystał zawsze z wejścia za obrazem.

Zrzucił szatę nauczycielską i z szafy wyciągnął długi płaszcz w kolorze malachitu, z grafitowymi wykończeniami i lekko połyskującymi klamrami o barwie pasującej do dodatków. Typowo czarodziejskie ubranie było lekko wcięte w talii i miękko spływało mu do kostek. Dzięki rozcięciom po bokach warstwy tkaniny zachodziły na siebie, chroniąc ciało przed zimnym powietrzem i nie krępując ruchów w razie konieczności walki. W ten sam sposób szyte były jego szaty aurora i Harry naprawdę doceniał ich zalety. Wrzucił proszek Fiuu do kominka i po chwili znalazł się na Pokątnej.

..........

Dzień przed świętami panował tutaj nieopisany ruch. Naciągnął mocniej ciepłą, wełnianą czapkę, ukrywając pod nią sławną bliznę i przeciskając się przez tłum, skierował się do sklepu z magicznymi zabawkami. Od razu otoczył go gwar rozmów i przekrzykiwania sprzedawców. Rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego prezentu i ruszył wzdłuż regałów.

Nigdy wcześniej nie był w czarodziejskim sklepie dziecięcym i po chwili stwierdził, że wybór będzie trudniejszy, niż mu się to na początku wydawało. Z półek dochodziły go podejrzane szepty i chichoty. Zignorował samoukładające się klocki, minął tańczące lalki i z lekko przerażonym wzrokiem odskoczył od grających na cymbałkach klaunów. Nigdy ich nie lubił, te blade oblicza ukryte za maskami kolorów kojarzyły mu się z czymś okrutnym i podstępnym. Nienaturalnie powiększone rysy twarzy, przejaskrawione barwy i wiecznie szeroki, fałszywy uśmiech. Nigdy nie kupiłby czegoś takiego dziecku.

Szybko obszedł regał i znalazł się przy stoisku z małymi, latającymi miotłami, rozsypującymi z trzonków migoczący pył. Może dobre dla dziewczynki, ale co z czymś takim miałby zrobić chłopiec? Mali stratedzy też go nie przekonywali. Wojna, nawet w wykonaniu magicznych żołnierzyków, trzymających w ołowianych dłoniach różdżki zamiast mieczy, nadal była wojną. W końcu tuż pod ścianą zobaczył obszerny kosz z kolorowymi piłkami. Uśmiechnął się i ruszył w ich kierunku, po chwili stał pochylony, szukając odpowiedniej.

- Pomóc w czymś panu?

- Szukam piłki dla dziecka. – Odwrócił się w kierunku młodej czarownicy w czerwonym uniformie świątecznym.

- Chłopczyk czy dziewczyna? – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

- Chłopiec. – Obserwował jak sprzedawczyni pochyliła się nad koszem, szukając zabawki w odpowiednim kolorze. Po chwili wyprostowała się, trzymając w dłoniach piłkę w trzech kolorach – żółtym, czarnym i czerwonym. Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko. – Ta będzie idealna. Czy ma jakieś specjalne właściwości?

- To piłki-znajdki – rzeczowo objaśniła czarownica. – Dzieci mają tendencję do gubienia różnych rzeczy lub pozostawiania ich w najmniej odpowiednich miejscach. Wystarczy wtedy rzucić _Recupero _, a różdżka sama pokieruje nas do zguby.

- Na jaką odległość działa zaklęcie? – Harry oczyma wyobraźni widział pokaźnych rozmiarów ogród Różanego Domu.

- Ma naprawdę duży zasięg. Maluchy często zabierają swoje zabawki, kiedy idą z rodzicami w odwiedziny i czasami zapominają o nich, a potem jest problem.

- Rozumiem. – Usatysfakcjonowany skinął głową. – Proszę zapakować w czerwony papier ze złotą kokardą.

Chwilę później do paczki dodał jeszcze niedużą kulę, w której miniaturowy czarodziej szybował wśród spadających płatków śniegu nad jasno oświetlonymi choinkami. Kula po rzuceniu odpowiedniego czaru świeciła delikatnym światłem i stanowiła piękną nocną lampkę.

Po wyjściu ze sklepu rzucił zaklęcie zmniejszające i wsunął prezent do kieszeni. U Madame Malkin nabył apaszkę, która zmieniała kolor, by dopasować się do ubioru właścicielki, a w księgarni – książkę pt. _„Mistrz zasadzki – czyli tysiąc i dwa sposoby na wygraną w Qidditcha"._ Zadowolony mijał właśnie wystawę z najnowszymi miotłami, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł mały sklep na uboczu. Powoli, jakby zastanawiając się nad słusznością własnej decyzji, ruszył w jego kierunku.

Wewnątrz panował przyjemny półmrok. Nie było tu regałów, za to trzy ściany zdobiły szklane szyby, za którymi na specjalnych uchwytach wisiała najróżniejsza broń, niczym z historycznych filmów. Były tu buzdygany, miecze, kańczugi, handżary, oszczepy i morgensterny oraz wiele innych, równie zabójczych ostrzy. Powoli mijał kolejne, podziwiając ich wykonanie i kształty.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – Maleńki czarodziej wyszedł zza szerokiej lady i zbliżył się do niego, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- Macie tutaj rapiery? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Ach, szlachecka broń. – Mag posiadał mocny, głęboki głos, który w żaden sposób nie pasował do jego karzełkowatej postaci. – Oczywiście, jesteśmy w posiadaniu prawdziwych unikatów. – Pokiwał szybko idealnie okrągłą, łysą głową i skinąwszy ręką, poprowadził Harry'ego na zaplecze. – Życzy pan sobie zwykłą, obłożoną magią ochronną, czy może z kutymi runami?

- Eee… Właściwie to nie bardzo się na tym znam – mruknął niechętnie.

- Nie zna się – karzeł sapnął i jego twarz ozdobił grymas zniesmaczenia. – Ignorancja, absolutna ignorancja. To po coś tu przylazł? Marnujesz mój czas. – Popchnął chłopaka w stronę wyjścia.

- Chciałbym zrobić komuś prezent. – Harry zaparł się nogami. No nie, skoro już tutaj przyszedł, nie zamierzał wyjść z pustymi rękami. Od kilku dni głowił się, co kupić Malfoyowi i nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Problem w tym, że Draco miał absolutnie wszystko i naprawdę trudno było sprostać jego wymaganiom.

- Prezent. – Czarodziej przestał go popychać, za to spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. – Po co?

- No… na święta.

- Rapier to nie magiczna szata, nie machniesz różdżką, żeby go dopasować. Ignorancja, całkowita ignorancja, co za czasy – mamrotał pod nosem, powtarzając w kółko jeden i ten sam wyraz. – Walczyłeś kiedyś?

- Kilka razy, ale nie jestem ekspertem. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- To znasz się czy nie znasz? – Sprzedawca wydawał się tracić cierpliwość.

- To, że znam podstawy, nie znaczy, że się znam na rodzajach tej broni.

- Auror, hę? – Spojrzał na niego domyślnie, a widząc zaskoczony wzrok klienta potrząsnął zdenerwowany głową. – Przychodzą tu tacy, przeszli podstawowe szkolenie i popisują się swoją mizerną wiedzą. Przynajmniej masz na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby przyznać, że nic nie wiesz. Dobrze, dla kogo ten rapier?

- Mówiłem, to na prezent. – Harry powoli zaczął wątpić w słuszność swej decyzji.

- Ignorant! Pytam o opis! Wysoki, niski, umięśniony, chuderlawy?! – niski głos sprzedawcy odbił się od ścian.

- Eee… mniej więcej mojego wzrostu i mojej budowy.

- Mniej czy więcej, bo to istotne. – Czarodziej ruszył wzdłuż regałów, przeglądając poszczególne ostrza.

- Może wyższy o cal – przyznał niechętnie.

- Magia?

- No, czarodziej oczywiście – przytaknął skwapliwie.

- Czarodziej oczywiście – sparodiował go sprzedawca. – No chyba, że nie mugol! Tu nawet najzwyklejszy przedmiot ma w sobie magię! Pytam o poziom mocy!

- Wysoki – to akurat mógł stwierdzić spokojnie.

- Nie da rady – Łysy człowieczek pokręcił głową. – Im potężniejszy czarodziej, tym trudniej dopasować broń. Musi przyjść sam.

- Jak ma przyjść sam, skoro chcę mu to dać w prezencie?! Cholera, mówiłem przecież – Harry w końcu się zirytował.

- Ignorant! Mówiłem, że ignorant! – to chyba było ulubione słówko karła. – Czarodziejska broń reaguje w zależności od stopnia mocy. Nie mogę ci sprzedać niczego dobrego, jeżeli nie będę jej znał. Dam za niski, to do niczego mu się nie przyda, weźmiesz za wysoki, to nie podoła, ot i cała prawda. Chyba, że kupisz zwykły ze zwyczajnym zaklęciem chroniącym, ale to żaden prezent.

- Nie, musi być naprawdę dobry, Draco nie zadowoliłby się byle czym. – Gryfon pokręcił głową zrezygnowany.

- Draco, niezwykłe… - Sprzedawca spojrzał na niego uważniej. – Znam tylko jednego czarodzieja, któremu nadano tak wyjątkowe imię. Jego ojciec jest naprawdę potężnym magiem.

- Raczej był. – Skrzywił się niechętnie Harry.

- Jest, był, bez znaczenia. Malfoy to Malfoy. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy chłopak spojrzał na niego zdumiony. – Tak, tak, dobrze pamiętam wszystkich swoich klientów. To wymaganie, którego musi przestrzegać każdy właściciel sklepu z osobistym magicznym sprzętem. Dobrze. – Podreptał w głąb zaplecza. – No chodźże, będziesz tam tak sterczeć jak spetryfikowany? – Machnął ponownie ręką i Harry chcąc nie chcąc ruszył za nim. – Taak… Draco Malfoy, to przyjaciel czy ktoś z rodziny?

- Mąż. – Zaklął w duchu, widząc zaskoczony wzrok sprzedawcy.

- Aaaa, pan Potter. – Uśmiech zupełnie nie pasował do oblicza pod łysiną. – Trzeba było tak od razu. Czytałem, czytałem. – Pokiwał głową. – Magiczna przysięga, dzielenie mocy, to zmienia postać rzeczy. Dopasujemy do pana, będzie idealnie. – Zatarł małe, pulchne dłonie z krótkimi serdelkowatymi palcami. – To co, coś szczególnego, hmm?

- No, tak myślę…

- Duża moc, potężna… - mruczał do siebie. – Magia bezróżdżkowa znana? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie.

- No raczej. – Harry czuł się już zmęczony pytaniami.

- Pięknie, imponujące. – Czarodziej potarł w zamyśleniu brodę. – Taak, to jest to. – Machnął różdżką i jedna z szyb zniknęła. Z kieszeni wyjął białe rękawiczki i założył je, po czym szybko podszedł do uchwytów i zdjął z nich jeden z wiszących tam rapierów. – Potrzymaj i machnij nim. – Odwrócił się i podał mu ostrze.

- Nie mam rękawiczek. – Harry spojrzał na swoje dłonie bezradnie.

- Idiota. – Mag wydawał się zupełnie nie przejmować jego sławnym nazwiskiem. – To broń posiadająca naprawdę dużą magię. Mógłbym sobie zrobić krzywdę, biorąc ją gołymi rękami. Czy ja wyglądam na bohatera? To specjalne rękawice, chronią przed taką ingerencją. Ty możesz, tobie nic się nie stanie.

Harry niepewnie ujął rapier i zważył go w dłoni. Poczuł jak moc powoli wędruje wzdłuż jego ręki, otaczając kokonem całe ramię. To nie było nieprzyjemne uczucie, przeciwnie, miał wrażenie, jakby coś otulało go i jednocześnie chroniło. Wziął zamach i ostrze ze świstem przecięło powietrze, pozostawiając za sobą prawie niewidoczną, świetlistą smugę. Przez chwilę Gryfon poczuł się jak w dniu, w którym kupował swoją pierwszą różdżkę.

- Pierwszorzędnie. – Karzeł prawie podskoczył w miejscu. – Wiedziałem, że kiedyś to cudo znajdzie swojego właściciela.

- Czyli do tej pory nikt nie chciał go kupić? – Harry spojrzał na sprzedawcę zaskoczony.

Broń była naprawdę piękna. Delikatny, ażurowy kosz galwanizowany białym złotem miał idealne symetryczne łuki, które chroniły dłoń przed zranieniem, a także zapobiegały wytrąceniu rapiera z ręki. Rękojeść obleczona była delikatną skórą, dzięki czemu palce się nie ślizgały, zapewniając właścicielowi pewność ruchu. Długość głowni przekraczała metr.

- Och, chcieli, bardzo chcieli. Sęk w tym, że to nie właściciel wybiera sobie magiczny rapier, a rapier wybiera sobie właściciela, a raczej jego magię.

- Jak różdżka? – Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Dokładnie! Ten jest wyjątkowy. Widzisz te delikatne nacięcia na koszu? – Potter uniósł broń i przyjrzał się dokładniej znakom wyrytym na oprawie. – To magia run. Potężna druidzka robota. Sama w sobie jest niczym niewerbalne _Protego_. Ta plecionka służy nie tylko do podziwiania. Pomiędzy jej ażurowymi splotami można uwięzić inne ostrze i złamać je z łatwością. Głownia jest długa i wykonana z magicznego stopu, zniesie wiele zaklęć. Możne zmrozić przeciwnika, porazić, a nawet poparzyć, w zależności od intencji właściciela. W dodatku ten rapier, w odróżnieniu od innych, jest lekki i jak zauważyłeś, łatwo się nim włada. To broń prawdziwego mistrza.

- Mistrza… - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko – Czyli będzie idealna.

- Nie wątpię, Malfoyowie od wieków specjalizowali się w walkach dżentelmenów. – Podszedł i odebrał z rąk chłopaka ostrze. Przez chwilę Gryfon czuł się, jakby stracił coś istotnego, coś, co stanowiło samoistne przedłużenie jego ręki. Ten rapier naprawdę zupełnie różnił się od tych, którymi uczono go walczyć, gdy odbywał szkolenie aurorskie. – To co, zapakować?

- Tak, proszę. – Otrząsnął się i schował ręce w kieszeni płaszcza, jakby nagle nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić. Chwilę później prezent został opakowany i leżał na ladzie przed Potterem. Cena, jaką przyszło mu za niego zapłacić, wydała się horrendalna. Zważywszy na to, że większość swoich pieniędzy przeznaczył na szkołę, taki wydatek poważnie nadszarpnął jego budżet. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że za te pieniądze zapewne kupiłby najnowszą miotłę. Co dziwne, nie żałował.

- Wraca pan prosto do domu? – Karzeł spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Tak, raczej już nigdzie się nie wybieram. – To była prawda, wszystko, czego potrzebował, miał już przy sobie. Prezentami dla dzieci ze szkoły miały się zająć skrzaty, po tym jak Hermiona i Parvati zrobiły listy potrzebnych zakupów, a wieczorem obiecał Ronowi wycieczkę do Miodowego Królestwa.

- Dobrze, może pan skorzystać z mojego kominka, na ten sprzęt nie działają zaklęcia zmniejszające. – Faktycznie, paczka była długa i raczej trudno byłoby się z nią poruszać w szalejącym tłumie, ogarniętym przedświąteczną gorączką.

Harry skinął głową w podziękowaniu i udał się znowu za karłem na zaplecze. Sypnął garść proszku i wkroczył w zielone płomienie. Po wylądowaniu we własnym salonie rzucił zaklęcie dezaktywujące. Od tego momentu żaden nieuprawniony czarodziej nie miał możliwości skorzystać ze sklepowego kominka, aby nieproszony wkroczyć do Emeraldfog.

..........

Obudził go szum morza. Pomimo otwartego okna w komnacie było ciepło. Najwyraźniej ktoś rzucił czar ogrzewający. W powietrzu unosił się subtelny zapach soli. Harry przeciągnął się i powoli otworzył oczy, po czym zmrużył je od razu od zalewającego wszystko światła.

Pomimo padającego delikatnie śniegu, mdłe słońce odbijało się od bieli pomieszczenia, rozświetlając ją i sącząc nierzeczywisty blask.

Przewrócił się na brzuch, przez chwilę trwał w tej pozycji, po czym wysunął jedną nogę spod ciepłej pościeli i podrapał się po łydce. Westchnął i spychając lekko kołdrę, przeturlał się z powrotem na bok, a potem na plecy.

Był wigilijny poranek. A to oznaczało, że nikt nie pracował i wszyscy szykowali się do świąt.

Wyszczerzył się radośnie, wyrzucając ręce przed siebie i machając palcami w powietrzu.

- Harry, niektórzy tutaj usiłują spać – spod kołdry dobiegł go zduszony głos Malfoya.

- Dziś wigilia – zamruczał, uśmiechając się, gdy blondyn w odpowiedzi głębiej zakopał się w pościeli. – Święta przyszyły!

- Święta będą jutro. Śpię.

- Ciekawe czy choinki są już ubrane. Skrzaty powiedziały, że zajmą się wszystkim. Hermiona była co prawda oburzona, ale w końcu się poddała. Chyba przeraziła ją wysokość drzewek.

Głowa Malfoya w końcu wynurzyła się z odmętów pościeli i chłopak spojrzał na Pottera zaspanym wzrokiem.

- Przez kolejne trzy dni masz zamiar być taki promienny? – Widząc, jak Harry wesoło potakuje, jęknął i położył się na plecach, przerzucając rękę przez głowę i zasłaniając nią oczy. – Wy, Gryfoni, jesteście jak świąteczne skarpety. Gdyby powiesić was przed kominkiem, zapewne nadal kiwalibyście się wesoło w oczekiwaniu na prezenty. Tradycyjnie radośni i czerwoni.

- Ślizgoni nie lubią świąt? – Harry znowu zmienił pozycję, przekręcając się na bok i podpierając głowę na dłoni.

- Oczywiście, że lubią. – Draco uniósł łokieć, odsłaniając jedno oko. – W szlacheckich domach w wigilię urządza się polowania na zające. Nie wolno używać czarów, dozwolone są tylko łuki i kusze. Głowa rodziny oddaje potem zdobycz skrzatom, które robią z niej pasztet podawany w drugi dzień świąt. Oczywiście ma to swoją symbolikę. Mężczyźni pokazują w ten sposób, że dbają o rodzinę, a skrzaty… skrzaty oczywiście posłusznie wypełniają rozkazy.

- A co robią kobiety? – Harry słuchał z przymkniętymi oczyma.

- Dekorują dom. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko. – To chyba jedyny dzień, kiedy moja matka robiła cokolwiek poza układaniem kwiatów, chociaż… to chyba wiele się nie różni.

- Ubierają choinkę – mruknął Gryfon rozmarzonym głosem.

- Nie, to robota skrzatów. Kobiety wieszają ostrokrzew, który odpędza niepożądane duchy i chroni przed truciznami. Stoły dekorują bluszczem i rozmarynem, to ma coś wspólnego z uczuciami. Na koniec jest oczywiście jemioła. W jej przypadku kobiety tracą umiar i wieszają ją wszędzie, gdzie popadnie. Dawniej gdy dwóch wrogów stanęło pod nią, musieli odłożyć walkę do następnego dnia. To przynajmniej miało jakiś sens, a teraz… szkoda słów.

- Nie lubisz pocałunków, Draco? – Potter pochylił się lekko nad nim z prowokacyjnym uśmieszkiem.

- Przeklnę cię, jak zbliżysz się jeszcze centymetr. – Ręka Malfoya nie wiadomo kiedy znalazła się na piersi chłopaka, popychając go lekko do tyłu.

- Taaa, dobra, idę umyć zęby. – Brunet przewrócił oczami i usiadł na łóżku.

- Ja pierwszy. – Ślizgon wreszcie odrzucił kołdrę i opuścił nogi.

- Mowy nie ma, zajmuje ci to godzinę. – Potter spojrzał na niego z kpiną.

- To idź do swojej łazienki – Draco wzruszył ramionami i wstał.

- Właściwie… - Gryfon wpełzł na powrót pod kołdrę. – Przez godzinę mogę jeszcze pospać.

- Potter…

..........

Harry leżał w łóżku, patrząc na jasny baldachim zdobiący sypialnię Malfoya. Jego życie od poprzednich świąt zupełnie się zmieniło. Rok temu o tej porze pakował się z Ronem, aby spędzić święta u Weasleyów, a teraz… Teraz miał własną rodzinę. Brzmiało to cokolwiek absurdalnie, a jednak była to prawda.

Na początku małżeństwo z Draco jawiło mu się jako nieprzemijający koszmar. Wszystko widział w czarnych barwach, wszystko wydawało się zmierzać ku katastrofie. Był przerażony, nieufny, przeklinał swoje życie i perfidną złośliwość losu.

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy zaczęło się to zmieniać, a niechciany związek począł przybierać pozory normalności. Nie potrafił znaleźć tego jednego, szczególnego momentu. Wydawało się, że następowało to etapami. Najpierw poznał Samuela, potem zobaczył Malfoya jako opiekuna, tak zupełnie innego od tego, którego znał na co dzień, że przez długi czas nie mógł poradzić sobie z połączeniem tych dwóch twarzy Ślizgona. Potem było przesłuchanie w ministerstwie, kiedy po raz pierwszy poczuł coś na kształt solidarności z blondynem i wiedział, że cokolwiek się stanie, musi stanąć w jego obronie. W końcu… w końcu nadeszła ta rozmowa o przeszłości, o Lucjuszu i wojnie.

Gdyby ktoś wcześniej powiedział mu, że spędzi życie u boku Draco, zapewne posądziłby go o szaleństwo. Oczywiście ten związek znacznie różnił się od tego, o czym marzył jako nastolatek. Pomijając fakt, że w końcu zrozumiał, iż raczej nie będzie nigdy typem męża wracającego po pracy do domu i całującego żonę na powitanie. Gdzieś tam, na horyzoncie, majaczył jednak mały domek, dwóch zakochanych w sobie facetów, wspólne kolacje, długie rozmowy, troska, czułość i patrzenie sobie z miłością w oczy nad przypalonymi tostami.

Prychnął i potrząsnął głową.

To był Malfoy, tutaj nie było miejsca na czułe spojrzenia, szeptane wyznania i śniadania do łóżka. Nigdy nie będzie trzymania się za ręce, tulenia na kanapie i uśmiechów znad zbyt mocno przypieczonego śniadania.

A jednak było dobrze, może nie tak perfekcyjnie, jak to sobie wyobrażał, ale dobrze.

Był czas, kiedy sądził, że nie nadaje się do związku. Miał koszmary, po których robił się humorzasty. Swoje kamienie wspomnień zdobiące nagrobki poległych, które do dziś nosił na plecach, ciągle zadając sobie pytanie, czy mógł zrobić coś więcej.

Patrząc na to z tej perspektywy, Draco dźwigał podobny bagaż, a jego historia mogła konkurować z jego własną o order dla najbardziej popierdolonego życia.

Przez te cztery miesiące Harry zrozumiał, że jego nastrój w jakiś sposób stał się zależny od Ślizgona. Najważniejszym tego wyznacznikiem były ich wspólne noce i wbrew pozorom nie zawsze chodziło o seks. Czasami zastanawiał się czy magiczne więzi nie chronią ich nawet podczas snu. Obydwaj na ten temat milczeli, ale kiedy rano wstawali i ubierali się, kłócąc o łazienkę, Harry widział na twarzy Ślizgona taką samą ulgę, jaką czuł wewnątrz siebie. Kolejna noc bez koszmarów. Sypianie razem gwarantowało spokojny sen i to wystarczało, aby zapanowała między nimi niepisana umowa na temat wspólnego łóżka. Nieważne w czyjej sypialni, ważne, że razem.

Spojrzał w kierunku łazienki. Lubił Draco. To była kolejna rzecz, która przyszła niepostrzeżenie. Mogli się kłócić, przekomarzać, prowadzić ostre dyskusje, ale Harry chcąc być szczerym wobec siebie, musiał przyznać, że wbrew temu co wydarzyło się wcześniej, mógł nazwać Ślizgona swoim przyjacielem. Zależało mu na nim i to też było dobre. Kolejne niemożliwe, które stało się możliwym. Co będzie następne?

- Potter!

Zamrugał, gwałtownie wyrwany z własnych myśli. Draco stał w drzwiach łazienki, ubrany w czarne spodnie i rozpiętą białą koszulę. Jego włosy były świeżo umyte i miękkimi pasmami okalały szczupłą twarz. Cholera! Ludzie nie powinni tak wyglądać, powinna powstać ustawa na temat zbyt prowokujących czarodziei, którzy powodują, że mózg zmienia się w owsiankę, a ciało radośnie pulsuje w rytmie weź-mnie-teraz-i-pokaż-jakim-jesteś-zwierzakiem, albo może coś bardziej romantycznego? Nieważne. W każdy razie zakaz powinien być napisany czerwonym atramentem na lśniącym, białym papierze, tak gładkim jak skóra…

- Rany, kiedy wyszedłeś? – Usiadł, poprawiając odruchowo kołdrę.

- Jesteś pewien, że korekcja twojego wzroku to nie fuszerka? – Malfoy uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się ironicznie. To też powinno być zabronione! – Gapiłeś się w te drzwi i nawet nie zauważyłeś, że w nich stoję.

- Myślałem.

- Magia świąt jest wielka. – Ślizgon wreszcie oderwał się od framugi i wolno zbliżył do łóżka. – Wstawaj. – Podrapał się po gładkim podbródku. Zapewne przed chwilą się ogolił. Powoli zsunął rękę na nagą pierś. Wzrok Harry'ego z fascynacją śledził tor, jakim podążała jasna dłoń. – To niehumanitarne, żebyś nadal wylegiwał się w łóżku po tym, jak mnie obudziłeś i zmusiłeś do wstania.

- Wcale nie kazałem ci wstawać. – Nie ma mowy, żeby teraz podniósł się z posłania, nie w tym stanie, nikt i nic go do tego nie zmusi!

Chyba, że ktoś się uprze i zerwie z niego kołdrę…

- Widzę, że bardzo intensywnie… myślałeś. – Brew Malfoya uniosła się jeszcze wyżej, a uśmieszek stał się lekko złośliwy. Czy taki wredny uśmiech może być seksowny? Absolutnie nie! To wbrew prawom natury! Problem w tym, że te prawa najwyraźniej nie dotyczyły stojącego nad nim blondyna. Ku konsternacji Pottera Ślizgon stanowił wyjątek od reguły. – Och, Harry, odnoszę wrażenie, że to właśnie zalicza się do tych spraw, o których zwykło się mówić, że są niecierpiące zwłoki. – Gryfon wzdrygnął się, gdy Draco pochylił się nad nim i ciepła dłoń owinęła się wokół jego naprężonego do bólu członka.

- Przestań… - jęknął, równocześnie unosząc lekko biodra i bardziej rozchylając uda.

- No, nie wiem. – Ślizgon mocniej zacisnął palce, jednocześnie pieszcząc kciukiem główkę. – Poproś. – Przesunął wzrok z twarzy męża i zatrzymał go na drgającym, lśniącym od wilgoci penisie.

- Proszę…

- O co naprawdę prosisz, Harry? – Dłoń przyspieszyła, ślizgając się w górę i w dół z idealnym wyczuciem. – Mam przestać, czy może kontynuować? Sprecyzuj. – Pochylił się i przesunął językiem wzdłuż szczeliny na szczycie członka.

- Szlag! – Ręka Pottera powędrowała do jego włosów i zacisnęła się na nich lekko. Usta Malfoya były gorące i wilgotne. Jego gładkie wargi i zaciskały się wokół męskości kochanka, zasysając mocno, prawie boleśnie. Harry wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. Poranne erekcje miały to do siebie, że zaczynały się nie wiadomo kiedy i równie szybko kończyły. Palce Draco zajęły się jego napiętymi jądrami. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i jęknąwszy przeciągle, poczuł jak jego biodra zaczynają niekontrolowanie drgać. Chciał to powstrzymać, odsunąć moment gdy dojdzie pomiędzy te chętne wargi, lecz w tej chwili kciuk Malfoya nacisnął na punkt tuż za jądrami i Harry poczuł, że jest stracony. Cholera, to było zawstydzająco szybkie.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, pierwszym co zobaczył była pochylona nad nim twarz męża. Uśmiechał się triumfalnie, a w kąciku jego ust bieliła się kropla spermy. Wysunął język i zlizał ją, wywołując ciche sapnięcie leżącego na poduszce chłopaka. Gryfon uniósł się, chcąc sięgnąć po te zaczerwienione wargi, lecz powstrzymała go dłoń Draco spoczywająca na jego piersi.

- Nadal nie umyłeś zębów. – Odsunął się i wrócił do łazienki, skąd po chwili dał się słyszeć szum wody i trzask szafki, w której trzymał szczoteczki. Harry jęknął i zaklął szpetnie.

..........

- Czuję święta. – Potter wciągnął głęboko powietrze i rozradowanym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po przystrojonym bluszczem i ostrokrzewem korytarzu. Zieleń mieszała się z czerwonym kolorem jagód i pięknie komponowała z jasnymi ścianami. Złote kokardy łączyły wszystko w całość niczym migoczące girlandy.

- Oczywiście, że czujesz, w końcu skrzaty za punkt honoru wzięły sobie ustawić drzewka w prawie każdej klasie i komnacie. – Draco pokiwał pobłażliwie głową.

- To nie to, to ta atmosfera. – Potter zatoczył ręką dookoła. – Wszyscy są tacy uśmiechnięci i pełni entuzjazmu.

- Merlinie, twoje oczy migoczą! Harry, jak zaczniesz rozdzielać cytrynowe dropsy, przeklnę cię, przysięgam.

- Nigdy ich nie lubiłem. – Potter uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale doceniałem to, że zawsze pytał. Było w tym coś ciepłego i…

- Wzruszające, jednak nie zmienia faktu, że mógłby dzielić czymś bardziej eleganckim. – Malfoy przesunął ręką po poręczy, jakby sprawdzał kurze i chyba faktycznie to robił, gdyż zaraz po tym uniósł dłoń i sprawdził jej stan najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany. – Taka czekolada z pomarańczami albo trufle.

- Trufle?

- W pistacjach, albo z orzechami. – Wzrok Malfoya stał się lekko rozmarzony.

- Moglibyście być cicho? Niektórzy tutaj są głodni – głos Rona sprawił, że przystanęli, czekając, aż do nich dołączy.

- Weasley, ty zawsze jesteś głodny. – Draco spojrzał na rudzielca z kpiną.

- Dobre odżywianie do podstawa, poza tym dużo ćwiczę. – Chłopak najwyraźniej był w zbyt dobrym humorze, aby dać się sprowokować.

- Tak, rzeczywiście, latanie na miotle jest takie wyczerpujące. – Ślizgon westchnął teatralnie.

- Spróbowałbyś kilka godzin dziennie utrzymać trzonek między nogami, a na pewno znieśliby cię z boiska jęczącego i skamlącego.

- Zapewniam cię, że trzymanie trzonka mam idealnie opanowane. Można powiedzieć, że dopracowałem to do perfekcji. – Draco odgarnął ręką grzywkę spadającą mu na oczy i spojrzał na gwałtownie czerwieniejącego Weasleya spod rzęs.

- Naprawdę, Malfoy, nie chciałem tego wiedzieć, spokojnie obyłbym się bez takich informacji. – Ron przesunął ręką po twarzy, jakby chciał z niej coś zetrzeć. – Harry, na serio nie wiem jak ty to znosisz. Ja bym chyba zaczął wrzeszczeć, mając go przy sobie na co dzień.

- Czasami faktycznie mam ochotę wrzasnąć. – Potter rzucił kąśliwe spojrzenie w stronę Ślizgona. Cholera, mógł się powstrzymać od takich tekstów.

- Tak jak godzinę temu, kiedy… - Draco pochylił się ku Harry'emu, sugestywnie zniżając głos.

- Słyszałem! – Weasley wepchnął ręce do kieszeni. – Moje śniadanie… Czuję, że nic nie zjem. Malfoy, zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś złym człowiekiem. Szlag, zaczynam żałować, że istnieje coś takiego jak wyobraźnia.

- Ron… Naprawdę wolałbym, abyś przestał sobie cokolwiek wyobrażać – jęknął Harry, wbijając łokieć w bok Draco, kiedy ten otworzył usta. – Zamilcz, cokolwiek chciałeś powiedzieć, zamilcz.

- Harry, chyba nie chcesz, żebym… - Malfoy urwał w pół słowa, gdy jasne światło nagle pojawiło się w korytarzu prowadzącym do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Wszyscy trzej przystanęli, wpatrując się zaskoczeni w dziwne zjawisko. W ręce Rona automatycznie pojawiła się różdżka, a Harry szybko podążył za jego przykładem. Światło przez kilka sekund formowało się, po czym w ich stronę ruszył lśniący wewnętrznym blaskiem ryś.

- Patronus? – Weasley spojrzał na nich, szukając wyjaśnienia.

- Po co ktoś miałby przywoływać patronusa? – Potter spiął się, podświadomie czekając na pierwsze uderzenie chłodu. - I czyj do diabła on jest?

- Victorii… - Twarz Draco była kredowo biała i Harry poczuł, jakby ktoś uderzył go mocno w żołądek, wydzierając ostatni oddech z jego piersi. – Coś się stało… - szepnął, a potem rzucił się do najbliższej klasy, w której znajdował się kominek.

* * *

_**Nika **__– nie przypominam sobie abym użyła zaklęcia filpendo… hmm… szukam w tekście i nie mogę znaleźć, bywa ;) Nie, nie opieram się na grach, tylko na książkach, chociaż przyznam, że grałam w pierwsze cztery części. Kolejnych nie miałam przyjemności zapoznać, chociaż plątają się gdzieś w domu na półkach. Komentarz nie był dziwny, bez obaw. Miło mi, że przyjemnie Ci się czytało. Tak mam zamiar doprowadzić je do końca, nigdy nie urywam w połowie, taką mam zasadę :)_

_**Fasha1993**__ – krótkie? Hmm… u mnie było jedenaście stron Worda, staram się, aby każdy rozdział przekraczał dziesięć. _

_**Inez**__ – coś na serce? Może jakiś wzmacniacz? Biedny Lu, tak go wszyscy niecnie podejrzewają, cóż, chyba na to zasłużył, prawda? Wredny typek z niego :D Pierwsza część miała być poważna i jestem zadowolona, że mi się to udało. Druga jak mówisz, była dla zrównoważenia, zabawna i zwyczajna. W końcu oni prowadzą też normalne życie z dala od ciągłych zamieszek ;)_

_**Wookie**__ – mrowienie w karku mówisz, brzmi nieźle i coś w tym jest. Nie czuje mrowienia czytając swoje wypociny, za to przy czytaniu innych, naprawdę dobrych, jak najbardziej :) Też lubię, jak Snape mówi z ironią w głosie, zresztą on tylko tak potrafi chyba._

_**Matty Russel**__ – coś namieszam… masz to jak w banku xD Wiesz, Harry jako nauczyciel musi przestrzegać zasad, w końcu jest opiekunem chmary dzieciaków i odpowiada za nie. Tak, wkręcili go, sądzę, że przy stole nauczycielskim, zwłaszcza wtedy gdy w większości jest to młoda kadra, trudno aby zawsze byli poważni :) Możesz cytować, przynajmniej wiem co Ci się najbardziej podobało._

_**Miss Black**__ – Cóż, ministerstwo zawsze wie lepiej, to się nie zmieniło. Nie lubią też przyznawać się do własnych porażek, a niestety ucieczka Lucjusza do nich należy. Konwersacja przy stole. Nie! Absolutnie nie było w tym nawiązania do snarry, co za dużo to nie zdrowo, zwłaszcza w drarry. Miało być zabawnie i mieli go nabrać, tylko to było moim celem. Fabien… coś jest w tym co piszesz ;) Więcej niestety zdradzić nie mogę :D Myślę, że Draco jest z Harrym nie tylko dlatego, że czuje się od niego lepszy, łączy ich znacznie więcej. Poza tym, czy aby na pewno jest lepszy? Ma za męża Wybrańca, który okazał się inteligentnym, atrakcyjnym facetem. Czego chcieć więcej? :D Książka Mayi… Skąd masz? Gdzie kupiłaś? I dlaczego tak drogo?! No i najważniejsze… po polsku?? Dziękuję za nalewkę :*_

_**Lucynapilo**__ – Fabien oczywiście ma pewną rolę do spełnienia, poza tym naprawdę jest bogatym draniem i chce zainwestować w szkołę :) Tak, dokładnie o to mi chodziło. Aurorzy zawsze zakładają, że podejrzanymi muszą być Snape i Draco, idą na ślepo i wierzą w to co chcą. Pomyślałam, że można by im dla odmiany dać trochę inteligencji, w końcu ileż można iść tą samą drogą? Masz rację, Harry zna swoich współpracowników bardzo dobrze, ale… Ale jeżeli chodzi o Severusa, biedak traci swoją całą wiedzę. Myślę, że tkwi w nim pewien strach przed Mistrzem Eliksirów, pozostałość z Hogwartu. Niby nie daje sobą pomiatać i nie pokazuje tego, ale sama jego obecność czasami sprawia, że traci zdolność logicznego myślenia ;)_

_**Ka**__ – tragedia faktycznie sprawiła, że wiele godzin spędziłam z nosem w TV, jak dawno nie. Lucjusz… no i co ja mam Ci napisać? Myślę, że będziemy musiały poważnie porozmawiać po zakończeniu tego opowiadania :D Dawlish… no cóż, jest byłym aurorem, wysokim urzędnikiem w ministerstwie i… może wszędzie wejść i wyjść, a to ważne jak się okazuje. Na razie tyle w jego kwestii ;) Myślisz, że gdyby Narcyza chciała się pozbyć Samuela, ruszyłaby grupa uderzeniowa w postaci Harry'ego, Draco, Lucjusza i Snape'a? Przyznam, że to byłoby spektakularne i sama chciałabym to zobaczyć (zwłaszcza to co zostałoby z wrednej Cyzi brrr). Muszę zamieścić zdanie o masce. Twoja uwaga jest jak najbardziej celna i jeszcze dziś wstawię zdanie, że Cień ją jednak założył. Zupełnie o tym zapomniałam przyznaję, a przecież to całkiem logiczne. Jakaś ślepota na mnie za pominięcie tak ważnego szczegółu :/ Wyłapujesz moje ulubione momenty, najbardziej chyba podobało mi się to o różdżce, zwłaszcza w kontekście zmian dotyczących Harry'ego. Trochę się różnią - dawny Potter, a ten teraz, dorosły i odnajdujący się na swoim stanowisku. To, że Fabien jest gejem, wcale nie znaczy, że nie może zmotywować Rona ;) Mam dwie opcje jego zachowania, zobaczymy, na którą postawię. Myślę, że na balu będą znajomi królika, w końcu Ron chciałby spędzić chociaż trochę czasu z rodziną w święta, a bal to świetna okazja do przemycenia krewnych, zwłaszcza takich, którzy są jak druga rodzina dla pana dyrektora. Pamiętam dzień konferencji:_

- Panie Malfoy… – Smok z obrazu zwrócił na niego swe pionowe źrenice. – Pan Potter jakiś czas temu wzywał pana.

- Wzywał? – Spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- Cóż… Cytując, brzmiało to tak: „_Ty cholerna, ślizgońska Fretko! Rusz swoje cztery litery i natychmiast tutaj je przywlecz!" _– Rozbawiony smok zamachał skrzydłami.

- Myślę, że w takim razie szanowny dyrektor może trochę poczekać. – Draco wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po gazetę, którą skrzaty zdążyły mu już dostarczyć i położyć na stoliku.

- Głos pana Pottera był raczej zdesperowany – mruknął smok (…)

_To nie Harry przyszedł do Draco, to smok usłyszał jego wrzaski zza zamkniętych drzwi i poinformował o tym Malfoya. Potter był już wtedy zatrzaśnięty w komnacie bez wyjścia i wrzeszczał. Geez… to mi przypomniało, że miałam Ci coś wysłać, wrzucę za chwilę na pw na Mirriel, przepraszam za zwłokę :)_

_Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Wiem, że w większości moje odpowiedzi niczego nie wnoszą, ale trudno mi się ustosunkować do co poniektórych zdań, nie zdradzając przy tym co będzie w kolejnych rozdziałach :) Jeszcze raz kłaniam się nisko wszystkim komentującym i nie przynudzając zapraszam do czytania :*_


	28. Chapter 28

_Betowała: Aubrey :*_

_Nie potrafię pisać scen walk, żaden ze mnie strateg, musicie mi wybaczyć, wyszło jak wyszło ==" W dodatku ostatnio zżarło wszystkie gwiazdki, które rozdzielały poszczególne akapity, normalnie nic tylko się wściec, każdy rozdział musiałam edytować i poprawiać. Nigdy więcej gwiazd :/_

_.........._

**XXVIII**

Kiedy Malfoy szarpnął drzwi do klasy transmutacji, Harry niemal wylądował mu na plecach. Ron stał zaszokowany na środku korytarza, zastanawiając się co właściwie się stało. Trzask przewracanego krzesła obudził w nim instynkt aurora. Cokolwiek się nie działo, jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej brał w tym udział, a on nie mógł zostawić go samego.

Wpadł do komnaty w momencie, gdy Ślizgon odblokował kominek i w zdenerwowaniu sypał do niego proszek fiuu.

- Różany Dom – warknął i już go nie było.

Harry nie czekał. Z miski stojącej na gzymsie zaczerpnął pełną garść i po chwili również zniknął. Weasley westchnął ciężko i przeskakując przez leżące na środku krzesło, dopadł kominka.

- Różany Dom – wypowiedział usłyszane hasło i po chwili poczuł znajome uczucie szarpnięcia, gdy w szalonym tempie przemieszczał się pomiędzy kominkami.

……….

Dom obłożony był osłonami. Bardzo skomplikowanymi osłonami. To była pierwsza myśl, jaka nawiedziła go, gdy wreszcie wylądował na miejscu. Jednak nie to w tej chwili było najważniejsze. Nie musiał pytać, aby wiedzieć, że magiczne bariery są wściekle atakowane. Czuł jak naginają się niczym zbyt mocno napompowany balon. Kolejne warstwy ustępowały i wystarczył jeden potężniejszy szturm, aby runęły.

Ron rozejrzał się dookoła. Tuż obok sofy leżała wyglądająca na pięćdziesięcioletnią kobieta, którą Malfoy potrząsał teraz za ramiona, wykrzykując coś histerycznie. Harry stał na środku pomieszczenia z różdżką w dłoni, usiłując powstrzymać falę naporu i zakładał kolejne pieczęcie. Rozpoznał kilka z nich, gdyż razem uczyli się ich na szkoleniu aurorskim.

Wściekły huk sprawił, że wzdrygnął się odruchowo. Ktoś tam na zewnątrz był mocno zdeterminowany, aby przedrzeć się do środka. Ron pozwolił umysłowi się rozluźnić i stopić z mocą chroniącą dom. Był aurorem przez pięć lat, pamiętał to, robił to nie raz. To było niczym oddychanie, proste i znane, wystarczyło tylko otworzyć się na otaczającą go energię, pozwolić jej się dotknąć. Czekał.

Z zewnątrz usiłowano rozszyfrować pieczęcie, a więc mieli łamacza. Przez chwilę prawie wyczuł jego magię i aż zadrżał, gdy zrozumiał do kogo należy. Włoski na skórze zjeżyły mu się, jakby ktoś oblał go zimną wodą. Avery, cholerny śmierciożerca, który przez tyle lat wymykał im się z rąk. Weasley wiedział, że są i inni, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż kolejna z pieczęci właśnie pękła, rozjaśniając pomieszczenie. Jeszcze trzy utrzymywały napastników z dala od wnętrza. Zalśniły na moment i Ron wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. To nie były zwykłe bariery ochronne, tylko naprawdę skomplikowana magia, podobna do tej, którą obłożony był Hogwart i Emeraldfog, oparta na poświęceniu i… na krwi. Krwi oddanej dobrowolnie, krwi Malfoyów. To ich sygnatura była wpleciona w pieczęcie. Merlinie, co tutaj się działo?

- Harry! – wrzasnął. – Nie utrzymasz tego, cokolwiek chcesz zrobić, musisz się spieszyć! – Wiedział, że przyjaciel nie skupia się w tej chwili na wzmacnianiu osłon, tylko próbuje zakładać nowe. W ten sposób w szybkim tempie osłabi własną magię, wypompuje się z niej. Rzucanie barier było niezmiernie energochłonne, w dodatku te, które już istniały, też próbowały posilić się mocą stojącego na środku komnaty mężczyzny. Otworzył się na nie, a one skwapliwie z tego korzystały. Spojrzał na nieprzytomną kobietę, którą nadal szarpał Malfoy. Zapewne i ona usiłowała zrobić to samo co Harry, musiała być naprawdę potężna, skoro przy takiej intensywności ataku nadal działały trzy pieczęcie. Nawet nie usiłował zgadywać, ile było ich na początku.

- Szukaj Samuela! – Harry złożył kolejną pieczęć i rzucił ją w stronę dopiero co usuniętej.

Samuela? Kim był Samuel? Kątem oka zobaczył jak Ślizgon wreszcie oderwał się od czarownicy i ruszył w kierunku jakichś drzwi, wykrzykując to imię.

- Utrzymaj to! – Ron w biegu spojrzał na Pottera i wypadł przez kolejne.

Samuel… Gdzie ukrywał się ten facet i dlaczego nie pomagał?! Był ranny? A może jak tchórz ukrył się gdzieś, zwalając całą robotę na innych? Merlinie, kogo i gdzie miał szukać?!

Wpadł do jakiejś komnaty i rozejrzał się po niej gorączkowo. Bariery znowu drgnęły konwulsyjnie, prawie poczuł ich nacisk. Nienawidził tego uczucia. Jak zwierze uwięzione w klatce, w której pręty wyginają się do wewnątrz. Miał ochotę uciekać, zanim go zgniotą.

- Samuel? – Otworzył drzwi szafy, niemal wyrywając je z zawiasów. Nic, komplety pościeli i wiszące na wieszakach kobiece ubrania. Zaklął i ruszył dalej, po drodze odgarniając zasłony i zaglądając za sofę. – Sam? Odezwij się! – Wszedł do przedpokoju i rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Znalazłeś go? – Blondyn minął go w biegu. Jego twarz wyglądała, jakby ktoś zupełnie pozbawił ją krwi. Włosy były rozwiane, a usta kredowo białe. W oczach panika mieszała się ze skrajnym przerażeniem. Weasley widział już go w różnych sytuacjach, ale nigdy tak zupełnie obnażonego, bez jakiejkolwiek maski. W dziwny sposób przepełniło go to grozą.

- Nie.

- Biegnę do ogrodu. – Ślizgon oparł się o ścianę, gdy domem zatrząsł kolejny huk łamanej pieczęci.

- Kurwa, Malfoy, musimy stąd spieprzać, nie wiadomo ilu ich jest! – Ron złapał go za szatę, usiłując powstrzymać.

- Nie ruszę się stąd bez niego! – Draco wrzasnął, wyrywając się i Weasley usłyszał trzask pękającego materiału.

- To Avery!

Weasley mógłby przysiąc, że Malfoy pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Odwrócił się i jęcząc coś niezrozumiale, wypadł przez drzwi prowadzące z korytarza do ogrodu. Jasny szlag! Zabije ich jak dowie się wreszcie, o co tutaj chodzi! W co Harry wpakował się tym razem?!

Uderzył ramieniem o futrynę, gdy bariery wygięły się konwulsyjnie, a podmuch mocy przetoczył się przez dom. Kurwa! Takie osłony stosowało się w ogromnych zamczyskach, a nie nakładano na zwyczajne domy. Tutaj energia po prostu nie miała się gdzie rozchodzić i uderzała we wszystko, co stało na jej drodze. Przeklął po raz kolejny, gdy druga z trzech pozostałych pieczęci została złamana. – Błagam, Harry, wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę….

Otworzył kolejne drzwi. Schowek na miotły. Jak przez mgłę zarejestrował, że jedna z nich należała do dziecka. Wielki Merlinie! Zimny pot spłynął mu po plecach.

- Sam! – Powoli histeria zaczęła udzielać się i jemu. Jeżeli Samuel był dzieckiem, to zupełnie zmieniało postać rzeczy. Musieli go odnaleźć natychmiast! Przebiegł przez korytarz i wpadł do kolejnej komnaty. Tak, ta zdecydowanie należała do małego chłopca. Na ziemi leżał przewrócony talerz z kanapkami, a rozlane mleko skapywało ze stolika na puszysty dywan. Pod ścianą ktoś rozrzucił zabawki. W rogu pomieszczenia znajdowała się najprawdopodobniej łazienka. Pchnął drzwi i wpadł do niej z hukiem. – Sam? - Rozejrzał się dookoła. Pusto. Odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia, gdy kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch. Zza kosza na bieliznę wystawał dziecięcy bucik. Cofnął się, szarpnął za uchwyt kosza, przewracając go na podłogę.

Przerażony mały chłopiec wciskał piąstkę do ust, usiłując powstrzymać łkanie. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i wpatrywały się w Rona ze strachem. Drobne ciało wcisnęło się głębiej w kąt, przylegając plecami do wanny.

- Ty jesteś Samuel, prawda? – Wealsey wiedział, że nie ma czasu na uspokajanie dziecka. Bariery przed opadnięciem powstrzymywała tylko jedna pieczęć i kilka założonych w pośpiechu przez Harry'ego, a co by nie mówić o bohaterskości Złotego Chłopca, pola ochronne budynków nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną. – Musisz iść ze mną. – Pochylił się nad Samem, wyciągając rękę. Maluch nie odezwał się, tylko potrząsnął w panice głową, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej. – Jestem przyjacielem… - zastanowił się chwilę. Merlinie, chłopczyk na pewno był Malfoyem, ale jakie więzy łączyły go z Draco? – Harry'ego? – Zaryzykował. Tak! To było to! Samuel spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale rozluźnił się trochę. – Harry jest w salonie, usiłuje powstrzymać… złych ludzi. Obiecałem mu, że cię odnajdę i przyprowadzę.

- Tatuś? – Blondynek pisnął cicho, wyciągając piąstkę w ust. – Zabiorą mnie znowu?

- Tatuś? – Coś zaskoczyło w głowie Weasleya. – Draco szuka cię wszędzie i bardzo się martwi. Nikt cię nie zabierze, obiecuję. – Ostrożnie, aby nie spłoszyć chłopca, chwycił go pod pachy i wziął na ręce. Magia osłon go przygniatała. Czuł jak wyginają się w ostatecznej walce. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy małe ręce oplotły jego szyję.

Tylko kilka sekund zajęło mu dotarcie do salonu, gdzie Harry nadal walczył z barierami. Wyraz niesamowitej ulgi, jaka pojawiła się na jego twarzy, powiedział mu, jak wiele znaczy dla niego to dziecko.

- Wynosimy się stąd. – Chwycił z kominka proszek i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- Tatuś! – Chłopiec szarpnął się w jego ramionach.

- Gdzie jest Draco? – Twarz Harry'ego była czerwona z wysiłku, a mokre od potu kosmyki włosów kleiły się do czoła.

- W ogrodzie. Harry, do cholery to zaraz padnie, uciekajmy! – Ron mocniej przycisnął do siebie szamoczącego się chłopca.

- Tata! Chcę do taty! Harry, powiedz mu! – Drobne pięści uderzyły w jego ramiona.

- Sam, pójdziesz z Ronem, zabierze cię do wujka Severusa. – Potter spojrzał ostro na Weasleya.

- Harry…

- Idź już, do cholery, nie zostawię go tutaj samego! – Potter odwrócił się od niego plecami w momencie gdy ostatnia pieczęć rozbłysła jak fajerwerk. Ron zaklął i wskoczył do kominka, znikając z wrzeszczącym chłopcem w zielonych płomieniach.

……….

Pusta klasa wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak kilkanaście minut temu, gdy wpadli tutaj z Malfoyem i Harrym. Weasley spojrzał na zapłakane dziecko i stłumił kolejne przekleństwo. Kurwa! Zostawił tam swojego najlepszego przyjaciela!

- Tata! Zabierz mnie z powrotem! – Sapnął gdy mały bucik zetknął się z jego kolanem w zadziwiająco mocnym kopnięciu. Cholera, zupełnie zapomniał, że trzyma na rękach Malfoya. Młody czy stary, to nadal był potomek Ślizgonów i najwyraźniej właśnie sobie o tym przypomniał, robiąc siniaki na jego ciele. Snape! Harry mówił, żeby zabrać dzieciaka do Snape'a.

- Cicho, mały. Idziemy do… wujka Severusa. – Pogładził go niezdarnie po jasnych włosach i aportował się wraz z nim tuż przed komnatami Mistrza Eliksirów. – Snape! – krzyknął głośno, aż Sam wzdrygnął się i przestał szamotać. – Otwieraj! I lepiej żebyś tam był, bo… - Obraz przesunął się cicho, a w dziurze ukazała się pobladła z wściekłości twarz Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Weasley, co… - Urwał, patrząc w zdumieniu na chłopca, który automatycznie wyciągnął do niego ręce. – Samuel? – Odruchowo odebrał dziecko, które natychmiast zawinęło się wokół jego szyi. – Co się dzieje?! – Poklepując delikatnie Sama po plecach, ponownie spojrzał na Rona. Tym razem w jego oczach nie było wściekłości, a strach. Przestraszony Snape? Merlinie, gdyby nie okoliczności, Weasley kontemplowałby tę chwilę długo i radośnie. Niestety w tym momencie nie było mu do śmiechu. – Gdzie Draco?

- Avery – to jedno słowo wystarczyło, aby Mistrz Eliksirów zrozumiał powagę sytuacji. – Wracam tam. – Ron odwrócił się w miejscu, chcąc aportować z powrotem do sali transmutacji.

- Mój kominek. – Snape cofnął się, przepuszczając go bez dalszych pytań. – Będzie szybciej. – Gryfon skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Godryku, świat stawał na głowie.

……….

Harry był wykończony. Podtrzymywanie osłon okazało się trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. W dodatku stare bariery znalazły w nim doskonałe źródło mocy i niczym wampir energetyczny wysysały z niego magię. Kiedy ostatnia pieczęć została złamana, westchnął, czując jak moc powraca do niego, powoli sącząc się i łaskocząc delikatnie wrażliwą skórę. Uczucie naprawdę było przyjemne, jednak nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad nim, gdyż nagle bariery zafalowały dziko i Potter poczuł jak osuwają się wolno, niemal pieszczotliwie wzdłuż ścian. Milimetr po milimetrze, w dół, aż do samej podłogi. Dom stał otworem.

Trzask aportacji sprawił, że odruchowo uskoczył i przeturlał się za kanapę, przylegając do niej plecami.

- Szukajcie chłopca! – Avery. Ten głos rozpoznałby wszędzie. Nienawidził go ze wszystkich sił. To przez niego zginęli Colin i Hanna.

- Co z Draconem? – zapytał ktoś, kogo Potter nie potrafił rozpoznać.

- Zabić.

- Jego…

- Nie obchodzą mnie rozkazy! To zdrajca! Najwyżej powiemy, że działaliśmy w obronie własnej – Śmierciożerca zarechotał głośno, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. – Poootter – zanucił prawie pieszczotliwie. – Wiem, że tutaj jesteś, nie ukryjesz się przede mną, Złoty Chłopcze. – Głośno wciągnął powietrze nosem. – Czuję twój zapach, strach śmierdzi bardzo specyficznie. Wiedziałeś o tym, mały idioto? _Confringo! _

Fotel stojący z prawej strony Harry'ego wybuchł, a drzazgi rozprysły się wokół, rozcinając policzek chłopaka. Gryfon syknął i odruchowo przesunął się w bok. To był błąd. Jego ruch zdemaskował kryjówkę i tylko dzięki refleksowi uniknął kolejnej eksplozji, gdy sofa, za którą się ukrywał, wyleciała w powietrze. Z niepokojem spojrzał na leżącą nadal pod ścianą Victorię.

- Ach, wreszcie się widzimy. – Avery uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Harry'emu przyszło na myśl, że mężczyzna wygląda o wiele starzej niż na swoje czterdzieści dwa lata. Jego włosy były brudne i tłuste. Nie obcinane od dawna, opadały strąkami na poznaczoną bliznami twarz. – _Confringo!_

_- Ascendio! – _Różdżka Śmierciożercy poderwała się w górę i zaklęcie uderzyło w sufit. Potter przywarł do ściany, gdy kawałki tynku posypały się na podłogę, wzniecając tumany kurzu i pyłu. – _Expelliarmus_! – wrzasnął, lecz Avery zdążył osłonić się tarczą. Gdzieś z boku dobiegły go krzyki i pobladł, uzmysławiając sobie, że to Draco walczy z nieznajomym. Jednym? Merlinie, miał taką nadzieję.

- _Expulso!_

_- Protego! – _Jak długo mógł się bronić? Czuł jak jego mięśnie pulsują tępym bólem. Po walce o bariery był zmęczony nie tylko magicznie, ale i fizycznie. – _Incarcerous! – _Avery zręcznie przetoczył się po podłodze, unikając zaklęcia wiążącego.

- Jak niewinnie, panie Potter. Czy tego was właśnie uczono w szkółce Aurorskiej? _Crucio!_

_- Protego Horriblis! – _Harry poczuł jak znajoma magia otacza go, blokując jedno z najsilniejszych zaklęć torturujących. Draco… Dzięki Merlinowi, nic mu nie było.

- Malfoy, nieładnie wtrącać się do walki. – Avery ukrył się za regałem i sięgnął do kieszeni. W pokoju dało się słyszeć trzask aportacji i kolejnych trzech napastników pojawiło się na środku pokoju.

- _Drętwota! – _Klątwa dosięgła pierwszego z nich, oszałamiając go tak, że z hukiem runął na stojący w pobliżu stolik, który załamał się pod jego ciężarem.

- Gdzie jest bachor?! – Jeden z nich rzucił _Incnedio_ na Draco, jednak ten odskoczył, szybko gasząc płonący rękaw.

- Za późno, nie dostaniecie go. – Harry schował się za gzymsem kominka, rzucając stamtąd kolejne zaklęcia.

- Harry? – głos Draco przepełniała troska.

- Ron go zabrał. – Nie miał czasu na tłumaczenie, gdyż kolejna klątwa właśnie świsnęła tuż obok jego głowy, osmalając mu kilka kosmyków.

- Kurwa! – Avery był najwyraźniej rozjuszony. – Wykończcie ich! – Harry skulił się, silniej przywierając do ściany. Teraz już nikt nie bawił się w poślednie zaklęcia. Dookoła słychać było prawdziwe czarnomagiczne klątwy.

_- Doloris!_

_- Fulguris!_

_- Acies Solismus! – _Harry usłyszał cichy jęk, gdy zaklęcie ostrzy dosięgło Draco. Wściekły wychylił głowę i spojrzał na winowajcę.

- _Avada Kedavra! – _Mężczyzna runął, przygniatając swego towarzysza. Nie poczuł wyrzutów sumienia.

- _Everte Statum – _Harry poczuł jak jego ciało zostaje odrzucone i boleśnie zderza się ze ścianą. Przez chwilę mrugał nieprzytomnie, próbując odegnać przeraźliwy ból w potylicy.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ – Zielona błyskawica wypaliła znak tuż nad jego głową, gdy osunął się na podłogę. To go otrzeźwiło.

- _Aresto Momentum! Relashio! – _Mężczyzna stojący przed Averym zawył z bólu, płomienie ogarnęły jego ciało. Potter westchnął z ulgą, widząc przed sobą sylwetkę przyjaciela.

- Nic ci nie jest? – krzyknął Ron, chcąc przekrzyczeć wrzaski palącego się czarodzieja. Nadal nie spuszczał wzroku z Avery'ego, który ukrywał się wciąż za regałem, tworząc wokół siebie silną tarczę.

- Nie, jestem cały. Draco! Idź, zobacz co z Draco, tego zostaw mnie. – Złoty Chłopiec machnął ręką w stronę korytarza.

Weasley mruknął coś niechętnie i bokiem zaczął wycofywać się w stronę drzwi, za którymi najprawdopodobniej ukrywał się Malfoy. Dotarł prawie do ściany, nie odrywając spojrzenia od przeciwnika, gdy dobiegł go głos Ślizgona.

- Nic mi nie jest, Avery jest mój.

Ron westchnął z rezygnacją. Byli tacy sami, Draco i Harry, obydwaj chcieli dorwać Śmierciożercę i nie liczyło się to, jak bardzo są ranni. Blondyn wysunął się właśnie zza framugi, z jego ręki obficie kapała krew, jednak nadal ściskał w niej różdżkę.

- Zdrajca! – Avery rzucił klątwę w kierunku Ślizgona, jednak Ron zablokował ją _Protego. _Widząc wzrok Malfoya, wzruszył ramionami. Mógł nie ciskać zaklęciami we wroga, jednak to nie znaczyło, że będzie stał bezczynnie.

- Samuel?

- Ze Snape'm – mruknął na pytanie Draco.

- Dobrze. – Chłopak skinął głową i postąpił krok w stronę Śmierciożercy, przekraczając nadpalone ciało jednego z napastników. Z drugiej strony zbliżał się Harry. Obydwaj wyglądali jak dwa drapieżniki, które właśnie wypatrzyły sobie tę samą ofiarę. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna doszedł do tego samego wniosku, gdyż bariera ochraniająca opadła na ułamek sekundy, gdy postanowił się aportować.

- _Sectumsempra!_ – dwa okrzyki zlały się w jedno, a klątwa wystrzelona z dwóch różdżek połączyła się i uderzyła w Avery'ego tuż przed próbą aportacji. Siła, z jaką ciało uderzyło o regał sprawiła, że półki załamały się, a książki rozsypały wokół. Ron doskoczył do Harry'ego, łapiąc go w momencie, gdy ten się zachwiał.

Powoli skierowali się ku leżącemu. Weasley przyjrzał się mężczyźnie pod ścianą. Miał skręcony kark. Drugi zginął najprawdopodobniej od avady. Trzeci… Ze zwłok unosił się smród spalenizny. Stanął nad Averym i wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

- Kurwa… - Nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Dobrze wiedział jak działa zaklęcie, którym oberwał napastnik, jednak to, co leżało na podłodze, zabarwiając na czerwono białe kartki książek, nie było już człowiekiem. To był ochłap… czegoś. Połączone klątwy rozerwały go na strzępy, patrosząc tak, że Ron musiał odwrócić głowę, aby nie zwymiotować. Atak dzikiego zwierzęcia byłby mniej brutalny niż to, czego skutki miał przed oczami. Merlinie, miej w opiece tych, którzy staną na drodze współczarującym magom. Ostatni raz spojrzał na leżące resztki, które jeszcze przed chwilą były jednym z najgroźniejszych przestępców poszukiwanych od lat przez Ministerstwo.

- Szlag! – Malfoy kopnął leżącą pod jego stopami nogę. – Sukinsyn już nic nam nie powie.

- Należało mu się. – Oczy Harry'ego były zimne i pozbawione litości. – Kurewsko mu się należało.

- Zasługiwał na znacznie więcej. – Draco skinął głową. – Jednak teraz nie dowiemy się kto zaplanował atak.

- Dowiemy się, wcześniej czy później, ale się dowiemy. Na razie Sam jest w szkole i jest tam bezpieczny. Wracamy.

……….

- Aurorzy już wiedzą o ataku. – Ron wszedł do komnaty i rozejrzał się uważnie. Co jak co, ale przebywanie w komnatach Snape'a nie było dla niego czymś zwyczajnym.

- Co im powiedziałeś? – Harry wykrzywił się, przełknąwszy eliksir wzmacniający. Jego twarz zdobiła cienka blizna, która niedługo miała zniknąć. Gdy wrócili, Snape bez zbędnych pytań zajął się ich ranami. Sprawiał przy tym wrażenie, jakby to, że musiał pozostać z Samuelem zamiast walczyć, wprawiało go w dziwną konsternację.

- Nic, wysłałem anonimową sowę z zawiadomieniem. – Weasley wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiedziałem, co chcecie powiedzieć. – Usiadł na krześle i spojrzał na przyjaciela surowo. – Kim on jest?

- Kto? – Harry westchnął spinając się natychmiastowo.

- Nie udawaj głupiego, pytam o Samuela. To Malfoy, prawda?

- Trudno zaprzeczyć.

- Harry, nie wiem co jest grane, ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, myślałem, że mi ufasz. – Ron poruszył się nerwowo.

- Nie mogę… - Potter pomasował skronie, czując pulsujący ból w tylnej części głowy, który nie miał nic wspólnego z uderzeniem. Złożona Draco przysięga, pomimo że nie miała nic wspólnego z magią, była jednak zobowiązująca.

- Do diabła, stary…

- Złożył przysięgę milczenia. – Malfoy niewiadomo kiedy zjawił się w pokoju i stał oparty o ścianę. Widząc pytający wzrok Pottera, uśmiechnął się lekko – Śpi, Severus dał mu eliksir słodkich snów.

- Szlag. – Ron przeczesał ręką włosy powodując, że ruda czupryna sterczała teraz na wszystkie strony.

- Zwalniam go z przysięgi.

- Co? – Harry uniósł głowę w zdziwieniu. – Nie możesz, nadal są…

- Nie. – Draco obandażowaną ręką potarł policzek. – Byłem idiotą. – Weasley wybałuszył na niego oczy. Malfoy przyznający się do tego, że jest kretynem, to coś zupełnie nowego. Nie żeby on sam o tym nie wiedział, jednak Fretka to zupełnie inna bajka. – Należało przenieść go tutaj, gdy tylko Lucjusz się obudził.

- Sądzisz, że on ma z tym coś wspólnego?

- Nikt inny nie wiedział. Poza tym, zastanów się… Avery? Po tylu latach nagle zjawia się u progu? To nie przypadek. Lucjusz… powinienem złożyć mu wizytę.

- Dlaczego twój stary chciałby zaatakować kogoś ze swojej rodziny? – Ron oparł łokcie na kolanach, pochylając się do przodu. – To się nie trzyma kupy.

- Samuel to jego syn.

- Kur… Co? Masz brata? – Weasley spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, jakby szukając potwierdzenia.

- Nieślubnego. – Draco skinął głową.

- Ja pierdolę. – Ron potarł dłońmi twarz, po czym oparł się o krzesło. – Teraz rozumiem.

- A ja nie – Harry prychnął i poderwał się zdenerwowany. – Nie rozumiem, jak można chcieć zabić własne dziecko, nieważne, ślubne, nieślubne czy adoptowane.

- Malfoy pochodzi z rodziny czystokrwistej. To nie takie proste, Harry. Jest zasada, możesz zdradzać, ale nie możesz zostać na tym przyłapany. To przynosi hańbę nie tylko temu, który dopuścił się wiarołomstwa, ale i jego żonie – Weasley kontynuował, rzucając niespokojne spojrzenie na Ślizgona. – Najbardziej poszkodowana jest kobieta. Czarodzieje uważają, że jeżeli mężczyzna szuka zaspokojenia poza domem, oznacza to, że żona nie spełnia jego wymagań.

- To jakaś bzdura. – Potter słyszał coś podobnego od Draco, jednak potwierdzenie z ust Rona nadawało temu inny wymiar.

- Pomyśl o Narcyzie. Jest piękna, uważana za jedną z najbardziej pożądanych czystokrwistych. Każda czarownica zazdrości jej urody i bogactwa. Jeżeli wyszłoby na jaw, że jej mąż szukał rozkoszy w ramionach kochanki, jej pozycja zostałaby zachwiana. Wszystkie rodziny, które z zazdrością patrzyły na nią, miałyby używanie. Zresztą, facet nie miałby lepiej, chociaż jeżeli chodzi o Lucjusza… - zawahał się i urwał.

- Gorzej już nikt o nim nie pomyśli, nie krępuj się, wszyscy doskonale o tym wiemy. Niemniej, Lucjusz nadal nade wszystko ceni sobie nazwisko i nawet gnijąc w Azkabanie, nie dopuściłby do tego, aby ujawniono jego małżeńską zdradę. – Malfoy osunął się po ścianie i usiadł na podłodze. Ron przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Ten dzień był zdecydowanie pełen niespodzianek, a było dopiero południe.

- Co teraz? Gdzie go ukryjesz? – Harry podszedł do Draco i usiadł obok niego, patrząc z troską. Weasley przygryzł wargę, obserwując ich ostrożnie.

- Nigdzie. Pamiętasz? Tutaj jest bezpiecznie. – Cokolwiek Ślizgon miał na myśli, Harry skinął głową w potwierdzeniu.

- Będziesz musiał mu powiedzieć…

- Wiem. – Draco westchnął i oparł głowę o ścianę, przymykając oczy. – Porozmawiam z nim, kiedy się obudzi. Nie mogę ukrywać go w komnacie, a już nigdy nie pozwolę mu mieszkać gdzieś daleko, to niebezpieczne.

- Co z Narcyzą? – Ręka Harry'ego spoczęła na łydce Malfoya, po sekundzie zaczęła przesuwać się tam i z powrotem w wolnym, relaksującym rytmie. Ron stwierdził, że przyjaciel robi to zupełnie bezwiednie, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy siedzącemu przy nim mężczyźnie na pewno nic nie jest.

- Skoro Lucjusz zdołał zaplanować atak, musiał jakoś porozumieć się z dawnymi znajomymi. – Spojrzał na Gryfona znacząco.

- Sądzisz, że zrobił to przez twoją matkę? – Harry zmrużył oczy w niedowierzaniu.

- On leży w szpitalu, nie może się kontaktować z nikim poza rodziną. Severus miał problemy, aby uzyskać zezwolenie na wizytę. Tylko dzięki swoim znajomościom i reputacji mógł to zrobić. Jedyne wytłumaczenie jest takie, że Narcyza wie już o wszystkim i mu pomogła. – Zaśmiał się gorzko. – Na pewno teraz nienawidzi go za to, co zrobił, ale jemu i tak jest wszystko jedno, w końcu żyć już z nią nie będzie. Jest sprytny, doskonale wiedział, że mu nie odmówi. Jako pierwsza rzuciłaby avadę na dowód niewierności męża.

- Wiesz, że to chore? – Ręka Pottera spoczęła w końcu na kolanie Draco.

- Nie, po prostu malfoyowskie. – Blondyn przewrócił oczami i sięgnął do włosów Harry'ego, przeczesując je palcami. – Powinieneś się wykąpać, masz tynk na sobie, wyglądasz jakbyś osiwiał. Nie sądziłem, że aż tak się o mnie martwiłeś. To naprawdę słodkie z twojej strony.

- Widzę, że już wróciłeś do siebie. – Gryfon trzepnął go w ramię i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- To cały czas byłem ja – prychnął. – Uratowałem twój zgrabny tyłek przed _Cruciatusem_, możesz do mnie mówić „mój bohaterze".

- Oczywiście, Draco. Przypomnij mi o tym, jak będę odpowiednio nawalony. – Harry uniósł wzrok do sufitu.

- Wtedy zmuszę cię do innych rzeczy. – Draco zsunął rękę na jego brodę i uniósł ją, przyglądając się zaczerwienieniu na policzku. – Masz szczęście, że nie zostanie blizna. Chociaż właściwie powinienem żałować. Bylibyśmy jak piękny i bestia, wszyscy by wzdychali z zazdrości nad moją urodą i szlachetnością.

- Ekhm… - Ron podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w ich kierunku. – Ja tutaj jeszcze jestem.

- Wiemy, Weasley. Trudno cię przegapić, zwłaszcza, że twoje włosy śmiało mogą konkurować jaskrawością z pochodnią. – Draco również wstał, otrzepując szatę i krzywiąc się na jej fatalny stan.

- Wolałem się przypomnieć. Jeszcze chwila i zaczęlibyście się całować. Dzisiejszy dzień wyczerpał limit obrzydliwości dla wzroku, jeszcze jedna rzecz i mógłbym się w sobie zamknąć. – Rudzielec westchnął teatralnie. – Dobra, idę do siebie, muszę się przebrać i coś zjeść. Nie jadłem dziś śniadania. – Ruszył w stronę drzwi, przyklepując po drodze włosy.

- Czekaj… - zatrzymał się i spojrzał pytająco na Malfoya, który z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy zbliżył się do niego.

- Dziękuję… - Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku mężczyzny – Ron.

- Polecam się na przyszłość… – Jak na arystokratę Ślizgon miał naprawdę mocny uścisk. – Draco. – Westchnął i spojrzał z irytacją na siedzącego nadal na podłodze Harry'ego. – No i czego tak suszysz zęby… Kurde, ależ jestem głodny – jęknął i szybko zniknął za drzwiami.

- Zawstydziłeś go. – Malfoy pokręcił głową z politowaniem, patrząc na rozradowaną twarz Pottera. – I faktycznie, szczerzysz się jak idiota. Uważaj, bo ci tak zostanie i wizerunek Złotego Chłopca zamiast zdobić pamiętniki nastoletnich czarownic, zawiśnie w Świętym Mungu na oddziale magicznej chirurgii szczękowej.

- Jako reklama? – Harry podniósł się i zbliżył do wyjścia.

- Jako przestroga, nie pochlebiaj sobie. – Draco przewrócił oczami.

- Jasne, jak mogłem być tak naiwny. – Przystanął obok niego i spoważniał. – Chcesz, żebym z tobą został?

- Nie. – Z oczu Ślizgona również zniknęły radosne błyski. – Wolałbym poradzić sobie z tym sam.

- On zrozumie, to bystry chłopak.

- Wiem, ma wspaniały charakter. Chociaż to dziwne, zważywszy na to, czyja krew płynie w jego żyłach. – Draco uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Myślę… - Harry zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce. – Że to, co w nim najlepsze, zawdzięcza bratu – szepnął i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

...........................

_Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i życzenia weny, jestem próżną kobietą i uwielbiam je czytać, inspirują mnie (i kłują w zadek, kiedy mi się nie chce pisać, albo mam ochotę coś pominąć i olać ;P), nie dają osiąść na laurach. Przepraszam, że zakończyłam w takim momencie, jak widzę większość błyska ostrzami w moim kierunku ;P Mam nadzieję, że tym razem zakończenie Was zadowoli ; Każdy czeka na prezenty, ja też czekam, jednak nie wiem czy rozpakują je w kolejnym, czy może dopiero następnym rozdziale. Zawsze jak coś sobie założę, że to już będzie teraz, przypomni mi się nagle całe mnóstwo nie opisanych jeszcze a jakże istotnych rzeczy (tak sobie tłumacz Akame, po prostu lubisz się rozwlekać) i rozdział tak się rozrośnie, że muszę przełożyć to „teraz" na „potem" ;) Pozdrawiam wszystkich, życzę udanego i słonecznego weekendu, wypocznijcie i bawicie się dobrze :*_

_**Fasha1993**__ – dziękuję za wskazanie literówek, czasami się wkradną niestety, już oczywiście poprawione :) Z długością tekstu jest różnie, dziesięć to dla mnie pewien wyznacznik, który wymagam od siebie. Potem już w zależności od weny najkrótszy miał dwanaście, najdłuższy osiemnaście, ten ma czternaście stron ;) Chodzi o to, że mniej niż dziesięć jest nie do przyjęcia. To jeszcze zależy od tego jaką masz w Wordzie czcionkę, ja np. używam calibri 11. rozmiar strony 115. To tyle z danych technicznych, no chyba, żeby dodać, iż piszę na czarnym tle, popielatą czcionką gdyż nie lubię ostrych kontrastów :D Oj, strasznie się bałam tej sceny w sklepie z bronią, a zwłaszcza tego, czy aby prezent jest odpowiedni. Myślę, że Harry nie zaciska pasa, ma pieniądze, w końcu odziedziczył fortunę Potterów i Blacków jednak nie jest to takie proste jak się ma szkołę na głowie i dlatego ostrożniej podchodzi do spraw finansowych :)_

_**Miss_Black**__ – zawsze się wkurzam jak ktoś kończy w takim momencie, jednak… nie ma jak potrzymać czytelnika w napięciu ;) Nie wiem czy to Lucjusz czy Narcyza, a może żadne z nich? Hmm… kiedyś na pewno to wyjdzie na jaw, ale kiedy? Oto jest pytanie :D Scena erotyczna miała być właśnie taka. Poranna i krótka. Była jakby wskaźnikiem stopnia zażyłości, który w tej chwili ich łączy. Są już na tyle zżyci, że nie muszą sobie niczego udowadniać, Harry skończył, Draco nie i nikt nie ma pretensji, nic straconego, nadrobimy. Taki rodzaj współżycia moim zdaniem jest określeniem pewnego rodzaju zaufania i całkowitego odprężenia przy partnerze, bez wstydu i skrępowania. Piłka to po prostu zabawka, Harry myśli trochę kategoriami mugola, poza tym, nigdy nie kupował zabawek, więc ma z tym problem :) Hmm… w Kamieniu Harry dostał rapier? Wydawało mi się, że walczy tam lekkim mieczem, jakoś nie powiązałam faktów, po prostu arystokraci kojarzą mi się z szpadami, rapierami i tego typu rzeczami :D Trzymam za słowo, jak skończysz książę, czekam na krótki opis wrażeń :)_

_**Lucynapilo**__ – droga Lucynko, jak widzisz (o ile już przeczytałaś rozdział) nie dręczyłam Was zbyt długo. Może jeszcze nie wiadomo kto i z jakiej przyczyny, ale… reszta jest jasna. Mam nadzieję, że czas oczekiwania na rozwiązanie, nie dłużył się za bardzo :D Zawsze lubiłam Dumbledore'a za te dropsy, może były śmieszne, naiwne, ale to w pewien sposób określało jakim człowiekiem był. Potężny, władczy manipulator, a przy tym taki… dziadek, który zawsze był na miejscu, życzliwy i z chętnym uchem. Właściwie lubię też Albusa w roli tego złego, o ile fick jest dobrze napisany i ma to logiczne wytłumaczenie. Niemniej, dropsy to dla mnie nie jest element świadczący o starczym zdziecinnieniu, a raczej dodaje temu wielkiemu czarodziejowi bardziej ludzkiego wymiaru._

_**Matty Russel**__ – jak widać sprawa rapiera nie wyjaśniła się w tym rozdziale, nie wiem nawet czy w następnym się wyjaśni, bo niestety ja zanim przejdę do rzeczy to oczywiście muszę opisać milion innych wydarzeń O.o Masakra z tym, nigdy nie umiem przejść do konkretów od razu. Tak samo było z napadem, miał być i… trzy rozdziały luzackie, miło, przyjemnie i nudno… aby potem coś wybuchło. Nie mam pojęcia skąd mi się to bierze ;) Gratuluję polubienia Sama, to faktycznie milowy krok :D Mówisz motto… to ja Ci powiem, że mój opis na gg przez miesiąc brzmiał – Chcesz zobaczyć mój dozownik dropsów? I kto tutaj ma odchylenia od normy? xD_

_**Voldemortist**__ – ciszę się, że rozdział Ci się podobał. Miał być właśnie taki swojski i lekki. Nie bij głosu, dobrze gada :D Nie wiem czy Harry jest niewinny, myślę za to, że jest całkiem zadowolony z tego związku, wbrew temu co by nie mówił. Trzeba go tylko jeszcze trochę oświecić, bo chyba nie bardzo sobie z tego zdaje sprawę ;) Wyobraźnia Rona zawsze była wielka. Pamiętasz Draco zamienionego w fretkę i Weasleya proszącego o ciszę, bo chce się jeszcze tą chwilą po napawać? Draco Malfoy, zdumiewając skoczna tchórzofretka – to chyba mój ulubiony motyw w całym kanonie xD Lu z przyjacielską wizytą? A kto go tam wie, on przecież jest zupełnie nieprzewidywalny, ja sama go jeszcze nie rozgryzłam… chociaż… ja znam epilog, więc chyba jestem trochę uświadomiona ;P_

_**Ka**__ – tak, musiałam napisać o trzecich klasach, bo dla mnie samej było to tak trochę z nieba. Klasa, która płaci za swój pobyt w szkole, wydała mi się dobrym rozwiązaniem. W ogóle założyłam, że to szkoła półprywatna, w której dla uczniów specjalnych (biednych) jest przyznane coś na zasadzie stypendium. Niemniej na samych ubogich Harry nie mógł się zdecydować, gdyż po prostu jak na tę chwilę, nie wyrobiłby się finansowo. Malfoy od nowej linijki. To wydało mi się naturalne. Sama tak mam, pomyślę o czymś, co ostatnio zaprząta moją uwagę i… bum, ktoś mnie oderwie. Nic straconego, wrócę do tego później. To prawda, szkoła odbiega od znanych standardów, a jednak jest podobna. Jak mówisz, założyli ją młodzi ludzie, a co za tym idzie, myślę, że doskonale pamiętają własne wybryki i z jednej strony są bardziej pobłażliwi, z drugiej – nie dadzą się łatwo zaskoczyć. Harry Potter jest ikoną, założyłam, że jeżeli otworzyłby własną szkołę, nie miałby problemów z uczniami. W końcu kojarzy się z wielkością i potęgą, rodzice mogą założyć, że i ich dziecko takie będzie. Dodajmy do tego Rona, Hermionę, Draco i Severusa – wszyscy uznani za bohaterów wojennych, mądrych, świetnie wykwalifikowanych i… no cóż, ja bym od razu posłała dzieciaka, niech wyrośnie na mistrza ;) Szkoła nie różni się w wielu kwestiach od Hogwartu. Na początku chciałam zmieniać, dać coś zupełnie nowego jednak… pomyślałam sobie, że przecież oni wszyscy uczyli się w Hogwarcie, więc wynieśli stamtąd naprawdę wiele rzeczy. Kochali tę szkołę, dlatego na pewno chcieliby stworzyć coś podobnego. Ruchome obrazy, drzwi strzeżone przez strażników, hasła. To przypisałam samemu zamkowi. To twierdza Albusa, wychował się tutaj i przeniósł z niej wiele rzeczy do swojej ukochanej szkoły. Tak więc założyłam również, że mogą być do siebie podobne pod tym względem. Tak, masz rację wielokrotnie rozmawiałam na temat przedmiotów z Aubrey. Nawet jeszcze nie myślałam o pisaniu, kiedy tłukło mi się po głowie, że te dzieci są po prostu idiotami matematyczno-językowymi. Niemniej kiedy zaczęłam pisać, nie bardzo wiedziałam, z której strony to ugryźć. Nie zdradzę fabuły, jeżeli powiem, że Hermiona poruszy ten temat. Harry ukrywający bliznę… wiem, to trochę naciągane. Niemniej zmienił się od czasów szkoły, zapuścił włosy, nie ma okularów, ubiera się inaczej. Ludzie nie biegają po ulicach wpatrując się w twarze, zajmują się własnymi sprawami i jeżeli nic nie rzuci się im w oczy, mijają to bezwiednie. Chociaż… też wątpię, aby Harry nie miał żadnego zdjęcia w gazecie od czasów szkolnych. Z drugiej strony, nie bardzo chciałam, aby co krok oblegały go tłumy. Karzełek i podobieństwo do Ollivandera jest zamierzone i całkowicie celowe, przynajmniej jeżeli chodzi o znajomość klientów. Tak samo jak uczucie towarzyszące trzymaniu różdżki i rapiera. To osobiste przedmioty, dopasowane go magii, nikt inny nie może ich użyć. Sprzedawca jest zgryźliwy, ale bystry, stwierdziłam, że może mieć coś wspólnego z właścicielem sklepu z różdżkami, takie dziwactwo, które łączy ludzi produkujących unikaty indywidualnego użytku. Zaklęcie dezaktywujące dla mnie po prostu musiało być. Harry mówi – Emeraldfog, komnaty Harry'ego Pottera - i co? Właściciel nie ogłuchł na tę chwilę, mógł potem spokojnie pójść jego śladem. Myślę, że blokada kominka, aby nikt potem nie mógł tego wykorzystać jest jak klucz do domu. Wchodzę i zamykam drzwi. Jeżeli chodzi o śniadanie do łóżka i mycie zębów. Zawsze mnie denerwuje, jak ktoś pisze – obudzili się i od razu namiętny pocałunek. No proszę… naprawdę, zaraz po otwarciu paszczy po kilkugodzinnym śnie? Blech… Niech nie myją zębów, ale niech napiją się soku, zjedzą coś, zrobią cokolwiek, aby opłukać usta, bo inaczej nie przejdzie. Sądzę, że zjedzenie śniadania w łóżku bez mycia zębów przejdzie za to spokojnie, zawsze można je umyć potem ;) Z Dawlishem sprawa się wyjaśni, oczywiście nie zamierzam zostawić tego tak sobie, w końcu facet był kiedyś aurorem, a stron nie zmienia się ot tak na zawołanie bez wyraźniej przyczyny. Fabien, myślę że on odegra swoją rolę, ale nie zamierzam robić z niego pionka w potyczce – Harry zazdrosny o Draco daje podejrzanemu w zęby. To nie brazylijska telenowela, gdzie każdy z każdym i co krok nieporozumienia. Cieszę się, że plik doszedł. Obrazek był, ponieważ u mnie każdy plik wygląda w ten sposób, mam takie małe zboczenie, że jak otwieram, lubię popatrzeć na coś pasującego do całości. To nie książka, ale niech chociaż wygląda estetycznie ;) _

_**Leto Mireille**__ – trudno się ustrzec powiązań z innymi fickami. Czasami zupełnie nieświadomie, ot kwestia wina, ja lubię je przy obiedzie, a od razu skojarzyło się wszystkim z Musi Kochać Quidditch :) Myślę, że gdyby Draco i Harry chcieli popływać w jeziorze (morzu?) to większość stwierdziłaby – O Światło pod wodą! Sama tak robię czytając różne drarry, jakieś zdanie, wątek i od razu mam skojarzenia. Tego nie da się uniknąć :) Rudzielec po prostu znakomicie nadaje się do żartobliwych kuksańców słownych, chociaż już nie tak mocnych jak za czasów szkoły ;) Niestety nie czytałam chyba Trylogii Draco. Chodzi Ci o to gdzie Harry był w ciele Malfoya i na odwrót? Jakoś wątek z Hermioną sprawił, że porzuciłam czytanie po pierwszej części, może kiedyś wrócę i dokończę. Nic nie poradzę, że Malfoya widzę tylko z Potterem :D_


	29. Chapter 29

_**XXIX**_

Draco siedział przy łóżku, trzymając drobną dłoń Samuela i ostrożne gładząc opuszkami palców jego delikatną, miękką skórę. Chłopiec spał już od czterech godzin i lada chwila mógł się obudzić, a mężczyzna nadal nie uporał się z gonitwą myśli, jaka zaległa się w jego głowie.

Najważniejsze, że Sam był bezpieczny. Tutaj w zamku nic mu nie groziło. Emeraldfog był chroniony potężną magią, jego osłony były niemal nie do przebicia. Owszem, Różany Dom też zabezpieczała silna magia, jednak jej działanie ograniczała wielkość budynku. Kiedy wraz z Severusem i Victorią rozciągali zasłony, mogli pozwolić sobie na założenie tylko sześciu pieczęci, inaczej nachodziłyby na siebie i wzajemnie się znosiły. Zamek otaczało kilkadziesiąt osłon, połączone były pierwotnymi węzłami pochodzącymi od magii ziemi, a to oznaczało, że były dodawane wraz z powstawaniem każdego kolejnego fundamentu budynku. W dodatku wzmacniane przez krew każdego kolejnego pokolenia. On nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Zakupił już gotowy dom i coś takiego w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę.

Magia krwi kojarzyła się z mrokiem, właściwie była zakazana. Jednak nie dotyczyło to zaklęć ochronnych. Dobrowolnie oddana krew była znakiem ofiary, nie zabijała darczyńcy, a jedynie umacniała i wplatała jego sygnaturę. W tej chwili zamek chroniła wielowiekowa moc rodu Dumbledore, która zaakceptowała też Pottera. Odkryli to w momencie gdy zmieniło się godło rodu. Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, za namową jego i Granger, Harry złożył swą własną ofiarę. Jako żyjący właściciel sprawił, że węzły zostały odnowione i umocnione. Nie był najeźdźcą, dom przyjął go bez żadnego sprzeciwu, a jego sygnatura w naturalny sposób zajaśniała pomiędzy innymi.

Draco dokładnie pamiętał ten dzień. Po raz pierwszy mógł na własne oczy zobaczyć misterną siatkę drgających, wirujących pajęczych nici oplatających budynek i ogród. To było naprawdę piękne. Każdy kolejny wątek lśnił jedynym w swoim rodzaju kolorem. Wił się i misternie splatał z kolejnymi nićmi, niczym osnowa w perfekcyjnie utkanym gobelinie. Magia wydawała się żyć własnym życiem, jej pasma – szeptać pomiędzy sobą, kontaktować się i dotykać się wzajemnie, sprawdzając i badając swymi tęczowymi palcami. Granger nazwała to Magiczną Zorzą Polarną i Draco musiał przyznać, że oddawało to doskonale widok, jaki mieli przed oczami.

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że magia żyje i Malfoy po raz pierwszy był pewien, że było w tym sporo racji. To co unosiło się dookoła zamku, nie było martwe. Wirowało, dotykało, oplatało ściany, mury i dachy. Zaglądało do okien i ostrożnie, niemal z uczuciem gładziło ich szklane tafle. Magia ochronna była niczym matka, która za wszelką cenę chce bronić swe dziecko. Można było próbować ją złamać, jednak walczyła do ostatniej barwnej nici, sama lizała się ze swoich ran i odrzucała, kaleczyła tego, kto chciał wtargnąć i skrzywdzić to, co dano jej pod opiekę. Draco podejrzewał, że w tej chwili Emeraldfog jest jednym z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc na ziemi. Ród Dumbledore był niezwykle potężny, a Harry Potter w niczym mu nie ustępował, być może nawet przewyższył. Jeżeli Voldemort przez tyle lat nie mógł zdobyć Hogwartu, co dopiero mówić o tym miejscu? Nie, zarówno Narcyza jak i Lucjusz nic nie mogliby zrobić, nawet gdyby zebrali armię i ruszyli z czarnomagiczną pieśnią na ustach, śpiewaną przy wtórze bębnów powlekanych ludzką skórą.

Niemniej Draco nie zamierzał czekać bezczynnie. Nadszedł czas, aby Samuel został przedstawiony światu. Bardzo łatwo wyeliminować coś, o czym nikt nie wie. Dużo trudniej niezauważalnie pozbyć się czegoś, co jest wszystkim znane, a w dodatku wzbudza sensację – bo że pojawienie się nowego członka rodziny Malfoyów takową wzbudzi, tego był całkowicie pewien. Narcyza zastanowi się dwukrotnie, zanim podniesie rękę na to dziecko. Z oczywistych względów byłaby pierwszą podejrzaną, a na to nie będzie sobie mogła pozwolić. Musiał w to wierzyć.

Emeraldfog był ogromny. Różany Dom w porównaniu z nim przypominał wielkością salę jadalną. Sam będzie tutaj szczęśliwy. Ogrody były piękne i rozległe, plaża – czysta i dzika, a morze kusiło swą pieśnią. Tam żył tylko z Victorią, od czasu do czasu bawiąc się z jakimś dzieckiem z odległego sąsiedztwa. Tutaj na pewno pozna ich dużo więcej i być może pomimo swojego wieku, nawiąże nowe przyjaźnie. Najważniejsze jednak, że wreszcie będą razem i Sam już nigdy nie spojrzy na niego tymi błękitnymi, smutnymi oczami, gdy Draco będzie wychodził.

Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą wreszcie Malfoy będzie mógł zrobić. Kiedy zabierał go z sierocińca, wypełnił odpowiednie papiery, które przyznały mu status opiekuna. Magia rozpoznała w nich braci, jednak o ile na papierach ministerialnych widniało przy imieniu Samuela nazwisko Malfoy, o tyle w dokumentach, które były w posiadaniu Draco, nadal figurowało nazwisko Grand. Teraz jako głowa rodu będzie mógł nie tylko uznać go oficjalnie, ale też zapewnić mu wpis w testamencie. Narcyza nie będzie mogła nic zrobić. To on był dziedzicem i gdy stało się jasne, że ojca czeka los wiecznego więźnia, zyskał prawo do wszystkich rodowych włości. Gdyby cokolwiek mu się stało, Sam będzie miał zapewnioną przyszłość, a kiedy opuści Emeraldfog, będzie już dorosłym, w pełni wykwalifikowanym czarodziejem, który potrafi się obronić.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Pomimo ataku, pomimo strachu, wszystko powoli zaczynało się układać. Najgorszą rzeczą, która go czekała, była rozmowa z chłopcem. Nie mógł dłużej udawać, że jest jego ojcem. Jeżeli mieli obwieścić światu jego istnienie, to nie wchodziło w grę. Miał nadzieję, że Sam to zrozumie. Był inteligentnym i kochającym dzieckiem. Być może sprawi mu ból, jednak prawda zawsze jest lepsza od życia w kłamstwie. To, że do tej pory nic mu nie powiedział, wynikało z jego własnego lęku. Cholera, to będzie trudne. Słowa mogą ranić i niestety tym razem tego nie uniknie.

Odetchnął głęboko. Musi wziąć się w garść. Nie był sam, miał Severusa i Harry'ego. Jeżeli chłopiec poczuje się skrzywdzony, oni mu wytłumaczą, oni…

Oni.

Już nie sam ojciec chrzestny, ale i jego mąż. Kiedy właściwie zaczął o nim myśleć jak o kimś, kto nierozerwalnie wiąże się z jego życiem?

W dniu ślubu.

Tak, w pewnym sensie. Kiedy złożyli przysięgę, był zdruzgotany. Wiedział co ona oznacza i jakie niesie za sobą konsekwencje. Potter mógł być przystojny, mógł być bogaty, jednak to nie znaczyło, że miał być też kimś, kto przez resztę jego dni będzie mu wsparciem. Poza tym, nienawidzili się, a to raczej nie sprzyja szczęśliwym związkom.

To było dziwne.

Już pierwszej nocy był zazdrosny. On, który tak naprawdę nie znał tego uczucia, przynajmniej jeżeli chodziło o kochanków. Jednak kiedy wydał się podstęp Weasley, czuł, że mógłby zrobić jej krzywdę. Naprawdę chciał ją zranić, sprawić, żeby bolało. Sięgnęła po coś, co należało do niego, ośmieliła się tego dotknąć i nieważne było, że jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej klął w żywy kamień i rzucał w myślach na Pottera wszelkie dostępne klątwy. Był Malfoyem, jemu było wolno.

Był Malfoyem i nienawidził Harry'ego Pottera… bo był Malfoyem.

Czy aby na pewno tak?

Bycie Malfoyem to naprawdę trudna sprawa. Od dziecka wpajano mu zasady. To wolno, a tego nie. Tak postępują arystokraci, a tak absolutnie nie wypada. Z tym człowiekiem powinien się przyjaźnić, a w kierunku tamtego nawet nie spoglądać. Oceny zawsze powinny być na najwyższym poziomie. Nikt nie może się równać z Malfoyami, a już na pewno nie jakaś szlama…

Draco westchnął. Przez Granger zawsze miał w domu kłopoty. Ojciec nigdy nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, co sądzi o tym, że jego syn nie dorównał pod względem nauki takiemu śmieciowi jak nikomu nie znana czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Może dlatego tak bardzo jej nienawidził? Może przez to ubliżał jej i pomiatał nią na każdym kroku, aby umniejszyć jej wartość?

Zaszczytem jest przyjaźnić się z Malfoyem.

Do czasu, gdy Draco poszedł do szkoły, każdy, kogo obdarzył swoją uwagą, był tym naprawdę zachwycony.

Nie Potter.

Kiedy Voldemort upadł po raz pierwszy, ojciec wyparł się go i stwierdził, że był pod działaniem Imperiusa. Oczywiście nikt w to nie wierzył, ale nikt też głośno tego nie negował. Harry Potter był wyznacznikiem prawdy. Jeżeli przyjaźnisz się ze Złotym Chłopcem, znaczy to, że jesteś po jasnej stronie i nikt nie powinien mieć co do ciebie żadnych wątpliwości.

A co jeżeli Złoty Chłopiec wcale nie chce być twoim przyjacielem?

Co jeżeli wybiera szlamę i nędzarza?

Wtedy po raz pierwszy złamano dumę Draco i automatycznie został zmuszony do nienawiści i rywalizacji.

Nie potrafił inaczej. Odkąd pamiętał, uczono go nie pochylać głowy. Być dumnym, aroganckim i zawsze pierwszemu atakować.

Kiedy rodzic za bardzo rozpieszcza dziecko i dmucha na każde zadrapanie, ktoś taki wyrasta na słabeusza.

Jeżeli bije je i poniża, wychowa zalęknionego i zamkniętego w sobie człowieka lub buntownika, który za swoje rany odgrywa się na innych.

Gdy wychowujemy dziecko bez okazywania uczuć, karmimy zasadami i wynagradzamy za pogardę… otrzymujemy Malfoya.

Nienawidził więc Wybrańca. Po raz pierwszy na przekór ojcu, który pożądał tej przyjaźni. Harry Potter był odpowiednimi plecami w jego karierze politycznej i gwarantem słuszności. Lucjusz zapomniał jednak o jednym. Nauczył syna, że Malfoyowie nie wybaczają.

I Draco nie wybaczył.

Za punkt honoru obrał sobie rywalizację. Mógł się bić, mógł poniżać, mógł miotać obelgami, ranić jego przyjaciół. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby tylko upokorzyć Złotego Chłopca. Był ślepy na argumenty, był Ślizgonem, a jego dom umacniał w nim te wszystkie odczucia.

Był też obserwatorem.

Wraz z każdym upływającym rokiem oddalał się do rodziców. Karcony za oceny, za postępowanie, za żywiołowość, za to, że nie potrafił nawiązać kontaktu z Wybrańcem, powoli odsuwał się od rodziny.

Nadal jednak ją szanował. To miał wyuczone niczym dekalog.

Do czasu.

Draco nie bał się śmierci, nie bał się zabijać. Jednak jeżeli miał to robić, musiał mieć cel. Cel, który będzie zgodny z tym, w co wierzył, a przeciwnik musiał sobie zasłużyć. Tylko jeden raz…

Potrząsnął głową, odganiając tę myśl.

To co robił Voldemort, było złe. Jaka satysfakcja, jaki honor w torturowaniu kogoś, kto nie potrafił się obronić? To było czystym złem, perwersją. To było chore.

Dlatego nie potrafił zabić Dumbledore'a.

Stojąc naprzeciwko człowieka, którego uważał za kogoś potężnego, który nigdy nic mu nie zrobił, którego jedynym grzechem była chęć ochrony szkoły, nie potrafił rzucić avady. Nauczono go dumy i honoru, a to na pewno nie było honorowe. Zrozumiał, że to on wybiera. To było jego życie. Nie Lucjusza, nie Narcyzy, nie Voldemorta. Tylko jego własne. Stał na szczycie wieży i po raz pierwszy płakał. Nie ze strachu przed tym, iż ma zabić. On żegnał się z tym, co do tej pory było jego rodziną. Toczył wewnętrzną walkę o własną przyszłość i było to przerażające. Mógł stracić nazwisko, ale nie mógł stracić honoru.

Harry Potter.

Chłopiec, który pokonał Voldemorta. Nie musiał go lubić, ale nie potrafił zignorować budzącego się w nim podziwu.

Harry Potter.

Młodzieniec, dla którego złamał swoją regułę. Człowiek, którego – jak twierdził Severus – uratował, a wraz z nim cały świat. Kiedyś w to wątpił, jednak podążył za Snape'em i zrobił, co mu kazał. Magiczna więź potwierdziła jednak słowa i wiarę Mistrza Eliksirów. Pokazała, że nawet Dumbledore nie przewidział wszystkiego. Był zbyt wielkoduszny, nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że Złoty Chłopiec może mieć jakąkolwiek ciemną stronę. Severus był śmierciożercą. On wiedział. Wybraniec zabił… a to niszczyło wszystko, w co wierzył dyrektor. Nieważne, że była wojna, nieważne, że robił to w obronie tego, co kochał. Śmierć to śmierć. Morderstwo było słabością, rysą na murze świętości Pottera i to Draco przyjął na siebie konsekwencje. Harry miał wobec niego dług życia i nawet o tym nie wiedział. Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Ślizgon wolał się nie zastanawiać, czy Potter by go znienawidził, odrzucił, zaczął nim pogardzać, czy może po prostu czułby obrzydzenie na sam jego widok. Może kiedyś nie miało to takiego znaczenia, jednak teraz…

Cztery miesiące spędzone ze Złotym Chłopcem sprawiły, że jego świat stanął na głowie. Harry… nawet mówił do niego po imieniu. Śmiał się z nim, kłócił i uprawiał seks. Walczył u jego boku. Potter od razu zaakceptował Samuela, nie zdradził go i bez wahania rzucił się chłopcu na ratunek. Potter został i chronił go do samego końca. Miał okazję uciec kiedy Weasley uratował dziecko, a jednak pozostał. Doskonale słyszał jego głos… _Nie zostawię go tutaj samego – _narażał się, chroniąc Draco. A przecież mógł wykorzystać sposobność. Zostawić go, umyć ręce i wreszcie być wolnym. Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Czy to była ta słynna gryfońska lojalność? Czy może coś innego. Tego Malfoy nie wiedział, jednak cokolwiek to było, on postąpiłby tak samo. Co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

Harry Potter był jego przeznaczeniem. Zrozumiał to, gdy uratował go w ministerstwie, a zrozumienie przerodziło się w pewność, gdy wspólnie rzucili _Sectumsemprę_.

Z przeznaczeniem nie można walczyć. Zresztą… wcale nie chciał…

Pomiędzy tym wszystkim było coś jeszcze, coś czego nie potrafił uchwycić. Jak zbyt gwałtownie wyciągnięta dłoń w kierunku unoszącego się na wietrze piórka, które wraz z podmuchem, zamiast spocząć pomiędzy palcami, umyka i odpływa w bok. W końcu je złapie. Pytanie tylko kiedy i czym ono się okaże. Być może… być może to będzie…

Przymknął oczy i zacisnął pięści…

- Boli. – Cichy pisk wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na leżące w łóżku dziecko.

- Przepraszam, Sam. – Wystraszony rozluźnił uścisk, w którym trzymał dłoń chłopca. Pogrążony we własnych myślach zupełnie o tym zapomniał.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – Malec usiadł i rozejrzał się ostrożnie, jakby z obawą.

- W komnatach wujka Severusa. – Draco uśmiechnął się ciepło i pogłaskał rozczochrane włosy dziecka.

- Naprawdę? W jego domu? – Oczy Samuela rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.

- Nie, w Harry'ego i mojej szkole. – Pochylił się i podciągnął brata na swoje kolana, okrywając go kocem. Chłopiec umościł się wygodnie, wtulając jasną główkę z zagłębienie jego szyi. – Od teraz będziesz tutaj mieszkał, co ty na to?

- Z tobą i Harrym? – Mały gwałtownie uniósł głowę, prawie uderzając jej czubkiem w podbródek Dracona.

- Ze mną, Harrym, wujkiem Severusem i wieloma innymi nauczycielami i dziećmi.

- Naprawdę? Tak całkiem serio i na zawsze? – Broda chłopca trzęsła się lekko.

- Naprawdę i tak długo jak będziesz chciał. – Pokiwał twierdząco głową.

Czekał na wybuch szalonej radości, na pełen entuzjazmu okrzyk. Zamarł gdy oczy Sama zaszkliły się i dziecko wybuchło płaczem, rozpaczliwie wczepiając się palcami w jego szatę.

- Hej, Sam… Nie podoba ci się ten pomysł? – Zdezorientowany gładził wstrząsane spazmami plecy dziecka. Zamiast odpowiedzi poczuł, jak głowa chłopca porusza się tam i z powrotem w geście zaprzeczenia. – Jeżeli nie… to coś wymyślimy, nie płacz – wyjąkał zagubiony, a w zamian otrzymał jeszcze szybsze kręcenie głową.

- Chyba przyszedłem nie w porę. – Uniósł wzrok, widząc stojącego obok Pottera, który niezdecydowanie przestępował z nogi na nogę, nie wiedząc czy może zostać, czy ma wyjść.

- On nie chce… - Bezradnie machnął ręką, jakby nie potrafił ubrać w słowa swych uczuć. Harry odebrał to jako przyzwolenie na pozostanie.

- Słyszałem. – Przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł tuż obok nich. – Samuelu. Złych ludzi, który napadli na twój dom, już nie ma i nigdy nie wrócą. Draco postanowił, że ty i Victoria zamieszkacie z nim, żeby już nikt nigdy was nie napadł. Tutaj będziesz bezpieczny. Draco się martwi, że płaczesz, bo nie chcesz z nim mieszkać.

- A… ale to nieprawda. – Chłopiec uniósł głowę i zaczerwienionymi oczami spojrzał na tulącego go blondyna. – Chcę… chcę tu… tutaj mieszać.

- Więc dlaczego płaczesz, Sam? – Malfoy nieustannie gładził plecy dziecka.

- Draco, wydaje mi się, że on jest przestraszony. Napadnięto na jego dom. Victoria zapewne kazała mu się schronić. Osłony szalały pod naporem zaklęć, a w dodatku zabrał go stamtąd ktoś, kogo zupełnie nie znał. Nikt dotąd mu nie wytłumaczył o co chodzi. – Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni eliksir, który prewencyjnie dał mu Snape. – Wypij to, Samuelu, poczujesz się lepiej. – Na powrót zajął swoje miejsce i spojrzał poważnie na Draco. – Jak wiele zamierzasz mu powiedzieć?

- Większość.

- Dobrze, myślę, że to odpowiednia chwila. – Harry potarł palcami podbródek. – Wyspał się i jest teraz na pewno spokojniejszy.

- Tak… - Odchrząknął i spojrzał na Samuela. – Hmm… Wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy, prawda? – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się w dopowiedzi. Łzy zdążyły już wyschnąć, a może po prostu wsiąknęły w szatę Malfoya i tylko zaczerwienione oczy świadczyły o tym, że chłopiec jeszcze niedawno zanosił się płaczem. Eliksir Severusa jak zwykle sprawdził się idealnie. – Musisz uwierzyć, że nigdy nikomu bym cię nie oddał. Jesteśmy rodziną i zawsze będziemy razem.

- Harry też jest rodziną. – Samuel oparty o jego pierś, bawił się klamrą jego szaty.

- To prawda, Harry jest rodziną i również zrobi wszystko, aby cię chronić. – Potter był zaskoczony, słysząc pewny głos mężczyzny. Nie było w nim wahania, a raczej spokojna akceptacja i coś na kształt dumy.

- Naprawdę cię kochamy, Sam. – Gryfon uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- A jeżeli kogoś kochasz, powinieneś być z nim szczery i niczego przed nim nie ukrywać, zgadza się? – Draco mocniej przytulił chłopca i zanurzył twarz w jego włosach. – Jestem twoim bratem, nie ojcem, Samuelu.

Przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza. Draco trwał w tej pozycji, czekając ze strachem na reakcję dziecka. Harry zacisnął pięści i przygryzł wargę, z niepokojem obserwując ich obydwóch. Z lękiem patrzył na sztywne plecy dziecka, które nie poruszało się, jakby ktoś rzucił na nie Drętwotę.

- Kłamiesz.

- Sam, to prawda. – Draco uniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał zaprzeczenie. – Z różnych powodów, ojciec nie mógł się tobą zająć, dlatego trafiłeś do sierocińca. Kiedy się o tym dowiedziałem, odszukałem cię.

- Kłamiesz! – Chłopiec odepchnął go i odsunął się.

- Jestem twoim bratem, ale…

- Kłamiesz! Kłamiesz! Kłamiesz! – Drobne usta drżały, a zaciśnięta piąstka uderzyła w pierś mężczyzny.

- Sam, Draco mówi prawdę, przecież wiesz, że bardzo cię kocha i nigdy…

- Obydwaj kłamiecie! – Chłopiec zaczął krzyczeć, coraz szybciej uderzając brata pięściami. – Kłamstwo! To wszystko kłamstwo! Dlaczego kłamiecie?!

- Samuelu, wiem że to trudne, ale musisz zrozumieć, że nieważne kim jest dla ciebie Draco. Ojciec czy brat, kocha cię tak samo. – Harry dotknął delikatnie ramienia chłopca, jednak ten odsunął się gwałtownie.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! Wszyscy jesteście źli! Chcę do Victorii. Victoria! Chcę do Victorii…. – Coraz głośniejsze krzyki rozbrzmiewały po komnacie. Dziecko wyrwało się w końcu z przytrzymujących go objęć brata i skuliło na łóżku. Jego ciałem targały spazmatyczne drgawki. – Victoria!

Drzwi prowadzące do sypialni Snape'a otworzyły się gwałtownie.

- Co się tutaj dzieje? – Severus jak burza wpadł do środka, a za nim ostrożnie wsunęła się Victoria. Kobieta nadal była lekko blada, jednak najwyraźniej po opadnięciu osłon jej magia powoli zaczęła się stabilizować.

- Vicky! – Samuel zerwał się z łóżka i jak strzała przemknął obok Mistrza Eliksirów, rzucając się w objęcia opiekunki. – Za… zabierz mnie stąd. Chcę wró… wrócić do domu. – Dziecko łkało z twarzą wtuloną w jej brzuch, mocząc łzami materiał sukni.

- Sam, kochanie, co się stało? – Objęła chłopca i pogładziła po zmierzwionych, jasnych włosach.

- Oni kłamią, wszyscy, zabierz mnie, pro… proszę.

- Słoneczko, nie możemy wrócić do domu. Tutaj jest bezpiecznie, musimy zostać. – Kucnęła, kładąc dłonie na jego zapłakanej twarzy i kciukami ścierając łzy.

- Nie zostanę z nimi. – Pokręcił głową histerycznie. – Nie chcę, on nie jest moim tatą!

- Och… Jestem pewna, że Draco wyjaśnił ci wszystko. Nadal jesteście rodziną. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że masz takiego wspaniałego brata.

- Nie chcę brata! Chcę tatę! – Samuel płakał coraz głośniej.

- Draco, myślę, że powinieneś zaprowadzić ich do… Mam nadzieję, że zastanowiłeś się już gdzie będą mieszać? – Snape spojrzał na siedzącego bezradnie chrześniaka.

- Tak… - Malfoy podniósł się ciężko z łóżka. Jego jasna skóra przybrała odcień kredowo biały, a w poszarpanej, nadpalonej szacie w żaden sposób nie przypominał tego eleganckiego, pewnego siebie arystokraty, którym zawsze był. – Sądzę… myślę, że moje komnaty… - Urwał i spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego.

- Oczywiście. – Potter również się podniósł i przeczesał dłonią włosy. – Twoje pokoje będą idealne. Każę skrzatom przenieść tam ich rzeczy.

- Oczywiście zanim nie wybierzesz odpowiednich dla siebie komnat, możesz… - zaczął Snape.

- Druga szafa i komoda bez problemu zmieszczą się w mojej sypialni. – Harry spojrzał na niego ostro. – Dziękujemy za troskę.

- Draco? – Severus obrzucił chrześniaka pytającym spojrzeniem.

- Myślę, że tak będzie dobrze. – Malfoy westchnął i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Victorio, weź Sama i chodźcie za mną.

……….

Draco siedział na sofie, niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrując się w przestrzeń. W dłoni ściskał tumbler z whisky.

- Nie powinienem był mu mówić.

Stojący obok okna Harry drgnął i spojrzał na blondyna. Od dwóch godzin Malfoy siedział bez słowa i opróżniał stojącą przed nim karafkę. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wpadł w jakiś trans i zamknął się w swoim własnym świecie. Potter odetchnął z ulgą, słysząc w końcu jego głos.

- Nie powinieneś był go nigdy okłamywać. – Westchnął, podszedł do niego i przesunął alkohol, by móc usiąść naprzeciw Ślizgona na niskiej ławie.

- Teraz już za późno. Nienawidzi mnie. – Draco uniósł szklankę i opróżnił ją jednym łykiem.

- To nieprawda. – Wyjął mu z dłoni szkło, bojąc się iż zmiażdży je w zbyt mocnym uścisku.

- Byłeś tam, słyszałeś. – Spojrzał na niego gniewnie. – Powiedział, że nie chce mnie więcej widzieć, a potem zamknął się w sypialni.

- Posłuchaj, to dziecko. Jest teraz przestraszony i zdezorientowany, nie wie co mówi.

- Nie ufa mi. Już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwie. Straciłem go, Potter! – Gniewnie zmrużył oczy. – Spieprzyłem to i straciłem go!

- Gówno prawda. – Harry pochylił się i położył mu ręce na ramionach, zaciskając mocno palce. – Daj mu czas. Pomyśl, przez co przeszedł. Najpierw rodzice go porzucili, potem odepchnęli dziadkowie. Przez rok żył jako sierota w przytułku. Zabrałeś go stamtąd i zapewniłeś cztery lata szczęścia. On się po prostu boi. Jest przestraszony, że znowu to straci.

- Nigdy bym go nie zostawił! Nie wolno mu tak myśleć…

- Ale myśli. – Harry spuścił na piersi głowę, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć. W końcu osunął się na kolana i klęknął przed Malfoyem na ziemi, kładąc dłonie na jego udach. – On cię kocha. Jesteś najlepszym bratem, jakiego mógł mieć. To był męczący dzień dla nas wszystkich, pomyśl więc jak bardzo te wydarzenia wpłynęły na niego. Najpierw napad, potem dowiedział się, że nie jesteś jego ojcem. Zapewne jest zagubiony. W tej chwili jedyne, co nim kieruje, to gniew. Czuje się oszukany, zraniony. Daj mu kilka godzin spokoju. Jutro są święta, spędzicie czas razem, ochłonie i wróci do siebie. Jesteś jedynym, co ma i dobrze o tym wie. Nie sądziłeś chyba, że przyjmie to spokojnie.

- Skąd to wiesz? Skąd do cholery możesz być tego taki pewien? Bycie Cholernym Chłopcem Który Przeżył nie czyni cię wszechwiedzącym! – Draco spojrzał na niego ze złością.

- Nie, nie czyni. – Harry westchnął i odwrócił głowę, wbijając wzrok w wzór wytłoczony na kanapie. – Jednak rozumiem go. Mnie też kiedyś okłamano. Chciano mnie chronić i zatajono przede mną prawdę. Przez to zginął Syriusz. Miałem ochotę wszystko zniszczyć, zemścić się. Czułem gniew i nienawiść. Ktoś, komu ufałem, zawiódł mnie i nie potrafiłem wybaczyć.

- I co? Przeszło ci? Stwierdziłeś, że skoro jesteś Wybrańcem, musisz mu wybaczyć? – zakpił Malfoy.

- Nie, po prostu zrozumiałem, że jest jedyną ostoją w moim życiu. Mogłem nie zgadzać się z jego metodami, ale dotarło do mnie, że nie mogę z nim walczyć, bo stracę wszystko, w co wierzę. Kochałem go.

- Był cholernym manipulantem, prawda?

- Był – zgodził się Harry. Podniósł się i przyniósł drugi tumbler, po czym napełnił obydwa. – A teraz napij się i pozbieraj do kupy. Naprawdę, nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale weź się w garść, Malfoy. Jesteś Ślizgonem, więc nie zachowuj się jakby tiara przydziału się pomyliła. – Wręczył mu szklaneczkę i wzniósł rękę w geście toastu. – Za cynizm i arystokratycznych dupków.

- Jesteś szalony. – Draco uniósł szkło i upił łyk. – Powinieneś się modlić, abym był taki jak dziś. Czyż nie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi? Miłość, zrozumienie, prawo do załamywania się, obnażania swych słabości.

- Oczywiście – Potter przytaknął, powoli sącząc trunek. – Byle nie weszło ci to w nawyk.

- Uwielbiasz moje wyrafinowanie. Właśnie to zrozumiałem.

- Nie, po prostu nie lubię facetów, którzy roztkliwiają się nad sobą, w dodatku będąc pod wpływem alkoholu. – Gryfon wzruszył ramionami.

- Sam mi nalałeś. – Malfoy uniósł szklaneczkę, patrząc jak bursztynowy płyn migocze w rżniętym szkle.

- Stwierdziłem, że gorzej już nie będzie. Poza tym… skoro na dobre się wprowadziłeś do moich komnat, doszedłem do wniosku, że nie mam prawa odmówić ci zalania smutków. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Idealne wyczucie chwili – Draco prychnął, dokończył whisky i rzucił szkłem w kominek, pozwalając, by rozprysło się na drobne kawałki.

- To mój ulubiony komplet.

- Przeżyjesz to jakoś. A teraz wybacz. – Wstał i zaczął rozpinać szatę. – Mam ochotę pójść do _naszej_ pieprzonej łazienki, pozwolić podniecać się moim ciałem _naszemu_ pieprzonemu lustru, po czym wezmę pieprzony prysznic i położę się w _naszym_ pieprzonym łóżku. – Każdemu słowu towarzyszyło opadnięcie kolejnej części garderoby.

- A co potem? – Harry podniósł z podłogi spodnie Ślizgona i rzucił je na poręcz fotela.

- Potem... Potem dokończę tę butelkę i zapomnę... do jutra. - Draco wrócił do stołu i zabrał karafkę, po czym wszedł do łazienki, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

………………………..

_Wszystkim bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Przed Wami trudny dla mnie rozdział, chyba jeden z najtrudniejszych, bo jak wyjaśnić małemu dziecku zawiłości zdrady, niechcianego potomka, praw rządzących światem? Dorosły zrozumie, chłopcu nie wszystko można powiedzieć wprost. Jest to chyba też kwestia moralności i świadomości, że ma się przed sobą niewinne dziecko, które nie zna większości z pojęć. Przyznam, że klęłam w żywy kamień, że sama sobie na głowę sprowadziłam taką akcję, bo nie bardzo potrafiłam z niej wybrnąć. Na początku napisałam pół strony i wysłałam Aubrey, po czym dowiedziałam się, iż faktycznie zagalopowałam się i to sporo. Po długiej rozmowie, na następny dzień zasiadłam do pisania i… wyszło to co macie przed oczami. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś to wybrnęłam. Próbowałam się wczuć w sytuację wielokrotnie skrzywdzonego dziecka, które kolejny raz ktoś oszukał. Jak mi to wyszło? Same oceńcie. Pozdrawiam Was serdecznie i przepraszam za jednodniowe opóźnienie :)_

_**Lucynapilo**__ – niestety, trudno wszystko wyjaśnić na raz, potem nie miałabym o czym pisać ;) Tak, też nie zniosłabym krzywdy dziecka, dorosły może się bronić, dziecko zdane jest na łaskę innych. Stawiasz na Cyzię? Naprawdę, chciałabym móc potwierdzić, bądź zaprzeczyć. Czasami łatwiej jest czytać czyjeś opowiadanie, bo przynajmniej można posnuć własne teorie spiskowe, a tak… muszę trzymać język za zębami. BoCHaterze… mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie popełnię takiego błędu, mogę potrzebować bety do moich przecinków, lub czasami do poprawy formy jakiegoś zdania, ale ortografia na szczęście nie bije mnie po głowie tępym narzędziem ;)_

_**Ka**__ – naprawdę się cieszę, że jednak dobrze wyszło. Najgorsze co może być to skopana scena walki, a ja przyznam szczerze zawsze panicznie się boję takie opisywać. Ciężko zachować odpowiednią dynamikę, realizm i nie popaść ze skrajności w skrajność. Obawiałam się chaosu, albo czegoś zupełnie dziwacznego. W dodatku zabrakło mi klątw z kanonu i musiałam sięgnąć do słownika łacińskiego… no cóż nigdy łaciny się nie uczyłam, więc musiałam grzebać w Internecie za odnośnikami ;) Tak, była brygada uderzeniowa, pomyślałam, że ciekawiej będzie to napisać z perspektywy Rona. Wyszło jak wyszło :) Raczej nie przewiduję nieporozumień ciągnących się przez kilkanaście rozdziałów. Nie lubię jak z bohaterów robi się ślepych naiwniaków, wolę jak są racjonalni i umieją kojarzyć fakty. Nie opisałam co stało się z Victorią, akapit zakończył się zanim opuścili dom. Jeżeli chodzi o Rona i Draco. Od początku chciałam, aby w końcu się dogadali, jednak musiało nastąpić coś poważnego, żeby ci dwaj przekonali się do siebie. Owszem, Ron uciekł z Samem, ale pomyślałam, że normalny przyjaciel, zwłaszcza auror, szybko oddałby dziecko w dobre ręce i wrócił pomóc zamiast siedzieć i czekać na wieści. W takich chwilach nie myśli się, że tego nie lubię, a tego tak, pomaga się, bo obydwaj stoimy po jednej stronie i w tym momencie nikną dzielące różnice. Myślę, że to dobry moment na wyciągnięcie ręki. Oj tak, łatwiej było ukrywać Samuela. Pojawiał się od czasu do czasu i nie musiałam zawracać sobie nim głowy, zwłaszcza, że czasami naprawdę trudno wczuć się w reakcje dziecka, zwłaszcza takiego, które już swoje w życiu przeszło. Ma być wesołe, smutne, ufne, zastraszone? Ehh… czasami myślę, że sama to sobie utrudniam. Byłaś bardzo składna, wszystko zrozumiałam i naprawdę przyjemnie mi się czytało. Ha! Nawet napisałaś jedno zdanie, które dało mi do myślenia ; ale to przyszłość i oczywiście nie zdradzę które ;P_

_**Matty Russel**__ – Harry ma swoją ciemną stronę, trochę przeżył w życiu, poza tym jako auror nie raz musiał rzucić avadę, mając do wyboru zabić lub zginąć. Dlatego myślę, że zabicie śmierciożercy, który nastawał na życie Sama, nie ruszyło go zbytnio. Mina Draco… myślę, że kiedyś do tego wrócę, a na pewno pozwolę Malfoyowi sobie przypomnieć te słowa i wtedy opiszę jego reakcję ;) Och Naruto… to mi przypomniało, że mój komp się buntuje. Nie mogę komentować, (tzn. komentuję, ale nie wkleja tego, a przynajmniej nie na każdej stronie :/)nie mogę nawet wstawić rozdziału na moim blogu bo mi nie przechodzi w panel, jakaś masakra. No, to pojęczałam sobie, koniec prywaty ;)_

_**Liberi**__ – lubię Rona, jest dorosłym mężczyzną. W kanonie został opisany jako świetny strateg (gra w szachy), a to świadczy o tym, że nie był totalnym głąbem. Dojrzał, był aurorem, przeżył wojnę, walczył, trudno pozostawić go nadal niczego nie potrafiącym. Przeszedł szkolenie, zdał, był razem z Harrym na nie jednej akcji, on po prostu musiał się czegoś nauczyć. Tak, traktuję magię jako byt. Może inteligentny to za dużo powiedziane, ale na pewno potrafiący w pewien sposób egzystować. Nie umiem tego nazwać. Magię można zobaczyć, jest integralną częścią każdego czarodzieja to jak… czakra? Chyba trochę się zaplątałam ;) Myślę, że każdy przestępca, zwłaszcza morderca ze skłonnościami psychopatycznymi ma w sobie wiele z szaleńca i idealnie pasowało mi to do Avery'ego. Facet, który postawił na niewłaściwego konia, skłonny do sadyzmu, idealny śmierciożerca. Po śmierci swojego mistrza, stoczył się zupełnie i jedyne co mu pozostało to chęć zemsty i ciągłe ucieczki. To chyba nie sprzyja stabilności emocjonalnej. Współczarowanie – to był odpowiedni moment aby pokazać czym jest więź i przypomnieć o niej. Myślę, że jeszcze kiedyś to wykorzystam. Wszyscy stawiają na Narcyzę, to naprawdę ciekawe, że zawsze to kobieta jest postrzegana jako okrutniejsza i bardziej rozchwiana emocjonalnie. Pojednanie Rona i Draco… tak, myślę że to początek nowej epoki ;)_

_**Miss Black**__ – Avery musi ciąć… wiesz, masz rację. Jestem tak przesiąknięta Avery'm sadystą, że nie potrafię postrzegać go inaczej. Sectumsempra wydała mi się bardzo widowiskowa i łatwo było opisać jej efekty, inne klątwy nie pozostawiają tak wyraźnych obrażeń. Opis walki z punktu widzenia Rona, był zabiegiem celowym, chciałam trochę podziałać na korzyść Weasleya i pokazać go z innej strony. Draco był w pokoju brata, jednak nie zauważył go za koszem. Mały był tak przerażony, że nawet na głos Malfoya nie zareagował. Narcyza… no i znowu nie mogę nic powiedzieć ;)_

_**Lilu**__ – Harry dopasował rapier do swojej magii, którą dzieli z Draco, dlatego tak trudno było mu się z nim rozstać. Nie wiem co Draco ofiaruje Harry'emu, jednak nie stawiałabym na kolejną broń ;) Poza tym, myślę, że Harry spokojnie radzi sobie bez ostrza, jest potężnym magiem i dobrze wyszkolonym, więc jako taki potrafi obronić siebie i swoich bliskich. Wydaje Ci się, że to Narcyza? Hmm… każdemu tak się wydaje, a ja po raz kolejny powtórzę… nie powiem ;P_

_**Deedee**__ – witam, cieszę się, że opowiadanie Ci się spodobało. Tak, szkoła miała stanowić tło dla fabuły, owszem jest ją widać, są do niej nawiązania, jednak nie stanowi ona, że tak powiem – centrum wydarzeń. Harry i Draco - Przeważnie jest tak, że najpierw się kłócą, potem lubią i idą do łóżka. Postanowiłam zrobić na odwrót, wpakować ich do łóżka zanim się polubią i dać i potem czas na rozwój własnych uczuć, zarówno tych dobrych jak i złych. Nie trzeba kogoś kochać, żeby być zadowolonym z niego jako kochanka, a sukces małżeństwa to jak każdy wie pięćdziesiąt procent dobrego seksu ;) Miło mi, że podobają ci się sceny erotyczne, faktycznie nie są one łatwe. Całkiem prosto przegiąć, od słodkości po wulgarność, czasami wydaje mi się, że wpadam albo w jedno, albo w drugie, lub oscyluję na ostrzu noża :) Cieszę się, że zapewniłam Ci kilka godzin rozrywki :D_

_**Sephiroth**__ – rozdział, w którym Draco rozmawia z Samuelem dodany, mam nadzieję, że nie rozczarowałam Cię :) Wielkie bum i łubudu mówisz… hmm… współczarowanie nie jest łatwe, a oni nigdy tego nie ćwiczyli, dlatego trudno było im rzucać wspólnie czary. Jak na razie, sądzę, że jeden a skuteczny całkowicie im wystarczy. Bez obaw, wykorzystam ten wątek, zgadzam się, że byłoby dużym marnotrawstwem zostawienie, już nawet planuję gdzie i jak ;) Możesz spokojnie pisać, nie obrażę się ;P_

_**Eledhil**__ – bardzo Ci dziękuję za tak miłe słowa, naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczą. Lubię mieszać część magiczną z taką zwykłą codziennością. Oni nie tylko czarują, walczą, ale też normalnie żyją i mają swoje większe i mniejsze problemy. Dlatego lubię łączyć jedno z drugim, wydaje mi się, że to dodaje bohaterom realności. To zżywanie się idzie pomału, ale do przodu, jakoś nie wierzę w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi i można powiedzieć, że zaczynają na bardzo niepewnym gruncie. Tajemnica Draco, jest jak na razie przez niego i Severusa dobrze strzeżona. Tak, Harry dowie się o wszystkim, jednak czy powie mu to sam Malfoy, Severus, czy jeszcze z innych źródeł, to już pozostanie na razie tajemnicą :) Jeżeli chodzi o Lucjusza i Narcyzę, niestety niewiele mogę powiedzieć, a właściwie nic. Cokolwiek bym nie napisała, łączy się ściśle z przyszłością ficka, a nie chciałabym zdradzić fabuły :) To ja dziękuję za komentarz, obiecuję nadal pisać, a jedyne co mogę zapewnić to to, że na pewno skończę i nie przewiduję postojów, no chyba, że gdzieś wyjadę na wakacje, lub moja beta, wtedy pomiędzy rozdziałami może nastąpić jakiś przestój :)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Za pomoc i betownie dziękuję Liberi :*_

_**XXX**_

Świąteczny poranek powitał Harry'ego obficie padającym śniegiem i wesołymi okrzykami chmary dzieciaków, dobiegającymi zza okna. Kiedy wstał, Draco nie było już w pokoju. Duża szafa i dodatkowa komoda od razu przypomniały mu o wczorajszym dniu. Pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się, czy aby nie zaspał, jednak zegarek wskazywał siódmą trzydzieści i do uroczystego śniadania miał jeszcze półtorej godziny czasu. Chyba tylko w święta uczniowie mogli bez przymusu wstać tak wcześnie, aby rozpakować prezenty.

- Naprawdę, życie z wami niekiedy przypomina ponurą egzystencję na pokładzie straceńców. – Lustro tego dnia było wyjątkowo zrzędliwe. – Nawet Krwawy Baron byłby lepszym kompanem od was.

- Znasz ducha Slytherinu? – Harry spojrzał na swoje odbicie, dopinając koszulę i skrzywił się lekko, widząc swoje niespecjalnie wesołe oblicze.

- Nie bądź wścibski. – Zwierciadło najwyraźniej nie lubiło mówić o swojej przeszłości. Harry przez moment zastanawiał się, czy wisiało kiedyś w Hogwarcie, czy może chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. – Muszę przyznać, że odkąd zostałeś dyrektorem twój gust niewątpliwie się poprawił. Mógłbym nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że wyglądasz cholernie seksownie w tej szacie, chociaż nadal sądzę, że najlepiej ci bez zbędnych fatałaszków.

- Taa, dzięki. – Harry wygładził zawinięty rękaw nowego, odświętnego ubrania. Szata była w kolorze głębokiej czerni, jednak jej wysoką stójkę, rękawy i dół zdobiły hafty barwy burgunda, przetykane połyskliwą, grafitową nicią. Wcięta w pasie, rozchodziła się w delikatny klosz i sięgała do samych kostek. Na co dzień preferował bardziej mugolski styl, ale okazyjnie zakładał czarodziejskie ubrania i musiał stwierdzić, że naprawdę świetnie się w nich czuł. O ile oczywiście były dobrze dobrane. – Wesołych świąt.

- Będą, umówiłem się już na uroczą pogawędkę z lustrem profesora Ceroo, mamy, że tak powiem, podobne gusta. Ma naprawdę uroczego i niezwykle przystojnego właściciela, chociaż… ten koński zad psuje efekt. Swoją drogą wiedziałeś, że fallus centaura może osiągnąć…

- Nie chcę wiedzieć! – Z lustra spojrzały na Harry'ego zaszokowane, szeroko otwarte zielone oczy. – Oszczędź mi szczegółów!

- Nie, to nie. – Zwierciadło prychnęło urażone. – Chciałem podtrzymać konwersację.

- A ja właśnie wychodziłem. – Potter otworzył drzwi do łazienki, jednak jakaś myśl zatrzymała go w miejscu. – Możesz opuszczać to miejsce?

- Chyba nie myślałeś, że całymi dniami kontempluję wzór płytek?

- Tak jak postacie na obrazach?

- To trochę bardziej skomplikowane, tłumaczenie zajęłoby mi sporo czasu. W przybliżeniu możesz uznać, że w twoim świecie jestem bytem. Nigdy nie słyszałeś o drugiej stronie zwierciadła?

- Chyba tylko w jakichś horrorach. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Tyle lat w czarodziejskim świecie, a nadal zupełny ignorant. - Tafla zafalowała delikatnie, jakby oburzał ją stan wiedzy właściciela, a Gryfon cofnął się instynktownie. – Bez obaw, nie pokażę ci przyszłości, przeszłości, ani niczego innego poza twoim szacownym odbiciem. – przyznało niechętnie. – Jestem na to o wiele za młody. Poza tym takie zabawy prowadzą do szaleństwa, a ja lubię swój jasny umysł.

- Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp?

- A jak myślisz? Całe pokolenia przebywał w rodzinie opętanych dążeniem do wiedzy szaleńców.

- Hmm… czyli możesz komunikować się z innymi lustrami… - Harry spojrzał na taflę z ciekawością.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl – syknęło zwierciadło. – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć o tym, co dzieje się u innych, właściwie nic ci nie mogę powiedzieć.

- Właśnie powiedziałeś mi o centaurze.

- O centaurach, Potter! To różnica, nie o tym konkretnym. Czarodzieje od wieków starali się zrobić z nas szpiegów, jednak to tak nie działa. Na każdy byt nałożona jest przysięga wiecznego milczenia, mamy swój świat. Gdybym posiadał usta i wlałbyś w nie fiolkę veritaserum i tak nic byś nie uzyskał, co najwyżej roztrzaskałbym się na tysiące kawałków. Wiesz, co by się działo, gdyby lustra mogły przenosić informacje? Zapanowałby chaos, na świecie nie byłoby żadnych sekretów! Zwierciadła są wszędzie. W salonach, alkowach, szyby odbijają twą postać, woda ją więzi. Nie trzeba mieć szklanej tafli.

- To przerażające – Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

- Dokładnie. A teraz idź, bo spóźnisz się na śniadanie – mruknęło i zamilkło.

Po takim oświadczeniu Potter przysiągł sobie nigdy nie wnikać w magię luster. Na dobrą sprawę, wolałby pozostać w tym względzie wiecznym ignorantem. Miał nadzieję, że nie popadnie w obsesję oglądania się za siebie.

Wszedł do salonu i spojrzał w kierunku kominka. Skarpety kołysały się wypchane prezentami, a na gzymsie leżał jeden, opakowany w czerwony papier. Westchnął i wyszedł na korytarz. Naprawdę, ostatnią rzeczą o której myślał były podarki. Po chwili wahania stanął przed obrazem smoka i poprosił o widzenie z Victorią. Nie chciał wchodzić bez zaproszenia. Kobieta wyszła i na pytanie o Samuela, pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nadal jest obrażony i prawie się nie odzywa. W ogóle nie ruszył się z łóżka, nawet nie rozpakował prezentów.

- Nie pytał o Draco?

- Nie, cały czas milczy. – Miała smutny i przygnębiony wyraz twarzy.

- Kiedy będę mógł go odwiedzić? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy dać mu trochę czasu. Może po południu? To dziecko zostało zranione zbyt wiele razy, mam nadzieję, że nie zamknie się w sobie. To taki żywy chłopiec.

- Rozumiem, przyjdę później. – Pożegnał kobietę i wolno powlókł się w kierunku sali jadalnej.

……….

- Nienawidzi mnie. – Draco po raz kolejny okrążył gabinet Mistrza Eliksirów. – Zupełnie mnie odrzucił.

- To nieprawda. – Severus siedział w fotelu i od kilkudziesięciu minut z niepokojem obserwował swojego chrześniaka. – Zbuntował się i nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości tego co mu powiedziałeś. Przejdzie mu.

- Jak możesz być tak nieczuły? A co, jeżeli to jakoś na niego wpłynie? Jeżeli już nigdy nie obdarzy mnie zaufaniem? Nawet Harry'emu nie pozwolił się dotknąć! – Malfoy spojrzał na mężczyznę z oburzeniem.

- Potter nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, to ty jesteś jego rodziną. Nawet gdyby…

- W momencie kiedy został moim mężem, równocześnie stał się rodziną Samuela. Lubił go, cieszył się na każdą wizytę. Potter przynosił mu prezenty, bawił się z nim. – Ślizgon zupełnie nie rozumiał podejścia Severusa.

- To mnie akurat nie dziwi. Wybraniec zawsze lubił się bawić i kupować niepotrzebne rzeczy. To kwestia wychowania. – Snape prychnął i upił łyk kawy stojącej na stoliku w maleńkiej, porcelanowej filiżance.

- Zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego uczniowie cię nienawidzą. Ty po prostu nic nie wiesz o dzieciach. – Malfoy był coraz bardziej zły. Przyszedł tutaj po radę i pocieszenie, a w zamian otrzymał sarkastyczne uwagi. Naprawdę kochał swojego chrzestnego, jednak w niektórych sprawach zupełnie nie można było liczyć na jego pomoc.

- Dosyć! – Snape odstawił naczynie i podniósł się z fotela. – Usiądź i przestań wreszcie wydeptywać dziurę w mojej podłodze. Zachowujesz się jak narwaniec, to ci nie przystoi. Samuel to dziecko, a jako takie musi odreagować. Popatrz na to z drugiej strony. Gdyby to tobie ktoś teraz powiedział, że zostałeś adoptowany, co byś zrobił?

- Nie jestem adoptowany! To zupełnie inna rzecz!

- Nie jesteś, jednak przez chwilę zastanów się nad swoją reakcją. – Mistrz Eliksirów przytaknął, jednak nie zamierzał ustąpić.

- Byłbym wściekły, zły że to przede mną ukrywali. Miałbym do nich żal i… - Zamilkł i z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadł na kanapie.

- No właśnie. – Snape przewrócił oczami i stanął naprzeciw niego z rękami założonymi na piersi. – Nieważne, dziecko czy dorosły. Na takie wiadomości reagujemy gniewem i buntem. Im dłużej ukrywana prawda, tym większe rozczarowanie i niechęć. Samuel jest dzieckiem, a jako takie potrzebuje kogoś dorosłego, kogoś, na kim będzie mógł się wesprzeć. Jest do ciebie przywiązany i do tej pory ufał ci bezgranicznie. W jego oczach jesteś wybawcą, kimś, kto zabrał go z sierocińca i zapewnił mu dom. Dlatego kłamstwo zabolało go jeszcze bardziej. – Zdecydowanie nie lubił takich przemówień. Nie był dobry w pocieszaniu. – Posłuchaj, on teraz najbardziej potrzebuje poczucia bezpieczeństwa i stabilności. Pomimo tego, że go zraniłeś. – Skrzywił się lekko, gdy Draco wzdrygnął się i mocniej wcisnął w oparcie kanapy. – Pomimo tego, jesteś jedyną osobą, do której może się zwrócić. W tej chwili pragnie, aby ktoś go przytulił i pocieszył. Nie Victoria, nie Potter, ale ktoś kogo naprawdę kocha. Tym kimś jesteś ty i bardzo szybko to sobie uświadomi. Dzieci łatwo potrafią się pokłócić i odepchnąć przyjaciela, ale jeszcze łatwiej wybaczają, zwłaszcza dorosłym… Chociaż czasami nie powinny. Nie mówię oczywiście o tobie – dodał szybko, widząc pełen winy wzrok chrześniaka.

- Harry powiedział mi wczoraj coś podobnego. – Ślizgon potarł dłońmi skronie.

- Twój mąż jest dla mnie niczym niekończące się doświadczenie. Ilekroć tracę względem niego nadzieję, on potrafi mnie zaskoczyć. Niechętnie to przyznaję. – Snape uniósł brew, uśmiechając się krzywo.

- Powinienem pójść do Samuela. – Draco podniósł się z kanapy, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Severusa.

- Powinieneś, ale jeszcze nie teraz, może wieczorem. On musi ochłonąć, zatęsknić za tobą. Poza tym, w tej chwili powinieneś zjawić się na śniadaniu. Jakkolwiek twoje prywatne sprawy są ważne, masz obowiązek także względem szkoły.

- W ogóle nie mam ochoty myśleć o jedzeniu. – Malfoy wstał i niechętnie spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. – Wolałbym…

- Na Salazara! Draco, weź się w garść! Zachowujesz się jak jakiś Puchon! Trochę godności, bo zacznę myśleć, że wraz z więzią spłynęła na ciebie zupełna tępota! Jesteś zastępcą dyrektora tej szkoły, jesteś Malfoyem, więc rusz się i idź na to cholerne śniadanie. Uśmiechaj się, składaj życzenia i kłam, jeżeli musisz, ale zachowuj się!

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z miną kogoś, komu właśnie zaproponowano wstąpienie na szafot i skierował się w stronę obrazu.

- Dobrze, ale ty pójdziesz ze mną – syknął.

- O nie, mój drogi Draco, to nie ja idę z tobą, to ty mi towarzyszysz. – Snape obrzucił go wyniosłym spojrzeniem i wyszedł na korytarz.

……….

Sala jadalna rozbrzmiewała gwarem i radosnymi okrzykami uczniów. Trzy czwarte pomieszczenia było zajęte, gdyż, jak się okazało, tylko nieliczna młodzież zdecydowała się na wyjazd do domu. Niektórzy zostali i postanowili wyjechać dopiero po balu, by wrócić w styczniu po sylwestrze. Dzieci ochoczo pokazywały sobie prezenty, które zastały w wiszących przy kominkach skarpetach. Były to podarki zarówno od grona pedagogicznego, jak i ich własnych rodzin. Świąteczna atmosfera ogarnęła całą szkołę. Przez noc skrzaty udekorowały salę i teraz można było podziwiać efekty. W rogach stały wysokie, jarzące się milionem światełek choinki. Kolorowe bombki, szklane elfy i chichoczące bałwanki zdobiły zielone gałązki. Obrusy udekorowane były bluszczem, a w drzwiach wejściowych wisiała jemioła, którą jednak większość uczniów wydawała się ignorować, zwłaszcza tych z młodszych klas. Tylko niektórzy trzecioklasiści zatrzymywali się, wypatrując osób, które darzyli sympatią.

Stół nauczycielski zdobił biały obrus haftowany w drobne, lawendowe gałązki. Na środku spoczywał stroik z długą, złotą świecą pośrodku, ozdobiony świąteczną czerwoną kokardą.

Harry zdecydowanie nie miał nastroju na przemówienie. W natłoku zdarzeń nie przygotował się na publiczne wystąpienie i chociaż życzenia miały być skierowane tylko do uczniów i nauczycieli, czuł się wyjątkowo niezręcznie. Z głośnym westchnieniem podniósł się i zmusił mięśnie twarzy do szerokiego uśmiechu.

- Witam wszystkich uczniów i szanowne grono pedagogiczne. – Pomimo obaw, jego głos był mocny i przykuł uwagę otoczenia. – Zarówno dla nas, jak i dla was, są to pierwsze święta spędzone w tej szkole. Tym bardziej cieszę się, że spędzimy je w tak licznym towarzystwie. Boże Narodzenie to czas zjednoczenia, nadziei i radości, a także… - zawiesił znacząco głos. – …prezentów. – Przez salę przebiegł szmer aprobaty. – Z tej okazji, życzę wszystkim na co dzień tego uśmiechu, który gości dziś na waszych twarzach, koncentracji, aby nauka nie stanowiła problemu, udanych meczy quidditcha i mniej wybuchowych kociołków na waszych ulubionych lekcjach eliksirów. – Uczniowie zachichotali patrząc ostrożnie w kierunku Snape'a. – Nie przedłużając, mam nadzieję, że dni wolne od nauki spędzicie na zabawie i wypoczynku, a jutrzejszy bal okaże się wielkim sukcesem. A teraz… smacznego! – Sala wybuchła gromkimi oklaskami, które ucichły w momencie, gdy na stołach pojawiło się wspaniałe świąteczne śniadanie.

- No, Harry, poradziłeś sobie znakomicie. – Justin obdarzył go szerokim uśmiechem. – Bałem się, że będzie to trwało trzykrotnie dłużej. Wyrabiasz się stary.

- Dzięki – mruknął i nałożył sobie na talerz plaster pieczeni w galarecie. Kątem oka zerknął na Draco. Odkąd usiedli przy stole, mężczyzna milczał, a jego twarz zdobił uśmiech, który nie sięgał jednak oczu. Cholera, chociaż nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie ich pierwszych wspólnych świąt, zdecydowanie nie tak powinny one wyglądać.

- Harry, jakieś ciekawe prezenty? – Ron spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- Eee… - Potter zaczerwienił się lekko na myśl, że nawet nie pomyślał o ich rozpakowaniu. – Właściwie nie miałem czasu, aby je przejrzeć, zaspałem.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Wyglądasz jakby coś cię trapiło.

- Ron, możesz podać mi sól? – Ten moment wybrał Draco, aby zwrócić się do Weasleya.

- Jasne. – Gryfon podsunął mu solniczkę. Przy stole zapanowała absolutna cisza. Wszystkie spojrzenia utkwione były w Malfoyu i gdyby nagle na środku sali wybuchła z głośnym hukiem łajnobomba, zapewne nikt nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. Justin otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby nie wiedział, czy nadal przeżuwać kanapkę, czy może połknąć ją w całości. Głowa Hermiony kręciła się jak nakręcona w tę i z powrotem, niezdecydowana, czy przyglądać się Ślizgonowi, czy może siedzącemu obok przyjacielowi. Harry wbił wzrok w talerz z dziwnym uśmiechem. Ciszę przerwał stłumiony chichot Nevilla'a.

- Magia świąt. – Patil spoglądała w górę, jakby nagle dostała objawienia.

- Niech pani nie będzie dziecinna. – Severus prychnął zdegustowany. – Muszę panią rozczarować, Ronald to imię pana Weasleya i nie ma w tym niczego odkrywczego.

- To zapewne układ gwiazd, który koniec roku wieści wyjątkowo pomyślnie – zadumanym głosem stwierdził Ceroo. Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na centaura, który stał z boku, jedząc trzymaną na talerzyku sałatkę. Profesor astronomii odzywał się tak rzadko, że łatwo było w ogóle zapomnieć o jego istnieniu i tylko stukot kopyt przypominał o obecności Quariona.

- Jak bardzo pomyślny? – Draco wyglądał na wyjątkowo zainteresowanego.

- Chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury? – zapytał Severus z przekąsem. Malfoy wzruszył ramionami unikając jego spojrzenia.

- Kwadratura Marsa i Venus weszła w intratne położenie. Te dwie planety spotykają się w takiej koniunkturze niezwykle rzadko. Według legendy, Mars i Venus byli kiedyś kochankami. – Centaur odstawił talerzyk i przymknął swe piękne, brązowe oczy. – Muszę wrócić na wieżę, planety w świąteczne dni odkrywają wiele tajemnic. – Skinął głową i odszedł z cichym stukotem w kierunku bocznego wyjścia z sali.

- Kochankowie… niezwykle romantyczne. – Patil dopiła swoją herbatę ziołową i z szelestem jedwabnych szat podniosła się z krzesła. – Powinnam postawić tarota. Neville, dołączysz do mnie? – Posłała chłopakowi nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

- Jasne. – Longbottom ochoczo się poderwał, zostawiając niedokończone śniadanie.

- Myślę, że cokolwiek ona postawi, nie będzie to tarot. – Justin wyszczerzył się domyślnie.

- Panie Finch-Fletchley, muszę panu podziękować za skuteczne obrzydzenie mi spożywanego śniadania. – Snape wstał i z rozmachem odsunął krzesło. – Pańskie nieokrzesanie rośnie wprost proporcjonalnie do pańskiego wieku.

- Ups. – Nie zrażony niczym Justin spojrzał za oddalającym się Mistrzem Eliksirów. – Ciekawe, czy życie w celibacie ma wpływ na poziom upierdliwości.

- Możesz się zamknąć? – Draco przeszył go wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Dobra, dobra, nie chciałem nikogo urazić. – Puchon przewrócił oczami. – Zbieram się już. Święta, nie święta, mam przed sobą dwie godziny dyżuru na korytarzu. Calioppe – zwrócił się do cichej i spokojnej profesorki historii magii. – Idziesz ze mną, czy dołączysz później?

- Właściwie już skończyłam. – Drobna kobieta, wyglądająca na jakieś trzydzieści lat, ostrożnie złożyła chusteczkę trzymaną na kolanach i podniosła się z wdziękiem. – Dziękuję bardzo, życzę udanego dnia. – Skłoniła się lekko i drobnym truchtem podążyła za Justinem.

- Czasami zapominam o jej istnieniu. Jest niczym duch, ale dzieciaki ją uwielbiają. – Hermiona odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, a Harry odruchowo podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Odkąd rozstała się z Finch-Fletchleyem nie miał tak naprawdę okazji z nią porozmawiać i poczuł coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia.

- Może nauczyciele historii tak mają? Pamiętacie Binnsa? – Ron rozglądał się po stole, jakby zastanawiał się czy zmieści w siebie jeszcze któryś z przysmaków.

- Był świetnym profesorem. – Draco po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się szczerze. – Na jego lekcjach zawsze można było odespać wieczorne imprezy.

- Prawda. – Weasley przytaknął ochoczo, po czym wreszcie odłożył widelec i strzepnąwszy okruchy tostów z szaty, spojrzał w kierunku Harry'ego. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam ochotę na kremowe.

- Mam kilka butelek u siebie. – Potter spojrzał pytająco na Malfoya, jakby czekał na jego reakcję. Od wczorajszego dnia dzielili komnaty i nie wiedział, jak mężczyzna zareaguje na zaproszenie Weasleya.

- Kremowe to dobry pomysł. – Ślizgon skinął głową i wstał od stołu.

W ciszy opuścili salę jadalną. Tuż przed drzwiami Hermiona złapała Rona za rękaw szaty, zatrzymując go na chwilę.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała z zaniepokojeniem.

- Nic. – Wzruszył ramionami, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok. – Idziemy się napić.

- Odkąd jesteś w tak dobrej komitywie z Malfoyem?

- Wiesz, obydwaj tutaj uczymy, kłótnie są dobre dla dzieci. – Czuł się wyjątkowo źle okłamując przyjaciółkę, jednak nie wiedział czy może powiedzieć coś więcej. Nie rozmawiał z Harrym od wczoraj i nie wiedział jakie są jego plany. Pomimo tego, że naprawdę ufał Hermionie, nie czuł się upoważniony do zdradzania jej sekretów Pottera. Jeżeli ten będzie chciał, sam jej to powie.

- Coś ukrywasz. – Granger splotła ręce na piersi i spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Ronaldzie Weasley, kłamiesz bardzo nieudolnie.

Prawie jęknął z ulgą, gdy Harry odwrócił się i zawołał, aby się pospieszył.

- Muszę iść, pogadamy później.

- Ron… - Pokręcił głową i czując się jak zdrajca, szybkim krokiem oddalił się w kierunku czekających Malfoya i Pottera.

……….

- Powiedziałeś mu, że jesteś jego ojcem? – Ron wytrzeszczył oczy na Draco, kiedy Harry w skrócie streścił mu sytuację.

- Po prostu nie wyprowadziłem go z błędu. – Malfoy sączył kremowe z wysokiej, smukłej szklanki, podczas gdy Harry i Ron pili prosto z butelek.

- Stary, musi być na ciebie wściekły. – Weasley przeciągnął ręką po twarzy.

- Jest, i nie bardzo wiemy co z tym zrobić. – Harry stał oparty o blat odgradzający barek. – Zupełnie nie chce z nami rozmawiać.

- Bez obrazy, ale postąpiłeś jak idiota. – Rudzielec nie spuszczał wzroku z blondyna.

- Co ty nie powiesz. – Draco odstawił szklankę i oparł się o zagłówek fotela. – Frustrujące jest to, że muszę się z tobą zgodzić.

- Przejdzie mu. To dziecko cię uwielbia, prawie połamał mi nogi, tak się wyrywał do ciebie. Naprawdę mu zależy. Poza tym, stary, z tego co mówisz, zawdzięcza ci wszystko. Zabrałeś go z sierocińca, ofiarowałeś dom, długo bez ciebie nie wytrzyma.

- Nie wiesz, co mówisz… - Malfoy w zrezygnowaniu przesunął rękami po kolanach.

- Słuchaj, mam tyle rodzeństwa, że czasami wydawało mi się, że żyję w mrowisku. – Zignorował parsknięcie Ślizgona i ciągnął dalej. – Bliźniacy wycinali nieraz takie numery, że można było ich znienawidzić na całe życie, ale zawsze sobie wybaczaliśmy. To rodzina i Samuel nie jest wyjątkiem, szybko znudzi mu się płacz w samotności i zapragnie do kogoś się przytulić, a wtedy przyjdzie do ciebie.

Draco przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z namysłem, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że twój przyjaciel to idiota, a ty jesteś nieuleczalnym durniem, trzymając z nim tyle czasu? – Zignorował oburzone prychnięcie Weasleya. – Malfoyowie nigdy nie przyznają się do błędu, jednak czasami zmuszeni są uznać, że zostali źle poinformowani.

Harry zachichotał widząc czerwieniejącą gwałtownie twarz Rona.

- Miło usłyszeć. – Zdjął z blatu kolejne trzy butelki kremowego i zaniósł je do stolika. - Po raz pierwszy jestem gotów wypić za złe informacje. – Mrugnął do Rona, który z rozanielonym uśmiechem przyjął od niego piwo.

To było takie nierealne. Draco, Ron i on - pijący piwo przy jednym stole. Czuł się zupełnie oderwany od rzeczywistości. Nigdy o tym nie pomyślał, nawet po ślubie. Sama myśl o ich trójce razem była tak absurdalna, że nigdy nie przyszła mu do głowy. A jednak to było piękne. Pomimo nerwów, stresu, pomimo strachu o Samuela, budziło nadzieję. Poczuł się nagle zupełnie szczęśliwy, beztroski, jakby wszystko co złe zostało zdjęte z jego ramion na tę jedną chwilę. _To_ _prawda, Harry jest rodziną_… słowa Draco w tym momencie były tak prawdziwe, że prawie mógł je poczuć.

Rodzina – smakował to słowo, niczym piwo kremowe. Było słodkie, bezpieczne i zawierało całe pokłady czułości i… Sapnął i zdumiony spojrzał na Malfoya.

Cholera… to przecież niemożliwe… Nie w tym życiu, nie w tym wszechświecie… A jednak, to jedno niewypowiedziane słowo, zaczynało żyć własnym życiem. Krążyć w żyłach, przyspieszać krew i tłoczyć ją tak szybko, że jego serce biło jak po szalonym biegu. Maraton ku prawdzie… Może gdyby powiedział je głośno, stałoby się faktem?

- Harry? – Drgnął na dźwięk głosu Draco i spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie. Jasne włosy otaczały znajomą twarz, rozświetlając ją i nadając jej wyraz niewinności. Niewinny Malfoy, oksymoron jakiego świat nie widział. Oblicze, które znał jak własne, które widział co dzień kiedy kładł się spać i kiedy się budził. Lekko zadarty nos i oczy w kolorze nieba, w tej chwili lekko zachmurzone. – Harry! – Nikt tak nie wymawiał jego imienia. Słysząc je, mógł dokładnie określić nastrój Ślizgona. Harry z naciskiem na Ha, pojawiało się gdy Draco żartował, pokpiwał z niego i śmiał się rozbawiony. Harry z akcentem na końcówkę, oznaczało złość i ponaglenie. Harry, w którym środkowe r było przedłużone, wręcz gardłowe, wykrzykiwał w rozkoszy… Nigdy nie sądził, że jego imię może być przekazem tak wielu emocji. – Potter, ocknij się! – Malfoy potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – jęknął, wracając do rzeczywistości.

- Wyglądałeś jak nawiedzona Trelawney, bałem się, że zaraz zaczniesz wykrzykiwać: Widzę… widzę… - Ron uśmiechnął się uspokojony powrotem przyjaciela do świata żywych. – Wiesz przynajmniej o czym rozmawialiśmy?

- Eee… - Cholera zupełnie nie wiedział.

- Draco chce przedstawić Samuela w szkole. – Weasley spojrzał na niego czekając na reakcję.

- Sądzisz, że to dobry pomysł? – Harry zaskoczony odstawił butelkę na blat.

- Nie mogę go wiecznie ukrywać. Nie mogę też zamknąć go w komnatach jak więźnia. Pamiętasz co powiedziałem kiedyś o tej szkole?

- Jest bezpieczna.

- Dokładnie. Jest bezpieczna. Bariery ochronne są nie do przebicia. – Draco skinął głową. – W dodatku, jeżeli ludzie dowiedzą się o jego istnieniu, trudniej go będzie skrzywdzić.

- Nie rozumiem. – Potter uniósł rękę rozmasowując kark. – Wszystkie gazety, brukowce…

- Wiem, nie unikniemy tego. Jednak… Pomyśl, jeżeli znika ktoś kogo nikt nie zna, trudno go potem odnaleźć, nikogo to nie interesuje. Jeżeli zaatakują osobę ważną, istotną…

- Będzie o tym głośno. – Harry wreszcie zrozumiał tok rozumowania Malfoya.

- Innymi słowy, na kogo spadnie pierwsze podejrzenie? Na Narcyzę lub Lucjusza. – Ron potarł ręce jakby nagle zrobiło mu się zimno. – Nie zaryzykują, a przynajmniej nie od razu. Ma… Draco – zwrócił się do Ślizgona. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tym sposobem rzucasz swojej matce wyzwanie? To w nią uderzy ta medialna afera.

- Uwierz, że wiem o tym doskonale. Narcyza… moja matka nie cofnęłaby się przed niczym, aby zachować honor rodziny. – Zerknął ostrożnie na Harry'ego. – Zaryzykowała moim życiem, aby dopiąć swego, dlaczego ja miałbym mieć skrupuły?

- Cholera, znowu nie rozumiem. – Potter westchnął rozdrażniony. Nie lubił żyć w niewiedzy.

- Dzień naszego ślubu. – Draco zacisnął usta, jakby z czymś się zmagał. – Urzędnik został potraktowany imperiusem.

- Słucham? – Harry wytrzeszczył oczy i pochylił się w kierunku Malfoya. – Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Użyła niewybaczalnego? Ale dlaczego? Jaki miała w tym cel?

- Nie chciała dopuścić do tego związku. Uważała, że to przez ciebie nazwisko Malfoy zostało skalane. Myślę, że nigdy nie wybaczyła mi zmiany stron i tego, co stało się z jej mężem. – Ślizgon potarł środkiem dłoni kolano, co oznaczało, że jest naprawdę zdenerwowany. – Postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę. Rytuał więzi magicznej powinien był pokazać, że nie możemy być razem, przerwać ceremonię.

- Chłopie, to mogło cię zabić. Gorzej! Mogłeś zostać charłakiem! – Ron jęknął w niedowierzaniu. – To twoja matka, nie wierzę, że mogłaby…

- Mogła, na przyjęciu weselnym powiedziała o wszystkim Severusowi, słyszałem na własne uszy. – Odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. – Słuchaj, wiem, że powinienem ci o tym powiedzieć, ale… Na początku nie widziałem jak, nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, a potem… - Odwrócił wzrok. – Potem…

- No jasne, człowieku, w końcu to twoja matka, o rodzicach trudno mówić złe rzeczy, Harry na pewno to rozumie. – Weasley pojrzał na Pottera i cofnął się nieznacznie na widok jego wściekłego wyrazu twarzy. – No co, źle mówię?

- Dobrze, ale może dałbyś mu dokończyć! – Wybraniec był zły, Draco chciał coś powiedzieć, coś ważnego, czuł to, a Ron po prostu mu przerwał.

- Nie, właściwie to o to chodziło. – Malfoy przytaknął wbijając wzrok w blat.

- Gówno prawda. – Harry wstał i podszedł do okna.

- Jesteś wściekły, że ci nie powiedziałem.

- To i tak nic by nie zmieniło. Nie twoja wina, że masz taką rodzinę. Tkwimy w tym razem, prawda? To co zrobiła twoja matka dotknęło nas obydwóch. – Harry uniósł rękę i oparł ją o framugę.

- Przez nią jesteśmy związani na całe życie. Nie wierzę, że jej nie nienawidzisz. – Draco wpatrywał się w wyprostowane plecy Pottera, czekając na odpowiedź, która nie nadeszła.

……….

Obiad, jak całe popołudnie, minął w napiętej i milczącej atmosferze. Ron musiał opuścić komnaty przyjaciela, gdyż obejmował dyżur zaraz po Justinie i o ile w dni lekcyjne nadzór nie był aż tak konieczny, teraz, gdy młodzież szalała na korytarzach, ktoś musiał mieć na nią oko.

Draco jeszcze dwa razy usiłował odwiedzić brata, jednak Victoria stanowczo mu to odradzała. Samuel nie był gotowy na spotkanie.

Świąteczny obiad był jednym z najdziwniejszych w jakich Harry uczestniczył odkąd opuścił świat mugoli. Jadł mechanicznie i gdyby ktoś zapytał go o smak indyka, zapewne nie umiałby powiedzieć jednego sensownego słowa. Równie dobrze mógłby mieć na talerzu trociny. Draco i Ron również milczeli i o ile u tego pierwszego nie było to niczym dziwnym, niemrawe dłubanie w talerzu przez Weasleya zwracało uwagę niektórych.

Hermiona bacznym wzrokiem obserwowała całą trójkę, czując, że stało się coś ważnego. Wyraz jej twarzy świadczył zarówno o ogromnej ciekawości, jak i smutku, gdyż dziewczyna w pewien sposób czuła się odrzucona i zepchnięta na boczny tor.

Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien wtajemniczyć przyjaciółkę, jednak nie chciał tego robić bez zgody Draco, a rozmowa z nim w tej chwili raczej nie była tym, na co miałby ochotę. Nie, to były zdecydowanie jego najgorsze święta.

Późnym wieczorem Potter stanął wreszcie przed obrazem smoka, który odsunął się przed nim bezszelestnie. Zdeterminowany wszedł do środka i spojrzał na siedzącą w fotelu kobietę.

- Chcę porozmawiać z Samuelem – oświadczył, a wyraz twarzy miał zdecydowany.

- Właśnie zjadł kolację. – Victoria podniosła się i ruchem ręki wskazała na prawie pełną tacę. – O ile połowę grzanki można nazwać kolacją… Cały dzień leży i milczy. Nawet mnie ignoruje. Po jego wczorajszym zachowaniu sądziłam, że… Wydawało się, iż jestem jedyną osobą, którą jest gotów wysłuchać, ale od momentu, gdy dotarło do niego, że również wiedziałam…

- Uznał cię za kolejnego wroga. – Harry z westchnieniem skinął głową.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, co robić. – Kobieta wyglądała na załamaną. – Nawet nie spojrzał na prezenty, chociaż co roku budził się specjalnie wcześniej, aby otworzyć je jeszcze przed świtem.

- Nie on jeden. Wpuścisz mnie do niego?

- Dobrze. – Potarła skronie, jakby odganiała nadchodzący ból głowy. – Przez cały dzień odpędzałam pana Malfoya spod wejścia. Naprawdę przykro było patrzeć na wyraz jego twarzy. Bardzo go szanuję i muszę przyznać, że było to wyjątkowo bolesne.

- Rozumiem. – Harry skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku byłej sypialni Draco. – Pozwolisz, że zostanę z nim sam?

- Może… może wyjdę na chwilę, świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobi. – Niechętnie sięgnęła po pelerynę i spojrzała na Pottera. – Proszę go nie zranić, to naprawdę dobre dziecko – szepnęła i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Harry przez chwilę stał i patrzył w ślad za nią, po czym wolno ruszył w kierunku sypialni.

W środku panował półmrok. Zasłony były zaciągnięte i jedynie magiczna pochodnia rzucała nikłe migoczące światło.

Samuel leżał na łóżku w pozycji embrionalnej, przyciskając do siebie poduszkę i wtulając w nią twarz. Wyglądał na tak samotnego i smutnego, że Gryfon mimowolnie zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed przytuleniem chłopca.

- Witaj Sam – szepnął i usiadł na samym końcu posłania. Chłopiec nawet nie drgnął. – Nie przywitasz się ze mną? – Cisza była jedyną odpowiedzią i Harry mimowolnie zacisnął pięści. Nie potrafił rozmawiać z dziećmi, nigdy tego nie robił… Co u licha sobie wyobrażał przychodząc tutaj? To Draco powinien być tutaj zamiast niego, to jego brat… Tyle, że Malfoy nie mógł.

- Wiesz, dostałeś bardzo ładny pokój i widzę, że zmieniłeś jego kolory. – Właściwie to, że komnata zamiast bieli i błękitu miała teraz znacznie żywsze barwy zieleni i oranżu, chłopiec zawdzięczał najprawdopodobniej opiekunce. – Podoba mi się. Zawsze lubiłem takie mocne, wesołe odcienie. Niestety, kiedy byłem w twoim wieku, nie mogłem nawet marzyć o takim pokoju. Mieszkałem w komórce pod schodami u wujostwa. Naprawdę straszne miejsce. Było bardzo małe, mieściło się tam tylko niewielkie, składane łóżko, twarde i niewygodne. I właściwie nic poza nim nie mogłem tam trzymać. Zresztą, niczego nie miałem. Ciotka i wuj mnie nienawidzili i często byłem tam zamykany, a moim towarzystwem były tylko pająki. Zdradzę ci sekret, do tej pory strasznie boję się ciasnych pomieszczeń. – Zauważył, że chłopiec drgnął, a to znaczyło, że słucha, więc kontynuował spokojnym, monotonnym wręcz tonem. – Zawsze marzyłem, że ktoś po mnie przyjdzie, zabierze mnie stamtąd i powie, że jestem dla niego najważniejszy, że mnie kocha i potrzebuje. Niestety, nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi czegoś takiego. Moi rodzice nie żyli, nie miałem też brata, ani siostry, którzy nagle zjawiliby się i uwolnili mnie, zabierając do jasnego, kolorowego miejsca z moich fantazji. Beznadziejna sytuacja, prawda? Mieszkałem w komórce przez jedenaście lat. Często chodziłem głodny, bo ciotka wymyślała dla mnie najróżniejsze kary. Nienawidzili mnie, bo byłem czarodziejem.

- A oni nie byli? – Gdyby właśnie nie nabierał oddechu do podjęcia dalszego opowiadania, zapewne nie usłyszałby tego cichego szeptu.

- Nie, byli mugolami i strasznie bali się wszystkiego co magiczne, dlatego przez większość czasu trzymali mnie w zamknięciu. Byłem bardzo mały i chudy, a ubrania nosiłem po kuzynie, który był wielki i gruby. Spodnie wiązałem sznurkiem, żeby nie spadły. Nie miałem zabawek, książek i w ogóle nie wiedziałem, co to magia.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nikt mi o tym nie powiedział. Kłamali cały czas, opowiadali same złe rzeczy o moich rodzicach, mówili, że jestem dziwadłem, kimś, kto nigdy nie powinien był się urodzić. – Harry zamilkł na chwilę, gdy wspomnienia z dzieciństwa zalały jego umysł niczym wezbrana rzeka.

- I? Co było dalej? – Uśmiechnął się, gdy Sam ponaglił go do kontynuacji opowieści.

- Kiedy miałem jedenaście lat dostałem list z Hogwartu. Wujostwo spaliło go, jednak sowy ze szkoły nadal przylatywały i w końcu zmusili mnie do ucieczki i ukrycia się. Wtedy… - zwiesił znacząco głos. – zjawił się półolbrzym. Wyważył drzwi i zabrał mnie stamtąd, przy okazji doprawiając mojemu złośliwemu kuzynowi świński ogon. Wyobraź sobie wielkiego, tłustego chłopaka z zakręconym, różowym ogonkiem. – Harry przymknął oczy z ulgą, gdy usłyszał cichy, stłumiony poduszką chichot. – Tak trafiłem do Hogwartu.

- I byłeś już szczęśliwy?

- Tak, ale niezupełnie. Miałem przyjaciół, wszyscy mnie znali i nagle okazało się, że jestem sławnym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

- Fajnie…

- Wcale nie tak fajnie, Sam. Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś kimś sławnym, wszyscy czegoś chcą od ciebie, wszyscy uważają, że masz ich chronić, a ty nadal jesteś dzieckiem i tak naprawdę to oni powinni chronić ciebie, tylko tak jakby o tym zapomnieli… Rok w szkole minął, a ja na wakacje musiałem znowu wrócić do wujostwa.

- Dlaczego? – Chłopiec wreszcie odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których płonęła ciekawość. Wyglądało na to, że na chwilę zapomniał o swoich problemach i pogrążył się zupełnie w opowieści.

- Bo tam było bezpiecznie. Tam chroniły mnie specjalne bariery. – Dziecko sapnęło, jakby nagle uświadomiło sobie coś istotnego. – Znasz to uczucie zamknięcia bez możliwości swobodnego wyjścia. Niestety, nie miałem ogrodu, ani żadnego miłego opiekuna. Dostałem za to swój własny pokój. W oknach były kraty, a drzwi zamykano na zamki, abym nie mógł wychodzić. Nie było zabawek, nikt do mnie nie zaglądał i nadal nie miałem nikogo tylko dla siebie, nikogo, komu tak naprawdę by zależało. Strasznie tęskniłem za przyjaciółmi i szkołą. To wszystko zmieniło się, gdy w trzeciej klasie poznałem Syriusza, mojego ojca chrzestnego.

- Przyjechał i zabrał cię do siebie?

- Nie, Syriusz był zbiegiem. Uciekł z Azkabanu i chociaż był niewinny, nadal go ścigano i musiał się ukrywać. Byłem jednak bardzo szczęśliwy, że mam kogoś, kto mnie kochał i myślał o mnie. Przyjaciele są wspaniali, jednak każde dziecko marzy o dorosłym, który troszczyłby się o nie, któremu mogłoby opowiedzieć o swoich kłopotach i uczuciach.

- Nie mogłeś powiedzieć wszystkim, że był niewinny? – Sam przyglądał mu się z zafascynowaniem.

- Nikt mi nie wierzył, nikt poza moimi przyjaciółmi i dyrektorem szkoły. Mimo wszystko cieszyłem się, że on gdzieś tam jest i myśli o mnie. Niestety, dwa lata później zdarzył się wypadek i w trakcie ataku Syriusz zginął, broniąc mnie. Wyobraź sobie kogoś, kogo kochasz, kto przybywa ci na ratunek i… - Zamilkł nie mogąc dokończyć zdania. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, a nadal coś ściskało go za gardło na myśl o Blacku. Jak bardzo inne mogłoby być jego życie, gdyby mężczyzna nadal żył?

- Umarł? – Samuel pisnął cicho i coś zaszkliło się w jego oczach.

- Tak, umarł, a ja znowu byłem sam i byłem bardzo zły. Byłem wściekły, że nie może być przy mnie, obwiniałem siebie, że poszedłem w tamto miejsce i musiał mnie bronić, obwiniałem dyrektora, który zataił przede mną prawdę. Chciałem go zranić, znienawidzić, ale… Ale tak naprawdę nie potrafiłem, bo widzisz Sam… trudno nienawidzić, gdy się kocha, a ja kochałem Dumbledore'a. Był dla mnie dobry, chronił mnie na swój sposób, był rodziną, której nigdy nie miałem. To dzięki niemu mam ten zamek.

- Byłeś bardzo smutny, prawda? – Chłopiec ziewnął i położył się na poduszce.

- Tak, byłem smutny. Wiesz, Sam, łatwo kogoś pokochać, nawet wtedy, kiedy wszystko mówi, że się nie powinno, trudniej przestać, kiedy już to uczucie zaistnieje. Dumbledore był potężnym magiem, wielkim człowiekiem i dziecku trudno było go zrozumieć. Zresztą myślę, że i dorośli czasami go nie rozumieli. Mimo wszystko był bardzo dobrą osobą każdy kto go znał, wiedział, że cokolwiek robi, robi dla naszego dobra, chociaż czasami kłamał, lub oszukiwał. – Westchnął i przesunął wzrokiem po drobnym chłopięcym ciele, zwiniętym teraz na zbyt dużym dla niego łóżku. – Wiem, że jesteś teraz zły i rozczarowany. Jednak musisz pamiętać, że Draco naprawdę cię kocha i zrobiłby wszystko żeby cię chronić.

- Okłamał mnie. Myślałem, że jest moim tatą. – Samuel skubnął delikatnie koronkę poduszki.

- Właściwie, to nie było tak do końca kłamstwo. Ojciec to ktoś, kto dba o dziecko, zapewnia mu wszystko co najlepsze, chroni je i walczy o jego dobro. Czy Draco nie robi tego wszystkiego dla ciebie? Czy nie narażał własnego życia, aby cię ratować? Właściwie… zrobił wszystko to, co Syriusz zrobił dla mnie.

- Mam szczęście, prawda? Że ta... Draco nadal żyje...

- Tak, żyje i możesz na niego liczyć. Pomyśl o tym Sam, dostałeś szansę, której ja nie miałem. Może jednak mógłbyś mu wybaczyć? Wiem, że to trudne, ale może chociaż spróbujesz? – Wstał i pogładził chłopca po jasnych włosach, tym razem dziecko nie broniło się przed dotykiem. – A teraz prześpij się, już późno. Jutro mamy drugi dzień świąt i pomyśl, jaki prezent chciałbyś dać komuś, kogo kochasz. – Naciągnął kołdrę na chłopca i po cichu wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę stał w milczeniu z przymkniętymi oczami, starając się pozbyć uczucia goryczy, które towarzyszyło wspomnieniom. Nigdy nikomu tego nie opowiadał, nie był w stanie przed nikim tak się otworzyć, jednak czuł, że tym razem to było dobre i taka szczerość może pomóc chłopcu. Westchnął i odwrócił się w kierunku salonu. Jęknął cicho, widząc swego męża opierającego się o ścianę z rękami zaplecionymi na piersiach.

- Długo tutaj stoisz? – szepnął.

- Wystarczająco. – Ślizgon przyglądał mu się uważnie.

- Cholera – jęknął ponownie i podszedł do sofy, opadając na nią z rezygnacją.

- Miałeś posrane dzieciństwo. – Malfoy nie poruszył się, jednak nadal nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

- Nie lubię o tym rozmawiać.

- Jednak otworzyłeś się przed Samuelem.

- Myślę, że jemu to było potrzebne. – Harry przymknął oczy i oparł głowę o zagłówek. Życie było jednym wielkim pasmem niespodzianek. Opowiadał o swoim dzieciństwie Malfoyowi, był mężem drugiego Malfoya, targały nim nieznane i nie do końca sprecyzowane uczucia. Dzisiejszego poranka był pewien, że wie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, jednak to samouświadomienie przerażało go. Czego oczekiwał? O czym marzył? Wszystko to było nierealne i raczej nie miał co się oszukiwać. Był cholernie zmęczony i jedyne o czym myślał to wygodne łóżko i ciepłe ciało, w które mógłby się wtulić i na moment pozwolić sobie wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po salonie, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że Malfoy gdzieś zniknął. Wstał i ostrożnie podszedł do uchylonych drzwi do sypialni Samuela. Na wielkim łóżku spały dwie osoby. Dorosły mężczyzna obejmował delikatnie drobne, dziecięce ciało. Głowa chłopca spoczywała ufnie na jego piersi. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Może Ceroo miał rację i koniec roku naprawdę będzie pomyślny?

……………………

_Kolejny rozdział wylądował. Mam nadzieję, że nikt tym razem nie będzie narzekał na jego długość, bo trochę mnie poniosło i rozpisałam się lekko ;) Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, chyba tylko dzięki nim jakoś się sprężam i dodaję to raz w tygodniu, bo ostatnio w ogóle nie mam czasu. Maj to przeklęty miesiąc jeżeli chodzi o spokój i wygospodarowanie wolnych godzin. Pozdrawiam serdecznie i ukłony dla Was za wszystkie życzenia weny i ogólną życzliwość dla moich wypocin :*_

_**Miss_Black**__ – Owszem, Draco jest mężem Harry'ego, jednak ofiara krwi była przed ich małżeństwem. To po pierwsze. Po drugie, każdy czarodziej ma swoją własną, indywidualną sygnaturę. To, że ich magia jest połączona, kompatybilna, nie oznacza równocześnie wspólnej sygnatury. Poza tym, pomimo tego, że Draco jest Malfoyem, nie oznacza, że jego rodzice mają identyczną sygnaturę. Uff :D Zdecydowanie Lucjuszowi nie w smak żywiołowość Draco, niestety w tym wypadku jabłko padło znacznie dalej od jabłoni. Harry to dorosły facet, już nie ten sam Potter co w szkole, zbyt wiele przeżył. Potrafi być wnikliwy i inteligentny. Severus na tę chwilę ma tylko Draco, w nim ulokował swoje ojcowskie uczucia, może dlatego boi się, że chłopak oddali się od niego? To jedyna osoba, wobec której jest szczery i otwarty, a nie tylko złośliwy._

_**Hitorizu**__ – zgadzam się, historia Harry'ego i Samuela jest podobna, chociaż przyznam, że nie było to zamierzone i odkryłam to dopiero w trakcie pisania :) Severus to taka ostoja Draco, zawsze jak coś powie, to potrafi człowieka sprowadzić na ziemię. Harry i Malfoy odkrywają się powoli, może się do tego nie przyznają, ale coraz lepiej się rozumieją i nie są specjalnie nieszczęśliwi w tym małżeństwie ;) Cóż, zobaczymy kiedy przejrzą na oczy :D_

_**Akari**__ – mnie też żal Samuela, nie raz i nie dwa ktoś zawiódł jego zaufanie i musi sobie to wszystko uporządkować. Na razie się zbuntował i jak każdy dzieciak zareagowało płaczem i niechęcią do świata, w jego przypadku to całkowicie zrozumiałe. Tak, Draco ma Harry'ego, ciekawe czy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jest on pomocny, myślę że w końcu to do niego dotrze._

_**Wookie**__ – sielanka, ale chyba tylko pomiędzy Harrym a Draco, na razie Sam raczej nie wpisuje się w jej karty. Cieszę się, że łatwo zrozumieć postacie, chciałam aby były wiarygodne i może trochę nieporadne w tym co dzieje się wokół nich w tej chwili. Pikantność będzie… niedługo ;)_

_**Matty Russel**__ – ten rozdział nie nastrajał mnie do tworzenia długich opisów, chociaż na początku jest kilka pokaźnych akapitów z opisami gonitwy myśli u Draco. Świat Samuela się zawalił, niestety. Też mam nadzieję, że odbuduje go na solidniejszych podstawach. Ja nadal walczę z Onetem, dosłownie idzie świra dostać, notka leży odłogiem od tygodni, a ja nie mogę jej dodać. Ech, pokręcone to wszystko :(_

_**Lucynapilo**__ – oj tam, dobry cukierek nie jest zły ;P Obiecuję, że się dowiesz… prędzej czy później ;) Ja uwielbiam snuć wnioski, czasami są tak absurdalne z tym co się okazuje w rzeczywistości, że aż śmieszne. Tak, Sam jest zraniony, ehh… nigdy więcej taki scen, prawie zjadłam na tym zęby. Mam nadzieję, że tym rozdziałem się nasycisz ;)_

_**Sagalilith**__ – chyba większość jest przekonana, że to Narcyza a nie Lucjusz :) Harry i Draco się docierają, powoli, ale jednak im się udaje. Też sądzę, że mają odpowiednie predyspozycje to stworzenia szczęśliwej rodziny… o ile nic nie stanie im na drodze… Literówka mówisz… ehh czasami coś przegapimy niestety, a czasami to Word coś przekręci, niestety nie jesteśmy nieomylne :D_


	31. Chapter 31

_Za betowanie dziękuję Aubrey :*_

_**XXXI**_

Drugi dzień świąt przywitał Draco pustym łóżkiem i cichą, tonącą w półmroku sypialnią. Usiadł i skrzywił się lekko, spojrzawszy na swoje pomięte ubrania. Tej nocy gdy Samuel spał spokojnie u jego boku, długo leżał, wpatrując się w sufit i rozmyślając nad wydarzeniami ostatnich dni. Tuż po północy ostrożnie wymknął się z sypialni i przez kominek udał się do rodowej rezydencji swej matki. Od lat stała ona pusta, a życie powracało do niej tylko w okresie letnim, gdy Narcyza otwierała ją dla gości. Przez nikogo nie niepokojony zszedł do głębokich, zamkniętych od lat piwnic w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co jak pamiętał znajdowało się w nich w czasach gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Wystarczył prosty czar poszukujący, by w jego rękach znalazło się to, na czym tak bardzo mu zależało. Kolejnych kilka czarów sprawiło, że kurz i brud zupełnie zniknęły, a kolory nabrały swego zwykłego blasku. Zadowolony zmniejszył przedmiot i wsunął go do kieszeni, po czym szybkim krokiem udał się do swojej dawnej sypialni, skąd z dużego, okutego srebrem kufra wyciągnął jeszcze jedną rzecz. Z lekkim rozrzewnieniem przesunął palcem po lśniącej powierzchni pudełka, które niosło ze sobą wiele przyjemnych wspomnień. Na moment ogarnęła go nostalgia, jednak szybko otrząsnął się i ominąwszy przykryte białym płótnem meble, skierował się do najbliższego kominka, aby powrócić do zamku. Widok śpiącego nadal brata sprawił, że ponownie położył się na łóżku, nie myśląc zupełnie o tym, że gniecie swoje drogie ubrania, oraz że sen w dziennym stroju zupełnie nie przystoi Malfoyowi.

Kiedy wyszedł z sypialni, z niepokojem stwierdził, że Victoria nadal śpi na kanapie, jednak poza nią w pomieszczeniu nie ma nikogo. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi do swego gabinetu, który również stał pusty, po czym targany coraz większym niepokojem spojrzał w kierunku obrazu.

- Widziałeś Samuela?

Smok uniósł leniwie głowę i końcem skrzydła wskazał w kierunku końca korytarza.

- Od jakiegoś czasu przebywa w komnacie za gobelinem przedstawiającym Krakena.

Draco drgnął i biegiem puścił się we wskazanym kierunku. Wielki Sytherinie, jeżeli chłopiec wszedł do feralnego pomieszczenia, zapewne jest teraz przerażony i zupełnie sam w miejscu, skąd nie może wyjść. Chyba nic gorszego nie mogło mu się przytrafić zaraz po tym, co przeżył. Ślizgon szarpnął drzwi, które z rozmachem otworzyły się, prawie zrywając arras. Ośmiornica zwinęła macki w oburzeniu i zasyczała coś bulgoczącym głosem.

Samuel stał przy oknie, wpatrując się w zachmurzone niebo. Głośny szum morza był jedynym dźwiękiem, który w tej chwili zakłócał ciszę. Draco kilka razy odetchnął, zanim powoli zaczął się uspakajać. Wyglądało na to, że chłopcu nic na szczęście nie jest, nie wyglądał też na przestraszonego.

- Sam? – Ostrożnie zbliżył się do brata, pamiętając o tym, by drzwi pozostawić otwarte. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

Chłopiec odwrócił się na dźwięk jego głosu. Najwyraźniej aż do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że poza nim ktoś inny jest w komnacie.

- Odleciał. – Uniósł rękę i wskazał w kierunku nieba. Ku zaskoczeniu Draco uśmiechał się leciutko, jakby przed chwilą był świadkiem czegoś absolutnie wspaniałego, czegoś, co sprawiło, że w jego oczach nadal płonął blask szczęścia i zadziwienia.

- Kto odleciał? – Zaniepokojony usiadł na krześle stojącym obok biurka.

- Feniks.

Mężczyzna zamrugał i odruchowo spojrzał przez okno. To było niemożliwe, skąd u licha miałby się tutaj wziąć feniks? Były to naprawdę niezwykłe i bardzo rzadkie ptaki, niemal mityczne. Nie pojawiały się ot tak sobie, musiały mieć ku temu powód. Każdy feniks wybierał sobie właściciela, któremu wiernie służył. Draco właściwie nigdy nie znał żadnego czarodzieja, który posiadałby tego niezwykłego ptaka… Poza Dumbledorem, jednak jego…

- Fawkes. – Merlinie, jaki inny feniks przybyłby do zamku, który należał do byłego dyrektora Hogwartu? Co tutaj robił i dlaczego teraz? Milion podobnych pytań przewinął się przez głowę Malfoya w ułamku sekundy. – Był tutaj, w tym pokoju?

- Acha. – Sam skinął głową. – I śpiewał.

Śpiewał… Draco drgnął przypominając sobie Pottera, w momencie gdy znalazł się w tym pokoju, czy i on nie wspominał, że poszedł za śpiewem? Jednak Harry nie zobaczył ptaka, gdy tutaj dotarł, komnata była pusta.

- Siedział na parapecie. – Samuel uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w Malfoyu coś ścisnęło się na widok rozradowanej twarzy brata.

- O czym śpiewał? Rozumiałeś go? – zapytał łagodnie.

- O miłości, o zaufaniu i o wie… więzi. – Najwyraźniej Sam nie miał wątpliwości co do słów piosenki. To było dziwne. On sam nie raz słyszał Fawkesa, jednak nigdy nie rozumiał słów. Przypuszczał, że nikt poza samym Dumbledorem ich nie rozumiał. Mieszkańcy Hogwartu czuli jedynie nastrój pieśni. Melodia nigdy nie pozostawiała złudzeń, docierała do każdego i jej przekaz zawsze był bardzo czytelny. – Wróci tutaj.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Wiem. – Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu. – Znowu się uśmiechnął i podszedł do Draco łapiąc go za rękę. – Chodźmy do Harry'ego, chcę otworzyć prezenty.

Ślizgon spuścił wzrok na drobną rączkę spoczywającą w jego dłoni i ostrożnie zacisnął na niej palce. Coś się zmieniło w Samuelu. Był spokojny, szczęśliwy i… nie odrzucał go. Zachowywał się prawie tak jak przed napadem, przed feralnym wyznaniem.

Wstał w krzesła i ruszył za ciągnącym go do wyjścia chłopcem. Nie miał pojęcia, czy tę zmianę spowodowała wczorajsza rozmowa z Harry'm, czy feniks, jednak gotów był dziękować obojgu za powrót dziecka do równowagi.

- Pospiesz się… Draco – Sam zawahał się zanim użył jego imienia, jednak nadal uśmiechał się lekko.

- Tak, chodźmy do Harry'ego.

……….

Samuel z ciekawością rozejrzał się po salonie i usiadł ostrożnie na sofie.

- Jest inaczej niż u mnie, ale podobnie – stwierdził.

- To prawda. – Draco skinął głową, nadal przyglądając mu się uważnie. Tak, zdecydowanie coś się zmieniło. Chłopiec był spokojny, a jego twarz emanowała wewnętrznym światłem. Cokolwiek to było, podświadomie czuł, że jest to dobre i tak bardzo w porządku, jak tylko na tę chwilę mogło być. – Możesz przywołać tutaj moje prezenty? – Wzrok Sama zatrzymał się na wiszących przy kominku skarpetach.

- Oczywiście. – Malfoy rzucił krótkie _Accio _i po chwili przy kominku pojawiły się dodatkowe podarki. – Chcesz je otworzyć teraz?

- Poczekajmy na Harry'ego. – Chłopiec podciągnął stopy i przesunął się w głąb sofy. – Albo obudź go. – Widać było, że nie może oderwać wzroku od kominka. To też było dobre. Dziecięca ciekawość i niecierpliwość były tak bardzo naturalne.

- Myślę, że nie potrzeba. – Malfoy spojrzał w kierunku drzwi do sypialni, z których właśnie wychodził rozczochrany i zaspany Potter, ubrany w swój czarny szlafrok.

- Hej, Sam. – Wyszczerzył się na widok dziecka i szybko podszedł do kanapy. – Wyspany?

- Acha. – Chłopiec przesunął się, robiąc mu miejsce. – Widziałem feniksa.

- Naprawdę? – Harry spojrzał na Draco ze zdziwieniem. – Rozumiem, że miałeś piękny sen.

- Nie, widziałem prawdziwego. – Samuel pokręcił głową. – Był w tym pokoju, który jest schowany za gobelinem z… - zawahał się, jakby szukał odpowiedniego słowa – z… no, z ośmiornicą.

- Och… - Potter zamrugał zaskoczony. – Byłeś w tej komnacie?

- Tak, poszedłem, bo śpiewał – przytaknął chłopiec.

- Śpiewał… - Gryfon ponownie skierował wzrok na męża, jakby szukając u niego potwierdzenia.

- Znalazłem go przed chwilą w tej komnacie. – Draco podszedł do nich i usiadł obok Samuela, który ku zaskoczeniu obydwóch mężczyzn, wdrapał się na jego kolana. Potter otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili się opanował, rzucając tylko Malfoyowi pytające spojrzenie. – Nie wiem. – Blondyn wyglądał na równie mocno stropionego.

- Och… eee… wiesz, Sam… Feniksy to bardzo rzadkie stworzenia. Jesteś pewien, że to nie był żaden inny ptak?

- To był feniks – chłopiec był zupełnie pewien. – Wyglądał jakby płonął, ale jak go pogłaskałem, to nie parzył.

- Dał ci się pogłaskać? – Harry zaczął powoli dochodzić do wniosku, że musi wyglądać niezwykle głupio, otwierając i zamykając na przemian usta.

- Jasne, był miły. – Chyba tylko dziecko mogło określić tego majestatycznego ptaka słowem „miły". Majestatyczny, piękny, charyzmatyczny, niezwykły… to były słowa, które cisnęły się na usta przy spotkaniu z feniksem. Na pewno jednak nie było to „miły".

- To chyba dobrze. – Potter zupełnie nie wiedział jak się odnieść do całej tej sytuacji.

- Dobrze – przytaknął Samuel. – To był jego dom, kiedyś, teraz nie, ale może wróci na zawsze.

- O… oczywiście. A skąd o tym wiesz?

- No… śpiewał. – Sam wyglądał na lekko zakłopotanego.

- A ty rozumiałeś jego słowa, tak? – Teraz Harry obudził się już zupełnie. Wszystkiego mógł się spodziewać po dzisiejszym poranku, ale na pewno nie tego. Powiedzieć, że to dziwne, było absolutnym eufemizmem.

- Przecież mówię – Samuel zirytował się. – To co, rozpakujemy prezenty? – Zeskoczył z kolan brata i podszedł do kominka.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył za nim, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Draco.

- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – szepnął.

- Wiem tyle, co i ty. Jedynie mogę przypuszczać, że chodzi o Fewkesa. – Malfoy wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. – Później o tym porozmawiamy.

- Draco! – Harry szarpnął go za rękaw. – Rozumiałeś kiedykolwiek głos feniksa?

- Nie, dlatego mówię, że musimy porozmawiać, a teraz chodź rozpakować prezenty, zanim zwali coś na siebie. – Potter spojrzał w kierunku kominka i uznał, że Ślizgon niestety ma rację. Samuel niemal zawisł na jednej ze skarpet, usiłując ją ściągnąć.

……….

- Aaaa, piłka! – Samuel klęczał przy niewielkim stosie prezentów i otwierał je po kolei, rozrywając z ciekawością papier. Zabawka poleciała wysoko w górę i została zręcznie złapana. – Super! – Piłka została odłożona, a kolejny prezent został bezlitośnie rozpakowany. – _„Najdziwniejsze magiczne zwierzęta świata" _– Przeczytał głośno i szybko przekartkował książkę. – O popatrzcie, kelpie i mantrykory, i smoki, i … - Wyliczał kolejne magiczne stworzenia. – Dzięki, jest świetna. – Książka podzieliła w końcu los piłki, spoczywając spokojnie obok chłopca. Okrzyki zachwytu na chwilę ustały, gdy Samuel dobrał się do sporego woreczka z łakociami i zatkał buzię dużą czekoladową żabą. Harry i Draco spojrzeli po sobie rozbawieni. Chłopiec jedząc słodycze, mruczał zadowolony, tocząc po podłodze magiczną kulę, którą dostał od Harry'ego. Przez chwilę bawił się nią, obserwując latającego na miotle człowieczka, po czym sięgnął po ostatni prezent. Była to nieduża paczka opakowana w zielony papier ze srebrną wstążką. W momencie gdy dziecko wzięło ją do rąk, odpakowała się samoistnie i w dłoniach chłopca spoczęło niewielkie pudełko z namalowanym na wierzchu ogrodem, pośrodku którego znajdował się jeden z najpiękniejszych dworów magicznego świata.

- Układanka? – Samuel ostrożnie otworzył pudełko, patrząc na kilkaset maleńkich puzzli.

- To magiczne puzzle. – Draco ukląkł obok niego i sięgnął po jeden z nich, obracając go pieszczotliwie w palcach. – Zdjęcie na pudełku przedstawia Malfoy Manor. Kiedy ułożysz jeden obrazek, zmienia się w kolejny i możesz zaczynać od początku. Dzięki temu po jakimś czasie odtworzysz każde pomieszczenie dworu oraz przylegające do niego ogrody.

- Malfoy Manor… - Chłopiec ostrożnie pogładził palcem zdjęcie, które zamigotało i zmieniło się, by ukazać wnętrze dziecięcego pokoju. – To twoja komnata?

- Tak, mieszkałem w niej, kiedy byłem w twoimi wieku. Chciałbym… abyś mógł chociaż w ten sposób poznać swoje dziedzictwo. Być może zechcesz kiedyś w nim zamieszkać. Oczywiście, o ile ci się spodoba – dodał szybko.

- Kiedy? – Samuel spojrzał na niego powiększonymi z podekscytowania oczami.

- Kiedyś, jak będziesz starszy i…

- Jak będzie bezpiecznie – dokończył chłopiec cicho.

- Tak. – W tym momencie Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czy prezent był naprawdę tak dobrym pomysłem, jak wydawało mu się to jeszcze tej nocy.

- Jesteś pewien… to znaczy… - Sam wpatrywał się w kolejne obrazy pojawiające się na opakowaniu. – Myślisz, że nikt się nie będzie gniewał, gdy mnie tam zabierzesz? – W jego głosie brzmiały całe pokłady niepewności.

- Sam, ten dwór należy do mnie, a tym samym też do ciebie. Nikt nie będzie się gniewał, a ja będę naprawdę szczęśliwy kiedy w końcu będę mógł cię tam zabrać. – Harry mógłby przysiąc, że barwa głosu Malfoya obniżyła się i… odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc peszyć Ślizgona. To była jego chwila, jego i Samuela.

- Poczekam. – Chłopiec skinął lekko głową. – No… to teraz wy rozpakujcie swoje prezenty. – Uśmiechnął się, nie odrywając wzroku od układanki.

- No jasne, zupełnie o tym zapomnieliśmy. – Potter wreszcie odważył się poruszyć i podszedł do jednej z dużych skarpet. Po chwili siedział na podłodze obok chłopca, rozpakowując znajdujące się w niej podarki. Pomiędzy słodyczami zalazł dwie książki _„Oko w oko z uczniem – czyli jak uniknąć załamania nerwowego". _Była to pozycja traktująca o problemach, z jakimi stykali się nauczyciele i Harry domyślił się, że dostał ją od Hermiony. Drugą książką była _„Heraldyka i zbiór praw rodów szlacheckich_".

Potter przez chwilę przyglądał się jej uważnie, po czym spojrzał w kierunku Draco, który właśnie rozpakował jakiś prezent i z zadowoleniem przyglądał się szerokiemu, skórzanemu pasowi, którego zakończenie zdobiła srebrna klamra w kształcie smoka. Właściwie nie musiał pytać, aby wiedzieć, że lekturę o prawach dostał od niego.

Czy to coś znaczyło? Czy Malfoy uważał, że jako jego mąż powinien poznać zasady rządzące światem rodzin czystokrwistych? Bał się, że Harry popełni jakiś błąd, ośmieszy go? A może obawiał się, że sam będzie czuł się zakłopotany w jakichś okolicznościach i usiłował go przygotować? Miał nadzieję, że chodzi o to drugie i przyrzekł sobie uważnie przeczytać książkę. Po krótkim wahaniu postanowił, że na razie nie będzie zaprzątał sobie głowy szukaniem odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania i odłożył tom na bok, sięgając po kolejny prezent. Tym razem był to sztylet z pięknie inkrustowaną mosiądzem głowicą. Spoczywał w drewnianym pudełku na aksamitnej wyściółce i kiedy Harry wziął go do ręki, mógł poczuć otaczającą go magię. Dołączona karteczka nie pozostawiała wątpliwości co do darczyńcy. Uśmiechnął się ciepło. Musiał podziękować Ronowi za tak przemyślany dar. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką wyciągnął był odwieczny zielony sweter z wyhaftowaną literą H, na widok którego parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

I wtedy to poczuł.

Moc przepłynęła przez pokój, znajoma i pociągająca. Powoli uniósł głowę i spojrzał w kierunku, skąd napływała delikatnie. Na środku komnaty stał Draco i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w długie, otwarte pudełko. Ostrożne wyciągnął rękę i zawahał się zanim dotknął spoczywającego wewnątrz przedmiotu, po czym z niedowierzaniem spojrzał w kierunku Harry'ego.

- Mam nadzieję, że będzie pasował. – Potter zmieszany zacisnął dłonie na trzymanym w ręku swetrze.

- Pasował? – Malfoy ostrożnie wyjął rapier i zważył go w dłoni, po czym zamachnął się lekko, przecinając klingą powietrze i pozostawiając drgającą lekko, lśniącą poświatę. Potter doskonale wiedział, co teraz czuje mężczyzna. Sam miał dreszcze, gdy magia ochronna, dopasowana do ich wspólnej mocy, przepłynęła przez pokój. Draco oglądał broń i z namaszczeniem przesuwał dłonią po misternie plecionym koszyku. Przymknął oczy, jakby wczuwał się w doznania płynące od rapiera, a na jego twarzy zagościł wyraz bezbrzeżnego zachwytu i błogości. – Jest idealny – szepnął.

- Eee… tak… cieszę się. – Harry naprawdę był zadowolony z reakcji Malfoya. Bał się, czy prezent mu się spodoba, jednak teraz wszystkie obawy odeszły na widok błyszczących w zachwycie oczu Ślizgona.

- Skąd go masz? Niesamowite! Jakim cudem tak dobrze go dopasowałeś? – Draco, nie wypuszczając rapiera z dłoni, zbliżył się do niego.

- Zdałem się na więź. Sprzedawca mówił, że aby nim władać, potrzebna jest potężna moc. Pomyślałem, że skoro ją dzielimy…

- Jest bezcenny. – Malfoy gładził kciukiem skórzaną rękojeść. Po chwili jakby się zreflektował i odwrócił się, odkładając z widocznym żalem broń do pudełka. – Nie wymigasz się od sparingu.

- Nie jestem zbyt dobrym fechmistrzem. – Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie szkodzi, jestem cierpliwym nauczycielem. – Odchrząknął, po czym podszedł do kominka i zza gzymsu wysunął płaski, wysoki na sześć stóp przedmiot. – Nie jest to unikat, nawet nie jest magiczny. Pomyślałem jednak, że chciałbyś go mieć. – Ostrożnie oparł pakunek o ścianę.

Harry podniósł się i z zaciekawieniem podszedł opakowanego w granatowy, gładki papier prezentu. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak obraz i Gryfon zaczął zastanawiać się co przedstawia. Ostrożnie rozdarł opakowanie i…

Mężczyzna na portrecie mógł mieć około dwadzieścia lat. Siedział na wysokim krześle, ubrany w czarne spodnie i koszulę tego samego koloru. Jego długie, falujące włosy opadały łagodnie na ramiona, a oczy patrzyły bystro wprost na Harry'ego. Jedną dłoń opartą miał na podłokietniku, w drugiej jakby od niechcenia trzymał różdżkę.

- Skąd… - Potter chciał zapytać, skąd Draco ma ten portret, jednak ściśnięta krtań nie pozwoliła mu na wyartykułowanie więcej niż jednego wyrazu.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, znalazłem go w piwnicy dworu mojej matki. Sądzę, że po aresztowaniu niektóre rzeczy zostały do niej dostarczone jako do jedynej rodziny. Przypomniałem sobie o nim wczoraj.

- To… Naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć. – Harry ostrożnie pogładził palcem ozdobną drewnianą ramę. – Dziękuję – szepnął cicho.

- Nie ma za co. – Malfoy z zadowoleniem przyglądał się uczuciom malującym się na twarzy Pottera. Gdyby nie wczoraj podsłuchana rozmowa, na pewno nie pomyślałby nawet o takim prezencie. W porównaniu z rapierem jego książka wydała mu się nagle zupełnie bezbarwna i bezwartościowa. Portret rekompensował wszystko.

- Harry? – Sam wreszcie odkleił się od łakoci i szarpnął go lekko za rękę. – Kto to jest?

- To… - Harry oderwał wzrok od obrazu i spojrzał podejrzanie wilgotnym wzrokiem na chłopca. – Samuelu, poznaj Syriusza.

……….

- I naprawdę będę mógł jeść z wami w wielkiej sali? – Samuel w niedowierzaniu podskakiwał pomiędzy Draco i Harrym.

- Oczywiście, od teraz to twój dom. Możesz bawić się w komnatach na wieży lub wychodzić na dwór, jednak nigdy nie wolno ci opuszczać terenów szkoły. – Malfoy spojrzał na niego surowo.

- Wiem, wiem. To kiedy będę mógł poznać innych? – Oczy chłopca błyszczały w ekscytacji.

- Jutro. Dziś w szkole będzie wielu gości i musisz pozostać w swoich pokojach z Victorią. – Harry poczochrał go po włosach. – Myślę, że poznasz tutaj wiele dzieci, są od ciebie trochę starsze, ale na pewno się z nimi zaprzyjaźnisz.

- Super! I będę mógł odwiedzać was zawsze kiedy zechcę?

- Tak, już przykazałem strażnikowi, aby wpuszczał cię do naszych komnat, kiedy nas nie będzie, a kiedy będziemy w środku, powiadomi nas o twoich odwiedzinach. – Potter spojrzał ponad głową chłopca na Draco. Ten układ według niego był najlepszy. Trudno było pozwolić dziecku wchodzić do środka w każdym momencie, zwłaszcza tym niezbyt dogodnym dla nich obydwóch. Wolał się zabezpieczyć przed niezręcznymi sytuacjami, w których musieliby się tłumaczyć.

- O nic się nie martw. Będziesz nas widywał codziennie i jeszcze zdążymy ci się znudzić. – Malfoy mrugnął do brata i klepnął go lekko w plecy. – Teraz powinieneś pójść z Victorią na podwieczorek. – Skinął w kierunku siedzącej z boku kobiety. – Do jutra zostaniesz w swoich komnatach, a rano przyjdziemy, by zabrać cię na śniadanie.

- Muszę? – Samuel skrzywił się, lekko niezadowolony. Do tej pory dzień upływał mu naprawdę przyjemnie i nie miał ochoty wracać z opiekunką. – Jeszcze trochę, proszę.

- Sam, naprawdę musimy iść. Mówiłem ci, że wieczorem w zamku odbywa się przyjęcie i musimy się przygotować. – Draco podniósł się i spojrzał na chłopca poważnie.

- Ale ja nie chcę, jeszcze chwilkę. – Buzia dziecka wykrzywiła się płaczliwie.

- Bądź dużym chłopcem i posłuchaj. Niedługo zjawią się tutaj bardzo ważne osoby i niestety zarówno ja, jak i Harry musimy ich przyjąć odpowiednio. Chyba nie chcesz, aby się na nas obraziły?

- Nie chcę. – Sam w końcu zeskoczył z sofy i podszedł do Victorii. – Ale jutro śniadanie zjemy w wielkiej sali? – upewnił się jeszcze.

- Obiecałem, prawda? – Draco uśmiechnął się lekko. – Przyjdę powiedzieć ci dobranoc.

- Harry też? – Samuel rozjaśnił się od razu.

- Tak, Harry też. – Malfoy przewrócił oczami i gdy tylko chłopiec wyszedł, odwrócił się w stronę Pottera. – Mam nadzieję, że na wieczór przygotowałeś odpowiedni strój, inaczej zetrę ci ten uśmiech.

- Przy Samuelu jesteś zdecydowanie mniejszym dupkiem. – Gryfon prychnął i skinął skrzatowi, który pojawił się, aby posprzątać po niezapowiedzianym obiedzie, który zjedli z chłopcem w komnacie. – A ja z dobroci serca kazałem przenieść twoje biurko do mojego gabinetu. Chyba mnie pokręciło zupełnie.

- Och, przyznaj, że po prostu lubisz mi się przyglądać, nawet w trakcie poprawiania sprawdzianów. – Draco uniósł brew, opierając się leniwie o kominek i trącając od niechcenia pustą już skarpetę.

- Oczywiście, mam z tego taką samą satysfakcję, jak z obserwowania muchy chodzącej rano po pościeli. Jest tak samo upierdliwa. – Harry zrzucił koszulę i skierował się do łazienki. – A teraz wybacz, idę się wykąpać.

- Muchę… - Malfoy sapnął i ruszył za nim. – Potter! Nie waż się zamykać drzwi!

……….

Wraz z wybiciem godziny osiemnastej Harry i Draco zeszli do głównego holu. Tuż przy schodach przywitała ich jednak niemiła niespodzianka w osobie rozeźlonej Hermiony.

-Harry! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, jesteś dyrektorem szkoły! – W długiej, czarnej sukni na ramiączkach i z wysoko upiętymi włosami wyglądała naprawdę pięknie. Potter zauważył też, że na ramiona miała zarzucony szal, który ostatnio kupił. – Nie było cię na obiedzie, musieliśmy wszystkim zająć się sami! – Ostro spojrzała w kierunku Draco. – Ciebie to też dotyczy, Malfoy!

- Przepraszam, byliśmy zajęci. – Potter zrobił skruszoną minę, sądząc, że ułagodzi tym przyjaciółkę.

- Nic! Absolutnie nic nie tłumaczy waszego podejścia! To pierwsze oficjalne przyjęcie w tej szkole, a obydwaj dyrektorzy nie wykazują cienia zainteresowania! – Podparła się pod boki, posyłając w ich stronę wkurzone spojrzenia.

- Nie przesadzaj, Granger, zrobiliśmy listę gości, rozesłaliśmy zaproszenia. Wybacz, ale chyba nie sądzisz, że wieszanie girland również należy do naszych obowiązków. – Ślizgon wydął lekko usta i spojrzał na nią z ironią.

- Wystrój pomieszczenia to bardzo ważna sprawa, w dodatku ustalenie menu, pomoc w kuchni…

- Znowu napastowałaś skrzaty? – Harry westchnął. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kłótnie, wystarczająco denerwował się samym balem.

- Jak możesz, Harry! Te stworzenia ciężko pracują! Ktoś powinien spróbować im pomóc – Hermiona pochyliła się ku niemu, sycząc wściekle.

- Spróbować… Jak rozumiem, zostałaś z hukiem wyrzucona z kuchni – prychnął Draco. – Granger, jesteś żywym przykładem na stwierdzenie „Jak cię wyrzucą drzwiami, wróć oknem". Gratuluję zupełnego braku empatii.

- Co się dzieje? – Ron w swej odświętnej szacie wyszedł z bocznego korytarza i spojrzał na nich z niepokojem.

- Ronaldzie Weasley! Gdzie do diabła zniknąłeś po obiedzie? – Gryfonka swój święty gniew skierowała na rudzielca.

- Poszedłem się przespać, bo…

- Przespać? Poszedłeś się przespać? Sądziłeś, że sala udekoruje się sama?

- A co ja baba jestem, żeby ze wstążeczkami latać? – Ron spojrzał na nią oburzony. – To nie ja tutaj noszę spódnicę.

- To… - Dziewczyna poczerwieniała i sapnęła ze złości. – To najbardziej szowinistyczna i egoistyczna rzecz… Nie waż się do mnie odzywać! – pisnęła i odwróciła się do nich plecami, dołączając do Daphne i Calioppe stojących spokojnie pod ścianą.

- Jest nieco apodyktyczna, prawda? – Malfoy z rozbawieniem odprowadził Hermionę wzrokiem.

- Apodyktyczna… Jak się wścieknie, to prawdziwa furiatka. – Weasley zadrżał lekko.

- Cóż, proponuję, abyś już teraz sięgnął po „Poskromienie złośnicy", bardzo pouczające. – Malfoy klepnął nic nie rozumiejącego rudzielca w ramię i skierował się w stronę głównego wejścia, gdzie z kopertami w dłoniach, aportowali się pierwsi goście. Zaproszenie było jednocześnie świstoklikiem, dzięki któremu można się było dostać do zamku. Jako zabezpieczenie zastosowano specjalny czar rzucony na wypisane imię i nazwisko gościa. Gdyby pergamin dostał się w niepowołane ręce, stałby się bezużytecznym skrawkiem papieru.

Po kwadransie Harry zupełnie stracił rachubę i już automatycznie witał każdego z przybywających. Okazało się, że Draco zaprosił nie tylko sponsorów, ale też kilku wysoko postawionych urzędników, w tym przedstawiciela ministerstwa oświaty i szkolnictwa. Był to mężczyzna niski i dość korpulentny, z dużym, sumiastym wąsem, którym poruszał co chwilę, co sprawiało wrażenie, jakby prychał. Przywitał się wylewnie i chwyciwszy Harry'ego za ramiona, złożył na jego policzkach dwa siarczyste pocałunki. Potter całą siłę woli włożył w to, aby natychmiast nie podrapać się po twarzy. Ku jego złości, pan Knudel w stosunku do Malfoya ograniczył się tylko do uściśnięcia ręki i poklepania po ramieniu. Życie zdecydowanie nie było sprawiedliwe.

Po kilkunastu minutach w holu zrobiło się tłoczno. Skrzaty uwijały się jak w ukropie, odbierając okrycia, a nauczyciele usiłowali z każdym zamienić chociaż słowo. Przybyła też rodzina Weasleyów, Lupin oraz Michael, który wydawał się nieco zagubiony. Harry obrzucił go pytającym spojrzeniem.

- Jesteś sam?

- Jak widać. Potem porozmawiamy. Widzę, że jesteś zajęty. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się wymuszenie. – Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

- Miałem nadzieję… - Potter miał ochotę jakoś pocieszyć przyjaciela.

- Ja też. – Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. – Widzę Rona. Pozwolisz, że pójdę do niego, spotkamy się później.

- Jasne. – Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem, wyrzucając sobie, że wcześniej nie pomyślał, aby się z nim skontaktować i wypytać o sprawy z Dennisem. Najwyraźniej Creevey wybrał jednak rodzinę. Westchnął cicho i powrócił do witania kolejnych zaproszonych.

Kiedy wydawało się, że wszyscy są już na miejscu, głośny trzask aportacji ogłosił jednego z ostatnich gości. Młody, wysoki mężczyzna stanął na środku korytarza i rozejrzał się dookoła z ciekawością. Jego ramiona zdobił długi płaszcz z soboli, w końcu niechętnie oddany skrzatowi. Pod spodem zamiast typowej czarodziejskiej szaty, nosił czarne dopasowane spodnie, biały, lekko połyskliwy golf i grafitową sportową marynarkę. Wypielęgnowaną dłonią odgarnął długie, smoliste włosy z lekko postrzępionymi końcami w kolorze ciemnej czerwieni. Liczne pierścienie zamigotały w świetle pochodni.

- Fabien! – Draco przedarł się w kierunku mężczyzny, ciągnąc za sobą Pottera.

- Dhaco – Szeroki uśmiech rozciągnął kształtne, pełne wargi i… Harry stanął jak wryty, gdy te smukłe dłonie objęły jego męża, przyciągając go mocno. Mężczyzna pocałował Malfoya prosto w usta. - Jak zwykle piękny. – Brunet odsunął Ślizgona na odległość ramion i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Wydaje mi się, czy uhosłeś? Och, ty niedobhy, zaszyłeś się w jakiejś nieznanej nikomu szkole, a ja naphawdę tęskniłem. Fhancja bez ciebie jest taka nudna.

- Jak zwykle niepoprawny. – Malfoy przewrócił oczami, lecz wyraźnie było widać, że cieszy się na widok przybysza. Odsunął się i wskazał na stojącego krok za nim Gryfona. – Pozwól, że przedstawię ci mojego męża, Harry'ego Pottera. Harry, to Fabien Alain de Parny.

- Och, Hahhy Poteh! To niesamowite szczęście, że mogę poznać tak słynną postać. Dhaco wiele mi o tobie opowiadał. – Brunet delikatnie potrząsnął dłonią Harry'ego, taksując go wzrokiem i uśmiechając się wesoło.

- Naprawdę? – Potter odwzajemnił uścisk, zapamiętując gładkość skóry Francuza. – To musiały być niezwykle pochlebne opinie – zakpił.

- Widzę, że dobrze znasz mojego Dhaco – Fabien roześmiał się głośno.

- Zaiste – wycedził przez zęby Gryfon. _Mojego Dhaco_, też coś!

- Koniecznie musimy pohozmawiać. – Francuz wydawał się nie słyszeć gniewu goszczącego w głosie Pottera. – Musisz mi zdhadzić wszystkie jego sekhety i oczywiście jakim jest kochankiem. – Mrugnął do zaskoczonego Gryfona, obejmując go ramieniem.

- Nie mów, że nie wiesz. – Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Hahhy, Hahhy. – De Parny pokręcił głową. – Przyjaciel w łóżku to już nie przyjaciel. Nie wahto, nawet jeżeli jest tak piękny jak Dhaco.

- Fabien! – Malfoy spojrzał na bruneta w wyrzutem, strącając jego dłoń z pleców Pottera. – Nie wciągaj Harry'ego w swoje gierki.

- Zazdhośnik – Francuz prychnął i przeczesał upierścienionymi palcami swoje jedwabiste włosy. – A teraz, mój Hahhy, zaprowadź mnie do miejsca, gdzie gha muzyka, a wino leje się niczym ambrozja z kielicha nieskończoności. – Na powrót objął ramię Pottera, który tłumiąc histeryczny chichot, pociągnął go w kierunku wielkiej sali. – Czy wiesz, że gdy Dhaco miał piętnaście lat…

- Potter, cokolwiek powie, nie bierz tego dosłownie! – Malfoy z zaciętą miną dołączył do nich, postanawiając ani na moment nie spuszczać ich z oka.

- Odkhył piękno męskiego ciała w osobie mojego kuzyna? Niestety, Hene jest nieuleczalnym hetehykim, cóż za sthata. – Fabien zdawał się zupełnie nie przejmować gderaniem Draco, ciągnąc swoją opowieść.

- Powinienem był pamiętać, że jesteś całkowitym idiotą. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że z wiekiem dojrzałeś umysłowo. Nie chcę cię w zarządzie! Nawet nie myśl, że zostaniesz jednym ze sponsorów. – Ślizgon zrzędził, prawie depcząc im po piętach. – Harry, mnie słuchaj tego imbecyla! Mówię do ciebie!

- Lubię go – Potter wyszczerzył się szeroko. Pomimo pierwszego wrażenia, Francuz okazał się zabawnym i wesołym mężczyzną. Zbyt zniewieściały jak na gust Gryfona, jednak to zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało, w końcu nie zamierzał spędzić z nim życia.

- Lubi mnie. – Fabien prychnął w kierunku blondyna. – Ma wspaniały gust, pothafi docenić humoh i dobhą zabawę, nie to co niektórzy. A tehaz, mój dhogi Hahhy, powiedz mi, czy ten cudowny blondyn stojący pod ścianą należy może do klubu wesołych gentelmanów? – Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem i kącik jego ust uniósł się w dziwnym uśmiechu.

- Och, należy i koniecznie muszę ci go przedstawić – zamruczał cicho.

…………………………………..

_Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Powtórzę po raz dwudziesty, że sprawiają mi one niezwykłą radość i bardzo je cenię. Zapewne będę to powtarzała przy każdym rozdziale, ale nic nie poradzę, przynajmniej tak mogę Wam za nie podziękować :) Pozdrawiam serdecznie i również dziękuję za wszystkie pozdrowienia i życzenia weny :*_

_**Matty Russel**__ – wszystko mówiłaś, ale możesz powtarzać ;) Odwzajemnię się tym, że również bardzo lubię Twoje komentarze. Lustro… sądzę, że Harry niekoniecznie chciał wiedzieć ile osiąga jeden z pracujących w jego szkole nauczycieli ;) Snape, cóż jak chce to potrafi, prawda? Nawet docenić Pottera, aczkolwiek niechętnie. Swoją drogą, kto jak nie on mógłby postawić Draco na nogi? Chyba tylko Severus jest do tego zdolny i odpowiednio bezpośredni. Draco… tak, on wie jak odwrócić uwagę i zmienić temat, zwłaszcza w taki sposób, aby zaszokować towarzystwo xD Picie piwa w pokoju, hmm… Harry myślał o wielu rzeczach, zaczynają dochodzić do niego niektóre sprawy, ale jeszcze nie potrafi ich nazwać tak do końca. Może Draco by mu pomógł gdyby Ron mu nie przerwał? ;) Kto wie :D Czy Draco nie wie? Hmm… cóż, on też miał swoje chwile przemyśleń i też coś mu się plącze pod tą blond czupryną xD Rozumowanie Rona jest jakie jest, był czarodziejem całe życie, brak magii jest dla niego porównywalny ze śmiercią, on i moc to integralna całość. Cieszę się, że rozdział się spodobał, mnie komentarza również :D_

_**Wysoka**__ – „w życiu pewne są 2 rzeczy - śmierć i Kevin Sam W Domu na święta." Przepraszam ale uśmiałam się, naprawdę to święta prawda i sama zawsze to powtarzam :D Malfoy raczej nie należy do osób, które użalałyby się nad Potterem, woli krótko, acz dosadnie. Mam nadzieję, że matura poszła gładko, a chemia nie była zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem :)_

_**Ka**__ – cieszę się, że nadrobiłam niedostatki poprzedniego rozdziału ;) Odpowiedź na tamten napiszę jeszcze dziś, ten tydzień miałam lekkie zamieszanie i zupełnie nie miałam głowy do pisania, cud, że nowy rozdział powstał :)_

_**Hitorizu**__ – Wyobrażasz sobie Draco przytulającego Pottera i pocieszającego go? Ja przyznam, że nie bardzo, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie na tym etapie. Myślę, że większą radość sprawił Harry'emu widok braci razem, niż chęć kogoś w łóżku, chociaż po swej opowieści na pewno był rozstrojony. Powrót do przeszłości, jest raczej dla niego mało przyjemną sprawą. Tak, Sev i Draco, trochę rozjaśnili cokolwiek melancholijny rozdział :)_

_**Lucynapilo**__ – sierpień jest zakręcony, ale maj i koniec roku szkolnego… makabra, mam wrażenie, że cofnęłam się do czasów szkolnych i nic nie robię tylko siedzę nad książkami. Nie pamiętam czy ja w podstawówce miałam tyle testów wtedy, a na pewno nie miałam kompetencji :/ Nie wiem kto bardziej czeka na wakacje, mój stworek czy ja ;) Cieszę się, że Twój manicure ma się dobrze, ja dziś prawie złamałam paznokcia, a jutro mam komunię w rodzinie… kocham w ogóle wszelkie rodzinne zjazdy ==" A tak w temacie… Harry i Draco zaczynają myśleć. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, nie walczą ze sobą, rozumieją się dobrze, a łączy ich osoba Samuela. Myślę, że po czterech miesiącach bycia razem, zaczynają powoli dochodzić do jakichś wniosków, chociaż w ich przypadku trochę wolniej niż szybciej ;P Tak, odcinek zapowiadał mi się bardzo nostalgiczny i dlatego wpakowałam do niego trochę ożywczego humoru, nie lubię zbyt płaczliwych. Spęd mówisz? Jak załatwisz dobrą łąkę, ognisko i kiełbaski, mogę nawet się popaść :D Jakkolwiek Aubrey nadal betuje, niestety czasami wypada nam tak, że albo ona nie ma czasu (raz) albo ja się spóźniam (raz xD), a wtedy cieszę się, iż mogę uśmiechnąć się do Liberi :) Fakt, mogłoby być „wuj spalił", nie pomyślałam o tym ;)_

_**Lilu **__– cieszę się, że było wzruszające. Masz rację, bycie wybrańcem wcale nie oznacza życia bez kłopotów, wręcz przeciwnie._

_**S**__ – też lubię Draco, bardzo żałuję, że Rowling potraktowała go trochę tak po macoszemu. Czy Harry się użala? Myślę, że nie bardziej niż by mógł, w końcu życie go nigdy nie rozpieszczało. Wspomnienia jednak powracają i nic nie może na to poradzić. Snape to mój ulubiony profesor, muszę go rozpieszczać i trząść się nad nim, aby nadal był snapowaty, bo co by było gdyby nagle zrobił się miły? Strach się bać xD Lucjusz… no cóż, on na pewno nie jest pierwszoplanową postacią, jeszcze się pojawi, kiedy? Zobaczymy. To samo się tyczy Narcyzy. Skąd w Anglii tyle dzieci? Po pierwsze szkoła jest w Irlandii, a więc chodzą tam też irlandzkie dzieci czarodziei. Po drugie, na wojnie przecież nie wyginęła cała populacja czarodziei, o ile pamiętam kanon, nie doszło tam do wyludnienia. Po trzecie, przypomnij sobie Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, przyjechało na te rozgrywki tysiące czarodziei. Myślisz, że trzy szkoły to wystarczająca ilość? Ja nie sądzę. W dodatku na ten finał quidditcha przyjechali tylko ci, którym udało się zdobyć bilety. Ojciec Rona miał je np. załatwione przez kogoś. Ilu czarodzieli zostało w domach? W każdym razie wg Rowling, czarodzieje to dość spora populacja. Nie, nie opisze bitwy o Hogwart, nie trzymałam się tutaj kanonu, będą za to wspomnienia z głównej bitwy, jednak też niekanoniczne. Nie wiem czy Harry i Draco adoptują Samuela, owszem mogą, jednak nie jestem pewna czy sam Samuel nie wolałby jednak pozostać teraz na pozycji brata. Zobaczymy. Dom Harry'ego w Londynie stoi pusty. Mugolom nie może go wynająć z wiadomych względów, może jakiemuś przyjacielowi? Nie wiem, w końcu i tak stał pusty przez lata gdy Syriusz był w Azkabanie. Lupin uczy w Hogwarcie i jest starym kawalerem, nie gra jakiejś roli w tym opowiadaniu, więc nie rozpisywałam się o nim. Będę się bawiła ich losem, cieszę się, że opowiadanie Ci się podoba i również sprawia dobrą zabawę :)_

_**Wookie**__ – nie zawsze niestety udaje mi się stworzyć długi rozdział, przeważnie oscylują w graniczy piętnastu stron Worda. Draco chyba nie miał zamiaru podsłuchiwać, on przyszedł do Samuela, ale nie chciał przeszkadzać, skoro Sam w końcu się zaczął odzywać. Lubię opisywać pozy, gesty, to dodaje życia postaci, każdy w końcu coś robi w trakcie rozmów i nie tylko. Tak, Ron przerwał i Harry nie był tym zachwycony. Ciekawe co mu chciał powiedzieć, ale wątpię aby było to wyznanie miłości ;) Miło mi, że wciągnęło cię to opowiadanie, mam nadzieję, że będzie tak do jego końca ;)_

_**Deedee**__ – masz rację, pisanie o dzieciach jest ciężkie. Nie raz i nie dwa zaklęłam, że wpakowałam się w taką sytuację. Można łatwo przegiąć, zrobić z nich beksy, lub zbyt dorosłe osoby. Cieszę się, że wyszło w miarę wiarygodnie. Tak, Harry powoli rozpoczął rozmowę, też myślę, że podszedł do tego odpowiednio. Najważniejsze, że osiągnął zamierzony efekt :D Tak, do Harry'ego zaczyna coś docierać, nie wiem czy to miłość, przyjaźń, czy może fakt zadowolenia z tego związku, wyjdzie w praniu ;)_

_**Voldemortist **__– Merlinie jak ja się bałam tej sceny przy stole. Draco mówiący do Rona po imieniu to sensacja, a ja trzęsłam gaciami, czy aby dobrze to wszystko opisałam :D Eee… wiesz, nie wyobrażam sobie, aby Severus padł sobie z Potterem w objęcia, w każdym razie, albo jednego, albo drugiego by to mogło zabić :D Dokładnie o to mi chodziło, aby Harry pokazał Samuelowi co mógł stracić, żeby chłopiec zrozumiał, że nie jest sam i nie tylko on przeszedł wiele w życiu. Draco wysłuchał, czy to coś zmieni? Hmm… zobaczymy w kolejnych odcinkach ;) Naprawdę tak bardzo jestem okrutna? Oj, mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział w końcu Cię zadowolił, w końcu prezenty zostały rozpakowane :D Bardzo mi miło, że rozdział tak Ci się podobał, mam nadzieję, że kolejny też będzie ciekawy ;)_

_**Sz**__ – ja też wolę Draco jako stronę dominującą, ale w niektórych ff to on jest top, a Potter bottom i to też pasuje ;) Bardzo się cieszę, że opowiadanie Ci się spodobało ;) Jest inne niż te na blogu, na pewno bardziej rozbudowane i staranniej się do niego przyłożyłam. Bardzo mi miło, że czytało Ci się przyjemnie i lekko :)_


	32. Chapter 32

XXXII

- Zatem Michael był twoim chłopakiem. – Ron stał w kącie sali tuż obok Harry'ego, trzymając w dłoni szklaneczkę ponczu.

- Tak. – Brunet niechętnie skinął głową, przyglądając się roześmianemu blondynowi, który najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił w towarzystwie Fabiena.

- I pomyśleć, że byłem o niego zazdrosny. – Weasley skrzywił się lekko, unosząc napój do ust. – Nie wiem czy dobrze się z tym teraz czuję.

- Jak to zazdrosny? – Gryfon spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Nie mów, że…

- Przestań, nawet tak nie myśl. – Ron zamachał rękami, prawie wylewając przy tym poncz. – Po prostu przez długi czas często spotykaliście się sami i chyba czułem się wtedy odstawiony na boczny tor. Sądziłem, że zajął moje miejsce.

- Och… - Harry zakłopotał się lekko. – Przepraszam, nie sądziłem, że tak to wyglądało.

- Właściwie dlaczego nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś o swojej orientacji? Sądziłeś, że cię porzucę, czy coś? – W oczach rudzielca widać było zaciekawienie.

- Sam nie wiem. – Potter wzruszył ramionami. – Mieszkaliśmy razem. Obawiałem się chyba, że poczułbyś się zakłopotany lub wpadł na pomysł wyprowadzenia się. Nie chciałem być sam.

- Rozumiem. – Ron skinął głową. – Niewykluczone, że miałeś rację. Pewnie na początku patrzyłbym na ciebie podejrzliwie i chodził po domu ubrany w pięć warstw ubrań.

- Nie jestem zboczeńcem! – Harry był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty wizją, którą odmalowała jego wyobraźnia. – Poza tym nie jesteś w moim typie, traktuję cię jak brata.

- Brata… To mnie satysfakcjonuje, inaczej mógłbym się poczuć urażony. – Weasley uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Wiesz, te moje oczy, rude włosy i urok… Trudno mi się oprzeć, a przynajmniej lubię to sobie wmawiać, stojąc przed lustrem.

- Przytakuje? – Brunet spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

- Nie, jedno zboczone lustro wystarczy, moje jest najzupełniej normalne. – Przez chwilę milczał, rozglądając się po sali i obserwując bawiące się towarzystwo. – Powiedz mi… - Ron w końcu wbił wzrok w sufit i zaczął przyglądać mu się z uwagą. – Przed Michaelem… Kevin?

- Tak. – Harry niechętnie skinął głową.

- Raul?

- Też…

- Och… - Weasley w końcu oderwał wzrok od sklepienia. – Widzisz tu pewną prawidłowość?

- Niekoniecznie? – Potter spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Był ktoś jeszcze? – Ron zagryzł dolną wargę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

- David, ale nigdy między nami do niczego nie doszło. Kręciliśmy ze sobą przez dwa tygodnie, ale… Był chyba zbyt spokojny jak dla mnie. W ogóle poza Michaelem…

- Ten z departamentu tajemnic? – Przerwał mu zaciekawiony.

- Ten sam. – Potter zdjął z tacy niesionej przez skrzata dwa kieliszki z szampanem i podał jeden przyjacielowi. – Nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz.

- David to Krukon.

- Co to ma do rzeczy? – Harry skinął głową przechodzącemu Albertowi Murray, który był jednym z inwestorów. Mężczyzna sztywno odwzajemnił gest i mocnej objął towarzyszącą mu kobietę.

- Nic, poza tym, że Krukoni zazwyczaj są spokojni. Mniejsza z tym, podsumujmy. Michael, jasnowłosy Ślizgon. Raul… Hermiona mówiła na niego „słodki urwis", do tego wyglądał jakby się tlenił.

- Wiedziałbym o tym. Miał naturalne włosy – Potter zaśmiał się cicho.

- No dobra, Kevin, długie kudły w… no nie! Blondyn jak malowanie! – Ron spojrzał na niego ironicznie. – Harry, cóż za brak urozmaicenia – prychnął głośno. – I ostatecznie Malfoy…

- Ej, wiesz dobrze, że nie wybrałem go sam! – Gryfon zaczerwienił się lekko. – To był pech, przypadek, cholerna wpadka!

- No, bez przesady. – Ron oparł się o ścianę, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Nie żebym zaglądał Draco w spodnie, ale o wpadce to chyba raczej nie może być mowy w waszym przypadku. Po prostu chodzi mi o to, że wybierasz samych blondasów.

- Lubię blondynów. – Potter przełknął ostatni łyk szampana. – Tak dla kontrastu.

- Lubisz też Draco.

- To aż tak widać? – Spojrzał na niego czujnie.

- Harry, jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i przyznaję, na początku miałem mieszane uczucia. – Ron spoważniał i skierował wzrok na Malfoya, który właśnie rozmawiał z jakimś dzieckiem, najwyraźniej je strofując. – W dzień ślubu byłem przerażony, ale uznałem to za przeznaczenie. Więź i w ogóle… Potem miałem czas na myślenie i przerażenie zamieniło się w złość, że wylądowałeś właśnie z Fretką. Teraz… cóż, teraz wydaje mi się, że pasujecie do siebie.

- Ron, jesteś pewien, że ten poncz nie był czymś doprawiony? – Potter podniósł pustą szklankę i powąchał ją ostrożnie. – Bo chyba nie zaczynasz bredzić po jednym kieliszku szampana?

- Mówię poważnie. Zastanów się. Czy odkąd jesteście razem, kłóciliście się tak naprawdę? Byłeś na niego wściekły? Zawiódł cię? A może przeciwnie? Bo ja mam wrażenie, że cholernie ci na nim zależy i nie, nie mów, że nie mam racji. Gotów byłeś ryzykować własnym życiem dla niego, chociaż gdyby zginął, byłbyś wolny.

- Nie myślałem wtedy w ten sposób.

- No właśnie. O czym wtedy myślałeś, Harry? – Ron spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

- Żeby go chronić…

- Dokładnie! Właśnie wygrałeś paczkę czekoladowych żab z unikatową kartą Wybrańca w środku! – Weasley wyszczerzył się radośnie.

- I z czego tak się cieszysz? Nawet go nie lubisz. – Harry uważnie studiował czubki swoich butów.

- Nie wiem, stary. – Ron zawahał się chwilę. – Hermiona miała rację, on się zmienił, my się zmieniliśmy.

- Czyli co? Nagle zapałałeś do niego sympatią? Halo, to Malfoy, Fretka, obok której pewien rudy nauczyciel nie może przejść, nie rzucając jakiejś zgryźliwości!

- Malfoy-Potter, tak dla ścisłości. – Ron uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją na widok wyrazu twarzy Harry'ego. – Nie mogę wiecznie prowadzić wojny z własnym szwagrem.

- Że co? – Harry niemal upuścił trzymany w ręku kieliszek.

- Sam powiedziałeś, że jestem prawie twoim bratem.

- Jesteś nienormalny… - Potter wywrócił oczami.

- Kto z kim przestaje… i tak dalej. – Weasley klepnął go w ramię. – Skoro ci na nim zależy… Poza tym zajął się Samuelem, nie może być taki zły. Swoją drogą, kim jest ten elegancik, którego Draco przedstawił przedtem Hermionie? Kręci się cały wieczór wokół niej i Michaela.

- Fabien, jego francuski przyjaciel. – Harry podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Rona.

- Przyjaciel, nie przyjaciel, dziwny jakiś. – Ron przyglądał się mężczyźnie z nieufnym wyrazem twarzy. – Popatrz, ciągnie ją do tańca.

- Nie ciągnie, sama z nim idzie.

- Och, wiesz o co mi chodzi, ledwo się poznali, to już któryś raz z rzędu. I w ogóle spójrz na nią, szczerzy się do niego, jakby był lukrowanym pączkiem na jej talerzu.

- Ron, Fabien chce być jednym z inwestorów, poza tym Hermiona jest miła dla każdego. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- No nie wiem, stary, dla nas dzisiaj nie była miła. Prawie mi głowę odgryzła, musiałem ją przeprosić za tę gadkę w korytarzu. Jak myślisz, o czym rozmawiają? – Zrobił krok do przodu, jakby chciał pomimo odległości podsłuchiwać.

- Kurde, no… skąd mam wiedzieć? Draco mówił, że Fabien był najlepszym uczniem ze swojego rocznika.

- Najlepszym… - Weasley skubnął nerwowo paznokieć kciuka. – Czyli nie będzie raczej nieodpowiedni… I gdzie cholera są jego ręce?

- Nieodpowiedni? – Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Niby w czym? Co nie tak z jego rękami?

- Ona sądzi, że jest zbyt inteligentna dla facetów i dlatego nikogo nie może sobie znaleźć. Skoro jest taki mądry… - Nagle wyprostował się i obciągnął szatę, ruszając niespodziewanie do przodu. – Idę! Może być sobie super inteligencikiem, ale nie będzie jej obmacywał!

- Ale, Ron, on jej nie obmacuje! On… – Harry wyciągnął rękę, chcąc złapać przyjaciela za rękaw, jednak ten zniknął już w tłumie tańczących. – …Jest gejem – mruknął już do siebie, ze zgrozą obserwując jak rudzielec podchodzi do tańczących. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy chłopak jedynie odbił partnerkę Fabiena.

Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru był sam. Od kiedy bal się zaczął, co chwilę musiał z kimś rozmawiać. Każdy miał mnóstwo pytań dotyczących szkoły, finansów, uczniów i ich postępów w nauce, podziałów społecznych, różnic klasowych… W pewniej chwili Harry zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy aby przyjęcie nie jest po prostu kolejnym z zebrań, tylko w większym gronie.

Z ulgą opadł na krzesło i wreszcie rozejrzał się po sali. Dziewczyny jak zwykle stanęły na wysokości zadania i pomieszczenie wyglądało prawdziwie bajkowo. Kolumny przypominały teraz lodowe filary, a z sufitu padał magiczny śnieg, który znikał tuż nad głowami biesiadników. Przy choinkach stały naturalnej wielkości kryształowe elfy, ich przejrzyste skrzydełka przypominały tęczową mgiełkę i trzepotały gdy ktoś obok nich przechodził. Rozstawione pod ścianami stoliki nakryte były śnieżnobiałymi obrusami. Oświetlenie stanowiły czarne, stylizowane, wysokie latarnie. Widział kiedyś takie na rysunkach, pięknie zdobione, z lekko postarzonym szkłem, za którym płonęła mała oliwna lampka. Okna pozbawione firan zdobiło zaklęcie przypominające rzeczywiste kwiaty malowane mroźnym tchnieniem.

Harry spojrzał na podłogę i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wyglądała jak zamarznięte jezioro, przezroczysta tafla skuta lodem. Kiedy wszedł tutaj w towarzystwie Fabiena i Draco, był pewien, że zaraz się pośliźnie i wygłupi na oczach wszystkich, jednak pod butami wyczuł zwykłe kamienne płyty, którymi na co dzień wyłożona była wielka sala. Iluzja. Bardzo drobiazgowa i nadzwyczaj realistyczna. Czuł w tym rękę Hermiony.

Wbrew temu co mówił Ron, nie było tutaj miejsca na wstążeczki, girlandy czy konfetti. Pomieszczenie przypominało ogromny lodowy plac, a tańczące na środku pary równie dobrze mogłyby mieć na nogach łyżwy. Harry'emu znowu przyszedł na myśl obrazek – kobiety odziane w długie, szerokie spódnice, otulone ciepłymi, mocno wciętymi w talii płaszczami, z dłońmi ukrytymi w futrzanych mufkach. Przy nich dżentelmeni w czarnych frakach i pelerynach podbitych ciężkim aksamitem, z wysokimi cylindrami na głowach i laskami w dłoniach. Wokół padał śnieg, choinki płonęły w oknach, a ulicę oświetlały latarnie.

Odetchnął głęboko, wpatrując się migoczącą taflę podłogi. Bajkowo, fantastycznie i ani odrobinę słodko czy tandetnie. Według Harry'ego jadalnia zawsze mogła już tak wyglądać. Orkiestra ukryta na specjalnej platformie zamilkła na moment, a potem salę wypełniły dźwięki walca. Zasłuchany w pierwsze takty podniósł się i rozejrzał po sali.

- Szukasz mnie? – Cichy głos za plecami sprawił, że włoski na jego karku uniosły się lekko. Przymknął oczy z przyjemności, która rozpłynęła się ciepłą falą po jego skórze. – Pamiętasz?

Skinął głową, przełykając z trudem. Muzyka, wirujące pary, padający śnieg… to była scena z jego obrazka. Czuł magię, która go otaczała. Dotykała go delikatnie, gładząc opuszkami elfich palców po twarzy, szyi, ramionach. Spływała szemrzącą kaskadą wzdłuż jego pleców. Rozlewała się pod skórą niczym gorąca lawa, przenikając do żył i niesiona nieprzerwanym strumieniem, zmierzała wprost do jego serca. Była srebrna, świetlista, skrząca się niczym śnieg. Była szmaragdowa, intensywna i migotała jak tafla zamarzniętego jeziora. Była płomienna, żarliwa, otulała go niczym muzyka, przenikała do uszu, rozbłyskiwała błękitem oczu… Ten sam walc, ta sama melodia… inna rzeczywistość.

Płynął.

- Jest wspaniały, prawda?

- Cudowny – zamruczał, dając się prowadzić. Jeszcze nigdy taniec nie był tak płynny, tak odurzający.

- Dimitri był wybitnym czarodziejem. Niestety urodził się w złym miejscu i w niewłaściwym czasie.

- Kto? – Zamrugał, powoli dochodząc do siebie.

- Mówię o Szostakowiczu*. Harry, wyglądasz jakbyś lekko odpłynął. – Draco przyglądał mu się spod lekko opuszczonych powiek. – Kompozytor – uściślił. – To ten sam walc, który…

- Pamiętam. – Skinął głową, po czym spojrzał na Ślizgona uważnie. – Jest inaczej.

- Inaczej? W jakim sensie? – Malfoy uniósł lekko brew. – Oczywiście pomijając fakt, że na naszym ślubie byłeś sztywny jak spetryfikowany, a teraz…

- Jest inaczej. – Gryfon przesunął palcami po jego ramieniu. – Wtedy tego nie chcieliśmy.

- Ach… - Draco przygryzł lekko wargę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Harry miał ochotę wsunąć język pomiędzy nią a jego zęby i sprawdzić, czy nadal jest tak samo miękka i delikatna jak zawsze. – A teraz chcemy? – zapytał niepewnie.

- A czułeś się zmuszony? – Potter zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie.

- Nie sądzę, Harry. Nie sądzę…

….

Draco pogłaskał miękkie włosy Samuela i podniósł się z łóżka.

- Zasnął – szepnął i wraz z Harrym po cichu opuścili sypialnię chłopca.

- Ucieszył się, że pamiętałeś, aby powiedzieć mu dobranoc. Myślę, że tylko na to czekał. – Potter uśmiechnął się lekko.

- To prawda, był na wpół śpiący gdy przyszliśmy. – Malfoy spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał dwudziestą pierwszą trzydzieści. – O tej porze zwykle już śpi.

- Pierwszo- i drugoklasiści też wrócili już do swoich dormitoriów, została tylko grupka trzynastolatków i tłum zaproszonych gości.

- Którzy nie wyjdą przed północą, albo jeszcze później. – Draco wyszedł na korytarz i oparł się o ścianę, rozluźniając kołnierzyk. – Mam dosyć rozmów z tymi wszystkimi nadętymi bufonami.

- Sam ich tutaj zaprosiłeś. – Harry jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w jasną skórę widoczną w rozpięciu białej koszuli. W świetle pochodni wydawała się taka delikatna, kojarzyła mu się z śnieżnymi posągami z sali poniżej. Przysunął się bliżej, wiedziony niemożliwym do pokonania pragnieniem.

- Ty również. Wiesz, że to dla dobra szkoły. Odpowiednia reklama powinna ich zachęcić do opróżniania wystarczająco ciężkich sakiewek. – Draco wreszcie spojrzał na Pottera i zamilkł, wciągając głęboko powietrze. – Harry…

- Chcę cię.

- Na dole trwa przyjęcie. – Głos Ślizgona był niski i gardłowy.

- Czy to jest dla ciebie problemem? – Potter wyciągnął rękę i przesunął palcem po jego szyi, upajając się gładkością ciepłej skóry.

- Jesteśmy… - Westchnął, gdy dłoń Gryfona wśliznęła się za ucho, a opuszki pogładziły wrażliwą skórę. – Jesteśmy gospodarzami... Powinniśmy…

- Muzyka wciąż gra, Draco. – Harry przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i przylgnął do niego, ocierając się lekko. Ciało bruneta było gorące, wyczuwał to pomimo kilku warstw ubrań. Słyszał bicie serca, szalejącego w tym samym przyspieszonym rytmie co jego własne.

- Wielki Slytherinie, Harry… - jęknął, gdy ostre zęby przygryzły lekko jego kark. Odchylił głowę i odwrócił ją, szukając ust Pottera. Były tam i czekały na niego, głodne i namiętne, smakujące słodkim szampanem i samym Gryfonem. Przesunął językiem po wargach, które rozchyliły się natychmiast wpuszczając go do środka. Kątem oka zauważył, że smok z jego obrazu zamachał skrzydłami i zniknął, zapewne przeskakując gdzieś indziej. I dobrze, przynajmniej nikt teraz nie będzie mógł wyjść na korytarz. Przymknął oczy, oddając się magii chwili. Usta Harry'ego były miękkie i pełne. Uwielbiał je lizać, ssać dolną wargę i rozkoszować się ich fakturą i smakiem. Czasami potrafiły być delikatne, jakby senne, uchylały się lekko i kusiły niewinnością. Niekiedy były zapraszające, język prześlizgiwał się po nich jak wąż, wabiąc go do rajskiego ogrodu. Tym razem nie było ani niewinności, ani tym bardziej kuszenia. Te usta były pewne, brały to co pragnęły wziąć i nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości. Język przesuwał się po jego zębach, bez opamiętania badając ich kształt. Splatał się z jego własnym, rywalizując, dominując go, prowokując do walki. Draco zarzucił ręce na szyję Pottera i wplótł palce w jego gęste, czarne włosy, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej.

Merlinie, właśnie tak. Niech go całuje, niech łączy ich usta, tak mocno, żeby zęby uderzały o zęby, żeby czuł go całym sobą, żeby paliło go podniebienie, a jego męskość pulsowała z oczekiwania, ocierając się natarczywie o udo kochanka. Jęknął gdy Harry, nie przerywając pocałunku, zsunął dłonie w dół jego szaty i rozchyliwszy ją, szybkimi ruchami rozpiął guziki jego rozporka.

Tak! O tak, właśnie tutaj! Ten dotyk chłodnych palców parzył jego gorącą skórę. Sprawiał, że pragnął go jeszcze bardziej. To był cud, że stał jeszcze na nogach, kiedy Harry całował go jak opętany, jednocześnie pieszcząc jego nabrzmiałego członka i gładząc napięte jądra. Mógłby dojść tu i teraz i miałby w głębokim poważaniu to, że zabrudzi ubrania, albo że jest to niegodne Malfoya. Potter był czarodziejem i miał czarodziejskie dłonie, więc pieprzyć co wypada, a co jest poniżej jego dumy.

Z głośnym jękiem zaprotestował, gdy Gryfon wreszcie oderwał się od jego warg. Czuł słodki posmak krwi na języku, być może Harry zahaczył go zębami, a może to on sam przygryzł mu wargę? Nie czuł bólu i w tej chwili nic go to nie obchodziło. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy poczuł jak jego penis zagłębia się w te słodkie, utalentowane usta. Potter nie bawił się w subtelności, od razu zaczął silnie ssać i przesuwać głową tam i z powrotem, połykać go tak głęboko, że członek Draco znikał prawie zupełnie, by chwilę później pojawić się lśniący od śliny kochanka.

Mocniej zacisnął palce na włosach Harry'ego, uderzając własną głową o ścianę. Na tyle mocno, by ból choć trochę przywrócił go rzeczywistości i na tyle delikatnie, by nie zrobić sobie krzywdy.

Uwielbiał gdy Potter mu to robił. Była w tym pasja, namiętność. Czuł, że w tej chwili pragnie go tak samo mocno jak on jego. Nikt nigdy nie dawał mu siebie samego, nie uzależniał go tak bardzo od swego smaku i zapachu. Nieważne czy była w tym magia, więź, czy cokolwiek innego. Miał wrażenie, że gdy się kochają, Harry robiłby to w ten sam sposób, nawet, gdyby nie byli połączeni.

Warknął gdy usta zastąpiła dłoń. Jego jądra zostały prawie wessane, a zwinny język obmywał je szybkimi liźnięciami.

- Uwielbiam twój zapach. – Potter wtulił nos w jego pachwinę, wciągając głęboko powietrze. – Mógłbym dojść tylko od niego.

- Tak niewiele…

- Uwielbiam też twojego penisa, jest tak samo doskonały jak reszta twojego ciała. Taki gładki… - polizał go po całej długości i zatrzymał się tuż przy główce. – Gorący… - kolejne liźnięcie i język wsunął się pod napletek, zataczając małe kółeczka. – Perfekcyjny. – Spił kroplę, która pojawiła się na jego czubku. – Ma wyborny smak.

- Nie przestawaj. – Draco wiedział, że jęczy, jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Chciał więcej, dużo więcej.

- Nie przestałbym nawet wtedy, gdyby goście postanowili przenieść tutaj przyjęcie. – Silne ręce chwyciły go za biodra i obróciły w kierunku ściany. Draco instynktownie oparł dłonie na chłodnym, gładkim kamieniu. – Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że masz niesamowicie delikatną skórę? – Palce ścisnęły jego pośladki, by rozchylić je lekko.

- Właśnie mówisz – wychrypiał, czując jak ten cholerny język toruje sobie drogę do jego wejścia. Kurwa! Oto on, Draco Malfoy, jęczący i błagający o więcej.

- I dobrze, powinieneś wiedzieć. – Gryfon przesunął ustami po rowku i bez ostrzeżenia zagłębił w się w nim, wchodząc i wychodząc.

_Wiem! Już wiem!_ pomyślał, jednak z jego ust wydobyło się tylko słabe warknięcie. Słodki Merlinie, zaraz się skompromituje i po prostu upadnie na podłogę. Harry Potter, Zbawca Świata, Wybraniec, Złoty Chłopiec… Jego mąż właśnie brał go w posiadanie, a on czuł, że dojdzie tylko od jego samego języka. Rozciągającego go, nawilżającego i przygotowującego na więcej… dużo więcej.

- Harry… Cholera, Harry… - sapnął głośno.

Usta Pottera oderwały się od niego i na powrót mógł odwrócić się i oprzeć plecami o ścianę. Harry jeszcze raz wsunął do ust jego sączącego się obficie penisa i oblizał go, unosząc wzrok i uśmiechając się lekko do niego. Ich oczy spotkały się i Draco nie miał sił, by odwrócić spojrzenie. Miał wrażenie, że źrenice w zielonej otoczce przeszywają go na wskroś, odkrywają wszystkie jego sekrety, nawet te najmroczniejsze i akceptują go wraz z nimi.

Niemal krzyknął, gdy Harry podniósł się z podłogi i zrównał się z nim wzrokiem. Znowu poczuł na ustach jego głodne wargi, a wraz z nimi smak swych własnych soków. Potter rozpiął swoje spodnie i z cichym westchnieniem ulgi wyciągnął wilgotnego z oczekiwana członka.

Draco sapnął, gdy poczuł jak dłonie Gryfona chwytają go za pośladki unosząc do góry. Instynktownie zrzucił spodnie i owinął nogi wokół jego bioder, chwytając go mocno rękoma za szyję. Miał ochotę coś powiedzieć, określić czego pragnie, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek wyksztusić, poczuł jak Harry wsuwa się w niego delikatnie i jedyne co mógł zrobić w tej chwili, to zacisnąć mocno zęby na jego ramieniu, aby nie krzyczeć.

Szlag! Bolało, bolało jak diabli, bolało jak zawsze. Mogli kochać się codziennie, a i tak początek zawsze był bolesny. Nabrał powietrza, rozluźniając się nieco.

- Spróbuj go wypchnąć. – Oddech Harry'ego połaskotał go w ucho.

- Wiem – warknął, napinając mięśnie i usiłując wyrzucić jego penisa ze swojego wnętrza. Jak zwykle efekt był przeciwny, wnętrze rozluźniło się, przyjmując kochanka w całości, a ból przeszedł w tępe pulsowanie. To już było do zniesienia. – Już… - szepnął, unosząc głowę. Poczuł jak jego usta na powrót są zgniatane w pocałunku i w tej samej chwili Harry zaczął się poruszać… i o Salazarze, to było właśnie to, o czym marzył, odkąd Potter dotknął go po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. Odkąd sunęli razem w tańcu, odkąd zobaczył go tam na sali, zamyślonego i błądzącego marzeniami gdzieś daleko, ponad hukiem i gwarem, ponad tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. To, że kochali się na korytarzu, powodowało, że adrenalina wyciekała z jego skóry wraz z potem. Obawa, że ktoś może nadejść i złapać jego – Malfoya – w tak kompromitującej sytuacji, opartego o ścianę, z nogami zaplecionymi wokół Pottera, branego, a nie biorącego… To go podniecało, sprawiało, że jego krew wrzała, a żyły pompowały ją do serca niczym wzburzone fale podczas sztormu.

Mocniej przywarł do Harry'ego, prawie wgryzając się w jego usta i penetrując je językiem. Czuł jak członek bruneta uderza wprost w splot jego wrażliwych nerwów, wyrywając spomiędzy warg niekontrolowane jęki. Niemal stracił oddech, gdy poczuł dłoń kochanka na swoim penisie, pieszczącą go w rytm pchnięć. Jego plecy uderzały o twardy kamień, a delikatny materiał szaty ocierał się o mokrą od potu skórę. Jasne włosy przykleiły mu się do twarzy, zasłaniając oczy. Odgarnął je jednym ruchem i na powrót objął szyję Gryfona.

Jak dobrze… Kochał go brać, kochał dominować, ale czasami… Czasami lubił się poddać, a Harry dokładnie wiedział jak sprawić, by poczuł się chciany ponad wszystko i zapominał o swej zasadzie, by być zawsze na górze. Z Potterem wszystkie jego założenia brały w łeb, tutaj nie było strony dominującej, nie było strony, która poddawałaby się jednostajnie. Seks był nieprzewidywalny, był zmienny jak pogoda i to w nim było najlepsze. Merlinie, czuł go tak blisko, tak dokładnie. Magia dziko falowała wokół nich, splatając się i łącząc. W tej chwili był częścią Harry'ego i zabiłby każdego, kto śmiałby to przerwać.

Potter był silny, był mu równy, a może to on był równy jemu? Poruszał swobodnie biodrami, wciskając go w ścianę. Coraz szybciej, głębiej, coraz bardziej chaotycznie… Czuł jak dłoń Gryfona prześlizguje się po jego męskości, jak wraz z każdym dotykiem wszystkie te iskry, doznania, wrażenia, zaciskają się w jego podbrzuszu, kumulują, rozsadzają go i sprawiają, że jęczy i wzdycha bezwstydnie, nie zważając na to, że ktoś może go usłyszeć.

Otworzył oczy i stłumił krzyk, widząc tuż przed sobą to zielone spojrzenie. W oczach Harry'ego było to wszystko, co sam odczuwał. Potrzeba posiadania, pożądanie, walka o dominację, jakaś pierwotna żądza, a także coś zupełnie przeciwnego… Radość, namiętność, troska, szczęście i… Błysk zrozumienia prawie odebrał mu dech… miał to! Widział to tuż przed sobą! Widział jak źrenice Pottera rozszerzają się w tym samym uświadomieniu i wtedy…

- Draco… – Harry jęknął i prawie zmiażdżył go, gdy doszedł gwałtownie w jego wnętrzu. Poczuł zalewające go gorące nasienie, palce zaciskające się na penisie… Stłumił okrzyk, wciskając go w usta bruneta, gdy jego ciałem targnęła niesamowita rozkosz. Szczęście graniczące z euforią. Miał wrażenie, że ten orgazm nigdy się nie skończy. Szarpał jego trzewiami, rozlewał się po lędźwiach, był tak wszechogarniający, że prawie bolesny.

- O cholera… - sapnął, opierając głowę na ramieniu Gryfona i dysząc ciężko.

- Można i tak to podsumować – Harry próbował zachichotać, jednak z jego ust wydobyło się tylko ciche westchnienie. Powoli opuścił Draco na podłogę, podtrzymując go lekko, gdy ten zachwiał się na miękkich jeszcze kolanach.

- Ile…

- Piętnaście minut. – Potter spojrzał na zegarek.

- Zabiję cię. Czasami jesteś zupełnie nieokrzesany. Wiesz, że każdy mógł nas tutaj zobaczyć? – Malfoy podniósł spodnie z podłogi i chwiejnie wszedł do ich wspólnych komnat. – Muszę teraz wziąć szybki prysznic i zmienić ubranie.

- Nie byłeś niechętny. – Harry stanął pod ścianą, opierając się o nią, jakby dopiero teraz dopadło go zmęczenie.

- Na czwórkę założycieli, ubierz się! – Draco odwrócił głowę od Pottera. Wolał nie patrzeć na czarne, rozczochrane przez jego własne dłonie włosy, pomiętą koszulę z przekrzywionym krawatem i nadal rozpięty rozporek.

- Pomożesz mi? – Harry uśmiechnął się prowokująco.

- Nie, Potter, nie pomogę. Za chwilę musimy zejść na dół, a jak zbliżę się do ciebie, skończysz z twarzą przyciśniętą do tej ściany. Nawet pomimo tego, że przed chwilą puściłem wolno kolejne pokolenie Malfoyów wprost na twoją koszulę.

- Moi potomkowie też nie padli na żyzny grunt. – Harry z przewrotnym wyrazem twarzy ruszył w kierunku łazienki.

- Bo zabierasz się do tego od dupy strony. – Draco przewrócił oczami. To naprawdę była idiotyczna rozmowa.

- Wybacz, Fretko… - Potter odwrócił się i pociągnął go śmiało za krawat w kierunku prysznica. – Z tym, co masz w spodniach, mam naprawdę niewielkie pole manewru.

….

Hermiona stała obok stołu, trzymając w dłoni talerzyk pełen owocowej sałatki. Nie wiedziała, czy ma się śmiać, czy być wkurzoną na Rona. Odkąd podszedł do niej i z poważną miną wrzasnął Fabienowi do ucha „Odbijany!", cały czas wypytywał ją o Francuza. Czuła się jakby zamiast przyjaciela, stał obok niej zazdrosny kochanek. Miała ochotę powiedzieć mu, że De Parny jest gejem, gdyż po tym, jak przez pierwsze piętnaście minut wypytywał ją o Michaela, zapytała go o to wprost, a on potwierdził z uroczym uśmiechem. Z jakiegoś przewrotnego powodu powstrzymała się jednak z tą wiadomością i pozwoliła chłopakowi wściekać się do woli. W tej chwili obserwowała jak krąży, wyganiając ostatnich marudzących uczniów do dormitoriów. W sali zostali już tylko sami dorośli.

- Hehmiono, dlaczego taka piękna kobieta stoi sama? Życie jest zbyt khótkie, aby spędzać je w samotności. – Fabien stanął obok niej z szampanem w dłoni i uśmiechnął się czarująco.

- Zastanawiam się, czy byłeś najlepszym uczniem z powodu swej niezaprzeczalnej inteligencji, czy może dlatego, że owinąłeś sobie wszystkie nauczycielki wokół małego palca. – Spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem, usiłując poprawić osuwający się jej z ramienia szal.

- I jedno, i dhugie. Byłem naprawdę uhoczym dzieckiem. – Mrugnął do niej, równocześnie odsuwając jej dłoń i samemu drapując nieposłuszną materię.

- Dziękuję. – Skinęła głową, czując na sobie wściekłe spojrzenie Weasleya, który właśnie rozmawiał przy sąsiednim stoliku ze swoimi braćmi.

- Czy ten hudzielec to twój chłopak? – Fabien pomachał ręką w kierunku Rona, który udał, że tego nie zauważył, jednak omal nie podskoczył w miejscu.

- Nie, to mój przyjaciel, jest cokolwiek podejrzliwy w stosunku do obcych. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale musisz wiedzieć, że to naprawdę wspaniała osoba, nie chciałabym, abyś odniósł mylne wrażenie na jego temat. – Z niewyjaśnionych dla siebie przyczyn broniła chłopaka.

- Jesteś zupełnie pewna, że to tylko przyjaciel? – Spojrzał na nią spod oka. W odpowiedzi zarumieniła się lekko i odwróciła wzrok, napotykając karcące spojrzenie Weasleya. – Przyjaciele… Cóż, Dhaco też jest moim przyjacielem, thaktuję go phawie jak bhata, a jednak… - zmarszczył lekko brwi – nie, jednak na pewno nie w ten sposób.

- Mylisz się.

- Skoho tak twiehdzisz… – Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Wybaczysz mi? Właśnie whóciło moje objawienie i wolałbym nie sthacić go z oczu – zamruczał, wpatrując się w zbliżającego się do nich Michaela.

- Oczywiście. – Uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. To dobrze, że Ślizgon spodobał się Francuzowi. Obydwaj tworzyli naprawdę ładną parę, a z tego co widziała, blondyn właśnie był sam i Fabien mógł sprawić, że zapomniałby o stracie. – Wyjdę się odświeżyć. – Skinęła głową Michaelowi i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia na korytarz.

Tutaj było zdecydowanie chłodniej i ciszej. W wielkiej sali nadal grała muzyka, a goście bawili się w najlepsze. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Była zmęczona i wyczerpana rozmowami i uśmiechaniem się do wszystkich. W dodatku ostatnio czuła się, jakby stała gdzieś z boku i była tylko biernym obserwatorem. Ron i Harry mieli jakieś sekrety. W dodatku wtajemniczony został w to Malfoy, a ona… czuła się pominięta.

Zawsze byli we trójkę. W najgorszych chwilach wiedzieli, że mogą sobie ufać, zwierzyć się. Nigdy ich nie zawiodła, a przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję, dlaczego więc teraz… i dlaczego sprawiało jej to tak wielki ból?

- Hermiona? – Zatrzymała się za posągiem jakiegoś rycerza i spojrzała na stojącego przed nią Weasleya.

- Ron, naprawdę nie mam siły na wysłuchiwanie twoich zarzutów – jęknęła bezsilnie.

- A ja ci mówię, że ich wysłuchasz. Starałem się zrozumieć twój punkt widzenia. – Chłopak splótł ręce na piersi i patrzył na nią z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Znała ją jak swoją własną i wiedziała, że właśnie czeka ją długi wykład. – Jesteś mądra i inteligentna, boisz się, że nie znajdziesz nikogo ci dorównującego, ale… Ale cholera! Mionka! Nie znasz go, widzisz po raz pierwszy, a pozwalasz mu się ob… obma… no kurcze, dotykał cię!

- Zwariowałeś… Doszczętnie zwariowałeś. – Otworzyła szeroko oczy. – On tylko poprawiał mi szal!

- Tak jakbyś sama nie potrafiła. Co on taki uczynny?

- Może ci umknęło, że trzymałam w dłoni talerz – syknęła coraz bardziej rozzłoszczona. – Poza tym… – uniosła dumnie głowę – to nie twój interes, nie wtrącaj się.

- Ukrywasz coś przede mną? – Opuścił ręce i zrobił krok w jej kierunku.

- Ja? Ja ukrywam? Czy ty w ogóle się słyszysz? – zniżyła głos, gdyż zorientowała się, że zaczęła krzyczeć. Ostatnie, czego sobie życzyła, to wywołanie afery. W każdej chwili ktoś mógł wyjść na korytarz i ich usłyszeć, zwłaszcza, że droga prowadziła zarówno w kierunku toalet, jak i wyjścia na balkon. – Ty, Harry i Malfoy. Odkąd to trzymacie się razem? Odkąd Malfoy mówi do ciebie po imieniu, a ty w odpowiedzi uśmiechasz się idiotycznie? Umawiacie się na piwo w komnatach Harry'ego, rozmawiacie... A…. – zająknęła się lekko – a gdy tylko się zbliżę, milkniecie, udajecie, że nic się nie dzieje!

- Wydaje ci się. – Weasley zaczerwienił się lekko i spuścił głowę.

- Znam cię, Ron! Znam cię nie od dzisiaj i zawsze wiem, kiedy coś ukrywasz. Jesteś najgorszym kłamcą na świecie. Mówiłam ci to już i powtórzę jeszcze raz. Powiedz mi, co ukrywasz…

- Nic, naprawdę… - Odwrócił się lekko, rozglądając dookoła. – Musimy o tym teraz rozmawiać?

- A dlaczego nie? Dlaczego jeżeli temat zmierza w niewygodnym dla ciebie kierunku, od razu trzeba go zmieniać? – prychnęła rozeźlona. – Oszukujecie mnie. Ty i Harry. Nawet wy… nawet najlepsi przyjaciele się ode mnie odwracają. Co ja wam zrobiłam takiego, że już mi nie ufacie? Zawsze byłam przy was, nigdy bym was nie opuściła, a wy… - Zamrugała gwałtownie, chcąc odgonić łzy. Nie będzie płakać, drugi raz nie pokaże się od tej strony. Była dorosłą, silną i niezależną kobietą.

- Rano… rano o wszystkim się dowiesz i wtedy ci wytłumaczę. – Weasley w końcu się załamał. Mógł znieść wszystko, ale na pewno nie był odporny na kobiece łzy. Znał Hermionę na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że jest właśnie na granicy płaczu. – Obiecuję.

- Dlaczego, Ron? Dlaczego nie teraz? Po co te tajemnice? – Spojrzała na niego zranionym wzrokiem. W tej chwili czuła się bardzo samotna.

- Bo nie mogę… To nie mój sekret, tutaj nie chodzi o mnie. – Westchnął i potargał ręką włosy.

- Więc jednak nie wymyśliłam sobie tego… - Musiał podejść bliżej, gdyż z westchnieniem oparła się o ścianę, znikając za zbroją. – To boli, Ron. Bardzo boli, gdy ktoś, kogo uważasz za rodzinę, nagle przestaje ci ufać.

- Cholera! Możesz zrozumieć… - Zrezygnowany pochylił się lekko, aby nikt go nie usłyszał. – Nie potrafisz po prostu nam zawierzyć? To trochę skomplikowane.

- Ron. – Chwyciła go mocno za ramię. – W co wy znowu się wpakowaliście? – Odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- W nic. Naprawdę, kurde… - Poczerwieniał lekko, nie wiedząc, jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. – Harry i Draco jutro wszystko wyjaśnią. Nie naciskaj i po prostu poczekaj.

- Poczekam, oczywiście, że poczekam… - Westchnęła i oparła głowę o chłodną ścianę. – Martwię się o was, to wszystko. Nagle staliście się tacy tajemniczy. Może nikt inny tego nie zauważa, ale ja za dobrze was znam. W dodatku Malfoy… Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że się zaprzyjaźnicie. Nie mówię, że to źle, najwyższy czas zakopać topór wojenny, jednak zaskoczyliście mnie. Mogę zrozumieć, że Harry… w końcu to jego mąż, ale ty? Nie uwierzę, że bez żadnej przyczyny zmieniłeś zdanie o Draco.

- On nie jest taki zły, rozmawialiśmy trochę i no… był w porządku. - Ron wpatrywał się w obraz wiszący po lewej stronie jej głowy. – Poza tym Harry'emu zależało – zakończył niezręcznie.

- Jasne, niech ci będzie. – Przewróciła oczami. – Ufam wam, chociaż zupełnie nie wiem czemu, ostatnio nie dajecie mi ku temu powodów. Ani ty, ani Harry.

- Dzięki. – Odetchnął z ulgą, uśmiechając się lekko. – Nie lubię gdy się złościsz.

- Po prostu pamiętaj, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, jestem waszą przyjaciółką.

- No, wiem przecież. – Spojrzał na nią, zauważając, że cienka tkanina znowu zsunęła się z jej pleców. – Ale z tym szalem to i tak było przegięcie – mruknął, podciągając go i szczelnie otulając miękką tkaniną jej ramiona.

- Ronaldzie Weasley, bo pomyślę, że jesteś zazdrosny – prychnęła. Złość minęła, a w jej miejsce wkradło się rozbawienie.

- Po prostu ten facet mnie denerwuje. Jesteś delikatną kobietą, ktoś musi się o ciebie troszczyć.

- Merlinie! Po tylu latach dotarło do ciebie, że jestem kobietą. Nie wiem czy uznać to za komplement, czy się obrazić – fuknęła, usiłując ukryć śmiech. Schyliła się i przeszła pod jego ramieniem, kierując się w stronę wielkiej sali. – Chodź, wracamy, ktoś musi zająć się gośćmi.

- Jasne, jasne. – Ruszył za nią, spod oka przyglądając się jej kształtom, mocno odznaczającym się pod dopasowaną sukienką. – Co to w ogóle za ubranie, więcej odkrywa niż zakrywa.

- Ron!

- No przecież nic nie mówię – jęknął obronnie, kontemplując jej nagie plecy widoczne pod przejrzystą materią szala. – Tylu gości, połowy nawet nie znam – zamruczał pod nosem.

- Mówiłeś coś? – Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego zirytowana.

- Nic, tak tylko się głośno zastanawiam. – Chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął do środka pomieszczenia. – Zatańczymy?

- Och, Ron, może później. – Spojrzała w kierunku Lupina, który na jej widok zamachał ręką. – Obiecałam Remusowi, że z nim porozmawiam.

- Dobra, nie ma sprawy. – Podrapał się skrępowany po głowie. – To ja… - z ulgą dostrzegł stojących pod ścianą bliźniaków – pójdę do Freda i George'a.

- Dzięki, Ron, znajdę cię później. – Skinęła mu głową i ruszyła w kierunku ostatniego z Huncwotów.

- Ta, jasne, że znajdziesz, w końcu ktoś musi cię odprowadzić do pokoju po wszystkim. – Jego spojrzenie ciskało błyskawice, gdy w drodze do braci mijał rozmawiającego z Michaelem Fabiena.

...

***_Dymitr Dimitrewicz Szostakowicz_**, _ros. Дмитрий Дмитриевич Шостакович ?/i (ur. 25 (12) września 1906 w Sankt Petersburgu, zm. 9 sierpnia 1975 w Moskwie) – rosyjski kompozytor, pianista i pedagog. - http:/skrzypaczka92. /audio/6ZJpICbzf5Y/ (po kropce usunąć spację)_

...

_Komentarze karmią wena, za wszystkie więc bardzo dziękuję. Pozdrawiam serdecznie wszystkich komentujących czytelników. Dziękuję, że znaleźliście czas, aby napisać kilka miłych słów :*_

_**Matty Russel**__ – Też lubię Dumbledore'a, chociaż pod tym dobrodusznym uśmiechem, czasami kryło się drugie dno… manipulator jakich mało. Machiavelli czarodziejskiego świata. Feniksa też bym chciała mieć, jednak nie bardzo widzę jak ląduje na parapecie mojego mikroskopijnego mieszkanka ;) Też lubię żelastwo, dlatego sztylet musiał być :D Do końca nie wiedziałam co Draco mógłby dać Harry'emu, zupełna ciemnota i w ostatniej chwili… ooo obraz heh :) Masz rację, Syriusz to był dojrzały facet, który pomimo tego co przeżył, zachował wiele z dziecka. Tak, Sam nie musi się ukrywać, a ja muszę pomyśleć jak go wprowadzić do sali i nie wywołać zamieszek… uwielbiam utrudniać sobie życie O.o Michael jest przykładem na to, że nie każdy związek musi się dobrze kończyć, ale życie trwa dalej i można szukać gdzieś indziej. Fabien pocałował Draco w usta, bo to dla niego normalne, to takie egzaltowany gej, jakby to ktoś powiedział „typowa ciota" chociaż nie do końca i jest bardzo inteligentny i spostrzegawczy. Wraz z betą bardzo dziękujemy za pozdrowienia :*_

_**Akari**__ – miło mi, że podobała Ci się reakcja Hermiony, właściwie myślę, że była nawet uzasadniona. Nie wiem czy Harry bawi się w swatkę, ale Ron na pewno niezbyt polubił Fabiena ;) Też jestem ciekawa, czy Francuz zna jakieś kompromitujące szczegóły z życia Draco :)_

_**Sephiroth**__ – tym razem nie popędziłam, zaliczyłam spóźnienie z przyczyn odgórnych. Święta kojarzą mi się z rodziną, więc pomimo tego, że sprawy trochę się skomplikowały, chciałam aby chociaż jeden dzień był właśnie taki ciepły. Lucjusz i Narcyza… na nich trzeba będzie jeszcze trochę poczekać, bo jak się pojawią w końcu, to będzie oznaczało, że RH zbliża się do finału :)_

_**Deedee**__ – cóż, Harry przedstawił Fabienowi Michaela i panowie raczej przypadli sobie do gustu. Jak to się dalej potoczy, zależy od nich samych. Feniks pojawił się nie przypadkiem, ale… więcej niestety nic nie mogę powiedzieć. Masz rację, Hermiona jest trochę pominięta, muszę to nadrobić :)_

_**Hitorizu**__ – wiesz, też tak pomyślałam. Harry z takim prezentem, a Draco… książka. No nie dało rady, musiało być coś jeszcze, bo biedak by się poczuł niezręcznie ;) Fabien wampirem? A wiesz, że miał być? Cały czas chodziło mi po głowie, że właśnie zrobić z niego seksownego krwiopijcę i w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowałam xD Michael i Fabien, mam nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie… albo nie będzie… to zależy, czy wreszcie wykluje mi się konkretny dialog pomiędzy nimi, bo na razie mam pomroczność zupełną w tym temacie ;)_

_**Liberi**__ – Sam rozumiejący śpiew feniksa pobudził i moją ciekawość ;) Samo się napisało, a teraz samo musi wpaść na to jak to rozkręcić i w jakim kierunku to ma pójść xD „Oko w oko z uczniem czyli jak uniknąć załamania nerwowego" – a rodzic nie? Ja bym nie pogardziła książką „Oko w oko z dzieckiem czyli jak uniknąć przedawkowania środków uspokajających" ;) Wiesz, ja specjalnie się nie dziwię Hermionie, musiała zająć się wszystkim, a panowie zniknęli na cały dzień i nawet nie podali konkretnego powodu. Ja bym się wkurzyła ;) Przyznam, że też polubiłam Fabiena, najchętniej zatrzymałabym go na dłużej ;)_

_**Sz**__ – nie odpuszczaj sobie myślenia ;) skoro można być wężoustym, to dlaczego nie fenikso? ;) Niestety, Harry nie będzie mógł rozmawiać z Syriuszem, to niemagiczny obraz. W późniejszych częściach coś na ten temat zostanie powiedziane. Tak, tekst różni się od blogowego, ale też poświęcam mu dużo więcej czasu… co niestety owocuje ogromnymi opóźnieniami na blogu. Próbowałam pisać jednocześnie obydwie historie, ale potem mam problemy, bo są w różnych klimatach i potem np. Draco robi mi się zbyt Silvanowi, albo na odwrót, a to nie jest dobre dla żadnej opowieści._

_**Fasha1993**__ – cieszę się, że spodobał Ci się prezent Draco i Fawkens ;) Borze szumiący… dzięki serdeczne za wypatrzenie tego orta, zupełnie nie mam pojęcia ani ja, ani Aubrey, jakim cudem… ona go przegapiła, a ja w ogóle napisałam O.o W dodatku co śmieszniejsze, Word go nie podkreślił… Przyznam, że miałam bardzo głupią minę patrząc na tak podstawowy błąd, zwłaszcza, że raczej nie mam problemów z ortografią. W każdym razie, od razu poprawiłam, bo aż mi się zimno zrobiło :D_

_**Lucynapilo**__ – a ja sobie kadzidełka wącham i upajam się aromatem ;) Harrym – racja. Ambrozja… to durny Word mi zmienił. W ogóle mój Word nie kocha Fabiena i wszystkie jego h zamienia z powrotem na r… coś strasznego ;)_

_**Lady Dattebayo**__ – po pierwsze muszę Ci powiedzieć, że co patrzę na Twój nick, to widzę Naruto, którzy wrzeszczy wściekły do Sasuke, to budzi całkiem przyjemne wspomnienia ;) Bardzo mi miło, że opowiadanie Ci się spodobało. Masz rację, jest zdecydowanie na odwrót, od ślubu do miłości. Sam to taki łącznik pomiędzy Draco i Harrym, w końcu od niego zaczęły się ich wspólne rozmowy :) Dziękuję za komentarz, bardzo motywują, właściwie nic innego tak nie motywuje :)_

_**Voldemortist**__ – nie było złego… no to nie wiem co powiesz o tym, mnie się zupełnie nie podoba. Myślałam nad magicznym porterem, ale nie wiem, czy dwudziestoletni Syriusz, miałby te same wiadomości co mężczyzna, którego znał Harry, nie bardzo umiałam to pogodzić. O! Widzisz, zgadzam się z Tobą, też bym się darła jak Hemriona ;) Fabiena po prostu nie da się nie lubić, ja go pokochałam od pierwszych linijek :D No i po prezentach, zobaczymy co będzie dalej. _


	33. Chapter 33

_Betowała: Aubrey :* _

_Rozdział jest… powiem niczym Potter – Eee…._

_I bez komentarza =="_

_**XXXIII**_

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego ciągle jej odmawiasz. – Hermiona bawiła się serwetką leżącą na stoliku. – Nie można wiecznie żyć przeszłością, Remusie.

- W moim wieku…

- Przestań – prychnęła. – Masz czterdzieści dwa lata i jesteś czarodziejem, to dla was żaden wiek.

- Dla nas – poprawił ją łagodnie.

- Jestem dzieckiem mugoli – przypomniała mu spokojnie. – Nie sądzę, abym podziwiała świat, mając dwieście lat na karku, poza tym nie o tym mówimy. Jesteś młody, a odmawiasz sobie wszystkich przyjemności. Wojna się skończyła, powinieneś zacząć żyć dla siebie, nie tylko dla innych.

- Skończyła. – Pokiwał głową. – Jednak zabrała zbyt wielu.

- Pozwól jej odejść. – Złapała go za rękę i spojrzała prosząco w jego ciepłe, bursztynowe oczy. – Tonks cię kochała, nie chciałaby, abyś resztę życia spędził samotnie. Cztery lata to wystarczający czas żałoby.

- Nie rozumiesz… Wszyscy oni… James, Lily, Syriusz, Tonks… Każdy, kogo obdarzyłem uczuciem… - Upił łyk soku i potrząsnął głową. – Marny ze mnie towarzysz. Wciąż trwa przyjęcie, powinnaś się bawić, a nie siedzieć tutaj ze swoim starym profesorem.

- Och, proszę cię. – Ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń. – Dam ci spokój, kiedy zgodzisz się, żebym ją poznała. Z tego co mówisz, to bardzo sympatyczna kobieta. Mam wolny przyszły weekend…

- Podczas pełni? – Roześmiał się smutno. – To mogłoby być cokolwiek trudne, zarówno dla niej, jak i dla mnie.

- Och, przepraszam. – Zaczerwieniła się lekko. – Zupełnie zapomniałam. Czy profesor Snape nadal robi dla ciebie eliksir tojadowy?

- Dzięki Merlinowi, tak. Dogadaliśmy się nawet co do ilości i teraz Kaelyn również korzysta z jego dobrodziejstwa.

- Zastanawiam się czemu nie robi tego na masową skalę.

- Znasz Snape'a, jest uparty. – Westchnął i rozejrzał się po sali. – Nie widzę Harry'ego. Co u niego? Jak radzi sobie w tym niefortunnym małżeństwie? – zapytał, by zmienić niewygodny dla niego temat.

- Lepiej niż można było przypuszczać. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Myślę, że zaakceptował Malfoya.

- Naprawdę? – Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. – Przyznam, że więź była dla mnie dużym zaskoczeniem. Nigdy nie wpadłbym na to, że tych dwoje połączy przeznaczenie.

- Chyba każdy był w szoku. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Na początku szukaliśmy rozwiązania, jednak to połączenie nie ma żadnych luk, nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. Zajrzałam chyba do każdej księgi… Teraz… Cóż, przestałam to drążyć, Malfoy się zmienił, Harry ma na niego dobry wpływ.

- A Ron? Jak on to znosi?

- Och, zaprzyjaźnili się, ostatnio nawet został zaproszony na piwo. – W jej głosie dało się wyczuć sarkazm.

- A ty? Jak ty się w tym odnajdujesz? – Spojrzał na nią uważnie.

- Mam dużo pracy – mruknęła wymijająco. – Dzieci są naprawdę absorbujące.

- Hermiono...

- Och, po prostu… Wiesz jak to jest, faceci i ich męskie rozmowy. – Sięgnęła po szklaneczkę z ponczem i upiła łyk, po czym przyjrzała się jej podejrzliwie. – Mało interesujące dla kobiety.

- Odkąd to masz z tym problem? Wasza trójka była nierozłączna.

- Była. – Napój był zimny i miał kwaskowaty smak wiśni. Wypiła wszystko i sięgnęła po stojący na stoliku dzbanek, by dolać sobie więcej. – Dorośliśmy. To nie tak, żebym się skarżyła. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Każdy z nas ma po prostu własne problemy. Harry ma na głowie całą szkołę wraz z inwestorami i finansami. Ron zajmuje się quidditchem i treningi zajmują mu dużo czasu, a ja… Cóż, jestem opiekunką domu. – Zamilkła i dla zyskania czasu opróżniła kolejną szklankę. – To tyle. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Zatańczysz z byłą uczennicą? – Przekrzywiła głowę, patrząc na niego radośnie.

- Z największą przyjemnością.

….

- Więc… mówisz, że Malfoy nie jest taki zły? – Fred ze splecionymi na piersi rękami opierał się o ścianę, patrząc na brata, jakby nagle wyrosła mu druga głowa.

- I piłeś z nim piwo… - George pukał się palcem po brodzie, przyglądając mu się badawczo. – Sprawdzałeś co w nim było?

- Przestańcie, to Harry mi je podał, wymyślacie niestworzone rzeczy. – Ron przewrócił oczami, obserwując tańczącego z Michaelem Fabiena. – Harry jest z nim szczęśliwy, mnie to wystarczy.

- Dorósł. – Fred spojrzał porozumiewawczo na bliźniaka.

- Nasz maleńki braciszek. – George wyciągnął rękę, czochrając młodszą latorośl Weasleyów po rudej czuprynie. – Stał się dorosły, wzruszające…

- Przestańcie! – Ron odsunął się poza zasięg rąk brata. – Jestem wyższy od was.

- Wzrost nie świadczy o rozumie, ale skoro zaakceptowałeś Malfoya… - Fred podążył za wzrokiem Rona i gwizdnął z uznaniem. – Ronaldzie, czyżby twój gust wreszcie wzniósł się ponad poziomy? Czy to wpływ szlachetnej arystokracji, w kręgu której się teraz obracasz?

- O czym ty do mnie… - Ron spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

- Odkąd rozmawiamy, nie odrywasz oczu od tego niezwykle seksownego bruneta. Naprawdę nieprzeciętny tyłek, aż chciałoby się…

- Zwariowałeś? – Młodszy Weasley zacisnął wściekle pięści. – Ten… ten… Francuzik – wypluł ostatnie słowo – cały wieczór kręcił się wokół Hermiony i Michaela, jest dziwny, po prostu mam go na oku.

- Och, Ron, nie krępuj się, nam naprawdę możesz powiedzieć. Wiesz jak to mówią… Żeby życie miało smaczek, raz dziewczynka, raz chłopaczek – George zarechotał wesoło.

- Troll cię w głowę kopnął w dzieciństwie? Nie jestem gejem! – wrzasnął, a kilka osób odwróciło się w jego kierunku z zaciekawieniem, dzięki czemu spłonął krwistym rumieńcem. – Nie lubię facetów w ten sposób – wymamrotał ciszej.

- Nie denerwuj się, ciśnienie ci podskoczy i zemdlejesz nam jeszcze…

- A wtedy będziemy musieli poprosić seksowniaczka, żeby pomógł nam cię zanieść do sypialni i przywrócić do życia. – Fred zachichotał zadowolony z coraz większego zdenerwowania brata i wcisnął mu do ręki szklankę z ponczem. – Napij się i uspokój. Jak chcesz, zostaniemy twymi bohaterami i ochronimy twój dziewiczy tył.

- I przód. – Fred mrugnął wesoło.

- Rodzina to zło… - Ron upił łyk napoju i mlasnął z uznaniem, a uśmiech bliźniaków automatycznie się poszerzył.

- Ranisz nasze uczucia, my tylko troszczymy się o ciebie.

- Rozumiesz, samodzielne polerowanie miotły jest satysfakcjonujące, ale zawsze lepiej gdy ktoś zrobi to za ciebie. O, witaj Harry! – Fred pomachał ręką w kierunku Pottera, który właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia w towarzystwie Draco. – Malfoy, ciebie też witamy. Zmieniliście ubrania?

- I fryzury…

- Przedtem Malfoy miał włosy zaczesane do tyłu.

- A teraz ma grzywkę.

- A Harry…

- Harry jest jak zwykle.

- Dzięki. – Potter zatrzymał się przed nimi. – Może głośniej? Goście po drugiej stronie sali zapewne jeszcze was nie usłyszeli – sarknął zażenowany i klepnął w plecy Rona, który od dłuższej chwili krztusił się ponczem. – W porządku?

- Dzięki, stary – wychrypiał ocierając załzawione oczy.

- Więc? Powiecie nam gdzie byliście, gdy was nie było? – Fred spojrzał na nich z zainteresowaniem, zupełnie ignorując agonalne rzężenie młodszego brata.

- Relaksowaliśmy się intensywnie. – Draco spojrzał na niego ironicznie.

- Jakieś szczegóły? – George odwrócił się wyraźnie zainteresowany. – Harry, byłeś kapitanem czy pałkarzem?

- Nalej mi. – Ron z histerią w oczach podał szklankę roześmianemu Harry'emu.

- A czy to ważne? – Potter podał poncz przyjacielowi. – Żeby rozegrać mecz, potrzeba dobrej drużyny.

- Merlinie, quidditch już nigdy nie będzie taki sam. – Ron poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, z trudem przełykając wiśniowy napój.

- Nie marudź, najwyższy czas, aby ktoś ci uświadomił, że ręka to nie twój jedyny przyjaciel. – Fred poklepał brata po ramieniu. – Swoją drogą, zawsze sądziłem, że małżeństwo to jak odwyk na życzenie.

- Powiedział Weasley. – Draco spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- To był cios poniżej pasa. – George skrzywił się lekko.

- Idę do Hermiony! – Ron, mocno zaciskając palce na szklance, ruszył w kierunku kończącej właśnie taniec Granger.

- Może powinniśmy mu powiedzieć, żeby przystopował z tym ponczem? – Fred śledził lekko chwiejny krok brata zamyślonym spojrzeniem.

- Po co? Niech się rozluźni. Jeżeli chodzi o „te sprawy", nadal zachowuje się jak nastoletnia dziewica, w dodatku wychowana w zamkniętej wieży. – George wzruszył ramionami.

- Piłem ten poncz, jest bezalkoholowy. – Harry zerknął na dzbanek stojący na stoliku. – Prawda? – spojrzał nieufnie na bliźniaków.

- To obrzydliwe, Harry, zupełnie jakbyś nie miał do nas zaufania. – Fred zrobił minę zranionej niewinności.

- Doprawiliście go czymś! Godryku… - Potter z przestrachem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając jakichś dziwnych oznak działalności nieprzewidywalnego duetu, jednak żadnych kanarkowych piór, wydłużonych uszu ani innych niechcianych atrakcji nie znalazł w zasięgu swojego wzroku.

- Myślę, że dobrze się bawią. – Kącik ust Draco uniósł się lekko, gdy podszedł do stolika i nalał dwie szklanki podejrzanego napoju. Jedną z nich podał Harry'emu, a drugą ostrożnie powąchał. – Co w tym jest?

- Krasnoludzki bimber? – Fred odchrząknął, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok. – Dziewięciokrotnie filtrowany! – dodał obronnie.

- W dupę trolla, zupełnie was pochrzaniło? To jest cholernie mocne! – Potter wytrzeszczył oczy w przerażeniu.

- Daliśmy tylko butelkę.

- Może półtorej…

- Zabijcie mnie…

- Niezłe. – Harry spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Draco, który właśnie kończył swój poncz. – Nie czuć alkoholu, jednak to tylko złudne wrażenie. Idealnie wyważone.

- Żartujesz? – Potter nie mógł uwierzyć, że Ślizgon tak lekko podchodzi do picia alkoholu na przyjęciu, na którym ostatecznie zebrała się spora grupka ważnych osobistości. Zerknął na bliźniaków, którzy w tej chwili wyglądali, jakby właśnie zaczynali na wyścigi puchnąć z dumy.

- Rozluźnij się, Harry. Popatrz na nich. – Zatoczył ręką po sali. – Sztywni, jakby im ktoś różdżki w tyłek wsadził, trochę relaksu nikomu nie zaszkodzi.

- Dobrze mówi. – George błysnął uzębieniem. – Niby Malfoy, a człowiek.

- Dziękuję za uświadomienie mi, że przynależę do gatunku. Do tej pory sądziłem, że jestem ponad nim. – Draco uniósł brew w ironicznym geście.

- Możesz na nas liczyć, zawsze ściągniemy cię z obłoków.

- Nie wątpię, że pokusicie się o próbę. Teraz wybaczcie, obowiązki wzywają. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który nadal złym okiem łypał na trzymany w ręku poncz. – Wypij i dołącz do mnie. Rosbery dopadł Severusa, ktoś musi go ratować, a przy tym powstrzymać przed obrażeniem jednego z głównych inwestorów.

- Rosbery? Ten od trasmutacji użytkowej? – Fred odprowadził wzrokiem Malfoya. – Podobno jest niesamowicie bogaty, przyjechał z Włoch i potrafi czynić różdżką cuda.

- Nawet z Nory zrobiłby pewnie Weasley Manor. – George westchnął teatralnie. – Ginny byłaby wreszcie szczęśliwa, brylując na salonach.

- Mhm… - Harry przytaknął z roztargnieniem. – Może i jest cudotwórcą, ale potrafi zagadać człowieka na śmierć. A właśnie, nigdzie nie widziałem Ginny.

- Podobno jest chora. – Fred wzruszył ramionami. – A przynajmniej tak utrzymuje ten jej facet. Bez urazy, Harry, ale po mojemu, po prostu nie chciała tutaj dzisiaj być.

- Rozumiem. – Potter skinął głową. Wątpił, aby po tym co stało się w jego noc poślubną, Ginewra miała ochotę kiedykolwiek odwiedzić szkołę. Zapewne czułaby się zażenowana w obecności jego i Draco. Czasami naprawdę żałował, że tak to się potoczyło. Może nie żywił do niej żadnych romantycznych uczuć, jednak naprawdę ją lubił i już dawno wybaczył jej ten godny pożałowania incydent. – Pozdrówcie ją ode mnie.

- Jasne, ucieszy się.

- Tak. – Harry jakoś w to wątpił. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jak Draco przedstawia Rosbery'ego ministrowi oświaty, by po kilku minutach zostawić obydwóch mężczyzn samych i oddalić się z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Draco… Powrócił wspomnieniem do momentu gdy kochali się na wieży. Do tej pory udawał zrelaksowanego i szczęśliwego, jednak cały czas rozmyślał o tym, co w tym jednym momencie tuż przed spełnieniem zobaczył w oczach Malfoya. Owszem, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że przez te miesiące zbliżyli się do siebie, a wspólna walka o Samuela też miała duże znaczenie, jednak… Nigdy nie sądził, że mógłby… Tak nagle… Właściwie czuł się trochę ogłuszony. Nie, to po prostu niemożliwe, to wpływ chwili, migoczące pochodnie, nastrój, muzyka. Jedno nałożyło się na drugie i dlatego uległ złudzeniu, że coś czuje i… że Draco też…

Zupełna paranoja! Gdyby nie totalny zamęt, sam siebie by wyśmiał.

Odwrócił się w kierunku bliźniaków, jednak ci zdążyli gdzieś już odejść. Zrezygnowany uniósł szklankę do ust i wypił poncz. Tak, coś mocniejszego zdecydowanie mu się przyda.

- Hahhy…

- Och, Fabien. – Uśmiechnął się na widok Francuza. – Jak się bawisz?

- Wspaniale, Michael to niesamowity towarzysz, a Hehmiona… inteligentna, błyskotliwa, naphawdę zazdhoczę ci takiej przyjaciółki.

- Cieszę się. Draco przewidział, że doskonale dogadasz się z Hermioną. – Harry naprawdę był zadowolony z tego, że Francuz docenił jego przyjaciół.

- Ty i Dhaco… wydajecie się bahdzo szczęśliwą pahą. – Febien pociągnął go za rękę w kierunku ukrytego za ostatnią kolumną stolika. – Musicie mieć niezwykłe uczucie, myślę, że wasza moc pomaga.

- Eee… to niezupełnie tak… - Harry wbił wzrok w szklankę. – To bardziej… interes.

- Intehes? – Fabien zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w Harry'ego intensywnie. – Nie sądzę, Hahhy. Widzisz, Dhaco to mój przyjaciel i ja was obsehwowałem dziś wieczóh. Mogę być, jak wy to mówicie, zupełną ciotą, ale nie jestem ślepy.

- Fabien! Nigdy nie nazwałbym cię… jak w ogóle możesz tak sądzić! – Potter spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Och, nie mówię, że ty, Hahhy. – Francuz machnął niedbale ręką. – Po phostu nie jestem typem dominathoha, lubię silnych mężczyzn, uważam się za niezwykle whażliwą osobę. – Mrugnął do Gryfona z rozbawieniem. – Można powiedzieć, że mam w sobie wiele z delikatnej kobiety. Jednak… Nie jestem głupi, jak już wiesz. Mam oczy i widzę jak przez cały wieczóh śledzicie się wzhokiem. Tam jest głód… głód i zabohczość.

- Fabien, wiedziałeś, że ten poncz jest doprawiony alkoholem? – Harry postukał paznokciem w szklankę.

- Oczywiście, od hazu to wyczułem, jak mówiłem, jestem niezwykle whażliwy, także jeżeli chodzi o zmysł smaku. – Uśmiechnął się, odrzucając włosy na plecy. – Znam Dhaco. – Spoważniał. – Wiem co przeszedł, wiem ile poświęcił. Zawsze szukał… przynależności? Nie wiem czy dobhałem dobhe słowo. Ciepła, o tak lepiej, on szuka ciepła, bo nigdy tego nie miał. Znasz jego hodziców? – Harry pokiwał głową w oszołomieniu. – Lucjusz i Nahcyza nie są ciepli ludzie.

- Jednak to jego rodzice, dorastał w tej rodzinie. – Harry przysunął krzesło bliżej, coraz bardziej zainteresowany rozmową. – Wychowywali go.

- Wychowywali… Myślę, że oni go thesowali, szkolili. Dhaco nigdy nie wolno się im sprzeciwiać, on był bardzo dumny z nazwiska Malfoy, ojciec zawsze mu mówił, że są lepsi, ważniejsi. Moja hodzina była dobha, bo my czystej khwi, ale… Dhaco nie miał przyjaciół, on musiał być ponad to. Przyjaciel znaczy słabość, Malfoy nie może być słaby.

- To chore… - Harry wiedział, że Lucjusz i Narcyza byli oziębłymi ludźmi, jednak zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że wychowany wśród bogactw Ślizgon miał wszystko i wiódł naprawdę szczęśliwe życie. Nie raz zadawał sobie pytanie, dlaczego właściwie opowiedział się po jasnej stronie, jednak nigdy nie otrzymał na to odpowiedzi.

- Kochasz go?

- Eee… Nie wiem, co Draco powiedział ci o naszym ślubie…

- Myślę, że jestem dość dobrze zohientowany, on przysłał mi dużo listów sową. Hosumiem, że nie planowaliście ślubu.

- Więc rozumiesz też, że to nie był związek z miłości. – Harry uśmiechnął się do mijającego ich ojca jednego z uczniów. Pan Caleb nie tylko związał się ze szkołą jako inwestor, ale posłał też do niej swego syna. Kiedy ich minął, Potter odruchowo rzucił zaklęcie prywatności, nie chciał aby ktoś przypadkowy podsłuchał ich rozmowę. Pośród muzyki i gwaru było to może zbyteczne, ale aurorskie szkolenie nauczyło go zapobiegliwości.

- Wtedy nie, ja wiem. – Fabien skinął głową. – Pytam o tehaz.

- Nie sądzisz, że to prywatna sprawa? – Harry dolał sobie ponczu, czując, jak zasycha mu w gardle.

- Nie phywatne, jeżeli chodzi o Dhaco. Ja thaktuję go ja bhata, on wiele dla mnie znaczy.

- To skomplikowane.

- Miłość nigdy nie jest phosta. – Fabien odchylił się na krześle i założył nogę na nogę. – Ty go nie zhanisz, phawda?

- Dlaczego do diabła miałbym chcieć go zranić? Lubię go, jesteśmy… - zamilkł zakłopotany. Właściwie kim był on i Draco? Z urzędu byli oczywiście małżeństwem, byli też kochankami. Jednak jakie uczucia tak naprawdę ich łączyły? Byli kolegami? Przyjaciółmi? – Jesteśmy razem – dokończył niezdarnie, przypominając sobie własne emocje sprzed kilkudziesięciu minut.

- Hazem…

- Partnerami, wiesz… małżeństwo i wspólny interes.

- Czyli nie ma między wami uczucia? – Pochylił się w kierunku Pottera z błyskiem w oku.

- Nie, absolutnie nic z tych rzeczy. – Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, będąc coraz bardziej skołowany i czując, że w jakiś sposób nie jest to do końca zgodne z prawdą.

- Och… - Fabien uśmiechnął się prowokacyjnie. – To właściwie dobrze. – Uniósł rękę, nawijając na palec jeden z kosmyków swoich długich włosów. – Powiedz mi… - szepnął, przybliżając swoją twarz do jego. – Jak silna jest więź? Naphawdę nie możecie z nikim innym?

- O…obawiam się, że nie…

- A phóbowałeś, Hahhy? – Francuz wypuścił pasmo, które łagodnie opadło mu na ramię, nadal patrzył znacząco, lekko przechylając głowę.

- Ja… Nie chcę próbować.

- Naphawdę?

- Tak, ja… - Merlinie, ten facet był tak cholernie przystojny, a jego głos tak cudownie zachrypły w tej chwili, jednak Harry chociaż doceniał jego zalety, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu czuł tylko zakłopotanie i budzącą się irytację.

- Sądzisz, że byłby zazdrosny? – Fabien prawie mruczał.

- Skąd mam…

- Finite incantatem! – Ktoś nagle zdjął zaklęcie wyciszenia. Nadal nieco zaszokowany obrotem sytuacji Harry poderwał głowę, by spojrzeć prosto w burzowe oczy Dracona. – Widzę, że dobrze się bawicie beze mnie – powiedział cicho i spokojnie.

- Poznawałem twojego męża, Dhaco, jest bahdzo zajmującym towarzyszem. – Fabien z szerokim uśmiechem spojrzał na przyjaciela, prostując się na krześle.

- Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. – Uśmiech Malfoya był tak doskonale radosny, tak ujmujący i… nie sięgał oczu. – Harry, nie masz nic przeciwko, że porwę Fabiena do tańca?

- Nie, oczywiście. – Potter czuł się wyjątkowo głupio. Miał nadzieję, że Draco nie pomyślał sobie nic złego. Właściwie niczego przecież nie robili, prawda? A Fabien… żartował.

- W takim razie zapraszam. - Malfoy odwrócił się, podążając w kierunku tańczących par. Fracuz podniósł się i obciągnął marynarkę.

- Masz swoją odpowiedź. – Mrugnął wesoło i podążył za przyjacielem, zostawiając oszołomionego Pottera samemu sobie.

Harry przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, po czym podniósł się i wytarł spocone dłonie o szatę. Co do licha miało być? Co usiłował przekazać mu Fabien? I czemu poczuł się tak bardzo zmanipulowany? Zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi, ruszył w kierunku stolika z napojami.

- Jest pan zadowolony, panie Potter? – Syczący głos zatrzymał go w miejscu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał wprost w ciemnie oczy Snape'a.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Oczywiście, że pan rozumie – prychnął. – Nie jest pan w końcu totalnym idiotą.

- Powinienem to uznać za komplement? – Harry ironicznie wykrzywił usta.

- Możesz uznać to za co chcesz, Potter. – Snape szarpnął go za rękaw, pociągając w kąt sali. – Nie będziemy urządzać widowiska, w przeciwieństwie do pana ja nie lubię widowni.

- Jasna cholera, o co znowu ci chodzi? Zaczynam myśleć, że jeżeli na kogoś nie nawrzeszczysz, uważasz dzień za zupełnie stracony. – Potter zatrzymał się i oparł o kolumnę. Mały elf zatrzepotał skrzydłami i ukłonił się wdzięcznie na jego widok.

- Powiedz mi, Potter, w którym momencie zapomniałeś, że żyjesz w małżeństwie? – Mistrz Eliksirów był najwyraźniej wściekły. Harry już dawno zauważył, że kiedy Snape zaczyna przemawiać tym jedwabistym, cichym głosem, można spodziewać się najgorszego.

- Nigdy nie zapominam, chyba nie sądzisz, że mógłbym.

- Mam rozumieć, że uważasz Dracona za niezwykle…

- Więź mi na to nie pozwala – przerwał mu, zanim mężczyzna rozwinął swą wypowiedź.

- Więź – z jakiegoś powodu głos Mistrza Eliksirów obniżył się o oktawę, a po plecach Gryfona przepłynął dreszcz strachu. Nagle poczuł się jakby na powrót był w klasie eliksirów, a Snape pochylał się nad jego kociołkiem i wiadomym było, że wszystko jest źle i nie może liczyć na łaskę.

- A czego oczekiwałeś? Merlinie, jestem połączony z nim magicznie, nie mogę go zdradzić, a najwyraźniej to usiłujesz mi zasugerować.

- Oczywiście, że nie możesz, chociażbyś chciał. To niewątpliwie pocieszające. – Na twarzy Severusa malowała się gorycz.

- Nie imputuj czegoś, o czym nie masz zielonego pojęcia. – Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, w którym momencie wieczór z naprawdę udanego zmienił się w pasmo dwuznaczności i zarzutów. – Nie masz do tego prawa.

- Problem w tym, Potter, że mam prawo. Draco jest moim chrześniakiem i nie dam ci go skrzywdzić. Nie zranisz go, a jeżeli to zrobisz, obiecuję, że będziesz żałował tego do końca swojego nędznego żywota. – Zmrużył oczy, przeszywając Harry'ego intensywnym spojrzeniem. – Nie na darmo zwą mnie Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Gryfon zaniemówił. Nie do wiary, w przeciągu kilkunastu minut druga osoba zarzuca mu chęć zranienia Malfoya i o ile Fabien tylko wysunął prośbę, o tyle…

- Czy ty mi grozisz? – wycedził, mierząc mężczyznę złowrogim spojrzeniem.

- Ostrzegam, panie Potter, to nawet nie otarło się o groźbę. Zapewniam, że wiedziałby pan, gdyby tak było. A teraz niech pan zabiera tyłek i pożegna wychodzących gości, to chyba należy do pańskich obowiązków. – Snape odwrócił się i zniknął w bocznym przejściu, powiewając nieodłączną czarną peleryną. Patrząc za nim, Harry mógłby w tej chwili przysiąc, że facet ukrywa pod nią ogromne, błoniaste skrzydła. Wzdrygnął się i ruszył w kierunku korytarza, gdzie pierwsi goście szykowali się do deportacji.

….

- Rozmawiałem z Fabienem. – Draco wyszedł z łazienki i podszedł do łóżka, w którym leżał Harry.

- I? – Głos Pottera pomimo zmęczenia był czujny. Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem i dopiero niedawno pożegnali ostatnich gości. Ron i Hermiona, ku jego zaskoczeniu, wcześniej opuścili przyjęcie, wymawiając się zmęczeniem. Potter odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że obydwoje wypili za dużo doprawionego przez bliźniaków ponczu.

- Nie wraca na razie do Francji. – Draco oparł się o komodę, obserwując go uważnie.

- Tak, wspominał, że musi załatwić pewne sprawy i zastanowić się nad zainwestowaniem w naszą szkołę. – Fabien rzeczywiście zasugerował to tuż przed deportacją.

- Wiesz może gdzie postanowił się zatrzymać? – Malfoy oderwał od niego wzrok i teraz jakby od niechcenia przyglądał się swoim paznokciom.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia. – Potter wzruszył ramionami. – Myślę jednak, że Michael będzie wiedział. Z tego co mówił, również nie wraca od razu do domu. Dziwi mnie jednak, że ty nie zostałeś poinformowany, w końcu jesteś jego przyjacielem.

- Michael? – Draco zignorował przytyk.

- Uhm… - Pokiwał głową. – Mam wrażenie, że przypadli sobie do gustu. – Uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

- Nie przeszkadza ci to?

Harry poderwał zaskoczony głowę. Czy mu się wydawało, czy w tonie, jakim Malfoy zadał pytanie, zadźwięczała podejrzliwość?

- Nie, a powinno? – zapytał spokojnie.

- Zdawało mi się, że Michael i ty… - Draco odchrząknął i zrzuciwszy szlafrok, wsunął się pod kołdrę. – Być może jednak… - dodał ostrożnie – wyciągnąłem pochopne wnioski.

- Kiedyś, owszem.

- Och…

- Zerwaliśmy dawno temu, teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. – Harry poprawił poduszkę i wygodniej ułożył się na plecach. – Michael niedawno rozstał się ze swoim chłopakiem. Sądzę, że Fabien wpadł mu w oko, zresztą… - zawahał się na moment – myślę, że to zainteresowanie jest obopólne.

- A ty, wierząc w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, mocno im kibicujesz. – Harry'emu wydało się, że ironia Ślizgona była wymuszona.

- Nie wierzę w bajki, Draco. – Uśmiechnął się, odwracając w kierunku mężczyzny. – Jednak przyznaję, byłbym zadowolony, gdyby coś z tego wyszło.

- Rozumiem. – Malfoy przyglądał mu się chwilę, po czym ziewnął szeroko, zasłaniając usta dłonią. – Zimno – poskarżył się nagle. – Dlaczego to ja muszę spać od strony okna? Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do przeciągów. Posuń się. – Przysunął się w stronę Harry'ego, wtulając plecami w jego tors. – Wiedziałem, twoja część łóżka jest cieplejsza. To takie niesprawiedliwe. – Poruszył się jeszcze kilka razy, usiłując znaleźć wygodną dla siebie pozycję.

Harry westchnął i z lekkim uśmiechem wtulił twarz w jego miękkie włosy, wdychając z przyjemnością zapach, jaki roztaczały.

- Jak na bohatera, jesteś strasznie delikatnym arystokratą.

- Zimno.

- Ależ oczywiście. – Potter przełożył nogę przez jego biodro, dociskając go mocniej do siebie i obejmując jego talię ręką. Przez chwilę leżał w milczeniu, czekając na dalsze marudzenie Ślizgona. – Cieplej? – zapytał w końcu. Odpowiedziała mu cisza i spokojny oddech Draco. Westchnął i przesunął delikatnie stopą po łydce męża, rozkoszując się ciepłotą jego ciała. Powoli zaczęło wypełniać go poczucie zadowolenia i czegoś pachnącego mężczyzną, obok którego leżał. – _Nox_.

…

_Wiem, rozdział spóźniony, ale przyznaję się bez bicia, że…_

_a) wsiąknęłam w czytadła i tak po kolei… Jabłoń, Owned, Cambiare… i no jak coś ma ponad sto rozdziałów, a wciągnie człowieka to masakra. W ten cudny sposób nie wiem kiedy minęło mi dwa tygodnie._

_b) zamiast pisać dalej, ja mam wena na ostatnie rozdziały. Tam wszystko mam jasne i klarowne, a teraz… cóż, czeka mnie kilka rozdziałów, że tak powiem – ze zwyczajnego życia – i próbuję się do nich dobrać z odpowiedniej strony._

_c) pomijając moje czytanie i brak weny, beta wyjechała mi na długi weekend, poza tym trochę jest ostatnio zajęta i stwierdziłam, że skoro i tak jej nie ma to się polenię... mea culpa._

_Przepraszam za to opóźnienie, naprawdę się staram, ale jak piszę bez głębszego przemyślenia, to wychodzą takie rozdziały jak ten przed Wami, a ja takich nienawidzę i nazywam je po prostu zapychaczami dziur. Obiecuję poprawę i mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie. _

_Pozdrawiam gorąco i dziękuję za wszystkie jakże motywujące komentarze, a także za popędzanie mnie :* to naprawdę mnie w końcu kopnęło w zadek ;)_

…_._

_**Lucynapilo**__ – czysta perwersja… wiedziałam, że się zapędziłam ;P Ostatnio co mam opisać jakiś akt, to coraz bardziej mnie ponosi xD Niestety, taniec ze Snape'em (faktycznie, dziwnie to wygląda O.o) nie został przewidziany :D Fabien jest uniwersalny, on chyba przydaje się do wszystkiego ;) Harry lubi blondynów, dlaczego? Hmm… może jest tak jak piszesz, gdzieś tam daleko miał być z Draco ;) Co do przyczyny mojego milczenia to… wena mi zdechła. Zarło, zarło i zdechło, ot tak i po prostu. Zamiast pisać kolejne rozdziały, ja tworzyłam końcowe. Prawda jest taka, że teraz musi być chwila zwyczajnego życia, Samuel, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermiona itd. mało się dzieje w związku z tym, a ja mam problemy jak mało się dzieje i muszę się z tym uporać. Pozytywne myślenie zawsze ma dobry wpływ, więc oto kolejny rozdział się pojawił :)_

_**MissBlack **__– najlepsza? Oj, dla mnie jest taka… eee… no dobra, ja zawsze do swoich scen erotycznych podchodzę z dystansem, zwłaszcza, że jak wracam do tych majstersztyków o których mówisz, od razu myślę… omg, co ja tam natworzyłam, porażka naprzeciw tego co właśnie czytam ;) Dziękuję bardzo za tyle pochwał, aż mi się ciepło na ser duchu zrobiło, chociaż przyznaję, że mam zbyt wiele dystansu do siebie, żeby popaść w samo zachwyt, zawsze znajduję coś, co mi się nie podoba. (o np. ten rozdział, który właśnie wkleiłam… porażka! Ale po prostu zero wena ;/) Tak, jest gorąco i długi weekend był i beta wyjechała i wen zwiał i lenia miałam… ot całość, która złożyła się na opóźnienie :)_

_**Wysoka**__ – bo Ron w szkole był taki – No, kurde…Harry – i teraz czasami też taki jest. Nie mogę jednak cały czas go takie trzymać, to dorosły facet, który był aurorem, to już nie uczeń, nie szesnastolatek z problemami i dlatego musze go trochę wygładzić i dodać mu inteligencji :)_

_**Hitorizu**__ – obrazek do niczego się nie odnosił, ot rysunek, który Harry kiedyś widział w jakiejś książce, tak że nic Ci nie umknęło :) Cieszę się że podoba Ci się Ron, jak napisałam wyżej, to dorosły facet, który widzi więcej czasami, niż sam zainteresowany xD Taa, lemon, bo niektórzy mi piszą na maila, że chcą lemony, że to rating M itd. więc piszę je… a ile mi nerwów jedzą to moje :D *turlu turlu i agonalne podrygiwanie lewą nóżką* - to sobie chyba jako opis ustawię, popłakałam się ze śmiechu :D Ron i Hermiona… no i tutaj jest pies pogrzebany, bo mam z nimi straszne trudności, więc jak coś spapram to z góry gomene xD Fabien… gdyby Fabien został wampirem, to stałby się nagle główną postacią, bo bym z niego chyba nie zlazła, zostałby bożkiem seksu i z łóżka nie wychodził, wampiry są dla mnie niezwykle erotyczne i nic nie poradzę, takie skrzywienie ;) Na forum nie mogę odpowiadać, to przynajmniej tutaj sobie poględzę ;)_

_**Sephiroth**__ – na Grenlandię najlepiej, byle dalej ode mnie ;) Jak mogłaś nie podejrzewać Draco, że lubi sporty ekstremalne, to Malfoy… czasami widzę go gdzieś w lochach pomiędzy… eee… dobra za dużo Owned :D Sen Draco się wyjaśni, za… kilka, kilkanaście rozdziałów, jeszcze nie wiem. Ciekawe co podejrzewasz ; teraz Ty nie zaciekawiłaś ;)_

_**Ka**__ – miałam wstawić link do walca tuż przed opisem tańca, ale jakoś mi się to nie widziało tak pośrodku opowiadania. Nie lubię dzielić ich na top i bottom. Od początku zakładałam, że działają na równych zasadach i tak też wyszło. Niemniej, łatwiej opisuje mi się Pottera na dole ;) Jeżeli chodzi o Rona, zawsze mam z nim problemy, jakoś trudno mi go zrównoważyć, z jednej strony ma być dorosłym facetem, z drugiej to nadal ma być Roniaczek i czasami po prostu mi nie wychodzi tak jak bym chciała. Ehh, wiem, że zabrakło dzieciaków, miałam je gdzieś wcisnąć, opisać, ale zanim do czego doszło, napisałam rozdział. Potem miałam dodać o nich akapit i zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy ;/ Walca za to szukałam bardzo długo, przesłuchałam ich naprawdę wiele i ten jakoś najbardziej mi się spodobał. Walc kojarzy mi się z Anglią w czasach dżentelmenów i pań z ciasno zasznurowanymi gorsetami, zawsze lubiłam romanse osadzone w tym okresie :) _

_**Matty Russel**__ – nikt nie jest doskonały, nie był i Dumbledore, ale masz rację, pomimo wszystko kochało się go :) Też nie mogę się doczekać przedstawienia Sama i za diabła nie wiem jak to zrobić żeby wyszło wiarygodnie, jak znam życie, sknocę na całej lini, ale to na razie przyszłość (tia, cały tydzień O.o) Fabiena najchętniej bym zostawiła na dłużej, niestety nie wiem jak to jeszcze wyjdzie, zobaczymy. Rona jakoś zawsze widzę z Granger i nic na to nie mogę poradzić, dla mnie oni są dla siebie stworzeni. Oczywiście myślałam nad tym, aby wsadzić go w inne damskie łapki, ale… no nie wyszło, samo się zrobiło :D Tia, scena na korytarzu… mówisz, że to trzeba zobaczyć? No to się napatrzyłam zanim napisałam, bo bałam się, że coś pomnę i wyjdzie tak, że nikt nie zrozumie gdzie góra, a gdzie dół ;)_

_**Sz **__– wiesz że łatwiej obserwować innych niż siebie? Myślę, że ten problem ma też Ron i Hermiona, musi coś ich walnąć, żeby się zorientowali, w którym kościele grają ;) Niestety, Syriusz nie zostanie ożywiony, to obraz malowany mugolskimi farbkami ;P Tak, próbuję rozdzielić te historie, ale jak widać mi nie idzie. Zobaczymy jak będzie dalej :)_

_**Wookie**__ – mam nadzieję, że te mrówki nie były czerwone, to by było dość bolesne ;) _

_**Lady Dattebayo**__ – tak, moje też, w uroki yaoi weszłam dzięki SasuNaru więc rozumiem o czym mówisz :) Draco nie mógł całkiem zdominować Harry'ego, nie pozwoliłabym mu ;) Cieszę się, że podobał Ci się walc, dokładnie tak samo do niego podeszłam, jest surowy, a przy tym bardzo wg mnie namiętny :) Dziękuję, weny co prawda brak, ale słońce na szczęście już jest ;) życzę udanego końca semestru. _


	34. Chapter 34

_Za pomoc bardzo dziękuję Liberi, to dzięki niej ten rozdział ma ręce i nogi, bo przyznam, że zapędziłam się w nim nie raz i kasowałam całe strony kilkukrotnie :)_

_Betowała – Aubrey _

_**XXXIV**_

Stojąc w progu sypialni, Draco od kilku minut z rozbawieniem obserwował poczynania Pottera. Gryfon za pomocą czarów usiłował przytwierdzić sporych rozmiarów portret do ściany nad kominkiem. Wydawało się, że nie jest do końca zadowolony ze swoich działań, gdyż co chwilę wydawał z siebie głośny jęk irytacji.

- Jest idealnie, zostaw w tej pozycji. – Malfoy w końcu nie wytrzymał i podszedł do Pottera, przyglądając się obrazowi z lekko przechyloną głową.

- Myślisz? Nie jest krzywo? – Harry nie był przekonany.

- Rozumiesz słowo „idealnie"? Nic już nie ruszaj, zepsujesz i będziesz musiał zaczynać od początku.

- No dobrze. – Brunet w końcu rzucił zaklęcie przylepca i usatysfakcjonowany cofnął się kilka kroków, podziwiając swoje dzieło. – Myślisz, że tutaj pasuje?

- Myślę, że nigdzie nie pasowałby lepiej. – Draco wolno skinął głową.

- Dziękuję… - Harry odruchowo chwycił go za rękę. – Ten portret… To naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy. Syriusz był jedyną rodziną, którą znałem. Rodziców nie pamiętam, a Dursleyowie… - Wzruszył ramionami, nie kończąc wypowiedzi.

- Zapomnij o Dursleyach, to przeszłość, poza tym… Ty masz rodzinę, może nie taką, którą sam byś sobie wybrał, ale… Och, po prostu przestań użalać się nad sobą! Przed nami ciężki poranek, śniadanie z Samuelem w głównej sali, mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś – dodał szorstko i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Pamiętam. – Zaskoczony Harry przyglądał się jego oddalającym się plecom. Miał rodzinę… Draco i Samuel byli teraz jego rodziną. Nigdy nie patrzył na to z tej perspektywy. Niechciane małżeństwo raczej nie kojarzy się z ciepłem domowego ogniska. Malfoy jawił mu się jako partner i kochanek, w wyjątkowych okolicznościach określał go mianem męża. Na co dzień w ogóle o tym nie myślał. Połączyła ich więź, o którą nie prosili, ale… pomimo dzielących ich różnic to małżeństwo prosperowało. Układało im się tak dobrze, że czasami Harry'ego ogarniało zdumienie. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że on i Ślizgon mogą mieć ze sobą tyle wspólnego, zgadzać się w tak wielu kwestiach, lubić te same rzeczy. Merlinie, to wyglądało tak, jakby przez te wszystkie lata kłócili się tylko dla zasady, bo powinni, bo takiego zachowania od nich oczekiwano. W tej chwili było to tak odległe i nieistotne, że rozpamiętywanie przeszłości zdawało się obrzydliwe i małostkowe.

- Tak, masz rację i bardzo się cieszę, że to właśnie… Sam. – Machnął w zakłopotaniu ręką. – No wiesz, jest częścią tej rodziny – dodał niezręcznie.

- Oczywiście. – Draco zatrzymał się przed obrazem i spojrzał na niego przez ramię. – Chodź już, jest po ósmej, lepiej być wcześniej.

…..

Im bliżej głównej sali, tym bardziej Samuel zwalniał kroku. W końcu tuż przed małymi, tylnymi drzwiami dla nauczycieli zatrzymał się, przestępując niezdecydowanie z nogi na nogę.

- Co jest, mistrzu? – Harry spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, czując jak drobne palce kurczowo zaciskają się na jego dłoni.

- Tam będzie dużo ludzi. – Samuel spuścił głowę, kopiąc czubkiem buta w podłogę.

- Jasne, przecież to szkoła. Mówiliśmy ci, że wielu uczniów zostało na święta, a więc i nauczyciele są prawie w komplecie. – Potter kucnął obok niego, gładząc kciukiem miękką skórę ręki chłopca.

- Będą się na mnie gapić. – Dziecko obejrzało się do tyłu, jakby zastanawiało się, czy dałoby radę uciec, jednak za jego plecami spokojnie stała Victoria, patrząc na niego z czułością.

- Sam, to normalne, że będą cię obserwować, w końcu niecodziennie widzą nowego mieszkańca szkoły. – Draco pochylił się, chcąc poprawić chłopcu jasną grzywkę, która opadła mu na oczy, po czym odsunął się na moment, by w końcu zbliżyć się jeszcze raz i wyrównać mu biały kołnierzyk wystający spod ciemnogranatowej dziecięcej szaty. Usatysfakcjonowany pokiwał głową. – Wyglądasz wspaniale.

- I tak się będą gapić. – Oczy chłopca były rozszerzone i wydać było, że Sam jest przerażony perspektywą wkroczenia do ogromnego pomieszczenia wypełnionego tłumem ludzi. O ile dzień wcześniej był podekscytowany i naprawdę nie mógł się tego doczekać, o tyle w tej chwili najwyraźniej dopadła go trema.

- Jasne, że będą się gapić. – Harry mrugnął wesoło, kierując na siebie uwagę Samuela. – Jesteś bratem Draco, będą się zastanawiać czy ich polubisz, czy będziesz chciał się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Wiesz, dyrektor szkoły to wielka szycha, a jego brat to też nie taki zwykły uczeń.

- Nie? Dlaczego?

- Hmm, jesteś od nich młodszy, jeszcze się nie uczysz, masz własny pokój i nie musisz mieszkać w dormitorium z innymi. Zobaczysz, będą bardzo ciekawi wszystkiego. – Poklepał go przyjaźnie po ramieniu. – Na pewno szybko znajdziesz przyjaciół.

- A jak mnie nie polubią? – Chłopiec nadal nie wydawał się przekonany.

- Kochanie, ciebie nie da się nie lubić. – Z tyłu rozległo się ciche westchnienie opiekunki.

- Victoria ma rację, polubią cię i zobaczysz, że szybko poznasz wszystkich. Uczniowie mają jeszcze sześć dni wolnego, a skoro nie ma lekcji, wykorzystują ten czas na zabawę, już dziś dołączysz do jakiejś grupy. – Draco objął ramię dziecka pocieszającym gestem. – Jest wcześnie, na pewno w środku jeszcze nikogo nie ma, będziemy pierwsi, co ty na to? Będziesz mógł wszystko sobie obejrzeć.

- Dobrze. – Sam przełknął głośno, dygocząc lekko, jakby zaczęła go ogarniać panika. – Chodźmy – jęknął płaczliwie. Wyraźnie było widać, że słowa brata wcale go nie uspokoiły.

Harry podniósł się i spojrzał z niepokojem na męża. Rozumiał niepokój chłopca i sam też czuł wielki supeł na żołądku. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak się denerwował. Chyba coś podobnego czuł w momencie gdy po raz pierwszy przekroczył próg Hogwartu i lęk przed tiarą przydziału sprawiał, że ledwo mógł oddychać. Twarz Malfoya wydawała się spokojna, jednak bladość zdradzała niepokój. Potter widział jak przymyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech, usiłując się uspokoić. Przez tyle lat ukrywał istnienie chłopca, aby teraz w jednej chwili rzucić go na głęboką wodę i odkryć wszystkie karty. To na pewno nie było na niego łatwe.

- Przejdziemy przez to razem. – Gryfon wytrzymał nerwowe spojrzenie Draco, gdy ten na niego w końcu popatrzył. – Jesteśmy rodziną. – Widział jak źrenice Ślizgona rozszerzają się w oczekiwaniu na jego dalsze słowa. Ponownie pochylił się ku dziecku. – Posłuchaj, jeżeli naprawdę nie chcesz tam wchodzić, to możemy wrócić do pokoju. Śniadanie z uczniami nie ucieknie. Co o tym sądzisz, Draco?

- Zgadzam się, nic na siłę. Sam, skoro nie masz ochoty, absolutnie nie będziemy cię zmuszać. – Malfoy poklepał chłopca po ramieniu.

- Naprawdę? Nie będziesz się gniewać? – Samuel spojrzał na brata z nadzieją.

- Oczywiście, że nie, to twoja decyzja.

- Dziękuję. – Chłopiec wreszcie zdobył się na nieśmiały uśmiech.

- A może moglibyśmy kogoś zaprosić? – Harry zerknął na męża.

- Masz jakąś propozycję? – Na twarz Draco powrócił ten zwykły malfoyowsko-cyniczny uśmieszek i Gryfon poczuł, jak coś w jego wnętrzu rozluźnia się na ten widok.

- Myślałem o Hermionie, twoim ojcu chrzestnym i Ronie – przyznał niepewnie.

- Tak, sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. – Ślizgon ku zaskoczeniu Pottera był przychylnie nastawiony. Być może perspektywa spędzenia poranka w bardziej kameralnym gronie uspokoiła i jego.

- A ty, Sam, jak uważasz? Mogę zaprosić wujka Severusa i dwójkę moich przyjaciół? – Spojrzał na chłopca pytająco.

- Acha, będzie nas więcej. – Dziecko najwyraźniej odzyskało animusz, jakby co najmniej została odroczona jakaś egzekucja. – Kim oni są?

- Pamiętasz tego czarodzieja, który przyprowadził cię do zamku? – Samuel energicznie pokiwał głową. – To mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Założę się, że nie może się doczekać, aby znowu cię zobaczyć. Drugą osobą jest moja przyjaciółka, Hermiona. Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. Na pewno bardzo się ucieszy z poznania ciebie.

- Fajnie, też chcę ją poznać. – Chłopiec wyglądał na podekscytowanego. Na blade do tej pory policzki powoli zaczęły powracać kolory.

- Świetnie, w takim razie wy wracajcie, a ja przyjdę… za pół godziny? – Zerknął na Draco.

- Idealnie. – Ślizgon wyraźnie się rozluźnił. – Będziemy czekać.

….

Pierwszym, co zrobił Harry gdy został sam, było aportowanie się do lochów. Nadal nie lubił Snape'a, ale wiedział, że chłopiec mu ufa i traktuje jak wujka. Uświadomił sobie, że jeżeli mieli spokojnie wprowadzić dziecko w życie szkoły, należało zacząć od najbliższych mu osób, wśród których Samuel czułby się swobodnie. Wiedział, że Ron i Hermiona nie zrobią niczego, co mogłoby zranić chłopca, więc bezpiecznie było ich zaprosić. W obecności Draco, Severusa, Victorii i jego samego, Sam powinien się zrelaksować i rozluźnić, co na pewno ułatwiłoby pierwszy kontakt.

Zdenerwowany spojrzał na obraz, z którego łowczy przyglądał mu się uważnym wzrokiem.

- Powiedz profesorowi, że Harry Potter chce się z nim widzieć – pomimo zdenerwowania jego głos brzmiał głośno i wyraźnie. Po chwili rama przesunęła się i korytarz zalało światło wydobywające się z głębi pomieszczenia.

- Pan Potter. Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt tak wcześnie rano? – Snape stanął w przejściu, tarasując je swą wysoką, mroczną osobą.

- Cieszę się, że pana zastałem. – Brew Severusa uniosła się. Cóż, Harry raczej nigdy okazywał entuzjazmu na jego widok. – Draco, Samuel i ja zapraszamy pana na śniadanie.

- Słucham? – Jeżeli mężczyzna był zaskoczony, okazywał to niebywale powściągliwie.

- Chłopiec miał dziś zjeść śniadanie ze wszystkimi w sali na dole, jednak w ostatniej chwili się przestraszył. Doszliśmy z Draco do wniosku, że będzie lepiej dla chłopca, jeżeli trochę odpuścimy i damy mu więcej czasu na oswojenie się z nowym środowiskiem. Chcemy, aby powoli przyzwyczajał się do otoczenia i innych ludzi. Posiłek w gronie najbliższych będzie miłym wstępem.

- Rozumiem. Kto jeszcze weźmie w tym udział? – Wyraz twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów nie zmienił się ani trochę.

- Hermiona i Ron – przyznał niechętnie Harry, obawiając się reakcji mężczyzny.

- Muszę przyznać, że to dość nieoczekiwana propozycja. – Snape ku zaskoczeniu Gryfona wyglądał na spokojnego i ani słowem nie skomentował obecności przy posiłku obojga Gryfonów.

- Nie planowaliśmy tego, jednak Draco i Sam byliby na pewno szczęśliwi, widząc pana przy swoim boku. – Harry nie zamierzał błagać, jednak miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie odmówi.

- Prosiłbym, aby na przyszłość takie rzeczy konsultować ze mną wcześniej. Jestem dość zajęty. – Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął cicho i schował dłonie w obszernych rękawach swej szaty. – O której zaczyna się posiłek?

- Za dwadzieścia minut w moich komnatach. Mam nadzieję, że to panu odpowiada.

- Jak najbardziej.

- Dziękuję. – Obraz na powrót zasunął się za mężczyzną, a Harry westchnął z ulgą i aportował się pod komnatami Hermiony. Naprawdę był zadowolony, że mężczyzna tak łatwo się zgodził, jednak właściwie nie powinien być zaskoczony, wiedząc jak bardzo Mistrzowi Eliksirów zależało na szczęściu Draco i Samuela.

Młoda pasterka jak zwykle na jego widok mocno spąsowiała.

- Pan Potter! – Dygnęła, trzęsąc się jak osika na wietrze. Harry nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć tej dziwnej reakcji – było nie było – martwego obrazu. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na przeciwległą ścianę i pomyślał, że być może powinni tam umieścić postać jakiegoś rycerza, bądź giermka. Nie miał pojęcia, czy olejne postacie mogą się zakochiwać, ale jeżeli tak, to malowidło młodego mężczyzny mogłoby wreszcie pozbawić pannę tego irytującego dziewiczego rumieńca. – Cóż pana tutaj sprowadza w ten uroczy poranek?

- Ja do Hermiony – mruknął szybko. Głupie pytanie, chyba nie sądziła, że przyszedł tutaj popatrzeć na jej wykwintną, różową sukienkę i kapelusz z szarfą, które jego zdaniem nijak pasowały do biegających w tle owieczek. Idealizm malarza bardziej go śmieszył niż zachwycał. Sielanka sielanką, ale koronki do owiec miały się jak pięść do oka. W ogóle urocze baranki, podskakujące w jakimś tylko sobie znanym rytmie pomiędzy głazami i skubiące bujną trawę, wyglądały, jakby ktoś z maniakalną obsesją rzucał na nie _Chłoszczyść_. Ich runo wydawało się niesamowicie miękkie i sterylnie białe. Potter zakładał, że artysta w życiu nie widział ani owiec, ani ich pasterzy. Może i dobrze, taka konfrontacja z rzeczywistością mogłaby sprawić, że jego światopogląd ległby w gruzach i z desperacji zacząłby malować gady mieszkające w oczodołach jakichś nie do końca proporcjonalnych czaszek.

- Harry! – donośny głos Hermiony przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Odskoczył lekko w tył, z konsternacją stwierdzając, że od dobrej minuty jak nawiedzony wpatruje się w obraz, a pasterka jest już tak czerwona, jakby lada chwila miała dostać wylewu krwi do mózgu.

- Eee… przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – jęknął lekko spanikowany, widząc słaniające się na nogach różowe dziewczę.

- Pytałam co cię sprowadza tutaj tuż przed śniadaniem – Granger westchnęła cicho.

- A tak! – Potter otrząsnął się szybko. – Chciałbym zaprosić cię na posiłek do moich komnat – powiedział szybko.

- Mam zjeść… z tobą i Draco? – Spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

- Tak, to znaczy nie tylko. Będzie jeszcze Snape i Ron, o ile zdążę go złapać. Wiesz, że zawsze pierwszy jest przy stole.

- Czy coś się stało? – W jej oczach błysnął niepokój. – Jakiś wypadek? Może na wczorajszym balu coś się wydarzyło? Wybacz, że zniknęłam tak wcześnie. – Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że teraz i Hermiona zaczyna się rumienić. Jakaś epidemia?

- Nie, nie. – Zamachał rękami. – Po prostu chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić.

- Macie spóźnionego gościa? Ktoś nie dotarł na przyjęcie? – indagowała ostrożnie.

- Merlinie, nie! To ktoś, kto… eee… Wytłumaczę ci po drodze, dobrze?

- Harry… Naprawdę nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Możesz mi wyjaśnić teraz?

- Proszę, Mionka, nie zadawaj pytań – jęknął desperacko. – Naprawdę, nie mam czasu, muszę jeszcze złapać Rona.

- Zachowujesz się niezwykle tajemniczo – mruknęła cokolwiek zirytowana i odwróciła się do niego plecami.

- Hermiona, proszę! – sapnął z irytacją. – Chodź ze mną, naprawdę mi się spieszy!

- Dobrze, dobrze. Ron! Harry zaprasza nas do siebie na śniadanie – krzyknęła w głąb pomieszczenia, z którego w kilka sekund później wychynęła rozczochrana głowa Weasleya.

- Eee… Ron? – Potter zamrugał zdziwiony. – Przyszedłeś po Hermionę?

- Tak, to znaczy… ekhm… no… - Dobrze, purpura u pasterki i Granger mogła uchodzić za uroczą, jednak czerwony Weasley zdecydowanie uroczo nie wyglądał! W ogóle czerwień i rudowłosy mężczyzna w zestawieniu prezentowali się niczym zapalony fajerwerk grożący wybuchem. – To zupełnie nie tak…

- Jasne, świetnie, po prostu rewelacja. Słuchaj, stary, naprawdę nie interesuje mnie co robisz o tej porze w pokojach Hermiony... – Ron rzucił dziwnie spłoszone spojrzenie w kierunku dziewczyny i Harry wreszcie zamilkł, jakby coś zupełnie niedorzecznego przyszło mu do głowy. – Nocowałeś tutaj?

- Harry! – Spąsowiała Granger spojrzała na niego wściekle. – To naprawdę niestosowne pytanie.

- Nocowałeś… - Gryfon cofnął się o krok, przekrzywiając głowę i przyglądając się dwójce przyjaciół zszokowanym wzrokiem. – Eee… nie no… nie mam nic przeciwko… - Wyciągnął rękę i niezręcznie poklepał Rona po ramieniu. – Chyba nawet nie jestem zaskoczony…. Cholera no!

- Język, Harry! – Dziewczyna najwyraźniej zacięła się na jego imieniu.

- Stary, bo wiesz… - Ron wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar rzucić się do ucieczki. – Pogadamy później, dobrze? To nie jest dobry moment na dyskusje. – Weasley wreszcie się otrząsnął. – Kurde, nie patrz tak! – huknął, wyrywając bruneta z transu.

- Nie wrzeszcz na mnie. – Harry cofnął się znowu, tak na wszelki wypadek. – Wiesz, nie co dzień człowiek dowiaduje się, że jego najlepsi przyjaciele… Jak to się stało?

- Właściwie to… - Ron uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Harry, spieszyło ci się. – Hermiona wreszcie przestała się rumienić i jej twarz na powrót przybrała ten znany, nieustępliwy wyraz.

- Co? – Zamrugał kilka razy. – A tak, śniadanie. To co, pójdziecie ze mną? – Spojrzał ponownie na Weasleya z miną _jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem._

- Jasne. – Weasley odetchnął z ulgą. – Co to za okazja? – zapytał, gdy zmierzali w kierunku schodów.

- Dziś miało być wielkie śniadanie. Wiesz, chcieliśmy z Draco przedstawić wszystkim Sama, ale w ostatniej chwili się przestraszył, a my nie chcieliśmy naciskać.

- Dziwisz mu się? Wiesz gdzie mieszkał i co się ostatnio stało, takie tłumy raczej nie są przyjaznym środowiskiem, zwłaszcza kiedy nikogo się nie zna. – Idąc, Ron przygładzał ręką sterczące włosy.

- To nie tak, że chcieliśmy go zabrać tam na siłę, on sam jeszcze wczoraj był tym mocno podekscytowany – mruknął obronnie Potter.

- Wiesz, wczoraj a dziś to różnica. – Weasley wzruszył ramionami. – Ginny też była cała w skowronkach dzień przed pójściem do Hogwartu, a na peronie prawie przyrosła do spódnicy mamy i trzęsła się jakby dostała ataku febry.

- Dokładnie w ten sam sposób wyglądało to dziś rano u Sama. – Harry westchnął i skręcił w korytarz prowadzący do swoich komnat, jednak zanim doszedł do obrazu z wężem, drobna kobieca postać zagrodziła mu drogę.

- Dobrze. – Hermiona stanęła przed nim, zaplatając ręce na piersiach. – Czy ktoś łaskawie wytłumaczy mi o co chodzi? Całą drogę rozmawiacie o… Właściwie o kim? – Jej głos brzmiał cokolwiek wrogo.

- Och... przepraszam. – Potter jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o jej obecności. – Słuchaj, przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej, ale Draco…

- Harry złożył przysięgę milczenia. – Usłużnie podsunął Ron.

- Tak, coś w tym stylu. Widzisz… - zająknął się. – Samuel… Kurcze… - Podrapał się po głowie. – Dzień przed ślubem dowiedziałem się, że… - Rozejrzał się dookoła i z rezygnacją rzucił zaklęcie prywatności. – Przepraszam. Zatem… dzień przed ślubem Draco zapoznał mnie ze swoim bratem.

- Z kim? – Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- No, bratem. Młodszym. Sam ma osiem lat i jest nieślubnym dzieckiem Lucjusza. Draco dowiedział się o jego istnieniu cztery lata temu i postanowił go odnaleźć. Chłopiec mieszkał w sierocińcu. Ojciec nie przyznawał się do niego, a matka już nie żyła. Nie żeby to robiło jakąś różnicę, bo właściwie nigdy się nim nie interesowała, a na pewno nie w ten sposób.

- To straszne. – Granger pobladła.

- Straszne – przyznał Harry. – Draco zabrał go ze sobą i ukrywał przez cały czas przed swoją matką. Wiesz, Narcyza raczej nie byłaby zachwycona, wiedząc o zdradzie męża.

- To oczywiste. Czy chłopcu grozi niebezpieczeństwo? – Potter odetchnął z ulgą. Najwyraźniej przyjaciółka dość dobrze orientowała się w prawach rządzących światem czarodziei i szybko kojarzyła fakty, no ale czego innego mógłby się po niej spodziewać?

- Tak. W wigilię świąt nastąpił atak. W ostatniej chwili udało nam się uratować Samuela – przyznał. – Ron zabrał go do zamku, a my zajęliśmy się napastnikami.

- Och, więc Ron wiedział…

- Nie wiedziałem. – Weasley oparł się o ścianę tuż przy portrecie. – Szliśmy na śniadanie, gdy zjawił się patronus. Harry i Draco wyglądali jakby zobaczyli ducha i pognali na złamanie karku do kominka, a ja… Cóż, pobiegłem za nimi.

- Rozumiem. – Wyglądało jakby jej ulżyło. – Więc to jest ta wielka tajemnica i to dlatego ty i Draco, nagle zaprzyjaźniliście się.

- Przepraszam, Mionka, naprawdę chciałem ci powiedzieć. – Ron spojrzał na nią bezradnie. – Ale to nie ode mnie zależało.

- Chłopiec musi być przerażony. – Dziewczyna jakby go nie słuchała.

- Jest. Draco wychowywał go w ukryciu i Sam miał nikłe kontakty z otoczeniem. Zaledwie kilku sąsiadów wiedziało o jego istnieniu, chociaż żaden z nich nie znał jego prawdziwego nazwiska. – Harry przesunął ręką po włosach w zdenerwowaniu.

- Rozumiem. – Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w stojącego naprzeciw niej przyjaciela, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała, po czym nagle uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – No, to na co czekamy? Chcę go poznać.

- Wiesz… naprawdę cię kocham. – Harry poczuł jak coś ściska go w gardło i spontanicznie objął przyjaciółkę. – Nie wiem, co bym bez was zrobił.

- Och, wylądowałbyś w Slytherinie i pobrał się z Malfoyem w wieku szesnastu lat. Do tej pory może dorobilibyście się własnych dzieci. W końcu jeżeli ktoś może dokonać niemożliwego, to jest to Harry Potter. – Ron przewrócił oczami. – Albo kamień filozoficzny trafiłby w ręce człowieka o dwóch twarzach, bo nikt nie rozwiązałby zagadki z eliksirami i zabrakłoby mistrza szachownicy…

- Ron! – Hermiona w końcu roześmiała się głośno. – Chodźmy już na to śniadanie, pewnie wszyscy czekają na nas.

…..

Kiedy Harry wszedł do salonu, pierwszą rzeczą, jaka rzuciła mu się w oczy, był duży stół w kształcie elipsy, nakryty białym obrusem. Draco siedział na kanapie, która przesunięta została w kierunku kominka, obok niego Samuel przeglądał swoją nową książkę o magicznych zwierzętach.

- Wydawać by się mogło, że naprawdę się panu spieszyło, panie Potter. – Snape stał przy oknie, rozmawiając z Victorią.

- Owszem. – Harry nie zamierzał się kłócić, nie dzisiaj. – Samuelu. – Odwrócił się w stronę chłopca. – Chciałbym ci przedstawić moich przyjaciół. Jak ci mówiłem, razem chodziliśmy do Hogwartu, a teraz są tutaj profesorami. – Chłopiec ostrożnie odłożył lekturę i podszedł powoli w jego kierunku. – To jest Hermiona, uczy tutaj mugoloznawstwa.

- Witaj, Sam. Naprawdę cieszę się, że mogę cię poznać. – Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie uścisnęła dłoń dziecka.

- Dzień dobry. – Chłopiec ostrożnie odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Rona zapewne pamiętasz, uczy latania na miotle i jest trenerem quidditcha. – Harry wskazał na stojącego obok mężczyznę.

- Miło cię znowu zobaczyć. – Weasley uśmiechnął się wesoło, machając przy tym dłonią.

- Naprawdę trenujesz quidditcha? – Oczy dziecka rozbłysły ciekawością.

- Jasne, jak chcesz, mogę i ciebie pouczyć, to świetny sport. – Uśmiech Rona poszerzył się.

- Chcę – Samuel ochoczo przytaknął. – Harry dał mi nawet książkę „Quidditch przez wieki", miał ją kiedyś w szkole – pochwalił się szybko.

- Uuuu, to bardzo dobra książka. – Ron mrugnął wesoło do Pottera. – Widzę, że rośnie nam nowy mistrz. Na jakiej pozycji chciałbyś grać?

- Szukającego.

- No tak, tradycja rodzinna, czemu się nie dziwię… – Weasley zachichotał, a Harry trzepnął go w plecy, przewracając oczami.

- Zamknij się już.

- Cieszę się, że przyjęliście nasze zaproszenie. – Hermiona podniosła z zaskoczeniem głowę, słysząc słowa Malfoya, który zaraz po ich wejściu również podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł się przywitać. – Samuel czuje się trochę niepewnie, nie znając nikogo w zamku, chcieliśmy jak najbardziej mu to ułatwić.

- To miło, że wzięliście pod uwagę jego uczucia. – Dziewczyna odruchowo poprawiła kołnierzyk sukienki.

- To mój brat. – Draco spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

- Och, tak… oczywiście. – Spuściła wzrok zakłopotana. – Po prostu dorośli często ignorują uczucia dzieci. – Nie to, żeby Malfoy kiedykolwiek kojarzył się jej z kimś, kto idzie na ustępstwa.

- Niektórzy uczą się na błędach. – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. – Zapraszamy do stołu, na pewno każdy już zgłodniał.

Nieoczekiwanie śniadanie przebiegło bez większych problemów. Snape wdał się w dyskusję z Hermioną na temat zmian w metodach nauczania od nowego roku. Dziewczyna chciała wprowadzić lekcje kaligrafii połączone z nauką gramatyki i ortografii. Mistrz Eliksirów bardzo przychylnie odniósł się do tego pomysłu, twierdząc, że faktycznie wiedza dzieci w tej dziedzinie jest na żenująco niskim poziomie. Draco zaproponował naukę matematyki. On sam pobierał prywatne lekcje w wakacje i po szkole, gdyż zarządzanie finansami wymagało od niego tej wiedzy. Zastanawiano się też nad nieobowiązkowymi lekcjami mugolskiej historii i geografii. Mieli pół roku na przeforsowanie swoich planów u sponsorów, gdyż wiązało się to z zatrudnieniem nowych nauczycieli, a co za tym idzie, kolejnymi wydatkami. Były to dość innowacyjne pomysły, gdyż w czarodziejskich szkołach raczej stroniono od tych typowo mugolskich dziedzin. Dzieci były douczane w domach, jednak z przyczyn oczywistych nie dotyczyło to młodzieży z biedniejszych rodzin, bądź z sierocińców.

Samuel wyglądał na oczarowanego Ronem. Mężczyzna wykazywał się dużym poczuciem humoru, potrafił szybko nawiązać kontakt z dzieckiem, i co najważniejsze, uczył czegoś, co chłopca naprawdę fascynowało. Sam jedząc tosta, nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, z ogromną ciekawością słuchając opowieści i anegdot z treningów i meczów quidditcha. Weasley opowiadał historię, jak to wspaniały Harry prawie połknął znicza, gdy głośny śmiech Sama zaskoczył wszystkich. Do tej pory dziecko wydawało się raczej wyciszone i spokojne. Draco nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Najwyraźniej chłopiec powoli wracał do życia, a rudzielec okazał się dla niego doskonałym lekarstwem. Było to dziwne, ale zaskakująco łatwe do przyjęcia.

Hermiona z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami obserwowała jak Malfoy dyskretnie podał bratu serwetkę, którą ten rozłożył sobie na kolanach i podsunął półmisek z faszerowanymi jajkami. Z uwagą przysłuchiwał się jego rozmowie z Weasleyem, uśmiechając się od czasu do czasu, gdy Samuel zadawał jakieś konkretne pytania, lub inteligentnie komentował wypowiedzi Gryfona. Widać było, że darzy chłopca naprawdę szczerym uczuciem i przywiązaniem. Półgłosem korygował jego błędy, jednak ani razu nie zabrzmiało to karcąco, bądź z niechęcią, jakby doskonale rozumiał, że dziecko nie musi znać wszystkich szczegółów etykiety panującej przy stole. Po śniadaniu przypomniał mu o wytarciu ust i widząc niecierpliwość chłopca, pozwolił pokazać _panu Ronowi_ nową miotłę i sprzęt do konserwacji quidditcha od Harry'ego.

Było to dla niej zadziwiające i nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że do tej pory zupełnie nie znała mężczyzny, który przez tyle lat chodził z nią do tej samej szkoły. Jej wzrok padł na przyjaciela, przypatrującego się temu wszystkiemu z błogim wyrazem twarzy i uśmiechem goszczącym w kącikach ust. Harry wydawał się najzupełniej szczęśliwy, nie wdając się w rozmowy, a tylko kontemplując poczynania Malfoya i zadowoloną twarz dziecka. Od czasu do czasu odzywał się, by wtrącić coś do opowieści Rona i spokojnie znosił jego żartobliwe przytyki, o ile tylko sprawiały one radość Samuelowi. Zesztywniała na moment, gdy Sam nieuważnie rozchlapał napój na swojej białej, idealnie wyprasowanej koszuli. Chłopiec skrzywił się lekko i spojrzał z zakłopotaniem na brata.

- Chyba muszę się przebrać… Przepraszam, to było niechcąco.

- Oczywiście, że niechcąco – zgodził się Ślizgon, podnosząc się i biorąc dziecko za rękę. – Masz rację, musimy zmienić koszulę, nie wypada chodzić z plamami. – Uniósł dłoń, zatrzymując w miejscu podnoszącą się z krzesła opiekunkę. – Zostań, pójdę z nim i zaraz wrócimy, do zmiany ubrania nie potrzeba nam pomocy. Prawda, Sam? – Chłopiec mocno pokiwał głową, aż jasna grzywka opadła mu na oczy.

- Sam potrafię, nie jestem już dzieckiem.

- Widzisz, Samuel jest naprawdę samodzielny. Ośmiolatek naprawdę powinien umieć wybrać sobie coś z szafy. Chodźmy.

- To niewiarygodne – westchnęła, gdy obraz zasunął się za braćmi. – Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że Draco… Jakbym poznała zupełnie nowego człowieka.

- Nie rozumiem pani zaskoczenia. – Snape otarł usta serwetką i odchylił się lekko na krześle. Resztki śniadania zniknęły ze stołu, a jego miejsce zastąpił serwis kawowy, porcelanowy dzbanek z kawą i taca pełna maleńkich ciasteczek. – Nie miała pani zbyt dobrego zdania o moim chrześniaku – mruknął zaskakująco łagodnie, nalewając sobie aromatycznego napoju do jednej z maleńkich filiżanek.

- To nie tak. – Spłoniła się. – Po prostu… Draco zawsze kojarzył mi się z bardzo nieprzystępną osobą. Został wychowany w arystokratycznej rodzinie z pewnymi zasadami. Sądziłam, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek będzie miał własne dzieci, zechce nauczyć je tego samego. Takie rodziny mają swoje tradycje i pewne… wymagania.

- Jak pani mówi, Draco został wychowany według zasad i praw rządzących rodem Malfoyów, co nie znaczy… - zawiesił znacząco głos – że mu się to podobało. Człowiek uczy się na błędach, a on uczył się na błędach własnych rodziców. Sądzę, że poznała pani już historię Samuela.

- Tylko tyle, że Draco odnalazł go w jakimś sierocińcu. O jego istnieniu dowiedziałam się zaledwie minutę przed przyjściem tutaj. – Podziękowała za kawę i dolała do niej kroplę mleka.

- Rozumiem. – Rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na Harry'ego i Rona, którzy z uwagą przysłuchiwali się rozmowie. Victoria spokojnie siedziała z boku, za pomocą różdżki prowadząc magiczne szydełko. Na jej kolanach spoczywał kosz pełen kolorowych kłębków włóczki.

- Draco prosił, żeby nikomu nie mówić. – Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Samuel jest jego bratem. – Harry skubał palcami ciastko. – To nie do mnie należało informowanie otoczenia o istnieniu chłopca. Nad dzieckiem wisiało niebezpieczeństwo, więc było to ryzykowne, poza tym… zobowiązałem się do milczenia.

- Czy teraz jest już bezpiecznie? – zapytała z niepokojem.

- Nie. – Snape nachmurzył się. – Ostatni atak tylko potwierdził, że istnienie Samuela wyraźnie komuś przeszkadza.

- Nie chciałabym wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, ale… czy ktoś rozmawiał na ten temat z ojcem chłopca i Narcyzą?

- Nie, napad miał miejsce w wigilię. Proszę pomyśleć, święta, bal… To znacznie utrudniło Draco jakiekolwiek kroki. Niemniej słusznie pani wytypowała podejrzanych, my również zwracamy się w tym kierunku. – Snape upił łyk kawy i złożył ręce na piersi.

- Jak rozumiem, matka Draco byłaby mocno niepocieszona, gdyby wiadomość o istnieniu chłopca dostała się do mediów. Dlaczego więc… - Odchrząknęła i ostrożnie spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów. Do tej pory był zaskakująco rozmowny, jednak obawiała się przeciągnięcia struny. Mężczyzna bardzo łatwo się irytował. – Czy nie obawiacie się wprowadzić go w publiczne życie?

- Obawiamy się, ale i tak musimy to zrobić. Niestety, dotychczasowe środki bezpieczeństwa zawiodły. Do tej pory chłopiec przebywał w domu chronionym bardzo silnymi, magicznymi osłonami. – Zamiast Snape'a odezwał się Harry. – Draco naprawdę zrobił wszystko aby go ukryć i zapewnić mu normalne, jak na te warunki życie. Jednak Samuel był mocno izolowany, miał nikły kontakt z otoczeniem. Owszem, znał dzieci kilku sąsiadów, ale nigdy nie chodził w publiczne miejsca, nie mówiąc już o wyjściu na lody, czy plac zabaw, uczyła go tylko Victoria i brat. Musisz zrozumieć, że to jaki jest teraz, jest ogromną zasługą Draco. Ten dzieciak wiele przeszedł. Wychowywany przez dziadków, którzy go zaledwie tolerowali, oddany do przytułku po śmierci matki. Nieufny i przerażony czterolatek stał się dzięki bratu i Victorii otwartym i szczerym dzieckiem, nawet pomimo bardzo dużych ograniczeń, jakie na niego nałożono ze względu na jego bezpieczeństwo.

- Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. – Po raz pierwszy w życiu Snape spojrzał na Pottera przychylnie. – Draco bardzo zależy na Samuelu. Jednakże pomimo ścisłej ochrony, chłopiec i tak został zaatakowany. Czy jest sens ukrywać go nadal? Czy nie lepiej, aby zamieszkał w miejscu, które chroni potężna magia, przy ludziach darzących go uczuciem? Będzie mógł też nawiązać odpowiednie przyjaźnie i zintegrować się z grupą. To ważne dla dziecka. – Snape odstawił filiżankę i przesunął smukłym palcem po jej wyprofilowanym uszku. – Prasa zapewne niedługo dowie się o jego istnieniu, jednak i to ma pewną zaletę. Jeżeli chłopiec znajdzie się w centrum uwagi, trudniej będzie niepostrzeżenie go zranić i nie mówię tutaj tylko o ranach fizycznych, tych psychicznych… - Skrzywił się lekko. – Nie ukrywam, że wszystko zależy od odpowiedniego przedstawienia i wprowadzenia.

- Myśli pan, że ktoś może mu dokuczać z powodu jego pochodzenia? – Ron spojrzał na niego ponuro.

- Panie Weasley, pan najlepiej powinien wiedzieć, jak okrutne są dzieci – prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Proszę mi powiedzieć, jak często słyszał pan obelgi pod adresem swoim i swojej rodziny?

- Zbyt często… Zwłaszcza od…

- To już przeszłość, Ron. – Harry rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Wiem, jednak to nie znaczy, że zapomniałem. – Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami. – Masz rację, nie mówmy o tym. Ludzie się zmieniają.

- To prawda – przytaknęła zamyślona Hermiona. – Zastanawialiście się, dlaczego właśnie teraz nastąpił atak? Po tylu latach?

- Tego właśnie dziś będę chciał się dowiedzieć. – Drgnęła, słysząc za sobą głos Malfoya. Stał w przejściu wychodzącym na korytarz, trzymając za rękę młodszego brata, ubranego teraz w jasnobłękitną szatę, doskonale podkreślającą kolor jego oczu. Nie po raz pierwszy tego ranka przyszło jej do głowy, że są do siebie niezwykle podobni. Samuel ze swymi jasnymi włosami, lekko szpiczastym podbródkiem i małym zgrabnym noskiem, był miniaturową kopią Draco. Nawet gdyby mężczyzna chciał, nie mógłby wyprzeć się z nim pokrewieństwa. Westchnęła i odwróciła wzrok w kierunku Rona. Dzisiejsza noc i dzień okazały się pasmem niespodzianek. Miała nadzieję, że pojawienie się w zamku jeszcze jednego Malfoya nie będzie przyczyną jakiegoś nieszczęścia. Po jej ciele przeszedł zimny dreszcz i otrząsnęła się odruchowo. Jej babcia zwykła mówić, że w takich momentach śmierć przechodzi nad czyimś grobem. Odepchnęła tę myśl z dala od siebie. Była racjonalnie myślącą osobą i nigdy nie wierzyła w zabobony, zwłaszcza te wieszczące tragedię.

….

_Kolejny rozdział, tym razem w miarę się wyrobiłam i do dwóch tygodni nie doszłam ;) Prawie, nie znaczy, że całkiem xD Bardzo wszystkim dziękuję za komentarze, jak zwykle wspaniale było je przeczytać i zapoznać się z Waszymi opiniami. Pozdrawiam wszystkich i życzę udanych wakacji, słońca, pogody i cudownych wakacyjnych przeżyć :*_

_**Wysoka**__ – tak, rozdział bardziej oscylował w kierunku humoru niż jakichś spektakularnych wydarzeń. Mam nadzieję, że gdy już się dostosuje do tego, że jednak to jest parę lat później, to łatwiej wszystko jest zrozumieć ;)_

_**Miss Black**__ – Hmm… no, w sumie nie bardzo lubiłam moją klasę w podstawówce :D Ja po prostu jestem strasznie samokrytyczna, zawsze mi się wydaje, że powinno być lepiej, a Ty jesteś na głodzie i to pewnie dlatego tak majaczysz :D Cieszę się, że przytoczyłaś cytaty, pozwoliło mi to spojrzeć na to z innej perspektywy i samej pochichotać nad własnymi słowami, co przyznam zdarza mi się niezmiernie rzadko. George należy do zwyczajowych heteryków, natomiast Fred to przedstawiciel gentelmanów i jeżeli pamiętasz rozmowę przy stole po nocy poślubnej Harry'ego i Draco, to tam przyznał się do swej odmiennej orientacji ;) Zgadzam się, czarodziejski świat jakoś nie wyróżnia się alkoholami, a krasnoludzki bimber, bardzo dobrze kojarzył mi się z Irlandią i jej wierzeniami :D Fabien lubi się wtrącać, poza tym uważa Draco za kogoś w rodzaju brata i może w zawoalowany sposób, ale chce pokazać Harry'emu, że ten związek to jednak nie tylko biznes i aby nie skrzywdził przypadkowo Malfoya. No cóż, Severus faktycznie powiedział konkretną rzecz, niestety Potter jakoś nie załapał co chciał mu przekazać Mistrz Eliksirów, a on sam chyba nawet na to nie liczył. Tak, „zimno" też mi się kojarzy z pewną sceną. Nie sugerowałam się nią bynajmniej, po prostu to słowo pasowało mi do zimy i jako wymówka, ale nie da się ukryć, że ewidentnie się kojarzy :D Mam nadzieję, że wen jednak będzie mi dopisywał, bo jak go nie ma… to jak na wyżej załączonym obrazku, kolejne aktualizacje przeciągają się do dwóch tygodni xD No i specjalnie dla Ciebie, rozdział przed dwudziestym ósmym czerwca. Miał być jutro, tak bym sobie go dała w sam raz na własne urodziny, ale mogłabyś nie zdążyć przeczytać :D Mam nadzieję, że kukurydza będzie odpowiednio wysoka ;P życzę wspaniałego wypoczynku… też chcę na wieś buuu…._

_**Mart **__– niestety na wprowadzenie Samuela trzeba będzie poczekać jeszcze troszkę, bo chłopiec jednak nie jest tak odważny jak mu się wydawało i czasami dopada go panika. Moja wyobraźnia też stworzyła różne scenariusze przedstawienia Samuela, jeden nawet opisałam, jednak nie znalazł on uznania w oczach krytyka (Liberi xD) i zmieniłam go, gdyż faktycznie nie było dobre dla chłopca. W ogóle rozdział zmieniałam tyle razy, że dopadł mnie ból zębów :D Dziękuję za życzenia weny, ostatnimi czasy bardzo z nią krucho ;)_

_**Eledhil**__ – dziękuję, naprawdę miło wiedzieć, że poczekacie, bo naprawdę czasami… wiem co chcę, a za nic nie potrafię tego przelać na papier (wystukać na klawiaturze) i niestety aktualizacja się przeciąga. Mam nadzieję, że teraz Hermiona poczuła się w końcu usatysfakcjonowana, też było mi jej żal i chciałam jakoś wprowadzić ją już wcześniej, niestety nie udało mi się to. Na pewno teraz powoli zacznie się klarować, jednak czy obejdzie się bez problemów i czy będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie? No cóż, pożyjemy zobaczymy. Temat związku Remusa i jego przyjaciółki pojawi się jeszcze raz, nie zostanie on jednak rozbudowany, gdyż gdybym miała sięgać do każdego pobocznego wątku i rozwijać go od początku do końca, fick miałby ze sto rozdziałów, a to nie bardzo mi się widzi ;) Dziękuję bardzo, zabieram magów i założycieli, niech pomagają, a co ;D_

_**Matty Russel**__ – też bym chciała żeby był szczęśliwy, w ogóle nie mogę pogodzić się z jego śmiercią i mam o to żal do Rowling. Freda uśmiercić nie mogłam, to kolejny zgrzyt zębami przeciwko autorce :/ Cieszę się, że spodobało Ci się zakończenie i że doceniasz Fabiena, czasami kusi mnie aby rozwinąć jego wątek, ale lenistwo jest większe i raczej się na to nie zanosi. _

_**Sz**__ – może ja po prostu marudzę? Zawsze chciałabym aby coś się działo i takie bardziej statyczne rozdziały przychodzą mi trudniej, co za tym idzie, uważam je za gorsze po prostu. Mam tak odgórnie i nic na to nie poradzę ;) Z puszki Pandory zabieram Zazdrość i Nadzieję, może resztę nieszczęść jednak zostawię w środku, chociaż… niektóre już się z niej zdążyły wymknąć :D_

_**Marzik87**__ – wiesz, Harry kiedy wchodził w ten związek, zakładał bardziej latające klątwy, rozbite nosy i awantury na skalę masową. To co się dzieje raczej go zaskakuje i wypiera to ze swojej świadomości, zakładając, że jeżeli dopuści do siebie jakiekolwiek uczucia, sam siebie zrani, gdyż nie znajdzie to odzwierciedlenia u Draco. Snape traktuje Draco jak syna i jeżeli widzi, że może stać mu się krzywda, będzie zawsze interweniował. Jeżeli chodzi o młodego Malfoya, emocje Mistrza Eliskirów biorą nad nim górę. Harry może i potrafi odczytać emocje Draco, ale nie do końca i nie te najważniejsze niestety. Przyznam, że też bardzo lubię motyw tulenia się Malfoya, może on nie mówi nic wprost, ale mowa ciała mówi za niego o wiele więcej :) Długość życia, którą sugerowała Hermiona zostanie jeszcze poruszona, panna Wiem To Wszystko, czasami wyciąga pochopne wnioski, a czasami po prostu kieruje się emocjami zaczerpniętymi z nieodpowiednich źródeł, nikt nie jest nieomylny. Nie napisałaś żadnych bredni, jak dla mnie komentarz jest bardzo zwięzły i logiczny, przyjemnie się go czytało :)_

_**Voldermotist**__ – bo ja lubię krytykować samą siebie, to mi pozwala zachować dystans do własnych wypocin ;) Wiem, że zapychacze są ważne, że nie zawsze musi wydarzyć się coś spektakularnego, ale co poradzę, że ich nie lubię? Tak mam i nie potrafi tego zmienić. Krasnoludzki bimber stanie się chyba moim ulubionym, zawsze w grach rpg trunki krasnoludów były stawiane na najwyższym miejscu i chyba stąd to się wzięło :D Cieszę się, że zapychacz Ci się podobał, w jakiś sposób to podniosło mnie na duchu i może w przyszłości nie będę miała aż takich obiekcji xD_

_**Ka**__ – oj tam, wiem, że marudzę, ja w ogóle marudna osoba jestem :D Czy Hermiona będzie żyła krócej niż Ron? Hmm… gdzieś już pisałam, że ten temat jeszcze poruszę, więc nie chciałabym się teraz o tym rozpisywać. Jeżeli chodzi o małżeństwo, wie oczywiście Ron i Hermiona. Z Michaelem Harry też o tym rozmawiał, no i Remus, on raczej nie zna szczegółów, ale orientuje się, że nie był to związek z miłości. Jak widać Draco zwierzył się też Fabienowi, którego uważa za najlepszego przyjaciela, w końcu poza Severusem i on zapewne chciał z kimś porozmawiać. Tak, tylko bliźniacy mogli zasugerować Ronowi bycie bi, ja na pewno nie przychylam się w tym kierunku. Dla mnie on jest tak ewidentnie hetero, że już bardziej być nie może :) Zamiast kapitana konkretna funkcja? Jak mi podpowiesz jaka, to chętnie to zmienię, bo jedynie na co wpadłam to pętla bramkowa (czy co to tam było w co wpadał kafel xD) Hmm… Harry nie wie, że Draco coś do niego czuje, jemu się wydaje, że zobaczył coś nieokreślonego, coś co było takim samym zmieszaniem co do własnych uczuć jak u niego, jednak zupełnie nie myśli, że mogłoby to być tak konkretne uczucie jak miłość. Ba, on o sobie w kategoriach zakochanego nie myśli jeszcze, a co dopiero o Malfoyu. Harry zazdrosny o Fabiena byłby chyba zbyt łatwy do odczytania, Draco jakoś bardziej mi się nadawał, mniej czytelny i łatwiej potrafi to ukryć przed Potterem. Co do Severusa, dokładnie tak go widziałam. Zazdrosny o Draco, ale potrafiący zobaczyć ewentualne zagrożenie dla związku chrześniaka (nawet jeżeli fałszywe). Snape nie będzie wywoływał awantur, on powie co ma do powiedzenia, powarczy, w zawoalowany sposób zagrozi i poczeka na efekty. Jeżeli chodzi o ostatnią scenę, to tutaj zdania były podzielone i mało brakowało, a rozmowa o zimnie byłaby usunięta, w ostatniej chwili zdecydowałam, że jednak za bardzo jestem do niej przywiązana aby ją wykasować. Po prostu narcystycznie mówiąc, podobała mi się i była właśnie takim fluffu, któremu czasami nie mogę się oprzeć, a z którym staram się nie przesadzać. Nie wyobrażam sobie Draco robiącego sceny, krzyczącego i oskarżającego Pottera o coś, czego na dobrą sprawę sam nie jest pewien. Widzę go właśnie takiego, chłodnego, z dystansem, a jednak indagującego ostrożnie i badającego teren, bez szkody dla własnej dumy i honoru. "Być może jednak… - dodał ostrożnie – wyciągnąłem pochopne wnioski." - ten fragment jest świetny. Przez dobór słów, i kontekst, i to, że chodzi o Draco, od którego takie słowa są... nietypowe." – I dalej w las, tym więcej drzew, a więc i więcej zdań, które mogą się wydawać nietypowe dla Malfoya czy Snape'a. Nie mogą wiecznie warczeć, bądź chodzić z zadartym podbródkiem, czasami muszą przystopować, zwłaszcza Draco, jeżeli jego związek ma ewoluować w zadowalającym kierunku. Heh, ciepłota ciała i mnie zgrzytnęła, ale dopiero jak przeczytałam to zamieszczone na stronie, chyba to jakoś zmienię, bo nie bardzo mi się to podoba. Tym razem przychylił się do awwwwww sześciowuwuwowatego (bosh, nie ma jak własne konstrukcje słowne) i bardzo dobrze. Postaram się o więcej fluffu, chociaż ciężko mi on przychodzi i boję się czasami, że się zapędzę i wyjdą misie i różowe króliczki :D_

_**Stary Krakers**__ – „Jabłoń" jest tutaj na . jak i na forum Zakazany Las. Tłumaczy to Elfikowa, resztę niestety trzeba sobie doczytać po angielsku. „Owned" tłumaczone jest na yaoifan, reszta też po angielsku. „Cambiare" w ogóle nie jest tłumaczone i można je znaleźć wpisując w Google: Cambiare Jordan Grand. Są to dwie części, „Cambiare Podentes: Invocare i „Cambiare Podentes: Madurare" każda ma ponad pięćdziesiąt rozdziałów. Zarówno Owned jak i Cambiare to slavefiki, czyli opowiadania z wątkiem niewolniczym. Dodam jeszcze, że jedynie Owned to drarry, pozostałe dwa ficki do snarry. Wszystkie należą do kategorii +18, a w Owned pojawiają się wątki bdsm, s/m to tak dla ostrzeżenia. Jeżeli się zdecydujesz, to życzę miłego czytania, naprawdę warto :)_

_**LiberiHP**__ – dokładnie, my dear, Snape zdaje sobie sprawę, że Draco coś poświęcił i nie chce aby go zraniono. Obserwuje go, rozmawia z nim i zaczyna dostrzegać, jak bardzo zmienia się stosunek Malfoya do Pottera. W momencie kiedy Harry stwierdza, że nie może zdradzić męża tylko przez więź, Snape czuje się osobiście dotknięty. Chciałby, aby Potter czuł coś więcej do jego chrześniaka niż poczucie obowiązku i obawia się, że budzące się uczucie, może być bardzo jednostronne. Dla mnie gdyby wyciąć Lu z obrazka, byłby idealnym ojcem i czasami zapominam, że nim nie jest :)_

_**Sayuu**__ – łał… naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że sięgnęłaś do kanonu. Znajomość podstaw bardzo wpływa na czytane ficki, można dostrzec różnice i podobieństwa :) Na film też nie będę narzekać, ale książki wypełniają wiele dziur, które niestety są w filmach. Tak, zmieniłam losy niektórych bohaterów. Właściwie można powiedzieć, że pominęłam całą siódmą część, a przynajmniej jej większość. Jako, że jesteś w połowie Insygniów, nie chciałabym spoilerować, ale na pewno wychwycisz różnice będąc na świeżo po przeczytaniu :) Albus niestety nie zmarł na raka w kanonie, to już mój własny wymysł, niemniej możesz liczyć, że kochany staruszek pojawi się na kartach książki, on zawsze gdzieś się wkręci ;) Oj tam potwora ;P po prostu Ginny to Ginny i jakoś za nią nie przepadam w Fickach, chociaż w książce nawet ją lubiłam. Ona po prostu była zakochana, odrzucenie przez Harry'ego ją zraniło i nie działała całkowicie świadomie. Wyznając Narcyzie prawdę, nie miała pojęcia o jej niewiedzy, po prostu chciała się biedaczka odgryźć. Jesteś nad morzem… zazdrosnazazdrosnazazdrosna! Auuć ==" Życzę pięknej pogody, pomimo tego, że u mnie deszcz i raczej zimno ;)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Witam i dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, naprawdę bardzo przyjemnie się je czytało, ale to nic nowego, prawda? :) Niestety zaraz wychodzę i nie wiem kiedy wrócę, więc miałam wybór, albo zamieścić rozdział dzisiaj, ale darować sobie odpowiedzi na Wasze komentarze, albo poczekać do jutra… Wybrałam pierwszą opcję, mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazicie, obiecuję to nadrobić w najbliższym czasie. Niestety wakacje (powiedzmy, że mnie dotyczą ;P) rozleniwiają i odkładanie wszystkiego na ostatnią chwilę owocuje potem czymś takim. _

_Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział będzie lepszy od poprzedniego. Przyznaję, że tamten pisałam, kasowałam, pisałam, kasowałam i nie mogłam sobie z nim poradzić. W ogóle pewnie siedziałabym nad nim miesiąc gdybym w końcu nie popełzła do Liberi po obiektywną ocenę. Z tym, który dziś dostaniecie, poszło mi niezwykle szybko, właściwie poza drobną korektą powstał w dwa dni, a ja lubię jak coś samo się pisze. Jak wiecie, nigdy nie jestem zadowolona z własnych wypocin, wiecznie zrzędzę, że coś jest nie tak, że mogło być lepiej, że dialogi mi zgrzytają, opisy są nie dokładnie takie jak mi się marzyło, ale… tak naprawdę nic z tym nie mogę zrobić, bo każde poprawki pogarszają, zamiast poprawiać sytuację i w końcu sama nie wiem czego chcę. Może dlatego kiedy rozdział pisze się sam, zaczynam popadać w euforię i raz na jakiś czas pozwalam sobie na stwierdzenie; to jest to o co mi chodziło! Tym razem mi się udało i nic bym w nim nie zmieniła, chociaż oczywiście Wy możecie mieć odmienne zdanie i jak zwykle chętnie o tym poczytam :) Są takie rozdziały, które sprawiają większą trudność niż inne, wtedy potrzebuję kogoś z kim mogę o nich porozmawiać, kogoś kto będzie obiektywny i szczery. Wytknie mi błędy i powie; Kobieto, zapędziłaś się, przegięłaś, to nie wyszło naturalnie, reakcje są przesadzone, lub zbyt słabo nakreślone. To Malfoy, on by się tak nie zachował, to Potter, on by był bardziej otwarty, to Snape, on jest sarkastyczny, ale ta wypowiedź graniczy z chamstwem! Wtedy się opamiętuję i zaczynam od początku. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że bywam nieobiektywna wobec własnego tekstu i chyba dobrze, że mam tego świadomość. _

_No, to się nagadałam, a miało być krótko ;) Za betę dziękuję bardzo __**Liberi**__, rozdział może i pisał się sam, ale przecinki już nie chciały, a kilka zdań również wymagało naprowadzenia na prostą ;P Pozdrawiam wszystkich i życzę Wam lepszej pogody niż jest u mnie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarze,__** Ka**__ - __"Byłeś kaflem czy pętlą? - Żeby rozegrać mecz, potrzebny jest dobry sprzęt..."__ – coś mi się wydaje, że pewna wypowiedź bliźniaków zostanie tym zastąpiona, bardzo mi się spodobało xD. Buziaki dla Was i… do poczytania ;)_

…

**XXXV**

Obcasy wysokich, zimowych butów zakłócały swym stukotem ciszę szpitalnych korytarzy, gdy wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna zmierzał w kierunku izolatki znajdującej się w odległej części świętego Munga. Atak na Różany Dom nastąpił dwudziestego czwartego grudnia, teraz było południe dwudziestego siódmego i Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że czas nie działa na jego korzyść. Ktokolwiek zorganizował napad, zdążył do tej pory skutecznie zatrzeć za sobą ślady i szczerze mówiąc Malfoy wątpił, czy w ogóle zdoła dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek.

Z ogromną niechęcią skręcił w kierunku pokoju, w którym przetrzymywano Lucjusza i zatrzymał się zaskoczony. Przed drzwiami nie było nikogo, a przecież aurorzy powinni pilnować tak niebezpiecznego więźnia. Rozejrzał się dookoła i ostrożnie pchnął okute metalem drzwi prowadzące do izolatki. Wnętrze tak jak i korytarz było puste. Łóżko, na którym powinien leżeć jego ojciec, obleczone było czystym prześcieradłem, a w nogach, złożona w kostkę, leżała kołdra, na niej zaś poduszka. Pomieszczenie wyglądało, jakby oczekiwało na kolejnego pacjenta i widać było, że nikt go w tej chwili nie zajmuje.

Zaskoczony zamrugał kilka razy, po czym cofnął się i ponownie rozejrzał po korytarzu. Nie, nie pomylił się, to było właściwe piętro. Czyżby Lucjusza przeniesiono?

Odwrócił się na dźwięk rozsuwanych drzwi magicznej windy. Sam chodził zawsze po schodach, nie lubił ciasnych pomieszczeń z tylko jednym wyjściem. Być może to paranoja, ale cenił sobie poczucie własnego bezpieczeństwa i świadomość możliwego odwrotu.

Mężczyzna opuszczający windę, trzymał w ręku jakąś kartę zdrowia i z nosem zatopionym w danych prawie wpadł na podążającego w jego kierunku Draco.

- Och, przepraszam. – Magomedyk zatrzymał się, gwałtownie unosząc głowę znad papierów.

- Lucjusz Malfoy. – Ślizgon ruchem głowy wskazał na pustą izolatkę, a widząc niezrozumienie w oczach czarodzieja sprecyzował. – Jego sala jest pusta.

- A tak, zab… - Mężczyzna urwał i spojrzał na niego badawczo. – Mogę wiedzieć kim pan jest?

- Draco Malfoy, jego syn.

- Przepraszam, oczywiście, że tak. – Magomedyk gorliwie pokiwał głową. – Zabrano go.

- Przeniesiono na inny odział? – Draco zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

- Nie, nie. Aurorzy zabrali go do ministerstwa, nie wymagał już opieki medycznej. Nie poinformowano pana? – Złożył papiery i wsunął je do kieszeni fartucha.

- Najwyraźniej – wycedził w zamyśleniu pocierając kciukiem podbródek. – Kiedy?

- Nie pamiętam dokładnej daty, ale kilka dni przed świętami. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – Jeżeli ma pan jakieś pytania, proszę udać się do sekretariatu, być może oni będą bardziej pomocni. Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale trochę się spieszę. – Machnął ręką w kierunku końca korytarza. – Mamy kilku poparzonych magicznymi fajerwerkami, a to nawet jeszcze nie sylwester. – Westchnął, wyraźnie zirytowany bezmyślnością pacjentów.

- Oczywiście, dziękuję za pomoc. – Malfoy przesunął się, przepuszczając magomedyka. Szybkim krokiem skierował się do wyjścia ze szpitala i tylko wrodzona godność powstrzymała go przed przeskakiwaniem po trzy schody.

Cholerne ministerstwo i ich tajemnice. Był pewien, że gdy zabiorą Lucjusza, on jako pierwszy zostanie o tym poinformowany, w końcu był jego synem. Najwyraźniej aurorzy byli jednak innego zdania, inaczej nie zostałby postawiony w tej pożałowania godnej sytuacji, w której musiał przyznać się do własnej niewiedzy przed jakimś podrzędnym magomedykiem. Klnąc w myślach, szybkim krokiem przemierzył kilka przecznic i zatrzymał się przed niepozorną i na pierwszy rzut oka popsutą budką telefoniczną. Rozejrzał się dookoła i na wszelki wypadek rzucił zaklęcie niepozorności na swą własną osobę. Być może na ulicy nikogo nie było, jednak otaczające go budynki miały okna, z których jakiś ciekawski mugol mógł zobaczyć coś zupełnie nieodpowiedniego dla swych oczu. Wszedł do środka i wykręcił na przekrzywionej tarczy znany numer. Po chwili zjeżdżał już w dół do ministerstwa.

….

- Draco? - Miles Bletchley uniósł głowę znad dokumentów zaścielających jego biurko i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Był typowym przykładem na to, że nawet Ślizgon może zostać szanowanym aurorem i jako pierwszy przełamał panujące stereotypy, które większość uczniów domu Slytherina postrzegały jako przyszłych zwolenników, martwego już na szczęście, Mrocznego Lorda.

- Witaj Miles. – Malfoy skinął mu głową i bez zaproszenia zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego, siadając na niewygodnym krześle. – Chcę się widzieć z moim ojcem.

- Jak zwykle od razu przechodzisz do rzeczy. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. Był dwa lata starszy od Draco i chłopak zapamiętał go jako doskonałego obrońcę w quidditchu. – Niestety, nie mogę ci pomóc. – Spoważniał, rozkładając ręce.

- Nie pieprz, jesteś aurorem, w dodatku to ty wydajesz zezwolenia na odwiedziny – prychnął z niedowierzaniem. – Muszę z nim porozmawiać, to ważne.

- Wierzę, ale mówię prawdę, to nie zależy ode mnie. – Ślizgon skrzywił się lekko. – Twój stary to ważna persona, zajęły się nim Cienie, a nam kazano się pocałować w dupę. Auror zrobił swoje, auror się nie wtrąca.

- Cienie? – Oczy Malfoya rozszerzyły się lekko. – Skurwiel nawet jako więzień trafia na piedestał.

- Tak jakby. Odkąd dostaliśmy wiadomość o przeniesieniu go ze szpitala, żaden z nas nie widział go na oczy. – Bletchley pominął milczeniem wypowiedź Draco. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że od czasu wojny, stosunki ojca z synem oscylowały na granicy nienawiści, o czym sam Lucjusz dowiedział się niestety po czasie.

- Rozumiem, w takim razie komu mam zapłacić, żeby móc się z nim zobaczyć? – Malfoy spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Pewne rzeczy, jak widzę, się nie zmieniają. – Miles parsknął śmiechem. – Niestety tym razem pieniądze w niczym ci nie pomogą. Cienie są nieprzekupne, najlepiej zwróć się do Shlacklebolta, z tego co wiem, on jako jedyny z biura aurorów ma do niego dostęp.

- Jakaś rada? – Draco wstał i skierował się do drzwi.

- Nie próbuj go przekupywać, to nie ten typ. Obrazisz go tylko.

- Tak, znam go… Coś jeszcze?

- Powodzenia? – Bletchley również się podniósł i podszedł do jednej z szafek z dokumentami.

- Przyda się. – Malfoy skinął głową i wyszedł na korytarz, udając się prosto w kierunku biura szefa aurorów.

Sekretarka, młoda kobieta o czarnych włosach upiętych w nienaganny kok, na jego widok zerwała się z miejsca z radosnym uśmiechem.

- Pan Malfoy – zaświergotała piskliwym głosem. – W czym mogę panu służyć? – Jej wzrok szybko omiótł jego sylwetkę i powędrował gdzieś w okolice jego pleców, sprawdzając czy ktoś za nim nie wchodzi.

- Pana Pottera nie ma ze mną – rzucił kpiąco. Na szczęście kobieta miała na tyle przyzwoitości, by się zarumienić. – Chciałbym zobaczyć się z panem Shlackleboltem.

- Tak, oczywiście, zaraz go powiadomię. – Zreflektowała się i rzuciła jakieś niewerbalne zaklęcie w kierunku niedużego kominka, którego płomienie zabłysły na pomarańczowo. – Szefie, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale pan Draco Malfoy chciałby się z panem widzieć. – Ogień na powrót przygasł, a drzwi obok otworzyły się z cichym kliknięciem. – Może pan wejść, pan Shlacklebolt oczekuje. – Gestem wskazała mu wejście.

Przekroczył próg i rozejrzał się po jasno oświetlonym wnętrzu. Magiczne okna zajmowały połowę przeciwległej ściany. Za nimi majaczył jakiś park z odległym zamkiem, stojącym na wzgórzu. Gabinet urządzony był skromnie, lecz ze smakiem. Jedyną ozdobę stanowiła ogromna ilość roślin, w których przodowały rozłożyste paprocie i dostosowane do wielkości pokoju palmy. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela i z wyciągniętą ręką ruszył w kierunku Ślizgona.

- Draco. – Powitał go z lekkim uśmiechem. W czasie wojny nie raz pracowali razem i Kingsley traktował go jak jednego ze swoich podopiecznych. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Witam, panie Shlacklebolt. – Jego smukła dłoń zniknęła prawie całkowicie w uścisku. Mężczyzna miał duże, sękate ręce naznaczone licznymi zgrubieniami. – Powiedziano mi, że może mi pan ułatwić spotkanie z Lucjuszem.

- Po co chcesz zobaczyć się z ojcem? – Gestem zaprosił go w głąb pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowały się dwa duże, obite czarnym aksamitem fotele.

- To dotyczy naszej rodziny, prywatne sprawy. – Draco usiadł, poprawiając długą, czarodziejską szatę.

- Przykro mi to mówić, ale jeżeli chodzi o Lucjusza, nic nie jest sprawą prywatną. – Kingsley zajął miejsce naprzeciwko i różdżką przywołał czajniczek z parującą herbatą i dwie filiżanki. – Napijesz się?

- Poproszę. – Malfoy przesunął palcami po udzie, zatrzymując je w okolicach swojego kolana. – Mam do niego kilka pytań, dotyczących, hmm… - Zawahał się, zastanawiając, ile może wyjawić.

- To pomieszczenie obłożone jest bardzo skomplikowaną magią. Nic, co w nim powiesz, nie dostanie się do niepowołanych uszu. – Shlacklebolt podsunął mu napełnioną filiżankę.

Draco uniósł parujące naczynie do ust i spojrzał na mężczyznę uważnie. Kwestią dni było, kiedy świat czarodziejski dowie się o istnieniu Samuela. Kiedy opuszczał zamek, Ron i Harry planowali zabranie chłopca na boisko quidditcha. Co prawda tylko kilkoro dzieci zdecydowało się na opuszczenie zamku w ten mroźny dzień, jednak wiadomym było, że plotka o chłopcu już dziś okrąży szkołę, a do czasu wznowienia lekcji, będą o nim widzieli już wszyscy. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru opowiadania publice historii dziecka, ale czuł, że prędzej czy później, będzie musiał zaspokoić ciekawość i położyć kres spekulacjom. Westchnął i upił łyk aromatycznej herbaty, po czym na pozór spokojnie odłożył naczynie na stolik.

- W wigilię świąt miało miejsce pewne zdarzenie… Śmiem przypuszczać, że Lucjusz mógł maczać w nim palce, dlatego chciałbym osobiście z nim na ten temat porozmawiać – zaczął ostrożnie.

- Zdarzenie? – Kingsley oparł się o zagłówek i splótł ręce na piersi. – Zechcesz wyjaśnić?

- Mój mąż i ja zostaliśmy zmuszeni do walki z czterema poszukiwanymi śmierciożercami. – Draco odchrząknął, zastanawiając się, jak w delikatny sposób przedstawić mężczyźnie obraz sytuacji.

- W wyniku którego śmierć ponieśli Avery i kilku jego popleczników? – Shlacklebolt zmrużył lekko oczy.

- Jak widzę, jest pan na bieżąco z informacjami. – Skinął głową.

- Owszem, dostaliśmy anonimowe zawiadomienie o napadzie. Jednak nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego z tobą i panem Potterem. – Mężczyzna oparł rękę na profilowanym drewnie podłokietnika i nerwowo zabębnił po nim palcami. – Z tego co wiem, posiadłość, która była celem ataku, należała do niejakiego pana Granda, który kilka lat temu wyjechał do Tajlandii.

- To prawda. Przed wyjazdem jednak szukał kogoś do opieki nad domem, a kto lepiej zaopiekuje się pozostawioną nieruchomością, jak nie rodzina? – Draco spojrzał na niego kpiąco.

- Jak bliska rodzina? – Kingsley uśmiechnął się ponuro.

- Och… - Malfoy machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Każdy z nas jest jakoś spokrewniony, jakby poszukać dobrze, to nawet pan i ja mieliśmy zapewne wspólnego przodka… kilka tysięcy lat temu.

- Oczywiście. – Mężczyzna prychnął rozbawiony. – Po co ci ten dom? O ile wiem, dopóki nie postanowiłeś zmienić stanu cywilnego, mieszkałeś z matką.

- Mniej więcej.

- Więc?

Draco poruszył się niespokojnie pod bacznym spojrzeniem mężczyzny.

- To nie ja mieszkałem w Różanym Domu. – Jedyną oznaką jego zaniepokojenia były lekko zaciśnięte pięści. – Wynająłem go dla mojego brata.

- Brata? – Oczy Kingsleya rozszerzyły się lekko. Poprawił się na fotelu i pochylił w kierunku Malfoya, przybierając skupiony wyraz twarzy. – O ile pamiętam, Narcyza i Lucjusz mieli tylko jedno dziecko. Ciebie.

- Jeszcze kilka lat temu również tak myślałem – zgodził się Draco. – Może powinienem zacząć od początku…

….

Kilkanaście minut później Malfoy skończył opowieść i zamilkł, unosząc do ust filiżankę letniej już herbaty. W pokoju panowała zupełna cisza. Kingsley siedział, mechanicznie skubiąc kolczyk w swoim uchu i patrzył na niego ponuro.

- Jesteś jego prawnym opiekunem? – zapytał po chwili.

- Tak, odpowiednie papiery zostały złożone cztery lata temu, jednak dzięki uprzejmości mojej kuzynki, trafiły od razu do pudła w archiwum, gdzie nikt się nimi nie interesował.

- Twoja kuzynka to...?

- Tonks, wtedy jeszcze… - Zamilkł zaciskając mocno usta.

- Tak, rozumiem. – Shlacklebolt pokiwał delikatnie głową. – Była dobrym człowiekiem i świetnym aurorem.

- To prawda, doceniłem ją zbyt późno, nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą blisko. Nasze rodziny… W każdym razie bardzo mi pomogła. – Draco westchnął i strzepnął z kolana jakiś zabłąkany pyłek. – Teraz pan rozumie dlaczego muszę koniecznie zobaczyć się z Lucjuszem.

- Tak, rozumiem. – Kingsley podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w stronę kominka. – Poczekaj tutaj chwilę, zaraz wrócę. – Nie czekając na zgodę, wrzucił w ogień garść proszku i zniknął w płomieniach.

Draco przez chwilę wpatrywał się w migoczący ogień, po czym sięgnął po dzbanek i dolał sobie parującej herbaty. Małymi łykami sączył napój, rozkoszując się jego smakiem i aromatem. Trzymał filiżankę w obu dłoniach, ogrzewając zziębnięte palce i ignorując to, że gorąca porcelana parzy mu skórę. Po raz drugi opowiedział tę historię i wcale nie czuł się przez to lepiej. Jeżeli sądził, że za którymś razem opowieść przestanie wywierać na nim wrażenie, to bardzo się mylił, bolało tak samo. Samo wspomnienie Samuela ubranego w szare, lekko przybrudzone ubranie, wychudzonego i tak bardzo niepewnego, sprawiało, że w jego gardle rodziła się ciężka do przełknięcia gula. Najgorszy był wyraz jego twarzy… małe dziecko z obliczem, na którym malował się głód. Głód uczuć, potrzeba dotyku, przytulenia i zapewnienia, że nie jest samotne, że jest ktoś, dla kogo jest najważniejszy na świecie. Dzieci nie powinny znać takich uczuć. Dzieci powinny być radosne, żywiołowe, czasami krnąbrne i nieposłuszne, ciekawskie i pełne życia. Nie powinny wiedzieć, co to samotność i odrzucenie. Dzieci powinny być niewinne i delikatne, to nie ich zadaniem jest wyganianie potwora z szafy, od tego są dorośli. Dzieci powinny czuć się kochane i bezpieczne.

Zacisnął usta. Samuel sprzed czterech lat, a Samuel teraz, to dwie zupełnie różne osoby. Chociaż czasami… czasami na mgnienie oka powracała niepewność i w jego wzroku pojawiało się zdziwienie, że jest ktoś, kto istnieje tylko dla niego. Zdziwienie przechodziło w strach, że to tylko na chwilę, że może znowu zostanie sam, zgubiony pośród szarych postaci, odrzucony i niechciany. Draco nauczył się odczytywać z jego twarzy ten wyraz zagubienia i w takich momentach robił wszystko, aby chłopiec poczuł się najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Być może przytulanie, głaskanie i szeptanie słów pełnych miłości i obietnic nie było czymś, co Malfoyowie doceniali, jednak nic go to nie obchodziło, jeśli w zamian drobna buzia na powrót rozjaśniała się w uśmiechu, a oczy nabierały tego specyficznego blasku. Mógł być żałosny i ckliwy, mogli mu zarzucić nadopiekuńczość i zbytnią pobłażliwość. Jeżeli dzięki temu Samuel był szczęśliwy, było to warte wszystkiego.

Dopił herbatę i odstawił filiżankę na spodeczek. Dziś chłopiec miał po raz pierwszy wyjść z zamku. Draco naprawdę denerwował się tym i chciał być wtedy obok niego. Dłuższą chwilę zabrało Harry'emu przekonanie go, że naprawdę zajmie się wszystkim i będzie miał Samuela na oku. Nie obawiał się, że dziecku coś może się stać. Zamek był chroniony lepiej niż cokolwiek innego, a chłopiec nauczony ostrożności. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nigdy nie opuściłby terenów szkoły bez pozwolenia. To nie o to chodziło. W ogrodach po raz pierwszy natknie się na uczniów i Draco panicznie się bał, że coś pójdzie nie tak, a jego tam nie będzie. Dzieci są nieobliczalne, dzieci są okrutne, dzieci ranią mocniej niż dorośli, bo nie są świadome wagi własnych słów. Co będzie, jeżeli któreś z nich zada nieodpowiednie pytanie lub zrani go celowo? O tak, on dobrze wiedział, jak można dopiec komuś słowami, w końcu był w tym mistrzem. Pamięć podsuwała mu obrazy z przeszłości, kiedy sam wyżywał się w ten sposób na Weasleyu i Potterze. Ironią losu było, że to właśnie oni mieli dziś chronić coś, co stało się dla niego najważniejsze. Życie to jednak jeden wielki, cholerny paradoks.

Kominek zapłonął na zielono i w komnacie pojawił się Kingsley, przerywając rozmyślania Malfoya.

- Wybacz, że musiałeś czekać. Musiałem się z kimś skonsultować. – Na twarzy mężczyzny malowało się zmęczenie i jakaś dziwna niepewność. To właśnie ona najbardziej w tej chwili przestraszyła Draco.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał ostrzej niż zamierzał.

- To, co powiedziałeś, rzuciło światło na kilka spraw i postawiło nas w nieco kłopotliwej sytuacji. – Shlacklebolt potarł dłonią gładko ogoloną głowę i podszedł do barku. – Napijesz się czegoś mocniejszego? Sądzę, że ci się to przyda.

- Nie, dziękuję. Wolę mieć jasny umysł. – Zmrużył oczy patrząc na szefa aurorów. Zdecydowanie coś było mocno nie tak. – Załatwił pan możliwość widzenia z Lucjuszem?

- Widzisz, Draco, to nie takie proste…

- Do cholery, panie Shlacklebolt, to mój ojciec. Właśnie wyjawiłem panu powody, które… - sapnął zirytowany. – Ja muszę się z nim spotkać. To był zaplanowany atak i nie chodziło o mnie czy o Pottera, zamachowcy chcieli Samuela! Jedynie Lucjusz wiedział o jego istnieniu i, jak podejrzewam, tylko on zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopiec jest pod moją opieką.

- Twój ojciec od lat wykazywał objawy śpiączki, skąd mógł wiedzieć, że odnalazłeś dziecko? – Kingsley usiadł ciężko na fotelu, stawiając przed sobą szklankę z whisky, jednak nawet nie przyłożył jej do ust.

- Powiedziałem mu. Na pewno już wiecie, że pomimo stanu w jakim się znajdował, miał kontakt z otoczeniem. Słyszał wszystko, co się wokół niego działo. – Draco skrzywił się lekko na własną bezmyślność. – Dzień przed ślubem byłem u niego i… No cóż, sądzę, że dowiedział się ode mnie kilku nieprzyjemnych rzeczy na swój temat, w tym i o dziecku.

- A więc wiedział… Ktoś jeszcze?

- Tak, Harry i Severus i jeżeli zarzuci pan któremukolwiek z nich zdradę to… - Uniósł gwałtownie ręce w geście irytacji.

- Oczywiście, że nie – żachnął się mężczyzna. – Musiałem zadać ci to pytanie.

- Tak, musiał pan, a teraz żądam wyjaśnień, dlaczego w takiej sytuacji utrudniacie mi widzenie? Do cholery, może pan pójść tam ze mną, nie mam już nic do ukrycia!

- Mówiłem ci, to nie takie proste. – Kingsley przesunął szklankę po blacie, patrząc w bursztynowy płyn.

- Nie, to bardzo proste. Jest pan szefem biura aurorów, do kogo jeszcze mam się zwrócić, do samego ministra?

- Minister też ci nie pomoże… - Mężczyzna odchylił się i potarł palcami kąciki oczu. – Prawda jest taka, że… Nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie w tej chwili jest twój ojciec.

- Słu… - Draco urwał w połowie, czując, jak coś straszliwie ścisnęło go za gardło. Chociażby chciał, w tej jednej chwili nie mógłby wyksztusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Tysiące pytań przemknęło mu przez głowę, jednak żadnego nie zapamiętał. Uczuciem, które w tej chwili wysunęło się na pierwszy plan był niczym nieokiełznany strach. Przerażenie, które zimnymi mackami powoli obejmowało jego zesztywniałe nagle ciało, sprawiając, że prawie czuł, jak jego plecy stają się lepkie i wilgotne od zimnego potu, zdającego się pokrywać jego skórę w niemożliwie wręcz przyspieszonym tempie. – Jak to? – Z jego ust wydobyły się tylko te dwa słowa. Po raz pierwszy czuł, że nie może skonstruować żadnego poprawnego zdania i to też było na swój sposób upiorne uczucie.

- Lucjusz nigdy nie dotarł do ministerstwa. W dniu, w którym miał opuścić izolatkę, po opadnięciu osłon uciekł za pomocą przemyślnie ukrytego świstoklika. – Shlacklebolt odwrócił głowę, wyraźnie unikając jego spojrzenia.

- Świstoklika? Nie przeszukaliście go? – Draco zaczął powoli odzyskiwać panowanie nad sobą. Odruchowo wytarł wilgotne dłonie w materiał spodni, krzywiąc się przy tym mimowolnie.

- Oczywiście, że przeszukaliśmy – żachnął się mężczyzna. – Za kogo nas bierzesz.

- Jednak niedostatecznie!

- Ktoś… Ktoś najwyraźniej musiał mu go dostarczyć. – Kingsley uważnie wpatrywał się w nienaruszony nadal trunek.

- Ktoś? Macie podejrzanego? – Malfoy ze wszystkich sił starał się zdusić, narastający gdzieś w głębi płuc, krzyk frustracji.

- Przez pewien czas wszystko wskazywało na Dawlisha. – Na twarzy Shlacklebolta odmalowało się zmęczenie.

- Przesłuchaliście go?

- Chcieliśmy, jednak… no cóż, trzy dni po ucieczce twojego ojca zwłoki Dawlisha znaleziono w jednym ze śmietników w nieuczęszczanym zaułku Nokturnu. Stan jego ciała wskazywał na to, że śmierć nastąpiła kilka dni przed owym nieszczęsnym incydentem. Ktoś, kto podając się za niego, przybył do szpitala, był najprawdopodobniej pod działaniem eliksiru wielosokowego.

- Dawlish… znałem go. Dopóki nie okazało się, że Lucjusz jest naprawdę śmierciożercą, był częstym gościem w naszym domu. Później odciął się od nas, uznając naszą rodzinę za zdrajców. – Uniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał ostro na mężczyznę. – Kiedy zamierzaliście mi powiedzieć?

- Sądziliśmy, że szybko sami sobie z tym poradzimy. – Kingsley przygryzł wargę, prostując się jednocześnie, jakby przygotowywał się na odparcie zarzutów.

- Mógłbym was zaskarżyć! – Draco poderwał się z fotela, czując, jak przyczajona furia zalegająca do tej pory w jego wnętrzu powoli wydostaje się na zewnątrz. – Naraziliście mnie i bliskie mi osoby! Wasza niekompetencja mogła doprowadzić do czyjejś śmierci! – Pochylił się do przodu, opierając dłonie na chłodnym blacie. – Doskonale zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że Lucjusz nie wybacza, a mnie uważa za zdrajcę krwi! Na co do cholery czekaliście? Aż dostanę w plecy Avadą? Ja albo Harry? Jak pan myśli, jak zareagował mój ojciec na moje małżeństwo z Potterem?

- Doszliśmy do wniosku, że jesteście bezpieczni za murami Emeraldfog. – Shlacklebolt bronił się słabo. Od początku był przeciwny zatajeniu przed Draco ucieczki starego Malfoya, jednak teraz zwalanie winy na Cienia i niewymownych w niczym nie poprawiłoby sytuacji.

- Bezpieczni? Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że, nie wiedząc o niczym, spokojnie opuszczaliśmy zamek? Merlinie! Harry był sam na Pokątnej, ja w rodzinnej posiadłości mojej matki! Przecież on… przecież… Kurwa mać! – Uderzył ręką w stół i odwrócił się gwałtownie od mężczyzny. Miał nieodpartą ochotę coś rozwalić, a twarz szefa aurorów była pierwszą rzeczą, która przyszła mu na myśl.

- Rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany, jednak obłożyliśmy cały obszar wokół zamku zaklęciami śledzącymi ustawionymi na magię Lucjusza, gdyby tylko pojawił się w jego pobliżu…

- Gówno by wam to dało. – Draco odwrócił się w jego stronę sycząc wściekle. – To Lucjusz Malfoy do cholery! Sądzi pan, że określenie „prawa ręka Voldemorta" było używane przez przypadek? To jeden z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej niebezpiecznych czarodziei. Zna więcej czarnomagicznych zaklęć, niż niejedna cholerna księga! W zamku był bal, mógł się na nim pojawić, mógł… Merlinie, tam były dzieci! Pan tam był!

- I oczywiście dokładnie sprawdziłem poziom zabezpieczeń, jakie umieściliście na zaproszeniach. Nikt nie mógł przybyć na przyjęcie, zaproszenie reagowało na konkretne osoby.

- Oczywiście, ale to my o tym pomyśleliśmy! W dodatku, kiedy pan to sprawdził? Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, ile osób je otrzymało, poza panem? Zanim ty doszedłeś do tego, że są bezpieczne, on już mógł je mieć w ręce i odpowiednio się przygotować. A gdyby nie były zabezpieczone? Zamierzaliście nas uprzedzić? – W stanie silnego wzburzenia Draco przestał zważać na formy grzecznościowe. Miał gdzieś, czy ujdzie mu to płazem, czy też szef aurorów się obrazi.

- Oczywiście, bezpieczeństwo…

- Bezpieczeństwo? Wasze rozumienie tego słowa jest zupełnie różne od mojego.

- Cały czas monitorujemy jego magię. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek rzuci jakieś zaklęcie, będziemy wiedzieli, gdzie się znajduje. – Kingsley również się podniósł, patrząc z udanym spokojem na miotającego się przed nim mężczyznę.

- Proszę mnie nie rozśmieszać. Odpowiednio zmodyfikowane osłony potrafią stłumić każdą formę magii. W odpowiednich warunkach Lucjusz może rzucić niewybaczalne, a wy nie będziecie o tym wiedzieć. On nie jest głupcem, nie wyjdzie na otwartą przestrzeń i nie będzie miotał zaklęciami na prawo i lewo. Lucjusz to przebiegły drań, ukryje się i zgromadzi wokół siebie oddanych mu ludzi, a wtedy… Wtedy niech nas Salazar ma w swej opiece. Możecie zabezpieczać się do woli, możecie śledzić połączenia sieci fiuu, a to i tak będzie nieskuteczne. Sieć reaguje na rzucającego proszek i wypowiadającego miejsce przemieszczenia. Lucjusz może wylądować w samym środku pańskiej sypialni, jeżeli tylko ktoś zamiast niego wrzuci proszek do nieodpowiednio zabezpieczonego kominka!

- Emeraldfog, jak sądzę, ma stałe zabezpieczenia. – Shlacklebolt usiadł na powrót, zmęczony krzykami młodego Malfoya.

- Oczywiście, nie jesteśmy głupcami. Większość domów ma nałożone zabezpieczenia. Niemniej, Lucjusz spokojnie może wylądować w każdym z publicznych miejsc i nie będziecie o tym wiedzieć – prychnął.

- Wszystko to jest mi bardzo dobrze znane, panie Malfoy. – Po raz pierwszy tego dnia, auror zwrócił się do niego oficjalnie i to trochę otrzeźwiło Draco. Nabrał powietrza i powoli zaczął się uspokajać, przynajmniej na tyle, aby nie pozwolić sobie na dalsze krzyki.

- Dobrze. – Usiadł z powrotem na fotelu. – Czy moja matka wie już o zniknięciu Lucjusza?

- Nie, nie poinformowaliśmy jej o tym.

- I dobrze, uważam, że powinna pozostawać w nieświadomości jak najdłużej. Darzy ojca niesamowitą estymą i gdyby wiedziała, że jest na wolności, zrobiłaby wszystko aby mu pomóc. – Skinął głową. – W takim jednak razie, będę musiał sam udać się do Malfoy Manor i przeszukać go dokładnie.

- To nie będzie konieczne. – Shlacklebolt w końcu pozwolił sobie na niewielkie odprężenie. – Wszystkie posiadłości należące do twoich rodziców zostały już przeszukane w każdym calu.

- Jakim cudem? Aby się dostać do któregokolwiek z nich, trzeba być uwzględnionym w magii ochronnej domu. Po wojnie osobiście wraz z matką zmieniłem zależności obwodów i tylko nieliczna i dobrze znana nam obojgu grupa ludzi ma do nich bezpośredni dostęp. – Draco spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- To prawda. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie. – Możesz być zaskoczony, ale nie jesteśmy tak nieudolni, jak to w tej chwili wygląda. Wśród wielu znanych ci osób znajdują się zarówno animagowie jak i niewymowni. Wojna się skończyła, lecz my nadal potrzebujemy swoich szpiegów. To, że nawet ktoś taki jak ty nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, utwierdza nas tylko w przekonaniu, że wybraliśmy do tej pracy wyjątkowych ludzi.

- Przynajmniej to jedno wam się udało. – Draco przebiegł w myślach osoby, które miały dostęp do jego domów i nie naruszały przy tym obwodów. Była to naprawdę nieliczna grupa ludzi i większość stanowili jego szkolni koledzy i kilku znajomych matki. Cóż, jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Pansy czy Zabiniego jako tajnych agentów ministerstwa, ale w tej sytuacji niczego nie mógł być pewien. Nie zamierzał jednak się w to zagłębiać. Dopóki ich praca nie kolidowała z przyjaźnią, mógł im tylko życzyć powodzenia. – Co teraz? – zapytał dolewając sobie herbaty.

- Cóż, będziemy nadal go szukać. Do tego czasu sugerowałbym, aby Samuel nie opuszczał terenów zamku. Dopóki znajduje się w jego obwodach, jest bezpieczny. To samo dotyczy ciebie i Harry'ego. Sądzę, że ogrody i przyległości są objęte magią ochronną i nikt niepowołany nie ma do nich dostępu.

- Nie musi pan o to pytać, to podstawowa procedura. – Draco łypnął na niego znad maleńkiej filiżanki.

- Doskonale, skoro w Hogwardzie uczniowie przez tyle lat byli bezpieczni przed samym Czarnym Panem, sądzę, że Lucjusz nie będzie większym wyzwaniem niż on.

- Lucjusz może polować tylko na jedno dziecko, to ułatwia mu trochę zadanie. – Ślizgon nie był do końca przekonany.

- Oczywiście, a Voldemort polował tylko na Harry'ego Pottera. Przynajmniej, jeżeli chodzi o mieszkańców szkoły. Uprzedzając twoje kolejne wątpliwości, te dwie sytuacje są do siebie, wbrew pozorom, bardzo podobne. Czarny Pan czyhał na Wybrańca, którego ochraniał niezwykle potężny Dumbledore, Snape i bariery Hogwartu, praktycznie niepokonane. Na Samuela czyha niebezpieczeństwo w postaci Lucjusza. Pieczę nad chłopcem ma sam Harry, ty i jak sądzę Snape. W dodatku śmiem twierdzić, że bariery Emeraldfog dzięki magii krwi Złotego Chłopca, a także przodków Albusa, są o wiele potężniejsze od wszystkich jakie znamy. – Odetchnął i spojrzał na Draco z namysłem. – W dodatku, nie mamy dowodów na to, że to Lucjusz stoi za zamachem.

- Zbieżność w czasie jest wystarczającym dowodem.

- To jednak nadal tylko domysły. – Kingsley wstał i ruszył ku wyjściu. – Chodź ze mną, chciałbym coś sprawdzić.

…

Podziemia, w których mieściło się archiwum, były oświetlone mdłym światłem magicznych pochodni. Panował tutaj lekki zaduch, a suche powietrze przy dłuższym przebywaniu powodowało uczucie lekkiego drapania w gardle. Shlacklebolt otworzył jedne z drzwi i wszedł do ogromnej, magicznie powiększonej komnaty, której głównym wyposażeniem były długie i wysokie regały, na których spoczywało tysiące teczek z aktami.

- Czego szukamy? – Draco rozejrzał się dookoła, niemal czując, jak wszędobylski kurz oblepia jego obranie.

- Aktu zatwierdzającego cię jako prawnego opiekuna Samuela. Być może dzięki temu dowiemy się, kto jeszcze wiedział o istnieniu chłopca. – Kingsley poszedł wzdłuż jednego z regałów, kierując się lekko opalizującymi literami alfabetu, które wskazywały na umieszczenie poszczególnych teczek. – Malfoy, Malfoy, Mal… O! – Wyciągnął jedną z teczek i przeglądnął ją pospiesznie. – Dziwne.

- Hmm? – Draco zbliżył się i zajrzał mu przez ramię. – Akt mojego urodzenia, akt przyjęcia do szkoły magii, akt ukończenia… Nie widzę dokumentów z sierocińca i ślubnych.

- Och, papiery dotyczące twojego związku małżeńskiego trafią tutaj dopiero po trzech latach. Wszystkie wcześniejsze znajdują się w innej sekcji. – Mężczyzna jeszcze raz przeglądnął teczkę i odłożył ją na miejsce, marszcząc przy tym w zamyśleniu brwi.

- No dobrze, w takim razie dokumenty o pokrewieństwie i przejęciu opieki nad dzieckiem powinny już tutaj być. – Draco przesunął opuszkiem palca po grzbiecie teczki, na której słabym błękitem pulsowało jego nazwisko.

- Tak, to zastanawiające. – Kingsley ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, lecz zamiast na zewnątrz skierował się do jednych z bocznych drzwi znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. – Sulivan. – Skinął głową siedzącemu przy biurku okularnikowi. – Gdzie znajdę dokumenty świadczące o pokrewieństwie i prawach opieki?

Mężczyzna uniósł głowę znad jakichś papierów i spojrzał na nich zaczerwienionymi od pracy oczami.

- Pokrewieństwo… - Zamrugał kilka razy, po czym zdjął okulary i przetarł palcami oczy. – Cholera, ktoś powinien mi płacić szkodliwe. – Łyknął coś z butelki stojącej po jego lewej ręce. – Eliksir wyostrzający wzrok. Smakuje paskudnie, ale przynajmniej działa. Hmm… - Odsunął jedną z szuflad. – Związki rodzinne… Tak, przeniesiono.

- Dokąd?

- Sekcja piąta, blok czternasty. Opiekun… - Przewrócił kilka kartek, po czym zamachał jedną z nich triumfalnie. – Ginewra Weasley.


	36. Chapter 36

_Za betę bardzo dziękuję __**Liberi**__, tylko dzięki niej pozbyłam się pewnej cioci Kloci :D :*_

….

_**XXXVI**_

- Dzień dobry – Dwóch pierwszoklasistów ostrożnie wysunęło się z grupki dzieci bawiących się na dworze i z wahaniem podeszło do Rona i Harry'ego, którzy od jakiegoś czasu obserwowali ich harce, stojąc wraz z Samuelem w pewnym oddaleniu.

- Dzień dobry. Widzę, że wojna na śnieżki zakończyła się remisem. – Potter uśmiechnął się do chłopców, strzepując śnieg z czapki jednego z nich.

- Wymoczki się poddały, nie mieli z nami szans. – Maluch wyszczerzył się radośnie. W jego uzębieniu brakowało dwóch jedynek. – Płomyki zawsze wygrywają, jesteśmy najlepsi.

- W takim razie, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak pogratulować zwycięzcom. – Harry otulił się mocniej płaszczem, gdy nagły powiew wiatru rozchylił jego poły. – Nie jest wam zimno? Wyglądacie jak małe pingwiny. – Faktycznie, ciemne peleryny dzieci oblepione były śniegiem, a ich rękawiczki już na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały na całkowicie przemoczone. Z westchnieniem wyjął różdżkę. – Wyciągnijcie ręce przed siebie. – Szybkim ruchem rzucił kilka zaklęć suszących. Przymarznięty śnieg stopniał, pozostawiając puchaty materiał czystym i suchym.

- Nie, profesor Granger rzuciła na nie czar rozgrzewający, ale chyba nie zadziałało na wszystko. – Dziecko wzruszyło ramionami.

- Mówi się: dziękuję. – pouczył dzieciaka Ron.

- Dziękuję, panie dyrektorze. – Chłopczyk znów pokazał niekompletne uzębienie.

Harry lekko się uśmiechnął. Ron w roli wychowawcy nieustannie go zadziwiał.

- Kim on jest? – Jeden z uczniów wyciągnął rękę, wskazując w kierunku stojącego obok Harry'ego Sama.

- To Samuel, brat profesora Malfoya. Od dziś będzie mieszkał w zamku wraz z wami wszystkimi. – Potter oparł dłoń na ramieniu dziecka.

- Będzie chodził z nami na lekcje?

- Nie, Sam ma dopiero osiem lat i jeszcze nie uczęszcza na zajęcia.

- A w którym domu będzie mieszkał? – Dzieci najwyraźniej były ciekawe wszystkiego, co dotyczyło nowego mieszkańca szkoły.

- Niestety, Samuel jest zbyt młody aby zostać przydzielonym do któregoś domu. Na razie dostał osobny pokój. Prawdę mówiąc podejrzewam, że o wiele bardziej wolałby mieszkać z innymi chłopcami, ale chwilowo to niemożliwe. – Harry rzucił okiem na Sama, a ten uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało. – Na szczęście będzie mógł przenieść się do dormitorium, jak tylko zacznie naukę.

- E tam, własny pokój też jest super, można zapraszać znajomych i nikt się nie czepia. – Oczy mniejszego chłopca zabłysły w ekscytacji. – A może się z nami pobawić? Będziemy budować fort obronny.

- Jeżeli zechce. – Harry spojrzał na Sama. – Chcesz dołączyć do dzieci? Myślę, że budowa fortu to naprawdę ciekawa rzecz.

- Mogę? – Samuel uniósł głowę spoglądając to na Harry'ego, to na Rona.

- Oczywiście. Teren zamkowy służy do zabawy, nie wolno wam tylko przekraczać głównej bramy.

- Rozumiem, w domu też nie mogłem. – Sam z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową. – To mogę iść? – Niecierpliwie zadreptał w miejscu, patrząc tęsknie w kierunku dzieci.

- Biegnij. – Przez chwilę przyglądał się jak chłopiec oddala się w kierunku grupy, po czym spojrzał na Rona. – Myślisz, że się zaaklimatyzuje?

- To zależy. – Weasley wzruszył lekko ramionami. – Jest od nich młodszy, mogą być z tym problemy.

- Dlaczego? Samuel to świetny chłopak.

Ron westchnął i oparł się o kamienny brzeg zamarzniętej fontanny. Przez chwilę uważnie przyglądał się dzieciom, które teraz w skupieniu budowały nieco krzywy mur fortecy.

- Wiesz Harry, najmłodszy wcale nie znaczy, że najbardziej rozpieszczony. Starsze dzieci lubią sobie czasami znaleźć kozła ofiarnego, coś w rodzaju służącego. Młody wszędzie za nimi chodzi, imponują mu, a oni skwapliwie to wykorzystują. Nie twierdzę, że tak będzie w przypadku Samuela, jest bratem Draco, więc mogą inaczej na to patrzeć, ale dzieci to dzieci. – Poprawił czapkę i spojrzał krzywo na Harry'ego. – Nie mówię tego żeby cię straszyć, ale może się tak zdarzyć.

- Jesteś pewien? Nigdy nie patrzyłem na młodsze roczniki pod tym kątem. W ogóle nie zauważyłem, aby w Gryffindorze ktoś wykorzystywał maluchy. – Harry zerknął na niego zaniepokojony.

- Wychowałem się wśród starszych braci, uwierz, czasami byli wstrętni i nie raz obrywało mi się za nich. Jako dziecko chciałem ich we wszystkim naśladować. Wiesz, starsi, odważniejsi, potrafili już latać na miotłach, wydawali mi się tacy odważni i wspaniali. Fred i George wykorzystywali to, dopóki nie poszedłem do szkoły. Jak tak teraz o tym pomyślę, mieli we mnie całkiem uległego niewolnika. Nosiłem za nimi miotły, kryłem ich przed matką, zwalali na mnie winę za swoje wybryki, bo tak było łatwiej. – Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na zachmurzone niebo. – Nie mówię, że byli źli, to świetni bracia, ale lubili rządzić.

- Myślisz, że to samo czeka tutaj Samuela? – Harry kopnął czubkiem buta kopiec śniegu. Puch uniósł się do góry, osiadając na skraju jego płaszcza.

- Nie wiem. To Malfoy, oni potrafią sobie radzić. Jeżeli jest podobny do brata, to pomimo wieku może niedługo zostać nawet kimś w rodzaju przywódcy. Przypomnij sobie, jak wszyscy Ślizgoni słuchali Draco, nawet ci ze starszych roczników.

- Draco był dupkiem, rozwydrzonym dzieciakiem, który wszystkich straszył swoim tatusiem. Samuel taki nie jest. – Potter nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- Prawda. Jednak to nadal Malfoy – Ron uśmiechnął się przekornie. – Myślę, że rządzenie ma we krwi. Może być lepszy od brata, ale… krew nie woda, stary.

- Mam nadzieję, że szybko znajdzie sobie przyjaciół. – Potter ponownie spojrzał w kierunku dzieci, gdzie Samuel właśnie wczołgiwał się w wydrążony w śniegu otwór. – Ja pierniczę, będzie cały mokry – mruknął chcąc ruszyć w kierunku chłopca.

- Daj mu spokój, tylko go upokorzysz interweniując. – Weasley chwycił go za rękaw. – On teraz pokazuje na co go stać, jakby tam nie wlazł, okrzyknęliby go tchórzem.

- Mam nadzieję, że ten metrowy kopiec nie zawali mu się na głowę. Cholera, jest strasznie zimno, zupełnie nie rozumiem co one widzą w czołganiu się pomiędzy tonami śniegu. – Harry wyraźnie miał ochotę pobiec i wyciągnąć Sama z przekrzywionej fortecy. – Czuję się, jakbym miał za chwilę zamienić się jeden z tych lodowych posągów, którymi udekorowano salę na przyjęcie.

- Harry, przypomnij sobie, co robiłeś w jego wieku. – Ron prychnął rozbawiony. – Oni nie myślą o chłodzie, dla nich najważniejsza jest zabawa i wyzwanie.

- Nigdy nie budowałem fortec. W jego wieku… - Brunet umilkł oddalając od siebie nieprzyjemnie wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Jako ośmiolatek jedyny kontakt ze śniegiem miał wtedy, gdy wuj kazał mu odgarnąć zaśnieżony chodnik, lub gdy wracał ze szkoły, a na jego plecach lądowały twarde kule ciskane przez Dudleya i jego doborową kompanię. Nie sądził, aby to było odpowiednikiem dobrej zabawy.

- Przepraszam, zapomniałem, że twoje dzieciństwo było zupełnie inne od mojego. – Weasley poklepał go po ramieniu. – Zobacz, już wychodzi i nic mu nie jest.

- Mam nadzieję, że się nie przeziębi. – Harry wsadził ręce do kieszeni, jakby to miało powstrzymać go przed ruszeniem chłopcu na odsiecz. - Draco by mnie zabił.

- Marudzisz jak nadopiekuńcza mamuśka. – Ron zachichotał rozbawiony. – Ciekawe czy Malfoy wie, jaką ma wspaniałą żonę.

- Zamknij się. – Potter spojrzał na niego oburzony. Wcale nie był nadopiekuńczy! Po prostu nie życzył sobie, aby pod jego opieką Samowi przyplątał się choćby katar. Draco najpierw urwałby mu głowę, a potem wyrzucił z łóżka.

- Chodź, polatamy. – Weasley wyciągnął różdżkę, przyzywając swoją miotłę.

- Nie, obiecałem Draco, że będę go pilnować. – Harry pokręcił głową, patrząc tęsknie na Piorun 2300, który Weasley trzymał w dłoni. Naprawdę miał ochotę dosiąść miotły i wznieść się w powietrze, dawno tego nie robił.

- Merlinie, Harry, możesz go obserwować z góry, nie będziemy się oddalać. – Rudzielec pokręcił głową zdegustowany. – Przestań się nad nim trząść, bo zaczynasz przypominać moją matkę. Samuel świetnie się bawi, a ty nie jesteś mu teraz do niczego potrzeby. No… - Potrząsnął trzymaną w ręku miotłą. – Kilka okrążeń, nic więcej.

- Och, dobra. – Potter wreszcie dał się przekonać i ruchem ręki przywołał swoją nową, wykonaną z mahoniu miotłę o wdzięcznej nazwie „Santana"*.

…

Ręką ubraną w rękawiczkę strzepnął śnieg ze zwalonego pnia i usiadł na nim, ciężko oddychając. Budowa fortu okazała się być zabawnym, choć nieco męczącym zajęciem. Na początku dzieci patrzyły na niego nieufnie, jednak po kilkunastu minutach jakby zapomniały o tym, że jest nowy i bawiły się z nim, nie przejmując ani jego wiekiem, ani tym, że był bratem dyrektora. Grupka składała się z kilkunastu osób pochodzących z różnych domów i przeważały w niej dzieci z pierwszych klas. Samuel tak naprawdę nigdy nie brał udziału w zabawie z tak dużą grupą i czuł się tym niezwykle podekscytowany.

- Dlaczego nie mieszkałeś z nami od początku roku szkolnego? – Maksymilian, jeden z chłopców, którzy zaprosili go do budowania fortu, przysiadł obok niego otrzepując spodnie z nadmiaru śniegu.

- Mieszkałem z nianią. Ta… - Odchrząknął i poprawił się szybko. – Draco mnie odwiedzał.

- Fajnie mieć brata dyrektora szkoły, nie? – Kilkoro dzieci podeszło i otoczyło go wianuszkiem. Po zabawie przyszedł czas na pytania i Sam poczuł się trochę niepewnie.

- No… Nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Dziwnie będzie, jak kiedyś zacznie mnie uczyć.

- No co ty, będzie ci mówił co masz wykuć na testy, uczył cię wszystkiego, no i nigdy nie dostaniesz T.

- T? – Spojrzał zmieszany na niskiego blondynka, który pomimo tego, że starszy od niego o cztery lata, był jego wzrostu.

- Trolla! Najgorszą ocenę jaka może być. Będziesz miał fory, nie?

- Eee… no nie wiem, Draco wiecznie mnie poprawia… - Wsunął palce pod czapkę i podrapał się po spoconym czole.

- A jaki jest w domu? – Jakaś dziewczynka usiadła po jego lewej stronie i spojrzała na niego z ciekawością. – Jestem Sarah. – Przedstawiła się krótko.

- W domu? – zapytał nie rozumiejąc pytania.

- No, wiesz, na lekcjach jest czasami straszny. Jak tak spojrzy na człowieka, to mam ochotę się schować i mówi takim zimnym głosem. Przerażający!

- Naprawdę? – Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Draco jako kogoś, kto może przerażać, przecież on był taki… miły i dobry.

- No, a jak robi testy i komuś nie wyjdzie, to już masakra. – Pulchny chłopiec, nie przejmując się zimnym śniegiem, usiadł na ziemi po turecku. – Panie Hewson, czy w dzieciństwie poddawano pana mózg torturom, że sprawia panu trudność napisanie poprawnie słowa Aquamenti?

- Albo: Pani Eriksson, czy pani ręka została potraktowana jakąś klątwą, że zamiast spirali wykonuje coś, co przy sporej dozie optymizmu można nazwać kręceniem się obłąkanego bąka? – Marika, której imię zapamiętał dość szybko, zachichotała głośno.

- Naprawdę tak mówi? – Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, aby jego brat mógł być aż tak złośliwy. Właśnie dowiadywał się o nim zupełnie nowych rzeczy i nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy być przerażony.

- Jasne, ale ty nie musisz się przejmować, w końcu swojego brata nie będzie strofował. – Maksymilian wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem, Draco uwielbia czasami się rządzić i mnie poprawiać: Nie mówi się dzięki, tylko dziękuję, nie mówi się super, tylko wspaniale, niesamowicie. Jesteś Malfoyem nie zachowuj się jak plebs. – Samuel wywrócił oczami. – No, ale jest fajny, zawsze mnie broni i jest miły, kupuje mi wszystko i… – Zamilkł i zarumienił się lekko. Nie chciał, aby o jego bracie źle mówiono, ale też nie chciał, aby zabrzmiało to tak, jakby ten traktował go jak dzieciaka. – A jak są razem z Harrym, to już w ogóle jest wesoło.

- Harrym? Mówisz do dyrektora po imieniu? – Chłopiec siedzący na śniegu wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

- Głupi, a ty byś do swojego szwagra mówił: proszę pana? – Sarah spojrzała na niego z pobłażaniem.

- Szwagra? – Samuel zamrugał zdezorientowany.

- No, dyrektor Potter jest mężem twojego brata, czyli jest twoim szwagrem, nie? – wyjaśniła rezolutnie.

- Och, no fakt – przyznał. Zupełnie się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Harry był po prostu Harrym. Wcześniej myślał o nim jak o kimś, do kogo kiedyś być może będzie mówił tato, jednak odkąd dowiedział się prawdy, w ogóle nie zastanawiał się na tym, jakie więzi ich tak naprawdę łączą.

- Na pewno w przyszłości zostaniesz prefektem. – Maksymilian poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Pff, pewnie, jak się ma takie koneksje, to nawet nie trzeba się wysilać – prychnął jakiś wysoki chłopiec, którego do tej pory nie zauważył, gdyż stał za nim. – Nie dla jego wysokości dormitoria i problemy zwykłych uczniów.

- Nie rozumiem – bąknął zażenowany. Od strony chłopaka biła widoczna niechęć i Samuel nie bardzo widział czym sobie na nią zasłużył. – Kto to jest prefekt?

- No proszę, niby Malfoy, a durny. – Uczeń zaśmiał się złośliwie. – Braciszek cię nie nauczył podstaw? Nie bój się, jeszcze zdąży cię wyszkolić.

- Ależ ty jesteś wredny, Joe, przecież on dopiero przyszedł do szkoły i jest od nas młodszy. – Hewson wykrzywił się w stronę chłopaka. – Prefekt, to ktoś, kto opiekuje się uczniami i ma kontakt z nauczycielami. Przeważnie wybiera się do tego najlepszego ucznia – wyjaśnił patrząc na Sama. – Nie słuchaj go, twój brat jest może ostry i czasami wredny, ale nigdy nikogo nie faworyzował.

- No jasne, że nie, w końcu nie było między nami jego uroczego braciszka. – Joe pokręcił głową z politowaniem. – Powiedz, Sam, uczysz się czarnej magii? – Pochylił się w jego kierunku i odpychając Maksymiliana przekroczył pień i usiadł obok trochę przestraszonego Samuela.

- Czarna magia jest zła. – Chłopiec odsunął się lekko.

- Powiedział syn śmierciożercy.

- Joe! – Sarah syknęła ostrzegawczo.

- No co, przecież mówię prawdę. Jego stary leży teraz i udaje warzywo, bo był przydupasem Czarnego Pana. – Joe nie wyglądał na skruszonego. – Gdyby się obudził, pewnie zabiłby swojego synalka za to, że go zdradził i zrobił z niego zombie na całe pięć lat. Moja babcia mówi…

- Nie interesuje nas co mówi twoja babcia. – Maksymilian wstał i spojrzał na niego bykiem. – Straszysz go.

- Ojej, biedny mały braciszek dyra, jak mi przykro. – Chłopak kopnął śniegiem w stronę Maksa. – Przecież nie zdradziłem żadnej tajemnicy, wszyscy o tym wiedzą.

- Ja… - Samuel siedział z spuszczoną głową, bawiąc się mokrą rękawiczką. – Ja… nie wiedziałem.

- Serio? – Joe spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Oj… No to już wiesz. – Moment skruchy minął szybko i chłopak nie wyglądał jakby miał jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia. – Dlaczego mieszkasz z bratem, a nie z matką?

- Eee… moja matka nie żyje, Draco znalazł mnie, gdy byłem w sierocińcu – przyznał cicho. Właściwie nie wiedział, co ma mówić, nikt mu nie powiedział, że powinien cokolwiek ukrywać.

- To Narcyza Malfoy nie jest twoją mamą?

- Narcyza? – Samuel poczuł się zupełnie zagubiony. Nigdy nawet nie słyszał tego imienia.

- No, matka twojego brata. – Joe spojrzał na niego jakby był niespełna rozumu.

- Nie znam jej… - przyznał cicho. Draco miał inną mamę? Ale to się nie zgadzało, bo jeżeli byli braćmi… Czyżby znowu o czymś nie wiedział, albo co gorsza, znowu go okłamano?

- Czyli… Ale jazda… - Joe zaczął chichotać. – Kto by pomyślał.

- Przestań, to nie jest śmieszne. – Sarah podparła się pod boki i spojrzała na niego ostro. – Zachowaj dla siebie to, co masz do powiedzenia.

- Oj bo się przestraszę, no ale ty go na pewno rozumiesz, w końcu sama mieszkałaś w _przytułku_ – prychnął. Podniósł się i ruszył w kierunku zamku. – Idę. Jesteście zabawni, ale wolę dojrzalsze towarzystwo.

- Dupek. – Maksymilian spojrzał za nim z niechęcią. – Nie przejmuj się, on chodzi do trzeciej klasy i myśli, że jest taki dorosły. – Westchnął i kucnął obok Samuela, który szklistymi oczami wpatrywał się w swoje buty. – Nie daj sobie nic wmówić, w tej szkole jest dużo dzieci, które wychowały się w sierocińcu. Ja mam tylko matkę, ma swój stragan na Pokątnej. Wielu jest takich, którzy tylko dzięki dyrektorowi Potterowi mogą się uczyć. Moja mama mówi, że bohater zawsze zostanie bohaterem, możesz być dumny, że jest w twojej rodzinie. Twój brat też dostał order Merlina za zasługi wojenne. Tacy jak Joe są po prostu zazdrośni.

- Draco dostał order Merlina? – Samuel podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Nigdy mi o tym nie mówił.

- Pewnie, był po jasnej stronie w czasie wojny. – Pulchny chłopiec skinął głową, rzucając mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Nie wiedziałeś? Piszą o tym nawet w książce do historii, w rozdziale „Wojny młodego pokolenia". Mój ojciec twierdzi, że uratował nazwisko Malfoy i że czasami dzieci są mądrzejsze od rodziców. – Podniósł się i otrzepał spodnie ze śniegu. – Idziesz z nami na obiad do Wielkiej Sali?

- Nie, chyba nie. – Samuel również wstał i spojrzał w kierunku zbliżających się w ich kierunku Harry'ego i Rona, którzy nadal trzymali w dłoniach miotły. To czego dziś się dowiedział, bardzo go zaskoczyło i musiał to przemyśleć.

- Jesz u siebie? Wiesz, jak chcesz, ale byłoby fajnie. – Sarah uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i odwróciła w stronę profesorów. – Dzień dobry.

- Dzień dobry panno Doyle, widzę, że dobrze się bawicie. – Harry omiótł dziewczynkę nieuważnym spojrzeniem i zatrzymał wzrok na Samuelu. – Sam, myślę, że pora, abyśmy wrócili do zamku.

- Tak. – Chłopiec skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku mężczyzn.

- Jak tam? Zadowolony? – Ron wyszczerzył się do niego radośnie. Po krótkiej przejażdżce na miotle zawsze czuł się ożywiony.

- Tak, było fajnie. – Sam skinął niepewnie głową.

- W którym pokoju mieszkasz? – Maksymilian zbliżył się do Samuela.

- Eee… - Chłopiec spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego.

- Sam zamieszkał w pokojach profesora Malfoya. – Wyjaśnił za niego Potter.

- A… - Uczeń podrapał się po rozczochranej głowie. – A możemy go odwiedzić? Po południu będziemy grać w eksplodującego durnia, więc…

- Sam? Co o tym myślisz? – Gryfon popatrzył na dziecko uważnie. – Chcesz dołączyć do dzieci po obiedzie?

- No… - Chłopiec spojrzał na dzieci niepewnie. Stały, uśmiechając się zachęcająco i czekając na jego odpowiedź. – Myślę, że chcę. – Skinął głową, jakby właśnie podjął jakąś decyzję.

- Super! Przyjdziemy po ciebie albo, jeżeli chcesz, możemy przynieść grę do twoich komnat. – Sarah wyraźnie się ucieszyła, a pulchny chłopiec, którego imienia nie pamiętał, potaknął jej z entuzjazmem.

- U mnie będzie fajnie. To, tego… widzimy się później. – Samuel uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem i ruszył za dorosłymi.

Im bardziej oddalał się od dzieci, tym bardziej zwalniał, zatopiony we własnych myślach. Miał wrażenie, że nagle wszystko zwaliło mu się na głowę, a on zupełnie niczego nie rozumiał. Jego ojciec był śmierciożercą? I Draco go zdradził? Czy to on mu zagrażał? Brat nigdy nic nie mówił o swoich rodzicach, a on nie pytał o dziadków. Dziadków… nie byli jego dziadkami, Lucjusz Malfoy okazał się być jego ojcem i najwyraźniej stał po złej stronie. Joe mówił, że jest jak warzywo. Nie bardzo wiedział, co to znaczy. Nie mógł się ruszać? Hmm… Victoria mówiła, że niektóre rośliny są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne nawet wtedy, gdy stoją w doniczkach i ostrzegała, aby nie dotykał nieznanych ziół. Ale to raczej niczego nie tłumaczyło. I była jeszcze Narcyza… Dlaczego nie mógł mieszkać z nią? Nie chciała mieć drugiego dziecka i dlatego znalazł się w przytułku? Nie, to się nie zgadzało. Pamiętał rodziców matki, nigdy ich nie lubił, a oni nie lubili jego. Nie raz krzyczeli, że Alecto zwariowała, robiąc sobie bachora i patrzyli na niego z nienawiścią. Nazywali go bękartem i dzieckiem z przypadku. Nie wiedział, co to znaczy. Jednak skoro jego mama miała na imię Alecto to… Czy Draco miał inną mamę?

Westchnął i przyspieszył kroku, pragnąc dogonić Harry'ego i profesora Weasleya. Miał tak wiele pytań i żadnej odpowiedzi. Chciał porozmawiać z Draco, dowiedzieć się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

….

Obraz przesunął się bezszelestnie, jednak głośny syk oburzonego czymś węża sprawił, że Ron, który właśnie przeglądał nową książkę o zaklęciach ochronnych podskoczył w miejscu, oblewając się kremowym piwem.

- Merlinie, człowieku, kiedyś przez ciebie zejdę na zawał – mruknął widząc przemierzającego salon Draco. Wyjął różdżkę i rzucił na siebie szybkie zaklęcie czyszczące.

- Zamknij się, Weasley. – Malfoy przeszedł przez pokój, ze złością ciskając szatę na oparcie krzesła – Jak na byłego aurora jesteś strasznie bojaźliwy.

- Myśleliśmy, że wrócisz kominkiem. – Harry siedzący na okiennym parapecie spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Wróciłem, ale prosto do komnat Samuela. Musiałem go zobaczyć.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie narzekał na naszą opiekę i to nie to jest przyczyną twojej irytacji.

- Nie, Samuel śpi. – Draco nerwowo przemierzył pokój, zatrzymując się przy jego przeciwległej stronie. – Rozmawiałem z Victorią, mówiła, że dobrze się dziś bawił.

- W takim razie nie rozumiem twojego zachowania. – Harry poczuł się lekko zdezorientowany. – Może byś z łaski swojej wyjaśnił o co chodzi, zamiast warczeć od progu na Rona?

- Na razie nalej mi whisky, czystej. – Malfoy zignorował jego słowa i zatrzymał się przy kominku zaciskając ręce na gzymsie i spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w migoczące płomienie.

Harry z westchnieniem irytacji podniósł się i ruszył w kierunku barku. Z przeszklonej szafki wyjął butelkę mugolskiego Jacka Daniel'sa i napełnił bursztynowym trunkiem jedną szklankę. Widząc pytający wzrok Rona, wzruszył niepewnie ramionami i podszedł do Draco.

- Proszę. – Wręczył mu tumbler, który ten opróżnił dwoma łykami i oddał mu zamaszystym gestem.

- Jeszcze.

Harry prychnął i ponownie napełnił szkło.

- Co się stało w szpitalu? – zapytał w końcu. Wiedział, że gdyby nie Samuel, Draco nigdy nie spotkałby się z Lucjuszem. Widząc go tak zdenerwowanym, przypuszczał, że rozmowa z ojcem musiała należeć do niezbyt przyjemnych.

- W szpitalu? – Draco prychnął i upił kolejny łyk trunku. – Kurwa! – Zaklął i przez chwilę przyglądał się migoczącej w szkle whisky, po czym z rozmachem wrzucił szklankę do kominka, gdzie rozprysła się na drobne kawałki, a płomień zamigotał niespokojnie w kontakcie z alkoholem.

- To już druga. – Harry splótł ręce na piersi, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Co się dzieje, Draco?

- Ten dupek uciekł. Zwiał prosto z rąk aurorów! – Malfoy spojrzał na niego, po czym roześmiał się nieco histerycznie. – Wysłali po niego Cienie, a on tak po prostu poczekał aż opuszczą osłony i deportował się. W tej chwili może być wszędzie… Po prostu wszędzie. – Bezradnie przejechał ręką po włosach, burząc ich idealne ułożenie.

- Niemożliwe… - Ron jęknął, zapadając się głębiej w miękką sofę. Książka leżała obok niego zapomniana.

- Jak? – Harry chociaż równie zaskoczony, był bardziej konkretny.

- Za pomocą świstoklika.

- Był pod ciągłym nadzorem, kto mógł mu go dostarczyć?

- Dawlish, a raczej ktoś, kto się za niego podawał. – Draco westchnął i usiadł ciężko na jednym z foteli. – Ciało prawdziwego Dawlisha znaleziono niedawno w jakimś zaułku.

- Eliksir wielosokowy? – Weasley wreszcie się pozbierał i najwyraźniej obudziła się w nim aurorska żyłka. – Jak przemycił świstoklik? Zaklęcia identyfikujące powinny sobie bez problemu z tym poradzić.

- Oczywiście. – Malfoy oparł się zmęczony o zagłówek. – O ile nie jest to przedmiot z magią ukrytą pod inkrustowanym złotem – prychnął. – Rozmawiałem z Shlackleboltem. Lucjusz użył rodowego pierścienia, który jest przekazywany w naszej rodzinie od pokoleń. Magia w nim jest tak subtelna i przemyślnie zakamuflowana, że mało kto mógłby ją wykryć.

- Więc osoba, która mu go dostarczyła, musiała znać dobrze twoją rodzinę. Wątpię abyście trzymali tak cenne przedmioty w widocznym miejscu. – Harry oparł się o gzyms kominka, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

- Oczywiście, że nie trzymamy. – Draco spojrzał na niego ze złością. – Wszelkie rodowe klejnoty są ukryte w taki sposób, że praktycznie nikt nie ma do nich dostępu.

- W takim razie… - Weasley ostrożnie zerknął na Malfoya. – Jest tylko jedna osoba, która mogła pomóc twojemu ojcu w ucieczce.

- To akurat jest dla mnie zupełnie jasne, chociaż szanowne ministerstwo uważa, że to tylko niepotwierdzone poszlaki i nie chce nic z tym zrobić. – Draco skrzywił się zdenerwowany.

- Kiedy?

- Kiedy co? – Malfoy odstawił pusty tumbler na stół i spojrzał na Pottera.

- Kiedy uciekł?

- Kilka dni przed świętami. To po prostu śmieszne i powinienem ich zaskarżyć. – Draco zacisnął usta, tłumiąc cisnące się na nie przekleństwo. – Ci imbecyle nie poinformowali mnie o swej niekompetencji. Dobrze wiedzieli, że Lucjusz pragnie zemsty, a jednak milczeli. Mógłbym ich oskarżyć o współudział w planowanym zamachu na moje życie!

Harry mruknął coś i podszedł do komody usytuowanej pod jedną z ścian. Z jednej z szuflad wyjął napoczętą paczkę papierosów i czubkiem różdżki odpalił jednego, zaciągając się mocno. Przeczucie dobrze mu mówiło, że nie powinien ich wyrzucać. Teraz po prostu musiał zapalić. Lucjusz Malfoy na wolności… Przez chwilę poczuł się tak, jakby wróciła przeszłość, a on sam znowu był tym młodym chłopcem, na którego czyhało niebezpieczeństwo w postaci Voldemorta i jego popleczników. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że mężczyzna był śmiertelnie niebezpieczny i spragniony zemsty. Czy naprawdę nie będzie chwili spokoju w jego życiu? Zsunął się po ścianie i usiadł na podłodze podciągając kolana pod brodę. Tym razem to nie on będzie priorytetem Lucjusza. Owszem, kiedyś zapewne zapoluje i na niego, jednak najpierw zwróci się przeciwko Draco i…

- Atak na Różany Dom! – sapnął, a w jego zielonych oczach zapłonęła złość. To nie mógł być zbieg okoliczności. Ucieczka starego Malfoya zbiegła się w czasie z próbą zabicia Samuela. To był wręcz namacalny dowód.

- Dokładnie. – Draco skinął ponuro głową.

- Jasna cholera. – Ron potarmosił się po włosach obydwiema rękami. – No to mamy przesrane. Obiecaliśmy ostatnio dzieciakom wyprawę do miasteczka Sanqua, teraz to najprawdopodobniej nie przejdzie.

- Dlaczego? – Harry spojrzał na niego, wypuszczając smużkę sino-popielatego dymu. – Nie mieliśmy problemów z wychodzeniem do Hogsmeade, kiedy Voldemort żył. Myślę, że poradzimy sobie i z Lucjuszem. Poza tym uwzględnialiśmy i tak tylko trzecie klasy. Draco i Samuel pozostaną bezpieczni w zamku. Oni mają konkretny cel, nie będą atakować nieznanych uczniów. Na wszelki wypadek mogę porozmawiać z Goldsteinem i poproszę go o dyskretny nadzór w wiosce. Jeżeli Lucjusz zrobi jakikolwiek nieostrożny ruch, będziemy na to przygotowani.

- Nie próbuj go nie doceniać. – Malfoy spojrzał ostro na Harry'ego. – Czarny Pan był szaleńcem, psychopatycznym mordercą, który trzymał swych wyznawców przy sobie za pomocą strachu i bólu. Lucjusz jest przebiegły, inteligentny i uwielbia manipulować ludźmi. Przez te kilka lat wiele czarodziejskich rodzin spało spokojnie, bo wierzyło, że nigdy się nie obudzi. Teraz… Lucjusz ma wielu dłużników, jeżeli będzie chciał, wykorzysta to i w zamian za anulowanie długu, może przyjąć łaskawie pomoc w realizacji swoich celów.

- Cholera. – Harry strzepnął popiół do kryształowej popielniczki, która zazwyczaj służyła jako ozdoba. – A co z twoim dziedziczeniem? Czy teraz, gdy…

- Nie. – Draco obrócił w rękach tumbler, przesuwając opuszkiem palca po ozdobnych rytach umieszczonych na krysztale. – Fortuna Malfoyów przeszła na mnie dwa lata temu. Nikt nie wierzył, że ojciec może się obudzić, więc zgodnie z procedurą, automatycznie zostałem spadkobiercą.

- A teraz? Czy to się nie zmieni? W końcu okazuje się, że jednak jest zdolny do zarządzania finansami rodu.

- Tak, ale jest też zbiegiem i zgodnie z prawem nie może korzystać z żadnych przywilejów. Nie ma dostępu do banku, a przede wszystkim - machnął ręką – nie może wejść sobie ot tak do Gringotta i podjąć pieniędzy. Do tego potrzebna jest magiczna sygnatura właściciela. Od razu zostałby złapany.

- To pocieszające. – Ron spojrzał karcąco na Harry'ego. – Palisz już drugiego.

- Palę, kiedy mam na to ochotę. – Potter wzruszył ramionami, ponownie się zaciągając. – Zakładając, że twoja matka mu pomaga, myślisz, że zdradził jej fakt istnienia Samuela? – zwrócił się do Draco. – Do tej pory trzymał to w sekrecie, więc może… Zresztą i tak postanowiłeś przestać trzymać jego istnienie w sekrecie, więc… Cholera, teraz gdy Lucjusz jest na wolności, to już nie wydaje się tak dobrym pomysłem. Upokorzenie Narcyzy to jedno, ale on będzie wściekły podwójnie.

- Och, problem w tym, że ona już wie. – Draco zagryzł zęby i ze złością spojrzał na Rona. – Dzięki uprzejmości Weasleyów.

- Co? – Ron poderwał się z kanapy. – Nigdy bym nie zdradził czegoś tak ważnego! Nie powiedziałem nawet Hermionie! Dopiero dzisiaj…

- Nie mówię o tobie, więc posadź z łaski swojej swój tyłek na poprzednim miejscu i nie skacz mi przed oczami jak niewytresowany psidwak. To twoja siostra ma za długi język.

- Ginny? – Rudzielec usiadł z powrotem, czując, jak jego nogi robią się miękkie. – Ale to niemożliwe, skąd ona by wiedziała?

- Pracuje w ministerstwie i pechowo w dziale, w którym znajduje się archiwum koligacji rodzinnych. Uciąłem sobie z nią małą pogawędkę. – Skrzywił się, zaciskając dłoń na szklance. – Gdyby nie obecność Kingsleya, mógłbym zapomnieć o dobrych manierach i o tym, że jest kobietą.

- Ale… - Ron spojrzał na niego ze strachem. – Nic jej nie zrobiłeś, prawda? Zresztą Ginny nie zdradziłaby… - zająknął się. – Nie coś tak ważnego…

- To było naprawdę trudne, ale uwierz mi, nawet nie wyjąłem różdżki. – Draco przewrócił oczami. – Jednak mylisz się, zdradziła, ba! rzuciła to w twarz mojej matce, nie przejmując się konsekwencjami. Podobno Narcyza ją zdenerwowała. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie ulega wątpliwości, że potrafi być żmiją, jednak… - Jego głos stwardniał. – Twoja siostra pracuje w ministerstwie! Obowiązuje ją tajemnica i nie powinna w odwecie wywlekać czegoś, co znalazła w aktach.

- Merlinie, to zupełnie do niej niepodobne. – Ron najwyraźniej zdradę siostry wziął sobie głęboko do serca. – Nie wierzę, że zrobiła coś takiego. Ginny zawsze była taka… no, wiecie, trzeźwo myśląca. Nie pamiętam, ile razy mówiła mi, że to ja jestem w gorącej wodzie kąpany i najpierw działam, a potem myślę. Nie wiem, co musiałoby się stać, żeby zaczęła działać bez zastanowienia, to nie ten typ. Nie jest impulsywna, nie kieruje się emocjami. – Podniósł głowę, zauważając dziwną wymianę spojrzeń między Harrym a Draco. – Chyba… - dokończył żałośnie.

- Przestań, Ron, to nie twoja wina. A Ginny… no wiesz… Cholera, każdy odpowiada za siebie, więc nie zadręczaj się tym. – Harry wreszcie wyrzucił papierosa do kominka i podniósł się z podłogi. Podszedł do stolika i przysiadł na poręczy fotela, na którym siedział Draco.

– Nie jesteś zły? – Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego nerwowo.

- Jestem wkurwiony, co jednak niczego nie zmieni. – Harry potarł palcem okolicę nasady nosa. – I wybacz, ale wolałbym w najbliższym czasie nie widzieć twojej siostry. Do tej pory sprawa była jasna: Lucjusz stanowi zagrożenie i tego się trzymamy. Teraz, gdy okazuje się, że Narcyza również wiedziała o istnieniu Samuela, nasza prosta droga się rozwidla i musimy obserwować obydwa jej końce.

- No, ale… - Ron spojrzał niewyraźnie na milczącego Draco. – Przecież jak Lucjusz uciekł, to…

- Nie wiemy na sto procent, czy połączył siły z Narcyzą. O ile mu się nie przyznała, że zna jego wstydliwą tajemnicę, Lucjusz raczej sam jej o tym nie poinformował. Będzie potrzebował pieniędzy i wsparcia od osoby, która dostarczyła mu świstoklik. Jeśli to była Narcyza… Chwalenie się posiadaniem nieślubnego syna raczej nie wpłynęłoby pozytywnie na ich stosunki. – Harry pokręcił przecząco głową. – Nie, prędzej działałby na własną rękę, pragnąc, by informacja o istnieniu chłopca nigdy nie ujrzała światła dziennego. Przez chwilę mogliśmy być pewni, że to on zaplanował atak. Teraz, gdy wiemy już, że Ginny zdradziła sekret Narcyzie, nic już nie jest takie proste.

- Wierzysz, że Malfoy mógł nie wiedzieć nic o zamachu, i że to…

- Narcyza za nim stała? – Harry westchnął i spojrzał z góry na pochyloną lekko głowę Draco. – Niestety, to jedna z możliwości, którą teraz musimy brać pod uwagę.

- Kurde, przepraszam.

Draco wreszcie przestał bawić się szklanką i odsunął ja na bok. Uniósł wzrok i przez chwilę przyglądał się uważnie zaczerwienionej twarzy Weasleya. Przez jego blade oblicze przebiegło kilka emocji, zanim przybrało na powrót swój neutralny, dobrze wszystkim znany wyraz.

- Daj sobie spokój i nie rób z siebie na siłę męczennika. – Wyprostował się i oparł głowę o bok Harry'ego. – To nie twoja wina – powtórzył słowa Harry'ego, a Ron otworzył szeroko oczy w zaskoczeniu. – Tak czy tak, moja matka niedługo dowiedziałaby się o zdradzie Lucjusza. Jedyną zmienną jest to, że teraz nie wiemy, kto zaplanował zamach. Niemniej możemy się cieszyć, że był on nieudany i należy już do przeszłości. Samuel jest bezpieczny w szkole. Teraz naszym największym problemem jest Lucjusz. Nie możemy zapominać, że nadal jesteśmy związani umową nauczycielską i poszukiwania raczej nie są tym, na co możemy sobie pozwolić. Za kilka dni wracają wszyscy uczniowie i nasz czas będzie mocno ograniczony. Pozostaje nam wierzyć, że ministerstwo i aurorzy poradzą sobie z tą sytuacją. Ze swojej strony mogę tylko zatrudnić ludzi, którzy będą na bieżąco monitorować sytuację i starać się wpaść na jakiś trop.

- Porozmawiam z kilkoma aurorami. To moi przyjaciele i mam nadzieję, że od nich dowiemy się więcej w tej sprawie. Czy Kingsley nadal ma zamiar trzymać ucieczkę Lucjusza w tajemnicy? – Harry spojrzał na Draco.

- Nie, po rozmowie ze mną zgodził się zatrudnić do odnalezienia go wszystkich aurorów i nadać sprawie status priorytetu. Rychło w czas – prychnął z irytacją.

- Dobrze. W takim razie nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak tylko czekać i mieć oczy szeroko otwarte. Przykro mi, ale ty i Samuel nie możecie do czasu wyjaśnienia tej sprawy opuszczać zamku. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. – Draco przewrócił oczami. – Nie jestem samobójcą. Nalegam jednak, abyś ten jeden raz postąpił równie rozważnie i nie pokazywał swojego tyłka nigdzie, gdzie ktoś może go uszkodzić. Lucjusz może pragnąć zemsty na mnie, ale ty wcale nie jesteś przez to bezpieczniejszy. Śmiem twierdzić, że nie pała on sympatią do kogoś, kto nie dość, że pokonał jego mistrza, to jeszcze zabawia się z jego własnym, zdradzieckim synem.

- Nie zabawiam się z tobą, jesteś moim mężem! – Potter spojrzał na niego oburzony.

- Wątpię, aby to miało dla niego jakieś znaczenie.

- To co, po raz kolejny jesteśmy w stanie wojny? – Ron z rezygnacją oparł się o zagłówek sofy.

Draco zmęczony zamknął oczy i przybrał zacięty wyraz twarzy.

- Urodziliśmy się, aby walczyć. Walczymy, aby zwyciężać, Weasley. To zawsze było mottem Slytherinu. Czas, aby znowu ujrzało światło dzienne.

* Santana (silny wiatr z kierunków północno-wschodnich, występujący w południowej Kalifornii),.

….

_Wakacje to taki czas, kiedy dzieci i młodzież, a także studenci mają wolne i obijają się na całego. Mnie nie dotyczy żaden z tych przypadków, niemniej lenistwo i mnie dopadło, a upały skutecznie wpłynęły na moją wenę. Niestety, kiedy temperatura sięga czterdziestu stopni, nie jestem w stanie myśleć, a już na pewno nie potrafię ułożyć niczego sensownego. Przyszedł chłód, przyszedł i kolejny rozdział :) Pochwalę się tylko tym, że wreszcie! dobrnęłam do momentu, gdy zaczynam trzeci i ostatni etap opowiadania. Jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział i… zacznie się coś dziać! Przyznam, że ciężko jest czuć się sennym przy własnym opowiadaniu, ale naprawdę, niektóre rzeczy po prostu muszą być napisane by ruszyć dalej, a ja po prostu uwielbiam się rozpisywać… nawet jak wena mnie olewa i jedzie tam gdzie morska bryza chłodzi ;) Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, pozdrawiam Was serdecznie i życzę dalszych wspaniałych wakacji, urlopów i wypoczynku, oraz pogody, ciepłej, ale może nie tak upalnej ;)_

_**Ka**__ – przejście na „ty" z Kingsleyem to zabieg celowy. Draco był wyprowadzony z równowagi. Cieszę się, że zwróciłaś uwagę na zdanie o Harrym i Severusie, odebrałaś je dokładnie tak jak chciałam. Chodziło o podkreślenie zaufania jakie Draco ma do nich i najwyraźniej udało mi się to osiągnąć. Przyznaję, że rozmowy pomiędzy Draco, a Kingiem bałam się okropnie, chciałam pokazać gniew Malfoya, ale nie chciałam aby przesadził i zszedł z tego poziomu, który prezentuje na co dzień. Co do Narcyzy i Ginny, to… chyba pójdzie to trochę inaczej niż wszyscy oczekują, a w każdym razie na tę chwilę, łomotu nie będzie, chociaż… muszę się zastanowić ;) _

_**Miss Black**__ – aż się wrócę do trzydziestego trzeciego rozdziału zobaczyć co w nim jest ;) niemniej dziękuję bardzo ;* Lu jako następca Voldemorta? Wiesz… jakbym miała wybierać to taki Czarny Pan całkiem by mi się podobał, chyba bym miała skrupuły żeby go ubić ;P Cieszę się, że udało Ci się wrócić z Jądra Ciemności w jednym kawałku, byłaby duża strata :D Jestem w szoku, że Gospodę odkryłaś niedawno, przecież tam jest tyle świetnych drarry i snarry *.* a do tego tak sumienne tłumaczki, że na żadnym innym chyba takich nie ma, nie żebym prowadziła jakąś reklamę ;D Borze zielony, dziękuję bardzo, ale do Telanu, Femme (moje góru ostatnio, jest boska, a jej Draco to mój faworyt), czy Mayi… gdybym stanęła obok nich, to chyba tylko po to, aby się głęboko pokłonić i zamieść włosami glebę i nie, nie umniejszam sobie, po prostu doceniam ich warsztat literacki. No i jest kolejny rozdział, wybłagałaś ;) obiecuję, że kolejny będzie szybciej, a potem… potem wchodzę w etap, na który czekałam od początku, więc już nie powinno być żadnych opóźnień ;)_

_**Hunter**__ – dziękuję :)_

_**Lucynapilo **__– dziękuję, kadzidełka kadzą i roztaczają przyjemny aromat, zawsze się przydają :)_

_**Lilu**__ – nie piszę książek, do pisarki mi jak stąd do Hogsmeade. Trudno więc, abym dorównała stylem i treścią jakimś autorkom ;) Margit Sandemo mam wszystkie książki w domu, samej sagi osiemdziesiąt dwa, więc kłaniam się nisko przed tą panią, jej talentem i wyobraźnią. Wiesz, myślę, że Sev nigdy do końca nie zgodzi się z Harrym i Ronem, niemniej teraz już nie są jego uczniami i są dorośli, więc trudno też mu krytykować ich na każdym kroku. Na śniadanie poszedł nie dla nich, a dla Draco i Samuela, Potter i jego kompania nigdy by go do tego nie zmusili. Na pewno jeszcze się doczekasz bardziej zgryźliwej wymiany zdań pomiędzy nimi ;)_

_**Luana**__ – dziękuję bardzo :)_

_**Sephiroth**__ – sądzę, że splątka tylnowybuchowa ma jednak więcej IQ niż ministerstwo, a na pewno w jej własnym mniemaniu, o psidwaku nie wspominając, w końcu to on wyprowadził aurorów z pułapki w słynnej książce Evansa ;) Odpuść może Kingsleyowi, on tam najlepszy z nich wszystkich, niech pożyje biedaczek. Na rozmowę z Ginny przyjdzie nam zaczekać, wpadłam na taki trochę okrężny pomysł i podążam ku niemu jakimiś zakolami i chaszczami :D Niemniej na pewno od kogoś się jej oberwie, pytanie od kogo ;) Mówisz, że po kłótni trzeba się pogodzić? Przyznaję Ci rację… niemniej ja dla panów mam zupełnie inne plany, chociaż… różne drogi prowadzą do celu ;) _

_**Oversensitive**__ – absolutnie nie kazałabym Ci komentować wszystkich rozdziałów, jednak bardzo mi miło przeczytać Twój komentarz i cieszy mnie, że opowiadanie wywarło na Tobie pozytywne wrażenie :) Ginny to tutaj postać poboczna, coś namiesza, coś spaskudzi, na kimś musimy psy wieszać, prawda ;) O ile eliksir zażyła z premedytacją, o tyle jej rozmowa z Narcyzą była nieporozumieniem, Ginny nie sądziła że wydaje jakąś wielką tajemnicę, w końcu Samuel należał do rodziny Draco i myślała, że jego matka wie o zdradzie męża. Poza tym, po prostu się jej palnęło bez zastanowienia i w złości. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo wszystko jakoś się wyjaśni xD_

_**Matty Russel**__ – tak, Draco uwielbia brata. Po tym jak praktycznie stracił ojca, który dla niego stał się złem koniecznym i po tym jak matka okazała się niezbyt przyjemną osobą, która nigdy nie wybaczyła mu zdrady ojca, tak naprawdę wszystkie swoje uczucia przelał na Samuela. Bardzo bałam się sceny z gniewem Draco, z jednej strony chciałam go pokazać, z drugiej nie chciałam przeholować, w końcu to Malfoy i on powinien szybko wziąć się w garść. Tak, jeżeli chodzi o Samuela i Harry'ego, jest pewne podobieństwo, ale… i tak wszystko potoczy się inaczej i ciemiężyciel raczej nie zginie od rykoszetu ;) I wcale nie było nudno, żadne flaki z olejem, już prędzej miód i orzeszki ;)_


	37. Chapter 37

_Zbetowane dzięki uprzejmości __**Liberi**__ :)_

_**XXXVII**_

- Pchnięcie, kontra, pchnięcie, kontra. – Monotonny głos Malfoya rozbrzmiewał w dużej sali, gdzie około dwudziestu uczniów stało w równym rzędzie, trzymając w dłoniach ćwiczebne rapiery, których ostrza zakończone były małymi, gumowymi kulkami. W zależności od padających instrukcji, wyciągali przed siebie dłonie z bronią bądź cofali się o krok. – Dobrze. – Draco skinął głową w zadowoleniu. – Dobierzcie się parami. – Najwyraźniej nie była to pierwsza lekcja, gdyż młodzież szybko się przegrupowała, dobierając sobie partnera według wzrostu. Mały, rudowłosy pierwszoklasista Luc Currey, zajął miejsce naprzeciw Samuela i ukłonił się lekko.

- Cięcie i pchnięcie. Nie chcę widzieć niczego innego. Ma być czysto i z szacunkiem dla przeciwnika. Do pana mówię, panie Wallner, nie życzę sobie żadnych przepychanek ani nieczystych zagrań. – Malfoy spojrzał surowo na ciemnowłosego trzecioklasistę. – I proszę spiąć włosy, próżność zgubiła Narcyza, nie chcielibyśmy tutaj kolejnej greckiej tragedii. – Wymownie potoczył ręką po ścianach ozdobionych ogromnymi lustrami. Uczniowie zachichotali cicho, zerkając na starszego kolegę, który wzruszył ramionami.

- Obawia się pan konkurencji, profesorze? Jakieś problemy z samooceną? A może z autorytetem? – Nastolatek wydął lekko usta, jednak posłusznie wyjął z kieszeni rzemyk, którym związał opadające na łopatki włosy.

- Nie wiedziałem, że odbywają się tutaj jakieś zawody. – Malfoy splótł ręce na piersi, opierając się o stół, na którym spoczywały przybory do konserwacji broni. – Dziesięć punktów od domu Aqua za niepoinformowanie mnie o tak ważnym wydarzeniu.

- Ufryzowałby pan włosy w loki? – Joe, spojrzał na niego z ironią, przyjmując odpowiednią postawę.

- I kolejne dziesięć za bezczelność. – Draco uniósł brew uśmiechając się lekko. – Zaczynam sądzić, że bardziej interesuje cię dyskusja o wdziękach i fryzurach niż trening.

- Założę się, że niektórym bezczelność uszłaby na sucho. Ciekawe, że w tej szkole są równi i równiejsi – mruknął cicho, posyłając niechętne spojrzenie w kierunku Samuela.

- Proponuję, żeby nie nadużywał pan mojej cierpliwości, panie Wallner. Proszę skupić się na walce albo wyjść. Koniec żartów. Zabierajcie się do roboty albo kolejne punkty znikną z tabel waszych domów! Najniższe partie lochów, wbrew pozorom, nadal czekają na uprzątnięcie. – Groźba szlabanu skutecznie uciszyła wszystkich. Już po chwili w sali można było usłyszeć tylko dźwięk krzyżujących się ze sobą ostrzy i ciche sapanie uczniów. Malfoy wolnym krokiem przechadzał się pomiędzy nimi, co jakiś czas przypominając o odpowiednim ustawieniu nóg, balansie ciała bądź ściągnięciu łopatek i rozluźnieniu mięśni ramion. Z satysfakcją obserwował walczącego Samuela, który z zapamiętaniem atakował starszego ucznia.

– Samuelu, jeżeli nie chcesz w przyszłości zostać niemową, radzę schować język. Pomijam już fakt, że wygląda to nader nieestetycznie, kiedy pan Currey zaatakuje ostrzej, możesz go sobie odgryźć. Plamy z krwi naprawdę trudno schodzą. – Chłopiec zacisnął usta i obrzucił brata gniewnym spojrzeniem, które Malfoy skwitował sarkastycznym uśmiechem. Miał nadzieję, że po miesiącu ćwiczeń z innymi uczniami Sam zdążył się już nauczyć, iż Draco w prywatnych pokojach a Draco w roli nauczyciela, to dwie zupełnie różne osoby. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru traktować go ulgowo. Pobłażanie ze względu na pokrewieństwo nie tylko sprawiłoby, że chłopiec straciłby motywację do ciężkiej pracy, ale też przysporzyłoby mu kłopotów wśród innych uczniów. Być może Sam jeszcze nie uczył się w tej szkole w pełnym wymiarze i uczęszczał tylko na szermierkę, jednak w niczym nie zmieniało to postanowienia Draco, aby traktować go jak każdego innego ucznia. Tym bardziej więc zirytowały go niesprawiedliwe insynuacje Wallnera. Nie faworyzował Sama! Jak ten chłopak mógł w ogóle zasugerować podobny nonsens?

Przez kolejne piętnaście minut pouczał i korygował błędy małych szermierzy, po czym uniósł rękę do góry i wystrzelił z różdżki bladoniebieskie iskry.

- Koniec na dziś. Rapiery proszę schować do pochew i umieścić w odpowiednich przegrodach. Widzimy się za tydzień o tej samej porze. – W jednym momencie cały ład i spokój towarzyszący ćwiczeniom zmienił się w całkowity chaos, kiedy uczniowie rzucili się do wyjścia. – Panie Wallner, pan zostanie. – Spojrzał twardo na wysokiego chłopca, który mrużąc oczy powoli zbliżył się do niego, obrzucając go nieufnym spojrzeniem.

- Tak, panie profesorze?

- No właśnie, panie Wallner… _profesorze_. – Draco usiadł na krześle, bawiąc się trzymaną w ręku różdżką. – Wydaje się pan ostatnio o tym fakcie zapominać. Nie wiem, w czym czuje się pan lepszy od innych uczniów, jednak nie będę tolerował bezczelności na moich lekcjach. Jeżeli coś takiego się powtórzy, straci pan miejsce w mojej klasie.

- Nie może mnie pan wyrzucić z lekcji zaklęć, są obowiązkowe. – Joe nie podniósł głosu, jednak jego zaciśnięte pięści świadczyły o wzburzeniu.

- Ja mogę wszystko. To ja decyduję o tym, kto może chodzić do tej szkoły, a kto będzie z niej wyrzucony, a pan, panie Wallner, jeżeli nie zaliczy podstawowego przedmiotu, wraz z końcem roku zostanie wydalony.

- To…

- Nieuczciwe? Życie jest nieuczciwe, a pan swoim tupetem nie od dziś gra mi na nerwach, czego bardzo nie lubię. Do tej pory milczałem, jednak dłużej nie będę temu pobłażać. – Draco schował różdżkę do kieszeni i spojrzał na chłopca uważnie. – Pańska sprawa, co pan z tym zrobi.

- No tak, nie jestem taki jak Malcolm Vendell, jemu pan pobłaża. – Joe skrzywił się lekko. – Ale ja nie mam ojca w ambasadzie, prawda?

- Koniec! – Malfoy wstał z krzesła i podszedł do rozgoryczonego nastolatka. – Pan Vendell, w przeciwieństwie do pana, jest… - Zacisnął usta, tłumiąc to, co chciał właśnie powiedzieć. – Jest pan inteligentnym młodym człowiekiem. Proszę się zastanowić, czym różni się pan od Malcolma Vendella i bynajmniej nie mówię tutaj o jego rodzinie. To pańskie zadanie na dziś. Może pan odejść. – Skończywszy, odwrócił się i spokojnie zaczął zdejmować swą wierzchnią szatę. Ciche, oddalające się kroki świadczyły o tym, że chłopiec posłuchał polecenia.

Z ulgą zrzucił profesorską togę i podwinąwszy mankiety białej koszuli, zbliżył się do osobnego schowka, który zabezpieczony został magią odpowiadającą na jego prywatną sygnaturę. Wyjął z niej rapier, który dostał od Harry'ego i przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, rozkoszując się przepływającą przez jego dłoń mocą. Otulała go niczym ciepły koc, pieszcząc jego wrażliwą skórę i powodując, że czuł się z nią naprawdę bezpieczny. Wykonał kilka podstawowych ruchów rozgrzewających, po czym stanął w pozycji przed jednym z luster.

- Mogę się przyłączyć? – Cichy głos rozbrzmiał od progu i po chwili w tafli odbiła się sylwetka Pottera.

- Znowu chcesz dostać baty? – Wbił wzrok w zwierciadło, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie.

- Sam mówiłeś, że muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i przewiesił swoją szatę przez oparcie krzesła. – Widziałem Wallnera, wypadł stąd jak burza. Coś się stało?

- Bezczelny mały gnojek. Nic, z czym bym sobie nie poradził. – Draco podszedł do szafki i wyjął z niej rapier o pięknie plecionym koszu. – Weź ten.

- Już nim nie ćwiczysz? To trzeci raz, gdy mi go pożyczasz. – Potter wziął z jego ręki lekką broń i zamachnął się nią, czując drgającą w rapierze magię należącą do Malfoya.

- Przyzwyczajam się do nowego. – Ślizgon odszedł kilka kroków i przyjął postawę, unosząc broń do czoła i kłaniając się lekko.

- Cieszę się. – Harry odwzajemnił gest i szybko ruszył do przodu, atakując. – Co więc zrobił Joe?

Draco zablokował go z łatwością, po czym przemieścił się kilka kroków w bok.

– Jest arogancki i impertynencki. – Wykonał pchnięcie i odskoczył zgrabnie, unosząc jedną rękę w górę. – Zarzucił mi faworyzowanie uczniów.

- Tobie? – Harry zachwiał się lekko, gdy Draco wyprowadził precyzyjny atak i trafił go końcem rapiera w ramię. – To śmieszne. O kogo chodziło?

- Scelta di tempo, pchnięcie i atak z zaskoczenia, uczyłem cię tego – zganił go Draco, odsuwając się i patrząc na niego krytycznie. – O młodego Vendella.

- Tego irytującego lizusa? Przecież ty go nie znosisz. – Potter obrzucił go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. – Tak, wiem tempo i sekretne pchnięcie. – Rozmasował ramię i na powrót natarł na blondyna, który spokojnie skrzyżował z nim rapier, nie próbując nawet robić uniku. – Cholera.

- Jesteś zbyt przewidywalny. – Malfoy odepchnął go bokiem, po czym zrobił wypad, szybkim ruchem umieszczając koniec sztychu pomiędzy koszem, a dłonią Gryfona. Gdyby nie miękkie zakończenie, ręka Harry'ego zostałaby mocno zraniona. Zdumiony brunet powiódł wzrokiem za wytrąconym rapierem.

- To było nieuczciwe – mruknął, schylając się po broń leżącą na deskach, którymi wyłożona była sala.

- Walka nigdy nie jest uczciwa. Jeżeli chcesz wygrać, musisz stosować podstępy. Przeczytałeś książkę, którą ci dałem? – Draco przyglądał mu się w rozbawieniu. Mógł przypuszczać, że sparing z Harrym poprawi mu nastrój.

- Ślizgoni. – Potter prychnął i mocniej chwycił rękojeść, postanawiając nie dać się już więcej zaskoczyć. – Mówiłeś o Vendellu. – Przypomniał mu, okrążając go powoli.

- Malcolm to idiota, myśli, że jak ma ojca w ambasadzie, to wszystko mu wolno. – Draco prychnął z niesmakiem, obserwując przy tym uważnie poczynania Pottera. – Poniża inne dzieciaki i wytyka im pochodzenie. Niemniej jego ojciec ostatnio wyłożył na szkołę sporą sumkę, więc przymykam na to oko. Masz zamiar długo tak tańczyć dookoła mnie?

- Czekam na odpowiedni moment. – Harry prawie niezauważalnie wykonał dwa posuwiste kroki w przód, po czym sparował uderzenie Draco i uchylając się przed jego kontratakiem, przesunął nogę za jego piętę podbijając ją i sprawiając, że Malfoy się zachwiał. – Tempo contra tempo. – Wyszczerzył się, podtykając koniec sztychu pod żebra blondyna.

- To było…

- Podstępne? – Uśmiechnął się, przechylając głowę.

- Jak na Gryfona jesteś niewiarygodnym oszustem.

- Uczę się od mistrza. – Potter ukłonił się lekko, podchodząc do szafki i chowając do niej rapier. – Nie powinieneś pobłażać Vendellowi.

- Dopóki nikomu nie zrobi krzywdy i nie złamie żadnej zasady szkolnego regulaminu, nie mam podstaw do interwencji. Pieniądze jego ojca są nam potrzebne. – Draco westchnął i również schował broń. – Za dwa, trzy lata szkoła sama zacznie zarabiać, ale na razie musimy się podporządkować tej bandzie hipokrytów. Powinieneś być szczęśliwy, że nie ingerują w nasze metody nauczania. – Zamknął szafkę i oparł się o nią plecami. – Od przyszłego tygodnia zaczniemy używać sztyletów.

- Sztyletów?

- Tak, do drugiej ręki. – Spojrzał na niego zaczepnie. – Boisz się Gryfonku?

- Zapomnij, jeżeli chodzi o sztylety, czuję się o wiele pewniej. Przeszedłem gruntowne przeszkolenie w tym kierunku. – Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. – Malfoy skrzywił się lekko, rozcierając nadwyrężone mięśnie ramienia. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale z każdą kolejną walką coraz trudniej było mu utrzymać niewzruszony wyraz twarzy i pokonać Harry'ego. Mężczyzna miał naturalny talent do walki białą bronią i aurorzy musieli być durniami, że tego nie zauważyli i nie położyli nacisku na jego trening w tym kierunku. Czarodzieje czasami za bardzo polegali na różdżkach. Draco w swoim młodym życiu zdążył się już nauczyć, że czasami trzeba polegać na innych umiejętnościach, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy człowiek zostaje rozbrojony.

- Co masz zamiar zrobić z Joe? – Głos męża przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

- Nic. – Podszedł do krzesła i chwycił leżącą tam togę. – Postraszyłem go wyrzuceniem.

- Chyba tego nie zrobisz? – Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – To naprawdę dobry uczeń.

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Malfoy pchnął drzwi i zamiast aportować się do ich komnat, powoli ruszył korytarzem. – Wallner to inteligentny chłopak, ma bardzo dobre stopnie, a w swojej grupie traktowany jest jak przywódca. Śmiem przypuszczać, że w przyszłym roku zostanie prefektem.

- Do tej pory nie było z nim kłopotów. – Potter zrównał z nim krok. Obydwaj nieśli nauczycielskie odzienia w dłoniach, nie kłopocząc się ich ubieraniem. Dochodziła osiemnasta i korytarze powoli pustoszały, gdyż zbliżała się pora kolacji.

- Mam wrażenie, że nie lubi Samuela. – Draco westchnął i odgarnął włosy do tyłu. – Merlinie, chłopak niedługo kończy czternaście lat, a patrzy na niego, jakby Sam zrobił mu jakąś krzywdę. Odkąd ujawniliśmy jego istnienie, Joe zaczął okazywać otwartą wrogość. Zupełnie nie wiem o co chodzi, ale nie zamierzam tolerować jego buntu.

- Myślę, że mu zazdrości. – Harry zatrzymał się pod ich komnatami, czekając aż obraz przesunie się i wpuści ich do środka. – Jego rodzice i brat zostali zabici przez śmierciożerców. On sam wychował się u babki, która cały czas wypominała mu, że to przez niego. Nie wiem dokładnie o co chodzi, ale… być może w tym ukryty jest jego problem.

- To powinien się z nim uporać, a nie przerzucać swoje frustracje na innych. – Draco opadł na fotel i przymknął powieki. – Samuel nie jest temu winien.

- Od początku obawialiśmy się różnych reakcji na pojawienie się Sama. – Potter usiadł naprzeciwko i przyjrzał się zmęczonej twarzy Malfoya. – Przypomnij sobie ten szum sprzed miesiąca. Chłopak nie mógł się nigdzie ruszyć, żeby nie towarzyszyły mu podejrzliwe spojrzenia i szepty. Teraz i tak jest lepiej, w końcu je posiłki wraz z wszystkimi i zarówno uczniowie, jak i nauczyciele przyzwyczaili się już do jego obecności.

- Media nadal na nim żerują. – Draco poruszył się niespokojnie. – Miałem ochotę pozwać Proroka za ich niewiarygodne spekulacje na jego temat.

- Witaj w moim świecie. – Gryfon prychnął cicho. – Pociesz się tym, że powoli sensacja, jaką był kilka tygodni temu, mija, a twoja matka wreszcie przestała przysyłać ci wyjce.

- Nawet mi o tym nie przypominaj. – Malfoy wzdrygnął się, wspominając wrzaski matki, która w listach zarzuciła mu zdradę, szarganie nazwiska i praktycznie się go wyrzekła, oskarżając o celowe poniżenie jej w oczach czarodziejskiej społeczności. Cóż, był na to przygotowany, ale mimo wszystko nie było to przyjemne. Najgorsze było to, że na jeden taki list trafił Samuel, który był przerażony jadem sączącym się z podniesionego głosu Narcyzy. Draco przeprowadził z nim potem długą rozmowę, zapoznając go z historią ich rodu i próbując wygładzić jej ostre krawędzie na tyle, aby nie pokaleczyć delikatnej psychiki ośmiolatka. Tym sposobem Sam wreszcie zyskał odpowiedzi na kilka swoich pytań, ale uświadomienie nie było przyjemne i Draco widział, że przez jakiś czas chłopiec chodził smutny i zamyślony.

- Ron był dzisiaj w ministerstwie. – Harry pochylił się do przodu, splatając ręce na kolanach.

- Dowiedzieli się czegoś? – Malfoy momentalnie powrócił do rzeczywistości i skupił swoją uwagę na Gryfonie.

- Ani śladu Lucjusza. Nie namierzono też żadnej innej aktywności jego magii. Jakby zupełnie zapadł się pod ziemię.

- Mogłem się domyślić. Kiedy zechce, chowa się tak, że nikt nie może go znaleźć. – Draco rozpiął guzik przy kołnierzyku koszuli i oparł głowę o zagłówek fotela. – To śmieszne, że chcą go zlokalizować za pomocą aktywności jego sygnatury. Niczego się nie nauczyli przez te lata. Gdyby to było takie proste, Voldemort nigdzie nie mógłby się ukryć, zwłaszcza z poziomem magii, jaki posiadał.

- Sam też niczego nie odkryłeś – przypomniał mu spokojnie Harry.

- To nie ja pozwoliłem mu uciec. – Draco spojrzał na niego ostro. – Ale niestety masz rację. Jak do tej pory nie wykryto żadnych podejrzanych ruchów. Dłużnicy Lucjusza nie wykazują oznak zdenerwowania, konta bankowe pozostały nienaruszone. Fundusze mojej matki również nie uległy zmianie. Oczekiwałem jakichś większych poruszeń w sprawach finansowych. Wybadałem też delikatnie znajomych ojca, żaden z nich nie wyglądał na zaznajomionego z obecną sytuacją. Wszyscy są przekonani, że ojciec nadal przebywa w szpitalu, w śpiączce. Niepokoi mnie ten spokój. Severus twierdzi, że gdyby był mądry, Lucjusz nigdy nie wychyliłby głowy z miejsca swego ukrycia. Jednak on nie jest stworzony do życia jako wygnaniec. Prędzej czy później wykona ruch.

- A jeżeli się mylisz? Nikt z nas nie wie, kim jest teraz, po pięciu latach wegetacji. Sam mówiłeś, że chociaż jego ciało zachowywało się, jakby był pod działaniem eliksiru żywej śmierci, to jego umysł cały czas był aktywny. Normalny człowiek oszalałby po pierwszym roku. – Harry miał wątpliwości co do poczytalności Malfoya. Nie sądził, aby można było pozostać niezmienionym po takich przejściach.

- To Malfoy. – Draco prychnął, machając przy tym dłonią. – Poza tym, gdyby był niepoczytalny, nie zdołałby uciec. Pomimo tego, co się stało, Cienie nie są _aż_ takimi idiotami.

- Fakt. – Harry westchnął i podniósł się z kanapy. – To cholernie wkurzające, że nic nie możemy zrobić. On gdzieś tam jest, a my siedzimy tutaj i zastanawiamy się, czy zaatakuje. Chyba wolałbym już, żeby gnił gdzieś jako szaleniec, nie kontaktując się ze światem zewnętrznym.

- Twoje życzenia nie mają nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Możesz jednak się łudzić, chociaż naiwność też powinna mieć swoje granice. – Draco spojrzał na niego dziwnie i wstał z fotela. – Zejdźmy na kolację. Walka zawsze wzmaga mój apetyt.

….

Samuel stał na środku korytarza i rozglądał się niespokojnie. Na początku zagłębianie się w nieznane korytarze było nawet ciekawe i traktował je jak wielką przygodę. Wraz z upływem czasu przestało jednak być ekscytujące, a zaczęło go po prostu przerażać. Zejście do lochów i odwiedzenie przed kolacją wujka Severusa wydawało się być wyśmienitym pomysłem do momentu, gdy, chcąc wybrać krótszą drogę, po prostu zabłądził w labiryncie korytarzy poniżej parteru. Początkowo lochy były bardzo przyjazne: ładnie odmalowane ściany, pozdrawiające go z portretów postacie i śpieszące na kolację dzieci. Spacer był naprawdę przyjemny, a Samuel po miesiącu mieszkania w zamku był pewien, że zna go już całkiem dobrze. Niestety, w tej chwili znajdował się gdzieś, gdzie ściany były odrapane i nie zdobiło ich już zupełnie nic poza odpadającym tynkiem. Jęknął cicho i na powrót skierował się do lewego korytarza, którym, jak mu się wydawało, tutaj przyszedł. Im dalej jednak szedł, tym bardziej robiło się nieprzyjemnie.

- Wujku Severusie! - Przystanął i wrzasnął ile sił w płucach, odrzucając wstyd, który do tej pory skutecznie powstrzymywał go przed krzykiem. Echo przetoczyło się pomiędzy łukowatymi sklepieniami, sprawiając, że zadrżał ze strachu. – Draco? – pisnął o wiele ciszej. Niestety żadnej z nawoływanych osób nie było w pobliżu. Przerażenie sprawiło, że stanął w miejscu i szeroko otwartymi oczyma rozejrzał się dookoła. A co jeżeli pójdzie dalej i nigdy go nie znajdą? Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu obraz Draco i Harry'ego odnajdujących za późno jego martwe ciało. Czy umrze tak, jak jego mama?

Przetarł ręką oczy, do których zaczęły cisnąć się niechciane łzy. Nigdy w życiu nie zabłądził. Nie miał gdzie. Do tej pory mieszkał przecież w niedużym domu z przyległym ogrodem, a krótkie wycieczki odbywał wraz z Victorią. Jego jedyną przygodą było złamanie nogi, gdy wpadł do dziury w lesie. Nie było to zbyt szczęśliwe wspomnienie. Sapnął cicho i zawrócił w kierunku nowego korytarza. Ten przynajmniej wydawał się być bardziej zadbany, a tym samym sprawiał mniej ponure wrażenie. Mógł posłuchać Draco i wrócić prosto do swoich komnat. Teraz zupełnie już nie wiedział, po co chciał odwiedzać Severusa. To był bardzo głupi pomysł.

Zatrzymał się, gdy w korytarzu na powrót zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy. Jeden z nich przedstawiał wysokiego mężczyznę, ubranego w czarną pelerynę z kapturem naciągniętym głęboko na twarz. U jego stóp spoczywała mantikora. Odskoczył, gdy ogromny lew uniósł jedno ślepie, które łypnęło na niego płynnym złotem. Ogromne, błoniaste skrzydła zwierzęcia drgnęły lekko, a ogon, zakończony jadowitym jak u skorpiona kolcem, poruszył się w pobliżu jego szerokich łap. Straszny…

Szybkim krokiem oddalił się od przerażającego malowidła, usiłując wyrzucić z pamięci zarówno stwora, jak i mężczyznę, w jakiś sposób przypominającego mu zdjęcia śmierciożerców, które kiedyś miał okazję zobaczyć w jakiejś starej gazecie. Po tym, jak zasypał Draco pytaniami, dowiedział się wielu nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. On i brat mieli jednego ojca, który należał do tych złych, służących Czarnemu Panu. Mieli inne mamy, co było dla Samuela rzeczą dziwną i nie do końca zrozumiałą. Na początku zastanawiał się nawet, czy Narcyza nie chciałaby być i jego matką, jednak czuł, że nie powinien o to pytać, zwłaszcza że Draco opowiadał o niej niechętnie i Sam podświadomie wyczuwał, że kobieta nie jest zbyt miła. To była bardzo trudna rozmowa, po której przez długi czas miał mętlik w głowie. Na początku sprawiła, że nie bardzo wiedział jak się odnieść do kilku rzeczy, jednak niektóre dzieci były więcej niż skłonne do tłumaczenia i teraz wiedział już, jak wyglądała cała historia. W chwili obecnej nie przyszłoby mu nawet do głowy, aby myśleć o Narcyzie jako o kimś, kto mógłby być jego rodziną. Był dla niej zupełnie obcym dzieckiem, które sprawiło, że czuła wstyd po zdradzie męża, a przynajmniej tak powiedział mu Maksymilian. Nienawidziła go, a wyjec, który przysłała bratu, tylko to potwierdzał.

Jęknął cicho. Chciałby, aby Maks był teraz z nim. Chłopiec często go odwiedzał i powoli Samuel zaczął go traktować jak przyjaciela. Dużo rozmawiali i dzięki temu Sam czuł się o wiele mądrzejszy, niż był jeszcze niedawno.

Światło pochodni zamigotało jasno. Podniósł głowę i z ulgą zobaczył schody prowadzące na wyższe piętro. Uśmiechnął się radośnie i przyspieszył kroku. Był głodny i zmęczony. Pora kolacji na pewno już minęła, ale jeżeli poprosi Victorię, kobieta z pewnością coś mu zorganizuje.

Schody skończyły się, a przed nim pojawił się jasny, pomalowany na błękitno korytarz. Zacisnął zęby z frustracji. Kolejne nieznane miejsce. Czy naprawdę nie mógł wyjść gdzieś, gdzie nie czułby się tak zdezorientowany? Odgarnął grzywkę opadającą mu na oczy i pomimo zmęczenia puścił się biegiem w kierunku, w którym hol ostro skręcał w prawo.

Upadek był naprawdę bolesny. Osoba, z którą się zderzył, jęknęła głucho i zaklęła brzydko pod nosem. Sam potarł stłuczony łokieć, którym uderzył o ścianę i niezgrabnie podniósł się z podłogi. Teraz bolały go nie tylko nogi, ale i pupa. To naprawdę nie był jego dobry dzień.

- Uważaj, jak łazisz – warknął ktoś z irytacją.

Uniósł głowę i ze strachem zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi naprzeciwko jednego z tych uczniów, którzy z niewyjaśnionych dla niego przyczyn pałali do niego niechęcią.

– No proszę, braciszek dyra. – Joe uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Co robisz w tym skrzydle? Szpiegujesz?

- Ja… - zająknął się, nadal mimowolnie rozcierając pulsującą tępym bólem rękę.

- No ty. Pytałem cię o coś. – Chłopak podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Wyglądasz jak gówno. – Zaśmiał się złośliwie.

- Nieprawda! – zaperzył się i zacisnął pięści. – Po prostu się zgubiłem.

- Och, biedne dziecko, nie wie gdzie chodzi. Może powinno poprosić braciszka, żeby poprowadził je za rączkę? – Joe najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił jego zmieszaniem.

- Chciałbym wrócić do wieży. – Samuel odwrócił wzrok od dużo wyższego ucznia i zatrzymał go na powiewającym pod sufitem sztandarze, na którym migotała kropla wody. No tak, najwyraźniej jakimś sposobem zawędrował do skrzydła, w którym swoje dormitoria mieli uczniowie domu Aqua.

- A ja bym chciał gwiazdkę z nieba, a nie mam. Życie jest brutalne, mały. Spadaj stąd, synalku śmierciożerców. – Chłopak wyminął go, potrącając przy tym z czystą premedytacją. To wreszcie sprawiło, że Samuel na chwilę zapomniał o strachu i złość na Joego, która wzbierała w nim od tygodni, wzięła górę.

- Hej, zrobiłeś to specjalnie! – burknął, odwracając się i patrząc na niego z gniewem.

- A jeżeli tak, to co mi zrobisz? Polecisz do braciszka na skargę, synalku…

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

- Bo co? – Joe odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego z ironią. – Wyciągniesz swoją malusią różdżkę i rzucisz na mnie…_ lumos_? – Zaśmiał się pogardliwie. – Wątpię, abyś znał inne zaklęcia, szczeniaku. No… - Pochylił się w jego kierunku tak, że ich twarze prawie się stykały. – Chyba że starzy nauczyli cię rzucać niewybaczalne. No dalej, spróbuj, synalku śmierciożerców – powtórzył obelgę.

- Nie znałem ich. – Samuel cofnął się o krok, zwiększając dystans pomiędzy nimi.

- Niewybaczalnych? Jak mi przykro. – Chłopak wyprostował się, patrząc teraz na niego z góry.

- Moich rodziców. – Sam jakimś cudem wytrzymał jego wzrok.

- O… - Joe zamrugał i z westchnieniem irytacji wzniósł oczy do sufitu.

- Mieszkałem w przytułku. Ale ty to przecież wiesz, prawda?

- I co? Ma mi się zrobić ciebie żal? – Brunet odrzucił długie włosy na plecy i ponownie na niego spojrzał. – Przyszedł braciszek i cię stamtąd zabrał, nie masz co narzekać.

- Nic nie wiesz, nie musiałeś przez rok… - Prawie rzucił się w kierunku chłopaka z pięściami. Jak on nic nie rozumiał, nic nie wiedział, w ogóle go nie znał, a zachowywał się tak… tak… tak wstrętnie!

- Oj, biedaczku, mamusię zabrali i pieszczoty się skończyły? – Joe nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto byłby zdolny do współczucia. – Mieli rację – wysyczał. – Powinni byli zrobić to dużo wcześniej! Może wtedy tylu niewinnych ludzi nie straciłoby życia!

- Daj mi spokój! Mówiłem, że… że jej nie znałem. – W oczach dziecka pojawiły się łzy złości. Wiedział już, że jego matka nie była dobra, ale to… to było naprawdę straszne. – I nie było pieszczot… - zachlipał, nienawidząc siebie za to załamanie. Gdzieś w środku czuł, że powinien być silniejszy, że nie wolno pokazywać uczuć. – Nic nie było…

- Cholera. – Joe przetarł ręką twarz i szarpnął go za ramię, patrząc na niego dziwnie. – Idziemy.

- Dokąd? – Spojrzał na niego ze strachem.

- Do wieży. Niepotrzebny mi tutaj zaryczany gówniarz. – Z kieszeni wyjął chusteczkę i podał ją zaskoczonemu Samuelowi. – Wytrzyj nos, jesteś cały brudny. Gdzieś ty się włóczył? – Szybkim krokiem prowadził go przez pusty korytarz. – Szlag, nie pisałem się na niańkę mamin… - urwał i zaklął cicho. – Jesteś chodzącym nieszczęściem. Denerwujesz mnie. Po co się plączesz po nieznanych miejscach.

- Chciałem iść do wujka Severusa – mruknął niechętnie.

- Wujka… Merlinie! – Nagle chłopak zaczął się cicho śmiać.

- No, co?

- Nic, po prostu Snape w roli dobrego wujaszka… No, ale nawet Kaligula miał rodzinę.

- Kim jest Kaligula? – Sam spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.

- Nieważne, młody. I tak byś nie zrozumiał – westchnął Joe, uśmiechając się pod nosem. W tej chwili już nie wydawał się być taki straszny, jak przez ostatni miesiąc.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem – obruszył się Samuel. – I nie jestem głupi.

- Jasne, młody, jasne. – Chłopak zerknął na niego z politowaniem. – Wyglądasz na naprawdę dorosłego i mądrego z tym zasmarkanym nosem i smugą brudu na czole.

- Umyje się. – Sam wzruszył ramionami. – Dlaczego mi pomagasz? – zapytał nagle z zaciekawieniem.

- Bo wzbudzasz litość.

- A dlaczego mnie nie lubisz?

- Merlinie, co ty, książkę piszesz? – Joe skręcił w stronę schodów prowadzących do wieży.

Samuel wreszcie wiedział gdzie jest, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał rozstawać się jeszcze z tym złośliwym chłopakiem. Pomimo wszystko czuł się z nim… bezpiecznie.

- A jakbym pisał? – Uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie.

- To musiałbyś zmienić fabułę. Nie lubię głupich pytań.

- Wcale nie było głupie. Przecież widzę, że mnie nie lubisz. – Sam przystanął na szczycie schodów, patrząc na starszego ucznia z ciekawością.

- Upierdliwy jesteś.

- Wcale, że nie!

- Wcale, że tak.

- Nie!

- Kurde, młody, weź na wstrzymanie, ta rozmowa do niczego nie prowadzi. – Joe pokręcił ze zdegustowaniem głową i chwycił go za ramię. – Idziemy.

- Ale powiedz. – Młodszy chłopiec kiedy chciał, potrafił być naprawdę uparty.

- Nic ci nie powiem, będziesz starszy, to może zrozumiesz.

- Kurde… jesteś taki… taki… - Samowi zabrakło słów na wyrażenie swojego oburzenia. – Chyba nie mogę cię polubić – zakończył żałośnie.

- Potnę się z żałości nożem do masła. – Joe jakoś nie wyglądał na zmartwionego tym oświadczeniem.

- Dupek.

- Co się tutaj dzieje? Samuel! – Łagodny, kobiecy głos przerwał ich pasjonującą rozmowę. – Gdzieś ty był? Dyrektor i twój brat wszędzie cię szukali!

- O, Victoria. – Sam zatrzymał się, witając kobietę tym mało inteligentnym stwierdzeniem. Joe przewrócił oczami.

- Nie było cię na kolacji. – Draco wyłonił się zza pleców opiekunki. – Niepokoiliśmy się. – Twarz Malfoya była bardzo blada.

- Eee… - Chłopiec przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wbijając spojrzenie w marmurowe płytki. – Zgubiłem się.

- Kazałem ci wrócić do komnat. Jak można się zgubić, znając drogę? – Draco spojrzał na niego ostro. Nigdy by się nie przyznał, ale przez ostatnią godzinę naprawdę bardzo się martwił. Chłopiec nie pojawił się na wieczornym posiłku, nie było go też w komnatach. Malfoy nigdy nie poddawał się panice, ale kiedy chodziło o brata jego obiektywizm i racjonalizm trafiał przysłowiowy szlag i zaczynał widzieć wszystko w czarnych barwach.

- No, tak jakoś. – Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

- Jeżeli uważasz, że taka odpowiedź mnie zadowoli, jesteś w dużym błędzie.

- Chciał odwiedzić Mistrza Eliksirów i chyba trafił na najniższy poziom lochów. – Joe postanowił się wtrącić. Spojrzenie starszego Malfoya powędrowało do niego, a wtedy wzrok nauczyciela stał się jeszcze twardszy.

- Właściwie – wycedził – chciałbym wiedzieć, co pan tutaj robi, panie Wallner.

- Znalazłem go. – Chłopak nie odwrócił spojrzenia, patrząc Draco prosto w oczy.

- Znalazł go pan… A mogę wiedzieć, co_ pan_ robił w lochach?

- Nie w lochach, w skrzydle domu Aqua – mruknął Samuel, czując jakieś napięcie pomiędzy bratem a Joe. Nie, żeby martwił się o tego drugiego, ale… no, w końcu mu pomógł i przyprowadził go do wieży. – Po tym jak wyszedłem z podziemi, znalazłem się koło ich dormitoriów.

- I pan Wallner postanowił cię przyprowadzić. – Draco wreszcie trochę się rozluźnił.

- No. – Sam pokiwał głową. – I pożyczył mi chusteczkę. – Pokazał mocno pognieciony kawałek materiału.

- Z całą pewnością powinieneś mieć przy sobie własną. – Malfoy westchnął i odwrócił się do stojącej z tyłu kobiety. – Proszę przygotować mu kąpiel, potem niech zje kolację. – Ponownie spojrzał na brata. – Podziękuj panu Wallnerowi i idź z Victorią do swojego pokoju.

- Dzięki. – Samuel spojrzał na starszego chłopaka spod opadającej grzywki.

- Idź już, młody, i więcej się nie zgub. Nie zawsze będę na miejscu, żeby cię niańczyć.

- Dupek! – Sam tupnął nogą i uciekł do swoich komnat, pozostawiając chichoczącego chłopaka ze swoim bratem. Merlinie, jak on go złościł!

Joe patrzył za nim przez chwilę z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym jakby oprzytomniał, gdy na powrót spojrzał na stojącego przed nim Malfoya, na którego obliczu gościła powaga i pewnego rodzaju ciekawość.

- Dzieci nie są winne grzechom swoich rodziców. – Draco patrzył na niego spokojnie.

- Wiem. – Rozbawienie opuściło Wallnera zupełnie.

- To dobrze. – Mężczyzna powoli skinął głową.

- Mogę już iść? – Chłopak poczuł się niezręcznie uważnym spojrzeniem profesora.

- Tak. – Malfoy odprowadził wzrokiem pospiesznie oddalającego się chłopca. – Trzydzieści punktów dla domu Aqua, za pokonanie własnych uprzedzeń – mruknął cicho, odwracając się w stronę swoich komnat. Musiał jeszcze znaleźć Harry'ego i poinformować go, że Samuel się znalazł i jest bezpieczny.

….

_Wszystkim bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, tym starym, wiernym czytelnikom i tym nowym również :) Tym razem nawet się sprężyłam i nie leniłam się przez prawie trzy tygodnie ;) Chciałabym podziękować też tym osobom, które przysłały mi bardzo sympatyczne maile. Na pytanie o zmianę bety; Niestety, Aubrey jest ostatnio niedostępna, a Liberi była na tyle uprzejma, że zgodziła się pomóc i bezlitośnie tępi moje przecinki i ciotkowate zapędy, tak że o fluffu i cukierkach nawet nie mam co myśleć (na razie ;). Mam niewiarygodne szczęście do wspaniałych bet :D Pozdrawiam Was bardzo serdecznie :*_

_**Miss Black**__ – nie tylko Tobie, mnie się cały czas kojarzą, cóż poradzić, że nic innego nie potrafię wymodzić xD No właśnie, tak wygląda dzieciństwo i podstawówka uczy bycia twardym, niestety. Pamiętam dobrze własną, jak ja jej nienawidziłam… no, może parę osób lubiłam, ale tylko parę ;) Dzieci są okrutne, bo nie liczą się ze słowami, wydaje im się, że wszystko mogą powiedzieć, a to czasami bardzo rani. Tak, zdecydowanie zaczynam poważniejszą akcję. Tym rodziałem zamykam środek i wchodzę w trzecią część ;) Tak, Tom był przystojny, niestety do czasu, ale może to i dobrze, bo wtedy całą moją racjonalność diabli by wzięli i bym mu dopingowała i marzyła o tym, że dogadują się z Potterem, a na to raczej nie było szans ;) Fabien się pojawi, spokojna głowa, tacy zawsze wracają ;P Przepraszam, że jeszcze nie odpisałam na pmkę, nadrobię dziś lub jutro :D_

_**Deedee**__ – tak, zraniona kobieta jest gorsza od samego diabła, a jeszcze jak działa bezmyślnie, to już w ogóle piekło i szatani. Cieszę się, że spodobał Ci się pierwszy kontakt Samuela z dziećmi, mam nadzieję, że i tym rozdziałem się nie zawiedziesz. _

_**Lucynapilo**__ – hmm… może po tym rodziale ponarzekasz? Kto wie xD Zdecydowanie dzieci było za mało, więc ostatnimi dwoma trochę nadrobiłam zaległości, mam nadzieję, że przez to nie było nudniej ;) No cóż, niestety zbliża się kres… ale znając mnie, to co powinnam zmieścić w trzech rozdziałach, zmieszczę w dziesięciu (mam nadzieję O.o), bo ja mam dziwną skłonność do rozdrabniania się nad każdym szczegółem. Oj tam, nie będzie RH, będzie coś nowego, ja zawsze coś gryzmolę ;P Co do Jacka Daniel'sa. U mnie na butelce pisze Jack Daniels's, więc tak to odmieniłam. U Ciebie „Diabelna" u mnie „Łysa góra", tak czy siak jest diablo przyjemnie :D_

_**Matty Russel**__ – zdecydowanie, Sam to bystry chłopak, w końcu to Malfoy ;) za dużo już zniósł, aby pozwolić się łatwo złamać. Draco nie opowiedział mu od razu wszystkiego, ale nadrobił to potem, a Sam za bardzo go uwielbia aby się gniewać. Mówisz, że nadopiekuńczość Harry'ego jest urocza? Cieszę się, że tak wyszło, bo w pierwszej wersji to on był prawdziwą ciocią Klocią, dobrze, że Liberi dała mi po głowie i ciotka poszła do kąta :D Zastanawiam się, czy Lucjusz ma co przebaczać Draco, prędzej to syn może jemu mieć wiele do wybaczenia. Laptopy są kochane, ja bym swojego za skarby nie oddała nikomu. Mój ci on *.*_

_**Allmath**__ – bardzo mi miło, że jednak napisałaś komentarz. Nic tak nie motywuje, jak przeczytanie opinii innych o swojej pracy. Czytasz moje wypociny od początku? Mam nadzieję, że nie od SasuNaru, bo do dziś mam drgawki jak zaglądam do tego opowiadania xD Bardzo się cieszę, że i to opowiadanie znalazło Twoje uznanie, zwłaszcza, że jemu poświęciłam najwięcej czasu i starałam się je najbardziej dopracować. Dziękuję i bynajmniej, nie przysnęłam :)_

_**Voldemortist**__ – Sam nie zagłębiał się w rozmyślania, dopadł Draco, który wszystko mu wytłumaczył. Niestety jak to było, tego możemy się tylko domyślać ;P Fajnie, że masz siostrę, która również czyta to co Ty, przynajmniej masz z kim pogadać o swoich fascynacjach, ja niestety mogę tylko przez gg, chociaż nie narzekam :) Moja sis podobno zaczęła czytać RH… wieki temu, ale biedaczka wymiękła :D Wyobrażasz sobie Lucjusza wpadającego z dudniącym śmiechem a'la skrzyżowanie Bellatrix i św. Mikołaja? Przyznam, że ja na samą myśl dostaję drgawek :D Niestety, ministerstwo jak wszyscy politycy, są raczej od gadania, a nie od działania, a jaki pan, taki kram, więc i aurorzy na tych bardziej finezyjnych przestępców mogą tylko popatrzeć na zdjęciach w archiwum ;) Z Ginny jest różnie, raz ją lubię, a raz nie. Jak gra rolę dobrej, wyrozumiałej przyjaciółki, to jestem jak najbardziej za, byle przez przypadek nie pchała się Potterowi (czy nie daj boru Draco) do łóżka ;P _


	38. Chapter 38

_Betowała miłości(wa) Liberi :* (ostatnio jak napisałam, że uprzejma, to dostało mi się od pajęczyc, więc zmieniam ;P)_

**XXXVIII**

Ron odetchnął głęboko, wciągając w płuca ciepłe, majowe powietrze. Dzień wcześniej rozegrany został ostatni w tym roku mecz quidditcha, który sprawił, że dom Aqua awansował na pierwsze miejsce w tabeli. Jeśli nie wydarzy się nic nieoczekiwanego, prawdopodobnie to właśnie Aquanie odbiorą tegoroczny, pierwszy w historii Emeraldfog, Puchar Domów. Te dzieciaki naprawdę z każdym dniem grały coraz lepiej, były też niesamowitymi oszustami. Jeżeli ktoś potrafił wykorzystywać wszystkie słabe punkty przeciwnika, to były to Wymoczki, jak złośliwie nazywali ich mieszkańcy innych domów, choć już bardziej mylącej nazwy nie można było im nadać. Uczniowie tego domu byli przebiegli, sprytni i Ron niechętnie musiał przyznać, że podziwia ich umiejętność zmieniania rzeczywistości na swoją korzyść.

Na początku roku patrzył na nich pod kątem Ślizgonów. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że ich cechy charakteru nieodmiennie mu się z nimi kojarzyły. Wydawali się sprytni, wyrachowani i przemykający się wężowym ślizgiem pomiędzy niedogodnościami. Z biegiem czasu zaczął dostrzegać ich pozytywne cechy. Uczniowie Domu Wody trzymali się razem. Nie było tam podziału na bogatych i biednych. Jeśli byłeś Wymoczkiem, należał ci się szacunek i poważanie, a jeżeli ktoś spoza błękitnego kręgu łamał tę zasadę, Aquanie ruszali swojemu koledze na odsiecz. Nieważne, czy dzieciak pochodził z arystokracji, był synem kupca, czy po prostu kolejnym wychowankiem sierocińca. Skoro artefakt przydzielił go do Domu Wody, najwyraźniej zasługiwał na ten przywilej i nikt nie poddawał tego pod dyskusję. Jeżeli pomagali komuś spoza ich dormitorium, musieli mieć ukryty cel lub czerpać z tego jakieś korzyści. Co ciekawe, uczniowie z innych domów godzili się z tym i w taki oto sposób Wymoczki wychodziły na swoje.

Ich zupełnym przeciwieństwem był dom Ignis. Płomyki nie dostały swojej nazwy przez przypadek. Były żywiołowe, skore do bójek, nigdy nie zastanawiały się nad czymś dwa razy i nosiły serca na dłoni. Jeżeli komuś pomagały, robiły to, nie czekając na gratyfikację, jeżeli z kimś się biły, to tak, aby ten ktoś wiedział za co i dlaczego dostał oraz aby zapamiętał to na dłużej. Gotowi byli skoczyć z balkonu tylko po to, aby udowodnić, że zaklęcie lewitacji działa i posiadając odpowiedni refleks, można je rzucić, zanim delikwent roztrzaska się o murawę. Ron prawie zszedł na zawał, gdy jeden z uczniów przefrunął mu bez miotły przed oknem z okrzykiem: „Wygrałem! Zjadasz swoje wypracowanie, cieciu!". Tak, Płomyki zdecydowanie były zakałą szkoły, drżał przed nimi każdy nauczyciel. Kiedyś, jako młody chłopak, podziwiał legendarnych Huncwotów oraz chciał być taki jak Fred i George, jednak patrząc na to wszystko z perspektywy nauczyciela, zmienił zdanie: nie wszystkie wyskoki wydawały się być tak bardzo zabawne.

Najmniej problemów było z domami Ziemi i Powietrza. Uczniowie byli spokojniejsi, mniej skorzy do wygłupów i rzadko nawiązywali relacje z innymi grupami. Profesorowie lubili z nimi prowadzić zajęcia. Ron również doceniał ich zrównoważenie i spokój, jednak nie był ślepy. To właśnie tutaj najwyraźniej widać było nierówność. Pokoje tych cichych uczniów zostały przez nich samych podzielone na mieszkania biednych i bogatych.

Westchnął i rozpiął kołnierzyk, wystawiając twarz do słońca. Każdy dom miał swoje wady i zalety. Nie można było zrobić rozdziału na dobrych i złych. To były po prostu dzieci i od nauczycieli zależało, kim będą w przyszłości. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc nadchodzącego od strony boiska Joego, za którym, dźwigając dużą miotłę obrońcy, podążał Samuel.

- To dasz się przelecieć? – Sam podskakiwał podekscytowany.

- Zapomnij młody, już ci mówiłem. – Starszy chłopak machnął ręką, jakby opędzał się od uprzykrzonej muchy.

- Ale obiecałeś!

- Nieprawda.

- Powiedziałeś, że jak będę cicho, to dasz mi się przelecieć. – Sam skrzywił się żałośnie.

- Jak będziesz starszy. Nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać przed twoim bratem, jak coś ci się stanie.

- Umiem latać! – Młody Malfoy tupnął nogą rozdrażniony.

- Na dziecięcych miotełkach. To jest sprzęt do quidditcha, widzisz różnicę? Duża, szeroka miotła obrońcy. Mowy nie ma. – Joe obrzucił go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

- Dupek z ciebie. – Sam skrzywił się pociesznie.

- Masz cholernie mały zasób słownictwa, młody.

- Wcale, że nie!

- Merlinie… – Joe jęknął i przystanął zniecierpliwiony. – Daj mi wreszcie spokój, dobrze? Jestem zmęczony treningiem, głowa mnie zaczyna przez ciebie boleć. Spadaj się pobawić.

- Nienawidzę cię! – Samuel rzucił miotłę na trawę i demonstracyjnie odwrócił się do chłopaka tyłem.

- Tak, tak, z wzajemnością. – Joe podniósł miotłę i troskliwie wygładził jej witki. – Ktoś cię woła. – Wskazał ręką w kierunku nadchodzącego od strony szkoły Maksa, który pod pachą niósł kolorową piłkę. – Nawet zabawkę niesie. Bądź grzeczny i pobaw się ładnie.

- To dobre dla dzieciaków. – Sam wzruszył ramionami, ale uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, przeczył słowom. – Idę, dupku.

- Idź, młody. – Joe uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym, zauważając stojącego pod drzewem profesora, skinął głową na powitanie. – Dzień dobry.

- Widzę, że nadal ćwiczysz. Wczorajsza wygrana cię nie zadowoliła? – Ron spojrzał na niego przyjaźnie.

- Zadowoliła, ale trzeba być w formie. – Chłopak pieszczotliwie przycisnął miotłę do siebie.

- Prawda. – Weasley kiwnął głową.

- To ja tego… pójdę coś zjeść. – Joe niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

- Idź, powiedz skrzatom, żeby dały ci coś konkretnego. Obrońca musi mieć dużo siły. – Ron uśmiechnął się i odprowadził ucznia wzrokiem. Lubił go. Chłopiec przypominał mu czasami jego samego. Zapalony gracz, dla którego quidditch znaczył więcej niż cokolwiek innego. Był świetnym obrońcą i Weasley widział w nim przyszłego gracza drużyny juniorów. Poza tym Joe go śmieszył. Wiecznie opędzał się od Samuela i dogryzał mu na każdym kroku. Jednak tylko ślepy by nie zauważył, że miał na dzieciaka oko. Zawsze zjawiał się w odpowiednim momencie i ratował go od kłopotów, tylko po to, by potem osobiście na niego nawrzeszczeć, przemycając pośród krzyków dobrze ukryte rady i ostrzeżenia.

- Masz dyżur? – Drobna, kobieca dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

- Sobota. – Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do Hermiony. – Czasami zazdroszczę Moody'emu. To jego oko było genialne. Przydałoby się wśród tej szarańczy. Człowiek patrzy w lewo, kombinują z prawej, obracasz się w prawo tylko po to, by po lewej ktoś rzucił łajnobombę.

- Przesadzasz. – Roześmiała się i stanęła tuż obok niego. – Jeszcze trzy tygodnie i pojadą do domów. Zrobi się tutaj cicho i spokojnie.

- Uhm – przytaknął. – A dopiero co zaczynaliśmy. Prawdę mówiąc, miałem wątpliwości, czy to się uda.

- A teraz? – Spojrzała na niego z ciekawością.

- Teraz wiem już na pewno, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Kurde, fajnie jest. Ciepło.

- Prawda? Jak na maj, pogoda jest wspaniała. – Pomachała ręką przebiegającym obok Samuelowi i Maksowi. – Chłopcy, spóźnicie się na obiad.

- Nie jesteśmy głodni. – Sam szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Zjemy później u mnie w pokoju.

- I tyle go widzieli. – Ron potrząsnął głową w rozbawieniu, patrząc jak dzieciaki znikają za zakrętem. – My nie mieliśmy tak dobrze, obiad był o wyznaczonej porze, potem można było jedynie pomarzyć.

- Ty nie byłeś bratem zastępcy dyrektora. – Hermiona zachichotała cicho. – Cieszę się, że tak dobrze się tutaj czuje. Na początku wydawał się trochę zagubiony i niepewny.

- To prawda, musiało minąć sporo czasu, zanim dzieciaki przekonały się do niego. Nie dość, że młodszy, to jeszcze na uprzywilejowanej pozycji. Na szczęście prawie od razu zaprzyjaźnił się z Maksem. – Ron przyciągnął dziewczynę bliżej, aż oparła się plecami o jego tors i splótł dłonie na jej brzuchu. Byli razem już pięć miesięcy, a on nadal nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że ma ją tylko dla siebie. Z koleżanki stała się kimś, bez kogo nie wyobrażał sobie życia. Na początku, po tej jednej, zupełnie nieplanowanej nocy, czuł się mocno zakłopotany. Hermiona była przecież jego przyjaciółką i miał wrażenie, że ją wykorzystał, że zepsuł to, co pomiędzy nimi było. Chciał się wycofać, przeprosić, jednak ona znowu okazała się silniejsza. Nie negowała tego, co pomiędzy nimi zaszło. Potrafiła odróżnić uczucie przyjaźni od czegoś głębszego i nie pozwoliła mu na ucieczkę. Był jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. Przy niej czuł, jakby odnalazł swoją własną przystań i mógł się tylko dziwić, że przejrzenie na oczy zabrało mu tak wiele czasu.

- Ma też Joego. – Jej głos przerwał mu rozmyślania.

- Wiecznie się kłócą. – Skrzywił się lekko. – Chłopak traktuje Sama jak upierdliwe dziecko i trudno mu się właściwie dziwić.

- Jednak zawsze jest na miejscu, gdy coś się dzieje. Mam wrażenie, że Samuel stał się dla niego namiastką straconej rodziny. Być może widzi w nim swojego młodszego brata. – Hermiona zamyśliła się na chwilę. – Wiedziałeś, że to on uspokajał uczniów, gdy dokuczali Samowi?

- Nie. – Trącił nosem jej włosy. – Skąd to wiesz?

- Rozmawiałam z Draco. Obserwował Joego, odkąd Sam zjawił się w szkole. Wcześniej nie było z nim problemów, ale w tamtym okresie zrobił się w stosunku do Malfoya krnąbrny i bezczelny.

- Mhm… - Ron pokiwał głową. – Coś słyszałem, ale nie przywiązywałem do tego wagi, bo na moich lekcjach był spokojny.

- No właśnie, na moich też. Draco rozmawiał z innymi nauczycielami i oni również nie zgłaszali żadnych zastrzeżeń. Zaczął się więc chłopakowi przyglądać, a w międzyczasie pogrzebał w jego papierach. Wiedziałeś, że rodziców i brata Joego zabili śmierciożercy? – Odsunęła się na chwilę i usiadła na trawie, opierając głowę o jego kolana.

- Tak. – Ron westchnął smętnie. – Nie tylko jego to dotknęło. Kilku uczniów jest w takiej samej sytuacji.

- Owszem, jednak to nie wszystko. Joe w tym czasie bawił się z bratem na dworze. W trakcie zabawy opuścili bezpieczne granice ogrodu. Gdy nastąpił atak, jego rodzice wybiegli, aby ratować dzieci… - Zamilkła, jakby szukała właściwych słów, po czym cichym głosem podjęła przerwany wątek. – Zginęli wszyscy poza Joem, jego uratowali przybyli na miejsce aurorzy. Od tamtej pory jego babka ciągle mu o tym przypomina. Obwinia go za to, bo był starszy i miał opiekować się bratem.

- Starszy? – Ron zaklął pod nosem. – Miał wtedy dziewięć lat, do cholery.

- To nieistotne. Ludzki umysł czasami działa w przedziwny sposób. Jego babka w jednym dniu straciła syna, synową i wnuka. To był dla niej ciężki cios. Jak widać musiała kogoś za to obwinić, a chłopiec był pod ręką. Nie mówię, że to sprawiedliwe, wręcz przeciwnie, to okrutne, jednak nic na to nie poradzimy. – Westchnęła i przeczesała ręką włosy, odgarniając je z twarzy. – Draco rozmawiał z różnymi ludźmi i kiedy wydawało się, że wie już wszystko, wyszło na jaw najgorsze… Pośród śmierciożerców, którzy zaatakowali rodzinę Wallnerów była Alecto… To z jej ręki zginął brat chłopaka.

- Szlag… Dziwię się, że w ogóle chce z nim rozmawiać. – Weasley spojrzał na nią wstrząśnięty.

- Myślę, że na początku traktował Sama jak wroga z tego właśnie powodu. Być może potem zrozumiał, że obwinianie go jest niesłuszne. To mądry chłopak.

- A na wakacje znowu wróci do swojej toksycznej babki, która go nienawidzi – mruknął ponuro.

- Niekoniecznie. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Wczoraj było posiedzenie inwestorów. Poruszyliśmy temat dzieci z sierocińca. Draco i Harry długo myśleli nad tym, jak zapewnić im coś lepszego niż powrót do przytułku. Malfoy wysunął propozycję, aby zorganizować im wakacje, a Fabien od razu powiedział, że zasponsoruje pobyt dwadzieściorga uczniów we Francji. Na ten okres jeden z jego hoteli przygotuje dla nich specjalne zajęcia. Inni inwestorzy poszli za jego przykładem. To wspaniałe, nie sądzisz?

- Hej! To naprawdę fantastyczne wieści! Malfoy czasami ma dobre pomysły. – Ron wyszczerzył się wesoło. – I bogatych przyjaciół.

- Myślę, że wstrząsnął nim widok sierocińca, w którym przebywał Samuel i rozumie niechęć uczniów do powrotu do takiego miejsca. – Zerwała źdźbło trawy, oplatając je naokoło palca.

- To i tak nie rozwiązuje sytuacji Joego. On mimo wszystko ma opiekę.

- Harry z nim rozmawiał. Wie, że to nie jest praktykowane, ale zaproponował mu pozostanie w szkole na wakacje. – Podniosła się i otrzepała szatę. – Chłopak ma czas, by się zastanowić.

- Nie lepiej, żeby pojechał z innymi? – Ron spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

- Nie pochodzi z biednej rodziny, więc sponsorowane wakacje i tak by go nie objęły. Sądzę, że lepiej dla niego byłoby, aby pozostał w zamku, niż wrócił do babki. Samuel też by na tym skorzystał. Kiedy wszyscy wyjadą, zostałby w szkole sam. Maksymilian wróci do rodziców i Sam byłby jedynym dzieckiem w zamku. Joe może jest od niego starszy, ale pomimo ciągłych kłótni bez przerwy się nim opiekuje. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Czasami, kiedy na nich patrzę, przypominają mi dwa koguty, ciągle na siebie naskakują, chociaż każdy może zobaczyć, że pod tą fasadą kryje się coś głębszego. Sam mu ufa, myślę, że Joe mu imponuje, jako starszy i mądrzejszy.

- Dzieciaki! – Ron prychnął rozbawiony. – Merlinie, gdy pomyślę o wakacjach… Jesteś pewna, że twoi rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko moim odwiedzinom? Wiesz, mieszkanie Harry'ego… - Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

- Ronaldzie Weasley, nie wymigasz się od odwiedzin u mojej rodziny. – Zmierzyła go surowym spojrzeniem. – Moja mama nie może się już doczekać naszego przyjazdu.

- Tak, ja też nie mogę – mruknął bez entuzjazmu.

- Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem. Zawsze spędzałam część wakacji u ciebie w domu i nigdy nie byłam z tego powodu nieszczęśliwa. Moi rodzice naprawdę nie gryzą. – W jej oczach zamigotały iskierki rozbawienia.

- To co innego. To dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy!

- Niby dlaczego?

- Bo… tego, no… no byłaś moją koleżanką, moja mama zdążyła cię poznać i w ogóle. – Bezradnie podrapał się po głowie.

- A czym to się różni? Moi rodzice też chcą cię lepiej poznać. Do tej pory widywali cię tylko na peronie. – Odwróciła głowę, ukrywając rozbawiony uśmiech.

- Kurde, będą zadawać pytania, przyglądać mi się… A jak dojdą do wniosku, że im się nie podobam? – jęknął cierpiętniczo. – Chyba wolałbym się spotkać z inkwizycją – mruknął cicho.

- Ron! – Odwróciła się i oparła ręce o jego klatkę piersiową. – Ty się boisz! Naprawdę, boisz się moich rodziców!

- No bo… Merlinie, Mionka, będą na mnie patrzeć jak na kogoś, kto zbezcześcił ich córkę. – W jego oczach malowała się panika.

- Zbezcześcił… - Nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się głośno. – Nie wierzę! Skąd ty bierzesz takie słowa? Moi rodzice naprawdę nic ci nie zrobią. Przez te lata tyle im o tobie opowiadałam, że znają cię naprawdę dobrze. Różnica jest taka, że wreszcie będą mogli z tobą porozmawiać.

- I to jest właśnie przerażające. – Zatrząsł się lekko. – Zazdroszczę Draco i Harry'emu, oni nie muszą chodzić na herbatki do teściów.

- Bo Harry niestety jest sierotą, a Draco… - zamilkła i spojrzała na niego smutno. – Wiesz, że Narcyza nienawidzi Harry'ego, a Lucjusz… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nadal go nie znaleźli. – Westchnęła i przytuliła się do mężczyzny. Przy nim czuła się bezpieczna. – To straszne, Ron. Żyjemy tutaj tak spokojnie, mamy siebie i jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Dzieci niedługo zaczną wakacje, jest ciepło i przyjemnie, a gdzieś tam… Czasami zupełnie zapominam, że za murami może czaić się niebezpieczeństwo. Znowu…

- Wiem. – Objął ją ramionami, gładząc delikatnie po plecach. – Harry nieskończoną ilość razy odwiedzał ministerstwo. Draco ciągle dostaje listy od wynajętych przez siebie ludzi i nadal nikt nic nie wie. Już chyba wolałbym, żeby coś zaczęło się dziać. Najgorsza jest ta niepewność.

- Może… może niepotrzebnie się martwimy, może… - jęknęła, wiedząc, że to tylko nadzieja. Nie była naiwna, wiedziała, że Lucjusz, gdziekolwiek jest, nadal przedstawia sobą śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo.

- Nie wolno nam stracić czujności. Opuszczenie gardy zrobi z nas łatwy cel. Malfoyowie kochają zemstę i nienawidzą poniżenia.

- Powinniśmy być spokojni, szczęśliwi. Nie po to walczyliśmy, aby nadal się bać. – Odsunęła się i chwyciła go za rękę. – Chodźmy na obiad. Twój dyżur się skończył. – Wskazała ruchem głowy zbliżającego się Neville'a, który z uśmiechem pomachał im ręką.

- Czasami myślę, że dla nas, którzy walczyliśmy, wojna nigdy się nie kończy.

…..

Zasłona falowała lekko na wietrze, który pomimo późnego maja, niósł do wnętrza pokoju chłodne powietrze. Harry leżał na czarnym, puchatym pledzie rozłożonym przed kominkiem, przeglądając dokumenty z danymi uczniów.

- Nie za wygodnie ci? – Draco siedział w fotelu z książką na kolanach, sącząc powoli słodkie, czerwone wino.

- Bynajmniej. – Harry potarł nosem długie, puszyste włoski niezwykle miękkiego koca. – Twój hedonizm jest najwyraźniej zaraźliwy.

- Och, oczywiście, bardzo wygodne wytłumaczenie. – Malfoy prychnął i przewrócił oczami. – Przyznaj po prostu, że twój bohaterski tyłek woli miękkie koce od krzesła przy stole. Wreszcie zrozumiałem, dlaczego wybrałeś karierę aurora, zamiast szukającego i tym samym ominęła cię funkcja bożyszcza tłumów. Już widzę te piszczące fanki, unoszące nad głowami transparenty z napisem „Złoty Chłopiec i jego złoty znicz".

- Naprawdę cieszę się, że tak we mnie wierzysz. – Harry parsknął i na powrót zatopił wzrok w dokumentach.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że to był komplement? – Draco poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle.

- Nie, Fretko, nie sądzę. – Potter nieuważnie machnął ręką.

- I dobrze, bo nie był. – Ślizgon uspokojony przewrócił kartkę w książce. Przez kilka minut panowała cisza, przerywana tylko szelestem papieru. – Długo jeszcze będziesz pracował? – Głos Malfoya zabrzmiał wyjątkowo marudnie. – Nudzi mi się! Nad czym znowu się głowisz?

- Dwadzieścia siedem osób pochodzących z sierocińców i czterdzieści dziewięć z ubogich rodzin. To daje razem… - Harry przesunął piórem po ustach. – Siedemdziesięciu sześciu uczniów. – Westchnął i oparł policzek na ręce. – Dużo.

- Nie sądzisz chyba, że wszyscy wykażą chęć wyjazdu. – Draco poprawił się w fotelu i lekko zmrużonymi oczami spojrzał na pracującego mężczyznę. – Wakacje to jedyny moment, gdy mogą być ze swoimi rodzinami, wątpię, aby dzieciaki chciały z tego zrezygnować. Poza tym ich rodzice już pewnie zorganizowali im czas wolny. To klasa robotnicza, a potomstwo jest darmową siłą roboczą – prychnął z niesmakiem.

- I dlatego chcę, aby miały wybór. – Harry z uporem maniaka wpatrywał się w rozrzucone przed nim papiery.

- Harry, Harry… - Malfoy przeciągnął się i z wdziękiem podniósł z miękkiego fotela, odstawiając na stolik kieliszek z niedokończonym trunkiem. – Jesteś taki naiwny czasami. – Ukląkł obok niego, wyjmując mu z rąk dokument. – Pomyśl trochę, gdybyś miał wybór… powrócić do rodziców, których nie widziałeś prawie rok lub pojechać na cudowne wakacje, co byś wybrał? – Popchnął go lekko, sprawiając, że mężczyzna przewrócił się na plecy. – No właśnie, twoje oczy mówią wszystko. Każdy logicznie myślący człowiek wybrałby odpoczynek i relaks pośród dobrobytu i cudownej pogody. Niestety, ty i dzieci to gatunek, który z logiką i myśleniem ma niewiele wspólnego.

- Jak zawsze cyniczny. To chyba dobrze, że kochają swoje rodziny. – Harry spojrzał w górę na męża, w którego niebiesko-szarych oczach płonęło rozbawienie.

- Miłość jest ślepa. Nie zauważa niedogodności i daje się wykorzystywać. – Draco położył się obok, przesuwając palcami po koszuli Pottera i rozpinając leniwie jej guziki.

- Nie zgadzam się, miłość jest ważna, to ona nas określa. – Harry przymknął oczy, poddając się dotykowi chłodnych dłoni, które jakby od niechcenia gładziły jego klatkę piersiową. – Kim bylibyśmy bez tego uczucia?

- Ludźmi bez słabości. Pożądanie… - Draco pochylił się, przesuwając językiem po jego szyi. – Namiętność… – Przygryzł delikatnie naskórek, pozostawiając na nim różowy ślad, który szybko znikł. – Pragnienie… – Przebiegł palcami po jego brzuchu. – Żądza… – Polizał jego podbródek, sięgając jednocześnie po różdżkę. Szybkie zaklęcie golące sprawiło, że Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. – Jedwabisty dotyk skóry. Oto co się liczy.

- Tyle możesz mieć z każdym. A co z przynależnością, zaufaniem, bliskością… Co z sercem? – Westchnął, gdy Draco polizał jeden z jego sutków, po czym trącił go nosem.

- Wiesz, Harry, serce na pewno masz wielkie, jednak w tej chwili interesuje mnie wielkość innego organu. – Malfoy prychnął, rozpinając zamek w jego spodniach.

- Naprawdę? – Harry uniósł biodra pozwalając mu zsunąć z siebie spodnie wraz z bielizną, po czym sam skopał ze swych stóp skarpetki. – Nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. – Przez chwilę pozwalał dłoniom Ślizgona błądzić po swoim ciele, czując gorąco w miejscach, gdzie dotykały go zręczne palce. Było coś perwersyjnie przyjemnego w tym, że Malfoy nadal był kompletnie ubrany, a on sam leżał nago, pozwalając mu odkrywać po raz nie wiadomo który swoje ciało. – Czyli praktycznie mógłbyś pieprzyć się z każdym – mruknął, gdy język Dracona wsunął się do jego pępka.

- Och nie, Harry, nie z każdym. – Poczuł, że Malfoy się uśmiecha. – Mam bardzo wyrafinowany gust.

- Naprawdę? – Zacisnął pięści, powstrzymując się od dotknięcia mężczyzny i założył ręce pod głowę, aby skuteczniej oprzeć się pokusie. – Więc? Jaki powinien być twój idealny kochanek? – Rozsunął szerzej uda, przyglądając się, jak Draco klęka między nimi. Na jego twarzy malował się głód i coś, co Harry określił jako zaborczość.

- Przystojny, nie lubię brzydkich ludzi. – Malfoy położył się na nim, znacząc ustami ślad od jego szyi, przez obojczyk, powoli zmierzając coraz niżej.

– Musi mieć piękne ciało, chcę się rozkoszować jego widokiem. – Drobne pocałunki dotarły do biodra Harry'ego, który odruchowo przygryzł dolną wargę, aby powstrzymać jęk.

– Szczodry, chcę, aby mnie pieścił i doprowadzał swym dotykiem do obłędu. – Potter westchnął, gdy drobne ukąszenia po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud sprawiły, że włoski na jego skórze uniosły się lekko.

– Inteligentny, nienawidzę głupców. – Harry z fascynacją przyglądał się swojej uniesionej nodze, próbując nie dyszeć, gdy zwinny język kochanka pieścił go pod kolanem.

– Pasywny, abym mógł wypróbować z nim moje najdziksze fantazje. – Draco gładził teraz dłonią całą jego nogę, od stopy po pachwinę, wprawiając go w stan niecierpliwego oczekiwania.

– Aktywny, niech mnie pieprzy tak, abym w tym jednym momencie nie widział poza nim świata. – Oczy Draco pociemniały, gdy wplótł palce w delikatne włoski nad męskością Harry'ego, szarpiąc je delikatnie.

– Perwersyjny, niech mi pokaże wszystkie swoje tajemnice. – Potter sapnął, gdy jego nogi zostały rozsunięte i przyciśnięte mocno do klatki piersiowej.

– Jego zapach musi przyprawiać mnie o ekstazę, chcę czuć jego pot i to, czego nikt poza mną nigdy nie poczuje. – Wsunął nos w pachwinę Gryfona, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze. – Merlinie… - jęknął zachrypłym głosem, który posłał iskry wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego.

– Chcę… chcę, aby smakował rozkoszą i żądzą, wszystkim tym, co sprawia, że tracę oddech, a moje zmysły szaleją. – Potter poczuł, jak język Ślizgona przesuwa się po jego pośladku, pozostawiając na nim mokrą smugę.

Wpatrywał się w jego jasne włosy, które ozłocone blaskiem ognia przesuwały się pomiędzy jego palcami niczym jedwabista przędza. Merlinie… Potter zamknął oczy i jęknął ochryple. Czy można czuć za każdym razem równie wielką rozkosz, kochając się ciągle i ciągle z tym samym partnerem? Czy to normalne, że sama myśl o dłoniach Draco błądzących po jego skórze, o języku podążającym za nimi, przyprawia go znowu i znowu o szybsze bicie serca? Nigdy tak nie reagował, nigdy tak nie odczuwał, nigdy tak nie pożądał…

Seks z Michaelem był wspaniały, uwielbiał to z nim robić. Był cudownym kochankiem, który potrafił odgadnąć jego najskrytsze życzenia. Był jak krynica w upalny dzień, jak słońce ogrzewające jego skostniałą po wojnie duszę. Seks z Draco… był nieprzewidywalny, Harry nigdy nie wiedział, co w danej chwili zrobi Ślizgon, gdzie go dotknie, gdzie zabłądzą jego dłonie i usta. Był jak wieczna niespodzianka, jak ogień wypalający znaki na jego skórze, jak błyskawica, która posyłała iskry wzdłuż jego ciała, jak lawa, która go pochłaniała, gotując jego krew i sprawiając, że serce biło mu w szaleńczym tempie. Malfoy był…

Podciągnął go do góry, czując, jak ubranie Ślizgona ociera się o jego skórę. Przez chwilę patrzył w jego lekko zamglone, zaskoczone zmianą oczy, po czym przeturlał się wraz z nim i nakrył go swoim ciałem, jednym ruchem dłoni pozbawiając go garderoby.

Zetknięcie się ze sobą ich gorących ciał spowodowało, że na chwilę obydwaj stracili oddech, a Draco jęknął głośno i zaklął po francusku. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i uniósł na łokciach, obserwując go z góry.

- To niesamowite, jak bardzo pasują do ciebie twoje imiona – wychrypiał, wbijając w niego intensywne spojrzenie. – Draco jak smok, idealnie wyglądający w otoczeniu drogich klejnotów i płomieni. – Przesunął ręką po jego nagim torsie, na którym światło padające z kominka rysowało prawie nierzeczywiste refleksy. Sapnął, rozkoszując się dotykiem aksamitnej skóry. – I Apollo, najpiękniejszy z bogów… myślę… myślę, że byłby zawstydzony widząc cię takim, jakim ja mogę cię oglądać. – Wziął w usta jego lewy sutek i zassał lekko, po czym dmuchnął na niego, powodując, że leżący pod nim mężczyzna wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

- Po… Potter, nie wiedziałem, że czytujesz poezję. – Draco wyprężył się pod jego dotykiem.

- Nie muszę. – Uniósł głowę i ponownie spojrzał na Malfoya. Jego nagie ciało odcinało się ostro od intensywnej czerni pledu. Jasna skóra rysowała się na nim niczym coś nieskazitelnie perfekcyjnego, coś, czego nikt nie ważyłby się poprawiać, gdyż żaden z artystów nie śmiałby dotknąć ideału. Rozsypane włosy otaczały lekko zaróżowioną z emocji twarz, półprzymknięte oczy były zamglone i przybrały barwę starego srebra, lekko rozchylone usta łapały oddech, jakby mężczyzna właśnie położył się, aby odpocząć po zbyt długim biegu. Harry czuł, że mógłby zatracić się w nim, zapomnieć o wszystkim i umrzeć, mając ten widok przed oczami. Coś ścisnęło go za gardło, gdy pomyślał, że mógłby tego wszystkiego nigdy nie zobaczyć, że mógłby to kiedyś stracić…

- Draco…

- Tak? – Malfoy zamrugał i spojrzał na niego, szerzej otwierając oczy, jakby w twarzy Harry'ego ujrzał coś, co wprawiło go w zdumienie.

- Wiesz, co to znaczy ko… kochać? – Głos Pottera załamał się przy ostatnim słowie.

- Tak, kocham… - Przez moment poruszał tylko ustami nic nie mówiąc i Harry zamarł w oczekiwaniu. – Seks – dokończył i pociągnął go gwałtownie do pocałunku, wybijając mu tym samym z głowy dalsze pytania i wątpliwości oraz chwilowe rozczarowanie, które pojawiło się nie wiadomo skąd i dlaczego. Po chwili Potter rozluźnił się i przesunął językiem po jego wargach, łapiąc w zęby dolną i skubiąc ją lekko. Cichy jęk Malfoya był jedyną odpowiedzią. Dłonie bruneta błądziły po ciele Draco, gładząc boki i pieszcząc napiętą skórę bioder. Otoczył go nogami, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej i nagle, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia, Malfoy odsunął się, uśmiechając szelmowsko.

- Co? – Harry spojrzał na niego zdumionym wzrokiem.

- Zobaczysz. – Draco wyciągnął rękę, szepcząc cicho. W kilka sekund w jego dłoni znalazła się mała, kryształowa fiolka z jakimś mieniącym się złoto płynem.

- Felix Felicis? – Gryfon zerknął pytająco.

- Coś lepszego. – Mężczyzna odkorkował buteleczkę i po komnacie rozszedł się intensywny zapach piżma i orchidei. Draco uniósł brew i przechylił fiolkę, wylewając połowę jej zawartości na tors Harry'ego, który wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy zimna, oleista ciecz zetknęła się z jego ciałem.

- Zrobisz mi masaż? – zapytał, gdy zwinne dłonie Malfoya przesunęły się po jego ciele.

- O tak, Harry, masaż, jakiego nigdy nie miałeś. – Ślizgon zachichotał cicho, po czym położył się na nim, rozsmarowując resztę olejku swoim własnym ciałem.

Na ogolone jaja Merlina! Harry wierzył, że w seksie poznał już wszystko, jednak to przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Wydawało mu się, że całe jego ciało płonie, czuł gorąco bijące od wijącego się na nim mężczyzny. Draco przesuwał się po nim, sprawiając, że jego skóra stała się jednym wielkim skupiskiem nerwów, nieskończenie wrażliwych na każdy przepełniony erotyzmem dotyk.

- Podoba ci się? – Malfoy przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się spod rzęs, które w świetle ognia padającego z kominka rzucały cienie na jego policzki.

- Merlinie, tak! – Harry jęknął ponownie, gdy dłonie Draco zjechały na jego barki, by potem prześlizgnąć się przez ramiona, nadgarstki, aż ich place splotły się ze sobą.

- Odwróć się. – Gryfon posłusznie spełnił rozkaz, sapiąc cicho, gdy utalentowane ręce blondyna nacierały skórę jego pleców, pośladków, ud, aż po same stopy. To było dobre, nieskończenie wspaniałe. Mógłby zawsze poddawać się temu erotycznemu masażowi.

Czując, że Malfoy skończył, ponownie odwrócił się na plecy i przyciągnął go do siebie, całując długo i mocno. Ich ciała, wilgotne i śliskie, ocierały się o siebie, wyrywając z gardeł stłumione odgłosy rozkoszy. Harry czuł, jakby dłonie, stopy i usta mężczyzny były wszędzie, jakby nie było na jego ciele ani jednego skrawka skóry, który ominęłaby pieszczota. Gdy Draco odwrócił się i położył na plecach, przekładając sobie jego nogę nad głową, Harry był pewien, że nie wytrzyma długo pieszczoty języka męża. Pozycja, w której mogli nawzajem pieścić swe domagające się uwagi erekcje, była jedną z jego ulubionych. Klęczał, mając pod sobą ciało mężczyzny. Członek Draco naprężał się przed jego oczami, oczekując na dotyk. Jego własne wypięte pośladki pieszczone były wprawnymi dłońmi Malfoya, które gładziły jego skórę, od czasu do czasu drapiąc ją delikatnie, a penis drgał w gorących ustach Ślizgona, prężąc się i grożąc niekontrolowanym wybuchem. Podparł się na dłoniach i pochylił głowę, liżąc męskość mężczyzny. Czując jak Malfoy przebiega językiem po jego członku, sam zassał go głęboko, powodując tym samym, że Draco wygiął się pod nim, odchylając głowę do tyłu z przeciągłym jękiem i na moment zapominając o jego twardej potrzebie. To dało mu chwilę na rozluźnienie. Wsunął język w rowek na czubku członka Malfoya, dłonią pieszcząc jego twarde z podniecenia jądra. Uwielbiał, gdy Draco jęczał i drżał pod nim, a jego penis prężył mu się w ustach. Smak i zapach mężczyzny, zupełnie go obezwładnił i Harry całkowicie zatracił się w pieszczocie. Jego głowa miarowo poruszała się w górę i w dół pomiędzy bladymi udami. Sapnął głośno, gdy poczuł, jak śliskie od olejku palce przesuwają się pomiędzy jego pośladkami. O tak, dokładnie tego w tej chwili potrzebował. Uniósł głowę i zerknął przez ramię, chcąc zobaczyć twarz Malfoya, jednak jego własne ciało przesłaniało mu widok.

- Chcę cię widzieć – mruknął ochryple, czując rozciągające go długie palce Draco.

- Zobaczysz. – Malfoy jedną ręką mocno przytrzymał jego biodra, penetrując domagające się uwagi wnętrze i jednocześnie przesunął językiem po napiętych jądrach, biorąc jedno z nich do ust i ssąc lekko.

- Do diabła, Draco… - warknął czując, że zaraz dojdzie.

- Jesteś taki niecierpliwy. – Oczyma wyobraźni widział, jak Ślizgon uśmiecha się radośnie, poczuł mocne klepnięcie w pośladek i mężczyzna wysunął się spod niego, popychając go lekko tak, że znowu wylądował na plecach, dając wytchnienie zmęczonym nogom. Uda drżały mu tak mocno, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, zapewne niedługo przygniótłby leżącego pod nim męża. – Teraz, Harry… - Draco rozsunął jego nogi, układając się wygodnie pomiędzy nimi. – Wejdę w ciebie… - Potter jęknął, czując ocierający się o jego pośladki twardy członek.

- Zrób to wreszcie, zamiast gadać. – Prawie wrzasnął z niecierpliwości.

- A potem… - Draco spojrzał na niego przeciągle. – Będę pieprzył cię tak mocno, że będziesz krzyczał moje imię, gdy wreszcie pozwolę ci dojść.

- Szlag! – To było jedyne słowo, które w tym momencie potrafił wypowiedzieć Harry, czując zagłębiającą się w nim męskość mężczyzny. Waleczny Godryku! Uczucie wypełnienia było po prostu niesamowite. Czuł się rozciągnięty i tak idealnie dopasowany, jakby miejsce Draco było właśnie tam, głęboko w nim. Jakby nigdy nie miał go wypuścić…

Malfoy ugiął jego nogi w kolanach i rozsunął je szeroko.

- Trzymaj je tak, nie próbuj wypuszczać. – I Harry usłuchał. Wsunął ręce pod swoje uda, przyciągając je do piersi i wystawiając się na mocne pchnięcia Ślizgona.

Draco jedną ręką trzymał go za biodro, a drugą ściskał u nasady jego spragnionego zaspokojenia penisa, nie pozwalając mu dojść przedwcześnie. Uderzał miarowo i w równym rytmie, nakierowując swego członka lekko pod skosem, co wywoływało u Pottera głośne pojękiwania i okrzyki aprobaty.

- Muszę…

- Jeszcze nie… - Ślizgon zacisnął zęby, samemu powstrzymując się przed zakończeniem. Chciał, by Harry krzyczał, jęczał i zaczął w końcu wrzeszczeć jego imię. Chciał go naznaczyć sobą tak, aby zapamiętał go na zawsze. Sam nie wiedział po co to robi, jednak w tej chwili dokładnie to wydawało mu się najważniejsze. Ważniejsze nawet niż zaspokojenie własnego, pragnącego uwolnienia ciała.

- Draco… - Potter jęknął przeciągle, podnosząc głowę, jego ręce powoli ześlizgiwały się z napiętych ud.

- Co? – Wpatrywał się w leżącego pod sobą mężczyznę. Z czoła spłynęła mu stróżka potu, a lepiące się do skóry włosy zapewne łaskotały go w policzek.

- Draco… ja… - Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i wrzasnął przeciągle, gdy Malfoy z całej siły pchnął, po raz kolejny mocno uderzając w ten najczulszy punkt w ciele mężczyzny. Na to właśnie czekał, na ten krzyk świadczący o poddaniu się, o całkowitej uległości. Puścił członka Pottera i oparł ramiona po obu stronach jego głowy, przyspieszając i prawie wgniatając go w miękki pled. – Dracooo…. – Po raz pierwszy jego imię brzmiało jak muzyka. Tak śpiewnie, tak ochryple, jakby świat właśnie się kończył. Poczuł, jak Potter dygocze pod nim, rozlewając się pomiędzy ich złączonymi brzuchami. Jego ciało zmieniło się w jeden ciasny, drgający węzeł, który zacisnął się na nim, prawie go miażdżąc. Stopy Gryfona wbiły się w jego pośladki, a ramiona otoczyły szyję, podczas gdy twarz Harry'ego była wtulona w jego ramię, a usta szeptały coś nieskładnie.

- Har… - Prawie zaszlochał, gdy mięśnie Gryfona zacisnęły się na nim z niesamowitą siłą. Przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, który skumulował się gdzieś w okolicach podbrzusza, uwalniając wreszcie nagromadzone w nim emocje. Zbyt ciepło, zbyt ciasno, zbyt intensywnie. Draco stłumił krzyk, gryząc leżącego pod nim kochanka w ramię i doszedł z głębokim westchnieniem, prawie tracąc oddech. Poruszył się jeszcze kilka razy, po czym opadł bezwładnie na znieruchomiałego po przeżytym orgazmie mężczyznę.

- Merlinie, to było niesamowite… - Harry jęknął, gładząc delikatnie jego ramię.

- Nie musisz mnie aż tak tytułować, chociaż… - wciągnął głęboko powietrze, usiłując dokończyć rozpoczęte zdanie – jestem pewien, że zasłużyłem na to porównanie.

- Nie wiem, czy Merlin by się z tobą zgodził. – Potter zaśmiał się ochryple, wodząc dłońmi po jego śliskich od olejku i mokrych od potu plecach.

- Och, myślę, że byłby dumny z porównania. – Draco uniósł wreszcie głowę i spojrzał na zarumienioną po seksie twarz Harry'ego. – Cholera, wyglądasz rozpustnie – mruknął, pochylając się i całując go leniwie.

- Nieprzyzwoicie piękny. – Gryfon westchnął z przyjemności i pogładził kciukiem jego policzek.

- Moje towarzystwo psuje obyczaje i wyrabia smak. – Draco uniósł brew, uśmiechając się z wysiłkiem. Poczuł jak jego mięknący penis opuszcza przyjazne wnętrze Pottera. Przez chwilę poczuł żal, że przyjemne ciepło już go nie otacza, po czym stoczył się z niego, kładąc obok z głową na jego ramieniu. – Powinienem się powielić i wysłać na eksport. „Seks Malfoy", zbiłbym fortunę na swoich klonach. Przyjemne z pożytecznym.

- Zapomnij. – Ciepłe ramię objęło go i przyciągnęło bliżej.

- Jesteś taki zaborczy – prychnął, kreśląc palcem kółka na piersi Harry'ego.

- Jestem. – Przyznał Potter bez cienia zażenowania i Draco pomyślał, że cholernie dobrze było to usłyszeć.

_Eee… no tak, to jest nowy rozdział. Tak jakoś mi się czas rozpłynął niechciej mnie złapał i w ogóle, ale już jest. Na pocieszenie, dla wszystkich proszących o drarry w drarry, jest… jak bardzo nie lubię, tak napisałam ;P Zdecydowanie bardziej wolę czytać u innych, niż sama pisać takie scenki ;) Wszystkim bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, życzenia weny i pogody. To wszystko razem i każde z osobna na pewno się przyda :* Pozdrawiam ciepło i zapraszam do czytania :)_

_**Lilu**__ – też go polubiłam, zobaczymy jak to będzie ;)_

_**Ka**__ – Ty nie masz pojęcia kiedy minął Ci tydzień, mi uciekły zupełnie dwa :/ Tak, miałam wprowadzić Sama na śniadanie, ale Liberi mnie od tego skutecznie odciągnęła i kazała się zastanowić. Miała rację, zmieniłam scenę i… chyba wyszło lepiej, niż wrzucanie go od razu na głęboką wodę, zwłaszcza, że chłopiec wychowywał się w dość odosobnionych warunkach. Jedni polubili Samuela, inni niekoniecznie, Joe na początku żywił do niego niechęć, teraz traktuje go jak taką poczwarkę, która drażni, ale którą się mimo wszystko chroni, bo jest w niej coś, co każe mu się nią opiekować ;) Tak, Harry zdecydowanie jest nadopiekuńczy, ale to chyba też kwesta tego, że nigdy nie zajmował się żadnym dzieckiem i panicznie boi się, że może coś zepsuć i przy nim stanie się Samowi krzywda. Zdanie; "Po prostu nie życzył sobie, aby pod jego opieką Samowi przyplątał się choćby katar. Draco najpierw urwałby mu głowę, a potem wyrzucił z łóżka." Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba, należy w całości do Liberi, moje brzmiało zupełnie inaczej i na pewno gorzej :D Myślę, że i Draco i Sam muszą się odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji. Do tej pory opieka nad chłopcem spoczywała w rękach Victorii, teraz kobieta zeszła trochę na dalszy plan, bo chłopiec, że tak powiem, mieszka z bratem. Dochodzący opiekun, a stały, mający dziecko obok siebie, to trochę inna sprawa i obydwaj musieli się zaklimatyzować, zwłaszcza, że warunki nie były domowe i odbywało się to raczej na forum publicznym. Tak, Draco na pewno czerpie dużo z Severusa, jest on dla niego wzorem i lubi go naśladować. Niemniej, Draco to też młody chłopak, złośliwy, ale z humorem i bardziej potrafi odnaleźć się pomiędzy dziećmi. Poza tym, nie chciałam z niego zrobić idealnej kopi Snape'a. Pchnięcie, kontra – nie tylko Tobie się skojarzyło, my też się śmiałyśmy przy tym. Jednak jak spędziłam dwa dni grzebiąc po stornach z opisami fechtowania bronią białą i było to podobnie opisane. Niestety, nie znam się na tym i przy takich okazjach muszę posiłkować się poradnikami fachowców ;) Czas akcji skoczy jeszcze raz, niestety musiałam przyspieszyć, nudne by było, gdybym opisywała miesiąc za miesiącem. Draco i Lu… pomimo zajadłych deklaracji Draco, że nie chce widzieć ojca i nienawidzi go, to nadal jest rodzina. Może zaprzeczać, ale kiedyś bezgranicznie kochał ojca i był on dla niego wielkim autorytetem. Myślę, że gdzieś tam głęboko, pogrzebany pod ogromną urazą, tkwi ból utracenia kogoś, na kim zależało. Mam wrażenie, że to działa na zasadzie – ja mogę wrzeszczeć i wyklinać, ale lepiej, żebym nie słyszał tego od innych. To moje podwórko i tylko ja mogę po nim deptać. Ehh… moje palce są szybkie, gorzej z myślami. Jedna Liberi wie, jak jęczałam przy tym rozdziale i ile razy go zaczynałam i wywalałam zapisane strony ;) Być może Draco piłby Irlandkę, ale tutaj wzięło górę moje własne upodobanie do Jacka Daniel'sa :D_

_**Deedee **__– niestety, musiałam popchnąć opowiadanie w czasie. Co do dzieci, wzorowałam się na tych, które znam z własnego otoczenia. Kłócą się, godzą, nienawidzą, wybaczają, sto pięćdziesiąt emocji na minutę xD Niestety, nie przeciągałam sceny spairingu Harry'ego i Draco, gdyż po prostu zupełnie nie znam się na fechtunku, a nie chciałam napisać czegoś, czego w tej walce nie ma. Sięgnęłam do źródeł, ale strasznie mało jest napisane o samej walce, sposobach poruszania się i reakcjach. Cieszę, się, że mimo wszystko Ci się podobało :)_

_**Ewa**__ – zapewniam, że już niedługo się wyjaśni, co takiego zrobił Draco podczas wojny i dlaczego tak to ukrywa. Powoli zbliżam się do końca, więc trzeba odkryć i ten sekret ;)_

_**Miss Black**__ – no cóż, niestety takie rozdziały czasami mi wychodzą i nic na to nie mogę poradzić. Jeżeli wydaje mi się, że coś jest potrzebne, to za diabła nikt mnie od tego nie odciągnie, bo wen sam mnie kieruje ku tematowi. Joe i Sam, to taki przerywnik. Musiałam napisać coś o jego pobycie w szkole, o tym jak się w niej zaklimatyzował, a starszy i początkowo nieprzychylny chłopak, wydał mi się ciekawym pomysłem. Eee… ja właściwie nie rozumiem o co chodzi z tym przyrodnim rodzeństwem O.o Czy ja coś napisałam na ten temat, czy chodzi o samego ficka, bo przyznam, że się zgubiłam. Przyrodnie rodzeństwo może być wspaniałe i zupełnie nie musi być różnicy. To kwestia podejścia i relacji pomiędzy nimi. Gdzieś się chyba zgubiłam, bo za nic nie mogę się doczytać o co z nim chodzi. Może po prostu wklej mi cytat, gdzie napisałam coś, co Was uraziło. No i nie mam nic do komentarza, jak dla mnie jest on zupełnie ok. ;) Rozdziału nie było długo, bo nie miałam natchnienia, wakacje są i miałam kilka wyjazdów i ogólnie tak mi się poukładało ;P_

_**Eledhil**__ – ehh, rozumiem, sama mam w komentowaniu spore zaległości z powodu braku czasu ;) Jak mi się udaje? Hmm… wiecznie mam jaką muzę, najpierw Aubrey, teraz Liberi, bez nich bym pewnie już dawno zeszła poniżej porzeczki, którą sobie postawiłam :) Problem faworyzowania wydał mi się ważny, zwłaszcza że Draco jest zarówno nauczycielem, dyrektorem, jak i bratem przyszłego ucznia. To trudne, zwłaszcza dla Sama, który może być posądzany np. że dobre oceny ma dzięki koneksjom. Chociaż… zupełnie nie wiem jak on się będzie uczył :D Z drugiej strony, ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że wybryki przechodzą u niego bez echa, bo brat go kryje. Draco chce tego uniknąć i dlatego traktuje go jak innych uczniów, przynajmniej na lekcji. Tak, nie wszyscy lubią Sama, zwłaszcza dzieci, które straciły kogoś w wojnie. Czasami patrzą na niego przez pryzmat jego rodziców, trudno aby wszyscy go lubili w takich specyficznych dość warunkach. Joe zrozumiał i przyznaję, że był potrzebny w celu łagodzenia właśnie takich sporów, jako starszy i mądrzejszy ;)_

_**Ninette**__ – łał, podoba mi się ten nick :D Hmm… nie wiem czy Samuel i Joe są przyjaciółmi. Dzieli ich spora różnica wieku. Myślę, że Joe po prostu w pewien pokrętny sposób się nim opiekuje. Z jednej strony wiecznie się kłócą, z drugiej, chłopak widzi w nim małego, zagubionego trochę dzieciaka, który czasami potrzebuje ochrony i porady. A że te porady przemyca pośród złośliwości, to już taki jego urok ;) O tak, bez Liberi byłoby baaardzo niewesoło. Ja po prostu muszę mieć kogoś, kto stoi nade mną z tłuczkiem i wyzywa mnie od pajęczyc, a potem znaczy mi tekst na kolorowo pisząc w komentarzu „ciotka klotka" :D A wszystko to z miłości… cóż czasami bolesna ta miłość, jak mi da po łbie ;) (bez skojarzeń ;P)._

_**pfg**__ – deszyfrator mi padł._

_**Allmath**__ – o widzisz, ja też uwielbiam pyskatych ludzi i pewnie dlatego moi bohaterowie przeważnie są wrednymi gadzinami z dużym serduchem :D „będziesz starszy, to może zrozumiesz" – kurczę, nie mogę tego znaleźć. Jak nadal zależy Ci na odpowiedzi, to może wklej mi większy cytat, albo napisz, w którym momencie pada to stwierdzenie ;) chętnie wyjaśnię. _

_**Iku**__ – mam nadzieję, że w tym rozdziale znalazłaś drarry w drarry ;)_

_**Luana**__ – kurcze, ale naciskacie ; No dobra, jest Harry i Draco i… bara-bara O.o Cieszę się, że Ci się spodobało, niestety na ostatnie pytanie nie potrafię odpowiedzieć. Najpierw miało być dwadzieścia rozdziałów, a dochodzę do czterdziestu, nie mam pojęcia ile zajmie mi zakończenie tej opowieści, ale… bliżej niż dalej, to na pewno ;)_

_**Lucynapilo**__ – Lucynko, nie mam pojęcia co wypada, ale… np. „Londyński pocałunek", czytam mniej więcej dwa razy w miesiącu, a przy Świetle straciłam już rachubę :D Dziękuję za wytknięcie błędu, wszystkie skrzętnie notuję i niedługo poprawię wszystkie rozdziały :)_

_**Sayuu**__ – dzięki, bałam się, że rozdziały z Samem okażą się nudne. Ehh… z tym moim pisaniem na czas, przez okres wakacji jest jakby ciężej. Ciepełko, leniwo i w ogóle niechciej się mnie czepił xD Mam nadzieję, że wraz z przyjściem września, będzie lepiej :D Seks… jest ;P_

_**Irmina Garret**__ – bardzo dziękuję, chociaż przyznam, że jak czytam niektóre fanficki, to wpadam w zachwyt i bardzo marnie się czuję przy talencie niektórych autorek. Naprawdę, fandom potterowski ma wiele cudownych talentów i chwała im za to. Ja tutaj raczkuję i dobrze mi z tym :D Też lubię długie opowieści, a kiedy się skończy? Hmm… na pewno nie w przyszłym miesiącu, wątpię też czy za dwa, no chyba, że się sprężę ;) Do elfów wrócę, z ręką na sercu obiecuję, że skończę je pisać, bo bardzo ciepło są odbierane i szkoda by ich było zostawić w takim momencie :)_

_**AspoecznaS**__ – wiele osób w niektórych momentach myślało o MKQ, ale… mam nadzieję, że jednak poza drobnymi wątkami (Samuel i wino) nie jest to w niczym podobne ;) Chyba nikt nie lubi Ginny, cóż… ja lubię ją, ale wtedy gdy nie kręci się koło Pottera xD Portret Syriusza jest zwykły, nie mów i nie rusza się._

_**Pajeczyna**__ – chyba wiele osób skrzywiło się, gdy wprowadziłam wątek z małżeństwem. Na początku w ogóle miało tego nie być, ale… jakoś mi się w trakcie pisania koncepcja zmieniła ;) Bardzo się cieszę, że Ci się spodobało._


	39. Chapter 39

_Rozdział zbetowany przed kochaną i wspaniałą Liberi :*_

…

_**XXXIX**_

Od samego rana w szkole panował nieopisany gwar. Uczniowie biegali po korytarzach w bliżej nieokreślonych kierunkach lub spotykali się z małych grupkach, zalegając parapety okienne albo cudem znalezione puste jeszcze kąty. Chociaż godzina była wczesna, a do oficjalnego pożegnalnego obiadu pozostało jeszcze sporo czasu, dzieci wyglądały, jakby właśnie wybijała ich ostatnia minuta i koniecznie trzeba było w niej zmieścić wszystkie niedokończone jeszcze sprawy.

- Mam wrażenie, że to świat zmierza ku końcowi, a nie świętujemy zakończenie roku szkolnego. Zupełnie nie rozumiem, gdzie im wszystkim tak się spieszy. – Ron westchnął, gdy kolejny uczeń potrącił go w biegu, mrucząc niewyraźne „przepraszam". Już nawet nie miał siły upominać i zwracać uwagę, że po korytarzach się _nie biega_!

- Och, wymiana liścików, adhesów, ostatnie wyznania. Komuś coś trzeba oddać, a od kogoś koniecznie pożyczyć. Nie mów, że nigdy tego nie hobiłeś. – Fabien stojący pod jednym z okien, uśmiechnął się lekko. – Wakacje zawsze były bahdzo ekscytującym wydarzeniem.

- Tylko czy muszą mnie przy tym tratować? – Weasley z refleksem godnym byłego aurora chwycił za kołnierz przebiegającego obok w iście sprinterskim tempie chłopca. – Panie Sundray, czy ja wyglądam na kolumnę? – Potrząsnął głową i westchnął, gdy dzieciak wytrzeszczył na niego oszołomione spojrzenie. – Nie! Nie wyglądam! Więc bardzo proszę, nie okręcać się wokół mnie, jakbym ją przypominał.

- Bo Brian mnie gonił. – Uczeń usiłował się oswobodzić, jednocześnie wykręcając głowę i zerkając za siebie, na stojącego za rogiem jasnowłosego chłopca.

- To może by pan łaskawie zaczekał na kolegę, skoro już pana ściga? – Ron puścił wreszcie kołnierz i pozwolił dziecku odetchnąć.

- Ale on chce zabrać mojego Posępnego Jeźdźca!

- Kogo? – Weasley zamrugał oczami zaskoczony.

- Posępnego Jeźdźca, Ron. – Hermiona przewróciła oczami. – To taka figurka, wykonana jest ze specjalnego materiału i wygląda jak miniaturowy duch na koniu.

- Duch? – Rudzielec zamrugał ponownie.

- Och, nie prawdziwy. To zabawka. Małe, półprzeźroczyste, galopuje i wydaje jęcząco potępieńcze odgłosy – wyjaśniła dziewczyna spokojnie.

- A... – Weasley odchrząknął i skinął głową, jakby wszystko było dla niego jasne, co było po prostu wierutnym kłamstwem, gdyż zupełnie nie wiedział, o co chodzi. – Jeźdźca, tak. Oczywiście. – Spojrzał na wiercącego się obok ucznia. – Dogadajcie się jakoś. Może pan weźmie konia, a kolega zmorę? Zawsze jest jakiś wyjście – dodał profesorskim tonem. – I proszę nie biegać! Korytarze to nie ogród ani plaża!

- Emm… No. – Chłopiec skinął głową, patrząc na niego jak na wariata i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, pognał w kierunku głównej sali. Głośny tupot za plecami Rona, świadczył o tym, że Brian już pobiegł jego śladami.

- Mówiłem… nie biegać. – Ron jęknął cicho i oparł się o ścianę. – No co? – Rzucił skwaszone spojrzenie w kierunku chichoczącej Hermiony i wyraźnie rozbawionego Fabiena.

- Posępnego i jego konia nie da się hozdzielić. – Francuz podszedł do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Zginęli obaj i są związani ze sobą na wieczność. To staha legenda, któha ostatnio hobi oghomna fuhhohe wśhód dzieciaków. Założę się, że Bhian ma u siebie hytualistę i dlatego tak pożąda Jeźdźca.

- Rytualistę? To jakaś gra w egzorcyzmy? – Ron był w tym temacie zupełnie nieuświadomiony. Przez te wszystkie lata, jego ukochanymi grami nadal pozostały eksplodujący dureń i szachy czarodziei i nie zanosiło się na to, aby cokolwiek miało się zmienić.

- Rytualista to figurka maga, który może pokonać Jeźdźca, posiada mściwy oręż i zagładę. Najnowsza zabawka ma też podobno moc przywołania i walczy za pomocą zjaw. Bardzo popularne wśród uczniów. – Hermiona najwyraźniej była dość dobrze obeznana w dziecięcych zabawach.

- Jestem na to za stary. – Ron jęknął cierpiętniczo. – Za moich czasów szachy były jedyną morderczą grą.

- Haczej sthategiczną. – Fabien odsunął jakiś zbłąkany kosmyk z twarzy.

- Jak zwał tak zwał. – Weasley wzruszył ramionami. – Na szczęście to już ostatni dzień, a przed nami ponad dwa miesiące ciszy i spokoju. – Spojrzał z zadowoleniem na Francuza. – A przed tobą nie. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Bo ty właśnie zaczynasz swoją drogę przez mękę. Na którą macie świstokliki?

- Na szesnastą. – Fabien oparł się o ścianą obok rudzielca. – Poza tym, to nie ja będę się nimi zajmował. Wynająłem już opiekunów, którzy zapewnią im hozhywkę i bezpieczeństwo przez całe wakacje.

- Farciarz.

- Haczej zapobiegliwy Samahytanin. – Francuz zachichotał bezwstydnie. – Nie będę miał czasu na bycie nianią, Michael do mnie przyjeżdża. – Jego spojrzenie stało się lekko rozmarzone. – To będą dwa cudowne miesiące. Będziemy pławili się w hozkoszy, popijali ją szampanem i wzmacniali ciało świeżymi khewetkami.

- Ble, ohyda. – Ron skrzywił się odruchowo.

- Słucham?

- Ron! – Zarówno Hermiona jak i Fabien spojrzeli na niego z oburzeniem.

- No co, nienawidzę krewetek. – Weasley obrzucił ich zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

- Och… - Fabien uśmiechnął się miękko, rozluźniając spięte nagle ramiona. – Hozumiem. A wy? Co będziecie hobić?

- Dziś jedziemy do moich rodziców na tydzień. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

- Hachunek sumienia już zhobiłeś mam nadzieję? – Mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Fabien! Nie mów mu takich rzeczy! – Hermiona spojrzała na niego zgorszona. – Już i tak zachowuje się, jakby szedł na ścięcie.

- Niewielka różnica – mruknął Ron.

- Pocieszające jest to, że nie ma szans, aby cię przeklęli lub przez przypadek podali eliksih na impotencję. – Fabien zachichotał cicho, pocierając ramię, w które uderzyła go Hermiona.

- Faceci! – prychnęła. – Lepiej zajęlibyście się czymś pożytecznym. – Z furkotem odwróciła się i odeszła w kierunku pokoju nauczycielskiego.

- Chyba się obraziła. – Francuz spojrzał na Rona z niepokojem.

- Przejdzie jej. – Weasley wzruszył ramionami. – Poboczy się chwilę i zapomni, a mnie i tak nie minie sąd ostateczny, już takie moje pechowe szczęście.

- Podejdź do tego jak auhoh, w końcu nie haz byłeś na niebezpiecznych misjach.

- Taa… chociaż w tej chwili wolałbym oswajać Aragoga, niż rodziców Hermiony. – Ron wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na Fabiena, który patrzył na niego pytająco. – Opowiem ci później, lepiej chodźmy za nią, zanim jej złość osiągnie stan krytyczny. – Uśmiechnął się blado i pociągnął mężczyznę w kierunku, w którym przed chwilą zniknęła dziewczyna.

….

- Błękitna czy zielona? – Draco krytycznie przyglądał się dwóm szatom wiszącym na drzwiach szafy.

- Wszystko jedno. – Harry machnięciem różdżki zawiązał swoje czarne, skórzane buty i poprawił nogawkę spodni.

- Nie, Harry, nie wszystko jedno. – Malfoy spojrzał na niego zniecierpliwiony. – Dziś jest zakończenie roku. Przyznanie pucharu, czeka cię przemowa i wszystkie oczy, zarówno nauczycieli jak i uczniów, nie żeby ci ostatni znali się na modzie, będą skierowane na ciebie. Ja siedzę obok, ja jestem twoim mężem, ja jestem zastępcą, a więc oczywistym jest, że na mnie również będą patrzyli. Czy to jest dla ciebie jasne?

- Właściwie, nie bardzo. – Harry podniósł się i z wieszaka zdjął czarno-bordową szatę. – Przecież i tak widzą nas codziennie, więc co to za różnica?

- Zasadnicza! To święto szkoły, szczególna okazja! – Draco przesunął ręką po włosach. – To która?

- Szara.

- Nie, Harry, nie pytam o szarą. Pytam: niebieska czy zielona! – Ślizgon przyłożył obydwie szaty do siebie, potrząsając nimi wymownie. – Więc?

- Szara z tym czarnym, roślinnym ornamentem.

- Dlaczego? – Draco opuścił ramiona, pozwalając drogiej materii omieść podłogę.

- Bo pasuje do twoich oczu. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Haroldzie Jamesie Potterze Malfoyu, ja mam niebieskie oczy. Niebieskie jak niebo, błękitne jak moja nieskalana krew. Nie przyziemnie szare! – Malfoy spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem.

- A wiesz, to zależy, w tej chwili są szare i założę się, że dopóki ostatni uczeń nie opuści tej szkoły, nie zmienią barwy. – Harry uśmiechnął się wymownie.

- Nieprawda. – Draco rzucił ubrania na łóżko i szybkim krokiem powędrował do łazienki. – Udowodnię ci, że… - W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza.

- Draco? – Harry zapanował nad cisnącym się na usta chichotem i poszedł za nim. W drzwiach przystanął i opierając się o futrynę, zapytał z ciekawością. – I jakie są?

- Zamknij się.

- Mówiłem, są szare.

- Absolutnie nie! – Malfoy naciągnął skórę na policzku, wgapiając się w zwierciadło.

- On ma rację. – Lustro ziewnęło potężnie. – Są takie jakby pochmurne.

- Znalazł się kolejny znawca. Są jak stare, arystokratyczne srebro. Chociaż to zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. – Wyprostował się i zamrugał gwałtownie. – Zawsze były niebieskie.

- To by się zgadzało. – Harry potarł brodę w geście zamyślenia. – Jesteś chodzącym przykładem samouwielbienia. Patrzysz w lustro i od razu jesteś zadowolony, dlatego są niebieskie. Teraz się niepokoisz, a to coś zupełnie innego.

- Zmieniam kolory jak cholerny kameleon? – Draco spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Mniej więcej. – Potter wyszczerzył się radośnie.

- To nawet ciekawe zjawisko – zaszemrało lustro. – Poznaj nastrój faceta po kolorze jego oczu. Raz miałem nawiedzonego właściciela. Ten to był dopiero ciekawym przypadkiem. Jego oczy zmieniały się jak kalejdoskop. Dobre medium mogło wyczytać z nich wszystko. Raz były pożądliwe, raz ukrywały coś na dnie, raz błyskały złością, a raz… tak, to była chyba czułość. Facet miał psa, przeważnie go dręczył, ale czasami potrafił go pogłaskać, a wtedy zwierzę łaziło za nim z błogim wyrazem mordy. Oczywiście do następnego kopniaka. Chociaż… jakby tak pomyśleć, to psisko też było nienormalne, w końcu normalny magiczny psidwak już dawno by go pogryzł i wyniósł się w cholerę.

- Urzekła mnie twoja historia. – Draco spojrzał na zwierciadło, poprawiając przy tym kosmyk włosów. – Jak to mówią mądrzy ludzie, kto z kim przestaje, takim się staje.

- No tak, psidwak na początku też wydawał się normalny. – Zwierciadło najwyraźniej wciąż bawiło w krainie wspomnień.

- Powiedzmy, że on mówił o psie – mruknął Harry, przesuwając się, gdy Malfoy zamaszystym krokiem opuścił łazienkę. - Ale to naprawdę wiele tłumaczy.

- Tak, tak. Pamiętam dobrze, psidwak zgłupiał przy opętanym właścicielu. Chociaż facet, o ile pamiętam, nie miał szarych oczu, co oczywiście świadczy na korzyść Adonisa. – Lustro nadal przebywało poza rzeczywistością.

- Zapewne błyskały czerwienią – Harry pokręcił bezradnie głową. Rozmowa osiągnęła kolejny poziom absurdu.

- Czerwienią? Nie, to była chyba czerń… Tak, miał takie bezdenne…

- Harry! – Wspomnienia zwierciadła przerwał wrzask Draco. Potter odwrócił się w jego kierunku, podskakując lekko.

- Co?

- Szary z czarnym wykończeniem czy gołębi z grafitowym? – Na środku sypialni Malfoy kontemplował kolejne dwie szaty. Harry bezradnie przesunął ręką po twarzy.

…..

Draco siedział przy stole, poprawiając szeroki rękaw grafitowej szaty wykończonej ornamentem w kolorze głębokiej czerni i leniwie przesuwał wzrokiem po uczniach oraz profesorach. Jednym uchem słuchał przemowy Harry'ego, który w wyszukanych słowach gratulował wszystkim zakończenia pierwszego roku nauki w nowej szkole. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy mężczyzna pewnym głosem instruował uczniów wyjeżdżających na wakacje do Francji lub Norwegii, gdzie mają się stawić i co powinni ze sobą zabrać. Sam napisał mu przemówienie, po tym, jak Potter prawie zjadł swoje pióro, próbując coś nabazgrać na którymś z kolei pergaminie. Harry był taki przewidywalny. Świetny strateg, doskonały mag i urodzony wręcz nauczyciel, jednak jako dyrektor… cóż, jak to mówią, głowa domu potrzebuje szyi, która pomogłaby się jej utrzymać i kręcić w odpowiednich kierunkach. Draco mógł sobie tylko pogratulować, że z tego zadania wywiązywał się po prostu perfekcyjnie.

- Draco! – Głos z lewej strony sprawił, że podskoczył lekko, a łyżeczka cicho stuknęła o jego zęby.

- Co?

- Zastanawiam się, o czym myślisz tak intensywnie. – Harry pokręcił głową, rzucając mu rozbawione spojrzenie. – Pytałem, co sądzisz o moim przemówieniu, ale najwyraźniej nic z tego, co powiedziałem, do ciebie nie dotarło.

- Potter, sam je napisałem, więc naprawdę nie sądzę, aby znalazło się w nim coś, czego bym nie wiedział. O ile trzymałeś się tekstu, ono po prostu musiało być perfekcyjne – wycedził, odsuwając od siebie talerzyk z niedokończonym ciastem.

- Przynajmniej nie zasnęli. – Harry wzruszał ramionami.

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Draco prychnął zniesmaczony. – Łatwo jest ględzić o niczym, przyprawiając słuchaczy o ziewanie, sztuką jest napisać takie przemówienie, aby podtrzymać ich ciekawość i sprawić, że poczują się zadowoleni. Oczywiście, sam nigdy byś sobie nie poradził i dlatego to ja muszę się tym zajmować.

- Och, doprawdy, nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił. – Potter przewrócił oczami.

Zero szacunku dla jego pracy. Malfoy zacisnął zęby w przypływie złości.

- Wiesz co? We wrześniu to ty będziesz przemawiał, na pewno pociągniesz za sobą tłumy. – Harry wyszczerzył się radośnie.

- Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, jednakże, ku mojej rozpaczy, to ty jesteś dyrektorem i to twoja praca. – Draco uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, kiedy Gryfon westchnął rozczarowany. Tajemnicą poliszynela było to, że Harry nienawidził publicznych wystąpień i nieważne, czy za słuchaczy miał tłum oczarowanych wybrańcem czarodziei, czy po prostu grono uczniów.

- Głupota – Potter zajęczał cicho, zatykając usta kawałkiem pasztecika. Przez chwilę jadł w milczeniu, po czym podniósł głowę i spojrzał w kierunku Hermiony. – O której macie świstoklik do Londynu?

- O szesnastej. – Dziewczyna delikatnie wytarła usta serwetką. – Rodzice mają na mnie czekać przy wejściu na peron. Chcę zrobić jakieś zakupy, zanim Ron do nas dołączy.

- Sądziłem, że razem udajecie się do Anglii. – Potter pytająco spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- Mieliśmy, ale godzinę temu ojciec przysłał mi list, żebym pojawił się w domu przed wyjazdem. Najprawdopodobniej chce mi wręczyć długą listę zakupów, po które będę zmuszony wybrać się do, jakże jego zdaniem fascynujących, sklepów mugoli. – Ron zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę. – Dlatego dziś wieczorem wracam do domu, a jutro rano… sąd ostateczny.

- Ron! – Hermiona trąciła go łokciem w rękę. – To naprawdę staje się już nudne. Zupełnie nie rozumiem, co tak bardzo przeraża cię w tej wizycie. Moi rodzice nie są jakimiś potworami i nie jedzą rudych czarodziei na drugie śniadanie.

- Jakby jednak jedli, proszę odeślij mi jego resztki. Ludzkie komponenty są nieocenionymi składnikami do unikalnych wręcz eliksirów. – Draco wymownie spojrzał na Snape'a.

- Ocierają się też o czarną magię, więc wybacz, że nie skorzystam. Poza tym… - Mistrz Eliksirów zawiesił znacząco głos. – Sądzę, iż części anatomiczne pana Weasleya do tego stopnia przesiąkły jego niechęcią do eliksirów, że nawet jako ingrediencje mogłyby wejść z nimi w przykrą w konsekwencjach interakcję.

- Bardzo śmieszne. – Ron posłał Snape'owi nieprzychylne spojrzenie. – Jeżeli skończyliście już tę bezsensowną wymianę zdań, proponowałbym zająć się czymś poważniejszym, za godzinę aktywują się świstokliki uczniów.

- Spokojnie, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. – Draco machnął lekko ręką, jednak wstał i spojrzał w kierunku siedzącego przy końcu stołu Fabiena, który na ten widok szybko wytarł usta serwetką, kiwając głową, że jest gotowy. – Spotkamy się za czterdzieści minut przed szkołą. – Malfoy, jakby od niechcenia, przesunął ręką po ramieniu Harry'ego i ruszył w kierunku Francuza.

….

W ogrodzie panował nieopisany gwar. Uczniowie żegnali się i przegrupowywali w zależności od miejsca, do którego mieli się udać. Ci z nich, którzy wracali do domów, otrzymali indywidualne świstokliki, druga grupa zebrała się wokół Fabiena, trzymającego w ręce kwiecistą koszulę, która miała uaktywnić się za dziesięć minut. Po trzecią grupę przybył sam Oliver Vendell, który ofiarował sporą sumę na wakacje dla najuboższych. Draco z niesmakiem obserwował, jak młody Malcolm stoi u boku ojca, pusząc się i każdemu przypominając, że to właśnie dzięki jego rodzinie synowie i córki biedaków mogą zakosztować trochę luksusu. Na szczęście z tego, co Malfoy wiedział, chłopak będzie przebywał z rodzicami i jego kontakty z kolegami zostaną mocno ograniczone. Wątpił, aby ciągłe przypominanie dzieciakom o szczodrości rodzinki Vendellów było czymś, czego szczególnie pragnęły.

O ile wszystkie dzieci z sierocińców wyraziły chęć spędzenia wakacji we Francji, o tyle wokół norweskiego ambasadora stało tylko dziesięciu uczniów, reszta, jak Draco słusznie przewidywał, postanowiła spędzić czas z własnymi rodzinami. Rodzice byli ważniejsi od luksusowych wakacji i chociaż Malfoy uparcie twierdził, że głupotą jest rezygnowanie z wypoczynku w czarodziejskim kurorcie, to jednak gdzieś w głębi zazdrościł tym, którzy z taką gorliwością powracali do domów.

Kątem oka obserwował też żegnającego się z Maksymilianem Samuela i nonszalancko opartego o kolumnę Joego, który od czasu do czasu z kamienną twarzą żegnał podchodzących do niego członków swojego domu. Chłopak zdecydował się zostać w szkole i nie wracać na wakacje do babki. Draco osobiście interweniował w tej sprawie u starszej pani Wallner. Na samą myśl o tej zimnej kobiecie mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Ośmieliła się zasugerować, aby krnąbrnego chłopaka trzymać krótko i nie szczędzić mu batów, co jej zdaniem miało go odpowiednio wychować. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od słownej obrazy, gdy wyraziła zadowolenie, że Joe dostanie się pod opiekę samego Malfoya, który jej zdaniem na pewno poradzi sobie z tym przeklętym dzieciakiem. Draco pochlebstwo odczuł jak policzek.

Odepchnął od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli, koncentrując się na żegnających się Granger i Weasleyu. Doprawdy, mogliby być chociaż trochę bardziej powściągliwi. Zachowywali się, jakby ich rozstanie miało trwać lata, a nie zaledwie jeden dzień. Hermiona udzielała swojemu chłopakowi ostatnich porad i tłumaczyła głośno, że koniecznie musi założyć ubrania, które dla niego przygotowała, gdyż w czarodziejskich szatach wzbudziłby niepotrzebne zainteresowanie. Ron wyglądał, jakby wahał się pomiędzy płaczem, a chęcią ucieczki. To naprawdę było zabawne, jak ludzie nie potrafili opanować swoich emocji.

Punktualnie o szesnastej przez błonia przetoczył się charakterystyczny dźwięk towarzyszący zbiorowej aportacji i panujący wokół hałas ucichł w ułamku sekundy.

- Zdumiewające, jak człowiek, który zmuszony jest przez dłuższy czas przebywać wśród jazgoczącej zgrai, docenia później ciszę. – Stojący obok niego Snape z wyraźną ulgą powitał spokój.

- Zawsze tak mówisz, a wraz z początkiem roku ogarnia cię ekscytacja, to samo było w Hogwarcie. Zrzędzisz dla zasady. – Draco spojrzał na mężczyznę z ironią.

- Nie bądź bezczelny. – Severus skrzywił się i odwrócił w kierunku wejścia do zamku. – Co powiesz na filiżankę mocno schłodzonej herbaty?

- Chętnie. – Malfoy siłą woli powstrzymał się od otarcia czoła. Szata, którą miał na sobie była może elegancka, ale w panującym upale zdecydowanie traciła swoje atuty. Zimny napój z pewnością był dobrym pomysłem.

…..

- Więc zamierzasz opuścić mnie na cały tydzień. – Draco zamachał pergaminem, na którym eleganckim pismem wypisane zostało zaproszenie na odbywające się piętnastego lipca sympozjum Mistrzów Eliksirów.

- Wątpię abyś zdążył za mną zatęsknić. – Snape upił łyk zimnej herbaty z grubym plastrem cytryny. – Z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć, ostatnio jesteś bardzo zajęty.

- Zabrzmiało, jakbym zupełnie cię opuścił. – Malfoy wywrócił oczami. – Zakończenie roku zawsze jest okresem, w którym czas jest na wagę galeona. Poza tym wiesz dobrze, że nadal spotykam się z osobami, które mogłyby coś wiedzieć o miejscu pobytu Lucjusza. Próbowałem nawet skontaktować się z matką, ale nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.

- Oczywiście, rozumiem twoje zaangażowanie w obydwie sprawy. – Snape kiwnął głową i usiadł w głębokim fotelu, poprawiając swą czarną szatę. – Niemniej, nasze popołudniowe spotkania już od dawna należą do przeszłości. Nie jestem idiotą, dobrze wiem jak spędzasz swój wolny czas.

- Samuel…

- Potter.

- Och, proszę cię. – Draco przewrócił oczami i prychnął rozdrażniony. – Kiedy masz jakiś problem, od razu mieszasz w to Harry'ego.

- Po prostu stwierdzam fakt. – Snape splótł ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego badawczo. – Najwyraźniej pan Potter jest bardzo zajmującą osobą.

- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jako zarządzający tą szkołą mamy wiele pracy. – Malfoy sięgnął po szklankę i zamknął smukłe palce na chłodnym szkle. – Prowadzenie zajęć, poprawa sprawdzianów… Dodaj do tego całą tę papierkową robotę, którą zleca nam ministerstwo i rozliczenia, których żąda rada nadzorcza. Naprawdę, pozostaje miało czasu na relaks.

- Wymówki. – Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął, a jego spojrzenie nieznacznie złagodniało. – Mnie możesz przekonywać do woli, że czas spędzony z Potterem to przede wszystkim praca. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy ty sam jesteś świadomy rzeczywistości.

- Rzeczywistość jest taka, jaką ją przedstawiam. Prozaiczna. – Draco zacisnął gniewnie usta. To miało być miłe popołudnie, a czuł, jakby chrzestny atakował go, odkąd przekroczył próg.

- Ile jesteście małżeństwem?

- Dziesięć miesięcy. Czyżby to był już ten wiek, w którym zaczynają się kłopoty z pamięcią?

- Zachowuj się. – Snape skarcił go delikatnie. – Dziesięć miesięcy to dużo czasu na to, aby kogoś dobrze poznać i… hmm… - potarł palcami podbródek, jakby zastanawiał się, jak sformułować dalszą część swej wypowiedzi – może… aczkolwiek nie musi, zaistnieć pewnego rodzaju zależność od partnera.

- Nie bądź śmieszny. To oczywiste, że w pewnym momencie człowiek zaczyna się przywiązywać. Nie odkryłeś niczego nowego w tym temacie. Jednak zapomniałeś o jednym. – Draco uśmiechnął się wymuszenie. – To nadal Potter. Być może lepiej poznany, ale nadal on.

- Opowiedz mi o nim. – Snape nagle podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do barku, skąd przyniósł karafkę cabernet, w której ciemnym rubinem połyskiwało wino Chateau Lafite Rothschild i rozlał je do kryształowych kieliszków.

- O Harrym? Przecież go znasz. – Draco spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Oczywiście, że go znam. – Severus prychnął z niesmakiem. – Chcę, abyś przedstawił mi pana Pottera prywatnie.

- Po co?

- Draco, po prostu zrób to. Jest twoim mężem, być może potrafisz mnie przekonać, że na ciebie zasługuje. – Snape uniósł kieliszek w geście toastu i upił łyk.

- Bez sensu. – Malfoy z pewną niechęcią sięgnął po wino. – Cokolwiek bym nie powiedział, ty i tak masz już na jego temat wyrobione zdanie.

- Spróbuj.

- Hmm… - Draco zakręcił kieliszkiem, wdychając delikatny, dębowy aromat trunku, który najwyraźniej długo leżakował w beczce. – Harry jest… dobry.

- W jakim sensie? Jako bohater? Opiekun Samuela? Mąż? – Snape najwyraźniej chciał konkretów.

- Po prostu dobry. Lubi Samuela, co oczywiście doceniam, zajmuje się nim, rozmawia i czasami gra z nim w quidditcha, chociaż myślę, że faworytem mego brata w tej dziedzinie i tak stał się Weasley.

- A dla ciebie?

- Odgania koszmary. Rozumie wiele spraw i przyjmuje je bardzo naturalnie. Czasami… nocą, wspomnienia powracają i wtedy on jest po prostu obok. Jakby czuwał i wiedział, kiedy ma mnie dotknąć. – Draco skosztował wina i delikatnie uśmiechnął się z aprobatą. – Zrozumiał, że nie chcę o nich rozmawiać i nie naciska, chociaż sam opowiedział mi o swoich. Częściowo… Nie do końca. Sądzę, że każdy z nas ma jakieś tajemnice, o których woli nie mówić. Demony, których nie chce budzić przez głośne wypowiadanie ich imion.

- To pozytywne uczucie, gdy ma się świadomość, że obok nas jest ktoś, kto rozumie. – Snape nie wyglądał na rozbawionego, raczej na boleśnie świadomego istnienia grozy, która czai się w ciemnościach.

- Tak.

- Dalej.

- Jest inteligentny. – Uśmiechnął się, gdy ojciec chrzestny zakrztusił się winem. – Możesz w to nie wierzyć, ale tak właśnie jest. Wbrew temu, co myślisz, nasz wspólny czas to nie tylko pieprzenie się do nieprzytomności, chociaż jeżeli chodzi o seks, Harry jest…

- To akurat spokojnie możesz pominąć. – Snape uniósł rękę uciszając rozbawionego jego przerażeniem Draco. – Skup się na… nie wierzę, że to mówię, inteligencji Pottera.

- Jak mówiłem wcześniej, wiele rozumie. Czasami zaskakuje mnie jego rozległa wiedza na jakiś temat. Na przykład, gdy przygotowuję kolejną lekcję, czasami poruszamy temat zaklęć. Harry ma naprawdę ogromną wiedzę w tej dziedzinie. Nie wnikam, czy to zasługa poprzedniej pracy, czy po prostu gderanie Granger przez te wszystkie lata coś po sobie pozostawiło. Jest zaskakująco obeznany z tematem. Niecały tydzień temu rozmawialiśmy na temat zaklęcia _Wingardium Leviosa. _Banalnie prosty czar lewitacji. Zastanawialiśmy się nad jego zasięgiem, oddziaływaniem pomiędzy ciężkością a grawitacją i oczywiście wyraziliśmy żal, że nie wszystko można podnieść w ten sposób. Harry zasugerował możliwość rozbudowania mocy czaru dzięki dodaniu końcówki _maksimum. _Oczywiście, gdyby to było takie proste, już dawno zostałoby zrobione. Widzisz… - Spojrzał podekscytowany na Snape'a, który słuchał go uważnie. – Nie chodziło o to, że naprawdę chcemy zmienić zaklęcie. Cała zabawa polegała na tym, że po prostu rysowaliśmy zapętlenie, które pojawia się przy ruchu ręki i próbowaliśmy ustalić inny tor oraz konsekwencje takich działań. W końcu nie mieliśmy zamiaru mimowolnie stworzyć czegoś potencjalnie niebezpiecznego. To było… jak układanie puzzli, po prostu ekscytujące. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Więc pan Potter zna się na zaklęciach. – Snape skinął aprobująco głową.

- Nie tylko! Dzięki niemu dowiedziałem się wiele o mugolskiej rzeczywistości. – Draco podniósł się z fotela i zaczął krążyć po komnacie. – Wylądowali na księżycu, budują ogromne satelity, odkrywają gwiazdy, o których nam się nie śniło. Posiadają teleskopy o mocy przewyższającej wszystkie, które znamy. Ich dzieci uczą się zaawansowanej matematyki, historii, która sięga epoki dinozaurów. To niesamowite do czego są zdolni. Nie znają magii, a osiągnęli tak wiele. To wręcz frustrujące. rasa

- To nadal tylko mugole. – Snape skrzywił się lekko. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zmieniłeś zdania na ich temat.

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Draco spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. – Nadal uważam, że jako czarodzieje stoimy dużo wyżej od nich. Jednakże nie sposób zaprzeczyć ich osiągnięciom i inteligencji. Co tylko umacnia mnie w przeświadczeniu, że nie powinni o nas wiedzieć. Ktoś, kto jest zdolny do zbudowania bomb o niesamowitej sile rażenia, byłby dla nas mimo wszystko dużym zagrożeniem. Nie twierdzę oczywiście, że nie poradzilibyśmy sobie, ale ilość ofiar… Harry zgadza się ze mną.

- Naprawdę? Pan Potter rozumie zagrożenie? – Snape uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem.

- Oczywiście. Może nienawidzić śmierciożerczych haseł o zupełnej eksterminacji, jednak doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, czym groziłaby otwarta konfrontacja i wyjście z ukrycia.

- To zaskakujące. Myślący Potter, jak do tej pory, był dla mnie całkowitą abstrakcją. – Mistrz Eliksirów potarł końcówkę nosa w zadumie.

- Nie doceniasz go. Jest naprawdę mądry, a do tego zabawny i błyskotliwy. – Draco zatrzymał się przed kominkiem, wpatrując w niego niewidzącym spojrzeniem. – Potrafi mnie rozbawić i sprawić, że śmieję się… czasami nawet sam z siebie. Nigdy się przed niczym nie cofa. Rodzina jest dla niego jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy i gotów jest zrobić dla niej wszystko.

- Ty jesteś jego rodziną. – Snape przypomniał mu spokojnie.

- Tak… To dziwne prawda? Jestem rodziną Pottera. Rodziną, u boku której walczy i nie waha się dla niej zabić. – Głos Draco był cichy i stłumiony, jakby myślami przebywał daleko poza tą przytulną komnatą.

- Zabić?

- Kiedy stanął obok mnie, ratując Samuela.

- Och, tak. – Severus nerwowo dolał sobie wina. – Jest idealny prawda? – rzucił do niechcenia.

- Jest.

- I nic byś w nim nie zmienił?

- Nie.

- Kochasz go.

- Ta… Co? - Malfoy odwrócił się gwałtownie, wyrwany z własnych myśli. – O czym ty mówisz? Merlinie, czasami potrafisz mnie zaskoczyć swym tokiem rozumowania.

- Po prostu stwierdziłem fakt. Jesteś zakochany w Potterze. – Głos Mistrza Eliksirów był zupełnie spokojny, jakby oznajmiał rzecz tak oczywistą jak to, że o świcie wstaje słońce.

- Co próbujesz osiągnąć? Chcesz mnie do czegoś sprowokować? – Draco wwiercał w niego podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Snape prychnął głośno. – Po prostu doszedłem do wniosku, że powinieneś sobie uświadomić własne uczucia. Wiedzieć na czym stoisz. Oszukiwanie samego siebie jest ostatnią rzeczą, która jest ci potrzebna.

- Jestem wystarczająco świadomy, nie potrzebuję kogoś, kto mi o tym powie. – Malfoy niechętnie powrócił do fotela i opadł na niego zdenerwowany. – Nalej mi jeszcze.

- Jestem mile zaskoczony. Sądziłem, że będziesz się tego wypierał. – Mężczyzna pochylił się nad stołem, uzupełniając pusty kieliszek chrześniaka.

- Nie chcę o tym mówić. – Draco złapał pełny kieliszek i uniósł go do ust.

- Powinieneś. Tłumienie w sobie wszystkiego, to najgorsze co możesz zrobić – westchnął, przesuwając palcem po krawędzi szkła. – Czy Potter odwzajemnia twoje uczucia?

- Mogę się tylko domyślać. – Malfoy wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. – Poza tym, nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Niewiedza często bywa błogosławieństwem.

- Dlaczego? – Snape poruszył się niespokojnie. – Dlaczego nie? Jestem ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby rozprawiać na temat miłości, ale jeżeli wierzyć poetom, to najpiękniejsze z uczuć.

- Miłość jest czysta, Severusie. – Draco spojrzał na chrzestnego kpiąco. – Ja nie jestem. Na takie uczucie trzeba zasłużyć.

- Powinieneś mu w końcu powiedzieć. Jeżeli naprawdę cię kocha, zrozumie. – Mężczyzna posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. – Poza tym, co to za bzdura z tą nieczystością? Rozumiem, że w twojej rodzinie szaleństwo objawiło się w osobie Belli, ale nie sądziłem, że wyciągnęło swe macki i po ciebie.

- To nie szaleństwo, to racjonalizm. Harry nienawidzi czarnej magii, a tej w szczególności. Gdyby się dowiedział, że zostałem nią skażony… że z własnej woli się na to zgodziłem. Nie ma wytłumaczenia. – Malfoy przymknął oczy i oparł głowę o zagłówek. – Nie zasługuję na…

- To Potter nie zasługuje na ciebie! - Snape poderwał się z fotela. – Zrobiłeś dla niego więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Więcej, niż ktokolwiek by się poważył. Nie liczą się metody, liczą się intencje!

- Bzdura, zobacz do czego doprowadziły mnie moje intencje. Pomyśl, gdybym mu powiedział… gdyby nie zrozumiał… jak mógłby to odebrać? O co mógłby mnie posądzić? – Głos Draco podniósł się o oktawę wyżej.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że…

- Owszem, muszę brać pod uwagę wszystko. To zbyt ryzykowne. – Uniósł głowę i spojrzał ostro na Snape'a. – Obiecaj mi, że nigdy, w żadnych okolicznościach, nie zdradzisz mu tego.

- Draco…

- Obiecaj!

- To niedorzeczne!

- Obiecaj mi, że nigdy się nie dowie!

- Jesteś cholernie upartym bachorem! – Snape spojrzał na chrześniaka ze złością. – Obiecuję! Ale nie myśl, że popieram!

- Nie musisz. – Draco odetchnął z ulgą. – Nie chcę go stracić – dodał ciszej.

- Wątpię, aby do tego doszło. – Severus zawarczał wściekle. – Jeżeli to, co o nim mówiłeś jest prawdą, nawet by się nie zastanawiał nad tym. Prędzej by ci podziękował.

- Nie masz takiej pewności. Dlatego niech żyje w niewiedzy. Spokojny i szczęśliwy, na tyle oczywiście, na ile może być szczęśliwy ze mną, a nie z kimś, kogo sam by wybrał, gdyby dano mu wybór. – Spojrzenie Malfoya było miękkie i prawie czułe.

- Nic, co powiem, cię nie przekona, prawda? – Snape z rezygnacją przesunął palcami po włosach. – Co się z tobą stało? Zmieniłeś się. Merlin mi świadkiem, że jeżeli tak działa miłość, powinienem dziękować wszystkim mocom, że nigdy nie musiałem przez to przechodzić.

- Miłość jest piękna, Severusie. Tylko czasami pojawia się w nieodpowiednim miejscu, w ciernistym ogrodzie bez wyjścia.

- Potter jest głupcem, że jeszcze się nie zorientował. Twoje uczucia są dla mnie oczywiste.

- Jestem bardzo dobrym aktorem. – Draco wzruszył ramionami.

- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad tym, że ta gra sprawi, iż w końcu staniesz się zgorzkniałym i sarkastycznym człowiekiem?

- Takim jak ty? – Kącik ust Malfoya uniósł się leciutko. – Nie obrażaj się – dodał, widząc, jak mężczyzna zesztywniał po jego słowach. – Rozumiem.

- Czasami wydajesz się być niezwykle bystrym i inteligentnym młodym człowiekiem. Jednak tylko wtedy, gdy chodzi o innych, sam siebie oglądasz niczym ślepy głupiec, nie dostrzegając tego, co w tobie najważniejsze. – Snape w końcu usiadł z powrotem na fotelu. – Pozwól mi na ostatnie spostrzeżenie. Potter to mężczyzna, który wierzy w miłość. Kiedyś może pomyśleć, że nigdy jej od ciebie nie otrzyma, oczywiście zakładając, że cię kocha. Być może magia nie pozwoli mu na fizyczny kontakt, ale nie zabroni mu poszukiwań, a jeżeli znajdzie… - Zamilkł, widząc cień bólu na twarzy Draco. – Po prostu martwię się o ciebie.

- Ja…

Głośny huk aportacji przerwał Draco w pół słowa. Wraz z Sewerusem poderwali się z foteli na widok stojącego na środku komnaty Pottera, którego dłoń spoczywała na ramieniu Joego. Twarz Harry'ego była blada, a ręce trzęsły się nieznacznie. Rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem omiótł Severusa, wzrok wypełniony bolesnym przerażeniem zatrzymując na Draco.

- Samuel zniknął – wychrypiał.

…

_Okeeej drogie panie i panowie. Wiem, że znowu się spóźniłam, ale miałam masę innych zajęć, kłopoty z netem, zjadło mi notkę bo komp się zaktualizował (mądra Akame nie zapisała i trzymała ją zminimalizowaną) i próbowałam ją odzyskać, potem znowu pisałam, Liberi wyciągnęła bat i musiałam skasować trzy strony nudnych przemyśleń Malfoya i tak to się radośnie ciągnęło. Poza tym polazłam grać i gra też zrobiła swoje, zaczął się rok szkolny i musiałam kogoś popędzić i zapędzić i ogólnie kocham wrzesień! No, to ruszyłam! Ha! Pełnia szczęścia! Od kilku tygodni pisałam, że to już koniec nudy i zacznie się coś dziać, ale oczywiście, jak to ja, co rozdział to musiałam „koniecznie" coś opisać i się to rozciągnęło w czasie, ale… koniec! (Akame wykonuje indiański taniec dookoła dywanu, a rodzina biega za nią z kaftanem). Koniec nudy, przechodzimy do ostatniej akcji ;P Pozdrawiam gorąco i dziękuję za wszystkie tak wspaniałe komentarze, jesteście kochani :*_

_**Ninette**__ – tak, doskonale pamiętam, że jak swojego faceta prowadziłam do rodziców, to też był przerażony, chyba każdy obawia się takiej konfrontacji, sama miałam niezłego stracha ;) Scenki pisze mi się bardzo szybko, niestety, potem szlifuje się je bardzo długo i to jest problem. Zawsze niby to samo, a jednak inaczej, dlatego nie przepadam za ich pisaniem. Niestety, jak już piszę opowiadanie to w zawsze +18, jestem masochistką pod tym względem O.o, albo jestem per wersem co wcale nie byłoby jakimś wielkim odkryciem ;P Zdecydowanie, Ninette brzmi ślicznie :)_

_**Lucynapilo**__ – też myślę, że z młodszymi dziećmi byłby kłopot, chociaż… dochodzę też do wniosku, że im starsze tym większy potencjał twórczy O.o Szczerze? Dla mnie „Nudzi mi się" , to tak potoczne wyrażenie, że nie kojarzę go z żadnym fickiem. Ja słyszę to na co dzień wystarczająco często ;) Oczywiście, że niektóre zdania mogą się kojarzyć, w końcu bohaterowie nie są z kosmosu i nie mówią po wenusjańsku, tylko po polsku, prowadzą normalne rozmowy, używają normalnych zwrotów, więc trudno, aby potoczna mowa nie była nam znana ;)_

_**Ka**__ – myślę, że z domami, jest jak z przysłowiem „Jakżeś wkroczył między wrony, musisz krakać jak i one" i trudno się przed tym ustrzec. Skoro wszyscy są kujonami, trudno zaniżać im średnią, zresztą słuchając ich ciągłego rozważania nad zagadnieniami, człowiek też się uczy. Jak cały dom jest brawurowo odważny i uwielbia wyzwania, to lezie się za nimi i nie chce wydawać mięczakiem. Ogólnie tak właśnie to widzę ;) Pomysł z wakacjami dla dzieciaków wziął się stąd, że obok domu mojej koleżanki jest dom dziecka i kiedy na co dzień widzi się te dzieciaki to człowiek po prostu chciałby móc zrobić jak najwięcej, a nie może. W ficku za to wszystko jest możliwe i chętnie to wykorzystałam. A dlaczego Draco nie może być Apollo, skoro jego matka jest Narcyzą? ;) Zabawa w kotka i myszkę potrzebna mi jest niestety do fabuły, więc chłopcy będą krążyć wokół siebie jeszcze trochę. Dokładnie, Draco może potępiać swojego ojca, ale to nadal jego ojciec, wolałby o nim w ogóle nie mówić, niż wysłuchiwać tego, co i tak o nim wie. Logiczne, że jest mu przykro i w pewien sposób go to rani. Mówisz i masz, właśnie zaczęło się walić ;P_

_**Luana**__ - dziękuję, miło mi, że Ci się podobał. Może wyznają sobie, a może i nie, kto to wie :D_

_**Ewa **__– to co zrobił Draco na wojnie jest ważne dla fabuły i niedługo się o tym dowiemy, a czy popsuje to ich związek? Hmm… zobaczymy. Obydwaj są zaangażowani, tylko milczą z różnych powodów ;)_

_**Huayin**__ – oj dziękuję bardzo :) Piszę, piszę, tylko czasami wena brak i muszę odczekać żeby nie sknocić na siłę. _

_**AvATar7SeVen**__ – kiedy czytam komentarz mężczyzny, odruchowo kulę się w oczekiwaniu na baty, w końcu co kobieta tak naprawdę może wiedzieć na ten temat? Jednak niesamowicie przyjemnie, jest dowiedzieć się, że jednak nie jest tak źle ;) Nie lubię pisać slashy, bo nie lubię opisu seksu w jednym zdaniu, a problem jest taki, że zawsze się rozpiszę ponad miarę. Potem trzeba to przeczytać dwadzieścia razy i poprawić, żeby miało ręce i nogi i było wiadome, gdzie głowa a gdzie pięty i czy aby wypadło naturalnie i o czymś nie zapomniałam. W „Czarnym Zwierciadle" opisy są po prostu fantastyczne i przyznaję, sytuacja bohaterów jest tam czynnikiem dominującym. Niemniej, jestem szczęśliwa, że opis podziałał i bardzo dziękuję za komplement ;) Częstotliwość dodawania rozdziałów, jest taka, jaka w danej chwili jest wena. Owszem, mogłabym dodawać jak dawniej co tydzień, jednak problem w tym, że byłyby pisane na siłę i pod pewnym przymusem związanym z ograniczeniem czasu, a to zdecydowanie nie wpłynęłoby na nie pozytywnie. Rok szkolny na szczęście w niczym mi nie przeszkadza, gdyż po prostu z jakąkolwiek formą nauczania, ja słusznie się domyśliłeś, nie mam już nic wspólnego :) Zgadzam się również z długodystansowcami, uwielbiam je, bo pozwalają mi lepiej poznać bohaterów i zagłębić się w ich psychikę i motywy działania. Osobiście nie potrafię pisać krótkich tekstów, spróbowałam raz i chyba na tym zakończyłam. Tak, częstotliwość dodawania Wiary jest tragiczna :/ Bardzo dziękuję za Twój komentarz, cieszę się, że przekonałeś się do Rowling i sięgnąłeś po drarry. Być może wszystkie mówią o tym samym, ale jak mówisz… każe z nich to nowe pomieszczenie, które kusi aby je odkryć._

_**Miss Black**__ – gratuluję kolejnej siostry :D absolutnie nie wzięłam sobie tego do serca, po prostu nie bardzo wiedziałam o co chodzi i jak odpowiedzieć w związku z tym ;) Niestety, przeskok w czasie był zamierzony i celowy, do tego co teraz nastąpi, zdecydowanie potrzebne mi były wakacje. Jeżeli chodzi o Narcyzę i Lucjusza, już tylko krok dzieli nas od ich pojawienia się, więc spokojnie xD Ano, Weasley idiotą nie był nigdy, on tylko czasami rzucał głupie teksty, trudno więc aby zgłupiał jako dorosły mężczyzna ;) Heh, Draco widzi, wie i… ale… no cóż, to już w tym rozdziale się dowiesz ;) Eee… „Płomień" to opowiadanie ze świata yakuzy i hostów, osadzone w japońskich klimatach, no ale nadal slash, tylko że nie fandomowy, a mój własny =="._

_**Rin **__– dziecko mafii, a co Ty tutaj robisz? Chodź w objęcia „rodzica" :* (Akame najlepiej czuje się w roli tatusia Feia i w Draco się nie zamieni za nic w świecie, bo trudno by było jej oderwać się od lusterka ;P) Strasznie się cieszę widząc Cię tutaj, jakoś tak od razu mi się formowe życie przypomniało ;D Ty nie czytaj tyle, Ty się wysypiaj, bo drugi ojciec chociaż nieobecny (Aubrey na razie bez neta) może pojawić się w każdej chwili ;P „Czerwony Płomień" zostaje poddany obróbce, za którą zabrała się moja kochana Liberi i bezlitośnie tępi w nim wszystko co pachnie blogiem (jasnowłosych, ciemnowłosych i niebieskookich też xD) Wiesz jak to jest, co opowiadanie to stawiam sobie wyższą poprzeczkę, w końcu człowiek uczy się na własnych błędach, a poza tym, blog różni się wymaganiami od innych portali ;) Oj kochana, Ty koniecznie pokaż się na gg u mnie, podeślę Ci kilka takich perełek, że przepadniesz, o ile nadal masz ochotę zagłębiać się w fandom Potterowski. No cóż… mam nadzieję, że brat nie domyślił się co czytasz, a lemony niestety (a może stety?) wychodzą mi coraz dłuższe i bardziej szczegółowe. Jakby to powiedziała Zoe – Prostata ma się dobrze, a nawet coraz lepiej :D Mam nie kończyć? Ależ ja muszę skończyć, w końcu trzeba zacząć coś nowego, chociaż od fandomu nie odbiegnę, za bardzo w nim ugrzęzłam ;P Przekazałam Aubrey pozdrowienia, ona również pozdrawia :) Liberi w ostatnich rozdziałach naprawdę ma duży wkład i mogę tylko cieszyć się, że trafiłam na tak szczegółową i bezlitosną betę, która tępi moje zapędy i wytyka mi nielogiczne zachowania bohaterów bez pardonu xD Forum o ile wiem istnieje i nadal rządzi na nim Tiria, Div, Maja, Ansei i inne panie, tak że śmiało możesz wracać. Może i ja zaglądnę? O.o_

_**Fly**__ – miło mi, że opowiadanie Ci się spodobało. Jak pisałam nie raz, lubię długie opowiadania i powolne poznawanie się postaci, nie lubię niczego, co leci za szybko. Jeżeli chodzi o Rona i Hermionę, oni od zawsze byli razem, tylko teraz wreszcie to sformalizowali, dlatego szybko im poszło. Ot tak, w przeciwieństwie od Draco i Harry'ego._

_**AspoecznaS**__ – obejdzie się bez świątyń, wystarczą komentarze ;) Niestety, rzadko na blogach można znaleźć coś ciekawego, a jeżeli już to wymaga to naprawdę doszlifowania, chociaż… zdarzają się wyjątki, sama czytam kilka i są naprawdę dobre. Jednak masz rację, Snape dałby co poniektórym, szlaban do końca życia na pisanie czegokolwiek xD (wymądrza się, bo ma betę, która daje jej po głowie ;P) Cieszę się, że podoba Ci się to co piszę i mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały Cię nie zawiodą._

_**Feya**__ – diable Ty moje, błagam, powiedz że nie czytałaś naprawdę „wszystkiego" bo słabo mi się robi (kiedyś skasuję to cholerne sasunaru, bo wstyd). Wena się sprzyda, ostatnio przysiadła na zadzie i nie chce się podnieść. Od dawna piszę, że to już koniec stagnacji i zawsze w kolejnym rozdziale wypada mi coś, co ją przeciąga. Ale tym razem, to naprawdę koniec! Hurra, może i wen się zbudzi ;) Tia, przesiaduję u Zoe, więc czeluście piekielne są nadal przytulnym miejsce, zwłaszcza, że ona nie pozwala mi zapomnieć o slashu nawet na chwilę ;)_


	40. Chapter 40

_Za betę dziękuję wspaniałej, nieocenionej, trzymającej bat w ręku Liberi :*_

_**XL**_

- Wiadomo coś? – Na widok wchodzącego do salonu Harry'ego Ron poderwał się z krzesła. Od dwóch godzin pracował wraz z Fredem i Georgem nad Mapą Huncwotów, którą przerabiali pod kątem Emeraldfog. Powoli z zaklętego pergaminu zaczęły wyłaniać się komnaty, korytarze i ukryte przejścia, o których do tej pory nie mieli pojęcia. Magia zawarta w zwoju powoli przeszukiwała zamek, odsłaniając jego sekrety.

- Kingsley jest chyba w szoku. Draco praktycznie rozniósł go na strzępy, prawie doszło do bójki. – Harry w zakłopotaniu potarł bliznę. – Na razie nie wraca. Shacklebolt przydzielił mu kilku najlepiej wyszkolonych aurorów i Cieni, właśnie odbywa się tam narada.

- Rychło w czas. – Fred skrzywił się lekko. – Powinni zająć się tym już dawno temu, ale jeżeli nie ma faktycznego zagrożenia, ministerstwo nie ruszy tyłków. Musi dojść do tragedii, żeby zaczęli myśleć.

- Cholera. – Harry usiadł ciężko na kanapie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia, a oni nadal nic nie wiedzieli. Strach coraz bardziej brał go w posiadanie. – Powinienem był wiedzieć, że dzień zakończenia szkoły, z całym tym rozgardiaszem panującym wokół, będzie idealny na atak.

- To nie twoja wina. Niczyja, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość. – Ron rzucił niespokojne spojrzenie w kierunku Joego, który siedział w kącie z podciągniętymi pod brodę kolanami i wpatrywał się w Pottera zapuchniętymi oczami.

- A czy ja mówię, że to czyjaś wina? – Harry pokręcił machinalnie głową. – Joe. – Spojrzał w kierunku chłopca. – Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz, co się stało. Wiem, że mówiłeś to już dziś wiele razy, ale każdy szczegół jest ważny.

- Tak, proszę pana. – Zachrypnięty głos świadczył o tym, że chłopiec spędził wiele godzin na płaczu. – Byliśmy w ogrodzie i bawiliśmy się piłką, przyniosłem kanapki i zjedliśmy przy fontannie. Sam… on się nudził, chciał polatać. – Joe pociągnął zatkanym nosem, a wtedy Fred podał mu chusteczkę transmutowaną z kawałka papieru. – Kazałem mu poczekać i poszedłem po miotły. – Wydmuchał nos, z ulgą wciągając powietrze. – Kiedy wróciłem… powinienem był go zabrać ze sobą – jęknął żałośnie. – Ale… obiecał, że poczeka, więc nie myślałem… nie wiedziałem, że…

Kolejny szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem, boleśnie uświadamiając obecnym, że pomimo codziennej buty, jaką chłopiec się wykazywał, nadal mają przed sobą dziecko. W dodatku oskarżające się o całą tę sytuację.

- Joe. – Potter podniósł się i podszedł do chłopca. – Nie wolno ci się obwiniać. Znajdziemy Samuela. – Poklepał go delikatnie po ramieniu.

- Pozwoliliście mi zostać w szkole, bo miałem go pilnować, a ja… w pierwszy dzień… - Zamilkł na moment, jakby zabrakło mu oddechu. – Moja babcia miała rację… jestem do niczego, nie powinienem się był urodzić. Może wtedy mama i tata dalej by żyli i Justin też i… - Mocniej zacisnął palce na kościstych kolanach. – Niedobrze mi – jęknął.

- Ron, idź do Snape'a po jakiś eliksir uspokajający i coś na sen. – Harry wsunął ręce pod kolana i plecy chłopca i podniósł go z podłogi. – Musisz się położyć. To nie twoja wina! – Mimo kategorycznego tonu, jego głos drżał. – Na pewne rzeczy nic nie możemy poradzić. Gdyby tak było… - Mocniej objął Joego i nie wypuszczając go z uścisku, usiadł na kanapie, sadzając go obok siebie i otaczając ramieniem. – To dorośli są odpowiedzialni za dzieci, nigdy na odwrót. Twoja babcia nie ma racji, obwiniając cię o to, na co nie miałeś wpływu. To na pewno dobra kobieta – powiedział jakby wbrew sobie – ale pewne rzeczy po prostu są tak straszne, że nawet dorośli nie mogą sobie z nimi poradzić. Mimo wszystko nie powinna zwalać winy na ciebie. – Odgarnął kosmyk włosów opadający Joemu na czoło. – Czas wojny był okrutny dla każdego. Wielu wspaniałych ludzi zginęło i jedyną osobą, którą powinniśmy obwiniać, był Voldemort. Odnajdziemy Samuela. Ja wierzę, że nic mu nie jest i ty też musisz w to wierzyć. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Rona, który pojawił się obok niego z eliksirami w dłoni. Tuż za nim do komnaty wsunęła się wysoka, ubrana na czarno postać.

- Trzy krople, panie Potter. – Snape spojrzał uważnie na trzęsącego się chłopca, który nadal siedział skulony obok Harry'ego. – Dawkowania eliksiru bezsennego snu zapewne nie muszę panu tłumaczyć.

- Dziękuję. – Harry skinął głową i odkorkował fiolkę. – Ron, daj sok ze stołu. – Odmierzył odpowiednią dawkę i podał ją chłopcu. Eliksiry były lekko gorzkawe, wiedział więc z doświadczenia, że kilka łyków słodkiego napoju zniweluje nieprzyjemny smak w ustach dziecka. – Uspokoisz się i prześpisz, dobrze ci to zrobi.

- A jeżeli Sam się znajdzie, gdy będę spał? – Joe zamrugał powiekami, odpędzając nadchodzące otępienie.

- Wtedy od razu cię obudzimy. – Harry podniósł się i zaprowadził na wpół śpiącego już chłopca do swojej sypialni. Westchnął ciężko, przykrywając go kocem. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że wszystko skończy się dobrze. Ze względu na Samuela, którego od pewnego czasu traktował jak syna, ale też na Draco oraz Joego. Ze względu na wszystkich, którzy zdążyli pokochać to wesołe i pełne życia dziecko.

….

- Nie ma go na terenie zamku – usłyszał, kiedy ponownie wszedł do salonu. Ron i jego bracia z posępnymi minami pochylali się nad magicznym pergaminem. Stojący obok nich Snape przyglądał im się uważnie.

- Jesteście tego pewni? – Harry przeczesał ręką i tak już zmierzwione włosy.

- Niestety. Mapa Huncwotów działa bez zarzutu, sam możesz sprawdzić. – Przesunęli w jego kierunku pergamin. Potter pochylił się i przyjrzał mu uważnie. Rzeczywiście, na mapie oznaczone zostały wszystkie korytarze, sale, gabinety i przejścia, a o niektórych on sam nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. Widać na niej było również kilka kropek podpisanych ich nazwiskami, które zebrały się w jednym miejscu oznaczonym jako „komnaty dyrektora szkoły". Można było dostrzec też ogród, zejście na plażę oraz główną bramę wyjściową. Zarówno uczniowie, jak i nauczyciele opuścili już mury zamku. W tej chwili byli jedynymi ludźmi, którzy tu pozostali. Jedynymi, gdyż na całym tym rozległym obszarze nie widać było śladu Samuela.

- Czy to jest to, o czym myślę, panie Potter? – Brew Snape'a uniosła się do góry.

- Tak, to Mapa Huncwotów. – Harry spojrzał na byłego profesora, oczekując zgryźliwej uwagi. Snape posiadał pamięć absolutną i nigdy nie odpuszczał. Nawet po latach.

- Przydatna rzecz. – Ku jego zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna skinął głową. – Niestety, według niej Samuel znajduje się obecnie poza granicami szkoły. – Podszedł do kominka i splatając ręce na piersi, zapatrzył się w płomienie. – Musimy założyć, że sprawcą porwania był nie kto inny jak Lucjusz.

- Czyli też pan sądzi, że chodzi o porwanie. – Ron spojrzał na niego z namysłem.

- Musimy się z tym liczyć. Według mnie, jest to najbardziej prawdopodobny powód zniknięcia chłopca.

- Co Malfoy z nim zrobi? – W głosie Pottera słychać było napięcie.

- A skąd, do diabła, mam wiedzieć? Mogę tylko podejrzewać! Ale to wyłącznie przypuszczenia. Skoro go porwał, to pewnie nie po to, by patrzeć mu w oczy! Do czegoś mu on potrzebny. W innych okolicznościach mógłbym myśleć, że Lucjusz potrzebuje informacji, a wtedy los chłopca byłby przesądzony, bo prawda jest taka, że Malfoy zawsze lubił bawić się swymi ofiarami. I do tego preferował długie i wyrafinowane tortury, których efekt był za każdym razem taki sam. Chyba nie muszę mówić, jaki? – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na pobladłe twarze czwórki młodych ludzi. – Jednakże… - zawiesił na chwilę głos i potarł palcem garb na swoim wydatnym nosie. – Samuel to jego syn, nie będzie go torturował. Poza tym, szczerze wątpię, żeby chodziło o uzyskanie od chłopca informacji. - Snape pomasował czoło.

- Jaką mamy pewność, że Samuel nadal żyje? – Harry odsunął energicznie mapę i spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów. - Może Malfoy już go zabił. Jest zbiegiem, wie, że władze go poszukują, a teraz jeszcze my siedzimy mu na karku.

- Gdyby chciał go zabić, po co by go porywał? - Snape był zirytowany. - Myśl, Potter!

- A skąd mam wiedzieć, co siedzi w głowie takiego szaleńca? - wrzasnął wściekły Harry. - Może chciał to zrobić w spokoju, rozkoszując się zemstą!

- Może i tak! Jednak w takim przypadku równie dobrze możemy usiąść i uznać, że wszystko stracone.

- Możemy się też zemścić! Jeżeli zabił Samuela, to ja… - Harry zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się tyłem do wszystkich, ukrywając twarz.

- Co pan, panie Potter? Rzuci się za nim w pościg? Dopadnie go i zabije, czy odda władzom? Ile go już szukacie? Pół roku! Przez sześć miesięcy nie udało wam się wpaść na jego trop! Co pana skłania do myślenia, że akurat teraz wam się uda?

- Przestańcie wrzeszczeć, czuję się, jakbym wrócił do Hogwartu. – Ron spojrzał na nich niecierpliwie. – Powiedział pan, że Lucjusz mógł nie zabić Samuela od razu. Jeżeli odroczył wyrok, to musiał mieć jakiś powód. – Weasley najwyraźniej zapomniał, że był nauczycielem i na powrót wcielił się w aurora. – Czy coś przychodzi panu do głowy, cokolwiek na czym moglibyśmy się skupić? Mówił pan, że ma pan pewne przypuszczenia. Jakie?

- Owszem, mam przypuszczenia. – Snape zacisnął usta i z cichym szelestem czarnych szat usiadł na fotelu. – Samuel może odgrywać rolę karty przetargowej.

- Nie rozumiem. – Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Co Malfoy miałby uzyskać, porywając chłopca?

- Pana, panie Potter. – Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego przenikliwie. – A dokładniej pańską głowę.

- Draco miałby mnie… - Potter pobladł lekko.

- Dokładnie.

- Draco… on by tego nie zrobił. – Spojrzał niepewnie na twarze swych towarzyszy. – Nie zrobiłby, prawda?

- Harry… - Ron przygryzł wargę i spuścił głowę, unikając jego wzroku.

- On nie może! – powtórzył niecierpliwie Harry. – Magia mu na to nie pozwoli!

- Teoretycznie nie może – zgodził się Severus. – Praktycznie nie musi tego zrobić własnoręcznie.

- Nie… nie wierzę, że Lucjusz…- Harry zacisnął palce na krawędzi stolika. – Merlinie, moje życie za życie Samuela… Wierzy pan, że Malfoy naprawdę może tego zażądać?

- Ja w nic nie wierzę. Chcieliście, abym powiedział, czym może kierować się Lucjusz, przedstawiłem tylko moje podejrzenia.

- Ja albo Sam… To proste, prawda?

- Nie! To nie jest proste! – Snape warknął na niego rozeźlony. – Niech pan na chwilę odłoży swoją gryfońskość i nie podkłada od razu głowy pod topór. To tylko moje spekulacje, a Draco nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. Ponadto nic nie wiem o tym, aby mój chrześniak dostał jakiekolwiek ultimatum. Proszę więc wziąć się w garść i schować swą heroiczną bohaterskość do kieszeni. To żenujące, że od razu zgodziłby się pan na taką ewentualność.

- Nie powiedziałem, że się godzę. – Harry spojrzał na niego nienawistnie. – Jednak, jeżeli istniałaby szansa…

- W dalszym ciągu to tylko spekulacje.

- Najgorsze jest to, że siedzimy tutaj i niczego nie możemy zrobić. Przeszukaliśmy wszystko i tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, w którą stronę mamy się obrócić. Nienawidzę takiej bezczynności. – Ron, pomimo panującego w komnacie upału, mocniej owinął się szatą. – Gdyby istniało cokolwiek… jakikolwiek ślad, którego moglibyśmy się chwycić i za nim podążyć, jakaś nić…

- Nić… - Harry zmarszczył czoło, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

- Co? – Fred i George poderwali głowy znad mapy i spojrzeli na niego badawczo.

- Nie, nic… - Ramiona Pottera obwisły. – Mam wrażenie, że coś mi umyka, coś istotnego. Kurwa mać, nienawidzę takiego uczucia!

- Język, panie Potter!

- Och, zamknij się Snape. – Harry opadł bezsilnie na fotel i pogrążył się w myślach. Merlinie, już dawno nie był równie przerażony. Ostatnio tak się bał za czasów wojny, gdy kolejne bliskie mu osoby ginęły, a on był bezsilny wobec ogromu przemocy, która wokół panowała. Bezradność budziła w nim agresję, wolał działać, stać oko w oko z wrogiem, niż siedzieć z dala i zamartwiać się, nie mogąc nic zrobić.

Samuel. Mały i wesoły chłopiec, który całe życie spędził na ukrywaniu się. Urodzony w nienawiści i przeznaczony do bycia marionetką w rękach Voldemorta. Czy nie dość już wycierpiał? Dlaczego to musiało dotknąć właśnie jego? Harry westchnął cicho i mimowolnie rozluźnił palce, które do tej pory zaciskał w pięści. Czy on naprawdę za dużo wymagał? Chciał zwyczajnej, spokojnej rodziny i wydawało mu się, że taką stworzył. Miał Draco i Sama, z którymi czuł się wreszcie szczęśliwy. Po prawie roku małżeństwa wierzył, że to naprawdę miało sens, że wreszcie trafił tam, gdzie powinien. Stali się najbardziej bliskimi mu ludźmi i nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życia bez nich.

Merlinie! Czy Draco byłby w stanie wydać go ojcu w zamian za Samuela? A jeżeli nawet nie, to czy on sam nie powinien wbrew słowom Snape'a uratować chłopca kosztem samego siebie? Co powinien zrobić, jeżeli Lucjusz naprawdę zażąda takiej ofiary?

Głośny trzask w kominku sprawił, że poderwał się z miejsca.

- I co? – zapytał, widząc wychodzącego z płomieni Draco.

- Gówno. Cholerne, śmierdzące gówno, jak całe to piekielne ministerstwo i jego niekompetentni pracownicy! – Draco wyglądał, jak gdyby wrócił właśnie z pola walki. Jego szata była pomięta z przodu, jakby z kimś się szarpał, a włosy rozwichrzone od wielokrotnego przeczesywania ich w zdenerwowaniu.

- Kulturalne…

- Pieprzę kulturę. – Malfoy spojrzał zimno na Snape'a.

- … zachowanie, pozwala nam zachować godność w każdej sytuacji – dokończył mężczyzna spokojnie. – Czego dowiedziałeś się w ministerstwie?

- Niczego, czego nie wiedziałbym wcześniej. To niewiarygodni imbecyle, których ktoś zupełnie przypadkowo posadził na stołkach i kazał im udawać, że myślą. Nie zrobili dotąd nic, zupełnie nic! Wysłano oczywiście aurorów na poszukiwania, ale tak naprawdę tylko po to, żeby mogli potem powiedzieć, że nie siedzieli z założonymi rękami! – Draco wściekle przemierzał komnatę, furkocząc szatą. – Aportowałem się do dworu, jednak nie zastałem matki, a skrzaty twierdzą, że wyjechała ze starą Parkinson do Szwajcarii. Byłem chyba w każdej naszej posiadłości i nic, zupełnie nic. Nie, żebym był zaskoczony, w końcu od miesięcy wszystkie są obserwowane przez moich ludzi.

- Czy dostałeś jakąś wiadomość? Porywacze zażądali czegoś? – Harry spojrzał na niego niespokojnie.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Gdybym dostał jakikolwiek list, sądzisz, że stałbym tu teraz? Zrobiłbym absolutnie wszystko, aby ratować Sama. Merlinie, zapłaciłbym każdego galeona z mojej cholernej skrytki. Ogołociłbym Gringotta z ostatniego knuta! Poświęciłbym…

- Co byś poświęcił, Draco? – Harry przyglądał mu się uważnie. Czy jego mąż byłby zdolny wydać go Lucjuszowi, gdyby ten tego zażądał?

- O co ci chodzi, Harry? Wiesz, że nic się dla mnie w tej chwili nie liczy poza Samuelem. To mój brat do cholery! – Malfoy po raz enty tego dnia potargał swoje przydługie, platynowe włosy. – Kiedy pomyślę, że on… Merlinie, gołymi rękami zabiłbym tego, kto śmiał dotknąć go palcem. Dziękowałby bogom za istnienie Avady, kiedy bym z nim skończył.

- Rozumiem. – Gryfon wolno skinął głową.

- A ja nie rozumiem - Snape spojrzał na Harry'ego z naganą – jak w ogóle może pan dopuszczać do siebie takie podejrzenia. Jest pan ślepym głupcem. Nie, żeby to było coś nowego.

- Skoro to dla ciebie żadna nowość, to po co w ogóle się odzywasz? – Harry warknął zirytowany. Nerwy puszczały mu powoli z obawy o życie Samuela, a stary nietoperz jedyne co potrafił, to irytować go jeszcze bardziej.

- Milczę, dopóki pańska ignorancja nie dotyczy mnie lub mojej rodziny. – Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego wrogo.

- O co wam do cholery chodzi? – Draco obrzucił ich wściekłym spojrzeniem. – To nie czas na awantury. Jeżeli coś wiecie, to może łaskawie powiecie to głośno!

- Profesor podejrzewa, że twój ojciec może potraktować Samuela jako kartę przetargową. Jego życie za życie Harry'ego. – Ron westchnął, patrząc na Draco ponuro.

- Co? – Do tej pory taka myśl nie zaświtała w głowie Malfoya, jednak kiedy Weasley to powiedział… Spojrzał na Pottera, a w jego wzroku na moment pojawił się ból i Harry pomyślał, że Draco wygląda na ogromnie zranionego.

- To nie tak. – Uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Nie podejrzewam cię! Zapytałem po prostu z ciekawości. Gdyby tak było, to ja… - Jęknął i uciekł wzrokiem w bok, chcąc uniknąć tego wyrzutu, który widział na twarzy Draco. – Po prostu… Samuel to jeszcze dziecko. Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby wrócił cały i zdrowy.

- Czyś ty kompletnie zwariował? – Malfoy podszedł do niego i pchnął go tak, że Potter zatoczył się na ścianę. – Sądziłeś, że oddałbym cię w ręce Lucjusza? Takie masz o mnie zdanie? Po tym wszystkim? Po tych miesiącach… Szlag… - Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. – Tak mało mi ufasz?

- Mówiłem, że to nie tak! – Harry potarł palcami czoło. – Biorę jednak pod uwagę wszystkie opcje.

- I co? Gotów byłbyś się poświęcić? Bohater do końca? Zapomnij! Zapomnij o tym, ty cholerny Gryfonie! Nie ma mowy! Nikt! Rozumiesz? Nikt nie będzie mnie szantażował! Nawet mój przeklęty ojciec! Odnajdziemy Samuela i jeżeli ktoś przy tym zginie, to będzie to Lucjusz i jego piekielna banda wyznawców! Nie Sam! Nie ja! Nie ty, do jasnej cholery! Nie dam mu po raz kolejny zniszczyć mojego życia! Nie wpędzi mnie znowu w poczucie winy! Nie będzie miał tej satysfakcji! – Cała energia i złość nagle ulotniły się z Draco. Opuścił bezradnie ręce. – Myślałem, że mi ufasz. Myślałem, że…

- Ufam ci, Draco… - Harry zrobił krok do przodu i objął mężczyznę mocno, przytulając go do siebie. – Ufam ci jak nikomu innemu, ale boję się… po prostu się boję. Nienawidzę bezradności, poczucia, że wszystko wymyka mi się z rąk. Ty i Samuel jesteście moją rodziną, jesteście dla mnie najważniejsi i przeraża mnie myśl, że ktoś chce to zniszczyć.

- Wszyscy się boimy. – Fred podniósł się z krzesła. – Pójdziemy jeszcze raz do ogrodu, gdzie ostatnio widziano Samuela i rozejrzymy się ponownie.

- Przynajmniej na coś się przydamy. – George ruszył jego śladem. – Jak na razie tylko się bezowocnie obijaliśmy.

- Nieprawda! Przekształciliście mapę. – Harry posłał im mizerny uśmiech ponad ramieniem Draco. – Zrobiliście kawał naprawdę dobrej roboty.

- Wiesz… przy bohaterskim wybrańcu…

- Dwóch superszpiegach…

- I wspaniałym aurorze Ronaldzie... – Ron zaczerwienił się i spojrzał na braci ze złością.

- Człowiek czuje się taki malutki.

- Bezradny.

- Niedowartościowany.

- Jak pył na ziemi.

- Mrówka między podeszwą a obcasem.

- Pchła…

- Zrozumieliśmy! – Ron podszedł do nich szybkim krokiem i wypchnął ich przez dziurę w odsuniętym obrazie. Z korytarza dobiegło ich jeszcze mamrotanie Freda: „Mrówka między podeszwą a obcasem, nie czuje się niedowartościowana głupku, czuje się jak głowa pomiędzy pieńkiem a toporkiem".

- Idźcie szukać. Jak coś znajdziecie, to od razu dajcie znać! – Najmłodszy z braci spojrzał na Harry'ego zbolałym wzrokiem. W tej chwili żałował, że nie ma pod ręką drzwi, którymi mógłby trzasnąć. – Przepraszam. Oni po prostu nigdy nie wiedzą, jak się zachować.

- Myślę, że wręcz przeciwnie. – Potter pokręcił głową. – Są jak światło w mroku. Sprawiają, że na moment możemy zapomnieć i po prostu się uśmiechnąć. Nawet przez łzy. To dar. Masz wspaniałych braci.

- Tak, coś w tym jest. – Ron westchnął i oparł się o ścianę. – Co teraz zrobimy?

- Czekamy. Nie ma sensu biegać w kółko, kiedy nie wiadomo, w którą stronę się udać. Najgorsze, co moglibyśmy zrobić, to poddać się panice i gonić bez celu, marnując energię. Aurorzy już przeszukują okolicę, daliśmy też ogłoszenie do „Proroka" o zaginięciu chłopca. Draco sprawdził wszystkie potencjalne, znane nam miejsca pobytu Lucjusza. Ale on może być po prostu wszędzie…

- I nigdzie. – Draco odsunął się niechętnie od Harry'ego i usiadł na kanapie, zmęczony, pociągając mężczyznę za sobą.

Snape przez chwilę mierzył ich uważnym spojrzeniem, jakby szukał czegoś istotnego. Przyglądał się bladej i zestresowanej twarzy Draco, tak dalekiej od zwykłej maski, za którą ukrywał swoje uczucia. Chłopak wyraźnie szukał ciepła i otuchy w ramionach Pottera, który patrzył na niego ze zmartwieniem i niepokojem, opiekuńczo obejmując jego ramiona. Jego oblicze było ściągnięte troską i strachem, a w lekko zaszklonych oczach błyszczała czułość i ciepło. Mistrz Eliksirów po raz kolejny tego dnia potarł swój nos i odetchnął głęboko. Zachowywali się jak zwyczajna rodzina, na którą spadło nieszczęście. Pełna smutku, żalu i skrzętnie skrywanych łez. Szukali u siebie pocieszenia, zrozumienia i zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Severus wstał i otworzył usta mając zamiar coś powiedzieć, po czym odchrząknął, jakby coś utkwiło mu w gardle.

- Pójdę do siebie i przygotuję niezbędne eliksiry. – Skinął im głową, po czym ruszył w kierunku obrazu, po drodze bezceremonialnie chwytając Rona za łokieć. – Pan, panie Weasley, pójdzie ze mną.

- Po co? – Rudzielec spojrzał na niego przerażonym wzrokiem.

Snape westchnął i pokręcił głową.

- Zupełny brak empatii – mruknął cicho. – Większość eliksirów leczniczych znajduje się w osobnym składziku. Pozwoli pan, że ja będę myślał, a pan dźwigał.

- Och. – Ron wyswobodził z uścisku swą rękę, po czym ruszył za mężczyzną. – Myślę, że potrzebne będę nam eliksiry przeciwkrwotoczne, postcruciatusowe, uspokajające…

- Niech się pan zamknie – syknął Snape, zatrzymując się i przepuszczając go przodem, po czym wypchnął go z komnaty. Gdy obraz zasunął się za nimi, ruszył szybko w kierunku lochów. – Teraz może pan wymieniać dalej, jeżeli koniecznie pan musi, oczywiście.

…..

- Co teraz? – Zmęczony głos Draco przerwał panującą w komnacie ciszę. Zniknął arogancki mężczyzna, a zastąpił go zdesperowany i zmartwiony człowiek. – Siedzimy tutaj i nic nie robimy, kiedy on… - Jego głos się załamał, a ciałem wstrząsnął lekki dreszcz.

- Znajdziemy go. – Harry pomimo paniki, którą sam odczuwał, postanowił być twardy. Widok zupełnie bezbronnego i obnażonego uczuciowo Draco, poruszył go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. – Znajdziemy i zabierzemy do domu.

- Do domu. – Malfoy przytaknął cicho, po czym oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. – Tyle lat go chroniłem, ukrywałem przed światem. Sądziłem, że zrobiłem wszystko, aby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.

- Zrobiłeś. Nie wolno ci myśleć inaczej. Jesteś najlepszym bratem, jakiego mógłby sobie wymarzyć. – Potter przesunął palcami po tak niezwyczajnie splątanych włosach męża.

- Chciałem być inny niż mój ojciec – ciągnął Draco, jakby nie słyszał jego słów. – Myślałem, że jeżeli nie będę aż tak wymagający, restrykcyjny… jeżeli dam mu tyle uczuć, ile tylko mogę, to wszystko będzie dobrze. To takie niemalfoyowskie.

- To po prostu ludzkie. – Harry wsunął nos w miękkie kosmyki.

- Może powinienem być bardziej stanowczy, nie pozwalać mu wychodzić. Gdybym bardziej zwracał na niego uwagę, nie pozwolił mu opuszczać mieszkania bez ochrony, nie…

- To nie twoja wina! – Potter odsunął się trochę i ujął twarz mężczyzny w dłonie, zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu w oczy. – Zrobiłeś dla niego wszystko, co najlepsze! Sądzisz, że byłby szczęśliwy zamknięty w swoich komnatach? Że cieszyłby się, gdybyś zawsze wychodził razem z nim, ograniczając jego kontakty z innymi uczniami? To dziecko, nie więzień. Potrzebował tego. Dałeś mu miłość, czułość… poświęciłeś wszystko, aby ta szkoła stała się jego azylem.

- Najwyraźniej to nie wystarczyło. – Draco zamrugał gwałtownie i szarpnął się, chcąc wyrwać twarz i ukryć własną słabość.

- Zrobiłeś dla niego więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie wolno ci się obwiniać. – Harry przysunął się bliżej i obwiódł kciukiem miękką linię ust Malfoya. – To nie czas na zadręczanie się wątpliwościami. Nie powiem ci, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale zrobimy co w naszej mocy, aby tak było. Razem. I, do cholery, to ten, kto odważył się stanąć nam na drodze, powinien się bać. – Pochylił się i pocałował go mocno, jakby dla przypieczętowania swych słów.

- Jeżeli mówisz to tylko dlatego, że wydaje ci się, iż chciałbym to usłyszeć, to zupełnie mnie nie znasz. – Draco oderwał się od niego i spojrzał mu przenikliwie w oczy. – Nie potrzebuję pocieszenia, tylko prawdy.

- Czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałem? Nigdy! I nie zamierzam robić tego teraz. – Głos Pottera był miękki, ale nie słychać w nim było wahania. – Na Merlina, wiesz, że kocham Samuela, a ty… nikt nigdy nie był dla mnie tak ważny. – W twarzy Harry'ego odbijały się emocje, a jego oczy patrzyły z czułością i… Malfoy sapnął, gdy dostrzegł w nich nieme wyznanie. – Jesteś… ja…

- Nie mów tego. – Odsunął się i wstał z kanapy. – Jeszcze nie teraz.

- Dlaczego? – Potter poderwał się i podszedł do niego, łapiąc za ramiona i obracając w swoim kierunku. – Dlaczego nie teraz? Sądzisz, że uczucia nieubrane w słowa znikną?

- Proszę. – Draco spojrzał na niego desperacko. – Nie teraz.

- Przepraszam. – Harry zreflektował się i odsunął od niego. – Nie chciałem się narzucać. Rozumiem, że ty nie…

- Nie! Zupełnie mnie nie zrozumiałeś. – Zamilkł na moment, gdy w oczach Pottera ujrzał nieskrywaną niczym nadzieję. – Ja… Zanim cokolwiek… sobie wyznamy, musimy porozmawiać. Są rzeczy, o których nie wiesz. Rzeczy, które zrobiłem na wojnie.

- Masz rację, nie rozumiem. – Potter wyglądał teraz tak niewinnie, że Draco ledwo oparł się szaleńczemu wręcz pragnieniu, by wreszcie wyznać mu wszystko. – Wszyscy robiliśmy rzeczy, z których niekoniecznie musimy być dumni. Liczyły się efekty…

- Ja posunąłem się o krok dalej. Zrobiłem coś ostatecznego, coś… - Malfoy chwycił go za rękę, na której zacisnął swoje lodowato zimne palce. – Obiecuję, że powiem ci wszystko. Kiedy to się skończy, porozmawiamy i jeżeli nadal będziesz chciał mi coś wyznać, będę na to czekał.

- Będziesz tego chciał?

- Tak.

- To zabawne. – Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. – Właściwie wszystko jest jasne. Ty wiesz i ja wiem, a zachowujemy się jak w tanim, mugolskim melodramacie, które tak namiętnie oglądała moja ciotka.

- Czy one miały dobre zakończenia? – Draco przekrzywił głowę i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Przeważnie, chociaż zanim to nastąpiło, wylewano w nich morze łez i uciekano od jednoznacznych odpowiedzi.

- Bez obaw, Harry, nie mam zamiaru moczyć ci koszuli łzami. – Malfoy puścił jego rękę i poprawił swoje zmięte szaty. – Chodźmy do pokoju Samuela, rozejrzymy się tam jeszcze raz. Może coś przeoczyliśmy.

- Dobrze. – Potter skinął głową i ruszył za nim.

W głowie kłębiły mu się tysiące pytań. Co Draco chciał mu powiedzieć? Co ukrywał? Najwyraźniej obaj czuli samo, jednak Malfoy bał się głośno o tym mówić. To, że on sam kocha tego irytującego drania, zrozumiał jakiś czas temu, jednak milczał, nie chcąc narzucać się ze swoim uczuciem. Ale teraz, kiedy właściwie wszystko było jasne, gdy Draco praktycznie przyznał, że odwzajemnia… Dlaczego same słowa tak bardzo go przerażały? Stłumił jęk cisnący mu się na usta i wszedł za nim do pokoju Samuela. Musiał odsunąć od siebie wszystkie wątpliwości i znaki zapytania i skupić się na odnalezieniu chłopca. To było priorytetem. Przyjrzał się rozrzuconym zabawkom oraz puzzlom, do połowy ułożonym na blacie biurka. Przesunął po nich palcem. Samuel musiał wrócić, aby ułożyć je do końca.

- Niczego nie brakuje. – Draco właśnie przeglądał szafę chłopca. – Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. – Z półki wyciągnął książkę _„Najdziwniejsze magiczne zwierzęta świata"._ Harry ściągnął brwi, próbując się skupić, znowu coś mu umykało i nie mógł tego złapać. Niesamowicie go to irytowało. – Powiedział, że to były jego najlepsze święta. Nawet pomimo tego, co się wówczas stało. – Smukłe palce Malfoya delikatnie pieściły kolorową okładkę.

- Miał rację. Były najpiękniejsze. – Potter zgadzał się z chłopcem całym sercem.

- Tak bardzo cieszył się z prezentów.

- Tak… - Harry przebiegł wzrokiem po książce, po czym skupił się na puzzlach. – Dostał ich wiele… - Nerwowo podszedł do kufra z zabawkami i otworzył go, przerzucając jego zawartość. Joe! Joe powiedział, że… - Draco… - mruknął nieswoim głosem. – Musimy jeszcze raz przeszukać ogród.

…

_Nie wiem co Wam napisać. Haniebnie się spóźniłam i zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Będę szczera… na moje opóźnienie złożyły się dwie sprawy. Jedna rodzinna… początek roku zaskoczył mnie zupełnie i dość długo go ogarniałam. Niby człowiek szkoły pokończył, ale inni pozaczynali i książki wróciły do mnie jak bumerang, razem z zadaniami domowymi, kompetencjami, wypracowaniami i innymi strasznymi rzeczami. Na szczęście już to ogarnęłam zarówno ja, jak i pan, który w plecaku codziennie przynosi mi inne zajęcie na popołudnie ;) Druga sprawa to… no i tutaj mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiecie… jakoś… Trafiłam na opowiadanie, które wciągnęło mnie bez reszty… przez cały miesiąc spędzałam nad nim każdą wolną chwilę. Mój angielski nie istnieje, więc przeczytanie sześćdziesięciu siedmiu rozdziałów, z których każdy miał około trzydziestu stron łatwe nie było. No ale… czego się nie robi dla mrocznego Harry'ego i cynicznego i pełnego niebezpiecznego uroku Voldemorta? Ech, jak nie trawiłam tego pairingu, tak opowiadanie pobiło prawie wszystko co do tej pory czytałam i wpasowało się gdzieś pomiędzy „Cambiare", „Kamień Małżeństw" i kochane " Światełko pod wodą". Tak więc jest to główna przyczyna mojego opóźnienia i w tym wypadku nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, ciepłe słowa, pozdrowienia i życzenia weny. Jesteście naprawdę kochane :* Pozdrawiam również cieplutko i życzę Wam cierpliwości do takich upierdliwych i spóźnialskich osób jak ja ;)_

_**K**__ – nie porzuciłam opowiadania, oczywiście, że nie. Wyjaśniłam wyżej dlaczego nie pisałam. Niestety czasami po prostu tak nas dopadnie, że nie jesteśmy w stanie czegoś zrobić pomimo szczerych chęci, a już na pewno nie można pisać na zawołanie. Przynajmniej ja nie potrafię._

_**Miss Black**__ – nie porzucam, absolutnie nie i jeszcze raz nie. Mogę to powtórzyć każdemu z osobna jeżeli będzie potrzeba :) Nigdy żadnego nie porzuciłam i nie mam i tym razem takiego zamiaru. No… chyba, że zejdę z tego padołu, wtedy to będzie raczej niemożliwe ;P __„Mój niepokój wzbudza pomysł Dracona, jakoby nie zasługiwał na miłość Potter'a z powodu czegoś tam, najprawdopodobniej czarno-magicznego, w przeszłości. Co mu do cholery odbiło? Mam niejasne przeczucie, że to nie jest pomysł, który towarzyszył Ci, Akame, od początku budowania tej opowieści. Jeśli mam być szczera to dla mnie Malfoy wyskoczył z tym jak Filip z konopi. Czyżbyś bała się, że ich relacja za szybko wskoczyła na poziom: kochajmy się! i należy coś z tą niewygodną sielanką zrobić? Wszystko fajnie, ale kurczę… czemu w ten sposób? Absolutnie mi to do „Red Hills'ów" nie pasuje." __Pamiętasz sen Draco? Pamiętasz ze wcześniejszych rozdziałów jego rozmowę z Severusem, o tym, że coś ukrywa? To wszystko zmierzało do tego finału, nie wzięło się znikąd, zapewniam :) Co do Draco, nie będzie się wypierał, ja nie lubię telenowel, gdzie wszyscy na około zaprzeczają swoim uczuciom. Malfoy ufa Severusowi i nie chce go okłamywać, Harry'ego zresztą też nie, on po prostu się boi jego reakcji i sam czuje się zbrukany. Zrobił coś, co uważa iż zdegraduje go w oczach Pottera. Co? Już wkrótce się wyjaśni._

_**Malgey **__– cieszę się, że opowiadanie przypadło Ci do gustu. Jak często dodaję? Cóż, mam nadzieję, że to moja jedyna miesięczna przerwa i więcej takich nie będzie :) Zaczynam już kolejny rozdział, więc… mam nadzieję, że będzie szybko._

_**Lucynapilo**__ – a wiesz, to zależy, w książkach np. pisało „Dormitorium Gryfonów mieściło się w wieży", dla mnie to całokształt, określenie miejsca zamieszkania danej grupy uczniów. Mogę się jednak mylić :) Tak, to ostatnia, a raczej przedostatnia akcja. Patrząc na to co mam w ładnych podpunktach (ostatnio sobie wypisałam ładnie w notatniczku co dokładnie chcę jeszcze wymodzić w tym opowiadaniu xD) wychodzi mi jeszcze jakieś dziesięć rozdziałów. Jak dla mnie alleluja, wreszcie :D Jeżeli chodzi o dzieci, to czasami lepiej się w ogóle nie odzywać, niekiedy jedno słowo owocuje takim zamętem, że osiągamy wynik przeciwny do zakładanego :D Podobno małe dzieci, mały problem, duże dzieci duży problem i coś w tym jest. Małe może potrzebują większej uwagi żeby nie zrobiły sobie krzywdy swoimi wybrykami, ale te większe… Uwierz, ostatni miesiąc wyszedł mi bokiem :D_

_**Fly**__ – prawda? Też lubię takie gesty, jakby od niechcenia, ale mimo wszystko skoncentrowane na dotyku kochanej osoby. Co ja zrobiłam z Samem… no właśnie, co? Też się nad tym zastanawiam, będzie angst czy nie będzie… oto jest pytanie ;)_

_**Sayuu**__ – nie lubisz czekać, a ja kazałam Ci czekać cały miesiąc… :( No ale, ja też czekać nie lubię ;) Bardzo chciałabym Ci wyjaśnić co miał na myśli, ale… po prostu nie mogę, bo to by zdradziło całą przyszłą akcję ;) Czerwony Płomień – no tak, to też mój ulubiony, bo ja lubię takich zimnych drani i dobrze mi się o nich pisze, dlatego czasami przeginam z Harrym, który zimnym draniem nie jest, na szczęście moja beta daje mi znać jak to zrobię i wyprowadza mnie na prostą ;) Na przekór przeznaczeniu jest w pewniej mierze angstem, ale nie mogę zdradzić czy ma dobre, czy złe zakończenie, gdyż po drarry mam zamiar je dokończyć ;) Kontynuacja Keizo i Shirenai? Chyba tylko jako jednoczęściówka :D_

_**Eledhil **__– tak, zdecydowanie takim dzieciom należą się dobre wakacje zamiast dwumiesięcznego powrotu do szarej rzeczywistości, po prostu nie mogłam im tego odmówić. Zdecydowanie zmierzam do końca, ale tak jak wiele pytań zadałaś, tak ja na nie musze odpowiedzieć, że kilka, lub kilkanaście rozdziałów jeszcze się na pewno pojawi. Czy będzie happy end? Zależy od mojego nastroju. Czasami myślę, że tak, potem, że może nie… aby znowu zmienić zdanie. Pożyjemy zobaczymy, nic na siłę, wszystko młotkiem :D Bez obaw, jeszcze będzie trochę niepewności i nerwówki, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję :)_

_**Lumiale**__ – Co zrobił Draco i kiedy wreszcie zwierzy się Potterowi? Już nie długo, właściwie to już kolejny zakręt ;) Cieszę się, że podobał Ci się scena z dominacją Harry'ego, nigdy jakoś nie lubiłam utartej reguły, że raz bottom, zawsze bottom ;) Opowiadanie samo w sobie się naprawdę rozwinęło, z przewidywanych dwudziestu rozdziałów mamy już czterdzieści… a będzie i pięćdziesiąt… masakra ze mną i moją rozlazłością :D_

_**Ninette**__ – no i jak ja mam odpisać na tak długi komentarz? O rany, musisz mi wybaczyć, że będzie o wiele krócej (trzecia w nocy dochodzi O.o) Wpadka Rona jak dla mnie jest bardzo życiowa, sama takie czasami mam i dlatego wplotłam ją w rozdział. Draco za to jeżeli chodzi o ubrania to jestem ja i moje wieczne – Co ja mam na siebie włożyć? :D No i w końcu musiał się dowiedzieć, że jego oczy nie są tak błękitne jak myślał, prawda? ;P Niestety Snape za Ciebie nie wyjdzie, ba on nawet się z Tobą nie ożeni bo… w innym opowiadaniu zrobił to już z Potterem, tak że nic z tego moja droga. No, ale pomarzyć zawsze można ;) I kto by pomyślał, że Samuel da się polubić, większość jakoś nie lubiła dzieciaków :D Co do Liberi, to na szczęście ona bata z ręki nie wypuszcza inaczej… ajajaj nie chcesz wiedzieć ;) _

_**Luana**__ – prawie sobie już wyznali, może nie słowami, ale i tak wiedzą o co chodzi ;) Wiem, że zakończyłam w tragicznym momencie i jeszcze mnie nie było miesiąc. Mea culpa, tylko tyle mogę powiedzieć. Swoją drogą, zawsze lubiłam rozmowy Severusa z Draco :)_

_**Lilu**__ – mam się bać? Śmierć Samuela oznacza prześladowanie mej zacnej osoby? No skoro tak, to przemyślę to dobrze ;) Tak, jak już wielokrotnie wspominałam, kończę, powoli ale jednak. Ale… jak to mówią, jedno się kończy, inne zaczyna, więc… jakoś nie spieszno mi do ucieczki od świata Pottera ;) Może się jeszcze ze mną pomęczycie, gdzieś indziej, w innych okolicznościach i z inną fabułą ;P_

_**Feya**__ – Co Ci zgrzytało diable? I w którym momencie? Ty weź mi czorcie napisz, a nie ogólnikami, bo ja potem czytam i się zastanawiam gdzie nie naoliwiłam ;P_

_**Ewa**__ – niedługo się wyjaśni. Na razie wiemy, że Draco kocha Harry'ego, a Harry… heh, to raczej jasne ;) Cóż, Draco długo ukrywał Samuela, niestety najbezpieczniejsze miejsce jakie dla niego znalazł, okazało się mniej bezpieczne niż sądził. Co będzie dalej? O tym w następnym odcinku ;P_


	41. Chapter 41

_Betowała kochana i wspaniała Liberi :*_

_**XLI**_

Harry uwielbiał ogrody otaczające zamek. Wiele razy wędrował ścieżkami wijącymi się pomiędzy krzakami dzikich róż, paprociami lub malowniczo zarośniętymi powojem resztkami kolumn, które kiedyś musiały być altankami imitującymi rzymski styl. Często w nocy, gdy sen nie chciał nadejść, wychodził, aby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem i pozwalał myślom płynąć nieprzerwanym strumieniem, lawirując pomiędzy przeszłością i teraźniejszością a marzeniami, w których wszystkie plany i zamierzenia się spełniały, szkoła była stawiana za wzór, uczniowie byli szczęśliwi, a przyjaciele zawsze trwali u jego boku. Czasami w takich nocnych wędrówkach towarzyszył mu Draco. Malfoy lubił zagłębiać się pomiędzy wysokie ściany labiryntu i z idealną wręcz precyzją zawsze trafiał do jego serca. Potrafił godzinami siedzieć w znajdującej się tam, zarośniętej bluszczem altanie i niewidzącym spojrzeniem wpatrywać się w niebo, którego skrawek widać było w niewielkim świetliku umieszczonym nad ich głowami. Harry w takich chwilach przymykał oczy i pozwalał sobie na całkowity relaks, wdychając zapach późnej wiosny, dopóki dotyk na ramieniu nie wyrywał go ze sfery fantazji i nie przywracał do rzeczywistości, w której była tylko noc, on i Draco, wracający razem do zamku.

Tak, Harry naprawdę kochał ogrody.

— Cholera, nienawidzę tych pnączy — zawarczał Potter, potykając się kolejny raz o jakiś wystający korzeń. — Przysiągłbym, że tego wcześniej tutaj nie było. Powinienem kazać wykarczować cały ten teren i zasiać niegroźną trawę, która nie będzie stwarzała niebezpieczeństwa w postaci połamanych kończyn.

— Oczywiście. — Draco wzruszył ramionami, mocniej przyświecając sobie różdżką i ze zdumiewającą wręcz intuicją omijając wszelkie nierówności terenu. Kierował się w stronę fontanny, pod którą po raz ostatni widziano Samuela.

— Krzaki też każę wyciąć, zasłaniają widok, zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Przecież to stwarza idealne warunki do ukrycia się i…

— Harry. — Malfoy przystanął i spojrzał z irytacją na towarzyszącego mu mężczyznę. — Zamknij się. Naprawdę, zaczynam się zastanawiać, jakim cudem przetrwałeś jako auror.

— Co ma piernik do wiatraka? — Gryfon spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.

— Jeżeli za każdym razem, gdy szedłeś na misję, marudziłeś z takim zapamiętaniem, twoi towarzysze już dawno powinni cię byli zamordować. Zaczynam podziwiać ich cierpliwość. — Podszedł do fontanny i rozejrzał się wokół. — Może powiesz mi wreszcie, czego szukamy? O ile pamiętam, przeczesaliśmy to miejsce dokładnie, sprawdzając każdą potencjalną kryjówkę i niczego do tej pory nie znaleźliśmy.

— Szukamy piłki. — Harry skierował różdżkę na trawę, wypatrując zaginionej zabawki.

— Piłki… — Draco spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Po jaką cholerę nam piłka?

— Bo jest na nią nałożone zaklęcie lokalizujące. — Potter potarł pięścią oko, do którego dostała się drobinka kurzu. — Jeżeli Samuel miał ją w rękach…

— Harry… po co ktokolwiek miałby zabierać go razem z zabawką?

— Do aportacji wystarczy dotknięcie. Załóżmy, że Sam trzymał piłkę, a ktoś podszedł do niego od tyłu… — Mężczyzna zamrugał, sprawdzając czy irytujące pieczenie minęło i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że wzrok odzyskał swoją ostrość.

— Nie wierzę… po prostu nie wierzę, że nie pomyślałeś o tym wcześniej. — Draco obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem. — Wiedziałeś coś tak istotnego i pozwoliłeś, abyśmy zmarnowali tyle czasu?

— Zapomniałem! — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Wiem, że to moja wina, po prostu… cholera…

— Zaklęcie. — Malfoy niecierpliwie zastukał palcami o brzeg fontanny, tłumiąc złość.

— Co?

— Jak brzmi zaklęcie lokalizujące nałożone na piłkę? A myślisz, że o co pytam? — Pomimo tego, że usiłował być spokojny, nerwy powoli zaczynały odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że był zły na Pottera, chociaż był, po prostu strach coraz bardziej przejmował nad nim kontrolę, a na takie rozkojarzenie nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

— _Recupero._

— _Recupero! — _Draco mocniej chwycił różdżkę, gdy poczuł, że zadrżała w jego dłoni, jakby usiłowała się wyrwać. — Tamtędy. — Jego krzyk bardziej przypominał skrzek, gdy uczucie na nowo odzyskanej nadziei ścisnęło go za gardło.

Biegiem minęli fontannę i przeskakując przez kilka porozrzucanych kamieni, skierowali się w stronę, którą wskazywała różdżka. Oddech Pottera łaskotał Draco w szyję, gdy ten prawie następował mu na pięty, tak samo jak on przejęty i pełen wiary.

— Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś? — Harry spojrzał na Malfoya pytająco.

— Bo stoimy przed wyjściem! — Draco rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. — Gdziekolwiek jest Samuel, teraz już wiemy, że nie ma go na terenie szkoły.

— Wiedzieliśmy o tym już wcześniej. Mapa Huncwotów…

— Powiedzmy, że nie do końca ufałem kawałkowi pergaminu. — Malfoy westchnął i przekroczył bramę. Potter postąpił za nim, czując jak magia ochronna delikatnie muska jego skórę w momencie, gdy opuszczali bezpieczny teren szkoły.

— Draco… wiesz, że nikt nie mógł wejść na teren zamku… — Harry ostrożnie dotknął ramienia Malfoya. — Samuel musiał samodzielnie opuścić ogród.

— To raczej oczywiste i kiedy dorwę go w swoje ręce…

— Sprawdzisz czy jest cały i zdrowy i podziękujesz wszelkim bogom i bóstwom, że ci się udało go odzyskać. — Potter za bramą wyciągnął różdżkę i ponownie rzucił Recupero. Tym razem poczuł ciepło, a przed jego oczami na moment ukazał się obraz zarośniętego i zaniedbanego dworu. Wizja tak szybko jak się pojawiła, zniknęła. — Skądś… — Harry zmarszczył czoło usiłując sobie przypomnieć, skąd zna posiadłość, którą właśnie ukazało mu zaklęcie.

— Rowle Manor. — Draco zrobił ruch, jakby chciał aportować się natychmiast, ale Harry chwycił rękę, w której Malfoy trzymał różdżkę.

— Uspokój się, nie możesz ot tak zjawić się tam samotnie. Oni tylko na to czekają. — Potter pociągnął szarpiącego się mężczyznę z powrotem za bramę do ogrodu.

— Cholera, Harry, możemy go… — Draco zmiął w ustach kolejne przekleństwo. — Puść mnie idioto!

— Nie! — Potter mocniej chwycił jego rękę i zanim Malfoy zdążył zaprotestować, aportował ich prosto do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Co ty wyprawiasz! — Draco był autentycznie wściekły. — Liczy się każda minuta! Zmarnowaliśmy już tyle czasu! Powinniśmy natychmiast wyruszyć!

— Uspokój się. — Harry popchnął go stanowczo na fotel i odwrócił się w kierunku Snape'a, który z uniesioną brwią obserwował zamieszanie. — Samuel najprawdopodobniej znajduje się w Rowle Manor.

— Skąd pewność? — Snape ostrożnie włożył do torby dwie ciemnoczerwone buteleczki, w których Harry rozpoznał eliksiry przeciwkrwotoczne.

— W momencie porwania trzymał w ręku piłkę. Zabawka ma na sobie zaklęcie lokalizujące.

— A wie pan o tym ponieważ? — Severus zacisnął usta, wpatrując się w Pottera intensywnie.

— Ponieważ to ja ją kupowałem.

— I dopiero teraz nas pan o tym informuje? — Snape wyszarpnął z rąk wchodzącego Rona kolejne eliksiry i pomimo wściekłości, ostrożnie włożył je do torby. — Jest pan chodzącym…

— Severusie, przestań. — Głos Draco był cichy, lecz skutecznie uciszył Mistrza Eliksirów. — Dzięki tej zabawce znamy miejsce pobytu Samuela.

— To nie tłumaczy…

— To nie czas na kłótnie. Będziecie mogli powyzywać się, kiedy już wrócimy. — Podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

— Czekaj! — Harry ponownie chwycił go za rękaw szaty. — Nie możesz aportować się tam ot tak. Nie wiesz, ilu ich tam jest, nie wiesz czy to nie pułapka. Nie uratujesz Samuela, jeżeli cię złapią.

— To co? Mam tutaj siedzieć i czekać, kiedy on tam jest i nie wiadomo, co przeżywa? Merlinie, musi być przerażony, zagubiony i… kiedy pomyślę, że jest sam pośród tej zgrai… —Zacisnął pięści, ale przestał próbować opuścić pomieszczenie. — Jaki jest twój plan?

— Po pierwsze: musimy zawiadomić aurorów. — Uniósł rękę, widząc, że Draco chce mu przerwać. — Sam z nimi porozmawiam, ujawnią się dopiero, kiedy my wejdziemy do środka. Cicho i bez zamieszania. Draco, wiem że nie ufasz ministerstwu, ale ja z nimi pracowałem. To wyszkoleni ludzie, nie spieprzą tego.

— Zagwarantujesz mi to?

— Poproszę o wybrane przeze mnie osoby. Zgadzasz się?

— Niech będzie, ale pozostają na zewnątrz. — Malfoy w zdenerwowaniu okrążył komnatę, zatrzymując się obok Severusa. — Dom jest na pewno obłożony zaklęciem antyaportacyjnym, jak sobie z tym poradzimy?

— To chyba moja działka. — Ron po raz pierwszy odkąd się pojawili, odważył się odezwać.

— Łamacz zaklęć? — Draco spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Bill wiele mnie nauczył, kiedy wstąpiłem w szeregi aurorów. Potem było już łatwo wybrać kierunek, w którym chciałem się szkolić. — Weasley wzruszył ramionami.

— Rozumiem. — Malfoy spojrzał na niego z uznaniem i Ron zaczerwienił się, jednocześnie prostując swoje i tak imponująco wysokie ciało. — Jakieś propozycje?

— Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności, Fred i George powinni go mieć. Draco, czy posiadasz jeszcze ten artefakt…

— Rękę Glorii? Tak, mam ją. — Draco skrzywił się lekko. Zarówno proszek, jak i Ręka, zostały już kiedyś przez niego użyte i nie było to przyjemne wspomnienie.

— Dobrze, to da nam element zaskoczenia. — Harry skinął głową. — Wezmę ze sobą pelerynę—niewidkę, a Severus będzie odpowiedzialny za eliksiry.

Snape wzdrygnął się, słysząc swoje imię w ustach Gryfona. O ile mógł znieść, kiedy mężczyzna zwracał się do niego po nazwisku, o tyle imię uważał za zbytnie spoufalanie się.

— Nie jestem pańskim podwładnym, panie Potter, i nie sądzę, aby był pan odpowiednią osobą, do wydawania rozkazów.

— Proszę bardzo. — Harry spojrzał na niego z nieskrywaną złością. — Masz lepsze pomysły? Jestem otwarty na propozycje.

— Oczywiście. — Snape jednym ruchem ręki uzbrojonej w różdżkę zmniejszył torbę i wsunął ją do kieszeni swej szaty. — Zawiadomi pan aurorów. Kiedy pan Weasley złamie bariery, będziemy mogli wkroczyć do środka. Oczywiście opadnięcie osłon zawiadomi o tym mieszkańców. To nieuniknione, niestety. W środku nie będzie czasu na dyskusje. Zakładam, że jako były auror był pan już w Rowle Manor?

— Byłem tam raz, po aresztowaniu Thorfinna Rowle. Przeszukiwaliśmy dwór, aby zarekwirować czarnomagiczne artefakty.

— Bardzo dobrze. — Snape poprawił swą szatę i schował różdżkę do szerokiego rękawa. — Po wejściu do środka korytarz rozdziela się na trzy części. Pan i pan Weasley w pelerynie ruszycie w lewo. Ja wezmę środek, a Draco z proszkiem i Ręką Glorii zajmie się prawą stroną. Aurorzy wkroczą dziesięć minut po nas, nakładając zaklęcie antydeportacyjne. To uniemożliwi ucieczkę osobom przebywającym wewnątrz.

— To nielogiczne. Dlaczego ja i Ron, wyszkoleni aurorzy, mamy iść razem, podczas gdy Draco ma być sam? — zaoponował Harry.

— Poradzę sobie. — Draco najwyraźniej zgadzał się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

— Nie wiemy, ilu ich tam jest, to zbyteczne ryzyko!

— Panie Potter, proszę zauważyć, że Draco jest naprawdę bardzo zdenerwowany. Żeby nie rzec, wkurzony. — Snape wydawał się być pewny swych racji.

— O tak, Draco jest wkurzony. To zapewne wyrównuje szanse — prychnął Harry.

— Walczyłem już z wieloma przeciwnikami. Poza tym z proszkiem i Ręką Glorii, mam zapewnioną przewagę. — Malfoy spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

— Skąd będziemy wiedzieli, że któreś z nas znalazło Samuela?

— Wyślemy imiennego patronusa. Pojawi się przed osobą, do której został skierowany. — Snape i na to miał odpowiedź.

— Wszystko to piękne, ja i Ron będziemy mieć pelerynę, Draco proszek, a ty? — Harry wbił wzrok w Snape'a.

— Czy pan się o mnie martwi, panie Potter? — Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew w ironicznym grymasie.

— Po prostu możemy nie mieć czasu, aby wrócić po ciebie. Będziesz zdany tylko na siebie. — Gryfon chłodnym spojrzeniem omiótł jego sylwetkę. — Wątpię, aby Draco pogodził się z twoją stratą.

— Na szczęście, niektórzy z nas znają Zaklęcie Kameleona. Poza tym, naprawdę sądzi pan, że zapomniałem, jak to jest być szpiegiem? — Snape prychnął zniesmaczony.

— Dobrze. — Harry, nie do końca przekonany, skinął głową. — Draco, pójdziesz po Rękę Glorii. Jak rozumiem znajduje się ona w naszych komnatach? Chociaż jako czarnomagiczny artefakt… — zawiesił znacząco głos i westchnął, gdy Malfoy przytaknął. — Ja porozmawiam z aurorami i przekażę im wytyczne. Ron, twoim zadaniem jest zdobycie proszku ciemności od braci i nie, oni nie pójdą z nami. Kategorycznie nakażesz im pozostać w zamku i czekać na nasz powrót. Niech skontaktują się ze szkolnym lekarzem i pielęgniarką i ściągną ich z powrotem. Spotykamy się za piętnaście minut przy bramie. — Omiótł wszystkich spojrzeniem i zatrzymał wzrok na Mistrzu Eliksirów. — Jako doświadczony legilimenta znasz dokładnie funkcjonowanie umysłu na granicy podświadomości i wspomnień. Obliviate nie powinno być problemem, prawda?

Snape zacisnął usta, po czym z westchnieniem pokręcił głową.

— Absolutnie. Jednak tylko w razie najwyższej konieczności.

— Zgadzam się. — Spojrzał na pobladłą twarz Draco i pełen niepokojących przeczuć aportował się do swoich komnat.

…..

Dwór wyglądał na opuszczony. Otaczający go mur w wielu miejscach był pokruszony, jakby ktoś atakował go od zewnątrz, obrzucając kamieniami. Pomimo wczesnego lata roślinność pnąca się po bramie w niektórych miejscach była uschnięta, jakby łodygi bluszczu już jakiś czas temu straciły kontakt z podłożem. Wybite okna straszyły niczym puste oczodoły, a strzępy brudnych, potarganych firan z daleka wyglądały, jakby jakieś niematerialne stworzenia wyglądały co jakiś czas na zewnątrz. Kiedyś piękny i rozległy ogród zamienił się w siedlisko chwastów i dzikich, nierówno rosnących roślin. Stojąca po lewej stronie altanka, nienaruszona zębem czasu, pyszniła się spowijającymi ją pnącymi różami, jednak u podstawy wysokie pokrzywy odstraszały potencjalnych spacerowiczów. To zdecydowanie nie był ogród, w którym ktoś chciałby przysiąść i odpocząć. Dochodziła trzecia w nocy, księżyc oświetlał dwór i okolice, potęgując swym bladym światłem poczucie nierealności i grozy.

— Jak z sennego koszmaru. — Ron wzdrygnął się lekko, stając obok Harry'ego i z niewielkiego wniesienia obserwując posiadłość.

— Od lat nikt tutaj nie mieszkał. — Draco trzymał w ręku piłkę znalezioną w miejscu, w którym się aportowali. Najwyraźniej chłopiec upuścił ją w momencie, w którym jego stopy dotknęły ziemi w zagajniku. Obecność zabawki dobitnie świadczyła o tym, że dziecko znajduje się w opuszczonym domostwie.

— Wygląda, jakby nikogo tutaj nie było. — Harry zmrużonymi oczyma intensywnie wpatrywał się w Rowle Manor.

— Chyba nie oczekiwał pan fanfar powitalnych? — Snape otworzył torbę i wyjął z niej eliksiry. — Przeciwkrwotoczny i czuwania. — Wręczył po dwie buteleczki Harry'emu i Draco.

— Czuwania? — Ron pobladł lekko pod piegami. — Sądzi pan, że będzie potrzebny?

— Ja nic nie sądzę. — Mistrz Eliksirów spokojnie zamknął torbę, zmniejszając ją na powrót i chowając do kieszeni. Do drugiej wsunął kolejne fiolki, jakby chciał mieć je pod ręką. — W przypadku ciężkich klątw występuje czasami utrata świadomości, eliksir czuwania temu zapobiegnie.

— Wiem, do czego on służy. — Weasley westchnął ponuro. — Po prostu, mając go w kieszeni, czuję się, jakbym szedł na wojnę.

— To jest wojna. — Harry rozłożył zwisającą mu z ramienia pelerynę. — Wolałbym, abyś ty ją wziął. — Spojrzał na Draco, który właśnie rozsupływał woreczek z Peruwiańskim Proszkiem Natychmiastowej Ciemności i ostrożnie wsuwał go do kieszeni. Teraz wystarczyło tylko zanurzyć w niej rękę i rzucić garść przed siebie.

— Nie wygłupiaj się, to zadziała równie dobrze. Dzięki niej — zacisnął dłoń na Ręce Glorii — ja będę widział wszystko, a moi przeciwnicy pogrążą się w całkowitym mroku.

— Co nie znaczy, że nie zaczną ciskać zaklęciami na ślepo.

— Równie dobrze mogą trafić w ten sam sposób ciebie. — Draco skwitował to wzruszeniem ramion. — Najważniejsze w tej chwili jest to, aby dotrzeć jak najprędzej do Samuela i wydostać go stamtąd.

— Ruszajmy. — Snape spojrzał na nich ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Tak, już czas. — Ron odwrócił się w stronę kilkunastu aurorów, którzy w czarnych szatach wtapiali się w mrok nocy. — Dajcie mi trzy minuty na zniesienie osłon. Kiedy znikniemy za bramą, ruszacie dziesięć minut po nas i od razu zakładacie zaklęcia antydeportacyjne.

— Zgarniemy ich, bez obaw. — Spod jednego z głęboko naciągniętych na twarz kapturów wyłoniła się na moment twarz Marcusa Belby'ego. — Nie dajcie się złapać, zanim nie wkroczymy.

— Jasne. — Weasley również naciągnął na rudą głowę kaptur i bezszelestnie podążył za trójką, która w ciszy zmierzała już w stronę dworu. Ich czarne okrycia sprawiały, że nie byli widoczni z okien dworu. Jednak Ron doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdy złamie zaklęcia ochronne, w posiadłości podniesie się alarm, a wtedy będą zdani tylko na siebie.

…..

Bariery opadły bezszelestnie i Ron odetchnął z ulgą, patrząc na swoich towarzyszy.

— Możemy wejść, jednak… — Chwycił Harry'ego za ramię. — Ty i Draco potraficie współczarować, być może powinniście…

— Nie! — Snape spojrzał na niego ze złością. — Właśnie dlatego nie powinni iść razem. Obydwaj są potężni magicznie, nie możemy przechylać szali na jedną stronę.

— Ale…

Snape zaklął i po chwili zniknął im z oczu. Zaklęcie Kameleona zadziałało idealnie. Ron zacisnął usta i wsunął się pod pelerynę Harry'ego.

— Uważaj na siebie. — Potter ostatni raz spojrzał na Draco.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, oczywiście, że będę. Wypomnę ci tę przerażoną minę, gdy będziemy jeść rano śniadanie. — Malfoy odsunął się i najwyraźniej użył tego samego zaklęcia co Snape, bo w ułamku sekundy zniknął im z oczu.

— Idziemy. — Harry przylgnął do boku Rona i ruszył w głąb zapuszczonego ogrodu.

— Cholera, mam co do tego złe przeczucia. — Weasley ostrożnie ominął jakiś kolczasty krzew, zatrzymując się tuż przed schodami. — Dlaczego nie reagują? Osłony opadły, więc już powinno się tu zaroić od śmierciożerców.

— Być może czekają, aż wejdziemy do środka. — Cichy głos Harry'ego zabrzmiał tuż przy jego uchu.

— To wcale nie nastraja mnie optymistycznie.

Drzwi do głównego holu były lekko uchylone i wśliźnięcie się do środka nie nastręczyło im większego problemu. Harry zastanawiał się, czy otwarto je wcześniej, czy zrobił to Snape lub Draco. Myśl o Malfoyu sprawiła, że spiął się lekko i rozejrzał dookoła, poszukując gdzieś cienia mężczyzny, jednak wnętrze ziało kompletną pustką i gdyby nie pojedyncza pochodnia umiejscowiona tuż nad głównymi schodami, można by pomyśleć, że od wieków nikogo tutaj nie było.

Przesuwali się ostrożnie wzdłuż brudnej, pokrytej wyblakłą tapetą ściany. Czarne dziury po wyciągniętych hakach ziały w miejscach, gdzie dawniej wisiały obrazy. Ktoś musiał je zabrać po aresztowaniu Thorfinna Rowle. Rodzina lub złodzieje. Kiedy Harry był tutaj po przesłuchaniu właściciela, on i towarzyszący mu aurorzy znieśli zaklęcia ochronne i dokładnie pamiętał, że później nie zostały one nałożone ponownie. To również potwierdzało tezę, że we dworze przebywają czarodzieje. Łukowate sklepienia pokryte były porwanymi pajęczynami, na które Ron od czasu do czasu rzucał niespokojne spojrzenia. W innych okolicznościach byłoby to nawet zabawne. Ten odważny i uzdolniony były auror stawał wobec naprawdę poważnych przeciwników, a bał się jak ognia małych, włochatych ośmionogów. Harry usiłował zrozumieć odczucia przyjaciela, w końcu towarzyszył mu jako dziecko w Zakazanym Lesie, gdy gromada pająków o mało nie zrobiła sobie z nich głównego dania. Jednak pomimo tego traumatycznego przeżycia, on sam nigdy nie odczuwał na widok włochaczy większego przerażenia, poza oczywistym obrzydzeniem.

Skręcili w kolejny korytarz i nadal nikogo nie spotkali, co było dziwne i niepokojące. W całym domu panowała głucha cisza, niezmącona najmniejszym nawet szelestem.

— Cholerne mauzoleum. — Ron szeptem wyraził to, co właśnie odczuwał Harry. Rzeczywiście, wszystko tu kojarzyło mu się ze starym, zapuszczonym grobowcem, cuchnącym stęchlizną i brudem, nawet pomimo tego, że w głównym holu wybite szyby wpuszczały do środka świeże powietrze.

— Co teraz? — Doszli do końca korytarza niezatrzymywani przez nikogo. Kolejne drzwi, wyrwane z jednego z zawiasów, wisiały smętnie, odsłaniając zdewastowaną, pustą sypialnię.

— Wracamy i sprawdzimy kolejny korytarz. — Harry skręcił w lewo i podążył w kierunku środka domostwa. Tutaj również nie spotkali nikogo. To zdecydowanie było dziwne i niepokojące. — Aurorzy wkroczyli — mruknął Harry, gdy delikatne łaskotanie magii powiedziało mu, że zaklęcie antydeportacyjne zostało nałożone.

— Skąd wiesz? — Ron spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, kuląc się pod peleryną.

— Zaklęcie.

— Och. — Weasley uniósł w zrozumieniu brwi. Już dawno, jeszcze jako pracownik służb ochrony, zorientował się, że jego przyjaciel był bardzo wyczulony na wszelkie zachwiania magii, więc uwierzył mu bez zbędnych pytań.

W kolejnym korytarzu wreszcie natknęli się na coś, co świadczyło o tym, że we dworze znajdowali się jednak i inni ludzie. Na podłodze pod ścianą leżało skulone ciało jakiegoś mężczyzny. Jego puste spojrzenie, wpatrujące się nieruchomo w przestrzeń, świadczyło o tym, że ktoś potraktował go klątwą uśmiercającą. Potter przyklęknął i dotknął dłonią policzka mężczyzny. Był jeszcze ciepły.

— Snape. — Ron minął zwłoki i ruszył w kierunku kolejnych drzwi. Znajdowali się w środkowej sali dworu, więc zakładając, że Draco był w sąsiadującym skrzydle, jedyną osobą, która mogła rzucić Avadę był Mistrz Eliksirów. Żaden z nich nie poczuł żalu ani nie pomyślał, że być może wystarczyłoby zaklęcie paraliżujące. Już dawno minął czas, gdy każda śmierć wydawała im się tragedią. Pięć lat pracy w służbach specjalnych nauczyło ich, że czasami trzeba być bezlitosnym, a im mniej żywych wrogów, tym większe szanse na powodzenie misji.

Harry z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że we dworze nadal panuje cisza. Aurorzy, których wybrał, pracowali z nim dawniej i doskonale znali się na swojej robocie. Nie musiał martwić się, że narobią niepotrzebnego zamieszania i zdradzą swoją lokalizację. Pamiętał zdziwienie Rona, gdy ten oglądał z nim filmy kryminalne i policja zawsze podjeżdżała pod domy podejrzanych, wyjąc włączonymi syrenami, jakby koniecznie chciała dać czas na ucieczkę przestępcom. Wśród aurorów było zupełnie inaczej. Oni pracowali w ciszy, bo najważniejszy był element zaskoczenia. Nawet kiedy wróg zdawał sobie sprawę z ich obecności, niekoniecznie musiał wiedzieć, w którym miejscu się znajdują.

Błysk czerwonego światła przeciął przeciwległy korytarz i jakiś stłumiony okrzyk przerwał w końcu panującą wokół ciszę. Jak na komendę rzucili się w tamtym kierunku. Kiedy wybiegli zza zakrętu, ich oczom ukazał się widok walczącego Snape'a.

— Czterech na jednego? — Ron błyskawicznie wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając zaklęcie więzów na jednego z mężczyzn, który z głośnym łoskotem zwalił się na podłogę, uderzając głową o ścianę.

Harry nie miał tyle skrupułów, zielone światło wystrzeliło z jego różdżki, pozbawiając życia odzianego w granatową pelerynę oprycha, który celował właśnie w plecy Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Zero honoru — warknął, z uznaniem obserwując perfekcyjnie rzuconą Sectumsemprę, która rozłożyła trzeciego z mężczyzn. Tak, to na pewno było jedno z najlepszych zaklęć Snape'a.

— Zdejmij zaklęcie. — Severus przyparł do ściany ostatniego z porywaczy, wbijając mu różdżkę w miękką skórę gardła.

— Nie… — głośny, przerażony jęk wydobył się spod naciągniętego na twarz kaptura.

— Albo otworzysz te cholerne drzwi, albo to, co stało się z twoim kolegą — Snape ruchem głowy wskazał leżące we krwi ciało — wyda ci się błogosławieństwem.

— Ja bym się bał na twoim miejscu. — Ron z fascynacją przyglądał się swojemu byłemu profesorowi. — Zawsze wiedziałem, że jest nieobliczalny.

— Ale nie potrafię ich otworzyć! — Na słowa Weasleya przyparty do muru mężczyzna zadygotał ze strachu.

— Tym gorzej dla ciebie. — Snape mocniej wbił koniec różdżki w miękką skórę i jednym ruchem ręki zdarł kaptur z głowy więźnia. — Kurwa, czy oni was werbują prosto ze szkoły? — warknął rozeźlony, gdy spod materiału wyjrzała twarz może szesnastoletniego chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w niego z obłędem w oczach. — Weasley!

— Tak? — Ron podskoczył w miejscu.

— Zdejmij blokadę z drzwi, obłożono je jakimś zaklęciem.

— Jasne. — Rudzielec zbliżył się do pomieszczenia i położył rozpostarte dłonie na niewidzialnym murze oddzielającym go od drewnianych drzwi pomieszczenia. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem spod jego palców wytrysnęła fontanna iskier, odrzucając go na przeciwległą ścianę.

— Nic ci nie jest? — Harry doskoczył do przyjaciela, podnosząc go z brudnej podłogi.

— Nic. — Ron rozmasował tył głowy, którą uderzył o ścianę. — Nie dam rady. — Spojrzał przepraszająco na Snape'a. — To magia krwi. Tylko osoba zakładająca blokadę, albo ktoś z nią spokrewniony…

— Wiem, co to magia krwi. — Snape mocniej przyparł jęczącego głucho chłopaka. — Co znajduje się w tym pomieszczeniu?

— Więzień. — Chłopak pisnął cicho, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w czarne oczy napastnika.

— Kto?

— Chłopiec — głos przeszedł w kwilenie. — To nie moja wina, kazali mi pilnować.

— Zawsze niewinni, jak wygodnie. — Harry zbliżył się do chłopaka, który na jego widok jeszcze bardziej się skulił. — Co mu zrobili? W jakim jest stanie?

— Nic mu nie jest, oberwał zaklęciem oszałamiającym, a potem podano mu eliksir bezsennego snu. — Nastolatek jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy, gdy kilka ubranych na czarno postaci wyszło zza rogu korytarza. — Nie zabijajcie mnie, ja nie chciałem…

— Gdzie znajduje się reszta? — Snape spojrzał na niego zimno. — Powiesz wszystko, to może cię oszczędzimy.

— Na piętrze we wschodnim skrzydle.

— Ilu ich jest?

— Pięciu strażników i Malfoyowie. Puścicie mnie? — Oczy chłopaka wypełniły łzy.

— Masz na myśli Lucjusza i Draco Malfoyów? — Harry w zdenerwowaniu zacisnął pięści.

— Draco? Nie… — Więzień pokręcił głową. — Jego nie było, tylko stary Malfoy i jego żona.

— Narcyza? — Snape spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— No… — Chłopak gorliwie pokiwał głową. — Będę mógł odejść? Powiedziałem wam wszystko.

— Cholera, nienawidzę, gdy zatrudniają gówniarzy do brudnej roboty. — Snape odsunął się i mocno chwycił chłopaka za szatę, szarpnięciem posyłając go w stronę aurorów. — Zajmijcie się nim.

— Pójdziemy z wami. — Jeden z mężczyzn rzucił zaklęcie wiążące i posadził pojmanego na podłodze. — Siedź tu i ani drgnij, ja nie jestem tak miły jak ci tutaj.

— Nie. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Za tymi drzwiami znajduje się Samuel. Musicie go pilnować tak, aby nikt się tu nie dostał. My pójdziemy i zajmiemy się resztą.

— Nie lepiej zabrać chłopca w bezpieczne miejsce i ruszyć większą grupą? — Belby spojrzał na nich sceptycznie.

— Spróbuj. — Harry wskazał ręką w kierunku pomieszczenia. — To magia krwi.

— Cholera. — Marcus skrzywił się i posłał siedzącemu chłopakowi krzywe spojrzenie. — Nigdy się nie nauczycie, co? I po co ci to było, gówniarzu? Dobra, zostajemy i pilnujemy. Wy idziecie na piętro, pozostali przeszukać resztę pomieszczeń. Nie wierzę szczeniakowi.

Pięciu aurorów stanęło obok pomieszczenia, barykadując własnymi ciałami dostęp do środka, reszta w milczeniu zniknęła w głębi korytarza. Harry, nie przejmując się już zakładaniem peleryny, biegiem puścił się w kierunku, gdzie znajdowały się schody prowadzące na piętro.

— Wyślemy patronusa? — Ron zrównał się z nim, a tuż za ich plecami łopotała cicho peleryna Snape'a.

— Nie. Jeżeli już się na nich natknął, tylko by ich to zdenerwowało. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Lepiej nie ryzykować.

— A jeżeli nie? Moglibyśmy go jeszcze zawrócić. — Ron w biegu wsuwał do kieszeni pelerynę niewidkę, o której zapomniał Harry.

— Zbytnie ryzyko, Potter ma rację. — Snape zrównał się z nimi w momencie, gdy wbiegali na schody. — Skoro chłopiec żyje, jest im do czegoś potrzebny. Wiadomość, że już wiemy, gdzie się znajduje, tylko by ich rozwścieczyła.

— Miałeś rację… — Harry w biegu rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie. — Jest ich kartą przetargową.

— Dokładnie, panie Potter. Pytanie brzmi, czego chcą w zamian?

…..

_Kolejny rozdział wylądował. Mam nadzieję, że nie zaśniecie nad nim (ja zasypiałam, pisałam w środku nocy ;P). Droga Liberi nazwała go „rozdziałem przejściowym" i chyba miała rację, bo wszelka akcja dopiero zacznie się od kolejnego. Mam nadzieję, że w miarę szybko wyrobię się w czasie i przestrzeni, żeby dodać następny, ale… dopadła mnie praca (tak, tak czasami zarzuca mi powróz na szyję). Przede mną kilka tysięcy zdjęć do obróbki technicznej, do tego młodzieniec z lekcjami, oraz inspirujące gotowanie, pranie, sprzątanie… cudowna rzeczywistość czasami bywa przytłaczająca ==" Niemniej będę się starać, a jak coś, zawsze można mnie ścignąć, przeważnie działa :D Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, są naprawdę wspaniałe. Cieszę się, że nadal czytacie i jesteście ze mną ;* W tymi miesiącu stuknęło mi trzy lata gryzmolenia… ale się zmieniło przez ten czas xD Dziękuję również za życzenia weny, potrzebna mi jest straszliwie! Pozdrawiam Was serdecznie i życzę już na zapas udanej zabawy Andrzejkowej! Wróżby, czary, fusy i inne lanie wosku niech się spełnią! Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej na moment poczujecie się jak w Hogwarcie, być może… jak na lekcji u Trelawney? ;)_

_**MissBlack**__ — jak widać w tym rozdziale, chodzi o piłkę ;) Wszystko celowe i zamierzone od początku ; Co do reszty, to wcale nie popsuj zabawa, bo gdyby tego nie było to… ha! Zakończenie byłoby cokolwiek inne ;P Czy okaże się to być bzdurą dla Pottera? No cóż, pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Widzisz, Draco dokładnie wie co zrobił i jak może to odebrać Harry, to nic zwyczajnego, nie avada, której i Potter nie szczędził na wojnie, ale dużo mroczniejsza magia, która… no właśnie xD Miesiąca przerwy nie ma, dałam tym razem szybciej ;)_

_**Ka**__ — dziękuję, że się odezwałaś, cieszę się że nadal czytasz i oczywiście chętnie przeczytam Twoje przemyślenia :)_

_**Lili **__— będą, na razie mam tysiąc pięćset pomysłów, z których trzy już zaczęłam jakiś czas temu i teraz tylko zastanawiam się… ciągnąć, czy może coś innego? Heh, wszystko się wyjaśni jak skończę RH, nie będę się rozdrabniać._

_**Sz **__— wybaczam, wybaczam, oczom kotka się nie oprę ;) Zdecydowanie nie zamierzam przeciągać odnalezienia Samuela, dwa, trzy rozdziały i ruszamy do ostatniej bazy i wyjaśnienia niewyjaśnionych xD Dziękuję za błogosławieństwo, na pewno się przyda :D No oczywiście, że czytam co napiszesz, ja czytam wszystkie komentarze, bez wyjątków, nie ma innej opcji. A teraz idę po długą igłę, aby przebić swoje puchnące ego, zanim zamienię się w ciotkę Marge xD_

_**Ewa**__ — tak, Samuel swoje przeszedł, a teraz jeszcze to porwanie. Takie coś nie pozostaje bez wpływu na psychikę, dlatego mam z tym mały problem, ale mam nadzieję, że rozwiążę go w miarę normalnie i bez udziwnień. Niestety, nie mogę odpowiedzieć na pytanie o Lu, wszystko wyjaśni się w kolejnym rozdziale :) Też nie rozumiem, jak ktoś może krzywdzić dziecko, ja za swoim skoczyłabym w ogień… może dlatego te dzieci z sierocińca pojechały na wakacje i podróżowiłam wszystko, bo tak mi ich żal :)_

_**AspoecznaS**__ — a my kochamy wszystkich komentujących, którzy karmią wena :) Myślisz, że jak Draco opowie wszystko Harry'emu, to ten od razu pocieszy go w jedwabnej pościeli? Hmm… chciałoby się ;P Opowiadanie, które czytałam nazywa się __„__The Black Heir" autorstwa FirePhoenix8 i przeczytałam dopiero 67 rozdziałów części pierwszej, a przede mną część druga, która już ma niewiele mniej, ale teraz dawkuję to o wiele pomalej ;)_

_**Buchling**__ — dziękuję za ułaskawienie ;) Sam praktycznie już się znalazł, jak widać w tym rozdziale, a co do Lucjusza, no cóż, trzeba poczekać na kolejną cześć xD Rozmowa, która niestety czeka Draco i Harry'ego… oj na to jeszcze troszeczkę poczekacie :)_

_**Margarett**__ — nie martw się, nie porzucam, nie zamierzam, a w ogóle mam nadzieję skończyć do końca roku… albo w styczniu najpóźniej. Nic się nie dzieje… no cóż, taki urok Pottera, siedzi na zadzie w domu i się nudzi._

_**Ninette**__ — a wiesz, ja bym nie chciała jednak ani Severusa, ani Draco, oni są dla mnie tylko Pottera i nic na to nie poradzę, że nie tykam własności innych ;) Nom, Joe przeżywa, ale trudno się mu dziwić, nauczono go obwiniania się o wszystko, chociaż na co dzień tego nie okazuje. Wyznanie Harry'ego nie doszło do skutku niestety, ja w ogóle nie lubię wyznań i jak będę kiedyś zmuszona je napisać to chyba się potnę, albo tak pokombinuję, żeby jednak powiedzieli co mają powiedzieć, niczego nie mówiąc :D Modzie na sukę mówimy zdecydowane nie! Liberi korzysta z bacika, chociaż w tym rozdziale wiele mnie nie uszkodziła na szczęście… a praktycznie wcale. Jej łagodność jest podejrzana, powinnam się chyba bać xD I jak Ty jej możesz proponować nowy pejcz? Czuję się zagrożona ;P_

_**Lina1226**__ — ojej, śpij Ty, kochana, bo potem będę Cię miała na sumieniu, jak zaśniesz gdzieś w miejscu publicznym ;) Dziękuję za uznanie i… czuję się obserwowana, o Wielka Siostro ;P_

_**Lumiale **__— a tak z ciekawości, kto bardziej pasuje Ci na top, a kto na bottom? Oczywiście pytam o Draco i Harry'ego? Ja osobiście wolę jak to Harry jest na dole, ale jak widać tutaj obydwoje lubią zmiany ;) Ruszyło się do przodu i jeszcze jeden rozdział, a ruszy się całkiem, ale… a nie powiem xD Wiem, wredna jestem ;P _

_**Luana**__ — łyżka miodu w beczce dziegciu ;) proszę, kolejna baryłka._

_**Malgey**__ — mam nadzieję, że błędów nie ma wcale, Liberi sprawdza naprawdę dokładnie, a ja sama raczej do zakał ortograficznych nie należę ;) Miło mi, że podobają Ci się opisy i postacie. Ja chętnie zobaczyłabym nowy epilog, najlepiej bez Ginny i bez Astorii ]:— Te kilka rozdziałów to raczej między 5 a 10, której już się nie da, dokładnie też nie wiem, zależy jak się rozpiszę. Porzucania nie będzie, niedokończonym fickom, mówimy Nie!_

_**Feya**__ — drogie diablę, jaka pasja? W tej sytuacji o żadnej pasji i namiętnych uściskać mowy być nie może. Oni są przerażeni i pragną tylko odnaleźć Sama, oraz pocieszenia ze strony partnera i zapewnienie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Tak więc ślinianki zatkaj, krwotok z nosa przystopuj, a chusteczki zostaw na kiedyś tam, bo nic z tego. Zdecydowanie masz rację, Ciebie nie trzeba rozumieć, Ciebie trzeba zamknąć w lochu i kazać rodzicom trzymać klucz z daleka. Ha!_

_**Rraa**__ — Harry i Draco żyjący długo i szczęśliwie z Samuelem… fajnie by było ; Severus jest wredny, czasami… bo czasami nie, zwłaszcza przy Draco. Zresztą, co to za opowiadanie, gdy nie mam Mistrza Eliksirów rzucającego złowrogie spojrzenia ;) Mój chory umysł też lubi czasami bdsm, ale u innych, niestety ja nie potrafię pisać o pejczach, kajdanach i innych wiosełkach, czy też dildach O.o Zresztą, jak mówisz, do RH by to nie pasowało. Tak, Draco i Harry są partnerami, tutaj nie ma podziału na lepszego i gorszego, bądź silniejszego i słabszego i o to mi chodziło. Właściwie w ff kanoniczność raczej rozpatrywana jest pod kątem zachowania i charakteru bohatera, a nie jego orientacji, chociaż co racja, to racja, homoseksualizm jest zupełnie sprzeczny z kanonem ;) Cieszę się, że opowiadanie Ci się podoba, mam nadzieję, że będzie tak do końca._

_**Ewcia20212**__ —ja też nie umiem komentować, a nie przeszkadza mi to wciskać swoich trzech groszy do tłumaczeń bądź opowieści innych, więc bez obaw. Cieszę się przy każdej wypowiedzi :) Mówisz, że sceny łóżkowe są podłogowe? Racja! Oni to robili nawet na dywanie ;P (wiem o co Ci chodzi ;)) Miło mi, że opowieść przypadła Ci do gustu, życzę dalszej przyjemności z czytania._

_**Fly**__ — tak, chodzi o piłkę ;) Decydujące słowa nie padły, ale i tak wszyscy wiemy o co chodzi i oni też wiedzą, więc wszystko jest jasne xD Tak jest proszę pani, postaram się wrócić Sama… tylko gdzie? ;P_

_**Huayin**__ — tak, zdecydowanie za mało bab w tym opowiadaniu, hmm… nie żeby komuś to za bardzo przeszkadzało, ale łapię się na tym, że u mnie baby występują sporadycznie i od wielkiego dzwonu ;) Snape był, bo się za nim stęskniłam, a będzie go jeszcze więcej, tak że można się szykować xD_


	42. Chapter 42

_Przepraaaaszam! Nie dam rady odpowiedzieć dziś na komentarze, a naprawdę chciałam dać rozdział szóstego grudnia, więc wybaczcie. Napiszę w tygodniu i zedytuję. Tekst pisał się długo i w mękach. Liberi może potwierdzić, bo wymęczyłam biedaczkę pytaniami jak dawno nie. Poza tym, praca mnie ściga (mam tyły!), młodzieniec leży chory (a w grudniu egzaminy próbne!) a do tego przenosiny forum drarry (półtora tygodnia masakry) - czuję jakby czas przeciekał mi przez palce (stąd tyły xD) i zupełnie nie mogłam się skoncentrować. Za to jak już się wzięłam do pisania to tak się rozpędziłam, że machnęłam prawie dwa rozdziały O.o Nie wiem jakim cudem! Tak, tak, kolejna część praktycznie już jest napisana, więc nie mordujcie mnie za niecne zakończenie tej, gdyż tym razem miesiąca oczekiwania nie będzie ;) Bardzo dziękuję poganiaczom. Tym piszącym w komentarzach, na pw, jak i maila :) oczywiście też postaram się Wam odpisać. Co by tu jeszcze… aaaaaa dziękuję za komentarze, jesteście kochane! Pozdrawiam Was bardzo gorąco, życzę duuuuużo prezentów od Mikołaja i może też niech przyniesie jakiś wysyp drarry (nam na forum przyniósł *.*) ;) No, a ode mnie rozdzialik :* Już się zamykam i zapraszam do czytania ;)_

_Betowała oczywiście kochana, wspaniała i niezastąpiona __**Liberi!**_

_**XLII**_

_Odwaga to panowanie nad strachem, a nie brak strachu._

Draco powtarzał sobie tę myśl niczym mantrę, gdy przemierzał na pozór puste korytarze Rowle Manor. Kiedyś piękny, tętniący życiem dom przypominał teraz krajobraz po bitwie. Skrzywił się, gdy dotarło do niego, że to nie wojna zniszczyła to dzieło sztuki, jakim był dwór, a zwyczajna niedbałość aurorów. Gdyby wykazali chociaż trochę poszanowania, nawet nie dla właścicieli, ale dla wartości, jaką przestawiały niektóre przedmioty, w tej chwili nie musiałby się wzdrygać, gdy jego stopy deptały resztki rozbitych, antycznych waz. Najwyraźniej nikt nawet nie pomyślał o delikatności, gdy przeszukiwali posiadłość w celu wykrycia czarnomagicznych artefaktów.

Draco mijał kolejne komnaty straszące pozdzieranymi, jakby w przypływie złości, tapetami i zapleśniałymi dywanami z powygryzanymi, zapewne przez szczury, brzegami. Część kryształowych żyrandoli zniknęła zupełnie, padając najprawdopodobniej łupem grabieżców, pozostałe wisiały smętnie, podzwaniając resztkami szklanych sopli, które poruszał nocny wiatr wpadający przez rozbite okna. Ten dźwięk przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Przeszedł ostrożnie obok jednego z na wpół rozwalonych kominków, przestępując nad roztrzaskanymi na kamiennej podłodze figurkami. Smutne. Mógł zrozumieć to, że ktoś kruszył kamień, aby znaleźć skrytki, których pełno było w dworach czarodziei, nie mógł jednak pojąć, dlaczego z taką wściekłością wyładowano się na delikatnych ozdobach. Jakby dzieło zniszczenia dawało komuś satysfakcję. Pod jego stopą coś zachrzęściło. Przesunął ją w bok, by dostrzec popękane oblicze laleczki z francuskiej porcelany, niegdyś zapewne pięknej i delikatnej. Najprawdopodobniej właścicielka dworu miała sentyment do tego rodzaju bibelotów. Być może zbierała je latami, nie przypuszczając, że jej ukochane maleństwa, roztrzaskane, pokryją kiedyś zakurzoną podłogę. Draco nie był sentymentalny, rzadko przywiązywał wagę do podobnych rzeczy, jednak w pewien sposób upadek tego pięknego dworu sprawiał mu przykrość. Wszędzie, gdzie się obrócił, widział gruz zalegający marmurowe posadzki. Przerażała go myśl, że gdzieś tutaj znajdowała się komnata, w której ukryty był Samuel. To niesprawiedliwe, że małe dziecko zmuszone zostało do oglądania przygnębiających obrazów ruiny. Jakby sam fakt porwania nie był wystarczająco straszny.

Otworzył kolejne drzwi i z różdżką gotową do ataku odskoczył, gdy ciemny kształt śmignął mu pod nogami. Zbeształ sam siebie za lodowate igły strachu, które poczuł na całym ciele. To tylko stary, zdziczały kot. Przeklął cicho i ruszył dalej. W tej chwili zazdrościł Harry'emu, że może przemierzać tę ruinę z Weasleyem u boku. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że Potter był jednym z aurorów przydzielonych do przeszukania Rowle Manor. Czy i on wyładowywał swój gniew i frustrację na wszystkim, co znalazło się w zasięgu jego rąk? Wzdrygnął się na myśl, że Malfoy Manor mogłoby tak wyglądać i że dzieła zniszczenia mógłby dokonać Harry Potter. Nie, nie wierzył, że jego mąż byłby do tego zdolny. Draco wiedział, jak bardzo Harry jest sentymentalny. W jego pokoju stały zdjęcia przyjaciół, nadal przechowywał resztki swej starej miotły, a kiedyś nawet wydawało mu się, że w którejś z szuflad mignęło mu, starannie zawinięte w skrawek materiału, rozbite lusterko. Tak, jeżeli ktoś tutaj zawinił, to byli to niekrzesani, nie mający żadnych obiekcji aurorzy, nie Harry.

Skrzywił się ironicznie, gdy dotarło do niego, że podświadomie idealizuje swojego partnera. Być może nie był on jednym z tych, którzy w furii wyładowywali swój gniew na własności znienawidzonego śmierciożercy, ale był równie winny grabieży, która nastąpiła później. W końcu to on i jego współpracownicy nie założyli ponownie barier, pozostawiając posiadłość dostępną dla każdego. Draco nie czuł żalu z powodu byłych mieszkańców domu, dostali to, na co zasłużyli. Jego złość powodowało bezsensowne niszczenie. Fakt, że ktoś nie rozumiał wartości unikalnych przedmiotów, nie był żadnym usprawiedliwieniem. To był po prostu wandalizm w czystej postaci.

Powoli wspiął się po schodach wyłożonych płytkami, kiedyś zapewne pięknymi, teraz porysowanymi i popękanymi. Mocniej zacisnął palce na Ręce Glorii, drugą dłoń przesuwając po kieszeni, w której ukryty był proszek ciemności. Dziwne, że przeszedł cały parter niezaczepiony przez nikogo. Teraz przemierzał korytarze piętra, tak puste i ciche, jakby poza nim w posiadłości nie było żywego ducha. Niepokojące. Naprawdę wolałby walczyć, spotkać kogoś, doprowadzić do konfrontacji i przydusić go do ściany, żądając odpowiedzi. Ta pozorna pustka doprowadzała go do szału.

Przystanął i rozejrzał się dookoła, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. Coś było nie tak. Już dawno powinien był się na kogoś natknąć lub usłyszeć jakikolwiek dźwięk świadczący o obecności innych osób. Przecież we dworze był jeszcze Harry, Weasley, Snape, a i aurorzy zapewne wkroczyli już do akcji. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś rzucił na niego czar wyciszenia, aby nie zwracać jego uwagi na… na co? Od początku miał wrażenie, że coś go rozprasza, coś, co powoduje, że… idzie jak po sznurku! Sapnął głośno, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ma rację. Wiedzieli! Dokładnie wiedzieli, kiedy wszedł do dworu i wyznaczyli mu drogę. Cholerna magia krwi! Subtelny i praktycznie niewykrywalny czar, który mógł rzucić tylko jego ojciec. Osoba z nim związana! Draco prawie zgrzytnął zębami, gdy uświadomił sobie, że być może minął komnatę, w której znajdował się Samuel, kiedy pod wpływem zaklęcia kierował się prosto w paszczę lwa. Teraz dokładnie rozumiał, dlaczego jego myśli bardziej zajmował stan dworu niż brat. Odwracano jego uwagę od tego, co istotne!

- _Finite incantatem_ – mruknął cicho, kierując różdżkę na siebie.

Odwrócił się, aby wrócić na parter, jednak coś nadal ciągnęło go w stronę końca korytarza. Miał wrażenie, że znajduje się tam coś ważnego, być może odpowiedzi na pytania. A może Samuel? Zgrzytnął zębami. Pieprzone zaklęcie nadal działało. Mógł przewidzieć, że zwykły czar rozproszenia tutaj nie pomoże. A więc czekali na niego. Wyprostował się i szybkim krokiem ruszył przed siebie, mocniej zaciskając palce na różdżce, czujny i w każdej chwili przygotowany do odparcia ataku. Teraz, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, z czym ma do czynienia, mógł bardziej skupić się na zadaniu.

Powoli zbliżał się do drzwi znajdujących się na przeciwległej ścianie holu, rozglądając się jednocześnie dookoła. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy zduszone śmiechy, tak jakby ktoś obserwował go z ukrycia. Cholera! To zdecydowanie nie tak miało wyglądać! Wyprostował ramiona i ostrożnie pchnął drewniane, bogato rzeźbione drzwi, które ku jego zaskoczeniu otworzyły się bezszelestnie. Przełknął ślinę i wkroczył do środka.

Wnętrze w niczym nie przypominało zniszczonych pomieszczeń, które mijał po drodze. Jasne, wyłożone drogą tapetą ściany oświetlały magiczne pochodnie, osadzone w mosiężnych kandelabrach. W kominku płonął ogień, a duży wazon z bukietem białych róż w środku stał na jego gzymsie. Na okrągłym stoliku, nad filiżanką kawy unosił się obłoczek pary.

- Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie niepokoił cię po drodze. – Cichy, lekko stłumiony, lecz jakże dobrze znany Draco głos dotarł do niego z lewej strony pokoju. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się w jego kierunku z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką. – Proszę, cóż za refleks. Niemniej cokolwiek spóźniony.

- Wiedziałem, że to ty! – Draco zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w siedzącą w głębokim fotelu postać.

- Tak, wyobrażam sobie. – Lucjusz podniósł się powoli z fotela i wyprostował, po czym przeszedł kilka kroków w kierunku syna. Gdy światło pochodni padło na jego twarz, Draco wzdrygnął się lekko. – Żałosne, prawda? – Starszy Malfoy przeciągnął szczupłymi palcami po wyglądającej jak martwa lewej stronie twarzy.

- Zasłużyłeś na o wiele więcej… - Draco siłą woli powstrzymał odruch, który nakazywał mu cofnąć się w bezpieczne miejsce.

- Pięć lat w śpiączce po zdradzie własnego syna to chyba wystarczająca kara. – Mocno opierając się na ręcznie rzeźbionej lasce, mężczyzna minął Draco i zatrzymał się przy stoliku, zaciskając palce na krawędzi krzesła.

- Najwyraźniej niczego cię to nie nauczyło. Nie dość, że udało ci się uciec, to… - Draco potrząsnął głową, próbując się uspokoić. – Gdzie jest Samuel! Co mu zrobiłeś?

- Ach, Samuel, nieszczęsne dziecko. Nigdy nie powinien się urodzić, ale Alecto się uparła. Nie wiem, o czym myślałeś, zabierając go z sierocińca.

- To mój brat, ale ty… ty nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz. – Draco nieznacznie opuścił różdżkę, jednak ani na chwilę nie spuszczał wzroku z ojca.

- To bękart. Hańba i wstyd dla naszego rodu. – Lucjusz odwrócił się i spojrzał na syna ostro. – Niepotrzebne sentymenty, nie tego cię uczyłem.

- A ja myślę, że właśnie tego. Honor rodziny, więzy krwi, Malfoyowie zawsze trzymają się razem. Czy nie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło?

- Być może. – Lucjusz skinął lekko głową. – Najwyraźniej popełniłem błąd, zakładając, że jesteś w stanie to pojąć. Zdradziłeś mnie! Zdradziłeś ideały, które ci wpajałem! A potem zdradziłeś swoją matkę, okrywając ją hańbą.

- Nie bądź hipokrytą. – Draco skrzywił się szyderczo. – Zdrada, zdrada, zdrada. Szafujesz tym słowem, podczas gdy to ty pierwszy wskoczyłeś w ogień. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej było warto.

- Byłem… cóż, nie myślałem trzeźwo. – Lucjusz chciał wzruszyć ramionami, jednak, ku jego rozgoryczeniu, lewy bark pozostał nieruchomy.

- Przespałeś się z nią po jednej z tych waszych śmieciożerczych libacji? To naprawdę żenujące. I ty śmiesz mówić o godności.

- Nie zapominaj się! – Mężczyzna mocniej zacisnął palce na rękojeści laski. – Ty też byłeś jednym z nas – dodał ciszej. – Też byłeś śmierciożercą.

- Nie byłem.

To spokojne stwierdzenie najwyraźniej wytrąciło starszego Malfoya z równowagi, gdyż zachwiał się lekko, kiedy postąpił krok w kierunku syna. Draco zdusił w sobie odruch pomocy. Mimo tego, co mówił, pomimo całej złości jaka w nim buzowała, targał nim też ogromny żal. Jego ojciec. Ten wspaniały, pełen godności mężczyzna, stał się… kaleką. Kimś, kto z trudem się poruszał, opierając swe sparaliżowane ciało na…

- Gdzie twoja stara laska? – Pytanie padło, nim Draco zdążył je powstrzymać.

Przez twarz Lucjusza przebiegł skurcz.

- Aurorzy.

- Och… Cóż, to logiczne, twój symbol władzy ukrywał w sobie zbyt wiele czarnej magii i… twoją różdżkę. Wiąz z włóknem smoczego serca… Musiało być trudno przyzwyczaić się do nowej.

- Bynajmniej. – Lucjusz odwrócił twarz, ukrywając ją za kurtyną jasnych włosów.

- Wiesz, że nie możesz ukrywać się w nieskończoność. W końcu cię złapią. Porwanie chłopca działa na twoją niekorzyść.

- Jeden grzech mniej, jeden więcej…

- Oddaj mi go, nie jest ci do niczego potrzebny. – Draco zacisnął zęby, słysząc w swym głosie błagalną nutę.

- Jest skazą. – Lucjusz na powrót spojrzał na syna. – Dlaczego tak ci na nim zależy?

- To mój brat. Kocham go.

- Ach, miłość. Zgubne uczucie. Ludzie dla niej ginęli. Miłość to słabość. – Lucjusz westchnął i mocniej oparł się na lasce. – Stałeś się zbyt emocjonalny, synu. Zakładam, że to wpływ Pottera.

- Nie mieszaj w to Harry'ego. – Draco rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Samuel zagościł w moim życiu na długo przed nim!

- Proszę, proszę, Harry… - wycedził Lucjusz. – Gdzie się podziały te dobre czasy, gdy _Harry_ był tylko Potterem, wrogiem numer jeden?

- Umarły wraz ze śmierciożercami.

Mężczyzna cofnął się, jakby Draco go uderzył i zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

- Ja żyję. Ty również.

- Już ci mówiłem, nigdy nie byłem jednym z was.

- Ten znak mówi coś innego. – Lucjusz oparł się o krzesło i zdrową ręką podciągnął do góry rękaw szaty, odsłaniając tatuaż.

- Nie porównuj ich. Ty przyjąłeś Znak jako symbol swojego oddania psychopacie z manią wielkości. Ja swój, aby go zniszczyć. – Kąciki ust Draco wygięły się ironicznie, gdy ujrzał w oczach ojca szok, którego ten nie zdołał w porę ukryć. – Tak, od samego początku byłem szpiegiem. Jak widzisz, jestem dobry w swoim fachu. Możesz sobie pogratulować, zawsze uczyłeś mnie, aby być najlepszym.

- Uczyłem cię też innych rzeczy, twoja pamięć jest mocno wybiórcza.

- Raczej wyrafinowana. Przyjmuje to, co znaczące, a odrzuca brednie szaleńca. Dosyć tego, marnujesz tylko mój czas. – Różdżka Draco powędrowała z powrotem do góry. – Oddaj mojego brata.

- Grozisz mi? – Lucjusz parsknął krótkim, śmiechem, a w jego oczach pojawiło się coś dziwnego. – Zachowaj groźby dla tych, którzy mają możliwość…

- Przestań pieprzyć i oddaj… - Krzyk zagłuszył ostanie słowa ojca, jednocześnie sprawiając, że Draco nie usłyszał ruchu po swojej prawej stronie.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Jego głogowa różdżka wyślizgnęła mu się spomiędzy palców i poszybowała w stronę intruza. Draco zamarł z wyciągniętą przed siebie dłonią.

- Cóż za język! Przebywanie z plebsem najwyraźniej ci szkodzi. – Narcyza cmoknęła z dezaprobatą.

- Ty…

- Matko! Nie jestem jednym z twoich wątpliwych przyjaciół. – Kobieta spojrzała na niego zimno. – Nie przywitasz się?

- To nie spotkanie towarzyskie.

- Rozczarowujesz mnie. Tyle lat nie byliśmy razem, jak rodzina. – Narcyza machnęła dłonią i natychmiast pojawił się mocno wystraszony skrzat, kładąc na stoliku tacę z herbatą i ciasteczkami. – Darjeeling, parzona trzy minuty, taka, jak lubisz.

- Nie, dziękuję.

- Nalegam. – W głosie matki zadźwięczała stal.

- Nie rozumiesz? Nie chcę ani twojej herbaty, ani twoich ciasteczek! Przyszedłem tu po brata. – Draco ledwo panował nad sobą. Miał ochotę wrzasnąć i komuś przyłożyć. To była farsa, pozory dobrego wychowania, za którymi kryło się zło.

- Ależ, Draco. – Narcyza spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Ty nie masz brata.

- Samuel…

- Nie wymawiaj przy mnie tego imienia!

- Co zrobiliście z Samem? – Draco przesunął palcami po czole. Merlinie, miał nadzieję, że Harry i Snape mieli więcej szczęścia niż on i znaleźli chłopca. – To tylko dziecko.

- Nie rozumiesz, Draco. Zło ukrywa się pod różnymi postaciami. Czasami przybiera formę takiej niewinnej na pozór istoty, aby kusić nas i wabić. Zło trzeba niszczyć, zanim przejmie nad nami władzę. – Narcyza wolnym krokiem podeszła do stolika i nalała sobie gorącej herbaty do maleńkiej filiżanki. – Niestety, Lucjusz również nie pojmuje ogromu zagrożenia. Sprawił mi zawód.

- Narcyzo…

- Tak? Och, przepraszam, też chcesz herbaty? – Kobieta nalała kolejną porcję napoju.

- O czym ona mówi? – Draco spojrzał na ojca bezradnie.

- Nie ona! Matka! – Głos Narcyzy wzniósł się o oktawę, by w tym samym momencie opaść. - Kochanie, a ciasteczko?

- Ojcze? – Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś wepchnął go w sam środek jakiegoś nieudolnego przestawienia teatralnego z nad wyraz sztucznymi aktorami.

- Tak, właśnie! Ojcze! – Matka uśmiechnęła się radośnie. – Widzisz, znowu jesteśmy jednością. Wspaniałą i nieskazitelną rodziną. Musicie jeszcze tylko zmyć z siebie grzechy, odpokutować. Czystość odróżnia arystokrację od hołoty.

- Odpokutować? – Draco miał wrażenie, że coś zimnego przepełzło wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

- Oczywiście, pokuta oczyszcza. – Narcyza skinęła poważnie głową. – Niestety, Lucjusz nie jest o tym przekonany – dodała smutno.

- Narcyzo, tłumaczyłem ci…

- Cicho. – Wzrok kobiety stwardniał, gdy ponownie spojrzała na męża i Draco nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że coś tu się zupełnie nie zgadza. Matka dominowała! I było to absolutnie przerażające. – Zawiniłeś, mój drogi. Pozwoliłeś ciału, aby przejęło władzę nad umysłem. Zbrukałeś nasz związek, jego świętość, wagę. Sprowadziłeś przez to na świat zło, w którym płynie twoja krew. Powinieneś mieć w sobie siłę, aby ten grzech zniszczyć, spopielić. Sprawić, by przestał istnieć. – Wolno podeszła do mężczyzny i pogładziła go delikatnie po twarzy w parodii czułości. – A wtedy ja ci wybaczę.

- To tylko chłopiec. On ci nie zagraża. – Lucjusz przymknął oczy w grymasie, który Draco uznał za rezygnację. – Pozwól mu odejść, odeślij gdzieś daleko, gdzie nikt nie będzie o nim wiedział.

- Pamiętaj o swojej różdżce. – Delikatny dotyk w ułamku sekundy zmienił się w ostre uderzenie i zszokowany Draco zobaczył czerwone ślady palców wykwitające na policzku ojca.

Salazarze… miał do ojca niesamowity żal. Żal graniczący wręcz z nienawiścią. Jednak w jego oczach Lucjusz zawsze stanowił wzór arystokraty, przywódcy. Człowieka, który nigdy się nie poddawał. Przed nikim nie zginał karku, pomijając tego obłąkańca, który wyglądał, jakby zżerał go trąd. Duma i potęga, oto, co kojarzyło się z Malfoyem seniorem. Dlaczego więc ulegał szaleńczym… Zamarł, gdy ta myśl uderzyła go z mocą rozpędzonego tłuczka. Narcyza była szalona! Oczywiście wiedział, że po tym, jak ojciec zapadł w śpiączkę, a Czarny Pan upadł, matka nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości, że rzeczywistość wokół niej uległa zmianie. Obwiniała go o wszystko, nie raz i nie dwa wypominając mu zdradę. Nigdy nie pogodziła się z faktem, że jej nazwisko w tym nowym świecie, straciło na wartości. Najwyraźniej pojawienie się nieślubnego dziecka przepełniło kielich goryczy i kobieta ostatecznie popadła w obłęd. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia.

- Obiecałaś. – Cichy głos ojca sprawił, że Draco na powrót skupił się na rozgrywającej się przed jego oczami scenie.

- Oczywiście, mój drogi. – Narcyza po raz kolejny sięgnęła dłonią do twarzy męża, a Draco zesztywniał na ten widok. Jednak tym razem karząca dłoń delikatnie odgarnęła długie, jasne włosy mężczyzny, wkładając opadający na policzek kosmyk za ucho. – Twoja nowa różdżka jest u mnie bezpieczna. Przecież wiesz. Dostaniesz ją, gdy spełnisz swój obowiązek. Wtedy twoja pokuta dobiegnie końca. Pomogłam ci, prawda? Wyrwałam cię z rąk niegodnych i nie pozwoliłam, by spotkała cię krzywda. Tylko dwie osoby dzielą nas od szczęścia. Dlaczego nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć? To takie proste. Ja, ty i Draco znowu zajmiemy należne nam miejsce w społeczeństwie. Będą nas poważać, bać się nas, okazywać respekt. Tylko dwie małe przeszkody…

- Nie zmusisz mnie, abym zabił własnego syna! – Lucjusz wreszcie odzyskał część swej stanowczości i odsunął się od żony.

- Nawet za cenę odzyskania władzy, jaką daje magia? – Narcyza uniosła do góry różdżkę Draco, tocząc ją między dwoma smukłymi palcami. – I nie nazywaj go tak! To bękart, skaza!

- Zmuszasz go do… - Draco zatrząsł się z przerażenia. – Zupełnie oszalałaś! Jak możesz kazać mu zabić własne dziecko?

- Cisza! – Narcyza skierowała na niego jego różdżkę. Przez chwilę przyglądała się jej, po czym z cichym westchnieniem podeszła do kominka i położyła ją na gzymsie, daleko poza jego zasięgiem. – Nie chciałabym zrobić ci krzywdy, Draco. – Z kieszeni eleganckiej szaty wyjęła własną różdżkę, pieszcząc opuszkiem palca gładkie, wypolerowane drewno. – Ty również musisz wyprostować swoje życie. Dopuściłeś się potrójnej zdrady. Pierwszy raz, gdy zwróciłeś się przeciwko własnej rodzinie. Drugi, gdy poślubiłeś… Pottera – Nazwisko Złotego Chłopca z trudem przeszło jej przez usta. – Trzeci, gdy ujawniłeś światu istnienie dziecka.

- Nie…

- Milcz, kiedy do ciebie mówię!

Draco wręcz poczuł, jak powietrze w komnacie gęstnieje i przezornie zamilkł. Przez jego głowę przebiegały dziesiątki myśli. Mógłby spróbować użyć magii niewerbalnej, w końcu po ślubie nabył tę umiejętność dzięki połączeniu z Harrym. Jednak do tej pory używał jej tylko wtedy, gdy z czystego lenistwa nie chciało mu się sięgnąć po paterę z owocami lub… gdy szybko chciał pozbyć się zbędnego ubrania męża. Druga opcja odpadała od razu. Nawet jeżeli miałby tu zginąć, nie pozbawi matki odzieży. Na samą myśl zrobiło mu się słabo. Poza tym Narcyza na takie upokorzenie mogłaby zareagować cokolwiek nieprzewidywalnie, a widok nagiej rodzicielki nie był tym, co Draco chciał koniecznie widzieć w chwili śmierci. Mógł też spróbować unieść tacę, na której leżały ciastka i starać się uderzyć nią kobietę. Istniało jednak ryzyko, że nie trafi i wtedy jego odważny manewr skończy się w ten sam sposób, czyli szybką Avadą z ręki własnej matki. Milczał więc przezornie, coraz bardziej pragnąc, by Harry, Severus bądź ktokolwiek inny interweniował w jakikolwiek, byle skuteczny, sposób.

- To będzie wasza ofiara. Zadośćuczynienie za błędy. Draco… - Wolno ruszyła w kierunku syna, zatrzymując się niechętnie, gdy ten cofnął się o krok. – Nie musisz się mnie bać. Jestem twoją matką, wiesz, że zawsze chciałam dla ciebie wszystkiego, co najlepsze.

- Tak jak wtedy, gdy rzuciłaś Imperio na urzędnika w ministerstwie? – Draco spojrzał na nią kpiąco.

- Wiesz dobrze, że zrobiłam to dla ciebie, dla nas! Jesteś Malfoyem, moc masz we krwi, nie było zagrożenia. – Narcyza westchnęła zniecierpliwiona. – To miało zniszczyć Pottera, zabić go lub, jeżeli by się nie udało, odebrać mu przynajmniej magię. – Zamilkła, słysząc cichy śmiech Lucjusza. – To cię bawi?

- Owszem. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się, lecz uniosła się tylko zdrowa strona jego twarzy. _Jak nieudolnie wykonana maska mima_, przebiegło Draco przez głowę. – Założyłaś, że nasz potomek jest potężniejszy magicznie od Pottera, co – rzucił synowi szybkie spojrzenie – jest śmieszne. Złoty Chłopiec został naznaczony jako równy Czarnemu Panu. Czy to dla ciebie nic nie znaczy?

- To… Draco… Malfoyowie… - Narcyza zbladła lekko, lecz zaraz odzyskała rezon. – Jesteśmy czystokrwistą rodziną. Nasza krew nigdy nie została rozrzedzona, nasza magia sięga korzeniami do pokolenia Morgany! A Potter… Potter to mieszaniec, półkrwi odmieniec! Musiałam coś zrobić!

- I zrobiłaś. Połączyłaś nas na zawsze. – W głosie Draco można było usłyszeć czystą satysfakcję.

- To da się naprawić. – Narcyza machnęła lekceważąco różdżką, aż posypały się z niej iskry. Lucjusz przyglądał się temu z niepokojem. – To właśnie twoja pokuta. Zabijesz odmieńca. Świat będzie bez niego lepszy.

- Chyba twój. – W oczach Draco zapłonęła nienawiść. – Nigdy! Słyszysz? Nigdy nie zmusisz mnie, bym skrzywdził Harry'ego!

- Zmieniłeś się. – Kobieta odrzuciła na plecy jasne, długie włosy. – On cię zmienił. Gdybyś poszedł od razu do Durmstrangu, nadal trwałbyś przy swojej rodzinie. Nauka w Hogwarcie przewróciła ci w głowie. Ale oczywiście nikt mnie nie słuchał. – Skierowała na męża oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

- Trochę logiki, Narcyzo. Draco nie może zabić swojego małżonka, gdyż magia mu na to nie pozwoli. Rytuał, którym są połączeni, notabene dzięki tobie, skutecznie chroni ich przed nimi samymi. Nawet Malfoy nie jest wszechmocny. Taki zwrot przeciwko synergii doprowadziłby go do śmierci.

- Bronisz go? Po tym, co ci zrobił? Po tym, jak przyglądał się, gdy nasi wrogowie zagnali cię jak zwierzę wprost do pułapki, która na pięć lat pozbawiła cię…

- Narcyzo, to nie czas na takie rozmowy. – Lucjusz odwrócił głowę, podziwiając magiczny obraz przedstawiający wschodzące słońce nad Malfoy Manor. – Świta – mruknął cicho.

- Pięć lat egzystowania na poziomie spetryfikowanej kukły naruszyło twój mózg, Lucjuszu. Nie wierzę, że nie chcesz zadośćuczynienia. Rehabilitacji!

- Jesteś szalona! Nic mnie nie zrehabilituje, nic nie oczyści naszego nazwiska. Zapomnij o salonach, zaproszeniach, balach i rautach. To nie wróci! Sądzisz, że zabicie Pottera coś zmieni? Pogrążysz siebie i Draco!

- Nie jestem szalona! Dobrze wiem, czym kieruje się magia. – Narcyza zachichotała cicho. – Właściwie… – Spojrzała na Draco z figlarnym uśmieszkiem, który przeraził go bardziej niż jej wcześniejszy gniew. – Masz rację, to nie nasz syn będzie egzekutorem. On tylko nakłoni odmieńca do przyjścia w odpowiednie miejsce o wyznaczonym czasie. Resztą zajmą się nasi słudzy.

- Nigdy! Zapominasz, że nie możesz mnie do niczego zmusić. – Draco zacisnął pięści. Merlinie, jakże pragnął w tej chwili mieć swoją różdżkę!

- Doprawdy? – Przekrzywiła lekko głowę, przyglądając mu się z rozbawieniem. – Zapominasz, że mam w rękach coś, na czym ci bardzo zależy.

- Samuel… - Twarz Draco zastygła w grymasie przerażenia. – To jeszcze dziecko…

- I od ciebie zależy, czy umrze w bólu, czy zgaśnie we śnie, oczyszczony prostą Avadą. Crucio to takie mało skomplikowane zaklęcie. – Przyłożyła palec do ust jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. – Chociaż po namyślę stwierdzam, że Imperio ma w sobie więcej finezji i daje większe możliwości. Samookaleczenie… inspirujące, nieprawdaż?

- Nienawidzę cię… - Złamała go. Czuł, jakby uszło z niego powietrze. To nie był wybór, to był gwałt na jego wolnej woli. Co miał zrobić? Poświęcić życie Harry'ego czy Samuela? Cokolwiek wybierze, wyrzuty sumienia w końcu go zabiją. Będzie umierał długo i powoli. – Harry… Harry odnajdzie Sama i twoje plany…

- Moje plany się ziszczą. Może i go odnajdzie, jednak nigdy nie dostanie go w swoje ręce. – Wzruszyła wdzięcznie ramionami. – Bękarta chroni magia krwi, nawet wszechmocny Potter jej nie przełamie. Jak widzisz, wszystko przemyślałam.

- I sądzisz, że po tym będziemy jedną wielką szczęśliwą rodzinką? – Draco przyglądał się stojącej przed nim kobiecie, którą kiedyś uważał za uosobienie piękna, taktu i dobrego smaku. Poczuł, jak cały strach spływa z niego, a zastępuje go czysta nienawiść i determinacja. Powoli ruszył w kierunku matki, która na widok tego, co odmalowało się na jego twarzy, cofnęła się lekko.

- Nie masz różdżki – upomniała go cicho, swoją unosząc na wysokość jego piersi. – Nie bądź idiotą, Draco.

- I co zrobisz? Zabijesz mnie? – warknął nieprzyjemnie. – Proszę bardzo, nie krępuj się. Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia. Myślisz, że życie ze świadomością, że przyczyniłem się do śmierci dwóch osób, na których mi najbardziej zależy, byłoby lepsze? Zawsze byłaś próżna i zadufana w sobie. Wcale się nie zmieniłaś, poza tym, że teraz jesteś kompletnie szalona!

- Nie podchodź!

- Draco, cofnij się!

Krzyki Narcyzy i Lucjusza zlały się w jedno z odgłosem otwieranych z trzaskiem drzwi. Kątem oka Draco zauważył stojących w nich Harry'ego i Snape'a. Nie! Nie mógł pozwolić, aby coś stało się któremuś z nich. Nie mógł… Błyskawicznym ruchem dłoni sięgnął do kieszeni i cisnął przed siebie Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności. Komnatę ogarnął nieprzenikniony mrok. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że w drugiej ręce nadal ściska Rękę Glorii. Świat nagle zwolnił. Obrazy przesuwały się przed nim rozmazane. Nie miał różdżki, więc tak naprawdę nie mógł niczego zrobić. Zobaczył Narcyzę na oślep celującą w Harry'ego i odruchowo rzucił się w jego kierunku. Ostatnim, co usłyszał, był krzyk Lucjusza i łoskot upadającego ciała. Nie wiedział czyjego.


	43. Chapter 43

_Betowała kochana i jedyna w swoim rodzaju Liberi :*_

…..

**XLIII**

- Snape, Draco czymś oberwał! - Ciemność powoli się rozwiewała i można było już dostrzec zarysy wnętrza komnaty i znajdujących się w niej osób. – Najpierw miał drgawki i wyglądało, jakby się dusił, a teraz w ogóle się nie rusza. – Głos Harry'ego pomimo strachu był spokojny i opanowany. – Sprawdziłem puls, jest trochę spowolniony, ale wyraźny. – Odsunął się, przepuszczając mistrza eliksirów, który ukląkł przy leżącym na podłodze Malfoyu.

- _Lumos._ – Koniec różdżki Snape'a rozjaśnił się tuż przy twarzy leżącego na podłodze mężczyzny, oświetlając nieruchome oblicze. Nienaturalnie szeroko otwarte oczy wyglądały, jakby straciły cały swój blask, pustym, szarym spojrzeniem wpatrując się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt.

- Co mu jest? Wygląda jak po spotkaniu z dementorem. – Ron zajrzał Snape'owi przez ramię, przyglądając się Draco z niepokojem.

- Dostał jakąś klątwą, idiota mnie zasłonił. – Harry z niepokojem wpatrywał się w mistrza eliksirów. – Nie dosłyszałem inkantacji.

- A ja owszem. – Snape podniósł się i odwrócił w stronę leżącego na podłodze Lucjusza, który wpatrywał się w oblicze Draco ze zgrozą wymalowaną na twarzy. Zacisnął usta i uniósł wzrok na Weasleya. – Co z Narcyzą?

- Poszła do piekła. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jest pan niebezpiecznym człowiekiem.

- Proszę nie opowiadać głupstw, to zaklęcie odrzucające, nie Avada. – Głos Snape'a lekko zadrżał.

- Nie żyje? – Lucjusz oderwał wreszcie wzrok od syna.

- Snape walnął ją kominkiem. Ma skręcony kark. – Ron nie wydawał się być poruszony tym, że w tak brutalny sposób przekazał mężczyźnie wiadomość o śmierci żony. – Tobie też by się należało, ale zdamy się na aurorów.

- Trzeba zabrać Draco do Świętego Munga. – Harry podniósł męża z podłogi. – Wy zabierzcie tego… - Obrzucił Lucjusza pogardliwym spojrzeniem – Uwolnijcie Samuela i…

- Potter, nie możesz zabrać Draco do Munga – przerwał mu Severus w połowie zdania. – Aportuj się z nim do zamku. Wolałbym też, aby nikt z personelu go nie zobaczył.

Harry zmrużył oczy, zaskoczony. Na końcu języka miał kilka pytań, lecz widząc zacięty wyraz twarzy mistrza eliksirów, skinął tylko głową.

- Dobrze, ale muszę wyjść na zewnątrz, stąd nie dam rady. – Odwrócił się i szybko zniknął za drzwiami.

- Ty pójdziesz z nami, uwolnisz Samuela. – Snape chwycił Lucjusza pod pachę i szarpnął go do góry, wkładając jednocześnie w jego dłoń leżącą na podłodze laskę.

…..

- Pół roku ukrywania się, aby potem zrobić coś tak głupiego, to nie w twoim stylu, Lucjuszu. – Snape szedł powoli korytarzem, dostosowując się do idącego obok mężczyzny.

- Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, uwierz, że nie byłoby mnie tutaj. – Malfoy schodził ze schodów, ostrożnie stawiając kroki.

- Tak, zaklęcia antydeportacyjne przynajmniej raz zadziałały bez zarzutu, Azkaban wita w swych progach – prychnął idący za nimi Ron, który przez cały ten czas celował różdżką w plecy Lucjusza.

- Co się stało z Narcyzą? To zaklęcie… - Snape zacisnął pięści i ukrył dłonie w rękawach swej szaty.

- Kobiety rodu Black to obłąkane suki. – Malfoy wreszcie pokonał ostatni stopień i odetchnął z ulgą. – Nienawidzę tego ciała.

- To kara za grzechy. – Weasley szturchnął go różdżką w plecy. – Pospiesz się.

- Tak, Bellatriks była szalona, a Narcyza wykazywała podobne objawy. – Severus otworzył jedne z drzwi i przepuścił Lucjusza przodem.

- I nic z tym nie zrobiłeś? – Malfoy przystanął i spojrzał na swego byłego przyjaciela z wściekłością. – Przecież nie zwariowała z dnia na dzień! Skoro widziałeś pierwsze symptomy... Twoja bezmyślność doprowadziła do tragedii! Draco… - Zamilkł i na powrót ruszył przed siebie.

- Pewnie się cieszysz, że spotkała go kara, ale Harry go uratuje! Snape da mu eliksir i…

- Cieszę się? – Lucjusz spojrzał na Weasleya z odrazą. – To mój syn!

- I co z tego? Zdradził cię, więc pewnie życzysz mu jak najgorzej. – Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Niech pan zamilknie, panie Weasley. – Snape posłał mu cierpkie spojrzenie. – Proszę iść i zawiadomić aurorów, że do nich zmierzamy. Niech zajmą się ciałem Narcyzy i tych czterech, którzy strzegli komnaty.

- Ale… - Ron, zmieszany, zerknął na Malfoya.

- Sądzi pan, że sobie nie poradzę? – Brew Snape'a uniosła się lekko.

- Jeżeli tak jak z jego żoną, to nie mam nic przeciwko. Niech pan nie spuszcza go z oka, ja tam mu nie wierzę, na pewno coś knuje. – Weasley niechętnie odwrócił się i poszedł w głąb korytarza.

– Nie zauważyłem twojej różdżki, Lucjuszu. – Severus wyciągnął swoją i przesunął palcami po gładkim drewnie.

- Powiedzmy, że droga do niej znajduje się w komnacie, do której zmierzamy. Narcyza nie była zbyt chętna do wybaczenia, Severusie. – Malfoy spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie za zakrętem zniknął Weasley. – Wiesz, co stało się z Draco.

- Skąd Narcyza znała to zaklęcie? Nie mów mi, że byłeś takim idiotą, by nauczyć ją czegoś podobnego. Od wieków nie było używane i zapewne tylko dlatego nie zostało objęte klauzulą niewybaczalności. – Snape niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy.

- Oczywiście, że nie! – Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Zakładam, że to sprawka Bellatriks. Mogła być równie szalona jak jej siostra, ale była mistrzynią w wyszukiwaniu najgorszych klątw i uwielbiała się nimi chwalić.

- Wiesz, co to oznacza dla Draco. – Snape potarł w zamyśleniu grzbiet nosa. – Praktycznie nie ma na to przeciwzaklęcia.

- Praktycznie? – Lucjusz poderwał głowę i spojrzał uważnie na mistrza eliksirów. – Wiesz, jak je odwrócić?

- Nie jestem cudotwórcą. – Snape cofnął się, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok.

- Severusie, kiedyś byłeś moim przyjacielem… Jeżeli znasz sposób… jakikolwiek… nieważne jak drastycznych kroków wymagający, to uratujesz Draco! – Lucjusz mocniej oparł się na lasce. – Podejrzewam, że posiadasz taką wiedzę, dlatego nie pozwoliłeś, by ktokolwiek zobaczył go w tym stanie.

- Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Zdradził cię, przez niego… - Machnął ręką w kierunku Malfoya. – Stałeś się taki.

- To mój syn! Nieważne, co zrobił, to nadal moja krew, mój dziedzic.

- Cóż za zmiana. Być może wcześniej powinni cię przekląć, zaoszczędziłbyś mu wielu zmartwień i wyrzutów sumienia. – Gorycz w głosie Severusa była wręcz namacalna.

- Uratujesz go?

- Wiesz, że w Azkabanie podadzą ci veritaserum. – Snape uniósł lekko różdżkę.

- Zrób, co musisz. – Lucjusz wyprostował się i spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Jestem gotowy.

Snape zacisnął usta i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w oblicze stojącego przed nim mężczyzny, na którym malowało się zdecydowanie, po czym machnąwszy różdżką, wysyczał:

- _Obliviate!_

…_.._

Po opuszczeniu dworu Harry aportował się wprost do swojej sypialni. Ostrożnie położył Draco na łóżku, odgarniając mu włosy opadające na twarz. Machnął dłonią i zakurzone szaty wylądowały w koszu na bieliznę, a zastąpiła je grafitowa, jedwabna piżama. Usiadł na skraju posłania, wpatrując się w nieruchome oblicze męża. To, co go przerażało, to widniejąca na nim pustka. Draco nie wyglądał ani na przestraszonego, ani na cierpiącego. W jego szeroko rozwartych oczach nie dało się odnaleźć absolutnie niczego i był to naprawdę upiorny widok.

- Jesteś największym idiotą, jakiego znam. Co cię napadło, aby mnie sobą zasłaniać? – mruknął, podciągając kołdrę na wysokość klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. – Gryfonizm nie jest twoją mocną stroną. Jak już się obudzisz z tego letargu, będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać. – Ślizgon nawet nie drgnął, nadal patrząc w jeden punkt pokoju. Harry, zdenerwowany, po raz kolejny sprawdził jego puls, chwytając za nadgarstek. Gdyby nie ten miarowy, jednostajny rytm tętna, mógłby pomyśleć, że Draco… Mocniej zacisnął palce na jego skórze, drugą ręką przeczesując swe, już i tak zmierzwione, włosy. – Znaleźliśmy Samuela. – Żadnej reakcji. – Podobno nic mu nie jest, znajduje się w zamkniętej komnacie i śpi. To nawet lepiej, niż gdyby był świadomy tego, co się dzieje. Snape i Ron go uwolnią. Teraz, kiedy mają twojego… kiedy Lucjusz został pojmany, nie będzie z tym żadnych problemów. – Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i chwycił męża za podbródek, obracając jego twarz w swoją stronę. Puste, jakby pozbawione życia, oczy skierowane były gdzieś w lewo. – Obudź się. Nie możesz tak leżeć. Wreszcie wszystko będzie dobrze. Nikt nam nie zagrozi, Samuel w końcu stanie się wolny, tak jak pragnąłeś. To nie czas na… - Jego głos załamał się lekko, więc wziął głęboki oddech i przesunął kciukiem po ciepłym policzku Draco. – Snape na pewno cię wyleczy, w końcu jak nie on… to kto? – Draco nawet nie drgnął.

Harry wstał i ruszył do salonu. Przystanął przy barku i oparł dłonie o blat, zaciskając na nim palce. Cholera! Wszystko szło tak dobrze. To była klasyczna robota, taka jakich przeżył wiele, będąc aurorem. Zaplanowana i przeprowadzona perfekcyjnie. Nawet strażnicy strzegący wejścia do komnaty Lucjusza i Narcyzy nie sprawili im większego problemu. Może poza tym jednym, który nożem zranił Rona. Kurwa, kto w tym świecie rzuca nożami? Na szczęście rana nie była głęboka i szybkie zaklęcie leczące zamknęło ją w kilka sekund. Kiedy komnata stanęła przed nimi otworem, był przygotowany na walkę. Chciał zmierzyć się z Lucjuszem, wreszcie zakończyć ten terror psychiczny, który mężczyzna zafundował im przez ostatnie miesiące. Być może nie atakował bezpośrednio, ale świadomość tego, że gdzieś tam jest, wisiała nad nimi niczym miecz Damoklesa. I wtedy Draco rzucił proszkiem. Harry był pewien, że to właśnie dzięki niemu nagle zapanowały egipskie ciemności. W zamęcie, jaki powstał, usłyszał tylko krzyk Narcyzy i nagle jego ramiona pełne były Draco. Od razu poznał jego magię, wyczułby ją zawsze i wszędzie. Była jak… powrót do domu. Jak dobrze znany zapach z dzieciństwa, chociaż nie miała z nim nic wspólnego. Tak charakterystyczna jak zapach pieczonego indyka na święta albo smak kremowego piwa. Swojska, bezpieczna i pewna. Nawet największy mrok nie przeszkodziłby mu w jej rozpoznaniu.

Harry sięgnął po butelkę z whisky i przez chwilę obracał ją w palcach. Miał ochotę się napić. Z cichym westchnieniem odstawił ją na miejsce i wrócił do sypialni. To nie był czas na alkohol, musiał mieć trzeźwy umysł. Usiadł na łóżku i bezwiednie zaczął wpatrywać się w Draco. Jego umysł był skupiony, przestał reagować na bodźce zewnętrzne, czas płynął powoli, a on nie zwracał uwagi na mijające minuty.

Cichy odgłos kroków w salonie wyrwał go z zadumy i uświadomił mu, że jego kominek nadal połączony jest z komnatami Snape'a. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na ciemną sylwetkę mężczyzny stojącego w drzwiach.

- Co mu jest? – zapytał, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

- Samuel jest już w zamku. Obudzi się zapewne dopiero rano. Dawka eliksiru, jaką mu podano, na dłuższy czas pozbawiłaby świadomości dorosłego. – Snape prychnął z niesmakiem nad ignorancją osoby, która była za to odpowiedzialna. Harry westchnął, czując wyrzuty sumienia, że zupełnie zapomniał o chłopcu. – Weasley przy nim został.

- To dobrze, że nic mu nie jest – mruknął zażenowany.

- Lucjusza przejęli aurorzy. W trybie natychmiastowym został odeskortowany do Azkabanu. – Snape wreszcie ruszył się z miejsca i powoli zbliżył do łóżka. – Rano po przesłuchaniu otrzymasz raport.

- Dziękuję. – Harry skinął głową i na powrót spojrzał na leżącego na łóżku Draco. – Co mu jest? – powtórzył pytanie. – Co to za klątwa?

- Zależy, kogo zapytasz. Starożytni Egipcjanie nazywali ją Dotknięciem Ra albo Wypaleniem. Tamtejsi czarodzieje do tej pory wierzą, że Tutenchamon został nią ukarany za przywrócenie kultu Amona, a jego nagła śmierć nie była przypadkowa. W Japonii nosi ona miano Klątwy Shinigami, boga śmierci, który odbierał duszę żywym i więził ją w swym lodowym ogrodzie. To oczywiście wierzenia pradawnych, obecnie Shinigami kojarzy się po prostu ze śmiercią.

- A jak nazywają ją u nas? – Głos Harry'ego był przytłumiony i pełen napięcia.

- Klątwą Dementora.

- Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem. Dlaczego nie uczyli nas o niej na szkoleniu aurorskim?

- Bo praktycznie nikt jej nie zna. – Snape pochylił się i położył dłoń na czole Draco. – Niedługo wystąpi gorączka. Ciało zacznie odczuwać stratę i…

- I co? – Harry wpatrywał się w niego, usilnie starając się nie okazać strachu.

- Słabnąć. – Mistrz eliksirów wyprostował się i uważnie spojrzał na Pottera. – Nikt nie przeżyje bez duszy, dlatego pocałunek dementora nazwano śmiercią za życia.

- O czym ty mówisz? Draco nie otrzymał pocałunku! W komnacie nie było dementorów, wyczulibyśmy ich! – Harry poderwał się z posłania, gdy zimny strach ogarnął jego ciało.

- Czy słuchałeś w ogóle, o czym mówiłem? Ta klątwa to nic innego niż wyssanie duszy, oderwanie jej od ciała. To czysta nekromancja! Gdyby nie to, że prawie nikt już nie pamięta o istnieniu tego przekleństwa, miałbyś czwartą niewybaczalną, Potter!

- Nie, niemożliwe. – Harry potrząsnął głową, nie przyjmując do wiadomości tego, co usłyszał. – Musi być jakieś lekarstwo, coś, co przywróci go do zdrowia!

- Nie ma lekarstwa! Nie ma eliksiru! Dusza to integralna część naszego człowieczeństwa, bez niej nie istniejemy! Nie uwarzę antidotum, to nie choroba, nie zwykłe osłabienie! To niczym mugolski odpowiednik śpiączki, z której nikt nie ma szans się obudzić! – Głos Snape'a był ostry i nieprzyjemnie dźwięczał Potterowi w uszach.

- Mugole budzą się ze śpiączki! Są sztucznie podtrzymywani przy życiu! To samo możemy zrobić z Draco, dopóki nie znajdziemy rozwiązania! Nie pozwolę ci go skazać, nie możemy się poddać! – Harry podszedł do Severusa i chwycił go za rękę, zaciskając na niej palce w bolesnym uchwycie. – To twój chrześniak, do cholery! Zrób coś!

- Nie jestem cudotwórcą! – powtórzył Snape po raz drugi tego dnia. – Nie mam daru tworzenia czegoś z niczego!

- A co z tą twoją gadką o eliksirach? Podobno są dobre na wszystko, warzenie chwały, usidlanie zmysłów, powstrzymanie śmierci!

- To tylko słowa, Potter. Bądź poważny, takie bzdury serwuje się dzieciom, aby wzbudzić ich zainteresowanie! – Wyszarpnął rękę z jego uścisku i furkocząc szatą, szybkim krokiem podszedł do okna, wpatrując się w rozpościerający się za nim widok.

- Musi coś być. On przecież nadal żyje, oddycha… a dopóki tak jest, nie wolno nam zaprzestać poszukiwań. – Harry desperacko wpatrywał się w jego plecy. – Ty… ty możesz się poddać, ale ja… ja nie pozwolę mu umrzeć bez walki!

- I na co się zda ta twoja walka? – Mistrz eliksirów zacisnął palce na framudze okna. – Skażesz go tylko na długotrwałe cierpienie. Człowiek nie może żyć bez duszy, jest jak pusta skorupa. – Harry drgnął i skulił się odruchowo, słysząc te okrutne słowa.

- Jesteś zimnym, pierdolonym draniem – wysyczał.

- Jestem racjonalistą. Nie żyję złudzeniami.

- To twój chrześniak, do cholery! Ufał ci jak nikomu innemu! Powierzyłby ci własne życie, a ty tak po prostu odpuszczasz… On by cię tak nie zostawił. Nie zwątpiłby na samym początku. Draco cię kochał! A ty, ty, kurwa, nie zasługujesz na jego miłość. Na nic nie zasługujesz. Wyjdź stąd.

- Potter…

- Wynoś się!

- Posłuchaj! – Snape podszedł do niego, a na jego bladym obliczu malowała się rozpacz i ból, lecz Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi, pogrążony we wściekłości i cierpieniu. – Sądzisz, że gdyby istniała jakakolwiek szansa… że gdybym był pewien… nie mogę zaryzy…

- Powiedziałem, wynoś się! – Harry z zaciśniętymi pięściami zbliżył się do mężczyzny, zupełnie go już nie słuchając.

- Był dla mnie jak syn…

- Wypierdalaj, Snape! – Wrzask Gryfona rozdarł ciszę i Severus zacisnąwszy zęby, odwrócił się i wyszedł z sypialni.

…

_Dusza jest istotą człowieczeństwa. Ciało pozbawione tej integralnej części nie może funkcjonować i człowiek z nią rozdzielony nieuchronnie zbliża się do śmierci. W religii chrześcijańskiej dusza ludzka ma do wyboru trzy drogi: niebo, piekło bądź czyściec. W hinduizmie dzięki reinkarnacji dusza odradza się w zależności od tego, jakie życie prowadził jej właściciel. Niezależnie jednak od wierzeń panuje zgoda co do tego, że jest ona nieodłącznie związana z życiem i śmiercią człowieka. Według wielu filozofów w czasie snu dusza ludzka odłącza się od ciała i dryfuje w przestrzeni niebytu lub też przemierza niezmierzone zakątki wszechświata. W dziewięćdziesięciu procentach przypadków powrót do ciała następuje niepostrzeżenie dla jej właściciela. Jednak gdy rytm zostaje zaburzony, pojawia się uczucie oderwania bądź upadku z wysokości. Następuje to przeważnie w wyniku gwałtownego przebudzenia. Dusza odnajduje swą drogę dzięki nici wiążącej ją z ciałem właściciela. Jeżeli nić zostaje przerwana, dusza nie może na powrót dokonać zjednoczenia, gdyż brak więzi… _

- Harry? – Cichy głos sprawił, że uniósł głowę znad woluminu. Jego zaczerwienione od braku snu oczy spojrzały nieprzytomnie na Hermionę. – Powinieneś coś zjeść, od trzech dni nie wyszedłeś z komnaty.

- Nie jestem głodny. – Pokręcił głową i odsunął księgę, zaznaczając skrawkiem papieru miejsce, gdzie skończył czytać. Znowu nic nie znalazł. Przetarł oczy i z samonapełniającego się dzbanka nalał sobie kolejną filiżankę czarnej jak smoła kawy.

- Nie możesz funkcjonować w ten sposób. – Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła, omiatając wzrokiem rozrzucone wszędzie książki. Ich stosy piętrzyły się na stoliku, podłodze, a nawet zajmowały całą powierzchnię blatu barku. – Wykończysz się, a to nikomu nie pomoże.

- Nic mi nie będzie – burknął, sięgając po kolejny, większy niż poprzednie grymuar*.

- Nie ma mowy. – Granger podeszła bliżej i ku jego jawnej irytacji, wyjęła mu z rąk ciężką księgę. – Wstaniesz teraz, zjesz coś, a potem weźmiesz prysznic, bo zaczynasz śmierdzieć. Ja teraz poczytam, jeżeli coś znajdę, od razu cię zawołam.

- Nie mam na to czasu. – Harry potarł dłonią kark zesztywniały od wielogodzinnego pochylania się nad księgami.

- Sądzisz, że gdy padniesz wreszcie twarzą pomiędzy kartki, pomożesz mu? – Popchnęła go lekko w stronę stolika, na którym stał talerz z parującą zupą i kanapki.

- Tutaj niczego nie ma. – Bezradnie potoczył wzrokiem po książkach. – Nic… po prostu nic. Przeczytałem już chyba setki rozdziałów o oderwaniu duszy i wszystkie mówią to samo. Nie ma powrotu… Rozumiesz to? Ona gdzieś tam jest, dryfuje i nie może znaleźć drogi, bo w nim nie ma już niczego… Jego dusza jest jak pies, który węszy w poszukiwaniu znajomego zapachu, a Draco jest tak cholernie bezwonny!

- Bardzo obrazowe. A teraz idź i zrób, co powiedziałam.

- Gdyby coś się zmieniło…

- Będę tutaj. – Odprowadziła go zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

Gdy dwa dni wcześniej otrzymała od Rona sowę, nie sądziła, że jest aż tak źle. Wytłumaczyła rodzicom, że musi wracać i zjawiła się tak szybko, jak mogła. Widok Draco ją przeraził. W czasie wojny widziała ludzi, którzy otrzymali pocałunek dementora. Puste naczynia, bez emocji, bez wspomnień, żywe trupy. To był koszmar, którego bała się nade wszystko. Wolałaby zginąć niż egzystować w ten sposób, a teraz to dotknęło Malfoya, do tego z ręki własnej matki. Harry wyglądał niewiele lepiej. Miała wrażenie, że jedyne, czym się interesuje, to te cholerne książki, jakby w nich były odpowiedzi na wszelkie pytania. A ona po raz pierwszy w życiu w to wątpiła. Te stare woluminy wysysały z niego życie, sprawiały, że zamykał się na otaczających go ludzi, wciąż szukając i wierząc, że w którymś z nich znajduje się odpowiedź. Nigdy nie sądziła, że może je znienawidzić, a jednak w tej chwili patrzyła na te stare, pożółkłe karty z odrazą, jakby powoli zabierały jej najlepszego przyjaciela. Z rezygnacją usiadła i otworzyła pozostawioną przez Harry'ego księgę.

Harry, po wzięciu prysznica i zjedzeniu przygotowanego przez przyjaciółkę posiłku, naprawdę poczuł napływ nowych sił. Z wdzięcznością spojrzał na pochyloną nad pergaminem Hermionę.

- Co u Samuela?

- Ciągle pyta o ciebie i Draco. – Poderwała głowę znad księgi i spojrzała na niego ciepło. – Joe przez cały czas u niego siedzi, chyba nawet śpi w jego komnacie. Victoria mówiła coś o drugim łóżku, które była zmuszona z czegoś transmutować.

- Powinienem do niego zajrzeć. – Harry otarł usta serwetką i odsunął od siebie pusty talerz. Dopiero po zjedzeniu zupy poczuł, że naprawdę był głodny.

- Powinieneś – przyznała cicho, obserwując go uważnie.

- To naprawdę niezwykłe, że on nic nie pamięta. – Podniósł się i powoli ruszył w kierunku obrazu.

- Tak jest lepiej, Harry. To dziecko wycierpiało już zbyt wiele, a teraz zamartwia się chorobą brata.

- Przespać własne porwanie… - Harry pokręcił w zdumieniu głową.

- Ron miał ochotę opowiedzieć mu, jak wielką przeżył przygodę, mam nadzieję, że ty nie wpadniesz na równie głupi pomysł – mruknęła karcąco.

- Nawet tak nie żartuj. – Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią przestraszony. – Wiesz, jak by się poczuł? Jego własny ojciec mógł go zabić. Tak, wiem, że nie chciał. – Machnął ręką, widząc, że przyjaciółka ma zamiar wygłosić sprostowanie. – Ale kto wie, do czego zmusiłaby go w końcu ta wariatka.

- Raport ministerstwa był zaskakujący, prawda? Chciał uratować Draco. – Pokiwała w zadumie głową. – Po tym wszystkim, co mu zrobił.

- Nic mu nie zrobił – warknął ze złością. – Nic, na co by nie zasłużył.

- Wiem, po prostu miło wiedzieć, że pomimo wszystko Lucjusz nadal kocha swojego syna i rzucił się, aby go ratować. – Jej łagodny głos uciszył burzę, jaka zaczęła w nim wzbierać.

- To prawda, miał w sobie więcej ludzkich uczuć niż ta jędza. Draco będzie szczęśliwy, gdy się o tym dowie. Myślę, że nadal żywi do niego ciepłe uczucia.

- Na pewno go to ucieszy. – Zamrugała gwałtownie, na powrót wbijając wzrok w księgę. – Idź do Sama, ja tutaj zostanę.

- Ale gdyby…

- Zawołam cię.

…

- Harry! – Samuel na widok wchodzącego do komnaty mężczyzny poderwał się z podłogi i rzucił w jego kierunku. – Jak się czuje Draco?

- Nadal śpi. – Potter skinął głową Joemu i usiadł na kanapie, sadzając Sama obok siebie.

- Chciałbym, żeby już się obudził. – Chłopiec skrzywił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego z nadzieją. Do tej pory był dwa razy w ich komnatach i jedyne, co widział, to nieruchome ciało brata. Powieki Draco zostały opuszczone, gdy pojawiła się Hermiona i dała im wykład na temat konsekwencji wysuszenia spojówek. Harry sam zamknął mu oczy, wzdrygając się przy tym i czując silny ból. Skojarzenie było aż nazbyt oczywiste.

- Draco jest bardzo chory. – Spojrzał ostrożnie na Joego, który w milczeniu pokręcił głową. Odetchnął z ulgą, że Samuel nadal nic nie wie o porwaniu. Lepiej, aby tak zostało.

- Co to za choroba? Nie powinien być w Świętym Mungu? Tam jest wielu magomedyków. – Dziecko przyglądało mu się uważnie.

- Niestety, oni nie mogą mu pomóc. Wu… Wujek Severus o niego dba, przynosi mu eliksiry, a przecież wiesz, że on zna się na tym najlepiej. – To była prawda. Pomimo tego, że Harry wyrzucił Snape'a ze swych komnat, ten wrócił kilka godzin później z małym, wyłożonym miękkim aksamitem kuferkiem, pełnym fiolek z różnymi eliksirami. Harry, chociaż nadal był na niego wściekły, nie mógł zabronić mu zbliżania się do Draco. Jeżeli mieli go utrzymać przy życiu do momentu, aż znajdą rozwiązanie, pomoc mistrza eliksirów była im niezbędna.

- Harry…

- Tak? – Spojrzał na Samuela i odruchowo pogładził go po jasnych, prawie platynowych włosach. Tak bardzo przypominał mu Draco, kiedy ten był dzieckiem.

- Czy… czy Draco może się nie obudzić? – Wielkie, szaro-niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Przełknął gulę rosnącą mu w gardle i skinął niepewnie głową.

- Niestety, istnieje taka możliwość, ale robimy wszystko, aby do tego nie dopuścić.

- Nie chcę, żeby umarł. – Oczy dziecka wypełniły się łzami.

- Nikt z nas tego nie chce. Dlatego z całych sił staram się go wyleczyć. – Wszystko. co do tej pory powiedziano Samuelowi, było półprawdą. Trudno wytłumaczyć ośmiolatkowi skomplikowany proces oderwania duszy od ciała i jego konsekwencje. Ciężka choroba wydawała się o wiele lepszą wymówką i mogła mieć niestety takie same skutki.

- Dlaczego zachorował właśnie teraz?

- Nikt ci nie powiedział? – Merlinie, był opiekunem chłopca, a przez ostatnie dni tak bardzo go zaniedbał.

- Nie, wujek powiedział tylko, że jest chory. – Samuel potrząsnął głową.

- Widzisz, Sam, Draco musiał wyjść poza mury zamku i ktoś go zaatakował. Zachorował, ponieważ rzucono na niego bardzo niebezpieczną klątwę – wyznał ostrożnie. Kątem oka zauważył, jak Joe aprobująco kiwa głową.

- Ja też wyszedłem – mruknął Samuel zwieszając głowę. – Wtedy, kiedy zakręciło mi się w głowie i zemdlałem. – To była wersja, którą Ron opowiedział chłopcu, oszczędzając mu szczegółów porwania. – Piłka potoczyła się za bramę i…

- Wiem, Sam, ale dla ciebie na szczęście wszystko dobrze się skończyło. – Uśmiechnął się wymuszenie. – Więcej tego nie rób. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że już nie musisz się ukrywać. Gdy Draco wyzdrowieje, wszyscy razem pójdziemy na wycieczkę. Jest wiele miejsc, które na pewno chciałbyś zobaczyć.

- A jeżeli… jeżeli nie wyzdrowieje? Co się wtedy stanie? – Łzy popłynęły po drobnej buzi dziecka. – Nie chcę, żeby umarł.

- Musimy wierzyć, że tak się nie stanie. – Objął chłopca ramieniem i oparł brodę na jego głowie. – Na pewno nam się uda, a jeżeli nie… Wtedy… masz mnie, a ja zawsze będę z tobą. – Zacisnął powieki, gdy cichy szloch wstrząsnął ciałem Samuela. Czasami on też miał na to ochotę. Podobno płacz oczyszcza, jednak na razie nie mógł sobie na niego pozwolić.

….

Magiczna pochodnia migoczącym płomieniem oświetlała sypialnię. Harry leżał skulony na łóżku, opierając głowę na udzie Draco. Obok niego spoczywał otwarty wolumin, który jeszcze przed chwilą czytał. Wolno przesuwał ręką po chłodnym udzie nieruchomego mężczyzny, nieświadomie czerpiąc pociechę z tego dotyku.

- Musisz się obudzić. Po prostu musisz. Nie dam sobie rady bez ciebie – mruczał cicho. – Samuel jest przestraszony, bardzo za tobą tęskni. To jeszcze dziecko, potrzebuje cię. Ja też cię potrzebuję. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyś teraz wstał. Czy chwyciłbym cię i nie pozwolił odejść, czy może uderzył za twój heroiczny akt odwagi, który przyniósł tak opłakane skutki. To ja powinienem tutaj leżeć, to we mnie celowała… Jesteś chodzącym paradoksem, Draco. Zawsze wyśmiewałeś moją gryfońską odwagę i poświęcenie, a sam zrobiłeś dokładnie to samo. Cholerny bohater z ciebie. Merlinie, czuję się jak idiota, leżąc i mówiąc sam do siebie, nie wiem nawet, czy mnie słyszysz…

- Panie Potter, jeżeli skończył pan już ten bezsensowny pokaz, w którym roztkliwia się pan sam nad sobą, chciałbym podać Draco eliksiry. – Snape stanął nad nim i skrzywił się lekko. – Jest dla mnie pewną pociechą, że rozumie pan idiotyzm płynący z tego żałosnego monologu.

- Czasami wydaje mi się, że ktoś wepchnął ci kamień przez gardło i jego ciężar zgniótł ci serce. – Harry podniósł się i pozwolił mistrzowi eliksirów zaaplikować środki odżywcze za pomocą mugolskiej strzykawki. Kiedy pierwszy raz to widział, jego zaskoczenie było ogromne.

- Można cierpieć w milczeniu, nie trzeba ogłaszać tego całemu światu. – Snape przyłożył do ręki Draco opatrunek, tamując nim kilka kropel krwi, które wypłynęły po ukłuciu.

- Chyba nikt nie wpadłby na to, że możesz cierpieć. – Harry westchnął i usiadł na fotelu stojącym od kilku dni obok łóżka.

- Nie ma potrzeby obnosić się z własnymi ranami. Nie wszystkie blizny są powodem do dumy. – Snape wzruszył ramionami i zapakował sprzęt na powrót do kuferka.

- Gdy tracisz kogoś, kogo kochasz, czujesz ból. To nie powód do wstydu. – Potter odchylił głowę i oparł ją o zagłówek. – Tłumienie w sobie uczuć na dłuższą metę nie pomaga.

- Nie widzę, aby pan zalewał się łzami – mruknął kwaśno mistrz eliksirów.

- Nie opłakuje się żyjących. – Harry spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Trudno mi się z tym nie zgodzić.

- Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. – Harry zamknął oczy, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną.

Snape przez chwilę przyglądał mu się spod lekko przymkniętych powiek, po czym ruszył powoli do wyjścia. Za drzwiami przystanął i oparł się o ścianę. Udawanie przed Potterem cynicznego i silnego kosztowało go wiele wysiłku, a widok leżącego bez życia Draco wcale mu w tym nie pomagał. Na jego bladej twarzy pojawiła się rozterka. Przez chwilę walczył sam ze sobą, po czym zawrócił do sypialni.

- Co tutaj jeszcze robisz? – Potter spojrzał na niego badawczo.

- Jak długo zamierzasz to ciągnąć? – zapytał cicho.

- Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie poddam się.

- Musisz wiedzieć, że jego ciało wytrzyma jeszcze tydzień, góra dwa. Potem zacznie samo się wyniszczać. – Snape z namysłem przyglądał się siedzącemu w fotelu mężczyźnie.

- Więc przede mną dwa tygodnie walki. Nie przekonasz mnie, bym ustąpił. – W oczach Pottera pojawiła się zawziętość. – Zrobię wszystko, aby on wrócił.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie rozumiem… jest moim mężem, to chyba naturalne. – Harry pokręcił głową, jakby pytanie Snape'a przechodziło jego pojęcie.

- Mógłbyś być wolny. Ułożyć sobie życie tak, jakbyś chciał, z kim byś chciał. To małżeństwo zostało na was wymuszone. Dlaczego tak uparcie starasz się mu pomóc? Być może to twoja szansa na lepsze życie?

- Bez niego? – Wzrok Harry'ego powędrował w kierunku leżącego Draco i na moment pojawiła się w nim ogromna tęsknota i smutek. – On podarował mi coś tak ogromnego, że nie znajduję słów, aby to nazwać. Poruszył coś, z istnienia czego nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. Możesz to uważać za głupie, ale kiedy patrzę, jak tak leży, wiem, że muszę zrobić wszystko, aby mu pomóc.

- To dlatego, że czujesz się odpowiedzialny za jego stan? – Snape poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Nie, to nie o to chodzi.

- Więc o co?

- Bez niego to wszystko straci sens, Snape. – Harry spojrzał na niego spokojnie. – Po prostu straci sens.

_*__grymuar – księga wiedzy magicznej, szczególnie bardzo stara._

….

_Miało być wcześniej, ale… no, kto jest zarejestrowany na , (kto nie jest zapraszam ;)) ten wie co się działo. Napisałam… skasowałam, napisałam… skasowałam i tak w kółko, bo albo mnie się nie podobało, albo Liberi miała zastrzeżenia, a że ja z natury grzeczna jestem, to słucham własnej bety i na dobre mi to wychodzi ;) Ostatni tydzień był jaki był, każdy chyba wie. Masa pracy, zakupów, pieczenia, gotowania i sprzątania, więc o ile tydzień temu skończyłam, nie wyrobiłyśmy się z Liberi wcześniej z betowaniem, bo poprawki nanoszone były gdzieś pomiędzy ubieraniem choinki, porządkami i buszowaniem po sklepach. Potem Liberi odesłała zbetowany rozdział, ale znowu ja nie wyrobiłam z czasem aby go przejrzeć, odpisać Wam tym razem i zamieścić. Tak więc… dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Naprawdę jesteście niezawodne :* Ze swojej strony, ślę spóźnione (chociaż jeszcze dziś są świąta ;)) życzenia świąteczne. Zdrowia, szczęścia, spełnienia marzeń (mam nadzieję, że prezenty były wspaniałe xD), kolorowej choinki, oraz szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Udanego Sylwestra, szampańskiej zabawy i ogromnej ilości drarry (snarry i innych, co kto lubi xD), niech to będzie prawdziwy wysyp :* A teraz… spóźniony rozdział pod choinkę ;)_

_**Ka**__ – dzięki, jak Ci mówiłam, bałam się niesamowicie tego rozdziału, cieszę się że wyszło tak, jak chciałam :) Tak, Lu nie bierze w tym udziału, a przynajmniej nie z własnej woli, niestety to mój słaby punkt, że lubię drania ;) Właściwie nie wiem, jak zareagowałby inny człowiek na miejscu Draco. Mam wrażenie, że trzeba wziąć pod uwagę też to, że miał on przed sobą własną matkę. Szaloną, ale jednak matkę i być może nie do końca wierzył, że byłaby w stanie go skrzywdzić. Sama, Harry'ego owszem, ale nie jego. I może właśnie to dodało mu odwagi, aby się jej sprzeciwić? Wiesz, że sama do końca nie wiem? Tak, na początku jest opis dworu i zastanawiałam się, ile osób pomyśli właśnie w ten sposób, że Draco zamiast myśleć o Samuelu, sytuacji, zastanawia się nad stanem w jakim znajduje się posiadłość ;) (ja się zastanawiałam xD) Właściwie to właśnie takie Draconowe, zwracanie uwagi na bezsensowne niszczenie rzeczy drogich, pięknych, godnych podziwu, a w tym wszystkim Harry, który nie tak do końca jest idealny, chociaż ma świadomość, że go idealizuje. Dobrze zapamiętałaś, Narcyzie wszystko się myli, w tym i wysłanie Draco do Hogwartu, Hogwartu który go zmienił, a więc jest zły, a skoro jest zły, to winę musi ktoś ponosić za ten wybór, nie ona sama oczywiście, więc kto? Oczywiście Lucjusz. Draco stawia wszystko na jedną kartę, przyznaje się do uczuć, gdyż ma nadzieję, że zostaną one wzięte pod uwagę, w końcu to jego rodzice, powinno im zależeć na jego szczęściu. Nie wiem czy to świadome działanie, bardziej stawiam na podświadomość. Dokładnie, Draco może być zły na ojca, może czuć zawód, żal, ale to nadal jego ojciec. Ojciec, którego pamięta, jako pełnego godności mężczyznę i boli go to co widzi, a przy tym zdaje sobie sprawę, że to po części jego wina, bo paraliż nastąpił w wyniku klątw i mężczyzna nawet nie może się obronić przed szaloną Narcyzą. Cieszę się, że rozumiesz różnice w relacjach Draco/Lucjusz, Draco/Severus. One muszą być różne i idealnie opisałaś to, co chciałam przekazać. Kogo poświęciłam? To chyba jasne… chociaż nie do końca xD_

_**Dominikalem**__ – mówisz, że podniosłam ciśnienie zamiast kawy? Może to i bardziej zdrowe, chociaż ja bez kawy… nie funkcjonuję :D Tak, Lucjusz może i nie czuje nic do Samuela, ale na pewno nie chce go zabić, tak jak i nie chce krzywdy Draco. Przez pięć lat miał czas na długi rachunek sumienia i chyba coś do niego dotarło :) Super seks na zgodę z fajerwerkami? Hmm… trudno mi powiedzieć, bo na razie… nie zanosi się na to, zresztą widać to po tym rozdziale ;)_

_**Ewa**__ – ja? Okrutna? No… tak jakoś mi się zakończyło xD Narcyza była przyzwyczajona do tego, że stoi na piedestale. Piękna, bogata, faworyzowana, stawiana jako wzór i… nagle to wszystko runęło. Odebrano jej godność, mąż został uznany za winnego, w dodatku jest kaleką po części dzięki własnemu synowi. Draco ożenił się z kimś kogo uważa za wroga, w dodatku na jaw wyszła zdrada… To trochę za dużo było dla mniej i po prostu jej odbiło. Zauważ też, że kobiety z rodu Black raczej nigdy normalne nie były, matka Severusa, Bellatriks siostra Narcyzy, ona miała naprawdę niezłe predyspozycje do szaleństwa. No cóż, jak to będzie z tym powrotem… w tym rozdziale jest już wszystko (prawie) jasne ;) _

_**Ninette**__ – oj wyłaź z kąta emo, to miejsce Saska ;) Co będzie dalej dowiesz się w tym rozdziale ;P Nie bij Narcyzy, nie kopie się… leżącego xD Dokładnie, Cyzia przejęła rolę złej macochy, a Lu… cóż, Lu to Lu, zimny z niego drań, ale przynajmniej nie szalony i ma swoje priorytety ;) Liberi mnie pilnowała, dwa razy skasowałam co miałam bo mnie się nie podobało, drugie dwa bo jej się nie podobało, czuwała aż miło ;P Dziękujemy pięknie za życzenia :* Oczywiście życzę Ci tego samego, wspaniałych Świąt i cudownego Sylwestra, oraz duuużo drarry w nadchodzącym roku :)_

_**Luana**__ – tak sądziłam, że można się było zorientować, że to Narcyza odegra rolę złego charakteru, w końcu wszystko do tego prowadziło ;) Rozdział następny trochę później bo… poprzedni skasował się cztery razy ;P nie żeby przypadkowo, po prostu nie bardzo mi przypadł do gustu :)_

_**MargotX**__ – Margot, moja droga nie schodź mi na zawał, bo to nie miał być zabójczy tekst xD Mam nadzieję, że emerytury jeszcze nie ma i wyrobiłam się jednak z nowym rozdziałem ;) Trudno mi powiedzieć, jak to rozegrał Draco, z tego rozdziału wynika, że niekoniecznie tak, jak większość się spodziewała O.o Cieszę się, że postać Severusa przypadła Ci do gustu. Przyznam, że to chyba najtrudniejszy bohater, niezwykle łatwo go zepsuć i cięte riposty zamienić w zwykłe chamstwo i bufonadę. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się tego uniknąć. Harry czasami wnerwia, bo to Harry i jakkolwiek dorósł, jest inteligentny, dowcipny, poważny, to jednak czasami wypływa z niego taka gryfońska gapa ;) Jestem bardzo ciekawa czy zgadłyście, co takiego zrobił Draco. Dla mnie samej to dosyć odważny pomysł i przyznam, że mam obawy jak czytelnicy go przyjmą :) Jak wiesz, też jestem dorosłą czytelniczką i lubię ciekawe opisy w wersji homo, ale chyba za tym idą też pewne wymagania, więc pewnie dlatego przy każdym „opisie" uruchamia mi się taki nerwowy tik ;) Niestety, prezent gwiazdkowy nie będzie tym, którego oczekiwałyście i gorący seks na razie Harry'emu nie w głowie… trochę nie wyszło tak kolorowo jak miało być._

_**Buchling **__– no to macie ciąg dalszy, mam nadzieję, że za taką zbrodnię mnie nie ukarzecie xD Akcja odbicia Sama zakończona, ale czy to koniec stresu? Nie sądzę ; i przed Nowym Rokiem, raczej niewiele się wyjaśni ;)_

_**Sz**__ – lubisz Narcyzę, no cóż… w kanonie też ją lubiłam, no ale ja lubię też Voldemorta, więc do końca normalna też nie jestem xD Rozumiem bardzo dobrze wyczerpanie szkołą, ja nie chodzę, ale sama spędziłam masakryczny tydzień nad książkami i zakuwaniem, z tym że to ja byłam osobą pytającą i usiłującą wbić komuś coś do głowy, niemniej było to równie ciężkie i żal mi było i siebie i zakuwającego :/ Tak, Draco ma popieprzoną rodzinkę, aż dziw że on jest normalny ;) _

_**Sayuu**__ – no i niestety, ktoś został ranny. Oddychaj głęboko, bo klątwa trafiła… jeżeli przeczytałaś już rozdział to sama wiesz w kogo ;) Niestety, opowiadanie zbliża się do końca, wątpię aby przekroczyło pięćdziesiąt rozdziałów. Nie uśmiercać nikogo? Chyba za późno, już kogoś uśmierciłam xD_


	44. Chapter 44

_Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Życzenia mocno spóźnione, ale to dopiero pierwszy tydzień, więc mam nadzieję, że jeszcze na czasie :D Wierzę, że dobrze się bawiłyście w noc sylwestrową, ja do dziś się czołgam;) Dziękuję wszystkim za życzenia i oczywiście za wspaniałe komentarze. Niektóre z nich mocno mnie zaskoczyły i ucieszyły, jak widać, niektórzy potrafią wyczytać pomiędzy wierszami, nawet to, co chciałam ukryć :D:D Nie przeciągając… kolejny rozdział ;)_

_Betowała oczywiście __**Liberi **__:*_

_QQQQQQQQQQ_

**XLIV**

Magiczne pochodnie rzucały migotliwe cienie na wnętrze pracowni eliksirów. Snape zmniejszył ogień pod przejrzystym kociołkiem. Szkło, z którego naczynie zostało wykonane, hartowane było za pomocą smoczego oddechu, co skutecznie chroniło je przed uszkodzeniami, które zdarzały się, gdy niezwykle żrące substancje uszkadzały cynowe lub żeliwne denka. Te drogie kotły posiadały jeszcze dwie, szczególnie ważne dla mistrza eliksirów, zalety. Pierwszą było to, że nigdy nie wchodziły w reakcję ze znajdującymi się w nich ingrediencjami, pozostawiając wyjątkowo delikatne eliksiry idealnie czystymi, drugą – równie ważną – okazała się możliwość obserwowania procesu zmian zachodzących podczas warzenia. Na pewnym etapie nawet niewielka różnica w zabarwieniu była niezwykle istotna i mogła wpłynąć na jakość przygotowywanego ekstraktu. Zdarzało się, że dla doświadczonego warzyciela z pozoru niewielkie odbarwienie już na początku stawało się wskazówką, iż dalsze działania nie mają najmniejszego sensu, gdyż mikstura nie osiągnie pożądanego stanu. Pozwalało to zaoszczędzić czas i niekiedy bardzo drogie składniki, które miały być dołożone w dalszym procesie warzenia.

Snape pochylił się i uważnie przyjrzał intensywnie szafirowej barwie bulgoczącej na dnie kotła substancji, na której powierzchni połyskiwały opiłki barwy srebra wytrącane w wyniku gotowania. Usatysfakcjonowany, wyprostował się i odwrócił w kierunku stołu. Oparł dłonie na blacie i wbił wzrok w przedmiot znajdujący się pomiędzy nimi.

Na czystym, niebarwionym płótnie leżała alrauna. Korzeń, którego zdobycie kosztowało go wyprawę w najbardziej zakazane rejony Skandynawii, o czym żaden z mieszkańców zamku nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. W odróżnieniu od hodowanych w szklarni przez Longbottoma mandragor alrauna była prawdziwym, czarnomagicznym korzeniem, jednym z najtrudniej dostępnych na rynku. Pośród niedoświadczonych czarodziei krążyły legendy, że ziele to wyrastało tylko i wyłącznie z nasienia wisielca, a wyrywało się je przy pomocy czarnego psa, któremu korzeń przywiązywano do ogona. Krzyk alrauny naprawdę zabijał, a poświęcenie zwierzęcia było tylko dodatkową ofiarą, która wzmacniała jej magiczne właściwości. Legenda głosiła, że ta niebezpieczna roślina była pierwowzorem człowieka. Stworzona na ziemiach Edenu, uznana została za nieudany eksperyment Boga i wyrzucona poza jego rajskie ogrody. Potężni mistrzowie eliksirów nie wierzyli co prawda w tę historię, jednak zarówno sam proces jej wyrastania, jak i zbioru był faktem i dlatego jej cena była tak wygórowana.

Severus sięgnął po rękawiczki ze smoczej skóry wyłożone miękką, czarną podszewką i ostrożnie wsunął je na dłonie. Z drewnianego stojaka umieszczonego po swojej lewej stronie wyjął srebrny, zakrzywiony niczym orli dziób nożyk i ostrożnie przyłożył go do kończyn korzenia, który jak żaden inny swym kształtem przypominał człowieka. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się skupienie, po czym dotąd zaciśnięte usta rozchyliły się i Snape zaczął odcinać małe, idealnie odmierzone kawałeczki, szepcząc inkantację, której tekst znajdował się w oprawionej w skórę księdze spoczywającej przed nim na specjalnej podpórce. Stopy, dłonie, głowa. Pięć kawałków szerokości około trzech milimetrów zostało odłożone na szklaną paterę. Snape dokładnie wytarł ostrze i na powrót zawinął korzeń w płótno, po czym schował go do okutej metalem skrzyneczki.

Do złotego moździerza wrzucił owoce dendery, przez laików zwanej też ciernistym jabłkiem lub diabelskim zielem. Kiedy kolczaste owoce puściły sok, dodał liście potoslinu, stulichy, a na koniec nasiona naparstnicy. Każdy ze składników należał do ziół śmiertelnie trujących i samo obcowanie z nimi było niebezpieczne. Przez chwilę ucierał je, aż z końcówki tłuczka zaczął spływać gęsty, ostro pachnący syrop. Szerokim mankietem rękawa otarł pot skraplający mu się na czole i za pomocą drewnianej pęsety wziął z patery drobne skrawki alrauny. Po chwili zapach ucieranych ingrediencji zmienił się na ostry i mocno gryzący. Trzymając moździerz przed sobą na wyciągnięcie ręki, przelał jego zawartość do wywaru znajdującego się w kotle. Szafirowy płyn zapienił się wściekle i po chwili jego piękna barwa zmieniła kolor na gołębi błękit. Snape odetchnął z ulgą i zamieszał pięć razy w lewo, po czym wyłączył palnik. Jeszcze raz zajrzał do księgi spoczywającej na stole, upewniając się, że wszystko zrobił dobrze, po czym ruszył w kierunku kominka.

…..

- Harry, obudź się. – Ktoś potrząsnął jego ramieniem, przerywając mu krótki, wypełniony koszmarami sen.

- Co? – Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie, zatrzymując rozbiegane spojrzenie na pochylającym się nad nim Ronem. Tuż obok stała Hermiona i przyglądała mu się niespokojnie.

- Ty nam powiedz, jęczałeś jak potępieniec. – Weasley obrzucił go zmartwionym spojrzeniem.

- Widocznie coś mi się śniło. – Potargał zmierzwione włosy i wyprostował się na krześle, aż coś strzeliło mu w plecach.

- Dostaniesz jakiegoś skrzywienia od spania w tej pozycji. – Hermiona odsunęła leżącą przed nim książkę i postawiła na stoliku kubek z gorącą herbatą. – Wołałeś go.

- Kogo? – Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

- Przecież wiesz – westchnęła i usiadła w fotelu obok.

- Nie pamiętam tych snów. – Uniósł kubek i ostrożnie upił łyk parującego napoju. – Budzę się przerażony, ale nie wiem, czego tak bardzo się boję. To chore. – Odstawił naczynie, rozpryskując kilka kropel na blat. – Wiem, że Draco tam jest, ale nie wiem, gdzie to „tam" się znajduje, nie mam też pojęcia, jak „tam" trafił i nie wiem, jak to „tam" wygląda. Czy to, co mówię, ma jakikolwiek sens? – Spojrzał na przyjaciół pytająco.

- Sorry, stary, ale dla mnie nie ma żadnego, poza tym, że śni ci się Malfoy i jest strasznie. – Ron pokręcił głową, przybierając minę w stylu „przepraszam, że jestem idiotą".

- Wybacz, Harry, ale też niewiele z tego zrozumiałam. – Hermiona bezradnie rozłożyła ręce. – Być może po prostu jesteś przemęczony. Od dwóch tygodni nie wyspałeś się porządnie. Nie pomożesz mu, jak w końcu sam się rozłożysz.

- Nie mam czasu na odpoczynek. Ciało Draco weszło w drugą fazę, pół nocy zmieniałem mu okłady. – Podparł brodę na dłoni i wbił wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę. – To przerażający widok… normalnie człowiek, kiedy ma gorączkę, rzuca się, jęczy, skopuje kołdrę… wiecie, po prostu jest niespokojny, a on… on tylko leży, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Jego skóra jest rozpalona, włosy posklejane potem, a on nawet nie drgnie… W pewnym momencie miałem ochotę go uderzyć, tak po prostu mu przywalić albo uszczypnąć, sprawić ból, cokolwiek, aby wywołać reakcję. Jak to o mnie świadczy?

- Jesteś zdesperowany i zmęczony. Nie możesz oceniać się tak surowo. Każdy z nas w pewnym momencie załamałby się i zrobił coś głupiego. – Hermiona nakryła ręką dłoń Harry'ego i zacisnęła na niej palce. – To twój mąż i chcesz dla niego jak najlepiej.

- Miona ma rację, odpuść na chwilę. Rozumiem, że przyzwyczaiłeś się do niego, łączy was magia i…

- Nie! – Harry wyrwał rękę z uścisku Hermiony. – Nie rozumiecie! To nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że on jest moim mężem, nie chodzi o magię, synergię czy inne więzy! Do cholery z tym wszystkim! Chodzi o Draco, cały czas tylko o niego! Nie mogę go stracić, nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłby tak po prostu zniknąć, odejść z mojego życia! Kocham go… - dodał ciszej.

- Och, Harry… - Hermiona objęła się ramionami, jakby nagle zrobiło się jej zimno. – Tak mi przykro.

- Przykro ci, bo zakochałem się w Malfoyu? To takie straszne? – Spojrzał na nią ze złością.

- Nie, stary, przykro jej, bo to musi być dla ciebie cholernie bolesne. – Weasley niezręcznie poklepał go po plecach. – Chyba nie sądzisz, że nadal uważamy Draco za zło konieczne.

- Wiem, przepraszam, ostatnio stałem się strasznie drażliwy.

- Też bym był, gdyby ktoś, kogo kocham, stał jedną nogą nad grobem. – Ron z zakłopotaniem potargał swoje zmierzwione włosy.

- Ron! – Hermiona popatrzyła nie go ze złością. – Jak możesz…

- Daj spokój. – Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu i powiódł wzrokiem po łukowatym sklepieniu komnaty. – On ma rację. Zaczynam myśleć, że ostatnie dni żyłem złudzeniami. Może Snape ma rację, nie ma rozwiązania, nie ma ratunku, a tylko ja nie chcę się poddać i przedłużam jego agonię. – Wstał i odsunął krzesło, wychodząc zza zawalonego księgami stołu. – Pójdę do niego.

W milczeniu obserwowali, jak — powłócząc nogami — odchodzi w kierunku sypialni. Opuszczone ramiona, dłonie wsunięte głęboko w kieszenie spodni. Cała jego postawa świadczyła o tym, że jest o krok od poddania się. Człowiek, który przegrał. Człowiek pozbawiony celu. Hermiona skuliła się na fotelu, podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując je ramionami.

- Dlaczego to zawsze musi uderzać w Harry'ego? – szepnęła bardziej do siebie niż do siedzącego obok Rona. – Żałosne dzieciństwo, dorastanie w ciągłym zagrożeniu, świadomość spoczywającego na jego barkach obowiązku zabicia Voldemorta… Tak wiele osób, które kochał, odeszło.

- Wszyscy kogoś straciliśmy, to nie nasza wina, że dorastaliśmy w popieprzonych czasach.

- Wiem, po prostu… naprawdę cieszyłam się, że wreszcie znalazł swoje miejsce. Ten zamek, nauczanie… wydawało mi się, że w końcu osiągnął to, czego pragnął, że w końcu się spełnia. Z Draco też wszystko się ułożyło. Przez ostatnie miesiące był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Nawet widmo ukrywającego się gdzieś tam Lucjusza nie wprawiało go w jakieś większe przerażenie. Miał Draco, Samuela, tę szkołę, nas obok siebie i… Harry promieniał, Ron. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go tak bardzo zrelaksowanego, tak pełnego blasku. A teraz… - Pociągnęła nosem. – Teraz wygląda, jakby ten płomień ktoś zdmuchnął.

- Harry jest silny, poradzi sobie. – Ron spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

- Nie wiem, mam wrażenie, że go to przerosło. Nigdy dotąd nie był w sytuacji, gdy mógł stracić kogoś tak dla niego ważnego.

- No… a Syriusz?

- Och, oczywiście, że kochał Syriusza, ale to nie to samo. – Pokręciła głową i podniosła się z fotela, zajmując miejsce, gdzie wcześniej siedział Harry. – Poczytam jeszcze, ty zajmij się może Samem i Joe, nie możemy zapominać, że oni też cierpią.

- Uhm… może zabrałbym ich na wycieczkę do miasteczka. Teraz to chyba niegroźne – mruknął niepewnie.

- Dobry pomysł. – Kiwnęła głową z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem.

- No to… to zapytam Harry'ego. – Podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w kierunku sypialni. W drzwiach przystanął i przez chwilę obserwował przyjaciela, który właśnie zmieniał okłady na czole leżącego nieruchomo Draco.

- Eem… Harry?

- Tak? – Wyrwany z zamyślenia mężczyzna, uniósł głowę i spojrzał na stojącego w progu Rona.

- Pomyślałem, że może zabrałbym chłopców do miasta. Wiesz… Sam nigdy tam nie był i…

- Nie.

- Co? No, dobra, wymyślę coś innego.. – Ron wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu chciałem jakoś ich rozweselić.

- To nie tak, że nie chcę. Jest po prostu tak, jak mówiłeś. – Harry wytarł mokre dłonie w leżący na stoliku nocnym ręcznik. – Samuel nigdy dotąd nie był w mieście, to dla niego nowość. Myślę… - Popatrzył na leżącego Malfoya i poprawił zsuwający mu się z czoła okład. – Myślę, że Draco chciałby przy tym być. Tak, to on powinien pokazać mu wszystko jako pierwszy. Zawsze o tym marzył, a nigdy nie mógł tego zrobić. Sądzę, że czułby się zawiedziony, że go to ominęło.

- No tak. – Weasley niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – To może po prostu zagram z nimi w quidditcha?

- Dobry pomysł. – Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. – Chłopcy się ucieszą.

- To idę. – Odwrócił się, przymykając drzwi do sypialni, po czym pod wpływem impulsu uchylił je na powrót, wsuwając w szparę głowę. – I, Harry, gdybyś coś chciał, cokolwiek, to wiesz…

- Wiem, Ron, dzięki.

…

Harry siedział w fotelu, trzymając bezwładne ciało Draco na kolanach. Dookoła łóżka krążyły dwa skrzaty, zmieniając pościel i wytrzepując zmiętoszone poduszki. Mężczyzna obserwował je znudzonym spojrzeniem, myślami przebywając zupełnie gdzieś indziej.

- Panie Potter, czy w czymś jeszcze pomóc? – Głos skrzata wyrwał go z zadumy.

- Nie, dziękuję, to wszystko – mruknął, podnosząc się i na powrót układając Malfoya w czystej pościeli. Kiedy stracił kontakt z jego gorącym ciałem, poczuł się, jakby temperatura w pokoju spadła nagle o kilkanaście stopni. Pomimo jego usilnych starań gorączka najprawdopodobniej jeszcze wzrosła. Westchnął i ruszył w kierunku łazienki, gdzie odkręcił kran z chłodną wodą i stanął nad wanną, czekając aż ta się napełni.

- Powinieneś mu pomóc. – Podskoczył na dźwięk głosu wydobywającego się ze zwierciadła.

- A jak myślisz? Co właśnie robię? – sarknął ze złością.

- Nie tak, imbecylu, odzyskaj jego duszę! – odwarknęło lustro.

- Jeżeli wiesz, w jaki sposób mam to zrobić, to mi powiedz! – Odwrócił się w kierunku tafli, gdzie przywitało go jego własne, pełne złości, spojrzenie.

- Sam powinieneś wiedzieć, to ty jesteś jego… - Coś zachrzęściło i zwierciadło zamilkło w pół słowa.

- Jego kim? – Potter spojrzał na nie przenikliwie.

- Sam powinieneś wiedzieć – burknęło ze złością. – Cholerne ograniczenia.

- Nie jestem ograniczony!

- Nie ty, idioto! Nieważne, po prostu nie pozwól mu się wykończyć. W końcu jesteś jego… no… - Tafla zafalowała i przez chwilę Harry'emu wydało się, że jego oblicze zatraciło kontury, jakby szkło zaparowało.

- Mężem? – podsunął niepewnie.

- Też.

- Też? – Harry miał dość. – Jeżeli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, jeżeli wiesz cokolwiek, to powiedz mi, do cholery!

- Nie widzisz, że nie mogę? – Lustro wrzasnęło, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć frustrację. – Gówno warta cała moja wiedza, kiedy muszę ją zatrzymać dla siebie! Wiesz, jakie to wkurwiające?

- Czyli jest szansa na odzyskanie duszy Draco i ty wiesz, jak to zrobić? – Potter przysunął się o krok do zwierciadła.

- Mniej więcej. – Głos lustra był burkliwy i rozdrażniony.

- Ty i te twoje „nie mogę"! Pieprzę twoje zasady, pieprzę to, że pozwolisz mu umrzeć, bo nie wolno ci zdradzać tajemnic, pieprzę ciebie i… - Harry zapowietrzył się od krzyku. Nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze, pochylił się, opierając ręce na kolanach i oddychając głęboko. – Do kogo… do kogo mam się zwrócić, kto może mi powiedzieć…

- Przecież wiesz…

- Nie, nie wiem. – Potrząsnął głową. – Nic już nie wiem.

- Wiesz, Harry. – Głos lustra był równie roztrzęsiony jak stojący przed nim mężczyzna. – Pomyśl chwilę, a zrozumiesz. To dotyczy Draco!

- Snape! – Wyprostował się gwałtownie, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. – To cholerny Snape, prawda? – W zwierciadle odbiło się jego rozgorączkowane spojrzenie. Lustro wymownie milczało. – Merlinie… zabiję drania! – wyrzęził i zapominając o nadal lejącej się do wanny wodzie, wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

- Hermiona! – Krzyk Pottera rozdarł ciszę salonu, gdy drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się z impetem. – Popilnujesz Draco, muszę… muszę wyjść!

- Harry! Co się stało? – Dziewczyna zerwała się z krzesła, przewracając je przy tym.

- Później ci powiem. Zostaniesz z nim, prawda? Gdyby coś się działo, będę w lochach. – Jak szalony dopadł kominka i zapominając, że jako dyrektor może się po prostu aportować, wrzucił w niego garść proszku. – Komnaty Severusa Snape'a! – krzyknął, zanim zniknął pośród wirującego popiołu.

…

- Snape! – W ciszy, jaka panowała w komnatach mistrza eliksirów, głośny wrzask Harry'ego sprawił, że Severus prawie upuścił niesioną w dłoniach fiolkę.

- Coś z Draco? – zapytał zdenerwowany, widząc wyraz twarzy Pottera.

- Ty mi to powiedz! – Harry dopadł go jednym susem, chwytając mocno za przód szaty i z wściekłością zaciskając na niej palce. – Draniu! Wiesz, jak go uratować i nie chcesz nic powiedzieć! Kim ty jesteś, że ośmielasz się rządzić życiem i śmiercią! Mógłbym cię za to zabić! – Harry mocno potrząsnął stojącym przed nim mężczyzną, który pobladł gwałtownie, czując, jak niekontrolowana magia kumuluje się wokół ich postaci.

- Uspokój się, Potter! – wycharczał, gdy silne dłonie coraz mocniej zaciskały się na jego szacie, wypierając powietrze z jego piersi.

- Nie mam zamiaru się uspokajać! Koniec kłamstw! Dosyć unikania odpowiedzi! Albo powiesz mi, jak mam uratować Draco, albo…

- Albo co? Co mi zrobisz, Potter?

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, Merlin świadkiem, że nie chcesz. – Oblicze Harry'ego było blade, a w jego oczach błyszczało szaleństwo. Magia wirowała wokół nich coraz mroczniejsza, coraz gęstsza. Jakaś fiolka roztrzaskała się z ich prawej strony, a w ślad za nią eksplodował szklany klosz, z którego wysypały się nasiona nieznanej rośliny. Ogień pochodni zafalował dziko i przygasł, otulając komnatę złowieszczym mrokiem. Snape poczuł, że nie może złapać powietrza, już nawet nie przez to, że Potter po prostu go przyduszał, ale przez coraz bardziej skondensowaną moc, która niczym tornado szalała wokół nich, siejąc coraz większe zniszczenie.

- Powiem ci… - wyrzęził, czując, jak zaczynają go boleć oczy, nagle nabiegłe krwią. Jeżeli nie uspokoi Pottera, naprawdę tutaj zginie! Widział go już w różnych sytuacjach, obserwował na polu walki, ale to, co działo się teraz… Gryfon nigdy nie stracił nad sobą panowania do tego stopnia. Jeszcze chwila i naprawdę przestanie się kontrolować. Usiłował sięgnąć po różdżkę, lecz w momencie, gdy już prawie jej dotknął, ta z ogromną siłą wyrwała się spomiędzy jego spoconych palców, uderzając o przeciwległą ścianę. Prawie poczuł ból, jakby to jego ciało grzmotnęło o kamień. – Puść… powiem… - Nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i w momencie, gdy pomyślał, że to już koniec, Potter nagle go puścił i Snape niczym szmaciana lalka osunął się na podłogę.

- Mów. – Harry cofnął się o krok, obdarzając go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

Snape oddychał przez chwilę nierówno, po czym podniósł się z podłogi i drżącymi dłońmi wygładził przód swej szaty. Kurwa, co za poniżenie. Wiedział, że gówniarz posiada moc przewyższającą każdego znanego mu czarodzieja, ale to, co zaprezentował teraz… samą myślą, bez użycia różdżki. Przerażające. Nie patrząc na stojącego bez ruchu mężczyznę, wolnym krokiem podszedł do leżącej na podłodze różdżki i podniósł ją ostrożnie. Potter nie reagował. Czyżby nie bał się ataku z jego strony?

- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że mógłbym cię teraz przekląć? – Spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Spróbuj. – Potter nawet nie podniósł głosu, a Snape i tak poczuł, jakby ktoś oblał go lodowatą wodą. Wszystkie włoski na jego skórze uniosły się od grozy, która zabrzmiała w tej krótkiej wypowiedzi.

- Usiądź. – Schował różdżkę i podszedł do szafki, skąd wyciągnął eliksir uspokajający. – Wypij to.

- Nie jest mi potrzebny. – Harry nawet nie spojrzał na trzymaną przez niego fiolkę.

- Nie mam zamiaru ryzykować własnym życiem, gdy po usłyszeniu prawdy twoje emocje znowu wezmą górę i rzucisz się na mnie jak zwierzę. – Potrząsnął trzymanym w dłoni eliksirem.

- Snape, po prostu mów, co wiesz i nie przeciągaj struny. – Potter usiadł i spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

Z rezygnacją położył fiolkę przed nim i opadł na fotel naprzeciwko. Z roztargnieniem potarł grzbiet nosa i omiótł wzrokiem siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę.

- Draco nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy.

- Co masz na myśli? – Harry wreszcie się uspokoił i spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- Mam na myśli to, że złożyłem obietnicę, iż nigdy nie zdradzę ci tego, co wiem – warknął, czując, że odzyskuje panowanie nad sytuacją.

- Nawet jeżeli przez to mógłby umrzeć? – Harry spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

- Takiej sytuacji nie braliśmy pod uwagę. – Snape przyznał to z niechęcią.

- Zamieniam się w słuch w takim razie. – Potter pochylił się do przodu, splatając palce dłoni i obejmując nimi kolana. – Chyba nie wiąże cię wieczysta przysięga? – zapytał z niepokojem.

- Nie, Draco uważał, że moja obietnica jest równie ważna.

- Na pewno jest i wierzę, że nigdy byś jej nie zdradził, ale do cholery, on tam umiera! Czym jest złamanie słowa wobec jego życia?

- Pamiętasz swoją ostatnią walkę z Czarnym Panem? – Snape zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w sobie tylko znany punkt.

- Głupie pytanie, czegoś takiego się nie zapomina.

- Co wtedy czułeś? – Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem. – Harry zmieszał się lekko. – Złość, żal, chęć, aby to wszystko już się skończyło.

- Strach?

- Nie pamiętam, ale chyba nie… - Zawahał się lekko. – To nie tak, że jak głupiec pobiegłem za nim bez lęku, po prostu nie było czasu na obawy…

- Tak… - Snape zamyślił się lekko. – A co poczułeś w momencie jego śmierci?

- Ulgę?

- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Co czułeś, kiedy ginął. Byłeś jego horkruksem.

- Ach… - Harry skrzywił się lekko. – To był ból. Jakby jakaś obca magia chciała wedrzeć się we mnie. Najgorsze, że nie potrafiłem jej powstrzymać, tak jakby wszystko rozgrywało się obok mnie, a ja… nie potrafiłem tego zwalczyć.

- Upadłeś na kolana i złapałeś się za głowę. – Snape skinął głową.

- Pamięta pan? – Uniósł głowę zdziwiony.

- Byłem tam. – Mężczyzna prychnął lekko. – Uwierz, takie obrazy zostają z tobą do końca życia.

- No tak… To było straszne. Widziałem, jak jego ciało upada i zaczyna czernieć, jakby od środka trawił go ogień. Miotał się w agonii. Wiedziałem, że umiera, a jednocześnie czułem jego moc napierającą na mnie.

- A potem?

- Potem wszystko ustało. Zupełnie jakby ta moc nie znalazła tego, czego szukała. I… - Odwrócił wzrok, zagryzając dolną wargę. – Poczułem radość. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć. Po prostu zaśmiałem się, chociaż wcale nie było mi do śmiechu i w tym momencie w jakiś sposób zyskałem pewność, że on nie żyje, odszedł na zawsze. – Szarpnął nerwowo mankiet swej szaty. – Czułem rozkojarzenie, zmęczenie walką, w takiej chwili człowiek nie panuje nad sobą, emocje biorą górę. To była dziwna noc.

- A więc miałem rację. – Snape zacisnął długie, blade palce na oparciach fotela.

- Co to ma wspólnego z Draco? Wypytujesz mnie o dawno minione czasy. Draco nie oberwał klątwą od Voldemorta, tylko od Narcyzy!

- Jeżeli chcesz go uratować, to nasza rozmowa będzie dotyczyć właśnie tej konkretnej daty. – W głosie mężczyzny słychać było zmęczenie.

- Nie rozumiem…

- Pamiętasz, co zawsze mówił Dumbledore? Miłość, Harry, miłość pozwoli ci pokonać Voldemorta. – Snape parsknął cichym, gorzkim śmiechem. – Miłość… co za naiwność z jego strony. Tak jakbyś mógł poczuć jakiekolwiek cieplejsze uczucia do Czarnego Pana, jakbyś nie chciał go zabić, jakby nie targała tobą nienawiść. Mogłeś mieć czystą, nieskalaną duszę, ale rzuciłeś zaklęcie, które niosło za sobą śmierć! Nie tylko Avada zabija. Klątwa, którą odkryliście z Granger i Lupinem, miała te same efekty. Zabiłeś, Potter, zabiłeś go, a w tym samym momencie słowa „będzie mu równy" stały się prawdą! To z twoich ust wyszło przekleństwo, zrobiłeś to z premedytacją, a tym samym ułatwiłeś mu dostęp do swej duszy, która jednocześnie uległa zbrukaniu. Nie myślałeś wtedy o miłości, nie wspominałeś bliskich, po prostu nienawidziłeś go i przekląłeś.

- To prawda, ale gdyby było tak, jak mówisz, opętałby mnie. Byłem horkruksem! – Harry potrząsnął głową, nie chcąc przyjąć do wiadomości tego, co Snape usiłował mu powiedzieć. – Cząstka jego duszy nadal tkwiła gdzieś wewnątrz mnie.

- Dusza Czarnego Pana była słaba, rozdarta na części, dlatego Dumbledore wierzył, że możesz ją pokonać. Jednak w momencie, kiedy rzuciłeś klątwę, osłabiłeś też własną. To było jak świeża, niezagojona rana, wystarczyło zagłębić się w tym rozdarciu.

- Merlinie… - Harry pobladł gwałtownie. – Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? Sądzisz, że gdzieś we mnie nadal…

- Nie bądź głupcem, Potter! – Snape obrzucił go rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem. – Sądzisz, że przez tyle lat mógłbyś nie zauważyć, że od środka toczy cię robak? Że gdybyś nadal był horkruksem Czarnego Pana, zachowałbyś tę swoją gryfońskość?

- Więc? – Harry odetchnął z ulgą. – Nic mi nie wyjaśniłeś – przyznał bezradnie.

- Eliksir. Zapewne go pamiętasz.

- Ten, który mi dałeś? Myślałem, że chciałeś mnie zabić. – Wzruszył ramionami, widząc zdumione spojrzenie Snape'a. – Miał mnie jakoś ochraniać, a po wypiciu go poczułem taki ból, jakby coś rozsadzało moją głowę od wewnątrz. Ron mówił, że wrzeszczałem jak opętany. Przyznam, że ja sam pamiętam tylko torsje, które nastąpiły później.

- A jednak zadziałał. Wzmocnił cię bardziej niż myślisz i tutaj… tutaj dochodzimy do osoby Draco. – Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do szafki, skąd wyciągnął butelkę ognistej whisky i nalał sobie do szklanki, którą potem opróżnił jednym haustem. – Bo widzisz, Potter… ten eliksir… - Harry pierwszy raz słyszał, aby Snape miał tak wielkie trudności z wysławianiem się. – To była jedna z najbardziej czarnomagicznych mikstur, jakie kiedykolwiek stworzyłem.

- Dałeś mi jakieś mroczne świństwo? – Harry spojrzał na niego ze zgrozą. – I Draco brał w tym udział?

- Draco, aby eliksir zadziałał, musiał się poświęcić. – Ramiona Snape'a opadły, lecz nie odwrócił się. Stał oparty o wystający blat szafki, tyłem do Harry'ego i zaciskał palce na tumblerze. – Ironią losu jest to, że Voldemort stworzył siedem horkruksów, aby zachować nieśmiertelność i zginął, a ja stworzyłem tylko jeden i być może on ocali życie Draco.

- Eliksir… eliksir był w rzeczywistości…

- Nośnikiem duszy Draco. Uaktywnił się w momencie, kiedy go wypiłeś.

- Nie wierzę. – Głos Harry'ego był tak cichy, że prawie niesłyszalny.

- Sądzisz, że okłamywałbym cię w takiej sytuacji? Wiesz, jakiego poświęcenia wymagało stworzenie go? – Mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie. – Wiesz, że trzeba zabić, aby rozerwać własną duszę? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że trzeba mieć krew na rękach? Prawdziwą krew, Potter! Avada jest czysta, nie brudzi! Rzucasz ją i odchodzisz! Inaczej jest, gdy musisz zabić sam, bez pomocy różdżki!

- Nie… - Harry pochylił głowę, usiłując powstrzymać napływające mdłości. – To nie może być prawda…

- To jest prawda! To szaleństwo, na które zdecydował się Draco, aby pokonać drzemiące w tobie zło. Człowiek nie może być podwójnym horkruksem. Cząstka jaką poświęcił, była silniejsza od tego, co w tobie siedziało. Czarny Pan rozerwał swoją duszę na części. Każdy nowy horkruks stworzony przez niego był słabszy od poprzedniego. Ty sam stałeś się nim zupełnie przez przypadek, bez przygotowania, bez odpowiedniego rytuału. Siódma, najsłabsza część, a jednak na tyle silna, że istniało ryzyko, iż mógł przejąć nad tobą władzę. W momencie, gdy zażyłeś eliksir, horkruks Czarnego Pana został zniszczony. Na pewno nie poddał się bez walki, dlatego odczułeś ból, jednak to cząstka duszy Draco była silniejsza. Nie pokaleczył jej, rozdzierając na drobne kawałki. To był jego pierwszy horkruks, czysta, mocna esencja. Dlatego w momencie śmierci Tom Riddle – Snape po raz pierwszy wymówił prawdziwe nazwisko Voldemorta – nie mógł przejąć twego ciała. Ponieważ… nie było w nim już niczego, co by do niego należało. W chwili, gdy pokonałeś największe zło tego świata, byłeś już horkruksem Draco Malfoya!

Harry zsunął się z fotela i zwymiotował na podłogę. Torsje gwałtownie szarpały jego ciałem, jakby broniło się ono w ten sposób przed tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

- Nie, nie, nie, nie… - mamrotał pod nosem. – On nie zrobiłby mi tego, nie mógłby…

- Opanuj się, Potter. – Snape jednym ruchem różdżki oczyścił podłogę i nalał do czystej szklanki wody. – Wypij to. – Podsunął ją klęczącemu mężczyźnie.

- Jakim potworem trzeba być, aby…

- Potworem? – Snape kucnął naprzeciwko i spojrzał na niego z wściekłością. – Wiesz, ile on poświęcił? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co musiał czuć, gdy rozdzierał własną duszę? Myślisz, że kierował się tymi samymi pobudkami, co Czarny Pan?

- Zrobił to dla mnie? Nie chciałem tego! Nigdy bym nie…

- Dla ciebie? Jakim egoistą trzeba być, aby tak do tego podchodzić? – Snape skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – Rozczaruję cię, ale on nie myślał wtedy o tobie, a o całym naszym świecie. Musieliśmy się pozbyć horkruksa, aby Voldemort nie miał gdzie uciec w chwili śmierci. Byłeś zagrożeniem, które musieliśmy wyeliminować. A że przy okazji uratowaliśmy i ciebie... – Wzruszył ramionami. – Uznaj to za bonus.

Harry wypił wodę i podniósł się z podłogi, ciężko opadając na fotel. Jego czoło perliło się od kropel potu, które otarł dłonią. Na blade oblicze powoli zaczęły wracać rumieńce, lecz jego oczy nadal błyszczały gorączkowo, gdy w ciszy przetwarzał usłyszane przed chwilą informacje. Był horkruksem Draco… Draco zabił, aby rozszczepić własną duszę. Dusza Draco, jako silniejsza, zniszczyła cząstkę Voldemorta, która w nim tkwiła. Był horkruksem Draco… Draco… Draco… Merlinie… Kim trzeba być, aby zrobić coś takiego? To najczarniejsza z magii, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, Draco do końca życia nie wychyliłby nosa z Azkabanu. Jakim człowiekiem… Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, napotykając uważne spojrzenie Snape'a, który w dłoni trzymał eliksir uspokajający.

- Nie potrzebuję go.

- Jesteś pewien? Wolałbym uniknąć kolejnego napadu szału, w którym zdemolujesz moje komnaty. – Mistrz eliksirów patrzył na niego sceptycznie.

- Tak.

- Czy rozumiesz poświęcenie Draco? – Mężczyzna usiadł ostrożnie na fotelu naprzeciw niego.

Poświęcenie? Harry powoli dochodził do siebie i jego myśli z minuty na minutę stawały się jaśniejsze. Poświęcenie… Draco się poświęcił. Czy on by się zgodził na coś takiego? Zdecydowałby się maczać palce w nekromancji? Bo to była czysta nekromancja, czarna jak cholerna czarna dziura! Czy potrafiłby okaleczyć najważniejszą część swego jestestwa, aby… ocalić świat? Och, zdecydowanie by potrafił. Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Zapewne szukałby innej drogi, wzdragał się przed morderstwem, ale w końcu… w końcu wybrałby to, co słuszne.

- Jak mogę mu ją oddać?

- Potter, wiesz, co mówisz? Dotarło do ciebie to, co przed chwilą ci zdradziłem? – Snape spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Jestem horkruksem Draco. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego magia zaakceptowała tak łatwo nasz związek. – Skinął głową.

- Zgadza się. Byliście już połączeni poprzez poświęcenie Draco i to, że część jego duszy tkwi w twoim ciele.

- Wiesz, jak mogę mu ją zwrócić? – Harry doszedł do wniosku, że na myślenie o tym, co się stało, przyjdzie czas później, teraz _to_ wydawało mu się najważniejsze.

- Co zrobisz, kiedy już go uratujesz? – Snape wwiercał w niego podejrzliwe spojrzenie czarnych oczu.

- Spiorę go na kwaśne jabłko.

- Słucham? – Mężczyzna zamrugał zaskoczony.

- Całkiem stracił swój instynkt Ślizgona. Muszę mu przypomnieć, że gryfońskie odruchy zupełnie do niego nie pasują – prychnął.

- Potter, jesteś w szoku, podam ci… - Mistrz eliksirów chciał się podnieść, lecz usadziło go stanowcze spojrzeniem Pottera.

- Tak, jestem w szoku, ale to nie znaczy, że nie wiem, o czym mówię. Porzygałem się, Snape, przed tobą! Bardzo upokarzające doświadczenie, musisz mi uwierzyć – stwierdził cierpko. – Jeżeli myślisz, że zacznę teraz chodzić po ścianach i rzucać klątwami, bo pięć lat temu człowiek, którego kocham, popełnił zbrodnię w imię wyższego celu, to muszę cię rozczarować. Nie zamierzam. Zwrócę mu ją. Utworzę nić, która sprawi, że to, co zostało z niego wyrwane, wróci na swoje miejsce. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, jak to zrobić.

Snape przez chwilę milczał, przyglądając mu się, jakby przetrawiał jego słowa. W pewnym momencie najwyraźniej musiał dojść do wniosku, że Potter nie zwariował, nie zamierza go zabić ani wysłać do Azkabanu, ani też nie planuje śmierci Draco, bo jego twarz się rozluźniła. Odetchnął głęboko i powiedział.

- Wiem.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

_**Tina**__ – Draco raczej nie miał czasu na myślenie, zadziałał odruchowo. Sądzę też, że Narcyza nie chciała skrzywdzić jego, tylko Harry'ego, co wcale jej nie tłumaczy. Lucjusz tak naprawdę niewiele mógł zrobić. Kiedy ułatwiła mu ucieczkę, nie wiedział w co się pakuje, bez różdżki nic by nie zdziałał przeciwko obłąkanej żonie. Wolał jej nie irytować, a tylko grać na czas. On wcale nie stchórzył, po prostu nie miał innego wyjścia, a jego śmierć przecież w niczym by nie pomogła. Snape się nie poddał, Snape jest w rozterce, ale to w tym rozdziale ;) Uff, ulżyło mi, że rozdział się podobał, gdyż niezwykle ciężko mi się go pisało :)_

_**Sz**__ – Cyzi to już nic nie pomoże, jakoś tutaj ją nie lubię, chociaż w innych opowiadaniach mam do niej nawet sentyment ;) Tak, też tak myślę, że Snape wreszcie przekona się do Harry'ego. Nie żeby od razu przyjaciółmi zostali, ale może Severus wreszcie przestanie się zastanawiać czy Draco jest szczęśliwy w tym związku. Czasami trochę angstu i rozpaczy musi być, bo by nudno było ;)_

_**Ewa **__– cieszę się, że rozdział takie emocje w Tobie wywołał, to naprawdę ogromna radość dla autora :) nie to, żebym Ci płaczu życzyła ;) Tak, Harry bardzo cierpi, a Severus wcale nie jest ze stali i również nim to wstrząsnęło, tylko nie okazuje tego po sobie. Sam nic nie pamięta, bo chciałam mu oszczędzić kolejnych złych przeżyć i związanych z tym wspomnień. Lu lubię, więc trochę go zrehabilitowałam, a Cyzia, myślę, że ona była wychowana pod kloszem i zderzenie z rzeczywistością, sprawiło że się załamała i takie są efekty._

_**Ninette**__ – Narcyza nie chciała uderzyć w Draco, chciała pozbyć się Harry'ego, który w jej szaleństwie występował jako ten, przez którego straciła męża, syna i prestiż. Zdanie „Snape walnął ją kominkiem" miało być zabawne, więc cieszę się, że tak je odebrałaś :) Hmm… czy ja im odbiorę Draco? Muszę się zastanowić, jeszcze nic nie jest przesądzone ;P _

_**Dominikalem **__– Snape coś wie? No pewnie wie :D I pewnie jest sposób, ale czy aby całkiem bezpieczny? ; Ja jestem ciekawa tych Waszych przemyśleń niezmiernie, zaciekawiłyście mnie okropnie :D A co do seksu… jak nie umrą to przeżyją i pewnie będzie ;P_

_**Buchling**__ – wątpię aby ktoś kiedyś Samuelowi zdradził co się działo. Draco, Ron, Snape? Odpadają, a reszta tak naprawdę nie wie co się działo. Snape coś wie, ale przecież obiecał Draco, że nigdy go nie zdradzi… no ale… zobaczymy xD_

_**K**__ – serio pisałam coś o rozszczepionej duszy? W koszmarach warzył eliksir, ale chyba niczego tam o duszy nie było… właściwie nawet sprawdzałam i… wow zaskoczyłaś mnie ;)_

_**Lumiale **__– dla autora, doprowadzenie czytelnika do łez, to ogromna satysfakcja. Poczułam się naprawdę tak miło i cieplutko :) Tak, Lucjusz może być draniem, ale nadal kocha Draco. Czy Snape coś zrobi? A może to Harry coś będzie musiał zrobić? Cóż, o tym w najbliższym rozdziale ;P_

_**Lilu**__ – po raz kolejny powiem – bardzo mi miło, że rozdział wywarł takie wrażenie. Draco… być może on się obudzi… ale czy to będzie happy end? Ha! Oto jest pytanie xD_

_**MargotX**__ – dokładnie! Nigdzie nie napisałam niczego o rozszczepianiu duszy! Unikałam tego jak ognia, ale okazuje się, że moi czytelniczy potrafią dodać dwa do dwóch, co bardzo mnie cieszy. Twój komentarz zaskoczył mnie niezwykle pozytywnie. Wydawało mi się, że zrobię wielkie bum, a tutaj… jestem taka przewidywalna hehe :D I to żaden spoiler, bo rozdział z odpowiedziami właśnie wylądował ;) Snape jest w kropce. Jest człowiekiem niezwykle słownym i honorowym, tak naprawdę do końca nie wie, czy ratowanie Draco się powiedzie. To go gnębi, bo z jednej strony, aby podjąć takową próbę, musi zdradzić jego tajemnicę, a tym samym złamać daną Draco przysięgę. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli wszystko pójdzie na marne, to obawia się, że Draco odejdzie, pozostawiając po sobie w oczach Pottera inne wrażenie, niż tylko wspaniałego męża. Wie jak Harry podchodzi do czarnej magii, a już szczególnie do horkruksów. W końcu sam był jednym z nich. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział odpowie na kilka pytań :)_

_**Euphoria814**__ – ojej, nie krzycz na pana z elektrowni, bo jeszcze się zemści ;) Wino do rozdziału? Witam w klubie, czasami też odwlekam i idę najpierw po lampkę czegoś dla kurażu ;D Zatrzymaj swoją duszę, przyda Ci się, szkoda by było, abyś zaległa jak on, zobaczymy co da się zrobić ;) Absolutnie nie bełkoczesz, wszystko zrozumiałam i jest mi niezwykle miło. Tak jakoś ciepło się człowiekowi robi i od razu dalsze pisanie nabiera sensu :) Moje ego sobie radośnie podskakuje, więc trochę je nakłuję, w końcu nadmiar entuzjazmu do samego siebie, obniża poprzeczkę, a tego nie chcemy, prawda ;) A co do kanonu… ja proponuję wywalić epilog i w zamian wstawić jakieś spektakularne drarry, ot chociaż by „Czarne Zwierciadło", czy może „Światło pod wodą"? Ostatnio pojawiło się tyle wspaniałych drarry :D_

_**NoName**__ – bardzo mi miło to usłyszeć, zwłaszcza od osoby, które zajmuje się zarówno pisaniem, jak i tłumaczeniem, o ile dobrze pamiętam. To naprawdę bardzo motywujące. Do elfów oczywiście wrócę i to już niedługo. Kończę drarry i zabieram się za Lantiela i Silvana, bo aż mi żal, że prawie od roku wiszą tak bez dalszego ciągu, ale pisanie dwóch opowiadań na raz niestety mnie przerosło. To zupełnie różne charaktery i nie chciałam, aby jedne na drugie przez przypadek się nałożyły, bo żadnemu z opowiadań na dobre by to nie wyszło. Jedną z najbardziej… eee… nie wiedziałam O.o poza tym, wierzę, że są osoby bardziej utalentowane ode mnie ;) Daleko szukać nie będę – Liberi, moja wspaniała beta – do pięt jej nie dorastam i każdy rozdział jej Kamienia czytam z zapartym tchem, podziwiając łatwość z jaką operuje piórem :) Niemniej, bardzo dziękuję, tak jakoś się wzruszyłam :)_

_**Miss Black**__ – a nie mówiłam ;) od początku do tego zmierzałam ;P Ciekawe jaką masz teorię ; Oczywiście, że ma to związek z ich przysięgą, chociaż pośredni tylko. Przytoczone cytaty dokładnie do tego się odnosiły. Jak Ron słusznie zauważył, każdą parę coś łączyło ;) Tak, dokładnie o to mi chodził z Severusem. Twardy, bezwzględny, a jednak w środku rozrywa go żal, w końcu kocha Draco jak własnego syna. Cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że będą mogli pojechać na tę wycieczkę…_


	45. Chapter 45

_Wiem, że jestem spóźniona, jednak wen kapryśnym jest bytem, a styczeń zdecydowanie mu nie sprzyja. Nie będę wymieniać co mnie zatrzymało, za dużo by tego było :/ Pragnę tylko Wam serdecznie podziękować za tyle komentarzy, każdy przeczytałam uważnie i naprawdę chciałabym na każdy odpisać, niestety nie wyrobię z czasem, a chcę dziś już zamieścić. _

_._

_Są jeszcze dwie rzeczy, które chcę poruszyć. Pierwsza i najważniejsza!_

_._

_**Rozdział dedykowany jest Kasi, która swe osiemnaste urodziny obchodziła 19 stycznia, na prośbę jej chłopaka Patryka :) Kasiu, wszystkiego najlepszego! Przyjmij te spóźnione, ale szczere życzenia :***_

_._

_Druga sprawa… Maszkulo… jak to ładnie napisałaś, w moim opowiadaniu podobno znalazły się elementy różnych opowiadań w tym „Gwiazdy Mroku", „Blemisha" i „Goryczy kłamstw", które to „zebrałam w kupę". Pozwól, że odniosę się do dwóch z nich. „Gwiazda Mroku" jest dla mnie najgorszym fickiem jaki zaczęłam czytać, nie skończyłam jej, ale przypuszczam, że główni bohaterowie w końcu utonęli w tym morzu krwi, jaki zaserwowała im autorka. „Gorycz kłamstw" został napisany trochę po tym, jak ja już zamieszczałam RH i o ile pamiętam, skrytykowałam go, za zapożyczanie z innych ficków. Naprawdę, nie wiem, gdzie w tym opowiadaniu widzisz tnącego się Pottera z zapędami do samo destrukcji i Draco wampira, który najpierw woła do niego kici kici, a potem przebiera go w sukienki i oddaje Voldemortowi O.o Nie pamiętam też, aby mój Harry, kiedykolwiek płakał i jęczał jak potępieniec, a co najważniejsze brakuje mu tych słynnych skrzydełek na plecach. Dlatego… bardzo bym Cię prosiła, o wymienienie takich motywów, bo przyznam, że nie wiem, czy mam się poczuć obrażona, czy może zaciekawiona. _

_Na tym kończę wstęp i jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję za to, że czytacie z uwagą, zauważacie to na czym mi zależy i dzielicie się ze mną swoimi opiniami. Zapraszam więc na kolejny rozdział :)_

_._

_Betowała oczywiście niezastępiona i przemęczona nim Liberi :*_

_Dziękuję też Aubrey za konsultacje, inaczej pewnie pisałabym kolejny miesiąc :*_

_QQQ_

_**XLV**_

„Wiem"… To jedno słowo odbijało się echem w głowie Harry'ego, wywołując w niej zupełny chaos. Jak Snape mógł… jak w ogóle śmiał to ukrywać! Co dzień przychodził do ich komnat, podawał Draco eliksiry, obserwował, jak jego ciało stopniowo się poddaje, wyniszcza od środka i… nie reagował. Pozwalał mu powoli umierać, kierowany poczuciem jakiegoś zupełnie porąbanego honoru! Jakim sukinsynem trzeba być, aby stawiać życie swojego własnego chrześniaka na szali? Jakim człowiekiem, by w ogóle kogokolwiek skazywać na los, który przypadł w udziale Malfoyowi?

- Kim ty jesteś? – wysyczał, patrząc na Snape'a z odrazą. – Kim jesteś, by decydować o czyimś życiu bądź śmierci? Kto cię do tego upoważnił? Kto dał ci takie prawo? Brzydzę się tobą! – Odwrócił głowę, usiłując odpędzić ogarniające go ponownie mdłości. Czuł się pokonany, stając w obliczu tak wielkiego przejawu egoizmu.

- Oskarżenia. – Mistrz eliksirów podniósł się i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę oszklonego regału. Na szybie malowała się rysa, powstała na skutek wcześniejszego wyładowania magii Pottera. – Potrafi pan tylko osądzać, prawda? – Wolno przesunął palcem wzdłuż niej, zatrzymując się na samym końcu. Oderwał dłoń od szkła i gwałtownym ruchem otworzył witrynę, sięgając w głąb. Przez chwilę przyglądał się wydobytemu z wnętrza eliksirowi, po czym skierował się w stronę siedzącego w fotelu mężczyzny. – Wy, Gryfoni, jesteście tacy szlachetni; czysty, napuszony altruizm. Ślizgoni to przy was nic niewarci spiskowcy. Niezdolni do niczego poza knuciem kolejnych podstępów. Tak pan sądzi, prawda?

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Nie ma usprawiedliwienia dla twojego postępowania! – Harry obrzucił go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Ależ oczywiście, nie ma usprawiedliwienia, nie ma wytłumaczenia – prychnął Snape, siadając na swoim miejscu i obracając w palcach fiolkę z bladoniebieskim wywarem. – Pański problem polega na tym, że nadal żyje pan w przeświadczeniu, iż świat dzieli się według zasad panujących w Hogwarcie. Mądry Krukon, przyjacielski Puchon, odważny Gryfon i na końcu tej wyliczanki zły i podstępny Ślizgon, który jest niezdolny do współczucia i poświęcenia. Tylko że to wierutna bzdura, panie Potter. – Snape uniósł głowę i spojrzał ostro na Harry'ego. – Jeżeli sądzi pan, że bycie szpiegiem wiązało się z podstępem i knuciem za plecami Voldemorta, ma pan absolutną rację. Jednak to wymagało poświęcenia! Tak samo jak akt, na który zdobył się Draco! Absolutnej wiary w sprawę, dla której walczyliśmy! Wiary, że wszystko, co robimy, ma sens! Wiary w to, że świat, za który nadstawiamy karku, jest tego wart, a pan… tak, pan, panie Potter, udźwignie odpowiedzialność i odniesie zwycięstwo! – Z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem głos Snape'a podnosił się, aż w końcu prawie przeszedł w krzyk. – Nie żądam, aby docenił pan to, co zrobiliśmy. Każdy, kto brał udział w tej wojnie zasługuje na szacunek i pochylenie głowy. Szpieg, wojownik, strateg, nawet ten cholerny skrzat, który patrzy na pana z psim uwielbieniem! Tak, nawet on… - Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko i nagle jakby cała złość uszła z niego, zapadł się głębiej w fotelu, pochylając lekko ramiona.

- Usiłujesz zmienić temat? – Harry spojrzał na Snape'a ponuro.

– Draco chciał cię chronić. To dlatego siedzisz teraz tutaj zamiast niego. Zupełnie niepodobne do obrazu Ślizgona, jaki sobie stworzyłeś, prawda? – Potarł w rozdrażnieniu grzbiet garbatego nosa, niespodziewanie zwracając się do Gryfona bardziej bezpośrednio. – Nie myślał o sobie, zadziałał instynktownie, pragnąc ocalić to, na czym tak bardzo mu zależało. – Spojrzał krzywo na Harry'ego, który poruszył się niespokojnie. – Śmiem twierdzić, że zrobiłbyś dla niego to samo.

- Oczywiście. – Harry przytaknął bez chwili wahania.

- Tak, zrobiłbyś. – Snape znów obrzucił spojrzeniem trzymaną w ręku fiolkę, po czym z ociąganiem postawił ją na stoliku. – Byłbyś szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że żyje, nawet gdybyś sam musiał umrzeć. – Harry niepewnie skinął głową, zastanawiając się, do czego zmierza Snape. – Jak więc widzisz, Gryfon nie różni się tak bardzo od Ślizgona, gdy w grę wchodzą uczucia. Zatem – palcem przesunął w jego kierunku eliksir – czy gdybyś położył na szali swoje życie, aby go ratować, chciałbyś, żeby sprowadził cię z powrotem, poświęcając swoje?

W komnacie zapanowała cisza. Harry w szoku wpatrywał się w siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę. Z ociąganiem sięgnął po fiolkę i zacisnął na niej palce. Nie był pewien, czy do końca zrozumiał, co właściwie chciał mu przekazać Snape, jednak miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że tylko wypiera oczywistą prawdę.

- Co to jest? – zapytał w końcu niepewnie.

- To? To jest eliksir przywrócenia. Chociaż ja nazywam go raczej eliksirem śmierci. – Snape głęboko wciągnął powietrze i zaplótł ręce na piersi, nie odrywając wzroku od wpatrzonego w niego z napięciem Pottera. – Mieszanka śmiertelnie trujących ziół plus alrauna.

- Alrauna? Czy nie jest zakazana?

- Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. – Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Nie sądziłem, że cokolwiek o niej wiesz.

- Byłem aurorem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc jednak uczą was tam czegoś poza rzucaniem klątw. – Snape skinął głową z uznaniem. – Tak, to jedno z najmroczniejszych ziół. Nie muszę ci tłumaczyć sposobu jego pozyskiwania?

- Bynajmniej. Kwiat wisielców, czyż nie?

- Tak. A zarazem śmiertelne, czarnomagiczne świństwo.

- Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc o poświęceniu mojego życia? – Potter odstawił fiolkę i rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu. Ktoś obserwujący ich z boku, mógłby pomyśleć, że prowadzą zwyczajną, niezobowiązującą rozmowę.

- Horkruks. – Snape wstał i podszedł do szafki, skąd wyciągnął dwie szklanki, do których rozlał solidne porcje Ognistej Whisky. – Jak wiesz, zasada ich działania jest prosta. Czarodziej, który obawia się śmieci, umieszcza część swej duszy w naczyniu. Może nim być wszystko, od zupełnie zwyczajnych rzeczy, jak medalion czy czarka – postawił jedną szklankę przed Potterem i na powrót usiadł w fotelu – po innego człowieka. Nikt, kto jest przy zdrowych zmysłach, dobrowolnie nie zdecyduje się na bycie zbiornikiem. Tak, ty stałeś się nim dwa razy. Oczywiście zupełnie nieświadomie – mruknął, widząc, jak Harry wzdrygnął się na jego słowa. - Chcesz oddać Draco część jego duszy, jednak czy jesteś na to gotowy? Przecież najlepiej wiesz, jakich działań to wymaga.

- Trzeba zniszczyć naczynie… - Harry pobladł lekko, gdy dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji.

- Dokładnie.

- Jednak udało wam się zabić cząstkę Voldemorta, która tkwiła we mnie i nadal żyję.

- Owszem, ale zastąpiliśmy ją inną.

- Jednym słowem, aby ocalić Draco, muszę umrzeć… - Kostki dłoni Harry'ego zbielały, kiedy mocno zacisnął je na podłokietnikach.

- Istnieje takie ryzyko. Gdyby to było takie proste, już dawno podjąłbym odpowiednie działania. Zarzuciłeś mi bezduszność i szafowanie życiem mojego chrześniaka, jednak powiedz mi, Potter… - Snape pochylił się w jego kierunku, splatając palce pod brodą. – Jeżeli uratujemy Draco, jak mam mu później wytłumaczyć, że osobiście podałem truciznę osobie, dla której posunął się do ostateczności? Naprawdę sądzisz, że będzie mi za to wdzięczny?

- A jednak rozważałeś to. – Harry wskazał na stojącą pomiędzy nimi fiolkę. – Gdybyś nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli, nie uwarzyłbyś eliksiru.

- Draco jest moją rodziną. Oczywiście, że chcę go uratować. Jednak pomimo naszych wzajemnych animozji, nie marzy mi się zamordowanie przy tym ciebie. Ty czy mój chrześniak? Wbrew temu, co sądzisz, to trudny wybór.

Harry uniósł szklankę i upił duży łyk trunku, zagłębiając się w myślach. Zaczynał rozumieć rozterki Snape'a i jego wahanie. Jeżeli nie uratuje Draco, będzie do końca życia trawiony wyrzutami sumienia, gdyż znał sposób na przywrócenie mu duszy. Jeżeli natomiast zdecyduje się na drugą opcję… wtedy to Harry najprawdopodobniej zginie. Jak Snape wytłumaczyłby to później Malfoyowi? Czy chrześniak nie odwróciłby się od niego? Dwa wyjścia i dwie skrajności. Każde wymagało poświęcenia jednej osoby, a Snape… Snape nie był Bogiem, jak zarzucał mu Harry. Targały nim zupełnie ludzkie emocje, stał pośrodku tego wszystkiego i w którą stronę by się nie odwrócił, jego sumienie i tak zostanie obciążone.

Harry westchnął i zacisnął dłonie na szkle. Od niego samego też wymagało to podjęcia radykalnej decyzji. Czy naprawdę był gotów poświęcić życie, aby ratować Draco? Pomimo uczucia jakim go darzył, im dłużej myślał, tym bardziej odzywał się jego instynkt przetrwania. Nie chciał umierać. Nie teraz, gdy wreszcie jego życie się ustabilizowało. Świat dopiero otwierał przed nim swe podwoje. Miał być szczęśliwy… Czy był w stanie wybrać życie bez Draco? Czy może uratować go kosztem…

- Kurwa! – W geście desperacji przeciągnął ręką po włosach.

- Interesujące podsumowanie. – Snape uniósł brew w ironicznym grymasie.

- Naprawdę istnieją tylko te dwie opcje? Ja albo on? Żadnej alternatywy?

- To skomplikowane. – Snape w zamyśleniu przymknął powieki. – Fragment duszy umieszczony w przedmiocie martwym nie myśli, nie czuje, nie broni się. Niszczysz naczynie, a tym samym unicestwiasz ukrytą w nim duszę.

- Nieprawda, każdy z nich się bronił. – Harry pokręcił głową w geście sprzeciwu.

- Nie. Każdy z nich obłożony był czarnomagicznymi zaklęciami Voldemorta. Dusza w nich umieszczona nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że niedługo przestanie istnieć. Inaczej jest z ludzkim horkruksem. Jako człowiek myślący, czujący, masz na nią wpływ. Egzystuje na poziomie twoich uczuć. Oczywiście nie myśli w ten sam sposób co ty, jednak docierają do niej skrajne emocje. Jeżeli chcielibyśmy wyrwać ją z ciebie siłą, wówczas będzie się bronić, a tym samym zginiesz od razu. Niemniej istnieje inne wyjście. Jeżeli fragment duszy Draco poczuje, że umierasz, wówczas najprawdopodobniej dotrze do niego, że jego egzystencja została zagrożona i będzie próbował opuścić twoje ciało. To nic niezwykłego. Dusza w chwili śmierci ciała opuszcza je, inaczej sama uległaby zagładzie. – Snape sięgnął po whisky i upił mały łyczek alkoholu, po czym odstawił szklankę na stół.

- A Wywar Żywej Śmierci? – Harry spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. – Symuluje śmierć, prawda?

- Niestety, on tylko zatrzymuje wszystkie odruchy, wprowadza w stan czasowej hibernacji. Gdyby po jego wypiciu dusza opuszczała ciało, nikt raczej nie obudziłby się ze śpiączki, czyż nie?

- Prawda… - Harry zwiesił smętnie głowę.

- Posłuchaj Potter. – Snape oparł głowę o zagłówek i spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi oczami. – Nie mam zamiaru cię zabijać i mogę sobie pogratulować tego, że nie miałem też takiego zamiaru w ciągu tych siedmiu lat, gdy profanowałeś swą obecnością moje zajęcia. To twoja decyzja, ja ze swojej strony mogę tylko spróbować uratować was obu.

- A więc istnieje taka możliwość! – Harry poderwał się z fotela. – I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? Wiesz, co przeszedłem przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt minut?

- Uspokój się. – Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na niego ostro. – Powiedziałem, że mogę spróbować, a nie, że na sto procent cię uratuję. Ten eliksir to śmiertelna trucizna, jednakże istnieje na nią antidotum. Niemniej… - Uniósł dłoń, widząc, że Harry znowu chce mu przerwać. – Niemniej nie mogę ci go podać do momentu, gdy nie będę pewien, że Draco odzyskał swoją duszę. To będzie znak, że rytuał się powiódł. Niestety nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, ile to potrwa… najprawdopodobniej za długo. Innymi słowy, masz jakieś pięć procent szans.

- Zaczynam się gubić. – Harry okrążył komnatę i zatrzymał się na chwilę przed mężczyzną, po czym na powrót podjął wędrówkę. – Możesz mi to jakoś jasno wyłożyć?

- Jasno… - Snape prychnął z irytacją. – Wypijesz truciznę. Kiedy twoje ciało zacznie słabnąć, fragment duszy Draco poczuje się zagrożony. O ile twoja własna dusza jest z tobą związana od samego początku, on jest tylko intruzem. Stały mieszkaniec twojego ciała zostanie z tobą do ostatniego tchnienia, dopiero wtedy opuści ciało. Dusza Draco zrobi to szybciej i w tym upatruję twoją szansę na przeżycie. Niestety, musicie być sami w pomieszczeniu, ja będę obserwować was z oddalenia. Kiedy strzęp duszy Draco zacznie wysączać się z twego umierającego ciała, od razu poszuka innego naczynia. To instynkt, wola przetrwania, nazwij to jak chcesz. Jedyną formą życia, jaką znajdzie, będzie oczywiście Draco. W momencie, kiedy odzyska on część swej duszy, w jego ciele pojawi się coś na kształt płonącej pochodni, która wskaże drogę temu, co zostało z niego wyrwane klątwą. Tym sposobem odzyska duszę w całości i powinien natychmiast się obudzić. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie sprawnie, zdążę podać panu antidotum, ale jeśli dusza Draco będzie się ociągać z opuszczeniem twego ciała… umrzesz. Czy to jest dla ciebie wystarczająco jasne?

- Jak słońce. – Harry oparł się o ścianę, opuszczając lekko głowę. – Muszę wypić to od razu, czy mam czas na zastanowienie?

- Masz dwa dni. Jeżeli chcesz to zrobić, pojutrze będzie idealna okazja ku temu.

- Dlaczego akurat wtedy?

- Bo wtedy, Harry Potterze, wzgórza zapłoną.

- Wzgórza zapłoną? – Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Snape'a – To jakaś przenośnia?

- W pewnym sensie – Mistrz eliksirów wpatrywał się w miksturę zamyślonym wzrokiem.

- Wyjaśnij – zażądał Harry. – Nie lubię zagadek. Poza tym dlaczego nie teraz? Czy dwa dni robią jakąś różnicę?

- Tak wiele pytań. – Snape pokręcił głową. – Odpowiem na nie, gdy będziesz gotowy. A teraz idź już, mam kilka rzeczy do zrobienia. – Podniósł się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do sypialni. – Masz do podjęcia poważną decyzję.

- I co? To wszystko? – Harry poderwał się z fotela, patrząc za nim rozeźlony.

- Powiedziałem, że porozmawiamy, gdy podejmiesz decyzję.

Ciemna sylwetka mężczyzny zniknęła za drzwiami. Pozostawiony samemu sobie, Gryfon zazgrzytał zębami. Nienawidził uczucia bezsilności.

…..

Tym razem Harry nie użył kominka ani nie aportował się do swoich komnat. Wolno przemierzał opustoszałe korytarze, próbując opanować gonitwę myśli. _Wzgórza zapłoną… o co, do cholery, chodziło Nietoperzowi? _Natłok wiadomości sprawił, że zaczęła go boleć głowa, a w skroniach czuł nieprzyjemne pulsowanie. Skręcił w korytarz prowadzący do komnat, które dzielił z Draco i zatrzymał się przed malowidłem. Na jego widok wąż cicho zasyczał, po czym obraz odsunął się, wpuszczając go do środka. W salonie nadal przebywała Hermiona, zaciekle notując coś swoim długim, brązowo-szarym piórem. Harry, niezdecydowany, zatrzymał się w progu, zastanawiając się, czy zadać jej dręczące go pytanie. Po chwili podjął decyzję. Nie musiał od razu wszystkiego jej mówić. Ba, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odkrywać przed przyjaciółką wszystkich kart. Zapewne byłaby przerażona, słysząc, o czym rozmawiali ze Snape'em. Jednak ostatnie słowa mistrza eliksirów nie dawały mu spokoju. W końcu niczego nie zdradzi, jeśli zapyta tylko o to.

- Płonące wzgórza? – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Pierwszy raz słyszę coś takiego.

- Szkoda, myślałem, że ty coś wiesz. – Podrapał się po głowie zawiedziony.

- Gdzie to usłyszałeś? – Odłożyła pióro na biurko i potarła zaczerwienione oczy. Harry z zakłopotaniem zauważył, jak bardzo była zmęczona i niedospana. Zamiast spędzać wakacje z rodziną, siedziała tutaj i usiłowała pomóc jemu i Draco. Tak samo wyglądał Ron, uświadomił sobie Harry z całą wyrazistością. Być może przyjaciel nie zagłębiał się w księgi, ale cały czas zajmował się Samuelem i Joe, odwracając ich uwagę od zamartwiania się stanem Draco. Poczuł wdzięczność za to, że przyjaciele są przy nim i zawsze może na nich liczyć.

- Snape użył tego zwrotu w rozmowie – przyznał niechętnie.

- W jakim kontekście? – W jej oczach błysnęło zainteresowanie.

- Nie pamiętam dokładnie, po postu te dwa słowa utkwiły mi w pamięci. –Wzruszył ramionami.

- Może chodziło mu o jakiś pożar? – mruknęła w zamyśleniu. – Albo to metafora. Wiesz, używa się jej na przykład w poezji, gdy nie chce się napisać czegoś wprost.

- Hermiono, wiem, co to metafora. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Przepraszam, po prostu głośno się zastanawiam. – Zmrużyła oczy podrażnione ciągłym wpatrywaniem się w księgi. – A może chodzi o coś prostego.

- Niby o co?

- Merlinie, Harry, przecież znajdujemy się w Czerwonych Wzgórzach. – Machnęła ręką dookoła, jakby chciała pokazać mu otoczenie. – Hrabstwo wzięło nazwę od okolicznych lasów i wzgórz, które o zachodzie słońca zabarwiają się na czerwono. Jakby płonęły.

- Myślisz, że to o to chodziło? – spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

- Tak sądzę. – Skinęła stanowczo głową.

- Hmm… może masz rację. Dzięki. – Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku swojej sypialni. – Pójdę się położyć, a ty nie siedź za długo, powinnaś się wyspać.

- Jasne, Harry. Dokończę tylko ten rozdział. – Pomachała mu ręką i w momencie gdy zamykał drzwi do komnaty, zobaczył jej głowę na powrót pochyloną nad opasłym tomem.

….

W sypialni panował półmrok. Uchylone lekko okno wpuszczało do środka świeże, letnie powietrze, pachnące wiatrem i solą morską. Podszedł i usiadł na łóżku obok Draco, odgarniając z jego gorącego czoła posklejane potem kosmyki. Mężczyzna oddychał ciężko i jakby z wysiłkiem, jednak jego ciało wciąż pozostawało nieruchome i bezwładne. Harry odwrócił go na bok, delikatnie masując mu plecy. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, nad czym najpierw powinien zacząć się zastanawiać. Po chwili postanowił odsunąć od siebie myśli o przyczynach, dla których Draco zdecydował się rozszczepić swoją duszę, dochodząc do wniosku, że dopóki nie usłyszy wyjaśnienia od niego samego, własne przypuszczenia i oskarżenia na nic mu się nie przydadzą. Miał teraz ważniejsze zmartwienia.

Z jednej strony, jak każdy człowiek, naprawdę chciał żyć. Odkąd wojna się skończyła, śmierć była ostatnią pozycją na jego liście planów na przyszłość. Wreszcie wolny, bez brzemienia spoczywającego na jego barkach, mógł odetchnąć pełną piersią. Realizował się jako nauczyciel, miał u boku przyjaciół i wreszcie wszystko naprawdę zaczął widzieć w jasnych barwach. W dodatku jego fatalnie zapowiadające się małżeństwo nieoczekiwanie dotarło do momentu, gdy z pełnym przekonaniem mógł stwierdzić, że kocha tego pełnego sprzeczności mężczyznę, jakim był Draco i chce spędzić z nim resztę życia. Naprawdę, nad jego głową musiało w momencie narodzin zawisnąć jakieś fatum, skoro gdy tylko wydawało mu się, że szczęście jest w zasięgu ręki, dawał o sobie znać pech.

- Nie chcę umierać – jęknął, kładąc się na łóżku i wtulając w plecy męża. – I nie chcę, abyś ty umarł. To jakiś koszmar… Jesteśmy na to za młodzi! – Zacisnął pięść na piżamie Draco. – To jakaś paranoja… Jak mam wybrać? Co ty byś zrobił?

Oczywiście Draco poświęcił się już dwa razy, ale, zdaniem Harry'ego, to były zupełnie inne sytuacje. Stworzenie horkruksa, jakkolwiek przerażające, nie wiązało się przecież z samobójstwem. Nawet moment, gdy Malfoy rzucił się na niego, przyjmując klątwę, nie był przemyślanym działaniem. Mężczyzna zareagował instynktownie, tak naprawdę nawet nie wiedział, czym został porażony. Zrobił to dla Harry'ego bez żadnego wahania, bez chwili zastanowienia. Harry pomyślał, że gdyby on sam znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, zrobiłby dokładnie to samo. Jednak, ku jego rozgoryczeniu, jemu dano czas do namysłu… dużo czasu… dużo za dużo i to go przerażało. Może gdyby musiał podjąć decyzję już teraz albo w chwili, gdy Snape mu o tym powiedział, nie wahałby się, jednak im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej kojarzyło mu się to z samobójstwem. Niewątpliwie istniała zasadnicza różnica, jednak w ostatecznym rozrachunku ratowanie Draco wiązało się z ofiarą. Czuł, jakby miał skoczyć z okna wieżowca czy też świadomie podciąć sobie żyły. Czysta premedytacja. Nie był masochistą, dla wszystkiego zawsze szukał wytłumaczenia, we wszystkim usiłował zawsze znaleźć dobre strony, jednak tym razem nie pojawiło się żadne światło w tunelu. Ba! Nawet cholerny, rozpędzony pociąg nie oświetlał go reflektorami.

– Co ty byś zrobił…? - powtórzył pytanie.

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza przerywana ciężkim od gorączki oddechem Draco.

…

_Coś dziwnego ciągnęło go ku dołowi, jakby siła grawitacji wzrosła nagle do niewyobrażalnie wielkich rozmiarów. Jego nogi wydawały się ciężkie i z trudem stawiał kolejne kroki._

_- Widzisz to? - odwrócił się na dźwięk głosu dochodzącego z jego lewej strony. Wysoki, jasnowłosy młodzieniec wyciągał przed siebie rękę. - Poczuj to._

_Rozejrzał się dookoła. Miejsce naprawdę było osobliwe. Wydawało mu się, że przyroda popadła w jakieś skrajne szaleństwo, przecząc prawom natury. Kilka groteskowo powyginanych drzew stanowiło parodię samych siebie. Ich gałęzie wyginały się ku dołowi i jak szponiaste dłonie zdawały się sięgać ku ziemi, jakby chciały się w niej zagłębić. Ich pnie były poskręcane pod dziwnymi kątami i wszystkie pochylone ku północy, a może południowi? Nie dało się rozróżnić kierunków. _

_Sięgnął wzrokiem dalej i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że stoi w jakimś dziwnym kręgu. Brakowało tutaj trawy, a gleba wyglądała, jak potraktowana wyjątkowo żrącym kwasem. Merlinie, miał wrażenie jakby nagle znalazł się w centrum Wiru Oregońskiego*. Do pełnego obrazu brakowało tylko małej, powyginanej i grożącej w każdej chwili zawaleniem chatki._

_Uniósł głowę. Tuż nad nim niebo miało barwę krwi. Ciężkie powietrze zdawało się wirować niczym trąba powietrzna, groźnie unosząca się ich głowami. Im dalej sięgał wzrokiem, tym sklepienie było jaśniejsze, aż w końcu przechodziło w blady róż, by wreszcie rozpłynąć się w naturalny błękit._

_- Dotknij tego. _

_Wzdrygnął się i spojrzał w kierunku głosu. Na wyciągniętej dłoni mężczyzny leżał kwiat. Delikatna, prosta łodyżka miała barwę wina, wyrastające z niej liście przechodziły w karmin, a ich krawędzie były ostre jak brzytwa. Cudowny pojedynczy kielich był w kolorze intensywnej, trawiastej zieleni, a jego płatki rozchylały się łagodnie, ukazując oślepiająco biały środek. Kruche pręciki lśniły, jakby właśnie obsiadło je tysiąc spragnionych nektaru świetlików. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko tutaj było na opak. Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i dotknął rośliny. Pomimo iż wyglądała na delikatną, w dotyku okazała się twarda i zupełnie zimna._

_- Czujesz to? - Draco łagodnie przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem._

_- Chodźmy stąd. – Harry energicznym ruchem strącił z jego dłoni dziwny kwiat, który opadł ciężko na spopielałą ziemię, roztrzaskując się na miliony drobnych okruchów. Świecący pyłek zamigotał kilka razy, po czym zgasł jak wypalona pochodnia. _

_- To nie twoje miejsce. - Malfoy potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się, wskazując coś majaczącego na krawędzi okręgu. _

_Drzwi. _

_Stały tam samotnie, bez futryn i ścian. Po prostu zawieszone w pustce. Wrota donikąd... a może to tutaj było nigdzie? Harry poczuł, że jego żołądek skręca się z przerażenia._

_- Musimy iść, Draco. - Chwycił go za rękę, która okazała się bardzo zimna. Jakby trzymał pomiędzy palcami bryłę lodu, która ostrymi szpilkami mrozu raniła jego dłoń, sprawiając, że zamarzała. Powoli, lecz nieustająco, przenikliwy chłód sunął w górę jego ramienia._

_- Nie twoje. - Blondyn potrząsnął głową i znowu wskazał na drzwi. - Musisz iść._

_- Sam nigdzie nie pójdę. – Harry szarpnął go z wysiłkiem, kierując się ku wyjściu. Gdziekolwiek ono prowadziło, na pewno było tam lepiej niż tu._

_- Ja nie mogę. - Wydawało się, że Ślizgon przyrósł do podłoża. Harry z rozpaczą szarpnął go mocniej, jednak ile sił by nie włożył w swe działanie, chłopak przesuwał się zaledwie o cal w nieprawdopodobnie ślimaczym tempie. Czuł, że pomimo zimna, które paraliżowało już prawie połowę jego ciała, gorący pot spływa mu strumieniami po plecach. _

_- Pomóż mi, sam nie dam rady! - krzyknął desperacko, patrząc w spokojne, szare oczy kochanka._

_- Nie twoje miejsce, Harry. - Wzrok Draco był łagodny i zamyślony._

_- Twoje też nie... musisz się obudzić! Do cholery, czekam na ciebie, Samuel czeka, nie pozwól temu czemuś sobą zawładnąć. Walcz!_

_Oczy Draco poszarzały i po jasnym obliczu spłynęły łzy. Jedna, druga, dziesiąta. Płynęły nieprzerwanym strumieniem, żłobiąc mokrą ścieżkę na jego policzkach. Najbardziej przerażało Harry'ego, że twarz Draco zupełnie się nie zmieniła, nadal gościł na niej spokój i ten sam nieobecny wyraz oczu oraz łagodny uśmiech. Jakby łzy nie należały do niego, były poza nim, jakby o nich nie wiedział..._

_Harry w przerażeniu to szarpał dłoń Draco, to mężczyznę popychał, zmuszając go do zrobienia kolejnego kroku. Miał wrażenie, że walczy z posągiem, który zapuścił korzenie w tej nieprzyjaznej ziemi._

_Nie mógł się poddać, był coraz bliżej. Już widział ornamenty zdobiące wrota, już odróżniał kolory, złoto i mahoniowy brąz. _

_- Jeszcze krok, jeszcze trochę, błagam, Draco, wysil się... zrób to dla mnie... - wyrzęził i wreszcie poczuł za plecami twarde drewno. Odetchnął z ulgą i chwycił mosiężną klamkę. Drzwi uchyliły się bezszelestnie. - Chodźmy, już jesteśmy na miejscu. - Dotknął mokrej twarzy Draco, składając na jego ustach nieodwzajemniony pocałunek. - Zabiorę cię stąd. - Przeszedł na drugą stronę, nie wypuszczając z rąk dłoni męża. Od razu poczuł, że jego własny oddech wraca do normy, a ciało odzyskuje stabilność. Powoli przeciągał Draco w swoją stronę. Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze krok i... Kiedy jego ręce minęły linię drzwi, poczuł, jakby na powrót nie mógł oddychać. Jego dłonie były puste. Zamachał nimi rozpaczliwie, chcąc z powrotem chwycić Draco, jednak kiedy uniósł głowę, mężczyzna ponownie stał pośrodku okręgu, patrząc na niego spokojnie i uśmiechając się delikatnie. _

_- Nie twoje miejsce. - Dobiegł go szept._

_- Więc twoje też nie! - krzyknął i rzucił się w kierunku przejścia, jednak jakaś siła odepchnęła go, powalając na soczyście zieloną trawę._

_- Nie twoje miejsce. - Draco potrząsnął głową. - Nie nasze... _

_Po stronie Malfoya zerwał się wiatr i uniósł ze spalonej ziemi drobinki popiołu, zamazując sylwetkę stojącego samotnie mężczyzny. _

_- Nie nasze, Harry... - Drzwi zamknęły się cicho na przekór krzyczącemu w rozpaczy Harry'emu. _

_Wrzeszczał, drapiąc drewno, usiłując je rozerwać, rozedrzeć... czuł pod palcami jego miękkość... _

_- Nie! Nie, nie… błagam, nie!_

Usiadł gwałtownie i szeroko otworzył oczy. Dookoła panowała ciemność, a zza okna dochodził łagodny szum morza. Spojrzał w dół na pomiętą pościel, na której jego palce zacisnęły się niczym szpony. Nadal miał w pamięci rozmazującą się sylwetkę Draco. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, odwrócił się i wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Pomimo że Draco wciąż mocno się pocił, pościel nadal pachniała świeżością i delikatną nutą jałowca. Skrzaty nigdy nie zapominały jej zmienić.

Niech to szlag!

Uniósł powieki i przed oczami ujrzał jasne włosy Malfoya, które w świetle księżyca lśniły niczym srebro. Jego twarz była blada, a czoło rosiły drobne krople potu. Nierówny oddech mącił ciszę nocy.

- Gdzie jesteś? – szepnął Harry, unosząc się na łokciu i odruchowo dotykając rozpalonego czoła Draco. – To tutaj to tylko powłoka, piękna i pusta, jak zepsuta lalka. Gdzie podziałeś się prawdziwy ty?

Usiadł, podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując je ramionami. Przed oczami znowu stanęła mu twarz Draco ze snu. Czy było możliwe, że tak właśnie wyglądała jego teraźniejsza egzystencja? Czy naprawdę znajdował się w tym oderwanym od rzeczywistości miejscu? Jeżeli tak, to Harry za nic w świecie nie mógł pozwolić mu tam pozostać. Jeżeli miał postawić na szali własne życie, zrobi to. Dla Draco, a przy okazji dla Samuela, który nie mógł stracić brata.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na leżącego obok Malfoya. Nie, zdecydowanie nie mógł wyobrazić sobie przyszłości bez niego. Już teraz przeraźliwie mu go brakowało. Jego śmiechu, żartów, głębokiego brzmienia głosu, gdy wymawiał jego imię, nawet tej nierozerwalnie z nim połączonej zgryźliwości i ciętego dowcipu. Brakowało mu dotyku Draco, tego, jak mrużył oczy, gdy nad czymś się zastanawiał, jak przygryzał dolną wargę pochylony nad testami uczniów. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie budzenia się w pustym łóżku, wracania po zajęciach do cichych komnat. Nie chciał stracić ich przekomarzania, rozmów, głupawych wybryków, które zapewne zaszokowałyby ich podopiecznych.

Brakowało mu Draco.

Harry zerwał się z pościeli i pospiesznie naciągnął na siebie spodnie. Boso i w rozpiętej koszuli aportował się tuż przed komnatami Snape'a. Wszedł do środka, gwałtownie otwierając drzwi do jego prywatnych apartamentów. Mistrz eliksirów, pomimo późnej pory wciąż siedzący przy biurku, na jego widok poderwał się gwałtownie.

- Zróbmy to! - Gryfon przystanął i spojrzał na niego zdecydowanie. – Chcę go z powrotem!

- Potter, musisz być tego pewny. - Wąskie usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię.

- Jestem.

- Nie, głupcze. Musisz być pewny do końca! Sądzę, że chcesz go sprowadzić z egoistycznych pobudek, a to się nie uda. Przez jeden wieczór wszystko przemyślałeś? Wiesz, na co się decydujesz? Nie bądź idiotą! - Westchnął, gdy Harry cofnął się z urazą. - Nic z tego nie będzie. Nie będę rozmawiał z kimś, kto podejmuje tak ważne decyzje pod wpływem chwili.

- Wiem, co robię! To moje życie! Myślisz, że jest mi łatwo? Albo ja, albo on… rozumiem konsekwencje… Po prostu pragnę, by wrócił. Nie będę patrzył spokojnie, jak umiera, wiedząc, że mogłem sprowadzić go z powrotem.

- Chcesz, aby wrócił… Powiedz mi, Potter, myślisz teraz o prawdziwym Draco, czy tylko o swoim wyobrażeniu? – Snape zacisnął dłonie w złości. - Musisz pragnąć jego duszy. Tego, co jest jego kwintesencją, dzięki czemu jest taki, jaki jest. Musisz pragnąć wszystkiego... Nie masz wyboru, nie ma rozdzielenia: chcę tego, a bez tamtego mogę się obejść. Rozumiesz to, Potter? Nie zaryzykuję twojego życia, jeżeli masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.

- Kocham go! – Harry dopadł biurka Snape'a i uderzył dłońmi o jego blat, aż zapiekły. – Kocham, rozumiesz to? Kochałeś kiedyś kogoś tak bardzo, że byłeś gotów oddać za niego życie? On to zrobił! Dla mnie! I jestem mu winien to samo!

- Ach… poczucie winy. – Mężczyzna pochylił się w jego kierunku. – Tym się kierujesz? Wyrzutami sumienia?

- Czy ty mnie słuchasz, do kurwy nędzy? Chcę go z powrotem! Jego całego, nie cudownego, wspaniałego i nieskazitelnego, ale wraz z jego cynizmem, który równoważy mój wrodzony idealizm. Chcę jego zamiłowania do ubrań, kłótni o łazienkę, w której koczuje godzinami, obsesji na punkcie włosów! Chcę, aby znowu stanął naprzeciw mnie z rapierem w dłoni, mówiąc, że nie dorastam mu do pięt i nigdy go nie pokonam! Chcę, aby wyśmiewał moją kolekcję kart z czekoladowych żab! Chcę, by tłumaczył mi różnicę między winem francuskim a hiszpańskim, ubliżając mi przy tym od plebejuszy! Chcę… Chcę, żeby budził się przy mnie i bym mógł znowu przy nim zasypiać… Chcę Draco… żywego, z jego wadami i zaletami… po prostu… pozwól mi go odzyskać… - Harry oklapł i osunął się na kolana, opierając głowę o bok biurka.

Snape przez chwilę stał i przyglądał mu się zmrużonymi oczami. Oto Harry Potter, klęczący i pokonany przez własne uczucia. Powinien odczuwać satysfakcję, a czuł tylko gorycz i żal. Żal, że być może te wszystkie „chcę", nigdy nie zostaną spełnione.

- Wstawaj, Potter. – Obszedł biurko i chwycił mężczyznę pod ramię, podciągając go do góry. – Chcesz naprawdę dużo rzeczy, a ja tylko jednej, abyś nie rozklejał się przy mnie. Jeżeli mamy działać, potrzebuję cię w pełni sił. Nie mam ochoty zostać twoją niańką tylko dlatego, że nagle odkryłeś w sobie Puchona.

- Miałem być Ślizgonem – zaprotestował cicho Harry, pozwalając poprowadzić się w kierunku kanapy.

- Słucham? – Snape otworzył szafkę i wyjął z niej eliksir uspokajający.

- Tiara Przydziału chciała mnie przydzielić do Slytherinu – powtórzył głośniej.

- Cóż, zawsze wiedziałem, że opatrzność w jakiś sposób nade mną czuwa. – Mistrz eliksirów wcisnął mu w dłoń miksturę. – Wypij to. – Tym razem Harry bez sprzeciwu odkorkował fiolkę i krzywiąc się, przełknął wywar.

- Ohyda. – Otrząsnął się lekko. – Dlaczego mówisz o opatrzności?

- Potter, być może naprawdę pasowałbyś do Domu Węża. – Snape oparł się o biurko, zaplatając ręce na piersi i chowając dłonie w obszernych rękawach szaty. – Jednak śmiem twierdzić, że żaden z nas by na tym nie skorzystał.

- Racja. – Harry kiwnął głową, czując, jak eliksir zaczyna działać, a jego spięte ciało powoli się odpręża. – Pozabijalibyśmy się zapewne już podczas pierwszego roku. Święty Mistrz Eliksirów i Znakomitość – prychnął z przekąsem.

- Hmm… - Snape zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie swoje własne słowa z pierwszej lekcji eliksirów.

- Pomożesz mi? – Potter uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego. W jego oczach malowała się zupełna bezradność. – Sam nie dam rady, nie wiem jak…

Mężczyzna westchnął i w zamyśleniu spojrzał na szafkę, w której spoczywał eliksir przywrócenia.

- Jeżeli nie dla mnie… zrób to dla Draco. Mnie możesz nienawidzić, ale on… on wiele dla ciebie znaczy, wiem o tym.

- Przestań! – Snape potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odepchnąć od siebie coś nieprzyjemnego. – Nie żądam, abyś błagał. Wbrew temu, co o mnie sądzisz, nie jestem sadystą.

- Więc czego żądasz? Zrobię wszystko…

- Niczego! – warknął zirytowany mężczyzna. – Pomogę ci. – Widząc niedowierzające spojrzenie Harry'ego, wzruszył ramionami. – Musiałem się upewnić.

- Upewnić co do czego?

- Że wiesz, co robisz, na co się decydujesz, a przede wszystkim, że robisz to z właściwych pobudek. Nie z litości, nie z poczucia winy, ale dla Draco.

- Oczywiście, że dla niego. – W oczach Pottera pojawiło się oburzenie. – Już mówiłem, ko…

- Tak, tak, wiem. – Snape machnął ręką. – Naprawdę nie musisz szafować wyznaniami, zostaw je sobie na później, dla kogoś innego.

- Eee… tak. – Harry spuścił głowę, lekko zażenowany. – To… jak to zrobimy? Mam go tutaj przynieść, czy może… nie wiem, u nas w sypialni?

- Nie, Potter. Ani tutaj, ani w sypialni. Aby to się udało, potrzebujemy ogromnych pokładów mocy. Czegoś, co nie tylko wzmocni wasze ciała, ale też zatrzyma część duszy Draco w miejscu. – Mistrz eliksirów pogładził opuszkiem palca podbródek, przyglądając się siedzącemu naprzeciwko mężczyźnie zamyślonym wzrokiem. – Słyszałeś kiedyś o Sercu Zamku?

- Nie. – W oczach Gryfona błysnęło zaciekawienie.

- Tak myślałem. – Snape pokiwał głową, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. – Czeka nas długa rozmowa, panie Potter.

….

_*Wir Oregoński (Oregon Vortex) leży nad brzegiem potoku Sardine na Złotym Wzgórzu, około 50km od Grants Pass w stanie Oregon. Zarówno prawa grawitacji, jak i przyroda w tym miejscu, zupełnie odbiegają od tego, co uznawane jest za normalne._


	46. Chapter 46

_Odpowiedzi na komentarze w trakcie pisania, dokleję je dziś, lub jutro. Nie chciałam dłużej zwlekać z zamieszczeniem ;)_

_Betowała oczywiście wspaniała Liberi, której ogromnie dziękuję :*_

**XLVI**

- Dokąd idziemy? – Harry od jakiegoś czasu podążał za Snape'em w głąb lochów, z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w labirynt korytarzy. W dół, ciągle w dół. Miał wrażenie, że znajdują się już dużo poniżej kwater mistrza eliksirów. Po tym, jak Snape powiedział, że muszą porozmawiać, kazał mu wrócić do siebie i ubrać się przyzwoicie. Harry był mu za to wdzięczny, gdyż chodzenie na bosaka po zimnych lochach zdecydowanie nie byłoby przyjemne.

- Na najniższy poziom. – Snape bez wahania skręcił w prawo i zszedł po kilku schodach prowadzących do kolejnego korytarza.

Harry mocniej otulił się szatą, czując, jak wilgotny chłód ciągnący od podziemi przenika przez warstwy jego ubrania. Pomimo lata temperatura tutaj była o wiele niższa niż w naziemnej części zamku. Ściany zdobiły mokre plamy skraplającej się na murach wody, a kamień wyglądał na o wiele starszy niż ten, z którego zbudowane były mury na powierzchni. Czuć było zapach pleśni i stęchlizny. Zdecydowanie ta część zamku nie należała do przyjemnych i kojarzyła się Harry'emu z Komnatą Tajemnic w Hogwarcie. Ten sam mroczny i ponury klimat.

- Daleko jeszcze? – Ostrożnie przekroczył leżące na ziemi, pokruszone zębem czasu, kamienie.

- Cierpliwość to cnota, Potter. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. – Snape ponownie skręcił i zatrzymał się przed wilgotną ścianą z odłażącym w kilku miejscach tynkiem. Zatknął pochodnię, którą do tej pory niósł w ręce, w kandelabr znajdujący się po lewej stronie i cofnął się o krok.

- To tutaj? – Harry niepewnie rozejrzał się po wąskim, ślepym korytarzu.

- Dokładniej za ścianą, przed którą stoimy. – Mężczyzna gestem wskazał odrapany kawałek muru.

Harry przyjrzał się uważnie kamieniowi. Już po chwili pośród plam i zacieków zaczął odróżniać kształt namalowany na ścianie. Ostrożnie podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął rękę, obrysowując go palcem.

- Uroboros? – Odwrócił się, pytająco zerkając na Snape'a.

- Dokładnie.

- Eee… podasz mi hasło?

- Potter. – Snape sapnął i potarł w rozdrażnieniu czoło. – Twoja ignorancja czasami mnie przeraża. Jesteś właścicielem zamku i nie wiesz nic o jego sercu ani jak się tam dostać. Jestem rozczarowany, że jednak nadal potrafisz mnie zadziwić swą niewiedzą.

- Ej, to niesprawiedliwe! – Harry cofnął dłoń i odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny. – Nigdy nie byłem właścicielem żadnego zamku, skąd mogę wiedzieć, że mają jakieś serca?

- O ile pamiętam, razem z Draco wzmacnialiście bariery szkoły, dodając do nich swoją własną sygnaturę. Sądziłem, że, w związku z tym procesem, istnienie czegoś takiego jak serce zamku stało się dla ciebie logiczne i w pełni zrozumiałe. – Snape pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Najwyraźniej nie. – Harry przewrócił oczami. – Masz zamiar mi wytłumaczyć czy dalej nabijać się z mojej niewiedzy? Przyznam, że nie czuję się z nią komfortowo, a to w połączeniu z napięciem, które nie opuszcza mnie od kilku tygodni, może okazać się zgubne w skutkach.

- Tak, miałem już tego przedsmak.

- Więc nie prowokuj kolejnego wybuchu, tylko wyjaśnij. Naprawdę – Harry w roztargnieniu zmierzwił włosy, wprowadzając jeszcze większy nieład pomiędzy już i tak już sterczące kosmyki – jestem zmęczony i cholernie boli mnie głowa. Bądź chociaż raz miłym nietoperzem i bez pieprzenia o tym, jaki to jesteś nieszczęśliwy, że musisz przebywać w towarzystwie takiego ignoranta jak ja, walnij prosto z mostu, o co chodzi.

- Oczywiście. – Kącik ust Snape'a uniósł się lekko, jakby mężczyzna starał się ukryć rozbawienie. – Mając na uwadze twoje zdrowie psychiczne – urwał, czując, jak fala magii przetacza się przez korytarz, roztrzaskując o przeciwległą ścianę drobny żwirek – postaram się zrobić to bez pieprzenia.

- Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczny. – Harry spojrzał na niego wymownie.

- Pamiętasz zapewne, jak pan Weasley wymyślił podziały domów opierające się na magii żywiołów. Nie wpadł na to ot tak sobie.

- Co to ma wspólnego z…

- Nie przerywaj. – Snape spojrzał na niego karcąco. – Magia żywiołów to jedna z najpotężniejszych form magii naturalnej. Każda rzecz na tej planecie posiada energię, woda, ogień, rośliny, powietrze. Czegokolwiek byś nie wymienił, w jakiś sposób będzie z nią związane. Najpotężniejsza oczywiście jest energia pochodząca z samego jądra ziemi, ukształtowana już u zarania dziejów. Po odpowiednim treningu niektórzy magowie mogą wyczuć, jak pulsuje tuż pod ich stopami, czasami delikatnie, a czasami mocno niczym magiczne serce planety.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że serce zamku to ta magia pochodząca z ziemi? – Harry zmarszczył czoło w skupieniu.

- Dokładnie. – Snape skinął głową. – Od dawien dawna czarodzieje stawiają swoje domy na źródłach pierwotnych mocy. To zupełnie naturalne. Każdy mag szuka jak największych jego pokładów. To dlatego poszczególne dwory są od siebie tak bardzo oddalone.

- Jeżeli są one tak potężne, to powinny spokojnie… Eee… a właściwie co one robią? – Harry poczuł się zażenowany własną niewiedzą. – Cholera, czuję się jak idiota – sapnął zirytowany.

- To one podtrzymują bariery. – Tym razem Snape najwyraźniej nie zamierzał kpić z Gryfona. – Pomyśl. Kiedy rzucasz czar, który nie jest magią docelową, musisz się na nim skupić, aby jak najdłużej go utrzymać. Przykładowo Protego. Kiedy rzucasz zaklęcie tarczy, utrzymujesz je, dopóki skupiasz na nim swą wolę, jednak gdy opuścisz różdżkę, ochrona opada. Na tej samej zasadzie funkcjonuje też Wingardium Leviosa i wiele innych czarów o przedłużonym działaniu. Magia docelowa jest inna, rzucasz Incendio i podpalasz, nie musisz się troszczyć o to, czy się utrzyma. Jej moc trafia prosto w cel i na tym twoja ingerencja się kończy.

- Rozumiem. – Harry skinął głową. – Innymi słowy, gdybym rzucił czar na zamek, aby otoczyć go barierą, w momencie, gdy przestałbym o tym myśleć, zaklęcie przestałoby działać.

- Mniej więcej. Oczywiście jakaś moc zostałaby w samych murach, jednak przeciętnie wyszkolony czarodziej byłby zdolny ją ominąć. – Snape splótł ręce na piersi, owijając się ciaśniej szatą. – Źródło pradawnej mocy, ujarzmione i zamknięte w jednym miejscu, staje się sercem budowli. Skupia w sobie magię, kumuluje ją i zapamiętuje. Tym samym zaklęcia ochronne działają przez cały czas. Im potężniejszy punkt, na którym wybudowano dom, tym potężniejsza ochrona. Dwie posiadłości w tym samym miejscu, spowodowałyby zachwianie synergii. Energia zaczęłaby się rozdwajać, próbując działać na dwa fronty, lub też otoczyłaby budynki tymi samymi barierami, co oczywiście byłoby raczej nie na rękę właścicielom.

- Emeraldfog musi stać na naprawdę ogromnym skupisku mocy. Jego magia ochronna jest potężna. – Harry z szacunkiem położył dłoń na wizerunku Uroborosa.

- To prawda. Najpotężniejsze rodziny są bardzo stare. Ich domy zostały postawione w miejscach specjalnie ku temu wybranych. Hogwart, Malfoy Manor, Snape Manor, domy Weasleyów, Longbottomów i wielu innych magów, stoją na gigantycznych skupiskach energii. Pomijając bariery ochronne, ludzie wierzą, że urodzenie dziecka w takim miejscu sprawia, że stanie się ono w przyszłości potężnym czarodziejem i myślę, że mają rację.

- Neville? – Gryfon spojrzał na Snape'a sceptycznie.

- Neville Longbottom wywodzi się z rodu znamienitych magów. Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, dlaczego zielarstwo tak dobrze mu idzie? Nawet w nieprzyjaznych warunkach potrafi wyhodować bardzo rzadkie i wrażliwe zioła. Jego magia skupiona jest na ziemi i idealnie do niej dopasowana. Gdyby zamiast Hogwartu kończył Emeraldfog, na pewno zostałby przydzielony do domu Terry.

- Nie wierzę, że chwali pan Neville'a – Harry zamrugał w niedowierzaniu i uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.

- Potter, to, że Neville jest totalnym idiotą w dziedzinie eliksirów, nie znaczy, że nie doceniam jego pracy jako nauczyciela zielarstwa. – Snape prychnął zirytowany.

- A ja? Gdzie w takim razie ja bym trafił?

- Do domu Ignis – odparł bez wahania mistrz eliksirów. – Twoja magia jest bardzo żywiołowa, potężna i gdybyś nie potrafił nad nią panować, niszczycielska. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, Draco zdecydowanie zostałby przydzielony do Aquarian. Jednak chociaż woda i ogień to dwa przeciwieństwa, są równie niebezpieczne, co imponujące. A teraz – machnął niecierpliwie ręką – zamierzasz tutaj stać, czy może otworzysz przejście do serca?

- A ty nie możesz? – Harry nie bardzo chciał się przyznać, że nadal nie wie, jak to zrobić.

- Nie, nie mogę. Ja je tylko znalazłem. Uroboros od wieków oznacza takie miejsca.

- Dlaczego to zawsze muszą być węże? – Harry przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się znakowi.

- Potter, skup się. Uroboros nie ma nic wspólnego ze Ślizgonami. To znak nieskończoności, który symbolizuje wieczność i zamknięty krąg. – Snape wyglądał, jakby siłą powstrzymywał się od wywrócenia oczami.

- To było pytanie retoryczne, nie musiałeś na nie odpowiadać. – Potter westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny. – Powinienem coś więcej wiedzieć o sercu, zanim tam wejdziemy?

- Jak już mówiłem, serce zamku podtrzymuje osłony. Jego moc jest jak huragan zabezpieczony w szczelnym pomieszczeniu. Energia przodków zamknięta w jednym miejscu, zwiększana co jakiś czas przez kolejnych spadkobierców, którzy dokładają do osłon własną porcję mocy.

- Skoro energia jest zamknięta, to czy w momencie otwarcia przejścia, nie zakłócimy tego? – Harry spojrzał na Snape'a uważnie. – Nie chciałbym szalejącej po szkole dzikiej magii, której nikt nie byłby w stanie kontrolować.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że zwykły kamień mógłby zatrzymać taką moc? – Snape wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Zapewniam cię, że nie uwolnimy niczego, wchodząc do środka. Nad ujarzmieniem tej energii czuwali potężni magowie i bariery powstrzymujące ją są doskonałe i wieczne. Jeżeli nie masz więcej pytań… – Mistrz eliksirów wykonał ponaglający gest w kierunku znajdującej się za Harrym ściany.

- Jesteś pewien, że to ja powinienem…

- Potter, tylko właściciel może otworzyć przejście, gdyż rozpozna ono sygnaturę, którą zawarł w osłonach. Musisz tego po prostu chcieć.

Harry westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę znaku. Ostrożnie podszedł do ściany i stanął naprzeciw niej, wpatrując się uważnie w symbol węża. Uniósł dłonie, opierając je o mur. _Otwórz się!, pomyślał, modląc się w duchu, by przejście rozsunęło się bez przeszkód. Nic się jednak nie stało i ściana pozostała niewzruszona. __No, otwórz się, cholera! Zbłaźni się przed Snape'em! Pierwszy właściciel, na którego wypiął się własny dom. Tylko jemu mogło się to przydarzyć. Stał tutaj jak jakiś niedorozwój, wgapiając się w ścianę, podczas gdy od tego, czy będzie w stanie przez nią przejść, zależy życie Draco. Chciał, aby znikła, przepadła, rozpłynęła się i wreszcie… Gdyby nie refleks mistrza eliksirów, zaryłby nosem w twarde podłoże, gdy kamienna powierzchnia zdematerializowała się nagle i stracił oparcie dla ciała, którym niemal przylgnął do muru._

- Eee… dzięki – wydukał, gdy mężczyzna puścił szaty, za które go złapał.

Harry szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w rozciągający się wokół widok. Miejsce, w którym się znaleźli, było ogromne i przytłaczało potężną magią. Harry niemal czuł, jak fale energii rozbijają się o jego ciało, sycąc je mocą. Miał wrażenie, jakby delikatne palce ostrożnie badały i pieściły jego skórę, przyjaźnie witając go i przyjmując jak swego. Uczucie jedności z otoczeniem pochłonęło go i sprawiło, że przez długi czas po prostu stał bez ruchu, chłonąc całym sobą to, co z taką łatwością go zaakceptowało.

- Merlinie… Czy ty też czujesz tę jedność? Przynależność? – szepnął cicho, jakby głośniejszy dźwięk mógł zburzyć panującą tu atmosferę.

- Nie, nie jestem połączony z tym miejscem. Moja sygnatura nie została przez nie wchłonięta. Niemniej trudno przegapić moc, która się tutaj kumuluje. – Snape stał obok niego, rozglądając się z ciekawością.

- Wszystkie serca wyglądają tak samo? – Harry wreszcie przestał upajać się magią wirującą wokół jego ciała i zaczął baczniej przyglądać się szczegółom.

Serce zamku wyglądem przypominało wielką salę Wizengamotu, było jednak od niej znacznie rozleglejsze. Miało kształt okręgu i Harry'emu nasunęło się skojarzenie z Koloseum. Tak samo jak w tamtej starożytnej budowli środek stanowiło koło. Otaczały je jednak nie rzędy ławek, a kamienne schody o wysokich, nieobrobionych stopniach. Wydawało się, że podłogę stanowi delikatna, ażurowa siatka, ale gdy Harry spojrzał uważniej, doszedł do wniosku, że to, co brał za skomplikowany splot, było czymś zupełnie innym. Okrąg wypełniały setki mieniących się różnymi kolorami i rozbłyskujących od czasu do czasu feerią barw starożytnych run, które układały się w długie, skomplikowane zaklęcia. Harry uświadomił sobie, że to właśnie stamtąd pochodzi moc, która przenika mury Emeraldfog.

- Podobnie. – Snape skinął głową. – Jednak to jest dużo starsze od Hogwartu i Snape Manor.

- Magia jest starsza? – Harry spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany.

- Jest więcej filarów. – Mistrz eliksirów zatoczył ręką łuk, zwracając uwagę Pottera na ogromne kariatydy i atlanty stojące w różnych miejscach. Do tej pory Harry nie przyglądał im się uważnie, jednak teraz, zainteresowany, podszedł do jednej z kamiennych postaci. Miała kształt kobiety ubranej w starodawną czarodziejską tunikę. Posąg stał z uniesionymi rękami, jakby podtrzymywał sklepienie. Gryfon odwrócił się i podszedł do kolejnego. Ten okazał się młodym mężczyzną. Harry przemierzał pomieszczenie, oglądając kolejne rzeźby, aż zatrzymał się przed jedną z nich.

- Ten wygląda jak Dumbledore. – Wskazał dłonią posąg starego mężczyzny z długą brodą.

- Przypuszczam, że to jego ojciec. – Snape podszedł do niego i przesunął smukłymi palcami po chłodnym kamieniu. – Niestety, Albusa raczej tutaj nie znajdziesz, poświęcił życie dla Hogwartu i to zapewne w tamtych podziemiach znajduje się jego podobizna.

- Czy oni wszyscy – Harry rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał ogarnąć całe pomieszczenie – to przodkowie i właściciele tego miejsca?

- Oczywiście, dlatego jest ono tak potężnie chronione. Wraz ze śmiercią osoby, która tutaj mieszkała i oddała część swej magii osłonom, pojawia się w sercu zamku jej kariatyda. Jest w niej zawarta sygnatura maga, dzięki niej moc barier nigdy nie słabnie. – Snape przyłożył dłoń do posągu. – Jeżeli się skupisz, poczujesz, jak wędruje przez nie energia. – Spojrzał zachęcająco na Pottera, który powtórzył jego gest, przymykając oczy i chłonąc w siebie wibracje płynące z kamienia. – Ich kształt też nie jest przypadkowy. Na tych kamiennych barkach spoczywa odpowiedzialność za ochronę przyszłych pokoleń. Są filarami podtrzymującymi ten zamek, jego magię i broniącymi go przed atakiem. Wielcy czarodzieje odchodzą, jednak ich magia pozostaje w tym miejscu.

- Czyli kiedyś, po mojej śmierci, stanie tutaj i moja podobizna. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby to, że nawet gdy go zabraknie, jego moc nadal będzie ochraniała to miejsce, niezwykle mu się podobało.

- Twoja i Draco, jako twojego męża, który również udzielił temu miejscu swej magii – przytaknął Snape.

- Nawet gdy obaj odejdziemy, nadal będziemy razem. – Na twarzy Harry'ego odmalowało się zadowolenie. – Jednak jeszcze nie teraz. – Spoważniał i oderwał rękę od posągu. – Jak to miejsce ma nam pomóc przywrócić Draco?

- Jesteście z nim połączeni. Znajdując się w jego centrum, zyskujecie moc i, można by rzec, błogosławieństwo przodków. – Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał poważnie na Pottera. – Jeżeli coś ma was wzmocnić, to właśnie magia ukryta w tej komnacie. Moc żywiołów będzie wspomagać wasze funkcje życiowe. Serce ma za zadanie chronić swojego właściciela, tak samo jak budowlę. Oczywiście nie jest wszechmocne i, tak jak mówiłem, nie pokona samej śmierci, jednak… Jeżeli chodzi o tak skomplikowaną sprawę, jak oderwanie części duszy Draco od ciebie i sprawienie, byś przy tym nie umarł, żadne eliksiry podtrzymujące nie będą równie skuteczne jak to miejsce.

- Rozumiem. – Gryfon wbił wzrok w pulsujące energią centrum serca. – Dlaczego nie mogliśmy tego zrobić wcześniej? To cały czas tutaj jest, nie rozumiem, czemu nie przynieśliśmy Draco od razu.

- Potter. - Snape westchnął i oparł się lekko o jeden z filarów. Harry pomyślał, że pulsująca w nim moc musi sprawiać mężczyźnie przyjemność. Sam, dotykając atlanta, czuł, jakby magia otulała go ciepłym płaszczem, dając mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie znając twoich uczuć względem Draco, raczej nie byłem chętny wyjawianiu ci prawdy o horkruksie. Poza tym wiesz dobrze, jakie ryzyko wiąże się z przeniesieniem części duszy i co możesz stracić. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. – Zmrużył oczy, z natężeniem wpatrując się w stojącego naprzeciw mężczyznę. Odprężył się nieco, gdy Harry potakująco kiwnął głową. – To były najważniejsze rzeczy, które mnie powstrzymywały, jednak nie wszystkie. Musisz wiedzieć, że każde takie miejsce czerpie moc zarówno z samej ziemi, jak i otaczającego go świata. Co jakiś czas, hmm… jest jakby dodatkowo ładowane energią słoneczną. Przeglądając księgi dotyczące Emeraldfog, odkryłem, że tutaj zdarza się to pięć razy do roku. Stosunkowo często, gdyż w Hogwarcie miało to miejsce cztery, a w Snape Manor dwa razy na rok. Oczywiście wymieniam tylko te dwa miejsca, gdyż nie mam wiedzy o innych zamkach i dworach. Za dwa dni ułożenie słońca sprawi, że przez specjalny iluminator promienie będą oświetlać centrum serca. – Wskazał ręką migoczący środek pomieszczenia. – Nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, jak potężną energią dysponuje słońce.

- Zamek naładuje się jak bateria? – Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Potter, mógłbyś przez chwilę przestać myśleć jak tępy mugol i zacząć jak mag twojej kategorii? – Snape sapnął zniecierpliwiony. – Tłumaczyłem ci już, że od zarania dziejów magia była częścią wszechświata. Połączenie energii ziemi i słońca powoduje, że moc wzrasta. To jak współczarowanie twoje i Draco.

- Rozumiem, nie musisz od razu się wkurzać. Pojutrze cała magia wszechświata skumuluje się w tym miejscu, co da mnie i Draco dodatkowe szanse na wyjście z tego cało. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, nie staniemy się kolejnymi posągami.

- Można tak to ująć. – Snape parsknął cicho. – Chociaż gdyby to naprawdę była cała magia wszechświata, to… cóż, nawet posąg by z ciebie nie został.

- No przecież wiem, tak mi się powiedziało. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Rozumiem już wszystko, myślę, że możemy wracać. – Ziewnął ukradkiem, czując, jak nieprzespana noc i zmęczenie ciągłą troską o Draco powoli dają o sobie znać. – Powiedz mi jeszcze… Co to znaczy, że wzgórza zapłoną?

- To oczywiście metafora. Hrabstwo wzięło swą nazwę od terenu, który jest ukształtowany w ten sposób, że w chwili, gdy słońce dociera do serca zamku, równocześnie oświetla okoliczne wzgórza, nadając im specyficzny, czerwony kolor.

- Czerwone Wzgórza. – Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły zrozumieniem. – Kiedyś zastanawiałem się, skąd taka nazwa.

- Pomimo tego, że słońce zasila swą energią zamek aż pięć razy w roku, to tylko na początku lata i jesieni każdy zakamarek hrabstwa przybiera płomienną barwę. Dodatkowo, jeżeli pogoda jest upalna, powietrze wygląda jakby drgało, a cały teren ogarnął pożar.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? Byłeś tu już kiedyś? – W czasie tej rozmowy zdążyli wyjść z pomieszczenia i Harry raczej bez zdziwienia zobaczył, jak ściana za nimi na powrót się zmaterializowała, zamieniając w chłodny, zabrudzony kamień.

- Czytałem „Historię Emeraldfog". Nie rozumiem, jak można być właścicielem zamku i nie przeczytać niczego na jego temat. – Snape spojrzał na niego z potępieniem, wyjmując z kandelabra pochodnię.

- Eee… przeczytam. – Harry przez chwilę poczuł się tak, jakby wrócił do Hogwartu i usłyszał głos Hermiony wyrzucającej mu, że nie przeczytał najsłynniejszej książki o zamku. Zdecydowanie tym razem zamierzał naprawić to zaniedbanie. Przynajmniej jeżeli chodziło o Emeraldfog.

[QQQQQ

Ulica Pokątna nigdy się nie zmieniała. Odkąd Harry pamiętał, zawsze było na niej tłumnie i gwarnie. Jako dziecko dostrzegał tylko kolorowe wystawy i stragany, przy których przekupki odziane w krzykliwe stroje głośno zachwalały swoje towary. Tym razem wchodząc na Pokątną, Harry widział o wiele więcej. Pomiędzy stoiskami można było spotkać ludzi każdego stanu i zamożności. Za robiącymi zakupy, bogato odzianymi czarodziejami, stały skrzaty, które zawsze starały się być jak najmniej widoczne. Odbierały od swych właścicieli kupione produkty i po ich zmniejszeniu pakowały do kuferków. W bramach stali naganiacze z mniej uczęszczanych ulic. Młodzi chłopcy i dziewczęta, ubrani w skromne, szare stroje, podchodzili do klientów, zachwalając towary i ceny, wskazując, gdzie otwarto nowy sklep bądź stragan. Im więcej nabywców naraili w ten sposób swoim pracodawcom, tym więcej knutów wpadało do ich kieszeni. Pod ścianami bawiły się dzieci sprzedawców i straganiarzy.

- Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze. – Zaraz za progiem Dziurawego Kotła przywitał go wesoły, lekko zadyszany, dziecięcy głos.

- Panno Gwyneth. – Harry skinął głową niskiej, nieco pulchnej dziewczynce. – Przyszłaś na zakupy?

- Nie, pomagam mamie. – Poprawiła przewieszoną przez ramię i zawiązaną w pasie chustę, w którą owinięte było około półroczne dziecko. – Skończyły się nam pijawki i musiałam przywieźć z domu. Mama trzyma je w piwnicy, bo tam jest zimno i nie trzeba tak często rzucać czarów chłodzących.

- Twoja mama pracuje w aptece? – Odruchowo spojrzał w kierunku sklepu z wszelkimi ingrediencjami i składnikami eliksirów.

- Fajnie by było, aptekarze są bogaci. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Nie, my mamy stragan z ziołami. – Wskazała ręką w stronę pobliskich stoisk. – Pijawki, krwawe kijanki i pajęczy jad to tylko dodatki. Mój tata i brat zbierają je na bagnach, więc mamy świeższe niż w sklepach. – Jedną ręką mocniej objęła śpiące dziecko, a drugą złapała za trzonek wózka. – Muszę iść, mama czeka. – Pchnęła mocno pojazd, którego koło z oporem podskoczyło na jednym z kocich łbów, którymi wybrukowana była ulica.

- Powinnaś rzucić zaklęcie zmniejszające ciężar, byłoby ci łatwiej – poradził Harry, patrząc, jak dziewczyna lawiruje wózkiem pomiędzy kamieniami. Wehikuł kształtem przypominał trzykołowe taczki, wypchane po brzegi towarem.

- W wakacje? – Spojrzała na niego krzywo.

- Och… Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem. – Pochylił się i pomógł jej wyjechać na prosty chodnik.

- Nie ma czym się przejmować – Po raz kolejny uśmiechnęła się wesoło. – Odkąd chodzę do szkoły, znam więcej zaklęć. Jeszcze dwa lata i będę mogła używać ich cały czas, a wtedy pomogę rodzicom. Dobrze wyszkolona czarownica znajdzie lepszą pracę. Może nawet otworzę własną aptekę?

- A chciałabyś? – Szła w tym samym kierunku co on, więc zrównał z nią krok.

- Jasne. Kto by nie chciał? Mama mówi, że mam szansę, jeżeli mój nauczyciel od eliksirów będzie dobry w swoim fachu, a ja będę się dużo uczyć.

- Profesor Snape to najlepszy mistrz eliksirów, jakiego znam – zapewnił ją pospiesznie.

- Też tak myślę. Jest świetnym nauczycielem. Zupełnie nie wiem, czemu większość uczniów tak się go boi.

- Tak, to bardzo dziwne. – _Bo przecież Snape to takie nasze słoneczko. Co prawda w fazie zaćmienia, ale zawsze słoneczko. Pomyślał ironicznie, po czym pożegnał się z uczennicą, gdyż po drugiej stronie ulicy znajdowało się wejście do banku Gringotta._

QQQQQ

Mały, pomarszczony goblin długim palcem zakończonym ostrym szponem przesunął wzdłuż pergaminu, odczytując po raz drugi jego treść.

- Podsumujmy. W razie pańskiej śmierci posiadłość Emeraldfog, znajdująca się w hrabstwie Red Hills, przechodzi na własność pana Draco Malfoya-Pottera. Dom przy Grimmauld Place 12 w Londynie zostaje przekazany panu Ronaldowi Weasleyowi i pani Hermionie Granger. – Goblin poprawił okulary i spojrzał spod oka na siedzącego przed nim Harry'ego. – Jeden dom, dwie niespokrewnione ze sobą osoby. Zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, do czego może to doprowadzić?

- Zapewne niedługo będą małżeństwem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie widząc większego problemu.

- A jeżeli nie będą? Czy nie powinien pan tego jakoś uwzględnić? Taka forma zapisu może doprowadzić do tego, iż pańscy przyjaciele staną przed sądem, walcząc o tę nieruchomość. To bardzo przewidywalne zakończenie, zwłaszcza u ludzi.

- Zapewniam, że nawet gdyby nie doszło do ślubu, ani pan Weasley, ani panna Granger nie będą walczyć o dom. To nie w ich stylu. – Harry poczuł się urażony podejrzeniami goblina.

- Rozumiem. – Urzędnik pokiwał głową, jednak jego wyraz twarzy wskazywał, że nie czuje się przekonany. – Co z ziemią w Dolinie Godryka?

- Proszę zapisać na rzecz pana Samuela Malfoya.

- Samuel Malfoy. – Goblin machnął ręką w kierunku samopiszącego pióra, które dopisało odpowiedni paragraf. Harry'emu przyszło na myśl długie, jadowicie zielone pióro Rity Skeeter. Odruchowo pochylił się i zerknął w kierunku zapisu. – Oczywiście dostanie pan dokumenty do wglądu przed ich podpisaniem – zapewnił uprzejmie goblin.

- Oczywiście. – Harry z ociąganiem odsunął się od biurka.

- Czy pańskie konta bankowe również przypiszemy?

- Tak – potwierdził stanowczo Harry. – Skrytkę Potterów proszę zapisać na rzecz Draco Malfoya-Pottera. Majątek rodu Blacków w dniu osiągnięcia pełnoletniości powinien objąć Samuel Malfoy.

Goblin skinął głową i po chwili zwój wypełniły kolejne linijki perfekcyjnie prostego pisma. Harry przyglądał się idealnie równym literom i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy pióro nie ma aby odgórnie ustalonego stylu. Zapis bardziej kojarzył się z drukiem niż pismem odręcznym. Po kilku minutach ciszy wypełnionej tylko skrzypieniem ostrej stalówki, pióro uniosło się i zawisło bez ruchu nad kałamarzem. Goblin pochylił się nad pergaminem, bacznie zlustrował jego treść, po czym posypał go piaskiem, strzepnął i podał Harry'emu.

- Nie lepiej rzucić zaklęcie suszące? – Harry przyjął od niego zwój i zagłębił się w lekturze, z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że wszystkie jego życzenia zostały przez urzędnika ujęte w prosty i zrozumiały sposób.

- Zaklęcie suszące koliduje z zaklęciem konserwacji. Po kilku latach atrament zaczyna się kruszyć.

- Pan oczywiście zna się na tym lepiej. – Harry oddał dokument goblinowi i oparł się na powrót o zagłówek fotela. – Wszystko się zgadza.

- Jeżeli jest pan zadowolony, to możemy podpisać. – Mężczyzna zeskoczył ze stołka i kołysząc się lekko, podszedł do regału, który składał się z całej masy szuflad i szufladek. Bez wahania sięgnął do jednej z nich i wyciągnął z jej głębin długi futerał o ciemnofioletowej barwie, wykończony złotym ornamentem.

- Jeszcze jedno. – Harry przesunął dłonią po miękkim obiciu fotela, obserwując goblina, kaczkowatym chodem powracającego do biurka.

- Słucham, panie Potter. – Urzędnik usiadł na fotelu i Harry był gotów przysiąc, że ten podniósł się wraz z nim do góry.

- Samuel Malfoy nie został przeze mnie oficjalnie adoptowany. W tej chwili opiekę nad nim sprawuje mój mąż. Niemniej jest on ciężko chory, dlatego… - Zawahał się chwilę. – Gdyby doszło do najgorszego, kto w chwili jego śmierci objąłby pieczę nad Samuelem?

- Nie rozumiem. – Goblin zmarszczył czoło, zamierając na chwilę z piórem wyjętym z przyniesionego futerału. – Przyszedł pan spisać testament, w którym praktycznie cały majątek scedował na swojego męża… który jest na skraju śmieci? Wy ludzie jesteście dziwnymi istotami. – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- To skomplikowane. Proszę nie doszukiwać się w tym sensu, tylko odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie.

- Jest pan mężem Dracona Malfoya-Pottera. – Goblin nie wyglądał na urażonego raczej oschłą odpowiedzią. – Jeżeli nigdzie nie ma odpowiedniego wpisu, że wyznaczył on już opiekuna dla swojego brata na wypadek swojej śmierci, to automatycznie pan się nim staje, jako najbliższa rodzina.

- Rozumiem. – Harry zagryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie.

- Jeżeli to już wszystko… - Urzędnik podsunął mu pergamin, wyciągając pazurzastą łapę, w której trzymał pióro.

- Jeszcze jedno. – Harry podniósł się, wbijając wzrok w dokument. – Proszę dopisać… że w razie gdybym ja i Draco Malfoy… - odchrząknął i zamilkł na moment, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów. – Jeżeli ja i mój mąż uleglibyśmy razem jakiemuś wypadkowi, proszę zaznaczyć, że moje dobra, które miał przejąć Draco, automatycznie przypadają Samuelowi Malfoyowi, a na jego opiekuna wyznaczam Severusa Snape'a. Emeraldfog, do momentu przejęcia majątku przez Samuela Malfoya, zarządzać ma Hermiona Granger. – Zamilkł i odetchnął głęboko. – Tak, to już wszystko.

Dziesięć minut później Harry opuścił bank Gringotta, czując się absurdalnie oderwanym od rzeczywistości. Było coś zupełnie nierealnego w tym, że właśnie w obecności urzędnika spisał swój własny testament. Odkąd skończyła się wojna nie myślał o śmierci, a nawet gdyby taka myśl zaświtała w jego głowie, wszystko było zupełnie proste. Cały jego majątek mieli przejąć Ron i Hermiona. To krótkie oświadczenie złożył przed wojną i zostało one spisane jeszcze przez Dumbledore'a. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli i nie musiał się tym przejmować. Teraz był mężem Draco i opiekunem jego brata. W dodatku już jutro mógł… Przystanął przed lodziarnią Floriana Fortescue i po chwili namysłu wszedł do środka.

- Poproszę Eksplozję Smaków z podwójnym sosem czekoladowym – mruknął do młodej kelnerki. Po mniej niż minucie olbrzymi puchar lodów wylądował na stoliku tuż przed jego nosem. Wbił zęby w chrupiący, kakaowy, nadziewany wafelek, który zdobił czubek lodowego przysmaku. Słodycz czekolady rozlała się na jego języku. Uśmiechnął się gorzko.


	47. Chapter 47

_Na początek bo mi strasznie głupio. Miałam odpisać na komentarze i… odłożyłam to jeden dzień, potem drugi, trzeci i… zastał mnie remont. Kwiecień i początek maja to było jakieś nieporozumienie i nawet nie wiedziałam jak się nazywam, nie mówiąc już o porozpinanych kablach i braku dostępu do Internetu. Jęczałam już na ten temat na forum drarry. Niestety, we własnym mieszkaniu nikt za mnie niczego nie zrobi, a poza sprzątaniem mam też inne przyziemne zajęcia i raczej nie są specjalnie wenujące ;) Szkoda, ale nie zawsze wszystko jest tak jakbyśmy tego chcieli ;) To do tych wszystkich, którzy przysłali mi wspaniałe maile z ponagleniami, plus do pani, która napisała, że powinnam się pospieszyć, bo moim wieku mam leżący czas… Nie bardzo wiem, o jaki wiek pani chodzi, droga pani __**S.**__ ; Pozdrawiam serdecznie wszystkich, którzy pomimo mojego zmaszczenia ostatniego wpisu z komentarzami, nadal komentowali :* Bardzo dziękuję za życzenia weny i wszystkie ciepłe słowa. Za poganianie mnie też :D Pozdrawiam Was serdecznie :*_

QQQ

_**47**_

Porywisty wiatr pchał po niebie ciężkie, ciemne chmury, które powoli, tłocząc się pomiędzy sobą, nadpływały nad dolinę, zasnuwając do tej pory błękitne niebo szarością i mrokiem. Około godziny dwudziestej pierwsze krople uderzyły o ziemię, rozpryskując się na kamieniach, liściach i wysokich źdźbłach trawy. Wąskimi strumykami spływały po szybach, pluskając na kamiennych parapetach.

Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy pierwszy grzmot przetoczył się głucho przez dolinę, mruczącym dźwiękiem docierając do każdego zakamarka zamku. Oparł czoło o chłodną taflę, obserwując bezmyślnie deszcz chłoszczący szyby. Zamknął okna, gdy po południu powietrze wyraźnie się ochłodziło i teraz w komnacie dało się wyczuć ten specyficzny zapach towarzyszący chorobie. Pociągnął nosem, wychwytując słabą woń potu i czegoś jeszcze… czegoś przypisanego tylko Malfoyowi, co w tej chwili prawie mógł poczuć na języku, a co przybrało cierpki, graniczący z goryczą posmak. Przełknął ciężko i jednym szarpnięciem na powrót otworzył okno, cofając się nieznacznie, gdy zimny deszcz uderzył go w twarz. Kręcąc głową nad własną głupotą, rzucił zaklęcie nieprzenikalności i wciągnął głęboko czyste, pachnące ozonem powietrze. Objął się ramionami, unosząc głowę i wpatrując się w ciemniejące niebo, pękające co rusz pod mieczem błyskawic.

Burze miały w sobie coś pierwotnego. Były nie do ogarnięcia, nie do powstrzymania. Harry dopiero tutaj, w Irlandii, poznał znaczenie słowa „burza". Rozszalały żywioł przewalał się jak ciężkie cielsko nad niczym nieosłoniętą doliną, uginając wiatrem silne drzewa, łamiąc wiotkie krzewy i chłoszcząc batem deszczu delikatne pąki kwiatów. W takich chwilach Harry gotów był uwierzyć, że ziemi dosięgnął gniew jakiegoś prastarego bóstwa, które gdzieś wysoko, przeklinając głośno, miotało się, rzucając zaklęcia w kierunku przyczyny swego złego humoru. Czym zawiniła mu dolina? Tego Harry nie wiedział. Najważniejsze, że w tej chwili solidaryzował się ze złym bóstwem jak nigdy.

Odwrócił się od okna, zrzucił szlafrok i z pewną niechęcią wsunął się do łóżka. Ciężką kołdrę zastąpiło cienkie prześcieradło, jednak nawet ono nie sprawiło, by Harry pozbył się uczucia nieprzyjemnej lepkości, która towarzyszyła mu ostatnio zawsze, kiedy się kładł. Miał wrażenie, że Draco z każdym dniem poci się coraz obficiej. Teraz już sam zanosił go do wanny i obmywał przelewające się przez ręce bezwładne ciało. Rano i wieczorem mył jego delikatne włosy, które po kilku godzinach i tak wyglądały niczym strąki. Malfoy oddychał ciężko i chrapliwie, jakby jego gardło wypełniała gula, której nie mógł przełknąć.

Harry położył się, zaplatając ramiona pod głową. Nieprzyjemny, rzężący dźwięk ranił jego uszy i sprawiał, że przechodziły go ciarki. Nigdy dotąd nie opiekował się chorym, a już na pewno nie takim, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby z każdym kolejnym oddechem miał dokonać żywota. Kochał Draco, mógłby zrobić dla niego wszystko i zrobi to już jutro, ale po tych wszystkich długich i prawie bezsennych nocach miał ochotę rzucić na niego zaklęcie ciszy, by móc chociaż na chwilę zamknąć oczy i odciąć się od nieprzyjemnych charczących dźwięków. Powstrzymywała go tylko obawa, że mógłby wtedy nie usłyszeć, kiedy nadejdzie koniec.

Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i podniósł się na łokciu, odwracając w stronę męża. Ze stolika obok wziął chusteczkę i otarł nią strużkę śliny, która zdążyła już spłynąć mokrą ścieżką z ust Draco, zasychając gdzieś w okolicach obojczyka. Nabrał na palce przyjemnie pachnącego melisą kremu i rozprowadził go na skórze twarzy nieprzytomnego mężczyzny, delikatnie wcierając go w powieki i usta. Woskowa, odwodniona skóra przyjmowała te zabiegi z wdzięcznością i w takich chwilach Harry dziękował Merlinowi za istnienie Snape'a, a wraz z nim jego maści i eliksirów.

Ostrożnie przewrócił Draco na bok, podkładając mu pod policzek i usta czystą, dwukrotnie złożoną chusteczkę. W tej pozycji charczenie zmniejszało się i Harry żywił nadzieję, że i Malfoyowi jest tak wygodniej.

— Jutro już będzie po wszystkim — mruknął, odgarniając mu z policzka włosy i zakładając je za ucho. — Jutro odpoczniemy.

Opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, zasłaniając twarz ramieniem. O tak, był zmęczony. Cholernie zmęczony.

QQQ

— Wejść! — Harry ramieniem pchnął drzwi do łazienki, kiwając głową wchodzącej do komnaty Hermionie. — Możesz odchylić prześcieradło? — Ponownie ruchem głowy wskazał w kierunku idealnie zaścielonego łóżka. — Skrzaty zdążyły już zmienić pościel — sapnął, poprawiając sobie trzymanego w ramionach Draco, owiniętego w biały, miękki szlafrok.

— Mogłeś zawołać, pomogłabym ci. — Spojrzała na niego wyrzutem, szybko podchodząc do posłania i ściągając z niego przykrycie.

— Nie żartuj, zabiłby mnie, gdyby się dowiedział, że pozwoliłem komuś oglądać go w takiej sytuacji. Poza tym to tylko i wyłącznie mój obowiązek — prychnął, układając mężczyznę na łóżku i poprawiając mu poduszkę pod głową. — Chciałaś coś ode mnie? — Wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem.

— Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy zjeść wspólnie śniadanie. — Popatrzyła na niego z nadzieją. — Od wielu dni nie jedliśmy razem.

Westchnął, pochylając się i układając prosto nogi męża. Nie chciał opuszczać tego pokoju, wolał być tutaj na wypadek, gdyby Draco się pogorszyło. Wczoraj i tak był zmuszony udać się do Gringotta i przez cały czas denerwował się, że na tak długo zostawił Draco samego. Teraz, kiedy już znał drogę ratunku, godziny, które dzieliły go od niego, wlokły się niesamowicie i wzmagały obawę, że coś się stanie i nie zdążą. Dziś wieczór wreszcie wszystko miało się rozstrzygnąć i czuł z tego powodu niewysłowioną ulgę. Do tego momentu najchętniej zaszyłby się tutaj z Draco i nie pokazywał nikomu. Hermiona i Ron nie byli świadomi nadchodzących wydarzeń, a Harry nie miał ochoty udawać przed nimi spokoju, kiedy wewnętrznie czuł się niesamowicie spięty i każda, nawet niewinna, uwaga groziła wybuchem. Z drugiej strony… to mogło być ich ostatnie śniadanie, ostatnia możliwość do rozmowy i czuł, że jest im winien pożegnanie.

— Jasne. — Uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem. — Poproś skrzaty, aby przyniosły jedzenie do salonu. Zaraz do was dołączę. — Kiedy wyszła, transmutował szlafrok Draco w miękką bawełnianą piżamę i przykrył go prześcieradłem. — Wiem, że wolałbyś jedwab, ale w tej sytuacji bawełna jest praktyczniejsza. — Pogładził go po ręce, przez chwilę przyglądając się wąskim, lekko wypukłym paznokciom, których pozazdrościłaby Malfoyowi niejedna kobieta. Cofnął się i obrócił w kierunku drzwi do salonu, skąd dochodziły odgłosy rozkładanych przez skrzaty sztućców.

QQQ

— Wyglądasz jak śmierć na chorągwi. — Gdy Harry wszedł do komnaty, Ron zmierzył go krytycznym spojrzeniem. — Gorzej niż Malfoy.

— Ron! — Hermiona kopnęła mężczyznę pod stolikiem. — Czasami mam wrażenie, że ty zwyczajnie nie znasz słowa „takt". Chodź Harry, usiądź. — Poklepała miejsce obok siebie. — Dziś rano przyszły nowe książki. — Podsunęła mu talerz z tostami i maselniczkę. — Rodzice przysłali mi „Wędrówkę dusz. Studium życia pomiędzy wcieleniami", „Anatomię duszy" i „Pomiędzy wymiarami". Mam nadzieję, że coś tam znajdziemy. Do tej pory szperaliśmy tylko w czarodziejskich bibliotekach, a przecież mugole też wierzą w istnienie duszy i prowadzą na ten temat wiele badań. Być może cały czas po prostu szukaliśmy nie tam, gdzie trzeba.

— Myślisz, że teraz znajdziemy coś więcej? — Harry posmarował tost i położył nóż na talerzyku. Nie czuł głodu. Ba, na samą myśl o jedzeniu jego żołądek kurczył się nieprzyjemnie. Nie chciał gasić entuzjazmu Hermiony, ale nie wierzył, aby w mugolskich książkach znaleźli rozwiązanie. Nie na czarną magię. Jedynym sposobem na uratowanie Draco był rytuał, o którym mówił Snape. To on stanowił drogę do jego powrotu do zdrowia.

— Harry? — Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń Hermiony.

— Co? — Zamrugał mało przytomnie.

— Masz zamiar zjeść ten tost, czy nakarmić nim ptaki?

Harry spojrzał na swój talerz, na którym leżały okruchy do połowy rozdrobnionego chleba, który skubał bezmyślnie palcami. Westchnął i sięgnął po kolejny, wmuszając go w siebie.

— Przepraszam. Jestem trochę zmęczony. — Usprawiedliwił się niezręcznie.

— Będzie dobrze, stary. Grunt to się nie poddawać. Nie z takich kłopotów wychodziliśmy cało. — Ron nabił na widelec kawałek gotowanego jajka i przyglądał mu się chwilę, po czym odłożył go na talerz, sięgając po herbatę. Najwyraźniej brak apetytu dotknął tego ranka nie tylko Harry'ego.

— Jasne, Ron — przytaknął, również chowając twarz za kubkiem.

Atmosfera panująca przy śniadaniu z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz cięższa. Ron i Hermiona starali się go pocieszać, jednak jedyne, co był w stanie dostrzec, to przerażające wrażenie sztuczności. Być może było to dla nich krzywdzące, jednak Harry, nic nie mógł poradzić, że za każdym razem, gdy na nich patrzył, odnosił wrażenie, iż jego przyjaciele tak naprawdę stracili już nadzieję na uratowanie Draco. Te zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze, wynikały bardziej z przyjaźni niż z przekonania. Hermiona jeszcze zamawiała książki, jeszcze sama przed sobą udawała, że szuka, ale tak naprawdę nie wierzyła, że cokolwiek znajdzie. Harry widział ich zmęczenie, podkrążone z niewyspania oczy, bladą cerę i miał coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia, że ich oszukuje. Wspólny posiłek okazał się jedną wielką pomyłką, Harry po prostu nie był w stanie siedzieć tutaj i udawać, że nic się nie dzieje.

Przełknął z trudem ostatni kęs i podniósł się z krzesła.

— Pójdę do Draco. Za chwilę zjawi się Snape z eliksirami, więc… — urwał, odkładając na stolik mocno zmiętą serwetkę.

— Rozumiemy. — Hermiona kiwnęła głową, rzucając mu zmartwione spojrzenie. — Przynieść ci książki, o których mówiłam?

— Nie dziś. Mam u siebie jeszcze kilka woluminów z biblioteki Syriusza. — Pokręcił szybko głową.

— Oczywiście. Daj mi znać, jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

Harry z ulgą zamknął za sobą drzwi do sypialni i oparł się o nie z westchnieniem. Niezręczność, jaką czuł wśród przyjaciół, dobijała go. Wiedział, że chcieli dobrze, ale utrata nadziei tak widoczna w ich oczach… A on sam?

Pomasował palcami skronie, czując, jak głowa zaczyna mu nieprzyjemnie pulsować. On sam wcale nie jest lepszy. Jedyne, o czym był w stanie w tej chwili myśleć, to fakt, że być może widzi ich po raz ostatni, że dziś powinien się pożegnać, powiedzieć im, pozwolić na ostatnie słowa… ale nie potrafił. Nie mógł, bo wiedział, że będą chcieli go powstrzymać i swymi dobrymi chęciami tylko zaszkodzą. Czuł się zupełnie rozbity. Podszedł do okna i otworzył szeroko drzwi prowadzące na balkon. Po wczorajszej burzy nie było już śladu i ciepłe promienie słoneczne delikatnie otulały park. Przeszedł wzdłuż balkonu, który otaczał wieżę, zatrzymał się i popatrzył w stronę morza. Poszarpane klify ciągnęły się dalej niż sięgał wzrokiem, jednak to nie one przykuły jego spojrzenie. Po błękitnym niebie, wydając z siebie żałosne dźwięki, krążył duży, jaskrawo upierzony ptak.

— Więc jednak istniejesz naprawdę. — Harry oparł się o balustradę, mrużąc oczy przed słońcem. — Co tutaj robisz, Fawkes?

— Wrócił do domu. — Drgnął, słysząc obok siebie dziecięcy głos.

— Jego domem zawsze był Hogwart, Sam.

— Teraz nie. — Samuel podparł się na ręce i wstał z kamiennej podłogi. — Jego właściciel umarł, więc wrócił tutaj.

— Naprawdę rozumiesz, o czym śpiewa? — Harry przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się chłopcu z ciekawością.

— To nie do końca tak. On przekazuje obrazy, jakby malował. Teraz jest smutny i chyba się boi. On lubi ciepło. — Sam wzruszył ramionami bezradnie.

— Mamy lato. — Przypomniał mu łagodnie. — Na dworze jest bardzo ciepło.

— No, chyba jest. — Sam spojrzał w kierunku feniksa. — Pójdę do Joego.

— Jasne, Sam. Baw się dobrze. — Harry uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem.

— Harry?

— Tak?

Samuel zatrzymał się w drzwiach prowadzących do jego komnaty.

— Czy Draco…

— Jeżeli cokolwiek się zmieni, dowiesz się jako pierwszy, obiecuję. — Harry mocniej zacisnął palce na balustradzie.

— Victoria mówi, że Draco może odejść… — Chłopiec intensywnie wpatrywał się w swoje buty. — Nie pozwolisz mu na to, prawda?

— Nie, Sam, nie pozwolę…

— Wierzę ci, Harry. — Samuel jeszcze chwilę stał w otwartych drzwiach, po czym zniknął w głębi komnaty.

Harry z wysiłkiem odwrócił głowę od drzwi i ponownie spojrzał w niebo.

— Podobno jesteś symbolem odrodzenia i magii, a twoje pieśni dodają odwagi i nadziei. No, to zrób coś, bo cholernie by mi się dzisiaj przydała chociaż część twoich nadprzyrodzonych mocy. Zapłacz i ulecz go! — Czekał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w olbrzymiego ptaka, który podleciał bliżej i krążył teraz kilka metrów od niego. — Nie możesz, prawda? — Feniks zakwilił żałośnie. — Tak, tym razem nawet ja cię zrozumiałem. — Harry machnął ręką i zawrócił do swojej komnaty.

QQQ

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, gdy Harry z Draco na rękach aportował się w komnatach Snape'a. Mężczyzna już czekał na niego, siedząc przy stole, na którym stały dwie fiolki, i wpatrywał się w nie intensywnie.

— Jesteśmy.

— Widzę. — Snape podniósł się z krzesła i spojrzał w kierunku Harry'ego. Jego wzrok przez chwilę zatrzymał się na Draco, którego głowa spoczywała w zagłębieniu szyi Pottera. Ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się lekko i przez moment, Harry mógłby przysiąc, pojawiło się w nich uczucie ciepła i czegoś bardzo delikatnego, co jednak szybko zniknęło, gdy Snape potrząsnął głową, jakby odganiając od siebie niechciane emocje. — Jesteś gotowy?

— Bardziej już nie będę. — Harry wzruszyłby ramionami, gdyby nie trzymany w nich ciężar. Co by nie mówić, Draco, pomimo rzuconego na jego ciało zaklęcia zmniejszającego ciężar, nadal swoje ważył. Gryfon na początku rozważał użycie czaru lewitacji, jednak widok unoszącego się nad łóżkiem bezwładnego ciała wywołał w nim uczucie nagłego strachu, więc szybko cofnął zaklęcie.

— Potter… — Snape, otworzył drzwi na korytarz i rozejrzał się po nim uważnie. — Nie chcesz aportować się na miejsce?

— Nie, o ile pamiętam jest tam bardzo wąsko, wolałbym w nic nie uderzyć — wytłumaczył Harry spokojnie, wymijając mężczyznę i kierując się w dół lochów. Nie musieli się obawiać, że na kogoś wpadną. Poza nimi w zamku przebywali tylko Ron i Hermiona, a oni znajdowali się w salonie Harry'ego, wertując mugolskie książki o reinkarnacji.

— Jak zareagowali twoi przyjaciele na wieść, że chcesz popełnić samobójstwo? — Snape jakby czytał w jego myślach.

— Nie musisz tego tak nazywać. — Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał. — Nie wiedzą o niczym — dodał po chwili milczenia.

— Nie powiedziałeś im? — Snape przystanął i spojrzał na niego ostro. — Potter…

— Napisałem list, dobrze? — przerwał mu szybko, zanim mężczyzna zdążył powiedzieć coś, co mogłoby być przyczyną kłótni. — Jeżeli mnie się nie powiedzie, a zdołam uratować Draco, to on przekaże go Hermionie i Ronowi. Jeżeli nam się nie uda… list znajduje się w szufladzie w mojej sypialni i ty im go przekażesz. Być może jednak, wbrew wszystkim fatalistycznym znakom na niebie i ziemi, uda się nam obu, wrócimy cali i zdrowi, a Rona i Hermionę ominie ten cały pieprzony bajzel i strach przed nieznanymi rytuałami.

— Rozumiem. — Ku jego zaskoczeniu Snape nie zdobył się na jakiś obszerniejszy komentarz. W milczeniu przemierzali korytarze, kierując się ku najniższym partiom zamku i kilka minut później zatrzymali się przed ścianą z widniejącym na niej znakiem Uroborosa. Tym razem kamienny mur zniknął bez żadnych przeszkód i ich oczom ukazało się serce zamku. Harry poprawił sobie Draco w ramionach i pytająco spojrzał na Snape'a.

— Co teraz?

— Teraz zejdziemy na dół do środka okręgu i poczekamy kilkanaście minut. — Wzrok mężczyzny powędrował w kierunku iluminatora.

— Na zachód słońca. — Harry wolno ruszył w stronę barwnie migoczących run, przed którymi zatrzymał się niepewnie. — Muszę tam wejść?

— Nawet powinieneś. — Snape spokojnie skinął głową.

— Nie wyglądają na stabilne. — Harry podejrzliwie spoglądał na mieniące się znaki. Kiedy był tutaj poprzednio, podłoga wydawała mu się być czymś w rodzaju dzieła utalentowanej hafciarki i z bliska to wrażenie wcale nie osłabło, a wręcz przeciwnie — wzmogło się. To, na co miał wejść, było rodzajem cienkiej siatki, w której jakiś diabelnie silny mag wyciął szereg run. Jedna obok drugiej tworzyły misterną plecionkę zabezpieczającą wejście do otchłani płynnej, wielobarwnej magii, która różnymi kolorami wydostawała się przez otwory run na zewnątrz, falując i wirując przez cały czas. Im wyżej, tym bardziej rozproszona i mniej widoczna, jednak przez to wcale nie mniej potężna. Harry pomyślał, że w momencie, gdy postawi stopę na tej dziwacznej dziurawej pokrywie, ta zawali się i obydwaj z Draco runą w dół.

— Potter, przestań się trząść. Ta na pozór krucha konstrukcja, wykonana jest z metalu wydobywanego w krasnoludzkich kopalniach.

— Jak mithril?

— Słucham? — Snape spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. — To amonium. Ze względu na swoje właściwości wydobywane jest za pomocą srebrnych toporów. To jedyny metal odporny na magię. Niezwykle silny i trwały. Niestety, jest tak rzadki i ciężki do pozyskiwania, że używa się go praktycznie tylko i wyłącznie do zabezpieczania miejsc podobnych do tego.

— Rozumiem. — Harry zacisnął zęby, nadal wpatrując się podejrzliwie w konstrukcję, po czym zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył do przodu. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że podłoga pod nim nawet się nie ugięła, a jedynie magia zafalowała, jakby zdumiona wtargnięciem. Miał wrażenie, że moc bada i jego i Draco, po czym rozpoznaje ich i akceptuje. Wręcz czuł, jak otacza obu ochronnym kokonem swej siły. Doszedł do środka i odwrócił się w kierunku Snape'a. — Co teraz?

— Teraz proszę tutaj wrócić po wywar. — Mistrz eliksirów wyjął z kieszeni butelkę i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Harry'ego. — Wolałbym też, aby znajdował się pan z Draco jak najbliżej krawędzi. Wbrew pozorom im bliżej środka, tym magia staje się słabsza. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kątem ust i Harry poczuł się lekko wytrącony z równowagi. Snape nigdy się nie uśmiechał!

— Mógłbym pomyśleć, że ucieszy pana moja niechybna śmierć. — Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać się od ironii i zaraz przeklął sam siebie, gdy Snape zamarł z wyciągniętą ręką. — Przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. — Zmitygował się i ruszył z powrotem w jego kierunku. — Chyba nie myślę, co mówię.

— Najwyraźniej. — Mężczyzna skinął lekko głową.

— Dlaczego powinniśmy być blisko krawędzi? — zapytał szybko, chcąc zatrzeć nieprzyjemne wrażenie. Mógł nie przepadać za Snape'em, ale równocześnie wiedział, że mężczyzna jest jedyną osobą, która może mu pomóc i że zrobi wszystko, aby uratować zarówno jego, jak i Draco. Po raz kolejny.

— Niestety, ja nie mogę dotknąć siatki. Magia nie zareagowałaby dobrze na czarodzieja niezwiązanego z domem i uznałaby mnie za intruza. Niemniej mogę panu podać antidotum, a nawet wyciągnąć z wnętrza okręgu, jeżeli obaj będziecie na tyle blisko, abym mógł was dosięgnąć.

— No tak… Powinienem chyba usiąść. — Harry przystanął na skraju okręgu, czując zupełną pustkę w głowie.

— Usiąść, a nawet proponowałbym położenie się. Trucizna, którą pan wypije, działa nasennie.

Harry zauważył, że Snape nadal trzyma w ręku fiolkę z jasnobłękitnym eliksirem.

— Racja. — Skinął głową i ostrożnie położył Draco na siatce, tak blisko krawędzi, że jego jasne włosy prawie dotykały zewnętrznego, kamiennego podłoża. — Tak będzie dobrze?

— Idealnie. — Snape wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

— To może… to wezmę już ten eliksir. — Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku fiolki, którą trzymał kurczowo mężczyzna. — Może pan ją puścić — mruknął, kiedy mistrz eliksirów nie zwolnił uchwytu.

— Potter, jesteś pewien, że wiesz co robisz? Jeszcze masz czas, aby się wycofać. — Snape zmrużył nieznacznie oczy, jednak nie rozwarł palców obejmujących szyjkę fiolki. — Wiesz, że potem nie będzie już odwrotu.

Harry spojrzał na niego i poczuł pewnego rodzaju żal. Stał tutaj naprzeciwko swojego byłego profesora, który proponował mu odwrót nie dlatego, że martwił się o niego i mu zależało, ale z zupełnie innych pobudek i Harry bardzo dobrze go rozumiał. Tak naprawdę mistrz eliksirów nie mógł go do niczego zmusić. To miała być wyłącznie jego decyzja, aby Snape potem mógł stanąć przed Draco i powiedzieć: „To był jego wybór. To nie moja wina". Bo przecież od początku chodziło tylko o Draco. Zarówno jemu, jak i Snape'owi.

— Widzisz jakieś inne wyjście? — zapytał, wpatrując się w fiolkę, którą nadal obydwaj trzymali. W komnacie panowała niczym niezmącona cisza, którą rozpraszały tylko ich głosy. W tej ciszy chrapliwy oddech Draco wyraźnie jak nigdy przypominał im o jego cierpieniu. — Muszę to zrobić. — Harry pochylił głowę i spojrzał na leżącego na siatce męża. — On już długo nie wytrzyma. Słyszysz to, tak jak i ja. Jego płuca po prostu błagają o litość. — Uniósł wzrok w kierunku iluminatora, skąd powoli zaczęło napływać światło słońca, omiatając na razie górne partie komnaty. — Już czas, Snape.

— Co jeżeli to się nie powiedzie? Tak naprawdę nikt poza nami tego nigdy nie próbował. Jak, twoim zdaniem, wytłumaczę Draco, że jego mąż otruł się, ratując mu życie?

— Snape, proszę, nie udawaj, że się wahasz. — Harry szarpnął fiolkę, która wysunęła się z zaciśniętych palców mężczyzny. Przez chwilę podziwiał jej gołębi kolor, po czym jednym ruchem odkorkował ją i wypił zawartość. — Na zdrowie, Draco — mruknął, ocierając usta rękawem i zginając się wpół, gdy gardło zapłonęło mu żywym ogniem. — Nie mówiłeś… że pali bardziej niż Ognista — jęknął.

— To tylko pierwsze wrażenie, zaraz minie. — Snape pobladł lekko, jednak w jego głosie pojawiło się coś na kształt ulgi i Harry prawie się roześmiał. Naprawdę zdążył dobrze poznać tego mężczyznę. — Powinieneś się położyć.

— Racja. — Harry opadł na kolana i położył się na boku. — Mogę go dotykać?

— Myślę, że to nawet wskazane. — Mistrz eliksirów klęknął tuż nad krawędzią, opierając ręce o kamienną podłogę zaraz przy linii włosów Draco.

— Nie powinieneś się cofnąć? — Harry przysunął się blisko męża, podkładając mu rękę pod głowę i przytulając go do siebie tak, że twarz Draco znalazła się w zagłębieniu jego obojczyka.

— Powinienem, ale jeszcze nie teraz. — Snape wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę, której zawartość nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym, poza pływającymi w niej opiłkami, najprawdopodobniej czystego złota. — To antidotum.

— Myślisz, że będzie potrzebne?

— Módl się, aby było. — Mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu. — Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Potter. W momencie, gdy cząstka duszy Draco opuści twoje ciało, jeżeli starczy ci sił, weźmiesz to antidotum.

— Mówiłeś, że wyśliźnie się ze mnie przed samą śmiercią. — Harry spojrzał na niego, usiłując skupić wzrok. Cholera, ostatnio widział tak źle w czasach, gdy jeszcze nosił okulary.

— Najprawdopodobniej — przytaknął mężczyzna. — Uprzedzam cię jednak, że może nastąpić to wcześniej. Jeżeli tak się stanie, musisz pamiętać o fiolce, która stoi tuż obok twojej głowy. Wystarczy, że sięgniesz ręką. — Snape niespokojnie zerknął za siebie, obserwując przesuwające się promienie słoneczne, które swym blaskiem objęły już większą część komnaty. — Zrozumiałeś mnie?

— Antidotum za moją głową. — Harry przytaknął, czując, jak powoli dopada go odrętwienie. — Snape, myślisz, że nam się uda? — Jego myśli były rozbiegane i nie mógł skupić ich na naprawdę istotnych kwestiach.

— Szczerze? — Mistrz eliksirów odsunął się nieznacznie.

— Nie możesz przynajmniej raz odpowiedzieć wprost? — jęknął Harry, wtulając twarz we włosy Draco. — Jakie to uczucie obserwować, jak umiera ktoś, kogo zawsze nienawidziłeś?

— Nie bądź śmieszny, Potter. Oczywiście, że cię nie nienawidzę. Gdyby tak było, nigdy nie podjąłbym się nauczania w tej szkole. Nawet dla Draco. — Snape podniósł się z podłogi, gdy światło słoneczne dotarło do ostatniej linii schodów i zostało mu jakieś półtora metra, aby sięgnąć okręgu.

— Snape?

— Straszna z ciebie gaduła.

— Może to ostatni raz, kiedy mnie słyszysz. — Potter prawie się uśmiechnął. — Jak Draco się obudzi, powiedz mu…

— Sam mu powiesz. — Mężczyzna zacisnął usta w wąską linię i objął się ramionami, jakby zrobiło mu się zimno.

— Nie… — Harry usiłował pokręcić głową, jednak ku swemu zaskoczeniu stwierdził, że nie ma siły nawet na tak drobny ruch. — Nie sądzę… Powiedz mu, że chciałem… Chciałem wielu rzeczy. — Nagle wyjaśnianie tego wszystkiego komukolwiek, a zwłaszcza Snape'owi, wydało się śmieszne i zupełnie niemęskie. Przecież Draco i bez tego będzie wiedział, w końcu… w końcu Harry napisał mu o tym. Wszystko to, czego nie zdołał powiedzieć, zawarł na dwóch kartkach chaotycznej spowiedzi. Wsunął je do notesu, z którym Draco nigdy się nie rozstawał. — Snape…

— Cicho, powinieneś odpoczywać. — Głos mistrza eliksirów brzmiał, jakby dochodził z oddali, a może to Harry'emu słuch zaczynał szwankować?

— Wie..eesz, chyba nie… nie dam raady z tym an… anti… eliksi…irem. — Harry czuł, że dziwny uścisk w gardle uniemożliwia mu poprawne artykułowanie zdań.

— Widzę. Nie przejmuj się tym, będę tutaj. — Naprawdę coś było bardzo nie tak z głosem Snape'a. Harry usiłował odwrócić głowę, aby sprawdzić, co dzieje się z mężczyzną, jednak jego ciało pozostało nieruchome.

— Sna… — Przymknął na moment powieki, czując, że nie może dokończyć tego, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Słońce powoli zbliżyło się do linii okręgu i Harry kątem oka zobaczył ruch nad swoją głową. Najwyraźniej nadszedł czas, gdy Snape musiał się wycofać. Poczuł coś na kształt żalu, że mężczyzna zostawił go samego z Draco w takim momencie, jednak równocześnie wiedział, że tak trzeba.

Trucizna, którą wypił, najprawdopodobniej działała w kilku różnych kierunkach. Już od dobrych paru minut miał świadomość paraliżu całego układu mięśniowego. Próbował poruszyć palcami i ze strachem stwierdził, że nie może. Na moment zapomniał, po co w ogóle się tutaj znalazł i ogarnęła go panika. Jego umysł zaczął szaleć, usiłując przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, co mogłoby go uspokoić. Czuł, jak zimny pot występuje mu na czoło, spływając wolno na kark. Miał ochotę unieść rękę i zetrzeć uciążliwe krople, a nie mógł.

A jeżeli tak zostanie? Jeżeli wszystko się zatrzyma, a on nadal będzie miał świadomość otaczającego go świata? Merlinie! Pochowają go żywcem! Włożą do ciemnego, ciasnego pudła i zakopią głęboko pod ziemią, gdzie będzie umierał powoli z głodu i pragnienia...

Otworzył szeroko oczy. Może jak zamruga, zrobi cokolwiek, to zorientują się, że jeszcze żyje i… Kopuła nad nim zamazywała się stopniowo, tak jakby ostrość widzenia malała z każdą sekundą. Jeszcze chwila i ogarnie go całkowita ciemność…

Ślepy i nieruchomy, a jednak nadal żywy. Jego umysł szalał z przerażenia, zatracając resztki samokontroli i racjonalności. Harry czuł się jak zwierzę w ciasnej klatce, z której nigdy już nie wyjdzie. Upiorny lęk sprawił, że jego żołądek zaczął się gwałtownie kurczyć, protestując przeciwko napiętym mięśniom, przeciwko grozie i mrokowi zalewającemu umysł, przeciwko mackom zimnego strachu pełznącym wzdłuż kręgosłupa i… wtedy to poczuł.

Najpierw rozluźniły się mięśnie. Nadal nie mógł się ruszyć, jednak to, co prawie boleśnie spinało się w jego ciele, teraz powoli zaczęło ustępować. Drugą rzeczą, jaką poczuł, był zapach. Delikatna i ulotna woń, którą dobrze znał i od której zdążył się uzależnić. Usiłował znaleźć w zakamarkach pamięci jego pochodzenie, jednak umysł odmawiał współpracy. Miał wrażenie, że brnie przez własne myśli, omijając napotkane na drodze przeszkody i próbując rozproszyć spowijającą je mgłę. Zapach stał się silniejszy i bardziej określony, jeszcze moment, jeszcze jeden mentalny krok i… aromat cytrusów i jaśminu uderzył go niespodziewanie, prawie wypychając powietrze z jego płuc.

Draco…

Mgła rozwiała się tak nagle, jak się pojawiła, i tak, jak nagle przyszło otępienie, tak teraz wróciła mu jasność myślenia. Draco! Robił to dla Draco. Nie sparaliżowało go nagle i nikt nie pochowa go w trumnie żywego. Snape by na to nie pozwolił. Trucizna sparaliżowała jego ciało, odebrała mu wzrok, przytępiła umysł i sprawiła, że poddał się panice. Co w takim razie stało się potem? Dlaczego strach i upiorne przerażenie ustąpiło?

Ciepło!

Słońce z całą pewnością musiało dotrzeć do środka kręgu!

Harry spróbował się rozluźnić i poczuć coś, cokolwiek, jakiś przypływ mocy, o której mówił Snape, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Jego umysł był jasny, a myśli klarowne, jednak jego ciało… Wyraźnie czuł, że słabnie. Teraz, gdy lęk ustąpił, świadomość własnej śmierci wydała mu się dużo łatwiejsza do przyjęcia niż do tej pory. Czy nie powinien się bać? Zwłaszcza w chwili, w której już wiedział, że nie ma odwrotu? Zastanowił się nad fenomenem działania własnego umysłu i dotarło do niego, że cały ten strach i obawa ustąpiły wyparte przez coś zupełnie innego, czystego i bardzo pierwotnego. Jego myśli koncentrowały się na Draco. Robił to dla niego, chciał go uratować. Nie liczyło się nic innego. On sam mógł odejść, to nie było w tej chwili ważne. Byle Draco żył.

_Miłość to magia_, pomyślał i nagle wszystko stało się zupełnie jasne. Ta moc, o której mówił Snape, magia, która miała go wzmocnić, sprawić, że jego ciało stanie się silniejsze i przetrwa rytuał, to coś zupełnie innego! Tutaj nie chodziło o krzepkość cielesną, a duchową. Słońce rzeczywiście wzmocniło magię żywiołów, ale to wcale nie pomogło ciału Harry'ego, które naprawdę umierało. Umysł… to umysł się umocnił. To, co łączyło jego i Draco, to pierwotna magia, najpotężniejsza ze wszystkich i właśnie ona pozwoliła mu pogodzić się ze śmiercią.

Harry poczuł żal, że nie może już tego wszystkiego powiedzieć Snape'owi. Chciał mu wytłumaczyć, że miał rację w takim samym stopniu, w jakim się mylił. Jednak wiedział, że nie ma już czasu.

Jego ciało szarpnęło się nagle i wygięło, targane drgawkami. Niczego nie czuł, nic go nie bolało, a jednak wiedział, że właśnie dzieje się coś niezwykle ważnego, coś, co bardzo nie podoba się jego organizmowi. Naszła go myśl, że powinien się zaniepokoić, spróbować sprawdzić, co było nie tak, jednak wtedy zapach się wzmocnił i jego umysł całkowicie zajęła osoba Draco, zasłaniając sobą strach i rzeczywistość. Harry wyciągnął rękę i ruszył w kierunku, w którym wydawało mu się, że widzi postać męża. Aromat cytrusów stał się tak mocny, że prawie dało się go posmakować na języku i wtedy… Po mgle nie było już śladu i Harry zatrzymał się w pół kroku, chłonąc całym sobą postać Draco, który unosząc brew, uśmiechał się ironicznie. Wewnątrz własnej świadomości Harry doszedł do wniosku, że śmierć to cholernie dobre uczucie.

QQQ

Snape, stojąc przy schodach, nie odrywał wzroku od leżących na ziemi postaci. Kiedy słońce dotarło do środka okręgu, wstrzymał oddech, czekając na to, co się stanie. Nie miał wcale pewności, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Wydarzenia, które rozgrywały się na jego oczach, nie były czymś zwyczajnym. Severus naprawdę wierzył, że jeżeli rytuał ma się udać, to właśnie w tym miejscu i o tej porze, ale, Merlin świadkiem, nigdy do tej pory tak bardzo się nie bał. Lubił jasne sytuacje, klarowne i przejrzyste jak jego eliksiry, a ta wcale taka nie była. Robiąc to, co robił, kierował się raczej własną intuicją niż wiedzą, co było do niego zupełnie niepodobne. Być może właśnie skazał Pottera na śmierć, a Draco wcale dzięki temu nie wróci do zdrowia?

Poczuł się stary i zmęczony. Dwóch młodych ludzi umierało na jego oczach, w czasie gdy on sam mógł tylko stać i przyglądać się im bezradnie. Nie żeby czuł specjalny żal za Potterem. Był racjonalistą, który zrobiłby wszystko, aby ratować swojego chrześniaka, a jeżeli to wymagało poświęcenia ze strony Pottera, niech i tak będzie. Jednak był też człowiekiem i musiał przyznać, że po raz pierwszy ta gryfońskość, jaka cechowała Pottera, zrobiła na nim wrażenie. Poczuł do niego szacunek oraz podziw za olbrzymią odwagę, której trudno było nie docenić.

Drgnął, wyrwany z ponurych rozmyślań, gdy ciało Pottera wygięło się w łuk i na moment zastygło w tej nienaturalnej pozycji, by potem zadygotać mocno, wstrząsane serią silnych drgawek. Snape z przerażeniem patrzył, jak kark młodego mężczyzny napręża się, a głowa odchyla do tyłu, usta otwierają szeroko, jakby w próbie złapania oddechu, po czym nagle wszystko ustaje, a ciało Pottera opada na siatkę jak szmaciana lalka. Severus ruszył do przodu, jednak zatrzymał się w pół kroku, z całej siły uderzając pięścią w kolumnę i zdzierając przy tym knykcie do krwi. Nie mógł tam podejść! Nie mógł, dopóki nie będzie wiedział… dopóki… Głowa Pottera obróciła się lekko w lewo, jakby z wysiłkiem. Snape odetchnął z ulgą. A więc Potter żył i być może uda mu się sięgnąć po antidotum, być może naprawdę… Zamrugał gwałtownie, gdy jego wzrok nagle stracił ostrość i zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się Potterowi, po czym jęknął cicho.

— Draco…

— Harry? — Głos Malfoya był zachrypnięty i ledwo słyszalny, jednak nie na tyle, by nie dotrzeć do uszu Snape'a. Prawie potykając się o własne szaty, mistrz eliksirów ruszył w kierunku leżących w kręgu. Upadł na kolana, nie zważając na ból w nogach i pochylił się nad mężczyznami. Szare oczy Draco patrzyły na niego, a malujące się w nich przerażenie sprawiło, że zamarł w bezruchu. — Harry… — powtórzył Malfoy bezradnie, usiłując się podnieść, a wtedy twarz Pottera, do tej pory wtulona w jego włosy znowu się poruszyła i Snape zrozumiał, że to, co wziął za ruch Harry'ego, było tak naprawdę niezdarną próbą powstania Draco. Mistrz eliksirów wyciągnął rękę, próbując odgarnąć ciemne włosy z twarzy Gryfona i zastygł w pół ruchu, ogłuszony przeraźliwym wrzaskiem Malfoya. Cofnął gwałtownie dłoń, ze zgrozą wpatrując się w zastygłą w uśmiechu twarz Pottera. Krzyk Draco, który wprawił go w odrętwienie, umilkł, zastąpiony cichą skargą.

— Severusie… nie zdążyłem go uratować.

Severus oderwał wzrok od Pottera i spojrzał na chrześniaka. Merlinie! On najwyraźniej myślał, że nadal znajduje się w Rowle Manor. Snape poczuł, jak ogarnia go czyste, niczym nieskalane przerażenie.

QQQ

_**Miss Black**__ – przyznam się, że to najgorsze rozdziały, jakie przyszło mi pisać. Poprawiam je na okrągło, a i tak wiecznie coś mi zgrzyta. Tak, Harry zapisał szkołę Samuelowi, a jego opiekunem ustanowił Snape'a gdyż wiedział, że Draco właśnie tak by wybrał. Inną sprawą jest to, że Sam ufa Severusowi. Pomysł z sercem zamku narodził się dawno temu, jednak sprecyzował się dopiero na początku tego roku. To miało być miejsce specjalne, pełne mocy i nierozerwalnie związane z nimi. Inną sprawą jest wygląd… omg, uwierz, że jedyne co wiedziałam gdy siadałam do pisania tego rozdziału, była wielka dziura w ziemi :D Wygląd, schody, kolumny, historia tego miejsca, opiekunowie, kariatydy i cała ta magiczna otoczka klarowała się, że tak powiem na gorąco, ze zdania na zdanie. Nie ma jak usiąść i pisać coś bez przemyślenia xD Dopiero jak napisałam, zaczęłam wygładzać i wiązać jedno z drugim tak jak mówisz, mając przed oczami rody i pokolenia przekazujące sobie kulturę i tradycję. Severus oczywiście wiedział o sercu, ale on mógł tylko wskazać drogę ;) No tak… „Historii Emeraldfog" nie mogłam się oprzeć, tak jak i wpadce Harry'ego z zaklęciami rzucanymi w wakacje ;] Bardzo się cieszę, że rozdział się spodobał, drżę co powiesz o aktualnym ;)_

_**Lalanel**__ – w tym rozdziale raczej nie było wiele do wyjaśniania ;) Czy był krótki? Hmm… właściwie mam stałą miarkę – rozdział nie może mieć mniej niż dziesięć stron Worda i tego się trzymam. Zapewniam, że miał tyle. Chyba każdy chce, aby to się dobrze skończyło… no cóż… ostatnia strona ciągle przed Wami, a ja niestety nie mogę nic zdradzić. W końcu, jeżeli napiszę, że będzie happy end, to zero radochy na przyszłość, a jak że nastąpi śmierć bohatera, to jedyne czego się dorobię, to protestów przed końcem. Tak więc przezornie się zamknę. Będzie co ma być xD_

_**Dominikalem**__ – dziękuję, miło mi, że spodobał Ci się opis serca zamku. Bardzo długo nie wiedziałam jak ma wyglądać, a olśnienie spłynęło w momencie pisania. Bardzo się cieszę, że wyszło tak jak planowałam :) Wizyta Harry'ego u Gringotta miała właśnie taka być – zimna, sucha i logiczna. Harry jest dyrektorem szkoły, to dorosły, inteligentny mężczyzna, który podjął decyzję i twardo się jej trzymając, zabezpiecza przyszłość innych, gdyż nie wie, co tak naprawdę stanie się podczas rytuału. Myślę, że to bardzo trzeźwe i racjonalne podejście. Bo Snape to jest słoneczko i chyba wszyscy je kochają xD_

_**Nientte**__ – po pierwsze, mam nadzieję, że jesteś już zdrowa. Po drugie, zawsze chciałam, aby Potter chociaż raz mógł powiedzieć do Snape'a, aby ten przestał pieprzyć i nie podniósł przy tym żadnej konsekwencji :D Co do komentarzy… przepraszam. Moja i tylko moja wina. Dziękuję serdecznie za życzenia świąteczne :*_

_**Olciak123**__ – oczekiwanie faktycznie się wydłużyło, ale już jest rozdział i jak sobie życzyłaś – scena ratowania Draco. Czy tak dobrze napisana, jak jej przedsmak… tego niestety nie wiem ;)_

_**Fly**__ – ja też uwielbiam Snape'a i równocześnie uwielbiając gada, przeraźliwie się go boję xD Scena z testamentem miała być taka właśnie ostateczna, chłodna i bardzo surowa i cieszę się, że taka wyszła. Czy wszystko będzie w porządku… Oj, nie wiem co powiedzieć, naprawdę. Mam nadzieję, że matury poszły Ci dobrze i w miarę bezstresowo :)_

_**Luana**__ – chyba w ogóle łatwiej jest zaakceptować fakt podwójnej śmierci, kiedy nikt nie cierpi i odchodzą razem, niż kiedy jedna osoba zostaje pogrążona w żałobie. Niestety bywa i tak. Jedyne czego nie lubię to skrajności, gdy ta osoba co została, popełnia jakiś desperacki czyn nad grobem kochanka i np. dźga się nożem. Strasznie infantylne._

_**Deamonica**__ – cieszę się bardzo, że podobają Ci się moje opowiadania. Czerwony Płomień wspominam bardzo miło, gdyż było opowiadaniem, nad którym chyba najłatwiej mi się pracowało i rozdziały przychodziły same z siebie. Z Red Hill's jest o wiele ciężej ;)_

_**Lucynapilo**__ – dziękuję bardzo za życzenia Wielkanocne :* Przez większą część kwietnia i początek maja miałam naprawdę ogromne wiosenne ożywienie, gdyż remontowałam mieszanie i przyznam, że kolejne tak ożywiające wydarzenia, mam nadzieję, że szybko nie nadejdą :D Kocham siedzenie na przysłowiowych walizkach i spanie na materacach ;) Za wenę dziękuję bardzo :)_

_**Oshi **__– co ja zrobię gdy skończę Red Hills… Na pewno będę chciała zakończyć również elfy, gdyż obiecałam to publicznie zbyt wielu osobom. A co w międzyczasie? Hmm… najprawdopodobniej znowu coś z potterowskiego fandomu złapię… ale nie wiem jeszcze jaki pairing :)_

_**Kruszynka85 **__– masz całkowitą rację, w opowiadanie jest kilka nieścisłości. Osobiście wiem o dwóch, w tym właśnie o tej z pracą Hermiony i postaram się to poprawić. Niestety, opowieść rozrosła się już do prawie sześciuset stron Worda i naprawdę ciężko czasami zapamiętać mi każdy szczegół. Ciężko mi też pisać o każdym z profesorów czy uczniów, oni są tłem dla opowieści, wiemy że istnieją, ale nie będę zagłębiać się w ich prywatne sprawy. Do Pottera per profesorze zwracają się uczniowie. Trudno, aby mówili tak do niego np. jego koledzy szkolni, z którymi do tej pory był na ty. Co do Severusa, jest to zamierzenie specjalne. Snape zdenerwował go przy pierwszym spotkaniu i Harry specjalnie mówił do niego po imieniu, aby w pewien sposób pokazać mu, że to on rządzi. Potem znowu mówił do niego per pan. Zauważ, że gdy nie drą kotów, Harry mówi do niego „panie Snape", a kiedy jest wściekły nie panuje nad tym i staje się bardziej bezpośredni. Ja to po prostu tak widzę. Feniks od początku nie miał jakiejś zaplanowanej roli. On wraca do zamku po śmierci Dumbledore, ale nie zakłada od razu, że tak powiem – gniazda, tylko krąży. Odlatuje i wraca, jakby na coś czekał. Feniks to bardzo potężny ptak i dlatego pojawił się na sztandarze, jako znak mocy Harry'ego. Nie ma to związku z Fawkesem. Hogwart nadal uczy dzieci z Anglii i Szkocji, właśnie dlatego Harry założył szkołę w Irlandii. Co się stało z innymi nauczycielami? Zostali oczywiście w Hogwarcie, nie porzucili go tylko dlatego, że Potter postanowił założyć szkołę. Snape sam opuścił Hogwart po śmierci Dumbledore i tylko dlatego przyjął pracę w szkole Pottera, a także przez wzgląd na Draco. Wyobrażasz sobie, że McGonagall, albo Trelawney rzucają pracę w Hogwarcie, bo Potter otworzył Emeraldfog? Ja nie bardzo. To historia szkoły w Irlandii, nie Hogwartu. Owszem, są nawiązania, bo wszyscy wychowali się w H. więc wiele z niego wynieśli tradycji i przyzwyczajeń, ale to zupełnie inna szkoła. Wiem, że pojawiają się czasami jakieś błędy, trudno wychwycić wszystkie przy tak długim tekście. Mam zamiar faktycznie przeczytać je jeszcze raz i poprawić literówki, czy też jakieś brakujące zaimki. Kilka osób mi je przytoczyło i mam je zapisane do zmiany. Potter wydoroślał i stał się inteligentnym mężczyzną, jednak nie wie wszystkiego. Serca zamku jak mówił Severus, są przywilejem starych czarodziejskich rodzin. Harry nigdy nie miał własnego Potter Manor, nigdy nie musiał rzucać czarów ochronnych na budynki, zwłaszcza czarów związanych z magią krwi. Nigdy też nie słyszał nawet o czymś takim, bo i gdzie miał usłyszeć? Takie rzeczy przekazywane są z ojca na syna jako dziedzictwo. Harry nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczył. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę zrozumiałaś z tego mojego chaosu wyjaśnień ;)_

_**Miss Tyranny**__ – mam nadzieję, że po tym rozdziale już wszystko wiesz xD_

_**Tamiya **__– oj... a ja zua kobieta jestem i nie powiem Ci czy oni przeżyją i czy jeżeli przeżyją to razem… bo to by był okropny spoiler ;) „Szara strefa" – mam do niej ogromny sentyment :)_

_**Zonk**__ – miło mi, że opowiadanie przypadło Ci do gustu. Co do zamartwiania się o losy bohaterów… no cóż… ten rozdział raczej temu nie sprzyja, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie Ci się go czytało równie dobrze :)_

_**Leeni **__– cieszę się, że masz pozytywne zdanie o mojej opowieści. Niestety nie mogę przekazać Twoich sugestii Aubrey, gdyż nie mam z nią kontaktu. Od roku moją betą jest Liberi. Jeżeli chodzi o błędy we wcześniejszych częściach… jak skończę RH, przeczytam całość i poprawię je ;)_

_**NoName**__ – długo trwa bo ostatnio na nic nie mam czasu, poza tym okazuje się, że te ostatnie rozdziały strasznie trudno się pisze :/ Kasowałam całe akapity chyba sto razy, zupełna porażka :(_


	48. Chapter 48

_Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, nawet te jednolinijkowe. Bez obaw, dla mnie ważne jest to, że ktoś w ogóle zostawia po sobie znak życia, tym bardziej mi miło :) _

_Rozdział dedykowany jest __**Miss Black**__, która ma dzisiaj urodziny. __**MB **__życzę Ci wszystkiego najlepszego, spełnienia marzeń, realizacji planów i wielu drarrowych i snarrowych odkryć w przyszłości :) Mam nadzieję, że będziemy się razem zachwycać jeszcze nie jednym opowiadaniem ;D Życzę szalonej imprezy!_

_Buziaki :*:*:*_

_Wszystkich pozostałych oczywiście również serdecznie pozdrawiam i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :)_

_Betowała jak zwykle niestrudzona __**Liberi**__ , której dziękuję za wytrwałość. Mam wrażenie, że przy niej ciągle się uczę :) _

QQQQQ

_**XLVIII**_

Pomimo panujących na dworze upałów w komnatach mistrza eliksirów panował przyjemny chłód. Mężczyzna siedział w jednym z głębokich foteli i z trudnym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w ogień trzaskający w kominku. Z jego związanych rzemykiem włosów wysunęło się kilka kosmyków. Niecierpliwym gestem odgarnął je za ucho, po czym na powrót zastygł w zamyśleniu, dłonią bezwiednie gładząc szorstki od zarostu policzek.

Od jakiegoś czasu jego uwaga skupiała się tylko i wyłącznie na płonącym ogniu. Z pozoru spokojny, czekał, aż kolor płomieni zmieni się na zielony, oznajmiając przybycie gościa. Kiedy po południu poszedł do Draco z ostatnią dawką eliksiru, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że chrześniak jest na skraju wybuchu. Powodem był fakt, że Severus po raz kolejny odmówił mu rozmowy. Od kilku dni unikał konfrontacji, nie dając Draco szansy na zadanie dręczących go pytań. Gdy opuszczał dziś jego komnaty, czuł na plecach pałający wściekłością wzrok i wiedział, że tym razem Draco nie odpuści.

Płomienie zmieniły barwę i w pomieszczeniu rozległ się charakterystyczny odgłos, który towarzyszył podróżom Siecią Fiuu. Mężczyzna drgnął, a jego oczy lekko się zwęziły. Czas oczekiwania właśnie dobiegł końca.

— Będziemy rozmawiać! — Draco wyszedł z kominka i szybko zbliżył się do Severusa, zatrzymując kilka kroków przed nim. — Tu i teraz.

— Rozumiem. — Snape wolno skinął głową.

— Tym razem nie dam ci się zbyć.

— To również przyjąłem do wiadomości.

— Nie powiesz mi już, że jestem jeszcze za słaby i nie wolno mi się denerwować. Nie uciekniesz przede mną, zamykając mnie w skrzydle szpitalnym! — Draco pochylił się i oparł dłonie o stolik, wbijając w chrzestnego przenikliwe spojrzenie.

— Nikt nie śmiałby powiedzieć, że jesteś słaby. Zwracam ci tylko uwagę, że przez kilka tygodni leżałeś w śpiączce wywołanej teoretycznie śmiertelną klątwą. Oczywiście cieszę się, że widzę cię w tak dobrym zdrowiu. — Snape zacisnął usta i mocniej przywarł plecami do oparcia fotela, odruchowo prostując ramiona.

— Przypuszczam, że zawdzięczam to twoim eliksirom i maściom. — Draco cofnął się i podszedł do kominka. Zatrzymał się przed nim i objął się rękoma, pocierając dłońmi ramiona. — Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić, Severusie? — zapytał cicho po chwili milczenia.

— Doskonale wiesz, że nie było innego wyjścia. — Snape poruszył się niespokojnie. — Gdybyś chociaż przez chwilę pomyślał logicznie, zamiast kierować się zupełnie niepasującymi do ciebie emocjami, doszedłbyś do tego samego wniosku.

— Zdradziłeś mnie! — Malfoy odwrócił się i spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów z nienawiścią, przed którą mężczyzna znowu miał ochotę uciec. To już nie pierwszy raz, gdy chrześniak patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Po raz pierwszy zobaczył ten wzrok już w sercu zamku, gdy do Malfoya dotarło, co się właściwie stało. Na początku Draco wyglądał, jakby nie wierzył, gorączkowo kręcąc głową i zaprzeczając oczywistym faktom. Faza wyparcia. Później przyszła kolej na żal. Draco przyjął do wiadomości, że Harry poświęcił się dla niego, jednak cała jego postawa świadczyła o tym, jak bardzo był zraniony. Na końcu pojawiła się nienawiść. Napłynęła w momencie, gdy Malfoy spojrzał na swego ojca chrzestnego i zrozumiał, że to wszystko stało się za jego sprawą. Uczucia te zmieniały się tak szybko, że gdyby Snape nie przyglądał się wówczas Draco uważnie, zostałby tylko z nienawiścią, bo tylko ona utrzymywała się przez cały ten czas. Do tej pory.

— Nie było innego wyjścia! — Severus zastanawiał się, jak często w ciągu ostatnich dni powtórzył te słowa.

— Oczywiście, że było! W ogóle nie powinieneś był nic robić! Obiecałeś mi, że nikt nigdy się nie dowie. To, co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy przed bitwą, miało pozostać między nami dwoma! I co? I przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji pobiegłeś i opowiedziałeś mu o wszystkim!

— Wiesz, że to nieprawda. — Westchnął i potarł palcami skronie. — Potter nie pozostawił mi wyboru.

— Poważnie? I co niby zrobił? Wpadł do twoich komnat, przyłożył ci różdżkę do gardła i zagroził śmiercią? Nie bądź śmieszny! — Draco pochylił się do przodu, niecierpliwym gestem odgarniając z twarzy opadające na nią kosmyki.

— Nie do wiary, prawda? — Snape uniósł brew, patrząc na chrześniaka. — Kto by przypuszczał, że twój mąż posunie się do gróźb.

— Nie kpij ze mnie. — Dłonie Malfoya zacisnęły się w pięści. — Harry nigdy by nie…

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Snape podniósł się z fotela i stanął naprzeciwko Draco. — A na pewno nie wtedy, gdy nad sobą panuje. Sytuacja zmienia się diametralnie, gdy twój małżonek poczuje się wzburzony i przyciśnięty do muru. Wtedy przejawia skłonności do wycieku mocy. Ogromnej mocy! — dodał, przypominając sobie, co czuł, gdy Potter prawie rozniósł jego komnatę w przypływie szału. Takiego natężenia magii nie doświadczył od czasu ostatecznej bitwy.

— Błagam cię. — Malfoy roześmiał się szyderczo. — Nie mów mi, że Severus Snape przestraszył się Harry'ego Pottera. Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Tę bajeczkę możesz wciskać naiwnym…

— Bajeczkę? — Snape poczuł napływającą złość. Do tej pory usiłował się tłumaczyć. Chciał, aby ta rozmowa odbyła się spokojnie, by mógł wyjaśnić wszystko chrześniakowi. Najwyraźniej jednak do Draco nie docierały racjonalne argumenty i wolał wykpić jego opanowanie i dobrą wolę. Kochał Draco, kochał go jak nikogo innego. Traktował jak syna i poświęciłby dla niego wszystko. Przygotował się na jego gniew i okrucieństwo, ale ironia i kpina? To go przerosło. Nikt nigdy nie kpił z Severusa Snape'a! — Bajeczkę — powtórzył. — Czy ty w ogóle znasz swojego męża? Czy wiesz jaką mocą dysponuje? Jaką mocą ty dysponujesz dzięki niemu? Widzę, że nie! Naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że jesteście najpotężniejszą parą w całym tym pieprzonym świecie? Potter posiada ogromny potencjał magiczny, posiada też moc Voldemorta, a ty za sprawą synergii współdzielisz z nim tę potęgę! Czy kiedykolwiek dotarło to do ciebie?

— Ty naprawdę się go bałeś. — Draco cofnął się o kilka kroków, patrząc na swojego ojca chrzestnego z niedowierzaniem. Ironia, która malowała się na jego obliczu jeszcze przed chwilą, zniknęła.

— Oczywiście, że tak! Prawie mnie zabił! — Snape wzdrygnął się, kiedy przypomniał sobie mroczną, niekontrolowaną moc, która spowijała Pottera, gdy ten wpadł do jego komnat, żądając odpowiedzi. Pęknięcie na szybie regału do tej pory nie dało się naprawić, jakby pozostał w nim okruch tamtego szału. Severus uniósł rękę i poluźnił kołnierzyk, czując, że na samo wspomnienie znowu zaczyna się dusić. Ten gest najwyraźniej nie umknął uwadze Draco, który zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w jego palce trące skórę szyi.

— Rozumiem. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko, nie spuszczając z oczu jego dłoni.

— Cieszę się. — Snape cofnął rękę, zaciskając i rozluźniając pięść w geście zdradzającym zdenerwowanie.

— Rozumiem, że naprawdę posunął się go gróźb, jednak — uśmiech znikł z twarzy Draco — nie rozumiem dlaczego mu uległeś! Czy obietnica, którą mi złożyłeś, była mniej wiążąca od tej, którą dałeś kiedyś Dumbledore'owi? Wtedy nie pozwoliłeś się zastraszyć!

— To zupełnie różne sytuacje. — Snape spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

— Obietnica to obietnica! Dla niego gotów byłeś zabić i stać się banitą. Zginąć! Widać ja nie znaczę aż tak wiele.

— Słucham? — Tego było naprawdę za dużo. Naprawdę starał się zachować spokój, jednak zarzuty Draco łamały go jak suchą szczapkę drewna. Szybko i bez problemu.

— Prosiłem cię! Błagałem… a ty? Wszystko zepsułeś! Zniszczyłeś mnie!

— Zepsułem? Zniszczyłem, bo uratowałem ci życie? — Cierpliwość i opanowanie prysły jak bańka mydlana.

— Ten strach to wymówka! — Głos Draco był teraz głośny i boleśnie ranił uszy coraz bardziej wściekłego Snape'a. — Powiedz mi prawdę! Co czułeś? Co myślałeś, gdy przekreślałeś wszystko, co zrobiłem?

— Chcesz prawdy? — Snape roześmiał się zimno. — Prawda jest okrutna, Draco. Tak, bałem się! Piekielnie się bałem. Ale nie Pottera! Strach przed mocą twojego męża był niczym wobec przerażenia, które ogarniało mnie na myśl, że leżysz tam i umierasz! A on tutaj przyszedł sam i podał mi siebie na srebrnej tacy! Chciał zrobić wszystko, poświęcić nawet własne życie, by cię ratować. Kim byłem, aby mu odmawiać?

— Z radością skazałeś go na śmierć! Tak bardzo go nienawidzisz?

— Nie nienawidzę go, ale jeżeli staję przed wyborem ty albo on, decyzja jest dla mnie prosta! Jak mógłbym się wahać? — Podszedł do Malfoya i chwycił go za ramiona. — Jesteś moją jedyną rodziną! Nie możesz oczekiwać, że będę myśleć w takich chwilach o Potterze. Jakkolwiek doceniam jego poświęcenie.

— Jego poświęcenie? — Draco położył dłonie na piersi Severusa i pchnął z całej siły, aż mężczyzna zatoczył się na szafkę, strącając z niej kilka eliksirów. Jeden z nich wypalił dziurę w szerokim rękawie czarnej szaty Snape'a, lecz Draco nie zwrócił na to uwagi. — A co z moim poświęceniem? Co z moim własnym wyborem? Kto dał ci prawo do kwestionowania go? To ja go zasłoniłem! — Malfoy uderzył się w pierś, tracąc całkowicie panowanie nad sobą; jego krzyk roznosił się po komnacie. — Zasłoniłem go własnym ciałem! Nie po to, abyś go później zabił!

— To była chwila. Nie myślałeś racjonalnie. Nie miałeś czasu na zastanowienie się! Nie możesz wiedzieć, co byś zrobił, gdyby dano ci szansę na przemyślenie tego!

— To samo! — Szare oczy przybrały barwę burzowego nieba. — Zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo!

— Nie możesz być tego pewien… — Ramiona Snape'a opadły w geście rezygnacji, a głos stał się niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.

— Jak niczego innego. — Draco objął się rękoma, jakby nagle zrobiło mu się zimno, i odwrócił się do ojca chrzestnego plecami. — Co mam teraz zrobić? Jak się wytłumaczyć? Pogrzebałem dzień stworzenia horkruksa w pamięci, a teraz… teraz to wszystko wraca. Miałeś rację, czarna magia pozostawia niewidzialną bliznę, nie można jej wyleczyć. To koniec. Powinieneś był pozwolić mi odejść.

— Nie bądź śmieszny. — Tym razem głos Snape'a brzmiał czysto i wyraźnie. — Potter gotów był umrzeć dla ciebie. To chyba coś znaczy.

— To znaczy tylko tyle, że kierowało nim cholerne gryfońskie poczucie obowiązku. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą. — Draco odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego wściekle, po czym nagle uszło z niego powietrze, zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku fotela i opadł na niego ciężko. — On heroiczne akty poświęcenia ma we krwi.

— Bzdura! Zrobił to, bo cię kocha. — Snape skrzywił się, jakby powiedzenie tego głośno było nad wyraz gorzką pigułką. — Oczywiście, wolałbym cię widzieć w związku z każdym, byle nie z tym nieprzewidywalnym Gryfonem, jednak nawet ja nie mogę zaprzeczyć oczywistym uczuciom Pottera do ciebie. Poza tym przynajmniej raz ta jego nieprzewidywalność na coś się przydała.

— Nie rozumiesz. — Draco oparł głowę o zagłówek i przymknął oczy. — To nie ja. To nie o mnie chodziło. On po prostu jest stworzony do ratowania innych, nie może przejść obojętnie obok czyjegoś cierpienia, nawet jeżeli wie, iż każdy krok zbliża go do przepaści. Przypomnij sobie Hogwart i Komnatę Tajemnic. Był gotów umrzeć za Weasleyównę. A co z Blackiem? Walczył z dementorami, żeby go ratować. Sam jeden. Potem ministerstwo i przepowiednia, horkruksy, które były bardziej niebezpieczne niż cokolwiek innego. Tam nigdy nie chodziło o niego. Zawsze o innych. I tym razem było tak samo.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że on uratował cię z przyzwyczajenia? — Snape spojrzał na chrześniaka ze zdumieniem. Po czym, ku ogromnemu zniesmaczeniu Draco, zaczął się śmiać.

— Naprawdę cię to bawi? — Malfoy zacisnął zęby ze złością.

— Naturalnie, czasami głupota bywa zabawna. — Mistrz eliksirów potrząsnął głową, jakby odpędzał od siebie jakąś myśl. — Chociaż w tym przypadku dochodzę do wniosku, że jednak bardziej mnie przeraża niż śmieszy. — Snape ucichł i podszedł do fotela, na którym siedział Draco. — Przychodzisz do mnie, obrzucasz błotem, po czym snujesz jakieś nieprawdopodobne teorie i oczekujesz, że co zrobię? Ukorzę się? Przyznam ci rację i poproszę o wybaczenie? Przykro mi, ale muszę cię rozczarować. Nie czuję się winny! Ani temu, że wyznałem Potterowi prawdę o horkruksie, ani tym bardziej, że pozwoliłem mu cię uratować. Gdybym miał podjąć tę decyzję jeszcze raz, zrobiłbym to samo!

— Myślisz tylko o sobie. Jesteś egoistą, Severusie. — Draco poderwał się z fotela i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z komnaty. — Masz, co chciałeś, uratowałeś mnie albo raczej pozwoliłeś uratować, zdradzając przy okazji. Problem w tym, że to nie ty będziesz musiał żyć u boku człowieka, który tobą gardzi. Więź nigdy nie pozwoli mi odejść, a Harry nigdy mi nie wybaczy.

— Jesteś głupcem, Draco. Żyjesz, czy to nie jest w tej chwili najważniejsze? — Snape oparł się o stolik, splatając ręce na piersi. — Pomyśl o Samuelu.

— Przestań. Nie próbuj mieszać w to mojego brata. — Przez blade oblicze Draco przemknął cień. Jego plecy przygarbiły się lekko, gdy zaciskał palce na ramie obrazu, który posłusznie przesunął się, odsłaniając wyjście. — Jeżeli on mnie odrzuci, nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę, Severusie.

— Naprawdę jesteś głupcem, Draco. — Cichy głos Snape'a zlał się w jedno ze szmerem zasuwającego się za Malfoyem obrazu.

QQQ

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy za Ronem i Hermioną zamknęły się drzwi. Odkąd się obudził, nie odstępowali go na krok, dopuszczając do niego tylko Snape'a z eliksirami. Troska, którą mu okazywali, byłaby miła, gdyby nie zmęczenie, jakie czuł po każdej ich wizycie. Od Severusa dowiedział się, że rytuał się powiódł i Draco dochodzi do siebie w oddzielnej sypialni. Oczywiście pierwsze, co chciał zrobić, to pobiec do męża, jednak Snape kategorycznie się temu sprzeciwił, twierdząc, że ich sygnatury magiczne są jeszcze zbyt niestabilne i jakikolwiek kontakt mógłby je tylko bardziej zaburzyć. Więc Harry zaciskał pięści i czekał. Czekał i kłamał. Kłamał i czuł się tymi kłamstwami coraz bardziej znużony. Ron i Hermiona oczywiście zdążyli już zobaczyć się z Draco i teraz zamęczali Harry'ego tysiącem pytań.

Zgrzytnął zębami w bezsilnej złości. Cholerni Ślizgoni najwyraźniej zręcznie wymigali się od jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi. Z tego, co zdążyli przekazać mu przyjaciele, wynikało, że Snape wcale nie chciał z nimi rozmawiać, za to Malfoy po prostu stwierdził, że niczego nie pamięta i sam czeka na odpowiedzi Harry'ego. Po minie Hermiony Harry wywnioskował, że — tak jak i on — nie uwierzyła w bajeczkę Draco. Snape na pewno od razu opowiedział mu, co się wydarzyło, to było bardziej niż pewne.

Niemniej, skoro Snape i Malfoy umyli ręce, Harry pozostał sam na placu boju i to na jego barkach spoczęła odpowiedzialność za wymyślenie odpowiedniej wersji wydarzeń dla Rona i Hermiony. Błądząc po ścieżkach prawd, półprawd i oczywistych kłamstw, poskładał w miarę logiczną historię o rytuale, sercu zamku, więzi małżeńskiej, która łączyła jego i Draco, dodając do tego wyssaną z palca opowieść o ciałach astralnych i wędrówce poza wymiarami, gdzie niczym pies gończy wyczuł znajomą sygnaturę Draco i sprowadził go z powrotem. Po przeczytaniu tylu książek o podróżach poza ciałem, Ron kupił historyjkę od razu, Hermiona zaś przełknęła ją po zadaniu kilkudziesięciu pytań o różnym stopniu trudności. Nie obyło się bez wykładu o zagrożeniach wynikających z takich podróży. Harry dowiedział się, że mógł zabłądzić, zostać pochłonięty przez inne byty, zupełnie zatracić się po drugiej stronie i nigdy nie powrócić do swego ciała, oraz że była to jedna z najgłupszych rzeczy, jakie do tej pory zrobił. Po tym przemówieniu nastąpiła seria wyrzutów, że nie poinformował ich o swoich zamiarach i nie pozwolił sobie pomóc, wreszcie Hermiona prawie go udusiła, roztkliwiając się nad potęgą miłości, która połączyła jego i Draco i która pozwoliła mu sprowadzić męża z zaświatów. Harry poczuł się jak bohater jednego z romansów, którymi swego czasu zaczytywała się pani Weasley. Wymawiając się zmęczeniem, pożegnał się w końcu z przyjaciółmi i z westchnieniem ulgi opadł na poduszki.

Nienawidził kłamać.

Nie znosił zamieszania, jakie od kilku dni panowało wokół niego za sprawą jego przyjaciół.

Chciał wreszcie zobaczyć Draco.

Ogień w kominku zmienił barwę i do komnaty wkroczyła ciemna postać — mistrz eliksirów.

— Kolejna porcja ziółek? — Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał w kierunku mężczyzny.

— Nie tym razem. — Snape podszedł do łóżka i oparł się o metalową ramę, przyglądając się Harry'emu badawczo.

— Coś się stało?

— Możesz wrócić do siebie, jesteś już całkiem zdrowy. — Snape westchnął i potarł palcami nasadę nosa.

— A co z moją szalejącą sygnaturą? — Harry już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że mężczyzna wykonywał ten gest bezwiednie, gdy był zamyślony, zaniepokojony bądź zdenerwowany.

— Wróciła do normy. — Snape lekko wzruszył ramionami.

— Ot tak? Po południu jeszcze nie wolno mi było wychylić stąd nosa, a teraz wszystko się uspokoiło? — Harry podniósł się z poduszek i usiadł po turecku, opierając łokcie na kolanach. — Jesteś pewien, że było z nią tak źle, jak usiłowałeś mi wmówić?

— Być może odrobinę przesadziłem. — Snape nie wyglądał na skruszonego.

— Tak naprawdę moja magia od początku była spokojna. — Kiedy Snape nie zaprzeczył, Harry z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. Miał ochotę wrzasnąć z frustracji. Odetchnął kilka razy, uspokajając się, i na chwilę przymknął oczy. Przez te wszystkie lata zdołał nauczyć się jednego: że ten mężczyzna nigdy nie robił niczego bez powodu. — Lepiej żebyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie.

— Niemal umarłeś, Potter. Myśl sobie, co chcesz, ale osoba, której cudem udało się przeżyć, przez jakiś czas jest niestabilna emocjonalnie. Gdzie byś poszedł, gdybym pozwolił ci od razu opuścić skrzydło szpitalne?

— Do Draco. — Harry tęsknie spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.

— I co byś mu powiedział, gdybyś się z nim spotkał chwilę po tym, jak zrozumiałeś, że jednak rytuał się powiódł? — Snape przyglądał mu się uważnie.

— Za… — Harry zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. Co by zrobił? Pobiegłby do Draco, najprawdopodobniej zaciągnąłby go do najbliższego łóżka i nie wypuścił z niego przez tydzień. Nie obyłoby się też bez krzyków i oskarżeń. W końcu miał z Malfoyem do pogadania, prawda? Nie co dzień człowiek dowiaduje się, że jest horkruksem własnego męża. Nie co dzień też małżonek rzuca się śmierci w objęcia, zasłaniając go przed klątwą. Draco należało się od niego co nieco. W takiej sytuacji nikt nie miałby do niego pretensji, gdyby go trochę uszkodził i powiedział mu, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Miał do tego cholerne prawo! Tak myślał zaraz po przebudzeniu. Teraz po prostu chciał porozmawiać. Zrozumieć dlaczego. — Jak on się czuje?

— Niepewnie.

— Och. — Harry ze zdenerwowania przygryzł paznokieć. — Zapewne powinienem mu podziękować.

— Podziękować? — Snape zamrugał gwałtownie, zaskoczony.

— No a nie? Ta cała sprawa z horkruksem najprawdopodobniej uratowała nam wszystkim tyłki. — Harry zsunął nogi z łóżka i włożył je w buty stojące obok na podłodze. Wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym z taboretu stojącego za stolikiem podniósł ubranie przygotowane najprawdopodobniej przez któregoś skrzata. — Dobra, podziękuję mu. Powiem, że doceniam jego poświęcenie, a potem mu przyłożę. — Postąpił kilka kroków przed siebie i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do łazienki, kładąc rękę na klamce. Odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a. — Nie zabronisz mi tego, ten drań prawie za mnie umarł. Jeżeli teraz nie wybiję mu tych głupot z głowy, w przyszłości gotów zrobić coś podobnego.

Z tym Snape naprawdę nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

QQQ

Draco nerwowo przemierzał sypialnię, co rusz zerkając niespokojnie w kierunku szafy. Właściwie powinien oszczędzić sobie upokorzenia i spakować swoje rzeczy, zanim Harry opuści skrzydło szpitalne. Co prawda skrzaty przeniosłyby jego ubrania w mgnieniu oka, gdyby tylko wyraził takie życzenie, jednak nie miał na to ochoty. We własnoręcznym pakowaniu garderoby było coś ostatecznego. Być może pozwoliłoby mu to w jakiś sposób przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że musi opuścić tę sypialnię, a na pewno stanowiłoby jakiś wstęp. Wolał zrobić to sam, nim Harry każe mu się wynosić. Takie poczucie panowania nad sytuacją, kiedy waliło się jego życie, było mu w tej chwili bardzo potrzebne.

Po raz kolejny zatrzymał się przed szafą i wbił w nią nieprzychylny wzrok. Cholera, czuł się, jakby szedł na skazanie. Cichy szmer dobiegający z salonu sprawił, że spojrzał ze złością w stronę drzwi. Czy Severus nie rozumiał, że Draco chciał być sam? Jak na jeden dzień miał dosyć widoku swojego ojca chrzestnego. Sądził, że ich rozmowa przebiegnie inaczej, dlatego dążył do niej pomimo tego, że mężczyzna umiejętnie starał się go unikać. Ale tak naprawdę konfrontacja przyniosła mu tylko złość i rozgoryczenie. Wciąż czuł gniew na Severusa, który pomimo swej inteligencji niczego nie rozumiał.

Firanka zafalowała, gdy chłodny wiatr od morza wdarł się do komnaty. Draco przeczesał dłonią włosy, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu i energicznie ruszył w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do salonu, chcąc wyprosić z niego intruza. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok rozpraszany słabym światłem wydobywającym się z kominka, jednak w momencie gdy Draco przekroczył próg sypialni, od razu zorientował się, że to nie Severus stoi na środku pokoju, lekko zgarbiony, z rękami upchniętymi w kieszeniach spodni, patrząc na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem.

— Harry. — Draco siłą powstrzymał się od pokonania biegiem odległości, która ich dzieliła. Miał wrażenie, że nie dotykał stojącego przed nim mężczyzny od wieków. Jego ciało wręcz krzyczało o jakikolwiek kontakt, a magia wirowała niespokojnie. Zacisnął nerwowo pięści, opuszczając dłonie wzdłuż ciała i nakazując im tam zostać.

— Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. — Głos Pottera, choć lekko zachrypnięty, brzmiał wyjątkowo spokojnie. — Dobrze się czujesz?

— Tak. — Czy mu się wydawało, czy Harry schudł? Zawsze był szczupły i smukły, jednak nie tak jak teraz. Włosy też mu trochę urosły. Niesforne kosmyki miękko otulały poważne oblicze. — A ty?

— Uhm… Snape uznał, że mogę już opuścić skrzydło szpitalne. — Harry lekko skinął głową.

— To dobrze. — Merlinie, ta rozmowa była naprawdę żałosna. Draco ostatnio czuł się tak niepewnie w wieku czternastu lat, gdy Zabini przyłapał go nad ranem w zabrudzonej pościeli.

— Dlaczego?

Poderwał głowę na dźwięk głosu Harry'ego, który przyglądał mu się uważnie.

— Co dlaczego? Bo to naprawdę dobrze, prawda? Poza tym chyba nikt nie lubi szpitalnych łóżek. Są niewygodne. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

Harry przekrzywił głowę i nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia, zbliżył się kilka kroków.

— Czy ty ze mnie kpisz? Dobrze wiesz, że nie pytałem o szpital, tylko dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — Draco wzdrygnął się, jakby chłód głosu Harry'ego sprawił, że naprawdę zrobiło mu się zimno.

— Rozumiem. — Odwrócił się i podszedł do kominka, opierając się dłonią od jego kamienny gzyms. — To była wojna, Harry, decyzje które wtedy podejmowaliśmy…

— O czym ty do cholery mówisz?

Na szyi poczuł ciepły oddech męża. Merlinie, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy Harry do niego podszedł.

— Mówię o nocy, gdy zgodziłem się, abyś został moim horkruksem. A myślisz, że o czym? — Draco odwrócił się, głęboko wciągając powietrze, gdy zorientował się, jak blisko Harry stoi. Wystarczyłoby pochylić się lekko i…

— Wiesz co, Draco, tak naprawdę gówno mnie w tej chwili obchodzą czasy wojny. — Dłonie Pottera zacisnęły się na ramionach Malfoya. — Zrobiłeś ze mnie swojego horkruksa, bo miałeś ku temu poważny powód. Prawie na pewno tylko dzięki temu teraz tutaj stoję, a miliony ludzi żyje spokojnie. Gdyby nie była to zakazana czarna magia, ministerstwo wlepiłoby ci Order Merlina i zawiesiło go na twej piersi na purpurowej wstędze. Czuję przerażenie na samą myśl, co musiałeś zrobić, aby go stworzyć, jednak powinniśmy być wdzięczni, że w ogóle się odważyłeś. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał o tym porozmawiać to proszę bardzo. — Palce Pottera prawie boleśnie wbiły się w skórę Draco, który z zaciśniętymi w wąską kreskę ustami, wsłuchiwał się w słowa męża. — Teraz jednak pytam o coś innego. Dlaczego zasłoniłeś mnie przed tą klątwą? Nie mogę pojąć, co sobie wówczas myślałeś?

— Nie myślałem. — Draco słuchał przemowy Harry'ego w oszołomieniu, a w jego głowie kołatało się tylko jedno jedyne zdanie, które zdołał zapamiętać z tego całego monologu. Miał rację. Cały czas miał cholerną rację! — W ogóle nie myślałem. To był instynkt.

— Instynkt? Co to za instynkt, przez który rzucasz się pomiędzy mnie a klątwę! — Twarz Harry'ego wykrzywiała wściekłość. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłeś zginąć?

— I co z tego? — Draco miał dosyć użalania się nad sobą. Jeżeli Potter chciał kłótni, to proszę bardzo. On miał dosyć wycofywania się i pozycji obronnej. Jego mąż i tak powiedział, co teraz o nim myśli. — Uratowałem twój tyłek. Zrobiłbym jeszcze raz to samo, gdybym musiał. Na wojnie i w… trudnych sytuacjach, wszystko jest dozwolone!

— Uratowałeś mój tyłek kosztem własnego! Gdyby nie ten pierdolony horkruks, nie mielibyśmy żadnych szans, aby cię sprowadzić!

— Gdybym cię nie zasłonił, naprawdę byś zginął! Pomyślałeś o tym chociaż przez chwilę? — Draco chwycił Harry'ego za nadgarstki i odepchnął go od siebie.

— Czy o tym pomyślałem? — Potter roześmiał się dziko, przeczesując palcami i tak już zmierzwione włosy. — Przez cały czas o tym myślałem! Patrzyłem jak powoli uchodzi z ciebie życie! Patrzyłem jak leżysz tam — wskazał dłonią w kierunku sypialni — i z każdym oddechem oddalasz się ode mnie i przeklinałem cię za to, co zrobiłeś! Cholera, kto cię prosił, abyś poświęcał się dla mnie? Kto ci pozwolił zostawić mnie samego?

— A ty? Co ty zrobiłeś? — Draco zacisnął gniewnie pięści. — Postanowiłeś obrócić w pył wszystko, co dla ciebie zrobiłem i samemu prawie popełnić samobójstwo! Pomyślałeś chociaż przez sekundę, jak bym się czuł, gdybyś umarł? Zastanowiłeś się, czy będę umiał sobie z tym poradzić? Istnieć ze świadomością, że z premedytacją oddałeś za mnie życie?

— To co innego.

— Gówno prawda, to zupełnie to samo. — Draco gniewnie przemierzył komnatę i podszedł do barku, aby nalać sobie kieliszek Ognistej Whisky. — Nie potrafisz po prostu znieść myśli, że ktoś inny może oddać za ciebie życie. Ty jak najbardziej. Możesz umierać za miliony albo za mnie, w końcu w twój życiorys wpisany jest przywilej bycia bohaterem. Niemożliwe jednak, by ktoś inny miał cię w tej roli zastąpić, prawda? To już cię przerasta. Dlaczego twoje poświęcenie ma być bardziej logiczne od mojego?

— Co ty pieprzysz? — Harry nerwowo wsunął dłoń do kieszeni, po czym wyjął ją, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy nie znalazł tego, czego szukał. — To dwie zupełnie różne sprawy. — Podszedł do szafki i przez chwilę przekopywał jej zawartość, by na koniec z tryumfem wyciągnąć z niej paczkę papierosów, którą chwilę później rzucił na blat stolika, odpalając jednego różdżką. Draco już dawno zauważył, że Harry pali tylko w momentach, gdy nie może sobie z czymś poradzić, musi pomyśleć lub jest naprawdę zły.

— Ja sądzę, że są takie same. — Wzruszył ramionami, przyglądając się, jak jego mąż przymyka oczy zaciągając się głęboko, po czym wypuszcza z ust kłąb szarego dymu. Skrzywił się, gdy doleciał go ostry zapach nikotyny.

— Ja działałem świadomie. Miałem czas, aby się zastanowić. No i był Snape z antidotum. Przygotowałem się do tego! A ty? Merlinie, ty po prostu rzuciłeś się pomiędzy mnie a różdżkę tej wariatki. — Harry najwyraźniej zauważył jego minę, gdyż popatrzył na odpalonego dopiero co papierosa i z żalem zgasił go w stojącej na gzymsie popielniczce.

— Ta wariatka była moją matką!

— Co nie przeszkadzało jej być szaloną. — Harry z irytacją przewrócił oczami. — Twój ojciec też chciał odegrać bohatera, na szczęście jego zamiary były bardziej racjonalne. Chciał ratować ciebie.

— Czy ty się, kurwa, słyszysz? — Draco dopił alkohol i z trzaskiem, prawie je tłukąc, odstawił szkło na barek. — Według ciebie mój ojciec miał powody, aby mnie ratować… — zająknął się, zdenerwowany — a ja takowych nie miałem? Myślałem, że po naszej ostatniej rozmowie zrozumiałeś… Najwyraźniej nie! — Wyprostował się i podszedł do ściany, opierając się o nią ciężko. — Może to i lepiej.

— Jaka ostatnia rozmowa? O czym ty mówisz? — Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością.

— Nieważne, Potter. — Z satysfakcją zauważył, że jego mąż drgnął, słysząc swoje nazwisko. — Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie. Możesz żywić do mnie urazę. Możesz uważać mnie za kogoś, kto za samą krew płynącą w żyłach z góry skazany jest na potępienie. Nie możesz jednak odbierać mi prawa wyboru. Dla kogo i z jakiego powodu się poświęcę, to moja i tylko moja sprawa.

— Ty…

— Zamknij się! Wysłuchasz tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia, a potem stąd wyjdę, ułatwiając ci wszystko. Raz i na zawsze to sobie wyjaśnimy. Kiedyś chciałeś usłyszeć coś o mnie. Teraz masz ku temu okazję. — Draco uniósł rękę, uciszając Harry'ego. — Nie jestem wspaniałym bohaterem, który rzuca wszystko dla innych. Nigdy nie robię niczego, co nie przyniosłoby mi korzyści. Nie myśl, że przeszedłem na waszą stronę, bo nagle ujrzałem światłość. Żadnych przebłysków altruizmu i dobroci. Przekalkulowałem zyski i straty i wyszło na to, że wasza wygrana przyniesie mi większe profity, niż zwycięstwo faceta, który był szalony i nieobliczalny. Jaka przyszłość czekałaby nas, gdyby dyktator doszedł do władzy?

— To byłby koniec wszystkiego. Draco, nie chcę rozmawiać o…

— Ale rozmawiamy. — Malfoy po raz kolejny uciszył Harry'ego. Było mu wszystko jedno, jego mąż wyraźnie powiedział, co teraz o nim sądzi. Bolało, ale był Malfoyem i nie miał zamiaru rozklejać się na jego oczach. — Masz rację, to byłby koniec. Mój ojciec myślał, że kiedy Voldemort wygra, on stanie u jego boku. Nic bardziej mylnego. Czarny Pan był jak pijawka, żerował na innych. Powoli odsączał nasz skarbiec i robiłby to nadal. Gromadziłby armię, bo ciągle byłoby mu mało i mało, a my, jego zwolennicy, płacilibyśmy za to swoimi galeonami i własną krwią. Jego rządy byłyby utopią megalomana o przerośniętych ambicjach i ja to wiedziałem. Nigdy nie byłem tak zaślepiony jak mój ociec. A potem przyszli i powiedzieli o ataku na Hogwart. Nie interesowało ich, że to szkoła. Nic nie znaczyła walka z dziećmi, byleby Riddle dopadł Harry'ego Pottera. I wtedy byłem już całkowicie pewien: on nigdy o nas nie dbał, myślał tylko o sobie.

— Draco, to nieistotne, jakie miałeś powody. Najważniejsze, że dzięki twojej pomocy dowiedzieliśmy się o wszystkim na czas. — Harry patrzył z niepokojem na spacerującego po komnacie męża. — Naprawdę nie ma potrzeby do tego wracać.

— A potem Severus powiedział mi o horkruksie. — Draco jakby go nie słyszał, pogrążając się coraz bardziej w urazie i złości. — Wierzył, że twoja wrogość do Voldemorta przekreśli mrzonki Dumbledore'a. Jak mogłeś zwalczyć miłością kogoś, kogo nienawidziłeś całym sercem? Nierealne. Byłem przerażony. No bo jak to? Miałem rozszczepić własną duszę? Nie o to mi chodziło. Nie pisałem się na tę cholerną wojnę, aby się okaleczać! Co tak naprawdę obchodzili mnie ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy rzucali mi podejrzliwe spojrzenia, bo nosiłem nazwisko Malfoy? Nic, absolutnie nic. Tylko że nie mogłem się już wycofać. Było za późno i jeżeli naprawdę miałem mieć jakąkolwiek przyszłość, jeżeli chciałem zaistnieć, to musiałem się zgodzić. Ostatni akt dramatu. Oddam część własnej duszy w zamian za dobrobyt, bogactwo i poważanie. Nic nowego, historia zna wielu takich zaprzedańców.

— Draco, przestań. — Głos Harry'ego był cichy, ledwo słyszalny.

— Poczekaj, to jeszcze nie koniec. — Draco roześmiał się zimno. Czuł się jak odkorkowana butelka szampana, którą ktoś potrząsnął. Gorycz i żal dręczące go przez lata wreszcie znalazły ujście i wylewały się z niego strumieniami słów. — Do stworzenia horkruksa potrzebna jest ofiara. Nie można zabić zwykłą Avadą. Wbrew pozorom śmiertelna klątwa jest czysta. Nie, Harry — Draco spojrzał na męża z gorączką w szarych oczach — aby stworzyć horkruksa trzeba ubrudzić się we krwi kozła ofiarnego, zamoczyć w niej ręce, poczuć jej ciepło i to, jak gęstym, lepkim strumieniem spływa pomiędzy palcami. — Malfoy uniósł dłonie i spojrzał na nie ze złością, po czym zacisnął je w pięści i opuścił gwałtownie. — Więc zrobiłem to. Pamiętasz Marcusa Filinta? Duży, brutalny osiłek o małym móżdżku.

— Pamiętam. — Harry odchrząknął, jakby w jego gardle zebrała się jakaś gula. — Grał w waszej drużynie quidditcha.

— Tak. Nosił Mroczny Znak od piątej klasy i nikt tego nie wiedział. Zresztą nie on jeden. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — Nierozważny i dumny z powierzonego mu zadania idiota. Myślał, że w tym zamieszaniu zdoła cię ogłuszyć, a może nawet zabić. Byłoby to śmieszne, gdyby nie było tragiczne. On od początku był skazańcem wybranym przez Voldemorta. Ja tylko zamieniłem się miejscami z katem. Gdyby ugodził cię jakimkolwiek zaklęciem, połowa Zakonu obecnego tamtej nocy w Hogwarcie rzuciłaby w niego setkami klątw. Mogli stać po stronie dobra, ale byli świetnie wyszkoleni i nie marnowali czarów. Na pewno powstałoby zamieszanie, co wykorzystaliby inni. Jak mówiłem — rozłożył bezradnie ręce — on od początku był ofiarą.

— Nie chcę tego słuchać. Nie o tym rozmawialiśmy. — Harry cofnął się, pobladły, jednak Draco nie ustąpił.

— Przestań, Harry. To była wojna, a na wojnie są przegrani. Flint znalazł się po prostu o złej porze w nieodpowiednim miejscu.

— Znaleziono go z podciętym gardłem. Nikt nie wiedział, kto w zamku byłby do tego zdolny. — Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Draco. — Sprawę umorzono z braku jakichkolwiek dowodów.

— Brudna robota, która okazała się perfekcyjnie czysto wykonana. Jego krew posłużyła do stworzenia horkruksa. Twój przeciwnik w pewien sposób przyczynił się do twojej wygranej. Zapewne nie byłby zachwycony. — Poczucie winy dręczące Draco przez lata i świadomość tego, że miał rację, sprawiło, że odsłonił się całkowicie. Tak naprawdę nic już nie mógł zrobić, skoro Harry wyrobił sobie zdanie na jego temat. Nie miał nic do stracenia.

— Jak możesz mówić o tym tak spokojnie? — Harry spojrzał na Draco z zaskoczeniem.

— A jak mam mówić? — Malfoy zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej, jednak przystanął w miejscu, widząc, jak Harry cofa się o kolejny krok. — Stworzyłem horkruksa. Miałem swoje egoistyczne powody, jednak efekt końcowy pokrywał się z tym, do czego cały czas dążyłeś, czyż nie? Pomyśl, Harry, kto inny byłby do tego zdolny? — Westchnął i potarł w roztargnieniu kark. — Na początku Severus chciał wziąć to na siebie. Idiota. Jakby nie dość już zrobił. Poza tym ktoś musiał zanieść ci eliksir. Uwierz, najtrudniejsze było przekonanie go, że jestem odpowiedniejszym kandydatem. On nazywa to poświęceniem. Jakbym co najmniej poniósł na plecach wór kamieni, sprawiając, że nie przygniotły słabszych. A ja po prostu zabezpieczyłem swoją przyszłość. Nie ze względu na ciebie, nie dla tego świata. Zrobiłem to tylko dla siebie.

— Nieważne, dla kogo to zrobiłeś. Dlaczego chcesz wziąć całą winę tylko na siebie?.

— To ja posłużyłem się czarną magią, to ja rozerwałem swoją duszę na pół. Nikt inny. Dlatego jestem skażony i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie jestem lepszy od Voldemorta, Harry. Cuchnę śmiercią i, jak sam powiedziałeś, czujesz przerażenie na samą myśl o byciu z kimś takim. Nie, nie zaprzeczaj, dokładnie tak myślisz. — Draco uciszył Harry'ego, gdy ten otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć. — Dałeś mojemu ojcu prawo do ratowania mnie, bo jestem jego synem, prawda? Jak to powiedziałeś? Było to racjonalne zachowanie. Jednak gdy ja zrobiłem to samo dla ciebie, uznałeś to za idiotyzm i zgrywanie bohatera, bo twoim zdaniem ktoś taki jak ja nie jest godny, żeby cię chronić. Naprawdę zrozumiałem tę lekcję. Do jutra skrzaty uprzątną to miejsce z jakichkolwiek śladów mojej obecności. Nie możemy się rozstać, ale ten zamek jest wystarczająco duży, byśmy nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zmienisz o mnie zdanie. Dobranoc, Harry. — Draco zrobił ruch, jakby chciał dotknąć stojącego przed nim męża, jednak w ostatniej chwili cofnął dłoń i aportował się bezgłośnie, pozostawiając oniemiałego Pottera samotnie na środku komnaty.

QQQ

_**Ninette**__ – uśmierciłam, nie uśmierciłam, trochę angstu nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło :P Chcesz, więcej i masz więcej, mam nadzieję, że nie naczekałaś się ;) Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej i niech tak pozostanie :D Zmiana nicka na Alterca? Ok., postaram się zapamiętać. Mam nadzieję, że Twój nowy blog rozwinie się w pomyślnym kierunku, a „lubienie samej siebie" jest jak najbardziej ok. :) Nie namieszałaś mi za bardzo. A co do Hermiony, zostanie to skorygowane. _

_**M**__ – mam nadzieję, że jednak kolokwium nie straci przez czytanie fanfiction ;) Trochę Ci zazdroszczę, że przygodę z fandomem potterowskim dopiero zaczynasz. Jest tak wiele wspaniałych tłumaczeń, które koniecznie musisz przeczytać :D Mam nadzieję, że trafiłaś już na forum gdzie są zamieszczone prawdziwe perełki :) Masz tyle czytania przed sobą, podczas gdy ja już w większości czasu tylko sobie odświeżam. Wierzę, że współlokatorka Ci wybaczy, śmiech to zdrowie, prawda? Bardzo mi miło, że tak dobrze odebrałaś moje opowiadanie. _

_**Oshi **__– może umrzeć, nie musi umrzeć, a kto tam wie co wykombinuje chłopiec, który raz już przeżył. Oczywiście, że wracam do elfów. Jeszcze w tym miesiącu mam zamiar zamieścić kolejny rozdział xD_

_**Dominikalem**__ – starałam się, aby opieka nad Draco była przedstawiona surowo i bez upiększeń. To nie czas na wzdychanie, tylko twardy realizm opieki nad nieprzytomnym człowiekiem. Tak, cała trójka jest w miarę opanowana, też ich podziwiam, bo ja pewnie siałabym panikę zamiast pomagać. Piszesz, że mało pompy i zrywu w wynurzeniach. Szczerze mówiąc nie chciałam tutaj fajerwerków. Nie miało być łzawo i napuszenie. Harry wie, że odchodzi, ma moment paniki, ale potem magia go uspokaja. Z jednej strony zaczyna zupełnie trzeźwo myśleć, z drugiej jest jak pod wpływem narkotyku, śmierć nie wydaje mu się straszna. __„No i nagle …. bum… wylatujesz to z jakimś Severusem (bez obrazy dla niego oczywiście, uwielbiam go tu jak najbardziej i nie chodzi o nic osobistego) czy obudzonym, świadomym Draco (nie, żeby nie pragnęła jego wybudzenia) bez jakiegokolwiek „przejścia" czy choćby obrazu wędrującej duszy, kończąc to prawdopodobną śmiercią Harrego."__ – Harry traci świadomość, a więc przestaje myśleć i czuć. Z jego punktu widzenia, nic nie można już dodać, film się urywa. Przejście do Severusa wydało mi się więc logiczne i zupełnie na miejscu. Poza tym, będę wdzięczna, jeżeli opiszesz mi duszę. Zupełnie nie wyobrażam sobie relacji z przechodzenia duszy, no bo jak? Miała się unosić nad nimi jak chmurka? Sunąć jak dym z papierosa? W takim razie, aby ją opisać, musiałaby być widoczna dla kogoś stojącego z boku. Snape'a. Dla mnie absolutnie niemożliwe, bo dusza to byt niematerialny :) Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałaś moje wyjaśnienia. Wierzę też, że nie musiałaś tym razem długo czekać na kolejny rozdział :D_

_**Ewa**__ – voodu zawsze się przyda, chociażby dla przygnania kapryśnej weny ;) Masz stuprocentową rację, kończę tak celowo, ale też dlatego, że gdybym napisała cokolwiek więcej, weszłabym sobie z butami w kolejny rozdział :) _

_**Kruszynka85**__ – cieszę się, że moje wyjaśnienia nie okazały się zupełnym chaosem :D Jeżeli chodzi o feniksa, on po prostu się pojawia, ale nie planuję dla niego jakichś większych akcji. Taki sobie przyszły mieszkaniec zamku, idealnie komponuje się ze sztandarem xD Turniej między szkołami. Pomysł świetny, ale chyba już nie zdążę go wcielić w życie :D __„Czy myslalas aby była mozliwosc by komentarze uzytkownikow byly widoczne dla wszystkich?"__ – a nie są? O.o Przyznam, że ja je widzę nawet niezalogowana. Pytałam też innych i każdy je widzi normalnie. Nie bardzo wiem, dlaczego Ty ich nie widzisz :(_

_**Buchling**__ – oj tam zaraz zbrodnia, tak samo się porobiło :D Zdecydowanie to jeszcze nie koniec, ale już niedługo i faktycznie pożegnamy się z Harrym i Draco w RH ;)_

_**Ghost**__ – wiem o dwóch nieścisłościach, które mało mają wspólnego z głównym wątkiem. Hermiona i jej kierunek nauki, oraz w którymś rozdziale pomyliłam wiek Sama. Jeżeli widzisz inne, chętnie posłucham, a potem poprawię. Te zresztą też zostaną poprawione. Oczywiście, że będę kontynuowała, bez obaw :)_

_**Miss Black**__ – tylko mi tutaj nie odlatuj bo reanimować Cię nie będę :P Mam nadzieję, że na pw rozwiałam już Twoje wątpliwości ;) Cieszę się niezmiernie, że podobają Ci się moje opisy. Ostatnio bardziej stykam się z osobami, które je omijają wzrokiem, niż z entuzjastami takowych. Opis burzy przyszedł mi zupełnie naturalnie. Miałam otwarty balkon, lało na potęgę, a błyskawice przecinały niebo co kilkanaście sekund. Naprawdę łatwo wtedy się wczuć :) Jeżeli chodzi o opis opieki nad Draco, chciałam zachować realizm. Człowiek, który długo leży nie będzie wyglądał kwitnąco, ma zwyczajne, ludzkie czasami paskudne dla drugiej osoby reakcje organizmu, tak jak np. ślinienie się, pocenie itd. Trudno też uciec przez zniechęceniem, złością, podczas opieki. Można kochać tę osobę, ale być przy tym po prostu zmęczonym. Chcieć uciec przed strachem, żalem, marzyć o spokojnym śnie. Myślę, że to zupełnie naturalne. Płacze i odgarnianie platynowych włosów z porcelanowej twarzy Draco, brzmi w takich sytuacjach jak bajka i nie ma nic wspólnego z realną sytuacją. Oczywiście, tutaj mamy magię, eliksiry itd. więc Potter na pewno i tak miał wiele łatwiej niż przeciętny człowiek ;) Masz rację co do Severusa. On bierze na siebie naprawdę wiele. To samotny człowiek, który ma tylko Draco. Może szanować Pottera, odczuwać przygnębienie z powodu możliwości jego śmierci, ale nie zawaha się go poświęcić w zamian za życie Draco. Z drugiej strony, doskonale wie, że być może uratuje chrześniaka, ale ten mu nie wybaczy i zgadza się na życie w samotności, byle by tylko Malfoy żył. (boru, odmieniłam chyba z dziesięć razy życie xD) Bardzo lubię tę jego z jednej strony bezwzględną, a z drugiej tak ludzką naturę. Życzenie szybkiego rozdziału zostało spełnione mam nadzieję ;)_

_**Signela**__ – a jednak się doczekałaś ;)_

_**Tina **__– a powinien być nie piękny po tak długim czasie? :D Przerwać musiałam, bo by mi inaczej wyszły dwa rozdziały w jednym ;) Tym razem jednak nie kazałam długo czekać, prawda? Co do Draco, cóż jego reakcje są zupełnie nieprzewidywalne :) _

_**NoNam**__e – hmm… naprawdę trudno mi się odnieść do tego, że odczuwasz pustkę czytając opis uczuć. Nie przeczę, że był to trudny rozdział i miałam z nim pewne problemy, ale efekt końcowy wyszedł taki jak chciałam. Nie miałam ochoty popaść z nadmierną egzaltację, a bardziej skupić się na faktach :) Niemniej masz prawo do własnych odczuć względem rozdziału :D_

_**Olciak123**__ – Cliffhangery są najlepsze! :D_

_**Irmina Garret**__ – bo ja zua kobieta jestem xD Oczywiście, że wybaczam brak treści. Dla mnie najważniejsze jest to, że w ogóle dajesz znać, że czytasz i zostawiasz coś po sobie :)_

_**Luana **__– mam nadzieję, że tym razem płakać z żalu nie będziesz ;) Łzy radości za to są jak najbardziej pożądane na co dzień :)_

_**InaChan**__ – ok., następnym razem dam znać, jak będę potrzebowała kogoś w stroju pokojówki ;) Kupiłam nawet miotełkę do kurzu. Ha! xD_

_**Nowa**__ – i jest więcej!_

_**Liluf **__– chyba jednak nie jestem bardziej odważna od Rowling ;) Przykro mi, że się popłakałaś, natomiast wcale nie jest mi przykro, że nie znalazłaś niczego, co by Ci nie odpowiadało ;) To dla mnie ogromny komplement. Masz rację, moi bohaterowie żyją sobie swoim własnym życiem i są okrutnie upierdliwi bo robią co chcą wbrew moim wcześniejszym planom. Czasami jeden gest, jedno zdanie powoduje, że wszystko się zmienia, bo reakcja na nie po prostu musi być inna niż wcześniej zaplanowana. Bardzo się cieszę, że wciągnęłam Cię w świat ff. Jest on naprawdę ciekawy, a jeżeli masz ochotę na więcej, to serdecznie zapraszam na :) Naprawdę jest tam wiele cudownych opowiadań. Lantiel… 18 czerwca minie rok… mam ambitny plan pojawienia się wtedy z nowym rozdziałem, a przynajmniej zapowiedzią :) Swoją drogą musze elfy przeczytać, aby na powrót się z nimi oswoić i zrozumieć ich naturę. Nie podałam linka do bloga, bo tak naprawdę kłania mu się betowanie i to wszystkiego. Z perspektywy czasu jestem przerażona niektórymi rzeczami w tekstach i chcę je wyeliminować stopniowo :)_

_**Daemonica **__– mam nadzieję, że jednak się wyspałaś ;)_

_**Anemic93**__ – ja z natury litościwa jestem, więc nie płacz już więcej ;) Poza tym potem mi przyślesz rachunek za chusteczki i nie wyrobię ;P Dlatego też… rozdział jest i to szybko!_


	49. Chapter 49

_Wiem, zawaliłam, ale… rozdział faktycznie był napisany dawno temu. Na forum drarry, wywiązała się jednak pewna dyskusja (kto tam bywa, być może widział) i zasugerowano, abym dodała ten rozdział wraz z epilogiem. Tak więc rozdział leżał, a ja pisałam ten ostatni, zamykający wszystko fragment. Pisałam… i pisałam… i… trochę mi zeszło, a ja nadal nie skończyłam. Dlatego więc daję ten ostatni rozdział jednak osobno. Epilog (i teraz mówię już serio), powinien pojawić się niedługo. Jego pierwsza cześć jest już u __**Liberi**__, a ja dopisuję ostatnie strony. Mam nadzieję, że poczekacie na niego i przeczytacie go również, gdyż staram się w nim zamknąć wszystkie wątki, które według mnie, potrzebują jeszcze wyjaśnienia. Jeżeli ktoś ma jakieś pytania, uwagi, uważa, że czegoś jeszcze o jakimś bohaterze nie wie, a chciałby się dowiedzieć, co się z nim stało, bardzo proszę, aby napisał to w komentarzu. Wydaje mi się, że w epilogu umieściłam wszystkie postacie, których losy mogłaby ewentualnie Was ciekawić, ale zawsze mogłam o kimś zapomnieć ;) Bardzo dziękuję za Wasze komentarze. Tak naprawdę, gdyby nie Wy, ta historia byłaby zupełnie inna, a na pewno pisana z dużo mniejszym entuzjazmem. Jesteście naprawdę wspaniali :*_

_Betowała po trzykroć, wspaniała, niezmordowana (tutaj fanfary)__** Liberi**_

QQQQQ

_**XLIX**_

Harry nie wiedział, ile minut stał bez ruchu na środku komnaty, patrząc pustym wzrokiem w miejsce, z którego jakiś czas temu aportował się Draco. Dopiero ciche pyknięcie towarzyszące pojawieniu się skrzatów wyrwało go z letargu. Odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę sypialni, otwierając drzwi gwałtownym szarpnięciem.

— Co się tutaj dzieje? — wycedził, patrząc na dwa skrzaty stojące przy szafie, którą dzielił z mężem.

— Pakujemy rzeczy pana Malfoya. — Małe stworzenie z wielkimi wyłupiastymi oczami spojrzało niepewnie w jego stronę.

— Kto wam kazał to robić?

— Pan Malfoy — pisnął skrzat bojaźliwie.

— Natychmiast odłożycie wszystko na swoje miejsce i znikniecie mi z oczu! — W tym momencie Harry miał gdzieś to, że jeden ze skrzatów ciągnął się za uszy, jakby próbował na siłę je wydłużyć, a drugi, szlochając, zaczął miarowo uderzać głową w blat stolika stojącego obok łóżka, piskliwym głosem powtarzając „Pan Malfoy kazał, pan Malfoy…". — Nie interesuje mnie, co kazał wam zrobić pan Malfoy. To ja jestem właścicielem zamku i w tej chwili to moje polecenia wypełniacie! — Podszedł do drzwi szafy i pchnął je gwałtownie, aż zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem. — Przestań tłuc głową w ten blat, zanim go uszkodzisz! Wynocha! — wrzasnął, a skrzaty z głośnym zawodzeniem zniknęły.

Sapnął, zaciskając pięści i zaklął pod nosem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że niesprawiedliwie potraktował biedne stworzenia, które najprawdopodobniej właśnie w tej chwili uprawiają gdzieś w zamku swój rytualny masochizm, jednak, szczerze mówiąc, nic go to nie obchodziło. Podszedł do jednego ze stolików i z wnętrza szuflady wyciągnął mapę Emeraldfog zrobioną nie tak dawno przez bliźniaków Weasley. Otworzył podłużną tubę i wysunął zwój pergaminu, który rozwinął szybkim ruchem.

— Draco Malfoy! — mruknął i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy już po chwili znalazł nazwisko męża w komnatach znajdujących się w lochach, tuż obok chorągiewki z napisem Severus Snape. Mógł się tego domyślić. Poskładał pergamin i schował go do kieszeni, tubę rzucając niedbale na łóżko. Po chwili stał przed obrazem łowczego, naprzeciw komnat mistrza eliksirów.

— Potter. — Obraz przesunął się bezszelestnie, ukazując stojącego w przejściu właściciela. — Czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?

— Możesz przekazać Draco, że jego pomysł wyprowadzki nie został zaakceptowany i wyrzuciłem skrzaty z naszej sypialni. Jeżeli chce odzyskać swoje szaty, będzie musiał zjawić się po nie osobiście. Niech jednak nie liczy na ich zwrot.

— Słucham? — Snape zmarszczył czoło, przyglądając się Harry'emu uważnie. — Gdzie jest Draco?

— Jak to gdzie? U ciebie! — Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością. — Nie rób ze mnie idioty!

— Na szczęście osiągnąłeś w tym perfekcję bez mojej pomocy. — Mężczyzna cmoknął ze zniecierpliwieniem. — Draco tutaj nie ma i nie wiem, co kazało ci sądzić, że jest inaczej. Byłem pewien, że jest u siebie w komnatach, i właśnie dlatego przygotowywałem eliksiry uspokajające i przeciwkrwotoczne na wypadek, gdyby wasza rozmowa skończyła się tym, czym zwykle kończyły się wasze dyskusje w przeszłości.

— Nasze rozmowy zawsze…

— Kończyły się w pozycji horyzontalnej. Nie żeby od czasów Hogwartu coś się zmieniło. — Snape uniósł brew w ironicznym grymasie.

— Nasze pozycje to ostatnia rzecz, która powinna cię interesować. — Harry potrząsnął głową, odgarniając dłonią opadającą na oczy grzywkę. — Po prostu go zawołaj.

— Potter! Jego tutaj nie ma! — Snape w końcu cofnął się, wpuszczając mężczyznę do środka.

— Niemożliwe. — Harry wszedł, rozglądając się uważnie, po czym wyciągnął zwój z kieszeni. — Draco Malfoy! — Chorągiewka z imieniem Draco ukazała się jakiś metr od niego. Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się dookoła. — Powinien tutaj być!

— Daj mi to. — Snape podszedł i wyciągnął mapę z rąk Harry'ego. Przez chwilę analizował sytuację, po czym kącik jego ust uniósł się w uśmiechu. — Czy ta mapa pokazuje wszystkie pomieszczenia w zamku?

— Tak sądzę. Do jej powstania bliźniacy posłużyli się czarem kartograficznym bazującym na mojej pamięci.

— A ty oczywiście znasz każdy zakamarek Emeraldfog. — Snape westchnął, oddając mu pergamin. — Zastanów się chwilę. O jakim miejscu nie wiedziałeś w momencie powstawania mapy?

— Słuchaj, nie przypominam sobie, abym odkrył coś od czasu… — Harry zamilkł nagle, po czym jeszcze raz zerknął na mapę, gdzie chorągiewka z nazwiskiem Malfoya nadal tkwiła w tym samym miejscu. — Serce zamku.

— Jak chcesz, to potrafisz — mruknął Snape. — Serce zamku znajduje się dokładnie pod nami. Mapa nie uwzględniła tego obszaru, gdyż w momencie jej tworzenia nie znałeś go jeszcze i dlatego pokazała Draco, jak gdyby znajdował się w mojej komnacie.

— Cholera. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, aby go tam szukać. — Harry obrócił się w kierunku obrazu. — Pójdę do niego.

— Potter. — Głos Snape'a zatrzymał go w pół kroku. — Coś się stało podczas waszej rozmowy?

— Nic poza tym, że twój chrześniak żyje w świecie pełnym potępienia i oskarżeń wobec samego siebie. Przyznam, że to zupełnie do niego nie pasuje. — Harry westchnął i oparł rękę na ramie obrazu, odwracając się w kierunku mistrza eliksirów. — Nie dopuścił mnie do głosu, wykrzykując coś o tym, że nie jest mnie godny, po czym aportował się bez słowa.

— Rozumiem. — Snape splótł ręce na piersi i opuścił lekko głowę. — Potter, pamiętasz ostatnie spotkanie zakonu po wojnie?

— Smutny bilans zysków i strat. Świętowanie zamieniło się w stypę. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?

— Owszem. — Mężczyzna przytaknął z roztargnieniem. — Ale mnie chodziło raczej o moment, gdy po kilku Ognistych wraz z Weasleyem, Granger i innymi członkami Zakonu zeszliście na temat czarnej magii. Bez skrupułów piętnowaliście każdy przejaw jej użycia. Powiedziałeś wtedy, że zło zawsze pozostaje złem i nic nie usprawiedliwia użycia plugawej klątwy. Dodałeś też, że czułeś się zbrukany, będąc horkruksem Voldemorta. Sam fakt rozszczepienia własnej duszy, połączony z brutalnym morderstwem, uznałeś za akt zupełnego spaczenia, który pozostawił ślad również na ciele Riddle'a. Przestał być człowiekiem, a stał się plugastwem z winą wypisaną na zniekształconej twarzy. Pamiętasz to? — Ciemne oczy Snape'a zwęziły się, gdy ten uważnie wpatrywał się w blednące oblicze Pottera.

— Ale… Draco tam wtedy nie było… — Harry cofnął się o krok, potykając się o niski próg i mocniej zaciskając dłoń na ramie.

— Owszem, był.

— Niemożliwe, wiedziałbym o tym. Pamiętam osoby przebywające w komnacie. Byli tam Ron i Hermiona, Neville, Michael, Anthony Goldstein…

— Draco nigdy nie wszedł do środka. — Snape przerwał mu wyliczanie.

— Dlaczego? My... myśleliśmy, że nie pojawił się, bo czuł się winny ze względu na swojego ojca i… — Harry opuścił głowę. — On chciał tam być, prawda?

— Owszem.

— Słyszał. — Potter wolno odwrócił się i wyszedł przez próg, po raz kolejny niezdarnie się potykając. — Ja… muszę z nim porozmawiać. Przepraszam.

— Potter, nie spieprz tego. — Słowa Snape'a były ostatnimi, które usłyszał, a potem obraz zamknął się za jego plecami.

QQQQQ

Droga w dół ciągnęła się Harry'emu nieskończenie długo. Wspomnienia podsuwały mu obrazy z ostatniego spotkania Zakonu, w uszach dźwięczały jego własne, gorzkie słowa o czarnej magii i horkruksach. Przed oczami miał bladą i pełną winy twarz Draco, gdy ten aportował się z ich komnat.

Prawie obijając się o ściany, dotarł wreszcie do miejsca naznaczonego rysunkiem węża pożerającego własny ogon. Zatrzymał się, łapiąc oddech i klnąc na własną bezmyślność, która kazała mu tutaj biec, zamiast po prostu się aportować. Kamienna ściana rozpłynęła się w momencie, gdy dotknął jej palcami i Harry wszedł do środka. Zatrzymał się na szczycie schodów, patrząc w dół na sylwetkę mężczyzny stojącego tuż przed siatką pokrywającą okrąg.

Draco zastygł w bezruchu z głową odchyloną do tyłu i przymkniętymi oczami. Jego włosy falowały lekko, rozwiewane podmuchem magii unoszącej się z otchłani. Pośród tej gry świateł jasna twarz wyglądała na jeszcze delikatniejszą niż zazwyczaj i Harry miał ochotę podbiec i przesunąć po niej opuszkami palców. Chwycić ją w dłonie i ogrzewać, dopóki rumieniec nie ożywi tych bladych policzków. Draco wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, pozwalając kolorowym smugom pieszczotliwie przesuwać się między jego palcami, oplatać szczupłe nadgarstki, sunąć wzdłuż ramion. Magia falowała, wiła się i przenikała przez jego skórę, otulając go swym blaskiem i mocą. Harry miał wrażenie, że otchłań wyczuwa sygnaturę Draco i akceptuje ją jako swoją. Dotykając, jednocząc się z nią, pieszcząc ją w euforii wywołanej zbliżeniem.

Wszystkie myśli, które przez całą drogę do serca zamku kołatały się w jego głowie, uleciały w momencie, gdy powoli zaczął schodzić do Draco. Ściana za jego plecami ponownie się zmaterializowała, odcinając ich od rzeczywistości, jednak Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zbyt zaabsorbowany mężczyzną, który stał w tej chwili na wyciągnięcie jego rąk, odwrócony plecami i zupełnie pochłonięty przez doznania towarzyszące pieszczocie magii. Harry przysunął się jeszcze o krok, niemal dotykając pleców męża, i lekko się do niego pochylił.

— Zastanawiałeś się, jak ta pierwotna moc doskonale nas zna? — szepnął, owiewając ucho Draco swoim oddechem.

— Harry! — Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę, zaskoczony, i natychmiast chciał się odsunąć, jednak silne ramiona Pottera owinęły się szybko wokół jego pasa, uniemożliwiając mu zwiększenie dystansu.

— Za pierwszym razem, gdy zszedłem tutaj ze Snape'em, poczułem z nią całkowitą jedność. Akceptowała mnie wraz z moimi zaletami i wadami. Pomyślałem, że to cudowne uczucie, gdy jesteś przyjmowany tak zupełnie bez sprzeciwu, bez żądań, oceniania.

— Harry, przestań! — Draco szarpnął się mocno, usiłując się wyrwać, jednak stojący za nim Potter jedynie zacieśnił uścisk.

— Byłem taki przerażony tym, co mam zrobić. — Harry kontynuował, nie zważając na miotającego się Malfoya. Pomimo że fizycznie Draco nic już nie dolegało, jego ciało nadal było osłabione przez wielotygodniowy pobyt w śpiączce. — Niełatwo jest oddać za kogoś życie.

— Nikt ci nie kazał tego robić, to był twój wybór. Idiotyczny zew bohatera. — Draco zacisnął palce na nadgarstkach Pottera tak mocno, że ten poczuł jak ostre paznokcie wbijają się w jego skórę.

— Stałem tutaj i marzyłem, aby było już po wszystkim, a moc wyczuwała mój strach. Falowała szybko wokół moich stóp, piękna, pocieszająca, o ciemnych, smutnych barwach. Fiolet, niebieski, granatowy… a pośród nich wiele innych, przytłumionych, a mimo wszystko wyraźnych. — Harry przysunął się bliżej, przesuwając nosem po włosach Draco i wdychając ich świeży zapach. — Kiedy byłem tutaj po raz drugi, obaj leżeliśmy w tym kręgu. — Pchnął lekko i razem przekroczyli krawędź, wstępując na delikatną ażurową siatkę. — Wiesz, że mimo tego, iż nawet nie drgnie pod naszymi stopami, nie jest twarda? Kiedy na niej leżysz, sprawia wrażenie wygodnego hamaka. — Zaśmiał się cicho, czym sprawił, że Malfoy drgnął nieznacznie.

— Nie pamiętam.

— A ja owszem. Jak tak pomyślę, to pamiętam zaskakująco dużo. Do tej pory wydawało mi się, że moje ostatnie wspomnienia z tego miejsca to tylko przerażenie towarzyszące rytuałowi, ale wcale tak nie jest. — Przesunął dłońmi po brzuchu Draco, gładząc go delikatnie. — Moc, która wtedy nas otaczała, była tak samo delikatna, ale… — Zawahał się, zaciskając palce na materiale szaty Malfoya. — Bardziej intensywna, groźna. Ciemnoczerwona niczym nasze ulubione wino z Bordeaux, brunatna, szara i purpurowa.

— Harry, puść mnie. Nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz, ale brzmisz dziwnie. — Draco już się nie szarpał, stał jak sparaliżowany, wsłuchując się w monotonny głos Pottera.

— Proszę, daj mi skończyć. — Harry uniósł rękę i przesunął nią po włosach Draco, pieszcząc skórę jego głowy opuszkami palców. — Wtedy zrozumiałem, że ona wyczuwa nasze nastroje i dopasowuje się do nich! — Zatrzymał dłoń, zaciskając ją lekko na kosmykach włosów. — Wie dokładnie, jacy jesteśmy, zna nas tak dobrze, jak my znamy własną magię. Bo właśnie tym jest. Jednością z nami!

— Dobrze, rozumiem. Jesteśmy jednością z sercem zamku. To normalne, każdy czarodziej, który stawia dom na źródle mocy, staje się z nią kompatybilny. Oddaje jej część siebie, a ona rewanżuje mu się tym samym, chroniąc jego i jego własność. Dlatego bariery wznoszone wokół dworów są tak unikalne. — Draco powoli, nie chcąc denerwować Harry'ego, odwrócił się i oparł ręce na jego ramionach. — Wiem już, że zrozumiałeś, czym jest serce zamku. Powiedziałeś mi wszystko, a teraz czy już możesz mnie puścić?

— Nie.

— Harry!

— Nie, bo ty nadal nie pojąłeś o czym mówię. — Harry przechylił głowę, wzdychając ciężko. — Powiedz mi, Draco, uważasz się za skażonego czarną magią?

— Puść mnie! — Tym razem Malfoy szarpnął się mocno i Gryfon musiał naprawdę użyć siły, aby go zatrzymać. — Puszczaj, do cholery! — Magia wokół nich zafalowała, przybierając ciemniejszą barwę.

— Myślisz, że jesteś plugastwem, którego ciało zostało naznaczone? — Harry spojrzał na niego nagle zupełnie poważnie, po czym bez zastanowienia chwycił dłoń Draco i uniósł ją do góry, sprawiając, że rękaw szaty zsunął się aż do łokcia. — _Finite incantatem_ — szepnął, zdejmując jedno z silniejszych zaklęć kamuflujących, które Draco codziennie na siebie nakładał. Ciemna, wyraźnie odcinająca się od skóry czaszka wraz z oplatającym ją wężem zaczęła wyłaniać się powoli, jakby ktoś gumką zmazywał kolejne zasłaniające ją warstwy. Krótki krzyk oraz rozszerzone pod wpływem szoku oczy Draco były jego jedyną reakcją. — Masz rację, zostałeś dotknięty przez mroczne przekleństwo.

— Bawi cię to? — Głos Draco drżał, lecz jego głowa była wysoko uniesiona. — Tak, zostałem splugawiony. Ty chyba lubisz to słowo. — Szok już ustąpił i teraz szare oczy Malfoya błyszczały wyzywająco. — Ale wiesz co? Dotykałeś tego ciała! Pieprzyłeś je, tak samo jak ja pieprzyłem ciebie. Nie boisz się, że cię ubrudziłem? A może to się roznosi niczym zaraza i teraz ty też jesteś przeklęty?

— Tak. Pieprzyliśmy się. I to było cholernie dobre pieprzenie. — W oczach Harry'ego pojawiła się irytacja. Uniósł wyżej rękę Draco i potarł policzkiem o ciemny tatuaż. — Zawsze go ukrywasz, a ja i tak doskonale wiem, że on tam jest.

— Symbol zła. — Draco nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od widoku, jaki miał przed oczami. Jego znienawidzony Znak dotykał skóry Harry'ego. Zapewne nie pierwszy raz, a jednak do tej pory był ukryty i przez to prawie nieistniejący. Draco nie musiał o nim myśleć tak jak teraz.

— Symbol oddania i poświęcenia. — Harry westchnął i spojrzał łagodnie na męża, nie odrywając twarzy od jego ręki. — Nie waż się nigdy myśleć inaczej. To — przesunął nosem po krawędzi czaszki, sprawiając, że Draco mimowolnie się spiął — nie jest znak Voldemorta. To znak symbolizujący oddanie sprawie. Pozwoliłeś to sobie wyryć, aby pomóc nam go pokonać.

— Pozwoliłem go sobie wyryć, aby w przyszłości pławić się w bogactwie, zamiast gnić w Azkabanie!

— Nienawidziłeś Voldemorta, nie wierzyłeś mu i nie akceptowałeś jego metod.

— Nawet was nie lubiłem! Po prostu poszedłem za kimś, kto miał większe szanse!

— Stałeś pośrodku i dokonałeś wyboru. — Harry puścił w końcu dłoń Draco i spojrzał na niego poważnie. — Snape też nosi znak, a przyjął go z zupełnie innych powodów niż ty. Pogardzasz nim za to?

— Oczywiście, że nie! Jak możesz mnie o to pytać?

— Uważasz, że jest skażony mrocznymi praktykami?

— Przestań. Wiem do czego zmierzasz, ale to się nie uda! Severus nie stworzył horkruksa! Nie zamordował nikogo tylko po to, aby rozszczepić swoją duszę! — Draco cofnął się i usiadł prawie na środku siatki. Harry miał rację, podłoże było miękkie jak ciasno utkana materia.

— Ale chciał, prawda?

— To nieistotne. W końcu to i tak ja zabiłem Marcusa.

— Rozumiem. — Harry westchnął i usiadł obok Draco, opierając rękę za jego plecami. — Ilu ludzi zabiłeś w swoim życiu?

— Troje? Czworo? Może więcej, nie wiem, ile osób zmarło od moich klątw. Była wojna. — Uniósł głowę, obserwując górujące nad nimi kariatydy.

— Byłem aurorem.

— To raczej oczywiste. — Draco opuścił wzrok i spojrzał na Harry'ego kpiąco.

— Byłem aurorem _po wojnie_. — Spojrzał na męża znacząco.

— Och… ale to była twoja praca. — Malfoy potrząsnął głową, gdy zrozumiał, co Harry chce mu powiedzieć.

— Draco, zabijałem na wojnie, zabijałem i po niej. Śmierć to śmierć. Zabiłem więcej ludzi, niż bym chciał. — Harry odchylił się i położył na plecach, zaplatając ręce pod głową. — Każda Avada rozrywała moją duszę. Nikt o tym nie myśli. W końcu auror ma prawo rozprawić się z zagrożeniem. Nikt nie żałuje przestępców, jednak to zawsze ma swoją cenę.

— Dobrze, rzuciłeś Avadę wiele razy, bo tego od ciebie wymagano, bo gdybyś tego nie zrobił, to życie straciłoby o wiele więcej osób. Dobrych ludzi, którzy nie zasługiwali na taki koniec. Wiem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, ale to nie ty stworzyłeś horkruksa. Nigdy nie posłużyłeś się najmroczniejszą magią krwi! — Draco odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego ze złością. — Podrzynając gardło Flintowi, nie myślałem o dobru ludzkości!

— Nie, nie myślałeś — zgodził się Harry. — Myślałeś o Snapie.

— Nic nie wiesz…

— Oczywiście, że wiem. Nie jestem idiotą. — Harry uniósł rękę i przesunął palcem po plecach Draco. — To Snape chciał to zrobić, a ty przekonałeś go, że nie może, bo musi być zupełnie przytomny podczas ostatniego etapu warzenia. To była doskonała wymówka.

— Nie wiesz…

— Masz rację, nie interesowało cię, co stanie się z nami wszystkimi, miałeś zupełnie gdzieś, co będzie ze mną. Byłeś przerażony, że twojemu ojcu chrzestnemu coś może się stać i poświęciłeś się dla niego.

— Zabiłem…

— Zabiłeś Flinta. Wziąłeś to na siebie, aby oszczędzić Snape'a, który był dla ciebie najważniejszy. — Harry zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w blade oblicze Draco. — Przestań w końcu się o to obwiniać. Uratowałeś Severusa, a przy okazji nas wszystkich. Chcesz czy nie, jesteś bohaterem, a to — uniósł rękę, wskazując na otaczające ich smugi kolorowej magii — jest tego najlepszy dowód.

— Ty naprawdę jesteś szalony. — Draco automatycznie powiódł wzrokiem za dłonią Pottera, przyglądając się wirującej mocy, która leniwie niczym dym z papierosa otaczała ich postacie.

— Mówiłem ci wcześniej: magia to doskonały legilimenta. Przed nią niczego nie ukryjesz, nawet gdybyś bardzo tego chciał. Popatrz na nią. Jest piękna, wielobarwna. Mieni się jasnymi, pastelowymi odcieniami. Jak to powiedziałeś? — Na powrót skupił spojrzenia na Draco. — „Jesteśmy jednością z sercem zamku".

— Nie możesz myśleć, że…

— Ja nie myślę, ja to wiem! Spójrz na nią. Czy gdybyś był kimś okrutnym, mrocznym i zepsutym, ona wyglądałaby tak jak teraz? Moc jest tym, czym jest właściciel źródła. Odkrywa sekrety jego serca lepiej, niż on sam by to zrobił. Możesz oszukiwać siebie, jednak magii nie oszukasz. — Harry uniósł się na łokciu i zbliżył usta do twarzy Draco. — Jesteś czysty.

— I dlatego powiedziałeś, że przeraża cię to, co zrobiłem i że nie jestem godny, aby cię ratować?

— Co? — Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na niego w zdumieniu.

— Powtarzam twoje słowa. Byłeś przerażony tym, że stworzyłem horkruksa i stwierdziłeś, że moja próba ratowania ciebie była irracjonalna! Powiedziałeś, że mam nigdy więcej tego nie robić, bo sądziłeś, że nie jestem…

— Naprawdę — Harry pchnął Draco, prawie się na nim kładąc — mam dosyć twojego pokrętnego rozumowania.

— Potter! — Malfoy jęknął, czując jak moc Harry'ego zaczyna falować. Magia wokół nich przybrała ciemną, prawie szkarłatną barwę, wskazując jednoznacznie, że Harry musiał być mocno zirytowany.

— To prawda, byłem przerażony! Ty byś nie był? Nie mów, że zupełnie nie obeszłoby cię, gdyś się dowiedział, że najważniejsza dla ciebie osoba dopełniła rytuału rozszczepienia duszy! Nie wytrzeszczaj na mnie oczu! Co cię tak dziwi? — Harry sapnął i wygodniej ułożył się obok Draco, oplatając jego biodra swoją nogą. — Szczęście w nieszczęściu, ten przeklęty horkruks ocalił ci w końcu życie, ale — pochylił się, prawie dotykając ust Draco swoimi — nigdy więcej nie próbuj mnie ratować kosztem samego siebie! Jeżeli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, sam się zabiję. I nie dlatego, że nie jesteś godzien się dla mnie poświęcać, ale dlatego, że jeżeli umrzesz za mnie, to ja nie będę miał po co żyć.

— Harry…

— Tak, kocham cię i przyjmij to w końcu do wiadomości!

— Ha…

— Zamknij się Malfoy, za dużo mówisz. Wiesz, że nie kochałem się z tobą o wiele dłużej niż ty ze mną?

— Nic nie mówiłem! To ty…

— I bardzo dobrze, potem mi powiesz. — Harry wsunął palce we włosy Draco, przyciągając go do siebie stanowczo.

To było jak powrót do domu. Cokolwiek Draco chciał powiedzieć, utonęło w ustach Harry'ego, zduszone twardym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu pocałunkiem. Poczuł się zdominowany, wzięty w posiadanie i zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Harry go chciał! Powiedział, że jest dla niego najważniejszą osobą i to było coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się usłyszeć, a co sprawiło, że wszelkie wątpliwości zostały rozwiane. Zupełnie jak ten przytłaczający kolor purpury, który pojawił się w chwili złości jego męża. Owijając ramiona wokół szyi Pottera i przyciągając go bliżej, Draco patrzył spod opuszczonych rzęs na wirującą nad nimi moc i podziwiał jej coraz bardziej radosne barwy. Przypominały cudowną, pełną życia zorzę polarną, która falowała, wiła się i drgała wokół nich.

— Kolory miłości — wymruczał, gdy Harry na chwilę uniósł głowę, aby złapać oddech.

— Co? — Gryfon spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.

— Nieważne. — Mocno zażenowany przyciągnął go na powrót, ucinając tym samym kolejne pytania.

Usta Harry'ego były gorące i zaborcze. Draco przymknął oczy, z zapałem odpowiadając na ten głodny pocałunek i przygryzając dolną wargę mężczyzny. Harry jęknął i przesunął językiem po jego zębach, sprawiając, że Draco rozchylił usta bez sprzeciwu, wpuszczając go do środka.

Na początku całowali się chaotycznie, jakby chcieli z tego połączenia warg, języka i zębów czerpać jak najwięcej dotyku i smaku. Draco prawie boleśnie zaciskał palce na włosach Harry'ego, usiłując przyciągnąć go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Jego ciało uwięzione pod ciałem Pottera, wiło się i ocierało, a doznania temu towarzyszące wyrywały spomiędzy ich ust coraz głośniejsze jęki i westchnienia.

— Byłem pewny, że cię straciłem. — Harry przesunął usta na szczękę Draco, owiewając ją swoim oddechem. — Nawet nie wiesz, co czułem, gdy leżałeś w naszym łóżku, tak blisko, a równocześnie tak bardzo niedostępny.

Draco zadrżał, przesuwając ręce na plecy Herry'ego i zaciskając palce na jego koszuli. To prawda, nie miał pojęcia, co on sam zrobiłby w takiej sytuacji. Czy byłby równie silny, czy może załamałby się i pogrążył w rozpaczy? Do świadomości wrócił zaledwie kilka dni temu, a już tak bardzo pragnął dotyku męża, jego zapachu, głosu zachrypniętego od wzbierającej namiętności. Jak Harry mógł to wytrzymać? Dzień po dniu patrzeć na niego i nie móc go dotknąć, przytulić… Żyć ze świadomością, że w każdej chwili może go stracić.

Draco szarpnął koszulę męża, która posłusznie wysunęła się ze spodni i uniosła aż do ramion, odsłaniając oliwkową skórę pleców. Zaborczo przesunął po niej dłońmi, rozkoszując się ciepłem i gładkością. Paznokciami wyznaczył długie linie, które na moment zajaśniały na odsłoniętym skrawku skóry, by po chwili zblednąć i zniknąć.

— Harry — jęknął, uświadamiając sobie, co znaczyła wściekłość Pottera, kiedy mówił o poświęceniu Draco. Merlinie, on sam miał ochotę roznieść wszystko w pył, gdy zrozumiał, co zrobił dla niego Harry. Dlaczego do tej pory nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że jego mąż czuł dokładnie to samo? Jak na Malfoya, był strasznym głupcem. Nie żeby miał kiedyś przyznać się do tego głośno.

Syknął, czując zęby Harry'ego na swoim ramieniu. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy mąż rozpiął jego szatę i teraz niecierpliwymi dłońmi gładził jego nagie ramiona, spragnionym językiem smakując coraz większe skrawki skóry. Wygiął się, pozwalając szacie rozsunąć się jeszcze bardziej. To było dobre. Czuć usta i język Harry'ego na swojej skórze, pieszczotę dłoni, które zaborczo sięgały po każdy skrawek ciała, przesuwając się teraz wzdłuż boków i posyłając do mózgu Draco iskry przyjemności. Merlinie, spalał się pod tym dotykiem, a mimo wszystko wciąż było mu go za mało. Chciał więcej i więcej i… Machnął ręką, posyłając ich ubrania gdzieś w kąt pomieszczenia i prawie krzyknął, gdy jego ciało zetknęło się z nagą skórą Harry'ego.

— To nie było mądre. — Uniósł głowę, napotykając spojrzenie pociemniałych z pożądania, zielonych oczu męża. — Wiesz, jak długo na to czekałem?

— Nie mów, że się teraz poddasz. — Kącik ust Draco uniósł się w kpiącym uśmiechu. — Proszę, nie każ mi myśleć, że Harry Potter nie potrafi się powstrzymać.

— Sam tego chciałeś. — Harry roześmiał się cicho i lekko uniósł, pozwalając swojej dłoni zakraść się na dół i owinąć wokół pulsującego penisa Draco. — Niech moc będzie z tobą, Malfoy.

Draco krzyknął z zaskoczenia, czując dotyk Harry'ego na swoim członku. Miał ochotę poruszać biodrami i pieprzyć sam siebie w tej ciepłej, idealnie pasującej do niego dłoni. Wygiął się, usiłując sprawić, aby te gorące palce wreszcie zaczęły się przesuwać. Zamiast tego poczuł, jak zaciskają się mocno u podstawy jego męskości, oddalając spełnienie.

— Nie! — wychrypiał błagalnie, zanim zdołał się opanować.

— O tak, Draco. Sam mówiłeś, że musimy się powstrzymywać. — Harry z ociąganiem rozluźnił uścisk, cofając dłoń z penisa Malfoya.

— Szlag by cię. — Ślizgon spojrzał na niego ze złością i rozczarowaniem. — To był chwyt poniżej pasa.

— Dokładnie. — Harry wężowym ruchem przesunął się wzdłuż ciała Draco, sprawiając, że ich penisy otarły się o siebie. Przymknął oczy, na chwilę zastygając w bezruchu, po czym opuścił głowę i nakrył językiem brodawkę Malfoya. Przez chwilę ogrzewał ją swym oddechem, po czym uniósł głowę i znienacka dmuchnął zimnym powietrzem.

— Jasna cholera… — Draco rozsunął nogi, wpuszczając ciało Pottera pomiędzy swoje uda i oplatając je nimi w okolicach pasa. Unosił i opuszczał biodra, pozwalając ich wilgotnym od płynów penisom ocierać się o siebie. Czuł ciężkie od nasienia jądra Harry'ego naciskające na jego własne i był pewien, że nigdy jeszcze nie było mu równie dobrze. Miał męża przy sobie tak blisko, gorącego i chętnego. Ssącego z zapałem skórę na jego szyi. Draco był pewny, że Harry doskonale czuje pod językiem jego galopujący puls. — Jesteś mój — wychrypiał, mocniej owijając się wokół niego i drapiąc mokre od potu plecy.

Harry uniósł głowę, pozostawiając na gardle Draco ścieżkę lśniącą od śliny, i spojrzał na niego zamglonymi z namiętności oczami.

— Jestem — zgodził się potulnie, zagarniając usta Malfoya do głębokiego pocałunku, pełnego splątanych języków, nabrzmiałych warg i bardziej niż chętnych ust.

Draco poczuł szarpnięcie i jego ciało posłusznie podążyło za przekręcającym się na plecy Harrym. Teraz to on przygniatał go do podłogi. Uniósł głowę, rozłączając ich wargi i jego wzrok spoczął na twarzy Pottera, na jego rozchylonych, przekrwionych ustach, zarumienionych z podniecenia policzkach i oczach, które teraz wpatrywały się w niego, jakby był czymś najcudowniejszym na świecie.

Oparł dłonie po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego i unosząc się na nich lekko, przesunął ciało w górę i w dół, ocierając się o leżącego pod nim mężczyznę.

— Rób tak częściej, a nie ręczę za siebie. — Warknięcie Pottera wywołało na jego twarzy szeroki uśmiech. Spojrzał mu w oczy i wolno przesunął się w dół po raz kolejny, długimi liźnięciami znacząc linię szczęki Harry'ego, jego podbródek, by na koniec przyssać się mocno do długiej szyi, która kusiła go od samego początku. Potter smakował sobą, tym tak dobrze znanym Draco smakiem, za którym zdążył się stęsknić. Jednak to nie było wszystko, na co miał ochotę. Chciał poczuć ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju aromat, który posiadał tylko Harry. Zapach, którego nigdy nie pomyliłby z niczym innym.

Powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy męża, schodził pocałunkami niżej. Pieścił tors, przygryzał spragnione dotyku brodawki. Dłońmi wyznaczał szlak wzdłuż wrażliwych boków, paznokciami wykreślając cienkie linie i wyrywając tym z ust Harry'ego cichy skowyt przyjemności. Żaden z nich nie przerywał kontaktu wzrokowego. Draco na chwilę zatrzymał się w okolicach pępka, kreśląc językiem kółka i skubiąc zębami ścieżkę włosów, która ciągnęła się poniżej.

W końcu, ulegając własnym potrzebom, zsunął się jeszcze niżej i udając, że nie dostrzega trącającego go — najpierw w podbródek, a potem w policzek — twardego penisa, zanurzył twarz w pachwinie męża. Zamruczał z przyjemności, wciągając wreszcie w nozdrza upragniony zapach, który zawsze towarzyszył Harry'emu. Ciężka woń piżma owiała jego twarz, posyłając prąd do żołądka i powodując nerwowe drżenie aż nazbyt już pobudzonego penisa oraz rozkosznie bolesny skurcz napiętych do granic możliwości jąder. Harry pachniał seksem i był to zapach tak skondensowany, że Draco z rozbawieniem pomyślał, iż powinien go w jakiś sposób zebrać niczym eliksir i umieścić w kosztownej ampułce, najlepiej wykonanej z zielonego, magicznie utwardzonego fluorytu.

Wysunął język, trącając gładką skórę Harry'ego i przymknął oczy z przyjemności, słysząc głośny jęk wydobywający się z jego ust. Leniwie uniósł dłoń i przesunął palcem wzdłuż trzonu penisa, który wznosił się tuż przed jego oczami. Powtórzył gest, rozsmarowując gęste, przeźroczyste krople na trzonie, po czym uniósł głowę i spojrzał na twarz Harry'ego.

— Draco… — Mężczyzna zajęczał, gdy ich oczy się spotkały i Malfoy w duchu pogratulował sobie opanowania. Tak mało brakowało, a rzuciłby się na Harry'ego, zaspokajając pragnienie, które rozrywało go od środka. Powodowany zwykłą, tak dobrze sobie znaną złośliwością, wyciągnął ponownie rękę i przesunął palcem środkowym i wskazującym po czubku wrażliwej główki penisa, zbierając z niej płyn, po czym uśmiechając się na widok podniecenia malującego się na obliczu męża, powoli uniósł je do ust i oblizał dokładnie, mrużąc przy tym oczy z przyjemności.

— Merlinie, Draco… — Najwyraźniej w tym momencie Harry przekroczył granice swojego opanowania, gdyż Draco zdążył tylko zarejestrować, jak mężczyzna podnosi się i przyciąga go do siebie za ramiona, zamykając jego usta gwałtownym pocałunkiem. Półleżąc nad Harrym, Draco zajęczał z rozkoszy, gdy sprawne dłonie Pottera przesunęły się wzdłuż jego pleców i objęły jasne pośladki, ściskając je delikatnie. — Obróć się. — Harry delikatnie zassał język Draco, po czym cofnął głowę rozdzielając ich usta.

Przez chwilę Malfoy patrzył na Harry'ego niezdecydowany, ale widząc, jak ten ponownie kładzie się na plecach, wreszcie zrozumiał i uniósł brew. Przesunął ręką wzdłuż ciała Gryfona zatrzymując ją na jego udzie i uśmiechnął się lekko, pochylając się i całując go mocno, po czym podniósł się i przełożył nogę nad jego klatką piersiową, siadając mu na brzuchu. Obejrzał się przez ramię i mrugnął rozbawiony, czując na biodrach dłonie Harry'ego, które już podciągały go lekko do góry i przesuwały w tył. Westchnął i ułatwił Potterowi sprawę, pochylając się i wypinając pośladki w kierunku jego twarzy. Tuż przed oczami miał teraz nabrzmiały członek męża.

Przez chwilę obserwował go, jak ciężko się kołysał, kiedy Harry kręcił się, usiłując znaleźć idealną dla siebie pozycję, po czym pochylił się do przodu, mocnym liźnięciem witając się z kuszącym penisem. Zamknął oczy, gdy poczuł, że Harry odwzajemnia pieszczotę. Okrążył językiem główkę i westchnął, kiedy mężczyzna leżący pod nim zrobił to samo. Chwycił męskość Pottera w dłoń i przesunął palcami do góry, naciągając napletek i wsuwając pod niego język. Pomruk aprobaty, który wydobył się z gardła Harry'ego, sprawił, że Draco prawie się roześmiał. Przez chwilę zataczał koła tuż pod miękką skórką, po czym delikatnie obciągnął ją w dół, eksponując członek w całości. Dmuchnął na niego, czym sprawił, że Harry zadrżał. Usiłując zignorować pieszczotę ust Pottera, objął go wargami i zassał lekko, przesuwając się wzdłuż trzonu. Rozluźnił gardło i spróbował głębiej wciągnąć go w usta, mrucząc przy tym, gdy członek otarł się o jego podniebienie. Harry krzyknął coś niezrozumiale i poderwał biodra do góry. Draco otworzył oczy i w ostatniej chwili cofnął nieco głowę, nie chcąc się zadławić. Wciągnął powietrze i ponownie wsunął do ust męskość męża, pieszcząc przy tym dłonią jego gładkie, twarde z niespełnienia jądra. Przez kilka minut miarowo lizał i ssał drgający członek, przerywając w momentach krytycznych, gdy Harry drżał, a żyły nabrzmiewały wzdłuż trzonu, świadcząc o zbliżającym się orgazmie. Mocno zaciskając powieki, usiłował samemu nie skończyć zbyt wcześnie, gdyż Harry nie zamierzał przerywać, odwdzięczając się pieszczotą za pieszczotę, dotykiem za dotyk i liźnięciem za każde liźnięcie.

Odetchnął z ulgą, a zarazem z pewnym rozczarowaniem, gdy mąż wypuścił jego członek z ust. Pochylił się, mocniej przesuwając językiem wzdłuż penisa Harry'ego i powoli docierając prawie do jąder, gdy poczuł, jak zwinne palce przesuwają się między jego pośladkami.

— Harry, nie! — sapnął, odwracając głowę.

— Powiedz, że masz przy sobie lubrykant. — Harry zaśmiał się zmysłowo, gdy w ślad za jego palcami powędrował zwinny język.

— Skąd do cholery… szlag… Harry! — Ciałem Draco wstrząsnął dreszcz przyjemności, kiedy wilgotny nacisk na jego wejście wzmocnił się, drażniąc wrażliwe na dotyk mięśnie. Ostatkiem sił wsunął rękę pomiędzy swoje uda, odpychając dłoń Harry'ego, która czule gładziła jego członek. — Jak nie przestaniesz… ja… — Oparł czoło o udo Pottera, oddychając chrapliwie i zaciskając palce na męskości męża. Jego ciało płonęło, a skurcze w dole brzucha stały się prawie bolesne. Z radością przyjął pierwszy palec, który ostrożnie się w niego wsunął. Harry rozciągał go powoli i ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że może zrobić mu krzywdę. Draco czuł, że jego wnętrze staje się coraz luźniejsze, a on sam wypełniony. Wychrypiał coś niezrozumiale, gdy Gryfon potarł najwrażliwszy, ukryty w głębi, punkt, wsuwając i wyciągając palce coraz szybciej.— Dosyć! — Sapnął, odsunął się i z wysiłkiem obrócił przodem do Pottera.

— Draco, jeszcze nie. — Harry'emu wyrwał się słaby protest. — Nie chcę sprawić ci bólu.

— Jedyny ból jaki teraz czuję, to ten związany z brakiem twojego penisa w moim tyłku, więc zamknij się i po prostu pozwól mi działać. — Draco klęknął nad biodrami Harry'ego i spojrzał z góry na lśniący od płynów i śliny członek. Przesunął po nim palcami, rozprowadzając wzdłuż trzonu śliski preejakulat, po czym powoli zaczął osuwać się na niego, zagryzając zęby, gdy twardy penis przeciskał się przez krąg jego mięśni. Przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu z opuszczoną głową, przyzwyczajając się do uczucia wypełnienia, po czym powoli, jakby na próbę, uniósł biodra. Nadal czuł dyskomfort, jednak nie był on nie do zniesienia, a towarzysząca tarciu przyjemność pozwalała Draco się nim rozkoszować. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył wpatrzone w siebie oczy Harry'ego.

— Jesteś piękny. — Potter złapał jego rękę i przyciągnął ją do swych ust, pieszcząc językiem każdy palec. Drugą dłoń trzymał na udzie Draco, gładząc je leniwie.

Draco przyglądał się temu z fascynacją, czując przebiegające przez jego ciało dreszcze przyjemności. Z ociąganiem cofnął rękę i pochylił się, opierając dłonie na piersi Harry'ego. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, gdy jego biodra unosiły się i opadały miarowo nad członkiem leżącego na siatce mężczyzny.

Seks był dobry, zawsze go uwielbiał, ale seks z Harrym był zupełnie inny. Nie musiał otwierać oczu, aby widzieć, że wokół nich faluje magia. To było niczym miłość na palecie pełnej farb rozmazanych przez splecione ciała. Spod rzęs mógł obserwować, jak jasne tęczowe kolory oplatają ciało Harry'ego, z czułością gładząc jego skórę, przesuwają się po jego ramionach, twarzy, pomiędzy rozrzuconym kosmykami włosów, unosząc je ledwie wyczuwalnym powiewem. Draco wyciągnął rękę do góry, patrząc na niematerialne smugi owijające się dookoła jego palców i sunące w dół ramienia. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wielobarwna mgła oplatała ich ciała niczym przejrzysty welon. Uczucie akceptacji i jedności z mocą potęgowało wszystkie doznania.

— Jest tak samo jak wtedy. — Harry jakby czytał w jego myślach. Nie odrywał wzroku od twarzy Draco, wciąż gładząc jego uda. Jedna z dłoni powędrowała w górę i smukłe palce ujęły członek kołyszący się w rytm ruchów Malfoya. — Podczas naszej nocy poślubnej.

— Jest bardziej intensywnie. — Draco zagryzł wargi, czując, że ręka Harry'ego pieści jego penisa.

— Teraz wiem, gdzie cię dotknąć.

Poczuł, jak Potter przesuwa palcami po jego pachwinie, zatrzymując je tuż przy jądrach. Na moment wstrzymał oddech, gdy opuszki przesunęły się po wrażliwej skórze, po czym z jego gardła wyrwał się głośny jęk, któremu towarzyszyło niekontrolowane szarpniecie bioder.

— Taki dotyk jest ryzykowny. — Draco przejechał paznokciami po piersi Harry'ego, skubiąc mocno jego brodawki.

— Bardzo pożądane ryzyko. — Palce mężczyzny mocniej zacisnęły się na członku Draco, jeszcze intensywniej go pieszcząc. Harry podparł się i uniósł, a kiedy ich ciała się zetknęły, Draco westchnął głośno z przyjemności. Tak dużo dotyku, zapachu, doznań. Czuł, że długo nie wytrzyma. Jego biodra unosiły się teraz bez ustanku, a on, siedząc na kolanach męża, poruszał się coraz szybciej i coraz bardziej chaotycznie. Dłoń Harry'ego z każdą chwilą mocniej zaciskała się na jego członku, nie na tyle jednak, aby sprawić mu ból. Poczuł, że w jego włosy wkrada się druga ręka Pottera, pociągając jego głowę w dół i łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.

Tego było już dla Draco za wiele. Zbyt intensywnie, zbyt gorąco, zbyt cudownie, zbyt wspaniale, zbyt… Wielobarwna mgła przylegała do ich ciał, czyniąc z nich kolorowe, ruchome posągi. Mokra od potu skóra chłonęła moc oplatającą ich z każdej strony. Draco jeszcze nigdy tak się nie czuł. Przepełniony potęgą, akceptacją, Harrym. Z trudem łapał oddech, gdy śliski język badał zaborczo jego usta. Członek męża wsuwał się i wysuwał z niego z ogromną szybkością, a dłoń jak w transie pieściła jego penisa.

Draco czuł nadchodzące spełnienie. Jego mięśnie podbrzusza spięły się kilkukrotnie, powodując, że z ust wydobył się głuchy jęk przyjemności, który wzniósł się i opadł. Draco kurczowo przylgnął do Harry'ego, szepcząc mu do ucha niezrozumiałe wyznania i wstrząsany spazmami przyjemności rozlał się pomiędzy ich złączone ciała, plamiąc rękę męża swym nasieniem. Poczuł, że Harry wysuwa dłoń i łapie go mocno za biodra, brutalnie unosząc i opuszczając jego pośladki na swojego twardego jak skała penisa. Magia płynęła pomiędzy nimi, falując i mieniąc się intensywnymi, wręcz oślepiającymi kolorami, w których dominowała gorąca czerwień, i w chwili, gdy Harry z głośnym krzykiem doszedł w jego wnętrzu, Draco pomyślał, że to nawet logiczne, iż miłość ma tak gryfoński kolor.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieli przytuleni do siebie, nie mogąc wykonać żadnego ruchu. Zbyt zmęczeni, przepełnieni uczuciem błogostanu i całkowitego szczęścia. Harry leniwie gładził pośladki Draco, składając równocześnie delikatne pocałunki na jego ramieniu. Draco siedział na kolanach męża z twarzą ukrytą w jego szyi, zbierając słony pot z jego skóry małymi, oszczędnymi liźnięciami. Harry nadal był wewnątrz niego i Draco nie miał ochoty się ruszać, aby nie stracić tego intymnego kontaktu.

— Zostanę tak na wieki.

Draco uniósł głowę i spojrzał na męża z góry.

— Mowy nie ma, kolana by mi ścierpły — sprzeciwił się. Harry potarł nosem jego ramię, przygryzając lekko skórę. — Poza tym nie jesteś najwygodniejszy. — Rozejrzał się dookoła i westchnął z niedowierzaniem. — Pieprzyliśmy się w samym centrum serca zamku. Severus uznałby to za bezczeszczenie świętego miejsca.

— I dlatego to z tobą się kocham, a nie ze Snape'em. — Harry skrzywił się mocno. — Psujesz mi nastrój, wspominając go teraz.

— Tak łatwo cię sprowokować, Harry. — Draco przekrzywił głowę, mocniej obejmując Harry'ego nogami, przez co jego pośladki jeszcze szczelniej przylgnęły do krocza Pottera.

— Draco. — Harry uniósł ręce, rzucając na nie zaklęcie czyszczące i ujął w dłonie twarz Malfoya. — Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy nie zrobisz niczego głupiego.

— Ja nigdy nie robię…

— Draco!

— Co według ciebie jest głupie? — Malfoy spiął się wewnętrznie w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

— Może rzucanie się między mnie a śmiertelne klątwy? A może ucieczka z pokoju i wysyłanie skrzatów po swoje rzeczy? Swoją drogą, wypędziłem je. Zapewne teraz robią sobie krzywdę gdzieś w… gdzieś… tam, gdzie przebywają skrzaty.

— Jesteś okrutny, Harry Potterze. — Draco próbował uśmiechnąć się kpiąco, co niezbyt mu się udało.

— Kocham cię, a jeżeli czujesz to samo, to obiecasz mi, że już nigdy nie narazisz się na niebezpieczeństwo. — Harry był nieugięty. Malfoy westchnął i zamknął oczy.

— Nie mogę ci tego obiecać.

— Rozumiem… Chyba za dużo sobie wyobrażałem. — Harry uwolnił twarz Draco z uścisku, opuszczając ręce na siatkę.

— Nie, nie rozumiesz. — Malfoy jęknął i pochylił się lekko, gładząc nerwowymi ruchami ramiona Pottera. — Czy gdyby coś mi groziło, to tak po prostu stałbyś i przyglądał się temu? W imię miłości?

— Jak możesz o to pytać? Oczywiście, że nie!

— Więc jakim prawem mnie o to prosisz? — Draco uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego uważnie. — Egoistycznie zakładasz, że tylko ty masz prawo bronić kogoś, kogo darzysz uczuciem, jednocześnie zabraniając mu tego samego? To trochę niesprawiedliwe, Harry.

— Nie chcę cię stracić. — Harry uniósł na powrót rękę, gładząc opuszkami palców jasną skórę uda Malfoya.

— I nie stracisz. Usunęliśmy wszystkie zagrożenia. Moja matka nie żyje, a ojciec przebywa w Azkabanie. Severus wyczyścił mu pamięć, tak że nie pamięta ostatnich minut w Rowle Manor i sądzi, że doznał urazu głowy, usiłując mnie bronić. Nikt nie wie, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. — Draco zamilkł na chwilę, po czym na nowo podjął przerwany wątek. — Nie zagwarantuję ci, że nikt nigdy nas nie zaatakuje. Jesteś Harrym Potterem, a ja Draco Malfoyem i obaj mamy wrogów. Zawsze ktoś będzie usiłował się zemścić za jakąś wyimaginowaną krzywdę ojca, wujka, czy dziadka. Ale nie możemy żyć w ciągłym strachu. — Draco nagle uśmiechnął się i mocniej zacisnął palce na ramionach męża. — Po prostu musimy sobie zaufać, Harry.

— Obłożę nasze ubrania wszystkimi czarami odbijającymi klątwy. Nie myśl, że nas nie zabezpieczę! Ciebie też bym najchętniej nimi potraktował, ale muszę wierzyć, że poza naszą sypialnią raczej nigdzie indziej nie pozbędziesz się szat.

— Tylko poza naszą sypialnią? — Draco uniósł brew, wymownie rozglądając się dookoła.

— Po prostu nie ściągaj ich nigdzie beze mnie.

— Myślę, że ewentualnie na to mogę przystać.

— Ewentualnie? — mruknął Harry z przekąsem.

— W pewnych okolicznościach…

— Draco!

— Oczywiście najpierw sprawdzę, czy jestem bezpieczny! Nie mam zamiaru się narażać. — Draco miał ochotę pokpić jeszcze chwilę z Harry'ego, lecz widząc jego pochmurniejące z każdym kolejnym słowem oblicze, zmienił zdanie. — Harry, po co miałbym zdejmować szaty bez ciebie? — Rozłożył szeroko ręce, przecinając falujące leniwie, kolorowe smugi. — Po pierwsze magia nigdy nie pozwoliłaby mi na zdradę, a po drugie… — Pochylił się i polizał nabrzmiałe od pocałunków wargi Harry'ego. — Nie chcę. Niedawno zrozumiałem, że miłość ma bardzo egoistyczną naturę. Nie lubi się dzielić.

— Merlinie, Draco… — Potter usiłował złapać język Malfoya ustami, jednak ten odsunął lekko głowę, spoglądając w jego rozszerzone pod wpływem szoku oczy. — Czy ty…

— Nie rozumiem twojego zaskoczenia. — Draco przesunął palcem wzdłuż piersi Harry'ego, zahaczając nim o brodawkę, która pod jego dotykiem automatycznie stwardniała. — Czuję się jednak w obowiązku uprzedzić cię, że — gdy w grę wchodzą uczucia — Ślizgoni stają się bardzo zaborczy i… Harry! — Malfoy poczuł, jak mocne ręce Pottera chwytają go za pośladki i ramiona, po czym plecy uderzyły w siatkę, a jego ciało zostało przygniecione przez Harry'ego. – Cholera! Bądź przez chwilę poważny! Staram się, abyś zrozumiał…

— Jestem bardzo poważny, Draco. — Harry uniósł się, obdarzając Malfoya bezczelnym uśmiechem. — I sądzę, że bardzo dobrze zrozumiałem, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć.

— Na pewno? — Malfoy spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

— Mhm… — Harry poruszył biodrami i Draco sapnął w zdumieniu, czując pomiędzy pośladkami twardy dowód budzącego się na powrót podniecenia męża.

— Zapomnij! — Szarpnął się, opierając dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i usiłując go zepchnąć. — Jeżeli zrobimy to jeszcze raz, tutaj zamiast we własnym łóżku, jutro nie będę mógł się ruuuu… — Szarpnięcie towarzyszące aportacji przerwało mu w pół słowa. Oszołomiony, przez chwilę leżał w milczeniu, mocno zaciskając powieki i rozkoszując się chłodnym dotykiem miękkiej pościeli pod swoimi plecami, po czym wolno otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Potter — wysyczał. — Nienawidzę cię…

— Znowu? — Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

— Aportowałeś nas, nie uprzedzając mnie o tym!

— Histeryzujesz. — Gryfon bezczelnie wzruszył ramionami i pochylił się w kierunku odsłoniętej szyi Draco.

— Histeryzuję? — Malfoy zapowietrzył się na chwilę, a potem ciszę sypialni rozdarł jego głośny wrzask. — Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz chciał to zrobić, bądź uprzejmy wyciągnąć wcześniej swojego kutasa z mojego tyłka!

— Ach, o to chodzi. — Harry przycisnął język do miejsca, gdzie tętno Draco waliło jak oszalałe.

Malfoy wplótł palce w jego potargane włosy i westchnął z rezygnacją.

— Naprawdę czasami cię nienawidzę…

QQQQQ

_**NoName**__ — Mam nadzieję, że egzamin poszedł sprawnie ;) Wiem, że strasznie długo mi to zeszło, ale… miało być dobrze, wyszło jak zawsze. Niemniej, ostatnia część wylądowała, jeszcze epilog i zamykam tego giganta, który w zamierzeniu miał być niedługim opowiadankiem xD I proszę, nie wyj… no, już dałam =="_

_**M **__— Masz rację, to praktycznie koniec. No cóż, nie mogłabym uśmiercić Pottera, za bardzo lubię drania ;) Gratuluję zaliczenia kolokwium i trafienia na forum :)_

_**Zonk**__ — Geez, mam nadzieję, że czytanie nie zaszkodziło pracy dyplomowej. Cieszę się, że ten rozdział Ci się spodobał. Niestety, jak widać kolejny trochę się rozciągnął w czasie. Cóż, wakacje, lato i… trochę się rozleniwiłam, przyznaję. Niemniej, jest w końcu. Czy RH jest najlepiej napisany? Ja np. wysoko cenię kontynuację „Kamienia małżeństw" pisaną przez __**Liberi**__, oraz „Dłużnika" __**Tarjei **__:) Tak więc mam nadzieję, że polski fandom dalej będzie się rozwijał. Każdy pisze inaczej i każdy w swoim niepowtarzalnym stylu :)_

_**Kruszynka85**__ — To dziwne, że nie widzisz komentarzy, pytałam innych i wszyscy normalnie je widzą, zalogowani i niezalogowani też, zupełnie nie wiem o co chodzi :/ Niestety, to już koniec, ale przyznam Ci się, że pomimo zmęczenia tą opowieścią, mnie też będzie jej brakowało. Wiem, że urwałam w paskudnym momencie, ale inaczej nie dałabym rady podzielić tego rozdziału :) Draco jest trochę zestresowany, długo żył ukrywając tę tajemnicę i święcie wierząc, że Potter będzie się brzydził tym, że zbrukał się w tak ostateczny, najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. W ten sposób, przez lata, przyswoił sobie do tego durnego łba, że nic innego tylko czeka go porażka. Tak, Snape się przyznał, że bał się Pottera, ale też stan w jakim wtedy był Harry, wystraszyłby chyba każdego ;)_

_**Ewa**__ — Ano, trochę się porobiło. Też myślę, że w końcu ochłoną i jakoś porozmawiają, być może już w tym rozdziale? ;) Harry jak się uprze, to wiele może osiągnąć, więc jeżeli zależy mu na Draco, to stanie na głowie, aby przekonać go o tym, że przeszłość nie ma znaczenia :)_

_**Olciak123**__ — Myślę, że jednak żyjesz ;]_

_**Luana**__ — Trochę się pochrzaniło. Myślę, że po prostu potrzeba im rozmowy i chwili szczerości. Masz rację, czasami musi być źle, aby było dobrze. Tak, Harry żyje, w końcu Snape nie dałby mu umrzeć ot tak, mając pod ręką antidotum, wolałby nie narażać się Draco xD Ostatni rozdział przeleżał trochę, przepraszam za to opóźnienie :/_

_**Liluf**__ — No cóż, racja, w kwietniu minął rok, odkąd pojawił się rozdział na blogu. Niemniej, w tej chwili poprawiam wszystkie (bez obaw, wywalam tylko czarnowłosych i złotookich, plus zmieniam konstrukcję niektórych zdań i zapis dialogów ;) ). Drarry się kończy, a więc elfy wrócą do łask xD No cóż, Draco po prostu się boi. Boi się odrzucenia, potępienia i informacji, że Harry będzie uważał go za zbrukanego. W końcu rozszczepił swą duszę, zrobił coś, co Harry uważał za najobrzydliwszą rzecz na świecie. I racja, dlatego zaatakował pierwszy. Bo najlepszą obroną jest atak, zwłaszcza, gdy człowiek jest przerażony. Mam nadzieję, że paznokcie zdołały odrosnąć ;) Na miejscu Harry'ego, też bym go trzepnęła w potylicę, a co zrobi sam Harry? Myślę, że wyjaśniło się w tym rozdziale xD_

_**K**__ — Nadzieje się spełniają, Potter teleportował się za Malfoyem ;P Napisać dalszą część tego giganta? Raczej nie, to co chciałam to chyba już tutaj jest. :)_

_**Oshi **__— Niestety, dodanie rozdziału przeciągnęło się i to sporo. Ile mam lat? A podobno kobiety o wiek się nie pyta ;) No cóż, rozdział naprawdę był napisany w czerwcu i miał zostać zamieszczony. Jednak na forum kilka osób zasugerowało, abym odczekać i zamieścić z epilogiem. Niestety, z epilogiem się jeszcze nie wyrobiłam, dlatego postanowiłam dodać rozdział na razie bez niego. Dlatego też jest tak duże opóźnienie._

_**MrsNessa91**__ — Ale te kary niezbyt srogie, ok.? ;) Cieszę się, że poczekałaś z oburzeniami i oskarżeniami, Potter żyje i ma się dobrze ;P Harry i Malfoy nigdy nie umieli ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać. W dodatku, Draco jest przerażony tym, że tajemnica przestała być tajemnicą i po prostu postanowił zaatakować pierwszy. Oczywistości bywają niekiedy najtrudniejsze do odkrycia ;) Dziękuję za życzenia weny, ostatnio cierpię na straszną posuchę :)_

_**Alterca**__ — Zabieg z czasem przeszłym w rozmowie Severusa i Draco, był oczywiście działaniem celowym. Przyznaję, że miałam ochotę pociągnąć to dłużej, ale po prostu nie miałam serca więcej nikogo stresować xD Rozmowa rzeczywiście była trochę takim wrzaskliwym monologiem Malfoya, gdyż Harry raczej nie został dopuszczony do głosu :) Czy będzie Happy End? Hmm… chyba ten rozdział to wyjaśni ; Dziękuję za pozdrowienia dla mnie i moich bet. Zarówno tej byłej, jak i obecnej, bez której pomocy ciężko by mi było dociągnąć tę opowieść do końca w takiej formie, w jakiej jest :)_

_**Deamonica**__ — I kolejny rozdział wylądował ;) Cieszę się, że poprzedni się spodobał. _

_**Signela**__ — Reakcja Draco trochę przesadzona, ale za to bardzo malfoyowska moim zdaniem. Atakuj, zanim Ciebie zaatakują ;]_

_**Tarjei**__ – Prawda? Pasują do siebie idealnie :D To prawda, doszli do momentu, gdzie nie ma odwrotu i obydwaj nie wyobrażają sobie życia bez siebie. Podjęliby każde ryzyko, aby nie stracić siebie nawzajem, nawet poświęcili siebie. Dokładnie! Oni zostali zmuszeni do małżeństwa i dlatego są tak niepewni siebie, a zwłaszcza Draco. Harry byłby gotów na wszystko, aby było tylko dobrze, ale Draco broni się rękami i nogami przed uznaniem oczywistości. Ciągle żyje w złudnym przekonaniu, że w oczach Pottera stracił właśnie wszystko, stoczył się na samo dno. Nie myśli o okolicznościach łagodzących, widzi tylko jedną ścieżkę i trzyma się jej jak ślepiec :/ Snape jest samotny. Bardzo samotny tak naprawdę. On na tę chwilę ma tylko Draco i trzyma się go kurczowo. Draco jest dla niego synem, wychowankiem, uczniem, chrześniakiem… rodziną. Severus nie życzy Potterowi źle, widzi uczucie, jakie łączy go z Malfoyem i docenia to. Jednak w momencie, gdy stanął przed wyborem, Harry, albo Draco, dla niego była tylko jedna droga. Pottera szanował, ale nie kochał i to jest chyba podstawa. Myślę, że ten Snape potrzebuje kogoś równie silnego jak on. Niestety to już inna bajka ;) Dziękuję bardzo, że się przełamałaś i… Ja dalej czekam na „Dłużnika"! ; _

_**Sara Rajker**__ — Tak, doskonale wiem, że ponad drarry, stawiasz snarry i jak wiesz, też bardzo lubię ten drugi pairing. Zgadzam się, że w przypadku snarry, strona dominująca jest z góry narzucona, tutaj trzeba po prostu do tego dojść. Nie wiem jednak, czy naprawdę w RH jest jakaś strona, która dominuje. Myślę, że zarówno Potter, jak i Malfoy, są silnymi bohaterami i dlatego tak trudno im się dogadać i określić do końca. Teksty „po szkole" są zupełnie inne, jednak jakoś nie miałam ochoty na coś osadzonego w realiach Hogwartu. Być może dlatego, że jak już zaczynałam, robiło mi się strasznie światełkowo i rezygnowałam, aby nie powielać schematów. Rozumiem, że możesz się nie zgadzać z Draco, że od razu nie przyznał się, iż jest bratem Sama, myślę, że on sam trochę się zaplątał we własnych kłamstwach i trudno mu było to wyprostować. Cieszę się, że Ron Ci się spodobał. Lubię go takiego, dojrzałego i stabilnego emocjonalnie. Ileż można być w końcu głupkiem? Mam jednak nadzieję, że coś z tego nieokrzesanego rudzielca zostało ;) Snape był dla mnie wyzwaniem, taką niewiadomą do samego końca. Bałam się strasznie, że w którymś momencie go zepsuję, robiąc z niego albo mięczaka, albo totalnego drania. Myślę jednak, że jakoś mi jednak wyszedł i nie przegięłam za bardzo w żadną stronę. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Cieszę się, że przekonałaś się do tego tekstu, a Twój komentarz naprawdę bardzo mi się podobał :)_

_**Sz**__ — Chyba wiele osób myślało, że Harry nie żyje ;) Nie, Draco nie słuchał Pottera, on słuchał siebie i tylko siebie. Za bardzo skupił się na własnym lęku przed odrzuceniem, aby cokolwiek do niego docierało. Harry raczej miał małe pole manewru, gdyż nie został tak naprawdę dopuszczony do głosu ;) Bardzo mi miło, że kolejne rozdziały nie są dla Ciebie rozczarowaniem, to naprawdę motywujące i cóż… myślę, że ten rozdział rozwieje Twoje wątpliwości xD_

_**Lucynapilo**__ — Nie, nie podglądałam Liberii, zapomniałaś, że ich sygnatury dawno temu zostały połączone podczas rytuału małżeńskiego i Harry po prostu posłużył się zarówno tym, jak i tym co wyczytał o wędrówce dusz. Jeżeli już, to posiłkowałam się wiadomościami z książek o wędrówkach dusz w czasie snu. Hermiona raczej nie wpadła do tej pory na ff, przynajmniej nie w tej bajce xD Instynkt to jedno, a obawa przed odrzuceniem to drugie. Draco po prostu bał się podejść do Pottera. Też nie lubię wyznań miłosnych, a przynajmniej tych oczywistych i prosto z mostu ;) Ostatnia rozmowa, do której nawiązywał Potter, dotyczyła ich wymiany zdań przed wyruszeniem po Samuela, kiedy to prawie wyznali sobie uczucia. Jakie snarry? To, że Snape chciał zamiast Malfoya wypić eliksir, wydaje mi się oczywiste, w końcu chyba nikt by nie uwierzył, że po prostu bez wahania zwalił całe to brzemię na swego chrześniaka. To Draco go przekonał racjonalnymi argumentami i miał po prawdzie rację ;)_

_**InaChan**__ — Harry żyje, gdyż Snape go uratował. Pomogło zarówno antidotum, jak i magia ochronna zamku, która chroniła go w pewien sposób cały czas. To dlatego, między innymi, Snape chciał, aby wszystko odbyło się w sercu zamku. Miło mi, że opowiadanie Ci się podoba. Też bardzo doceniam moją betę xD_

_**Dominikalem**__ — Bingo! Draco się bał. Bał się tak bardzo, że zaatakował, bo wydało mu się to jedynym wyjściem. Atak zamiast odrzucenia. Wolał sam odejść. Mam nadzieje, że w tym rozdziale Harry wyjaśnił wszystko i to drukowanymi literami ;)_

_**Lililum**__ — Boru… przeczytałaś bloga w całości? O.o Współczuje, zmagania się z moimi początkami w pisaninie, jest tam masa błędów :D Moja nieprzewidywalność mnie samą zaskakuje, cokolwiek sobie zaplanuję i tak zawsze jakoś się skiełznie i pójdzie własnym torem xD A widzisz, co kto lubi. Jedni wolą z góry narzucone, że jeden to uke, drugi to seme, inni wolą zmiany. Ja sama uważam, że obydwoje, zarówno Draco, jak i Harry, są na tyle silnymi osobowościami, że swobodnie mogą się wymieniać, co nie jest takim rzadkim zjawiskiem w realnym świecie. Severus to jedna z moich ulubionych postaci i cieszę się, że Ci się spodobał :) Co do pary Severus/Lucjusz… hmm… akceptuję ją, jednak raczej jej nie rozwinę w tym opowiadaniu. Trochę niewiadomych też się czasami przydaje, a opowieść niestety i tak się kończy :) Miło mi, że opowiadanie Ci się spodobało._

_**On-Melancholy-Hill**__ — Harry przeżył, ale mimo wszystko, to jest koniec opowiadania. Został tylko epilog ;)_

_**Wooczkodan**__ — Jak patrzę na swoje pierwsze opowiadania, to… no cóż, czasami fajnie pośmiać się z własnej naiwności ;) Nie usuwam, czasami do nich wracam, próbuję poprawiać, po prostu ciekawie jest powspominać jak się zaczynało. Miło mi, iż sądzisz, że zrobiłam postęp. Nieskromnie mówiąc, też tak myślę gdyż, kiedy czytam bloga, nie raz i nie dwa wywracam oczami, patrząc zarówno na styl, jak i ewidentne błędy. Dziękuję za miły komentarz. _

_**Tamiya**__ — Oj… dziękuję bardzo, cieszę się, że opis się spodobał :) Naprawdę jestem zadowolona, że tak wiele osób uwierzyło w śmierć Harry'ego. Zabieg był celowy i cały czas się zastanawiałam, czy udało mi się osiągnąć to, co sobie założyłam. Najwyraźniej tak xD Masz rację, Harry'ego nie obchodzi to, jaki Draco był, co zrobił, on bierze go z tym wszystkim i kocha za to, kim jest teraz. Niestety, Draco jest zbyt przerażony i rozgoryczony, aby patrzeć trzeźwo i wyrzuca z siebie swoją niepewność i gniew, nie patrząc na prawdę, a widząc tylko to co chce. Mam nadzieję, że na tyle polubiłaś drarry, że sięgniesz i po inne opowieści (tłumaczenia), które są naprawdę genialne i RH przy nich to naprawdę nic wielkiego :) Hmm… a które z własnych opowiadań ja najbardziej lubię? Na pewno do każdego mam sentyment :)_

_**Maruta**__ — Dopiero się wciągasz w świat drarry, zazdroszczę Ci, bo wiele cudownych opowieści przed Tobą :) W ff tak naprawdę trudno mówić o kanoniczności, czy podobieństwie bohaterów do swoich pierwowzorów, mam jednak nadzieję, że coś tam z nich udało mi się zachować ;)_

_**Arwenien**__ — Niestety, pomimo tego, że jest mi niezmiernie miło, że opowieść tak Ci się spodobała, to już ostatni rozdział, a po nim nastąpi tylko epilog. Jeżeli chodzi o słówko „cokolwiek", aż z ciekawości sprawdziłam i… no cóż, faktycznie jest go trochę xD Przyznaję, że nigdy nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Myślę, że historia dobiegła końca, pisanie jej dalej, byłoby ciągnięciem na siłę, a przecież nie o to w tym chodzi. Teraz pracuję nad epilogiem, który zapnie ostatnią klamrę tej historii, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się to zakończyć tak, jak bym chciała :)_

_**ELL**__ — Cieszę się, że opowiadania się podobają. Jeżeli chodzi o poprawność, to na pewno wielka w tym zasługa bety, która wyłapuje wszelkie powtórzenia, braki w przecinkach i inne kwiatki ;) Blog zostanie zaktualizowany zaraz po zakończeniu RH, czyli już całkiem niedługo :)_

_**Zaklinka**__ — Naprawdę mi miło, że opowiadanie Ci się spodobało. Czy mam plany co do bohaterów? No jakieś na pewno, ale niestety, dotyczą one tego ostatniego rozdziału i epilogu, który pojawi się niebawem. Chyba każdy sprałby jednego i drugiego, zamknął ich na klucz i kazał się dogadać ;) Draco jest inteligentny, ale też trochę wystraszony i dlatego zamiast spokojnie porozmawiać, atakuje. Opowiadanie zostanie zakończone, a właściwie już zostało, bo połowa epilogu już napisana, tak więc bez obaw ;)_

_**19kisielek95**__ — Ależ daję, tylko że na forum drarry ;) Racja, historia kończy się i to jej ostatni rozdział, plus epilog, który już kończę pisać. Mam nadzieję, że aż tak bardzo nie cierpieliście czekając na ten rozdział i wierzę, że nie będziecie zbytnio nad nim zgrzytać zębami ;)_


	50. Chapter 50 Epilog

_Witam :) Spóźniona, ale z zakończeniem pod pachą xD Pięćdziesiąt rozdziałów zamknięte. Uff i nigdy więcej takiego kolosa (chyba ;P). Dwa lata... zaczęłam i skończyłam w listopadzie. Szok! Dzisiaj się trochę nagadam, a więc po kolei;_

_Na początku, chciałam bardzo podziękować moim betom. **Aubrey**, która wspierała mnie przez pierwszą połowę RH i **Liberi**, która wdzięcznie przejęła po niej pałeczkę i służyła mi nieocenioną pomocą przez drugą. Czego się nauczyłam od nich to już tylko ja wiem. Mój dług jest ogromny, a wdzięczność niezmierzona._

_Teraz krótkie odpowiedzi na pytania;_

— _Nie, sequela do RH nie będzie. Myślę, że w tym temacie powiedziałam już wszystko._

— _Nie mam pojęcia, czy kiedyś napiszę jeszcze drarry. Jeżeli chodzi o fandom potterowski, mam w planach opowiadanie, ale z trochę innym pairingiem, chociaż Harry oczywiście pozostanie na miejscu. Kiedy ono będzie?_

— _Kiedy skończę elfy xD To równocześnie odpowiedź na kolejne pytanie. Odwieszam „Przeznaczenie". Rozdział już jest u bety i pojawi się na blogu na dniach. Boru zielony, nie wierzę, że wracam tam po półtora roku O.o_

_To chyba tyle. Chciałabym jeszcze podziękować wszystkim, którzy byli ze mną przez cały ten czas. Tylko dzięki waszym komentarzom miałam ochotę pisać dalej. Dawaliście mi niezłego kopa, za co jestem ogromnie wdzięczna. Każde ciepłe słowo było na wagę złota. Nigdy nie oczekiwałam takiego odzewu (Akame ociera łezkę wzruszenia). Naprawdę doceniam to, że poświęciliście chwilę, aby napisać mi coś od siebie. Nawet nie wiecie jak jest to cenne dla osoby, która pisze. _

_Mam nadzieję, że epilog Was nie rozczaruje. Mam nadzieję, że szybko skończę elfy. Mam nadzieję, że zdołam ogarnąć nowe opowiadanie, nie zniechęcę się w między czasie i nie wyłożę na jednym z głównych bohaterów. Dużo tej nadziei u mnie ;)_

_Koniec trucia. Jeszcze raz bardzo wszystkim dziękuję, pozdrawiam gorąco i zapraszam do czytania :*_

_Do końca betowała niestrudzona **Liberi** :*  
_

_QQQ_

_**L - Epilog**_

— Paranoicy.

Snape mocniej owinął się grubym, wełnianym płaszczem, ostrożnie stawiając kroki na wąskim żlebie, prowadzącym do Kruczej Twierdzy. Od godziny podróżował tą zdradliwą, najeżoną kamieniami ścieżką, gdzie każdy krok groził upadkiem i natychmiastową śmiercią na dnie przepaści, której krańce spowijała siwa, wilgotna mgła. Już od roku raz w tygodniu aportował się na małą, wystającą ze skalnej ściany platformę, a nadal nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić. Gdzie nie spojrzał, otaczały go strome i nieprzystępne grzbiety górskie o ostrych, silnie poszarpanych krawędziach. Brak jakiejkolwiek roślinności przyprawiał go o dreszcze, a odgłos wybuchających gejzerów, w tej chwili odgrodzonych od niego wysokimi głazami, raczej nie poprawiał mu humoru. Nie mógł też wyrzucić z głowy myśli, że stąpa po wulkanie. Fakt, że był on dawno wygasły, wcale go nie uspokajał.

Ścieżka skręciła gwałtownie w lewo i zakończyła się pomiędzy dwiema formacjami skalnymi. Snape przystanął i z westchnieniem rezygnacji wsunął różdżkę w wąski, najprawdopodobniej naturalny, otwór, po czym gwałtownie cofnął rękę, gdy coś chłodnego musnęło jego palce.

— Cholera! — Nie zdołał powstrzymać cichego okrzyku.

To miejsce zdecydowanie emanowało jakąś dziwną, nieprzystępną aurą. Naprawdę był gotów uwierzyć, że mieszkają tu elfy, fauny i inne magiczne stworzenia. Wszystkie razem, bez wojen i niezgody. Człowiek nie powinien zapuszczać się w te okolice.

W momencie, gdy jego różdżka zniknęła, a może została zatrzymana przez nieznane coś zamieszkujące szczelinę, przed oczami Snape'a ukazała się żelazna, wysoka na jakieś pięć metrów brama, która z okropnym zgrzytem zaczęła się otwierać. Snape stał bez ruchu, dopóki stalowy potwór nie uchylił się na tyle, aby wpuścić go do środka, po czym wśliznął się przez powstały prześwit.

— Za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiasz, wyglądasz, jakbyś miał ochotę kogoś zabić. — Mężczyzna stojący po drugiej stronie niedbale opierał się o wysoki mur, wzdłuż którego ciągnęła się wąska ścieżka prowadząca na dziedziniec. — Nie wiem, czy to ja tak na ciebie wpływam, czy może to miejsce.

— Daruj sobie, Lucjuszu. Doskonale wiesz, że nienawidzę drogi prowadzącej do twierdzy. — Snape odwrócił się i z otworu znajdującego się po tej stronie wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Zawsze fascynowało go, jakim cudem to coś, czymkolwiek było, potrafiło wyczuć jego intencje. Legilimencja? Nie, był mistrzem oklumencji i od razu wyczułby intruza usiłującego grzebać w jego umyśle. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby w jego głowie choć zaświtała myśl o zabiciu, skrzywdzeniu bądź uwolnieniu któregoś z mieszkańców twierdzy, brama nigdy by się nie pojawiła i mógłby sterczeć pośród skał aż do… W każdym razie na pewno długo.

— Czasami myślę, że jest gorsza niż Azkaban. — Lucjusz wzdrygnął się i ruszył w kierunku dziedzińca.

W przeciwieństwie do nagich, naturalnych skał znajdujących się na zewnątrz tutaj wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Okrągły plac, na środku którego znajdowała się studnia otoczona około półtorametrowej wysokości murkiem, wyłożony był brukowaną kostką. Prowadziły z niego trzy wyjścia. Jedno wiodło w stronę ogrodu, którego Snape nienawidził, gdyż zamiast zieleni znajdowały się w nim tylko kamienne rzeźby. Drugie skręcało do głównych drzwi Kruczego Dworu. Trzecim mógł wrócić do bramy prowadzącej na zewnątrz. Wbrew pozorom miejsce było naprawdę rozległe. Sam dziedziniec musiał mieć co najmniej pięćdziesiąt metrów średnicy, a żeby zwiedzić kamienny ogród, trzeba było poświęcić wiele godzin. Wszystko dookoła wykonane zostało przez nad wyraz uzdolnionego maga, który musiał być mistrzem w swym fachu. Obserwując misterne krużganki, wysokie wykusze okienne i główne drzwi zdobione w niezwykle skomplikowany sposób, Snape doszedł do wniosku, że niektóre fragmenty wyszły spod dłuta górskich krasnoludów, mistrzów w swym rzeźbiarskim fachu. Wszystko wokół było piękne, bogate i… szare. Szary dziedziniec, szary ogród, szary dwór. Żadnych drzew, kwiatów, trawy. Tak, Snape nienawidził tego miejsca!

— Nie byłeś w Azkabanie, więc nie masz pojęcia, jak tam jest. — Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał ironicznie na Lucjusza i oparł się o murek otaczający fontannę. — Mała cela, w której po kilku krokach dochodziłeś do przeciwległej ściany, i obskurna toaleta. A za czasów dementorów mogłeś liczyć na rozrywkę w postaci wycia oszalałych, niezdolnych do jakiejkolwiek konwersacji więźniów. Powinieneś być wdzięczny Potterowi.

— Dementorzy odeszli lata temu.

— Jednak od tamtej pory komnaty skazańców cudownie się nie powiększyły. A towarzysze niedoli nadal w przerażającej większości pozostają tępymi, pozbawionymi mózgów trollami. — Snape spojrzał w głąb kilkudziesięciometrowej studni. — I nie było stamtąd ucieczki.

— Droga straceńców skazanych na dożywocie. — Malfoy podążył za wzrokiem Snape'a, jednak zaraz cofnął głowę, nie mogąc znieść widoku wąskiego tunelu zakończonego spienioną wodą. — Najtwardsi wytrzymują sto pięćdziesiąt lat, potem się poddają.

— Więc powinieneś być wdzięczny, że za pięćdziesiąt…

— Czterdzieści dziewięć. — Lucjusz wyprostował się i odwrócił tyłem do studni. — Rok już minął. To i tak wieki, zważywszy na fakt, że mój zięć jest ikoną czarodziejskiego świata.

— Potter zrobił, co mógł, abyś nie został odesłany do Azkabanu. — Snape spojrzał na Malfoya karcąco. — Tutaj trafiają przeważnie przestępcy polityczni, arystokracja, śmietanka towarzyska magicznego świata. Nie masz prawa narzekać. Przynajmniej nie otacza cię banda pospolitych przestępców. Zamiast celi otrzymałeś komnatę, która dzięki Draco wygląda dokładnie jak twoja sypialnia w Malfoy Manor. Twój pobyt tutaj to jak zjazd…

— Arystokratycznych szaleńców! — sarknął Lucjusz, bez skrupułów przerywając Snape'owi. — Wczoraj jadłem kolację z Khunem. Bardzo interesujący człowiek. Mugole sądzą, że zmarł w swej willi w Rangunie, podczas gdy Król Złotego Trójkąta zajada się pieczoną w miodzie kaczką gdzieś, gdzie… — Mężczyzna zatoczył ręką dookoła. — Czuję się obserwowany, Severusie — dokończył ciszej. — Oczywiście wiem, że mogło być gorzej, ale… — Odgarnął dłonią kosmyk jasnych włosów i wyprostował się z uśmiechem, który przeczył jego wcześniejszemu wybuchowi. — Przejdźmy się. Opowiedz mi, co u Draco — mruknął ciszej, chwytając Snape'a pod ramię i ciągnąc go w kierunku ogrodu.

— Twój syn, jak mniemam, jest dziś gościem na weselu najlepszego przyjaciela swojego męża.

— Weasley. — Lucjusz jęknął, mocnej uderzając doskonałą imitacją swej wspaniałej laski o kamienne podłoże. — Naprawdę ożenił się z tą szlamą?

— Niestety tak. — Snape potrząsnął głową. — Wprawdzie panna Granger to jedna z najinteligentniejszych czarownic, jakie znam, niemniej to nadal nieczysta krew.

— Widzę, że nie zmieniłeś swoich zapatrywań. — Malfoy obrzucił mężczyznę szybkim spojrzeniem. — Sądziłem, że zdradziłeś Lorda, bo byłeś przeciwny jego zapatrywaniom.

— Bzdura. — Snape przystanął, przyglądając się z fascynacją jedynej barwnej rzeczy w tym miejscu. Zorzy polarnej. — Oczywiście, że popierałem większość jego idei.

— Popierałeś i zdradziłeś go?

— Większość, Lucjuszu, nie wszystkie. Poza tym jego metody były… cokolwiek brutalne, nie sądzisz? — Snape spojrzał na towarzysza kpiąco. — Wybacz, ale rzucanie Cruciatusa i Avady na prawo i lewo nie świadczy najlepiej o strategii wodza. Zastraszanie i mordowanie rodzin czarodziejskich raczej nie przysporzyło mu zwolenników.

— Tak, wiem. — Lucjusz strzepnął jakąś nitkę z mankietu swej kosztownej szaty, która tutaj, na tej burej ziemi, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby jej właściciel nie był tutaj więźniem, a opuścił tylko na chwilę jakieś snobistyczne przyjęcie. — Nie musisz mi przypominać o wyborze, którego dokonałem. Jednak nadal twierdzę, że to bardzo źle, iż nasza krew się rozrzedza przez takich jak Weasleyowie. Kiedyś byliśmy potężni, nie musieliśmy się ukrywać.

— Wieki temu, tak odległe, że prawie zapomniane.

— Tak! Ale to nie mit! — Lucjusz spojrzał gniewnie na Severusa. — Potem zaczęliśmy się mieszać i w efekcie niektórzy z nas się ujawnili. Do czego to doprowadziło? Inkwizycja, prześladowanie, przetrzebili nas jak owce. Teraz mamy nienanoszalne hrabstwa, jesteśmy rozrzuceni po całym świecie i nadal postępujemy jak głupcy. Nasza magia staje się z każdym pokoleniem słabsza… Boję się, że kiedyś zupełnie zniknie.

— Nikt jeszcze nie wygrał z uczuciami. Podobno. — Snape spojrzał na zaciętą twarz Lucjusza i uniósł brew. — Zboczyliśmy jednak z tematu. Twój syn na weselu Granger i Weasleya.

— Zawsze wiesz, jak poprawić mi humor — wycedził z sarkazmem Lucjusz.

— Draco wydaje się bardzo dobrze czuć w ich towarzystwie. — Snape udał, że nie usłyszał wypowiedzi Malfoya. — Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że do tego dojdzie.

— Tak, mnie również to zaskakuje. Jednak będąc mężem Pottera, został niejako zmuszony do przebywania z nimi. — Zamilkł i przez jakiś czas spacerowali w ciszy.

— Coś cię trapi? — zapytał Snape, widząc, że Lucjusz marszczy czoło, jakby myślał o czymś nieprzyjemnym.

— Martwi mnie to, że Draco nie zastanawia się nad przyszłością rodu. Powinien postarać się o dziecko. — Cmoknął niecierpliwie, widząc zdegustowany wyraz twarzy Severusa. — Och, proszę cię, doskonale znam ograniczenia rytuału. Wiesz dobrze, że istnieje szereg sposobów, aby dwóch czarodziei miało potomstwo, i to bez współżycia pozamałżeńskiego.

— Rozmawiałem o tym z Draco. Zarówno on, jak i Potter nie wykazują zainteresowania. Wydaje się, że Samuel bardzo dobrze wpasował się w ich… — Snape prychnął z niejakim rozbawieniem — …instynkty ojcowskie.

— Marnują potencjał! Potter i Malfoy! Wiesz, jaka potęga mieściłaby się w ich potomku?

— Sądzę, że właśnie tego chcą uniknąć. Zbyt duża moc w jednym człowieku nigdy nie prowadziła do niczego dobrego.

— Widzę, że ich popierasz. — W głosie Lucjusza zabrzmiało rozczarowanie.

— Uczę się na błędach. — Snape położył dłoń na ramieniu Lucjusza. — Nie zmusisz ich. Wiem, że rozmawiałeś o tym z Draco podczas jego comiesięcznych odwiedzin. Moja rada brzmi: nie próbuj nim manipulować. To dorosły mężczyzna i jeżeli nie chcesz ponownie go stracić, przestań się wtrącać. On jest zarówno bardzo szczęśliwy, jak i bardzo ostrożny w kontaktach z tobą.

— Zauważyłem. — Malfoy nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, jednak niechętnie skinął głową. — Co nie znaczy, że mi się to podoba.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego nie możesz zaakceptować, że to Samuel będzie w przyszłości głową rodu Malfoyów. To bardzo inteligentne i…

— Severusie! — Lucjusz strącił rękę mężczyzny i chwycił go ponownie pod ramię. — Nie dyskutujmy o tym. Znasz moje zdanie.

— I nie rozumiem twojego uporu.

— To bękart!

— Bękart, który wykazuje naprawdę duży potencjał. Wiedziałeś, że potrafi porozumiewać się z feniksami?

— Niczym Dumbledore? — Lucjusz wbrew sobie uniósł głowę, zaciekawiony.

— Dokładnie. Fawkes od roku mieszka na zamku.

— Rozumiem. Jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że chłopiec jest z nieprawego łoża i jako taki nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Myślę też, że nasza niechęć jest obustronna. — Malfoy wzruszył lekko ramionami. — Oczywiście, nie mogę nic poradzić na uczucie, którym darzy go mój syn. Draco zawsze był impulsywny.

— Nigdy się nie zmienisz, prawda? — Snape spojrzał na mężczyznę rozbawiony.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Nudziłbyś się, gdybym nagle stał się potulny i ugodowy. — Lucjusz mocniej oparł się na lasce. — Severusie, czy ty też zostałeś zaproszony na dzisiejszą uroczystość.

— Owszem. Ku mojemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu przyszli państwo Weasley osobiście wręczyli mi zaproszenie.

— Masz zamiar się tam pojawić? — Lucjusz odwrócił głowę w kierunku Snape'a. Długie, jasne włosy zasłaniały tę połowę jego twarzy, z której nadal nie ustąpił częściowy paraliż wywołany klątwami.

— Byłoby nieuprzejmie zignorować ich ślub. Pracuję z nimi. Jednak… — zawiesił lekko głos, widząc zaciśnięte w grymasie rozczarowania usta Lucjusza. — …dopiero późnym wieczorem. Dałem im do zrozumienia, że dziś jestem raczej zajęty.

— Naprawdę? — Uścisk na ramieniu Severusa prawie niezauważalnie się rozluźnił. — W takim razie nie możemy tracić czasu. Myślę, że z przyjemnością zjesz obiad w moich pokojach. Wierzę, że towarzystwo rezydującej tutaj socjety, jakkolwiek bardzo interesujące, nie pociąga cię bardziej niż zwykle.

— To przerażające, jak dobrze mnie znasz, Lucjuszu. Zawsze niezwykle ceniłem sobie zacisze twych komnat. — Snape przystanął przy drzwiach prowadzących do wnętrza rezydencji i przepuścił Lucjusza przodem.

— Pewnie czujesz się w nich, jakbyś z powrotem znalazł się w Malfoy Manor.

— Tylko na pozór, mój drogi. Atmosfera… — Mistrz eliksirów ostrożnie położył rękę nieco powyżej pasa mężczyzny, zrównując z nim krok, gdy ten, utykając lekko, wolno przemierzał puste o tej porze korytarze. — …jest zupełnie inna niż dawniej. Zupełnie inna.

QQQ

Draco stał przy barze, opierając się łokciem o kontuar, i leniwie sączył whisky. Zmrużonymi oczami obserwował bawiących się za oknem gości. Słońce zaszło już jakąś godzinę temu i teraz okolicę oświetlały ustawione w strategicznych miejscach lampiony. Nie za ciemno, nie za jasno, w sam raz, aby stworzyć przytulny, nieco intymny nastrój. Pociągnął głębszy łyk i z zadowoleniem kiwnął głową nad jakością trunku.

— W oceanie samotności płyną dni… — Męski głos zanucił mu do ucha modny ostatnio szlagier Marcowych Kocic. — Wielkie zrywy ku wolności, twoje sny…

— Michael, zrób dobry uczynek i przestań krzywdzić muzykę. — Draco wzdrygnął się teatralnie i odwrócił w kierunku intruza. — Nie widziałem cię... dwa lata? To był naprawdę dobry czas.

— Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Draco. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ironicznie, odwracając głowę w stronę barmana. — Dwa razy szkocką. Widzę, że małżeństwo ci służy. — Na powrót skierował uwagę na Malfoya, z uznaniem omiatając wzrokiem jego sylwetkę.

— Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, miłość w połączeniu z interesami daje wspaniałe rezultaty. — Draco wziął od niego alkohol, odstawiając przy tym swoją pustą szklankę, która od razu zniknęła z blatu.

— Akurat. — Michael prychnął z ironią. — Tak jakby gorące uczucia pasowały do Malfoyów.

— Naprawdę, Mike, nie moją sprawą jest przekonywanie cię. Szczerze mówiąc, zwisa mi to, co sobie myślisz. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — Chociaż zagadką pozostaje dla mnie, co tak urzekło Fabiena, że nadal grzeje ci łóżko.

— Mój urok osobisty jest nieodparty. Harry coś o tym wie. — Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

— Tak, musi coś o tym wiedzieć, skoro rzucił cię lata temu. — Malfoy uśmiechnął się drwiąco. — Słyszałem, że przeprowadziłeś się do Francji. Fabien i jego pieniądze to taki kuszący duet.

— Mierzysz mnie własną miarką?

— Nie muszę, ja jestem bogaty, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych. — Draco zakręcił szklanką, sprawiając, że bursztynowy płyn zamigotał w świetle lampionów.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal pozostajesz nieznośnym dupkiem. — Michael zmrużył oczy, próbując ukryć złość.

— Harry wydaje się sądzić inaczej.

— Harry nie ma innego wyjścia. — Mike odgarnął z twarzy kosmyk długich do ramion włosów.

— Nie sądzę, abym miał ochotę wyrywać cię z twojego małego, utopijnego światka i przedstawiać ci rzeczywistość poza nim. — Draco prychnął, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok mężczyzn wchodzących do pomieszczenia.

— Dhaco, mój dhogi, gdyby nie mój Mike, zacząłbym poważnie z tobą konkuhować o względy tego gohącego towahu. — Fabien, ubrany w grafitową szatę zdobioną przy szerokim kołnierzu połyskliwym haftem, szedł obok rozbawionego Harry'ego, który na widok Draco opuścił miejsce przy boku swego towarzysza i podszedł do męża.

— Nic się nie zmienił — mruknął, stając obok Malfoya i wyjmując mu z dłoni szkocką. — Zimne. — Przesunął językiem po ustach, patrząc sugestywnie na Draco. — Tego mi brakowało. Na dworze jest strasznie parno.

— Mogłeś poprosić o własną. — Draco upomniał go, jednak nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, by odebrać mu szklankę.

— Twoja smakuje lepiej. — Harry mrugnął i odwrócił się w kierunku Michaela, kładąc równocześnie rękę na plecach męża. — O czym rozmawiacie?

— O inwestycjach. — Draco skrzywił się złośliwie.

— Nudne, mam dość takich rozmów z inwestorami. — Harry potrząsnął głową, odgarniając ruchem dłoni nieposłuszne kosmyki, które opadły mu na czoło. — Na szczęście Draco bierze to na siebie. Ja do tej pory się w tym gubię — przyznał bez cienia zażenowania.

— O tak, nie wątpię, że się na tym zna. — Michael przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając im się uważnie.

— Draco zna się na wielu rzeczach. Jego pomysły nadal potrafią mnie zaskoczyć. — Potter spojrzał znacząco na Malfoya, oddając mu szklankę.

— Jednak nie ze wszystkimi się zgadzasz. — Brew Draco uniosła się kpiąco.

— Niektóre są… zbyt ryzykowne. — Kącik ust Harry'ego drgnął nieznacznie.

— Pff. — W głosie Malfoya zabrzmiała lekka uraza. — Po prostu sprzeciwiasz się przygodzie.

— To nie przygoda, to wtargnięcie.

— Ekhm… — Głośne chrząknięcie przerwało ich dyskusję i obaj spojrzeli na śmiejącego się cicho Fabiena. — Jesteście hoskoszni. We dwójkę zapominacie zupełnie o innych.

— Przepraszam, Fabien. Draco potrafi być absorbujący. — Harry spojrzał na niego z zakłopotaniem.

— Dhaco jest jedyny w swoim hodzaju. Jego po phostu trzeba poznać.

— I zaakceptować.

— Ja tutaj nadal stoję. — Lekkie drżenie głosu Malfoya zdradziło jego rozbawienie.

— Najwyraźniej zapomnieli. Niewybaczalne. — Michael cmoknął z udawaną dezaprobatą.

— Mimo wszystko lepiej być tematem plotek, niż zupełnie w nich pomijanym. — Draco spojrzał na niego ironicznie. Z dworu dało się słyszeć kolejną melodię, gdy orkiestra po krótkiej przerwie wróciła na swoje miejsce przy instrumentach.

— Wybaczcie, ale uwielbiam tę piosenkę. — Fabien zaplótł palce wokół dłoni kochanka, pociągając go za sobą. — Pohwę tehaz moje Słoneczko do tańca.

— Nie krępuj się. — Harry machnął dłonią w kierunku drzwi.

— Zdecydowanie! Słoneczko powinno zużyć nagromadzoną w nim energię. — Draco obrzucił złośliwym spojrzeniem oburzonego Michaela, który jednak posłusznie wyszedł za Fabienem.

— Powinniście zacząć wreszcie się dogadywać. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz chwycicie za różdżki. — W głosie Harry'ego zabrzmiał słaby wyrzut.

— To nie ja zacząłem. Wybacz, że nie pałam sympatią do twojego kochanka.

— Byłego kochanka. Ja nie wypominam ci twoich przeszłych związków. — Harry oparł się plecami o kontuar, pieszcząc spojrzeniem jasną skórę męża. To niesamowite, jak przez cały czas widok tego mężczyzny go podniecał.

— Moje byłe związki nie plączą nam się ciągle pod nogami. — Draco odłożył pustą szklankę na blat i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, widząc gorące spojrzenie Pottera.

— Widzisz go po raz pierwszy od inauguracyjnego balu na rzecz szkoły. On po prostu się o mnie troszczy.

— Niech się troszczy o Fabiena. Ten głupek jest w nim zakochany po uszy. Chociaż zupełnie nie wiem, co w nim widzi.

— Michael też go kocha. Wzroku nie może od niego oderwać. To mój przyjaciel i nie zmienisz tego. — Harry westchnął, przyciągając Draco bliżej. — Nadal jesteś na mnie zły? — zamruczał, trącając językiem kącik jego ust. W odpowiedzi Malfoy cicho sapnął.

— Nie jestem zły, tylko trochę rozczarowany, to wszystko. Sądziłem, że mój pomysł ci się spodoba. Zawsze lubiłeś ryzyko — zamruczał, lekko nadąsany.

— To nie ryzyko, to głupota. Ta sypialnia została przygotowana specjalnie na noc poślubną. Draco, naprawdę chciałbyś, aby ktoś inny kochał się w naszym łóżku?

— My zaczynaliśmy na podłodze. — Draco wzruszył ramionami, lecz jego oczy zalśniły na to wspomnienie. — Mogliby wykazać się taką samą inwencją twórczą.

— Nie, nie mogliby. Poza tym… naprawdę chciałbyś mnie pieprzyć pośród tych wszystkich róż i falbanek? Na łóżku tak miękkim, że tyłek zapada się na tyle głęboko, by…

— Dobra! Wygrałeś, nie zrobimy tego w ich sypialni. — Draco wywrócił oczami i ruszył do wyjścia. — Róże i falbanki. Oni zupełnie nie mają gustu.

— Hermiona jest kobietą. — Harry uśmiechnął się, stając w drzwiach i opierając się o futrynę.

— Biedny Ron. — Draco skrzywił się lekko. — Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zacznę mu współczuć. Sądzisz, że powinienem zatańczyć z panną młodą?

— Ja bym ci nie odmówił. — Harry spojrzał na siedzącą nieopodal Hermionę, która właśnie rozmawiała ze swymi rodzicami przy okrągłym, nakrytym śnieżnobiałym obrusem, stoliku.

— Zapamiętam to. — Malfoy rzucił mu drapieżne spojrzenie, po czym oddalił się w stronę panny młodej. Na jego widok dziewczyna podniosła się z wdziękiem i z widocznym zadowoleniem pozwoliła się poprowadzić w kierunku tańczących par.

Duży podest oświetlony był lampionami, strukturą i barwą przypominającymi polerowany jadeit. Na dwunastu filarach opierało się sklepienie w kształcie czaszy, bogato zdobione kasetonami, na których widniały zielono-srebrne motywy roślinne. Winorośl zdawała się spływać z kopuły wprost na kolumny, wijąc się wokół nich delikatnymi pędami. Ich liście przybierały tym głębszy odcień szmaragdu, im niżej ziemi się znajdowały. Spomiędzy nich wyłaniały się srebrzyste, lekko połyskujące kwiaty powoju. Całość prezentowała się niezwykle delikatnie i pośród mroku nocy lśniła niczym brama do baśniowego ogrodu. Harry westchnął z zachwytem, przyglądając się przyjaciółce wirującej w ramionach Draco. Obydwoje idealnie pasowali do tej scenerii.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest moja. — Głos Rona sprawił, że Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i odwrócił głowę w stronę przyjaciela.

— Zawsze była, tylko trochę późno to dostrzegłeś. Wygląda pięknie. — Westchnął, na powrót spoglądając na podest.

— Mówisz o mojej żonie czy o Draco? — Ron oparł łokieć na jego ramieniu, zdejmując krawat i rozpinając guzik przy białej koszuli. — Cholera, jeszcze chwila, a bym się udusił. Strasznie gorąco, nawet magiczne chłodzenie nie pomaga.

— Mamy lipiec, czego oczekiwałeś? — Harry odgarnął włosy z czoła. Sam miał ochotę zdjąć krawat, jednak wyobrażenie sobie miny Malfoya skutecznie go od tego odwiodło.

— Powietrza? Wiatru? Czegoś, czym mógłbym oddychać? Powiedz mi, dlaczego wymyśliliśmy zaklęcie ogrzewające nasze ubrania, a już nikt nie wpadł na to, aby zająć się chłodzącym?

— Wpadli, ale działa tylko w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach. — Harry uniósł głowę, słysząc trzask aportacji. Spomiędzy drzew wynurzyła się ciemna sylwetka Snape'a. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się, po czym przystanął w pewnym oddaleniu, najwyraźniej czekając na koniec tańca.

— Nie wierzę, że Hermiona chciała go zaprosić. — Ron wzdrygnął się lekko. — Nadal napawa mnie przerażeniem.

— Nie jest taki zły. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym skinął głową mężczyźnie, który właśnie skierował wzrok w ich stronę, jakby wyczuwając, że o nim mowa. — Czasami myślę, że gdyby nie on, uczniowie weszliby nam na głowy. Poza tym dba o Draco i Samuela.

— A o ciebie?

— Osiągnęliśmy coś na kształt kompromisu. Tolerancja połączona z niechętnym szacunkiem. Dla dobra rodziny.

— Przynajmniej możesz spać spokojnie, wiedząc, że cię nie otruje. — Ron usiłował wcisnąć krawat do kieszeni kamizelki, jednak widząc, że ten nie chce się zmieścić, wyjął różdżkę i potraktował go zaklęciem zmniejszającym.

— Naprawdę, Ron, mógłbyś wytrzymać. — Karcący głos Hermiony sprawił, że Weasley poderwał głowę i szybkim ruchem schował różdżkę. — Harry, dobrze się bawisz? — Kobieta spojrzała na niego uważnie, po czym machnęła ręką w stronę podestu. — Powinieneś zatańczyć z Draco, na pewno na to czeka.

— Noc jeszcze młoda, zdążę. — Harry rozejrzał się za mężem, lecz nie odnalazł go pośród gości. — Jak się czujesz jako pani Weasley? — zapytał, ponownie zwracając uwagę na przyjaciółkę.

— Powiem ci jutro. — Mrugnęła wesoło, po czym zachichotała, słysząc oburzone sapnięcie Rona. — Idź coś zjedz, Harry, a my pójdziemy przywitać profesora Snape'a. Chyba na nas czeka. — Skinęła głową Harry'emu, po czym chwyciła Rona pod ramię i skierowała się wraz z nim w stronę mistrza eliksirów.

Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się, jak Snape, sztywno skinąwszy głową, wręcza im jakiś podarunek, po czym ruszył przez tłum gości w poszukiwaniu Draco. Hałaśliwe dźwięki muzyki w połączeniu z głośnymi rozmowami sprawiły, że poczuł się lekko zmęczony i dziwnie rozkojarzony. Nigdy nie lubił głośnych przyjęć i nigdy się do nich nie przyzwyczaił.

— Harry, królu mój złoty, podaruj mi ten taniec! — Ktoś złapał go w pasie i okręcił w swoim kierunku. Harry uśmiechnął się na widok Freda.

— A może być kolejny? — zapytał, nie licząc jednak na to, że brat Rona go wypuści.

— Mowy nie ma. Hermiona dała mi już kosza, Ron prawie mi przyłożył, gdy klęknąłem przed nim, błagając go o rękę, oczywiście do tańca, a twój pan i władca wyślizgnął mi się iście po ślizgońsku. Czuję się odtrącony i niedopieszczony!

— Widziałeś Draco? Dokąd poszedł? — Harry rozejrzał się niecierpliwie, dając się pociągnąć w stronę podestu, gdzie minutę później tańczył jakiś wolny kawałek, zaborczo przyciśnięty do szczerzącego się Freda. Tuż obok nich przemknęła Ginny w objęciach Asmo, który od ponad roku był jej mężem. Jej zaokrąglony brzuch świadczył o tym, że rodzina niedługo się powiększy. Od czasu nieszczęsnej wpadki z eliksirem wielosokowym jej relacje z Harrym były bardzo ostrożne i raczej zaczynały się i kończyły na wymianie zwykłych uprzejmości. Do Draco w ogóle się nie zbliżała, za co Harry był jej wdzięczny, gdyż Malfoy do tej pory żywił do kobiety urazę.

— Szedł w kierunku fontanny szampana. — Fred skinął głową w stronę żywopłotu, obok którego magiczny wodotrysk wypluwał ze swego wnętrza słodki trunek, pieniący się obficie na dnie kryształowej misy. — Nie możesz się bez niego obejść ani przez chwilę?

— Po prostu chciałem go o coś zapytać. — Harry zmieszał się lekko.

— Jasne, Harry, skoro tak mówisz. — Fred przesunął dłoń na pośladki bruneta i zachichotał, gdy ten podskoczył, myląc kroki. — Rozluźnij się, tylko żartowałem.

— Zabawne. — Harry prychnął, specjalnie nadeptując Weasleyowi na stopę. — Niechcący.

Fred syknął, krzywiąc się lekko.

— Okej, należało mi się. — Zamrugał zabawnie. — Jestem pewien, że widziałem dziś na przyjęciu Samuela.

— Byli tu wraz z Joem przez jakiś czas, potem skorzystali ze świstoklika i udali się na ognisko zorganizowane dla dzieci, które nie skorzystały z wakacji we Francji.

— Nie myśleliście o tym, żeby adoptować chłopca? — Fred zgrabnie ominął jakąś skaczącą zupełnie nie do rytmu parę i teraz sennie kołysali się na obrzeżach podestu, tuż obok schodów.

— Rozmawialiśmy o tym z Joe, ale on nie chce. Pamięta swoich rodziców i woli, by pozostało tak jak jest. Jedyne o co prosił, to aby mógł po szkole pozostać w zamku i pracować z nami. Nie widzę problemu, to bardzo inteligentny chłopiec i traktuje Sama jak młodszego brata. — Spojrzenie Harry'ego stało się ciepłe, gdy opowiadał o dzieciach.

— Skoro chłopak tego chce. — Wolna melodia zamilkła, by chwilę później rozbrzmieć dużo szybszymi rytmami i Harry wyślizgnął się z ramion Freda. Obok nich w takt muzyki przemknęli Neville wraz z Parvati. — Myślisz, że kiedyś coś z tego będzie? — Fred podążył za nimi wzrokiem.

— Chyba jest im dobrze tak jak teraz. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Dopóki nie przyłapie ich jakaś chmara reporterów i nie oskarży o sianie zgorszenia w szkole. — Fred mrugnął do niego z rozbawieniem.

— Na szczęście pismaki mają zakaz wstępu na teren zamku. — Harry przesunął ręką po włosach, odgarniając do tyłu opadającą na czoło grzywkę. — Wybacz, Fred, naprawdę chciałbym znaleźć Draco.

— Jasne, nie zatrzymuję cię. — Weasley cofnął się o krok, przepuszczając Pottera. — Zresztą Rufus chyba nudzi się beze mnie. — Pomachał ręką do siedzącego przy stoliku czarodzieja o długich ciemnoblond włosach, który odpowiedział mu nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

— A ty? — Harry przystanął na moment, patrząc na mężczyznę. — Nie masz zamiaru iść śladem Rona? Myślę, że Rufus nie miałby nic przeciwko.

— Harry, jedno wesele w roku wystarczy, zostawmy sobie coś na potem. Poza tym George jest starszy, przysługuje mu pierwszeństwo.

— Jasne. — Harry nie naciskał. — Idź do swojego chłopaka, wygląda na to, że nie może się doczekać. — Przez chwilę obserwował, jak Fred siada obok Rufusa i bez namysłu ciągnie go na swoje kolana, całując przy tym bez skrępowania. Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i ruszył w stronę fontanny, przy której przystanął, rozglądając się niepewnie dookoła, aż napotkał spojrzenie stojącego nieopodal Snape'a.

— Widziałeś Draco?

— Nie jestem stróżem twojego męża. — Mistrz eliksirów uniósł do góry kieliszek i upił łyk. — Poszedł w kierunku plaży.

— Zabolałoby cię, gdybyś odpowiedział od razu? — Harry westchnął, mijając mężczyznę i podążając w dół ku ścieżce.

— Byłbyś rozczarowany. — Snape spojrzał za nim, po czym wrócił do delektowania się trunkiem.

Harry stłumił cisnący mu się na usta chichot. Severus miał rację — byłby rozczarowany.

Żywopłot kończył się obok rozłożystego dębu, za którym ścieżka wiodła w dół, zboczem prowadzącym nad morze. Księżyc jasno oświetlał wzgórze, nadając mu aurę tajemniczości. Potter wyminął kilka dzikich jabłoni, po czym skręcił w prawo. W tym miejscu kończyła się miękka trawa, ustępując miejsca ostremu, kamienistemu podłożu. Morze szumiało cicho, uderzając z pluskiem o brzeg.

— Ojciec przekazuje pozdrowienia. — Na jednym z dużych, płaskich kamieni siedział Draco, otaczając kolana ramionami.

— Snape dziś go odwiedził? — Harry usiadł obok niego, opierając jedną stopę o krawędź sąsiedniego głazu.

— Mhm, właśnie od niego wrócił. Lucjusz oczekuje nas jutro. — W zadziwiający sposób Draco nie miał problemów zarówno z nazywaniem starszego Malfoya ojcem, jak i z mówieniem mu bezpośrednio po imieniu.

— Draco…

— Wiem, po prostu przekazuję. — Malfoy odchylił głowę do tyłu, patrząc w gwiazdy. — Mam świstoklik na dziewiątą, powinienem wrócić przed obiadem.

— Nigdy mnie nie namawiasz, ale… nie jesteś zły, że nie chcę go widzieć? — Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Po co miałbyś go odwiedzać? Zrobiłeś dla niego wystarczająco wiele. — Draco wzruszył ramionami. — On nie zaprasza cię dlatego, że naprawdę chce, abyś przyszedł. Robi to, bo tak wypada. Nie lubi cię, tak jak ty jego i jest cholernie wściekły, że właśnie dzięki tobie nie musi siedzieć w Azkabanie.

— Nie zrobiłem tego dla niego.

— Wiem. — Draco wyprostował się, po czym zeskoczył z kamienia, popychając Harry'ego do tyłu i sadowiąc się pomiędzy jego nogami. — Zimno mi w plecy.

— Mimo wszystko on chciał cię osłonić. To go nie rozgrzeszyło, ale… nie mogłem o tym zapomnieć. — Harry oplótł męża ramionami, kładąc brodę na jego ramieniu. Zdążył już poznać Draco na tyle, by wiedzieć, że zawsze przed wizytą w Kruczej Twierdzy szuka bliskości, choć w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał. Tak samo zresztą zachowywał się po powrocie.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że kiedyś będę mógł z nim rozmawiać, nie mając przy tym ochoty…

— Cieszę się, że jednak możesz. To twój ojciec i… — Zamilkł, szukając odpowiednich słów. — Przez pięć lat był w śpiączce. Zawsze sądziłem, że gdyby kiedyś się obudził, żądza zemsty by go po prostu zjadała. Byliśmy pewni, że to on… a on tak po prostu chciał cię bronić. Pomimo kalectwa i braku różdżki. Sądzę, że to najbardziej mną wstrząsnęło.

— Nienawidzi Kruczej Twierdzy, ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidzi Azkabanu. Myślę, że nie przeżyłby pobytu w nim. — Dłoń Draco wsunęła się w rękę Harry'ego, a jego kciuk gładził delikatnie skórę po jej wewnętrznej stronie.

— Nie chciałbyś stracić go ponownie.

— Nie. Teraz nie. — Mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę, wbijając wzrok w spokojną taflę wody. — To dobrze, że się obudził i ponosi karę za swoje czyny. W pewien sposób czuję się lżejszy…

— Rozumiem. — Harry delikatnie ścisnął palce męża.

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się zbyt głęboko, co czuł Draco po tym, jak Lucjusz zapadł w śpiączkę. Musiało przygniatać go ogromne poczucie winy, pomimo słuszności podjętej decyzji. Sam Harry był niezmiernie zdumiony postępkiem starszego Malfoya. Przed feralną nocą w Rowle Manor nie uwierzyłby, że Lucjusz nie tylko wybaczył synowi, ale też, narażając własne życie, będzie chciał go bronić. Czysty absurd. A jednak się mylił, bo to, kim był Malfoy i kogo popierał, nijak miało się do tego, jakim był ojcem. Kto wie, jakimi ścieżkami błądziły myśli tego mężczyzny? Być może w pewien sposób był dumny z Draco, którego wybory sprawiły, że znalazł się po stronie zwycięzców.

Harry westchnął i poruszył się lekko, trącając nosem tył głowy męża.

— Wracamy? Wesele wciąż trwa, zaczną się zastanawiać, gdzie zniknęliśmy.

— I wyciągną swoje własne wnioski. — Draco zeskoczył z kamienia i spojrzał na Harry'ego przekornie. — Być może powinniśmy sprawić, aby przynajmniej były one słuszne?

— Draco! — Harry siłą woli powstrzymał śmiech. Malfoy był zupełnie niepoprawny.

— Merlinie, kiedy mówisz to takim tonem, czuję się jak smarkacz przyłapany na podkradaniu ciastek przed kolacją. — Draco prychnął, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę ścieżki. — Chodźmy, nadal jesteś mi winien taniec.

— Walca? — zapytał Harry, doganiając go i zrównując z nim krok. Kącik ust Malfoya uniósł się w ironicznym grymasie i Potter nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że musiał go pocałować tu i teraz, bo zawsze odkąd pamiętał to lekkie skrzywienie warg Draco wywoływało w jego umyśle chęć działania. Dawniej chciał go z twarzy Ślizgona zetrzeć przemocą, a teraz… Teraz po prostu stanął przed nim, zmuszając go do zatrzymania się, i zanurzył palce w jego miękkich włosach. Sekundę przed tym, jak ich usta się połączyły, Draco uśmiechnął się radośnie.

— Jesteś taki przewidywalny, Harry.

QQQ

Pomimo wczesnej godziny słońce mocno świeciło, ogrzewając nagie, piękne w swej surowości klify. Morze rozbijało się o poszarpany brzeg, wygładzając i szlifując twardy kamień. Mężczyzna siedzący na gładkiej skale odetchnął głęboko, z niegasnącym zachwytem wciągając do płuc powietrze przesycone mocnym zapachem soli i ziół, które porastały pobliski stok. Oderwał wzrok od spienionej wody i spojrzał na trzymaną w dłoni kremową kopertę. Papeteria nosiła lekkie ślady zużycia, tak jakby ktoś otwierał ją wiele razy, aby wyjąć z niej zawartość. Półtora roku wcześniej Draco przerobił ten kawałek papieru na świstoklik wielokrotnego użytku, który przenosił go co miesiąc na Islandię. Kolejny raz otworzył kopertę i wyjął list. Przesunął wzrokiem po słowach, których zdążył już nauczyć się na pamięć.

_Kocham Cię._

Żadnego „Drogi Draco", „Witaj" czy innego wstępu, zazwyczaj rozpoczynającego listy, ale Harry nigdy nie dbał o formy.

_Chcę, abyś to wiedział, chociaż mam nadzieję, że sam będę mógł Ci to powiedzieć._

Draco przymknął powieki, zastanawiając się, co musiał czuć Harry, kiedy to pisał. To, że swoje wyznanie zamieścił na kartce papieru, świadczyło o tym, że wcale nie był pewien, czy rytuał się powiedzie.

Przed oczami Malfoya pojawił się obraz leżącego na podłodze mężczyzny, któremu Severus wlewał do ust eliksir, z desperacją masując jego gardło i mamrocząc cicho „No dalej, Potter, pokaż, że jesteś pieprzonym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył!". Draco nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo się nie bał. Potrząsnął głową i otworzył oczy, by od razu je zmrużyć, chroniąc przed rażącymi promieniami słońca. List znalazł zaraz po tamtych pamiętnych wakacjach, kiedy po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego otworzył swój notes. Harry najprawdopodobniej zupełnie zapomniał, że go tam włożył, a on do tej pory nie przyznał się, że go ma. Ten kawałek papieru traktował jak pewnego rodzaju talizman. Słowa, skreślone na ozdobnej, kremowej papeterii lekko pochyłym pismem Harry'ego, dały mu siłę, gdy po raz pierwszy szedł odwiedzić Lucjusza w jego nowym więzieniu.

_Powinieneś pogodzić się z ojcem. Lucjusz to dupek, ale zależy mu na Tobie. Nikt nie staje pomiędzy klątwą, a jej celem bez przyczyny. Myślę, że Ty wiesz o tym najlepiej… Pięć lat, to długi czas na myślenie._

Oczywiście Lucjusz nie pamiętał, jaka klątwa uderzyła w Draco — Severus skutecznie o to zadbał. Ojciec był za mądry, aby uwierzyć w wędrówki dusz, zacząłby się zastanawiać, jak Potter mógł przywrócić Draco do życia, a to mogłoby być niebezpieczne.

Rozmowy z Lucjuszem, na początku ostrożne i pełne rezerwy, powoli stawały się coraz swobodniejsze. Poruszali coraz więcej tematów, jednak najczęściej dyskutowali o finansach, ponieważ Lucjusz był istną kopalnią wiedzy, a lata śpiączki nie umniejszyły jego błyskotliwości i geniuszu. Draco przyłapał się na tym, że lubił opowiadać Lucjuszowi o szkole, inwestorach i problemach z funduszami. W oczach starszego Malfoya pojawiał się wówczas błysk zainteresowania. Znał tych ludzi, wiedział, jak ich podejść, co lubią, czym ich przekupić. Znajdował się w swoim żywiole i Draco był pewien, że Lucjusz jest zachwycony tym, że może się wykazać. Przypuszczał, że — jako człowiek czynu — w twierdzy umiera z nudów.

Często poruszali temat Harry'ego. Draco nienawidził, gdy Lucjusz obnosił się z tym, że bohater czarodziejskiego świata należał teraz do jego rodziny. Odnosił wrażenie, że Lucjusz czuł się oczyszczony i wyniesiony na piedestał przez fakt, iż jego syn został mężem Harry'ego Pottera. Nieważne, że ojciec odsiadywał karę za bycie cholernym śmierciożercą i prawą ręką Voldemorta. Ważne, że był teściem samego Wybrańca. Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem — totalnie przewrotny, malfoyowski sposób myślenia.

Istniały też tematy zakazane. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o wojnie. Ojciec i syn nie powinni przecież stać po przeciwnych stronach. Dyskusje o Narcyzie również były tabu. Szaleństwo w rodzie Malfoyów? Absolutnie niedopuszczalne. Na końcu znajdował się jego brat. Dla Lucjusza chłopiec nie istniał i Draco wolał, aby tak zostało. Samuel również nie potrzebował swojego biologicznego ojca.

_Skoro już musiałem zostać horkruksem, to cieszę się, że właśnie twoim. Dzięki temu połączyliśmy naszą magię, jesteśmy tak blisko... To my sprawiliśmy, że czarna magia przyczyniła się do czegoś tak cholernie dobrego. Kiedy o tym pomyślę, czuję się naprawdę dobrze. _

Merlinie, tylko Harry mógł znaleźć coś dobrego w horkruksie. Draco z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową. Za każdym razem, gdy czytał ten fragment, czuł, jak ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele. Życie z Potterem było jedną wielką niespodzianką; mąż potrafił go zaskakiwać jak nikt inny. Nigdy nie żałował związku z Harrym, nawet wtedy, kiedy kłócili się tak zaciekle, że ich magia zaczynała się burzyć i unosić drobne przedmioty, zmuszając ich do uspokojenia się i wyciszenia. Podniósł się i wygładził małe zagniecenia na swej szacie. Przebiegł wzrokiem resztę listu, zatrzymując się na jego ostatnim zdaniu.

_Draco, jeżeli coś się nie powiedzie, nie proszę Cię, abyś zadbał o innych, bo wiem, że to zrobisz. Zadbaj o siebie. Bądź silny, tą siłą, którą zawsze w sobie miałeś. Ciesz się życiem, tak po prostu. Dla siebie, Samuela i tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy Cię kochają._

_Harry_

Draco zacisnął palce na kopercie i spojrzał w kierunku szkoły. Tam na jego powrót czekały osoby, na których zależało mu najbardziej. Harry, Samuel, Joe i Severus.

Zamek stał otoczony zielenią, a w jego oknach odbijało się słońce.

_**Koniec.**_


End file.
